A New Teacher and A New Student
by Zahir890
Summary: There is a New Teacher and a New Student coming by to the great Acme Looniversity. Find out who they are and their interactions with the Looney Tune, Tiny Toons and a few Animaniacs gang in this crossover story. Takes place before 'To the Rescue' and will also contain OCs of Jose Ramiro, who gave me the permission, but it will be in my own series. Enjoy this crossover story :).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. I own just the OCs. Also the lyrics below should be credited to acosta perez jose ramiro, an awesome fella who has written many stories and also gave me this permission to use the lyrics.

PROLOGUE

 _ **We are tiny.**_

 _ **We are toony.**_

 _ **We're all a little loony.**_

 _ **We're not in a cartoony.**_

 _ **But invading the fan fics.**_

 _ **We're comedy dispensers.**_

 _ **In fan fiction, there're less censors.**_

 _ **At Tiny Toon Adventures,**_

 _ **We still do comedy...**_

Hey everybody! What's up? Welcome to another Cartoon crossover story and the first crossover between Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons and boy am I so excited to be writing it, especially since this will be the first time I am entering the Tiny Toons fanfics. I hope that you all will enjoy this crossover story and as well as continuing to support me by following and favouriting me and my stories. Well then, enjoy this crossover story :).

 **Chapter 1 will be published tomorrow so better get ready by then :).**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: A Normal Day

***Silence occurred for a moment before first the Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it finished, I soon arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hi everyone. Welcome to my second crossover story and the first Cartoon Crossover story.**

 **Voices *shocked*: First?!**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester appears, in a bit of shock.***

 **Bugs *surprised*: Wait a second. You have already written a few Cartoon crossovers didn't you doc?**

 **Me: Those are one-shots. Not stories. This is the first Cartoon crossover story.**

 **Bugs and Sylvester: Oooohhhhh!**

 **Sylvester: And did you write a crossover story before?**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. An Anime one. Check out my story list folks.**

 **Bugs and Sylvester: Oooohhhhh!**

 **Bugs *munches his carrot*: Okay doc. We get it now.**

 **Me *smiling*: Good. Looks like time for the appreciation and disclaimer. Anyone?**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester nodded.***

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Bugs: And remember docs, he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me: Also there is one thing to note. The OC who will appear in this chapter belongs to** **acosta perez jose ramiro, who gave me the permission to use his OCs in this crossover story. A great thank you to you :).**

 ***Everyone nodded and smiled.***

 **Bugs *smiling*: He sure is a great guy.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah.** ***then proclaims happily*** **And now ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Get ready to enjoy reading the first chapter of Part 1!**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester are in awe.***

 **Sylvester *in awe*: There's gonna be parts as well?**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. Enjoy reading everyone.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester cheered and I smiled as now the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

 **PART 1: A NEW TEACHER**

Chapter 1: A Normal Day.

Once upon a time, in a beautiful city name Acme Acres, there is a high school name Acme Looniversity (or Acme Loo as referred often by its students) where it's a big one with the words 'ACME' written in big letters and there are two statues which are there, one on the left and another on the right, when you just enter the school. It's where many young toons and some human toons go there to be the next and future cartoon stars. It's also the place where the students are taught by many famous Warner Brothers characters. Sounds pretty cool right? ;)

Anyway, it's 3.30 pm which means the school is finished half an hour ago and the school has pretty become empty save a student, who is a part time janitor and is a young wolf who is black furred, with a medium-sized white snout, red nose, and white back paws, just like the point of his tail and is wearing a red T-shirt, a blue baseball cap as well as white gloves, and a few teaching staffs. One of them is an anthropomorphic gray hare or rabbit whose name is Bugs Bunny, who approached the young wolf with a smile on his face.

"How are you doing doc?" Bugs asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. Thanks for asking." The young wolf smiled back.

Bugs nodded with a smile as he then went to his office room which labels 'Principal'. Yep, as you can guess now, he is the principal of Acme Looniversity.

Once he got there, he sat down and looks at the paperwork with a sigh as he munches his carrot and is about to start doing it when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in doc." Bugs said.

And soon, another professor stepped inside. He's an anthropomorphic Tuxedo cat with a big red nose and is right now carrying a big file and his name is Sylvester. Bugs smiled at him.

"Hey there Sly." Bugs smiled.

"Hey there Bugs." Sylvester said before asking, "What gives?"

"Nothing. Just a bunch of paperworks and not only that, I gotta brainstorm my teaching plan cause tomorrow I have to do my special class with Buster."

"Well at least, your workload has been reduced to one cause Lola is now Babs' mentor when she arrived so you will be teaching one bunny instead."

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the principal and the professor so it's double the work."

"Pretty rough eh?"

"Well we all have that one day when we have to do a big workload."

"I know."

Both Bugs and Sylvester sighed a bit.

"So what brings you here?" Bugs asked.

"Just dropping by." Sylvester said.

"Oh. Thanks for that Sylvester."

"Sure. By the way, that was Wally Wolf whom you just saw now right?"

"Yep."

Bugs nodded and Sylvester nodded as well.

"What are you nodding about?" Bugs asked.

"Well just random?" Sylvester asked and teased a bit.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before both Bugs and Sylvester began to laugh and then they smiled at each other. Silence occurred again for a moment before Bugs asked:

"How did your class with Furrball go?"

"Good at its best." Sylvester said before thinking and saying, "Now that I think about it and since I am already here, is it alright if I can discuss you something about Furrball?"

"Sure Sly but what is it? Did he do some nasty stuff like breaking your new statue in the Cartoon Hall of Pussycats like what happened the last time when he sneezed at you big and you crashed towards your old statue?"

"Nope."

"Or something about his academic records?"

"There is nothing bad to talk about that."

"I see. So what is it about then?"

Sylvester took a breathe before saying:

"It's kinda of a support level. I watch him sometimes and I see him sometimes a bit lonely with a small smile face. Sure that he gets along with Calamity, Hilary and others etc but it's just that...it would be nice for him if anyone can be him for a long time like Buster, Babs, Plucky, Fifi, Hampton and Shirley whom I see together having lunch almost every school days."

"I know what you are talking about. Don't worry Sylvester doc. I'm sure that Furrball can find someone who will definitely be with him and whom he can hang out frequently."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

Sylvester scratched his head while Bugs nodded and smiled at him before he realized something and asked:

"Speaking about that, how's your best pal for life, Steve, doing?"

"Oh him? He's doing great." Sylvester smiled before saying, "He did two commercials. One on the 9Lives Dry Food and another is about the body spray in which Steve didn't tell me what the brand is though cause it was just recent."

"Wasn't the first one which you used to do from the 1970s and 1980s doc?"

"Yeah. I know. Reminds me of the good old times."

"Yep. Nice."

"And not only that. Have you seen the latest modern Looney Tunes episode where Steve was in there?"

Bugs nodded and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah doc. I watched that and I nearly did of laughter." Bugs laughed a bit before saying, "Even though the animation was modern, the episode itself reminds me of the glory days we had."

"Yeah. Mostly reminds me of my parts as well." Sylvester smiled before saying, "And I have some more good news to share."

"Oh Really? Let's hear that doc."

"Well I heard that Steve's popularity is rising steadily due to his performance. Many people liked the episode but especially him. A few people told me that they have seen some episodes teaming up me with him in which they really loved it. Soon, Steve told me another good news. The director told him that it was successful and congratulated him and if possible..."

"Yes?"

Bugs looked at Sylvester curiously.

"If possible, they may make a movie about us." Sylvester said.

Bugs is in awe before jumping happily and clapped his hands:

"Amazing doc. Awesome! Congratulation! Tell Steve that Bugs Bunny congratulates him."

"Thanksts and I will." Sylvester smiled and nodded.

Bugs whistled a bit before clapping his hands while Sylvester smiled at him. Silence occurred for a while before Sylvester asked this:

"And how is your best pal for life, Tyson Silver, doing?"

"Oh him Sly? He's doing fine doc at the T&H High School." Bugs smiled before sighing, "Poor him though as he mostly gets chased by ladies and even toon girls chase him."

"Whoops."

"Yeah doc. It makes me wonder sometimes what's going on in the T&H High School."

"Can't blame them. He's got a good looks, some people saying that he knows how to do your tricks and..."

"I know what you mean doc but come on, isn't it great to have the support from others? I mean doc, even though I am popular, I still need some support in which I have got Silver, Lola and others. You have Steve, Sylvia and others. It's great if you are best pals for life with them."

"That's true. Very true. Whoever is really lucky enough to be best pals for life with you is the luckiest person in the world. Maybe we should add a cast type name 'Best friends for life' cast."

"That would be cool Sly. I must think about that very soon."

Sylvester nodded and sighed a bit:

"And also speaking about that, you still remember what happened a few days ago at the staff's lunch?"

"If it's Daffy, then yeah." Bugs nodded before sadly saying, "He has got a point. To be honest, I kinda do feel bad for him. I've got popularity, friends and family. Heck even I have Tyson Silver as my human best pal for life and that was the part Daffy was whining about it the most. I just hope that someone will be there to support him."

"Yeah. I hope so too."

Bugs nodded and sighed a bit.

"Plucky was whining about it as well since Buster and Babs knows him as well." Sylvester said.

"Yep doc indeed." Bugs said as he is thinking about something.

"Whatcha' thinking about?"

"Is Steve doing anything right now?"

"Nah. Not really. Right now, Steve is taking a break. Why you ask?"

"I'm kinda thinking of one thing which I got it right now from my mind. Sylvester, after you have done your job, can you go to his house and tell him what I am about to tell you right now?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Bugs then said something in which Sylvester is in awe and gasped in a bit of shock and awe.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep. And that's the end of Chapter 1.**

 **Voice: Is it alright if I can come out now?**

 **Me: Not yet. Sorry pal.**

 **Voice *whining*: Oh Man!**

 **Sylvester: Hey. What did Bugs say to me? It's a cliffhanger folks!**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Not really doc.**

 **Me: Yeah. Agreed on that. You will find out the answer on the next chapter which is coming within a week.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: Is that all?**

 **Me: Yep. That's all I have to say. So till the next chapter folks...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs and Sylvester *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme plays and ends.***


	3. Chapter 2: A Really Awe Surprising Offer

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it finished, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hi folks. Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of Part 1.**

 ***Bugs soon arrives, sitting on a table and munching his carrot.***

 **Bugs: There is an interesting thing I just notice about and saw.**

 **Me *curiously*: And what could that be may I ask?**

 ***Bugs munches his carrot again.***

 **Bugs: Do you know docs? This is the second story that is divided into parts and the first in the Cartoon section and the first in the crossover. And also, the first story that is divided into parts is the very first story that you wrote in 2014 which is in the Anime section.**

 ***I thought first for a moment before I gasped as I realized it.***

 **Me *saying happily*: Oh Yeah. You sure have got a good trivia. Thanks for that.**

 **Bugs *smiling*: No problem doc. You still remember those stories?**

 **Me *smiling back*: Yeah. I sure do.**

 ***Bugs nodded as we smiled at each other.***

 **Me: Well then, I would like to thank each and every one of you so much for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **Bugs: And remember docs, he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. This time, the OC who is appearing belongs to him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. And now, without any further delay, let's get on with the 2nd Chapter.**

 **Bugs: You said it. *Says his catchphrase while munching his carrot* Eh. What's up doc?**

 **Me *teasing a bit*: What's up to you?**

 ***Bugs and I chuckled and laughed a bit as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 2: A Really Awe and Surprise Offer.

 _Between Evening and Night:_

In the Toons and Humans Town/City and in a house, there lives an anthropomorphic white cat with a handsome appearance and he has indigo eyes. His name is none other than Steve. In his house, he is eating some fish while reading some of his fan letters. He sighed but smiled as he continues to read them as well as reading an article which says that everyone is singing praises for Steve.

" _Wow. Never thought I can be this popular._ " Steve said to himself in awe.

And so Steve is continuing to read those and is about to take another bite on a piece of the fish when suddenly, he heard a door knock. Steve then got up and opened the door to see it's none other his best buddy for life, Sylvester! Steve is in awe.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Steve asked happily.

"What's up to you?" Sylvester asked happily as well.

The cats then both hugged each other happily.

"Come and take a seat buddy." Steve smiled.

"Sure and Thanks." Sylvester said.

Sylvester then took a seat while Steve gave him a piece of fish to eat. They then chatted for a while about how they are doing, what did they do, how is Sylvester Junior doing, etc. After that, Steve asked:

"So what brings you here?"

"I want to tell you something." Sylvester said before looking at the table, "You sure just got really popular."

"Yeah. To be honest, I myself am surprised that I would get really popular a bit fast. It was a bit quicker than expected. Normally, it takes time for someone to get well-known. I was even there in some of your episodes as well although it was few of them."

"But everybody likes that modern Looney Tunes episode where you appeared as well as the commercials. Heck even Bugs said that it takes us back to the good old classic times and also the first commercial you did which reminds me of the 1970s and 1980s when I did that."

"I'm kinda flattened."

"Oh you sure are."

Both of the cats laughed a bit. They then heard a door knock in which Steve opened the door to see a few kids and people all holding an autograph with a smile on their faces.

"Steve Cat. We really enjoyed the episode that you appeared." A man said, "It was really hilarious."

"Yeah. And you look too good and handsome for a cat." A woman teased a bit in which everyone chuckled a bit, "You're the cat prince."

"Could you please sign the autographs for us?" A child asked sweetly.

"Sure." Steve smiled.

The visitors cheered as Steve signed the autographs. Afterwards, they thanked Steve many times before finally exiting and Steve closing the door. Steve sighed a bit before going back to his seat.

"See pal. They all want your autograph." Sylvester smiled before teasing a bit, "Well this goes to show that you are now on the same popularity level as us."

"Yeah right." Steve scoffed a bit in which Sylvester laughed a bit.

Steve soon laughed as well. Silence then occurred for a while in which they then ate some fish and fried fish. Steve then asked:

"Anyway, jokes aside. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Oh. It's from Bugs. He wants me to tell you about this."

"Sure. What is it?"

Sylvester then took a breathe before saying:

"Bugs asked if you can become a new teacher in the Acme Looniversity. In other words, he offers you a teaching position in the Acme Looniversity."

"Oh..."

Steve then ate a piece of fish when suddenly, he vibrantly fell down from his seat in shock. He...He couldn't believe what he has just heard from Sylvester. He then got up and asked in shock:

"Could you say that again?"

"He offers you to become a teacher in the Acme Looniversity." Sylvester smiled.

"Acme Looniversity?! Me? Teacher?!"

"Yep."

"Where the Tiny Toon folks are?"

"Some Animaniacs folks are also there."

"What? Seriously?!"

Sylvester nodded with a smile on his face. Steve is in awe and laughed a bit.

"I trust that you are joking with me pal. I think that there is no way he will offer me that job."

"But he did." Sylvester said, "I can swear now that Bugs offers you a teaching position job and that I am not joking."

"If that's the case then...Whoa! Unbelievable."

Sylvester smiled and looks at Steve as Steve began to think for a while about the offer he has just received from Bugs. He thought for a while before he asked:

"When did Bugs say to come?"

"Well tomorrow or the day after is better cause there are no school days at that time." Sylvester said, "You know. Saturdays and Sundays?"

"I think everyone knows about that pal. So then...when do we start tomorrow?"

"Let me take a look and check at the train schedule from Toons and Humans Town/City to Acme Acres."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Sylvester then goes straight to Steve's computer to check out the train time schedule with Steve looking at it.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Acme Looniversity_

 _Afternoon:_

Sylvester is guiding Steve over to the Principal's office. While on their way, Steve is in awe upon seeing the school building.

"Wow! This sure is really a great building." Steve said in awe.

"Ah yeah. Thanks." Sylvester smiled.

"There are two statues outside. Aren't they Bugs and Daffy?"

"Sort off. When those two statues were first erected, Bugs didn't tell us who the statues are. But I guess it's definitely Bugs and Daffy."

"I see. So what about your statue?"

"It's in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats pal. I will show you around when you become the new teacher."

"Oh Okay. Cool."

"It seems that we are close by."

"Oh..."

Sylvester then lead Steve to the Principal's office room and then he knocked the door.

"Come in docs." A voice called.

Sylvester nodded as he opens the door as both of the cats went inside. Bugs saw them and smiles at them. Steve is in awe when he saw Bugs at the seat. All this is happening so aweingly that he has no idea what to say.

"There he is." Sylvester smiled, "I'll leave him to you."

"Okay doc." Bugs said.

"Good luck buddy."

"Uh...Sure." Steve said.

Sylvester patted Steve for a while before leaving, leaving both Bugs and Steve. Silence occurred for a while before Steve approaches Bugs in a mixture of nervousness but excitement.

"Uh...Hi." Steve said in a bit nervous way.

"Hi there Steve." Bugs smiled as he munches his carrot, "I think and see that you are kinda nervous."

"Clever you but yeah I admit. I mean, this is happening all off a sudden. Me getting offered a teaching position in this famous and awesome Acme Looniversity. I mean I'm kinda confused a bit. Is it true?"

Bugs nodded before munching his carrot and said:

"I'll explain it. You see, you have been a great best pal for life with Sly since the day you arrived. You supported him through the great times and tough times doc. Also, your popularity has risen steadily cause your Looney Tunes episodes were great even though they were few of them and the animations is modern or somewhere in the 1990s but still many people really enjoyed it with some fans saying that they even want to meet you in person."

"Some fans did so yesterday night at my house in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Steve said.

"Oh Nice doc. Very nice. Well this goes to show how popular you steadily are. Even in here, many teachers and students are talking about you and...,as usual, Daffy whined by saying *starts speaking like Daffy Duck* 'My life is going down the drain if Steve overtakes me. Help me please!'

Steve chuckled a bit but then sighed.

"Everyone is talking about you." Bugs smiled, "Buster, Plucky, Rita, Runt, Slappy Squirrel, Mink,..."

"Wait a sec. The last four names you mentioned just now, aren't they from Animaniacs?" Steve asked in awe in which Bugs nodded with a smile which has left in awe, "So that means..."

"Yep doc. Even some Animaniacs folks are there."

"Wow! Even Sylvester told me that. This is really amazing!"

Bugs nodded with a smile.

"I'm been seeing that for a while." Bugs smiled before munching his carrot before saying, "So taking all that into account, I realize that you are guaranteed to get a teaching position here in Acme Looniversity."

"If that's the case, then what the hell am I thinking about?" Steve asked before saying happily, "Of course I will accept the offer hands down. Thank you so much Bugs."

"You're welcome and I'm glad that you accepted the offer doc."

"Who's the Vice Principal just in case?"

"Yosemite Sam. I called him yesterday but he said that he has some cowboys and cowgirls to hang out with at the Toons & Humans Town/City today. He send me the papers and wishes you best of luck."

"Ah I see. Wait...What papers?"

"Well an application and a small test just to see if you are alright to get a teaching position in Acme Looniversity. Also, you need to show your toon techniques as well since you yourself are a toon cat."

"I'm more than ready to do it. Will I do it now?"

"Of course. It will be easier since there is no school tomorrow as well so this gives me the time to set everything out for you."

"Alright then. Thanks Bugs."

"Here are the papers."

Bugs then handed two sets of papers to Steve. Steve looks at the papers. First one shows 'Application' and second one shows some questions to answer and the toon techniques to show it to Bugs. Steve took a breathe before asking for a pen in which Bugs nodded and gave Steve a pen. Soon, Steve began writing, starting from the 'Application'.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep. That's All Folks.**

 **Bugs *gasping*: Whoa hold it doc! We are not even at the point where the crossover story has even ended and yet you say That's All Folks?**

 **Me: Oh whoops. My bad.**

 ***Bugs laughed a bit while I sighed and scratched my head. Suddenly Sylvester and Steve appeared.***

 **Bugs: What's up docs?**

 **Sylvester: There is one thing we would like to note to you folks.**

 **Me: And what could that be?**

 **Steve *crying*: It's not only Anime that hates Maths. EVEN CARTOONS HATE MATHS! OH THE TOONADITY!**

 ***Steve starts to cry like a child while Sylvester comforts him.***

 **Bugs *surprised*: What's so hard about Maths doc? Let me check the questions.**

 ***Steve then pointed something out and Bugs went straight there. Silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: Well anyway, the next chapter is coming up next week. So we hope that we will see you all there.**

 **Sylvester: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all I have to say. So until then fellas...**

 ***Bugs immediately comes back.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Bugs *suddenly cries*: Ah Ha Ha! Boo Hoo! It's so hard and insane!**

 **Steve *suddenly starts crying as well*: I know right?! Oh the irony!**

 ***Bugs and Steve then hugged each other, still crying, while Me and Sylvester looked at them with a big sigh as The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and then ends.***


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: The New Teacher

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it finished, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *happily*: Hi there fellas! What's up docs?**

 ***Steve soon arrives and is in a bit of shock.***

 **Steve *shocked*: Oi! Who gave you the permission to use that catchphrase?! You could be sued for copyright infringement!**

 ***Bugs, who is munching his carrot, and Sylvester soon arrives.***

 **Bugs: Gee. Come down Steve. I gave him the permission to do so. Nothing wrong with that.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. Even I got really surprised when he said that but then realized that Bugs had given him the permission.**

 **Steve: Oh... *Apologizes* Sorry. My bad. Didn't know about it till now.**

 **Me: Hey it's alright. I'm aware of what's gonna happen if you put their hard work stuffs without their permission.**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Steve nodded.***

 **Steve: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you so much for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OC he owns.**

 **Steve: Which is me.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Me *happily*: And now everybody. Let's get to Chapter 3 of the first part without any delay.***

 **Bugs *smiling as he munches his carrot*: Enjoy reading docs.**

 ***Bugs again munches his carrot before doing the burp sound he did on the movie 'Looney Tunes: Back in Action' in which we all laughed a bit as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 3: A New Teacher.

The next day, in the Toons and Humans Town/City, Steve is relaxing at his home as he sips a drink. After a while, his phone starts ringing in which he picks it up.

"Hello. Who is this?" Steve asked.

"What's up Steve doc?" The voice asked smiling.

Steve got really surprised as he recognized that voice and gasped a bit but in awe.

"Bugs. Is that you?" Steve asked in awe.

"Yeah. It's me. Little ol' me." Bugs chuckled a bit before saying, "Sylvester gave me your number so that I can call you. Sorry if I startled you all off a sudden."

"Not at all Bugs. Not at all. So what did you call for by the way?"

"Well it's this Steve. Can you come to Acme Acres today between afternoon and evening?"

"Whoa. What for?"

"You will see doc. You will see."

"If you say so. Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks doc. See you soon then."

"Yeah. Bye."

And soon Steve cut the call and went to prepare himself to board the train to Acme Acres. He first looked at the time schedule of the train between Toons and Humans Town/City and Acme Acres. He still has plenty of time to prepare himself for the journey.

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Acme Acres Station:_

 _ **"Attention everyone. You have reached the Acme Acres Station. Please stand beside the door. Thank you."**_ The announcer said.

As soon as Steve heard that, he got up and exited when the train doors opened. Someone then accidentally stepped on Steve's tail in which he yelped a bit.

"Oh Crap! I'm really sorry." A woman cried and apologized, "I didn't see. There were way too many people."

"Yeah I know. It's alright." Steve said while holding his tail, "Just be careful, while walking, not to do it next time."

"Sure. Okay."

Steve then nodded as he went ON his own way. It took a while for him to exit the Acme Acres Station cause of so many people. When he finally exited, he breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly he heard someone calling him:

"Hey Steve!"

Steve recognized that voice and gasped as he turns around to see none other than Bugs, who is munching his carrot, and Sylvester, who is waving at him. Beside them is the white limo with the driver sitting in the front seat, waiting for them. Steve approached them in awe.

"Whoa! How long have you two been waiting?" Steve asked and gasped.

"From Afternoon." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded but Steve is in shock.

"You guys had been standing there all this time? I mean like why? You didn't really need to stand like that."

"Thanks for your concern Steve but we really feel the need to pick you up." Bugs said, "After all, I told you to come here and not to some other place."

"Well thanks for that though. I really appreciate it."

"No problem and your welcome by the way...Now then shall we hope inside the limo?"

"Sure. But where are we going?"

"You will see." Sylvester smiled and winked, "You will see pal."

Steve shrugged and sighed a bit before both he and Sylvester got inside the limo. Bugs then ran towards the driver to tell him about something in which the driver nodded. Soon both Bugs and the driver went inside the limo with the driver starting the engines and soon off they went.

* * *

 _25 minutes later_

 _Acme Looniversity:_

The limo then stopped outside the high school and soon Bugs, Sylvester and Steve got off.

"Thanks doc." Bugs smiled, "You can go out now and I will call ya back after we have finished."

The driver nodded as he soon parked the car somewhere before going out to take a nice breathe of fresh air.

Anyway, soon, Bugs and Sylvester lead Steve to the principal's office. They then stopped which causes Steve to stop.

"Uh...Why did you guys stop?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Are you ready for this moment Steve doc?" Bugs asked.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Then get yourself prepared for a great new thing." Sylvester said happily, "And a great new beginning."

"Well then okay. Let's go. What are we waiting for?"

Bugs nodded as he soon opened the door. The minute Steve stepped foot inside the principal's room, his face is in awe.

There are several teachers that are chatting when they heard a door noise and they soon turned around and they gasped in awe when they saw Steve. Silence occurred for a minute before Tweety Bird, a teacher, said:

"I tawt I taw another puddy-tat!"

"Howdy ya partner!" Another teacher, who is Yosemite Sam, said happily.

"Wait a sec. Is that Steve?" Another teacher, who is a lovely gray and white cat and her name is Rita, asked in awe, "The one everyone is talking about?"

"Yeah. That's him." Penelope smiled in her French accent, "Sylvester's best friend for life."

"Hey there Steve." Lola called out happily.

And soon everyone then approaches Steve with excitement in their eyes. A drop-dead gorgeous blonde mink, who has white fur with long blonde hair, an enormous soft blonde tail as well as a pretty face, pink nose and sweet big black eyes and her name is Minerva Mink, smiled and approached Steve.

"Ah. It's great to see you Steve. Bugs and Sylvester told us a lot about you and there was some excitement discussion regarding the latest Looney Tunes episode in which you appeared."

Upon seeing her, Steve tried his level best not to drop dead in love at first sight. He heard a lot about her from many people and toons in both the Toons & Humans Town/City and Acme Acres. He successfully did so but he could feel that his furs have gone up a bit.

"Ah thanks." Steve said before asking in awe, "You must be from Animaniacs right?"

"Yep. Count us as well." A dog name Runt said as he, Rita and Slappy Squirrel, a teacher who wears a green hat decorated with a drooping yellow flower, purple eyeliner on her eyelids and carrying a pink purse and green umbrella, approached him.

"So it's him eh?" Slappy asked curiously, "The rising Looney Tune star."

"Eh. Not kinda." Steve sighed as he rubs his head a bit, "I've been in some episodes here and there."

"But boy, I say, boy, you have got the talent." Another teacher name Foghorn Leghorn smiled.

"Thanks anyway though. It's really great to see you Animaniacs folks."

"And it's really great to see you Steve." Rita smiled.

The teachers and others then have a chat with Steve before Bugs said:

"Alright everyone. Settle down folks. Let Steve have a seat beside me."

"Give him some space everyone." Sylvester called.

Lola nodded and blew the whistle as everybody soon gave space for Steve to sit down. Sylvester sat beside him on the left side while Bugs sat beside him on the right side. Silence occurred for a while in which there are some whispers before Bugs stood up and cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention.

"And now everybody, I'm pretty sure that I have gathered you all in here for this special, great moment." Bugs said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Special, Great moment?" Steve asked in a bit of surprise.

Bugs nodded and smiled as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder and proclaimed:

"I now welcome you, Steve, in this Acme Looniversity as a new teacher...or professor as some folks may say."

Everyone chuckled a bit about the last sentence before they all roared in cheers. Steve couldn't believe himself. He is now the new teacher in this high school! A very well-known and popular high school!

"Congratulation pal." Sylvester said happily.

"Welcome to this school." Another teacher, whose name is Wile E Coyote, smiled, "We hope that you will have a great time teaching here."

"As well as having all the wackiness and boom boom you can think off." Slappy Squirrel said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"There are lots of things you can do here even as a teacher." Lola said.

"But who's gonna take him on the tour?" Yosemite Sam asked.

"I will do it." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

"Said by Steve's Best Friend for Life." Rita smiled in which everybody nodded.

"Well I have no words. It's really great to be teaching here from now onwards." Steve smiled, "Hopefully, I will be able to teach the great Tiny Toon gang."

"Aye. You sure will partner." Yosemite Sam said happily before shaking hands Steve with, "I'm the Vice Principal by the way."

"Oh. Bugs told me about it. Nice."

"Ooo. I'm gonna have to say now I tawt I taw two puddy-tats!" Tweety said in which everyone had a small laughter.

And soon other teachers and staff congratulated, welcomed and greeted Steve as the new teacher of Acme Looniversity. Another teacher, whose name is Daffy Duck, also congratulated him before asking:

"Now just wait a second Mister. How did he do in the teacher's test that every new ones have to do to see if they are okay to appear as the new teacher?"

"Very good. He passed." Bugs said in which everyone is in awe, "Otherwise, why would he be here?"

"Very well. Can you show me what spin changing ability you have?"

Steve nodded as he went into his spin ability changing mode. After a while, he finished and everyone is in awe when they saw him. He's wearing a white dress shirt with Cat symbol colored "shield" symbols on the chest, shoulders and back. He wears blue fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and wears the red jeans and wears silver shoes. He has also blonde hair.

"Whoa! Is that Steve Fox from Tekken?" Lola asked in awe.

"Not Steve Fox mate. It's Steve Cat." Steve said, trying to say it in the British accent.

"We-We-Well the first name is the sa-sa-same." Another teacher name Porky Pig said in which everybody nodded.

"I guess the next time we see him being like this, we are gonna refer to him as Steve Cat." Rita said in which everyone agreed.

"Yeah. That's better." Steve said in the British accent as he randomly approaches Daffy, "Hey you Mister Duck. You wanna try me guv? Let's go and throw some punches."

"Ah...Nah. I pass." Daffy said meekly in which everybody laughed a bit.

"I am the coach of the boxing club as well as other sports except football who is coached by Bugs and baseball who is coached by Foghorn." Lola smiled, "You are free to come by and punch the bags all you want and maybe we can spar a bit."

"Sure thing mate." Steve said in his British accent.

Steve then soon changed back into his original self. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Now that was impressive amigo." Another teacher name Speedy Gonzales said happily.

"Thanks." Steve smiled.

"Pa-Pa-Pardon me Steve." Porky Pig said before asking, "Bu-Bu-But what are you going to teach?"

"Oh Yeah. I also don't know about it." Sylvester said.

Everyone nodded and looked at Bugs.

"Well folks. Given that he has just become the new teacher in this high school, I thought it will be fine for him to teach one class for now and that's History Class."

"What about Steve becoming someone's mentor?" Lola asked, "Like you are Buster's mentor, Daffy is Plucky's mentor, etc."

"I know Lola but right now, he will do only one class and tomorrow before the school starts, I will give ya the teaching routine."

"Alright." Steve nodded.

"Now just wait a sec. Let me test him." Daffy said before asking, "Who is the greatest director of all time among the toons?"

"Chuck Jones."

"When did Space Jam aired?"

"November 15, 1996. Oh and by the way, I was there. I was among the audience."

The Animaniacs teachers are in are.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Runt asked in awe.

"Yeah. He was there with me, Sylvester's son and Sylvia." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent, "Some good times we had."

"And we partied really hard after that epic victory." Sylvester smiled in which everyone, except the Animaniacs gang who are still in awe, nodded and smiled.

"I still remember that moment." Steve said.

"How about this?" Minerva asked, "When did we, the Animaniacs, premiered?"

"September 13, 1993."

"Oh Wow."

"You gotta know a lot of dates if you have to teach History properly you know?" Slappy asked.

"I know and I'm ready for that." Steve said.

"Nice." Rita smiled.

"In that case partner, good luck teaching them the good old times." Yosemite Sam said.

"Aye. Good luck." Another teacher, whose name is Pepe Le Pew, smiled and said in his French accent.

Everybody nodded and smiled before Bugs soon said:

"And now everyone, without further ado, let us all celebrate for our new teacher, Steve!"

Everybody then cheered as they all celebrated, including Steve himself who enjoyed that moment.

 _Nearly 2 hours later:_

"Alright then fellas. That's it for now." Bugs smiled before saying, "Sylvester, give him a nice tour around this school."

"Let me take a break first after this crazy party." Sylvester said as he gave a huge breathe.

"Sure doc."

Soon the other teachers breathed for a while before chatting with each other about other stuffs except another teacher name Taz, who is eating all the half-eaten food in one gulp. Penelope soon approaches Steve with a smile on her face.

"Congratulation Steve once again." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent.

"Hey thanks." Steve said.

"Wanna go somewhere after this is all done? This is your moment so you can decide."

"Well...I'm kinda blank."

Penelope chuckled a bit as she patted Steve on his head. Minerva Mink saw it within some distance, slowly approaches Lola and asked:

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Lola said before asking, "What it is? Any problem?"

"No. It's just that. Is Steve in a relationship?"

"With Penelope? Yeah. They knew each other before for a while and they soon started dating."

"Wow. What about Sylvester?"

"He's with Sylvia."

"Oh Yeah. I've seen them together before. My bad. Where is she now?"

"I'm right here." A female cat, who has yellow fur on top and white fur on bottom of her body and her eyes are of sapphire color and her name is Sylvia, appears right behind Lola.

"Oh. You just surprised us." Lola said in surprise.

"Yeah." Minerva Mink said.

"What? You didn't see me in here all this time?" Sylvia asked in surprise.

"No. It's just that..." Lola tried to say something but failed.

Soon the three female toons chuckled then laughed at each other for a while. Then they saw Sylvester with Steve stretching themselves.

"Alright pal. Let's give you the tour." Sylvester said.

"Right behind you buddy." Steve said.

And so Sylvester left with Steve to begin the tour around Acme Looniversity. Everyone smiled at them. Silence occurred for a while with some chit chats before Daffy whined:

"It's not fair!"

Everyone soon looks at Daffy, who is still whining.

"What's not fair duck?" Bugs asked curiously.

"It's not fair that even he now is getting all the attention in the current times and I, the star of the show, hasn't even received a single cheering sound for years and years!" Daffy whined.

"Daffy. Come down. I know you are kinda upset but..."

"Oh Really?! Ever since you have appeared in this animation world, I've been nothing but playing second fiddle to you. You are lucky that somehow I was able to tolerate it and I thought maybe it's okay as long as I get recognized at least. But soon appears Steve. What if he overtakes me?! Soon it may be Taz, then could be Elmer Fudd and it will continue on till I appear last and I will be sinked down to Earth!"

"Does he always do that?" Runt asked quietly in which every Looney Tunes teacher nodded.

"Aye he does." Another teacher name Elmer Fudd said, "But don't wowwy. You will get used to it and it only wasts a few hours."

"Gee Daffy. Don't worry." Bugs said, "Everything's gonna be alright and I'm sure that some day luck will come to you."

"Luck?! I'm been vying that for years now!" Daffy whined again, "And during those years of waiting, you found friends and love. Okay skip that second one. And no! If it wasn't enough, you even have a human who is your best pal for life! Why can't I have one?! Why?!"

And so poor Daffy is crying and whining with everyone looking at him except Sylvester and Steve, who left before. Some sighed in pity while other just gruffed a bit cause they had already seen him acting like that a thousand times.

But for the Animaniacs teachers, one thing stucked them. Bugs has a best friend for life who is a human? Who is he and can they meet him? They wanted to ask Bugs but decided to ask later for now. Tomorrow is the school day and they have some important classes to teach.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me *smiling*: There you have it. Steve is now officially the new teacher of Acme Looniversity.**

 **Sylvester *jumping in joy*: Yay! Horray!**

 **Bugs: Hey where is Steve? Oh there he is.**

 ***Steve is looking and skimming at two books: The History of Animation and The History of Looney Tunes. We all looked at him.***

 **Bugs: Whatcha' doing Steve?**

 **Steve: Me? Well I'm skimming and memorizing this. Even I do know it, it's just a last minute seeing cause you can't just say false dates when it comes to History class, can you?**

 **Sylvester: Ah yes. It's true. Can't say false dates.**

 **Me: I've got other history books you can read if you want.**

 **Steve: Not now. Later.**

 **Me: Oh Well. If you say so.**

 ***Silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: Chapter 4 is coming up next week. So stay in your gears when that approaches.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. *Starts teasing a bit* Maybe you can have a carrot or you can be a part of our family if you do so.**

 ***Sylvester, Steve and I laughed a bit before nodding and smiling.***

 **Me: Well that's all for now. So until then fellas...**

 ***The Tiny Toon music starts to play.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and then ends.***


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4: First Day (Part 1)

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it finished, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yo what's up everybody? Welcome to Chapter 4!**

 ***Some pool ball hit sounds can be heard in which I followed the direction of the voice and saw Bugs, Sylvester and Steve playing pool. Sylvester is currently about to hit a stripe ball.***

 **Me: Hey. Is that pool you are playing?**

 **Bugs: Yep doc. Pretty fun eh?**

 **Steve *sighing*: Fun but hard.**

 **Sylvester: You never played pool have ya?**

 **Steve: This is my second time playing it.**

 **Me, Bugs and Sylvester *realizing it*: Oh.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody nodded.***

 **Me: Well I would like to thank each and every one of you so much for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thank you very much.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. My best pal for live, Steve, is owned by him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to use it.**

 **Me *happily*: And now with that being said, it's off to Chapter 4 :).**

 **Steve *winks*: Enjoy reading.**

 **Me: Would you mind just pause the pool game for a two minutes?**

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *curiously*: Why?**

 ***The Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play in which Bugs, Sylvester and Steve said "Ohhh." as soon as they realized it and they began to play again after the opening theme ended.***

Chapter 4: The New Teacher's First Day (Part 1).

The next day at Acme Looniversity, there are many students that are chit chatting about the rumours of the new teacher coming in in which Bugs said about it before the school started. Everyone is required to come to the class for today. Some are a bit puzzled, some a bit confused and some a bit excited.

"I can't wait to see who the new teacher is." A young male rabbit, who wears a long-sleeved red shirt and white gloves and his name is Buster Bunny, said in excitement.

"Me as well." A young, pink and white female rabbit, who wears a yellow blouse, purple skirt and purple bowed ribbons near the tips of her ears and her name is Babs Bunny, said happily.

"But who is it going to be?" A skunk who is a young, purple and white female skunk, and wears a pink bowed ribbon in her hair and her fur is purple and white, as opposed to a normal skunk's black and white, and she keeps a ribbon tied to her hair which causes it to fall over one eye, giving her a sultry, coquettish look as well as having a massive tail and her name is Fifi La Fume, asked curiously in her French accent.

"Beats me or some junk." A young, white loon, who wears a pink shirt and a pink bowed ribbon in her blonde hair and her name is Shirley the Loon, said before turning to Plucky and asking, "You?"

"Nope. I'm blank." A young, green male duck, who wears a white tank top and his name is Plucky, said, "Totally blank."

"Still groaning about what happened yesterday?" A young male pig, who wears blue overalls and his name is Hamton, chuckled a bit.

"Hey!"

Plucky whined while his five friends laughed a bit.

"Maybe it's Tyson Silver." Buster said excitement, "Yes. It could be him."

"If he turns out to be, then we will be so happy that I will go dancing and start paying attention to his class." Babs said happily as she slaps high fives with Buster.

"You and your Tyson Silver!" Plucky stammered and whined a bit, "Why do you two get everything?!"

"Here we go again, or some junk." Shirley sighed.

"I doubt it though." Hamton said, "He's the student at the Toons & Humans High School so how he will be able to teach here?"

"Part time job?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

Before Hampton could reply, a crazy toon whose name is Gogo pops out of the small clock door and says:

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! If you are late for the class, you're cuckoo!"

"Let's get to class everyone." Buster said in which his friends nodded.

They soon entered the class and sat down. Soon, a toon girl who had a short green-dyed hairdo, and is covered with blondish-brown fur, with some visible dark brown spots visible on the base of her neck and the sides of the head; her top fangs were slightly visible even with her jaws closed and is wearing a dark blue top with a crossed bones symbol on the chest, black shorts, grey boots, and spiked bracelets and also has a thin chain around her neck, and a little earring on her left ear and is carrying a red bagpack and is also quite strong, but conserved a feminine and kind of attractive look and her name is Hillary Hyena and an African-American female human teenager, who wears a pink bow in her long, dark hair and her name is Mary Melody, approached them with a smile on their faces.

"Hey there." Mary called happily.

"Yo." Hilary said.

"Hey you two." Babs said before asking, "What gives?"

"Well waiting for the new class of course." Mary said.

"So where's Ron by the way?" Buster asked.

"He's coming really soon as he went to the bathroom." Hilary said.

"Oh hey everyone." A voice said which is none other than Wally Wolf.

The six friends, Hilary and Mary smiled at them as Wally and his girlfriend, a toon rat name Rhubella Rat, approaches them.

"Hi there you two. Thinking about who the new teacher can be or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Maybe someone from Animaniacs." Wally said before he gulped, "I hope that it won't be from my great grandfather's family though."

"Don't worry." Rhubella Rat said, "Everything is gonna be alright."

"Maybe Professor Daffy's best pal for life!" Plucky said happily, only to receive stares from the students cause they know that that's not true.

"We will have to wait and find out." Fifi said in her French accent in which Plucky whined.

"Everyone. I heard some footsteps." Hampton said in which everyone gasped.

"Well then, off to my seat now." Mary said.

"Yeah. Same here." Hilary said.

Buster and his friends nodded as the two of them went back to their seats. Everyone soon settled down except one who has been sitting down since he arrived in the class and is busy making some evil plans to deal with Buster. He is a rich and spoiled bratty young, brown-haired, male human, who wears a grayish-blue jacket, green shirt, grayish-blue pants and black shoes and his name is Montana Max. He smiled evily when he looks at the plan.

" _Almost done and complete. Heh Heh._ " Montana Max chuckled at himself.

Silence occurred for a while in which a feline-looking toon who is much taller than Buster (ears and all) and is covered by light brown fur, with a reddish short mane, and a white spot on the end of his long tail and his jaws were white, just like his back paws and is quite strong, and is having a happy expression on his face; his eyes were green, with a black medium sized nose, and his ears, almost covered completely by his mane, were slightly pointy and colored with a brown tone, darker than the rest of his fur and is wearing a blue shirt that covered most of his body, but you could see the lower part of his white-colored belly; he is carrying a white backpack and his name is Ron, quickly arrives in the class and sat beside Hilary, who smiled at him. Ron smiled back and greeted Buster, his friends and others, who greeted him back.

Soon, the principal and the top professor, who is none other than Bugs Bunny, arrives at the class. Everybody greeted him and he greeted them back. He then cleared up his throat before saying:

"Well then fellas. As you all already know or you are all chatting about, there's a new teacher that has arrived here. Now I want you all to be nice to him and I'm sure that you will get to have lots of fun with him."

All the students nodded.

"Are you all ready then?" Bugs asked.

Everybody nodded and cheered a bit, except Max who is grumbling as to what in the world they are cheering about.

"Okay then." Bugs said before calling out, "You can come in now."

And so the new teacher arrives. When the new teacher arrives, everyone's jaws is in shock and awe. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is...Is that him?" Buster asked in awe, "Is that really him?"

"The one who hit the headlines regarding the latest episode?" Wally asked in awe.

"The one who is Professor Sylvester's best friend for life?" Ron asked in awe.

"This must be true. Somebody described him." Hilary said in awe, "If that's the case, it's the one and only..."

"STEVE!" Every student said happily, including Max who has no idea why he himself did that.

"Another kitty-witty!" A young, redheaded female human, who wears a white pleated skirt, a light blue blouse with white collar and frills, a light blue bowed ribbon in her hair that has an gerbil's skull in the middle, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and white socks and her name is Elmyra Duff, jumped happily.

"That's right kids. He's Steve, Sly's best pal for life." Bugs introduced Steve cheerfully.

"Uh...Hi guys." Steve smiled and waved.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"He's gonna be teaching you all history." Bugs said in which everyone is in awe.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt but what kind and type of history?" Babs asked as she raises her hand.

"That you will find out soon enough. Alright Steve, I'll leave the rest to ya. Good luck."

"Thanks." Steve smiled and nodded.

Bugs also nodded before the exiting the class. Silence occurred for a minute before all the students said cheerfully (except Max who is still making some evil plans):

"Welcome to the Acme Looniversity!"

"Wow. That's a really nice greeting." Steve smiled, "Thank you all."

"Boy. It's sure great to see a rising Looney Tune star becoming a teacher." Plucky said in excitement.

"Speaking about it, wait, were you there in some episodes and commercials?" Shirley asked.

"Yes I was." Steve said in which everyone is in awe.

"Dad gum it! I'm already excited." A young, white male rooster, who wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and black and gray high tops and his name is Fowlmouth, said in excitement.

"Pardon me Steve." Hampton said as he raised his hand and asked, "But how shall we address you?"

"Well in this class, you can address me as Professor Steve." Steve said, "Other than this class, you are free to say or call my name."

All the students nodded and smiled. Buster then stood up and said:

"Well then. Let's introduced ourselves. I'm..."

"I know. You're Buster Bunny." Steve said in which everyone is in awe, including Buster, "And you're Babs,...Plucky,...Furrball..."

And so Steve named each of our well known Tiny Toon stars correctly except a few of them. Despite that, everyone is impressed and in awe.

"So you do know us." Babs said happily.

"Like wow, or some junk." Shirley said.

"What a great memory you have Professor Steve." Plucky said, even him being impressed.

"Thanks." Steve smiled, "It's a great pleasure to be teaching with all of you."

"And it's a great thing that you are our new teacher." Fifi said in which almost everyone nodded.

"But there are some students whose names you have not mentioned." Hampton said.

"Yeah. Five of them." Steve said as he pointed at the five students, "I haven't seen them before. We can start with the hyena. What's your name?"

"The name's Hillary Hyena." Hilary said as she stood up, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah so Hilary is the name. Thank you. Anything you would like to tell about yourself?"

"Well I've been here around for a while and coincidentally, the four of us whom you pointed out have joined this school on the same day while one joined later."

"Oh Wow!"

"She's super strong and has played several sports like: boxing, football, etc." Babs said.

"I was about to say that." Hilary sighed.

"Oh Well. Anyway, thanks for telling a bit about yourself and hope that you will enjoy the class." Steve said.

"Same here Professor Steve. We wish you all the best."

Everyone nodded and smiled as Hilary sat down, smiling as well.

"Well thank you everyone once again and thank you Hilary for talking a bit about yourself." Steve smiled before saying, "And now up next is the squirrel. What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Skippy Squirrel." A brown sweet, cheerful, and adorable squirrel and his name is Skippy, said cheerfully.

"Skippy? Interesting name."

Steve then began to think for a moment.

" _Skippy...Slappy...Skippy...Slappy._ " Steve thought for a while.

"Is there something wrong Professor Steve?" Hampton asked.

"No not that." Steve said before turing to Skippy and asked, "Are you somehow related to Slappy?"

"Yes. She's my aunt." Skippy said happily in which everyone nodded but Steve is really surprised.

"Whoa. Not so loud."

"Everybody knows about it." Buster said in which everyone nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Then...Wow. That's amazing. I met your aunt yesterday."

"I know. She told me what happened yesterday and a lot about you." Skippy said happily, "Happy that you will be teaching us."

"Thanks. I think I have seen you in Animaniacs. Somewhere...Ugh...I kinda forgotten."

"That's okay. Now at least we will be seeing each other regularly."

"Yeah. So...carrying on your Aunt's legacy?"

"I sure am."

"Cool. I'm sure that your Aunt will be proud of you and you should be proud of yourself as well."

"Wow. Thanks for the compliment."

"Your welcome. Now take a seat and I hope that you will have fun."

"I sure will be."

Everyone nodded and smiled as Slappy sat down on his seat, smiling as well. Steve then looked at Ron and said:

"Well then Mister Lion. What's your name?"

"Hello. My name is Ronald but folks call me Ron." Ron smiled as he stood up from his seat before saying, "And I'm not actually a lion whom you think off."

"Eh?"

"Well you see. I'm actually a cat-dog hybrid with a lion-like looking."

"All of us know about him, or some junk." Shirley said in which everybody nodded.

"Ah I see. Interesting." Steve smiled, "I've seen a lot of hybrid folks on the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"You did?" Ronald asked in awe, as so everyone else.

"Yeah. So that means your parents are from different species right?"

"Yep. Mom's a cat and Dad's a dog."

" _Mom a cat and Dad a dog? Could it be..._ " Steve thought for a while before saying:

"I see. That's really nice. Hope you have a great time in class."

"Thank you very much. Same here to you." Ronald smiled, "We hope that you will enjoy teaching us."

"Thank you."

Ronald then sat down on his seat. Everyone smiled and is impressed.

" _He's really good. Wonder what history he will teaching about._ " Mary wondered.

Silence occurred for a moment before Steve looks at the wolf and says:

"Hey there wolf. How are you doing? What's your name?"

"Hello there. I'm fine thank you. Wally is my name." Wally smiled as he stood up in his seat.

"Ah nice to meet ya Wally. Would you like to tell anything about yourself?"

This is when dead silence occurred. Wally gulped at this. He has feared for this moment. The other toons, except Max, looked at him with worried expression on their faces cause they know why he is afraid. Steve looked at him and he's worried as well.

"Is there anything wrong Wally?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Actually Professor Steve. There are two things I am kinda nervous to share with you." Wally gulped a bit before asking, "Will you be alright if I tell you those two things?"

"It depends but look, if the other teachers find out that, you may soon get into trouble as well as me."

"Ehh doc. Sorry to interrupt the class." Everyone looked at the voice which is none other than Bugs Bunny, "But we all know what Wally wants to share so don't worry Steve."

"Even you?"

"Yeah. Even all of us."

"Yep. And we are all still friends despite that information." Fifi smiled in her French accent in which everyone nodded, except Max who is still making plans, and smiled.

"Yep. So don't worry Steve once again."

"Thanks." Steve smiled.

Bugs nodded and smiled as he then left.

"Okay then Wally. What is it you want to say to me?" Steve asked.

Wally, now feeling confident, took a breathe before saying it bravely:

"My grandfather, or great grandfather as I had to call him, is Walter Wolf."

Everyone nodded as silence occurred for a moment. Everyone is waiting as to how Steve will react. After a few seconds, Steve asked:

"Walter Wolf. Slappy's arch enemy right?"

"Yep." Skippy said as both he and Wally Wolf nodded.

"He landed himself in a really hot water."

It is then everyone looked at him with total surprise. Even Wally is surprised as he himself has no idea what his so called great-grandfather did that landed him in the controversy. Even a few teachers like Slappy, Bugs, Lola, etc got curious to hear it when they heard that outside the class.

"Really? What did he do?" Mary asked curiously.

"I will let you see for yourself." Steve said as he reaches out to grab something before finding it, "Ah here it is. Read this."

Steve then showed a newspaper and shows it closely on Buster's desk. Everyone then approaches the desk to look at it closely, even Max as he fears that something good will not happen to him if he remains seated. Outside the class, Bugs used a microscope so that he and a few teachers can see what is written in the newspaper. What they will see will totally shock them!:

 _ **Walter Wolf ACTUALLY lands in a Hot Water!**_

 _ **Insults Wile.E Coyote. Fans heard him and angrily trashed him before seriously throwing him into a hot water.**_

 **Walter Wolf, Slappy Squirrel's arch enemy from Animaniacs, landed himself in a hot water after he insulted a popular Looney Tune character, Wile E Coyote indirectly but publicly.**

 **After badly landing somewhere at the Toons and Humans Town/City on a rocket, it was only a few minutes before he screamed at the top of his lungs... right in front of the public. Witness said that he called the coyote 'A good for nothing...', 'Son of a...' and all other stuffs which are directing aimed at Wile.E Coyote. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late as fans angrily grabbed him and thrashed him before throwing him into a really hot spa.**

 **It is unknown as to why Walter directly aimed insults towards Wile E Coyote.**

Everyone is in total shock as to what they just read. A young, gray male coyote, who wears pink high tops and his name is Calamity Coyote, has a feeling like he's about to explode!

"He...He said those things?" Buster gasped in shock.

"Unbelievable!" Babs said in shock.

"And Unforgivable." Hampton said in shock.

"He got what was coming." Fifi said in her French accent, "And then he tries to blame it on him?"

"Had he lost his mind or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"We need to show this to Professor Wile E Coyote!" Hilary growled a bit.

"But Me happy that he got beaten up." A young, purple male Tasmanian devil, who wears a yellow beanie with a propeller on top of it and his right eye is pink and his left eye is green and his name is Dizzy Devil, said happily in which everyone nodded.

"He did that?" Rhubella gasped in shock.

"I have no idea what to say." Wally said sadly.

"Well he sure is one psycho wolf my aunt had to deal with." Skippy said.

"I wanted to tell Wile and show him this news article but either I forget or that he is busy whenever I come. Stupid of me." Steve sighed and slapped himself, "But even I have no idea as to why he would insult Wile.E Coyote."

"Professor Steve. You have no idea as to what Walter said and did right in front of us as well as him and Slappy." Mary said.

"Really. What did he do or say?"

Before Mary could say anything, a voice said:

"Ah. What's going on here that has caught everyone's attention including the few teachers?"

Everyone then turned around to see Wile.E Coyote, who is looking at them curiously.

"Professor Wile E Coyote. There's something you might wanna read and will not like." Buster said.

"That's right." Steve said, "So now I'm gonna give you the newspaper and take a few step backwards."

Steve then handed him the newspaper and then took a few steps backwards. The students followed suit. Once Wile read the newspaper, steam is coming out from his head and he soon exploded like a volcano!

"That wolf! That son of a gun! How dare he?!" Wile asked and stomped angrily.

"Uh I'm sorry. I wanted to show it to you earlier but I..." Steve is about to apologize when Wile interrupted.

"That's alright. Let's see when was the date. Hmm...must be the same day when the incident here took place so this means that the news article was published the day after that."

"What incident?"

Wile then turned towards Steve.

"Do you what he did and said that made me snap?" Wile asked.

"Uh...No?" Steve asked meekly, "What did he say?"

Wile then said a line in which Steve is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"What?!" Steve asked in shock.

"That's right. You heard it loud and clear Steve. He insulted Chuck Jones!" Wile said angrily in which Steve is also angry as well.

"What happened was that Buster invited us to a huge carrot smoothie on the Weenie Burger when Walter appeared and started ranting against his own grandson and this school in which we are all in shock. Wile and Slappy tried to calm him down but then comes this part in which Walter ranted heavily against Chuck Jones so much that made Professor Wile E. Coyote snap and sended him off with the rocket." Babs explained.

"Even his own grandson?!" Steve asked in shock, looking at Wally.

"Yes Professor Steve. He was rough on me when I was little..." Wally sadly said as he told all the not so nice things Walter did to him like getting him and his parents kicked out and refused to get Walter's inheritance and all such which nearly drove Rhubella into tears.

"He thinks that when anyone who is villains on-screen, he should also be a villain off-screen." Skippy said which shocked Steve.

"Now that's seriously one crazy psycho wolf." Steve said, "You should go and immediately tell that to the T&H media cause the public still has no idea as to why Walter did that."

"Oh I so will." Wile said, "After the school ends, I'm gonna take a trip to the Toons and Humans Town/City and I'm gonna say at the top of my lungs on the media as to what Walter did. But I need a little assistance. Who's willing to come with me?"

" _Me!_ " Calamity holds a sign showing the written word.

"Okay. Steve, thank you very much for giving me this piece of information. Walter has no idea what is coming soon."

"Your welcome." Steve said.

"But dadgum it! He had that coming what was written on the newspaper." Fowlmouth said.

"There will be more coming on him. Next time he sets foot in here, I'm gonna blast him to the Sun!" Wile E Coyote proclaimed.

The students cheered.

"May I take this newspaper Steve?" Wile asked.

Steve nodded in which Wile.E Coyote thanked him. After a while, the students returned to their seats, still transfixed and shocked as to what had just transfired. Silence occurred for a while before three voices can be heard in which they can recognize it:

"I've said before and I'm saying it again. Walter is never gonna get a job here."

"Yeah. He talks too much. Wait till I put a bomb in his mouth!"

"I hope that I don't see his face!"

Another silence occurred for a while. Steve then directed Wally to stand up in which he did before saying:

"Sorry to hear that this wolf treated you like trash just because of your opposite personality and family history."

"It's alright. Thanks for your concern." Wally said.

Everyone looked sadly at him. Max sat down like a statue because of what had happened.

"Well then. You told that to me but you had two things that you want to share it to me." Steve said in which Wally nodded before asking, "What's the another thing?"

"The another thing is that I would like the one seating beside me stand up. Can she?" Wally asked.

Steve nodded and Rhubella Rat slowly got up from her seat. She first introduced herself:

"Hello. My name is Rhubella Rat. Nice to meet you. I was the one who joined here later."

"I see. Yeah. Same here to you." Steve said before asking, "So what made Wally and you stand up from your seats?"

Everyone soon looked at the two. Rhubella took a deep breathe before asking:

"Have you heard of Perfecto Preps?"

"Perfecto Prep? Or not so Perfecto?" Steve asked in which everybody laughed a bit, including the two of them.

"Ah yes. Well then...you see." Wally said slowly a bit before saying, "Both of us are former students of it."

Steve whistled a bit before saying:

"I heard a lot about it. Nasty school and everyone in the T&H High School hates it including you all right?"

Everybody nodded.

"So what made you two drop out from there?" Steve asked, "Getting bullied?"

"Yeah. Kind off." Wally said, "Everyone treated me like trash and I didn't like it in there so I had to quit."

"Well I was also one of them but me and one of my friend name Margot later warmed up to him." Rhubella explained, "And not only that, my ex-boyfriend name Roderick is so desperate to win against the Acme Loo that he hardly paid attention to me which left me furious so I broke up with him and fully later settled with Wally."

"You were there for a long time before Wally came to Perfecto Prep and there things changed." Babs said in which Rhubella nodded.

"Wait. I remember I was there at one point attending the Acme Bowl between you and those guys." Steve said in which everyone is in awe, "I'm not quite sure but was this your first football game Buster?"

"First Football Game as a captain." Buster said before smiling, "Professor Sylvester was a commentator along with Professor Porky Pig."

"Yeah I knew that. For a moment I thought that Plucky was actually going to side with Perfecto Preps."

"Hey! I just planned that to deceive those Perfecto jerks that's all." Plucky whined.

"Yeah. I later found that so well down and congratulation Plucky."

"Oh thank you."

"And so on it continued. One of my human friend, whom I know goes to the T&H High School, said 'Dude. If those so called Perfecto Preps keep losing against Acme Loo, they shouldn't be called by that name. They should be called CLP."

Everyone then looks at Steve curiously.

"And what would that stand for?" Ron asked.

"Cheating Losers Prep." Steve said.

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody roared in laughter, including Steve himself. Even the few teacher are laughing outside. They found it hilarious!

"Dadgum it! You are absolutely right!" Fowlmouth said happily while laughing, "We should have called them that before."

"So agree with you." Hilary laughed.

"Me too." Ron laughed.

"Me three!" Skippy laughed a bit.

"Yeah. We should call them that from now onwards." Fifi laughed a bit in her French accent.

"Yeah. Agreed, or some junk." Shirley laughed.

"So it's official." Plucky said, "We'll start calling them CLP or Cheating Losers Prep from now onwards. Thanks a lot Professor Steve."

"No problem." Steve smiled.

"Alright everybody." Babs called before asking, "Who wants to call them Perfecto Preps?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Cheating Losers Preps?" Buster asked and laughed a bit.

Everybody raised their hands except Max, who hid under the desk to avoid getting spotted of not raising his hand.

" _So now we will call them CLP._ " Calamity showed a signboard with these words in which everyone nodded.

"Anyway. Wally, from the history you told us before between you and Walter when I showed you the newspaper, I'm assuming that he didn't take your leave from Perfecto Preps very lightly and kindly." Steve said in which everyone nodded.

"Not only him. My uncle as well." Wally said which shocked Steve a bit.

" _Some family._ " Steve thought and sighed before saying, "Alright you two. Take your seat now. Sorry to hear that you had it rough but I'm sure that you both will have fun here."

"Oh we are indeed." Rhubella smiled as she sat down.

"Yeah. Especially also now that you are the new teacher of this high school." Wally smiled as he sat down.

"Gee. Thanks." Steve said.

Everyone nodded and smiled at them. Silence occurred for a few minutes before Steve took a breathe and said:

"Well since this is my first class and first time teaching in here with you all and we already talked a lot about the five others whose names I have not mentioned before the introduction. Now let me just get into the explanation about my class."

The students nodded and they all listened carefully as to what Steve is going to say. Steve then began saying:

"As you all know by now, I'm Professor Steve who will be teaching History class. Now this History class will be all about..."

Steve then began walking right and left with the students looking at him.

"History about the Golden Age of Animation, History about how the Looney Tunes was born and so on." Steve said in which everyone is in awe.

"You mean the history of everything?" Plucky gulped a bit.

"Yep but I realized that it's gonna be too much details to be put on your head so I divided it into two classes: The General History and The Mentors History.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"So right now we are doing General History?" Buster asked in which Steve nodded.

"Yep. Plus we are also gonna learn three important people's background that has shaped the Looney Tunes." Steve said.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are many people that has done so as well." Hampton said after he raised his hand.

"True but that would be too much for you and the others too learn."

"Ohhh..." All of the students said.

"But then when are we gonna learn about my favourite teacher, who is the real star?!" Plucky asked happily in which many of the students laughed a bit.

"Or maybe how my teacher made some love?" Fifi asked sweetly in her French accent in which again many of them laughed.

"Or maybe as to how and why my favourite teacher couldn't even defeat that damn rabbit?!" Max said, only to receive angry stares from the others and Max soon knows why and gulped a bit.

"Well maybe next school year I guess." Steve said, "I'll discuss about that with Bugs."

The students nodded. It looks like for this year, they are going to learn General History for now. They are pretty excited about it though.

"Well for today, we surely had fun talking and introducing each other...except that newspaper thing and I think that the class is about to end soon so thank you for making this first day a great start." Steve smiled.

"Thank you and WELCOME TO ACME LOONIVERSITY!" All the students said cheerfully.

"Thanks but soon in the next class day..."

Steve then showed off his face in an anime style in which everyone is in awe. He then said:

"In the next class begins all. Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Toons and Three Humans. Start your engines...or maybe Start your seriousness."

All the students nodded and are in awe. Suddenly a small clock door opens up and outs comes Gogo, who pops up and said:

"Class is over! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

"Well I guess that's all for now." Steve said, "I had great fun with you guys but the next class is going to be serious as the actual class will begin the next class day. Okay?"

The students nodded.

"Well then I'm taking my leave." Steve said, "See ya."

The students nodded and waves bye at Steve, who smiled and waved back at them before taking his leave.

Soon, the students began to chat excitingly about the new teacher. Ron and Hilary are approaching Buster and his friends when suddenly Hilary, without seeing, pushed an open water bottle Max left to drink and it fell down on the table. Soon, Max stared in utmost horror as the water spilled on the paper at his desk. He is SHELL-SHOCKED! All his hard work wasted!

"NOOOOOOOO! What have you done?!" Max cried out in anger, "You ruined my hard work!"

"If that's the case, then sorry." Hilary said before giving a smirk, "Not sorry."

Everyone laughed a bit except Max.

"Why you stupid hyena...!" Max growled as he jumps towards Hilary.

Unfortunately for him, Hilary made a fist with her free paw and, in a dashing action, gave Max a powerful uppercut which sends him through the ceiling.

"Hey, good hit!" Ron said being impressed.

"Thanks." Hilary smiled.

Soon, they approached Buster and others and chatted excitingly with them along with Wally, Rhubella and Skippy, who approached them before. They talked excitingly about the new teacher, Steve. While they are chatting, Buster realized something and said:

"Hey! Let's get an autograph from him."

"But do you have anything with you for him to sign in?" Rhubella asked.

"Yep. A piece of paper with me. Everyone! If you want to get an autograph from Steve, raise your hands and I will provide a copy of the autograph signed by him."

Almost everyone raised their hands in excitement.

"Well then. Let's get going before Steve goes to somewhere else." Buster said.

"Right behind ya!" Babs said.

The bunnies then made a dash outside the class.

"Wait for us!" Plucky, Shirley, Fifi (in her French accent) and Hampton called out as they followed them.

"Or some junk." Shirley added.

"I better follow them cause I want to talk about something with Steve." Wally said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Rhubella smiled.

"Good luck." Skippy said.

"And hurry before he goes to somewhere else which is highly unlikely though." Ron said.

Wally nodded as he soon went outside the class. A few minutes later, Calamity followed suit. Soon, silence occurred in which they are some whisperings while Elmyra looked at Max's desk which contains the wet ruined plan. There is dead silence.

"Meow?" A young, blue male cat with a hole on his right ear and a bandage on his tail, and his name is Furrball, meowed softly.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep that's it. That's the end of Part 1 of Steve's first working day at Acme Looniversity.**

 **Steve *in awe*: Wow! That was one painful uppercut Hilary gave to Max.**

 **Bugs: That isn't the first time doc. The first time she did that to Max was in 'The New Students', written by Jose Ramiro, somewhere in the cafeteria.**

 **Steve *in awe*: Whoa! I may have a feeling that Max will soon become an uppercut punching bag for Hilary.**

 ***Everybody nodded as we laughed a bit.***

 **Sylvester: Also. Do I have a Sufferin' Succotash feeling that Walter Wolf will be even in more trouble after Wile E Coyote read that newspaper article given by Steve?**

 **Bugs: Oh he is sooooo gonna be...*Looks at bit stern* Especially after whom he insulted.**

 ***Me, Sylvester and Steve nodded.***

 **Me: Part 2 of that is coming up next week fellas. So start your readingness when the day will come.**

 **Steve: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Well that's all for now. So until then...**

 ***The Tiny Toon music starts to play.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and then, after a while, ends.***


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5: First Day (Part 2)

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it finished, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello people and welcome to Chapter 5!**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Steve arrived. This time they have arrived being the Three Stooges with Bugs being Moe, Sylvester being Larry and Steve being Curly.***

 **Me *in surprise and shock*: Uh...What are you doing?**

 **Sylvester *speaking happily like Larry*: Well we all have come to party!**

 ***Sylvester then lifts his hand which then accidentally hits Bugs.***

 **Sylvester *speaking like Larry*: Oops.**

 **Bugs *saying angrily like Moe*: What did you hit me that for brat?! Take this!**

 ***Bugs is about to slap Sylvester but Sylvester ducked and Steve got slapped instead.***

 **Steve *speaking like Curly*: Revenge!**

 ***Steve then slaps Bugs as the three toons continue to do The Three Stooges' slapsticks. After a while, the three of them were exhausted.***

 **Me: Well...that was nice. Are you three done yet?**

 **Bugs *panting*: Yeah. Nearly. What fun.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. Now for the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Steve: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you so much for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. Steve is owned by him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to use it.**

 **Me: And now, without any further delay, let's get to Chapter 5. Oh! And I have an announcement to make when this chapter is done. Enjoy reading people :).**

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Steve: Oh.**

 ***The Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play as Bugs, Sylvester and Steve then exited to the room while I looked at them.***

Chapter 5: The New Teacher's First Day (Part 2).

Steve is walking towards his best pal for life's, Sylvester's, office. Since it's his first teaching day, he will be sharing the office room with Sylvester for now till Bugs can find a suitable office room for him. While he's walking, he heard some voices calling out to him:

"Hey Professor Steve!"

Steve recognized those voices and turned around to see Buster, his friends, Wally and Calamity approaching him.

"Hey there." Steve said in awe before asking, "What brings you eight here?"

"Eight?! Who are the other two?" Plucky asked in surprise before turning around to see Wally and Calamity, "Oh so it's you two. What brings you two here?"

"We have been running around to find him and yet you didn't notice them behind us or some junk?" Shirley asked in surprise.

"Well if I did look back, I would have gotten lost."

"Gee..."

Everyone chuckled a bit before Wally said:

"Well we have come here to talk to Steve about something different though."

" _You guys go first since we are behind you._ " Calamity showed it on his signboard.

Buster and his friends nodded before Babs took out a book called 'Our Great Teachers' Signatures.'

"Hey! You didn't take out the book before we ran to meet him." Buster said.

"Wait. I didn't?" Babs asked in a bit of confusion.

"Nope and here I am carrying a piece of paper."

"Sorry Buster. I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah right."

Everyone then laughed a bit before Steve asked:

"So you want me to sign my signature in here? I pretty guess that's the case given the title of this book."

Everyone is in awe before they nodded excitingly as Steve took the book and opens it. He is in awe when he saw the signatures of many Looney Tunes and some Animaniacs teachers' signature.

"We all got the Looney Tunes teaching staffs' signatures before the show started." Hampton said, "Very much later, when the few teachers from Animaniacs joined here, we got their signatures as well."

"Ah I see." Steve smiled as he is signing his signature on the book.

"And now you are the recent one." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Here you go."

Steve gave back the book in which Buster and his friends cheered. Buster then realize that he's carrying a piece of paper so that Steve can sign it here as well so that he can make several copies of it and hand it to the others. He requested Steve and Steve did so, signing it on the piece of paper in which Buster cheered while the others smiled at him.

"Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind." Steve said, in which Buster and his friends nodded, before asking, "What is Ronald's full name? Sorry to ask."

"That's alright." Babs asked before answering, "Ronald Purr Smutt."

"But why you ask?" Buster asked.

"Just curious. Some of his features are kinda similar." Steve said.

"You will be in a world of surprise once you get a click about him." Hampton said.

"And a topic to be discussed." Plucky said.

"What topic?" Fifi asked curiously in her French accent.

"No need to tell." Steve said, "I will find it by myself."

"Well good luck for that." Shirley said.

"Well we better scram out now cause another class is coming up for us." Buster said, "Thank you very much for the autograph once again Steve."

"With great pleasure." Steve smiled.

And so after a goodbye and that 'see you later' thing, Buster and his friend soon left. Steve then looked at Wally and Calamity, who were patiently waiting for their turn.

"So it seems that you two want to talk to me about something right?" Steve asked in Wally and Calamity nodded, "What is it that you want to say?"

"Well the thing is that..." Wally said before apologizing, "I'm really sorry that my grandpa acted like that."

"Uh...Why are you saying sorry to me? Shouldn't you be doing that to Wile E. Coyote?"

"I know. It's just that I hope that it didn't cause any problems on the area that you live in."

"I got it from the newspaper actually and some whispers and angry chats. Speaking about that, I'm sorry that I didn't report that to your favourite teacher way earlier Calamity."

" _That's alright. At least telling it is better than telling nothing._ " Calamity showed that on his signboard before flipping it, " _And thanks to you, he now knows what to do after the school ends._ "

"Your welcome. Anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Not really. That's all what I came for." Wally said.

" _Once again, thank you for telling that to Professor._ " Calamity showed that on his signboard.

"And it looks like we will meet you always."

"Yeah." Steve said, "Well I gotta go now. You two also have classes coming up soon right?"

Wally and Calamity nodded as they said their goodbyes before they left while Steve went on his own way.

 _Lunch Time:_

Bugs, Lola, Rita, Runt and Sylvester are having lunch, chatting with each other while the rest of the other teachers went off to eat somewhere around the school area. Bugs invited Sylvester to join them when he spotted him walking around in which Sylvester thanked him for. They chatted for a while till there came a voice speaking in a weird French accent:

"Well friends. What do we have here?"

Everyone then looked around to see Steve, wearing some French noble clothes with a rose in his hand. He starts to walk like a French noble, approaching them.

"Steve. What's with that outfit?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Steve? No it's Steve the Nobel Cat." Steve said, trying to speak in the French accent before bowing down and holding the rose, "My true love. Your scent melts my heart. Your soul touches me in awe. Would you like to marry me, my dearest?"

"Are you trying to practice your proposal to someone?" Rita asked before giggling a bit, "To your dearest Penelope?"

Steve nodded for a moment before suddenly being in shock as he spin changes back to his original self before asking in shock:

"Hey! How do you know about my relationship with Penelope?"

"Well Minerva told us from Lola, who told her." Runt chuckled a bit in which Steve whined.

"Lo..."

"Oh come on Steve. Don't be that upset." Lola said, "Everyone knows my relationship with Bugs, Sylvia with Sylvester as well as the others so there is no need to be afraid about."

"I bet that if Pepe hears and sees that, he's gonna skunk you and you and him will be rivals for Penelope's affection." Bugs chuckled a bit.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Steve said.

Everybody laughed a bit.

"So Steve. What did you come here for?" Bugs asked, "To have a chat with me or your best pal for life Sylvester?"

"Not really. Some a bit real talk." Steve said before taking a breathe and said, "To Rita and Runt."

Bugs, Lola and Sylvester looked at Rita and Runt.

"Oh sure Steve." Rita said before asking, "What is it that you want to say?"

"It might be a little personal but just please know that I'm not desperate to know but I am kind of curious and I'm new here." Steve said.

"That's alright. Go ahead and ask without any problems." Runt said.

Steve nodded as he sat down on a seat and faced towards Rita and Runt. He then took a breathe before asking:

"Rita and Runt. Is Ronald your son?"

Rita and Runt nodded with a smile before they suddenly became a bit shock, including Bugs, Lola and Sylvester, after a few seconds.

"Wait a second. How did you guess that out?" Rita gasped a bit.

"I discovered that most of the features are similar between you two and Ronald when I met you two yesterday and Ronald today." Steve said before explaining, "He has your green eyes and general body structure just like yours Rita, while his complexion is similar to yours Runt and not only that, you and Ronald have almost the same color pattern on you and Ronald's furs, and shared the same kind of hairdo, who, in Ronald's case, passed as a lion's mane. The only difference I noticed is that you have white front paws and the spots on your back but he doesn't have it."

Everyone looked at Steve in wide amusement.

"Uh...pal?" Sylvester asked curiously, "Are you Sherlock Holmes in your cat form?"

"Me? No." Steve said before snapping his fingers and saying happily, "But you gave me a great idea buddy."

Steve then pointed somewhere randomly with his arms around Sylvester's neck at the back.

"The great idea is that there will be a Great Cat Detective hopefully made by the Warner Brothers Studio." Steve said, "Like the Great Mouse Detective."

"Ah. The Great Mouse Detective doc." Bugs said as he munches his carrot, "But that was made by Disney."

"And this will be made by the Warner Brothers Studio." Lola smiled, "Nice and Interesting."

"Thanks and our Great Cat Detective will be..." Steve said before proclaiming happily, "None other than my best pal for life Sylvester!"

"What?!" Sylvester gasped in a bit of shock, in which Bugs, Lola, Rita and Runt chuckled a bit, before saying, "Sufferin' Succotash! You should be the Great Cat Detective cause you knew right now that they are Ronald's parents before we even told about that to you."

"Me? You had experience. You travelled all around the world with Tweety, Granny and Hector and you solved mysteries all around. _**You can't deny that.**_ "

"Well..."

"Better be careful though if that film will ever be made." Rita said.

"Yeah. If Disney finds out that some things will be similar to your proposed film, they are gonna sue ya for copyright infringement." Runt said.

Everybody nodded and then they laughed a bit at each other for a while.

"Anyway, back to what you had discovered." Rita said before smiling a bit, "Yeah you're right Steve. That's pretty clever of you. To be honest with you Steve, we actually planned to tell you about us after a few days."

"Oh..." Steve got surprised.

"But I guess you found out by yourself sooner than expected." Runt said, "You know what? I think it would be better if we can tell you about us right now. You are our newest friend and plus everyone knows about it and it would have been bad if you would have been left out and discovered it later."

"Okay. I would love to hear it."

"You do know about inter-species and hybrids right?" Rita asked.

"I've seen a lot of inter-species fellas in the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Wow." Rita and Runt are in awe.

"I've seen some." Bugs said happily.

"We have all seen some." Lola said.

"Yeah me too." Sylvester said in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"Alright then. Here goes." Rita said.

Rita then took a breathe before explaining to Steve:

"As you see Steve, our son never claimed to be a lion himself. Due to some bad experience he had, he just kept my mouth closed and let the others think that he's a lion. People can fear a lion, but after a while they can accept it; however, many guys fear and hate hybrids or make fun of them and their families. Until Buster and others knew about it, Skippy, Minerva, and the teachers are the only ones that knew about it, so they never said a thing as well."

"If you had said that the teachers knew about it..." Steve said before asking, "Sylvester pal. You knew about this?"

"Yep." Sylvester nodded.

"I see. But then even I thought that he was a lion until he told me straight away that he's actually a cat-dog hybird that looks like a lion."

"He did?" Runt asked in surprise in which Steve nodded.

"I was also thinking of that because everyone knows that Steve is Sylvester's best buddy for life." Lola said, "Maybe because of that, he might have thought that he can also trust Steve so he told him straight away."

"I see no wrong in that Lola. You, Steve, even told us just now that you have seen many hybird docs and toons in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Bugs said.

"Yep." Steve said.

"You will be trusted." Sylvester smiled.

"Of course he will." Rita smiled before explaining, "Anyway. Continuing on Steve, Runt and I got married right after graduating from here, and had Ronald a year later."

"You two graduated here?! In this school?!" Steve asked in awe and surprise in which Rita and Runt nodded and smiled, "Wow!"

"Yeah. Some Animaniacs folks even studied here." Sylvester said.

"I see. I am new here and I had no idea." Steve said.

"That's okay Steve. You are now learning about them so some surprises can come for you." Bugs said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"I see. Before you continue, let me ask as to what's with his full name, Ronald Purr Smutt? And before you ask, it was Buster who told me his full name."

"Okay." Runt smiled before explaining, "So you see Steve. Smutt is actually my real last name, and Purr, our son's second name, is because of Rita's maid one, Purrker; "Dog" and "Cat" are just our screen's last names. Actually, my birth name is Ronald as well, but I use "Runt" on screen because it was my childhood's nickname as well as to avoid confusion sometimes."

"So your real names are Runt Smutt and Rita Purrker."

"Yep." Rita nodded.

"Understood. Continue."

"When we joined the Animaniacs' cast, we already had done a lot of traveling with a theater's company, and Ronald had spent most of his life backstage. Unfortunately, as I told you, many people dislike the inter-species marriages, and the hybrids that result from them, so we had to hide both our marriage and Ronald's relation with us while we were part of the show; every time someone asked us about him, we always had to say he was a kid we were baby-sitting. Actually, that's why we almost didn't appear on the last seasons, because we started asking the producers to allow us show more of our feelings on screen. We were already were obvious enough; a little more cuddling couldn't hurt."

"When Rita and I were dating and soon engaged, we had to marry in secret to avoid some definitely intolerant guys that wanted to sabotage the wedding. The only ones attending were our parents, Minerva and her family since Minerva was the flower girl, by the way, and a few close friends and our mentors from the Looniversity, Penelope and Charlie." Runt explained.

"Hmm. Penelope told me once about that secret wedding but she didn't tell me between who and who cause she told me that she had to attend it." Steve said.

"I guess she was referring to this one then." Rita said.

"Yeah. I guess so as well."

Steve nodded as he did a "Hmmm..." before asking:

"Two question. First one: How long have you been married?"

"Long time ago." Runt smiled in which Steve is in awe.

"Whoa!"

"Yep." Rita said and winked, "Toons don't reflect their real age."

"I know that. Second one, why didn't the producers allow you to show your feeling on screen? I mean come on. That's kinda a bit nonsense. If you had watched Space Jam, then they showed the feeling development between Bugs and Lola on-screen. Heck they even showed it on the Looney Tunes Show. Okay not in the lips but at least they showed it in the nose and cheeks."

"I agree with you Steve fella." Bugs said while munching his carrot, "I got really puzzled about that sometimes and by the way Steve, there was one time we kissed on the lips on that show and that was on Lola's dream when Tina was asking for her advice about the customer service problem."

"I see. Oh! And don't forget the Tiny Toons as well as they did show it in some episodes."

"Yep."

"Maybe I guess they found it a bit inappropriate for kids?" Lola asked curiously.

"That's a bit nonsense." Sylvester said, "I think you might have continuously asked the producers to do what you wanted to a point where they might have lost their patience since you two might had constantly asked for them to do it. No offense."

"That's okay. I doubt that we would act like that to them cause if we had done that, they would had kicked both of us out from the cast." Rita said.

"That's true."

Silence occurred for a moment.

"So you two were married in Acme Acres right?" Steve asked in which Rita and Runt nodded, "Sorry to hear that you two had it rough regarding your inter-species marriage."

"Thanks for your concern." Runt said, "But now the inter-species thing is definitely more accepted these days."

"True. By the way, I think the area has already been mentioned. You must have heard of the Toons & Humans Town/City right?"

"Yeah. We were told about that." Rita smiled, "A really great place and the people and toons are really friendly."

"We were planning to take a tour around the place." Runt said before he sighed, "But couldn't due to various circumstances."

"How about me and Lola take you around the place?" Bugs asked smiling, "We are free on Saturday."

"Yeah. That would be great!" Lola said happily.

"Thank you for that Bugs." Rita said happily in which Bugs nodded with a smile.

"Do you live in that area Steve?" Runt asked curiously.

"Yep." Steve said.

"Does the Looney Tunes gang live in that area?"

"Not really. Half of them here and Half of them there." Lola said.

"What about you Sylvester?" Rita asked.

"My home is in the T&H Town/City. Living with my son, Junior, and my girlfriend, Sylvia, who sometimes takes care of him." Sylvester said before asking, "That's off screen you are talking about right?"

"Yeah off-screen."

"So what about them?" Runt asked curiously, "Is it about the inter-species thing that you will want to say about?"

Steve nodded as he began to explain:

"Well in the T&H Town/City, the inter-species marriage wasn't illegal even before but in the past, it wasn't socially supported as, yeah, some people and toons can still make fun of them. Soon, the government started a support program like making it illegal to oppose those marriages as the government said that the Toons and Humans have every right to marry someone, regardless of their species."

"Wow." Rita and Runt are in awe.

"However, there were reports that some 'purists' stopped a few of these weddings in the past by sabotaging it which was why they're not common."

"Sabotaging?!" Rita gasped in a bit of shock, "You mean they actually attacked the weddings?"

"Yeah. But pretty soon when the government heard those attacks, he took swift action. He soon passed a law name 'The Inter-Species Marriage Act'. It declared that if any soon to get married inter-species couple feels threatened and a bit afraid that someone might sabotage their marriage, they can go to the police station, submit a small form and the police force will organize a high level of security for the event. It also declared that anyone who tries to sabotage the wedding will get arrested, receive a 15 year sentence, a $2000 fine and, during that time, will be given a small lesson about the inter-species thing."

"Atta Government." Runt said happily as he clapped his hands in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"So what happened after the law was passed?" Rita asked with great interest.

"After that, there was a decrease in the attacks of the inter-species marriage as security guards and police officers could be seen around the building where the marriages were taking place. Also about 200 Purists were arrested as they made attempts to sabotage the weddings like they did last time before the law was passed, in which many of them were involved." Steve explained, "The police force even found their hideout and that's where the arrest took place."

"200?! Now that's a lot." Runt said before chuckling a bit, "Maybe those purists hadn't seen what was coming as they might had been too busy making plans."

"There was also a big gathering around the street, protesting the attacks of the inter-species marriage and an appreciation and thanks to the government for taking swift action. The leader of the group said that they could have protested the attacks before before the law was passed but he applauded the government for taking swift action."

"Can't argue with that. That was really some great governing from the Toons and Humans Town/City." Rita smiled, "He supports the inter-species things and was really determined to keep the inter-species couples safe without them having to face any trouble."

"Yeah and pretty soon, the inter-species marriage became socially accepted as at one wedding, many people and toons have attended to get a glimpse of the wedding. Soon some of them, who opposed these types of weddings before, changed their opinions and happily came to accept these changes."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Looks like we really need to visit that place."

"Indeed dear." Runt said before asking suddenly, "Oh by the way. Bugs, where do you and Lola live in? And were you there when all of these were taking place?"

"Well doc. I wasn't there since I was in Acme Acres at that time and was a bit busy with those school stuffs but I did know about it through newspapers. Heck, I even created a petition urging the government to do something about those attacks and many Looney Tunes fellas sign it along with other people from Acme Acres." Bugs said.

"Which makes me wonder if he had seen that." Sylvester said before asking, "Oh maybe he did pass that law before he saw it?"

"I go with 50-50." Runt said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"The funny part is that we live 6 months here and 6 months there." Lola said in which Rita and Runt are in awe.

"Does it mean that you also live in the T&H Town/City as well?" Rita asked in awe.

"Yep." Bugs said.

Rita and Runt are in awe upon hearing that but they soon smiled at each other. Then they all looked at the clock to see the lunch break is almost over.

"Well it looks like time to start preparing again." Rita said before smiling at Steve, "Steve. Thank you so much for telling us about the inter-species marriages that are protected in the Toons and Humans Town/City. It really makes me wanna go there."

"Since your class was over, are you gonna kinda take your leave?" Runt asked curiously.

"First one, your welcome." Steve said, "And second, Nope. I'm planning to stick around till the school ends and thought that maybe I can assist Sylvester in his class if that's alright."

"I have a class coming up really soon but not now. A bit later." Sylvester said before asking with a smile, "Wanna assist me there?"

"Okay."

"I guess I have no problem with that at all." Bugs said.

"You have such a great friend Sylvester." Lola smiled.

Sylvester smiled back as everybody smiled at each other before Gogo from the clock announces that the lunch break is over. They then said their 'see ya later' thing before they went in their own ways.

"Call me if your class is coming up." Steve said.

"Of course pal." Sylvester said.

 _Nearly 3:00 pm:_

Steve is leaning against the wall, looking for someone. He then looked around for a while and saw someone happily chatting with the friends. He then slowly approached them and called out:

"Uh...excuse me Ronald. Can I have a few words with ya?"

If you can guess that now, it's Ronald whom Steve called. Ronald is with Hilary, Buster and his friends and is chatting with the others.

"Uh Sure." Ronald said before turning towards his friends and girlfriend, "I'm going with Professor Steve."

"Sure." Hilary nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you outside." Buster said.

His friends also nodded as soon Ronald left with Steve.

 _Outside the school:_

"So Professor Steve. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Ronald asked curiously.

"Well it might be a little personal thing so please don't mind." Steve said in a shaky way.

"Okay."

"Well are...uh...Rita and Runt...uh...your parents?"

Ronald is in awe and looked at him.

"Wow. How do you know that?" Ronald asked in awe, "When I said that my Mum's a cat and Dad's a dog?"

"Well not only that but I happen to discover similar features of your mom and dad mixed into you. Look I think that you may be a bit upset and I'm really sorry about that."

"No Steve. I'm not upset at all as I'm glad that you now know about it. It would have been a bigger problem if you found out later on and get a bit upset about it."

"Oh."

"Plus a class later after lunch, I bumped into my parents. They got excited and took me into their office room and told me about what happened during the lunch time which left in awe and happy."

Steve smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you were wondering as to why did I tell you about my inter-species straight straightforward. You are Professor Sylvester's Best Friend For Life which means that you are definitely trustworthy and accepting." Ronald said.

"I've seen many hybirds in the Toons and Humans Town/City. I'm kinda sorry about you having a bad experience because of you being an inter-species." Steve said.

"That's alright. At least I'm with my friends who accepted me. Oh, and speaking about Toons and Humans Town/City, they also told me about it as well as what happened about the inter-species marriage. It's a really great place and I really wanna go there sometime."

"You better ask your parents for that."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess you better head off now cause your friends are waiting for you. Thanks for taking your time."

"No worries. I'm glad to talk with ya. Especially since you are the new teacher."

"Alright then. See you later."

"Yep. Later."

And so Ronald left as Steve watches him leaving and smiles. Silence occurred for a while around him when he heard a sound:

"Meow."

Steve then looked down to see it's none other than Furrball, who smiled and gave another small meow. Steve is in awe and happy and saw him.

"Hey Furrball. What's up? I've been wanting to see you for a while." Steve said happily.

Steve then picked up Furrball and rubbed his head and had some fun and chat with him for a while. Furrball smiled and gave some happy meows because Steve is spending some time with him to give him some comfort. And even more that Steve is Sylvester's Best Friend for Life which is a plus for him. Steve later told about some funny stuffs that he did with Sylvester which made Furrball laugh.

"So how is everything going Furrball?" Steve asked, "Everything going well?"

Furrball then looked down a bit in a gloomy mood. Steve saw that and immediately said:

"Okay. Never mind. Sorry. Change in topic. So how is class with Sylvester going?"

Furrball's mood changed immediately as he stood proudfully like a proud cat and did a meow sound before pointing at a building. Steve soon recognized that building as he recalled Sylvester taking him there during the tour.

"You want me to come with you to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats?" Steve asked.

Furrball nodded excitingly.

"Well let's go then." Steve smiled.

And so both he and Furrball then went to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and soon ends as Bugs, Sylvester and Steve arrives.***

 **Me: And that's the end of Chapter 5. Now time for the small announcement.**

 ***The three toons then looked at him.***

 **Bugs: So what's the announcement?**

 **Me: The announcement is that the next chapter will be the last chapter of...**

 ***Bugs then flinched instantly.***

 **Bugs *flinched*: What?! You can't be serious doc! There's so much to go! Are ya playing with us doc?! Then what about...?**

 **Me: The the next chapter will be the last chapter of this part.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Bugs: Ohhh.**

 **Me *sighed*: I hadn't even finished yet when you flinched.**

 **Bugs: Sorry doc.**

 **Me: Apology accepted.**

 **Sylvester *sighing*: So this is it. End of Part 1.**

 **Steve: Not yet. When the next chapter arrives. Well it was great at least. Getting enrolled in this awesome Acme Looniversity. What is there to write now for the author now that the first day has been finished?**

 **Me *smiling*: There will be a lot more to come hopefully.**

 **Sylvester: And it was fun to say at least .**

 ***Everyone nodded and smiled at each other.***

 **Me: So as you all know by now, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this Part. So hopefully all of you will be there when the Part 1 Finale arrives.**

 **Sylvester: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. So until then...**

 ***The Tiny Toon music starts to play.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily*: Till The Last Chapter of Part 1 Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and then, after a while, ends.***


	7. Part 1 Finale: A New Beginning

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, silence occurred for a while till I arrived with Bugs, Sylvester and Steve.***

 **Me: Well this is it. The finale of Part 1.**

 ***Silence occurred for a while again.***

 **Bugs: Well at least we had some fun right?**

 ***Sylvester and Steve nodded.***

 **Sylvester: Yeah and we are not doing anything today because of that so that we can say farewell to our dear readers.**

 **Steve *surprised*: Uh...you do know that he said Part 1 instead of the story right?**

 **Sylvester *upon realizing it*: Oh.**

 ***Bugs, Steve and I chuckled for a moment while Sylvester whistled a bit.***

 **Me *smiling*: The appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Steve: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you very much for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thanks everyone.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons docs. It belongs to its respective owners. The OC belongs to him.**

 **Me: And now Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! It's time to begin the last chapter, a.k.a Finale, of Part 1! Hope you all enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Sylvester: This is gonna be good.**

 **Bugs *crying*: Boo Hoo! Farewell everyone!**

 **Me, Sylvester and Steve *exclaiming*: Not Yet!**

 **Bugs *upon realizing it*: Oopsie.**

 ***I sighed a bit as The Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 6: A New Beginning.

 _In the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats:_

Furrball lead Steve into the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats, filled with excitement.

Steve recognizes that place. It's almost like a museum about the famous cartoon cats such as Helix (a parody of Felix), Garfunkel (a parody of Garfield), etc. Sylvester took him there during the school tour.

Soon they approached the statues. Once they reached the statues place, Furrball proudly showed his own statue right beside Sylvester. Steve looked at the status and smiled.

"Yeah. I saw it before. Sylvester took me there and showed me those two statues." Steve smiled, "He even told me as to how you were able to get yourself a recognition place in here."

Furrball is in awe and looks at him curiously.

"Well at one point, you got yourself off to a bad start as you ended up catching a cold on your first attempt by Sneezer and you blew it big time right straight to Sylvester, who was sent flying towards his own statue and as a result, you failed unfortunately. Later on, he gave you a second chance while showing the newly made statue of his. And you did it in a flash. You approached the mouse, grabbed him without any hesitation and rushed towards your teacher who congratulated you although in the end, both you again and Sylvester got blown away by the big sneeze of Sneezer in which luckily you two didn't end up crashing to the new statue. So, anyway, after all that was over, he said that the statue of you will be made to congratulate on your success." Steve said before asking with a smile on his face, "Am I correct?"

Furrball is in awe upon hearing Steve's explanation and happily meowed. Steve nodded with a smile on his face before both he and Furrball looks at the statue again.

"Pretty cool statues eh?" Steve asked smiling.

Furrball nodded with a smile on his face.

"Ah. Looks like the you are here surprisingly." A voice said in which Steve and Furrball knew who it was.

They turned around to see Sylvester, who smiled and approached them. He is in awe when he saw Furrball as well.

"Ah Furrball. You are here too." Sylvester said.

"Yeah." Steve said, "He wanted to show me his statue by himself even though you already showed me before during the tour."

"Ah I see. Oh by the way Steve, there's something I want to say to you."

"Sure. What is it?"

Sylvester then whispered something to Steve in which Steve is in awe and happy.

"Really? Awesome!" Steve said happily, "Thanks pal!"

"It's necessary for that to be in here." Sylvester smiled, "And you're welcome."

Steve smiled as the cats have a chat for a while before Steve recognizes that something's wrong with Furrball.

"Uh...Sylvester?" Steve asked in which Sylvester nodded and listened, "Furrball is kinda in a slump mode."

Sylvester then soon saw it and gasped at himself. Furrball is looking at his own statue but soon his face is then down, looking at the floor with a sad face.

"Oh Shucks. He's left out again." Sylvester said sadly and sighed.

"He's alone all the time?" Steve asked in a whispering way.

"Not always. Of course he hangs out with the others but what actually is that he doesn't have a pal who can stick with him always and hang out when the others can't hang out with him."

"Like me and you?"

"Yep."

"I see. That's the problem. Poor Furrball."

Sylvester nodded sadly while Steve went towards Furrball and said:

"Hey Furrball. Don't be sad. It's alright. How about let me tell you the moments that me and Sylvester had?"

This caught Furrball's attention as he looks at Steve curiously. Sylvester slowly approaches them.

"Hey Sylvester. Do you remember the time both of us annoyed the living hell out of Elmer Fudd at night?" Steve asked.

Furrball looked at Sylvester, who thought for a moment before realizing it and saying happily:

"Ah Yes Yes. I remember. Back Alley Oproar II. You sang, I sang and we both sang outside and inside his house and Elmer Fudd went crazy and ended up jumping from the roof and landing in a trash bin."

"Yeah. That one." Steve said and laughed a bit before asking, "And did you know when we were this close to making history of catching Speedy Gonzales with a net but having to go for a fast, wild ride all over the Mexico place that made us really dizzy?"

"Yeah. That's true. Although I had to throw up in the bathroom after everything was done. You thrown up as well."

"Yeah. And that movie in which we were assigned by Bugs to rescue Tweety from Rocky and Nick?"

"Yeah Yeah. I still can't believe that ending part in which both of us were forced by the Mayor to kiss the bird in which I ate him straight ahead. And after the Mayor slapped my back and let Tweety out, you said..."

"We are cats. What can we do about it?"

"Yes Yes. That's the one."

"And our first meeting?"

"Oh Yeah! That takes the place on of my top moments."

And so both Sylvester and Steve continues to talk about their best moments in which Furrball joined them and he really enjoyed it a lot and is happy again. Sylvester quickly looked at Furrball and smiled at him then at Steve, seeing how that idea made Furrball happy again.

 _10 minutes later:_

"You're sure you are okay Furrball?" Steve asked worriedly, "I mean you can..."

But Furrball meowed a bit before he shook his head sadly and began to leave. Sylvester is sad while watching him leave and Steve is really worried.

"After what had happened to him three times, I doubt that he will want to go through that again." Sylvester said sadly.

"Oh Man! That sucks!" Steve said, "Poor fella."

Sylvester nodded a bit sadly as they watched Furrball leave for a second before he disappeared. Silence occurred for a moment in which both of the cats sighed sadly.

Suddenly they heard a running and panting noise. After a while, the one who is running and panting is none other than Bugs Bunny. He is panting really hard and breathing quickly.

"Bugs." Sylvester and Steve said in surprise.

"Sorry Sly and Steve but there is a letter that was given to me before lunch time and we were chatting so much that I forgot to give this letter to you." Bugs said while panting, "It was only a few minutes after the school ended that I realized about it and I was running around the school like a ZOOM! Then I thought that you two could be here for some reason and finally I found you. Here's the letter Steve."

"Uh Thanks." Steve nodded.

Bugs then handed Steve the letter before he left.

"Let's see what's written there." Sylvester said.

Steve nodded as he opens the envelop and inside there is a folded paper in which Steve unfolded it. He and Sylvester then began to read the letter:

 _Steve,_

 _Bugs told us yesterday that you have recently become a new teacher at Acme Looniversity. Our heartfelt great congratulations to you and we hope that you will have an exciting, crazy, wacky, joyful and, most certainly, toony time there. We wish you all the best._

 _Just want to let you that after you have settled down and finalize your class teaching timetable (it will be certain that your class teaching might increase), send us a copy of it so that we can work on the schedule for the the next shootout of a episode, if we have got any ideas, or a movie to avoid clashing with your teaching schedule except in some circumstances where you will be required to come along with the others._

 _Best of Luck Steve :)._

 _From,_

 _The Director of the Looney Tunes and Warner Brothers._

 _P.S: Do not hesitate to ask me if you have any questions._

After reading the letter, Steve whistled a bit and Sylvester chuckled a bit.

"That Bugs." Sylvester chuckled a bit, "Give him your thanks."

"Yeah I will. A lot." Steve smiled as he looks at the paper, "Better keep that on my head as well as sending them the schedule."

"Whoa pal. Not now. This is just your start. I feel that there are a lot of things to come for you."

"Yeah I know."

Silence occurred for a moment as Steve is looking at the letter. Sylvester looked at the clock and said:

"Steve. Let's go. It's nearly 4 pm."

"Okay." Steve said before asking, "Sylvester. Can you call Sylvia and Junior and tell them to come to the hills with trees?"

"Which hills with trees? Here or in Toons and Humans Town/City?"

"The second one."

"Well okay but what about you?"

"I'll call Penelope."

"And why you are asking us all to come to that hill with trees?"

"Just to reflect as to what happened today and what that means for me?"

"Ah interesting."

"We better get going now cause the sun is still there and I want that to happen while it's staying in the sky."

"Well let's go then."

Steve nodded as the toon cats then exited the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats and they are off to the Acme Acres Station while they are calling their respective girlfriends and Sylvester's son.

* * *

 _Humans and Toons Town/City_

 _Late Evening:_

On the hill the five toon cats, Sylvester, Steve, Sylvia, Penelope and Sylvester's son, who is miniature version of his father, having a large head in proportion to a small body and his name is Junior, are sitting on a hill, watching the sun. Silence occurred for a while before Penelope asked sweetly:

"So Steve. How did your first teaching class go?"

"Yeah. It was great." Steve smiled, "Seen, Discovered and Learned a lot."

"Well I'm glad to hear that pal." Sylvester smiled while holding his son.

"And not only that, I even got a letter from the Warner Brothers Studio *shows the letter* Here."

Steve then gave the letter to Penelope so that she, Sylvia and Junior can read it and when they read it, they are in awe.

"That's amazing Steve." Sylvia said happily, "We're glad to read that letter."

"Thanks." Steve smiled.

"But what about Furrball?" Junior asked worriedly, "Did you meet him? Is he alright?"

"Well yeah I met him and I talked to him and we even went to see the statue of him."

"He was down a bit and we talked about some good old times of us to cheer him up." Sylvester said.

"Yeah but in the end though..."

Steve sighed for a moment. The four others soon realized what Steve is about to say and they are all sad.

"Oh Man. That sucks!" Junior whined for a moment, "He could have lived with us."

"I doubt that they would allow us to do it though because no Tiny Toons episode ever showed the mentor and the student living today." Sylvester said, "And after what had happened to Furrball when he was living in different houses 3-4 times, I doubt that he will be going to look for some place to say."

"Oh No."

"But don't worry. Steve is there." Penelope said happily, "He can give Furrball a moral boost."

"Hopefully dear." Steve smiled.

"Or maybe anyone who can stick with him." Sylvia said.

"That's true." Junior said happily, "Hey Father. Let me get enrolled there and I will stick with Furrball."

"Unfortunately son, you already appeared in some episodes with me so you kinda cannot get enrolled. I'm sorry." Sylvester said sadly.

"Oh... Now I can only hope something go can happen to him."

"Same here."

The cats nodded as silence occurred for a few minutes before Sylvia broke the silence by asking:

"Have you heard about this by the way? Wile E. Coyote and Calamity are going to make an appearance at the T&H Media centre pretty soon."

Penelope and Junior is in awe but Sylvester and Steve...

"But then wait a second. Wasn't it suppose to be an hour or an hour and a half ago?" Sylvester asked in real surprise.

"Yeah. He told us that after the school day ended, he and Calamity are gonna go straight to there." Steve said in surprise.

"Don't know. Maybe the media had so many programmes coming that they couldn't find the time for the coyotes to appear to talk with them." Sylvia said.

"I guess now it's the time." Penelope said.

"But what for?" Junior asked curiously.

"Today I showed the young toons and Wile E. Coyote the newspaper." Steve said, "What's the newspaper? Well you will have to guess and find out later on the T.V. If not, then I will show you."

"Oh Okay."

"But the newspaper Steve showed has created some real anger." Sylvester said.

"Whoa!"

The four others nodded and smiled.

"So Steve. I think you might have discovered something really interesting right?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah. That inter-species one. It was pretty cool seeing him and even more cool when I discovered and met his parents." Steve smiled.

"And we had a chat along with Bugs and Lola with Rita telling you about themselves while you told about this great place as well as the inter-species marriage thing regarding here." Sylvester smiled.

"Yep."

"I met them as well." Junior smiled in which Steve is in awe.

"Whoa! You as well?"

"Yep."

"Nice but how? Going by train to Acme Acres?"

"Well of course."

"Even I met them." Penelope said and smiled before realizing, "Oh Wait! I was there when you got yourself offered as a new teacher of Acme Looniversity by Bugs so I think you already know that by now. My bad."

The other four toon cats chuckled a bit.

"Well that was really great for all us to have a talk." Junior said happily, "It's been two weeks since we all gathered together at some place like that."

"True. Very true." Sylvester smiled while he patted his son's head.

"Well I'm looking forward to more gathering around like this." Sylvia said in which the others nodded and smiled.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot to ask this." Penelope said before asking, "Steve. What did you think of your first day?"

Silence occurred for a few minutes before Steve smiled and said:

"As Sylvester buddy told me, this is just my start."

"Ah yep." Sylvester nodded and smiled, "This can only mean one thing."

"Yep."

Steve then stood up and watched the sun setting down. The four others looked at the sun setting down as well. After a while, Steve smiled and said:

"IT'S A NEW BEGINNING FOR ME."

 ***END OF PART 1***

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme starts to play and ended after a while. Then another theme is being played out which is the opening of the Looney Tunes: Back in Action in the Game Boy Advanced Version and ended after a while.***

 **Me: Yep. The End. This ends the last chapter of Part 1.**

 **Sylvester: Well now it has ended. What's next?**

 **Me *sweatdropping*: Part 2 of course.**

 **Sylvester *upon realizing it*: Oh Yeah.**

 **Bugs *curiously*: But then why do you play out two versions of the theme when the chapter has ended?**

 **Me: Just for this chapter since it's the last chapter of Part 1.**

 **Bugs: Oh.**

 ***Silence occurred for a while.***

 **Steve: Photo anyone?**

 **Me, Bugs and Sylvester *saying happily*: Oh Yeah!**

 ***And so the three toons gathered for the photo while I set up the camera.***

 **Me *smiling*: Well fellas. It's the end of Part 1. Now let's all look forward to Part 2, which will begin next week. So stay tune for that.**

 **And until then please support me by reviewing and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thank you all much for reading the last chapter of Part 1.**

 **That's all for now. Thank you everybody. So now until then fellas...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is starting to play.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming and exclaiming happily*: SEE YOU IN PART 2 FOLKS!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play while I am setting up my camera. After I did that, I joined the others.***

 **Me *happily*: Say Yeah!**

 **Me and the three toons *happily*: YEAAH!**

 ***The camera waited for a while and soon, as soon as the Tiny Toons ending theme has just finished, the camera made a clicking sound.***

 ***THE REAL END OF PART 1!***

 **Me *smiling*: And that's a wrap. See you in Part 2, dear readers, friends, family and everybody!**


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1: Before Arrival

***Some cheers can be heard as the opening theme of the Looney Tunes is playing on. Then after it finished, a soft and sweet music from the song 'London Bridge is falling down'.***

 **Me *singing*:** _ **Hello People. What's up readers?**_

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Steve then arrives, singing.***

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *singing*:** _ **Welcome to Part 2.**_

 ***We continued to sing.***

 **Bugs *singing*:** _ **What's up docs? I'm Bugs Bunny.**_

 **Sylvester *singing*:** _ **And Sylvester.**_

 _ **Steve *singing*: Annnnd Steve.**_

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *singing*:** _ **We are the teachers of Acme Loo.**_

 **All of us *singing*:** _ **WELCOME TO PART 2!**_

 ***And so we continued singing for a while till we all cheered.***

 **Me *saying happily*: Well that was fun and great.**

 **Bugs: It sure is doc.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: And so, a new part begins.**

 **Steve: Yeah. I wonder what it has in store.**

 **Me: You will find out soon. Meanwhile, the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Bugs: And remember docs, he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro doc, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester and Steve *surprised*: Two OCs?**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. You will find out the second one later in the story.**

 **Steve: Okay...**

 **Me *smiling*: And now ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Get ready to enjoy reading the first chapter of Part 2!**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Enjoy reading docs.**

 ***All of us nodded with a smile as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

 **PART 2: A NEW STUDENT**

Chapter 1: Before the Arrival.

Few weeks have passed and Steve is finally able to settle down on Acme Looniversity. He soon got his own office room, thanks to Bugs and is smoothly conducting the History Class with him telling some pretty interesting History things which made the young Toons being in awe.

It was during one of those few weeks that this happened. Bugs and Runt were having a talk about their classes when suddenly they could hear the laughing voice in which they turned around to see none other than Steve, who is reading the newspaper and was laughing. That even caught a few young toons' attention as well.

"Eh what's up Steve?" Bugs asked curiously as he approaches Steve, "Got anything funny from the newspaper?"

"Yeah!" Steve said before looking at the newspaper and laughed again, "Take a look at this!"

Steve then showed the newspaper in which most of the teachers and young toons looked at it. What they had seen made everybody roar in laughter.

The newspaper picture shows Walter getting kicked on the balls (Ohhhhhh! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) And the newspaper reads:

 _ **More troubles for Walter Wolf as he lands in another hot controversy!**_

 _ **"He insulted Chuck Jones." Wile E. Coyote said. After confirming it true by Calamity Coyote, Fans angrily grabbed Walter, who was hiding meekly, and trashed him again.**_

 **It seems as if the wolf can't even catch a break on himself.**

 **Yesterday, Wile E. Coyote and Calamity Coyote, a Tiny Toon character, appeared in the T &H Media. After some fun exchange of greetings, the talk began in which the news presenter had asked what is it about in which Wile replied it was from the newspaper that Steve, another Looney Tunes character, showed him. The news presenter then asked about any comments. It was that time Calamity installed the Acme Lie Detector while Wile swore to tell the truth. He then told about the incident that took place outside Acme Looniversity.**

 **"That Walter Wolf bastard came out of nowhere and hurled insults at the young toons, calling the school 'the shame of all Toonity' right in front of them and even spoke rudely towards his great grandson. Me and Slappy tried to calm him down but then that's when the worst part came." Wile explained before saying angrily, "He insulted Chuck Jones heavily in front of those kids which caused me to snap and sent him on the rocket!"**

 **And as soon as he finished, a green light can be seen on the Acme Lie Detector which confirms that he was telling the truth.**

 **And many people and fans were watching it, according to the media organization.**

 **Furious over how Walter could say and do such a thing, one fan spotted Walter and they soon all gave a chase and caught Walter, who was hiding somewhere meekly. And so Walter received even a bigger beating than the last time when he insulted Wile E. Coyote.**

 **There is a possibility that Walter could be slapped a very huge fine by the government for making insults towards a popular Looney Tune character, the Acme Looniversity as well as the director, the late Chuck Jones, who is being considered by everyone as a legend.**

And so everyone started laughing after what they read on the newspaper. Wile E. Coyote appeared and looked at the newspaper with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad he got what he deserved." Wile E. Coyote smiled, "Hopefully after what had happened to him, he won't be doing such things again and if he does, he's gonna have to apologize in front of everyone."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Everyone said.

"Good job you two." Steve said.

"It's thanks to you actually." Wile smiled, "If you hadn't shown the newspaper as to what he said, then I wouldn't had known it. So thank you Steve."

"That's alright and your welcome."

Everyone smiled at Steve as they looked at the newspaper and laughed again.

It was also during one of those few weeks that a statue of Steve was being erected beside the new statue of Sylvester, on the left side, at the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats which was erected by none other than Sylvester with the help of Bugs, Lola and a few others in which the young toons and Steve looked at it in awe. There was a lot of joy and happiness after seeing that statue with Sylvester and Steve hugging each other.

So yeah, a few weeks have passed and Steve is finally able to settle down.

* * *

So now, let us all focus on the Tiny Toon gang.

One school day, they are all having their usual lunch at the canteen. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton and Fifi are sitting on one table and are having a chat with Hilary and Ron, who approached them.

"So guys. How about throwing a night party at the Cool Club?" Buster asked happily, "It has been a while since we had last done that."

"Yeah. That would be pretty cool." Babs said happily.

"But when?" Hilary asked.

"Next Saturday?" Buster asked.

"Okay."

"Now this will be fun." Ron smiled.

"Then I better give my homework to Professor Daffy soon." Plucky said before gulping, "Or he's gonna have my feathers for breakfast."

"Typical you or some junk." Shirley sighed.

"Ohhh. Then I better buy some stylish clothes." Fifi said sweetly in her French accent in which they giggled a bit.

"Is everyone invited?" Hampton asked curiously.

"Of course. Speaking about that..." Buster said before he called out, "Hey Max! You can use that nice invitation from me to go out with Elmyra. It will be cool, sweet and romantic."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Shut up!" Max, who is covered in bandages, growled while everybody laughed.

"Oh Really?! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Elmyra said happily and gave Max a very painful squeezing hug, "Please Please Pretty Please?"

"Gahhhh!"

And so everyone continued to laugh and poor Max is receiving hug pains from Elmyra. If you wanna know how Max received those bandages, here's how.

 _Flashback:_

It was one of the class times in which Max decided to put Buster and Wally into shame by putting dynamites in the bags of Buster and Wally without them noticing. So he did so and went back to his seat, smirking evily at himself.

" _Now that will teach a nice lesson not to mess with me again. HeHe._ " Max said to himself evily.

But it was that action Max will come to really regret it later on.

Nothing has been going on for some minutes till Hilary soon approached Wally.

"Hey thanks for taking care of my bag." Hilary said, "Sorry about you having to do that since there was little space."

"It's okay. Anything for a friend." Wally smiled as he handed her the bag.

Max was horrified. The bag, whom he thought belongs to Wally, actually belongs to Hilary! Realizing what's gonna happen to him, he slowly got out from his seat and tip toed slowly.

But it wasn't a few steps before a BOOM blast sound can be heard.

Everyone looked at Hilary in shock. Hilary's face is now totally black due to that blast. And her face is pretty pissed.

"Are you alright Hilary?" Ron asked in a bit of shock.

"Please say something." Rhubella pleaded.

"I swear I didn't put nor even touched your bag." Wally swore.

"I know it's not you." Hilary said before growling a bit, "And I know the only person who would be doing these types of stuffs. The one and only..."

Hilary then saw Max slowly making his exit and growled angrily:

"MMMMMAAAXXXXX!"

Max gulped at an instant and turned around to see an angry looking Hilary and a few others staring at him. Max meekly said:

"Eh...That wasn't me. I have to go to the bathroom now. Later."

And soon Max ran like a WHOOOSE!

"Oh no you don't!" Hilary growled as she gave a chase.

However, the chase only lasted 30 seconds when Hilary jumped and tackled Max. Having caught Max, she gave him a beating in such a way like what she did to Doctor Gene Splicer when he and the Fearsome Five kidnapped Ronald, her boyfriend. Well almost like that...

 _Present:_

"You should be lucky that you are just suffering half the percent unlike that doctor who suffered the full wrath." Hilary said in which Max growled a bit.

"Hey Max. Me and Skippy decided to give you a 'Get well soon' present to you." Buster smiled in which everyone is in awe, including Max, "Here's the present."

And soon Buster gave Max a present. Max opened the present in excitement and to see that, in his horror, that it's none other than the dynamite he put it in Buster's bag!

" _ **BOOM BOOM SHAKALAKA!**_ " Skippy sang happily with his sunglasses.

Everyone just looked at Skippy with a confused expression on their faces. Suddenly, the dynamite blasted and Max's face and his face and bandages are all black.

" _ **SHAKALAKA BOOM BOOM!**_ " Skippy sang happily in which, this time, everybody cheered while Max growled.

Furrball is also enjoying that moment but some loneliness feeling have got over him. Sure, he did had fun before and at a moment of a lifetime when he and Buster, dressing up as The Blue Brothers, did some cool dance moves at the Cool Club but these moments may not appear frequent for him and the rest of the days seems a bit dull to him.

If only he could have somebody or anybody being with him.

 _After School_

 _Principal's Office Room:_

Bugs is doing his paperwork while poor Sam is carrying the papers to the desk. He put it down on the table and grunted a bit:

"Would you tell me why do I have to carry those papers varmint?!"

"It's carrying the papers at least. Good for your muscles." Bugs smiled as he showed his muscles but it ends up being U-Shaped in which Sam laughed a bit and Bugs sighed, "And I'm doing all the paperwork by the way."

"You do realize that the burden will be switched to me if you are absent since I'm the Vice Principal right?"

"Don't worry Sammy boy. It will be fine."

"Hmmmph..."

Sam scoffed a bit while Bugs is doing his work. Silence occurred for a while until Bugs saw a paper in which he is in awe when he saw the photo. He then called out Sam:

"Hey doc! Good News. It seems that we will be expecting a new kid to arrive tomorrow."

"A New Kid?! YEE-HAW!" Sam cried out happily as he threw his cowboy hat, "Yeah! Another student on the way! What a blast we are having in the past few weeks! 2 new students!"

"Excuse me Sammy boy but the latest one to join, which will be until tomorrow, was Steve and he's a teacher by the way."

"Oh. My bad. But still..."

"Yeah. I can agree with you on that! We sure are having quite a blast."

Sam nodded excitingly while Bugs smiled and looked at the paper again before whistling a bit.

"What are ya whistling at?" Sam asked.

"Oh Nothing doc." Bugs chuckled a bit, "Nothing."

"Ahhhhh. Never mind. What's the name of the new kid by the way?"

"According to the paper and a small document, the name is..."

 _The Next Day:_

A young, green male cat, who has an anime hairstyle in which he has green hair, is wearing sunglasses and is carrying a special electric guitar with him at the back, has went passed the gates and hums a tune. He looks at the school, whistled a bit and is in awe. Luckily, no one is there so he just keeps on walking. Silence occurred for a while before he heard two voices:

"Hmm.. Doc. It looks like he's here."

"Well let's go meet him then varmint."

The young cat then stood still as he waited. Soon enough, Bugs and Sam appeared and the minute Sam saw him, his jaws drops in shock and is in awe. Bugs looked at Sam, sighed a bit and turned towards the young, green male cat.

"Ah. You must be the new kid right?" Bugs asked smiling.

"Yep." The cat smiled as he prepares to take off his sunglasses, "That's me."

The young, green male cat then took off his sunglasses and he moved his head for a bit and the wind blew around his green, anime-style, hair which has anime bangs. When he opened his eyes, his eyes are a mixture of beautiful black and green. If you look at him in the front view, his left green eye is nearly covered with bangs while above his right green eye is some bangs. He smiled at Bugs and Sam.

Sam is in total awe when he saw his appearance and such that he actually fainted! Even Bugs is in total awe when he saw the young, green male cat. Never in his life has he seen a toon so gorgeous and good looking (other than his girlfriend, Lola, of course).

"Uh. Is there any thing wrong Bugs?" The young, green male cat asked.

"No...Nothing." Bugs quickly said as he shook his head before saying in properly, "I think everyone knows me so I guess you know as well. I'm the Principal of this school by the way."

"Ah I see. Nice. By the way, why did Sam, who is beside you, fainted?"

" _You look really really cool. That's why._ " Bugs thought before saying, "Don't know doc. He's the Vice Principal by the way."

"Oh I see."

"That's a nice electric guitar you have on your back by the way."

"Thanks."

"But will it be of any use to you?"

"It's a special one."

"Special one?"

"You will find out as the days passed by."

"Oh Okay. Well then, let's get inside the school. Oh Yeah. And welcome to Acme Looniversity or Acme Loo, as the students referred to. We hope that you will have an exciting time here."

"Sure. Let's go and thanks. But about the fainted Sam?"

"I'll drag him inside. Don't worry about it."

The young, green male cat nodded as he starts to follow Bugs while Bugs is dragging the fainted Sam back to school.

* **The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yep and that's the end of the first chapter of Part 2.**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Steve are thinking curiously.***

 **Steve *thinking*: Hmmm...Now who could be that cool new student be?**

 **Sylvester: Hmmm...**

 **Bugs *snapping his fingers happily*: I know I know docs. According to the summary and by my guess, the new kid should be none other than...**

 ***Suddenly I hit him with a frying pan and Bugs' tongue went sticking out.***

 **Me *sternly*: No Spoilers Allowed!**

 **Bugs *meekly*: Sorry doc.**

 ***Sylvester and Steve chuckled a bit as silence occurred for a few seconds.***

 **Me *realizing something*: Oh and by the way, more characters will be joining the before and after fanfic scenes.**

 ***The three toons are in awe.***

 **Steve *in awe*: Really? Who could it be?**

 **Me: Not now. Somewhere later in this Part 2.**

 **So anyway, the next chapter is coming within a week. So I will see you all there dear readers.**

 **Sylvester: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So until next week...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme starts playing and soon it ends.***


	9. Part 2 Chapter 2: The Arrival

***The Looney Tunes opening theme music is starting to play and it ended after a while. After it ended, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hey there everybody. Welcome to the second chapter of Part 2.**

 **Voice: GOOOOOOAAAALLLL! Yipee!**

 **Voice 2 *whining*: Oh Man!**

 ***I then went towards the direction of the voices to see Bugs dancing happily while Steve is in utter despair. I looked at the screen and it seems like they are playing Fifa 17 game between US Soccer Team and the Aussie Soccer Team with the scoreboard reading 2-1. Sylvester is watching.***

 **Sylvester *excitingly*: Pretty epic eh?**

 **Me: Well yeah.**

 **Steve *proclaiming*: This isn't over yet Bugs! I still have 30 minutes to turn around!**

 ***I sighed.***

 **Me: Oh Well. Anyway, I would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thanks everyone :).**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as The Tiny Toons. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro doc, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Me *smiling*: And now without any further delay, let's get to the second chapter of Part 2. Enjoy reading :)**

 **Bugs: Well bring it on Steve!**

 ***Bugs and Steve then began playing again while I and Sylvester watched as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 2: The Arrival of the New Student.

"Oh...My...God."

"Is he a new kid?"

"He...He is so handsome."

Three female toons, who are Minvera, Penelope and Sylvia, saw the new kid walking by with Bugs Bunny and their jaws drops in awe and shock upon seeing him. Bugs looked at them and waved hello to them before leading the new kid and stopping him outside the class.

"Wait here kiddo." Bugs said in which the young, green male cat nodded.

Meanwhile, in the class, the students immediately returned to their seats upon seeing Bugs. Bugs then arrived to the class in which the students greeted him and he greeted them back. Bugs then took a breathe before saying:

"Alright kids. I have a special announcement to tell you all. We have a new kid coming today."

Everyone is in awe, including Max. They all are really getting excited now.

"A new kid?" Hilary asked in awe.

"Wow!" Ronald said in awe.

"Who could it be?" Wally asked curiously.

"Beats me." Skippy said.

"Maybe someone from Pokemon?" Rhubella asked in which everyone laughed a bit, including herself.

"Whoever the new kid is, let's give the highest welcome to whoever the new kid is." Buster said in which everyone nodded.

"Oi new kid!" Plucky called out, "Where ever you are, come inside."

"Like calm down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said.

"Oh...I can't wait to see who ever that new kid is." Fifi said in excitement in her French accent.

"Is the new fella outside?" Hampton asked curiously.

"Yep. Now all of you hold your breaths." Bugs said before calling out, "You can come in now."

And so the new kid enters which is none other than the young, green male cat. When he entered...

Everyone's jaw drops in shock as to whom they are seeing. Silence occurred for a while before everyone said in joy and awe:

"OH WOW!"

"So Gorgeous!"

And so the toon girls have made some crazy noises. Babs and Shirley, wide opened their eyes, and their tongues touched the floor; Fifi's eyes suddenly turned into hearts, and Mary is in awe when she looks at him while Hilary and Rhubella turned as red as tomatoes while trying to control their impulses. Their respective boyfriends: Buster, Plucky (much to Fowlmouth's utter despair), Hampton, Ronald and Wally saw it and gave a kiss on their cheeks to help return them with equal intensity before smiling and waving hi at the new student in which the new student smiled back. Ronald and Hilary also smiled as well. The new student seems to have a really cool hairstyle for a cat. This will mean that he is one of the few toons to have a hairstyle. Sweetie and Sneezer chuckled a bit. Elmyra is totally in daze and awe and Max is really jealous because now somebody is already way cooler than him. The other male toons like Skippy and Fowlmouth did the same thing Buster and others did.

Furrball is in total awe and is extremely happy inside. Both the new student and himself are from the same species which is cat although it seems to appear that Green is a bit taller than Furrball by a small margin though. Since they are both from same species, Furrball could feel like he can get along with him and he finally has a friend at long last but he looked at him again and has a feeling that he has recognize him somewhere before. His thoughts are interrupted though when Elmyra jumped up and said:

"Ohhhhh. Another kitty-witty! I wanna hug him now."

"Not now Elmyra." Bugs said sternly before saying nicely, "Alright kiddo. Introduce yourself."

"Well hey there fellas." The new student said as he cooly showed off a bit his anime style hair in which everyone is in awe, "The name's Dave Green. What up and glad to see you folks."

Before the other students could cheerfully welcome them, Hilary gasped but soon realized it and kept her mouth shut when everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. Wrong thing to do." Hilary quickly apologized.

"All right." Buster said as he stood up, "And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!"

"WELCOME TO ACME LOO!" All the students, except Max who is grumbling, said cheerfully.

"Hello. Hello. My name is GoGo Dodo and I have a song for you." The dodo said happily as he ran and shake Green's hand crazily. Suddenly, GoGo Dodo multiplied into six and five of them got various musical instruments with the sixth one being the conductor.

"And a one and a two. And a one, two, three, four." The dodo clone said. Then the five dodos played their instruments while the conductor dodo began to sing:

 _ **Welcome, welcome to Acme Loo**_

 _ **Welcome, welcome to Acme Loo**_

 _ **You'll have fun as much as we do**_

 _ **Welcome, welcome to Acme Loo.**_

Then the dodos grouped back together into the single GoGo as he returned to his seat. Everyone smiled at him, especially the new student, Dave Green.

"Well thanks for the welcome greeting and the greeting song." Green said in which everyone smiled at him.

"Alright Dave Green. You can sit at the back for now at the 2nd row." Bugs said.

"Sure." Green said as he is walking towards the back seat.

"Hey. That's a cool electric guitar you have on your back." Buster said happily as he reached his hand.

"Thanks."

Green then slapped hi five with Buster. The other students whom Green is approaching towards the back seat followed suit and Green also followed suit as well...

And one of the student is Furrball. Furrball smiled as Green is approaching him as he reached out his hand.

"Well look who is from the similar species like me." Green smiled as he hi fived with Furrball as well as brofisting with him before moving on.

Furrball has a feeling that he knew him somewhere before cause his memory triggered a bit when his hand and paws meets Green's hand and paws. He looked at the back to see Green walking towards the back seat.

"Furrball." Buster called slowly which caught Furrball's attention before asking, "Are you alright? Anything wrong?"

Furrball then sighed and shook his head.

"If there's any problem, just tell us and we will help." Babs said slowly.

Furrball nodded. Even though to a lesser extent, Furrball is still friends with the bunnies and despite being busy themselves along with the others, Buster and Babs still has the time to help Furrball out whenever they can cause they have noticed that Furrball was in a gloomy mood for several weeks. Buster still remembers that moment he had with Furrball when he and Furrball did some cool dance as 'The Blue Brothers' in the Cool Club. He nudged Furrball a bit.

"Hey Furrball. Remember when we danced together in the Cool Club?" Buster asked slowly, smiled and winked, "Hopefully this can cheer you up."

Furrball smiled and nodded. Yep, he still remembers that as well. Okay, so after the class, he will go to Green and try to stuck a conversation with him. He doesn't know how though cause he mostly meows and rarely speaks but he will still do it after the class ends.

"Buster. After the class is done, take Green on a tour." Bugs said.

Furrball's plan went down in ashes unfortunately.

"Okay." Buster said.

Bugs nodded and he began his class. Furrball sighed. It looks like he has to find some other time to have a talk with him.

So Green put his electric guitar beside him and watched Bugs conducting the class. He then turned at the left to see Hilary and Ronald looking at him.

"Yo." Green said slowly.

"I yo you back." Hilary said slowly in which Ronald chuckled a bit, "I hope that you will have a great time here."

"Thanks."

And soon their attention turns towards the class.

"Pssh hey. Why did you gasp when he said his name?" Ronald whispered.

"Because I seem to recognize him somewhere." Hilary whispered back in which Ronald is in awe.

 _40 minutes later:_

Bugs then finished the class and is about to leave when he called out Green:

"Green. Once you are done with the tour, come to my office to sort thing out for ya."

"Okay." Green called back.

Bugs then left. Buster got up and approached him.

"Well it's time to take you to on a toony tour." Buster smiled.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Green said as he got up and carried his electric guitar at the back.

Buster nodded as he lead Green but before he exited along with Green, he stopped for a moment and met with Babs.

"I'm taking on a tour with Green." Buster said.

"Sure. I'll meet you outside." Babs smiled.

Buster nodded as the bunnies smiled at each other before Buster and Green left. Babs soon joined the other toons, except Elmyra, who immediately left, and Max, who is making a new evil plan, on teasing Hilary as to why she gasped.

 _Outside the classroom:_

While Buster is taking on a tour with Green, they have a chat.

"So Dave Green is your name eh?" Buster asked smiling in which Green nodded and then he playfully teased him, "Does your last name occur because you have green hair, a mix of green and black eyes and green furs?"

"Yeah. Sort off." Green said, "They usually refer my Mom and Dad as Mister and Misses Green except some relatives of mine who calls us by the first name."

"Ah I see. So...we will call you Green then?"

"Yep."

"Suit yourself. If you have any problem, then tell me to call you by the first name."

"Okay."

"I'm pretty sure you know my name right?"

"Buster Bunny?"

Buster nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a few seconds before Buster asked:

"Do you carry this electric guitar with you all the time?"

"Yep. You wanna know why?" Green asked before breaking the fourth wall and said, "Sorry readers but some things are best kept between us or others till you find it out yourself. *Says very slowly* Maybe even later in this chapter."

"Okay. So why?"

Green then looked left and right before whispering something to Buster. Buster is in awe upon hearing it.

"Now that's really awesome!" Buster said happily before asking, "And you have got a really cool hairstyle by the way and you are one of the few toons to have hair."

"Really? Cool." Green said.

"Did you wanted to have that one?"

"That you might want to find out by yourself. Sorry about that Buster."

"Nah. That's alright. Some things are best to be discovered by ourselves."

Green nodded as some talk occurred for a while in which Buster is showing Green the classrooms and canteen. When Buster finished showing the canteen area, they continued to walk before Green asked:

"I wonder if I can meet that silver-haired boy again."

This caught Buster's attention.

"Silver-haired boy? Where does he go?" Buster asked curiously.

"T&H High School." Green said, "That's what he said."

Upon hearing that, Buster's jaws drop in shock and awe and his tongue roll on the floor in which Green is surprised about it. After his tongue roll back, Buster said in awe:

"That's...That's Tyson Silver!"

"Tyson Silver?" Green asked curiously, "That's his name?"

"Yeah. That's the name of the silver-haired boy you are talking about. In fact..."

Buster then whispered something to Green in which Green is totally in shock and awe.

"Really?! Seriously?!" Green asked in awe in which Buster nodded, "A million times Whoa!"

"How did you meet him?" Buster asked curiously.

"I met him twice. First time was that when I was stuck between my tail on a sticky wall and he came and offered me help, pulled it up and I was free. I thanked him a billion times in which he says your welcome. Second time was that I bumped into him somewhere and we had a great chat. I think he said some things about you, Babs, Bugs and Lola."

" _Now I have got to tell that to Babs, Professor Bugs and Lola about this._ " Buster though it excitement before smiling, "That's really cool."

"Thanks."

"So it means that you live in the Toons & Humans Town/City right?"

"I did live there before moving to Acme Acres before attending here after settling down for a while. I still go there often."

Buster smiled.

"Nice." Buster smiled before asking, "So what made you choose this?"

"Tyson Silver also told me about this during our second meeting a few days before I arrived in Acme Acres." Green said in which Buster is in awe, "A really cool school."

"I will have to thank Silver a billion times for that. And yes, you are made a right choice. We are gonna all tooney and learn the toon lessons and we are gonna have a lot of wacky lives. By the time we graduate, I promise you that these memories will be the best memories you will ever have."

"I'm looking forward to that Buster."

Buster smiled as he and Green did a brofist before Green sighed and said:

"Plus I'm looking for my childhood friend for a while." Green said which caught Buster's attention.

"Your childhood friend?" Buster asked curiously.

"Yeah. We have been best buddies since kids and promised that we will be best pals forever. Unfortunately, he and his parents had to go to Acme Acres due to some circumstances though they do visit us from time to time and again unfortunately, something tragically happen to his parents cause they got involved in the road accident and he survived and got injured as a result. We saw on that news and got horrified and decided to move there as well to find him after a few days. Currently I'm looking for him but with no success."

Buster got really sad as to what Green said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that from you." Buster said sadly, "It must had been terrible for your childhood pal to lose his parents that way."

"Yeah. Hopefully, I can find him soon." Green said.

"I'm sure you will."

Green nodded as they continued to walk for a while. Buster is thinking about what Green said recently. He thought:

" _Could it be that Green's childhood best pal could be none other than..._ "

Suddenly, he heard some noises, look back and is horrified.

"Green! Let's run!" Buster cried.

"Huh? Why?" Green asked in surprise.

Before Buster could say anything, someone one grabbed Green and squeezed him tightly. You can guess who that is?

That's right. None other than Elmyra Duff. She is squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Kitty-Witty. You are so cute and cool." Elmyra said happily as she squeezed him, "I will pet you, squeeze you and never leave you again."

"EEEEEPP!" Green tried to catch his breathe.

Buster tried to stop Elmyra from doing more damage to Green but without success. Green then gave a small scratch on her nose in which Elmyra let go of him and stumbled back as a result.

"Are you alright?" Buster asked worriedly.

"Well that's an unpleasant experience." Green said.

"It definitely is if you see her."

"Oh you bad kitty-witty. You scratched my nosey." Elmyra said as she slowly approaches them, "I will have to teach you some manners."

"Is that how you treat the new student like that?! One more time and I'm telling Principal Bugs immediately if you do that." Buster said angrily.

Upon hearing that, Elmyra gulped and then ran away crying: "Please don't tell him. Please don't tell him."

"Man. What's with that girl?" Green asked.

"Oh. She has a habit of hugging pets and us." Buster said in which Green gulped, "And speaking about that, I should have told you that before my bad. There are two fellas you have to watch out for. One is her, who did that to you right now, and another one is way greedier and a bit more menacing."

"I see."

"Are you okay by the way?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Let's continue the tour then."

Green nodded as he got up and picked up his electric guitar before he and Buster continued the tour. During the tour, Buster told Green about another person Green should watch out for in which Green understood.

 _Some minutes later_

 _Outside the building:_

Buster and Green are walking for a while before Buster stopped in his track in which Green does so as well. Buster then points at another building.

"This building will be important for you." Buster pointed out, "It's the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats."

"Whoa cool!" Green said in awe before asking, "From the name of it, is that a place where many well-known cartoon cats are there?"

"Not there. Displayed. And that's also the place where you will learn as to how to become a well-known cartoon cat."

"Cool. Seems like an awesome building."

Buster then smiled at the new student before saying:

"And that wraps up the tour. Hope you enjoy the tour and also hoping you know where to go to where and where."

"Yeah. Thank you very much for the tour. I'm very grateful." Green said.

"No problem. Besides, the new students do have to know the places and that won't be possible without someone taking the new student a tour around this school."

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a few seconds.

"So Green. Do you have any questions to ask?" Buster asked.

"Nope. Not really." Green said, "But I do have a favour."

"Sure. What is it?"

Green smiled as he took out his mobile phone and smiled while asking:

"Wanna take a selfie?"

Buster is in awe before saying in excitement:

"I haven't done that for a while. Of course!"

Green nodded and smiled as he took a selfie with Buster and clicked it with one single click. After a few seconds, Green did it and put back his mobile phone and Buster shook his hand in excitement.

"Thanks a lot for that selfie." Buster said in excitement.

"No problem." Green smiled, "Just a thanks for the tour."

"Your welcome. So...I assume that you will now have to go to the Principal's office right?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"To join with Babs and others soon in another class."

"Ah I see."

"Well see you then Green."

"Shouldn't you have said that when we enter the school building?"

"Huh? Oh. Oops."

Green then laughed a bit. So does Buster. After some laughter, the two male toons then went inside the building and then Buster said the 'See you later' again in which Green nodded. Soon Buster went to join the others while Green went to Principal Bugs' office room.

 _Somewhere outside:_

"Wow. You are saying that Green has a childhood friend?" Babs asked in awe.

"Yeah." Buster said, "And I have a feeling that his childhood friend could be around in this place."

"That's really cool and awesome." Ronald said happily.

"Yeah but why are you only telling that to the three of us?" Hilary asked curiously, "That's a bit rare from you."

"You see. Green is the new student around here and when he told about it, I kinda realize that unless Green can find his childhood friend, it would be better if the four of us only know about this for now." Buster explained, "Look I won't mind saying to our pals but Plucky mostly spills out secrets and Green may feel really bad when it will be known. Is this how are we gonna create his first impression in this school if that happens?"

Hilary, Ron and Babs realized.

"A big no definitely." Ronald said.

"Exactly." Buster said before smiling, "Plus you two are one of our great friends ever since you two joined here along with Wally and Skippy. I could have told the other two before deciding that just the four of us would be enough."

"I see." Hilary smiled before asking, "So just to make sure, unless Green can find his childhood friend in which you think that he or she may be around here somewhere, we will keep our mouths shut from telling as to what you told us just now?"

"Yep." Buster nodded.

"Understood." Ronald said, "This thing will be safely kept between the four of us till the day when Green finally finds his childhood friend."

"Correct."

"Okay then." Hilary nodded before saying, "We have to go the class now. See you there in a while."

"Yeah."

And so Ronald and Hilary left.

"So where's Green by the way?" Babs asked.

"At the Principal Bugs' office room." Buster said before noticing Babs and asking, "Is there anything wrong Babs?"

"No. It's just that, if you somehow correctly feel that Green's childhood friend could be around here, then do I have a feeling that as to who's his childhood friend could be?"

"Same here Babs. Same here."

Babs nodded and sighed as silence occurred for a while before Babs said in it excitement:

"We have got to go and thank Tyson Silver for suggesting Green to attend here. We have got to also tell that to Lola and Professor Bugs."

"Yep." Buster said, "But not now. Not until Green finds his childhood friend and then settles down in here first."

"Well...If you say so."

 _3:15 PM:_

Green is looking at something which are some photos. He sighed a bit sadly as he looks at it. He then suddenly hears a voice:

"Hey there."

Green reacted a bit and immediately put the photos somewhere and turned around to see the voices approaching. It's none other than Buster and Babs as they approached him.

"Oh it's you two." Green said before asking, "What's up?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you for a while." Babs smiled before asking, "Must have been busy with Lola and Professor Bugs right?"

"Yep. Getting all the things set up."

"Nice I see." Buster said before asking, "Actually there are three things that I want to say to you."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Buster then cleared his throat for a moment before saying:

"First thing is that wanna hang out at the Weenie Burgers after the school ends?"

"Uh...Not now at first." Green said, "Let me settle down first."

"Sure. Just tell us if you are ready and we can all go there." Babs said, "We usually hang out with our friends there."

"Ah interesting."

Suddenly a wind is blowing a bit strongly.

"Whoa! Seems like a strong wind today." Buster said.

"Yeah." Green said.

The wind then stopped after a while.

"Well that was a fast but short wind." Babs said.

Green nodded before asking:

"So what's the second one?"

"Next Saturday, we are all going to the place called Cool Club." Buster said before asking, "You heard of that place?"

"Yeah. I went there only twice though but I know the direction. Seems like a pretty cool time. Alright, I will come."

"And another toon added on the list." Babs said happily in which Buster nodded with a smile.

"What time though?"

"We will let you know but mostly between late evening and early night." Buster said, "It's in next Saturday by the way again."

"Okay. So now what's the third one?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Buster took a deep breathe before saying:

"I plan that we should go to Tyson Silver's house in the Toons and Humans Town/City. After all, he was the one who suggested you to come to this school and you definitely are grateful for that."

"Ah yes." Green said before he cried, "But I don't know his address!"

"We do." Babs smiled, "We have visited him many times."

"Oh Okay. So date and time?"

"That we will leave up to you." Buster said, "Tell us the day before that you will be coming with us tomorrow so that we can be ready and go there the next day."

"Okay. So that's the three invitations right?"

"Yep." Babs said.

"I thank you for inviting to inviting to two events and one going to visit invitation."

"Your welcome and no problem." Buster smiled, "Just call us or talk to us."

"Sure. Just to make sure. You are Buster and Babs..."

"No Relation." Buster and Babs said together.

"Saw that coming."

The three toons then laughed a bit. While Buster and Babs are laughing, Green then noticed that someone is walking in a depressed mood. Green then said:

"Well I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay then. Bye." Buster and Babs said together.

Green farwelled them back and soon they went in their own ways with Buster and Babs going on one side while Green is following that someone who is walking away in a depressed mode.

Meanwhile, a photo is hanging on the tree at outside the school for a while before it slowly fell down to the ground.

"Hey. What's this?" A voice asked.

The voice belongs to none other than Hilary when she and Ronald were walking when they saw a photo lying on the ground.

"Don't know." Ronald said, "Let's check it out."

Hilary nodded as Ronald picked up the photo and they looked at the photo. When they saw the photo, they gasped in a bit of shock and their jaws nearly dropped to the ground.

"O...M...G!" Hilary gasped.

"So is it really true?" Ronald gasped in a bit of shock as well as they looked at the photo closely.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

 _Alley Street:_

It's hopeless.

That's what Furrball thought off. He couldn't even get a chance to strike a conversation with Green. Green has been busy with Principal Bugs the whole day after Buster gave him a tour around the school. Then when Green is free, Furrball tried to strike a conversation with him only for the other students to excitingly approach him, thus robbing Furrball's opportunity.

He sighed as he arrives at his home, which is a cardboard box in the back alleys and sat down inside the cardboard box. He then began thinking: Will he ever have a chance to talk with Green the next day or Green will be so busy with others that he will be doomed to live forever all by himself in this cardboard box? His thoughts are filled with that as he takes a nap but it seems that he is thinking about the later and that kinda scared him a bit.

Unfortunately...

 _10 minutes later:_

"Well Well Well. Who's taking a nice nap?" A voice asked mockingly.

"Hey little kitty!" Another voice shouted, "Get up! We have a piece to deal with you!"

Furrball woke up and when he saw who are calling him, he could feel that his furs are turned into white and he gulped slowly.

There are two alley cats. One is an orange muscular cat and another cat is shown to be a light grey cat who wears a yellow bow-tie. They looked at Furrball with anger in their eyes. Furrball smiled meekly at them.

"Remember us?" The orange muscular cat growled as he seems to be ready to pummel Furrball.

"Yeah. What you did to us was unforgivable!" The Bow-Wearing Cat said sternly, "Painting our tail black and white and got us chased by a female skunk in the end."

"And now it's time for some payback! I'm waiting for this moment to get my hands on you."

"I agree."

Poor Furrball tried to find a way to escape but it seems that his escape path has been blocked unfortunately.

"You can't escape from us this time you little pussy." The Bow-Wearing Cat said, "Unlike the last time."

"That's right." The orange muscular cat said, "And now we are gonna show you that in this alley and possibly all other alleys, only the strongest one will survive and the weaklings like you will always get beaten up."

Furrball is feeling helpless as the two alley cats then slowly approaches him. With having no escape plan, it seems that he is about to get a thrashing of his life. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes open instantly with a banging sound and then saw the two alley cats standing still with something coming out from their heads, their tongues are sticking out and their eyes look all around the place. Then they fell down simultaneously and it seems that they are knocked out cold. When Furrball turn around to see who did that, he is in awe.

The one who did that is none other than the new kid in Acme Looniversity, Dave Green! He's carrying a baseball bat with him. What's even more amazing in which Furrball witness is that Green spun his baseball bat quickly and soon it turned into an electric guitar in which Green hold in on his back. Green then looked at the two alley cats, who are knocked out cold, and mocked at them:

"The strong ones will survive and the weak ones will get beaten up. MY ASS! Or maybe, YOU TWO AND YOUR BIG MOUTHS!"

Green then sighed a bit before looking at Furrball.

Furrball couldn't believe what a moment he is in. Him and Green are all alone with no one to interfere and that the alley cats are knocked out unconscious. Such a luck that Furrball has no idea as to how to greet Green who just saved him from getting beaten up by them. Silence occurred for a few minutes before Green smiled and said:

"Yo."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that ends the second chapter of Part 2.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: This is gonna be interesting to see what happens next.**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 ***Suddenly we heard some happily voices in which we turned around and saw Bugs dancing happily while Steve is on his knees. The score line reads 4-3.***

 **Steve *gloomily*: Oh...Crud.**

 **Bugs: You tried ya level best. Better luck next time.**

 **Steve: Damn. Oh Well.**

 ***Steve then got up.***

 **Steve *curiously*: So I hear that things will be interesting on the next chapter?**

 **Sylvester: Most likely so.**

 **Bugs: But when we will see that?**

 **Me: Next Week?**

 **The three toons: Oh Man.**

 **Bugs: Oh Well.**

 **Steve: Yep. Another 7 day wait.**

 **Sylvester: Looking forward to it though.**

 ***I nodded and sighed a bit.***

 **Me: So the next chapter is coming within a week. Hopefully we will see you all there.**

 **Sylvester: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's it for now. So until the next week fellas...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme starts playing and soon it ends.***


	10. Part 2 Chapter 3: Parents and Memories

***The Looney Tunes opening theme music is starting to play and it ended after a while. After it ended, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello there everyone. Welcome to the third chapter of Part 2.**

 ***Suddenly I can hear someone playing an electric guitar and soon there are some hushing voice.***

 **Voice 1: Ssshhhh. Not now.**

 **Voice 2: Oh Man.**

 ***Silence occurred for a while when there are some sighing voice and soon Bugs, Sylvester and Steve arrived.***

 **Bugs: Well looks like the kid got really excited about wanting to appear in here so he started to play it doc.**

 **Me: Ah I see. Okay then, now the appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 **Steve *nodding*: Well then. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons as well as Animaniacs** **. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him.**

 **Me *smiling*: And now ladies and gentlemen, let's get to the third chapter of Part 2. Enjoy reading it. And by the way, I realized that I had forgotten to include Animaniacs in the previous chapters as well on the disclaimer section so I am really sorry about that.**

 **Voice 3: Can we come now?**

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *together*: Not now!**

 **Voice 4: Oh Shucks.**

 ***Bugs, Steve and Sylvester sighed as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 3: Meet Green's parents and Childhood Memories.

"Yo." Green smiled before asking, "What in the world are you doing here sleeping? You know that there are a lot of tough alley cats out there waiting to pummel you if you are not careful enough."

Furrball sighed as he looks down and meows. Green got a bit shock upon hearing what Furrball said.

"Wait?! You live here the entire time?!" Green asked in shock.

Furrball nodded and meows before he suddenly got surprised. How does Green know what Furrball says? Furrball meowed and Green smiled by saying:

"Oh you know? My Dad taught me how to know and translate what the cat says if they can't talk cause not all toons can talk right?"

Furrball nodded as he looks at Green. For a while, Furrball has a feeling that he knows Green somehow and somewhere before. Then suddenly, the memories slowly are coming on Furrball's mind regarding Green. Before Furrball could meow, Green asked:

"Say. Can you come out from your cardboard box so that I can take a good look at you?"

Furrball nodded as he got out. Green then lifted him up and took a good look at him. Suddenly, he is in awe and shock as he stares at Furrball as the memories are circling all around Green's mind. Same goes to Furrball when he looks at him. Silence occurred for a while before Green asked in a bit of shock:

"No...No way. Furrball, is that you? The cat who was always a bit shy before I came to your life?"

Furrball remained silent for a while as he looks at Green. Then, after a while, he nodded and meowed something which Green understood.

"Yeah I remember that. This could mean only one thing." Green said before exclaiming happily, "FURRBALL!"

Furrball nodded and meowed happily as the two toon cats embraced each other after what it has been since a long time. They hugged each other for a while, looking like unable to let go of each other.

"Buddy. It has so been a long while." Green said as tears threatened to roll down from his eyes, "After such a long search, I have finally found you."

Furrball nodded and meowed as tears threatened to roll down from his eyes as well before he asked something by meowing in which Green understood and said:

"Yeah. I was looking all over for ya. First in the Toons & Humans Town/City and then right here in Acme Acres. It took me such a long time and at many times, I felt like giving up but I refused to give up searching for you."

Furrball is in awe but extremely happy that Green has found him. Touched by what Green had said, he hugged Green again in happiness.

"There There." Green said as he comforts Furrball before saying, "I saw you when I first arrived in your class but I was too busy with Bugs as he was helping me settling down in that school."

Furrball nodded and meowed. Green understood and smiled before looking at Furrball again and this time he asked in shock:

"What's this?! One of your ear got bitten and your tail is bandaged?! Furrball, what the hell happened to you all this time? I know we are toons but when we first met, you were in perfect condition. Did a lot of bad things happen to you when you were living in here all this time?"

Furrball nodded sadly as he told, by meowing, all the unluckiness he had to go through. After a while, Green got ashamed and angry at himself and started kicking at himself for not finding Furrball earlier.

"Damn it! You wouldn't had to go through all those if I had found you earlier." Green said.

Green got a bit despair and sat down feeling ashamed of himself. Furrball went and comforted Green and telling, by meowing, that it's not his fault.

"I don't know buddy. I feel like it was my fault actually cause if I was there with you earlier, you wouldn't had to go through all those unluckiness. I'm really sorry man for not finding you earlier." Green apologized.

Furrball meowed sadly. Silence occurred for a while before Green said:

"And to compensate that, Furrball, pack your bags and let's go to my house. I bet there will be a lot of surprises when we arrive at my house."

Furrball is in awe before nodding happily as he quickly took out some books and notes in which that all he has. He then sighed and looks at the cardboard box for sometime before meowing something to Green in which Green understood.

"So you want to take this cardboard box with you cause it has been your home before I found you?"

Furrball nodded with a smile. Green smiled and said:

"Before we leave, there is one thing I need to do."

Furrball nodded as he approaches towards the two alley cats, who are still knocked out cold, grabbed their tails and tied both of the tails like a rope in which Furrball laughed a bit.

"This should take care of them." Green said in which Furrball nodded, "Let's go then."

Furrball nodded as he carries the books and notes while Green carries the cardboard box and also carrying his electric guitar at his back. Furrball got worried and meowed but Green told that it was okay.

They then soon began to go to Green's house. Furrball turned around and waved. He is waving goodbye to his place and he's not sad at all cause of what had happened to him all those times. He then follows Green. While walking, Furrball meowed regarding the electric guitar Green has in which Green understood what he is saying.

"You got a glimpse of it? Nice." Green smiled, "I'll tell you in full when we reached my house."

* * *

 _Some minutes later:_

 _Green's House:_

"Mom! Dad!" Green called out, "I'm home."

A few seconds later, his Mom and Dad came with a smile on their faces. Green's mother is very pretty and beautiful cat whose green hair covers one eye on the right and her hairstyle that covers one eye is like a shape of floating waves. She has green fur, eyes and tail. Her husband is the same except he is like the typical toon cat appearance. They smiled at their son.

"Ah good to see you son." Green's Dad smiled before asking, "How did your first day go?"

"You seem like you have enjoyed your first day a lot." Green's mother said before asking, "And what's with that cardboard box?"

"Ah yeah. You will see about that Mom." Green smiled, "Cause I have the best news to tell you."

"Really? What could it be?" Both his Mom and Dad asked curiously.

Green smiled before he called outside after a few minutes:

"You can come in now."

And soon, slowly, Furrball entered in the house, carrying some books, and approached them with a smile on his face and meowed a bit.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green's mother and father looked at Furrball in awe and shock. Such reaction that no one could say a word. After sometime, Furrball meowed again. This time Green's mother said with some tears coming out from her eyes:

"That...That's Furrball."

"Yeah. I can't believe it. My late pal's son has arrived." Green's Dad said, his tears also coming out as well, "After a long time and long search for him."

"Yeah. Indeed. His meowing is still so cute."

"Which means..."

Silence occurred for a moment before Green's Mom and Dad cried out happily:

"Furrball!"

And so they together came and hugged Furrball with some tears coming out from their eyes. Furrball's tears are coming out as well. He soon remembered those previous two white cats who treated him like an ugly piece of crap but now that has gone into dust as he could feel the warmth and hug from Green's parents.

"Wel...Welcome back Furrball." Green's mother smiled as tears are coming out from her eyes.

"Yeah. We have been looking and worried for you for so long." Green's Dad smiled, "So glad you came back to us. Did our son find you?"

Furrball nodded with a smile as he still wants to feel their warmth after so long living at the outside.

"Green. Thank you." Green's mother smiled, "You also should thank yourself cause you have now met him after a long time."

"Yeah. I was dead worried by myself." Green said, "But I refuse to give up searching for him."

"That's my boy." Green's Dad smiled, "You need a pat in the back as well. Come and hug Furrball cause it's been long while since you two had fun together."

Green nodded and approached Furrball and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Green smiled before saying, "Welcome back home Furrball."

Green's parents nodded with a smile as they all hugged Furrball. For Furrball, this must be the happiest moment in his life. He got a bit surprised though but soon he can feel that he somehow had a connection and bond with Green's family, including some moments with Green himself as well.

Soon after a while, Green's mother got a bit horrified when she looked at Furrball again.

"Furrball? What happened to you?!" Green's mother asked in shock, "Like what happened to your tail and one of your ears?"

"Yeah. You were in a good condition when we last saw you." Green's Dad said before turning to his son, "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Speaking of that where did you find him?"

"Well I found him on the alleys." Green said before pointing at the cardboard box, "And this cardboard box I carried was his home which meant he lived outside and a long short story but he went through a lot of unluckiness."

"Oh Dear."

"Furrball. Tell us what happened to you all these time before Green found you." Green's Dad said, "And don't worry. I know what you say even though you though you meow and I taught Green as well."

Furrball nodded as he began to explain, by meowing, all the unlucky moments he had to go through. He even told some good and best moments but the rest are just plain unlucky. After like some minutes later of telling them, Green's parents and Green himself felt really bad.

"Well that's just really saddening to hear that Furrball." Green's Dad said sadly, "I just wish that we could have found you earlier."

"Yeah. We are really sorry that while we were looking all over for you, you had to go through all this." Green's mother nearly cried before asking, "So that's how you got those two injuries right?"

Furrball nodded sadly. Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone is really sad. After a moment, Green's mother picked Furrball up.

"Mom?" Green asked curiously.

"I'll be in the bathroom to give Furrball a nice bath." Green's mother said before turning to her husband, "Dear. Can you call the Acme Hospital, or maybe The T&H Hospital Centre if not possible, to see if there's any doctor that can come to our house?"

"Roger that." Green's Dad said as he did a funny salute like a military cat in which Furrball and Green chuckled a bit.

"As for you Green, just go to your room and wait for Furrball to come back. In a mean time, take a good rest."

"Okay Mom." Green smiled and nodded and then gets a kiss on his forehand by his mother.

"Well it's set then." Green's Dad said in which the others nodded, "Let's get it going then."

Everybody nodded as they went to the other rooms. Green's mother took Furrball to the bathroom, Green went to his own room and Green's Dad stayed behind as he began looking at the Acme Hospital and T&H Hospital phone numbers on any doctors he can find as well as do they give their services outside.

 _Green's Room:_

 _Twenty Minutes later:_

Green is looking at the picture album book when Furrball came in, smiling. He looks clean and fresh now except that he still has those two injuries though.

"Took a nice bath?" Green asked smiling.

Furrball nodded happily and then meowed in which Green understood what he says.

"Well I'm looking at the photo album of our childhood times." Green said before asking, "Wanna join?"

Furrball again nodded in excitement before approaching and sitting beside Green. He looks at the photos of his childhood days in awe before meowing in which Green understood.

"It all took place at the Toons and Humans Town/City." Green said.

Furrball is in awe. He never knew that he lived there as well when he was little but slowly his memories are coming back as he looks at the photos. Furrball wanted to know one thing: How did he and Green meet? He meowed that in which Green understood.

"Well it's of course when we were little." Green said, "You were also lonely in there when you were little and kinda didn't have anyone to play it cause you were really shy. Then one day, your and my Dad met..."

 _Flashback:_

"Furrball. This is Green and this is his Dad." Furrball's Dad said, "His Dad and I are best best friends so hopefully you can do the same thing to him as well."

"Green. This is Furrball and this is his Dad." Green's Dad said, "His Dad and I are best pals."

Furrball, who was little at that time, got a bit nervous upon seeing the little Green. He never striked a conversation with anyone before cause he nearly can't talk so will how he be able to strike a conversation with him? Little Green, however, approached Furrball with a smile on his face.

"Just be careful though. He barely talks. Only meows." Furrball's Dad said.

"Well you remind me to tutor him one necessary thing for him." Green's Dad said.

"Ah. Is that so? Then your welcome."

Both he and Green's Dad laughed a bit before looking at their two little sons. Silence occurred for a moment before Furrball meowed something. Green, however at that time, didn't know what Furrball was meowing about and said happily and cheerfully:

"Hey there. Let's be best buddies for life Furrball. Let's go and have some fun and make some great memories."

Furrball is in awe. No one had ever spoken to him before like that till now. Maybe he will be able to get along with him after all and that he could finally have a pal at last after being a loner for a while till his Dad introduced Green and his Dad. He then felt something poking him which is none other than Green. After a few seconds, Green laughed a bit and said:

"Tag! Got ya. Come and chase me!"

Green then ran randomly. Furrball then starts to chase him after he jumped a bit.

"Careful you two. Don't get yourself hurt...even though we are all toons." Green's Dad called out before he saw Furrball's Dad and asked, "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Look at Furrball." Furrball's Dad smiled, "He's smiling."

Green's Dad then looked at the chase. Furrball is smiling indeed. After a while, Furrball flew and tackled Green on the legs causing them to fall down. After a while, both Green and Furrball started to laugh for whatever reason while their Dads looked and smiled at them before picking their respective sons up.

 _Present:_

"And possibly ever since then, you came to our house many times and the same thing applies on me to you." Green said, "Dad also taught me the translation part because not all toons can talk."

Furrball nodded and he is in awe as he now remembers as how he and Green first met and became best friends for life. He wants to more about his childhood moments with Green cause he is already excited about the first one and Green could sense that.

"You wanna see some more photos?" Green asked smiling.

Furrball nodded in excitement as they continued to look at the photos of their childhood memories.

After a while, Furrball then points out at a photo in which Green looks at it and smiles.

"Ah yes." Green smiled, "My birthday party."

 _Flashback:_

Little Green was in awe upon seeing his birthday cake. The birthday cake was a bit big with a mixture of vanilla and strawberry cake. Little Furrball was beside him and smiling. Their parents started clapping for them.

"Okay then Green. It's your birthday." Green's mother smiled, "Time to cut the cake."

"Plus..." Furrball's mother smiled and winked.

"I sure do."

"Furrball. You can join him." Furrball's Dad smiled in which Furrball nodded and smiled.

"Well then everyone. It's time to sing!" Green's Dad said happily.

Everybody nodded as their parents began to sing ' ** _Happy Birthday to Green_** ' in which Green, with a help of Furrball, managed to cut the cake. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Green said happily:

"Thanks everyone. That was awesome!"

 _Present:_

"Yep. That was really an awesome birthday party I had along with you." Green smiled.

Furrball nodded and smiled. He is glad that he is able to celebrate their birthday party with him. After a while, there is a photo in which Furrball is in a bit of shock before immediately pointing at the photo. Green looked at it and sighed:

"Yeah. That's my mom's teen days and this, unfortunately, was her first school with little she knew what was going to happen to her. Luckily..."

Green then told what happened to his mother next in which Furrball sighed in relief and happy. They continued to look at the photos before Furrball is in awe and pointed at the picture in which Green saw and chuckled a bit.

"Yep. Our Moms went a bit crazy after that international soccer match."

 _Flashback:_

There was tension in the air as both Green's and Furrball's Mom hold their hands tightly as the game between The US Women Soccer Team and The Brazil Woman Soccer Team was going on. Little Furrball had no idea as to why their mothers were so tensed and asked Little Green about it.

"I think it's an international match. That's what I know." Green said.

Soon they could hear the whistle blowing. Furrball, Green and their mothers watched at the screen as the US Women Soccer Team were awarded the penalty kick. Silence and tension occurred for a while before a striker took the penalty and the ball went into the net, despite the goalkeeper's correct prediction.

Their moms screamed in joy as the US Women Soccer Team celebrated their victory earlier cause there was only 10 seconds left before the match ended. After 10 seconds, the referee blew the final whistle and Furrball's and Green's mother went jublient.

"We did it! We did it!" Green's mother said happily as she immediately grabbed and hugged her son.

"Amazing! Isn't it really awesome?" Furrball's mother asked happily as she did the same to her own son, "We won!"

"Yes Yes. You win." Green said as he is trying to catch some breathe, "Now could you put us down for a while?"

Furrball meowed screechly as he is trying to catch his own breathe. Their mothers luckily realized that and put them down before celebrating like crazy. Furrball and Green sighed before smiling at them.

 _Present:_

"At least, that was way less painful than that red haired girl." Green said in which Furrball's jaws drops in shock, "Yeah. While Buster was taking me on the tour, that red haired girl came out of nowhere and hugged me and squeezed me. Don't worry, Buster warned me about her and the another one later on."

Furrball then soon sighed in relief about that as they continued to look at their childhood memory photos before Green said:

"And then there's that a bit of embarrassment on my first translation lesson from you with Dad."

Furrball got a bit surprised about that till Green told him what had happened on that day.

 _Flashback:_

Furrball's Dad meowed a bit which left Little Green a little bit confused.

"Uh...Dad? What's he saying?" Green asked in a bit of confusion.

"Well he's saying hello and nice to meet you." Green's Dad said which left both little Furrball and Green in shock and awe.

"Now how exactly do you know that?"

"Well it will take sometime for you since I'm teaching you and there's a translation class on the school me and your mother went to which was her second school after she left the first school on a very sour note."

Furrball and Green were in awe in the first part and then were completely taken by surprise in the second part. Anyway, Green's Dad cleared his throat and said:

"Now it's your turn Green. Furrball, try to say something to him."

Furrball nodded as he meowed to Green. Green, who had no idea at that time what he was saying, was trying to think of what Furrball actually said. After a while thinking, he said:

"Uh...Adios?"

Silence occurred for a while before Furrball shook his head while their Dads chuckled before laughing a bit, causing Green to get a bit embarrassed at that time.

 _Present:_

Furrball chuckled a bit.

"Yeah pretty embarrassing eh?" Green asked sighing before saying, "Ever since then, he taught me by his word of mouth and a recorder as to how to translate as what you are meowing about cause not all toons can talk. And pretty soon, I succeeded. Yeah Yeah!"

Furrball nodded before being in awe and smiled at him. It looks like Green now knows what he says even though he meows which is a good thing for him. Then they continued to look at the photos.

Green looked at Furrball and got a bit hesitant to tell about something. Should he tell him now or not? His brain is spinning around for a while with words 'Tell' and 'Not to tell' going around his head. He has no idea what to do now. Before he could muster his courage to say something, there is a knock on the door which caught both toon cats' attention.

"It's open." Green called out.

Soon the door opened and it's none other than Green's mother, who smiled at them.

"Ah. So you are seeing the good memories and times I presume?" Green's mother asked smiling.

"Yeah Mom." Green smiled before asking, "Is there anything you need from us?"

"Not really. It's just that a doctor and his assistant just arrived in our house to see Furrball. Come downstairs soon."

"Sure thing Mom."

Green's mother nodded with a smile as she closed the door. Green then closed the photo album and put it in his bed before saying:

"Come on Furrball. Lets go downstairs to get your two injuries fixed and be back in your proper shape again." Green said.

Furrball nodded happily as Furrball as he got up before he and Green exited Green's room and then they went downstairs.

Soon they saw Green's parents with a doctor and an assistant who's a half human-half dog. They smiled at Furrball and Green.

"Hello you two. The name's Doctor Nicholas." The doctor introduced himself, "Specializing in toon's injuries and this is my assistant Nick."

"Hi there." Nick said cheerfully.

"And we have come here cause someone seems to be having a problem. So what's the problem?"

"Not me." Green said, "But the one who is beside me has."

"That's right." Green's mother said as she picked Furrball up and showed it to the doctor and his assistant, "Something happened to his tail so his tail got bandaged and one of his ears got bitten."

"Hmm..." The doctor said curiously, "Put him on a sofa. Let's examine him."

And so Green's mother put Furrball down in a sofa as Nicholas and Nick began to examine him. While doing so, Nick is in awe and asked Furrball:

"Say. Are you Furrball from Tiny Toons?"

Furrball nodded with a smile, leaving the doctor and his assistant in total awe.

"I have a feeling of that before. My kids used to watch that show and they absolutely loved it. They wish that the show would come back again." The doctor said before asking Green's parents, "Do you know him very well?"

"Well yes. He is Green's..." Green's mother said.

Green's mother then said two words which left the doctor and his assistant in complete awe.

"Wow. I never knew that. That's amazing." Nick said happily.

"Indeed it is." Nicholas smiled before saying, "Now come on Nick. Let's examine him."

The assistant nodded as they continued to examine him even removing the bandage which is on Furrball's tail. After a while of examining him, they turned towards Green and his parents.

"Well?" Green's Dad asked curiously.

"His tail will be easy to heal. We have seen plenty of that and it will take maximum 5 minutes to heal the tail." Nick, the assistant, said.

"But his ear might take a while to fix. No doubt it will be done today but the ear fixing thing might be a bit painful and we are gonna need a bed for that." Nicholas, the doctor said before turning towards Furrball and asked, "Are you ready for that?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green and his parents looked at Furrball. Furrball nodded and meowed in which Green said:

"He said he will do it if it means getting his ear fixed."

"Well then my lad, you heard it. It's time to begin." Nicholas said.

"Indeed. Let's start with the quickest one." Nick said, "The tail."

"Agreed."

And soon they began on Furrball's tail first. While Green and his parents are looking at it, Green's Dad looks up.

"Anything wrong dear?" Green's mother asked curiously.

"Nothing is wrong." Green's dad said slowly, "It's just that I wonder whether Furrball's parents are somewhere up in the sky, watching and smiling at us that we finally managed to find Furrball at last and bring him home to us."

"Yeah. Very true and by the way, it was Green who found him."

"True. Son, you are great and thanks a lot. Who would have thought that on this day you joined the Acme Looniversity, you found him?"

"Green. I'm very proud of you. Here's a little present for you."

Green's mother then kissed Green on the forehead and then on the cheek. Green smiled at his parents.

"Mom. Dad." Green smiled, "Thanks."

Green's parents nodded and smiled as they looked at the doctor and his assistant who is working on Furrball's tail.

 _3 .5 minutes later:_

"And we are done." Nicholas said happily when he turned towards Green and his parents, "We put the bandage on him but in the next day, remove the bandage and his tail will look good as new."

Green and his parents cheered while Furrball is extremely happy upon hearing that.

"Yep indeed." Nick smiled before saying, "Now it's time to fix the ear."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings the ends to the third chapter of Part 2.**

 ***Suddenly I saw some watery thing on the floor and I could see Bugs, Sylvester and Steve crying a bit.***

 **Me *surprised*: What's the matter? Why are three crying?**

 **Steve *crying a bit*: So...So emotional.**

 **Sylvester *crying a bit*: But...But so much happiness for him.**

 **Bugs *crying a bit*: Oh the happiness. Words can't express how happy I am. Ho Ho.**

 ***And so the three toons cried a bit while I sighed and comforted them.***

 **Me *sighing*: Poor lads. Oh Well. *Stops sighing* So the next chapter is coming, as usual, within a week until prior notice. Hopefully we will see you all there fellas.**

 **And until then, please support me by reviewing and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **That's all for now. So until the next week fellas... *Turns towards the three toons* at least do your last part a bit.**

 ***The three toons sighed and nodded as the Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Bugs, Sylvester, Steve *trying to proclaim happily* and Me *proclaiming happily* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The three toons then starts to cry again a bit while I sighed and comforted them as The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and soon it ends.***

 **Voice 3: Any ideas as to when we will appear here?**

 **Voice 2: Hopefully pretty soon.**


	11. Part 2 Chapter 4: Cat Duo and Past

***The Looney Tunes opening theme music is starting to play and it ended after a while. After it ended, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello there everyone. Welcome to another chapter of Part 2 and I am pleased to announce something.**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Steve looked at me curiously.***

 **Bugs: And what could that be?**

 **Sylvester *a bit worried*: Another hiatus?**

 ***Everybody chuckled a bit.***

 **Steve: Buddy. If it was that, he would have said it later but now he's making an announcement.**

 **Sylvester: Oh...**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right and that is...*takes a breathe* some new casts will be coming on before and after fanfic scenes.**

 ***The three toons suddenly got excited.***

 **Bugs *excited*: Really? Who could it be?**

 **Me: Not now. Later after the chapter ends. Now the appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 **Steve: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro doc, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Me: And there is one thing I would like to say. I wanted to say it but I now remember it. Some references from the previous chapters and the future chapters was and will be from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and I will give him credit for that.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: I have been trying to tell you that for a while doc.**

 **Me: Yeah I know. *Smiles* And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get to the fourth chapter of Part 2. Enjoy reading it everyone.**

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Steve *smiling as they waved their hands*: Enjoy reading!**

 ***I nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 4: Cat Duo and The Past.

At the classroom, the gang is discussing something except Max, who is getting chased by Elmrya again after Buster said to her that Max really loves Elmrya, much to everyone's laughter and to Max's shock and anger, and Elmrya cause you know why. Furrball and Green are also not there for some reason. Anyway, back to the discussion.

"So the plan for another party at the Cool Contest, which will take place next Saturday." Buster said.

"Yep." All the toons said.

"Oi Buster! You planned it the last time!" Plucky exclaimed as he stomped towards Buster, "This time let me do the planning."

"Well if you say so." Buster said cooly as he steeped aside.

Plucky then stood on the desk and told about his plans for the next Saturday's event at Cool Club like: Everyone will be wearing Daffy's and Plucky's merchandising shirts, dresses, etc and everyone will be singing and dancing praises for them, there will be the songs Daffy sang and he will choose a DJ on his own and so on. After he finished telling his plan, he smiled and bowed. Unfortunately, he could see that everyone is looking at him.

"Plucky. What you planned doesn't even fit the definition of the club's name." Babs said in which Plucky's mouth reaches the floor upon hearing that.

"It's a bit harsh but true sadly." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah. We dance and do crazy stuffs like we always do." Hampton said, "Not singing praises."

" _Try to think of something cooler next time._ " Calamity showed the sentence on his signboard in which Plucky growled a bit.

"Beep Beep." Little Beeper beeped.

"Plucky. You were there the last time." Shirley said before asking, "Have you hit your head somewhere or some junk?"

"Yeah. Like Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth exclaimed before putting his arms around Shirley, "Which means my dear Shirley. How about you and I go for a date and dance?"

Unfortunately, Shirley didn't like what Fowlmouth is doing right now and uses her powers to zap Fowlmouth and he gets turned into ashes in which only his eyes and his small black beak could be seen.

"Dadgum me." Fowlmouth's beak said meekly.

"So anyway, did you get hit in the head or some junk?" Shirley asked worriedly.

"Nope?" Plucky asked meekly.

"Me thinks you should think of something cooler." Dizzy said, "Me likes cool stuffs."

"We all do." Sneezer smiled.

"But I don't get as to why we are planning so early?" Sweetie asked in confusion, "It's on next Saturday."

"True but better to plan earlier so that we can get some stuffs ready." A small, genius worm name Bookworm said.

"Cuck-koo! Cuck-koo! I wanna dance right now." Gogo said happily as he danced in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Nice try Plucky but this is unfortunately not gonna work sadly." Hilary said.

"Well at least you made your attempt." Ron smiled.

"Can I bring some dynamites?" Skippy asked.

"Nice idea. Maybe we could use that for fireworks." Buster said in which everyone nodded, "But you have to be careful though."

"And maybe we can include some green lights." Wally smiled before teasing a bit, "We can cheer Plucky up."

"It's still a while away, Plucky, before that event." Rhubella said, "So you still have time to think of some cool ways."

"I guess so..." Plucky sighed as he trudged off.

"Don't worry. You can do better next time." Buster smiled in which Plucky groaned.

Plucky then trudged off while Shirley comforts him. Buster then stood up in the table when Mary asked:

"That's odd. Furrball and Green aren't here. Has anyone seen them?"

Everyone, except Buster, Babs, Hilary and Ronald, got a bit worried when Mary asked that question. Silence occurred for a while...

Till they heard a loud voice:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MALE TOONS AND FEMALE TOONS!"

Everyone then suddenly looks at the door which is left half opened.

"Now who would be doing that?" Plucky asked.

"I think I can recognize the voice and scent." Wally said, "Definitely none other than..."

"AND NOW INTRODUCING FIRST TO ENTER THE CLASSROOM ISSSSSSS...FURRBALL!" The voice roared happily.

And soon Furrball arrives in the classroom in which everyone is in awe. He is wearing sunglasses and his two injuries can no longer be seen. Everyone is in awe and surprise upon seeing him.

"Furrball. Your ear." Fifi said in awe.

"And your tail." Shirley said in awe, "It's no longer bandaged or some junk."

"How were you able to get those injuries healed?" Hampton asked in awe.

"Me thinks you made cool entrance." Dizzy said happily in which everyone nodded and smiled, "And me thinks he went to see a doctor."

" _Highly doubtful about it._ " Calamity showed it on his signboard.

"ALMOST CORRECT MR. DIZZY!" A voice called in which everyone is in awe, "NOW COMING TO THE CLASSROOM IS NONE OTHER THAN MYSELF, DAVE GREEN!"

And soon Dave Green arrived to the classroom with a slide on the floor. He too is also wearing sunglasses. He then played his special electric guitar in which everyone is in awe and clapped a bit before Green took out his sunglasses and approaches Furrball.

"Look at my great buddy Furrball." Green said happily, "No bandages and no eaten ear. He looks good as new. Right Furrball?"

"Your Great Buddy?!" Everybody asked in awe and shock.

Furrball nodded and meowed happily as the toon cats put their arms around each others back and Green announced:

"And we are a cat duo."

Furrball meowed happily in which Green nodded and said:

"You can say that again."

This is where most of the toons got a bit shocked.

"Wait. Do you even know what he said?" Bookworm asked.

"Yep." Green smiled, "He said that that's right. Me and Green are now the cat duo. Very Great Buddies Forever."

Then when Furrball nodded, everybody is in awe and shock. They are mouth opened.

"Wow! That's really incredible Green." Rhubella said in awe.

"Yeah. You even know what he says even though he meows." Wally said in awe.

"Beep Beep." Little Beeper said.

"We have no words." Sneezer and Sweetie said in awe.

"Like Dadgum it! I wanna learn how to know what non-talk toons say." Fowlmouth said.

"Hey! I wanna learn it too." Skippy said happily.

"Yeah. I would love to learn that part so I can know what the toons, who some can't talk, are saying." Mary smiled in which everybody nodded and smiled at her.

"That's really amazing." Hampton said before asking, "But how did you know what Furrball says?"

"Folks. When the time is free, I shall answer all your questions." Green said.

"Well okay."

Silence occurred for a moment in which most of the toons are still in awe before Calamity showed his signboard which says:

" _So it seems like you took Furrball to see the doctor._ "

"Actually. It's the doctor and his assistant who came to my house when my Dad called the hospital." Green said in which everyone is in awe.

"And now thanks to that, he looks good as new." Fifi said happily.

"Like how are you related to Furrball?" Shirley asked.

"Best Buddies." Green smiled.

Furrball nodded, smiled and meowed before Green translated:

"Best Best Buddies."

"Best Best Buddies?" Plucky's jaws drop in shock.

"Best Best Best Buddies!"

"What?!"

"Super Best Buddies?" Bookworm asked.

"Somewhere like that." Green said.

"Very Very Best Best Best Buddies?" Skippy asked in awe.

"Almost..."

"Best Friends till the End?" Concord asked.

"Best Buddies for Life?" Mary asked in awe in which the cat duo jumped happily.

"Correct Mary." Green said happily before Furrball meowed a bit, "You are absolutely correct!"

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Incredible." Bookworm said.

"Yep. And we will be best pals for life." Green said, in which Furrball nodded happily, before asking, "Right Buster?"

"Yeah. That's absolutely really cool and great." Buster said happily.

"We are so happy for you two to be together again!" Babs said happily.

"Again?!" Most of the toons asked in a bit of shock.

"Like do you mean by that?" Wally asked.

"And speaking about that, you two wabbits remained silent all that time." Plucky said while looking at the bunnies, "This could mean one thing..."

Most of the toons then stared at the bunnies, who meekly smiled. Silence occurred for a while before Rhubella asked:

"You both knew about them right?"

Silence occurred again for a while before Furrball took off his sunglasses while Green said:

"Well it seems like what had happened today must all come out."

"Today?!" Most of the toons asked.

"Well it's kinda like that you see. Hehe." Babs smiled meekly a bit.

"We will just be outside for a bit." Green asked in which most of the toons looked at then with confusion and surprise.

Buster nodded as Furrball and Green just stepped outside the class in which many toons looked at them being confused. Buster then took a breathe before saying:

"I will explain. It all began outside the school..."

 _Flashback_

 _Outside the School:_

"Buster. I still don't get it as to why we are here so early." Babs said, "I mean it's only 6:15 am and you nearly finished your plan..."

" _ **Early to bed and Early to rise. Makes a person happy and wise.**_ " Buster sang before saying, "True but just to make sure all is okay and that you might have some ideas or a suggestion of the plans or some addition as well."

"I guess you can say that. But what if it finishes early?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Buster is trying to think of an answer and just when Babs is about to say something, they could hear a calling voice:

"Hey!"

Buster and Babs got startled a bit before turning around to see, much to their surprise, that it's Hilary and Ronald.

"Hilary and Ron. What a surprise." Buster said.

"Yeah. Didn't expect that you would be here so early." Ronald said.

"Same here. What were you two doing?" Babs asked.

"Oh you know. Some early morning exercise." Hilary said, "Just right now we were about to jog around the school before we saw you."

"You were about to jog around the school?"

"Wow. Just wow." Buster said in which Hilary and Ron laughed a bit.

Silence occurred for a minute before Ronald asked:

"So what are you two doing in this early in the morning?"

"Making plans for the next Saturday event." Buster said, "I am almost done though but I'm looking for some suggestions and any change of my plans. And maybe some of your suggestions as well."

"Ah I see. Nice."

"Now that we have met you earlier, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you something." Hilary said which caught the bunnies' attention, "Me and Ron had happened to discover a photo yesterday which indicates that your guess could be correct."

"Really? Where? Is it with you?" Babs asked.

Hilary and Ron nodded as Hilary is about to pick the photo up from her pockets when suddenly they heard a voice:

"Damn it! Where the heck is that photo?"

"That voice..." Buster gasped before asking, "Could it be...?"

The other three nodded as they ran to the direction of the voice before hiding themselves at the tree and bushes. And they saw...that it's none than Furrball and Green!

Green seems to be searching for something in a bit of panic mood as he lifts Furrball up and put him down again before looking around.

"Hey. That's Furrball and Green." Buster said before saying in awe, "And it looks like Furrball's tail and ear is good as new."

"Yeah. That's really amazing." Babs said slowly before asking in a bit of surprise , "But why would they be here so early?"

"Not sure. Let's check it out."

The three others nodded before looking at Green who is still looking for something. After a short while, Green said sadly:

"So the photo I was carrying had disappeared looks like thanks to that wind yesterday. Gone. Poof! All Gone. All Gone. Goodbye Memory."

And with that Green just sat down with a big sigh and Furrball comforts him. Meanwhile upon hearing that, Hilary gasped.

"What's wrong Hilary?" Babs asked slowly, "Something that caught your interest?"

"He must be looking for the photo that we are carrying right now." Hilary said in which the bunnies gasped.

"That photo? Then it could be that..."

"Yeah. While we were talking to Green, a short but fast wind appeared and possibly his photo flew away by then in which no one had noticed." Buster said.

"And we discovered it on the ground." Ronald said.

"Really? Then you better give that back to him. Before that, can we see the photo?"

Hilary and Ron nodded as Hilary gave the photo to Babs. Once the bunnies saw the photo, their long ears almost went up but luckily Furrball and Green were so busy on themselves that they failed to notice it. Buster and Babs are in total awe upon seeing the photo.

"So it's true. It really is true." Babs said happily but slowly.

"Better give the photo back." Buster said.

Hilary and Ron nodded as Buster gave the photo back to them before they left their hiding place while the bunnies remained at their hiding place.

Meanwhile, Green refuses to give up and he jumped up.

"Let's search for it again buddy. This time we will team up. You search in this area while I search on that area." Green said.

Furrball nodded as the toon cats began their search again, this time specializing in the areas. After a while, Furrball sighed but then he turned around to see Hilary and Ronald and gave a small meow but Green failed to notice it.

Soon Green approached Hilary and Ron and began touching their bodies.

"Hmm. That's strange. I have never seen such a size of this tree." Green said, "Better check the front and back view of it."

And soon Green started the front and back view of the 'trees' and sighed after failing to find it.

"Gee. Oh Well. Better go look at the other areas." Green said.

But before Green could make a step, Hilary asked:

"Are you looking for this photo?"

Green then heard something and soon Furrball gave a meow and pointed at a direction in which Green looked at it and his jaws drops in shock when he sees that it's none other than Hilary and Ronald.

Soon sweat is coming all around Green and gulped a bit and he smiled meekly. The 'trees' Green thought were actually Hilary and Ronald!

"Uh...Hi guys." Green said meekly, "Didn't know that you would be here so early. Well...I kinda...I didn't mean to do what I did just now...My bad...HeHe."

"Hey come down there Green. Don't be scared." Ron said, "It's okay. Also what a really great surprise to see you two here so early in the morning."

"Ah...yeah. Same from us to you. Right Furrball buddy?"

Furrball nodded happily.

"What have you two been up to all this time?" Hilary asked curiously.

"Looking for the photo I admit." Green said.

"And here's the photo."

Hilary then soon gave the photo to Green while smiling. When Furrball and Green looks at the photo and realizes that this was the photo they had been looking for, they were in awe and extremely happy and then soon they quickly bowed at Hilary and Ron.

"OMG! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Green said happily before asking, "Where did you find it?"

"Yesterday it was on the ground when we discovered it." Ron said, "And judging by it, it must have fallen down from one of the trees."

"Knew that the wind must have blown it away. Damn it. Should have been careful."

"Try to do so next time."

Furrball and Green nodded. Silence occurred for a while before Hilary asked smiling:

"So from the photo, it appears that you and Furrball are childhood friends right?"

Silence again occurred in which they smiled a bit, whistled a bit and twitched their fingers. After a few minutes, Green and Furrball put their arms around their each other's back before Green said:

"Well something like that you may say. It's a long story."

"And we would love to hear that long story from you." Ron said happily.

"Eh?!"

Furrball then put his hand on Green's shoulder and nodded. Green sighed a bit before saying:

"I guess I will tell. Fair is Fair. You found the photo for us and I will have to tell you the long story."

Green then looked at Furrball, who nodded. Furrball then went to one of the bushes where, in a blink of eye, he saw Buster and Babs who smiled and greeted him warmly. Then they looked at Green, Hilary and Ronald.

"I will now gonna tell you a long story." Green said as he took a breathe, "Here goes..."

Green then took a breathe before explaining:

"Well Furrball was once a lonely pal who barely had anyone to play with and was kinda lonely but pretty soon, our Dads met and introduced ourselves to each other and soon I became fast friends with him and from there on, we had many great memories like let's see. Ah Ha! Like..."

And soon Green told many many good memories between him and Furrball which left Ron and Hilary in awe and smiling.

"Wow! Some great childhood memories you told us." Ron smiled.

"Yeah. In fact, I kinda lost count once." Hilary said and smiled, "Hmm. Looks like you and Furrball are really good childhood friends then."

"Yep." Green said.

Meanwhile, Buster, Babs and Furrball are in awe when they heard what Green told about their past memories. They then looked at Furrball.

"Wow Furrball. I never thought you had such great times with him." Buster said in awe.

"Yeah. I'm jealous." Babs giggled a bit before asking, "But then wait. Weren't you able to recognize him when he arrived in the class for the first time?"

" _I somehow had a feeling of knowing him when I saw him._ " Furrball showed the sentence in his signboard.

"Oh." Buster and Babs said it together.

Furrball also nodded. Normally he meows but if he has to show them what he means, then he will write it down on his signboard. After a while, Babs realized something and asked:

"Then wait. Does that mean you also lived in..."

But then soon Buster then silenced Babs a bit and then pointed at Hilary, Ronald and Green as they looked at their conversation.

"But then how did you two split up?" Hilary asked in surprise, "It's really impossible for you two for your best friendship to be broken up."

"Did anything bad happen between your and his parents?" Ronald asked.

"It's not like that." Green shook his head, "It happened like this..."

 _Past Flashback:_

"Wa...Wait a second. You three are leaving to Acme Acres?!" Green asked in shock, "But...But why?"

"We are very sorry Green but we have to go there due to some circumstances." Furrball's mother said.

"Oh...Man."

Silence occurred for a while before Furrball's parents and his parents cheered him up.

"But hey don't worry. We will come to your house often." Furrball's Dad said.

"True. It's just a short train ride from this place to Acme Acres." Green's Dad said, "Only about 15 minutes or so."

"Yeah and we will even come to your house." Green's mother said.

"Wow thank you." Furrball's mother said happily before turning to Green, "So you see. All hope is not lost yet."

"I guess so." Green sighed a bit.

"So when are you gonna leave then to Acme Acres then?" Green's mother asked.

"Somewhere around tomorrow morning." Furrball's mother said.

"Oh I see."

"But then where is Furrball by the way?" Green's dad asked.

"Oh...He is there just now." Furrball's dad said.

The parents then looked as Green approached Furrball and then they had a chat for a while.

"I gonna really miss you buddy." Green said sadly, "Have a safe trip. I will see you some day."

Furrball nodded and meowed in which Green understood and nodded. Furrball raised his head for a brofist and Green gladly accepted the offer of brofist: best pals for life.

 _Present Flashback:_

"Really sorry to hear that." Hilary said sadly before asking, "Did you know what the circumstances were?"

"And second is that then have you ever visited here before?" Ron asked.

"First question: No. Never knew the circumstances but I had noticed that their faces seemed to be a bit tensed for some reason." Green said, "And second is that I did came to Acme Acres before but the only route I knew at that time was the route to Furrball's house. I never even had gone to other places."

Hilary and Ron nodded and they knew what Green meant. Meanwhile in the bushes, Babs and Buster looked at Furrball.

"Did you knew what the circumstances were before moving here?" Buster asked in which Furrball sighed and shook his head.

"So that could mean that..." Babs said before gasping but asking slowly, "You lived in the Toons and Humans Town/City as well?"

Furrball nodded with a smile which left Buster and Babs in awe.

"Wow. So you are one of the only two toons who lived in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Babs said happily but slowly.

"Nice Furrball." Buster smiled, "Nice."

Furrball smiled back as well as they soon continued to listen to the conversation. This time, however, Green seems to be a bit tensed and a bit hesitant.

"And then unfortunately..." Green tried to say something but he gulped a bit and sweat is coming down around his face.

It is then Hilary and Ron knew that something bad must had happened.

"Did anything bad happen Green? Are you alright?" Hilary asked in a bit of concern.

"Yeah. Don't worry. You can tell us and we will be able to help." Ron asked.

"Well it's just that...continuing on...Oh Boy. I never ever wanted to bring that up in the first place." Green said as he mumbled up a bit, "But it looks like I had got no other choice so *breaks the 4th wall* bring some tissues with you."

 _Past Flashback:_

Green is watching some Looney Tune episodes while eating popcorns.

" _I wonder how Furrball and his parents are doing._ " Green said to himself.

Suddenly, the T&H Media logo came out which surprises Green. Soon a news presenter is there and he is speaking in a bit of a serious voice.

"We have some urgent news to report. There has been a fatal road accident at Acme Acres in which 2 of them were killed and one of then was taken to the hospital." The news presenter said.

"Oh that's bad." Green gulped a bit and is a bit concerned but then..., "WHAT THE...?!"

Green then dropped the popcorn, stood up and is SHELL-SHOCKED! He couldn't believe what he is just seeing next on the T.V.

The picture shows Furrball's Mom and Dad and under the middle of the two pictures labels...'Deceased'. Green's jaws drops in shock.

" _No! This can't be true! I must be living in a nightmare!_ " Green said as he punched himself before looking at the T.V to see that they are showing the same thing and said to himself, " _No...No Way!_ "

And in an instant, he rushed towards his parents' room.

"MOM! DAD!" Green cried out.

 _Present Flashback:_

Hilary and Ron got really gutted upon hearing what had happened to Furrball's parents with some tears coming out from Hilary's eyes. Sure, she is a tough looking hyena toon girl but hearing such stories like what had happened to Furrball's parents and you can't help but have tears around your eyes. Ron is nearly crying too.

"I...I don't know what to say." Hilary said with her voice a bit hoarse before asking, "So that's why you were really nervous and frightened before you said that right?"

Green sighed and nodded.

"We are really really sorry to hear that." Ronald said sadly, "I just wished that we never asked you about your nervousness in the first place."

"Yeah..." Green said.

"So what happened after that?" Hilary asked.

"Well after that shocking event, we grieved for a while and started looking for him first in the Toons and Humans Town/City because we at first thought that the hospital might transfer him back there but, after soon enough, we couldn't find him and so we decided that it's time to move to Acme Acres so that we can find him and finally, after a long time, found him on the alley street about to get beaten up by two alley cats in which I whacked them on their heads."

"Nice. That will take care of them." Ron said before asking.

"So then how did Furrball's injuries got healed up?" Hilary asked.

"My Dad called a doctor and he and his assistant arrived and they fixed up and healed his ear and tail." Green said.

"You Green are such a fateful friend to him and you still remember him and after all the years. Wish I had a pal like that." Ronald smiled as he patted on Green's shoulder before asking, "But now that you had found Furrball, what are you gonna do next?"

"Well definitely gonna let him stay in our house till he is confident enough in order to make up for the lost time..." Green is about to continue.

"That's really nice." Hilary smiled.

"Plus a week ago, a family wanted to buy the house but my mother wanted to keep it in remembrance of Furrball's parents so there was a negotiation and my mom agreed to let them buy the house if they can at least move the furniture and toys away to their house. The family agreed but stated that unless there is prove that we are close to Furrball from himself, we can't take the furniture away so the contract is put hold for now. It's at least we can do. You know, bringing back the toys and good old times to our house."

"Hopefully you will definitely get all Furrball and his parents' stuffs back to your house." Ron said, "And after what had happened to Furrball's parents, I am really glad that you and Furrball got back together again."

"Yeah. Same here." Hilary said, "And plus if you have any problem, just call us and we will take care of it."

"Uh..." Green said before smiling, "Thanks."

Meanwhile hiding on the bushes, Buster and Babs were also really gutted with Buster visibly shaken. Babs noticed it and comforted Buster as well as Furrball, who was definitely looking down with sadness all around his face.

"Furrball. I am really really sorry to hear that." Babs said slowly and sadly, "It breaks my heart. Are you alright Buster?"

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to be in the situation Furrball also faced." Buster said sadly before looking at Furrball sadly, "I know that painful feeling Furrball. I had to go through the same thing as well, losing my parents in a plane crash."

"Buster...Furrball."

And so Babs hugged both of them so that Buster and Furrball can get some comfort. After a while, they looked at Furrball sadly.

"Really sorry to hear that once again." Babs said sadly, "Wish we had heard that sooner so that we could have helped you sooner."

"Yeah." Buster said slowly before apologizing, "Also sorry that we couldn't help you on most times but with Green there now, hopefully you can feel safe with him right?"

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Hopefully also I can't wait to see what the furniture and toys are." Babs said slowly in excitement.

"Yep." Buster said in which Furrball nodded, "Now a few more talks between them and we will get out of the bush."

Babs and Furrball nodded as they continued to look at the conversation.

"So what about your house in that T&H Town/City?" Hilary asked.

"We kept it on hold so that when we go to that area, we can stay there." Green said in which Hilary and Ron are in awe.

"Nice." Ron smiled before asking, "So what made you choose this school which is definitely the best school ever?"

"Yeah I agree. I will be honest with you though, I was a bit clueless till I met a silver haired boy who told me about this school a few day before I moved to Acme Acres and I thought it was worth giving a shot plus I hopefully could find Furrball around this place which I did."

"You will have plenty of fun here. I can damn guarantee you." Hilary said before asking, "The silver haired boy? Hmmm..."

"You never went to Toons and Humans Town/City before?"

"Not really but we did hear about it though." Ron said.

"You will love that place. I will take you guys for a tour if you have time."

"Thanks." Hilary smiled.

Silence occurred for a few minutes and before Ron could ask anything else, they could hear the voices:

"Hey!"

Ron, Hilary and Green turned around to see Buster, Babs and Furrball running towards them. The bunnies then suddenly hugged Green, much to the others' surprise.

"Whoa! What's that about?" Green asked in surprise.

"We are really sorry that we couldn't do anything for Furrball at most times." Babs cried a bit.

"Wai...How did you know that? Were you...?"

"They were hiding on the bushes." Hilary said, "We also hid as well before we came out to give you the photo."

"Oh Really?..."

Everybody nodded as Buster and Babs then let go Green after a while. Green then sighed a bit before asking:

"So you two heard everything I said eh?"

"Well...kinda." Buster said, "But I had a feeling that you and Furrball knew each other for a long time and when it's confirmed true by the photo, I thought that we wanted to hear it as well."

"I see."

"We couldn't do much for Furrball." Babs said, "But hopefully now that you are here, things will start getting better soon."

"Same here. Right Furrball buddy?"

Furrball nodded with a smile as they did the brofist. Everybody smiled at them as silence occurred for a while before Ron looked at the clock and said:

"Guys. It seems now that the others will be coming soon."

"Thanks for telling us Ron." Buster said before saying happily, "And speaking about that, I know how you two can make a grand entrance together for the first time."

"Really? How?" Green asked curiously and Furrball looks curious as well.

Buster then told about the plan to Green and Furrball in which they are in awe, smiled and liked the idea.

"Nice." Green smiled.

 _Present:_

There are a wide range of emotions from the toons as they soon heard Buster's story from: Happy and chuckling about the toon cats' past to extremely sad about what happened to Furrball's parents (even Sweetie, who torments Furrball sometimes) with some in tears to extremely happy again about Furrball and Green back together again. After Buster finished the story, everyone soon looked at Hilary and Ronald.

"You knew that he could have a childhood friend before us?" Rhubella asked.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Hilary and Ronald meekly smiled.

"Well Buster told us to so we decided to keep our mouths shut." Hilary said.

"Yeah and it's for Green's sake I guess?" Ronald asked.

"Wow. Such loyal friends." Skippy said in which everyone chuckled a bit, "Such loyal friends."

"But the question is: why the four of you did you keep it by yourself rather than telling us about it straight away?" Wally asked.

Silence occurred for a while and after that, both Buster and Babs bowed down and pointed at none other than...Plucky Duck! Everyone looked at Plucky while Plucky is in shock!

"Hey! What do I have to do with that question?" Plucky asked in shock.

"Oh I get it now!" Shirley said, "You were nervous that if you told to us and if Plucky finds out, then he's going to start telling it to everyone else or some junk?"

Buster and Babs nodded. Plucky's jaws drops in shock and tried to protest.

"But...But...I." Plucky tried to protest.

"Understandable." Shirley said, "Next time you tell us a secret, I will be sure to lock Plucky's beak first."

"What?!"

"It's for your sake, your friends' sake and maybe your loved ones sake or some junk."

"Wait. Is it true that he spills out secret sometimes?" Rhubella asked in which Plucky gulped.

"Sometimes." Mary said.

"Beep Beep." Little Beeper beeped which caught everyone's attention.

" _Yeah. Plucky does that a couple of times._ " Calamity said as he shows that on the signboard followed by another signboard which says, " _Few days before Hilary, Ronald, Skippy and Wally first came here, I showed Plucky my new machine as to capture Little Beeper and I told him to keep it a secret._ "

"Oh." Everyone, except Plucky, said.

" _But then he told everyone about it and as a result, everyone knew about it and Little Beeper definitely knew about it and I couldn't even catch him even with my new machine. Thank you Mister Duck and I still am not forgetting about this ;(!_ "

"Well...I...my instincts!" Plucky cried.

"Yep. You and your instincts." Sweetie said in which Plucky's jaws drops in shock.

"So it's clear. I will put his beak when a secret has gone to us." Shirley said before turning to Plucky, "It's for your sake and us."

"Mother?" Plucky whimpered.

Everyone chuckled a bit. Silence occurred for a while before Hampton asked in awe:

"So...so does it mean that both Furrball and Green lived in that place before?"

"Which place?" Wally and Rhubella asked curiously.

"The Toons and Humans Town/City?"

"Toons and Humans Town/City?" Skippy asked in awe, "I think I had heard of that place but never went there."

"Us as well." Hilary and Ronald said.

"It's the sister city of Acme Acres." Babs said happily in which Skippy, Hilary, Ronald, Wally and Rhubella are in total awe.

"Whoa!" Skippy, Hilary, Ronald, Wally and Rhubella said in total awe.

"So have you all ever went there before?" Wally asked in which, to his surprise, everyone shook their heads.

"Nope. Not really or some junk." Shirley said.

"Well except those two wabbits!" Plucky growled a bit as he pointed at them, "Cause there lives a boy who is their so called best pal for life!"

"Best pal for life? A boy?" Rhubella asked in awe.

"You mean you two, the stars of the show, are best pals with him?" Ronald asked in awe in which Buster and Babs nodded, "Oh Yeah! Green told us some about him."

"True. He must be the luckiest kid in the world." Hilary said in awe before asking, "So do you two know the whole of that place?"

"Well some places. Not all of it." Buster said, "Cause we only go there to visit him."

"Fresh lies!" Plucky whined.

"Have you ever visited that place?" Shirley asked sternly.

"Nope?"

"Gee Plucky..."

Shirley sighed a bit. Silence occurred for a while before Fifi said in her French accent:

"This is really amazing. All this time, we thought that Furrball only lives here but he actually lived there before moving here."

"Considering that the show started, he must had moved before the show started and before that you know what had happened." Mary said.

"Ohh. I would love to go that place." Sneezer said in excitement.

"Same here." Sweetie said.

"I recall flying around this place once." Concord said in which everyone looked at him in awe, "But it has been a while since."

"It would be amazing to see that place." Bookworm said.

"I wanna dance there." Gogo said as he dances happily.

"My parents told a few things about that place cause Professor Steve also lives there." Ronald said in which everyone is in awe, "We should try to go and visit that place."

"Me wanna go there to." Dizzy said in excitement.

"Well we all would like to go there." Skippy said.

"That would be really cool then." Buster said happily.

"Okay. But when?" Babs asked.

"That we might have to find out."

Everyone nodded.

"And speaking about Furrball, I hope things go well for him now that he is back with Green again after a long time." Wally said.

"True and not only that, Green's parents arranged to have Furrball's tail and ear back to its normal state again." Rhubella said, "Such dedicate parents."

"It will be interesting to hear about their lives." Hampton said.

"So very interested eh?" Plucky asked.

"But where do they live?" Fowlmouth asked.

"Considering what Green told to Hilary and Ron, they must now be living in Acme Acres." Shirley said.

Everybody nodded. After a while, Calamity showed one of the signboards which asked:

" _Say. Where are those two by the way?_ "

Before anyone could answer, they heard a voice asking:

"May we come in now?"

"Oh Yes you may." Buster said, "We were about to call you."

And soon Green and Furrball, wearing sunglasses and they soon took it off before suddenly laughing a bit, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's with that sudden laughter you two?" Babs asked in surprise.

"Check this video out." Green chuckled a bit.

Furrball nodded as Green opened his phone and starts to show the video. The video shows Elmyra chasing Max as usual before Max gave Elmyra a slap before Elmyra retaliated with the same thing and they soon had a slap fight with Furrball and some other toons and humans watching it in amusement till Bugs caught them and carried them to somewhere. Everybody laughed a bit.

"Okay. Now that was hilarious." Buster chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. They do look cute together." Rhubella chuckled a bit.

"Oh. They sure are." Mary chuckled a bit.

"Are you gonna post it online?" Wally asked in which Green is in shock.

"Max is gonna kill me if he finds out that this video is on online." Green said in shock.

"He's right. Maybe better keep it for ourselves than to cause more trouble with him." Hilary said.

"Very true." Ronald said.

"Yeah and we can tease them with this." Bookworm said in which everybody nodded.

"That will be really amazing to see his reaction." Concord said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

Silence then occurred for a while before Furrball meowed in which Green translated:

"So what were you chatting all this time before our grand appearance?"

"Lucky for you two, nothing." Buster said, "We were about to say our plans for the next Saturday's event till Plucky came and said..."

"I will say!" Plucky interrupted.

He then told Green about his plan like what he had said to the others. Green is in awe and whistled.

"I think I kinda like the idea..." Green said.

Everyone got really really surprised as Plucky jumped happily and danced.

" _ **YEAH! Someone likes my idea! Someone likes my idea!**_ " Plucky sang happily.

"If you are brave enough to have tomatoes and pies thrown at your face." Green said.

Everybody laughed as Plucky slumped to his seat and groaned.

"I thought he would have definitely say that." Hampton said.

"Yep." Fifi smiled in her French accent.

"There There." Shirley said as she comforted Plucky, much to Fowlmouth's despair.

Silence occurred for a while in which Babs is about to ask something to Green before Hilary interrupted:

"Say Green. Can we ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Green asked.

But before Hilary could ask anything, the clock rang and everyone looked at it to see that it's 8a.m and soon Gogo appeared from the clock and announced:

"Time for the classes to begin. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

"Well folks. I guess we can have a group talk like that during lunch time." Buster said happily, "It's fun talking on a group like you guys on a group like this."

"Yeah. I agree." Babs said, "See you around then."

Everybody nodded as they soon packed their bags and started to go out to their own classes. Green and Furrball looked at Green's routine and Furrball meowed happily in which Green understood and is in awe.

"Cool. Same class as well?" Green asked in awe in which Furrball nodded happily, "Well lets get going then."

Furrball nodded happily as the two toon cats then went to their first class together.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And that's the end of the fourth chapter. *Says happily*: And now ladies and gentlemen. Prepare to introduce the new cast of the before and after fanfic scenes!**

 ***Drums started playing as me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve looked curiously. Suddenly, the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play again which caught the three toons by surprise. Then...***

 **Voice 1 *singing*:** _ **We are tiny.**_

 **Voice 2 *singing*:** _ **We are toony.**_

 **Voice 1, 2, 3 and 4:** _ **We're all a little loony.**_

 _ **And we are coming to those scenes.**_

 _ **To do some loony things.**_

 ***Suddenly to three toons' awe, it's none other than Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green! They continued singing.***

 **Buster:** _ **I'm Buster.**_

 **Babs:** _ **I'm Babs.**_

 **Buster and Babs:** _ **No Relation.**_

 **Green:** _ **I'm Green and that's Furrball.**_

 **Furrball:** _ **Meow?**_

 **Buster and Babs *singing happily*:** _ **And they are best buddies for life!**_

 **Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green:**

 _ **So here we are in the author's rooms in the Land Down Under.**_

 _ **We are going to do a lot of things and have a lot of fun!**_

 _ **We are tiny.**_

 _ **We are toony.**_

 _ **We're all a little loony.**_

 _ **It's the Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun.**_

 ***Silence occurred for two seconds.***

 **Green:** _ **And now we are here.**_

 ***The theme then ended and soon Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green cheered.***

 **Bugs: Wow! That's amazing that you four are here.**

 **Buster: Yeah. It's really cool. Thank you author for allowing us to come to the before and after fanfic scenes.**

 **Me *smiling*: No problem.**

 **Sylvester: So that means you will be taking over now right?**

 **Babs *happily*: Yep for now and I'm soooo pumped up. What about you cats?**

 **Green: Yep! Same here *slaps high fours with Furrball, Buster and Babs before turning towards the three Looney Tunes* High Four?**

 **Furrball *raises his hand*: Meow?**

 **Steve: Yeah sure.**

 ***They are about to slap high four but I stopped them which caught everyone by surprise.***

 **Me: No No. Not yet. And before you ask, I will tell you why once I do tell you to slap high four.**

 **The toons: Okay...**

 **Bugs: I guess we will have to wait then.**

 ***Everyone nodded before I smiled and waved my hand.***

 **Me: So the next chapter will be appearing within a week time. Hopefully we all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Sylvester: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Steve: Yeah. Continue to do so.**

 **Me: Yep. Well That's it for now. So until the next week fellas... *Turns towards Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green* Wanna join us Tiny Toon folks?**

 **Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *excitingly*: YEAH!**

 ***The three Looney tunes smiled and nodded as the Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green cheered again while the rest of us smiled at them as The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and soon it ends.***


	12. Part 2 Chapter 5: First Day (Part 1)

***The Looney Tunes opening theme music is starting to play and it ended after a while. After it ended, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello there everyone and welcome to another chapter of Part 2.**

 ***This time Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green arrives with excitement on their faces.***

 **Buster: Hello readers. I'm Buster.**

 **Babs: And I'm Babs.**

 **Buster and Babs: No Relation.**

 **Buster: And those two are Furrball and Green.**

 **Babs *happily*: They are the best childhood buddies for life.**

 **Furrball: Meow.**

 **Green: He says Hello. And from me, Yo.**

 ***Furrball nodded.***

 **Buster *in awe*: Wow. I just wish I knew as to how did you translate that.**

 **Babs: Same here Buster. Same here.**

 **Buster: So now since this is our first before-and-after fanfic scenes, what shall we do today?**

 **Babs: Hmmm...**

 **Furrball: Meow?**

 **Me *idea*: I know!**

 ***I start to whisper to Green, who is in awe.***

 **Green: Well that sounds pretty cool.**

 **Me *smiling*: Thanks. But first the appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 **Buster: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**

 **Me *smiles*: Yep. And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get reading to another chapter of Part 2. Enjoy reading it folks.**

 **Buster and Babs *smiling as they waved their hands*: Enjoy reading!**

 **Green: And now to kick things off, it's time to play the theme song in the electric style! Yeah!**

 ***Buster, Babs and Furrball looks at Green in awe as Green grabs his electric guitar and plays the electric guitar version of the Tiny Toons opening theme. After he finishes, he smiles and bows and every one of us are in awe as we clapped our hands.***

 **Buster *happily*: Awesome!**

 **Green *smiling*: Thanks.**

Chapter 5: The New Student's First Day (Part 1).

Furrball and Green are standing outside the classroom with Green looking at his routine and soon Furrball pointed out the room.

"So that's the Wild Chase Class right?" Green asked.

Furrball nodded and meowed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gogo appeared somewhere around and said:

"Cuck-koo! Cuck-koo! If you are late for class, then you are gonna get Cuck-koo! Cuck-koo!"

Gogo then instantly left. Furrball got a bit confused while Green sighed and shrugged.

"Oh Well. Let's go in." Green said.

Furrball nodded and soon they entered. After they entered, somebody smiled and said:

"Well Cool. Looks like your first class is the same as us."

Green then looked at the direction of the voice to see Buster smiling at them followed by the others, who excitingly looked at them. Green smiled as he and Furrball approached him and Babs.

"Whoa. Didn't know that I will be seeing you two in the first class." Green said in awe.

"Yeah. It depends on the routine though." Babs said before asking, "May we see your routine if that's okay?"

Green nodded as he showed his routine to them. Buster and Babs are in awe when they saw his routine.

"Woo! Looks like we will be seeing each other mostly." Buster said happily as he, Babs, Furrball and Green slapped high fours with each other.

"Yeah!" Babs said happily.

"Bonjour cats!" Fifi said happily in her French accent as she waves at them.

" _Hello._ " Calamity showed in one of his signboard.

"Yo!" Green called them before noticing that something a bit strange, "Hey. I don't see some others like Ronald, Hilary, Hampton, etc. Where are they?"

Furrball meowed in which Green immediately understood.

"Oh Yeah. They have different routines." Green said.

"That's right. Not all of the students' routines are the same." Babs said, "In this case, Hilary and Ronald went to Maths class, Hampton has gone to Home Economics, etc etc."

"Ah I see."

"Yep. You will see them in some classes and you may not see them in some other classes." Buster said.

"Yep."

"So is that electric guitar you are carrying is also your best friend?" Babs teased a bit.

"Something like that."

The four of them and a few others laughed a bit. They then chatted for a while before Babs smiled and said:

"Well all the best to you in your debut class and hope you have a good time."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"First things first, don't panic and be cool and soon everything will be alright." Buster said before saying it slowly, "And second is that watch out for the ones whom I had told you. They are in this class."

Green then noticed that Max and Elmyra are there with Elmyra looking lovingly at Max while Max is ignoring her and looking at the students for whatever reason.

"Yeah. I know." Green said slowly, "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." Buster said slowly before saying, "Good luck."

Green nodded as he slapped high fours with Buster and Babs. He then looked at the seats and sighed:

"Well looks like we will be sitting in different seats pal."

Furrball nodded but meowed a bit happily in which Green understood:

"Yeah. That's good. I will see you later then."

Furrball nodded as they did the brofist before Furrball went to his seat and offered his hand in which Green slapped high four with him. This is followed by some other students who excitingly offered their hand and Green did the same, including Fifi's and Calamity's.

"Wow. I got have a high four from him." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

" _Same here._ " Calamity smiled as he showed this on his signboard.

Meanwhile, Buster looked behind to see Furrball and smiled:

"Well at least one part of the 'Blue Brothers' is sitting behind me. Very cool."

Furrball and Babs nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile again, Green sat on his seat and put his electric guitar beside him. Silence occurred for a few seconds before somebody said in awe:

"Wow! That's a really cool electric guitar you have."

Green then heard the voice and saw, in awe, that it's Wally, Rhubella and Skippy, who are also in awe when they saw his electric guitar.

"How I have not seen you guys?" Green asked in surprise which caught the three toon's attention back to him.

"Oh." Wally said suddenly before saying, "We saw you but you were chatting with Buster and Babs with Furrball. That's why you couldn't see us."

"Oh Yeah. You are right."

"Hey there." Skippy said happily as he reached his hand.

Green nodded and smiled as he slapped high fours with Skippy, Wally and Rhubella.

"Hey. That is some cool hair style you have got." Rhubella said in awe before asking, "How did you get it?"

"That you will have to know later on. Sorry about that." Green said.

"Ah...That's okay."

"And by the way..."

Green then leaned towards Wally and Rhubella and asked slowly:

"Are you two couple? Like I had seen you holding hands today."

"Yep." Rhubella smiled in which Green is in awe, "We are dating."

"And besides, you don't have to ask slowly. Everyone knows about it." Wally said.

"Oh. Okay." Green said.

Green then sat down and then looks at Skippy before asking:

"So from the name of the class, I guess this is your favorite class right?"

"Yep. One of my favourite class." Skippy said happily, "Welcome to the Wild Chase class where *says sarcastically* unfortunately I hold a worst memory ever in this class and I try to forget about it but I can't and it continued on since then."

"Eh?"

"I know what he means." Wally sighed before saying, "In our first Wild Chase class, I caught Skippy. Yep you heard me, I caught Skippy where as the vice versa happens in Animaniacs in which Slappy beats Walter."

"Whoa!"

"And it went on like that."

"Darn it! I tried to bang my head many times but I still can't get those chase moments out of my head!" Skippy whined in which Rhubella chuckled a bit.

"Hmm. Are you two somehow related to them?" Green asked.

"Yep. Slappy is my aunt."

"I guess that explains your frustration."

"I know right?!"

Skippy whined a bit in which the others laughed a bit.

"What about you Wally?" Green asked.

"Um...I..." Wally gulped a bit, "Green, there's something me and Rhubella would like to share with you since you are our new friend. Others know about it though and please don't be mad."

"Sure. What is it you wanna say?"

"Well the thing is..." Rhubella is about to say something but then they could see that a teacher is nearly there.

"We will talk about what you want to say later."

"Okay." Wally and Rhubella said.

And so they all looked forward while Green is patiently waiting to see who the teacher is.

Soon he is in awe when he saw that the teacher is none other than Wile E. Coyote. The students greeted him and he greets them back. He then saw Green and smiled:

"Ah, my dear pupils, I see a new face around here. So would please stand up?" Wile asked in which Green nodded and stood up, "Normally if I see some new faces like four or five, as in case of Hilary, Ronald, Skippy and Wally when they joined, I usually direct all the possible preys to move to the left side of the room, and the hunters, to the right so that I can recognize their names from the list but since you are the only new one now, you just have to stand up so that I can recognize you."

"Okay Professor." Green nodded.

Wile then looks at the list. An edited one since a new student has joined.

"Dave Green I presume?" Wile asked smiling.

"Yep." Green smiled in which the others smiled at him.

"Nice name. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know what's my name and I conduct this Wild Chases class. First of all, my new dear pupil, welcome to this class and I hope that you will have a great time here. Just a few things to know, I usually demand a lot from my students more or less and I don't grade even though they are based on their relatives, whether they are heroes or villains. Then you are free to ask me questions if possible and finally, have a good time in this class and all the best cause you are gonna need it."

"Understood clear and well."

"Nice. Best of luck. Alright then pupils, today, as usual, we will be seeing another chase."

The students then suddenly got excited. Wile smiled at them.

"I know you are all excited but first let me select two candidates." Wile said.

Wile then looked around for a while before looking at Sweetie.

"Sweetie. I select you." Wile said politely, "It's been a while since I saw your skills in my class."

"Ah yes. It is." Sweetie said as she flew at the right corner on the wall.

Wile then continues to look around the students. He decided to select a rookie but there is only one rookie which is none other than...

"Dave Green. I select you." Wile said in which everyone looks at Green, "And don't worry. You are a rookie and I don't think that you will be able to catch her since she's an expert. I just want to see how well you can handle a chase."

Wile then realized something and soon called out Sweetie:

"Sweetie. I think it would be better if you take a little bit easy on him since he's..."

"Professor Wile. I don't need her to take easy on me, not even a bit." Green said as he got up and carried his electric guitar with him, "She can give me her full shot."

"EH?!" The other students asked in shock as well as Wile, who is also in shock.

"Are you sure?" Wile asked.

"Yep." Green said.

"Hmmm..."

Green then walked slowly towards the left corner of the wall. On his way though, he came across Buster and Furrball, whose jaws drops in shock.

"Wait...Wait a sec. Are you really sure about her giving her a full shot?" Buster asked worriedly, "I mean this is your first class and...what does your electric guitar have to do with it?"

Furrball meows.

"I wish I know what you say." Buster sighed.

Green then looked at Sweetie for a while before saying:

"First of all, Actions speaks louder than words and stats don't count always. Second is that you will soon see about it and Furrball asked that if I am okay with it and my answer is no worries."

Green then walks towards the left corner of the class. Babs and Buster looks at Furrball.

"I just wonder as to how he evens knows what you say." Babs said curiously in which Furrball just smiled.

Furrball, however, is really worried about Green cause he recalls some of his horrendous moments with Sweetie, especially in one scene in one of the episode where Sweetie forcefully put bugs on Furrball's mouth (YUCK!).

" _That's true. Stats don't always count sometimes._ " Wile thought as he looks at Wally and Skippy and recalled himself as to how Wally caught Skippy instead of Skippy beating Wally.

However both of them were rookies at that time. Now a rookie against a professional. So will he be able to it? Wile doubt so but soon recalls himself that stats don't count. There are some whisperings and small talks.

"You think he has some new skills we had not seen before?" Rhubella asked slowly.

"We won't know until we witness it." Wally said slowly.

"I'm afraid for Green now. He's only just a new fella and he's asking her to give him her full shot." Skippy said.

"You never know what can happen next." A toon said in which Skippy nodded.

"That's true."

"Do you think everything will be alright for Green?" Fifi asked curiously and slowly in her French accent.

" _Possible so._ " Calamity showed in one of his signboard before flipping it which says, " _Maybe not :(._ "

The other students are still slowly talking about it when suddenly someone said the catchphrase in which everyone recognizes it and they all looked to see it's none other than Bugs Bunny, who is munching his carrot.

"Eh sorry to interrupt your class Wile." Bugs said, "But I'm kinda interested to watch this. May I join?"

"Of course you can." Wile smiled, "Please take a seat."

The other students nodded with a smile as Bugs soon found a seat but on the way, he has noticed some tense faces when they looked at Sweetie and Green. After he sat, he asked one toon as to what's going on between them in which the toon replied about what happened just now before he arrived in which Bugs freaked out a bit but decided not to say anything.

"Well if you say so Green. All the best then." Wile said before he sighed for a while before he called, "Calamity, please activate the chasing simulator."

Calamity nodded, and walked next to one of the room's walls, activating a hidden mechanism. One moment later, a black background appeared behind Wile and the students, with a bulletproof crystal in front of it; Wile opened a hidden door on the crystal, and both he and Bugs guided both youngsters into the darkness.

"Whoa! That is amazing!" Green said in awe.

"Liking it kid?" Bugs asked smiling in which Green nodded.

"Yeah. I have never seen such a moment like that before."

"Well you are now, my new pupil." Wile smiled before saying, "Looks like it's time to explain to you the usual procedure of the "Wild Chases" class."

Wile then explained to Green:

"Using my considerable intellect, yours truly had designed a special chamber to simulate various settings where you, my students, can chase each other while I and the rest of the class watch without any danger, or disrupting the chase. I want both of you to have a nice chase... and I wish you luck Green ( _Hopefully)_. I think that a kitchen room's scene would be proper for a "Bird versus Cat" chase since this types of chase frequently takes place in a house." Wile said while taking out a remote control, and using it to change the black background to a kitchen setting.

"I bet the other scientists would be really jealous by now if they see this." Green said, "That's really an amazing invention."

"Why thank you Green."

The others smiled at him. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Wile directed:

'Now, Sweetie, move a few feet away from Green. That will be your advantage start for the chase. Now, when I say it, both of you start running. Green, good luck and do anything you can to catch him, and Sweetie, you know what to do. Fine?" Wile said to both toons, who nodded and smiled to the coyote.

The rest of the class and directed all their attention to Sweetie and Green; they are eager to see this chase. Some are a bit worried though for Green because he's a rookie and he's up against a professional which is Sweetie. Most worried of all is Furrball, who gulped.

Sweetie got really surprised when he's asking her to give all she has got. Even more surprising is that Green doesn't seem to be concern and it seems as if he's carrying a mysterious aura. And she even wonders what his electric guitar has got to do with the chase.

" _Never mind. If he is asking me for to give him a full shot, then he's asking for it and he will soon regret it cause I am gonna do what I did to his best buddy for life, Furrball!_ " Sweetie thought and smiled at herself, " _I hope that you are watching Furrball._ "

Silence occurred for a few minutes in which Wile looked at Bugs, who nodded and is getting ready to blow the whistle.

"Okay then. On your mark..." Wile said.

The two toons thoroughly focused on each other.

"Get set..." Wile said.

The whole class is looking at Green and Sweetie. It's about time.

"GO!" Wile called out.

Bugs then blows the whistle.

So it all began with Sweetie flying high a bit and she did just that. To her surprise, and most others, there is no sign of Green!

" _Hey. Where did he go?_ " Sweetie asked herself.

Even the few students are also asking the same question till they heard a voice:

"Yo. Looking around for me?"

Sweetie then recognize that voice and turned around to see, in a total shock like a few others, that Green is FLYING towards her!

"What the...?!" Sweetie asked in shock as she is about to fly away.

But Green nearly caught her, catching her small legs and even some feathers before falling down to the ground.

"You missed!" Sweetie called.

"But you are missing some feathers now!" Green called back as he showed some of her feathers, much to everyone's awe.

Sweetie saw that and looked at her back to some of her feathers have been gone indeed, much to her shock.

"WHOA!" All the students said in awe, including the teachers.

"Wow! What a start for the new kid." Bugs said in awe.

"Yeah indeed. Even I was taken by surprise by that start Green just did." Wile said as he writes down something, "And I was really curious about that part."

"Which one? The Flying one?"

"Indeed. Green didn't seem to use any gadgets or jet packs. He just flew towards her."

"I think we had slipped out a bit and from the reaction of the kids, they also hadn't notice what Green did before that."

"Well let's fully see now the chase."

"I agree."

Wile and Bugs then looks at the chase, like many others. Eagar to see what's gonna happen next. What's even more surprising is that he flew with the electric guitar at his back.

Sweetie, feeling that her pride took a hit a bit, growled a bit at Green as he is running towards her. She then saw something and smiled.

" _That should stop his momentum._ " Sweetie said to herself.

Luckily, it is a bit loose so Sweetie is able to open it before kicking the oil bottle which spills on the floor.

Green, however, noticed that and leaped towards the chair and eventually the table. The students and two teachers are in awe as to how Green responded the situation that was coming before him.

"That's incredible." Wally said slowly, "Rather than going right straight towards it and have a slippery ride, he just manages to avoid it."

"Yeah. Some smart thinking from him." Rhubella said quietly.

Sweetie is angrily snapping her fingers but then soon realizes that Green has got nowhere to go since the whole floor has been oiled. She then saw some small plates and called out:

"Hey! Try to catch those plates without breaking it!" Sweetie called out.

She then immediately tossed one plate towards Green, who someone caught it. To make it difficult for him, she kept tossing plates one after another without even giving Green a break. Soon after he caught like 12 plates, Green has got an idea. He put the plates on the table he is standing, grabbed one plate and called out:

"Hey! How about you grab those instead?" Green called out before tossing the plate towards Sweetie like a boomerang.

The students and the two teachers are in total awe as the plate is flying towards Sweetie like a boomerang. Sweetie, however, failed to notice that as she just grabbed one plate and is about to toss it but she then took a hit and she let the plate fall and crash into pieces! Sweetie then got a dazed for a while before calling out angrily to Green:

"Hey! What was that about?!"

"You had to ask that question now?" Green asked.

"Huh?"

What Sweetie failed to notice that the plate is coming back straight towards her and she got a hit at the back of her head. Everyone saw that and is in total awe.

"Ow!" Sweetie cried out.

Green caught the plate and smiled saying:

"Now that's what I call a boomerang...I mean throwing in boomerang style."

"Wow. I haven't seen a toon cat that smart for a while." A toon said slowly.

"Yeah. And everytime I hear the words 'Smart Toon Cat', the only one I knew before now is Rita." Skippy said slowly before saying to himself, " _Who is Ronald's mother._ "

"Hmm...He seems to be interesting." Wile said interestingly.

"You mean he's..." Bugs is about to say in awe but Wile cut him off.

"No. Not yet. This is not over yet."

Bugs nodded as they continue to watch as well as the other students. Furrball chuckled a bit upon seeing Sweetie's reaction. He is loving to see her reaction now that she is up against his best pal for life.

Sweetie is furious and realizes that if she doesn't do something right now, then her pride is going to be damaged soon. In an angry mood, she saw a small lighter, grabs it and takes the dynamite out which is the size enough for her to carry it, lightens up the dynamite and called out:

"Here. Have some of this!"

Sweetie then threw the dynamite towards Green.

" _A dynamite huh?_ " Green asked himself before smirking and said, " _It's time to do this._ "

The next thing what Green will do will lead to an awe-dropping moment.

Green then hold his electric guitar high and started spinning it. Everyone is looking at it in total awe before the spinning stop to reveal...a baseball bat! Everyone's jaws drops in shock!

"Did...Did he just spin change his electric guitar into a baseball bat?!" Babs asked in awe and shock.

"Yeah! That is really amazing!" Buster said, "We are seeing it with our own eyes!"

"Meow Meow." Furrball meowed happily.

"Man. You sure have one hell of an awesome friend."

"Yeah. Like totally or some junk." Babs mimicked a bit and giggled before saying herself, " _I hope Shirley doesn't hear that though._ "

The students and the two teachers then watches that Green is about to hit the dynamite with the baseball bat but had second thought about it and grabbed the dynamite and hold it for a while which left everyone in a complete surprise. Soon, however, Green took out a baseball and called:

"Try dodging this!"

Green then threw up the baseball and swatted it with the baseball bat as the ball flew right straight towards Sweetie. Pretty soon, he threw the dynamite as well.

Sweetie is in shock as the baseball is flying towards her at a good speed. She is able to dodge it though but as for the dynamite...

BOOM!

Everyone's jaws soon drops in shock as they could see Sweetie being blackened and covered in smoke.

Yes I repeat. Sweetie is being blackened and covered in smoke! Everyone gasped in awe and shock. Furrball is loving every moment of it and is able to burst into laughter but he somehow managed to control his laughter.

"Whoa! I have never seen a bird being on that position before. Getting all blackened and smoke." Skippy said slowly.

"Yeah and it seems like this Green might do the..." Wally said, "You know what."

"Hmm...This Green fella is very good. The timing, the strategy and the tactics are all very good." Wile said in awe but slowly as he jostled down some notes, "And it's a good thinking from Green that he didn't hit the dynamite with the baseball bat. Otherwise, it would have blown off."

"Yeah. He is really cool and clever." Bugs smiled before saying it sternly but slowly, "But what in the Sam Hill is Sweetie doing? This is Wild Chase Class, not Cartoon Violence."

"They are closely linked and yes you are right. Sweetie should change her plan and strategy. She is an expert and she should know that. If she keeps doing that, she will soon become an easy prey for Green."

"True."

They, as well the others, then continued to watch it.

Sweetie is furious! Never in her life she has been a blackened into smoke before! And to insult to injury, it came from none other than the student who just joined the school, Dave Green! She is about to come to the point where she feels that her pride has been hurt.

" _DAMMMMNNNN YOU!_ " Sweetie thought in anger.

She grabbed a dynamite and did the same thing but with an added step. She smiled and she threw the dynamite towards him. Green catches it and is about to put it down...

But wait! The dynamite is not going down. In frustration, Green tried to remove the dynamite from his paw hands but to no avail. It is then Green realizes that...

Sweetie must have put something sticky on the dynamite. Sweetie chuckled while Green realizes that he is in for a blast.

"Uh Oh." Green gulped.

BOOM! The dynamite exploded and soon they could all see Green is being blackened and covered in smoke. Sweetie laughed a bit and showed the item.

" _Extra Sticky Glue._ " Sweetie said to herself and smirked, " _Very helpful._ "

"Oh Dear. First hit for Green." Fifi said in her French accent.

" _Yeah but he might had done some damage to Sweetie's pride._ " Calamity showed it in his signboard before flipping it over, " _A bird being blackened and smoke? Being blown off by a new student, who is a cat? I think Green definitely is..."_

Calamity is about to use another signboard but soon realizes that he has forgotten to bring it and sighed.

"Do you think the kitty-witty can catch the birdie?" Elmyra asked sweetly.

"That's none of my concern." Max scoffed.

"Hmmm...What's gonna happen next?" Babs asked.

"We will have to see that." Buster said before saying it in excitement, "I have never been so excited while watching a chase."

"Me too. What about you Furrball?"

Furrball nodded and meowed. Soon they watched as Green got back to normal and growled saying:

"Damn you bird! You forced me to use force!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Sweetie laughed and mocked, "The floor has been oiled and there is a distance between us so goodbye now cause I'm flying off."

And soon Sweetie giggled and just flew off for fun...

Little does she know that Green is gonna do something which will SHELL-SHOCK everyone.

Green then took a breathe before putting down his baseball bat.

" _I will leave you for a while._ " Green said to himself before looking at Sweetie and then saw another table which is not far from the table Green is standing right now. Just some distance, " _I have done it once at the start. And I'm gonna do it again._ "

And soon Green then runs and jumps towards the side of the table.

"Hey. What's he doing?"A toon asked.

"I have no idea." Another toon human said before being gasping in awe, "Wait! Look!"

Everyone then looks in shock and awe at Green, who jumps towards the side of the table and is pressing his legs and feet. Silence occurred for a few seconds before...

" _HERE WE GO!_ " Green said to himself.

He then releases and jumps off as he soon starts to fly towards Sweetie while giving a very fierce MEOW!

Everybody is in TOTAL SHOCK! As to what they have just witnessed!

"WHOA!" Buster is in shock!

"What am I seeing?!" Babs asked in shock.

Furrball gave a shock meow.

"OH Merci Me!" Fifi said in shock in her French accent.

" _TOO SHOCK TO SAY ANYTHING NOW!_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Oh Wow!" Elmyra said in shock and awe.

"That's...That's..." Even Max is in such a shock that he couldn't say anything else.

"How did he..." Skippy is also in such a shock that he couldn't say anything else as well.

"Bur...Eh...WHOA!" Rhubella is also shock.

"I have never seen that in my life!" Wally is also in shock.

"HOLY CRAP!" A toon human said in shock.

"I must be dreaming!" A female toon said in shock.

"Oh My..." Bugs said in shock before looking at Wile, "How did he do that?! Wile, are you okay?"

"I don't know how to respond to that." Wile said in shock that he even struggled to jostle down the notes.

"And he's even approaching Sweetie now."

"Whoa Really?!"

Meanwhile, Sweetie got surprised as to why everyone is in super shock. She then heard a fierce meow sound and when she turned around..., she is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"WHAT?!" Sweetie asked in shock as Green is flying right straight towards her, " _How is that even possible?!_ "

Green then again caught her legs and some feathers before landing into the kitchen sink. Sweetie's confidence is slowly diminishing. Never in her life, as well anyone's life, have seen a toon perform such a stunt till now. Now she has lost even more feathers.

" _Wow. This new kid is very good._ " Bugs thought in awe.

" _I have to do something fast..._ " Sweetie thought in panic.

Sweetie then flew over somewhere before she got hit by something.

"Ow!" Sweetie cried before looking at Green in horror, "Not again!"

" _ **Yes again!**_ " Green called out as he threw another plate in boomerang style then again and again.

As Sweetie is trying to dodge the plates and is getting hit by some returning plates, Green took an advantage of Sweetie's distraction, as he jumps on the tap and is pressing his legs and feet before releasing and jumping off as he soon starts to fly towards Sweetie again while giving a very fierce MEOW again! Everyone is in awe and shock!

"And there he goes again!" A female toon said in awe.

"HOLY MACKEREL!" A human toon said in awe.

Sweetie then saw him coming again and tried to fly away in panic. Luckily, for the third time, Green caught her legs and didn't hold it for long but lost more feathers in the process as Green was trying to catch her. Already many feathers are now on the floor.

"Gee doc. Sweetie has already lost many feathers." Bugs said slowly, "Now the kitchen floor has become a feather floor."

"Indeed." Wile said, "He is not giving Sweetie a chance to strike after taking his first dynamite hit."

Green then crashed into a fridge but soon quickly recovers and then jumps into the table where his electric guitar-turned-baseball bat is lying there.

Sweetie then saw an excellent opportunity to regroup herself: at the top of the fridge! Since the fridge is pretty big, there's no way Green can reach it even if he performs that stunt he did it twice. Sweetie then looks at Green before heading towards the top of the fridge.

" _This is my only chance to regroup myself._ " Sweetie thought as she starts to fly towards the top of the fridge, her pride nearly damaged according to her.

Green then saw where Sweetie is heading towards the top of the fridge and gasped.

" _Oh No you don't!_ " Green said to himself.

He then grabs his baseball bat and starts to spin it around and soon, after some spins, it has now changed into a boomerang! Everyone gasped in awe.

"Incredible!" Buster said in awe, "It has now changed into a boomerang!"

"Furrball. Your best pal for life is sure one awesome friend of yours." Babs said and winked in which Furrball nodded and smiled.

"Hey! You are not going anywhere!" Green called as he threw the boomerang.

Sweetie gasped in horror as she saw a boomerang flying right straight towards her! She then dodged it but the boomerang is coming again and she freaked out a bit as she took a hit.

Green took advantage of Sweetie's distraction as he laid two chairs on each other at the top of the table before he jumps and presses his legs and feet very hard.

"Wait! Is he gonna...?" Skippy asked in awe and shock.

Green then releases and jumps off with full force as he soon starts to fly towards Sweetie while giving a very fierce MEOW with full force!

"WHOA!" Everybody said in shock.

Everyone then starts to stand up in awe, tensed, shocked and in excitement. Even Bugs and Wile stood up.

"The kids are even really getting excited." Bugs said slowly.

"I know but succeed or not, he put up one heck of a performance." Wile smiled as he jostled down some notes while looking intensively at the last piece of action.

"Will he be able to make it?" Rhubella asked as she is watching it.

"This could be his last chance." Wally said, "If Sweetie reaches there then there's no way Green can catch her on the spot as the fridge is big to my surprise."

"Oh Merci. What's gonna happen now?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

" _No Idea!_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

Everyone is getting tensed and excited as Green is flying right straight towards Sweetie. Just a bit closer, almost there...

Green could feel like he is about to fall now.

" _Come on. Just a bit more._ " Green said to himself before he gave a fierce..., "MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!"

Everyone got really startled by that fierce meow but they are in total awe and shock as Green is ALREADY on Sweetie!

Sweetie could now feel that getting at the top of the fridge is impossible now and could see that Green's hands and paws are on both sides. She then looked back to see Green and thought:

" _Who is this Green? He's not a normal toon cat like the others. He's a toon cat freak! How can he...Wait a sec. Could he be...?"_

But by the time, she felt Green's hands are pressed on her body, leaving only her face visible.

Green has caught Sweetie.

"Please repeat, author." Sneezer said, breaking the 4th wall, in disbelieve and shock as everyone's jaws drops in shock.

Green has caught Sweetie.

Yep.

As soon as Green realizes that he has caught her, he then uses his feet and legs on the fridge and jumps towards the floors. He landed a bit hard but recovered nevertheless and is still holding Sweetie. He then picked the boomerang up, which fell on the floor cause Green didn't catch it beforehand. He then climbed on the table, spin changed the boomerang into his electric guitar and stood there smiling while holding Sweetie tightly, whose shocked face can be visibly seen.

Silence occurred for a moment as everybody's jaws drops in shock as they have seen the result of a great chase which left everybody at the edge of their seats. No one sat down and no one spoke for a while till Buster actually said:

"He...He just caught Sweetie."

"In his first class..." Babs said in awe.

"Is it really am I actually seeing?" Fifi asked in awe in her French accent.

" _It is real._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"It's...It's..." A male human toon gasped.

" _ **UN...BE...LIVABLE!**_ " A toon said in awe.

"WHOA! WOW!" Everyone now in the class said in awe.

And so everybody then gave a huge ovation, cheering and giving huge claps. Even Wile and Bugs stood up and clapped. Furrball whistled. Green smiled and bowed a bit. Soon Wile called out Green as he opens the crystal door:

"Well I must say, you gave one heck of an amazing performance, even as a rookie, Green and not only that, you even caught Sweetie which is a big merit since she's an expert and you completely blew my objective away, even catching Sweetie in which I thought it won't be even possible. So congratulations Green and you can put her down now and take a seat."

"Thanks but how?" Green asked while looking bulletproof crystal.

At that moment, the background blackened again, and the bulletproof crystal disappeared.

"There you go." Wile smiled as he approaches Green.

"Thanks again Professor." Green said.

Wile nodded, smiled and pat his head. Soon, Green put Sweetie down and is going back to his seat, where there are still many claps and cheers and many students are looking at him in awe and excitement. Sweetie, meanwhile, is so shocked that she didn't move a bit so her boyfriend, Sneezer, had to pick her up and drag her back to her seat.

"Man. That was Super Awesome!" Buster said happily as he high foured Green.

"Yeah. I have never seen anything like that." Babs said in excitement as she high foured Green.

"Wow. Glad you like it." Green smiled.

"Oh we definitely did." Buster and Babs said in excitement.

Furrball meowed happily as he and Green did the high four up and down before doing the brofist in which everyone is in awe.

"Me Me." Fifi said happily in her French accent and she got it from Green.

" _How did you do that?_ " Calamity it in one of his signboard as he high four Green.

"Wow. That was really amazing." A toon girl said in awe as she high four Green.

"Yeah. Like totally." A toon said in excitement as he did the same thing.

And so Green high foured everybody (he high foured Max on the head XD), including Elmyra. Green immediately ducked and Elmyra ended up hugging Max instead XD.

"Oh that was so amazing kitty-witty!" Elmyra said happily as she was hugging Max, "I want you to be pet so that you can protect me and we will together forever and ever."

"Hey let me go!" Max cried out in anger in which everybody laughed.

Soon Green returned to his seat where he saw Skippy, Wally and Rhubella looking at him in awe. Wally smiled as he offered his hand and paw.

"Green. That was really great, amazing and cool." Wally smiled and said, "Like some of the moves we have never seen before."

"Ah...thanks." Green said as he high four Wally, Skippy and Rhubella.

"Teach me that move." Skippy pleaded, "The one that you use to jump and catch Sweetie. Please teach me that move so that if I am up against Wally next time, I can use that to avoid myself from being caught."

"Oh Skippy." Rhubella chuckled a bit.

"Yeah and what's even more amazing is that you blew a bird up in smokes and ashes which had never happened and you even caught her as a rookie in your first day at your first class." Wally said.

"Like David beating Goliath?"

"Something like that."

"I would definitely love to see more that." Skippy said and smiled, "And Good Luck for the other classes."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

And everybody is getting excited and talking about the chase except Sweetie, who still has the shock face, and Sneezer, who is trying snap Sweetie but to no avail. Such an excitement talk that Wile allowed to have a few minutes talk so the he can jostle down the end part of the note and arranged them.

Meanwhile Bugs looked at Green and smiled before looking at the video recorder.

 _Flashback:_

"Uh Bugs. What are you doing?" Wile asked while watching the chase.

"Well I...uh...using the Acme Video Recorder?" Bugs asked meekly while watching the chase.

"You are actually recording this?"

"Oh come on, I kinda can't help it. It's been a while since I saw the last chase and besides, this chase is getting amazing, especially since Green used that move which I'm pretty sure that they are all shock about it."

"Do be carful though cause if Green finds out..."

"I know I know. I know what to do."

"Well good luck then. Gee."

 _Present:_

Bugs then looks at Wile, who this time calmed everybody down.

"Well, my dear pupils, that was an amazing chase that we had just saw and we witness two things in which the first one that had never happened before and the second in which in only a few of them can manage to do that. So please give Green another ovation." Wile smiled.

Everybody rose up, looked at Green and clapped and cheered again except Sweetie, who still has a shock face. After a while, Wile said:

"And since there's time left, we can see another chase by the experts."

Everyone is in awe.

"Buster and Elmyra. Come on in." Wile said.

And so Buster and Elmyra got out of their seats and then started looking at each other. Elmyra got excited cause if she catches Buster, she can get to hug him with all her might while Buster know he has been in that situation a couple of times and he knows what to do.

But whatever is coming next, they and the other students still can't get of their heads as to what they had witness the chase between Sweetie and Green.

 _After class:_

The bell rang and soon Wile left while the students grabbed their bags and started exiting the class. They are still excited as to what they had witnessed the chase between Sweetie and Green. Green then carried his electric guitar at the back, Furrball joined him and smiled. Green nodded and smiled back as the toon cats then are about to exit the class where they bumped into Buster and Babs.

"Yo Buster. Nice to see that you outwitted Elmyra." Green said.

"Oh Please. This is just nothing compared to what you did today in the class." Buster said in which Babs nodded.

"Yeah. Like how did you do that?" Babs asked in awe.

"Well from a source?" Green asked.

Furrball then meowed something.

"What's he saying?" Buster asked curiously.

"Gee. I just I wish I knew that I could understand as to what he is saying." Babs said before sighing.

"He's asking what source." Green said.

"Ohhhh..."

"And the source is..."

"Hey new kid." A voice called in which they turned around to see that it's none other than Bugs, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but there's something I wanna talk to you. about"

"Okay... I guess I will be seeing you soon enough."

"Oh you will be." Buster smiled.

"See you pretty soon you two." Babs said happily.

Green and Furrball nodded as the bunnies then left.

"Furrball. Wait here for a while." Green said, "I'll be right back."

Furrball nodded as Green then went to meet Bugs Bunny, who is sitting on the chair. Green then soon approached Bugs.

"Hey there Principal Bugs." Green said.

"Hey there kid." Bugs smiled, "Congratulations on your fantastic debut in this class and your day."

"Thanks."

"And now for the real reason as to why I called you here."

Green nodded and listened closely before Bugs said:

"Well during the chase, I confess that I was recording it using the Acme Video Recorder. I couldn't help but got so excited of the chase that I ended up recording it. I hope you don't mind please."

For a moment, Green doesn't know what to say but then soon said:

"Well...that's okay. Just two things."

"Okay. What are the those two things?" Bugs asked curiously.

"First, just please don't post it online."

"Online?! No No Never! No way I'm gonna post it online. It will be best kept around the school."

"Ah nice and second..."

Green then took off his mobile phone and smiled.

"Can I have this video?" Green asked.

"Why sure doc sure. It was your moment after all." Bugs smiled, "Just give me your mobile and let me connect it and soon the video will copy and paste it to your mobile in a jiffy."

Green nodded and smiled as he handed the mobile phone to Bugs and turned to wait.

 _4 minutes later:_

Green then arrived and met Furrball.

"Yo Furrball." Green said as he takes off his mobile phone and opens it, "See what I got from Bugs."

Green then opened the video section and the video and showed it to Furrball, who is in great awe. The video shows the full chase between Sweetie and Green on Bugs' view. Furrball is again in awe and meowed.

"Yep. Principal Bugs told me that he recorded the chase because he was quite excited and I asked him if I could have it so he gave it." Green said.

Furrball is in awe and meowed happily.

"Yep nice indeed." Green smiled, "You know what? After the school is done, let's go and see it in our house."

Furrball got excited and nodded before chuckling a bit. Silence then occurred for a moment.

"Now let's see what's next on the routine." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

Green then took out his routine schedule as he and Furrball looked at it. After they looked at it, Furrball meowed happily in which Green is in awe but soon smiled.

"Cartoon Violence: Here we come." Green said in which Furrball nodded and smiled.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. That's the end of Chapter 5.**

 ***I then turned around.***

 **Buster *in awe*: How did you do that?**

 **Green: Do what?**

 **Babs: The move you did to catch Sweetie.**

 **Green: Oh that...well it's from a source.**

 **Buster: What source?**

 **Green: Can't spoil it in here folks. Spoilers are our enemies right buddy?**

 ***Furrball smiles and nodded. At an instant, Buster and Babs pleaded Green like cute bunny babies which caught Green and Furrball by surprise.***

 **Green: Eh?**

 **Buster and Babs: Please Please Pretty Please?**

 ***Silence occurred for a while. Furrball meowed and sighed.***

 **Me: Boy. What a dilemma you are in.**

 **Green: Yeah. Like that sort.**

 ***Me and Furrball nodded.***

 **Me: So coming up within a week due is the next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this chapter as well as the others.**

 **Green: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 ***Furrball nods and meows.***

 **Me: Yep. Well that's it for now. So until the next week fellas... *Turns around the four toons* Will you be able to do it?**

 ***Buster and Babs immediately got out from their pleading position.***

 **Babs: Of course we can.**

 **Buster: See you soon everyone within a week so until then...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***Soon the bunnies got back to their pleading position which caught Green and Furrball by surprise while I sighed as The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and soon it ends.***


	13. Part 2 Chapter 6: First Day (Part 2)

***The Looney Tunes opening theme music is starting to play and it ended after a while. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello there everyone and welcome to yet another chapter of Part 2.**

 **Voice 1: It's about time.**

 **Voice 2: Bring it on!**

 ***I then followed the direction and the voice to see that Buster and Green are playing a NASCAR game on PS2 with Babs and Furrball watching. Babs then notices me.***

 **Babs: Oh Hey there Mr. Author. *Spin Changes into a Commenter* And it looks like the race is about to start when the green flag comes out.**

 **Furrball: Meow.**

 ***Buster then paused the game as he and Green looks at me.***

 **Buster: It's about to start author. Wanna join us playing?**

 **Me *smiling*: Sure but first...**

 **Green: The appreciation and the disclaimer right?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Babs: Well Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thank you all our dear readers and watchers *blows a kiss*.**

 **Buster: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**

 **Me *smiles*: Yep. And now without any delays, here comes another chapter of Part 2. Hope you enjoy reading it folks.**

 ***Buster resumes the game.***

 **Babs *as a commenter*: Oh! Looks like the green flag is out which means *speaks like** **Michael Buffer** *** LET'S GET READY TO GO RACINNNGGGGG!**

 ***Me and Furrball looks then looks at them in awe as Buster and Green starts racing while Babs is commentaring as the opening theme of the Tiny Toons starts to play.***

Chapter 6: First Day (Part 2).

"He...He caught Sweetie?!"

"Holy Wow!"

"What?! That's impossible!"

"What do you just say about what he did?!"

"He blackened Sweetie?! A Cat Blackening a Bird with a dynamite?!"

That is the talk of the day. Green, the rookie, catching Sweetie, the professional, in the Wild Chase Class. The move he did and the electric guitar spin changing part is also talked about. Suddenly, a toon spotted someone and is in awe.

"Hey I see Green and Furrball." A toon said in awe as he pointed out, "Looks like they are watching something."

So meanwhile, Furrball could hear voices talking about Green and meowed. Green sighed and said:

"Yeah. I could hear them loud and clear."

Furrball nodded.

"Check this out Furrball." Green chuckled a bit as he showed him the video.

Furrball saw the video as it shows that Green doing the amazing move which resulted in a near-catch to Sweetie. Sweetie's shock expression could be seen in which Green expanded it.

"Pretty shock eh?" Green asked as the young toon cats chuckled a bit.

Unfortunately, what they did not know is that the six toons are curiously behind him, watching the video with great interest.

" _ **OhwhataloonIam!**_ " A voice could be heard, " _ **Ohwhatamovethatis!**_ "

"Furrball. Did you just talk and say that?" Green asked in awe in which Furrball immediately shook his head, "Hmm...That's funny."

Furrball then immediately noticed that there is a toon on top of him who is none other than Shirley the Loon! She is carrying Plucky on her back to make amends on her mistake (before her first class, she accidentally zapped Plucky at the same time when she zapped Fowlmouth cause Fowlmouth touched her). Furrball also noticed that Buster, Babs, Hampton and Fifi are somehow seeing the video. The four toons smiled at Furrball, who sighed a bit and looks at the video.

"So this is what everyone's talking about eh?" Plucky asked in which Green didn't notice.

"Yep. That's what I am hearing right now." Green said.

"Wow. That move is amazing. Wish I could do that." Fifi said in excitement in her French accent.

"Hope..."

Suddenly when Green tried to lift his head, he is unable to do so and then soon asked Furrball:

"Furrball. Is someone sitting at the top of my head?"

Furrball then meowed in which Green realized and, surprisingly, is able to lift his head again. Green then immediately recognize the French like accent, turned around and jumped a bit to see Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi and Hampton smiling at him and looking at him in awe.

"You six surprise me." Green said, in which Furrball nodded, before he asked, "And how in the world are you, Shirley, are able to sit at the top of my head?"

"Oh. She knows a lot of powers." Babs said happily, "Like meditation, levitation and a lot of physic powers."

"Show me one then cause I don't believe it."

"Sure." Shirley said as she sat down as if she is meditating and, much to Green's awe, she is going up and not falling down and soon she chanted, " _ **OhwhataloonIam.**_ "

"Okay. I am convinced. Like wow! That's really amazing!"

"Furrball knows it as well." Buster smiled.

Furrball nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before Plucky said which caught everyone by surprise:

"Teach me how to do the move you did to catch Sweetie."

"Easy to say but hard to master." Green said as he and Furrball soon laughed a bit, "I mean come on Plucky. You must have your own great toon abilities like Shirley."

"Yes that's true but I want to learn it so that I can use it to defeat the wabbits."

"And what the move I did has to do with that?"

"Oh. He is sometimes over obsessed with beating the rabbits so that he can get fame and money or some junk." Shirley said, "So just don't mind."

"Why?!" Plucky whined in which everyone laughed.

"That electric guitar of yours." Hampton said curiously as he pointed out, "It's definitely not a normal one. Otherwise, as Fifi said, how is it even possible for the electric guitar to change into a baseball bat?"

"Yeah. That is really amazing." Fifi said in awe in her French accent, "Another great part of yours."

"Thanks." Green said.

"Maybe we can sell that for a huge sum." Plucky chuckled a bit in which his friends gasped and Babs hit him with her hammer, "Ow!"

"Sorry about that." Babs said, "He can be a bit greedy sometimes."

"Yeah. You will get over his antics soon." Buster said.

"Well hopefully, we are gonna see you and Furrball in the next class right?" Hampton asked in which Green and Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Let's see what you have in store for us." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"I don't have a store." Green said in surprise.

"Not that store."

"Oh..."

Everyone laughed a bit. Soon Plucky shook his head a bit and said:

"I said that I will be paying you."

"Well I remember you saying that you wish to sell it for a huge sum of money before standing proud fully or some junk." Shirley reminded him.

"Damn you author!"

Soon everybody laughed again and they continued chatting for a while.

Meanwhile, Steve (*breaks the fourth wall*, "I'm back!") is looking at the conversation but is particularly greatly interested in Green as he looks at him from a distance so that he doesn't get noticed. Soon Penelope came, smiled at Steve and saw the conversation and is in awe when she saw Green.

"Hey Steve. Is that Dave Green?" Penelope asked in awe.

"Yep that's him. No doubt about it." Steve said, "The one who made the headlines as to what had happened in the Wild Chase Class."

Penelope nodded and chuckled a bit as they looked at the conversation in which Green is there as well.

 _Flashback_

 _Principal's Room:_

"Wh...WHAT?!" Sam's jaws drops in shock.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester exclaimed.

Many teachers and staff are in awe and shock when they saw the video of the Wild Chase Class. Many jaws drops in shock when they saw the move Green used to catch Sweetie and the electric guitar spin changing part.

"Wow. Now that was really amazing for the kids and others to witness this." Lola said in awe, "Especially that electric guitar spin-changing part."

"And wow. What a move that was." Rita said in awe.

"True. In a situation like that, it's impossible for the cat to chase the bird." Minerva said, "Unless you do what Green did."

"That is really amazing." Sylvia said in awe.

"But that's not possible." Daffy whined, "How is he able to do that?! Must have put springboards on his feet."

"I don't think that's the case son." Foghorn said.

"True. With our very own eyes, we saw it." Wile said.

"Yeah and all he carried was his electric guitar doc." Bugs said.

"Did he throw some crackers or dynamites at her?" Slappy asked.

Bugs nodded as he shows the video in which this time, everyone's jaws drops in shock.

"Whoa! He blackened Sweetie up with the dynamite?!" Runt asked in awe, "That is very rare."

"So true." Penelope said.

"Is...Is...Is...Is it the only hit Green got from Sweetie?" Porky asked, referring to the video which shows that Green getting all black and smoke after getting blown up by the sticky dynamite.

"Green also crashed into the fridge when he used that move again for the second time." Bugs said, "But then he recovered."

"And wook at his electric guitar." Elmer Fudd said in awe, "It spin-changed!"

"True monsieur. Definitely not a normal one." Pepe said.

"Oooooo. I twat I thow another Steve." Tweety said in which Steve flinched in surprise.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Steve asked in surprise.

"It's true. If he was a normal one, Sweetie could have outwitted him easily but he's definitely a tough one to beat."

"And he even caught your student." Wile said in which Tweety nodded.

"So he's the next Steve putty tat."

"Well...I..." Steve said before smiling a bit, "That might be nice."

"It would be really nice." Bugs said in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"We would love to have a talk with him." Runt said in excitement, "He seems to be a pretty exciting new kid."

"And even though we can't there's always the next day." Rita said.

"Very true." Minerva smiled.

"Yeah. I can admit for now. He's amazing indeed." Daffy said in which the others nodded and smiled.

"Wish him all the best for the other classes." Lola said.

Everybody nodded and smiled as they continue to chat about it. Sylvester then approached Steve.

"Hey buddy pal. Do you think what am I thinking about Green?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah. True. Maybe I will just go out and check." Steve said in which Sylvester nodded.

 _Present:_

"So it seems true." Steve said as he looks at Green, who is chuckling with Furrball while watching the video on the phone. The six others left to join the class.

"Yeah. He and Furrball seems to be close." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent.

They continue to look at them for a while before Furrball and Green took their leave to go to their next class. Upon seeing them leave, Steve and Penelope also left.

 _Few Minutes later:_

Furrball stopped Green, pointed at the door and meowed in which Green understood.

"So that's the Cartoon Violence Class eh?" Green asked in which Furrball nodded, "Well lets go in then."

Furrball nodded as they went inside the class. Upon entering the class, Green's jaws drops in shock.

"Whoa! So big!" Green said in awe, "It's almost as if everyone is attending it."

"That's because it's kinda a compulsory class." A voice said.

Green and Furrball then looked at the direction of the voices to see it's none other than Babs while the students looked at him in excitement. This time, Green felt as if he's in the stage and they are the audience. Green and Furrball then approaches Babs and Buster.

"Plus many students from different grades attended it at the same time." Buster said in which Green whistled.

"Ah I see. This is where we are gonna bang each other hard right?" Green asked in which the bunnies nodded.

"Something like that."

"Oi!" A student, which is none other than Plucky, called out, "What's up?"

"Hey!" The others called out happily.

"Yo!" Green called out back.

"We are all here!" Hampton called out.

"Yeah! Like totally or some junk." Shirley called out.

Most of them cheered. Green sighed a bit while the bunnies and Furrball chuckled a bit. Green then looked at the view. It's gonna be a bit difficult for him to find a seat given such a big view.

"Well you better get a seat soon." Babs said, "Or else you might have to end standing up for the whole of the class."

"Just a word of advice. Stay calm and cool cause this is where you might be getting some pain and better not panic okay?" Buster explained.

"Got it." Green nodded, "Well it looks like one of us has to be further away."

Furrball nodded.

"Well catch ya later and all the best." Green smiled and winked.

Furrball nodded, smiled back and meowed in which Green understood. And soon they did the high four in a way as if it looks like the two soldiers, from the game 'Ghost Squad Revolution', do that celebration once they had successfully completed the mission. Everyone looks at it in awe and then they did a brofist before going off to find a seat with Furrball on the left and Green on the right. On his way, he ended up having to go for another high four rally as the students excitingly offered their hands and Green high foured them.

"Like wow!" Shirley said in excitement as she got a high four from Green.

"I still wanna know how did you did that move." Plucky said as he got a high four from Green.

"Well he said that 'Easy to Understand, Hard to Master'." Hampton said as he got a high four from Green as well, "Right Green?"

"Yep." Green put a thumbs up while Plucky groaned a bit.

The others, who are a but further away or they had done a high four with him in the previous class like Skippy, Wally, etc, smiled and waved at Green, except Max, who is making evil plans, and Elymra, who is looking at Max while Max tries to ignore her, in which Green waved back. On his way to the seat in which he founded it, he came across Sweetie and Sneezer. Sweetie is still in her shock face cause of what happened in the previous class while Sneezer gave a meek smile at Green. Green sighed a bit before continuing to do some more high fours.

"Good luck for this class Green." Mary smiled as she gets a high four from Green, "Hope you go rocking like you did in the previous class."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Me want high four." Dizzy said happily as he soon gets it, "Yahoo!"

"Like Dadgum it! You are gonna need it!" Fowlmouth said as he gets a high four from Green as well.

Green nodded and smiled as he continues to do so to the others who are near. Green also looked and checked at Furrball. Apparently, Furrball is sitting beside Skippy and in front of them are Wally and Rhubella. Furrball looks at Green, waves, smiles and gave a thumbs up while Green also gave a thumbs up as well before finally approaching his destination: an empty seat where he soon sits down and puts the electric guitar beside him.

"Hey. Is that the new student?" A toon female asked in awe but slowly, "The one who did the unthinkable in the Wild Chase Class?"

"Yeah. That's him alright." A human toon female said and giggled a bit.

"He's so handsome. I mean look at his face and hair." Another toon female said.

The girls giggled a bit before looking lovingly at Green. Green looks at them and sighed in which the girls felt as if they are going to faint happily.

"Hey there." A voice called out a bit.

Green then looked right to see that it's none other than Hilary. Soon someone tapped him in which Green turned around to see behind him is Ronald.

"Yo you two." Green smiled.

"And we yo you back." Ronald chuckled a bit followed by Hilary as they did high fours from Green.

"So pretty confident about this class?" Hilary asked.

"Not really of course. I'm nervous." Green said.

"There's no need to get nervous. I'm sure you will be confident after what had happened in your last class." Ronald said happily.

"Yeah. That move was totally awesome by the way." Hilary smiled.

"Wait. How did you...?" Green is about to ask in surprise but soon recognizes a bit as to how, "Your folks must have told you right?"

"Yeah. We couldn't see the video but there was a lot of excitement and discussion as to your amazing performance in the Wild Chase Class. Soon Buster and Babs told us and we were left in awe."

"Ah I see..."

"Well in that case, can you show us the video?" Ron asked in excitement.

"Eh?! In front of this big class?"

"Don't worry. It's just us only and you can keep the volume to low."

"You're right. I guess so."

And soon Green took his mobile phone and is about to show the video when Hilary notices someone coming and quickly said:

"Better show us the video later cause I can see that the teacher is nearly there."

"Oh." Ron and Green quickly said.

Green then switched off his mobile phone and they all looked forward while Green is patiently waiting to see who the teacher is.

Soon the teacher arrives and Green is in awe when he saw that it's none other than Slappy Squirrel. Everyone then greeted the teacher but it looks like Slappy is particularly interested in someone as she is looking at someone.

"You there new kid." Slappy called out as everyone's attention soon turned towards Green.

"Yo there." Green immediately said that when he stood up only to realize his mistake, "I mean Good Day...No I mean How are you..."

"Hey that's okay kid. I am okay with informal introduction sometimes."

Everyone nodded and chuckled a bit. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Skippy looks at the list and asked:

"Your name's Dave Green right?"

"Yep." Green nodded.

"Well then kid. Can you guess my name?"

Silence occurred for a few seconds again in which everyone looks at him.

"Uh...Slappy Squirrel?" Green asked.

"Yep. That's correct kid." Slappy smiled, as well as the others, before continuing in her usual tone, "Well then. First of all, welcome to this class and I will say to you a few words. I'll be teaching you the basics about Cartoon Violence. As you must know, I'm not exactly a kind granny… heck, even Granny isn't so kind when someone tries to harm that bird with hepatitis! Anyway, I don't tolerate pussies on this class. Anyone who can't handle my methods, I'm sending him or her to work with the Teletubbies or something like that. Understand?"

" _Whoa. She is really serious._ " Green thought as he nods and said, "I completely understand."

"Good. You may sit down now."

Green then nodded as he sat down and soon, the time passed by with Slappy teaching some of her well known toon methods which she uses to beat Walter. After that, Slappy then asked to the whole of her class:

"Would all of you like to see another fight today?"

Everybody cheered as Slappy looks at all of the students before saying:

"You there Max! Get your butt on the stage."

Max nodded as he soon approaches it. Elmyra is making some crazy cheering noises saying, "Go Maxi!" in which Max had to cover his ears while the others laughed a bit. Soon he is standing on the right side. Slappy then looks at the students before calling out:

"Green. Get in here this instant."

"Eh?!" All the students asked in shock as they all looked at Green.

" _Yes!_ " Max said happily to himself.

Green nodded as he carries his electric guitar before slowly approaching towards the left side. On his way, he meets up with Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Hampton.

"You think you can handle him or some junk?" Shirley asked slowly

"Yeah be careful." Plucky said slowly, "This guy has some tricks on his sleeves."

"Yeah. Gotta be careful." Hampton said.

"Don't worry my friends. I'm sure that he can handle him." Fifi, who was in the previous class, smiled and said in her French accent.

"Yeah. True. Good luck for that." Babs said.

"Same here." Buster said.

"Thanks." Green said as he soon walks to the left side.

Everyone now then looks at them, waiting eagerly to see the fight, some even more eager.

"It looks it's time to witness what a few others witnessed in the previous class." Ron said.

"It will depend on the situation." Hilary said.

"Now it's time to study Green." Plucky said slowly in which Shirley and Hampton heard it.

"Really Plucky?" Hampton sighed a bit.

"Gee...I don't get you sometimes." Shirley sighed a bit.

The others are looking at Max and Green with equal intensity. Furrball is looking at Green with excitement in his eyes but at the same time, knowing Max, is a bit worried.

"Sweetie. Are you alright?" Sneezer asked but she still has her shock face, "Never seen you been like that for a while."

"This will be interesting to see how he can handle Max." Rhubella said.

"Yeah. This is going to be great." Wally said.

"Don't be worried Furrball. Your best buddy for life can do this." Skippy said, "You just gotta believe in him. You saw what he did in the previous class?"

Furrball nodded. Yes, he must believe in him.

Soon Green and Max then stared at each other with Slappy between them. Slappy then said like a referee:

"Okay you two. Use all that you have got but no thrashing around the class like breaking the school's property. Do that and you will paying a huge sum of money. Green, go out there and do your best. Plus, I have the right to stop the fight if any one of you is in serious danger. Got it? Any words you wanna say to say to your opponents?"

Both Green and Max nodded before, at an instant, Max immediately spin changed which caught Green by surprise. After that, Max is wearing the 'outlaw western guy' with pistols and cowboy outfit.

"I'm gonna pierce you with thousands of bullets. So say your last prayers damn it!" Max growled a bit before saying to himself, " _I hope I can make Professor Sam proud._ "

Green said nothing though in which Max git furious a bit as they went off to their respective corners while Slappy sat on the empty seat. Everyone is getting really interested.

" _Hopefully I can zip his mouth shut._ " Green thought.

"Alright then. On your mark..." Slappy called out.

The two toons then took their positions.

"Ready?" Skippy called out.

Everyone is getting excited. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Slappy proclaimed:

"I wish you two the best of luck... LET'S BRAWL!"

Everyone cheered as the match has begun.

Max, at first, is about to draw a pistol when suddenly he saw Green with a bowling ball as everyone is looking at it.

"Hey. What's up when that?!" Max called out.

"Well it's time to feel the pain." Green called back.

Unfortunately, the bowling ball is a bit too heavy to carry for Green so he struggled a bit and when he is about to throw it straight to Max, he threw poorly as the bowling ball flew at the top of him and soon fell down on him after being at the top for a few seconds.

"Ohhhhh." The students oohhh a bit.

"Ha Ha! Is that how you throw?!" Max roared in laughter, "Ohhhh. That's so hilarious! Ha Ha Ha!"

Unfortunately, while Max is continuously laughing, Green shook his head and recovered a bit as he carries the bowling ball and suddenly swings it around.

"I'm back!" Green called out as he threw the bowling ball right straight to Max.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Max continues to laugh before suddenly looking at the bowling ball coming right straight towards him, "Huh?!"

And soon the bowling ball came and hit Max... right straight on his face. Silence occurred for a moment before everyone oooohhhh even louder:

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"Now that's definitely gonna hurt really bad." Slappy said.

"It definitely is." Skippy said.

Soon Green then noticed something on under the teacher's desk in which it contains a lot of toon weapons like dynamites, anvils, etc. Green took a dynamite and waved at Slappy. Slappy saw the wave, went to Calamity and told him something in which Calamity nodded and showed it in one of his signboard:

" _She says that there are tons of toons weaponary available and you are free to use those. But don't waste it._ "

Everybody nodded as Green took a dynamite, lighten it up with a match stick, ran towards Max, put the dynamite on his head, put his cowboy hat back on and went back to his original position. Most of them saw that and giggled.

"Oh Boy. I can't wait to see Max's reaction when that happens." Ron said slowly.

"Same here." Hilary giggled a bit.

Furrball meowed.

Soon the bowling ball fell down and we could Max's face being squashed and it become like that for a few seconds before his face can turn into normal again. As soon as that happened, Max got really fumming and said angrily to Green:

"Why You?! How dare you to squash my face?! I shall take my revenge and I am going to gun you down immediately as a punishment!"

Everybody gasped a bit. However, Green obliged.

"Yes it's true my friends. I must pay for squashing his face with a bowling ball so I must be punished friends. Give me a moment to blindfold myself first."

Max got really surprised as Green blindfolded himself and, after that, said:

"Okay. In a count of 5, aim your pistol and shoot me."

Max nodded as he aims his pistol at Green while Green is counting down.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Green is about to finish counting down when suddenly...

BOOOOMMM!

Green then unblinded himself and saw Max's face and his cowboy hat in total smokes and ashes.

"Boom." Green smiled and winked before calling out, "Hey Max. Has your pistol been malfunctioned?"

Soon everybody roared in laughter, including Slappy herself.

"This is really hilarious!" Buster roared in laughter.

"Yeah! Nice going Green!" Babs called out while laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha! You have now become a joker Max." Plucky laughed.

"Like totally amazing toon tactic or some junk." Shirley laughed a bit.

"Monsieur. I just can't stop laughing." Fifi said in her French accent and laughed.

"Same here." Hampton laughed a bit.

Soon Max's face became red as chilli as he knew that Green has embarrassed him in front of everybody. Him, the one villains who always gives Buster and others a pain on their necks, is being humiliated by Green, the one who just joined recently.

"WHHHHHYYYYY YYOOOUUUU?!" Max got really furious as he puts his now black in smoke cowboy hat on his head, "You will pay dearly for this humiliation!"

Unfortunately what happened was that when Max is about to put his cowboy hat on, Green threw another dynamite and it landed on Max's head by the time he put his cowboy on. Everyone saw that except Max himself. So when Max draws out his pistol again, he is about to aim at Green when another blast sound occurred and Max is covered with more black in smokes.

Soon everybody roared in laughter again and some toons even fell down laughing.

"Wow. That is so funny!" Mary laughed.

"Yeah. I cannot stop myself from laughing." Rhubella laughed.

"Everyone. Control yourself." Slappy tried to calm them down but she is also laughing at herself.

"Sorry but we can't." Wally laughed a bit.

" _Ha Ha Ha!_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Wow. That Green is really good." Sneezer said.

"Yeah. He definitely is." Sweetie said which surprises Sneezer.

"Sweetie. You are okay."

"Yeah I know. The second laughter just snapped me back."

"I see."

"And yeah. This Green is good. I wonder if he can be the next..."

"I know."

"Never dadgum laughed this much before." Fowlmouth laughed.

"Hey. Do some more!" A toon called out while laughing, "That was awesome!"

"Yeah. Whoo-Hoo!" A human toon girl called out while laughing.

"Oh poor Monty-Wonty. I will take care of him when all of this is over." Elmyra said which brought even more laughter.

Max is almost reaching the boiling point of his anger. The fact that even Slappy is laughing as well as the others, the fact that this happened twice and the fact that Elmyra had to say that in front of everyone has contributed to that. He didn't put his cowboy hat on because it's now unusable. He furiously said:

"DAMN YOU GREEN! I'm gonna show you..."

But then Max soon notices something and when he finally does so, he sniggered a bit.

"Ohhhhhh. So that's your game eh?" Max asked sniggering.

Everyone gasped as Green soon realizes that he has been caught by Max with a dynamite in his hand and he was about to lighten it up when he got caught. Silence occurred for a moment.

" _Oh Crap._ " Green said to himself, " _Caught red handed._ "

Soon Max has his hand stretched and demanded:

"Give me the dynamite right now!"

Everybody gasped as they wonder what Green is going to do next. Green sighed for a moment as he looks at the dynamite.

"Yes it's true. You had enough humiliation so it's my time to be humiliated. Fair is Fair." Green said.

Everybody gasped in a bit of shock as Green tossed it to Max, who laughed evily.

"I shall now humiliate Green like what he did to me moments ago. Ha Ha Ha!" Max laughed evily.

Max then soon lightens up the dynamite. Suddenly he heard a voice saying:

"Try dodging this first!"

Max looked at the direction of the voice and is in horror when he saw Green running towards him and soccer tackled Max. Max went for a 360 degree spin in the air before falling down and also the dynamite fell down on his nose and suddenly...

BOOOMMM!

Max's face became even more black with smoke. Everyone is in awe as to what Green just did and clapped and cheered for him and then they laughed at Max.

"Nice soccer tackle Green!" Buster called out happily.

"Ha Ha! That's three times in a row that Max got blown up." Babs laughed a bit.

Furrball meowed happily. Soon Max got up and his face is totally red with anger as he realizes that he just got blown up for the 3rd time and he is fumming mad!

"Why you..." Max is about to scream when suddenly, "Ooooff!"

Green ran towards him and this time tackles him in football style.

"Hey! That's a nice football tackle!" Hilary called out.

"Go Green Go!" Ron cheered a bit in which everyone chuckled.

" _Hmm. I wonder what's he gonna do next._ " Mary thought.

Silence occurred for a few seconds till Max got up and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"THAT'S IT! I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!"

Everybody gasped as to what Max just said as he lunges towards Green. Green smirked:

"Really? Try to avoid this."

And soon, to everyone's own shocking eyes except a few of them, Green then spin changed his electric guitar into a... baseball bat! Some jaws drops in shock.

"He...He spin changed his electric guitar into a baseball bat?!" Plucky gasped in awe and shock.

"Like Wow!" Shirley said in awe.

"You guys saw that in the previous class right?" Hampton asked in which Buster, Babs and Fifi nodded.

"Incredible." Mary said in awe, "I have never seen that a object can spin change before."

"Dadgum it! How did he do that?!" Fowlmouth asked in shock.

"Me loving it." Dizzy said happily.

"Beep Beep." Little Beeper said.

"I wonder how he does that." Hilary said in awe.

"Beats me but it's amazing." Ronald said.

Everybody then watches as Max is almost there to grab Green but Green swung the baseball bat and...

BOOM!

Soon Max is sent flying towards the top of the corner, crashed there and slowly came falling down.

"Ohhhhhhh!" All the students said.

"Now that's gotta hurt." Skippy said.

"Yeah. Like really." Rhubella said.

"I hope Monty-Wonty is alright after that hit." Elmyra said.

"Oh don't worry. He will be." Wally teased and chuckled a bit.

"Merci me. That was amazing." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

" _Yeah._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Awesome! Great job!" A toon called out.

" _That is a bit concern for me. What's gonna happen to me if I get chased by him?_ " Sneezer thought and gulped a bit.

"Is there anything wrong Sneezer?" Sweetie asked.

"No it's okay."

Sweetie remained skeptical though.

Soon Green then ran back to the teacher's desk and looked around for a while till he finally found something that he wanted...a pie. Everyone is wondering what's he gonna do with it.

"Any ideas?" A human toon asked in almost everyone shook their heads.

But what they will soon next will totally be left in awe and shock!

Green saw that Max is slowly recovering from the other side.

"Here goes!" Green called out.

Soon Green then jumps on the wall and presses his legs. Everybody gasped in awe and shock as they realizes what's he going to do next!

"Wait. He is going to...?" A female toon gasped in shock.

Green then jumps off the wall and is now flying towards Max with a pie in his hand, giving a fierce 'Meow'. Everyone's jaws drops in shock as Plucky's beak fell down as well as his eyes.

Soon Max got up, shook his head, turned around and all off a sudden...

"What the...?" Max asked in shock.

And before he could say anything, Green hit Max with a pie on his face. Max fell down again while Green landed safely. Everyone got a bit silenced by his amazing move and they are in awe.

"He has done it again folks!" Buster said happily as he clapped.

"Yeah. Incredible. Wonderful." Babs clapped as well.

Furrball clapped happily as he claps. Soon the others starts to clap as well.

"It's not over yet. Clap later." Slappy called out.

Everybody stopped clapping but they are in awe though.

"Like...Like how did he do that?" Plucky's jaws drops in shock.

"I don't know but that was an amazing move or some junk." Shirley said in awe.

"You saw that before right again?" Hampton asked, too shock to say anything, in which Buster, Babs and Fifi nodded.

"What a feat." Mary said, "What a feat."

"Such reflexes." Hilary said in awe.

"Dadgum it! I wanna learn that move!" Fowlmouth said.

"Me witnessed best moment." Dizzy said happily.

"He did that three times in the Wild Chase Class to catch Sweetie." Fifi said in her French accent in which everyone is left in awe.

"Do you know how did he do that?" Ron asked.

" _No idea. Ask him yourself._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _So this must be the move he used to catch Sweetie. That's really incredible._ " Slappy though and smiled that she witnessed it.

"Well we saw that as well in the last class." Skippy said.

"Yep. Totally." Rhubella said.

"Wonder what's he gonna do next." Wally said.

Everyone then looked on. Green grabs another pie and slams it on Max's other side in which everybody laughed. Soon Green grabs another one. This time it's a normal birthday cake, the size in which Green is able to carry. Everyone then wonders what he is going to do with it. Then Green grabs his baseball bat and, much to everyone's jaws drops in shock, spin-changed it into a guitar!

"He...He now changes it into guitar?!" Sweetie asked in shock.

"Incredible!" Sneezer said in awe.

Green then began to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song while playing his guitar in which everyone is in awe at his voice and some toon girls and human toon girls love hearts appear on their eyes and chest. Hilary seemed to listen to the singing curiously.

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO...**_ " Green sang before grabbing the cake and does the move, in which everyone is in awe, again as he is now flying towards Max, " _ **YYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!**_ "

"NOOOOO!" Max screamed in horror.

Soon Green slammed Max from the top to the bottom with the birthday cake. Max is now all messed up and beaten. Everyone cheered for Green but are still really surprised that Max is somehow standing up despite the beating he is taking.

"Nice singing Green." Buster cheered.

"But Max is still standing somehow." Babs said in surprise.

"Were you curious about something?" Ronald asked.

"Not really actually." Hilary quickly said.

Furrball meowed.

"He just needs to do something to take him down." Wally said in which Rhubella nodded.

"I think you will all hate me for this but as much as I hate to admit it, you gotta respect Max's will to stand up. I mean getting hit in the face by the bowling ball, blown up by the dynamites three times, gets tackled twice, gets a brutal hit by the baseball bat from Green, two pies thrown at him and now a birthday cake and yet he is still standing." Skippy said as he prepares for the worst but, to his surprise, everybody agreed and nodded.

Green then looks at Max, and looks at Max walking as if he is drunked. Stars are coming around his head. Green has an idea.

"Well time to finish things off." Green said.

Green then does the same move, for the third time, in which everyone is in awe. As soon as Max somehow recovered, he then saw in shock as he realizes what Green is going to do to him.

"No! This cannot be possible! I am Montana Max, the richest kid in the world! This is total humiliation and destruction for me! This is not possible! This is a nightmare!" Max cried out.

"It's possible and it's not a nightmare!" Green called out.

Soon, with that move, Green delivers a karate kick on Max's neck.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

Soon Max is finally knocked out cold while Green landed safely. After seeing the fallen Max, Green grabs his guitar, spin changes back to his electric guitar, smiles and bows.

The students are all in awe and some jaws drops in shock. Silence occurred for a moment before Buster said:

"He...He has beaten Max."

"In his debut class in here." Babs said in awe

Furrball meowed happily.

"Like wow and really wow!" Hampton said in awe.

"I just cannot believe what I am seeing." Plucky's jaws drops in shock.

"Dadgum it! Me too!" Fowlmouth said.

"Incredible or some junk." Shirley said in awe.

"Me totally loved it!" Dizzy said happily.

"He has done it again." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

" _Yeah._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"Superb." Rhubella said.

"Double Wow again." Wally said.

"Awesome!" Skippy called out.

"Nice!" Mary called out.

"It's...It's..." A toon gasped before saying in awe, " _ **UN...BE...LIVABLE!**_ "

"WOW! WHOA!" Everyone now in the class said in awe, "AMAZING!"

And so everyone stood up from their seats and gave a huge ovation, cheering and giving huge claps. Even Slappy stood up and clapped. Furrball whistled. Green smiled and bowed again. This time, there are huge noises because of the larger number of students. Such is a noise that Slappy had to quite them down a bit. She smiled as she approached Green.

"Wow. You completely blew me away with that performance kid." Slappy smiled and said in awe, "It was amazing and funny at the same time and not only that, you even defeated Max in your debut Cartoon Violence class. Congratulations Green and best of luck in other classes. You may return to your seat now and please give him a standing ovation."

Everybody then clapped and cheered a bit as Green is going back to his seat, where there are many claps and cheers and many students are looking at him in awe and excitement. Meanwhile, Slappy poured some water on Max and Max immediately got up and when Slappy told him what had happened, Max is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"WHAT?!" Max asked in shock, "I...I lost?! This is not possible!"

"Unfortunately it's true. You lost to the new kid." Slappy said sternly, "You should improve a bit cause I barely saw you doing anything today."

"Bu...I...But...how?"

Max became so shocked that he couldn't say another word nor move so Elmyra had to take him over to his seat. Some students giggled a bit.

"You lost to a new comer. He He." A human toon female giggled.

"Try harder next time." A female toon said slowly.

Elmyra brushed them off and ignored though and carried Max all the way to his seat. Meanwhile, Green is giving high fours to the students while some who are a bit far away from him gave a big wave, including Furrball, in which Green waved back.

"Man. That was totally awesome!" Buster said happily as he slapped high fours with Green.

"Yeah. You really nailed it there." Babs said happily as he slapped high fours with Green as well.

Furrball meowed happily and waved.

"That was great Green." Hampton smiled as he got a high four from Green.

"I wonder how you do that or some junk." Shirley said as she got a high four with Green.

"Me enjoyed it." Dizzy said happily as he got a high four from Green, "Yahoo!"

"Hey Green!" Skippy called happily and waved, "Nice again!"

"Congratulations!" Wally called happily and waved.

"Best of luck in future classes." Rhubella called happily and waved.

"Thanks." Green called out.

"You beat the guy who can be a major jerk for most of the time." Fifi said happily in her French accent as she got a high four from Green.

" _Very True._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard as he, as well, got a high four from Green.

"I would love to see that again sometimes." Mary smiled as she got a high four from Green, "Especially that move."

"Yeah. How in the world can you do that?" A toon asked in awe as he got a high four from Green.

"That was really an amazing move." A human toon said as he got a high four from Green as well.

And soon Plucky and Fowlmouth, who Green tried to high four but they were so shocked that they looked at Green with wide amazement in their eyes as Green sighed and rubbed their heads instead, jumped up from their seats, rushed towards Green and hugged his leg in which Green and others got caught by surprise.

"Whoa!" Green said in surprise.

"Please teach me that move. I wanna do that move." Plucky pleaded, "I love that move."

"Yeah. I wanna dadgum it do that so that I can impress the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said.

Shirley face-palmed upon knowing whom Fowlmouth meant. Even though she and Plucky are together, Fowlmouth is still not giving up on his chances. He did move away from them for a while cause he was flirting with another female toon duck cause that failed as well and it turned out that she already had a boyfriend. After she left, Fowlmouth is back on aiming Shirley again.

"Hey you two! What's the big idea?!" Slappy asked sternly while the other students are giggling at Plucky and Fowlmouth.

"PLEASE!" Both Plucky and Fowlmouth pleaded.

Everyone then laughed a bit as soon Slappy told Shirley to do something but then soon realizes that if Shirley uses her powers on Plucky and Fowlmouth, then Green will be affected as well because they are HOLDING him. So she told Hilary and Ronald to do it instead. So Hilary and Ronald, with their strength, removed Plucky's and Fowlmouth's grip on Green's leg and carried them to their seats.

"Hey let us go! Let us go!" Plucky whined.

"I haven't got the answer yet dadgum it!" Fowlmouth cried.

"You two may get it later but not right now." Hilary said as she put Plucky back to his seat.

"Yeah. Don't squeeze his leg like that." Ronald said as he puts Fowlmouth back to his seat.

"But we were not squeezing it!" Plucky and Fowlmouth whined in which everybody laughed.

Soon Hilary and Ronald returned back to their seats where Green is already there. They smiled as they approached him and sat down on their own seats.

"Uh...Thanks." Green said.

"No problem." Hilary smiled before saying, "Those two can be a bit off-headed sometimes."

"One for fame and glory and another for the girl whom she is already hooked with." Ronald said in which Plucky and Fowlmouth while the others laughed a bit.

"Oh Yeah. I almost forgot." Green said as he offers a high four.

Hilary and Ronald gladly accepted the offer and did a high four with Green but they did at a slow to medium pace cause Green is a cat toon while Hilary is a hyena toon and Ronald is a half cat-half dog lion look like toon so the strong couple are careful not to give too much force.

"But in all seriousness, the move you did was just pure amazing." Hilary said before asking, "You used that move also to catch Sweetie right?"

Green nodded.

"I have never seen a toon performing such a stunt. Maybe I would love to learn it as well." Ronald smiled, "Or maybe I am too big and strong to do that move?"

Hilary and Green laughed a bit as the other students are still talking about the match between Green and Max.

"Alright Alright. Settle down everyone." Slappy said, "Yes. We all enjoyed Green's debut performance. Green, congratulations again, keep it up, best of luck in other classes and I would love to see a performance like that in the coming days especially that jumping move."

"Thank you very much for your compliment." Green said as the students looked at him and clapped.

Slappy nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment as she looks at the clock before she said:

"Well it looks like we still have time. So who wants to see another match, this time in Battle Royal-style?" Slappy asked.

Everybody cheered as Hilary and Ronald stood up, much to Green's surprise.

"Well it's you and me, Pretty Boy." Hilary teased a bit.

"Bring it on Steel Girl." Ronald said, "And don't forget Wally cause he's approaching as well."

"I know and we will see about that."

"Wait a sec. You two have not been called yet." Green said in surprise.

"When the word 'Battle Royal-style' has been said, it means that we are automatically chosen."

"Yep." Ronald said.

"Uh...Okay. Best of luck." Green said.

"Thanks for that. Gonna need that." Hilary said.

Soon Hilary and Ronald left to join Wally as they prepare to fight in Battle Royal-style. While everyone is waiting to see the fight, Green gave a bit of nudge to a toon, who is in awe when he saw him.

"Hey there. Looks like I got a high four from you right?" A toon smiled while asking slowly.

"Yeah." Green said before asking slowly, "So what's with that Battle Royal-style thing?"

"Oh. The three of them are really strong and they don't use any toon tricks cause their trademark tricks could do a lot of damage like a extremely powerful roaring, a hurricane-like breath, and displays of speed and stealth that mimicked short-ranged teleporting, etc and they can be hurt by using their more normal skills."

"Eep!"

"Yeah and that hyena will be able to handle them very well. Let me tell you that, there was a human toon that studied and was a big bully and his jaw got really soared by her. Plus the one whom you beat, Max, has become an uppercut punching bag for her and many more."

"Whoa. Thanks for telling me all this."

"No problem. Anytime man."

Green nodded and smiled before now looking at the three strong toons, who are ready for battle. If what the toon said is totally true, then, according to him, that could mean that this could turn out to be a pretty nasty fight. Green hopes that Slappy can do something to stop that from happening.

 _After Class:_

"Okay now. Class time is over, go to next one." Slappy said while waving her paw to the toonsters to make them leave. All of them said their good byes, and started walking out of the classroom. However, Slappy cleared her throat, and called a particular student.

"Green. Wait for a few minutes. I want to talk with you. Be there outside." Slappy said. The cat nodded, and waited outside.

While Green and Furrball, who joined him, are waiting outside, soon Hilary, Wally and Ronald just came outside the class and Green got a bit freaked out upon seeing the injuries. Hilary has some bruises on her face and arms, as well as bite marks on her tail. Wally got a blackened eye, and some bruises as well and Ronald had a large scratch's mark on his shirt and some bruises. Rhubella is holding Wally.

"Damn you three. That's definitely gonna hurt a lot." Green said in concerned, "Are you three okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your concern." Wally smiled before saying, "And don't worry, they will be gone within few hours."

"Are you okay still?" Rhubella asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"And if not, expect a complete recovery tomorrow." Hilary said.

"I'm gonna have to wear a new shirt tomorrow." Ronald sighed in which Hilary and Wally giggled a bit.

Green sighed a bit while Furrball meowed.

"Green. We really enjoyed your show today. That was really amazing especially that move you did." Ronald smiled.

"Lucky us. Me and Rhubella got to enjoy it twice." Wally said happily in which Rhubella nodded happily.

"Yeah. One in the Wild Chase class and now in the Cartoon Violence class." Rhubella said happily.

"Lucky couple." Hilary teased a bit before saying, "At least it was against Max, who can be a jerk most times. How did you know about him and dealt him in a way you did against him in the class?"

"Buster told me about him and Elmyra while he was taking me on a tour." Green said.

"Ah. Good for him and you."

Green nodded and smiled as they chatted for a while before Hilary said:

"Well we have got to go now to the other class and Skippy would have been waiting for you if we hold you for a while." Hilary said.

"Yeah. Who knows? Me and Rhubella might be even be lucky to see you again for the third time." Wally said.

"Yeah." Rhubella cheered happily.

"Well see you in the next...or maybe in the later class." Ronald said in which everyone giggled a bit.

Soon Green nodded and said the 'see you later' farewell before Hilary, Ronald, Wally and Rhubella left. Once they left, Green then turn towards Furrball and smiled saying:

"Well then. It's time to see the routine."

Furrball nodded as Green took out his routine schedule and he and Furrball looked at it. Upon seeing it, Furrball's jaws drops a bit and meowed in which Green understood and he got really surprised.

"Wait. You got Cartoon Props Class next and I got the Advanced Spin Changing one? ADVANCED?" Green asked in surprise in which Furrball nodded, "That's funny. Why did they sent me there when I just joined recently?"

Furrball immediately realized something and meowed in which Green immediately understood as to what he is saying. What Furrball is saying that when Hilary and Wally joined, they were placed in the Advanced class and they made quite a impact there.

"Hmm...then maybe I might have the 'hidden' talent of spin-changing as well." Green said happily in which he and Furrball laughed a bit before saying, "Oh Man. That means we will be separated for the next class right?"

Furrball nodded and sighed.

"At least after that it's lunch time." Green said happily in which Furrball nodded happily.

Soon Green, with Furrball, began to wait for Slappy. Suddenly, Furrball felt the urge to go to the bathroom and meowed to Green, who understood and nodded before Furrball immediately rushed towards the bathroom.

"You can come in now Green." Slappy called out.

Green nodded as he walked through the room and next to the teacher. Slappy is just preparing something on the desk.

"Damn those paperworks these days." Slappy said before seeing Green, "Oh you are here Green. My bad sorry."

"Ah that's okay." Green said before asking, "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"It's gonna a bit personal so please don't mind."

"Ah sure."

Slappy took a deep breathe before saying:

"First of all Green. Congratulations on your debut performance in this class. It was really great and funny. Bugs and Wile even told us what you did in the Wild Chase class. Just to let you, this and the previous class that you attended are very closely related so I am bound to know something from Wile before starting this class."

"Okay." Green nodded.

"Second is that I am curiously about that move."

"Which move?"

"The one that you use to throw a pie and a cake to Max before giving a kick to his neck."

"Oh that. What about it?"

"Well I know that we all have different abilities but I just got a bit curious because no toon can perform such a stunt like you did. Maybe Buster and Babs but not even this close and Bugs even showed us the video in which you were in a bit of a difficult situation but you did that move and soon had Sweetie all over place and you didn't seem to be wearing springboards on your feet."

"So you really wanna know as to how I know that move?"

"Well possibly you can say that."

"This will be as far as I can tell you."

"Okay."

Green then told a few things to Slappy.

"I see then." Slappy said, kinda a bit sad that Green didn't tell her in full but she also knows that she cannot hold Green forever.

"You will find out soon enough in the coming days." Green said.

"If you say so. Third..."

Slappy then took something out of her bag and gave it to Green. Green is in awe and whistled a bit.

"This is the 'Classic Gags' book. You are gonna need it in this class." Slappy said, "We did a few chapters here and there but I am pretty sure that you will be able to know those right?"

Green took a look at the few pages of the book before saying:

"I think I will be able to know those. I will call ask for help if I have problem."

"Certainly kid." Slappy nodded before saying, "I don't wanna hold you any long or else you will be late for you next class. Better head off there. Good luck kid for the rest of the day."

"Yeah. You too."

Slappy nodded as Green is about to take his leave when she suddenly realized something and called Green out:

"Oi! Green, wait! There is something I forgot to tell you. Bugs told me that after the school day is over, you have to go to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats."

"Okay. Message heard." Green said as he gave a thumbs up from behind.

Soon Green left and Slappy sighed in relief that she was able to tell Green that.

Outside the class, Furrball is waiting for him. Green joined him and showed him the book.

"Pretty cool book eh?" Green asked smiling in which Furrball nodded with a smile as he also showed the book as well, "Nice. Anyway, let's go to our different classes where I will drop you off at your class or vice versa depending on the class distance."

Furrball nodded as they chuckled a bit before they went off to see which class is closer. Meanwhile, not far off for them before they left, Penelope watched them and smiled.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. That's the end of Chapter 6.**

 **Voice: And Green strikes again with that move.**

 ***I then turned around to see Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green.***

 **Me *a bit surprised*: Hey. What happened? Did anyone of you win?**

 **Buster *sighed and shook his head*: Nope. We both crashed and went for spin.**

 **Green: And we are out of the race as a result unfortunately.**

 **Babs: I know that feel of being out of the race.**

 **Furrball: Meow.**

 ***Soon Buster's and Green's expression changed.***

 **Buster: Well at least we witnessed something amazing again with that move.**

 **Green: It seems like you are really interested in it.**

 **Babs: Oh Yes we are.**

 ***Buster and Babs are smiling at Green, who has no idea. Furrball is confused as well.***

 **Me: Well the next chapter, as usual, will be coming in next week. Hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Buster: And until the next chapter arrives, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: You said it.**

 ***Furrball and Green nods with a smile and then Furrball meows.***

 **Me: Yep. Well That's it for now. So until the next chapter arrives folks...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Green: See ya later everyone.**

 ***We all nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and soon it ends.***


	14. Part 2 Chapter 7: First Day (Part 3)

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it finished, I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello people and welcome to Chapter 7 of Part 2! And by the way, I have an announcement to make.**

 ***Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green then arrives, with a curious look on their faces.***

 **Babs: An announcement?**

 **Buster: Now or later?**

 **Me: After the chapter ends.**

 **Green: Of course. Where else you will announce? At the start of the story?**

 ***Furrball then meowed in which Green understood and sighed.***

 **Green: Oh...**

 **Me: What's he saying?**

 **Green: There was one time that the announcement took place before the story.**

 ***Furrball nodded. Suddenly, Buster and Babs begged in front of Green.***

 **Green *surprised*: Eh?!**

 **Buster and Babs *begging like cute bunnies*: Please Please Pretty Please?**

 ***Me and Furrball laughed for a moment.***

 **Me: Well anyway. I would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thank you very much all of you.**

 **And I don't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 ***Furrball then meowed something in which Green immediately wrote down on a signboard and showed it as Buster and Babs are hugging his leg!***

 **Green *showing it the signboard*:** _ **And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**_

 **Me *smiles*: Yep. And now without any further stopping, here is another chapter of Part 2. Hope you enjoy reading it everyone. Check out the announcement after the chapter ends.**

 **Green: Yeah enjoy reading. *To Buster and Babs* Hey. What's that about?**

 **Buster and Babs *begging like cute bunnies*: Please Please Pretty Please?**

 **Green: How about you two admit that you are actually in a relationship?**

 **Buster and Babs *jaws drops in shock*: Eh?!**

 ***Green laughed a bit, Furrball chuckled while I sighed as the opening theme of the Tiny Toons starts to play.***

Chapter 7: First Day (Part 3).

Many students, this time, are talking about what had happened in the Cartoon Violence class.

"Did you see what Green did again?" A toon asked.

"Yeah. Totally cool and awesome." A human toon said.

"Ha Ha. Serves Max right." A female toon said.

"It sure really is." A female human toon said.

They then chatted for a while before they saw someone and they soon happily realized who it is.

"Hey. That's Green with Furrball." A female toon said happily in awe.

"Yeah but it looks like someone is holding his leg." A human toon said before sighing, "Oh No. That's Plucky and Fowlmouth doing it again."

"Really? That's the second time they are doing it." A toon said.

"It sure is." A female human toon said.

Soon true enough, Green is standing and leaning on the wall and sighing with Plucky and Fowlmouth holding his leg while Furrball, Buster, Babs, Shirley, Fifi and Hampton are staring at them. Furrball meowed a bit.

"Sorry that this had to happen for the second time." Buster apologized.

"Nah. It's alright." Green said before looking at them.

"Please Green. Teach us that move you did in the last two classes." Plucky pleaded while holding Green's leg.

"Yeah dadgum it please!" Fowlmouth pleaded while holding Green's other leg.

"Gee. I don't even get you two or some junk." Shirley said.

"Can't you just appreciate his ability? I mean we all have different abilities you know." Fifi said in her French accent.

"They do and that's why they are holding his leg but you are right about the second one." Babs said, "Now the question is how do we get their grip out from his legs?"

"I know what to do." Hampton said happily.

Hampton approached Plucky and Fowlmouth and said to them:

"Hey you two. I heard that there is a test coming up which is worth half a grade."

Upon hearing that, Plucky and Fowlmouth immediately let go off Green and looked at Hampton with shock on their faces.

"Te...Te...Test?!" Plucky asked in shock.

"Nooooooo! Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth cried out before asking in shock, "What subject is the dadgum test?!"

"Toon Maths." Hampton smiled in which Plucky's and Fowlmouth's beaks drops in shock, "You guys haven't studied? Oh Dear."

"Toon...TOON MATHS?!" Plucky and Fowlmouth gasped in shock.

Such is the shock that they slowly fainted. After they fainted, the others looked at them.

"Hey. Thanks Hampton." Green smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"No problem." Hampton smiled as Fifi gave a kiss on his cheeks.

"Boy. Did the test joke sure got them." Buster said as he carries the fainted Fowlmouth.

"Yeah. Like totally or some junk." Shirley said as she carries the fainted Plucky.

Furrball shook up a bit and meowed in which everybody looked at him before Green translated:

"Is there actually a test on that?!"

"No No Furrball. It was just a joke cause that was the second time they were holding your best friend for life's leg." Babs said in which Furrball sighed in relief before saying in awe, "Wow Green. You can sure translate as to what Furrball says."

"Yeah. That's amazing." Fifi said in awe in her French accent, "Not all of us will be able to do that."

Everybody nodded till Buster saw the clock and points at it. Everyone then saw the clock.

"Well then. See you later in the class you two." Buster said, "We better head off to the class now."

"Yeah. See ya." Green said.

Buster nodded and smiled as his girlfriend and friends waved at the toon cats before they left with Buster and Shirley carrying the fainted Fowlmouth and Plucky.

"Looks like we better head off then." Green said as he looks at the clock.

Furrball nodded as they began to head off to their different respective classes when suddenly they heard a voice in which they recognized it and gasped in shock:

"Where is the another kitty-witty?"

Everyone gasped in shock as they soon recognized her voice.

"Run you two! It's Elmyra! She must be looking for you two!" A voice called out which is none other than Buster whom the two young toon cats recognize.

"Furrball. Let's scram and get out of here." Green said in a bit of panic.

Furrball nodded in panic as they soon tried to make an escape, only for them to notice that Elmyra has spotted them.

"Too late." Green groaned as Furrball gulped.

"Oh there you are!" Elmyra said as she ran towards them, "You are a bad kitty-witty for hurting my Maxi. Now to teach you some manners."

"It's not my fault! Let's get out of here Furrball!"

Furrball nodded in panic as they attempted to make their escape but they tumbled down during the process. Buster and Babs immediately appeared but they soon realized that it's too late as Elmyra is nearing towards the two young toon cats.

"Get ready for another pain in the ribs." Green groaned.

Furrball gulped and nodded. He has been like that a couple of times and is now preparing for the worse.

Suddenly, someone blocked her path towards Furrball and Green in which everyone is in awe and Elmyra freaked out a bit upon seeing them.

The ones who are blocking Elmyra is none other than Hilary and Ronald! Buster and Babs, as well as others, sighed in relief that they had arrived in just a nick of time.

"Hilary! Ron!" Green said in awe.

"Hey there! You alright?" Hilary called out in which the young two cat toons nodded.

"Don't worry. I got this." Ronald said as he looks at Elmyra.

Elmyra gasped in horror as she realizes as to what he is gonna do from the way he is standing.

"Oh No. Not that again. Please!" Elmyra cried out.

She then tried to flee but unfortunately, Ron grabs her and gave her a hug of his own.

"Oh, this is a nice red haired girl! Very nice! So nice that I want to hug her forever and ever and never let her go! You are so cute!" Ron said in a silly voice while hugging Elmyra at full strength. Then, without warning, he started licking the girl's face.

Everybody looked at the scene and smiled since they all know that it's the only way to stop her but as for Green, he got a bit shocked upon seeing it.

"Whoa!" Green said in shock.

After a while, Ron released her and everyone looks at Elmyra to see how the reaction would be. After a few seconds, Elmyra cried out and flew away.

"That should take care of her." Hilary said in which Ronald nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's check out Furrball and Green." Ron said.

Hilary nodded as they turned around to see Buster and Babs checking on Furrball and Green.

"Are you two okay?" Buster asked.

"Yep. Good. Thanks." Green said while Furrball meowed.

"Is your electric guitar alright as well?" Babs asked.

"Yep."

"Glad that we came in a nick of time to block her from coming to you guys." Hilary smiled.

They all nodded as Furrball meowed.

"First of all, thank you for saving our butts and second..." Green said as he looks at Ronald, "What the heck was that?"

"You mean the one I did to Elmyra?" Ron asked in which Green nodded, "Yeah I know. Everyone knew what I was gonna do and you, for the first time, witnessed that so I was expecting that reaction."

"Couldn't you have done something else? Like twisting her legs and arms?"

"That's what I exactly did." Hilary said, "I grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back while pinning her against the ground. But instead of screaming and crying, she was giggling like crazy!"

"EH?!"

"Yep. She is just to dumb to give up, even if she gets hurt." Babs said.

"What happened was that, on the day that they joined and, during the lunch break, Max suffered some humiliation from her as he got a big uppercut in the end. Then, after the school ended and in the act of revenge, he send Elmyra against Hilary and she got her for the first time only for Hilary to bite her nose. Then the second time, Hilary was ready but then you know what happened and then Ron told you what he did next." Buster explained while looking at Furrball, "And you were there with us."

Furrball nodded.

"Damn. She must have high pain tolerance then." Green said.

"Maybe. I was also thinking the same thing." Hilary said.

"I see. Well if this is the only way to stop her, then I accept Ron's approach and thank you again for saving us."

"No problem and I'm glad that you accepted it." Ronald smiled.

"Hopefully, after what you just did to her, she stops doing that to you two and the others." Babs said, "But there is only a tiny-whinny chance that it will be stopped."

"In the meanwhile, try to find some new ways to stop Elmyra from approaching you and getting the painful hug." Buster said.

"Oh I so will." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"I guess we better head off to our classes them." Hilary said, "It's almost time."

"Yeah." Ron said before waving, "See you all later."

Everyone nodded as Buster and Babs left in pairs as well as Furrball and Green. Hilary and Ron then went on their separate ways.

 _Outside the class:_

Furrball then stopped Green as he pointed at the door.

"That's your class then right?" Green asked.

Furrball nodded and meowed. Green smiled at him.

"Well then. All the best and good luck buddy." Green smiled.

Furrball nodded, smiled and meowed as they did a high four in a way as if it looks like the two soldiers, from the game Ghost Squad Revolution, do that celebration once they had successfully completed the mission. Then after doing that, Furrball went inside his class while Green then went to his own class.

 _Outside the Another Class:_

Green then saw a door written in the glass 'Advanced Spinning Class'. He looked at the routine and said to himself:

" _So this must be the one. Here goes._ "

Green then soon opens the door and...then whistles a bit.

" _Whoa. That's a small class._ " Green said to himself.

"Hey there!" A voice called and Green looked at the direction of the voice to see that it's none other than Buster Bunny.

Green smiles and nods as he soon enters the class. Unlike the previous two classes, there weren't many students on this one, and they were mostly girls, like Babs, Mary, and Shirley (who just started developing this skill as well); besides now Green, the only males on the classroom were Plucky, Buster and Wally. Green then approaches Buster and Babs.

"Seems like a small class." Green said.

"Yep. This is Advanced Spin Changing Class." Buster said before asking, "Did Bugs put you here in the routine?"

"Yep."

"Then welcome to the Advanced Spin Changing Class, my favourite class in the whole world." Babs said happily in which everyone nodded and smiled, except Green who got a bit confused.

"You will see why she's excited on for this class." Buster smiled.

"Ah okay." Green said.

"Hey there." Mary said happily as she waved.

"Like I can't wait to see what you spin change into or some junk." Shirley said in excitement.

"Can I at least ask you whom you learned it from?" Plucky asked, "Or maybe can I at least learn that move?"

Everyone then chuckled a bit. Silence occurred for a while before Wally called and asked:

"Say where's Furrball?"

"He's in another class so I dropped him off." Green said in which everyone smiled at him and he received 'awwww's.

"Such a dedicated best pal for life." Hilary smiled.

"It sure is." Wally smiled.

"Hey. By the way, where's Rhubella?" Green asked, "Thought you had said that you and Rhubella will be there to see me a hat-trick of times."

"Well I did say that...but I soon realize that she is in a different class so at least I can get to see you three times in a row. Yippe!"

Everyone chuckled a bit. Soon Buster said:

"Well Bugs is gonna come soon enough so you better get to your seat." Buster said before smiling, "And this time, you won't have to fear anything. Just be cool and spin well and you will be perfectly fine."

"Does this count?" Green asked as he spin changes his electric guitar into a big stick in which everyone is awe.

"Nice...but unfortunately, this might not count." Babs said, "Because you see, this is about us spin-changing into something different like wrestlers, fairies, etc and etc."

"Oh I see."

Green then spin changes his big stick back to his electric guitar one.

"Well then. Good luck to you." Buster smiled.

"Thanks. Same here." Green said.

And so he high foured Buster and Babs before moving to find another seat.

"Maybe I can learn also as to how to spin chang an object into another object." Plucky said happily in which everybody laughed as he high foured Green.

"Plucky..." Shirley sighed as she high fours Green before saying to Green, "Maybe this time we will see you spin changing into something which we have not since before or some junk."

"Yeah. Hopefully." Green said.

"Well Green. All the best." Wally said as he high fours Green, "Gonna treat ourselves today for seeing each other a hat trick of times."

"Me and Babs also saw him 3 times in a row you know?" Buster called out.

"Oops."

Everyone then laughed a bit. Because the class is small, it didn't take long for Green to find a seat which is between Hilary and Mary.

"Yo there. What's up?" Green asked smiling as he sat down.

"What's up to you?" Mary asked smiling as she high fours Green.

"Same here." Hilary smiled as she did the same.

"So...Pretty nervous?" Green asked.

"Me? Nah. I'm good. I've been in this class." Mary said before asking, "You?"

"Well...yes?"

"Hey don't worry kid. Everything is gonna be fine. Just believe in yourself." Hilary said, "I was there for the first time and I did spin changed. I'm sure that you will be able to do it as well."

"Uh...Thanks. Where's Ron by the way?"

"Cartoon Props class."

"Ah. Furrball is there too."

"Nice."

"I predict that you will spin change into a pilot." Mary said and teased a bit in which they chuckled.

"The teacher is coming." Babs called out, "I could hear his footsteps."

Everybody then soon nodded as they now wait for the teacher to arrive with Green curious to see who the teacher is.

Soon he is in awe, when he soon he sees that the one who entered the class is none other than Bugs Bunny. He smiled at the students as he enters the class and greeted everyone.

"Whoa!" Green said in awe.

"Eh. What's up new kid? Welcome aboard to this Advanced Spin Changing Class and we all hope that you will have a great time here." Bugs smiled as he checks the list of students, "Dave Green."

"Yep. That's my name."

Everybody nodded as Bugs calls the list and started the class after that.

"Ok, boys and girls, let's do some spin changing shall we?" Bugs asked in which everybody nodded. "As usual, ladies go foist. Babs, you start."

Babs nodded as she stood up from her seat and spin changed. Soon she's wearing a parking enforcement officer uniform and approaches Plucky.

"I, Babs Hopps, arrest you." Babs, mimicking Judy's voice, said in which Plucky gasped in shock.

"Wait! What did I do?!" Plucky asked in shock.

"You parked in a spot where you caused the world's biggest traffic jam and wasted many of their time so I am afraid that you have to be arrested. Come on now."

Babs grabs Plucky and pulls him.

"No! Wait! Please!" Plucky cried out.

Everyone then laughed a bit including Bugs.

"Wow." Green said in awe.

"That's one example." Mary said before saying slowly, "And besides she is the master of spin-changing."

"Whoa!"

"Very true." Hilary said.

"Hey nice one Babs." Bugs smiled before saying, "You can now release him and get back to your seat."

Babs nodded as she let go of Plucky in which Plucky immediately ran to his desk and kissed it.

"Ohhhh! I'm free!" Plucky cried happily in which everybody laughed.

Babs soon spin-changed back to her original self and returned to her original self.

"Up you go Buster." Bugs motioned.

Buster nodded as he stood up from his seat and spin changed into a talent agent. He then soon approaches Green.

"Ah I think I have heard you. You are so talented." Buster said, mimicking the agent's voice, "If you join us, I promise you this. Free food, Free snacks, Friendly friends and people and taste that will suit ya needs. Isn't it exciting?"

"Are you really sure?" Green asked.

"I am damn sure."

"So where's the contract?"

Buster then looks around for a while.

"Oh No! I left it in my house!" Buster said in horror before saying, "Wait here. I will be right back."

Everyone then laughed for a while as Buster returned to his seat and spin changed back into his original self.

"Good one Buster." Bugs said, "And now next..."

And so it went on: Up next was Mary, who spin changed into a scientist. Next was Hilary, who spin changed into a tough wrestler.

"The name's Hilary Lesnar and you are gonna feel the pain!" Hilary growled a bit.

Wally was next as he spin changed into a hero who wears a mask, short cape, chest plate, gloves and boots, all of them green, with a big yellow "D" on the chest.

"Wolf Wonder away!" Wally proclaimed.

Plucky is next as he spin changes into a fire fighter. Shirley is after him and she spin changes into a fairy. Seeing those around him, Green is feeling that he is in a nervous whack.

"Good job everyone. Last on the list is..." Bugs said as he looks at the list, "Dave Green. Anything you would like to spin change to? And not your electric guitar I mean by the way."

" _Oh Boy._ " Green gulped and sighed.

Everybody then looks at Green with great interest to see what Green can spin change into. Green then took a breathe saying to himself:

" _Okay. Here goes._ "

And so Green then went for a spin as everyone looks at him. They are really interested.

"You think he can spin change into characters which we have not seen before?" Babs asked, "Like Steve spin-changing into Steve Cat the Boxer?"

"Let's wait and watch." Buster said.

However, some thing didn't go right for Green. He is still spinning. Everyone is getting a bit confused.

"Uh...Green." Hilary said, "You can stop now..."

Suddenly, Green is moving around spinning. Everyone got really surprised.

"Whoa!" Plucky said as he and Shirley just moved from their seats.

Soon the spinning Green is still spinning, went outside and a huge CRASH noise can be heard soon afterwards. Everyone then got a bit concerned.

"Now that's definitely gonna hurt or some junk." Shirley said.

"Is Green alright?" Wally asked in a bit worried way.

"Let me check him out." Bugs said as he went outside to check on Green, "Are you alright kid?"

"Wait! Give me another chance!" Green said in a panic way as he enters the class and starts spinning again.

"I saw his expression now." Shirley said slowly, "He's in a bit of panic or some junk."

"Oh Dear." Babs said.

And so Green is still spinning and spinning and, all of a sudden, he is still spinning while he is moving and this time, he crashed into a wall with some force.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" All the students ohhhhhed.

"Green. Are you okay?" Mary asked in concern.

"Hey Green. You can stop for now." Bugs urged, "Otherwise you end up crashing somewhere outside. It's okay doc."

"No! Give me one more time!" Green said, in a panic mood, as he recovers and starts spinning again.

And Again...

And Again...

And Again...

 _After class:_

Bugs then waved farewell to the students before he left. The students gathered around, except Green.

"Now it's off to the Loo's Cafeteria." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. I'm been waiting for that." Babs said in excitement, "My stomach is growling already."

"Same here." Shirley said.

"What are we gonna eat?" Plucky asked.

"I don't know. You choose yourself." Mary said.

"Let's go there then." Hilary said in which everyone nodded.

"Hey Green. You can join us." Wally said but soon notices something different, "Green?"

Everyone then looked at Green and saw that he is a bit emotionless. Then suddenly, he just stood up and slammed his fist on the desk, which caught everyone by surprise.

"Damn it!" Green growled a bit in which everyone got concerned a bit.

"Green. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Buster asked in a worried tone.

"Who me? Nah. I'm good and fine."

Green then carried his electric guitar and simply walked away from the class.

"Whoa. What's gotten into him?" Mary asked in surprise.

"I think that he couldn't do good in the spin changing as he's the only one who couldn't spin change into anything." Hilary said, "Maybe he got upset because of that."

"But it's his only first day." Wally said in surprise.

"One bad class and he gets upsets?" Plucky asked, "Sheesh."

"He has been spinning around without much success or some junk." Shirley said sadly, "Poor him. Him being left out."

"Let's see if he totally left." Babs said.

The others nodded as they sneaked outside the class. Then they saw Green. He is lost in thoughts and has no idea what to do.

" _What did I do to deserve it?_ " Green thought.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Mary, Hilary and Wally looked at Green and felt a bit awful.

"Green." Buster said softly as he got out from the hiding place and is walking towards Green.

"Buster?" Babs asked.

"Shsssh. Quite down." Wally said slowly, "Maybe a talk can help him."

They all nodded as they saw Buster approaching Green and stopped.

"Green. I don't get you." Buster said before asking, "Why are you so upset after having one bad class?"

"Buster?" Green asked as he turned around to see Buster.

"I mean this is your first time in here and you performed really awesomely in the Wild Chase Class and Cartoon Violence Class. Then came this class and after that, you became really upset. Why? Is it because you have one bad class day in here?"

Silence occurred for a while before Green shook his head in which Buster and others, who are watching it, got really surprised.

"Green?" Buster asked.

"No. That wasn't the case." Green said, "I wasn't upset because of what happened in the class."

Green then turned around and said:

"To be honest, when I saw that this was my next class, I knew that I was going to struggle a bit. You saw me what went wrong. I couldn't even control my spin movements and I have crashed like 7 times."

Buster nodded before asking:

"But then why you were upset?"

"I was upset cause..." Green said before saying it loudly, "I was upset cause the teacher was Bugs Bunny, the main star of the Looney Tunes! I definitely must have embarrassed him cause I was the only one who couldn't spin change into anything! I definitely must have embarrassed you guys as well!"

"But why would Bugs be embarrassed? And why would we be embarrassed? And why do you think that there would be embarrassment for you cause you couldn't spin change into anything when this is only your first class?!"

Green then stopped short into saying something.

"We all have different toon abilities and skills Green and we can improve on those." Buster said in encouragement, "Like you. You did that amazing jump move and your electric guitar can spin change into objects which is amazing cause we have never seen it before in our own eyes. Sure, the spin changing is compulsory but it's only your first time and I'm sure that on the coming days, you will definitely know how to spin change fully and perfectly. For now, take it easy."

Green sighed and nodded. Buster is right. Green himself ranted as if he is the only one who failed in the spin changing test in front of Bugs, Buster and others.

"Yeah. You are right." Green said before apologizing, "Sorry that I got a bit emotional and angry over one bad class even though it's my first school day."

"That's okay. Like I said, if you have any problems, you can always come to me." Buster smiled.

"Thanks."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Buster offered:

"So you wanna come to the Loo's Cafeteria?"

"Yeah but not now." Green said, "Even though what you said is right, I still have to think about myself about that. Plus I better wait for Furrball."

"No problem. If Furrball is in the cafeteria, I will definitely race to you and tell you about it."

"Thanks."

"Well see you then in the Loo's Cafeteria."

Green nodded and waved a bit as Buster then left and soon joined his girlfriend and friends as they went off to the cafeteria.

"You heard it right?" Buster asked.

"Yep. We heard what he said." Babs said.

"Well at least he knew that he was going to struggle in the class or some junk." Shirley said, "But yeah, he got upset because he thinks that he had embarrassed us and Bugs."

"But we were not embarrassed." Mary said, "We knew that it was his first time."

"And Bugs wasn't as well. Maybe that was his inner thoughts." Plucky said.

"Good thing Max wasn't there or else he would have been laughing loudly by now." Wally said.

"And if he does that, he's getting a fist from me." Hilary said, clenching her fist, in which everyone nodded.

"So isn't Green joining us?" Babs asked.

"A bit later. He said that he will wait for Furrball first." Buster said.

"Wow. Such a dedicated best friends for life Furrball has."

Everybody nodded and smiled. As they are approaching the cafeteria, the bunnies turned around to check on Green, only to realize that they had walked a few steps so they cannot Green. Sighing, they then approached the cafeteria.

 _1 minute and 30 seconds later:_

Furrball is walking towards Green. He can't wait to tell what happened in Cartoon Props today but then soon sees that Green is feeling a bit down.

"Hey there." Green smiled before asking, "How did your class go?"

Furrball nodded in excitement as he told Green about the Cartoon Props class today in which Green is in awe and smiled.

"Nice. Very nice." Green smiled as he and Furrball did a brofist.

Furrball then meowed in surprised and asked what went wrong. Green sighed sadly and said:

"Rough time in the Advanced Spinning Class. Couldn't control my spin movements and crashed like 7 times. I believed myself that I had embarrassed Bugs and others, cause I was the only one who didn't spin change into anything, in which Buster told me that it wasn't and won't be the case."

Furrball felt a bit awful and sad for Green. After two successive classes, Green failed in the third one. He tried to cheer Green up in various ways like doing some funny stuffs in which Green is able to laugh a bit.

"Hey thanks Furrball." Green smiled as he did another brofist with Furrball.

Furrball nodded and smiled before meowing something. Green understood what he meant and nodded. They are about to go to the cafeteria when suddenly they could hear a voice:

"What's up cats?"

Furrball and Green turned around to see that it's none other than Bugs Bunny, munching his carrots. Green sighed as he prepares for the worst.

"Hey there Principal Bugs." Green said gloomily.

"Hello there you two." Bugs smiled before looking at Furrball, "So how did your class go?"

Furrball nodded and meowed happily.

"That's great Furrball." Bugs smiled before looking at Green, "I have just come to chat with ya about the recent class where I was there."

" _Oh Boy. Here goes nothing._ " Green said, breaking the fourth wall, and gulped.

However, much his surprise, Bugs patted Green instead. Furrball is also a bit surprised.

"Gee doc. There's no need to get upset just because you flopped in my class whereas this is your first official day in school." Bugs said.

"I wasn't upset about that. I knew that I was going to struggle a bit." Green sighed, "I was only upset..."

"Cause you thought that you have embarrassed me and others?"

"Wait...How did you...?"

"From Babs to Lola and from Lola to me."

 _Flashback:_

Before the staff and teachers were having their lunch break, they chatted for a while with Lola telling Bugs this:

"Bugs. I bumped into Babs and others when they are about to approach the cafeteria. She told me that Green is feeling upset cause he thought that he has embarrassed you and others as he was the only one who couldn't spin change."

"Really? Is that so?" Bugs asked in surprise before saying, "I will go and check him out if I find him."

 _Present:_

"Oh..." Green said.

"Like doc, I wasn't embarrassed just to tell you cause again, that's only your first day." Bugs said, "Okay maybe except Hilary and Wally, but you had nothing upset for just because you couldn't spin change. The new folks can't just do everything right."

"Yeah I know that. But you are the main star of Looney Tunes so I thought that I had let you down."

Bugs then gave a speech:

"Like I said, I wasn't embarrassed cause I know that you are a new kid. Everyone has their own weaknesses like you unable to control your spin movements in which you crashed 7-8 times as a result. Look what you did in the first two classes. You did an amazing jump move in which no one has seen before and you can spin change your electric guitar into some objects in which we had not seen before and right now, you had your weakness but don't worry doc, we are more than happy to correct the weaknesses for you and how to overcome them."

"Yeah. If only there's a class that can do so." Green sighed.

"Actually, there is."

Green instantly looked up at Bugs.

"There is?" Green asked in surprise.

"Yep." Bugs smiled before saying, "In that case though, there needs to be slight change in the routine so you have to give me the routine schedule."

Green nodded as he gave Bugs the routine schedule.

"I will give you back after the lunch break is over." Bugs said, "And I hope that you will feel alright after what I told you."

"Yeah. Thanks Principal." Green smiled.

"No problem. Gotta go now. Don't wanna leave your stomach rumbling all day long eh?"

"Nope."

"Well then see you soon then."

"Thanks again."

"Your welcome."

And soon Bugs is about to make his leave but then he turned around and called out:

"I hope that one day, I can see you spin change into somebody!"

"You will!" Green called back.

"Thanks!"

And with that being said, Bugs left. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Green jumped and said happily:

"Whoo-Hoo! I'm gonna get my weakness fixed by a class."

Furrball nodded and jumped happily as they slapped each other high fours. Suddenly, their stomachs are growling. Then they realize...

"Damn. Looks like our stomachs are rumbling. We better hurry to the Loo's Cafeteria and we will soon go rocking with our bellies full. Now with that being said, lets hurry to the cafeteria Furrball." Green said.

Furrball nodded as the young toon cat duo then ran towards the cafeteria.

 _Some minutes later_

 _Loo's Cafeteria:_

Green sat beside Furrball, having some spaghetti while Furrball is also sharing it with him while having a bowl with dry cat food, with some milk.

"Wait a second Furrball. We can also bring our own lunch box?" Green asked in surprise in which Furrball nodded, "Damn. That's cool. Maybe I will bring my own next time."

Furrball nodded with a smile as they continued eating.

"I gotta practice controlling my spin movement. Spin changing is really important and I definitely don't wanna be left out." Green said.

Furrball then meowed in which Green nodded.

"You know what?" Green asked, "Do I have a feeling that many people might sing this sometimes?"

Furrball got a bit curious as Green spin changed his electric guitar into a guitar.

"I think many people will sing this." Green said before starting to play his guitar and singing, " _ **Dave Green. Dave Green. Where have you been?**_ "

Some toons then notices Green singing and they are in awe with some toon females and female human toons fainting happily.

"And I will say." Green said before playing the guitar and sang, " _ **Don't worry my friends cause I'm studying in this great Acme Loooo.**_ "

Green then continues singing:

 _ **Dave Green. Dave Green. What did you do there?**_

 _ **Well my friends I'm just studying and having some fun.**_

Soon after Green finished singing, many toons then started clapping.

"Hey nice singing." A toon said happily.

"Teach me how to sing!" Plucky called in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Green! Marry Me!" Many toon and human toon girls said at once.

"I'm too young to even get married." Green commented, as he spin changes back to his electric guitar, before saying to Furrball, "Looks like they heard me singing."

Furrball nodded and giggled a bit before everything became normal again. Green then noticed the milk Furrball is drinking.

"You know what?" Green asked while pointing at the milk, "Don't drink that cause I got a better milk packet."

Furrball then got interested as Green then took out something out from his bag and put a medium size milk packet on the table. Furrball looked at it and he is in awe when he saw it.

"Super Charged Up Milk." Green said, "Tasty and Healthy. Gets you ready for the next challenge. Sponsored by...wait for it Furrball...wait for it..."

Green then turned the other side of the milk packet and Furrball's jaws drops in shock when he saw it.

"That's right buddy." Green smiled, "Sponsored by none other than Heathcliff and Steve."

"HEATHCLIFF?!" Everyone asked in shock as they all looked at Green.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?"

"Heathcliff. Isn't he the one who can deal with dogs very well?" Mary asked in awe.

"Yep. That's the one. They co-sponsored this main product."

Everyone is in awe. Green then sighed and then said to Furrball:

"Plus I even have a video ad of this. Check it out."

Green then switched on his mobile phone and soon showed Furrball the video ad in which the Furrball is in awe when he saw it. The video ad shows that Heathcliff and Steve groaning as they could see a big dog getting up.

"Drat. No matter how many times we outwit him, he still gets up." Heathfield groaned.

"Well it's time to pull out the last strings." Steve said before showing the milk packet, "Super Charged Up Milk!"

"Ah yes! Why didn't I think of that?"

And so both Heathfield and Steve then drank the milk and they both got fired up after a few seconds.

"Oh Yeah! I feel fired up now!" Heathfield said.

"Then let's go kick his butt!" Steve said.

"Yeah!"

And so the fired up Heathfield and Steve then rushed towards the dog with the music, ' _I need a hero'_ from Shriek 2, playing. Long short story but they kicked the dog's butt.

"Super Charged Up Milk." A narrator said.

"Tasty and Healthy!" Both Heathcliff and Steve said together.

The ad then finishes there and Furrball is in total awe when he saw that video. Unknowingly to both of the toon cats, some other toons also saw it and they are in total awe as well and quickly returned to their seats before Green can notice.

"Liked it huh?" Green asked in which Furrball nodded excitingly, "But I am especially interested in him."

Green then points out the milk packet. Furrball is in awe when he saw that Green is pointing at none other than Steve.

"Yes that's right him." Green smiled, "The smart cat from Looney Tunes, Sylvester's sidekick and best pal for life. You are aware of that right?"

Furrball nodded in excitement.

"This Steve is my idol. I cannot deny that." Green said, "Even though I caught Sweetie, I still feel that I'm nowhere near his level. I saw some of his episodes. He can catch birds and mice and deal with dogs very well...of couse not without having big falls and bumps. I'm hoping for the day I can get to see him with my own eyes. I think I saw him once somewhere in the T&H Town/City. Somewhere..."

Furrball nodded and smiled at Green.

"Think about it. Us becoming the next cat duo." Green said in which Furrball nodded and smiled, "Me being your sidekick and your best pal for life on your side, catching birds and mice as well as dealing with dogs. Or maybe even now. Pretty cool eh?"

Furrball again nodded excitingly. He would totally love that.

"Hey there!" A voice called out.

Furrball and Green looked at the direction of the voice and they saw Buster, Babs, Hilary and Ron, carrying their lunch trays, looking at them.

"Mind if we join the cat duo?" Buster asked smiling.

"Sure. Take a seat." Green said.

The four toons smiled as they sat on their seats.

"So where are the others?" Green asked as he is looking at the few empty seats.

"Fowlmouth challenged Plucky to a duel in which Plucky accepted and they then went out with Shirley trying to stop them." Babs said, "Fifi and Hampton went out."

"Ah I see."

Silence occurred for a while before Buster asked:

"So you have a dream to meet Steve one day eh?"

"Yes. Imagine the day when I finally get to see him. Oh Boy Oh Boy." Green said, "And me and Furrball are going to be the next cat duo after Steve and Sylvester right?"

Furrball nodded in excitement.

"That's amazing. I would love to see that episode some day." Babs said happily.

"Yeah. Me too." Buster said.

"Same here." Both Ron and Hilary said together in which they giggled a bit.

Silence then occurred for a while in which Hilary is looking at the milk packet Green has. Ron then breaks the silence:

"Green. I heard what happened to you in the Advanced Spinning Class." Ron said, "Really sorry to hear that."

"Nah. That's alright." Green said, "I gotta improve myself."

"Yeah. Especially with the spinning movement of yours." Hilary said.

"True. You lack the control to stand in your original position while spinning." Buster said.

"I am the master of spin changing so I can help you with how to control your spin movements. Heck even I fixed Furrball his problem of spin changing." Babs said in which Furrball nodded and Green is in awe, "But it's better if you start from scratch and learn from the teachers first."

"Okay." Green said.

They then chatted about some other stuffs till Buster asked Green this question:

"So Green. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Green immediately fell down upon hearing that. Everyone then looks at the table Buster and others are sitting, getting really interested in that question. Soon Green got up and asked in a bit flustered way:

"Mind may I ask as to what made you ask that?!"

"Well I though you might have one cause you are good looking and awesome." Buster said as he is counting his fingers.

"And you are quite smart." Ron said.

"And you caught Sweetie and kicked Max's butt." Hilary smiled.

"And I could see something red on your cheeks." Babs said as she giggled a bit, "And that is cute."

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" All the students ohhhhhhed upon hearing that.

"I think there is a 90% chance he might have one." A female toon said.

"Yes. Maybe she could be even studying here." A human toon said.

"In that case, can I meet your girlfriend Green?" Skippy asked happily.

"Maybe she could be somewhere else." Wally said.

"I would love to see her as well." Rhubella smiled.

"The answer is pure and simple." Green said before saying flatly, "No."

"Oh come on. Don't be shy." Ron said, "Everyone knows our relationship."

"Yeah. Even Furrball would love to hear that right?" Babs asked in which Furrball nodded with a smile.

"What about you and Buster?" Green asked.

"No Relation." Buster and Babs said together.

"You and Your No Relation."

Everybody laughed.

"What about you two?" Green asked, referring to Hilary and Ron.

"Well it's a long short story but we can tell you in a summary if that's alright." Hilary said in which Green nodded.

"Before we tell, can I ask you one thing?" Ronald asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Green asked.

Before Ron could ask the question, he is rudely interrupted by a voice:

"Hey you!"

"Wow. Every time someone wants to ask something to me, it always gets interrupted." Green said.

"I know." Ron said.

Soon, they turned towards the direction of the voice to see that, to their shock, that it's none other than Montana Max! Hilary and Ron growled a bit while Buster and Babs gave a 'Not you again' kinda look. Everyone on others tables is looking at Max and Green. Soon Max approaches and points at Green.

"Me?" Green asked.

"Yeah you!" Max exclaimed.

"I see. So what's up Max? Come to ask for a rematch? Bring it on."

The others soon giggled a bit.

"I have come to make you a great offer. If you agree to work for me, we can control this school. Think about it; with your amazing skills and my intelligence and fortune, we can be a great villains duo." Monty said. Everyone is waiting for what Green is going to reply.

"No." Green said flatly and plainly.

Soon everyone burst into laughter, leaving Max very angry and embarrassed at the same time. Buster and Babs also laughed. After all, how can Green, Furrball's childhood best pal for life, will seriously think of what Max is offering? Especially when Max failed to take Furrball into account?

"Wow Max. You have become so desperate that you ended trying to recruit even the characters that won't even go beyond their role." Babs said.

"Hmm...Speaking about roles, what role would you like to have?" Buster asked.

"Hmm. Let's see. Co main-star with Furrball." Green smiled as he and Furrball did the brofist, "Or maybe his side kick and his best pal for life would be good as well."

Everyone smiled at Green, who took the right decision not to consider the offer. Max, however, hasn't given up yet.

"I will pay you a lot of money. See." Max said, as he put a huge bundle load of money on the table, believing that this will help to change Green's mind.

But instead, much to Max's shock, Green then snatch 100 dollar note and showed it to everyone.

"So this is a 100 dollar note. If I half this." Green said as he actually teared it in half, much to the students' awe, before asking, "How much would it be?"

"50 dollars!" Wally called.

"Or maybe it could be even zero!" Rhubella called out in which everybody laughed.

"Or a negative value!" Skippy called out which brought even more laughter.

"Wow. That was savage." Hilary laughed, followed by Ron, Buster, Babs and Furrball.

"Here's your 50 dollar notes sir." Green said as he handed the half-torn 100 dollar note straight to Max.

Max scoffed a bit. Losing a 100 dollar note didn't bother him.

"So it's a yes?" Max asked excitingly.

"No." Green again said flatly and painly in which everybody smiled but Max got angry as a result.

"How dare you reject me you fool? I'm rich!"

"Yeah Yeah. Rich, Richer, Richest. Looks like you are at the bottom side of the rich group."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"I'm the richest kid in the world!" Max proclaimed angrily.

Green just yawned. The others are smiling at him, ignoring Max.

"Damn you! If only Marcus was here with me right now!" Max growled a bit.

"Marcus? Never heard of his name before." Green said before asking, "What about the others?"

Much to Max's shock, everyone shook their heads with some voices like "Heard of him?", "Nah.", etc.

"What?! You have forgotten him already?!" Max asked in shock.

"Well I guess something like that." Ron said.

"Hey listen up Max, let me give you a word of advice." Green said, "If you want to get some attention, try to be like Richie Rich. He is also rich but he also helps other people and catch villains."

Max got really furious when Green compared between him and Richie Rich. He then shouted at the top of his lungs:

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO COMPARE ME FROM HIM!"

Everybody gasped in Max's sudden burst in anger. Green, however, seems unfazed by it as well as Buster.

"Oh I know. You are just jealous." Buster teased a bit.

"What?" Max asked in shock and anger.

"Yeah. You are just jealous that he is getting all the attention and has lots of good friends and helps other." Babs said, "He is one rare example of a good rich kid."

"Yeah! Unlike you, he doesn't even do dirty stuffs!" Mary called in which everyone nodded, except Max.

"It would be great to have him in our school." A toon said in which everybody nodded, except Max, "Mentoring Max as to how to be a good rich kid."

"Shut Up!" Max said angrily, in which it ends up with more laughter, "Just shut up you all! Green, agree to this offer!"

"No." Green said flatly and painly.

"You know what? This is his first day here and you are trying to annoy him by continuously asking even though he made his answer clear." Buster said sternly, "Have some manners Max."

"Yeah. You did the same thing to me and Wally." Hilary said in which everybody nodded.

"Agree to it!" Max demanded.

"Look I will give you 10 seconds to shut that up or else I can do one of the 4 things." Green said, snapping his fingers, "I can either do what I did to you in Cartoon Violence class ("Ohhhhhh!" All the students ohhhhed, except Max who is in shock), or throw you right straight to Hilary and Ron or Wally and Rhebella (Ron, Wally and Hilary showed their teeth and fist while Rhebella is giving a menacing look, which caused Max to gulp), or make Fifi skunk you as long as she likes or we can do it in a less physical way but in the most embarrassing way!"

Green then switched on his mobile phone and, after a few seconds, showed Max the video. Max is Shell-Shocked while the others are wondering what the video is.

"When...When did you record this?!" Max asked in shock.

"Before the first class started." Green said.

It is then the well known toons like Buster, Ron, Furrball etc knew what the video is.

"Oh. That video." Babs said.

"Give me your mobile phone now!" Max shouted as he tried to grab Green's mobile phone but failed to do so.

"Hey everybody! Look what I recorded!" Green called out.

"You won't dare!"

"Of course not. Till the 10 seconds countdown."

Silence soon occurred for a moment. Max felt like he has suffered more humiliation than Sweetie.

"And please take your money with you. I don't even need it." Green said as he pushed the money away, "Besides I will give you more money."

"Why you...wait a sec. Did you just say that you will give me more money?" Max asked in awe while everyone is surprised.

"Yep. Here it is."

Green then gave Max a lot of golden coins in a jar. Everyone is shocked as to what Green is doing!

"Oh Boy. Thank you Thank you!" Max said happily as he ran to his table.

"Green. What did you do that for?!" Buster asked in shocked.

"Yeah. There are a lot of golden coins in the jar you know." Babs said.

"True. Why would you even do that?" Ronald asked, not quite happy as to what Green just did.

"I'm starting to doubt you Green." Hilary said suspiciously.

Even Furrball and the other well known toons are wondering whether Green has the other side of his personality.

"Guys. Calm down." Green said before smiling slowly, "Wait for a few minutes."

Upon hearing that, Buster, Babs, Hilary and Ron agreed and told the others, through Chinese whispers. The others agreed as well.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice cried angrily.

Everyone got really startled by the sudden anger but realized who it is. Soon Max arrives, stomping angrily, carrying the jar with him and putting it on the table.

"You fool! Those are not really golden coins!" Max said angrily, "Those are golden CHOCOLATE coins!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" All the students ohhhhed.

"Why come on Max. Why are you so angry? It's worth it." Green said happily as he took a coin to open it which reveals a chocolate coin, much to everyone's awe and tasted it, "Hmmm...Very good and yummy. It's worth it. Give it a try buddy."

Furrball nodded and smiled as Green tossed him another golden coin in which Furrball opened and tasted it. After tasting it, he felt really relaxed.

"See. It's so good and tasty. It's worth it." Green said.

"Wow. You sure had us fooled here." Buster said.

"Ha Ha Max. You just got fooled." Babs laughed a bit.

Soon the others laughed.

Finally Max has ENOUGH! He suddenly slammed his fist on the table, catching the others by surprised.

"That's it! That was the last straw!" Max said angrily, "You will pay for this!"

"And how so?" Green asked.

Soon Max tried to jump on the side of the table but he soon ends up falling. He tried to attempt it several times but fails and everybody laughed at him.

"Have you gone nuts? Trying to do that jump move?" A female toon asked and laughed a bit.

"Yeah. It will take centuries to learn that move." A human toon girl said and laughed as well.

Max scoffed at them and jumped on their table. The girls luckily managed to keep the food safe in a nick of time before Max could squash it.

Hilary, knowing what Max is gonna do, stood up to protect Green but Green signalled her not to so and, with Ron, Furrball, Buster and Babs doing the same, Hilary sighed and sat down.

"Here goes." Max said as he soon jumps from the table, "Yayyyyyyy!"

However, by that time, Green has already spin changed his electric guitar into a baseball bat, in which everyone is in awe. He aimed and timed and swung the bat. A loud bang sound can be hear. It hit right straight to the flying Max!

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" All the students ohhhhed.

And soon, Max is send flying towards the top side of the wall.

"Marcus! Why did you leave me?!" Max cried out before he crashed into the top side of the wall and is slowly coming down.

Soon there are some cheers, claps and "Whoo-Hoo"s.

"And it's another home run for Green." Buster said it like a commentator as he does a high four with Green.

"A clean hit." Babs said it happily like a commentator as she does a high four with Green as well.

Furrball meowed happily as they did the 'Ghost Squad' victory mission successful celebration followed by a brofist.

"Wow. You totally really made Max mad today." Ron said as he also does a high four with Green and then said which made the others laugh, "A.K.A Mad Max."

"Sorry about that little doubt before." Hilary apologized as she does a high five with Green as well.

"Hey no worries." Green smiled.

Meanwhile Elmyra looked at poor Max with pity as Max is trying to get up after that brutal baseball bat hit he got from Green for the second time in the day that sended him flying.

"Oh you poor Monty-Wonty." Elmyra, in her nurse outfit, suddenly hugs him, "I will nurse you and squeeze you forever."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out.

Everyone laughed as Nurse Elmyra is dragging Max to somewhere while Max is crying and whining and tried to do some fruitless resistance.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Green spin changed back to his electric guitar in which everyone is in awe.

"Hey Green. Can you teach me how did you spin changed that?" A toon asked in which everybody laughed.

"That's his own abilities." Buster called back.

"I know."

Everybody then laughed a bit. Green then soon asked:

"By the way, who was that Marcus guy?"

"Oh. He was a student in here and Max's former bodyguard." Buster explained, "And let me tell you, he was a big, mean guy who tried to prove everyone that he is a big bully but we always end up punishing him in some ways."

"Yeah. He even turned against us during the Acme Bowl Match against the Perfecto Preps just for a cheque." Babs said before asking, "You heard about the Perfecto Preps?"

"Yeah..." Green said as he makes a disgust face.

Buster, Babs, Hilary, Ronald and Furrball noticed that and wanted to ask but then Rhubella interrupted by calling out happily:

"And thanks to me, the cheque bounced and he exposed himself by mistake."

"Yep that's what happened." Babs smiled, "Furrball was also there in the match."

Furrball nodded with a smile. He and the four others decided to ask Green later and continue.

"So the days passed by but the situation got worse for him as he slowly started to get turned into a laughing stock even though he tried his damn best to be a bully." Hilary said, "Finally, he had enough and asked for a transfer. Max tried his best to keep him in his service but failed to do so and Marcus officially left."

"And we haven't heard of him since and now poor Max is whining and crying as to how the situation could have been different at least if Marcus was there." Ronald said.

"Heh, I doubt that the situation would have changed even though if he was there." Green said in which they all agreed.

They continued chatting for a while before Furrball points at the milk in which Green and others are in awe when they saw it.

"Oh Yes. The Super Charged Up Milk. Thanks for the reminder buddy." Green said in which Furrball nodded and smiles.

"Oh Yeah. So what does this do?" Buster asked curiously.

"Wait and watch."

Green then unscrewed the cork and drank it before giving it to Furrball. All off a sudden, Green then stood at the table and showed off a bit in which everybody chuckled a bit and is also in awe.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Green then showed off a bit, "I'm charged up fellas."

"Nice show off." Wally called out.

"Me wanna show off." Dizzy said happily.

Everyone then smiled and chuckled a bit. Furrball then drank the milk and he soon jumped on the table as well and showed off a bit as well.

"Meeeeooooowwww!" Furrball showed off a bit.

"That's right fellas. He's also charged up as well." Green said in which everyone is in awe.

"Wow. It's great to see Furrball doing some show off." Rhubella said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Where did you get it from?" Mary asked.

"Toons and Humans Town/City." Green said in which everyone is in awe, "I think it's also in Acme Acres as well as far as I know."

"Awesome. Maybe I can buy one of those." Ronald said in excitement.

"Count me in." Hilary said.

Everybody nodded and smiled. Soon Buster then pointed out the jar of golden chocolate coins.

"Wow. This sure looks like golden coins but actually it's a chocolate one in which you fooled us and Max as well." Buster said in which everybody giggled a bit.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Babs asked.

"What am I gonna do about it?" Green asked before saying, "Simple. I let you guys have it."

At that moment, everybody then stood up in excitement.

"Really? We can have it?" Skippy asked in excitement.

"Hold a minute. Let us take it first." Green said as he took two pieces of golden chocolate coins, in which Furrball also did the same, before announcing, "Alright. Dig in everybody!"

And so many students then immediately went towards the table and Green is also carrying the jar after Buster, Babs, Hilary and Ronald took a piece as well. Everyone them tasted it and they are in awe.

"Hmm. Delicious." Buster said.

"Splendid." Ronald said.

"Not bad. It's good." Hilary said.

"Ah. Such a good chocolate." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah." Shirley said.

"Whoa you two. I haven't seen you." Babs said in surprise before asking, "When did you two come?"

"Just after Furrball and Green showed off a bit." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Like cat duo show off or some junk." Shirley said.

"Hey that's a great taste." Mary said as she ate one.

" _Thanks._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"Hopefully. This chocolate can give me some dadgum luck next time." Fowlmouth, who also returned, said.

"Me have chocolate. Me have chocolate." Dizzy said happily.

"How do you open this?" Sneezer asked curiously.

"I think remove the coin packer first." Sweetie said.

"Haven't ate a chocolate for a while so it's good to taste it back." Wally said.

"Yeah. Same here." Rhubella smiled.

"Cool. I wanna have another one." A toon said happily.

"I wanna where did he get it from?" A female toon asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said? From the Toons and Humans Town/City." A female human toon said and sighed.

"Oh Cool. Hopefully I can go there in one of these days." A male human toon said as he ate a chocolate.

Meanwhile Skippy, who grabbed three pieces and saw Plucky and Hampton, approached them and gave them a piece of chocolate. They thanked Skippy before looking at Green. Soon Hampton then saw Plucky's face and gasped upon knowing what his face is about.

"Now don't tell me that you are gonna spy on him as well." Hampton gasped before saying, "I would like to remind you that you always spy on a new student that happens to be a predator, and 10 of 11 times, you are wrong and cause a problem, both major and minor."

"I don't know Hampton." Plucky said in which Hampton got really surprised, "This Green seems to be a good guy and he's a toon just like us. Not some big looking guys like Wally and Ron. I doubt that he has anything bad for us to suspect."

"True. Plus Green and Furrball are best friends for life since kids and they reunited yesterday." Skippy said, in which Plucky and Hampton nodded, before asking, "So how can he do something bad and fishy?"

"True."

"Plus Green is not only a predator. He is also a prey as well since dogs chases cats. It will be interesting to see how and when he can use that jump move and spin changing the electric guitar if he is being a prey."

"Yeah. Totally true." Hampton said.

"That's it!" Plucky said, "His abilities!"

"Oh No. Not again..."

"Yes. I wanna know his abilities and skills." Skippy said in excitement, "Like how he does that jump move or spin change his electric guitar into some objects."

"But so far we have seen that it can turn into a baseball bat, a boomerang and a guitar."

"There will definitely be a lot more to come." Plucky said, "But I am curious and I so wanna know as to how he does that."

"So we are going to officially spy on him?" Hamptom asked sighing.

"Yep." Skippy said happily.

"Oh Come on buddy. It's not going to be that hard unlike the last time. At least Green is a good toon and a toon like us so this job should be fairly easy." Plucky said happily.

Hampton sighed. He thought that he could finally relax in piece at last but that jump move in which Skippy brought it up has dragged Hampton back to the spying again.

"Plucky! Hampton!" A voice called in which Plucky and Hampton looked at the direction of the voice to see that it's none than Green, who approached them.

"Oh hey Green." Plucky smiled.

"When did you two come? I haven't you seen you two in the cafeteria."

"Just a few minutes ago." Hampton said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something." Skippy said, "You had not seen what had happened in the cafeteria."

"Really? What happened?"

"Before you can answer that, have a piece of the golden chocolate coin." Green said.

Being in awe, they gladly accepted his offer and took a piece of it.

"Thanks." Plucky smiled.

"No problem." Green smiled back before saying, "See you around then."

Plucky, Hampton and Skippy nodded as he left. Soon, Skippy told what happened in the cafeteria in which Plucky's and Hampton's jaws drops in shock.

"Whoa! He surely trolled and nailed Max here." Plucky said.

"Maybe I can right now say that Max has suffered far worse than Sweetie from the wrath of Green." Hampton said in which Plucky and Skippy nodded.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme and, soon, it ends.***

 **Me: And that ends Chapter 7 of Part 2.**

 **Buster: So it's time for the announcement right?**

 ***I nodded as the four young toons looked at me and listened with great interest.***

 **Me: The next chapter will be the last chapter off...**

 **Green *in horror*: Oh No!**

 ***Green then starts spin changing the electric guitar to a normal guitar and starts playing and singing '** _ **See you again'.***_

 **Me: Oh No. Please! I haven't even finished announcing yet and yet you started playing.**

 **Babs: Green. The author has not even finished the announcement yet.**

 **Green: Oh...**

 ***Green then stops playing and spin changes the guitar back into the electric guitar. Furrball meows.***

 **Green *translating Furrball*: So what's the announcement?**

 **Me: Okay. So as I was saying, the next chapter will be the last chapter off Part 2.**

 ***The four young toons ohhhed sadly.***

 **Buster: Cheer up guys. At least we had some great fun. Starting with Green arriving.**

 **Babs: Yeah and so many other great moments *then starts to whine* But we have not even learned as to how did Green do that jump move!**

 **Green: Don't worry. There's always a next time.**

 ***Me, Furrball and Green laughed a bit. Furrball meows.***

 **Buster: So it looks like the next week will be the last chapter of this part eh?**

 **Me: Yep. So hopefully we will see you all there when the Part 2 Finale arrives.**

 **Babs: And until the last chapter of Part 2 arrives, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Green: Hope we all see you there.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. So then, my dear readers and friends, until the day arrives...**

 ***The Tiny Toon music is starting to play.***

 **Me, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed*: Till The Last Chapter of Part 2 Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme starts to play and then, after a while, ends.***


	15. Part 2 Finale: Welcome to the Gang

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, silence occurred for a while till I arrived with Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green.***

 **Me: Hello everybody and it looks like we are at The finale of Part 2.**

 **Green: Yeah. Very sad. Farewell everybody. Hope to see you again in the coming days.**

 **Buster: Hey come down. It's just the end of the Part, not the story**

 **Green: Oh.**

 ***Babs and Furrball giggled a bit. Furrball meowed in which Green translated.***

 **Green *translating*: So are we doing anything today?**

 **Babs: Nah. Not really since it's the last chapter of Part 2.**

 **Buster: We surely had lot of fun right?**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Me *smiling*: Well then, the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Green: Okay then, Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thank you all and we all hope that you have all enjoyed Part 2.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Buster: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**

 **Me: And now, without any further delay, Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! It's time to begin the last chapter, a.k.a Finale, of Part 2! Hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this part.**

 ***Buster then began singing all off a sudden.***

 **Buster *singing*:** _ **We're sad, We're confessin'.**_

 _ **And school is back in session.**_

 **Babs *surprised*: Uh Buster. Are you daydreaming? This is the author's room you know.**

 **Green: Did you hit something on your head?**

 **Furrball: Meow?**

 **Buster *suddenly realizing*: Huh? Oops! *Chuckles a bit.* My bad.**

 ***Babs, Furrball and Green laughed a bit while I sighed a bit as The Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Gang.

"Hey there Green!" A voice called out.

Green has just exited the cafeteria with Furrball when he heard the voice and looked at the direction of the voice. It's Bugs Bunny. He ran towards Green and gave him the routine back.

"I was having lunch break with the staff and I suddenly realized that your routine needs to be revised so I went back to my office, did it and here you go." Bugs said, sighing in relief that he gave the routine back to Green just in time.

"Well at least you gave it after the lunch break." Green said.

"Yeah. Phew."

Bugs sighed in relief again as Green looks at the routine. Bugs then said to Green:

"Green. After the school day is over, come to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats."

"Yeah. Slappy told me about it." Green said, "Thanks for the reminder though."

"No worries. See you there."

Green nodded as Bugs then left. Furrball looks at Green curiously.

"Look Furrball buddy. I've got back my routine." Green smiled in which Furrball nodded in excitement, "Now let's see. Hmmm... Basic Spin Changing Class eh?"

Furrball nodded and then soon nodded in excitement as he points out and meows in which Green understood and is in awe.

"Really? Same as well? Awesome!" Green said happily as he slap high fours and brofist with Furrball, "Then that means we will together in almost all the classes except the Cartoon Props one."

Furrball nodded in excitement.

"Now...let's check out what's the next class." Green said as he began to look at the routine.

Furrball is also about to check out the routine when suddenly there is a phone ringing in which Green checked it out and sighed.

"I'll be right back in just a few minutes." Green said.

Furrball nodded as Green rushed to the male's bathroom. Furrball wondered why he would go there just to answer the call.

 _2 minutes later:_

"Yo. I'm back." Green said as he soon arrived.

Furrball smiled before meowing in which Green understood.

"My mom." Green smiled.

Furrball meowed a bit suspiciously in which Green understood and gulped a bit.

"It's true. I'm not lying." Green said.

Furrball then meowed again and smiled in which Green smiled meekly. If it was really his mother, then he didn't really have to go to the restroom since only Furrball was there with him.

"To avoid attracting attention of course." Green said, "Look. I can give you proof."

Green then showed the call history to Furrball in which Furrball realized then that it was indeed his mother. Furrball nodded and meowed.

"Glad you are convinced." Green said.

Silence then occurred for a few minutes before Green asked:

"Now with that being convinced, shall we check out the routine then to see what's next for us?"

Furrball nodded as they finally look at Green's routine to see what's the next. When they saw what's the next class, Green then began to sing:

 _ **History. History.**_

 _ **We are gonna learn some past old days.**_

 _ **So History. History.**_

Furrball chuckled a bit before meowing in which Green understood and is in awe.

"You have the same class as well?" Green asked in awe in which Furrball nodded excitingly, "Well lets go then. Take the lead to the History class."

Furrball nodded as the young toon cats ran to the history class. While running, Furrball looks back at Green and smiles before focusing forward.

 _In the Class:_

Almost everyone has arrived in the class. Max is almost filled with bandages.

"Are you alright Maxi?" Elmyra asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Max growled in which everybody laughed, "I will have my revenge against Green!"

"Oh are you sure? Marcus isn't here anymore you know." Mary reminded him.

"Noooooooo!"

Everybody laughed at the poor Max.

"So then. What are we gonna learn about history next?" Buster asked, "Any ideas?"

"Beats me Buster." Babs said, "Maybe a history about voice actors?"

"Or a history about my greatest mentor in the world?" Plucky asked happily and proclaimed in which everybody looked at him.

"Uh Plucky. It's General History. Not Mentors' History." Hampton said in which Plucky groaned.

"Like you need a good head wash or some junk." Shirley said.

"Or a dadgum new guy like me baby." Fowlmouth said happily in which everybody gasped.

"What did you just call me or some junk?!"

"Uh...I mean chick?"

Everybody gasped as Shirley uses her powers to zap Fowlmouth yet again.

"Why me?" Fowlmouth's beak meekly said.

"Go and get somebody else." Shirley scoffed.

"Yes and the first step is to remove that toxic beak of yours." Fifi giggled and said in her French accent.

"WHAT?!" Fowlmouth asked in shock.

Everybody laughed.

"So anyway. What did you think of the class so far?" Buster asked.

"Well it's great I can say." Hilary said.

"Yeah. Steve sure makes it fun and easy." Ronald said.

"True. I don't feel bored at all." Rhubella smiled.

"Yeah. Speaking about Steve though..." Wally said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Can we request him to know about the history of that jump move Green did?" Skippy asked meekly in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Speaking about Green, where did he and Furrball go?" A toon asked in surprise.

" _Must be to the bathroom I guess_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"That could be true." Sneezer said, "Some others haven't arrived yet."

"Beep Beep." Little Beeper said.

"Well we just have to wait." Sweetie groaned a bit, still remembering as to what had happened to her in the Wild Chase Class.

"Me wanna know some history." Dizzy said happily.

Everybody nodded and smiled at Dizzy. Soon a few toons and human toons have arrived as well. After that, they could hear a voice announcing:

"We are arriving at the History Class so please hold on and hang in there prior to the arrival."

Everyone soon recognized that voice and they are in awe.

"Turn left." The voice said.

Soon enter Furrball and Green, who arrived in the class with the, much to everyone's awe and shock, with a skateboard.

"We made it!" Green said happily as he slapped high fours with Furrball, "We made it in a nick of time."

"Uh...there's still 5 minutes left you know?" A human toon said.

"Ohhhh..."

"Hey where did you get that skateboard?" Wally asked in awe.

"Where did I get it?"

Green then spin changes the snowboard into his electric guitar. Everyone is in awe and shock.

"Wow! That's really amazing." Babs said.

Green nodded and smiles as he pushed the skateboard and he rode on it a bit. Everyone is in total awe. Green then soon grabbed the skateboard and changed it back to his original electric guitar.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"Please be my master!" Plucky pleaded in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"You are your own master." Green said.

"Eh?!"

Everybody then chuckled a bit again.

"I will have my revenge on you Green." Max called out angrily, "And I will start by taking your electric guitar."

"Do that and I'll be uploading the video on Youtube." Green said.

"You blackmailer!"

"How about uploading it right now?" A toon asked.

"Noooooooo!"

"Oh come on Maxi." Elmyra smiled as she 'hugged' Max, "Let him post the video please? So that we can be the famous couple in the whole world."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so everyone laughed loudly while Max is crying in pain.

"Where's Marcus when you need him?" Ronald asked and teased.

"Yeah. Without him, you are barely anything." Hilary said, "And that's a fact."

Max tried to say something angrily but he is getting some painful hugs from Elmyra. Everyone then laughed a bit.

"Green, Furrball. Better take a seat or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yes. The teacher might arrive at any moment."

Green and Furrball nodded as they walked towards the seats that they found. And on their way, there are some high fours and happy talks before they went to their seats. Furrball is sitting behind Green and is happy about it.

"Hey there cat duo." A voice said happily.

Furrball and Green turned around to see, in awe, that it's none other than Buster and Babs, excitingly offering their hands in which Green high fours Buster while Furrball high fours Babs.

"Wow. You always seem to be sitting in the front seat." Green said before asking, "Did anything happen?"

"Nah. It's just that the front seats have been taken so we had to sit in a different seat." Buster said.

"Well luckily, we are sitting with you two, the cat duo." Babs said happily, "And the ones who goes and lived in the T&H Town/City."

The cat duo nodded with a smile. Furrball meowed something in which Green translated:

"Please give him some advice."

"Who? You or him?" Buster asked in a bit of confusion in which Furrball pointed at Green, "Oh him. No worries Furrball. Green, I don't think there is an advice to be given cause it's just a normal class but what I can guarantee you is that you will be in a shock of your life."

"Eh?"

"That's right. And you will be in total shock as to what's gonna happen soon within a minute and a half." Babs said happily before asking, "Right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Well let's see what happens." Green said.

"So Green. Do you actually have a girlfriend?" Babs asked sweetly in which Green flinched.

"What's with that random question again so suddenly?"

"Just curious."

"Nope."

"Awwwww..."

"How about what's your actual relation with Buster?"

"No relation." Buster and Babs said together and smiled.

"Yeah right. As if I would believe in it."

The bunny duo, the cat duo and a few others laughed a bit. Silence occurred for a few seconds until some footsteps can be heard.

"Hey. The teacher is coming." A human toon said.

"Well good luck." Buster said.

"Same here to you." Green said.

Buster nodded with a smile as they and the others are waiting for the teacher to arrive with little does Green know that he will heading to a shock of his life.

Yes, pretty soon, the teacher who arrives is none other than Steve! He arrives at the class. The students greeted him and he greeted them back.

"Hello everyone." Steve said in which the students nodded and smiled, "Please give me a few minutes to set up."

The students nodded as Steve then began to set up something. The students chatted slowly.

"So what topic do you think he is going to teach us?" Buster asked slowly.

"No idea." Babs said before asking, "You Furrball?"

Furrball shook his head.

"Speaking of Steve, I was expecting this kind of reaction from Green." Buster said as he and the two others looks at Green.

Green is totally in awe and shock as his jaws drops in shock. Never, and I say never, would he have thought that he would have seen Steve, in his own eyes, in this Acme Looniversity. Such is the awe and shock that he is speechless. Buster then closed Green's mouth.

"It looks like he appears to be too shock to speak." Babs said slowly.

"Yeah. Looks like he has seen Steve with his own eyes." Buster said slowly before smiling, "And now his wish to meet Steve is already there."

"It sure is."

Furrball then meowed.

"Oh Man. If only I had the translation ability, I could have known what you were saying." Buster said sadly in which Babs nodded as well.

Suddenly, a piece of paper then appeared on Buster's table in which Buster curiously unfolded the paper and took a look at it:

 _Translation from Green as to what Furrball said:_

 _He seems really shocked indeed. Wonder what's gonna happen if they actually met individually._

 _Questions (Sorry man. Too shock to speak right now):_

 _1\. Did you know that he was going to take this class? Or he's just a substitute teacher?_

 _2\. Has he been there with you guys for a long time?_

"This is what Furrball said." Buster said as he showed it to Babs.

"Oh. That will be great to happen." Babs smiled and said slowly in which Furrball smiled.

Buster then wrote the answers and passed it to Green. Green, somehow, is able to see the paper and looks at it:

 _Answers:_

 _1\. He's a permanent teacher who teaches History._

 _2\. He joined here a few weeks ago._

Green then looked at Steve in awe. All he could say slowly is "Wow!"

"How are you feeling right now?" Buster asked smiling as he gave a nudge on Green's shoulder.

"I have never..." Green said slowly, "I would have never thought that I would be seeing him here."

"Well you are now."

"Yeah. We soon knew what was coming when you said during the lunch time that you hope that you can meet Steve." Babs said slowly.

Green nodded in awe.

"It looks like he is gonna conduct the class now." Buster said as they soon focused the attention of the teacher.

Furrball then meowed.

"Thanks." Green said.

Soon they all turned towards Professor Steve. Soon, it looks like Steve is ready.

"Alright then. We can gear up now." Steve said in which the students nodded before asking, "So it seems that a new student is here to join us."

Everyone nodded as Steve looks at the list of students.

"Dave Green." Steve called out.

Immediately Green stood up like a flash.

"Right here sir." Green said like a soldier.

"You don't have to call me sir." Steve said, "You can call me Professor Steve in this class and only Steve in other times."

"Oh...Okay."

Everyone then nodded with a smile.

"Well hello there and welcome to this History class." Steve smiled, "I hope that you have a great time here."

"Ah yes hopefully." Green said in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"This is your first day right?'

Green nodded. Steve then wanted to say something but decided to tell later.

"So you don't have the history book right now right?" Steve asked.

"Which History book?" Green asked in surprise.

"This one." Buster said as he showed Green the history book.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. I got your back." Steve said in which he showed an extra history book before asking, "But is it alright if I can apologize beforehand?"

The students looked a bit surprised, especially Green, as to what and why would he apologize beforehand. Then suddenly, Steve then threw the book like a frisbee in which everyone gasped. The book is heading right straight towards Green, who jumped and caught the book, much to everyone's awe.

"Wow!" All the students said in awe.

" _So it's true._ " Steve thought and smiled.

"Hey! Nice throw!" Green called out happily.

"And nice catch as well." Steve said as he gave a thumbs up, "You can sit down now and don't worry about the parts you have missed. It's just a few of them."

"Okay."

Soon Green sat down.

"Hey. That was an awesome catch." Buster said happily.

"Thanks." Green smiled in which Furrball nodded.

"Let's see what's he gonna teach us today." Babs said slowly in excitement in which the three others nodded.

They all then looked at the teacher.

"And now. Ladies and Gentlemen." Steve said before asking and smiling, "Who's ready to hear and learn about _**The Golden Age of Animation**_?"

The students cheered upon hearing that. Green felt a bit lost but Furrball meowed, assuming to him that he has the notes in which Green understood and smiled before the young cat toons duo cheered again.

"Whoo-Hoo!" A voice said suddenly.

Everyone then turned around to see Daffy Duck, who is really getting in excited upon hearing that.

"Daffy." Both Plucky and Steve said at the same time.

"Hey there. Let me be the student for once in this class cause I wanna recall some good old times of mine where I lead the domination, fame and riches." Daffy said happily, in which Plucky also jumped in joy, before asking, "So can I join if it's alright with you?"

"Ah sure." Steve said, "Take a seat."

Daffy got really excited but he didn't go even a few steps before someone grabbed him from behind. It's none other than the principal, Bugs Bunny.

"Sorry about him interrupting your class." Bugs apologized before saying, "Come on Daffy. We got a few work to do."

"No please no!" Daffy cried out, "I wanna know the good old times. Please let be a student in this class for once."

"Noooooooooo!" Plucky did a Buzz Lightyear's 'Noooooooo' and continued to do so till someone hit him from behind.

"Okay...That was confusing." Steve said, "Anyway, open the book and turn to the chapter 'The Golden Age of Animation: The Beginning.'"

The students nodded and did as they are told and so Steve began lecturing the class. During that time, Daffy excitingly joined then, much to Plucky's happiness; followed by Bugs in which everyone is excited. Also, during the almost the end of the lecture, Max got caught writing in a piece of paper saying ' _Buster and Babs are doucebags._ ' and the bunnies, with the teachers' permission, performed some toon tricks on Max in which Max cried out while the others laughed.

 _After school:_

The rest of the day was quite calm and it went smoothly for Green without any trouble well except at one point in which Green soccer tackled Elmyra when she tried to hug Furrball but that was just a moment. Anyway, back again folks. So after Gogo rang the day's final bell, Green, carrying his electric guitar, and Furrball are on the school's front door.

"Woo. Now that was a cool first day for me to kick off." Green said happily, in which Furrball nodded and smiled, before asking, "So what are we gonna do now?"

Furrball thought and realized something and is about to say it but then Green said:

"You know what? Let's just go home and do that contract thing. The earlier, the better. If you can prove them that you know us quite well, the contract will be signed and you will be able to get your furniture and toys back. We don't wanna get then impatient right as the days passed right?"

Furrball nodded. It has been years since he saw them and he got never got to touch them after what had happened to his parents. Now that he's getting them back so all he has to do is to convince the family that he knows them very well. Such thoughts are going around his head in excitement but he wonders what the family looks like. His thoughts are interrupted by the calling voice:

"Hey there cat duo!"

The young cat duo turned around to see Buster, Babs, Hillary, Ronald, Skippy, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton and Fifi approaching them.

"Yo. What's up?" Green asked smiling.

"Hey there. Congratulations on your amazing and successful first day in this Acme Loo." Babs said happily, "As well as you reuniting with Furrball."

"Yeah. Lots of amazing things we witnessed but the most amazing thing was that jump move and the electric guitar spin changing part." Hampton said.

"Not to forget that he caught Sweetie in the Wild Chase Class and kicked Max's butt in the Cartoon Violence Class." Ronald said.

"Please teach us that jump move." Plucky and Skippy pleased and begged in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Oh You two." Shirley sighed.

"That's them alright." Fifi said in her French accent and giggled.

"I see. So what brings you all here?" Green asked.

Buster took a breathe before saying:

"I usually invite my new friends to the local Weenie Burger to eat a snack while hanging around with the old gang." Buster said, "And following the tradition, I thought of inviting you as well to come."

"So what do you think?" Hilary asked.

"Well..." Green thought for a while before asking, "Can you reserve it for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure." Buster said before asking, "But why just in case?"

Green then took a breathe before saying:

"As you all know before, a week ago, a family wanted to buy the house but my mother wanted to keep it in remembrance of Furrball's parents so there was a negotiation and my mom agreed to let them buy the house if they can at least move the furniture and toys away to their house but we cannot do so unless we can prove that we are close to Furrball from himself."

"Oh Yeah. We heard it while you told that to Hilary and Ron and we were listening." Babs said.

"And soon Buster and Babs told that to all of us or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. And I realize that if we can do it now, it would be better for us cause we might forget upcoming days and the family will be pissed off as the days will pass by." Green said.

"Yeah. What a pain it can be if you forget about it." Skippy said in which the others nodded.

Upon hearing that, Plucky whispered something to Skippy and Hampton while Green is saying something in which Hampton sighed in relief. Because of that, they won't be spying for today since they don't want to spy on his family moments, especially if there is something important like this.

"Ohhh. So the earlier, the better right?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

"Yep." Green nodded.

Silence occurred for a moment before Buster approached them and put his hands separately on Furrball's and Green's shoulder.

"Furrball. Green." Buster said before hugging them, which caught the young toon cat duo by surprise while the others smiled, before pulling out and smiled, "I wish you two the best of luck and hopefully, you will get your stuffs back Furrball."

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. We have our backs." Babs said happily.

"Oh I can't wait to see Furrball's stuffs, if all goes well and successful and if we can visit to your house." Hampton said.

"True. I just hope that they can believe Furrball. Especially since he rarely talks." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Go for it you two." Ronald said.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since you saw your own stuffs so do whatever it takes to convince them and get the contract signed so that you can get stuffs back." Hilary said.

"And if they don't believe Furrball, you can always ask for a dynamite and put them in their mouths with the message saying ' _This is from Skippy and Slappy_.'" Skippy said in which they laughed a bit.

"But where will it take place?" Plucky asked, "Here or there?"

"You mean in his house or the Toons and Humans Town/City?" Shirley asked in which Plucky immediately nodded.

And so there are encouragements and best of lucks that are said to Green and Furrball. After a while, Furrball meowed a bit in which Green translated:

"I thank you all for the encouraging words."

"No problem. Just remember when you enter the negotiation with them, know that you have our full support." Buster smiled.

"Let's all hope that it's a success." Babs said happily in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"I will tell the gang about this and also say to support you two during the negotiation."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

Buster also smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Green realized something and gasped in horror:

"Holy Crap!"

"What's the matter Green?" Buster asked in surprise.

"Slappy and then Bugs himself told me that I was suppose to go to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats after the school day ends and I just remember it now!"

"Oh Dear." Fifi said.

"I better head there fast. Will you guys be staying here for a while?"

"It depends. We are waiting for our old gang to come out." Babs said.

"Understood. Furrball, stay with them and don't move till I come back."

Furrball nodded as Green immediately rushed towards the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats.

"Any idea as to why Bugs called him there?" Buster asked.

"No idea." Babs said before asking, "You Furrball?"

Furrball shook his head.

"Maybe Bugs invited him for him to tell the secret of his jump move in which we will never know!" Plucky whined.

"Like calm down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said.

"Maybe just for a bit talk?" Hampton asked.

"He won't be calling Green just for that." Hilary said, "Maybe it's something important."

"Yeah and he is calling him there and not his own principal's office." Ronald said.

"True. Very true." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Oh My God!" Skippy exclaimed which caught everyone's attention, "Look!"

Skippy then pointed out and they all looked at the direction. Their jaws soon drops in shock when they somehow are able to see Green pressing his legs and feet on a tree before releasing it and he is soon flying towards the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats while singing ' _ **I believe I can fly.**_ '. Luckily the doors are opened so Green went inside without any problems. Such is a scene that left the other toons unable to speak for a few seconds before everybody cheered.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a Grand Entrance!" Buster said happily.

"It sure is." Babs said happily.

Furrball meowed.

"I wanna learn that move! I wanna learn that move!" Plucky and Skippy whined in which the others sighed a bit.

 _The Hall of Cartoon Pussycats:_

Green somehow manages to land safely without any problem and slides a bit. He is in awe when he saw the room. He looked everywhere. From the pictures of Helix, Garfuckel, etc to the statues of Sylvester, Steve and Furrball. He is in awe when he saw the statues and began to touch them.

" _Wow! I wonder how Furrball is able to earn himself a statue with his name in there._ " Green said to himself in awe.

After a while of looking around, he could hear a voice saying:

"You will be able to get a statue of your own if you can make a name for yourself."

Green got a bit startled as he looks at the direction of the voice as his jaws drops in shock as he sees that it's none other than Sylvester!

"Sy...Sylvester?" Green asked in awe.

"Yep. That's me. Glad that you knew my name before I can introduce myself." Sylvester said.

"Well everybody knows you of course."

Sylvester nodded and smiled as Green combed his hair before leaning on the wall.

"Dave Green right?" Sylvester asked in which Green nodded.

"Yep. That's my name." Green said.

"So...how did your first day go?"

"Pretty good so far except the Advanced Spin Changing Class where I crashed like 7 times."

"Well not all students can master everything."

"True."

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said:

"I've been called to come here by Bugs just saying."

"I know. I'm aware of that." Sylvester said, "That's why I came here first."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence then again occurred for a few seconds before Green asked:

"Say. Those are great statues by the way."

"Thanks." Sylvester smiled before saying, "If you can do well in here, a statue might be erected for you as well."

"Wow. That's cool."

Sylvester nodded with a smile before teasing a bit:

"Say. That move would have earned you the OMG moment of the year."

"Eh?" Green got a bit confused.

"I mean that jump move of yours. That's really amazing. I admit that I have never seen anyone do like that. You used that to catch Sweetie in the Wild Chase Class right?"

"Yep. Also against Max in the Cartoon Violence Class."

"Nice. I even saw you right now doing that when entering this building."

"Okay..."

"Just imagine if only I could use that move to catch Tweety and the reaction of his face will be priceless."

Both Sylvester and Green laughed a bit. Sylvester then asked as to how he got the move in which Green replied that he will know in the coming days in which Sylvester sighed. Silence occurred for a few seconds.

"Anyway. A bit real talk now." Sylvester said, "Are you somehow related to Furrball?"

"What makes you ask that?" Green asked, "And how do you know about that?"

"Well you see...I mentor Furrball as to how to become a cat like me and I saw you and Furrball are close together."

Green didn't know what to say before he asked:

"Very well. If you are Furrball's mentor, then answer me this honestly."

Sylvester nodded before Green asked:

"Those 2 injuries Furrball had. Why couldn't you take him to a doctor?"

"Well I didn't know that they were real. I thought they were part of his character design." Sylvester said, "When the show aired and when he debuted in the first episode, he appeared like that."

"Oh. Is that so?"

Sylvester nodded before Green clapped his hand once before saying:

"Well in that case, I can't blame ya. If those were part of his character designs, then you must have thought that it was like that right?"

Sylvester nodded.

"No worries. I can get what you mean." Green said, in which Sylvester smiled, before asking, "Now what was it you wanted to know? How am I related to Furrball right?"

"Yep." Sylvester nodded.

"Very well then. Here goes."

Green then began to tell Sylvester as to how he met Furrball when they were kids all the way to how Green reunited with him again. There are wide range of reactions from Sylvester: from being awe about the fact that Green and Furrball are childhood friends and the fact that Furrball once lived in the Toons and Humans Town/City, to being extremely sad as to what had happened to Furrball's parents and to extremely happy as to how Green found Furrball again after a long time.

"He also lived in the Toons and Humans Town/City? That's nice." Sylvester smiled before saying, "I currently live there as well."

"Oh Nice." Green smiled.

"And after what you just told me, I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking care of him and letting him live in your house. I am really grateful. I hope I can repay you some day."

"No need and you're welcome. I hope that I can make up the lost time with him."

"Hopefully."

Green nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before Sylvester asked in surprise:

"Say wasn't Bugs suppose to come?"

"Yeah. He told me to be in here after the school day ends." Green said in surprise.

"I'm right here docs!" A voice can be heard.

Soon Sylvester and Green looked at the direction of the voice to find out that Bugs arrived running and panting.

"About time you have arrived Bugs." Sylvester said.

"Yeah I know Sly. Some paperworks got me delayed a bit." Bugs said before apologizing, "Sorry about me getting late Green."

"Nah. That's alright. I thought you might have forgotten it."

"Nope. Not really. I'm pretty sure you had a nice talk with Sly right?"

"Yep. We sure did." Both Sylvester and Green said together.

Bugs then chuckled a bit before saying:

"Now that I'm here, I'm going to tell you as why I called you here."

"Okay." Green said.

Bugs then took a breathe before saying:

"Our school also has mentors which helps the specific students focusing on their certain toon areas and..."

Bugs then told about a mentor and a student. And then when Bugs told that a mentor and a student can hang out as well, that's when Green is in total awe.

"Wow. That's cool." Green said in awe.

"Yeah. Like me being Buster's mentor, we even hang out as well." Bugs smiled, "And it's not only with mentors but with the others as well. That's what make this Acme Looniversity so special."

"Ah nice. Sylvester told me that he is Furrball's mentor."

"Ah good. I think you understood as to what I had said right?"

Green nodded.

"Good then. Well it's time to meet your mentor." Bugs said before calling out, "You can come in now."

And so the mentor walked in in which Green couldn't believe his eyes and ears and his jaws drops in awe.

"Ste...Steve." Green said in awe.

"Hey there little fella." Steve smiled.

"The one who taught in the History Class."

"Yep."

"Professor Sylvester's best friend for life."

"Correct." Sylvester smiled.

"The only one who caught Tweety 3 times."

"That's right new kid." Bugs smiled.

"And finally, the one who advertised this..."

Green then picks up the Super Charged Up Milk from somewhere and shows it to them.

"Sponsored with Heathcliff." Green said.

"Oh Yeah. That milk product I advertised with him." Steve smiled, "It was really awesome."

"Wait a sec. You know Heathcliff?" Bugs asked in surprise and awe, "The one who can outwit dogs?"

"Yeah. Even Sylvester met him once or twice." Steve said before asking, "Do you remember Sylvester?"

"I think I do." Sylvester said.

"Uh...Sly and Steve. Shall we get back to the main part then?" Bugs asked.

Steve and Sylvester realized it and nodded before turning on their focus to Green.

"So Green. Steve is going to be your mentor from now onwards." Bugs smiled in which Green is in total awe upon hearing that.

"Wow. That's awesome!" Green said happily in which he took Steve's hand, "Glad to hear that you will be my mentor."

"Same here." Steve smiled.

"Everyone in the staff has been talking a lot about you." Sylvester said, "Especially that jump move and the electric guitar spin changing of yours."

"True and they said you can be the next Steve." Bugs said in which Green got really surprised upon hearing it.

"But...But it's my first day and yet people are saying that?" Green asked and gulped a bit, "And I'm nowhere near Steve's level."

"Don't worry about it. We will take it nice and easy." Steve said.

"But you have to bear a bit more...how should I said it...?" Sylvester asked scratching his head, "Uh Never mind of all the Sufferin' Succotash! You can chase mice and birds but you have to deal with other factors as well around you when you are doing it."

"Don't worry. I'm ready for it." Green said before asking, "But which day would I have classes with him?"

"That we are discussing about that Green and we will let you know soon." Bugs said.

"And if you have any problem or if you wanna have fun, you can always come to me." Steve smiled in which Green is in awe.

"Wow. That's cool." Green said happily.

"So it's settled then. Steve will be your mentor from now onwards." Bugs repeated before smiling, "Thank you for your time and patience."

"Hey no worries." Green smiled and said, "Looking forward to working you and have fun."

"Yeah. Same here." Steve said and nodded with a smile.

"I wish ya Green all the best with Steve." Sylvester said.

"Thanks." Green said.

"Well with being said, you are free to go now." Bugs said.

"See you tomorrow." Steve said.

"Yep indeed." Green said.

And so Bugs, Sylvester and Steve are about to leave when suddenly... Green called out.

"Steve!" Green called out as he offers a brofist, "Brofist or high four?"

Steve then approached Green and did a brofist with Green in which Bugs and Sylvester watched and smiled. Green and Steve then did a high four.

 _Outside:_

"So you have finally arrived eh?" Babs asked.

The toons and Mary looked and saw Plucky and Hampton arriving. Plucky looks like he is about to cry like a baby.

"What took you two so long?" Buster asked, "And what's with that face Plucky?"

"I can't believe that, out of all people, you Hampton can be such a pervert!" Plucky whined in which everyone looked at Hampton.

"It's not like that." Hampton said, "You see I was waiting for him in the bathroom but he was taking so long so I was wondering about it and then I heard his snoring voice which means that he could be asleep so I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it straight at him."

"You must have looked at me inside the toilet pervert!"

"That's not really a pervert act." Ron said, "He was only trying to wake you up."

"Yeah. It's not like what Max did which..." Hilary said before sighing, "Oh God. Here we go..."

"I would rather not talk about it." Mary said.

"Hampton can never do such things. He's only trying to help you so that you don't sleep all night in the toilet." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Even if he does, I am still here since I work part time as an assistant janitor and live in the spare room at the school's basement so I will be sure that I will be there to wake you up." Wally said.

"Yeah! You must have left the dadgum door unlocked so that he can peek at you!" Fowlmouth said.

"I don't think he's that type of guy to do that." Rhubella said in which Hampton nodded.

"So you are all siding with this Hampton who showed his pervert side?!" Plucky asked and whined, "How could you all?!"

Little Beeper beeper while Furrball meowed.

"At least it isn't me who would be doing that." Sneezer said.

"Do that and I will pour tomato sauces all over you!" Plucky cried.

"Oh No."

"Come down Plucky." Sweetie said.

"There There Plucky." Shirley said as she gives a kiss on Plucky's cheeks in which everybody smiled, except Fowlmouth who covered his eyes. The kiss helped Plucky cool down a bit.

"You are alright now?" Buster asked.

"Well sort off." Plucky said in his normal tone.

Everybody smiled. Silence occurred for a moment before Concord asked:

"Duh... Where's that new student? What's his name again?"

"Dave Green right?" A deer name Vinnie in which everybody nodded, "Where is he by the way? Do you know Furrball?"

"He's at the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats." Skippy said.

" _And he is coming right towards us_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Me see him! Me see him!" Dizzy said happily.

Everyone then looks and see Green coming back. Everybody greeted him with some doing high fours and stuffs before he joined with Furrball.

"So I see we have the whole gathering of the folks." Green said.

"Plucky and Hampton arrived last before you came." Babs said.

"You won't believe what Hampton did after the school ended!" Plucky cried and whined as he told what Hampton said.

"That's a not a pervert act." Green said in surprise, "That's him trying to wake you up."

"You as well?!"

Soon Shirley gave another kiss to Plucky's cheeks in which he cooled down a bit.

"Anyway. So what happened in there?" Buster asked.

"Where?" Green asked a bit confused.

"The Hall of Cartoon Pussycats."

"Oh There."

Everyone chuckled a bit. Soon Green asked and smiled:

"Do you guys have mentors?"

"Well most of us." Buster said, "Mine one is Bugs Bunny and your best childhood friend for life's, Furrball, is Sylvester."

Furrball nodded.

"Lola Bunny." Babs said.

"Daffy Duck." Plucky said.

"Porky Pig." Hampton said.

"Surprisingly, I don't have one despite being here for a long time." Shirley said and sighed.

"Same here." Mary said.

"Count me three." Sneezer said.

"Pepe Le Pew." Fifi said.

"Tweety." Sweetie said.

"Foghorn Leghorn." Fowlmouth said.

"Me Taz." Dizzy said happily.

"Max's and Elmyra's one are Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd." Rhubella said.

"Not me." Hilary said.

"Well some of us don't have Looney Tunes counterparts or some sort." Ronald said.

"Can't my aunt, Slappy, count?" Skippy cried a bit.

" _Wile E Coyote_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Road Runner_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Duh...It is someone." Concord is thinking.

"Why do you ask that?" Buster asked before everybody clicked and realized, "Wait...Could it be that?"

Everybody looked at Green with excitement.

"Yeah. I do have one now." Green smiled.

"Really? Could it be that it could be none other than...?" Babs asked, "St..."

"Yep. Right in this building, I was introduced to my new mentor." Green smiled, "And it's none other than Steve."

Everybody then cheered as Furrball is the first one to hug Green. Cheers, Claps and High Fours follow.

"Well congratulations Green for getting a new mentor." Mary said.

"Yeah. Looks like you are the only new student to get a mentor." Hilary said.

"Yep. Congrats." Ronald said.

"Hope that you have a great time with him." Wally said.

"A young Smart Toon Cat it is." Rhubella smiled.

"Thanks." Green said before asking, "But Babs. You nearly answered it correctly. How did you know that?"

"Well you, Green, have similarities with Steve." Babs said, "First of all, you are Furrball's best friend for life. Just like Steve being Sylvester's best friend for life."

"And you caught Sweetie and you are quite a smart toon cat just like Steve, who caught Tweety." Buster said.

"Which means you got a good balance for the duo or some junk." Shirley said.

"So in short." Hampton said, "Next generation cat duo coming up."

"Like wabbits so called duo!" Plucky whined in which everybody laughed.

"And us." Shirley said.

"Good luck with Steve and with that being said, please don't use that jump move to catch me." Skippy pleaded in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Oh Dear. What's gonna happen to us?" Sneezer said in panic.

"Hey come down Sneezer. We can always make a new plan." Sweetie said, "Unless Green doesn't use his jump move to snatch it away from us."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"So how did your first day go overall?" Concord asked.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Green smiled and said:

"I think it was awesome overall. Reuniting with Furrball yesterday, got some attention as to what I did in the Wild Chase and Cartoon Violence class, got a mentor which made my dream come true and a lot of other things. Well save from that Advanced Spinning Class."

"Don't worry Green. You will get better soon." Mary smiled.

"Well we are glad that you really enjoyed your first day in here." Vinnie smiled.

"Yeah." Green smiled before saying, "To be honest, it's all thanks to that boy from the Toons and Humans Town/City. The one with silver hair."

"Ah. That boy." Wally said in which everybody nodded.

"Yep. I hadn't thought about anything as to what to do when I come to Acme Acres till I met that boy 2 days ago before moving here. He was the one who told me about this school so I gave it a shot."

"Plus, if he hadn't told you about this school, it would have taken longer to find your buddy Furrball." Hampton said in which everybody nodded while Furrball meowed.

"Yeah...Buster, Babs. If you see him again, tell him that I am eternally grateful for him and I hope to see him again and get to know him fully."

"No problem." Buster smiled, "You will definitely see him again."

"Yeah." Babs said happily, "We go to see him sometimes like we told you."

Everybody nodded with a smile before Plucky whined:

"Why can't I have a best buddy for life like you rabbits?!"

Everyone laughed a bit lightly with Hampton and Shirley comforting poor Plucky. Soon while Green is chatting with the others about other stuffs, Buster and Babs slowly walked away three steps from the crowd and turned to talk to the readers.

"Well, so this is how we finish the Part 2 of this story." Buster said, with a little smile.

"Yep, with us talking to you guys. Thanks a lot for reading Part 2." Babs pointed before saying happily, "It was really amazing."

"True and one thing I can say is, we are all really happy for Furrball. After what we learn what had happened to him and now with him reuniting with his childhood best friend for life, hopefully he turns from being unlucky to lucky."

"Yeah. And it's also all thank to our great friend who is living in the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Yep. This is gonna be really great."

"So what do we do now before we finally end this part?"

"Hmm..."

"Whoa! Hold it you two!" Green said as he and Furrball appears, "You can't just end the part like that. We are not finishing it without a song."

"I have a feeling that you were going to say that. I think we sang before Jose Ramiro's 'The New Students' story ended right?"

"Yep. An expanded one." Babs said before turning to Green, "So what song you wanna play?"

Green nodded as he spin changes his electric guitar to a guitar, in which everyone is in awe.

"You're ready Furrball buddy?" Green asked in which Furrball nodded with a smile, "Alright then. 1! 2! 3! Yay!"

And so Green began to play the guitar while Furrball is just taping his foot. Everyone then watches in awe as they somehow recognize the song. After a few seconds, Green then began to sing:

 _ **I'm going to study in this great Acme Loo,**_

 _ **And Green is my name-o.**_

Furrball then showed each letters Green will sing as Green continues to sing:

 _ **G-R-E-E-N**_

 _ **G-R-E-E-N**_

 _ **G-R-E-E-N**_

 _ **And Green is my name-o.**_

The others are in awe as to what Green is singing and his singing voice and they all soon joined in as the others soon began to sing:

 _ **There is a new student in this great Acme Loo,**_

 _ **And Green is his name-o.**_

Buster *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Babs *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Plucky *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Shirley *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Dizzy *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

Fifi *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Hampton *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Fowlmouth *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Sneezer *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Mary *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

Hilary *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Ronald *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Wally *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Rhubella *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Skippy *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

 _ **And Green is his name-o.**_

Green then played a few tunes to the song before everybody began singing again:

 _ **He and Furrball are pals for life,**_

 _ **And they reunited again.**_

Gogo *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Vinnie *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Concord *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

A toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

A human toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

A female toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

A female human toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Bookworm *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Elmyra *showing the letter on signboard and singing happily*: _**E**_

Max *showing the letter on signboard and muttering*: _**N**_

Barky *showing the letter on signboard and barking*: Bark ( _ **G**_ )

Beeper *showing the letter on signboard*: _R_

Calamity *showing the letter on signboard*: _E_

Sweetie *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

A small toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

 _ **And Green is his name-o.**_

After a few seconds...

Buster *singing*: _**He caught Sweetie,**_

Babs *singing*: _**And bested Max.**_

Buster and Babs *singing*: _**And he trolled Max on the canteen.**_

Max *crying*: _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Buster *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Babs *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Plucky *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Shirley *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Dizzy *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

Fifi *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Hampton *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Fowlmouth *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Sneezer *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Mary *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

Hilary *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Ronald *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Wally *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Rhubella *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Skippy *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

 _ **And Green is his name-o.**_

And soon, Green then again played a few tunes to the song in which, from behind, several teachers appeared dancing and humming the tune before everybody began singing again:

 _ **He then has got a mentor,**_

 _ **And Steve is his name-o.**_

Steve *singing*: _**That's me.**_

Sylvester *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**S**_

Penelope *showing the letter on signboard and singing happily*: _**T**_

Bugs *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Lola *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**V**_

Sylvia *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Daffy *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**S**_

Taz *showing the letter on signboard and singing with growls*: _**T**_

Sam *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Elmer *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**V**_

Foghorn *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Slappy *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**S**_

Rita *showing the letter on signboard and singing happily*: _**T**_

Runt *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Minvera *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**V**_

Wile *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Road Runner then beeps while Pepe blows a kiss before the teachers sang:

 _ **And Steve is his name-o.**_

After a few seconds...all the young toons began singing again:

 _ **There is a new student in this great Acme Loo,**_

 _ **And Green is his name-o.**_

Gogo *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

Vinnie *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Concord *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

A toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

A human toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

A female toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**G**_

A female human toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**R**_

Bookworm *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

Elmyra *showing the letter on signboard and singing happily*: _**E**_

Max *showing the letter on signboard and muttering*: _**N**_

Barky *showing the letter on signboard and barking*: Bark ( _ **G**_ )

Beeper *showing the letter on signboard*: _R_

Calamity *showing the letter on signboard*: _E_

Sweetie *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**E**_

A small toon *showing the letter on signboard and singing*: _**N**_

 _ **And Green is his name-o.**_

And soon immediately, Green began singing the last verse:

 _ **I'm going to study in this great Acme Loo,**_

 _ **And Green is my name-o.**_

Furrball then again showed each letters Green will sing as Green continues to sing:

 _ **G-R-E-E-N**_

 _ **G-R-E-E-N**_

 _ **G-R-E-E-NNNNNNNN**_

 _ **And Green is my name-ooooooooo.**_

And soon after Green finished singing and spin changed his guitar back to the electric guitar, everybody cheered.

"Wow! That was really awesome!" Babs said happily.

"Dave Green." Buster smiled as he put his hand on Green's shoulder before saying happily, "Welcome to the Gang!"

 ***END OF PART 2***

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme starts to play and ended after a while. Then another theme is being played out which is the opening of the Looney Tunes: Back in Action in the Game Boy Advanced Version and ended after a while.***

 **Me: And that it's folks. The end of the last chapter which means the end of Part 2.**

 **Green *sadly*: Aw man. So sad to see it end.**

 **Buster: Well at least it ends with you being with us now right Furrball?**

 ***Furrball nodded with a smile before meowing.***

 **Green *translating*: So what's next?**

 **Babs: Well it's the end of Part 2 but not the story yet which means...**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. Part 3.**

 **Green *cheering happily*: Oh Yeah. We will be back again.**

 **Me: That's right and it's gonna be pretty exciting.**

 **The three young toons (Buster, Babs and Green) *in awe*: Whoa!**

 **Furrball: Meow.**

 ***I nodded as silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: So...Photo everyone?**

 **The three young toons (Buster, Babs and Green) *saying happily*: Oh Yeah!**

 **Buster *saying happily*: Let's do it everybody!**

 **Furrball *meowing happily*: Meow Meow.**

 ***And so the four young toons gathered for the photo while I set up the camera.***

 **Me *smiling*: Well everyone. It's the end of Part 2. Now let's all look forward to Part 3, which will begin next week or next week and half it depends. So stay tune for that.**

 **And until then please support me by reviewing and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thank you all so much for reading the last chapter of Part 2 as well the other chapters.**

 **That's all for now. Thank you everybody. So until then fellas...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is starting to play.***

 **Me, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming and exclaiming happily*: SEE YOU EVERYONE IN PART 3 FOLKS!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play while I am setting up my camera. After I did that, I joined the others.***

 **Me *happily*: Say whatever you like!**

 **The four young toons *happily all saying at once*: Tiny Toons Forever!**

 **Me *cheering*: YEAAHHHH!**

 ***The camera waited for a while and soon, as soon as the Tiny Toons ending theme has just finished, the camera made a clicking sound.***

 ***THE REAL END OF PART 2!***

 **Buster *smiling*: And that's a wrap.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. See you all in Part 3, dear readers, friends, family and everybody! See you there! Bye for now!**


	16. Part 3 Chapter 1: Staff and Family

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, trumpets have been blown in the Tiny Toons opening style and then I arrived with a smile of my face and sang.***

 **Me *singing a bit*:** _ **Welcome...**_

 ***Buster and Babs immediately arrives.***

 **Buster and Babs *singing*:** _ **To Part 3...**_

 ***Furrball and Green arrives as well.***

 **All of us *singing*:** _ **Welcome to Part 3!**_

 _ **It's LT and TTA crossover,**_

 _ **Come and join the fun!**_

 ***Some tune has been played.***

 **Buster and Babs *singing*:** _ **And now let's begin Part 3.**_

 ***The tune then ended and so everyone of us cheered.***

 **Me *happily*: Welcome to Part 3 everybody!**

 ***The young toons cheered.***

 **Buster: Oh Boy Oh Boy! Am I so excited to begin Part 3!**

 **Babs: Or you mean to say that we cannot wait for it to get started.**

 **Buster: Yep indeed.**

 ***Everyone of us smiled.***

 **Me: Just a small thing to say. Someone is coming soon after the chapter ends.**

 ***Everyone then looks at me with excitement.***

 **Furrball *happily*: Meow Meow.**

 **Green: Not now Furrball. After the chapter ends he says. *Translating* Furrball says "Really? Who are they?"**

 ***Buster and Babs are in awe.***

 **Buster *in awe*: Man. I wanna know how you translate as to what Furrball says.**

 **Babs: Same here Buster.**

 **Me: Like we both said, it will be after the chapter. And now, the appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 **Buster *nodding*: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thank you all and we all hope that to have an exciting time in Part 3.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**

 ***Furrball meows.***

 **Me *proclaiming*: And now! Ladies and Gentlemen, without any delay *starts to speak like Michael Buffer...*** _ **LET'S GET READY TO STTTTTTAAAAAAARRRRTTTTTTT PART 3!**_ **Enjoy :).**

 **Green *smiling*: This is gonna be cool.**

 ***The other young toons nodded and cheered as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play in a normal way.***

 **PART 3: FUN AND THE TOONS & HUMANS TOWN/CITY.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Other Staffs and We are a family.

Buster, his girlfriend Babs and his friends are walking to school.

"So...still remembering what happened yesterday?" Babs asked.

"Yeah. Welcome to the gang." Buster said happily.

"But we are already part of the gang!" Plucky gasped.

"Like he meant Dave Green." Shirley said in which Plucky soon realized.

They all nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Fifi asked in her French accent:

"Speaking about him, I wonder how did it go last night for him and Furrball?"

"We can only hope for the best." Hampton said.

"Yeah but who knows? Maybe they might end up having to negotiate for another day." Ron said and sighed.

"We will just have to wait and ask them about it." Hilary said.

They all nodded when suddenly they heard the sound which looks like an electric guitar.

"Hey. It's coming from there." Rhubella said in awe as she pointed out.

"Wait a sec. I know that sound." Buster said as he gasped followed by the others.

They soon followed the direction of the sound.

"Over there." Skippy said as he pointed at the direction.

They soon all looked at the direction of the voice and they are in awe. They could see Green playing his electric guitar crazily with Furrball dancing happily and jumping in joy with Wally watching and smiling at them before he looked at the others.

"Hey guys. Hey Rhubella." Wally said in which Rhubella nodded with a smile, "What's up?"

"Hey there Wally." Buster said before asking, "What's up with the cat duo?"

"See and ask them for yourself."

Wally then joined the gang as they watched the young cat duo doing some sort of celebration before the young cat duo saw them and then they stopped.

"Oh hey there you all!" Green called out happily before asking, "What brings you all here?"

"Why school of course." Buster said in which Green immediately realized while the others chuckled a bit.

"You two seem to be really happy today." Babs said.

Furrball and Green nodded before Green said happily:

"SUCCESS!"

And so he and Furrball then played the music of the first Mission Successful music from the Italian Job game. Everyone soon got a click of what he is talking about and they all gasped in awe and looked at him.

"Wait. You mean you two were finally able to...?" Ron asked in awe before Green nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Last evening, we entered a negotiation with them but they had to put up a translation device since they found out that Furrball can only meow. Soon Furrball explained as to how he knows about us and they are soon in total awe when they heard that and they are even more in awe since one of the well known Tiny Toon stars knows and shares a close family bond with us. After a while talk, they finally agreed to it so..." Green explained happily before he and Furrball, meowing proclaimed happily, "The contract is signed and sealed!"

Everyone then soon gasped in awe and excitement.

"Really?" Hampton asked in awe, "Cong..."

"Hey wait just a second!" Plucky interrupted, "I'm not convinced till I see the proof that indeed the contract is signed and sealed."

"I had a feeling that anyone of you would be saying that." Green said as he switched on the mobile phone and showed the picture to them, "Take a look."

Everyone then looked at the picture and their jaws drops in shock when they saw the picture which is the contract which shows signatures and a seal of approval. Everyone is in total awe and even Plucky admits that he is convinced.

"So if the contract is signed and sealed..." Fifi gasped in awe in her French accent.

"Then does it mean that...?" Shirley asked in awe, "That Furrball's stuffs and toys are coming to your house or some junk?"

"Yep." Green nodded with a smile.

"That means you will be getting your stuffs back Furrball." Skippy said in awe before saying happily, "Stuffs you used to have for so long!"

Furrball nodded with a smile. Silence occurred for a moment before everyone roared in cheers.

"OH WOW!" A thunderous cheering is made by the gang.

Following that the bunnies hugged Green and Furrball from the back with Buster hugging Green and Babs hugging Furrball. The others just soon clapped, cheered, whistled and even slapped high fours.

"Congratulations you two for the successful negotiation." Hilary smiled.

"Yeah. We are glad that things went well in the end for you two." Ronald said before asking, "So that means you will be able to get and see your good ol' stuffs back again eh Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Awesome!" Buster said happily, "I knew you two could pull it off in the end."

"Green's parents were also there right?" Babs asked in which Furrball nodded.

"Glad that you will be able to see your stuffs again after such a long time." Rhubella smiled before teasing a bit, "And maybe you can bring one of them here as well."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Our heartfelt congratulations to the cat duo." Hampton smiled.

"Ohhh. I can't wait to see Furrball's stuffs if we can." Fifi said in her French accent.

"If we know where Green's house is or some junk." Shirley said.

"You knew about this before right?" Skippy asked.

"Yeah. You're correct Skippy." Wally said, "I was stretching my arms outside when I heard some crazy cheers and noises. So I followed that noise and saw Furrball and Green there. So I asked them why are they making the noise. It was then that they told me that which left me in total awe but really happy so I congratulated them and stayed with them till you guys came."

"And who would have thought that you would be living in a spare room at the school's basement?" Green asked.

"It's a long story in which me and Rhubella would be willing to tell you if we have the free time and any other moments."

"Sure."

Everybody nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Congrats." Plucky smiled. He couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"So how are you going to celebrate?" Buster asked curiously.

"Me and Furrball are celebrating now and me and Furrball are celebrating later again." Green said.

"How are you going to celebrate now?" Babs asked curiously.

"With this!"

And so Green began to play the music of the opening theme of the Tiny Toon Adventures with his electric guitar in which everyone is in awe and after a few minutes of playing, he finished and bowed in which everybody clapped and cheered.

"Wow. That was some playing Green." Buster said happily as he high foured Green, "You were really cooking."

"Yeah. Like totally." Babs said happily in which Furrball meowed happily.

"Please teach me how to play the electric guitar." Plucky pleaded in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Please teach me the jump move you use." Skippy pleaded in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh you two." Fifi said in her French accent.

"That's them alright or some junk." Shirley said.

"Take it easy you two." Hampton said as he comforts Plucky and Skippy.

"Man. That electric guitar is definitely not a normal one as it can spin change into several different objects." Hilary said, "And that was cool playing you did right there."

"Reminds us about the time we sang before Jose Ramiro's 'The New Students' story ended right?" Ronald asked smiling.

"Yep. It sure is."

"Uh. That was the extended version we sang." Wally said, "The one Green played is the normal one."

"Oh. Our bad." Both Hilary and Ron said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"And how are you and Furrball are going to celebrate later?" Rhubella asked.

Green smiled before saying:

"Me and Furrball will be going to the local Weenie Burger after the school day ends."

Everyone gasped in awe.

"Oh Yeah. You reserved it yesterday and now, with the contract signed and sealed, you are free now to come with us." Babs said happily in which Furrball meowed happily.

"Everyone. You heard him." Buster said in excitement, "We are all going to the Weenie Burgers after the school day ends."

Everybody cheered. Then they talked about other stuffs before Buster asked:

"Oh. Have they started moving Furrball's stuffs from where the new family is going to settle?"

"Yeah. I got an SMS from my mom. She said that they had reached the place and that was by the time we just arrived here." Green said, "So expect the moving to be done by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Nice."

Everyone smiled at the cat duo as some other students like Mary, Dizzy, Calamity and a few others came and wondered what was going on. When they were told about it, they were extremely happy, high foured Green and Furrball, congratulated them and they are looking forward to be going to Weenie Burgers as well. The same happened as the rest arrived. Even Elmyra congratulated them. Max, as usual, grumbled and soon Elmyra 'hugs' him yet again.

"Did you hear that? They have done it!" Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max, "The kitty-witty is going to get all his stuffs and toys back, thanks to another kitty-witty and his parents."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in pain.

Everybody laughed. Soon the school bell rang and everybody then went inside the school building.

 _During the school day:_

Green is walking by with Furrball. Everything is going smoothly for him and Furrball.

 _Flashback:_

At the Cartoon Props Class, Green blasted Elmyra by throwing several dynamites at her everything she rushes to hug him, including the moment in which Green does that jump move yet again and throws a dynamite on her head in which everyone is in awe, and even put one on her mouth when she actually did catch him before sending her off with the rocket. Porky Pig and the others were actually in awe and impressed but there's one thing that Porky Pig noted.

"Y...Y...You...You were struggling to carry an anvil." Porky Pig noted, "Don't worry. I...I...I know it's heavy for you but usually, you only have to do it once or twice in an episode. Some...Some...Some Toon exercise can help which can help you at least carry the heavy objects."

"Alright." Green nodded.

 _Present:_

Green then tried to check his muscles in which Furrball looked at it.

"Hmm...How funny." Green said in which Furrball chuckled a bit.

They soon continue to walk till they heard some voices:

"I say I say. Is that Dave Green?"

"It is. He weally is."

"Ah why hello there."

Green then looked at the direction of the voice to see Foghorn, Elmer and Pepe waving at them as they approached him.

"Ah boys. Isn't it the next Steve?" Foghorn Leghorn asked in which the others nodded.

"Yep. The one who did that jump move and the electwic guitaw spin changing." Elmer said happily.

"I just joined here 2 days ago." Green said in surprise.

"Ah True but you already made an impact." Pepe smiled and said in his French accent, "Catching Sweetie and beating Max."

And so Green chatted with them for a while before the teachers left as he and Furrball moved on till they heard a lady's voice:

"Ohh, hoo hoo hoo hoo."

They looked at the direction of the voice to see that a lady is approaching them. She is an elderly spinster who wears spectacles, a gray bun and a late 19th-century-like schoolmarm dress and is wearing a nurse hat on her head. Green is in awe when he saw her.

"Granny?" Green asked in awe in which Furrball nodded.

"My My. You even know my name." Granny smiled, "Such a fine, young and handsome toon cat you are."

"Uh...Thanks."

Granny and Furrball chuckled a bit before Green asked:

"By the way, what's with that nurse hat on your head?"

"Oh. I'm Head Nurse of Acme Looniversity." Granny said in which Green is in awe.

"There's a first aid department as well?" Green asked in awe in which Furrball nodded, "Cool."

"Ah yes indeed. If you face any problem relating to your health, you can always come to me and I will do my best to help you. I may be busy sometimes. Also it's better if you make an appointment so that I can do it in order since in one of the previous days, there was a lot of confusion regarding who appointed first and the toons even fought themselves and Bugs had to take care of the situation himself."

"I see."

"Always come prepared to tell what you are facing with."

"Got it but will it be charged separately?"

"No. No charge. I help you all."

"Ah thanks. You are great."

"Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh. Thank you."

Granny and Furrball smiled at Green before Granny said:

"Oh I better get to my office. Remember, make an appointment and then come to my office. Hopefully, nothing crazy won't happen unlike the last time."

"I get you crystal clear." Green said.

"Very well then. See you later."

Green nodded as the young toon cat duo gave a farewell to Granny before she left. Silence occurred for a moment before Green told Furrball that they better get going in which Furrball nodded when they heard a voice:

"If I were you, I would have thought twice before going there."

Green got really surprised as he and Furrball looked at the direction of the voice (for the third time!) and saw that it's none other than Plucky, who approached them.

"Hey there Plucky." Green said.

"Hey there cat duo. What's up?" Plucky asked.

"Nothing much. I'm pretty you sure you overheard the conversation right?"

Plucky gave a meek smile in which Green sighed and asked:

"What's up with saying that? Do you have a grudge against her?"

"No I don't and I won't even deny that she is a good nurse but there is something you need to be extra careful about in which I experienced it myself and I learned it the hard way and..." Plucky said before whining, "And they had to show that on T.V!"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well if Granny is very busy then...'

Plucky then told Green what he had experienced himself in which Green immediately turned white when he heard that.

"Oh Crap! Really?" Green gulped a bit.

"Yeah." Plucky said, "To this day, I am still thinking that taking that pop quiz test even though unprepared would have been better than suffering the wrath of her."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Now if I can get excused, Hammy is waiting for me so I will see you soon then."

"Yeah. See ya."

Plucky then left. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Well that is frightening." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

 _Several Minutes later:_

Green is walking around for a moment as Furrball went to go to the toilet. He is walking around when a voice calls him:

"Bonjour Green."

Green then soon recognize the voice and he gasped before turning around to see that someone is leaning on the wall and smiling at him. It's other than Penelope. Green is in awe as she approaches him.

"Pe...Penelope?" Green asked in awe.

"Yep. That's me." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent.

"You're from France as well right?"

"That's right. Always poor me getting stalked by Pepe until the handsome Steve came to the rescue in one episode."

"Ah I..."

All off a sudden, Green got a bit shock and asked Penelope:

"Wait a second. What do you mean by the last sentence you just said?!"

"Ah. So you may have realized it by now." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent, "I am one of the teachers in here as well as your mentor's girlfriend."

Green's jaws drops in shock upon she just said:

"Did you just say you're...you're Steve's girlfriend?"

Penelope nodded with a smile in which Green is in awe. Upon hearing that, Buster and Babs heard that with Buster calling Green out happily:

"See Green! Even she says that she's your mentor's girlfriend! Bugs won't also even have trouble saying that within seconds."

"I can say that I'm pretty sure you have one!" Babs called out happily, "You can say it without any fear!"

"What's your relationship?" Green called back.

"No relation!" The bunnies called back.

"You refuse, I refuse!"

"Awww come on!"

Green laughed while Penelope chuckled a bit as the bunnies whined a bit before they laughed as well. Then the bunnies left.

"And now where were we? Ah yes." Green said before smiling and greeting, "Well hello there then. What a great thing to meet you to then."

"Ah yes. It sure is." Penelope smiled.

"How did you meet Steve?"

"It's kinda a long story which I will be happy to tell you if we have free time or maybe someone around Acme Acres or in Toons & Humans Town/City."

"Yea...*Gets a bit shocked* Wait a sec. You know this place as well. The Toons & Humans Town/City?"

"Why yes. I live in that place."

"Whoa!"

Green is in awe while Penelope smiled at him. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Penelope said in her French accent:

"You and Furrball seem pretty close. You must be his childhood friend then."

"I'm pretty sure either Sylvester or Steve told you about it." Green said in which Penelope nodded.

"As well as the fact that he also once lived in that place as well."

Green nodded before Penelope asked whether he met Furrball's mentor in which Green nodded. Soon silence occurred for a while before Penelope said in her French accent:

"Anyway. I have actually come to here to tell you something. So listen carefully."

Green nodded before Penelope said and smiled in her French accent:

"Well I am the teacher but I am also willing to take care and help the mentor's student, being your mentor's girlfriend. So if you feel any stress or issues coming to you, you can always come to me and I will be able to help you as much as I can. Or if you wanna have fun, you can also always come to that as well."

"Wow! Thanks!" Green said in awe and happily before thinking, " _She would make a better one than the one Plucky warned me about._ "

"Sylvia is helping with Furrball's issues like Lola's helping Buster's and Babs' ones and etc. Unfortunately, we couldn't do what you did when you found Furrball two days ago because we are too busy sometimes."

"I understand what you mean, being in the teacher's position."

"Thanks. Even as a toon, it's important to look after yourself sometimes. One day, Daffy challenged Bugs that he will be able to be the Principal for one day and he got a huge pile of paperwork on the table. After a while, Daffy went crazy and started going nuts so the other teachers had to put an effort to come him down."

"Well that's not my fault! Blame the wabbit!" A recognizable voice, which is Daffy Duck, called and whined in which Green and Penelope chuckled a bit.

Penelope then patted Green on the head and smiled and said in her French accent:

"And with that said, I wish you all the best of luck on your classes with Steve."

"Uh...thanks." Green said before asking, "Now that you have brought that up, have you mentored anyone before?"

"Why yes I did. A long time ago though."

"I see. Who is it then?"

"She's one of the staff like us."

"I see..."

Suddenly they heard a voice:

"My My. We can finally get to meet him as a former mentor and student way."

"That's right." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent.

Green got a bit surprised though but then when the voice appeared, Green's jaws drops in shock. The one who arrived is none other than Rita!

"Hello there Dave Green." Rita smiled as Green's jaws drops in shock.

"Wait a second. You mentored her?" Green asked in shock and awe, "Someone who appeared in Animaniacs?"

"Yep. That's her." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent, "I was Rita's mentor."

"So...if you were Rita's mentor's then that means... *gasps in awe and shock* you studied here Rita?!"

"Yep. That's right." Rita smiled, "And now as an alumni and one of the teachers who is hearing a lot of stuff about you and wants to meet you and now here we are."

Green is in awe before asking:

"Then where's your companion Runt?"

"He's here as well but he is going somewhere around right now." Runt said in which Green is in awe, "And actually, he's more than a companion to me."

"Eh?!"

"I will save it for the best."

"Yeah. Don't wanna spoil the surprise." Penelope smiled and winked in which Green sighed while Rita chuckled.

Silence occurred for a few minutes before Green greeted and asked:

"Well then. It's nice to see Penelope's former student and what brings you here?"

"It's also nice to see Steve's current student and I, as well as the others, wanted to see you after what we say yesterday. Especially that OMG jump move you did to catch Sweetie and deal with Max." Rita smiled.

"And not only that, your electric guitar." Penelope smiled as she pointed out, "Not only it's beautiful, but we saw something never before seen. It can spin change into different objects."

"Hey thanks." Green smiled.

"Hopefully you can make Steve proud and carry on his legacy once you graduate after his class. Just like the others following their own mentor's footsteps." Rita said before smiling, "And what you did was a steping start. You still have a lot to learn though since you just joined here 2 days ago but I am sure you will be able to pull it off after what you did yesterday. Just like me making Penelope proud right?"

"It sure is." Penelope smiled in her French accent.

"Hey. Thanks for the words." Green smiled as he offers his hand.

"No problem." Both Penelope and Rita said it at the same time and, upon realizing that, laughed.

Then they both shook Green's hand and wished him best of luck again in which Green gladly nodded. Then they chatted about other stuffs and, by that time, Furrball returns and they have resumed their chat. After that, they farewelled each other with Penelope and Rita going on one side and Green and Furrball on another side.

 _20 minutes later:_

Minerva is walking towards her office room somewhere where, as usual, some male toons, some male human toons, Fowlmouth and Vinnie are drooling over her, their tounges rolling on the floor with love hearts coming all around. Sadly, Ronald saw that and glared at them which caused them to become silent and they gulped a bit. Minerva smiled at Ronald.

"Hey. Thanks for that." Minerva said.

"No problem." Ronald smiled, "Seems like they will never stop falling over you."

"Yeah I know."

"In that case, you can always call me wherever you are going so that with me being with you, they can be silent."

"Thanks but you have your classes and romance as well. Don't worry about me, I will be able to handle it."

"I know and I know that you will be able to handle it."

Minerva nodded with a smile as Ronald, this time for now, accompanied her to her office room when they heard a voice:

"So still popular as ever eh?"

Recognizing that voice, Ron and Minerva looked at the direction of the voice to see that it's none other than Green, who is leaning on the wall with his electric guitar. Beside him is Furrball, who is wearing Green's sunglasses. Green looked at them and said:

"Yo."

Minerva and Ron got a bit surprised at first but then they smiled at him. Unlike other male toons just now, Green isn't drooling over her although there are some to many furs of Green which went up a bit. Ron smile and gave a little wave also while Minerva is in awe and asked:

"Well Well. If it isn't Dave Green?"

"Yep. That's him." Ronald smiled before asking in awe, "And you look cool with those sunglasses by the way Furrball. Where did you buy it?"

Furrball pointed at Green and Ron immediately knew that it actually belonged to Green. Ronald then gave a thumbs up to Green cause he is happy that at least Green didn't fall head on hills over her.

"Ah. I heard a lot about you Green but before that..." Minerva said before answering Green's question, "Yeah but I can't do anything to stop it other than by Ronald's glares. I am what I am."

"Try changing your appearance. No offence." Green quickly said the last two words but Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"I can't. I did that a few times and they still can recognize me even with my changed appearance."

"Oh..."

"And even your buddy, Furrball, along with the others went drolling over her when they first saw her outside the local Weenie Burger." Ronald said in which Furrball gave a meek smile.

"I see. I feel sorry for ya, getting popular in the wrong way."

"Nah. It's alright." Minerva smiled, "Believe me Green. I have been in that situation many many times and I can live through it."

"Ah okay."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green asked:

"From Animaniacs as well right?"

"Yep." Minerva nodded with a smile, "And I'm pretty sure you must have met Slappy as well in one of the classes."

"Yep. In the Cartoon Violence Class and just 23 minutes ago today, I met Rita with Penelope."

"Ah nice."

" _Wow. He met my mother_." Ronald thought and smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment before Minerva asked smiling:

"So how are you feeling in this school?"

"Great." Green said happily as he gave a thumbs up followed by Furrball.

"Really glad to hear that. I can guarantee you that these days will be the best days of your life."

"I know."

"By the way, I heard what you did in the Cartoon Props class." Ron said before said happily, "Man. You went really rocking out there. I'm sure Furrball was...Oh Yeah! He is in my class time."

"Yeah. That's the only time we will be on our own." Green said.

"And also when you will be taught by your mentor, Steve."

"True and thanks by the way but I'm kinda struggling to lift up heavy objects sometimes."

"Don't worry about that. New Students can find it difficult sometimes on some areas." Minerva said, "Rhubella, before, used to struggle to spin change sometimes and when she does it, she ends up throwing up."

"Some Toon exercise might help you with the problem." Ronald said.

"That's what Porky Pig said. Thanks for the advice though." Green said in which Minerva and Ronald nodded with a smile, "Anyway, you wanted to say something to me by the way Minerva?"

Minerva nodded before she spoke:

"Well I heard a lot about you and you were simply amazing yesterday and the stunt you did was which I have never seen it before as well as your electric guitar cause it can do something which no others objects can do. Everyone has been talking a lot about you and now I can finally get to see you."

"Ah thanks for that." Green said.

"Hopefully I can get to see you in a class."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Minerva and Ronald chuckled.

"Well Green. It's really nice to see you. I have to go to my office now but before that..." Minverra said as she patted on Green's head and hair and smiled, "I wish you all the best in the coming days as well as your classes with Steve."

"Uh...Thanks..." Green said as he has a feeling that his face is getting red.

"Well then see ya."

Furrball and Green nodded before Minerva smiled at them and left.

"Take care you two and see you soon. I have to accompany her back to her office." Ronald said in which Furrball and Green nodded.

Ronald then left. Silence occurred for a moment in which Furrball meowed something to Green in which Green understood and is in awe.

"I see..." Green said.

Soon some angry, crying and whining voices can be heard:

"Oi Green! That's your second day in school and you already got a pat on the head from Minerva?! Minerva, of all people!"

"Yeah. No fair! I wanna have a pat from her as well!"

"Dadgum it Green. Teach me how to be good looking. Please!" A recognizable voice cried which is none other than Fowlmouth, "If I can't have Shirley, then at least I can have her or vice versa!"

Unfortunately for Fowlmouth and a few others could come to Green pleading, Ronald immediately came back and glared at them, causing the others to back away in a bit of fear.

"Eh...Maybe later." A male human toon meekly said as he and others, including Fowlmouth, left.

"Whoa!" Green said as he and Furrball got a bit surprised.

"Yep. That's me Green." Ronald said, "Whoever wants to flirt with her gets a good glaring from me."

"You seem to really to be protective to her."

"I admit I am sometimes."

"Are you somehow related to her?"

"Well how can I put this straight? Hmm...oh yes. She is my..."

"So it's true Green. You do have a girlfriend!" A recognizable voice said happily.

Once Ron, Furrball and Green recognize the voice, Green flinched a bit while Ron and Furrball are in awe.

"Wait. You do have a girlfriend?" Ronald asked in awe.

"Of course not!" Green whined before looking at Buster and Babs, who approached them just now, "And what's with that question again mind may I ask?"

"Well for starters, you didn't go drooling crazy when you first saw her and you just leaned on the wall like a cool toon cat." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, you just talked normally rather than what would the other male fellas say like..."Oh she is hot!" and that other things." Ronald smiled.

"Which means you do have a girlfriend." Babs said happily, "How sweet of you to luckily resist the temptation of falling heels over her for the sake of your girlfriend."

"The answer is pure No." Green simply said.

"Oh come on. You don't have to be scared about telling us about her." Buster said.

"Besides, I'm sure Furrball would love to hear it as well right?" Babs asked smiling in which Furrball nodded with a smile.

"What's your relationship?" Green asked.

"No relation." The bunnies said.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. If you say that, you shouldn't be talking to each other in the first place. And why are you even holding hands by the way?"

"Huh?"

Both Buster and Babs soon realize that they are holding each other's hand and soon let it go before meekly smiled at Green.

"No Relation?" Green asked suspiciously before smiling, "Or maybe...Love Relation?"

"Oooooohhhhhhhh!" All the students ohhhhhhed upon hearing that.

"Hmm...Now that I think it about it, you seem to be right." Ronald said smiling.

"Wait! Wait! We can explain!" Babs cried out.

"Yeah...You see..." Buster is trying to say something but he mumbles up instead.

And so Green, Furrball and Ronald laughed a bit and happily teased Buster and Babs, who are getting mumbled up all off a sudden. Even Plucky joined them cause he would love to tease the rabbits one day in which he got the chance.

 _An hour later:_

Furrball and Green are just talking to each other happily.

"So we can do this...we can do that...Ha Ha Ha." Green is randomly saying.

Furrball laughed a bit as they continued to walk and talk. On the way, they crossed paths with Ronald, Rita and Runt. Furrball noticed them but Green didn't. On the other way, Ronald and his parents heard some footsteps and they turned around. Runt is soon in awe when he saw them.

"Hey. Is that Dave Green?" Runt asked in awe.

"Yeah Dad. He's the one I am talking about." Ronald said happily.

"Well you wanna meet him?" Rita asked smiling.

"Of course. Come on dear and son, let's go meet him." Runt said in excitement.

And so they ran to meet Furrball and Green with Rita calling out:

"Hey there!"

Furrball and Green heard the voice and turned around to see, in awe, Ronald and his parents as they are approaching the cat duo.

"Rita, Ronald. Hey there and..." Green said before seeing Runt in awe, "Runt?!"

"Yep that's me." Runt smiled, "There has been a lot of talks about you and I really wanted to meet you ever since you came here."

"Ah I see. Great to see you."

"Same here."

They then shook hands before Green looked at Ronald and asked:

"So Ronald. What makes you bring them here? Introducing your mentors? In that case, nice. Lucky you that you got 2 mentors."

"Uh...They are not my mentors." Ronald said before smiling, "They are my parents. Right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile but as for Green, he is feeling as if a rocket has dropped on him.

"Wait? Parents?!" Green asked in shock, "So that means Rita, Runt is your..."

"Husband." Rita smiled.

"Well in that case, why are you telling that to us?! Does anyone other than us knows about it?! Does Bugs know about it?! If it's found out, you will all be in big trouble!"

Furrball then calmed Green down before meowing to Ronald and his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I think he obviously doesn't know one thing which makes this school special." Ronald said slowly.

"Can't blame him. It's only his second day after all." Runt said.

"Well let us explain to him then." Rita said, "After all, Furrball has seen and witnessed it all but his childhood friend, Green, just joined here."

Runt and Ronald nodded before they all looked at the shell-shocked Green, who calmed down a bit thanks to Furrball.

"Green. We know that this is your second day but please listen to this." Rita said, "What will you soon hear will be the best ever thing that you have heard."

"Okay...Go on then." Green said, still a bit shocked and puzzled.

Rita then took a breathe before saying:

"Actually Green. Everyone knows about it."

"Oh I see." Green said, this time slightly surprised.

"This school Green...This Acme Looniversity...is like a second home to me. We protect among ourselves and everyone here is treated as a family. Students, Mentors, Teachers, Other staffs, everybody."

Green is in awe upon hearing it.

"When we first came here, everyone got a bit shocked at first but then they embraced it. It doesn't matter even if you are a student, parent of someone, relative of a hero or villain, etc, we all come together." Runt smiled.

Upon hearing what Runt said, Green immediately reflected Wile's words that was said to him at the Wild Chase Class yesterday:

 _I don't grade them even though they are based on their relatives, whether they are heroes or villains._

"This school..." Ronald said which Green snapped back to himself, "This school means a lot to me and to us."

"True. Everyone...from Bugs to Buster to Granny to the new students and teachers that joined here, everyone is like a family to us." Rita smiled, "And you are our newest family member."

"Your mentor, Steve, joined here a few weeks ago and has become part of our family." Runt said.

"So in short: We are all a family." Ronald smiled in which Rita and Ronald nodded with a smile, "Right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile. Green is in total awe before asking:

"You remember that question I asked you before we got interrupted by Buster and Babs?"

"Yeah. I remember." Ronald said, "Minerva is my family's friend so she is kinda like an older sister to me."

"I see." Green said before thinking, " _Now that I think about it, Rita, Runt and Minerva all appeared on the same show. Because if she is Ronald's family friend, maybe that's why he glares anyone who tries to flirt with her._ "

"So...So if my Dad and/or Mom teaches here, then no one's gonna mind?" Green asked in awe.

"Nope. No ones gonna mind." Rita shook her head and smiled, "Instead they became part of this school's family."

Green is in total awe and thought:

" _This...This is unbelievable. Like it's amazing._ "

"Wow..." Green could only say that.

Furrball looked at the awe-stun Green and meowed. Although they don't know what Furrball is saying, Ronald and his parents nodded.

"Oh Dear. He seems to be in total awe now." Rita said.

"Well since he's our new friend, it will take a while for him to digest the information." Ronald said.

"I think we better go now and let him digest the information. It's great to see you Green and I hope to see you again." Runt smiled before looking at Furrball, "You take care of yourself as well."

Furrball nodded.

"Uh...Yeah." Green could only muster that.

Ronald and his parents then nodded and smiled at the cat duo as they soon left. Silence occurred for a while in which Furrball looked at Green and meowed:

"Meow?"

" _A school where everyone is considered a family? Wow! This is so amazing!_ " Green thought, " _I have never ever thought of that being possible till then where everyone is considered as a family regardless whether they are students, teachers, staff, etc. If that's the case then..._ "

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Furrball is looking at Green till the voices called them:

"Hey there cat duo."

Furrball then turned around in which it is none other than Buster and Babs, who approached them smiling. Furrball pointed at Green.

"Yeah. We know why he is like that." Buster said before calling Green, "Hello. Are you alright?"

"Did you hear what Ronald, Rita and Runt said?" Green asked in awe without looking back, "Is it actually true?"

"Yeah. It's true."

"We are all a family in this school." Babs said happily, "And you are the latest one."

"I see. Then..." Green said.

Green then immediately turned around and shook Buster for a moment:

"Please call that Tyson Silver! I have to see him! I need to give him a present! He gave me the best advice EEEVVVVERRRR! YAAAHOOOOOO! OHHHH YEAAAHHH! YEEE HAWW!"

And so he then hugged Buster, before shaking Babs and does the same and gave a big hug to Furrball. Then he jumped, danced and played his electric guitar happily as he sang:

 _ **Ohhhhhhhh...What a day!**_

 _ **It is the best day ever!**_

 _ **Yeeeeeaahh...This is so awesome!**_

 _ **It is the best day ever!...**_

And so Green went a bit crazy happy. He jumped, he danced, he sang and he played his electric guitar. Babs, Buster and Furrball are watching and smiling at him.

"Look at him go. Going crazy." Babs said as she chuckled a bit.

"Yeah but after what Ronald and his parents told him, he definitely must be really happy that he has joined here." Buster smiled before asking, "Right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Plus it's also all thanks to our great friend, Tyson Silver, who recommended him to come here and thanks to that, Furrball and Green are back together again." Babs said happily, in which Buster nodded with a smile, before asking, "Isn't it Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"True. If it weren't for him, Green would had never arrived here and he would have taken longer to find you Furrball." Buster said.

Furrball nodded while Babs smiled as they continue to see Green doing crazy stuffs which lead into the bathroom. Silence occurred for a moment before they heard a voice:

"Eh? What's up kids?"

Buster, Babs and Furrball turned around and saw Bugs and Lola approaching them. Bugs is munching his carrot.

"So. Why is Green acting like that what we saw just now?" Bugs asked.

"Oh Yeah. Green doesn't know that we are all a family in this school whether we are students, teachers, staffs, relatives, students whose teachers are parents, etc. So Ronald and his parents just told him about it." Buster said.

"Ah yes. I remember Rita saying that speech one day to us that whether we are this or that like you just said, we are all family." Lola smiled.

"Yep Lola. That melted my heart." Bugs smiled.

"Same here."

Bugs and Lola smiled at each other. Silence occurred for a moment before Babs said happily:

"Actually. Green told us that it's thanks to Tyson Silver who told him to come here before Green moved to Acme Acres."

"Wait? Tyson Silver?" Lola asked curiously.

"What about him?" Bugs asked in awe and curiously, "What did he say?"

"Oh Yeah. We wanted to tell you about it honestly." Buster said, "But we nearly had it slipped on our heads. Thanks for telling us."

"Ah then. You can come inside my principal's office and tell us about it." Bugs said, "You may also Furrball."

Buster and Babs nodded as they followed their mentors, Bugs and Lola. Before they left, they turned and looked at Furrball.

"You wanna come with us?" Buster asked in which Furrball meowed and pointed at the bathroom, "Oh Man. If only there is an translation class so that I can know what you say."

"Hmm...Let me guess." Babs said before asking, "You are waiting for Green right?"

Furrball nodded happily in which Buster and Babs smiled at him.

"Well in that case, we have an hour left before we go to the Weenie Burger place. So just remind him. I've already told the other folks as well. So see ya then." Buster said.

"Yeah. This is gonna be fun." Babs said happily.

Furrball nodded with a smile and waited for Green while the bunnies left to go to that principal's room.

 _Principal's Room_

 _Few Minutes Later:_

Bugs' and Lola's long ears went straight up and they are in excitement.

"Oh Wow! That's so amazing!" Bugs said happily.

"So in summary: Just days before he came to Acme Acres, he met Silver for the second time and Silver recommended him to attend here once he settles in Acme Acres?" Lola asked in awe.

"Yep and when Ronald and his parents told Green about the family thing, he got so excited that he begged us to call him so that he can give his biggest thanks." Buster said.

"Green also told that yesterday outside." Babs said in which Buster nodded.

"He first told me that when I took him on the tour."

"That is so amazing! Thank you doc!" Bugs said happily in which he spread his wide arms open in which Lola giggled a bit, "And speaking about him..."

Bugs then told Buster and Babs something in which the young bunnies are in total awe and happy upon hearing that.

"OMG! That's amazing!" Babs said happily.

"Yeah. I can't wait for what will happen tomorrow." Buster said in excitement.

"Yep." Lola smiled before saying, "Just don't tell the others."

"Okay." The young bunnies said.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Bugs asked this question:

"Well we are just curious about it but does Green know Furrball before? I was wondering since I noticed that Furrball now looks perfect and is mostly with Green."

"From a long time ago." Buster said in which Bugs and Lola are in awe.

"Whoa! Since ancient times?" Lola asked in which the others laughed lightly about it.

Buster and Babs told Bugs and Lola about Furrball and Green: How they met and other stuffs. After a few minutes of telling this and that, in which there were a wide range of reactions, Bugs and Lola are in total awe.

"This is really amazing. I don't want to say." Lola said in awe.

"Indeed. I am the principal for years now and I also live there but I never knew that Furrball also lived in that place, the Toons and Humans Town/City, before." Bugs said.

"And they also seem to be childhood buddies."

"Yep indeed. Buster and Babs, tell Green, from the bottom of our hearts, that we would like to thank him for housing Furrball and healing his injuries after what had happened to him before."

"No problem." Buster said.

"We will tell him definitely." Babs said.

"It seems that your last class is about to start now." Lola said as she pointed at the clock.

"Oh Boy. Well then..." Buster said before farewelling them, "See you soon."

"Thanks for telling us everything." Bugs said.

"No problem." Babs said.

And soon after the farewells, Buster and Babs exited the Principal's room.

"Only 40 minutes left. Just the last class." Buster said slowly in which Babs nodded and giggled.

"Yeah." Babs said before she suddenly realized something, "Buster. We also have to tell Green something really important if we go to the Weenie Burger."

"I know. Don't worry Babs. We will tell him straight away if we definitely see him again."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Well now that this first chapter of Part 3 has ended, it's meet someone who are coming.**

 ***The young toons waited as the drums and trumpets begin to play. After a while, the three figures appeared which are none other than Bugs, Sylvester and Silver. The young toons are in awe, even Babs cause she was Bugs' student before Lola appeared.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot and saying happily*: Hey there kids. What's up?**

 **The young toons *in awe*: WHOAAA!**

 ***And so cheers and high fours followed. Green can finally high four Steve.***

 **Sylvester *happily*: It's great to be back.**

 **Steve *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is.**

 **Me: Well then. Since it's Part 3, we are all gonna stick together.**

 ***Everyone is in awe.***

 **Bugs *smiling*: You heard that right?**

 **Buster *smiling*: Yep. This is gonna be great.**

 **Babs *saying happily*: It sure is.**

 **Furrball *meowing happily*: Meow Meow.**

 **Green *smiling*: You got that right buddy. *Translating*: Oh! I can't really wait to look forward to it.**

 ***Furrball nodded in which everyone is in awe.***

 **Sylvester *in awe*: Wow Green! You sure know how to translate as to what Furrball says.**

 **Steve *smiling*: Yep. You are must be one proud fella.**

 ***Everybody nodded as every one of us smiled.***

 **Me: Well then. It looks like somehow I was someone able to publish this on my original day. Next chapter might be a bit longer so it could be due on a week and a half. So stay tune.**

 **And until then please support me by reviewing and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thank you all very much.**

 **That's all for now. So until then fellas and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	17. Part 3 Chapter 2: Talk at Weenie Burger

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello everyone and Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of Part 3.**

 ***I looked around and saw that the seven toons are not there. Then I heard some voices and followed the direction of the voices to find out that there is some movie watching going on with the Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green.***

 **Me *calling out*: Hey guys. Whatcha' doing?**

 ***They all looked at me.***

 **Buster: Oh. It's you author.**

 **Babs: Well we are watching some good old animated movie.**

 **Bugs: Well it's good to at least see what our kids were doing.**

 **Me: So that means you are watching Tiny Toon Adventures: Summer Vacation Movie?**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled.***

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Ah. That's correct.**

 **Steve: Hey Green. What would you have done if you were in there?**

 **Furrball: Meow?**

 **Green *thinking before saying happily*: Hmm...Well me and Furrball would have gone to the T &H Town/City, do some crazy things and who knows? We can even attend a NASCAR race and even take part of it.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit before smiling.***

 **Me: Anyway. It's the LTs turn to do the appreciation and disclaimer. It's been a while since you three have done that.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Yep. It sure is. *Goes on to say the appreciation* Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you are all enjoying it.**

 **Bugs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs docs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Buster: You said it.**

 ***Everybody then smiled.***

 **Me: And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, prepare to CHAPTER 2! Enjoy reading.**

 ***The toons nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

 **Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *singing as the opening theme is nearly to its end*:** _ **Now lets go and read this chapter.**_

 ***The Tiny Toons opening theme then ends.***

Chapter 2: Talk at Weenie Burger.

After the school day ended, the gang have arrived and waited outside, waiting for 4 members. Soon 2 members arrived.

"So you have arrived again second last Plucky and Hampton." Buster said.

"Did another toilet incident took place?" Babs asked.

"No. Not really this time." Plucky said, "My mentor called me."

"And I was waiting for him outside." Hampton said.

"Oh Really. What for?" Fifi asked curiously in her French accent.

"Well you see. Daffy told me that he has spotted someone with long brown hair." Plucky said.

"Eh?" Everyone gave Plucky a eh look.

"Someone with long brown hair?" Mary asked.

" _What gender and species?_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Male and Human." Plucky said.

"But what's so special about him that Daffy called you to his office?" Hampton asked.

"He told me those and that's it." Plucky said in which everyone gave another 'eh' look at Plucky.

" _Well that was a waste of time._ " Beeper showed it one of his signboard, " _Must be just spotting a random person._ "

"Hey!"

"True. If Daffy only told you those, then why would he call you in the first place for just a short speech?" Sweetie asked in which Plucky whined.

"Unless he suddenly got something..." Shirley said but was rudely interrupted by Fowlmouth.

"Yeah dadgum it! Why would you be called in the first place for all the..." Fowlmouth said angrily and started ranting and swearing like crazy.

Shirley then zapped Fowlmouth after that.

"Ouch." Fowlmouth's zapped beak said meekly.

"Wow. You have been getting zapped a lot lately." Vinnie said.

"No wonder the name suits you." Concord said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"So as I was saying or some junk." Shirley said, "He might have something important later on."

"Something like that you can say Shirl." Plucky said, "Soon Daffy got a call and then started muttering before telling me that he will talk to him later."

"Typical mentor of yours." Rhubella teased a bit in which Plucky whined.

"Cuckoo. May I have in the Weenie Burger? Weeee!" Gogo said as he danced happily in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Don't dance too much though." Hilary said.

"Speaking about that, where's the cat duo by the way?" Ronald asked.

"We saw them and they told us that Sylvester called them to come to that place." Buster said as he pointed out the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats building.

"Hmm. Interesting." Wally said, "What could it be?"

"Beats me but maybe some mentor's reason?" Skippy asked.

"Doubt so. Green was already introduced to his mentor." Rhubella said.

"Me see them! Me see them!" Dizzy said happily.

Everyone then looked at the direction Dizzy pointed out and they all smiled as they could see Furrball and Green running towards them. The cat duo finally approached them.

"Hey sorry we are late folks." Green said as he and Furrball approached the gang.

"Not at all Green and Furrball." Buster said, "Plucky and Hampton arrived just a few minutes ago."

"What happened in that building?" Babs asked curiously, "Something interesting happened?"

Everyone got a bit curious as they all asked the same question in which Green replied:

"It cannot be revealed till tomorrow."

Furrball nodded in which everyone agreed and sighed a bit though.

"By the way, do you that guy with the long brown hair?" Plucky asked.

"No." Green got a bit surprised before asking, "Why?"

"How would he even know in the first place?" Hilary said in which Plucky whined while everyone laughed a bit.

Silence then occurred for a while in which Buster said happily:

"Alright everyone. Now that everyone is here, let's go to the Weenie Burger."

Everybody cheered before Green asked:

"Two questions if you don't mind."

"Sure." Buster said.

"One and hope you don't mind, where's Max and Elmyra?" Green asked.

"You mean them?" Babs asked as she pointed out.

Then they all saw Elmyra chasing Max as she caught him and hugged him.

"Come on Maxie. Let's go with them please." Elmyra said sweetly as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out loud.

Everybody laughed as they watched Max breaking free from Elmyra and the chase resumes.

"They sure look good together aren't there?" Mary asked smiling.

"Yep. How lucky for Max to be in such a cute romance with her." Fifi said in her French accent in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"There's your answer Green." Rhubella smiled.

" _Besides. They tend to go together amongst themselves rather than with us._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Say Green. Seeing this reminds me to ask you one thing." Wally said before asking, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You too Wally?! Off all the people and toons!" Green whined in which everybody laughed.

Soon they all stopped laughing.

"What's your second question then?" Babs asked.

"How are we gonna travel?" Green asked.

"Follow me cause I have the answer." Fifi said happily.

"You heard her." Buster smiled, in which Green nodded, before saying happily, "Let's go gang!"

Everybody cheered as they all followed Fifi. By walking and following them, Furrball meowed something to Green.

"Yeah I know." Green said while thinking about what had happened many minutes before the school day had ended.

 _Flashback:_

"Hey there Furrball and Green." Buster said.

"Yo." Green said before asking, "What's up?"

"School day is almost over and, just like we promised, everyone will be gathering outside for the trip to the Weenie Burger." Babs said happily.

"Yeah I know. Sylvester called us by the way to come to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats for whatever reason."

"Not to worry. We are just getting started and there are many minutes left before the school day ends."

"Well in that case, we have to tell you something really important Green." Buster said.

"Sure. About what?"

"Regarding the food selection and choice. Furrball knows about it."

Furrball nodded before Buster asked:

"You eat meat don't you?"

"Well yeah. Most times if not always." Green said.

"Well then we highly request you to not to eat the meat based food for the sake of our prey friends cause eating meat food in front of the gang would make any of the prey kind of animals feel uncomfortable." Babs said.

"Yep. Like suppose you want to have a chicken burger. If you are with us, yourself, parents, Furrball or with a few others, then no one's gonna mind as long as the prey animals aren't around but if you are going out with the big gang like right now, then it's a big no no." Buster said.

"Besides, one of our friend is a chicken himself."

"I see. I get what you say." Green said, "Just to make sure. I cannot eat meat based food as long as the prey folks in the gang are around."

"Yep. That's correct." Buster said.

"Alright. I get it."

"Glad to heard that. And now, you must go to meet Furrball's mentor while we wait to gather outside." Babs said.

"Yeah. See you outside then."

"See ya." Buster said.

And so they quickly went to their own ways with Buster and Babs on one direction and Green and Furrball on another direction.

 _Present:_

"We are here!" Fifi said happily in her French accent which made Green snap back to himself.

Everybody then cheered but Green looked at the car dumbfolded as soon as he realizes where he is in. The place is in the Acme Acres Junk Yard and the car he is looking at is the abandoned pink 1959 Cadillac.

"Uh...This car is really unusable." Green said in surprise.

"I can get what you say since it's your first time seeing it but it's not what you think it is." Fifi said in her French accent, "You will be awe when you see it operates."

"Yeah. Come and see for yourself." Babs said happily in which Furrball meowed happily.

"I guess so." Green said.

And so Green got inside in which, much to his surprise, it's still roomable and comfortable. The other most of the gang got inside as well and got a comfortable ride to the place; to fit better on the vehicle, Ron agreed to travel on the car's roof, with Skippy riding on his back, while Babs and Mary spin-changed into skaters' outfits and tied a couple of ropes to the car's trunk, so they made the trip land-skiing. Shirley traveled levitating, and even used her power to transport Plucky, Concord, and Fowlmouth as well; Dizzy moved on his usual tornado's way and Beeper, with his speed, ran there in no time while carrying Sneezer and Sweetie. During the ride, Green entertained them by singing some rock songs in which the ones in the vehicle really enjoyed it and surprisingly Fifi as well cause Green somehow is able to keep the volume to a minimum so that she won't be distracted. Hilary really has a feeling that she had heard Green somewhere before due to the rock songs he just sang.

"Surprisingly, it's still useable." Green said in awe, in which everyone inside the vehicle nodded with a smile, before asking, "Then why the hell did whoever owned the car abandoned it?"

"I have no idea. Beats me." Buster said.

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _Outside the Weenie Burger:_

They all soon arrived at the Weenie Burger. It's a restaurant where it resembles popular fast-food chain restaurants like McDonald's. And outside of the building...

"Nooooo! Me didn't hear him sing!" Dizzy cried and whined.

Not only Dizzy, but Plucky, Fowlmouth, Sneezer, Concord and Sweetie whined as well cause they aren't able to hear Green singing. While the others tried to calm them down, Green approached Fifi, who is with Hampton, and apologized:

"Hey. Sorry about the volume being too high which might have distracted you."

"No need to apologise. The volume was tolerable at least to say and you kept it to a minimum." Fifi said in her French accent.

"How did the ride go?" Hampton asked smiling.

"Yeah it was great." Green said smiling, "And second is that I have no idea that you can drive so well."

"Well I drove a few times here and there and I even stay there." Fifi said in her French accent in which Green's jaws drops in shock, "But don't worry, it's comfortable at least."

" _Yeah. Better than where Furrball lived in the alley for too long._ " Green thought and sighed.

"Hey Green!" Buster called out as he and Furrball approached him, "Thanks for the songs you sang. You sang really cool."

"Uh Thanks." Green smiled before looking at Furrball and asked, "Where have you been by the way?"

"Well when we arrived, your buddy tried to sneak inside till Babs and Mary grabbed his tail and said "No No. Not till Buster says so and we can see Green right there by the way."

Furrball meekly smiled as Green chuckled a bit. Meanwhile...

"Why couldn't we listen to him singing?!" Plucky whined.

"Yeah dadgum it! Maybe we should have stayed in the car!" Fowlmouth whined and whined even more when he saw Shirley comforting Plucky.

" _Next time. I'm staying in the car._ " Beeper showed it one of his signs.

" _Ha Ha :D._ " Calamity showed it one of his signs.

"Can it be allowed to sing inside?" Sneezer asked.

"Well it depends if there are customers there." Sweetie said.

Meanwhile Hilary looked at Green curiously and said slowly to Ronald:

"From his singing voice, I believe I have heard him somewhere around before."

"You do?" Ronald asked slowly.

"Well that's great then." Wally said slowly.

"She isn't confirmed yet you know." Skippy said.

"Yep." Rhubella said.

And so after a few more here and there chats, Buster clapped his hands and said:

"Alright everyone. Time to go inside."

The gang cheered as they all went inside the restaurant.

 _5 minutes later:_

While the gang is settling, Green remarked and said in awe:

"I think I came here before. Maybe once or twice but I did came here before."

"Wow. Nice." Babs smiled.

"So Cuckoo. You know about this place?" Gogo asked in awe.

"He said that once or twice he came here." Mary said.

"With your parents?" Concord asked.

"Yep." Green nodded.

"Wow."

Everybody smiled. Once they soon settled down, Buster stood up and clapped his hands.

"Acting like a leader as usual." Plucky grumbled in which Shirley giggled.

"Well he's the main character or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky scoffed a bit.

"Alright everyone. Time to say this." Buster said before announcing, "Green. As a newest member of our gang, you are honoured to order first."

"Ah. Cool." Green smiled.

And so Green got up and went straight to the cashier with Buster accompanying him because since Green will be ordering for the first time as a part of the gang, Buster needs to make sure that Green doesn't order something which can create fear for the prey friends.

"I will introduce to someone whom we know." Buster smiled.

"Heh. Nice." Green smiled.

"Here goes. Hey Michael!"

The cashier is working on something when he heard the voice and as soon as he recognizes it, he is in awe and immediately pops up. He is wearing glasses and has brown hair with black circle eyes. He is in awe when he saw them.

"Hey there Buster." The cashier said happily as he shook hands with him, "It's been a while since you came."

"It sure is Micheal." Buster smiled.

"And who's that fella beside you? Hmm I think I have seen you before. You came here once or twice."

"Yep." Green nodded.

"Allow me to introduce him." Buster said happily before introducing him, "He's Dave Green. He's the newest member of our gang and is Furrball's best childhood pal for life."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Micheal said in awe before calling out to someone, "Hey Biff. There's a new member on the Buster's gang. He is Dave Green! Make sure you include him in the list so that he can receive discounts in the future."

"Including him right now." The voice called back.

"Wait. You can get discounts?" Green asked in awe.

"Discounts special to the gang." Micheal smiled, "Since most of you are all very well known. When the show was finished and everyone is depressed, I told them to cheer up and hang out in the restaurant where they can now receive discounts."

"Cool!"

"So what would you like to order?"

Green thought for a moment. Taking what Buster said to him before the school day ended into account, he then ordered:

"Well. Cheese Burger without chicken, Two Hash Browns, Fries, Tomato Sauce and a can of Fanta."

"Cheese Burger without chicken?" Micheal asked in surprise, "You are sure?"

"Yep. I'm sure. Just with cheese, lectures and the white sauce."

"Well if you say so."

Micheal, the cashier, entered the items Green ordered.

"Good choice." Buster smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Alright then. What would you like to have Buster?" Micheal asked.

And so Buster and the other members of the gang ordered with most of them involved sharing with one another. Soon, after sometime, the ordered meals are given and everybody enjoyed it with Green feeling that he is at the party with the others. At one point, Fowlmouth got really afraid about the burger Green is eating but after Buster assured him that Green is not eating chicken and Fowlmouth saw it himself, he sighed in relief.

And while everybody is enjoying the meal, Green then said:

"So Ronald. It seems that you are not a full lion right?"

At that moment, everyone got really surprised except Buster, Babs and Ronald.

"How did you know that?" Hilary asked in surprise.

"I met his parents. Famous parents." Green said, "Rita and Runt."

"Ah yes. That's true." Ronald said, "He met my mom with Penelope and I introduced him to my Dad."

"Ohhhhhhh." The others realized.

"And why aren't you surprise mind may I ask?" Plucky asked, glaring at the bunnies.

"Well that's because we heard them and have seen them." Buster said.

"Oh you heard us?" Ronald asked before saying, "No wonder."

"Yep. All about family stuffs." Babs said before asking and smiling, "Remember Rita's speech?"

Everybody nodded and smiled while Furrball meowed.

"Maybe you can introduce us to your Mom or Dad and they can be part of our family." Wally smiled.

"Ah yes. Thanks." Green smiled, "Glad to be part of it."

"And glad to hear that." Hampton smiled.

"And glad to see you and Furrball back again after such a long time." Fifi smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Green said as he and Furrball brofisted.

"Speaking about that, Furrball, do you remember anything about the time you spend on the Toons and Humans Town/City?" Mary asked.

Furrball nodded and meowed in which Green translated:

"Me and Green saw our childhood photos so I do remember some moments."

Furrball nodded in which everyone is in awe.

" _Something's telling me that either me or Wile better build a translation device._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Well at least we know each other with signs_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Yeah but what about the others?_ "

" _True._ _We might not be around always_."

"This is really amazing." Shirley said in awe, "You know what Furrball says and heck I might not know what my own species say or some junk."

"But would you know what the other species may say like dog, deer, etc?" Vinnie asked.

"Unfortunately I only know what cats can say when they meow." Green said in which some of them gasped.

"So you are saying that since you are a cat, you only know what the cats are talking about and not the other species?" Concord asked.

"Yeah. You can also learn what do the others say but it's gonna be really tough."

"Nooooooooo! Dadgum it! Would have been awesome if I had known what the chickens might say." Fowlmouth whined.

"Yeah. Me wanna know too." Dizzy said.

"But how did you even know what Furrball said in the first place?" Rhubella asked.

"My Dad home tutor me to know what Furrball was saying since the first time I met him, he was meowing and I had no idea what he was talking about at first." Green said.

"Then where did your Dad learn about it?" Wally asked.

"Have you heard of T&H High School?"

At that moment, Buster and Babs jumped up causing Plucky to nearly fall down but Shirley caught him.

"Watch where you are jumping at!" Plucky said sternly.

"Sorry." The bunnies apologized before Buster said in awe, "T&H High School? I think I know that place!"

"That's where Tyson Silver goes there!" Babs said happily in which some of them of them are in awe.

"As expected from you rabbits who are only part of the gang to go there and know about it fully." Plucky said sarcastically.

"You forgot the cat duo or some junk." Shirley said.

"They lived there when they were kids. I'm talking about visiting that place."

"Oh."

"Well we just go there to visit his house, play games and yeah, we went there and saw the building once or twice." Buster said.

"Wait! You means there's a translation class on that T&H High School?" Skippy asked in awe.

Green nodded and everyone is in awe.

"Tell us about it!" Sweetie said in awe.

"I wanna go there! I wanna go there!" Sneezer said happily.

"Well we can see it ourselves by going there." Hilary said.

"Yeah. My parents had been planning to go ever since Steve told us about it." Ronald said before asking, "You know that your mentor also lives there?"

"Him as well?" Green asked in awe in which everybody nodded, "Whoa!"

"But we can tell you two things." Buster said, "One. The personality of the T&H High School is the complete opposite of your former school Rhubella."

"Whoa! Really?" Rhubella asked in awe as well as the others, "Does it mean that...?"

"Yep you can get it." Babs said, "Second. If we want to know a certain subject or subjects, then we are welcome to come by with open arms. We just have to register for it."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Are you guys talking about the Toons and Humans Town/City?" Micheal called, "Biff also lives there."

"Yes sir ri." Biff called out off-screen in which everyone is in awe.

"Seriously?! Cool!" Buster said in awe.

"So...we are all gonna go there?" Plucky asked.

"YEAHHHHHH!" Everybody said happily.

"Whoo-Hoo!"

"Will look forward to it." Green smiled while Furrball meowed.

Everybody nodded and smiled as they are filled with excited. Soon, they began to eat again and after a while, Ronald asked:

"So Green. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure." Green said before asking, "Before that. Just to make sure that you are a half cat-half dog..."

"In a form of a lion."

"Yeah."

"Okay. So...what do you think of interspecies toons and people?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said it in surprise:

"I am surprised. Interspecies or full species, we are all just normal fellas."

"Yeah. I'm surprised as well Ron." Buster said, "Green didn't reacted negatively when you introduced your parents."

"Yeah. He got a bit shocked as to if the others knew about Rita and Runt, who are teachers and also Ronald's parents, being parents." Babs said.

"Ah yeah. I know." Ronald said before asking, "Also do you know anything about the interspecies issues in the T&H Town/City? Your mentor did tell my parents about it and they later on told me since he lives there but I just wanna make sure from you."

"You and Hilary are couple right?" Green asked.

"Yep." Hilary said.

"A hyena with the half cat-half dog in a form of a lion."

"Yep."

"Who else?"

"Me and Wally." Rhubella said as she and Wally smiled at each other.

"Us!" Hampton and Fifi said happily as they waved.

"I recall that Dizzy went out with some human girls right?" Buster said in which Dizzy nodded happily.

"Me date." Dizzy said happily.

"Oi! What about us?!" Sweetie and Sneezer cried.

"Ron. How about you tell me about what Steve said to your parents and then I can see if it's true?" Green asked.

"Sure." Ron said.

Ron then began to tell Green what Steve said regarding the issue: it wasn't illegal but due to lack of social support, people still made fun of it. The government started the support program but there were some attacks reported in which he took swift action and made it a law that grants protection and those who will try to sabotage the wedding will be arrested, fined and jailed and the attacks decreased as a result. After hearing all those, Green smiled.

"Yeah. All of these are true." Green smiled in which everybody smiled while Ronald sighed in relief, "And they increased the fine by the way."

"Bo Yeah!" Skippy said happily.

"Are you dadgum dating someone for you to say that?" Fowlmouth asked.

"Well for the others joy."

"Cuckoo Cuckoo. Let them pay the money." Gogo said and danced in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Also some of my relatives and cousins are interspecies as well." Green said in which everyone is in awe, "So there you have it."

"Maybe your girlfriend as well?" Babs asked smiling in which Green flinched while the others chuckled a bit, "I'm sure Furrball would love to hear that."

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"What's your relationship with Buster?" Green asked sarcastically.

"No relation." The bunnies smiled.

"I refuse to believe it."

"Yeah! He refuses to believe it." Plucky said and challenged the bunnies, "Admit it! He, Furrball and Ron saw you two holding hands so admit it!"

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you this." Green said, "Interspecies do have one advantage."

"And what could it be or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Regarding the translation thing, let's say that if Sweetie and Sneezer have a child in the future, then that child will be able to learn, if he or she attends the translation class, as to what the mice are squealing and the birds are chipping about."

Everyone's jaws drops in awe.

"You mean if we have a child, then that child can learn the language of our species, two or three, in case the other people from our species can't talk?" Wally asked in awe in which Green nodded and everyone is in awe.

"Date me Shirl. Let's build a dadgum child together." Fowlmouth said happily.

ZAP! And Fowlmouth gets zapped again.

" _Epic fail_." Calamity giggled as he showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Ha Ha :D_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"But as for Mary..." Green said as everybody looked, "She can learn multiple languages if she wants since she's a human."

"Seriously?!" Everyone asked in awe in which Green nodded.

"Wow. Amazing." Mary said.

"Lucky Mary." Vinnie said.

"Same will also apply to Max and Elmyra then?" Skippy said in which Green nodded.

"Why don't we have that on our school?" Concord cried.

"Because all of the teachers can talk." Hilary said, "Except Road Runner who uses the signboard to communicate."

"Hampton dear. Let's go to the T&H High School and register for the translation class." Fifi said happily in the French accent.

"But...But we don't the school is." Hampton said.

"Hey. Thanks for telling a lot about it." Sneezer said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sweetie said.

Green nodded and smiled before Green said:

"I'm pretty sure Acme Acres has the same history as the Toons and Humans Town/City regarding that interspecies issue."

"Uh...actually." Hilary said, "The reason why Ronald ask you those questions is because unlike that place, Acme Acres had a little bumpy ride regarding that issue."

"Eh?"

Everybody nodded as Ronald then told Green about his history and his parents' experience: that he covered his actual species by being accepted as a lion due to his bad experience and that his parents had to marry in secret and also had to tell the others that they were baby sitting him and that he had to do home-tuition for a while for fear of reprisal and so on. These made Green's jaws drops in shock. He had no idea about that.

"Ron. I'm absolutely really sorry to hear about that." Green said, "I mean the only reason me and my parents went to Acme Acres was to visit and meet Furrball and his parents but I had no idea that the interspecies can be made fun off in the past and that you had to cover your own identity."

"Yeah. Really a bit rough." Ron said, "But thanks for the concern though."

"Well you are a full fledged toon cat and, as you said, you only came here before to meet them so maybe that's why you haven't heard about the interspecies problem in here." Hilary said.

"Yeah. That's very strange. Not only that, they even made fun off the interspecies couple folks and that your parents married in secret." Green said.

"Well maybe had they heard off the Toons & Humans Town/City before, they might had just gone there and get married cause a 110% protection guaranteed." Babs said.

"But now there's nothing to worry about now now that it has been accepted these days." Ronald said.

"Are you the only one around the gang?" Green asked.

"Yep."

"Well what about the T&H High School?" Plucky asked before whining, "I wanna have a best friend for life too!"

"There There Plucky." Shirley said as she comforted him.

"Well there are a lot of interspecies folks around that school even during my Dad's time." Green said.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe with Calamity and Beeper showing it in one of the signboards.

"No surprise there." Buster said, "Given its friendly history to the interspecies ones."

"Yep." Green said.

Everybody nodded and smiled as they chatted about other stuffs, mostly about what Furrball and Green did when they were kids though with most still being in awe about the fact that Furrball also lived in the Toons and Humans Town/City. While they are chatting, Wally and Rhubella looked at Green and gulped a bit before Wally asked slowly:

"Shall we ask him now?"

"Probably it's the right time now to ask." Rhubella said slowly.

They then soon looked at Green and Wally called:

"Hey Green!"

"Yeah?" Green asked.

Everyone looked at Wally and Rhubella.

"Can we ask you another thing?" Wally asked.

"You are free to ask anything." Green said.

"Well then please don't get mad when we ask this question."

"Okay..."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Wally asked this question:

"Have you heard of the school Perfecto Prep?"

Green nodded and made a disgust face upon hearing that. Buster, Babs, Ronald and Hilary noticed that this is the same disgust face he made during the lunch period yesterday.

"Please don't say as to what you are thinking." Rhubella pleaded, "We are the former students of it."

"Former students. Nice. Glad you two got out from that school full of cheats, liers, cunts, rich brats and over-the-top bullies!" Green growled before saying, "No offense Rhubella."

"It's fine Green. I really don't care about that school anyway and anymore."

"Boy. You really said that aggressively." Buster said before everyone looks at Green, "Wait. It could mean..."

"Did something happen at Perfecto Prep before?" Babs asked, "Please don't hesitant and don't be scared. We are all your new friends and Furrball is your childhood buddy."

"Just to let you know. We also despise those guys." Plucky said.

"True or some junk." Shirley said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Green sighed and said:

"I am going to recall the past events to you guys since what Babs said is true. So listen carefully and you will soon know why I hate them so much."

Everybody nodded as they soon listened carefully before Green began explaining:

"I can tell you this right now. My mother did come here before once."

"Whoa Really?" Buster asked in awe as well as the others, "Nice."

Green nodded before continuing to explain:

"Yeah. So my mother did come here before with her parents. They soon enrolled her into the Perfecto Prep cause it is an rich school and they thought she would make a lot of good friends and have fun. But what happened next was to be a total nightmare for her and she felt as if she went to straight to hell without knowing why."

"She, at first, was ridiculed and almost all the male guys made sexist comments about her with the girls being in utter rage cause my mother was really pretty and beautiful. Soon, as the days passed by, things got worse for her. She was forced to do the other's homework and she ends up getting several slaps if she refuses. Besides, she even saw with her own eyes them cheating and that the teachers and the principal didn't even give a damn about it."

"She always returned home with a brave appearance though but her parents wanted to know what's wrong but she didn't tell them cause she didn't want to upset them. Her mom and dad tried to cheer her up by taking her to shopping, amusement parks and other place in Acme Acres in which she was grateful for."

"Days passed but the situation didn't get any better for her. She was extremely bullied, ridiculed and even at one point, was nearly r... *says that r word in which everybody's eyes got wide open and their jaws drop in total shock*. Also at one point, she did have a friend who tried to defend her but she was bullied as well because of that and she left, leaving my mother all along again."

"She was a member of the basketball team and was slowly getting accepted by her team members and the coach but when she made a small mistake that costed her team the game, everyone turned on her and beated her up! You hear that? BEATEN UP!"

Green then took a breathe for a moment but when he looked at the reaction of the toons, everyone is really shocked. So shocked that they have never ever been shocked before in their lives. Their eyes are wide open in shock!

"Oh... My... God." Babs gasped in horror while covering her mouth.

"They...They really did those extreme things to your mother?!" Plucky asked in shock.

"That's...That's traumatizing or some junk." Shirley said in horror.

"I can't believe it! How could they do this to your mother?!" Fifi asked in horror in her French accent and was about to cry.

"Yeah. They did things which will be seriously considered as an punishable offence or even getting expelled from school." Hampton said with a rare angry voice, "And the teachers and the principal did nothing about it!"

"Dadgum it! That was the most traumatizing and the most scariest *BLEEP* I have ever heard." Fowlmouth said in horror.

"Me hate double P now even more." Dizzy said in anger, "Me feel sorry for Green's mother."

"We all know that they are jerks but who would have thought that they would had gone that too far?" Vinnie asked.

"Why would they even do that?!" Mary cried in horror.

" _I can't imagine what could have happened if it was my own mother._ " Calamity gulped as he showed it one of his signboards.

" _Same here._ " Beeper also gulped as he showed it one of his signboards.

"That was really scary and traumatizing to hear." Sneezer said.

"Way more than that." Sweetie gulped.

Furrball meowed in shock, Gogo nearly cried while Bookworm is so shocked that he couldn't even say a word.

"I just don't know how to express my condolence to your mother." Concord said sadly, "It's way too sad and it's hurting inside me already."

"I...I don't know what to even say." Skippy said, fighting his tears, "We are all sorry to hear about what happened to your mother when she was in that school."

"This is shocking! Those low scumbags stooping so low!" Hilary growled in anger, "If we had the time travel and travelled at that time, I swear that I will thrash every single one of those scumbags that bullied your mother, Green, and other extreme things they did to her!"

"Thrashing won't be a word for that. Bulldozing, pulverizing and brutalising them are the words." Ronald said, "Green. That was really heart breaking to hear about what happened to your mother."

"I...I can't believe it. Apart from teasing, force homeworks and bullying, which I admit is the common scenario for a new student for the Perfecto Prep, they even did those extreme things to your mother?!" Rhubella asked in shock, "And even beaten up just because of a mistake?! Yeah if we lose, I get mad sometimes and start saying rude things when I was at the PP's basketball team but I would never go and beat up a member and I never knew they could do that to your mother! I only time I remember that happened was that when Wally was about to leave Perfecto Prep, they wanted to beat him up but he was able to beat them."

" _Oh Dear and I thought I had gone through a lot worse._ " Wally sighed sadly before looking at Green and asked, "Green. About the friend you mentioned who defended your mother for a while, have you heard anything about her since?"

"No. Not really." Green said.

"And I know I hate to ask that from myself but did she keep any photo of it?"

"She did keep photo in which she was with her friend along with others. Furrball saw that photo with me when I took him back to my house." Green said in which Furrball nodded, "But I didn't tell him as to what I just told you till now."

At that moment, Buster arrived. He has a sad and painful expression on his face when he looks at Green.

"Buster?" Babs asked.

"Yeah. I heard everything." Buster said sadly, "I was just making sure that Roderick and Drake aren't around like last time when they tried to spy on us."

"Oh..."

"Green. I am absolutely sorry to hear about what happened to your mother. We all know who they are but I had no idea that they would go to such lengths to nearly traumatizing your mother."

"Uh...Thanks." Green said.

"Please continue if you have any more to say."

Green nodded and took a breathe before explaining:

"After a while, her father demanded to know what had happened to her in which she finally cried and admit as to what had happened to her which left her parents speechless and shocked. The next day, her Dad was so angry that he stormed inside the school and had the principal and even the students, who bullied and did such other terrible things to her, beaten up before slamming the papers which shows the form of her leaving school and he stormed off afterwards."

"They deserved it! They deserved every single beating they got at their own school for what they did to your mother." Hilary growled a bit.

"I agree. What a great Dad she had." Ronald said.

Everybody nodded before Green continue explaining:

"After that, her parents and her then went back to the Toons and Humans Town/City and enrolled her there in the T&H High School which was a lot calmer and friendlier unlike her previous school. There she met my Dad and pretty soon love, then graduation, then marriage and then finally the birth of me...if you know what I mean."

They all nodded with a smile before Green finished explaining:

"And that's why I hate them so much for what they did to my mother. Oh and till now, only me and my Dad know about it and she begged us not to tell anyone about it but now I have told you this since you are all great friends. Those Perfecto...no! CLP! Yeah that's right! Cheating Loser Prep! You can say Perfecto Prep all you like but I will call them Cheating Loser Prep! That's their new name!"

Furrball and Buster soon cooled Green down.

"Your mentor, Steve, is also referring to them as Cheating Loser Prep." Babs said which surprised Green.

"Really?" Green asked in which Babs nodded.

"Yeah."

"Green. You have every right to call them CLP as long as you like." Hilary said, "They deserve to be called by that name and that is for how they treated your mother."

"Agreed. We are planning to call them that as well." Ronald said.

"Just one question." Wally said before asking, "When you and your parents came here, what did your mother think or say anything about coming back here again?"

"She said that she was excited to come to Acme Acres but she is never ever setting foot nor wants to remember about those CLP ever again." Green said.

"Good for her." Rhubella said, "In fact, I feel really ashamed for attending that previous school after what I heard right now as to what they did to your mother and that's totally unforgivable."

"Yeah. I have no words to describe it." Wally said.

"But one thing for sure is that we are all happy that your mother is okay now and that she is fine despite what had happened to her." Buster said.

"Yeah. Goes to show the goodness of the T&H High School as well as our school." Babs said happily.

"And also good thing that her Dad taught them a brutal lesson." Plucky said.

"True." Shirley said.

"The next time we face against them, there's going to be a dadgum hell a lot to pay for them!" Fowlmouth cursed.

"You said it Fowlmouth." Fifi said in her French accent.

"I wonder if the current Perfecto Prep students know about this." Hampton said.

"Doubt it but it would be better if they don't know about it." Mary said.

" _Yeah. Otherwise, Green would be in real trouble._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _I hate them now more than ever before._ " Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Me happy that your mother is now happy with you." Dizzy said in which everybody smiled.

"Green. Even though your mom told not that not to share it to anyone else..." Sweetie began.

"We thank you for telling us what happened to your mother in her youth days." Sneezer said.

"You feel awful eh Furrball?"

Furrball indeed felt awful. He had no idea that something bad had actually happened to Green's mother.

"I know how you feel Furrball." Vinnie said sadly.

"True. We all share his mother's pain." Concord said.

"Cuckoo Cuckoo. Very sad." Gogo said.

"Green. Your mother is a strong woman." Hilary said, "She could had been easily traumatized for life because of what had happened all those times during her time in the Perfecto Prep but she was able to move on and had what you said."

"How many semesters was she there before she dropped off?" Ronald asked.

"Not sure but she said a semester." Green said.

"Just like you Wally." Skippy said in which Wally nodded.

"Once again, we all feel really sorry and bad about what happened to your mother." Babs said.

"Thanks everybody." Green nodded and smiled.

Everybody nodded with a smile but deep inside, they were all really shocked and scared to hear about what happened to Green's mother but at least, she is fine and okay now. Silence occurred for a while before Buster asked Green:

"So Green? Do you play sports?"

"Yeah." Green said.

"Football and Soccer?"

"Yeah?"

"Baseball?"

"Yeah? Why you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that if you could be a part of the our sports team, you could use that opportunity to avenge the humiliation that your mother had suffered at the hands of those Perfecto Prep, or Cheating Loser Prep as you call it, jerks. After all, the skills that we saw might be very useful for our sports team."

It is then everyone got excited and looked at Green.

"That's right. You can join our sports team." Babs said happily.

"And use that opportunity to take revenge against those low life scums." Hilary said, "And if it's boxing, I will beat them up to a pulp on behalf of you."

"Your buddy, Furrball, is also part of it." Ronald said.

"You will be great." Plucky said.

"Yeah. True or some junk." Shirley said.

And so everyone requested and asked the same thing to Green. After a while, Green smiled after thinking:

"I thank you for the offer but I have to show my skills first."

"No problem. Physical Education is day after tomorrow." Buster said, "And you will not be seeing the ones who did all those terrible things to your mother cause they definitely had graduated."

"I see and there or not there, I will take revenge against those Cheating Loser Prep."

Everybody nodded as they continued to finish their meal, their thoughts still in shock as to how, why and what did Green's mother do to deserve the treatment she got from Perfecto Prep. After a while of silence, Green asked:

"Hey Wally."

"Yeah?" Wally asked, looking at Green.

"What happened to you in that Cheating Loser Prep place?"

Silence then occurred for a moment as everyone then looks at Wally.

"Fair is Fair. You told a lot so I will tell as well."

And with a deep breathe, Wally told Green about his time on Perfecto Prep. In short, when he got enrolled there, the students mistreat him a lot, and he never fought back because he wanted to please his great-grandpa. During this time, Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard agreed on keeping the other Perfectos from bullying him if Wally would become their personal servant; Wally does so, and after a very short time, he became good friends with both girls. Rhubella started to fall in love with Wally since Wally treated her a lot better than her ex-boyfriend, Roderick Rat. Finally, Rhubella convinces Wally to leave Perfecto Prep, knowing he will be a lot more happier if he attended Acme Looniversity. In his last day of school, Wally Wolf defeated ALL the male Perfecto Prep students without any help when they tried to beat him up for leaving. After he explained those, Green said in awe:

"You beaten ALL of them?! Nice Wally."

"Thanks." Wally said.

"Also at least being a servant in exchange of not being bullied is better than being bullied the whole time."

"Yeah. Sort off you can say."

"And who's Margot Mallard by the way?"

"Oh. She's a friend of mine." Rhubella said, "We both attended the previous school but she went off somewhere in which she never revealed the location. I haven't seen her for days since although we talk on phone sometimes."

"I see. So what made the great-grandfather of yours to enroll you there?"

"He wanted me to follow his footsteps as a villain." Wally said.

"And I'm pretty sure that he didn't take your leave from there very kindly eh?"

"Yeah. Definitely no. I quit after a semester. Then, I started studying to prepare myself to enter Acme, and, as you can see, I did it. Since my grandpa has so many issues with me for not wanting to follow his steps as a villain, and quitting the school he chose for me, and with the Loo's staff for never offering him a place in there, he lost any traces of respect towards me or my folks. He even contacted one of my uncles, a lawyer, to kick us out from his will, and be sure nobody from the family would ever help us."

" _What a family._ " Green thought and sighed before asking, "So where are your parents then?"

"Yellowstone Park."

"Whoa! They live in a different place. Do you contact them and why do they live separately?"

"As for contacting, of course I do. And for why me and my parents are living separately, my great-grandfather lives here and neither they nor me have a good relationship with my grandpa, so I can't live with him. Luckily, Bugs allows me to live in a spare room at the school's basement. Is not too big, but I have everything I need, and can use the school's showers and kitchen. Plus, I have an extra income assisting Pete with the janitor's job, and as a night watchdog."

"Wait! You work in two jobs at school and at night?! Isn't it a bit tiring for you?"

"Don't worry. So far, I am not having the sleeping troubles well except once and twice which I ended up sleeping in the class unfortunately."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Well I bet once he hears as to what happened to Green's mother will he realize the error of his ways." Buster said.

"I doubt it. He's gonna end up ranting against Green's mother instead." Babs said.

"That is very possible. Me and my aunt know this guy ever since our show began." Skippy said.

"I just wished my great-grandfather was like your mother's Dad. At least, he knew what was going on after she told her problems and got her out from that school as soon as possible...but not without giving them a lesson to remember." Wally said.

Everybody nodded and sadly sighed before Green asked this question:

"So who's that great-grandfather of yours and why does he hate you so badly?"

"I can tell you why at first." Wally said before explaining, "There was a project to repopulate the USA and Mexico with wild wolves, and, because of that, my father met my mom, a Mexican wolf, on Yellowstone Park. They fell for each other, and, since my grandpa… or "great-grandfather" is quite intolerant, he wasn't very happy about my dad marrying a foreign wolf. Even when I was just a little pup, he was really tough with me and my parents."

"Sheesh."

"Despite that, he was more or less accepted me for a while, and even moved some influences so I could study in a fancy school which I told you what it is. But soon he lost all respect for me and my parents because of what I told you before."

"Sorry to hear about that. At least, even though, your time in the CLP is at least somewhat better than my mother's time."

"Well both your mom and I still really didn't enjoy that much."

"Yeah. So true..."

Silence occurred for a moment before Wally said:

"And as for the first question. It's Walter Wolf."

"Walter Wolf?!" Green asked in shock, "Slappy's arch enemy from Animaniacs?"

"As well as mine." Skippy said.

"The one who made headlines cause he insulted Wile and Chuck Jones?!"

" _Absolutely._ " Calamity showed it in one of the signboards.

"So you read that newspaper as well?" Rhubella asked in which Green nodded, "Your mentor, Steve, showed it to us on the very first of his teaching day as well as one of the few weeks before you arrived."

"I see. So he still acts as if he's the villain on-screen." Green said.

"And off screen as well." Plucky said, "He will never change."

"Yep. Just like your ego and Fowlmouth's toxic beak or some junk." Shirley giggled a bit in which Plucky and Fowlmouth whined.

"What did I even do this time?!"

"Yeah! Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth whined even which everybody laughed.

"So anyway, even though you read the newspaper, let me tell you what he did which shocked us all." Buster said in which Green nodded and listened carefully, "What happened was that I invited our gang to a huge carrot smoothie on the Weenie Burger when Walter appeared and started ranting against his own grandson and this school in which we are all in shock. Wile and Slappy tried to calm him down but then came this part in which Walter ranted heavily against Chuck Jones so much that made Professor Wile E. Coyote snap and sended him off with the rocket."

"He called the school 'The Shame for the whole Toonity'." Babs said.

"Well he is big shame himself." Green said, "And that kick on his balls which they showed on the newspaper proves it."

Everyone nodded and laughed a bit.

"And that's not all." Skippy said, "Even though the show was long over, he still wanted to eliminate me and my aunt with a big missile. It had to take Wally to protect us and defeat him. At that time and before that, I didn't act really friendly to Wally that much cause of my pride being hurt when I got caught by Wally in the Wild Chase Class many times."

"Even though Max and Elmyra are a big headache to us, at least they are loyal to this school cause I recalled him saying that even though the show is over, he's staying in the school." Buster said.

"Have you seen him then ever since?" Green asked.

"Thankfully no." Wally said.

"Good."

Everybody nodded.

"Wally. No offense but I think your great-grandfather seriously needs a therapy." Green said, "He is totally tradionalist and supremacist and that means he is acting as a villain both on and off screen."

"I don't mind what you say." Wally said, "And he's gonna definitely refuse for that."

"Then I'm gonna say that to myself and if he refuses, I'm gonna put a dynamite on his mouth!"

Everybody laughed a bit. After all the sad and bad relationship history talks, they decided to relax for a while and finished eating the meal while chatting about other stuffs. After finishing their meal, they all ordered ice-cream. During those times, Green spin-changed his electric guitar to a guitar and started singing some light hearted songs in which everybody enjoyed it while the ones who weren't inside the car are in awe and they totally enjoyed it. After finishing the dessert, they all were able to pay the bill with a discounted rate with Plucky sighing in relief cause he brought the money which was the price with discounts. Then they all exited the restaurant. Other than the fact Green told them what happened to his mother when she was in Perfecto Prep (or Cheating Loser Prep as Green would call it) and also the strained relationship between Wally and Walter, even though the other knew about it before, they all enjoyed the day.

"It's been a great day isn't it?" Buster asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody said with some saying happily.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And that's the end of the second chapter.**

 **Babs: Boy that was a scary chapter.**

 **Buster: Not really scary but somewhere in the middle, yeah.**

 ***Furrball meows.***

 **Green: And a new term for us to say that to the PP yo.**

 **Steve: I brought that up first in Part 1.**

 **Green: Oh...Yeah.**

 **Sylvester: That's interesting. Why wasn't that term used in the T.V show?**

 **Bugs: Beats me Sly. I'm puzzled as well. Those are the appropriate words to call them rather than Perfecto Prep.**

 **Babs: Guess we will have to see what happens.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Me: Well then. It looks like somehow I was someone able to publish this on my original day again. But the next chapter will be coming within a week and half or a week and few days and I mean it this time. Stay tune by the way cause I have an announcement to make after the end of the next chapter.**

 ***Everybody then looks at me.***

 **Babs: Hmm...Interesting.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: And until then docs please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you had a good time reading this while munching some carrots.**

 ***Everybody giggled a bit.***

 **Me: Yeah. That's all for now. So until then my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	18. Part 3 Chapter 3: Formation and A Visit

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hey there everyone and welcome to Chapter 3 of Part 3.**

 ***The seven toons: Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green appears.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Eh? What's up doc?**

 **Babs: Is it me or is that the others realize that this is the first time you exceeded your weekly publishing day?**

 ***Everybody nodded while Furrball meows.***

 **Buster: Well he did say that it might take a week and few days.**

 **Green: But at least you published it in a week and a day.**

 **Steve: Which means that you only exceeded your weekly publishing day by a day.**

 **Me *saying happily*: Yeah. At least it didn't take a few days after that week exceeded. Yahoo!**

 ***Everybody looks at me while I sighed afterwards.***

 **Sylvester: So there will be an announcement coming up right?**

 **Me: Yep but later after the chapter ends. First the appreciation and disclaimer please. I have decided to take turns as to who says those two. We will be starting from the Looney Tunes then first.**

 **Bugs: Okay doc. *Munching his carrot* Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you are all enjoying it and have a great time. HeHeHe. Little ol' me.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with some reference also from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Me: And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get on to CHAPTER 3! And hope you will stay till the end for the announcement. Oh and besides, someone else is coming here.**

 ***Everyone then looks at me in excitement.***

 **Buster: Really? Who?**

 **Me: You have to find out after this chapter as well.** _ **Now let's go and read the chapter**_ **.**

 ***The toons nodded and sighed as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 3: The Formation of the Young Cat Trio and A Boy Appears.

 _Flashback before Chapter 2 started:_

"Wait Father. You said that there's a cat who knows Furrball very well?" A young cat, a miniature version of him, having a large head in proportion to a small body, his name is Sylvester Junior or Junior in short and he is Sylvester's son, asked in awe.

"Yeah son but he is no ordinary toon cat." Sylvester said, "In fact, check out this video."

Sylvester then began to play the video, the one Bugs recorded, showed it to the staff and gave it to him, which shows Green doing that OMG jump move to catch Sweetie in which Junior's jaws drops in shock and is in awe also when he saw the electric guitar spin changing part. Even though he is not a total predator unlike his father, the things he saw on the video right now amazed him.

"Oh Wow Father! He has done things which we have never seen before." Junior said in awe, "It's really awesome! Who recorded this?"

"Bugs." Sylvester said.

"I also saw the video and I wanted to meet him but I couldn't due to some things I have to work out." Sylvia said and sighed.

"That doesn't matter. You will definitely see him in one of these days."

"Can you tell me what you know about him?" Junior asked in excitement.

"Well his name is Dave Green but they usually call him Green. He is Furrball's best childhood friend for life. He lived in this place before before moving there and he now has a mentor which is Steve."

"Wow!" Junior said in awe before asking suddenly in total surprise, "Wait. Childhood friends?! Then does it mean that Furrball..."

"Yep. From what I have heard, Furrball also lived here before." Sylvia said.

"Oh Wow! This is really amazing!" Junior said in awe.

Sylvester and Sylvia nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a while before Junior began to think about something.

"Whatcha' thinking son?" Sylvester asked curiously.

"You know what Father? I think it's time that I look forward to something new and fresh." Junior said, "And I have got a perfect idea about that..."

"Ah. Interesting." Sylvia smiled.

 _Another Flashback. This time during Chapter 2:_

Furrball and Green soon arrived in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats Building and started to wait.

"I wonder what your mentor called us for." Green said before asking, "Any ideas?"

Furrball shook his head in which Green sighed.

"Well I guess that we just have to wait. Hopefully not long." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

Then they waited for a minute before Green saw Furrball's statue and smiled:

"Hey that's your statue I saw yesterday. Nice."

Furrball nodded and smiled as he stood proudly in which Green chuckled a bit. Then they waited for another minute

"Can you check if they are starting to gather..." Green asked before he realized, "Oh. There are no windows first of all."

Furrball nodded and sighed but Green predicted that they haven't gathered outside yet cause they met Buster and Babs a few minutes ago and there are many minutes left before the school day ends. After waiting for 3 more minutes, they could hear a voice calling out:

"Hey!"

Furrball and Green heard the voice and soon realize that it's none other than Sylvester as he quickly approaches them. Furrball and Green smiled at Sylvester.

"Hey. Sorry about me being a bit late." Sylvester apologized.

"Not that much so no worries." Green said while Furrball nodded with a smile.

"How did you two go today?"

"Pretty cool and steady to say the least."

"Ah I see."

The young cat duo nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a few seconds before Sylvester said:

"Well then. The reason that I called you two here is because someone wants to meet you and talk to you about something."

"Ah I see. Who could it be?" Green asked in which Furrball meowed afterwards and Green translated it, "Some friend of yours?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Okay then..."

"Yep. *Starts calling from the other direction* You can come in now! They are here!"

And so someone then entered in which Furrball and Green couldn't believe who is coming once they saw him and their jaws drops in shock with Furrball meowing in a bit of shock.

"No...No way. Is that who I think it is?" Green asked in shock and awe, "Sylvester's son, Sylvester Ju...Junior?"

That's right. The one who arrived is none other than Junior himself, who smiled when he saw the young cat duo.

"Yep. That's me." Junior said with a smile on his face.

Furrball and Green are still in awe. Never would they had thought that they would have a chance of meeting him.

"He wants to talk to you about something so I will leave you three in a while." Sylvester said.

The three young toon cats nodded as Sylvester left. Once he left, Furrball and Green smiled and happily shook Junior's hands. Furrball meowed happily.

"He's saying 'Oh Wow! It's sooooo great to see you here!'" Green translated, in which Furrball nodded, before he said, "And from me, it's really amazing to see you as well."

"Yeah indeed. My father told me a lot about you ever since you joined here." Junior said happily, "You are really amazing and super cool."

"Uh...Thanks."

"As for you Furrball, how have you been doing with my father?"

Furrball nodded with a smile as he pointed out the statue of him before proudly showing himself in which Junior and Green nodded with a smile.

"I see. Very nice." Junior smiled.

"Yeah. So you came all the way here to talk to us right?" Green asked in which Junior nodded, "So what is it that you wanna say to us?"

Junior then took a breathe before saying:

"Well I was thinking that... maybe the three of us could form a faction like the other two..."

"Other two?" Green asked in surprise, "Who are they?"

"One of them is the Amazing Three which consists of Babs, Shirley and Fifi. The another one consists of Buster, Plucky and Hampton whose group name I do not know."

"I see. It's understandable."

"Since the three of us are young toon cats with me already being in Looney Tunes and you two will be the future toon stars, I think that we could make a faction. I know that I don't attend here but the three of us are young toon cats and you two know the Toons and Humans Town/City right?"

Furrball and Green nodded with a smile.

"Me, You and Furrball. The three of us could be great. Me being from the original Looney Tunes, Furrball being cute and blue and you being cool and green." Junior said happily.

"Isn't it like the Powerpuff girls? Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup?" Green asked, "Or maybe RowdyRuff Boys since we are boys or the mix of it since we don't act rough at all?"

"Maybe or maybe not since we don't have superpowers unlike them and their personality are totally different compared to ours."

"Ah. That's true."

The three young toon cats laughed a bit as Junior outlined his plans for the intro entrance tomorrow and even gave a team name. Furrball and Green are really impressed upon hearing it.

"Wow! You sure put a lot of thought into it." Green said in awe.

"Thanks." Junior smiled, "It actually came from my mind when my Dad was talking about you."

"Ah. I see."

Junior then raised his hand horizontally and asked:

"So do you two agree to the plan? Who's with me? One!"

Furrball meowed as he touched Junior's hand.

"Three!" Green called as he touched Junior's hand as well.

After a few seconds, they all raised up their hands and cheered:

"YEAH!"

 _Present:_

The gang has gathered outside other than Furrball and Green so they all wondered where they are.

"I wonder where did the cat duo go?" Buster asked.

"Beats me." Babs said.

"Why are they the only ones who are coming out last?!" Plucky whined and cried.

"Like come down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. You are the dadgum junk actually." Fowlmouth said and laughed.

Everybody gasped as Shirley zaps Fowlmouth yet again.

"I didn't mean to say that actually." Fowlmouth's blackened beak said.

"I think it's about time you start attending a speech class." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah. If you can remove the swearing words, you might actually have a chance to get a girl." Hampton said.

Fowlmouth scoffed while everyone laughed a bit.

"So anyway. Where are they?" Vinnie asked.

" _Maybe inside_?" Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Or somewhere outside?_ " Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Or maybe flying in the sky?" Concord asked in which everybody laughed.

"Me thinks they go play hide and seek." Dizzy said before calling, "Ready or not. Me coming!"

And so Dizzy used his tornado speed in search for them.

"I do recall them saying yesterday that something will up tomorrow which is today." Mary said, "So I guess they are preparing for it."

"Preparing for what?" Sneezer asked curiously.

"Someone's birthday party I guess?" Sweetie asked in which everybody shook their heads.

"Cuckoo! Happy Birthday!" Gogo said happily as he blew all kinds of birthday stuffs.

"I don't think it's anyone's birthday today." Hilary said.

"Maybe the teachers?" Ronald asked.

"I doubt it." Wally said.

"Well let's up hope that nothing bad has happened to them or that they are reported missing for some reason." Rhubella said.

Everybody then immediately start to worry a bit upon realizing what Rhubella said. Silence occurred for a few seconds before some music sound can be heard.

"Hey. I'm hearing some music sounds coming closer." Skippy said.

They all nodded as they are hearing the same as it is approaching closely when suddenly, after they heard the singing words ' _On the floor_ ',...:

 _One, two, three,_

 _Not only you and me._

 _Going 180 degrees and we're gonna go tooney!_

 _Countin' one, two, three..._

Everyone's jaws drops in shock as the first young toon cat enters which is none other than...

Junior *singing*: _Junior!_

The second one appears next.

Furrball *meowing*: _Meow._

And lastly...

Green *singing*: _And Green!_

The three young toon cats then sang:

 _Getting crazy with the little loonies, everybody loves three..._

 _YEAH!_

And then they sang the lyrics again and after that, the music stops. They are wearing sunglasses. Everyone's jaws drops in shock as to how they made such a grand entrance but especially...

"No way! In the middle!" Buster gasped in awe, "Are you...?"

At that point, Junior removed his sunglasses and asked with a smile on his face:

"Are you talking about me?"

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe as they all approached the cat trio.

"Hey Furrball and Green. You two look really cool with the sunglasses." Babs said happily.

"Yeah. Looking good as new eh Furrball?" Buster smiled in which Furrball also smiled as he took off his sunglasses.

"Thanks." Green said as he took off his sunglasses as well.

"It's been a while Junior."

"Yeah. It sure really is." Junior said.

"Wait? You knew them before?" Green asked in before.

"Of course. If we know Sylvester, then how can we not know his son?" Babs asked.

"So...What brings you here along with the cat duo?" Buster asked.

"Well..." Junior smiled before saying, "We planned to do a little introduction of a new faction."

Everyone then suddenly got surprised.

"Faction? What Faction?!" Plucky asked.

"Well Me, Furrball and Green." Junior said as he points at the two other young cats, "We are the Young Cat Trio."

"Oooooohhhhhhhh!" Everybody ooohhhheeed in awe.

"So you three formed a faction like us or some junk." Shirley said in awe in which Furrball and Junior nodded with a smile but Green got really surprised but soon realized what Junior has said to him before.

"You three form one faction right?" Green asked.

"Why yes Green." Fifi said in her French accent, "Like Me, Shirley and Babs. We are the Amazing Three."

"That's us." Babs said happily in which Shirley nodded with a smile.

"And Me, Buster and Hammy. We are the main stars though we don't have an official name." Plucky said before he boasted, "With me being the greatest star and leader of all time!"

"You know him." Hampton said in which The Young Cat Trio smiled.

"Wow. So we have three factions?" Mary asked in awe before smiling, "Cool!"

"Dadgum it! The way Plucky is boasting, I don't know why Shirley is choosing him over..." Fowlmouth whined before he got zapped yet again in which everybody giggled a bit, "Calamity, do me a dadgum favour and build an anti-zapping gadget for me."

" _I will try_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards in which Fowlmouth was wide eyes in shock

"What?!"

" _How about try cooling down at first and stop ranting like crazy_?" Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Dadgum WHAT again?!"

Everybody laughed again.

"So that was what happened yesterday at the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats?" Vinnie asked, "You three planning the entrance?"

"Yep. That's the correct guess." Green smiled.

"Wow. You three really made one heck of an music entrance." Skippy smiled while eating a chestnut.

"Me happy that we have another group." Dizzy said happily, as he came back, in which everybody smiled at him.

"Who ever made that music?" Concord asked curiously.

"Britney Spears if I am not mistaken." Junior said in which Concord is in awe.

"I think there is a small problem here though." Rhubella said in which everyone looked at her, "Both Furrball and Green attend here."

"But on the other hand you, Junior, don't come here." Wally said.

"Oooooohhhh." Everyone said with some saying sadly.

"I know and I'm aware of that." Junior said, "But still. It's better for the three of us to get connected rather than one being left out just because I don't come here. Right Furrball and Green?"

Furrball and Green nodded with a smile as well as the others.

"Ah yes. That's true." Babs said.

"So just for now, we will still have to say cat duo cause Furrball and Green are with us." Buster said.

"Yep." Green said.

"But still...EVERYONE! Let's give toast and cheers to the new faction or group...THE YOUNG CAT TRIO!"

Everybody clapped and cheered as they all said congratulations and high fives followed and so on.

"Thank You. Thank You." Both Junior and Green said and bowed while Furrball also bowed but meowed.

Everybody smiled for a moment.

"Uh...By the way. Who will be leading the Young Cat Trio?" Hilary asked which caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah. You know, making sure the others are okay or just organizing to have fun, etc?" Ronald asked.

Silence occurred for a moment. Soon Furrball and Green looked at Junior with Green saying:

"Well Junior. It would be best if you are the chosen one."

"What?! Why me?" Junior asked in shock in which Green and Furrball are also in shocked.

"What do you mean by Why? You formed this group and you even appeared on the Looney Tunes so you have plenty of experience."

"I didn't appear a lot. Just some episodes with my father and that kangaroo and sometimes ourselves and a few here and there with also a cameo appearance on Space Jam. You are the better one."

"Why me?!"

"Well my father told me a lot about you which makes you a perfect candidate."

"I just joined here three days ago."

"That doesn't mean that...Never mind. What about you Furrball?"

Furrball flinched and meowed in which Green translated:

"There's no way I can be the perfect one. I am even worse."

"Oh come on Furrball." Junior cried.

And so the three young toon cats continued to argue a bit as to who should be the leader in which the others soon realize that there will be no end at sight.

"I just hope that the Smart one doesn't get chosen." Sneezer said.

"Yeah. Even you know who he is and I hope so too or else..." Sweetie gulped in which Sneezer nodded and also gulped a bit.

Still, there is no final decision being made. Before Buster could help to cool the situation down, the bell rang.

"Off to the first class. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo said and danced his way to the school, "If you are late, then you're gonna get Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

"I guess we better head in now." Buster said in which everybody nodded, "See you soon some day Junior."

"Yeah." Junior said.

"Furrball and Green. Get in soon."

The young cat duo nodded as the others went towards the school.

"Junior. I guess we better soon find a way to see who's gonna be the leader of the Young Cat Trio." Green said.

"Yeah. I will think about it and let you guys know." Junior said.

Furrball meowed in which Green translated saying that Furrball thanked Junior in which Junior smiled.

"Well we better head in then." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"Guys. Before you leave..." Junior said as he raised his hand horizontally.

Both Furrball and Green touch Junior's hands, with Green saying "Three!", before they all raised up their hands and cheered:

"YEAH!"

After that, Furrball and Green then went towards the school. Junior stood for a while before he also left after seeing them getting inside the school.

 _Few Hours later during school days:_

The cat duo are walking but then suddenly Furrball notices that Green is feeling a bit down and meowed in which Green quickly replied:

"Me? Nah I'm good."

Furrball, however, didn't believe Green cause Furrball has been noticing that Green is feeling a bit down since an hour ago. Green is also feeling that Furrball doesn't believe him. Before Furrball could ask again, they heard some voices:

"Hey there Furrball and Green."

The cat duo looked to see none other than Buster and Babs. Both of them smiled but Green smiled a bit weakly.

"Hey there. What's up?" Green asked smiling.

"Hey there." Babs said before asking, "You're feeling down today. What's the matter? Family problems?"

"No."

"Strange. You were in a cool mode when you took part of the grand entrance of the Young Cat Trio and now you are all gloomy. Why?" Buster asked.

"I'm not that..."

"I think Furrball is also thinking the same thing as well like us right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded while Green gulped. Silence occurred for a moment till Green sighed and said:

"Fine I'll tell you. It's about what I told you yesterday in the Weenie Burger. The part that shocked you all."

"Oooooohhhh." Buster and Babs oohhhheed sadly and Furrball is sad cause they still remember what Green told them about what had happened to his mother when she was in PP, or CLP as Green would like to call it, which shocked them all.

Silence occurred for a moment till Buster walked beside him, put his hand on the shoulder and said:

"I know how you feel when you hear all those sorta of things but don't worry. Like I said yesterday, once you become part of our sports team, you will have a big opportunity to avenge your mother's humiliation at the hands of those Perfecto Prep jerks although the ones who did those to your Mom might had graduated."

"Or Cheating Loser Prep if you would like to call it." Babs said.

"Exactly and also, we will be happy to help you get your revenge on them. Right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded with a smile. Green got cheered up a bit upon hearing what Buster said to him.

"Thanks Buster." Green smiled.

"No problem bud." Buster smiled as he let go off his hand, "If you have any problem, you can always come to us."

"Yeah. Just call 911 and we will be on our way." Babs said, mimicking a policewoman's voice.

"Yeah. Thanks." Green said and laughed a bit.

The other three soon laughed. After that, Buster and Babs did their 'see you later' thing before they left, leaving Furrball and the cheered up Green. Furrball meowed in which Green smiled and said:

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Let's get to our class."

Furrball nodded happily as he and Green then went off to their class.

 _After school_

 _Outside:_

A silver haired boy is leaning on a tree, waiting patiently for someone and looking at the school building with a smile on his face.

" _Even after all those years, the building still remains the same._ " The boy smiled.

He then remembers a moment with Buster and Babs.

 _Flashback:_

It was the anniversary day when the movie Space Jam got released and it was successful. While the Looney Tunes were celebrating that day, many of them realized one thing while they were teaching in the class and that's The Tiny Toon gang's motivation had hit an all time low.

It's understandable. A year after the Tiny Toon show got finished, the Space Jam movie was released. As a result, the Tiny Toon gang couldn't even make a cameo appearance on that movie. Bugs even tried his damn best to make them appear but it all went in vain.

One day, Buster and Babs are looking at the shop's window at Acme Acres, remembering the day when everyone was in such a gloomy and tearful mood that they hadn't got a chance to appear on that movie. Soon, the silver haired boy approached them.

"Feeling down still?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Oh hey there." Buster said gloomily, "You can say that again."

"It's about you and others not appearing on that Space Jam movie right?"

"Yeah." Babs said gloomily.

"I know how harsh it was for you two and the others despite being well known. I guess you are thinking that this could be the end of your acting role right?"

Buster and Babs nodded and felt gloomier then ever before the silver haired boy said:

"But don't you worry. If I ever plan to produce and/or direct a LT movie, I will definitely include you gang to it."

"Really?" The bunnies asked in excitement.

"Yep. That's my dream and I'm chasing it. Who knows, I can even make the Grand Return of Tiny Toons if possible."

The bunnies then hopped and hugged the silver haired boy, feeling that they have at least something and someone to cheer up.

 _Present:_

The silver haired boy then heard some gasping voices:

"Is it actually him?"

"Hey Tyson!"

The silver haired boy then saw none other than Buster and Babs, who are jumping and hopping around happily. They are approaching him and jumped for hug and comfort.

"Tyson Silver! You actually came!" Babs said happily.

"Yeah. It's been a while right?" Silver asked, smiling.

"Yeah it is. Glad you actually came. Bugs told us that you will be coming." Buster said happily.

"Yep. He also told me that some new teachers really want to see me."

"As well as the new students. Especially a new student whom you recommended to attend here and he is in a world of joy and glad that he attended here."

"Hmm...I think I do remember someone whom I recommended. Unless I meet that student, I may not know who."

"Don't worry. You will know." Babs said before asking happily, "By the way, how did your day go in the T&H High School?"

"Yeah. Cool. What about you two?"

"Same here." The bunnies said happily.

And so Silver, Buster and Babs continued to chat for a whole till they heard two voices:

"What's with those happy and cheering noises?"

"Meow."

"That's him." Buster said, "That's one of the new student whom you recommended."

"I see." Silver said.

Soon, the ones who arrived and made the voices are none other than Furrball and Green. They arrived at the scene where Buster, Babs and Silver are there...

When Green saw Silver, he is in awe and shocked. He remained still for a while and his jaws drops in shock. Even Furrball is in awe.

"Hey there cat duo." Babs said happily.

"Oh...My...God!" Green said in shock before asking in shock, "Is that him?! Is he the Tyson Silver you have been talking about?"

"Yep. That's him." Buster said happily.

"Oh...Wow!"

Green and Furrball, who meowed happily, then excitingly approached Silver and the bunnies.

"Oh Yeah. Now I remember." Tyson said happily, "You were the one whom I told to attend here since you were moving to Acme Acres when we met the second time."

"Ah yes. That's me. I still remember that great moment." Green said happily as he excitingly continuously shook hands with Silver.

 _Flashback:_

 _Toons and Humans Town/City:_

"So you are moving to Acme Acres I see." Silver, who didn't know Green at that time and just met him the second time, said.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do when I get there." Green, who didn't know Silver at that time and just met him the second time, said.

"You don't really know? Then I recommend you to attend the Acme Looniversity. Believe me, you will have your best school life ever if you attend there. It was even part of a popular T.V cartoon show."

"Is that so? I will check it out then. Thanks for the recommendations."

"No problem."

 _Present:_

"Man. I am forever grateful to you for that recommendation." Green said, "Looks like we can now get to know each other fully. I'm Dave Green."

"Hmm...I think I heard you some way before. Never mind." Silver said before he introduced himself, "I'm Tyson Silver."

"Yeah I know. Buster, Babs, why didn't you two tell me that he is coming today?! I could have brought him presents and gifts."

"Well Bugs told us not told to." Babs said in defense.

"Oh... But the next time, I will give you presents and gifts."

"Uh...That's alright." Silver chuckled a bit.

Everyone then chuckled a bit before Tyson looked at Furrball and smiled:

"So Furrball. How have you been doing?"

Furrball nodded with a smile and a meow in which Silver patted him before Buster looked at Green and asked something in which Green nodded. He them turned towards Tyson Silver.

"Here's one interesting fact and the reason why Green will forever be grateful to you." Buster said, "Furrball also lived in the Toons and Humans Town/City before."

"Wait? What?" Tyson asked in shock and is in awe when Buster repeated what he said, "Seriously?"

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"Yep. Furrball and Green are best childhood buddies for life ever since they were kids. Soon, after a few years, Furrball and his parents moved to Acme Acres and, after a long time, Green found Furrball finally a few days ago and they got back together again." Babs said.

"So right now, we sometimes call them their names or cat duo." Buster said, "Recently, they formed a faction with Sylvester Junior and are named The Young Cat Trio although Junior doesn't attend here."

"I see. Cool." Silver smiled before asking, "So Green. Would you like to tell me more about you and Furrball, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure. Some parts may be sad though." Green said.

Green then told again how him and Furrball: How they met, how they become pals, what happened when Furrball moved and so on till the part when Green finally found Furrball. After a wide range of emotions, from smiling to extremely sad to happy, Tyson Silver looked at Furrball and said:

"Furrball. I'm really sorry to hear about what had happened to your parents. I'm sure that your parents are up in the sky, happy that you are back with your childhood friend again."

Furrball nodded and smiled as Silver patted him again.

"As for you Green, glad that you found him and that he is living at your house." Silver smiled.

"Actually. I should be thanking you because of that." Green smiled back, "I had so much things to do before but I hadn't given up on searching him."

"Nice."

"True. If you hadn't recommended him to attend here, then it would had taken longer for him to find Furrball." Babs said smiling.

"And also having the best time of his life." Buster said happily before asking, "Right Green?"

"Yeah. Thanks again man." Green said happily.

"No problem." Silver smiled and winked.

"Wanna exchange numbers? I have a mobile phone by the way."

"Oh really. Cool. Sure."

Green and Silver then exchanged their mobile numbers and the others smiled before Babs said happily:

"Silver. You have no idea what Green can do that will leave you in awe and shock."

"Yeah. He went really cookin' and rocking in just 2 days time." Buster said happily before asking, "Wanna hear it?"

"I have a video on one of those." Green said.

"Thanks but maybe later cause I think I already saw someone." Silver said.

"My My. You spotted me in a flash. How clever of you." A voice said and giggled.

The bunny and the cat duo turned around to see none other than Lola, who is giggling a bit before approaching them.

"Lola." Babs said happily.

"Hey there Babs. As well as the other kids." Lola smiled, "And hey there Silver and it looks like we are seeing each other for the first time Green. I heard a lot about you and now I finally can get to see you."

"I don't know which to react in excitement. The fact that I'm seeing you, Lola, for the first time or the fact Silver even knows you as well?" Green asked before saying, "My head looks like it's gonna explode in excitements."

"Whoa. Cool down Green." Buster said before asking, "Want me to throw ice water on your head?"

"My furs will be freezing!"

Everybody then laughed a bit while Silver shook hands with Lola.

"How have you been doing and how are you with Bugs?" Silver asked.

"Ah yes. Perfectly good you can say." Lola smiled before asking, "And you?"

"Same here."

"Eh? What's up doc?" A voice asked with the sound of munching carrots, "Glad that you are here."

The bunny, the cat duo and Lola turned around to see none other than Bugs Bunny! He is munching his carrot as he happily smiled and hoped around to meet Silver.

"Bugs!" The bunny and the cat duo said in awe, except Furrball who meowed.

"Hey there kids and hello to you too Tyson Silver." Bugs said happily as he hugged Silver, "It has really been a while."

"Yeah. Thanks for calling me to come here." Silver smiled.

"No problem Silver buddy. In fact, many new teachers wants to see you ever since Daffy brought up that best friend for life subject while he was whining."

"Oopsie." Lola said in which everyone giggled a bit.

"And new students." Babs said.

"And one of them here is a new student."

"Yeah. I talked to him." Silver smiled as he looks as Dave Green, "Dave Green."

"Yep. That's him." Bugs smiled before asking, "How did it go?"

"Great." Green said as he gave a thumbs up, "In fact, he was the one who recommend me to attend here."

"Thanks a lot Silver for that."

"No problem." Silver smiled.

Everybody nodded with a smile till Bugs asked:

"So how are things going at the T&H High School?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool." Silver said, "In fact, I hope I can graduate at least with the directing and cartoon producing degree so that I can hope to bring the Tiny Toon gang back so that they being left out from Space Jam, despite you trying your best to not to let that happen, which is a great injustice can remain as a past memory."

"Such a wonderful pal you have." Green smiled.

"Hey thanks." Buster smiled.

"Don't forget. Our gang has expanded with Green recently joining us." Babs said.

"Yeah I know." Silver said, "Before that, you four and others better graduate with the toon degree or else I won't be able to recruit you."

"Of course we will graduate." The four young toons said cheerfully with Furrball meowing.

"You have our support." Bugs smiled.

"Make sure to include me." Lola said and teased in which everyone giggled a bit.

Soon they talked about other stuffs till Furrball meowed something in which Green translated:

"Wow. It seems like we are having a T&H reunion gathering looks like."

Furrball nodded and everybody smiled and Tyson Silver is in awe.

"Something like that you can say." Lola smiled, "Since you and Furrball lived there when you two were kids, me and Bugs staying there for half a year, Silver living there and Buster and Babs visiting him."

"Wait...how did you know the first part?" Green asked in surprised.

"Well...you can say Buster and Babs told us." Bugs said.

"Oh..."

"You don't mind do you?" Babs asked in a nervous way.

"Nah. I'm fine with that. Especially since we are all a family like Rita said."

"Yep." Bugs said.

"Wait. You know what Furrball says?' Tyson Silver asked in awe in which everybody nodded.

"Yep. That's one of the things that he can do." Buster said.

Tyson Silver is in awe.

"Well how do you know that?" Silver asked in awe.

"Well my Dad attended the T&H High School and there is a translation class and there he learned it. My Dad home tutored me with Furrball." Green said.

"Ah nice. The translation class is still there."

"Of course it will be there." Lola smiled.

Everybody nodded and smiled. Suddenly they heard some noises and voices:

"So there is a translation class on that school!"

"Before that, is that him?"

"He came!"

Bugs then turned around and smiled before looking at Silver and said:

"Well now then Silver. It's time to meet our new teachers and the other students who wants to see you. Come along people. As for us, we sure talked a lot so it's time to give them a chance."

Lola, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green nodded as they made way for the others to come and excitingly meet Bugs' human best friend for life, Tyson Silver.

Soon Hilary, Ronald, Wally, Rhubella, Skippy, Slappy, Minerva and many others looked at him in awe.

"So he is your best friend for life Bugs?" Rita asked in awe.

"Yep. He is the one." Bugs smiled.

"Hey there guys." Tyson Silver smiled.

"Oh Wow." Everyone said in awe.

Steve is the first one to shake Silver's hands.

"Hey there." Steve smiled.

"Hey." Silver smiled, "I saw you a couple of times before in the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Wait. You also live in the Toons and Humans Town/City as well?" Slappy asked in awe in which Bugs nodded with everybody saying, "Wow!"

"You are one of the new teachers?" Silver asked.

"Recently yep." Steve said, "I joined here a few weeks ago."

"Ah I see. Great."

"Thanks."

And then they had a chat for a while before Steve thanked Silver, in which Silver replied back, before making room for the other new teachers to meet him. Next to come is Rita, Runt, Minerva and Slappy, who all approached him with a smile on their face.

"Hey there Silver." The four Animaniacs teachers said.

"Hey there Rita, Runt, Minerva and Slappy. Great to see you four." Steve said happily in which everyone is in awe.

"Ah. So you do know us." Runt said happily before asking, "So you watched us on T.V."

"Yep."

"So you must be the boy who lives in the Toons and Humans Town/City?" Slappy asked curiously.

"Yep. When did you guys join here?"

"Well...we cannot exactly state it accurately." Rita said.

"But we can say we joined at the end of Jose Ramiro's 'New Students' story." Minerva said.

"But My Aunt joined here before that." Skippy said in which Slappy nodded.

"Ah I see. By the way Minerva, a few months ago, there was a vote and you have been voted as the most favourite Animaniacs female character in the Toons and Humans Town/City. So congratulations." Silver said.

"Wow." Everybody said in awe as they all looked at Minerva, who sighed a bit.

"Looks like even those guys from Silver's place can't help but fall in daze." Ronald said.

"Well I can always live with it." Minerva said.

"Good luck on that." Silver said.

Everybody chuckled a bit as Steve talked with the Animaniacs teachers for a while before talking to the other Looney Tune teachers for a while since they know him very well and the fact that half of the Looney Tunes gang lives in the Toons and Humans Town/City. During the happy talks and chat, Daffy begged Silver on his knees and hugging his leg in which everybody looks at him.

"Please. Help me find a best friend for life for me." Daffy cried as he begged and then he saw Plucky joining too, "For us."

"Well I can give it a try." Silver said in which the ducks responded happily.

"Oh Thank You Thank You Thank You." Plucky cried happily as he and Daffy gave many kisses to Steve's sneakers. Everybody chuckled a bit.

Soon after Silver is done talking with the teachers, it's time for the new students to come and have a talk with him. The first one to do so is Hilary Hyena, who smiled and shook Silver's hands.

"Hey there Silver. We know about the one who made one of the new student you recommended to join here." Hilary smiled, "Thanks a lot for that."

"Yeah I know. Dave Green." Silver said as he pointed out at Green, who smiled and waved.

"Yep. That's right. Oh by the way, my name is..."

"Hilary Hyena right?"

It is then everyone got really surprised.

"Whoa. How do you know her name?" Ronald asked in surprise.

"Two things." Silver said before asking, "I'm pretty sure you all remember that fight against the Tasmanian High at the Acme Arena?"

Everyone then remembers about it.

"Ah yes. That fight. It was really amazing and we won." Mary said happily.

"Yep. That's right. I also attended the fight." Silver said.

Everybody then gasped in awe and surprise.

"Wait. You watched our fight against them?" Fifi asked in awe in her French accent, "How did we not see you then?"

"You were focusing on your fights or some junk." Shirley said before asking, "But where were you sitting at that time, Silver?"

"Oh I remember seeing him." Babs said happily, "I do recall Bugs and Buster saying that they invited Tyson and some people and toons from there to attend the fight and then..."

 _Flashback_

 _Acme Arena:_

Babs "Barbarian" Bunny, who will fight first, entered the ring. She was a wearing a white boxing robe with "Acme" written on the back, with her name under it and used white tops, black boxing shorts, red gloves, and was using blue bows. She looked around the crowd for a while before noticing someone in which she recognized and is awe when she recognized that someone.

It's Tyson Silver, the silver-haired boy, who clapped and cheered and showed the signboard saying ' _Go Babs. You can do it_.' with a love heart. There are other people and toons who came here to attend the fight with signboards saying ' _Acme for the Win!_ ', ' _Smash them._ ', ' _Go Fifi, my love._ ', etc.

Babs is really happy inside seeing Tyson Silver and a few others coming to see the fight and cheering for them. She felt that she had received some boost and confidence thanks to them. After seeing them for a minute, Babs turned to face her opponent, a wallaby girl.

 _Present:_

"And you won with a bang." Silver smiled, "And it was a 4-0 whitewash."

"You can say that again." Babs said happily.

"Wait. You never told us that he and a few others came to see and cheer for you girls." Hampton said.

The students as they all stared at the bunnies, who smiled meekly.

"HeHe. Well as Babs will say..." Buster said meekly before the bunny duo said, "We can't just help ourselves."

"As Plucky would have said 'Hysterical, Very Hysterical'." Mary giggled a bit.

"Hey!" Plucky whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"And what are you jumping about or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Hooray. Someone loves me. Someone loves me." Fifi jumped happily in her French accent.

"Don't you have Hampton?" Vinnie asked in which Fifi realized.

"Oh Sorry. Got a bit too excited."

"Nah. That's okay." Hampton said, "We never knew that they will come as well."

"In that case Silver, we really want to thank you very much for coming and supporting us." Mary smiled.

"Ah yes. Thank you." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Your very welcome." Silver said.

"Ah. So that's how you know my name." Hilary smiled before saying, "Nice."

"By the way, who was that opponent of yours? Didn't seem like a female fighter to me the way you got yourself in a big punishment."

"Of course not. It was a male Tasmanian devil and they cross-dressed him to look like a female." Ronald said, "And it was none other than Roderick and Drake, who did that dirty trick."

"Typical Perfecto Preps..."

"Hence the name Cheating Losers Prep." Green called, "They deserve that name."

"Wow. You call them as well? Cool."

"Yeah."

"You also call them as well?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Most of the fellas from the T&H High School call them that cause come on, you know those guys very well." Silver said in which everybody nodded, "Why are they still called that Perfecto name?"

"Very true. So true." Rhubella said.

"Steve is also referring them that as well." Lola said as she pointed at him.

"Well it's true of course." Steve said in which everybody nodded.

"But I still won." Hilary said as she raised in the air in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"And me and Gogo still have that recording of their conversation or some junk." Shirley said before asking, "Speaking about that. Green, since you have a mobile phone with you, could you record it from us so that when there is a chance to strike, you can expose them to others?"

"Sure." Green said.

Gogo then used some device to help record Roderick's and Drake's conversation on Green's mobile phone.

"Yeah. Got it." Green said.

"Looks like it will be an easy exposure then." Bugs said.

Everybody nodded with a smile.

"Well then Silver. What's the second time then?" Hilary asked.

"That Acme Bowl match you guys had against the Perfecto." Silver said in which everyone is in awe, "I was sitting way at the back and I was using the binoculars to see and there are two things I would like to know. First one, what the hell were the Monstars doing there and why they were helping them? I thought that they had changed?"

"Well they did but on the game, they said that they were looking for something to do so the Roderick and Drake signed them and even paid the rugby players to give their rugby skills to the Monstars." Lola said in which everybody nodded but Silver and Green are in shock.

"I see. So where are they now?"

"Working in administrative jobs in our amusement/theme park doc." Bugs said.

"Ah I see. And second, Hilary...that move."

"What move?" Hilary asked.

"The move that you used during the last few seconds of your game. I'm talking about that Hill Smash."

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Everybody then realized it.

"That was really an epic part I saw on the match." Skippy said happily.

"I can dadgum agree with you on that." Fowlmouth said.

Everybody nodded.

If you wanna what happened, here's a short summary: During the last few seconds of the football match between the Acme Team and Perfecto, Hilary used her Hill Smash in which when the Monstars, who were on the side of Perfecto at that time, tried to squash her but they ended up getting flown up by her and soon The Monstars were returning back to land, still in a compact mass, so they looked like a multi-colored comet and when they landed, a very big WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM sound occurred and the shockwave was felt all over Acme Acres, and in the two closest states.

"Which means that the Toons and Humans Town/City also felt the shockwave." Bugs said, breaking the 4th well and speaking to me, the author.

Yep Bugs. You can say that again.

"Yeah but believe me Silver. That took most of my energy away." Hilary said.

"I know but you had your last energy left to score a touchdown to win for your team." Silver said in which everybody nodded.

"Wait. How long does it take to go there from Acme Acres?" Ronald asked.

"By train. 15 minutes." Bugs said in which everyone is in awe.

"Only 15 minutes?! Cool!" Skippy said happily, "I can do all the exploring I want."

"No wonder they felt that." Slappy said.

"What in the darn hill happen there when it felt the shockwave varmint?" Sam asked, "I hope my casino business didn't fall down to smiterins."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"When that shockwave wad felt, many people and toons were asking 'What just happened?' and the scientist were quick to discover and say that it was from Acme so it was nothing new and life just continued normally." Silver said, "And don't worry Sam. Your casino business is still okay."

"Oh Yeah. Thanks again partner. I think I went there cause I got a bit anxious after I was certain that the Toons and Humans Town/City would feel it as well." Sam said.

"Yep. That was one hell of a move you did."

"Thanks." Hilary smiled before saying, "Now we can get to know each other fully now that since we all know that you are Bugs' best friend for life."

"The bunnies you mean." Plucky said in which everybody nodded.

"Yeah. You can say that again Hilary." Silver said, "Also many people and toons were really talking about you ever since that boxing match took place and those two events was also covered by T&H Media Centre and newspapers."

Everybody then soon got in total awe.

"Wait. They know her already?" Ronald asked in awe.

"Sort off." Silver said.

"They know her already more than us?! Nooooooo!" Daffy and Plucky cried and whined.

"There There Plucky." Shirley said as she comforted Plucky, much to Fowlmouth's horror.

"Wow. In that case, I will enter that place very well known right?" Hilary asked proudly, teasing a bit, before asking, "Or sort off?"

"Sort off." Silver said.

Everyone chuckled a bit. After Hilary thanked Silver for the talk, she makes way for Ronald to come and have a talk with Silver.

"So Silver. First of all, it is really great to be meeting with you, Bugs' best buddy for life." Ronald said happily as he excitingly shook hands with Silver, "I'm Ronald by the way but you can call me Ron."

"Ah yes. You must be the lion I heard about from somewhere." Silver said in which everybody is in awe, "You were also part of that game when that Hill Smash took place right?"

"Yep and by the way, I'm not actually a lion."

Silver got surprised.

"Eh?" Silver asked in surprise.

"Actually I'm a half cat-half dog in a form of a lion. Usually, I let the others think that I'm a lion but since all of us are a family, they actually know who I really am."

Silver smiled.

"Ah I see. So you are an interspecies lion then right?" Silver asked in awe.

"Something like that you can say." Ronald said.

"So it seems that either your Mom or Dad could be a dog or a cat and vice versa."

"Mom's a cat and Dad's a dog and they are right behind me."

Silver is then in awe and shock when he saw who is right behind him.

"Rita and Runt?" Silver asked in awe.

"Yep. And Ronald is our little boy." Rita said sweetly in which Ronald whistled a bit while the others giggled a bit.

"So what do you think?" Runt asked.

"I have to say that Ron, you must be the luckiest guy in the world." Silver said in awe, "To have parents who are the cartoon stars."

"Ah...Thank you."

"It wasn't without a few difficulties though." Runt said.

Silver then realized something and snapped his fingers saying:

"Speaking about the interspecies part, there is something that we learned today in the T&H High School."

Everyone then looked at Silver with curiosity on their eyes.

"Really? What did you learn about?" Bugs asked.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Silver said:

"Today in History class, we learned about the history of the interspecies on both this and the Toons & Humans Town/City. And from what I had learned, there seemed to be some problem that had occurred in the Acme Acres before."

Everybody nodded.

"Ah yes. That's true." Ronald sighed a bit.

"During that time, folks in here usually made fun of the interspecies people and toons and a lot of problem had occurred as a result ." Silver said.

"Yeah. Our son had some bad experience so that's why before that, he let the others think that he's a lion." Runt said.

"He was born here right?"

"Yep."

"So if he was born here and given the history that we learned today, it seems that you two also had some rough time in here when that occurred right?"

"Well something like that. We had to keep our relationship and marriage in secret except a few people and toons like Minerva, Penelope, Charlie, etc who were helpful to us during that time." Rita said, "Heck we even had to keep the fact that he is our son in secret so we had to tell the others that we were babysitting him."

"I see. Sorry to hear that you two had to experience a rough time."

"It's alright."

"Well at least interspecies is accepted nowadays luckily." Runt said.

Everybody nodded with a smile before Ronald asked:

"Uh...you know. Could you tell me about the history of the interspecies in your place, the Toons and Humans Town/City? Both Steve and Green told and confirmed me but I just wanna make sure from you since it seems like you are permanently living there."

"Wow Ron. I'm a broken cat now. I have been distrusted." Green cried a bit in which Furrball comforted him.

"Boo-Hoo." Steve cried a bit in which Penelope comforted him.

"Hey calm down you two. It's just a little confirmation." Ronald cried a bit in which everybody giggled a bit.

"Sure. I will tell you then." Silver said.

Silver then told about the history of the interspecies in the Toons and Humans Town/City. To be honest, it's the same thing Steve was saying and Green saying that it was true. After Silver finished telling, Ron and his family are in awe.

"Like I said yesterday. Had they heard about the Toons and Humans Town/City before during that troubled time, they would had certainly gone there and get married cause a 110% protection guaranteed." Babs said.

Everybody nodded with a smile and then Ronald said it in excitement:

"So this is it. No more 'just to make sure' this and that. Hopefully, one day we will be able to go that place."

"You will?" Silver asked in awe and excitement.

"Yeah. We plan to go to that place one day." Hilary said.

"Besides, most of us has never been there but we really want to go cause a lot of good things we heard about it from the others." Minerva said.

"Also half of the Looney Tune gang lives in that place right?" Slappy asked in which the ones who live there nodded, "But sadly they don't have the time and they are busy with work sometimes."

"Understood. I will be hoping to see all of you in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Silver smiled, "It's going to be fun."

"We hope so too." The rest of them said cheerfully.

Everybody smiled before Ron and his parents chatted about other stuffs. After they thanked Silver for the talk, up next comes Wally, Rhubella and Skippy who excitingly approach Silver and shook his hand.

"Uh Hello you three." Silver smiled as he shook their hands.

"Hey there." Wally smiled as he shook Silver's hand.

"Just to let you know, we are a bit controversial toons." Rhubella said.

"Not me. You two." Skippy said in which Rhubella nodded.

"Eh? Like what you mean?" Silver asked in surprise.

"Well it's like this." Skippy said, "Both of them are the former students of the Perfecto Prep, or Cheating Loser Prep as some would like to call it."

"Oh Yeah. I do recall seeing Rhubella on there on T.V but Wally as well?"

"Yeah. You can say." Wally sighed.

"So what made you two change schools?"

"Their true, undying love." Skippy said sweetly in which everyone giggled a bit.

Rhubella then told about what happened when Wally was in Perfecto Prep at that time: how they mistreated him even before it was his first day, how she and Margot agreed to keep him as a pet servant so that he won't be bullied, how that turned into friendship and love, how Wally left the Perfecto Prep and how she left Perfecto Prep herself after the Acme Bowl.

"And it took me a lot of forgiveness to be accepted as a part of the family...if you know what I mean." Rhubella said.

"Yeah and you even made yourself an angel with wings and a ring at the top of your head which is attached to something." Babs said.

"But I couldn't help myself."

Everyone laughed a bit before nodding at the same time.

"I understand that you got here after Wally." Silver said, in which Rhubella nodded, before asking, "What about you Wally?"

"After a semester." Wally said.

"I see. So who even made you enter there in the first place?"

"My grandpa, or my great-grandpa as I had to call him. His name is Walter Wolf."

Tyson Silver got a bit shocked.

"Walter Wolf? Slappy's and Skippy's arch enemy?" Silver asked in a bit of shock.

"Yep." Skippy said.

"And the one who made the headlines for all the wrong reasons cause he insulted you guys and Chuck Jones?"

"You must have read the newspaper then right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Speaking about that, I think I should tell you something about this."

Everyone looked at Silver curiously as he begans saying:

"After that had happened, he was ordered to stay in the place for a while so that the trial could take place as to what punishment he's gonna get as a result of that happening. Yesterday night, however, he tried to board the train to Acme Acres but the people and toons caught him and threw him to the police station. So the trial is going to take place within a few hours."

"Ohhhhh..." Everybody said.

"Ah I say, I say, that Steve showed us the newspaper about this before the school day started my boy." Foghorn Leghorn said.

"I see." Silver said, "Wile and Calamity. I think you two might be needed on the court."

"I am well aware of that but thanks for reminding me though." Wile said.

" _Thank You :)_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"It will be alright if you want to know what happened on that day." Skippy said.

"Sure." Silver said.

"Alright. Here goes."

And then Skippy then tells about what happened on that day: How Walter came and started ranting against the school and to his own grandson Wally (which shocked Silver) and how he even ranted against Chuck Jones in front of everyone which caused Wile to snap and send him on the rocket.

"And so that was what occurred." Skippy said before sighing, "He will never change."

"Agreed. He even insulted Wile indirectly afterwards." Silver said in which everybody nodded.

"True."

"Wally. Why does he hate you so much? Family issues?"

"Something like that you can say." Wally said as he began explaining how his Mom and Dad met, why does his grandpa or 'great-grandpa' disapprove their relationship, their marriage some how, how Wally entered the Perfecto Prep, how he, along with his parents, and grandpa had fallen out due to Wally leaving the Perfecto Prep, how his parents moved to Yellowstone Park and finally how he got enrolled to Acme Loo.

After hearing Wally's explanation, Silver sighed:

"Looks like this bastard will never change."

"True. He even tried to attack us and it had to take Wally to save us." Skippy said before admitting, "Before that, I kinda didn't trust Wally that much."

"I see."

"Well I can't wait to see what happens in the court today." Rhubella said in excitement in which everybody nodded, "Right Wally?"

"Well...I guess so." Wally said.

Everybody nodded with a smiled as the three of them then chatted with Silver about other stuffs. After a while talk, they thanked him. Silence occurred for a moment before Silver smiled and said:

"Well it's been really great to be meeting some new teachers and students as well as the other ones whom I already know about."

"Well Silver. Thank you so much for coming here." Ronald said happily.

"Yeah. We are glad that you came and have a talk with us." Hilary smiled.

"True. Hopefully, we can go to that Toons and Humans Town/City one day." Wally said.

"Yeah. I'm excited to go to that place." Rhubella said in excitement.

"Let us also see what happens in the court today." Skippy said, "Aside from that..."

"THANK YOU TYSON SILVER!" Everybody said cheerfully.

"Uh...you should thank Bugs as well. He was the one who called me at first." Silver said.

"THANK YOU PRINCIPAL BUGS!"

"Awww fellas. Your welcome." Bugs smiled while munching his carrot, "I can't help but invite him ever since Daffy brought up that best friend for life subject and others wanting to meet him."

"Well you should be thanking me then!" Daffy whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well we really thank you for calling him here." Minerva said.

"Yeah. I wonder if there will be many more other people and toons we could meet from the Toons and Humans Town/City." Runt said.

"There will be, right Bugs?" Rita asked in which Bugs nodded with a smile.

"If you guys plan to go there, make sure you let me know." Silver said.

"Oh you bet we will let you know." Slappy said.

And so they all nodded and smiled. Silence occurred for a moment till Green could feel that his phone is vibrating and opened it to see a message. When he saw the message, he is so excited that he started making some weird toon faces and quickly went to normal before everybody suddenly looked at him. When they turned back, Green showed the message to Furrball and they both got excited. This time, unfortunately, they got caught.

"So what's with that all those excitement about?" Buster asked curiously.

"I know. Must be from his girlfriend." Babs said happily which caught everyone's attention.

"Oh Yeah. I was wondering sometimes if Green has a girlfriend." Penelope said.

"Wait Green. You have a girlfriend?" Silver asked in awe.

"No No No! Not true!" Green whined, in which everybody laughed a bit, before asking sarcastically, "What's your relation?"

"No Relation." The bunny duo said.

"Or Love Relation?" Buster asked in which Babs nodded with a smile, "Well, we have a 'love relation', but we must clear out we're not relatives... precisely because we're dating."

"My My. Such confidence?" Green asked in surprise.

Everybody then chuckled a bit before Green then began to play some rock songs in which everybody enjoyed it as another school day has come to a close.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _At a Street:_

A Tall and Handsome young man, who is pretty-looking, his hair is long and dark black, is wearing a cap which is over his eyes and is carrying a sports bag, spotted someone and approached him.

"Excuse me good sir." The young man said.

The man and his child then turned around to see him.

"Yes?" The man asked curiously.

"Do you know where this building is?" The young man asked as he showed the man the photo of Acme Looniversity, "This is my first time in Acme Acres I admit."

"Ah okay. This is a famous school. So if I am not mistaken, you first go..."

The man then began to tell the direction to Acme Looniversity. After the young man got the direction, he politely bowed and said:

"Thank you very much good sir."

"Ah...not a problem." The man said.

The young man just smiled before he left. The man is having a bit of a feeling that he had seen him somewhere on T.V and when he finally got a click of it, he gasped in awe.

"What's the matter Dad?" The child asked.

"It's nothing son. Let's go." The man said as he and child left but he looks at the young man in awe.

" _Yosh. Here I come_." The young man said to himself as he starts to take a long walk to the Acme Looniversity.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings this chapter to a close.**

 **Bugs: Well now since that has been done. Let's get to the quickest one first.**

 **Buster: Yep. Who is joining us?**

 ***Suddenly they could hear the lyrics '** _ **1, 2, 3**_ **...' as the one who appeared is none other than Sylvester Junior, who arrived with a smile on his face. Everyone is in awe.***

 **Green *happily*: Hey there Junior!**

 ***Furrball meowed happily.***

 **Junior *happily*: Hey!**

 ***The three young toon cats happily hugged each other while we all smiled at them.***

 **Sylvester *happily*: Hey son. It's been a while.**

 **Junior *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is father. It has been a while since I last arrived in the before and after fanfic scenes.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Buster: So it seems like the Young Cat Trio are back again. This time in here.**

 **Babs *smiling*: Yep.**

 **Steve *smiling*: Indeed.**

 **Bugs *smiling*: You can say that again doc.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile again till Furrball meowed something.***

 **Green *translating it*: So now what's the announcement?**

 ***Everybody started to look at me again. This time fully focused. I got a bit nervous.***

 **Me: Well...here goes.**

 ***I took a breathe.***

 **Me: After this is over, my exams are coming up so I have study for it. Also on the 20th this month, I will be going back to Bangladesh for some holiday so I had to pack up some stuffs. So I won't be able to publish new chapters for sometime. In fact, I am going to take a break for 2-3 weeks.**

 **Everybody: Ooooohhhhhh.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: It's understandable. You got two big weeks ahead of you right?**

 **Me *nodding*: Yep.**

 **Sylvester: But still it was a great fun we had while we all were in Australia.**

 **Steve: Yeah besides. One crossover one-shot and a cartoon one-shot has already been published in here. *Calls out* Right Guys?**

 **Voices *cheering happily*: Yeah!**

 **Buster *happily*: You are going back to your hometown on 20th? That's great man!**

 **Babs *happily*: Well good luck for big weeks coming up ahead and I can't wait for us to be back to Bangladesh again.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. It sure is.**

 ***Suddenly, we heard some laughing and whining voices.***

 **Voice 1 *whining*: That's not fair! We didn't even get to appear a single time!**

 **Voice 2 *pouting*: Moe.**

 **Voice 3 *giggling a bit*: Ha Ha! *Gets hit by something* Ow!**

 **Voice 4: Don't laugh like that.**

 ***I sighed while the others giggled a bit.***

 **Green: Well we better start packing as well now that you said that you are going to take 2-3 weeks break.**

 **Junior: Yeah. We can even check if we didn't put something if we pack early.**

 ***Furrball then meowed.***

 **Green *translating it*: Well lets go tell the others then.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Me: Hold on. Before we tell that to the others, I just wanna say to everyone that I hope you all understand and I am certain that a new chapter will appear after 2-3 weeks break. So, until then, enjoy reading other chapters and I hope to see you soon.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep and, with that said, that's it for now. So until then my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed* Till The Next Chapter Folks! And see you in Bangladesh within 2-3 weeks! Goodbye!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while and after that, the toons then rushed and exited.***

 **Me *smiling and waving my hand*: Goodbye for now. See you all again in the next chapter. Bye.**

 ***I then exited.***


	19. Part 3 Chapter 4: Soccer Game

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, the trumpets and drums are starting to play. It seems that everyone is really getting excited.***

 **Voice 1: Boy. It sure feels good to be back again eh?**

 ***Another voice meowed. Suddenly two voices boomed.***

 **Voice 1: Ladies and Gentlemen. After 2 weeks of exams and rest, heeeeeeeeee'sssss back!**

 **Voice 2 *speaking like an announcer*: And he's none other than...our author, Zahir890!**

 ***Everybody roared in cheers as I slowly arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *happily*: Hey everybody! What's up? How all have you been doing? Feels great to be back in my good ol' room in Bangladesh.**

 ***Everybody roared in cheers and everybody smiled.***

 **Me: Now whoever has provided the voices and the cast of the current story, please come here.**

 ***Soon the 8 toons arrived which are Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green. Everyone is really getting excited.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot, breaking the 4th wall*: Eh, what's up docs? Missed us?**

 **Steve *smiling*: I'm pretty sure they did.**

 **Sylvester: Wow. Coming here really brings back the memories of a written story, some one-shots, crossovers or whatever. Ain't it son?**

 **Junior *smiling*: It sure is Dad.**

 **Buster *in awe*: Wow! You really had the lot of memories here.**

 **Babs *happily*: Now it's our turn to make memories.**

 **Green: So you came back here for something?**

 **Furrball: Meow.**

 **Me: Yeah. Just for some relaxation after my first semester. Oh and you remind me to tell something. I might publish a week of course or a day late or two. It might depend on the circumstances.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Green *realizing something*: Wait. Speaking about that, in one of the story, didn't...**

 **Me *hushing*: Sssssssssshhhhhhhhh!**

 **Green: Okay Okay.**

 ***Everybody giggled a bit.***

 **Me: And now it's the Tiny Toon's turn to make the appreciation and disclaimer. Would you step in please?**

 **Buster *happily*: You said it *clears his throat before speaking * Well Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. And also thank you all for being patience to see the release of the new chapter after a 2 week break.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs docs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**

 ***Furrball meows.***

 **Me: Well now everybody. Without any delay, let's go to Chapter 4 of Part 3! After a 2 week absence, I all hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter. And now before that...**

 ***Everyone cheered as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play. Soon Buster began singing.***

 **Buster *singing*:** _ **We're tiny.**_

 **Babs *singing*:** _ **We're tooney.**_

 **All together *singing*:** _ **We're all a little lonney.**_

 _ **And we're not in a cartoony**_

 _ **But invading your fanfics**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **So here's the author's good home sweet home.**_

 _ **We are gonna have lot of fun, here in Bangladesh.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **They are furry, they are funny. They are Babs and Buster Bunny.**_

 _ **Furrball is lucky.**_

 _ **He and Green are best pals!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **We're tiny.**_

 _ **We're tooney.**_

 _ **We're all a little looney.**_

 _ **It's time to begin this chapter.**_

 _ **Come and join the fun.**_

 ***After a few seconds.***

 **Buster and Babs *singing*:** _ **Now let's all read this chapter.**_

 ***The Tiny Toon opening theme then ends.***

Chapter 4: Soccer Game.

Someone's legs is jumping against a wall and is about to push off and take a foot step. Everybody is in awe.

"Oh No!" A mouse voice cried in horror as he is trying to find somewhere to hide and escape.

Yep. You may guess it right now. It's the Wild Chase Class that's taking place and there is a chase going on between Green and Sneezer. It's taking place the day after they met Tyson Silver. Back to the focus, Wile has chosen them and they are putting up a good chase in which everyone is enjoying it. There is a moment in which Sneezer actually gave a big sneeze but Green spin-changed his electric guitar to a shield, in which everybody is in awe. He still got blown by that huge sneeze but the shield prevented his furs from going out.

And now, Green is going to use that jump move.

"Is he gonna do it again?" Babs asked in awe.

"I guess he is going to do it!" Buster said in awe.

Furrball meowed happily while the others are in awe. Suddenly Green jumps off and he is going right straight towards Sneezer!

"No No! Please!" Sneezer cried out as he is running towards to hide below an object.

But then Green's hands reached Sneezer and caught him. He then fell down but he still manages to hold Sneezer tightly and got up. Soon silence occurred for a moment before Wile, who is sitting on a seat, smiled and said:

"Another chase well down Green."

The students stood up, cheered and clapped for Green. Max grumbled upon seeing it while Sweetie gulped a bit. She knows that he is way smarter than Furrball and the chances of getting caught by Green is high. She recalled herself being caught by Green on his first class and day. She has got to find a strategy against him somehow.

Anyway, the students cheered as Green put Sneezer down and walked towards his seat after the glass door disappeared. He high foured the ones who offered their hands.

"Man. That jump move was awesome!" Buster said happily.

"Another successful one landed." Babs said happily.

Furrball meowed happily.

"Impressive Green. Impressive." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Please teach me that move." Skippy begged in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh Skippy." Rhubella said.

"That was a nice shield by the way." Wally smiled.

" _You were great_." Calamity smiled as he showed it in one of his signboards.

"Please hug me another kitty-witty." Elmyra said happily in which everybody laughed.

"That jump move was so cool man." A toon human said happily.

"As well as that electric guitar spin-changing part." A female toon said in awe.

Green nodded, smiled and chuckled a bit as he soon returned back to his seat where, after a few minutes later, he, as well as others, is witnessing the chase between Skippy and Wally.

 _Few minutes after the class ended:_

"Another epic fail against Wally!" Skippy cried.

"Again?!" Plucky gasped.

"Yep."

"I don't believe it. We couldn't even see and spy on his abilities. All we saw was he and Furrball entering Green's house and that's it."

"Yeah and not only that, we almost had wasted the whole night for that. Thank Goodness I was able to realize that or else we would have been grounded for good." Hampton said, "And you two were sleeping by that time."

"Well that's not my fault." Skippy said.

"Hey!" Plucky whined.

Meanwhile on the another side, Green is leaning against the wall while Furrball is making some meows in which Green nodded and smiled.

"Hey there cat duo." A voice called.

The toon cat duo recognized the voice and turned around to see Buster and Babs smiling as they approached them.

"Being begged again to be teaching that jump move?" Buster asked.

"Yeah. Skippy even begged me after he lost against Wally." Green said before Furrball meowed something in which Green translated, "This is happening in regular occasion. *Gets surprised all off a sudden* Wait! Seriously?!"

"Yep. That's right." Babs said, "At one point, Skippy even slammed his head on the fall on frustration and they tried to calm him down."

"Ouch."

"Yep. That's true."

Green nodded and sighed a bit before asking:

"Anyway. What brings you two here?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that you are aware that today is the P.E class right?" Buster asked curiously.

"Yep. I'm well aware of it."

"Good. In that case, Furrball. Make sure you guide him to the right locker room cause..." Babs said before crying, whining and proclaiming, "We don't wanna have a third incident of mixed up locker rooms!"

"Eh? What happened?"

Buster then told Green about the incident that happened twice. In one of the P.E classes afterwards, Plucky accidentally went to the female locker room after Max, with a marker, just cut out the lines and wrote the opposite gender with the intention of luring Buster and Wally there but it was Plucky who went there instead and poor Plucky just got beaten, zapped and thrown out. After realizing it was Max who done it when he saw his evil giggling, Plucky took revenge by luring Max into Max's own trap at the next P.E class. Max was taking a shower on the FEMALE bathroom actually, in which he failed to realize it, when the girls caught him and he was beaten, zapped, pummelled, thrown out and ended up getting a detention. Hearing all this, Green couldn't help but chuckle a bit in which Babs sighed while Buster and Furrball also giggled a bit. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Green said:

"I just wanna know two things from you." Green said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Buster said.

Green then took a breathe before asking:

"First of all, from the talks with Silver, it seems like that Roderick and Drake are your enemies right?"

"Not just enemies." Buster said before widening his arms, "Big Bad Enemies."

"They are big cheats and evil." Babs said in which Furrball nodded.

"And they won't stop till they defeat us even though we defeated them like 100 times already."

"And worse of all, they came from the school, as you know from the talks, which you hate so much for what they did to your mummy."

"Yeah. That's not good." Green muttered, "They seem to be really bad just like what happened during my mom's time."

"Exactly. Those two are the main enemies you should really be careful about." Buster warned, "Sure we do have some enemies but they are really minor compared to them and they made Max and Elmyra look like total morons."

"I heard that!" Max shouted angrily in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"I was just giving Green some warnings!"

"So anyway, let's hope that they don't find out what happened to your mother in the past." Babs said before gulping, "Or else it's going to be really bad."

"Yeah. I agree." Buster said.

"So Max and Elmyra internal and Roderick and Drake external right?" Green asked.

"Yep but better be very careful about the external one."

"I see. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. You be careful too Furrball, even though you were there with us."

Furrball nodded before Babs asked:

"And what's the second one?"

"I never knew you box and there is a boxing team actually." Green said in surprise.

"Wait. I never told you?"

"No Babs. It was Tyson Silver who first brought that up." Buster said.

"Oh Yeah. My bad. Sorry. Well you see, me, Fifi and Mary formed the boxing team in which we won the state champions and Hilary joined us later where we beat the Tasmanian High as you know it."

"Wow! That's pretty cool." Green said in awe.

"Thanks. Also you can always come to the boxing ring and have a spar with us."

"Your mentor, Steve, sparred against Lola and they both put up a pretty good fight." Buster smiled.

"Cool." Green smiled, "Thanks for telling me that."

"No worries." Babs said happily.

Furrball nodded and meowed happily in which the three others smiled at him. Suddenly, they could hear the bell ringing by Gogo.

"Well then it's off to another class looks like." Buster said.

"Yep. Well then, see you later outside...or maybe in the class?" Babs asked in which they all laughed a bit.

"Yeah. See ya later." Green said.

The bunny duo nodded and smiled as they left with Furrball and Green watching them leave.

"Can't wait for the P.E class to arrive." Green said in excitement before asking, "What about you Furrball?"

Furrball nodded and smiled before meowing happily.

 _An hour and an half later:_

 _Outside:_

Many toons are standing outside, wearing their P.E uniforms. Green is also wearing it. On the his right is Furrball and on his left is Fifi standing. Silence occurred for a moment before a voice called, which is Babs, and said:

"Good luck for your first P.E class Green."

All eyes soon turned towards Green and smiled. This is his first P.E class indeed.

"Thanks." Green said before asking, "Can anyone just tell me a little info about this class?"

Before this question could be answered, let's take a little flashback. Before the P.E class was about to start, Furrball took Green to the male's locker room where every male fellas greeted him. When Buster told Green that he needs to wear a P.E uniform, Green gasped in horror cause he never asked Bugs about the P.E uniform. Luckily, Calamity pointed at the P.E uniform which is unused and there is a small paper written on something which is hanging on the uniform which says ' _To Green. This is the P.E uniform. From Bugs._ '. After Green sighed in relief and put it on his P.E uniform, Buster then made Green read a few rules about what to do before and after P.E class before Green put his mobile phone inside the locker and the electric guitar outside beside before joining with the others.

So back to the present...

"Well we have two P.E classes in a week usually." Fifi said in her French accent, "One class is separate gender and another class is mixed."

"Like on separate gender, us boys stand here on the track and football field while the girls train inside." Buster called in which everybody nodded.

"There is inside as well?" Green asked in surprise, "I never saw that."

"Well you will during non-P.E times." Hilary said.

"What sport do you girls play?"

"Boxing in which we have a boxing team and basketball." Mary called.

"Now don't tell me that the Tyson Silver guy also attended your basketball match." Plucky said sarcastically.

"Nope. Not really." Babs said.

"And we are the cheerleaders as well and you will hear our cheering screams or some junk." Shirley said, "And we are also reserved football players."

"Cool." Green said in awe.

"We also compete with you boys so _**you better be careful**_." Rhubella sang the last one in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Or sometimes we play in mix." Wally said.

"I will have my revenge on you Green!" Max growled.

"I wanna hug you another kitty-witty." Elmyra said happily in which everybody laughed.

"You two can do that all you want if you are on the opposite side." Ronald said.

"Well them. Where is Sweetie, Sneezer and Skippy by the way?" Green asked.

" _They are in the charge of the security cause those PP tend to spy on us._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Oh Yeah. Thanks for reminding me Calamity." Buster called before saying, "Green. Those PP, or CLP as you would like to call it, tend to spy on us often."

"According to what we see and witness, they tend to spy a month prior to the Acme Bowl or any other games against them." Hampton said, "So during that time, be aware of the surroundings."

"Thanks." Green said.

"Me see teachers! Me see teachers!" Dizzy said happily.

Everybody then turned their attention towards the teachers approaching them. It's none other than Lola and Foghorn Leghorn, much to Green's awe, as the teachers approached Green. Foghorn Leghorn is wearing a cap. Lola greeted Green first before Foghorn Leghorn does so.

"Ah hello, I say, hello my boy. It seems to be your first time here." Foghorn Leghorn said as he shook Green's hand.

"Ah yes. It is." Green said.

"So. What's all with those talks about?" Lola asked curiously.

"Uh...we were just giving Green some advice and info about the P.E class." Babs said.

"Ah I see. Speaking about that..."

Lola then introduced to Green:

"Green. Foghorn Leghorn is in charge of the male P.E class while I take charge the female P.E class as well as mixed which is right now."

"Hello, I say, hello again. Looking forward to see what you do." Foghorn Leghorn said happily.

"Are you the permanent one?" Green asked.

"Well he is now. Previous was Arnold the Pitbull who resigned cause he told us that he and his human friend are planning to open a gym and promote it so he found it a bit difficult to manage the time but he thanked all of us and hope that he will come to see us again some day."

Furrball then meowed something in which Green translated:

"He's asking that do I know him and I say I saw him on T.V and speaking about that *asks the question* does he know the Toons and Humans Town/City?"

Everybody looked at Green with great surprise.

"I don't think so my boy. Why?" Foghorn asked in surprise.

"That's because the reason that you told, he and his friend are opening and promoting the gym in the T&H Town/City and even the address is on that place." Green said.

Everyone is in awe and surprise.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Dadgum it! He even knows that place?!" Fowlmouth asked in shock.

"And he's even making a name for himself in there! Nooooooo!" Plucky cried and whined.

"Wow. That's incredible." Buster said in awe.

"Amazing. He told us the reason but he never told us that he will be doing it in that place." Lola said in awe.

" _Maybe he thought that we don't know about that place._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"Ah. That could be true." Foghorn Leghorn said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone is in awe of the fact that Arnold is doing it on the Toons and Humans Town/City. Lola then took a breathe before saying:

"So Green. I just want to let you know two things." Lola said, "First of all, do not ever said that word in front of me."

"Which one?" Green asked in confusion, "The one from Space Jam?"

"Ah yeah Green. That's correct."

"She means doll." Plucky said in which everybody gasped in horror.

"Plucky. 150 push-ups for you right now."

"What?! Oh No!"

"Maybe you could have said that to Green earlier before she arrived or some junk." Shirley said.

And so poor Plucky has to start his 150 push-ups as a punishment for saying that D word.

"And second is that..." Lola said before seeing that Fowlmouth staring at her and she growled a bit, "Fowlmouth. You too!"

"Dadgum it Nooo!" Fowlmouth cried in horror as he now has to do the 150 push-ups as well, as a punishment for staring at Lola, while Shirley giggled.

"I think I understand those two rules." Green said.

"Good then." Lola said.

"Well now that I have been introduced, I will see, I say, I will see you on the crowd's seat." Fowlmouth said in which everybody, except Green, nodded as he left.

"Eh?" Green asked in surprise.

"You will get to know soon." Lola said, "So then. We will start with some few warm ups and exercises while Plucky and Fowlmouth continues to do their push up punishment."

Everybody nodded as they first began with a stretch and some exercises as they are following what Lola is doing while poor Plucky and Fowlmouth...

"50...51...52...53..." Plucky is counting tiredly with each push up he is doing.

"36...37...38...39..." Fowlmouth is also counting tiredly with each push up he is doing.

And so the others did some exercises, stretching and jogging, etc. It continues on for sometime.

"Well then. Time for some push ups." Lola said.

Everybody nodded as they began to do some push ups. While doing some push ups, Green asked:

"Can I ask you two quick things if it's alright?"

"Sure. What is it?" Lola asked.

"Well...who is the captain of our male team?"

"Me..." Plucky said tiredly as he is nearly done with his 150 push-ups, "Me!"

"I know how you feel Plucky but actually...it's Buster." Lola said.

"Hey there." Buster called while he is doing his push-ups.

"I see." Green said, "And, just curious, the female one?"

" _ **I'm right here**_." Babs sang while she is doing his push-ups.

"Yep. She is the one." Lola smiled.

"Oh I see." Green said.

And so, they continued to do their push ups for a while. During that push ups, Plucky and Fowlmouth finally finished and apologized for what Plucky said and what Fowlmouth did in which Lola accepted their apology and let them have a break for a while in which both Plucky and Fowlmouth gave huge breathes. After the others are done, she gave them a 7 minute break.

"And afterwards, we will play soccer." Lola smiled.

The young toons cheered upon hearing it. After a 7 minute break in which they are able to recover, Lola and others head off to the football field where some teachers and young toons are sitting on the audience seat, getting a bit excited.

"Here we are. Green, welcome to our football and soccer field." Lola said.

"But I only see the football field." Green said dumbfolded.

"It will change soon with this button."

Lola then pointed at the button where is it attached to a pole or something and pressed it. Soon, to Green's awe and jaws drops in shock, the football field is slowly changing into a soccer field while the audience who are there are cheering. After a while, it has now become a complete soccer field.

"There it is now. Now we have a soccer field." Lola smiled.

"Whoever has made that awesome thing to happen?" Green asked in awe.

" _None other than my professor, Wile_." Calamity smiled as he showed it in one of his signboard.

"Whoa!"

"Yep. Using his genius mind, Wile made a device in which it can switch from the football field to the soccer field and vice versa. It took a long while to make it though but he finally did it with the help of others." Lola said.

"Wow!"

Furrball meowed something in which Green nodded and smiled. Lola then clapped her hands before pointing out the crowd and said:

"We normally play it in quite times but today, you will be tested with how you perform when the crowd is there because in reality if you are playing team-based sport or any other sports, then you will see a crowd which will pack the entire stadium and they will cheer and roar for the team and sometimes a player might fail to perform due to him sometimes being a bit uncomfortable because of that. I know you guys, well except Green since he just recently joined recently, experienced that during Acme Bowl games but we are now on a different sport. Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody nodded.

"Hey Green. Sorry that your first P.E day ended up having to play in front of the crowd." Lola said.

"I'm good." Green said.

"Very well. Let me form two teams then."

Silence occurred for a while in which Lola at each and everyone of them and gave much thought about it before she announced:

"Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green. You form one team."

Buster and Babs nodded as they joined the cat duo.

"Plucky, Shirley, Hampton and Fifi. You form another team." Lola said.

The duck duo, Hampton and Fifi nodded.

"The rest of you can join the crowd and don't worry. You will all get a change to play." Lola smiled.

The others cheered. Soon Lola did a coin toss and it is decided that Buster's team will have the ball first and they will be on the left side and Plucky's team will be on the right side.

"Uh...Lola? Isn't that soccer field way too big for only 8 players to play?" Green asked.

"Don't worry. Calamity has got this." Lola said.

Calamity nodded as he is able to change the size of the football field in which the 8 players can comfortably play by pressing a remote control button in which Green is in awe. After that, Lola then gave the goalkeeper's gloves and the captain armbands to both captains before leading the others on the crowd's seat before coming back again.

"Any last words that you want to say to each other?" Lola asked.

"Buster! This will be the day when I finally get to triumph over you!" Plucky called and waved his fist, "We will win!"

"Bring it on then Plucky!" Buster called back.

Once this has been done, the two teams gone off to the field to their respective position.

"Wow. It's really great that the four of us are playing together now." Buster smiled and said happily.

"Yep. More like 'Those who know the Toons and Humans Town/City' team." Babs said happily in which the three others giggled a bit.

Furrball meowed happily.

"Yeah. It seems so like that." Green smiled.

"Yep." Buster smiled before asking, "Alright then. Who wants to be the Goalkeeper?"

"I volunteer."

Buster, Babs and Furrball looked at Green before they nodded and smiled as Buster gave the goalkeeper's gloves to Green.

"Alright then. Good luck Green." Buster said as he gave the gloves to Green.

"You're gonna need it since it's your first day playing." Babs said.

"Yeah I know. Thanks." Green said.

The team nodded and smiled as Furrball meowed happily. After a while discussion, they got on to their position as followed: Buster is in Forward position, Babs is Midfielder, Furrball is Defender and Green is the Goalkeeper. From the opposite side, it seems that Plucky is in the Forward position, Shirley is Midfielder, Fifi is Defender and Hampton is the Goalkeeper. Buster and Babs will kick off while the crowd is cheering.

"It looks like this takes me back to the days when we were in the Acme All-Stars Game on Sega Genesis." Buster said.

"Yeah. That's true." Babs smiled, "The soccer field size is a bit widen than in the game though but still alright to play."

"Good luck or some junk!" Shirley called.

"May the best team wins!" Hampton called.

"I can't wait for it get started." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"You're going down rabbits!" Plucky growled as he gave a thumbs down.

"Bring it on again." Buster said.

"Good luck to you too." Babs said.

Furrball meowed happily while Green looked around for a moment. It seems that Gogo is in charge of the scorecard while Lola will be the referee.

" _Looks like it's gonna be some good fun for us_." Green thought and smiled as he pulls down the goalkeeper's gloves.

From the crowd's seat, everyone is getting excited.

"Looks like this is gonna be a good match don't you think?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah. Plus let's see what can Green do since it's his first time playing." Ronald said.

"I bet on Plucky's team." Rhubella giggled a bit.

"And I bet on vice versa if you know what I mean." Wally said in which everybody nodded.

"I bet on both teams to lose." Max grumbled.

"Oh don't worry Maxi. If we are together, we will win." Elmyra smiled as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd laughed a bit.

"There's no such thing as having both teams to lose." Mary said, "Both teams can draw."

"Me cannot wait to see it." Dizzy said in excitement.

" _We all are_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _This is gonna be fun to watch_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Dadgum it! Why couldn't I be on the team?" Fowlmouth cried out.

"Uh...Your toxic beak?" Concord asked in Fowlmouth scoffed while the others giggled a bit.

"I see that as the only reason that is preventing you from love." Vinnie teased a bit.

"Hey. Where's Sweetie, Sneezer and Skippy?" A toon human asked.

"Working on security kid." Bugs said, "And that's why I am recording this so that they can see it later on."

"Interesting." Wile said.

"Well I better hope this will be a good match varmint." Sam said.

"It wiww be." Elmer said.

"I say I say, boys, that the match is about to start." Foghorn said.

Everybody then immediately looked at the field where Lola is in the center of the ring and is about to blow the whistle.

"Hope you two teams have a good game." Lola said.

The players nodded. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Lola finally blew the whistle and Buster's team kicked-off which signals the start of the game and the crowd cheers.

So Buster is dribbling the ball. Plucky tried to tackle him but Buster dodged the tackled. Fifi is marking him but Buster gave a long pass to Babs but out of nowhere, Shirley appeared in a spit of surprise as they jumped with Babs heading the ball to the net. However, because it was done on a hard position, Hampton caught the ball easily. Hampton then threw the ball to Plucky, who trapped it and is charging towards the opponent's goal. However, Furrball gave Plucky a hard tackle and Plucky fell down. Lola immediately blew the whistle and approached Furrball.

"Furrball. You should never ever give hard tackles in your own area otherwise it's gonna be..." Lola said before announcing, "P.K."

Furrball's jaws drops in shock while Plucky's team celebrates. Furrball looked down with a sad face.

"Hey Furrball. Don't be sad." Buster said, "We will come back again."

"Or who knows what will happen right Green?" Babs asked.

" _I need to concentrate guys_." Green showed it in one of the signboards, being in a position as if his both eyes are covered by his hair.

"Is it me or is it just that it's the first time Green is using signboards?"

"It's just for now. Let him focus." Buster said.

Babs and Furrball nodded as they now saw Plucky putting the ball down, reading to face Green.

"Plucky. Good luck." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Make it go in." Shirley said.

"Don't worry gals. The great Plucky Duck will be sure that the ball will go into the net." Plucky said proudly.

And then soon Plucky turned to face Green. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Wow. We already got a tense situation so fast." Hilary said.

"Will it go in?" Ronald asked.

"Most likely perhaps." Wally said.

" _Will be. According to the soccer statistics, almost 90% of the penalty kicks go into the net_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Let's wait and see what happens_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

They all nodded as they continued to look at the tense situation.

Plucky didn't move an inch yet. He is trying to guess where to shoot but one thing really surprised him is that Green is really calm as if he has no weak spots. Still, that doesn't detest him as the ever confident Plucky is sure that it will go into the goal.

"Plucky..." Shirley said.

"Green..." Babs said.

While Green is focusing on Plucky, some words are echoing around his head:

" _Eyes on the ball and you will surely know where the ball will go_."

" _Yeah. Got it_." Green thought and smiled when he heard the whistle suddenly, " _Here goes_."

Plucky is running right straight towards the ball and is going to kick it.

"GOOOOOOOOALLLLLL!" Plucky said happily as he kicks the ball to the right upper side of the net.

However, much to Plucky's and his team's shock and the others in awe, Green went to the same direction, jumped and caught the ball.

Yep. Green has caught the ball. Plucky is so shocked that his beak fell down. He just couldn't believe his eyes and ears! Even the others couldn't believe what they have just seen before the crowd came cheering:

"WWWWOOOOOWWWW!"

"Great P.K save Green!" Buster called happily.

"Thanks!" Green called back before throwing the ball, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Babs and Furrball also cheered as Buster trapped the ball and they started running freely towards their opponents' goal.

"Sacreblue! We gotta chase them." Fifi cried in her French accent as she started to run towards them.

"Like Plucky come on or some junk." Shirley called out as she snapped her fingers in which Plucky got back to his senses.

"Oh...Coming." Plucky said as he put his beak on and the team started running towards their opponents with Plucky still in shock as to what just happened.

"Come on you two! Let's not make Green's P.K save not go in waste." Buster said happily as he passed it to Babs.

"Yeah!" Babs said happily as she dribbles the ball.

Furrball meowed happily as he follows the bunnies. Soon they approached Hampton.

"I'm coming for the ball!" Hampton called as he rushes to grab the ball from Babs.

Unfortunately, as he does so, Babs passed it to Buster, leaving the goal post wide open.

"No No No No No Nooooooo!" Plucky cried like Cleveland from the Family Guy.

Buster then shoots and it went into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAALLLLL!" Gogo screamed happily as he changes the scoreboard to 1-0 while Lola blows the whistle.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Buster, Babs and Furrball celebrated while Green smiled upon seeing them.

"We did it! We scored the first goal!" Buster said happily while Furrball meowed happily.

"Um...We are forgetting someone." Babs said in which Buster and Furrball realized.

They all soon ran to Green as they all hugged him.

"This goal is for you buddy." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. That's one amazing save you did." Babs said happily.

Furrball meowed happily.

"Hey thanks guys." Green smiled.

"Looking forward to more of those." Buster smiled.

"Yeah. You will see it."

Meanwhile on the opposite side...

"How did Green even catch my shot?!" Plucky asked in shock.

"Like come down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said, "We will soon tie the score. We will."

"So...So sorry guys. I got a bit careless." Hampton apologizes sadly.

"Don't be sad Hampton." Fifi said in her French accent, "We will tie the score."

After a few seconds, both teams got off to their respective positions with Plucky and Shirley going to kick off soon.

"Well I gotta say this kid gave a one darn heck of a good P.K safe." Sam said in awe.

"Yeah. As if Green knew where the ball was going to go." Bugs said as he is recording the video, "Can't wait for more."

"There will be more to come I say boy." Foghorn said.

Everyone nodded and now looks at the game as Lola blows the whistle and Plucky passed to Shirley.

Shirley soon passed it to Plucky as he ran like a bull towards his opponents' penalty area just a bit outside and is going to shoot.

"This time I will score for sure!" Plucky proclaimed as he is about to shoot.

"Wooks wike he's goona shoot." Elmer said.

Plucky shoots as the ball is going straight to Green.

"Hai-Yah! Taste the fist!" Green said as he punches the ball.

Soon the ball is going right straight towards Furrball.

"WHOOOOOOAAAA!" The crowd said in awe.

"Incredible." Bugs said, "He just punched the ball and it went to Furrball."

"I say I say boys that he might be born to be a goalkeeper." Foghorn said in which everybody nodded.

"You can say that again." Sam said.

"How is that even possible?!" Plucky cried and asked in shock on the field.

"Come on. We gotta chase them." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Uh...We might be a bit too late." Shirley gulped as she points at her opponents who are already inside the penalty area.

"Hang on Hampton! We are coming!"

Unfortunately, Hampton couldn't hold up longer. When Buster, Babs and Furrball are in the penalty area, he didn't run like last time. Buster did a shot but Hampton deflected it. Buster got the ball again and loped it towards Babs. Hampton jumped to catch the ball but Babs also jumped, won the duel and headed the ball towards the net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAALLLLL!" Gogo screamed happily as he changes the scoreboard to 2-0 while Lola blows the whistle.

The crowd cheered and clapped again as Buster, Babs and Furrball celebrated while Green smiled upon seeing them.

"It's 2-0 now for us now." Babs said happily.

Furrball meowed happily.

"Yeah. You forgot to thank someone." Buster reminded.

"Yeah I know." Babs said happily as her teammates turned towards Green as she called out happily, "Hey nice save. Thanks Green! I scored a goal thanks to you!"

"No problem!" Green called out happily as he gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile on the opponents' side...

"Are we seeing a different Green?!" Plucky cried out.

"I don't know Plucky or some junk." Shirley said, "I just think he's very good at his position."

"Is there anyway to score against him?" Hampton asked sadly.

"Don't be sad Hampton. No one saw that pass coming." Fifi said in her French accent, "We will try to find somehow to score against Green."

"I hope so."

After a few seconds, both teams got off to their respective positions with Plucky and Shirley going to kick off soon.

"Wow. This Green is really amazing." Vinnie said in awe.

"Yeah. Two saves, Two goals." Concord said.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Fowlmouth laughed at the poor Plucky.

However, Shirley notices that and angrily zaps Fowlmouth.

"Wow. Even from the field, she could see you laughing." A female toon said.

"Yeah. Try to admit the fact." A female human toon said.

"Never." Fowlmouth's black beak said flatly in which everybody sighed.

"Just two saves and you are already praising him? Pfft." Max spat a bit.

"Are you angry on the fact that Green compared you to Richie Rich and did other humiliating stuffs to you?" A toon asked.

"What did you just say?!"

Everybody laughed a bit while Max scoffed a bit. Elmyra tried to hug Max but Max this time dodges the hug and ends up sitting above her. Now that's plain rude Max.

"Shut up author." Max grunted, breaking the fourth wall.

Jeez.

"Max." Bugs called, "De...ten..."

Knowing that what Bugs is about to say, Max meekly smiled and quickly let Elmyra go. Everyone laughed a bit before now looking at the game as Lola blows the whistle and Plucky passes it to Shirley.

"Plucky. Let me and Fifi shoot this time please." Shirley said.

"Fine. Go ahead." Plucky sighed, "At least I will have time to find out any other opportunities to score."

Shirley smiled as she charges towards her opponents' penalty area, surprisingly dodging the bunny duo and Furrball in which everyone is in awe. Shirley is going to shoot.

"Here I come Green or some junk." Shirley said.

"Go Shirley!" Fifi and Plucky, calling her Shirl, cheered.

"Green!" Babs and Buster called.

"She's gonna shoot." Elmer said in awe.

Shirley then shoots the ball but to her and her teammates shock and the others in awe, Green punches the ball away.

"Whoa doc! He just stopped the shot!" Bugs said in awe as he is excitingly recording it with video camera.

But the ball is still in play and Fifi traps the ball.

"Oh. The another kitty-witty might lose this time." Elmyra said.

"Our first goal!" Fifi said happily as she shoots.

The ball is about to go to the net but...

"Not that easy!" Green called.

Green charged like a bull. Lucky for him, it wasn't that wide so the he is able to stop the shot with his tail and back kick, much to Fifi's and her teammates shock and others in awe. The ball is now flying towards Buster.

"Oh WWOOOOOWWWW!" The crowd said in awe.

"I leave it to you Buster!" Green called.

"You can count on us!" Buster says happily as he traps the ball, "Let's go Babs and Furrball."

"Yeah!" Babs said happily while Furrball meowed happily.

The team then rushed towards their opponents' area. Plucky and his teammates, realizing that there is no time to be in total shock, chases them.

"Did you just see that?" Mary asked in awe, "Green just punched the ball and somehow managed to stop it again with his tail and back kick!"

"My Oh My." Rhubella said in awe.

"Nice reflexes from Green." Wally smiled.

"Well I gotta admit it, that was pretty cool." Max said before growling, "But still not cool to get convinced!"

"You will be convinced soon." A toon said.

"I guess Green got really lucky. Fifi shot in the middle of the net, which is enough for Green to save it." A toon human said, "If she had shot at the other side of net, it would have been a goal."

"True. Very true." A female toon said.

"Me witness best saves." Dizzy said happily.

"Aye you sure did." A female human toon said before saying in awe, "Buster is about to shoot!"

Everyone then looks at the action as Buster is about to shoot in which Hampton runs to grab the ball but instead, Buster then just lobs the ball over Hampton's head and into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAALLLLL!" Gogo screamed happily as he changes the scoreboard to 3-0 while Lola blows the whistle.

The crowd cheered and clapped again as Buster, Babs and Furrball celebrated while Green smiled upon seeing them.

"3-0!" Babs said happily.

"Thank you Green! That was an amazing save!" Buster called out happily as he and his teammates rushed to hug Green.

Furrball meowed happily.

"That was some pure awesome goalkeeping you are doing Green in the first half." Babs said happily.

"Glad that Lola selected you on us." Buster said happily.

"Hey thanks." Green smiled as he is receiving hugs.

Meanwhile on the opponents' side...

"Can we switch goalkeepers?" Plucky asked meekly.

"No way. He's really incredible." Fifi said in awe in French accent before asking, "Is there no way to beat him?"

"Well we better find out a way somehow or some junk." Shirley said, "Or else we are gonna end up being sitting ducks."

"Quack Quack." Plucky cried in which Shirley looked at him sadly.

"Plucky..."

"I have no idea what I am doing." Hampton said in a bit scared voice.

"Hampton. Just stay calm." Fifi said in her French accent as she looks at him sadly.

After a few seconds, both teams got off to their respective positions with Plucky and Shirley going to kick off soon.

"4 saves. 3 goaws already." Elmer said in awe.

"Just how many more amazing saves we are gonna see varmint?" Sam asked in excitement.

"There will be many more, my boy, there will be many more." Foghorn said, "I say where are the other teachers? They are missing this epicness!"

"They are busy with their schedule doc but, like I said, I'm recording it." Bugs said in excitement, "I just can't stop seeing Green's saves."

Everybody nodded and smiled before now looking at the game as Lola blows the whistle and Plucky passes it to Shirley. This time, they did a back pass to Fifi, who shot it but Babs easily intercept the shot and trapped the ball. For a whole 2 minutes, they keep fighting for the ball with Plucky, Shirley and Fifi kicking the ball wherever they can when they got the ball only to be intercepted by either Buster, Babs or Furrball. After 2 minutes, Lola blows the whistle and Gogo announced:

"Half Time! Cuckoo Cuckoo! Buster's team: 3. Plucky's team: Quack Quack."

"Gogo!" Everybody said sternly in which Gogo realized his mistake.

"Sorry. Buster's team: 3. Plucky's team: 0. See you in second half."

Soon the two teams went to their seating area where they can rest for a while. The mood is different for both teams. For Buster's team, Buster, Babs and Furrball all hugged Green as they went to their seating area with some brofists being given. For Plucky's team, well...Shirley, Fifi and Hampton are walking away sadly while Plucky is walking like zombie to their seating arena.

"Hmmm...It seems like the mood of Buster's team is different from Plucky's team." Mary said.

"Of course! What do you expect?" Max growled.

"A big hug from me." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"It's quite understandable." Vinnie said, "No doubt about it."

"MVP Green. That's for sure." Concord said.

"And the fact that Plucky, Shirley and Fifi were kicking the ball shows how desperate they want to score a goal at least." Wally said.

"But they couldn't get pass Green." Rhubella said.

"True. He really has made some dadgum it amazing saves." Fowlmouth said.

"Me witness best saves." Dizzy said happily.

" _Well what's gonna happen on the second half_?" Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Maybe Plucky's team is going to attack cause they have conceded 3 goals already_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Ronald. I guess you got a good yourself a good rival for a goalkeeping position." Hilary teased a bit.

"Well a good one at least. Green is really amazing today." Ronald smiled.

"Yeah."

"So what more we can expect?" A toon asked.

"Saves. More saves." A male toon human said.

"A grand comeback." A female toon said happily in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Well they need to beat Green somehow for that to happen." A female human toon said in which everyone nodded.

They now all waited patiently for the second half.

Meanwhile on the right side of the sitting arena...

"Like any ideas as to how we can beat Green or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Nope. No idea." Plucky said sadly, "I'm a broken duck."

"First that P.K shoot, then that punch and finally the punch and a back kick save." Fifi sighed in her French accent, "And he did it with one of his eyes covered."

"I'm really sorry guys. I took 3 goals." Hampton said sadly.

"Hey don't apologize Hammy. It ain't your fault. Green is just too good for us." Plucky said, "Speaking about that, I may have a plan though."

"You do or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yep but it's a 50-50 chance."

"Still let's go for it though." Fifi said in her French accent.

Meanwhile on the left side of the sitting arena...

"Wow Green. You were really great at goalkeeping." Buster said happily.

"How did you do those moves?" Babs asked in awe.

Furrball meowed happily.

"I will tell you later cause the show's not over yet. We still have the second half to go." Green said.

"Oh Yeah. You are right. The second half is still there." Buster said, "We must keep our focus cause I'm pretty sure that Plucky and his team are planning some attacking formation."

"There will be more cool saves to come."

"Wow!" Babs said in awe while Furrball meowed in awe.

"Well let's look forward to it." Buster said, "We better get ready cause Lola is about to blow the whistle."

Indeed, after a few seconds, Lola blew the whistle and both teams started coming out.

"The second half is about to start docs." Bugs said as he is recording it.

"I wonder how many mowe awesome saves Green wiww be doing." Elmer said in excitement.

"But, my boy, I say my biggest concern is how will Plucky's team respond after taking 3 goals, I say, 3 goals." Foghorn said.

"That we will see what happens." Sam said.

Everybody nodded as they all looked at the field in which, this time, the teams change sides. Lola then blows her whistle, indicating the kick-off and the start of the second half.

So Shirley quickly passes the ball to Plucky and Plucky does the same. Together, they are performing quick passes to each other as well as to Fifi, leaving Buster, Babs and Furrball in a bit of confusion as they tried to take the ball away but failed to do so, leaving only Green left.

"I think I heard that word somewhere now that I see Shirley and Plucky doing it." Concord said.

"If I am not mistaken, then they are playing in a Tiki-taka formation then." Ronald said.

"Tiki-Taka?" Hilary and a few others asked in a bit of confusion.

"Guys. The duck couple are going to shoot together!" Mary said in awe as they all immediately looked at the field.

"Let's do this Plucky." Shirley said.

"Yeah Shirl." Plucky said as they prepared to shoot.

"The duck shoot!" Both Plucky and Shirley said together as they shoot.

"Hooray!" Fifi said happily.

The ball is soon flying towards the net, which is defended by Green. Buster, Babs and Furrball are now worried that the ball is going to go for the goal but...

"WHAT?!"

"No way!"

"OH WOW!"

This is the reaction from Plucky, Shirley and the crowd separately after Green jumped to the direction where the ball is going and caught it before he lands perfectly after one rotation with a somersault as Green smiled.

"Awesome, Green!" Buster said happily while Plucky's jaws drops in shock.

"Did you just see what he did?" Vinnie asked in awe.

"Yeah. Incredible." Wally said in awe, "A good save followed by a somersault."

"Me seeing great saves!" Dizzy said happily.

"I'm dadgum loving it!" Fowlmouth said happily.

" _Awesome is all I can say_." Calamity showed it in one of the signboard.

" _Same here_." Beeper showed it in one of the signboard.

"Is there any way to beat Green?" Rhubella asked.

"Once if any one of us faces against him, we may have to find out soon." Concord said.

Everybody nodded as Green smiled at Plucky and Shirley, whose jaws drop in shock.

"Time for fight back!" Green called as he threw the ball to Furrball.

Furrball then trapped the ball before passing it to Babs. Fifi, who is in shock that Green is still able to stop, tries to take the ball away but Babs dodges it and passes it to Buster. Soon the duck toons recovered and tried to take the ball away but failed. Soon Buster, Furrball and Babs all advanced just a bit outside the penalty cause there are a bit afraid that passing inside the penalty area will be declared offside. Hampton tried to stop the ball but Buster passes it to Furrball, who quickly passed it to Babs and Babs simply shot the ball into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAALLLLL!" Gogo screamed happily as he changes the scoreboard to 4-0 while Lola blows the whistle.

The crowd cheered and clapped again as Buster, Babs and Furrball celebrated while Green smiled upon seeing them. This time they ran towards Green and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for your saves." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. Remind us to treat you once we go to the T&H Town/City." Babs said happily.

Furrball meowed happily.

"Uh...thanks." Green said but smiled as Buster, Babs and Furrball celebrated another goal.

Meanwhile on the opponents' side...

"Im...Impossible." Plucky said in shock.

"No kidding or some junk." Shirley is also in a bit of shock, "He stopped our shot."

"I may have a plan though." Fifi said in her French accent.

"You do?" Both Plucky and Shirley asked.

"Yes but first..."

And first Fifi is comforting the poor Hampton, whose gloom can be seem all over him. After a few seconds, both teams got off to their respective positions with Plucky and Shirley going to kick off soon.

"And after great save from Green varmint." Sam said.

"Indeed, my boy, indeed." Foghorn said.

"But how did he do that somersault?" Elmer asked in awe.

"That's Green alright." Bugs smiled as he is excitingly recording the camera.

Everyone nodded and now looks at the game as Lola blows the whistle and Plucky passed to Shirley.

Soon both teams have been fighting for the ball for 4-5 minutes in which everyone is in awe but excited. During that time, Green yawned and stretched a bit while Hampton is filled with worries. Finally, Plucky, Shirley and Fifi advanced towards their opponents' goal.

"Let's make this count!" Plucky urged.

"Yes!" Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Bring on your shots." Green said.

"Oh you will or some junk." Shirley said as she prepares to shoot.

"They should darn know by now that a normal shot will be easily be caught varmint." Sam said.

But instead, much to the crowd's amazement and Green's shock, Shirley actually feints the shot and passes it to Fifi.

"Wow. Nice, I say, Nice trick from Shirley." Foghorn said.

"The left part is wide open now varmint." Sam said, "And Fifi is there."

"It's gonna go in now." Elmer said.

"It's wide open now!" Plucky called.

"Go for the goal!" Shirley cheered.

"Oh I will." Fifi said in her French accent as she prepares to shoot to the net.

Then this is where the most amazing, awe and the best thing occurred.

"I guess it's going to be the first goal for Plucky's team." Mary said.

"I don't think so." Bugs said as he is recording it with Sam's jaws dropping in total shock upon seeing it.

"Eh?!"

"Look closely."

Some toons from the crowd looked closely and their jaws drop in shock.

"Oh My God!" Vinnie cried out.

"Is that...?!" Concord asked in shock.

Indeed while Fifi is preparing to shoot, Green, who is on the right side of the goal post, jumps on the right side of the goal post, presses his legs and jumps off or jumps faster. Plucky notices this and gasped in horror before shouting to Fifi:

"FIFI! DON'T..."

Fifi shoots.

"...shoot." Plucky groaned.

Fifi smiled but then soon realizes that someone is coming and her jaws drops in shock as Green is flying into the left corner and then... he got hold off the ball!

Yes I repeat, Green got hold off the ball by jumping off the goal post and flew on the direction where the ball is heading too. Green then soon fell down but manages to hold the ball. Everybody's jaws drops in total shock!

"Sacreblue!" Fifi said in shock.

"Now you have got to be kidding me or some junk." Shirley said in shock, so shock that her jaws actually fell down.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the crowd screamed in joy:

"OH...MY...GOD! OH WOW! AMAZING!"

The crowd then gave the biggest cheers ever and as they cheered, clapped and whistled like crazy. Lola and Gogo also clapped and smiled as they are in awe as well.

"Green!" Buster said happily.

"Awesome save Green!" Babs called out happily.

Furrball meowed happily.

Meanwhile from the crowd...

"Did you see that?" Mary asked in awe and excitement before repeating, "Did you just see that?!"

"Yeah. It's that jumping move!" Vinnie said.

"Me witness best save ever!" Dizzy said happily.

"Dadgum it! What a dadgum save!" Fowlmouth said happily.

"I gotta admit this time. That was a pretty cool save." Max said, even he can't stop being in awe about that save.

"How could I have nearly forgotten this?!" A toon human asked himself in horror.

"Yes. It's that jump move." Rhubella said in awe.

"He used that against Sneezer in the Wild Chase Class today." Wally said in which everyone is in awe.

"So even though someone shoots from the other side, Green still has the jump move to stop the ball." Hilary said.

"Wow. I never thought he could have used that on soccer as well." Ronald said in awe.

" _Me neither_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Favorite save so far_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Indeed you two. Imagine the opponents' reaction when they see this." A female toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Yeah. It will be hilarious and awesome." A toon human said.

"Like totally." A female toon human said, "Such reflexes."

"Hooray for another kitty-witty!" Elmyra said happily.

"Wow! Just Wow!" Vinnie said in awe.

"Indeed. Best save so far." Concord said.

"I gotta tell you. That's the best save I have ever darn hill witness!" Sam said happily, "YAHOO!"

"I say I say, best indeed." Foghorn said.

"What a keeper." Elmer said in awe.

"Imagine if the crowd sees this, Green will definitely be awarded 'Best Save of the Match'." Bugs said in as he is recording the video.

The action on the field resumed as Green throws the ball to Buster, who traps it.

"Lets not make Green's awesome save go in waste." Buster said.

"Yeah!" Babs said happily while Furrball meowed happily.

They soon charged towards the opponents' goal. Plucky tried to stop them alone, cause Fifi and Shirley are so shocked about Green's save that they didn't move an inch, but failed. Hampton tried to stop them but Buster and Furrball put Hampton on the same situation Green was put in: Buster quickly passes to Furrball before Hampton could get it, leaving the other side of the net wide open. The only difference is that...Hampton can't do that jumping move. He tried but ended up slipping and falling flat on his face in which some from the crowd giggled a bit. Furrball then shoots the ball into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAALLLLL!" Gogo screamed happily as he changes the scoreboard to 5-0 while Lola blows the whistle.

The crowd cheered and clapped again as Buster, Babs and Furrball celebrated while Green smiled upon seeing them. This time they ran towards Green and jumped to hug him. Furrball meowed something happily.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"What's he saying?" Babs asked curiously.

"This goal is for me."

"Indeed. This goal is indeed for you for your awesome safe!" Buster said happily, "You deserved this."

"Scored by your best childhood buddy for life." Babs said happily as they all continued to hug Green.

Meanwhile on the other side...

"I knew it!" Plucky said, "The very moment I saw Green doing that did I realize that he's going to use that move!"

"What can we do now then?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

"What now? I don't know or some junk." Shirley sighed, "Everything we did failed and I had no idea Green was going to use that move."

"There's only a minute left so lets defend for now." Hampton said.

"You are right Hampton." Plucky said, "I don't want my dignity to fall down anymore."

After a few seconds, both teams got off to their respective positions with Plucky and Shirley going to kick off soon.

"Dadgum it! I wanna learn that move!" Fowlmouth cried out.

"Well my boy, I say, well didn't you see what happened to Hampton? He tried to use that move and failed easily." Foghorn said, "It might, I say, It might take years to learn my boy."

Everybody nodded while Fowlmouth sighed as they all now looked at the game as Lola blows the whistle and Plucky passed it to Shirley. However, this time, nothing action like thing happened as Lola blows the whistle after giving an extra minute.

"Full Time! Cuckoo Cuckoo!" Gogo announced, "Buster's team: 5. Plucky's team: 0. Thanks for watching."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Buster's team are celebrating the victory before lifting Green up.

"It's all thanks to you that we have won." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. You sure did some really cool saves there." Babs said happily.

Furrball then meowed happily.

"Hey thanks guys but you scored goals as well." Green said.

"Sometimes goalkeepers can have big celebration cause they can hold the key to victory sometimes." Buster smiled.

"Yeah. Especially that OMG last save you did which left Plucky and others at the back of their seat." Babs said.

Furrball then meowed something in which Green translated:

"Hey. Let's go and shake our hands with the opponents."

"Oh Yeah. Thanks for that reminder Furrball." Buster said, "Let's go and shake our opponents hands."

The team nodded as they approached Plucky's defeated team and shook hands with each other with Plucky glaring at the bunnies and said, "You're despicable." in which the bunnies giggled about it and Plucky felt like ranting against them. Green also shook hands with him while everyone is cheering at him.

"Hey. That was some awesome saves you did." Plucky smiled.

"Yeah. Especially the last one or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yes. It was really amazing." Fifi smiled in her French accent.

"How did you do that?" Hampton asked.

"One of my skills?" Green asked with a smile.

"Then you are already way better than I am."

"The two teams. Assemble here." Lola said.

Buster's and Plucky's team then assembled in front of Lola. Lola then first looked at Plucky's team with great pity.

"I can't tell what went wrong with you guys given that I saw what had happened but sadly I have to give a slight blame to Hampton." Lola said, "You should always keep your eyes on the ball and do not charge towards it or else the goal will be left wide open."

"Yes Lola." Hampton nodded and sighed.

"But it's not his fault! Blame the bunnies." Plucky cried as he defends Hampton.

"Like we all did all our best or some junk." Shirley said in which Lola nodded.

"If their goalkeeper was different, then we could had a big chance." Fifi said in her French accent.

"But I had no idea he would be doing so well." Lola said, "And speaking about that..."

Lola then turned to face Buster's team and smiled saying:

"Well that was a great performance by the four of you. I have nothing to say about it and I appreciate it."

"Thanks." Buster smiled.

"And speaking about that, someone is the MVP in your team."

"Really? Who?" Babs asked.

Lola then took out an energy drink and soon silence occurred for a few seconds before she smiled and tossed it to Green.

"For his amazing saves which contributed to the victory for Buster's team." Lola said before asking in awe, "Especially the last one. Like seriously, how were you able to do that?"

"Skills?" Green asked smiling in which Furrball, Buster and Babs giggled a bit.

"Then you sure have got one heck of the crazy skills to pull that stunt. Sorry that this is what I can give you."

"Nah It's alright. Thanks a lot for that."

"No problem. Now everyone, you can all return to the crowd's seat while I call the few other ones to come here." Lola said.

Buster's and Plucky's team teamed thanked her in which she smiled and thanked them back before they split up and went to the stands to find a seat for themselves. While Green is also looking for a seat with Furrball, many others cheered at Green.

"Man. That was some great saves my boy." Foghorn said.

"Yeah. You really nailed it out there kid." Sam smiled.

"Especiawwy that recent save of youws." Elmer said in which everybody cheered upon hearing it.

"Man. That was one awesome save you did." A toon said.

"Yeah. Like how did you do that?" Vinne asked in awe.

"Yeah. Jumping from one side to get the ball going on the other side?" Concord asked, "Now that's some real stunt I would wanna see."

"Please dadgum it!" Fowlmouth begged and pleaded at Green, "Please teach me how do I do that move? I wanna impress the girl of my dreams."

"Here we go again." Mary sighed before commenting, "One of the best saves I have ever seen Green."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Well Fowlmouth. The girl of your dreams you will be getting is THIS." Shirley said as she zapped Fowlmouth for how many times I have no idea.

" _Wow Fowlmouth. You sure never change do you?_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard before smiling and flipping it, " _And best save by the way Green_."

" _Ha Ha._ " Beeper showed it in one of his signboard before smiling and flipping it, " _And yeah. It was awesome!_ "

"It was awesome indeed." Buster smiled.

"Don't forget about his other saves." Babs said in which they nodded.

"Well my favorite one, other than that jump save, is that P.K save." A female toon said.

"The fist save." A human toon said.

"The back kick save." A female human toon said.

"I liked all of the your saves Green." Wally said.

"Me too." Rhubella said happily.

"Please teach me that jump move you did." Plucky pleaded, "I really wanna beat the bunnies."

"You can't just get over your addiction of wanting to beat them can you?" Hampton asked.

"Well that's him alright." Fifi said in her French accent and giggled.

"Me want more best saves." Dizzy said happily, "Dizzy wanna knows the jump move."

"Wow Dizzy. Even you of all the toons?" Hilary asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey...Great play I guess." Max said.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Wanna hug?" Elmyra asked sweetly.

"I rather pass."

Everyone chuckled a bit. Furrball then meowed something in which Green nodded and smiled.

"Well Green. It looks like I found myself a new competitor which is you." Ronald smiled in which Green is surprised upon hearing that.

"Eh? Like what you mean?" Green asked in surprise.

"That you will find out soon enough my friend."

"Oh...Okay."

"Hey Green." Bugs called out, "Can you come here for a moment?"

And so Green approached Bugs, who showed him the video and even offered Green to have the video transport it to his mobile in which Green gladly accepted it but realized that he kept his mobile in the locker room so Bugs told him to see him in the office.

Soon Lola called the other 8 ones which are Mary, Vinnie, Dizzy, Fowlmouth, a toon, a female toon, a human toon and a female human toon. Fowlmouth, still wanting to impress Shirley, decided to be a goalkeeper but him trying to do Green's moves ended up conceding several goals from the opponents in which everybody laughed while he received scornful looks from Mary, a toon and and a female human toon as his team lost 6-3. Plucky also laughed because Calamity told him about Fowlmouth laughing at the expense of the duck duo so it's Plucky's turn to give Fowlmouth a taste of his own medicine. In the next match, Green finally knows what Ronald meant: Not only he is playing as a good goalkeeper but he is also playing as a striker as well.

 _After P.E class:_

"Well then. That's it for today. Great play everyone." Lola smiled, "Now you can all go and take a good shower."

"Thank you." Everybody said.

Lola nodded with a smile. Furrball meowed something to Green in which he understood and nodded. Soon they all then went inside the school.

Somewhere around, sitting at a tree, someone then put down the binoculars, smiled and said, " _Nice Goalkeeping_." before that someone took out the mobile and started texting it to someone.

 _Inside the boy's locker room:_

Buster and others are having a nice chat about something. Max wanted to take Green's electric guitar away but he tripped and realized in horror as Green got there first before Max. After getting up, Max rushed to the boy's locker room, only to find out that the electric guitar is being taken away and Max soon realizes that Green has taken it away. Max is now grumbling while the others are looking at him.

"What's the matter? Failed theft attempt?" Plucky giggled a bit in which Max glared at him.

"Yep that's correct Plucky." Buster said before warning Max, "Be careful what you are stealing. If Green realizes that you took his electric guitar, he's gonna upload the video to Youtube."

"He still has that video?!" Max asked in horror.

"Yep." Wally said before teasing, "And once it's uploaded, boy you are gonna be famous."

Max scoffed in which everybody laughed.

"Or the Wild Furrball might jump into your face." Ronald said.

Furrball then showed his wild side in which Max, at first, laughed before gasping in horror as Furrball jumped on him and Max ran to hide somewhere in which everybody laughed.

" _Now that's the wild side of Furrball I didn't get to see_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _True_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Has anyone seen Green?" A toon asked.

"Taking a dadgum it shower after his brilliant saves." Fowlmouth said.

"Me witness best save of the match." Dizzy said happily.

"Ah yes. Very true. So true." Hampton said.

"My favorite one was when he jumped to the opposite side to get the ball." Vinnie said in which everybody smiled.

"Also from that is the back kick save." Concord said.

"The fist save." A toon said.

"The save he did before doing the somersault." A toon human said, "But we all liked that last save right?"

"Right indeed." Buster smiled, "And Fowlmouth. Please don't do what the others are doing for it had given the opponent goals."

Fowlmouth scoffed a bit in which everybody laughed.

"What about you Furrball?" Buster asked.

Before Furrball could meow anything, a recognizable voice came calling:

"Hey guys. I'm back."

Everybody turned at the figure, which is none other than Green, and they are in awe when they saw Green is wiping his cool anime-like hairstyle with the towel with the electric guitar on his side. Then after finished wiping it, he then sees everyone is in awe and some cannot help but feel a bit jealous.

"What?" Green asked puzzled.

"You're despicable." Plucky grunted a bit.

"Please tell me how to be dadgum good looking." Fowlmouth pleaded.

"Well you really cool when you are wiping your hair with the towel." Ronald smiled in which Furrball meowed happily.

"Hey. What about me?" Max demanded as he shows off.

"Well you did that once and you had a pie thrown on your face." A toon human giggled.

"Damn you!"

Everybody laughed.

"By the way, why did you bring the electric guitar with you to the shower?" Vinnie asked.

"You know why." Green said as he stared at Max and everyone is looking at him as well.

"NOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everybody laughed.

"Didn't it fit in the locker room?" Concord asked in which Green shook his head.

"You have the locker room keys with you? It's very important to keep it safe." Wally said.

Green then shows his locker room keys.

"Give me those keys now." Max demanded as he rushes towards Green.

However, Green tripped Max and Max fell flat on his face in which everybody laughed. Not only that but Green even sat on him in which everybody ooooohheeed upon seeing that.

" _Wow Max. You sure brought yourself in an embarrassing situation_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Ha Ha_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Oh just to tell you, he wants to snatch your mobile and delete the video you recorded." A toon said.

"Can you upload the video now?" A toon human asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"You won't dare and let me go!" Max cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

"Dizzy thinks you look cool." Dizzy said happily.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"I wish I have that kind of hairstyle like that." Hampton sighed.

"I bet your girlfriend is already attracted to you." Buster teased a bit in which Green flinched while everybody chuckled a bit.

"First of all I do not have a girlfriend for the thousand times." Green said before asking, "And second, what's your relationship with Babs?"

"No Relation."

"Yeah my foot."

Everybody laughed as to what Green just said, including Green himself. Soon they chatted for a while before they could hear some faint female voices and Furrball is meowing.

"What's the matter pal?" Green asked curiously.

Everybody looks at Furrball as Green approaches him. Once he realized what Furrball is saying, Green and as well as Buster looked outside and others began to take notice as well and they are in awe as they soon see who and what's going on outside.

There are several female toons and toon human girls waiting outside, cheering and falling in love with hearts on their eyes saying "Ooooohhhhh." while looking at a certain toon. It is then Buster and others realize which toon they are staring at...none other than Green! There are several of their voices saying:

"Ohhhh. A handsome hot toon cat!"

"That was awesome what you did on the field!"

"Date me please!"

"Oi! He will be my boyfriend!"

And so some female toons and toon human girls started fighting amongst themselves. Everybody gasped as Buster is thinking about what to do to cool down the situation.

"Hey girls. What about me?" Plucky asked happily as he shows off a bit, "The great and handsome Plucky."

Silence occurred for a moment in which the only sound is a small clap.

"Well thanks for that anyway." Plucky groaned.

"Hey ladies. What about me? The great Montana Max!" Max asked as he put on his sunglasses.

Everybody soon laughed at him, much to Max's horror.

"What?! Why?" Max asked in horror.

"Hey girls! Stop it." A recognizable voice said sternly, "This is the boys' locker room first of all!"

The male toons then saw that the figure, which is none other than Lola, began pushing and directing the female toons and toon human girls outside as the girls are forced to do so.

"Sorry about that." Lola called and apologized before she left to direct the girls.

Once Lola left, everybody looks at Green.

"I didn't do anything. I swear." Green said.

"You are despicable indeed." Plucky said before crying like a baby.

"It's not that you didn't do anything." Hampton said, "Your appearance is what attracting the girls."

"Damn you Grrrreeeeennn!" Max cursed in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh Dear. Let's hope you don't fall into like Minerva's situation." Ronald said.

"Yeah. Some of the guys here falling heels over her at first sight." Wally said, "And now some of the girls there falling heels over you at first sight."

"Just imagine your appearance in a human form." A toon said.

"Ohhhhhh..." All the males said.

"Man. You are gonna be super popular if that happens." A toon human said.

"How about a show called 'Tiny Toons in Human Form'?" Another toon asked happily.

"Well some here in this school do have human toons studying here." Concord said.

"Yeah. And speaking of the first one, that can only exist in fan art." Vinnie said in the toon, who proposed that, sighed.

"Dadgum it! Please teach me how to be so good looking!" Fowlmouth cried as he hugged Green's leg.

"Me wanna be good looking too." Dizzy said happily.

" _Your appearance is already fitted perfectly_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Besides, you dated three human girls. Remember_?" Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Oh Yes. Me did date." Dizzy said happily.

"No fair! How were you able to go on a date with those human chicks?" A toon asked.

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Well then. I will cut your hair and put that in mine so that I can have all the girls." Max said.

"Do that and I will record you kissing Elmyra and I will upload it straight away." Green said.

"WHAT?!"

"Ooooohhhhh." Everybody oohhed upon hearing that.

"Yes Yes. That will be really great to watch it and it will be the most popular video to be watched online in the whole world." Buster said happily while Furrball meowed happily.

"NOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

And so while everyone is talking and teasing about that, Green opened the locker room and took back the mobile phone in which he opens it and saw the notification which says ' _A message has arrived_.'. Curious, he then went to check what the message is.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that ends the long chapter after the 2 week break.**

 ***The other toons looks at Green.***

 **Buster *curiously*: Who could be sending you a message?**

 **Babs *smiling*: Maybe...**

 ***All off a sudden, Green immediately put a tape on Babs' mouth.***

 **Green: Not this time Babs. Not even in here.**

 **Furrball: Meow.**

 ***Babs tried to say something but failed in which everyone chuckled a bit. Buster then removed the tape.***

 **Babs *finally speaking*: Okay...That was so savage from you Green.**

 **Green *laughing*: Ha Ha.**

 ***Everybody then laughed a bit, including Babs and Green themselves.***

 **Junior: Well then. What you four are gonna do now?**

 **Buster: Simple. Let's celebrate our victory against Plucky's team.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot and smiling*: Ah. That match. Congratulations on your victory you four.**

 ***The 4 young toons got a bit excited and starts to run back to celebrate but Sylvester stopped them.***

 **Sylvester: Now wait just a minute. You can't just go outside like that all off a sudden.**

 **Babs: Eh? Why?**

 **Steve: You know...the last setup at the end of each chapter right?**

 **Me *nodding with a smile*: Yep.**

 **The 4 young toons *realizing it*: Oooooohhhhh.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Me: Okay then, looks like the next chapter will be there next week. So hopefully we will see you all there for the next chapter soon.**

 **Green: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. We all hope that you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Me: Yep and that's it for now. So until then my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed* Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play, in which the 4 young toons happily went outside to celebrate while the rest sighed but we couldn't help but smile at them, and it ends after a while.***


	20. Part 3 Chapter 5: Meet the Karate Keeper

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello everyone and Welcome to the 5th Chapter of Part 3.**

 ***The seven toons then arrived with smiles on their faces. But then they all noticed that Green is not there in which the seven toons are surprised.***

 **Bugs *surprised*: Hey where did that kid go? He usually comes with us often.**

 **Junior: Maybe he has gone to fishing?**

 ***Everybody giggled a bit. Suddenly they could hear some electric guitar sounds which is similar to the theme name 'Moete Hero'.***

 **Buster: Yep and I am familiar with that electric guitar sound.**

 **Babs *nodding*: And it's none other than...**

 ***The music continued to play for a while and it soon stops. Soon Green arrives.***

 **Steve *smiling*: Green.**

 **Green: Yep. That was me who was playing it.**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled at Green.***

 **Sylvester: So what made you play that unknown music?**

 **Green: The author told me so.**

 ***Everyone got really surprised as they looked at the author.***

 **Furrball *in which Green translated*: Really?**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. Cause someone will be appearing in this chapter.**

 ***Everyone then suddenly got excited.***

 **The toons *excitingly*: Who? Who?**

 **Me: Whoa. Hold your horses. Not yet. A bit later. Anyway, it's now time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Steve: Oh Well... *Goes on to say the appreciation* Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you are all enjoying it.**

 **Bugs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and...*looks at the script* another show docs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: By the way, what is that another show Bugs mentioned?**

 **Me *smiling*: You will find out soon when now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get ready to read CHAPTER 5! Enjoy reading this chapter :).**

 **The toons *all waving their hands and said happily*: Have fun reading!**

 ***I nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 5: Meet the Karate Keeper.

"He will make his appearance within a few hours." Green said in excitement before asking, "Aren't you excited buddy?"

Furrball nodded in excitement as they are both checking the message Green saw when he was about to take the mobile phone from his locker room. When he saw the message, Green told Furrball secretly as to who is coming so that only Furrball knows about it so he is excited as well. Both toon cats are very excited.

"Boy oh boy. I can't really wait to see him arrive soon." Green said in excitement in which Furrball nodded happily.

They continued to be like that for a while till a recognizable voice asked them:

"So cat duo. What's all the excitement about?"

Furrball and Green gasped at themselves before turning around to see Buster and Babs looking curiously at them. Furrball and Green smiled meekly.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Green asked meekly, "Well you see. We just got a bit excited cause we were watching the video I captured and it got us pretty excited right?"

Furrball meekly nodded with a smile. Max, meanwhile, heard that and growled:

"How dare you two get excited from that?! Wait till I get my hands on your mobile phone and not only delete it but break it into pieces!"

"Do that and I will send you to feed for the hyenas." Green said in which everybody laughed a bit while Max gasped in horror.

"Oh I am hungry already." Hilary called in which Max gasped even more in horror.

"Or maybe, you can send him to the sharks." Buster giggled a bit in which everybody laughed in which Max double gasped in horror.

"This is insane!" Max called out angrily.

"Yeah. You could have saved your butt now if Marcus was here already." Babs called out.

"Damn you all!"

And so Max stormed off but then soon cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and went to the opposite direction after seeing that Elmyra is after him in which everybody laughed. Poor Max though.

A few minutes later, Plucky, Hampton, Shirley and Skippy are chatting happily when they saw Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green. Plucky and Skippy immediately rushed towards Green.

"Oh No. Not again." Hampton cried out.

"You two are gonna make Green mad or some junk." Shirley said.

Plucky and Skippy then jumped and hugged Green's leg which caught the others by surprise.

"Wh...?" Green reacted a bit before seeing Plucky and Skippy hugging his leg.

"Oh here we go again." Buster sighed.

"Really sorry about that." Hampton apologized.

"Please Green. Pretty please?" Plucky begged as he hugged Green's leg, "Please teach me that jumping move of yours."

"Yeah dadgum it me too." Fowlmouth cried as he suddenly arrives and knelt in front of Green, "I wanna impress the girl of my dreams."

"He meant Elmyra or some junk." Shirley giggled a bit.

"WHAT?!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Please Green. I want to beat Wally just once. Just once with that jumping move." Skippy pleaded as he hugged Green's other leg, "I will give you anything you want. Anything!"

And so the three toons continued to plead Green. I will tell you what happened: Before the P.E class took place, there was Cartoon Violence class in which Plucky and Fowlmouth were assigned to face each other in which almost everyone believes that this is for Shirley's affection in which Fowlmouth excitingly realizes it. Both tried to do Green's jumping move, both failed and fell flat on their faces in which Green sighed. Plucky won later on much to Shirley's happiness. The same thing happened to Skippy who tried to do that move but failed as a result and had to be in front of his aunt and was later defeated by Wally as a result in which his aunt, Slappy, sighed. During that time, Slappy quietly made an interesting observation in which she will say later on. Sweetie and Sneezer are really in a nervous move because Bugs showed them and Skippy the video as to what happened in the soccer game and they were really afraid when they saw Green's last save which left Skippy in awe. Back now, Skippy, Plucky and Fowlmouth are still begging Green, Babs sighed looking at them while Buster asked and smiled at Furrball:

"So Furrball. Mind telling us what you two are excited about?"

Furrball then zipped his mouth in which Buster unzipped it back. They continued to do that for a while till Babs tapped Buster and said:

"Even though Furrball says it, he only meows and will require Green to translate it in which I am pretty sure Green will say something else."

"Oh..." Buster immediately realized what Babs said is true and zipped Furrball's mouth in which Furrball unzipped it back.

Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy continued to beg Green while everyone is looking at them till it has come to the point where Green said:

"Alright Alright! Since you three are so desperate to hear about it, I will tell you something about it."

Plucky, Fowlmouth, Skippy and a few others got really excited upon hearing that.

"Some will still be precious." Plucky said in excitement.

"Dadgum it finally!" Fowlmouth cried happily.

"Tell us about it." Skippy said in excitement.

"It will be interesting." Buster smiled.

"Indeed Buster Indeed." Babs said.

They all now looked at Green, who sighed before saying:

"Although I did tell you that it was one of my moves, someone taught me that move."

Everyone's eyes grew widen in awe.

"Really? Who taught you that move?" Plucky asked.

"Tell us dadgum it!" Fowlmouth whined.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Skippy said in excitement.

"Yeah. That will interesting to hear." Buster smiled.

"Me too." Babs said.

"Me three." Hampton said.

"Me four or some junk." Shirley smiled.

"We would love to give our thanks to whoever taught you that move." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Where does he live?" Mary asked.

"Here?" Ronald asked.

"Nope." Green said.

"How do we even know where he or she lives when we don't even know as to whoever taught him?" Hilary asked in which everyone nodded.

"I hopefully will be able to see him or her." Rhubella said.

"So who could it be?" Wally asked.

Everybody, including few teachers, are really interested to hear what will Green say. Instead, he said:

"You will have to wait for a while and look around the surroundings outside this school building my friends."

"Must be a ninja then." Skippy said in which Green shook his head.

"And once you get to meet him or her, you can have all the talk that you want in the world. Who knows? Maybe you can get to know more about me."

"Ooooohhhhh." Everybody said curiously.

"And what could that be or some junk?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Maybe you have a girlfriend?" Babs asked happily in which Green gasped while everyone chuckled a bit.

"What's your relationship with Buster?" Green asked sarcastically.

"No relation." The bunny duo smiled.

"My foot."

"Or Love Relation?" Buster asked.

"So confident?"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Maybe your childhood buddy must know more about you dadgum it." Fowlmouth said before asking, "What do you know more about him?"

Furrball zipped his mouth.

"Dadgum it please!" Fowlmouth cried and begged.

"I knew that would be his reaction." Hampton said.

"Like Green said, once we can get to see him or her, we can get to know more about him." Fifi said in her French accent.

Everybody nodded.

"Why can't you just tell us now?" Plucky cried and whined.

"Maybe cause it's sometimes best that we can get to know it later." Shirley said before asking, "Right Green?"

"Right indeed." Green said.

"So I guess we will have to wait then." Mary said.

"It will be exciting to see him or her though." Rhubella said.

Everybody nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment in which Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy are still holding Green's legs in which it took Hilary, Ronald and Wally to let go of their grip. The three small toons whined while the others laughed. Furrball soon unzipped his mouth.

 _After school_

 _Outside:_

Furrball and Green are now outside the school building.

"It says that we should be waiting here." Green said.

Furrball nodded as the toon cat duo then began to wait.

"It won't be long." Green said as he checked out his watch.

Furrball nodded as they continued to wait. Soon they heard some voices calling:

"Hey there cat duo!"

"So the time has finally arrived eh?"

Pretty soon, Buster and Babs arrived. They are very excited.

"Yes. Someone will be arriving soon." Green smiled in which Furrball also nodded with a smile.

"And who could that be?" Buster asked smiling.

"Your answer will come soon my friends."

"Well I can't wait for him or her to arrive." Babs said.

The cat duo nodded and smiled. Soon some other voices can be heard which are none other than Hampton, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley and Fowlmouth.

"Well I can't help it!" Plucky whined, "I wanna meet your master who taught you that jumping move."

"Like cool down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said, "Green said that he or she will come soon."

"Yeah dadgum it! I can't wait to know it so that I can impress the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said happily.

"You have already impressed me. Hold my hand."

"Really? Seriously?!"

"Yes."

So Fowlmouth hold Shirley's hands in excitement. Unknown to him, Shirley is using her powers and she uses it to zap Fowlmouth once again.

"Just kidding or some junk." Shirley giggled a bit.

"Why?" Fowlmouth's blackened beak asked.

"Uh Shirley. You might have zapped someone else." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Huh?" Shirley got surprised.

Shirley then looked at the other direction to see, much to her gasp, that she also zapped her boyfriend, Plucky, as well.

"Oops. Sorry." Shirley said as she uses her powers to bring Plucky into his normal state.

"Next time, I'm not holding your hand when you are using your powers." Plucky said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. When is he or she coming?!"

"Pretty soon as Green said." Buster said.

"Is he or she a human or a toon?" Hampton asked.

"That answer will arrive soon." Green said.

"Why not now?!" Plucky whined in which Fifi and Shirley comforted him.

"Who hates spoilers?" Babs asked in which everybody, except Plucky, raised their hands, "See. Suspense and Surprises are the key core to the story."

"Yeah my foot."

Everybody laughed. Soon a few more toons and a toon human arrives.

" _ **Dizzy wanna meet! Dizzy wanna meet!**_ " Dizzy sang happily as he spins his way to meet them.

"And a few more fellas arrived." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"So what brings you guys here?" Buster asked.

"Well we couldn't help but feel excited after hearing those voices and realizing what the gathering is all about." Mary smiled.

" _Yes. And we will also give him or her a warm welcome to Acme Looniversity_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Indeed_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"So you are excited too huh? That's great." Babs said happily.

"And more fellas are coming my friends." Green said.

Everyone then turned to see Hilary, Ronald, Wally, Rhubella and Skippy arriving and joining the gathering.

"Finally. The time has come to meet the one who has taught Green that jumping move." Skippy said happily.

"Wow Skippy. You are so happy as if you are all over the moon right now." Wally said and giggled a bit.

"Well he can't help it." Rhubella giggled.

"Hey Ron. What's with that pen and paper?" Hilary asked curiously.

"An autograph just in case." Ronald smiled.

"Wow. Even you are excited to see him." Buster said.

"Well we all are." Babs said.

"Can't help it." Hilary smiled.

"And the gathering just keeps on increasing." Green said, "Wow. I would have never thought that the arrival would be so popular."

"Yeah. It's as if a celebrity has arrived." Buster said.

Soon more toon and some human toons are arriving to join the gathering.

"Concord. What's with those flowers?" Vinnie asked.

"Duh...It was for someone...who was it?...For a warm welcome." Concord smiled in which Vinnie sighed.

"Oh Well..."

"So who is arriving?" Sneezer asked in excitement.

"Someone who has taught Green that jumping move in which I would love to give him a peck on his or her head cause I'm unfortunately the first victim of it." Sweetie said.

"I will have my revenge on Green and his master!" Max growled and proclaimed.

"Oh. Don't do that Maxi." Elmyra said as she 'hugged' Max, "Let us introduce ourselves to him or her and we will be showing him our love and hugging all day long."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" All the students ooohheed upon hearing that.

"Yes. Green, you can record that." Buster said happily.

"And you can send these videos to Youtube." Babs said happily.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out loud in which everybody laughed.

"So who is coming?" A toon asked in excitement.

"Like Sweetie just said, someone who has taught Green that jumping move." A female toon said.

"But when he will be coming?" A female toon human asked in excitement.

"Like Green said, pretty soon." A toon human said.

"You are always saying 'pretty soon pretty soon' and it's already like being ages!" Plucky whined.

"Like cool down my friend. You will get to see him." Green said.

"And the suspense builds us even more." Buster said in which everybody giggled a bit.

Soon, during all those chatting and waiting, some teachers have arrived as well.

"Eh? What's up kids?" Bugs asked as he is munching his carrot, "What's with all those gathering about?"

"Oh Bugs. Someone who taught Green that jumping move will be coming here soon." Babs said happily.

"Oh Really?" Lola asked in awe, "Wow!"

"Well I am darn excited already." Bugs said in excitement before asking, "You have the videos with you Green, including the soccer one?"

"I sure do." Green smiled as he took off his mobile phone.

"Noooooooooo!" Sweetie, Sneezer and Max whined and cried in which everybody laughed a bit.

Soon some chit-chatting occurred for a while until they could hear a voice saying:

"So you are finally back together again. Hooray and Banzai!"

Everybody in the crowd got startled suddenly.

"Where is the voice coming from?" Buster asked.

"My smell says that the owner of that voice is standing on one of the trees." Ronald said as he pointed at the direction.

They all looked at the direction to somehow see a figure. Somehow, Green recognized that figure and said happily:

"Ken!"

"Ken?" Everybody asked in surprised.

"That's right. That's me." The voice said.

The figure then jumps from the tree in which everybody gasped and they also moved out to give the figure some space. The figure is none other than the young man, who was introduced before in Part 3 Chapter 3. He is smiling at the toons and human toons and he is holding a puppy.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Hey there guys." The young man smiled as he put on his cap.

"Hey. Nice jump entrance you made." Buster smiled.

" _Welcome to Acme Looniversity_." Calamity smiled as he shows it in one of his sign boards.

"And who could you be may we ask kind sir?" Babs asked.

Silence occurred for a few seconds. The young man is about to introduce himself when some Mexican mice toon students gasped in awe and exclaimed happily in their Mexican accents:

"Oh My God! That's Richard Tex Tex!"

"Amigos! It's him! It's really him!"

"Huh?" Every toons and teacher toons looked at the mice.

"Richard Tex Who?" Hampton asked.

"That's what we Mexicans call him." A Mexican mouse toon said in his Mexican accent.

"His real name is Ken Wa...ka..." Another Mexican mouse toon tried to said in his Mexican accent, "Oh No! I forgot your last name! Boo-Hoo."

"Wakashimazu." The young man introduced his last name.

"Ah yes. Ken Wakashimazu!"

"The Karate Keeper!" The 3rd Mexican mouse toon said happily in his Mexican accent before doing some karate moves, "Hai-Yah!"

"Ouch. Watch it." The 4th Mexican mouse said in his Mexican accent after he got accidentally hit by it.

"Oh. Sorry."

"From the super popular soccer show, Captain Tsubasa!" A Mexican mouse toon said happily.

"Oh Yeah! I remember watching that sometimes!" A toon human said in excitement, "And most of them I watched includes you."

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"So you know him?" Green asked in awe.

"Yes Green amigo." A Mexican mouse toon said happily in his Mexican accent, "I can't believe that, with our own eyes, that we can get to see him finally at last."

"Richard Tex Tex." Another Mexican mouse toon said in his Mexican accent, "We have been your biggest fans since your first arrival in that show."

"And we have been dying and wishing to see you." The 3rd Mexican mouse toon said happily in his Mexican accent, "And finally our wish came true."

"Green. Thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts that you know him very well." A toon human said in excitement, "It's a dream come true for me."

"Autograph please?" The 4th Mexican mouse asked smiling in his Mexican accent.

"Oi! I wanna have it first!" A Mexican mouse toon whined in his Mexican accent.

And so the four Mexican mice toon students started as to who's going to get the autograph first from Ken till the toon human said angrily:

"Hey! Don't act like rude fans in front of him! Behave!"

The 4 Mexican mice toon students gasped and realized themselves as to what he is saying is true. They then stopped fighting and they all bowed like princes while raising the autograph and a pen. The toon human also did the same.

"I shall be glad to sign it to you guys." Ken smiled, "And I already have a pen."

He then signed it in all five autographs. Everyone's jaws, except Green's, drops in shock and awe that this young man could be very well.

"Gracias." All the 4 Mexican mice toon students said happily.

"Thank you very much." The toon human smiled and bowed.

"You are all very welcome." Ken smiled before looking at the building, "So this must be the building many people all around the world have been talking about ever since they watched your show."

Everybody nodded and are in awe before all looked at him.

"So that means...?" Buster said in awe before starting, "Ken Wakashimazu..."

"or Richard Tex Tex as the Mexicans would call you..." Babs continued.

"From Captain...uh...who?" Plucky tried to remember but he failed so he is tearing his feathers out.

"Tsubasa." Ken said.

"Sorry about that."

"So Ken Wakashimazu, or Richard Tex Tex, from Captain Tsubasa, has actually arrived as a very well known character?" Hampton asked in awe.

"Something like that you can say." Ken smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody screamed in joy:

"Oh Wow!"

"This is so awesome or some junk!"

"Amazing!"

"Sacreblue!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!

"Unbelievable!"

"Sufferin' Succotash!"

"Holy Mackerel!"

"Well what do ya know docs?" Bugs asked smiling, "Seems like and so glad that a well known character has arrived at our great school."

"Yeah. Like this is the 1st time I am meeting a character from a Japanese show which is you." Lola said happily and in excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for gang?" Buster asked before saying, "Let's give him a big welcome!"

"I will leave him to you till all of your introductions have been done." Green said in which everybody nodded in excitement.

Soon Ken, while still holding his puppy, sat down, folded his legs and puts down his sports bag. The young toons, human toons and teacher toons gathered around him in excitement. There is some noise going on in which Babs spin changed into some diplomatic lady, jumped beside the puppy and called out:

"Alright Alright everyone! Come down! One at a time! Give him some respect! Don't make too much noise!"

"I say I say that you kids can go first." Foghorn said.

Everybody nodded and agreed. Babs should change herself back to normal before jumping beside Buster as all the students welcomed Ken cheerfully:

"WELCOME TO ACME LOONIVERSITY!"

"Is this your first time in Acme Acres?" Buster asked.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"WELCOME TO ACME ACRES!" All the students welcomed Ken cheerfully.

"And to give you a warm welcome, it's time we do some Tiny Toon Rap." Babs said as she spin changes into a rapper.

"Wait. I already know you guys." Ken said.

"Even so, we feel like we doing so since you know one of our new students very well."

"There will be some changes though." Buster said, "Mary was unfortunately not there during the original song but since Arnold is not there, you can take the place. You are prepared for your own lyrics?"

"Ready as you are yo." Mary said.

"But what about the new students?" Hampton asked.

"Don't worry about us." Hilary said.

"We will introduce ourselves normally." Ronald said.

"Alright then..." Buster said, "Let's get ready to rap!"

"And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!" Gogo said as he starts to play the rap music.

So they all sang the song 'Tiny Toon Rap' with two changes: Mary sang after Elmyra while a toon, a female toon human and Vinnie took Arnold's place. Sneezer sang last and is about to give a huge sneeze when Green suddenly picked him up and ran outside before a huge sneeze sound could be heard. Seconds later, Green came back and put Sneezer down.

"Bless me. I'm allergic to rap." Sneezer said.

"You are allergic to everything." Plucky said only to get a hit on a head from Babs, "Ow!"

"That is not how you say in front of a well-known Japanese character you know." Babs said sternly.

"Sorry about Plucky. That guy can act like that sometimes." Buster said in which Plucky whined, "And Sneezer can sneeze very big so you better be very careful."

"Duly noted." Ken said before smiling, "Other than that, it was a great performance from you guys."

"Thank you very much!" All the students said cheerfully.

"Me want autograph!" Dizzy said happily as he is holding a paper and a pen that he got it from Ronald.

Ken signed it.

"Yahoo!" Dizzy said happily as he spin towards Green and hugged him, "Me happy that you know him."

"Whoa there Dizzy." Green said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Aww monsuier. Your puppy is so cute." Fifi said in her French accent sweetly as she touched the puppy, who happily barked, while everyone said 'awwww.'

"Yeah." Shirley smiled as she touched the puppy.

"Hey thanks. Hey there little puppy, meet your new friends." Ken smiled as the puppy barked happily.

Everybody smiled at the puppy and Ken till Buster said:

"And now it's time for the others to come and introduce themselves."

"You sure said it."

Soon Hilary, Ronald, Wally, Rhubella and Skippy soon approached and met Ken.

"Hello there." Wally smiled as he shook Ken's hand, "My name is Wally Wolf. It's nice to see you."

"It's great to see you too." Ken smiled.

"And that's my girlfriend Rhubella."

"Hi there." Rhubella smiled and bowed.

"Hmm...Interesting. You were one of the bad guys when you were shown on the television right?" Ken asked in which Rhubella nodded, "So what made you change?"

"Thanks to my boyfriend. For him I have reformed."

"Uh huh. So you two are confident in saying that you are boyfriend and girlfriend respectively? I applaud your courage then."

"Ah thank you." Wally smiled.

Ken smiled as he lowered his hat a bit to cover his eyes and smiled.

"You look really cool when you do that just saying." Buster said.

"Ah thanks." Ken said.

"Do you have dadgum girlfriend?" Fowlmouth asked happily in which everyone gasped and Shirley zapped Fowlmouth again.

"This chicken has a toxic beak who will say many swear words so you better be careful or some junk." Shirley said.

"I'm well aware of that." Ken said, "As for answering Fowlmouth's question, no."

"Oh come on. That's not right." Vinnie said before asking, "I mean how can a well-known character who has long hair and has a handsome appearance cannot have a girlfriend?"

"It's just like Green who denies it sometimes." Babs said in which everyone chuckled a bit while Green gasped again.

"What's your relationship with Buster?" Green asked sarcastically.

"No relation." The bunny duo smiled.

"Screw that."

"Or Love Relation?" Buster asked.

"Since when did you become confident in saying that?"

Everybody laughed a bit. Soon Skippy arrived, shook Ken's hand and said:

"Hi there. You might know me but let me introduce myself just in case." Skippy said as he introduced himself, "I'm Skippy."

"From Animaniacs and your aunt is Slappy right?" Ken asked in which everyone is in awe.

Soon Slappy pushed herself to meet him.

"Really glad you can know us as well." Slappy smiled before apologizing, "Sorry for coming here right now cause I'm one of the teachers."

"As well as Walter's enemy right?" Ken asked in which Slappy nodded, "Speaking about him, have you heard what happened to him yesterday?"

"Yeah doc. In the court, he was fined 50 grands for the incident which I am pretty sure you knew what it was if you have read the newspaper." Bugs said in which Ken nodded.

"And did you see the reaction on his face?" Wile asked before laughing at himself as well as the others.

" _Yeah. And I died of laughter_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"We all did." Mary smiled in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"We, as well as others, sure hope of getting along with you." Skippy said.

"I sure hope so." Ken smiled.

Soon Hilary and Ronald then approached Ken.

"Hi. The name's Ronald but you can me Ron as a good friend." Ron smiled.

"And I'm Hilary Hyena." Hilary said.

"Hilary? I think I heard about you from the newspaper, T.V and radio about the two sports you participated." Ken said in which everybody, including Hilary, is in awe.

"Ah. Is that so? Nice."

"Wait! She is already well-known in the Toons and Humans Town/City despite her never even going there?!" Plucky asked in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Daffy did a Buzz Lightyear saying of 'No' in which everybody laughed a bit.

"You just love to get attention don't you?" Hampton asked in which Plucky whined.

"Ah. So that means I will be able to go there well-known." Hilary said a bit proudfully, "If not very well-known."

"Or it could be so-so." Ken said.

"So-So? Oh Man!"

"What about me?" Ronald asked.

"Maybe you may be well-known as well."

"True." Ken said, "There was also some mention about you."

"Really? Hooray!" Ronald said happily.

Everybody smiled at Ronald. Soon after some small chit-chat talks, the other students thanked Ken before making way for the teachers to arrive. Ken recognized one of the teachers and said:

"Hey. Is that you Steve?"

"What?" Everybody asked in surprise.

"Oh Yeah. Great to see you again. This time in Acme Acres." Steve said.

"It sure is." Ken smiled.

"Wait a sec. You never told me that you met him before." Sylvester said.

"Not fully met but we bumped into each other a couple of times so that we thought of introducing ourselves." Steve said.

"Well I'll be darned." Bugs said in awe.

"I'm his best buddy for life." Sylvester smiled in which Ken is in awe.

"Really? That's great!" Ken said in awe.

"I tawt I thou two puddy cats." Tweety said in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"I don't think there is a need to introduce ourselves since I'm pretty sure you all know who we are." Lola said.

"Yep indeed." Ken said as he mentioned and every Looney Tunes characters correctly in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Yep. That is absolutely correct." Daffy said before asking, "Now could you take me to Japan so that I can promote myself as one of the pals who knows you so that I can be more fabulous and famous than that rabbit?"

"What about me?" Plucky asked in which Daffy realized.

"And Plucky as well?"

Everyone giggled a bit.

"Well actually you are one of the favorites." Ken said in which Daffy suddenly got excited.

"Really? Me at the top?!" Daffy asked happily before celebrating a bit, "Ha Ha! You lose rabbit finally and I win!"

"Behind Bugs..."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Daffy stopped celebrating mid way before falling down on the ground, got up quickly and stared down at Bugs and spat:

"You're dethpicable."

Everyone chuckled a bit while Bugs giggled a bit and munched his carrot.

"What about me?" Plucky asked.

"3rd favourite." Ken said which shocked Plucky.

"What?! Behind you?"

"Behind Buster and Babs."

"Damn you rabbits!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Ex...Ex...Excuse me sir." Porky said before requesting, "Could...Could...Could you sign an autograph for me?"

Ken signed it.

"Th...Th...Thank you very much." Porky said happily.

"Your welcome." Ken smiled.

"Well I be darned." Sam said.

"Indeed." Elmer said.

"Ah amigo. I think I did hear some mentions about you." Speedy Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Ah I see." Ken smiled.

"Well then my foreign friend. I'm pretty sure you can me give some good advice as to how do I get attracted with the ladies." Pepe said in his French accent as he holds the rose and smells it in which everyone giggled a bit.

"You really remind me of one guy whose name is Pierre. Long blond hair, French soccer captain and is popular with the ladies."

"Ah very well then. I shall go to France and I hopefully can see him."

"Please take me." Fifi pleaded.

"Ah you too as well."

Fifi jumped happily.

"Do you think your skills will have something that can help me to try to catch RoadRunner?" Wile asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

" _Not a chance_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboards.

"My. What a handsome, young man I see here." Granny said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

Taz made some growling but happy noises.

"Glad to see you all." Ken said before looking at Steve, "When did you join here?"

"Few weeks ago as a teacher." Steve said.

"He is also now Green's mentor." Buster said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Ah cool." Ken smiled.

"Could you teach me some karate skills so that the next time Pepe chases me, I could show him a thing or two?" Penelope asked in her French accent which everyone laughed.

"Sacreblue!" Pepe cried in surprise in which everybody laughed even louder.

"Hey there." Rita called out as she and Runt waved their hands.

"Oh hey. How did I not see you guys?" Ken asked in awe when Rita and Runt approached them, "Rita and Runt eh?"

"That's right. I'm so excited to see you." Runt said happily as he excitingly shook hands with Ken.

"Since it's your first time in Acme Acres, please give me a call so that me and Runt will be happy to serve you as a tour guide." Rita said.

"Understood. Thanks for the help." Ken said.

"Hey there." Minerva said, "The name's Minerva."

"Ah yes Minerva. I heard a lot about you. You were voted the No.1 favorite character from Animaniacs."

"Oohhhhhhh." Everybody ooohheedd upon hearing while Minerva sighed.

"That was mentioned yesterday." Ronald sighed.

"Prepare for some more glaring perhaps." Hilary teased a bit.

"I guess so."

"Don't worry. I can live with it." Minerva said.

Everybody chuckled a bit as they chatted for a while before Buster asked:

"So given the suspense and the waiting Green has done, I can say that I'm pretty sure you know Green very well right?"

"Yep." Ken said, "Hey Green. It's been a while."

"Yeah. It sure is." Green smiled as he and Ken did a brofist in which everybody is in awe.

"And that's not all."

Ken let the puppy go and the puppy ran towards Furrball and licked him happily. Everyone is in awe but smiled upon seeing that.

"But then wait. Did you know and met Furrball before?" Babs asked in surprise.

"Not really. Green told me a lot about him and I even saw him on T.V a few times." Ken said before smiling and patting Furrball, "And now I can finally get to see you for real and also together with Green."

Everybody nodded and smiled.

"We all know that they have been buddies since kids." Hampton said.

"I'm well aware of that." Ken said.

"And do you know that Furrball also lived in that place before?" Fifi asked in excitement in her French accent.

"Yep."

"Guess that place." Plucky asked.

"Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Oh Well..."

Everybody giggled a bit.

"Eh doc. I know where you live on-screen but what about off-screen?" Bugs asked.

"Japan but I still go to T&H Town/City frequently as I consider it my second home to me." Ken said in which everyone is in awe.

"But then how do you even visit there frequently?" Lola asked, "Cause even by plane it takes a long time."

"Not by plane. By a teleporter."

Everybody then looks at Ken with surprise.

"Teleporter? How so?" Ronald asked.

"Well there is a teleporter which can teleport you from places to places as well as from country to country. It is expensive but it is very useful. If you are travelling to long distance countries, the teleporting machine can teleport you there within a few seconds." Ken explained, "All you need is a passport and the destination as to where you are going and boom, there you are."

Everybody is in awe while some of them immediately realized that.

"Ah yes. That's the machine I made with some expert T&H Town/City scientists." Wile said, "Took a long time but it was worth it and glad that it was successful."

Some Tiny Toon gang even now realized it.

"Oh. That machine." Vinnie said, "I remember seeing it in Acme Acres as well."

" _Yeah. He even brought it here_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"So that means you are using that machine eh?" Elmer asked.

"Yep. Thanks for the great machine Wile." Ken said and bowed, "Expensive but worth it."

"Ah. Your welcome." Wile said.

"Do all of you live in that place?"

"Of course not." Hilary said, "Most of us live in here."

"Half of our gang do live there." Steve said, "And half of us live here."

"Then there's those wabbits who live in that place for half a year and in this place for half a year!" Daffy cried and whined in which Bugs and Lola giggled.

"And Buster and Babs also go there many times to meet their best friend for life." Shirley said in which Plucky whined.

"Ah I see." Ken said.

"And then there's Furrball and Green who, as we all know, lived there before with Green moving here recently." Wally said.

"Yep."

Everybody nodded and smiled till Ken noticed Max trying to push off Elmyra.

"Hey there our friendly little boy name Max. How has it been going?" Ken asked in which everybody looked at Max and giggled a bit.

"Fine and I'm not a little boy first of all!" Max growled a bit before saying, "And second, I'm the richest kid in the world!"

"Richest kid in the world huh? Well it seems that you are in some direct competition my friend."

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe except Max.

"Who dares to challenge my wealth?" Max demanded.

"A boy name Richie Rich-san." Ken smiled.

"Ooooooohhhh!" Everybody ohhhheed.

" _Wait. So where is he now_?" Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Right now, he is at the Toons and Humans Town/City." Ken said in which everybody ooooohhhhedd.

"How dare he challenges me?!" Max growled.

"Green also made a similar statement to you." Concord asked in which Max scoffed.

"That's it! Once I get to that place, I will find him and humiliate him in front of everybody!"

"Wow. This is gonna be interesting." Sweetie said.

"Max vs Richie Rich. Clash of Two Personalities." Mary said.

"I bet on double R." Hilary said in which Max gasped.

"Well I bet on Maxi." Elmyra said as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Do not worry partner. I will be right at your back." Sam said.

"YYYYYYEEESSSSSSS!"

Everybody still laughed a bit. Silence occurred for a moment before Buster said:

"And now Ken. We would like to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Ken asked.

"Well we would love to know more about Green cause we are his friends after all with Furrball being his best childhood buddy for life and he's the newest member of our gang." Babs said.

"Yeah! Dizzy wanna know more about him. Dizzy is also his buddy." Dizzy said happily.

"Yeah. Dadgum it me too." Fowlmouth said.

Everybody said the same thing.

"Is that so?" Ken asked smiling before looking at Green.

"Yeah. Green light." Green said.

"Okay then..."

Ken then took a breathe before first asking:

"First of all, have you ever heard of Green singing?"

"Yeah. He sings really cool and rocking." Wally said.

"Yeah and he even sang some rock songs." Rhubella said.

Ken then said this which will leave everyone in awe:

"Green is part of a small rock band name 'The Rockers'. They usually sing songs from English and Japanese show ranging from late 1980s to early 2000s as well as their own song with also some video game songs. The band is originated in the Toons and Humans Town/City and, despite being a small rock band, they have a big fanbase there with some people even joined them singing during the show. And as for Japanese songs, they usually sing in English translations since the one who sings know a lot about Japanese language so he can sing it in English easily. Green is a guitarist if you can see his electric guitar right now on his back."

Everybody gasped in awe as they all looked at the cat duo with amazement on their faces.

"You are actually part of a rock band?" Buster asked in awe.

"OMG! That's amazing!" Babs said happily.

"The...The Rockers! That's it!" Hilary said and snapped her fingers happily, "All this time I was thinking that I know that voice when Green was singing but I never totally knew that he is also part of the band."

"You know about that band?" Ronald asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I have some CDs of it."

"Does Furrball know about it?" Plucky asked in which Furrball nodded in which everyone is in awe.

"Speaking about Furrball, Green once made a pledge about finding Furrball and described him. Realizing who he is, the fans and other people jumped in to try to find him but failed." Ken said.

"But if they know about him, why couldn't they find him here?" Hampton asked in surprise.

"Problem was that almost all the fans lived in that place that they assumed that Furrball also moved there after the show has ended to take a break." Ken said.

"Oooooohhh." Everybody realized.

"But Furrball was still with us." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yep and after sometime Green decided to move here with his parents." Ken said, "His mother also came here before."

"We all know that." Skippy said, "So Green is the only member of the band to know Acme Acres."

"Yep."

"Are you aware that Green's electric guitar is not a normal electric guitar?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. It can spin change into several different objects." Shirley said, "Like it's amazing or some junk."

"True. Never I have seen an object spin changing into different ones." Vinnie said.

"I know that very well." Ken said.

"Are you one of the fans?" Concord asked.

"Of course." Ken said as he then shows a CD of it in which everybody is in awe, "Ta-Da! See."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Dizzy wants autograph!" Dizzy said happily.

"Cuckoo Cuckoo! Let's Rock!" Gogo said as he goes dancing and rocking.

"Welcome to the gang rock star!" Wally said happily in which everybody is in surprise.

"Uh...Didn't Buster already welcome him in the last chapter of Part 2?" Rhubella asked.

"Oh..."

Everybody giggled a bit.

"Green. As a good friend of yours, please allow me to be your bodyguard so that if Max does any harm to you, I will be there to give him a piece of mind." Hilary said in which Max gasped in horror.

"What?!" Max gasped.

"It's okay Hilary. I am find with myself." Green said.

"I know you can." Hilary smiled.

"I will protect him." Elmyra declared in which everybody said 'awwwww' while Max scoffed.

"Can I be your bodyguard Green?" Ronald asked in which Elmyra gasped.

"Oh Dear. Poor human toon couple." Sneezer said.

"Yeah. A lick in the face will be enough to defeat her." Sweetie said in which Elmyra freaked out.

"Dadgum it Green. Tell me how do you get to be a rock star and also be good looking so that I can get to have the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said happily.

"Well here's a present from the girl of your dreams or some junk." Shirley said which is none other than zapping Fowlmouth again in which everybody giggled.

" _Now that Furrball has been found, are you gonna tell the others about it_?" Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Speaking about that, does the band know where Green is now_?" Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"The band know where Green is living now." Ken said, "As for telling others..."

"Keep it as a secret. I would love to show them as a surprise." Green said.

"Alright then."

"And we would love to hear you sing in the rock show Green." Babs said happily.

"Yeah. A member of our gang singing in the rock show." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. You will be." Green said.

"But...they are in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Slappy said.

"We will all go there." Everybody, except Ken, said.

"Oh Yeah..."

"Wait. You all are going to go there?" Ken asked in awe.

"Yep doc. Many of them will love to go there since they heard about it." Bugs smiled as he munches his carrot.

"Besides only me, Bugs, Buster, Babs, Sam, Elmer, Penelope, Sylvester, Steve, Sylvia, Wile, Furrball, Green and a few others knows a lot about that place." Lola said.

"How did I not know that Furrball also lived there before?!" Daffy asked and whined.

"You were asleep at that time."

Daffy remained silent in which everybody laughed.

"Understood. I will be looking forward to see you guys at the Toons and Humans Town/City." Ken smiled.

Everybody nodded and smiled in which Penelope said happily in her French accent:

"Well what do you know? Our dear student has already made a name for himself."

"Yeah. That's really awesome!" Steve said happily, "Looks like you have a plan for yourself apart from performing as well once you graduate with a toon degree."

"Well I guess so." Green said.

"No fair! Advanced planning already?!" Daffy whined, "And what are you to Green, Miss French Cat?"

"Caretaker/Teacher." Penelope said.

"Caretaker?! Since when did that word appear? I understand mentor but caretaker?"

"Well it's important sometimes that you look after your student like Plucky for example." Minerva said, "In that case, You are Plucky's mentor and caretaker."

"Oh...That could be true alright."

"I can't wait to tell my son about." Sylvester said in excitement.

"Wait. Your son studies here?" Ken asked in awe.

"Not really actually but he does come here often."

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner beeped.

"Recently, Junior, Furrball and Green recently formed themselves the Young Cat Trio." Sylvia said in which everyone nodded and some are in awe.

"Oohhhhh. More problems ahead." Tweety said before looking at Sweetie in fear, "There There Sweetie. It's alright, you have nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?" Sam questioned, "What if they put Green and Sweetie on the screen together?"

"Ooooohhhhh." Everybody oooohhheedd.

"Expect the same thing happening like what happened in the Wild Chase Class." Runt said.

"Yeah. And besides, Steve caught Tweety like 3 times and Bugs told us that one of them got nominated for the Oswald Award." Rita said only to get a peck in the head from Tweety, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For bringing that up of course." Tweety said sarcastically.

"Well I say I say that it cannot be helped." Foghorn said, "It's already in the history books."

"Nooo!"

"Ca...Ca...Can't help it." Porky Pig said.

"Poor bird amigo." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

Everybody laughed.

"I was thinking..." Bugs said in which everyone looked at him.

"Yes?" Lola asked.

"Never mind. I will discuss that later when we go to the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"I'm really looking for the trip." Wile smiled, "Some new things looks like I have heard right now."

"Me too." Granny said.

"I better make sure I get my suitcase weady." Elmer said.

Taz made some growling but happy noises as everybody nodded and smiled as they chatted about other stuffs while Dizzy got an autograph from Green in which Dizzy is happy about it. After sometime, Buster asked:

"And it is also seems like you are the one who taught Green that jumping move right?"

"What jumping move?" Ken asked before saying, "I've got a few of it. Would I like to show you?"

Everybody nodded in excitement as Ken reached his sports bag, opened it, took a soccer ball out and then zipped it.

"Lola, Would you kick the ball if I whistle?" Ken asked as he tossed the ball to Lola.

"Sure thing." Lola said as she catches the ball.

"We can take it to the soccer field if you want." Hilary suggested.

"Nah. It's alright." Ken said, "Besides, those two trees that are left and right beside me are enough and you can think of it as a goal post."

Everybody nodded as Lola then put the ball on the ground as Ken put on his goalkeeper gloves before positioning himself. Everybody began to look at it in excitement.

"Everybody look carefully!" Ken called, "Jump Move Number 1!"

Ken whistles as Lola then kicks the ball. Ken jumps as he draws his hand like a sword. This allows a stroke with the hand edge, which is usually guided from the shoulder into the neck area of an opponent. With this technique, Ken quickly strike the ball back to his forefathers or enlarge the length of the hand to reach a ball.

After he did that, everyone is in total awe.

"Wow!" Everyone is in big awe.

"Is that the one?" Ken called.

"That's amazing." Babs said in awe before asking, "How did you do that?"

"Yeah." Buster said, "But unfortunately, that's not the one Green uses."

"I see." Ken said.

Ken then tossed the ball to Lola before saying something to her in which she nodded. Ken then took his position.

"Jump Move Number 2!" Ken called.

Ken whistles as Lola then kicks the ball again. This time, Ken uses the tree to jump and did a 180 degree rotation kick to stop the ball from approaching in which everybody is in awe.

"Whoa!" Everyone is in total awe.

"Is that the one?" Ken called.

"Nice reflexes and footwork." Lola said in awe, "No wonder people call you 'The Karate Keeper' sometimes."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"But that's definitely not the one Green uses doc." Bugs said as he munches his carrot.

"I see. Very well then..."

Ken then tossed the ball to Lola before saying something to her in which she got really surprised at first before agreeing to it. Ken then took his position.

"Jump Move Number 3 and the last one!" Ken called.

Ken whistles as Lola then kicks the ball again. This time it went a bit wider, much to everyone's surprise but what Ken will do next will leave everyone in total amazement and awe.

Ken jumps against a tree to push off and take a foot step to jump off or jump faster. So he jumps into the left corner where the ball is going and then holds the ball before falling down. Everybody's jaws drops in awe and in amazement.

"Is this the one?" Ken called.

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody roared in joy and cheers:

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"That one!" Babs said happily.

"That's the jumping move Green does!" Buster said happily.

"Yeah. One awesome jumping move doc." Bugs said happily.

"I had a feeling that this was the move but I just wanted to make sure." Ken said as he got up.

Everybody nodded before Lola asked:

"So what made you teach him that jump move?"

"Yeah. I wanna know too." Wile said in excitement, "I really love that stunt Green did."

" _Same here_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

Everybody got really excited to hear about it. Seeing everyone's excited faces, Ken couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Very well then." Ken said before clearing his throat and started to explain it, "It all started in the T&H Town/City when my puppy is about to get run over by a car and I jumped to save him and..."

"Oh My God! You did that again amigo?" One of the Mexican mouse toon students gasped in shock in which everybody looked at him.

"Wait. What happened?" Hampton asked.

"Well it's just that...I know you wanna save your puppy but you could have used that jumping move." A toon human said, "Cause the last time you did that in your show, you got your legs injured."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"That seriously happened to you?" Steve asked in a bit of shock.

"Yeah I admit but I had to think quick so I had no other choice." Ken said.

"True. A single second waste and..." Skippy said before gulping a bit.

"Better not say that word or some junk cause I am sure he knows what's gonna happen right?" Shirley asked in which Ken nodded.

"Yeah." Ken nodded before explaining, "So I was in a dire situation after I saved my puppy when suddenly Green came running with a shield and pushed me on my butt. Yeah I know, it hurted a bit but I was able to get out of the danger zone thanks to him and he got run over by the car instead. At first I was really horrified when I saw him being squashed like a mat but then he was able to get back to his normal shape again."

Everyone is in awe before they all smiled at Green with Furrball meowing happily and the puppy barking happily.

"Wow Green. You really saved his life." Mary smiled.

"Dizzy happy. Dizzy wanna be Green's childhood best friend for life too." Dizzy said happily in which everybody smiled at him.

"Uh Dizzy. His childhood best friend for life is Furrball since they were together when they were kids." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah. You can be his best friend for life." Vinnie said.

"Yeah!" Dizzy jumped happily.

"Well it's a good thing you were saved by a toon." Runt smiled, "Us toons can squashed like a mat or being thrown a few meters away before going back to normal state again. No matter times Wile falls down from the cliff or Steve falling down from the building, they still can get back into their normal state quickly."

"That goes for the toon humans as well." Rita said, "They will also get squashed or blasted off only to return to their normal state like the human toon boy who said that he saw you injured before on T.V."

"So what happened next?" Slappy asked in excitement.

"Yeah. I wanna dadgum know it too." Fowlmouth said in excitement.

Everybody looked at him in excitement as Ken continues on:

"So after he went back into his normal state, he took me to some place and asked angrily as to what the hell I was thinking in which I replied that I was just saving my puppy. Then I saw the reaction of his face in which he told me that he recognize me from somewhere and immediately apologized in which I told him not to cause I kinda deserved it. Soon we became fast friends, talked a lot and even exchanged mobile numbers."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"So fast friends eh?" Plucky asked looking at Green, who smiled.

"Just a question." Minerva said before asking, "Were you the fan of the small rock band Green is before meeting him or after?"

"After." Ken said, "After a day, he gave me a ticket to come to the show which I appeared and saw Green playing and that's when I became the fan."

"Ah."

"Also was it also that time Green told you about Furrball?" Concord asked.

"Yep." Ken said.

"And then?" Sylvester asked in excitement.

Ken continued to explain:

"I asked him what I can do for him and he replied excitingly that he wanted me to teach me that that jump move number 3 which I showed you. I was a bit surprised but seeing the excitement on his eyes, I couldn't help but think of teaching him that jumping move cause he saved me so I taught and trained him that jump move. It took him quite a while but he was finally able to do it and thanked me a lot.

"Wow." Everybody said in awe.

" _That was really a great return offer you gave it to Green_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Yeah and hope you don't mind but that move was the favorite of all the three jump moves you showed us." Wally said.

"That was more than enough for you right?" Rhubella asked.

"Yep." Green asked smiling.

"Also when he was successful, I was in awe as he was able to jump higher than me." Ken said.

"Well that's true. Some toons does have the ability to jump higher." Penelope said in her French accent.

"I say I say Micheal Jordon also did that and he also extended his arms on Space Jam." Foghorn said.

"Hey! I also jumped highew and swam dunked." Elmer said.

"I am still itching my darn head as to why didn't I get to talk that much on that movie varmint!" Sam said in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner said.

"Maybe you can ask Bugs about it?" Sylvia asked.

"I have absolutely nothing to do with it." Bugs said.

"Me neither." Lola said.

Everybody giggled a bit. After that, Buster and Babs approached Ken.

"Ken." Buster smiled, "We would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts that you taught Green that jump move."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Babs said happily.

"It could be very useful for our sports team." Hilary smiled.

"After all, you used that move in your soccer show right?" Ronald asked in which Ken nodded with a smile.

Ken is about to say something when suddenly:

"NOOOOOOO!"

Everyone got startled at those crying noises in which everybody looked at the direction of the voices in which Ken also looked down to see the disgruntled Max and Sweetie and the curious Sneezer.

"Ah. What's up with you three?" Ken asked before saying, "You seem to be so upset."

"Why do you this?!" Max asked angrily, "Why did you teach him that jump move?"

"Yeah! You could have taught him one of the other two jump moves!" Sweetie cried and whined, "Not this!"

"I mean it's really amazing and all but then it's been..." Sneezer is about to say something when suddenly, "Ah-Ha-HAAAAAAAA..."

Green immediately picked up Sneezer and ran outside the building when a big sneeze could be heard. A second later, Sneezer arrived.

"Bless me Ken. I sneeze really big sometimes." Sneezer said.

"No wonder that name really suits you." Ken said in which everybody, including Sneezer, nodded.

Pretty soon, Green arrives. He is putting a fur on his body.

"Your furs got blown over right?" Buster asked.

"Yep. He sneezed right in front of my body." Green sighed.

Everyone chuckled a bit. Soon Green joins Furrball and the puppy. Soon after that, Ken asked:

"So anyway, why are you three upset about that?"

"Well he used that jump move to catch Sweetie." Buster said, "And that was his first day which really left everyone of us in awe and at the edge of our seats."

"And later on, he bested Max thanks to that jump move." Babs said.

"Today, in Wild Chase Class, he used that move to catch Sneezer." Wally said.

"And he even used your move in a soccer game doc. It was really amazing." Bugs said.

"Green and Bugs has 2 of those moments on that video." Hilary said.

"Wanna see it?" Green asked, showing his mobile phone in which Max and Sweetie gasped.

"Nah. It's alright. I will see it later." Ken said in which Max and Sweetie gasped even more.

"Oh the humiliation!" Sweetie cried.

Everybody laughed a bit. Soon Ken wanted to say something about him seeing the soccer match but decided not to say it for now.

"Anything wrong Ken?" Steve asked.

"Uh not really." Ken said before smiling, "It's just that it's nice to hear that this jump move of mine can be used for its other uses."

"NICE?!" Max and Sweetie asked in shock while Sneezer whined.

"Well maybe not that nice to them." Lola said in which Ken nodded as well as everyone else.

"Mister Ken. I demand a compensation of 50 million dollars for teaching Green that jump move which caused me humiliation in front of everybody." Max demanded.

"Well unfortunately, most of the times Green did that is the cause of your actions first." Hampton said in which Max gasped.

"Besides, he only did that to you once or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yep and you are a villain after all." Fifi said in her French accent before giggling a bit, "And villains end up losing mostly unless you were on our side on a few episodes."

"You savage French skunk!" Max growled.

"It hurts but it's true." Mary said.

"Exactly." Vinnie said, "Plus he's a karate keeper which means he knows karate. One good karate kick and you will be send to the moon."

"WHAT?!" Max asked in shock in which everybody roared in laughter.

"Well you have to live with it." Concord said, "Even your mentor, Sam, had to live with it but he doesn't mind."

"Yeah. You're still a kid and young after all." Sam said in which Max scoffed a bit.

" _I hope you don't mind but what does your Dad do_?" Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Well my dad owns a karate dojo and I learned karate at the early age." Ken said.

"Wow!" Everybody is in awe upon hearing that.

"Mixing goalkeeping with karate?" Hilary whistled before smiling, "Nice."

"I would love to see one of your matches." Ronald smiled.

"Ah yeah. It would be awesome!" Rhubella said happily.

Everybody nodded and smiled.

" _So back to the main part now._ " Beeper showed it in one of his signboard, " _Max. You cannot just accuse someone for just teaching Green that amazing jumping move_."

"Plus. I will admit that it can be really beneficial for our sports team." Plucky said.

"But...But...But." Max tried to protest.

"No buts Max." Buster said.

"And don't worry Max. If you feel down, there is always Elmyra to support you." Babs said happily in which Max gasped.

"Yeah!" Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everyone laughed.

"Don't worry about him." Buster said, "He is always like that."

"I understand that." Ken smiled.

"Well he's not the only one in grief." Sweetie said as she flew towards him.

Everyone then looked at Sweetie. Silence occurred for a moment before Sweetie said:

"I was the first victim of it in his first day so since that happened, allow me to peck you for a while."

Sweetie then circled around for a bit before Buster said:

"If I were a bird right now, I would be thinking twice before that."

"Exactly cause if you do that..." Babs said before she and Buster looked at Green who is going to do the jump move.

"Then Green is going to do that jump move."

Green did that jump move and flew towards Sweetie, who gasped in horror and got caught in which everyone is in awe. Sweetie is now in Green's hands.

"And will try to catch you." Hampton said.

Green then opened his mouth in which everybody ooohhhheed upon seeing that.

"And will try to eat you." Fifi said in her French accent.

"One thing is certain: Never try to hurt the masters or some junk." Shirley said.

"Nice demonstration." Plucky said.

Green smiled before he let Sweetie go and later he joined back with Furrball and Ken's puppy.

"But...But my pride!" Sweetie cried, "My mentor..."

"Sweetie. I can't get you." Tweety said as he flew towards Sweetie, "It's not that you lost against Furrball puddy tat. It's against a young smart toon puddy tat."

"In the end, you have to know that even small toons can face defeat sometimes." Slappy said.

"Exactly. Look at me and Wally." Skippy said, "I'm been getting defeated so many times but I'm not really whining about it anymore although it would be nice for me to beat him once."

"A never give up attitude my boy." Foghorn Leghorn said in which everybody nodded.

"I watched a T&H Talk Show a few days ago with the host welcoming Tom and Jerry." Wile said, "Jerry said that he is happy that Tom was able to get a few wins over him."

" _Nice_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboard.

"Ah but I never get to date with one of the ladies." Pepe said in her French accent and sighed.

"And when the ladies come to love you, you frightfully run back." Rita said.

"Yeah. Care to explain that?" Minerva asked.

"Well I..." Pepe gulped in which everyone laughed a bit, "How about you and I can for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry. I am already asked by my boyfriend."

"Oh Mon..."

"I...I...I wonder what it has got to do with that?" Porky asked.

Everyone laughed.

"So Sweetie. You need to realize that the small toons can't always win." Runt said.

"Exactly kid. Tweety might have outwitted Sylvester but not really against his best buddy Steve." Bugs said as he munches his carrot.

"You are still young though so it will take time for you to realize it." Lola said.

"Soon in the future, we will hear that Sweetie might have outwitted Furrball but not really against his best buddy Green." Sylvester said.

"Yeah and many people did actually liked it with, as Rita said, one of them got nominated for the Oswald award." Penelope said in her French accent.

"I would have love to see the rabbit lose once!" Daffy cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

"So that does it mean that I am the only small toon that never got beaten?" Gonzales asked curiously in his Mexican accent.

The others nodded in which they all smiled at Gonzales as he sighed in relief. Tweety then said:

"So you see Sweetie. You need to realize that you can't always win, especially against a future smart toon cat like Green."

"I guess so..." Sweetie sighed and she landed on the ground.

"Mister Ken. I apologize for what Sweetie said. She's young like all the kids including Green. I'm sure she will understand one day."

"That's alright." Ken said, "Let me tell you one thing. I was also angry at one point and couldn't bear to lose my goalkeeping position so I did a crazy thing but then I realize my mistake days back and apologize. We all tend to jump to conclusions sometimes."

Everybody nodded as silence occurred for a while before Ken said:

"By the way. I was also got a message saying that there are three desperate young toons who are dying to know that move."

"And those three desperate young toons are hugging your legs right now." Buster said, "Look down below."

Ken looked down below as everyone saw that the three desperate young toons who are hugging Ken's legs are none other than Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy.

"Yep. Here we go yet again." Babs sighed.

"Please Ken. Teach me that awesome jumping move of yours." Plucky said as he cuddles the leg like a baby, "I beg you on my knees."

"Yeah dadgum it please." Fowlmouth begged, "If Green is able to do that move on a regular basis, then why can't we dadgum do it as well?"

"Please Ken. We really wanna know and learn that awesome jumping move of yours." Skippy begged, "I will give you anything. Anything! Heck I will give you something which can help you on your matches and we will cheer and scream at the top of our lungs."

"Oh you three." Hampton sighed.

"Well they can't help it since he was the one who taught Green that move." Fifi said in her French accent.

"So you three. Why do you wanna really know and learn that move so much?" Ken asked.

"Well my name is Plucky Duck and I wanna beat those bunnies cause they are always at the top of the show and I had to play second fiddle with them." Plucky said, "If I can learn that move, I can make my mentor proud that I have finally outwitted those two rabbits in one show and also wow the audience and viewers around the world. Full credit will be given to you and Green. I promise."

"Yes Yes." Daffy said happily as he bows down with Plucky, "I may have been played a second fiddle but I would be a happy duck to see Plucky succeeding so please, as a mentor and a caretaker, teach him that move. I'm begging you on my knees and I will throw away my pride and give you riches that you want."

"Wow. I never thought you would be that desperate to want Ken to have Plucky learn that move." Lola said.

"Yeah Daff. Plucky should be really proud of you." Bugs said.

"Oh I am proud of him indeed." Plucky said in which everyone smiled at the duck.

Soon Ken looked at Fowlmouth and asked:

"You?"

"My name is Fowlmouth and I wanna dadgum it know and learn that move so that I can impress the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said.

"And who's that girl of your dreams?"

"Have you not learned your lesson even after you got defeated by Plucky or some junk?" Shirley asked in which everyone ooooohhheeed upon hearing it.

"Plus your beak is toxic." Vinnie said, "Same as ever."

"Nonsense!" Fowlmouth said before saying, "So as I was saying, the reason why she was rejecting me is just because of my beak and not my skills. If I can master your dadgum it awesome move, I can change her heart and make her love me."

During Fowlmouth's speech, Shirley is just mimicking as to what Fowlmouth is saying to her boyfriend, Plucky in which he giggled a bit. Everyone else is giggling as well but when Fowlmouth turned around, they all remained silent and smiled at the chicken.

"I say I say if you have dreams, follow those dreams my boy." Foghorn said in which Fowlmouth jumped happily while Shirley gasped a bit.

"Dreams." Gogo said and danced happily.

"Yeah dreams Gogo. Dreams." Fowlmouth said happily.

Silence occurred for a while before Ken looked at Skippy. Before Ken could ask, Skippy said:

"My name is Skippy and I wanna know and learn that move cause of this guy *points at Wally*. He always defeats me not matter how much I try, how many strategies I used, how many toon tricks I use, it's the same old result with me getting defeated which is shaming my aunt as I have failed to follow her legacy which is saddening me as well. Therefore, if I can master this move and I can use it to defeat Wally, then me and my aunt can be happy at least."

"Skippy..." Slappy said and sighed.

"Well at least his reasoning is way better and understandable than Fowlmouth's one or some junk." Shirley said in which Fowlmouth gasped.

"It's true." Hampton said.

"Yeah. Who knows?" Fifi said in her French accent, "Even though Fowlmouth masters that move, her heart will still not change at all."

"WHAT?!" Fowlmouth gasped in shock in which everybody laughed.

"Come down Skippy. You don't have to really master that move just to beat me." Wally said.

"Yeah besides, you look really great already." Rhubella said.

"Yeah right. That's your saying because I lose always." Skippy said sarcastically before begging, "See? They don't want me to learn it so that I can always lose. Please help me teach that move."

"Oh Skippy..." Minerva said.

"Going so far as to begging and learning that move." Runt said.

"I think this is only hope now to defeat Wally you think Skippy?" Rita asked.

Skippy excitingly nodded. Silence occurred for a moment in which Ken all looked at three of them.

"You really wanna learn that move due to those reasons?" Ken asked in which Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth looked at Ken with their eyes twinkling, "Guess I can't help it. Alright then."

At that moment, Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth jumped happily.

"Dadgum it finally at last!" Fowlmouth said happily.

"Yeah. Hoorah!" Skippy said happily.

"Your glory days will soon be over you bunnies!" Plucky declared in which Buster and Babs just yawned.

" _Look at them. They are so happy._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Yeah. Indeed_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"I wonder what are they gonna do once they master it?" Mary asked.

"Oh you know. They will be using it for the rest of their lives." Hilary said.

"Yeah. And you all will know their reaction if they are successfully able to do it." Ronald said.

"Hey Slappy. Is there anything wrong?" Wile asked.

"Huh? No it's nothing." Slappy quickly said.

"What are your thoughts Green?" Steve asked as the cats looked at them.

"Let's wait and see what happens." Green said.

"Alright everyone. Everyone step back!" Ken called, "Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth, you three come front!"

Everyone did as they are told to do with the three young toons coming front and the others stepping back. Soon silence occurred for a while before Ken said:

"Alright. First of all before we begin all of this, I would like to let you all know that the jumping move me and Green uses is called the Sankaku Geri or Triangular jumping in English."

"Ahhh..." Everybody said in awe.

"It is one of the karate techniques which I use it from my many years of experience as Karateka..."

"Karate technique you say?" Plucky asked.

Ken nodded as Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy disappeared for a moment before coming back, wearing the karategi.

"Ready." Skippy said.

"Yeah. We are dadgum ready this time." Fowlmouth said.

"Very well." Ken smiled before saying, "Here's how it's done."

Ken then stood beside the tree in which Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth looked closely while the others are also witnessing it. Ken then began to show them.

"Step 1: Jump against a tree *Jumps against a tree.*. Step 2: Push your legs as hard as you can *Pushes his legs*. Step 3: When you feel like you got enough, jump off and take a foot step."

Ken then jumps off, in which everyone is in awe. He then lands safely in which everyone is also in awe.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Incredible." Plucky said.

"Like it's so dadgum it easy." Fowlmouth said in which everybody gasped.

"So easy you say?" Skippy asked before saying sternly, "He had to train for many years just to learn that and the other jumping karate moves."

"Can we try it by ourselves now?" Plucky asked.

Ken nodded as Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth tried among themselves. They tried to do the Step 1 part but they end up slipping and falling flat on their faces.

"Ow." Plucky said.

"Did I put something slippery on my feet?" Skippy asked.

"I will take back what I dadgum it said." Fowlmouth said.

"Come on. Don't give up guys!" Ken called out, "Even Green took a while to learn it but he was successfully able to do it!"

"Exactly!" Daffy called out, "If Green can do it, why can't you three?"

"Yeah that's true." Plucky said, "Us three have been waiting for this entire moment to learn this jumping move ever since Green showed it to us."

"Yep and we are not gonna let it slip by." Skippy said in determination.

"Then let's dadgum do it!" Fowlmouth said.

The other two nodded as the three of them began to do it again.

"If they succeed, I will be more than happy to give you the award 'The Mentor of the Year'." Bugs said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Well I will be more than happy to see my Plucky trump over your bunnies." Daffy said.

"Possibly." Lola said.

"Hey look. They are not slipping this time." Minerva said in which everyone is in awe and looks at the three young toons.

"Wow. Can they actually do it?" Rita asked in awe.

"Incredible." Runt said.

The three young toons: Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth are now miraculously pushing their legs.

"Ready..." Skippy said.

"Set..." Plucky said.

"GO!" Fowlmouth said.

And so the three young toons them jumped. They could feel it! They could feel as if that they are reaching for the sky. Soon the song name 'Fly like an Eagle' by Steve Miller began playing for a while.

"Ha Ha! We did it!" Fowlmouth cried happily, "We are flying!"

"Reach for the sky!" Skippy said like Woody from Toy Story as he is stretching his hands.

"Soon glory shall be mine!" Plucky cried happily.

"Uh...guys?" Steve asked as the music apparently stops midway, "You barely covered an inch."

Silence then occurred for a moment in which everyone looks at the three young toons in which they barely covered an inch, as Steve said before, before falling flat on their faces.

"And they failed unfortunately." Wile said.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner beeped.

"What's going on? What wrong did we do?!" Plucky asked in shock.

"Yeah. We were dadgum flying!" Fowlmouth cried, "What went dadgum wrong?!"

"Were we actually dreaming this whole time?" Skippy asked in surprise and confusion.

"Practice Practice." Sylvester said.

"Exactly. Practice makes Perfect." Sylvia called out.

"Well we are trying!" The three young toons cried out.

And so they tried and tried and tried but failed every time. They still kept on trying.

"Wow. They must be really desperate to master that jumping move." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Ai indeed." Pepe said in his French accent.

"What do you think shouwd be done now?" Elmer asked.

"Well they should stop right now and learn more cause they are already embarrassing Ken varmint!" Sam said.

"I say I say that you might be right my boy." Foghorn said.

"Oh Boy..." Gonzales sighed.

"Come on Plucky! You can do it!" Daffy called out in which everyone looked at the duck.

"Oh...Oh...Oh Dear." Porky said.

"Stop!" Ken called in which Daffy gasped while the three young toons stopped, "It seems that you three are struggling at some point. Let me show you again how it's done."

Everybody nodded as they agreed what Ken said. Ken then began approaching the three young toons.

"I guess that guy is right." Plucky said.

"Exactly. Let's see it again to find out what went dadgum wrong." Fowlmouth said.

"So then. Show us and we will look closely." Skippy said.

"Watch this then said." Ken said.

"Look carefully this time!" Green called out in which Furrball meowed while the puppy barked.

Everybody nodded and watched as Ken performs that jumping move again, this time cleanly and perfectly and he soon lands safely. Everyone is in awe before they all clapped their hands.

"Oh Wow!" Everybody clapped their hands.

"Now that's what how you do that jump move." Buster said happily.

"Purely master class." Babs said.

Furrball meowed and the puppy barked happily.

"Nice demonstration." Hampton smiled.

"I think you three will need to focus a bit or some junk." Shirley said.

"That is very true." Fifi said in her French accent.

"For Plucky's case, try to focus and imagine that you want to wow the audience." Hilary said.

"For Fowlmouth's case, try to focus and imagine that the girl of your dreams is leaving you and you want to reconcile with her right now." Ronald said in which Shirley gasped a bit.

"For Skippy's case, try to focus and imagine that you are seeing me vulnerable right now and you want to finish me right now with a dynamite in your hand." Wally called out.

"With right focus and at the right time and at the right steps, I am sure that you three will be able to do it." Rhubella said before asking, "Right Ken?"

"Yeah. You got that right." Ken said.

"Great jump Ken." Green called happily as he gave a thumbs up while Furrball meowed and the puppy barked happily.

"Thanks!"

Everybody smiled at Green before they all then looked at Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth.

"But the way Ken was doing it, we were also dadgum doing that!" Fowlmouth whined, "What did we do wrong?!"

"Cut it out already Fowlmouth." Skippy said, "If we are to master that jump move, we need to focus."

"So then. Shall we try to do it again?" Plucky asked.

Skippy and Fowlmouth nodded as they made their attempt to do that jump move, this time in full focus. However, to everyone's surprise, they still fail and end up falling flat on their faces. They tried and tried.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working?!" Plucky cried out.

"Dadgum it *SWEAR WORDS*!" Fowlmouth sweared, "It should have been!"

"Let's try it again." Skippy said in panic.

So while the three of them tried to do that jump move, everybody looked pity at them.

"Hmm...That's strange. What could have gone wrong for them?" Mary asked.

" _Maybe luck_?" Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Beats me_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Don't worry. They will keep on trying." Sneezer said.

"And failing." Sweetie said.

"Aww. Isn't there anything we can do for them?" Elmyra asked.

"Hmmph." Max scoffed.

"How strange." Vinnie said.

"Indeed." A toon said, "Very strange."

"Maybe they can try again tomorrow?" Concord asked.

"Possibly. Cause even Green took a while to learn it." A female toon said.

"They are still not giving up looks like." A human toon said.

"Come down you three!" A female toon called.

"Guys. You can stop now. We can..." Ken is calling out.

But the three young toons are so focused on succeeding the move that they are too busy to listen to them so Ken has to stop midway. This is going on for a while till a voice said sternly:

"Enough you three! No matter how many times you do, it's not gonna work!"

Everybody soon turned towards the figure of the voice which is none other than Skippy as she storms forward. Everybody looked at her.

"Au...Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked in puzzlement.

"Seriously? What are you three kids even thinking? Have you become so focused on that move that you don't seem to appreciate your own toon skills?" Slappy asked sternly.

"But aunt. I tried everything against Wally but failed and this is the only way I can beat him."

"The way you are doing it, I don't think that will happen. Let me ask all of you some questions."

Everybody then looked to see what Slappy will ask before Slappy asked:

"Do you think the new kid, Green, can have the skills my nephew has like: setting booby traps, making sure no one is spying on us, etc?"

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody shook their heads.

"I don't think that will be the case." Rhubella said, "Green has his own toon skills while Skippy has his own ones."

"Well Green can throw dynamites very well." Wally said before asking, "Remember Green's first Cartoon Violence Class against Max?"

Max growled for a moment in which everybody laughed. Slappy then asked:

"Now answer this. We all know that Babs is an all rounder in spin changing while Shirley's main focus is magicians, wizards and all that magical stuffs. So can Shirley spin change into Jessie from Toy Story?"

"I will admit that I won't be able to do that cause it's out of my focus or some junk." Shirley said.

"Exactly."

At that moment, Babs spin-changed into Jessie from Toy Story and said happily:

"Yee-Ha! Riding on the cowgirl!"

Everybody smiled at Babs as she spin changes into her original self again.

"Calamity. Answer this." Slappy said before asking, "Do you think you will ever be able to acquire the speed Little Beeper has?"

" _Definitely no_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Beeper? The genius brains Calamity has?"

" _Impossible_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Furrball. Would you ever be able to acquire the skills Green has? And show me your answer by the signboard cause I want you to be honest."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green nodded and Furrball wrote something in the signboard before showing it:

" _No. He is the smart toon young cat while I'm the normal toon young cat so we have different toon skills and maybe I would like to become Green's sidekick when we are in on-screen_ *flips the signboard* _unless the Warner Brothers Studios think otherwise._ "

Everybody smiled at the cat duo before Slappy asked:

"And you Lola. Do you think you will have ever have the skills Ken has?"

"Truth to be told, I never played soccer as a goalkeeper and given his skills, will be extremely difficult for me to master." Lola said.

"True."

"But I don't get the point of you asking all those questions." Plucky asked.

"Yeah. What are you even trying to dadgum it say?" Fowlmouth asked.

"What I am saying is that..." Slappy said as she hold her breathe before saying, "This stunt, which is the karate jumping move taught by Ken, is Green's signature style and therefore not easy to mimic. Sorry Ken. What was that move name again?"

"Sankaku Geri or Triangular jumping move." Ken said.

"Ah yes. That one."

There are some reactions to it in which most of them agreed to it. However, Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy are in a world of shock when Slappy said that.

"You mean to say that...?" Skippy started and gasped in shock.

"We cannot do this move at all...?" Plucky asked and gasped in shock.

"No matter how much dadgum we try?" Fowlmouth finished and gasped in shock.

"No! This cannot be true!" Daffy said in shock as he ran towards Slappy and hold her before shaking her a bit, "Please tell me that this is not true."

"I am sorry to say this but it's true." Slappy said.

Silence occurred for a while before Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth all began crying like babies as the water of tears started coming out from their eyes.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh! Noooooooooo!" Fowlmouth cried.

"The glory times...no more!" Plucky cried, "Waaaaaahhh-ha-haaaaaaaa!"

"How I am gonna beat Wally now?" Skippy cried, "Am I gonna be a loser forever?! Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I am so sorry Daffy!"

"Do not be." Daffy also starts to cry as well, "Do not be. Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

And so Daffy, Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth continues to cry like poor babies and everyone felt really pity and bad for them as they approached the crying toons.

"There There Plucky. Take it easy." Hampton said.

"Please don't cry." Shirley said sadly as she comforts her boyfriend.

"I believe that you will one day achieve the glory you always want to have." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Hey kid. Don't cry. I was just stating the fact. That's all. Here, let me comfort you." Slappy said as she comforts Skippy, her nephew.

"Take it easy Skippy. You will some day beat me." Wally said.

"I believe so." Rhubella said.

"Man. I feel really bad for those three." Hilary said, "Especially Daffy."

"True. Those three really wanted to learn that move." Ronald said.

"Yeah but what Slappy said is true to most extent." Rita said.

"Sad but true." Runt said in which Rita nodded.

"I guess it will be hard for them to get over that fact in such a short time." Minerva said in which they nodded.

"There There my boy. Don't be sad. There's a saying, I say, there's a saying that failure can be the pillar of the success." Foghorn said as he is comforting the crying Fowlmouth.

"Daff. Take it easy. I know how much it hurts to you and your favorite kid as well as the two others." Bugs said as he comforted Daffy.

"Yeah. You will see one day that either you or your pupil will succeed." Lola said.

And so while everyone is comforting the poor Daffy, Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth. Buster, Babs, Furrball, Green, the puppy and Ken looked sadly at them before Buster apologized and said:

"Ken. Sorry that it has to end like this."

"Not at all." Ken said as he picked up his puppy, "At least I am glad that I am able to meet and see all of you."

"And we are glad that we are able to be friends with you as well." Babs said happily, "Thank you so much for coming for here and thank you too Green for this epic moment."

"Boy that was sure one heck of a surprise you really gave us Green." Buster smiled and winked, "Especially when we learned a bit more about you. You know, you being a young rock star and all."

"Heh thanks." Green said, "Thanks for coming Ken."

"Your welcome." Ken smiled as the puppy barked happily, "And I'm glad that you, Furrball, got back with Green and hopefully so."

Furrball meowed happily in which Green translated:

"You are very much welcome."

Everybody smiled at the cat duo before Babs said:

"So I guess that we will be able to see you many times in the Toons and Humans Town/City if not frequently." Babs said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ken said.

They all smiled before Buster said:

"You know? I think you should meet one of our human friends who lives in the Toons and Humans Town/City. He had got silver hair and his name is Tyson Silver. He also plays soccer as well."

"Tyson Silver?" Ken asked in awe before saying, "I know this guy."

The bunny duo and the cat duo are in awe as to what Ken said.

"Really? How?" Green asked in awe.

"Well he was playing with his friends at the park when he shoots suddenly and scored a goal. That's where I made my appearance and challenged him so he shot and I stopped the ball. Everyone soon recognize me and they all came to me. So me and Tyson became friends with him vowing that he will find a way to defeat me someday."

"Wow!" The bunny duo and Green duo said in awe with Furrball meowing in awe.

"That is amazing." Buster said happily, "He came here yesterday."

"Oh Really? That's great." Ken said in awe.

"Yeah. Maybe we can meet up together in that place." Green said, "You know what I mean..."

Furrball meowed happily and the puppy is barking happily as they all nodded and smiled.

"But first..." Babs said as she pointed at the toons and young toon comforting poor Daffy, Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy.

The four others nodded as they joined the others to comfort them as well.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yep and that's the end of this chapter.**

 ***I looked at the toons who are all in awe.***

 **Buster *in awe*: Whoa! This guy who made a cameo appearance is from a Japanese animated show.**

 **Babs: Just imagine a crossover between us and them.**

 ***Everybody is even in more awe.***

 **Green: You mean our toon tricks and their powerful kicks in a crossover story and in a soccer field?**

 ***The young toons nodded excitingly, promoting the rest of us to be in awe and said "Wow!".***

 **Steve: Now I would love to pay to see that one.**

 **Sylvester: Imagine the audience and the buzzing of the crowd.**

 **Bugs *smiling and munching his carrot*: Ah yes Sly and Steve. It would be pure epicness.**

 **Junior: May I participate on that moment?**

 **Furrball *meowing in which Green translated*: Sure but let's hope that we don't get blown off by their powerful shots.**

 ***Everybody nodded and giggled a bit.***

 **Me: Well then. What else do I have to say? The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and a day or two.**

 ***Everybody then looks at me.***

 **Buster: Busy holidays ahead eh?**

 **Me: Yep. You can say that again.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Bugs: And until then docs please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you had a wonderful time reading this chapter.**

 **Me: Yeah. That's all for now. By the way, a surprise will come in the next chapter.**

 ***Everybody then looks at me.***

 **Everybody *except Furrball, who meows*: What surprise?**

 **Me: You will find out soon enough in the next chapter. So until then my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily except Furrball, who meowed*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	21. Part 3 Chapter 6: Green and Steve

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello there and Welcome to the Chapter 6 of Part 3.**

 ***The seven toons then arrived with smiles on their faces. But then they all noticed that, this time, Furrball is not there in which the seven toons are surprised.***

 **Buster *curious*: Hmm...Where did our fuzzy friend go?**

 **Babs: Well...only his childhood friend knows about it. *Smiles at Green* Don't you Green?**

 **Green: Me? All I can say is that we are playing hide and seek.**

 **Everyone: Ohhhhh...**

 **Junior: Ready or not Furrball, Junior is coming to find you.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which Junior is trying to find Furrball in which Green giggled a bit.***

 **Me *giggling*: Come down Junior. Green is just playing around.**

 ***Junior then stopped and groaned a bit in which everybody laughed a bit while Sylvester patted his son.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: If I am not mistaken doc, I think there is going to be a little surprise.**

 **Everybody *except Me*: Eh?**

 **Me *smiling*: Could be so.**

 **Sylvester *curiously*: So what is the surprise?**

 **Steve *puzzled*' But what it has got to do with Furrball being not around here?**

 **Me: You will found very soon before we get to the main part.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody shrugged a bit.***

 **Me: And now it's the Tiny Toon's turn to make the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 ***Buster, Babs and Green then stepped forward.***

 **Buster: Okay then. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that.**

 **Me: And now ladies and gentlemen, without any delay, let's get on to Chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy reading the chapter :).**

 **Junior: I will still find Furrball. Ready or not, here I come.**

 ***Junior then starts to search for Furrball while we all sighed as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 6: Green and Steve.

The next day, and the last day of school for this week, Buster and his friends are excitingly talking about something.

"Boy. Those last two days were surely the best days ever." Buster said in excitement.

"Yeah." Babs said happily, "First Tyson Silver and then Ken or Richard Tex Tex came."

"I wonder who might visit next?" Hampton asked.

"Ironman?" Wally asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh. I would love to see Jackie Chan one day." Rhubella said, "He has his own animated show."

"That's true."

"Or maybe that French fella Ken mentioned?" Fifi asked in her French accent as she falls in daze, "I would love to see him one day."

"Guys. I doubt this would be happening." Hilary said, "The reason Silver was able to come here because he knows the rabbits very well and Ken was able to come here because Green knows him very well and is the one who taught him that karate jump move."

"Well that's true." Buster said as everybody nodded.

"Speaking about that." Ronald said before asking, "Shirley. How is your boyfriend, Plucky, doing?"

"Like he is still moping or some junk." Shirley said as she comforts her boyfriend, "There There Plucky..."

"My...glory dreams...are over." Plucky said in a depressing tone in which everybody looked sadly at him.

"Gee...Ever since Slappy just stated the truth, he, Fowlmouth and Skippy are in a depressing mood." Hampton said.

"I feel bad for them." Fifi said sadly in her French accent.

"How is Skippy doing?" Rhubella asked.

"Just like what Hampton said, he is still depressed." Wally said, "I tried to called him but Slappy answered instead and she told that Skippy wanted to be alone for sometime."

"Like Minerva said, it will take them a while to get over with it." Ronald said.

"Something tells me that it's gonna affect them badly in the class." Hilary said.

"True. They really wanted to learn that jump move and it only took a single statement from Slappy to have their dreams crushed." Babs said.

"Hey Plucky. I know you are sad but don't worry." Buster said, "Wait till you hear some rock songs from Green."

"Ah yes. I am sure that will bring you excitement or some junk." Shirley said.

"How that can help me?" Plucky asked in a depressing tone.

"Well this is so exciting. Green being part of 'The Rockers'. No wonder he sings so cool and rocking." Hilary said in excitement before realizing something, "Ah Shoot! I forgot to ask for the autograph."

"You can ask him for it later." Ronald said.

"Yeah..."

"Can't wait to see him performing with us also being in attendance when we go to the Toons and Humans Town/City." Babs said happily in which everybody nodded in excitement.

"Yeah. It's gonna be so cool and rocking." Buster said happily.

"I wonder if they can sing our theme song." Hampton said.

"Of course they can." Fifi said in her French accent before realizing something and asked, "But is it me or is that I realize that there needs to be some lyrics change?"

"Yes you are right or some junk. There definitely needs to be some lyric changes." Shirley said.

"Like what?" Plucky asked in a depressing tone before singing in a depressing tone, " _ **Plucky is mopping...**_ "

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." Wally said.

"You folks have got a good point." Buster said, "I am already working on the lyrics change and additions and hopefully can get to meet with Green's small rock band when we go there."

"Oh I can't wait to meet the other members of it." Rhubella said in excitement.

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a few seconds in which Shirley is still trying to comfort poor Plucky. Then a voice greeted them...

"Hey there guys."

Recognizing that voice, they all turned around to see none other than Green! They all became excited.

"Hey there Green." Buster said happily.

"Hey there rock star." Babs said happily.

"Or bonjour Green, the toon who knows the jumping move number 3." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

Everybody giggled a bit.

"Those yesterday moments were really exciting." Ronald said happily, "Thanks a lot for that."

"No worries." Green said.

"Autograph?" Hilary asked smiling.

Green signed it.

"Thank you." Hilary smiled.

"No problem." Green said before asking, "How is Plucky doing by the way?"

"Not good or some junk." Shirley said sadly.

"One more time please?" Plucky asked meekly in which everybody looked sadly at him.

"The two others?" Green asked.

"The same thing as Plucky." Wally said.

"Don't know about Fowlmouth but it could be the same as well." Rhubella said.

"I see." Green sighed.

"Speaking about that, where's your childhood friend by the way?" Hampton asked, "Furrball?"

"You are gonna be in a world of surprise when you hear a voice."

Everyone gave an "Eh?" expression as Green smiled. Suddenly a voice came from behind Green:

"Hello everyone."

Everybody gasped in surprise.

"Oh...Wow." Buster said in awe.

"Could it be...?" Babs asked in awe.

"Yep. That's right." Green smiled as he turned back for him and others to see that it's none other than Furrball!

Everyone's jaws drops in shock and awe.

"Pretty surprised?" Furrball asked curiously.

"Oh Wow!" Buster, Babs, Hampton, Fifi, Shirley and even Plucky are in awe as they approached Furrball.

"Oh Wow Furrball! You can talk again!" Hampton said in awe.

"For the third time." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Were you surprised or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. It happened somehow all off a sudden when I was having dinner with Green and his parents." Furrball said.

"Wait. Did he talk before that Fifi said and mentioned for the third time?" Green asked in surprise.

"Well he did in two episodes." Buster said, "One from Buster, which is me, and the Wolverine."

"And another from Duck Trek." Babs said.

"But he spoke for a short time in both of them though."

"Well hopefully, that third time won't be short." Plucky said.

"Hopefully not. Plus I got Green with me." Furrball smiled, "So we can talk properly and even though if I get back to my meowing part again, Green still knows what I say. Isn't it, Green buddy?"

"It sure is pal." Green said as he did a brofist with Furrball in which everybody smiled, "Come to think of it, this is the first time me and my parents hear you talk."

"Oh Yeah. You are right."

"Wait. So Green never heard Furrball talk when you two were little?" Hampton asked.

"Yeah. That's true. I just could only meow and Green was completely clueless at that time as to what I was saying which led him to say some rather embarrassing stuffs. Ain't it pal?"

"Well..." Green meekly said as he scratched his hair before saying, "Oh Please..."

Everybody laughed a bit. Buster and his friends are happy to see that Furrball can talk and they hope that it would be in a long-term, especially since his best childhood pal for life, Green, is here with him.

"Well you are not the only one to hear him talk for the first time." A recognizable voice said.

Recognizing that voice, they all turned to see Hilary, who said that, Ronald, Wally and Rhubella approaching them in awe.

"Yeah. Ever since we joined here, we never heard you talk even once." Ronald said.

"So this is the first time you are talking here eh?" Wally asked smiling, "And I mean off-screen by the way. Not on-screen."

"Well I guess you can say that." Furrball said.

"Well Green. Better make sure you don't lose the ability to know what he says when he meows again." Rhubella teased a bit in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Not a chance." Green said, "Even if I do sometimes, my dad has a book called the 'Translation of Animal Sounds' in which I can always take a look at it."

"Ahh..." Everybody said in awe.

"Well good luck for that." Plucky said happily.

"Wow Plucky. I am glad that you recovered yourself quickly or some junk after that depressing event." Shirley said happily.

Upon hearing that, Plucky immediately got depressed again with a small cloud coming above him and raining over him. Shirley got a bit surprised.

"Wow Shirley. Way to go to depress your boyfriend for saying that." Babs said sarcastically.

"Oops..." Shirley realized her mistake and sighed.

"What about the two others?" Furrball asked.

"Same reaction definitely." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Hey cheer up man." Green said, "Everything is gonna be alright."

However Plucky groaned after hearing that in which Green sighed. Soon afterwards, Gogo made the ringing bell sound, signalling the start of the school day...

"And the last for the week..." Buster said, breaking the fourth wall, before saying, "Well then cat duo. See you soon today in somewhere, some class."

"Yep." Green said.

Everybody nodded with a smile as they all began to go inside with the cat duo behind.

"I wonder how Junior will be reacting when he hears me talk." Furrball said in excitement.

"First will be others inside the building." Green said, "Especially Sylvester and Sylvia."

"Ah yeah. You can say that again."

 _Few hours later:_

During those few hours, everybody is in awe because Furrball finally talked again for the third time and they all hoped that it won't be short. Even Skippy, who also heard for the first time Furrball talking, is in awe before going back to his depressing state again after Rhubella accidentally mentioned about yesterday.

Because this is the last school day of the week, many subjects are just normal ones like Maths (Green is surprisingly good at maths), History (the one taught by Steve, in which Green really hopes to impress), Animation techniques (Furrball told Green about what happened in the episode 'Animaniacs!' in which Green is in awe and chuckled a bit), Science (Green unfortunately put one of the wrong chemicals which exploded and ended up being him and a few others blackened in which Max laughed, only to get the same fate later on), etc. Also Max yet again wanted to take Green's electric guitar away when Green scared Max by doing a jumpscare like the one from Five Nights of Freddy in which Max gasped in horror and ran away like a little boy in which everybody laughed a bit. He and Penelope also had some nice talk in which Green also told some funny moments with Furrball in which Penelope laughed a bit. Now Furrball and Green are nearly outside the building with Green preparing himself.

"Green. What are you preparing yourself for?" Furrball asked.

"Steve told me to come to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats at that time." Green said in which Furrball is in awe.

"Whoa! First class with Steve alone eh?"

"Yep. You can say that."

"Amazing. Best of luck with that."

Green nodded with a smile as he did a brofist with Furrball before going to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats building. Pretty soon, Buster and Babs arrived.

"Hey Furrball. Where's Green?" Babs asked in a bit of surprise.

"Green told me that Steve told him to go to that building." Furrball said in which the bunny duo gasped in awe.

"Ah! So could this mean that..."

"Hey Green! Good luck in your first class with Steve!" Buster called out.

Amazingly, Green heard that and waved at them before heading off to the building.

"Looks like he heard you guys." Furrball smiled.

Buster and Babs nodded with a smile as they watched Green entering the building. Unlike the last time, he didn't use that jump move and just entered normally.

 _Inside the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats building:_

Green soon entered the building and began waiting for Steve. He looks at the statues of Sylvester, Steve and Furrball in awe.

" _Wonder if I can make a name of myself so that I can have a statue of myself._ " Green said to himself.

Green then continued to wait for Steve for a while before saying to himself.

" _Maybe a few toon exercises can warm me up_." Green said to himself.

And with that said, he began to do some toon warm up exercises.

 _7 minutes later:_

"Hey there Green." A voice said cheerfully.

"Whoa!" Green then suddenly jumped up before quickly saluting like a military soldier and said, "Sir Yes Sir! Private Green reporting on duty!"

"Eh?"

Green then looked up and gasped to see that its none other than Steve. He quickly reorganized himself.

"Oh hi there Steve." Green smiled meekly before asking, "What up?"

"I hope I didn't mean to scare you." Steve apologized.

"No. Not at all. It sometimes can be myself reacting like that."

"Ah I see."

Both of them laughed a bit.

"Anyway. Sorry for being 10 minutes late." Steve apologized, "The reason was that something had happened inside the main building."

"Really?" Green asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You weren't there. So what happened was that Elmer slipped on something and landed his head on the janitor's bucket. The janitor and then himself tried to get it off but then failed. Soon Bugs and others tried to pull Elmer out of the bucket but we were nearly there and soon things went a bit outta control. Finally, it took the strength of Hilary, Wally as well as the whole teaching folks to get Elmer off."

"Was the bucket really tight?"

"Beats me but it could be possibly so."

Green nodded while Steve chuckled a bit.

"So then. I am all ready to begin the first official class with you." Green said happily, feeling pumped up.

"Not really an official first class." Steve said, "It's more like a perception thing. Just to let you see how you do in the beginning."

"Ah okay. So who do I face against?"

At the point, a robotic toon bird and a robotic toon dog appeared beside Steve.

"Eh? Who are those?" Green asked in surprise.

"Ah these are the robotic toon bird and dog you will facing against." Steve said in which Green gasped a bit, "And no. You will not be facing the two of them at the same time for now. Your first opponent will be against the robotic toon bird."

"Ah I see. So what do I have to do to succeed?"

"Well if you can catch it."

"Understood. Alright then. I'm ready to go."

Steve nodded as he and the robotic toon dog then stepped aside to the left side to watch the chase between the robotic toon bird and Green.

"Are you ready?" Steve called out.

"Yeah!" Green called back.

"Okay then. Ready, Set, Go!"

And so Steve blew the whistle as Green started charging towards the robotic toon bird.

"Take this." Green said as he does his soccer tackle to the robotic toon bird.

However, the robotic toon bird just flew off and Green missed as a result.

" _Sure. The robot can be clever sometimes_." Green said to himself, " _It's just a test for him. Now to show some real stuff._ "

Green then spin-changed his electric guitar into a boomerang and, realizing that the robotic toon bird is simply just flying off and not looking at him, threw the boomerang at the robotic toon bird.

However, much to Green's surprise, the robotic toon bird is able to dodge the boomerang not once but twice! Green got the boomerang and spin-changed back to the electric guitar. Green is obviously surprised when he looks at the robotic toon bird.

" _I have a feeling that this robotic toon bird must have gathered some data about me but I won't let that stop me_." Green said as he runs towards the robotic toon bird, " _I wonder if Furrball or others had ever faced against those robotic toons_."

And so Green used a wide variety of his own toon tricks and skills to bring the robotic toon bird down but either that robotic toon bird dodges it or deflects it. At one point, Green nearly have the robotic toon bird in his hands but the robotic toon bird pecked him hard on the head in which Green lost his grip on the bird as a result. Steve is observing it and is writing down some notes.

" _That robotic bird will surely make any other toon cats go mad...but not me_." Green thought, " _There is only one thing to do_."

Green then ran towards the wall.

"Ready or not you robotic bird! Here I come!" Green called as he jumps against the wall as he is going to perform that karate jump move.

Green then jumps and he is flying right straight to the robotic toon bird with his hands ready to grab it.

" _Looks like the timing is perfect. I got ya. You are mine._ " Green said to himself.

But then suddenly...

" _WHAT?_ " Green said to himself in surprise.

Yep. What happened is that just when Green thought he got his hands on the robotic toon bird, the robotic toon bird just simply flew up and Green just missed it and landed hard on the floor as a result.

"Hey Green. You're alright?" Steve called.

"Yeah!" Green called back as he slowly got up and looked at the robotic toon bird before thinking, " _Shoot. This robotic bird had anticipated my jumping move. I must try again though_."

Green then again ran to the wall and performed that jumping move as he is again in the similar situation with him almost having his hands on that robotic toon bird. He could feel it...

" _Ha! I got ya at last_." Green said to himself happily.

But then when he looked clearly as to what he has caught...

"WHAT THE...?!"

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

That's right, what Green caught isn't the robotic toon bird but a BOMB! As soon as Green realized it, the bomb then exploded and Green landed, being all blackened! He remained like that for a few seconds before coming back into his normal state again. He is now a bit furious.

" _Damn it. So that robot has presented me a bomb eh?_ " Green muttered to himself before taking a quick look at the robotic toon bird, " _But I refuse to give up and it will be beaten. There is only one thing left to do_."

So Green then spin-changed his electric guitar into his baseball bat, ran towards the wall and performs that jumping move for the third time. This time, he is able to see clearly that the robotic toon bird is bringing out a bit big dynamite.

"Not a chance!" Green called out as he swung his bat in mid-air and right straight towards a bit big dynamite.

BOOOMMMM!

Another loud explosion occurred as Steve noticed that several parts of the robotic toon bird are falling down. Steve then looked up to see Green, a bit blackened from the explosion, holding some parts of the robotic toon bird as he lands down on the floor.

"Green." Steve called out as he approaches his student, "Are you really alright?"

"Yeah but..." Green said before sighing, "I ended up destroying it rather than catching it."

"Not to worry Green. If you had done that against a real bird toon, you will have a good chance of catching it even though you are in that state."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Green then got up and rubbed some of the dust before combing his hair as Steve used a vacuum cleaner to remove the parts of the now destroyed robotic toon bird.

"Green. Take a break while I put the trash down on the trash bin." Steve said.

Green sighed in relief as he spin changes his baseball bat into his electric guitar and sat down in relief with the robotic toon dog being with him while Steve is taking the thrash to the trash bin.

 _6 minutes later:_

"Green. You are ready?" Steve asked.

Green then got up, took a breathe, combed his hair and said:

"Ready as you are. Who's next?"

Steve then pointed at the robotic toon dog, who is barking. The robotic toon dog then took a step front.

"Bring it on." Green said.

"Okay then. Ready, Set, Go!" Steve called out.

And so Steve blew the whistle and Green started charging towards the robotic toon dog.

" _This time. Let me try the football tackle_." Green thought as he ran towards the robotic toon dog.

However, as he ran straight towards it, the robotic toon dog just showed the body and Green unfortunately ran towards it and crashed there. He got a bit dizzy and the robotic toon dog just grabbed him and made him into a bowling ball and just threw it right straight towards the ten pins, which appeared out of no where, knocking all of them. The robotic toon dog then celebrated his 'strike' as Green got dazzed before shaking his head and said to himself:

" _My mistake. I should have done the soccer tackle but even that won't be enough._ "

He then sees that the robotic toon dog is still celebrating.

"Let's see if I can give him a little surprise." Green said, breaking the fourth wall, as he spin changes his electric guitar into a boomerang.

Green then threw the boomerang at the robotic toon dog. The robotic toon dog just barely noticed it when it suddenly hit it. Growling a bit at Green, it then suddenly charges towards Green but the boomerang came back, hit the robotic toon dog again, and came back safely towards Green, who spin changes it to a hammer. The robotic toon dog got a bit dizzy from the two hits it received.

" _Now's my chance._ " Green said as he ran towards the wall as he spin changes, " _Prepare for your quick defeat_."

Green then performs that jump move and he is flying right straight towards the robotic toon dog. But then...

"Uh Oh." Green gasped, breaking the fourth wall.

What happened is that the robotic toon dog recovered before noticing that Green is flying right straight towards him. The robotic toon dog then showed his body as Green gasped before crashing on his head! Green got dazed as stars are coming around his head with his tongue sticking out and a bump on his head can be seen.

The robotic toon dog then grabbed Green's tail before spinning him around like a helicopter rotating its blade before he finally threw him straight on the wall where Green crashed there. He seems as if he is knocked out cold. Steve gasped a bit and said:

"Green. Are you alright? We can stop."

Silence occurred for a moment in which there is no response before Steve said:

"Looks like he is knocked out cold. We can stop while I take Green to the..."

"No!" A voice said sternly.

Recognizing that voice, Steve and the robotic toon dog looks as Green is shaking his head and slowly getting up.

"Green..." Steve said worriedly.

"It's okay." Green called, "I am alright..."

"..."

Green then took a swipe look at the robotic toon dog and thought and muttered:

" _Daaaaammmmnnnn iiiittttt! For that to brutalize counter the jumping move that Ken taught me , it's as if that robotic dog has really ripped me and Ken apart._ "

Green then slowly got up and stared at the robotic toon dog.

" _I'm not gonna lose to him like this._ " Green thought, " _Like hell I would._ "

And then he starts to charge towards the robotic toon dog again.

 _3 minutes later:_

Green once again gets thrown to the wall.

"Green! You alright little fella?" Steve asked in a worried tone.

The robotic toon dog is still in his position in case Green charges him again. A few seconds later, however, the robotic toon dog and Steve saw that Green is raising the white flag and is waving it.

"Stop. He is waving the white flag." Steve ordered as the robotic toon dog relaxed a bit.

Steve then rushed towards Green and asked worriedly:

"Hey Green. You okay?"

"Yeah but..." Green sighed sadly as he slowly got.

"Green?"

Green shook his head as he puts his hand on his face before saying sadly:

"So...Sorry Steve. I think that I am way below your level after I lost to that robotic toon dog. I...I don't think I have what it takes to be the next you. I think I have been overestimated."

Steve then saw the sad Green and patted him on the head. Green then looked at Steve.

"Don't look so down Green." Steve said as he shook his head, "You tried your best and at least, you were able to destroy the robotic toon bird."

"After all, you are just like the others: following the mentors' footsteps like you following me. No one expects them to be the top star all off a sudden. They have their faults and mistakes. Even we have to correct those most of the time, if not always."

"Green. I know it very well that you are a good student but you can't expect to be a toon star before mastering the basics. Same goes to the others. That's why you are here, to learn new skills and improve your own and we are here to help you and others. So don't look so down Green. Tough it up like a cool, smart rockstar cat and just think of yourself being in the spotlight. Starting from here, now there. Just imagine."

Steve's words made Green feel a bit lighten up and he said it in determination:

"You are right. I have my faults and mistakes and I must correct them by learning from you if I am really determined to follow your footsteps. So yeah, I really look forward to learning from you."

"That's the spirit Green." Steve said happily before saying, "And yeah...it's my first individual teaching class so yeah...let's hopefully get along well. If you know what I mean..."

Green nodded as he and Steve share a little laughter which cheered Green up.

"Thanks." Green said, "For cheering me up."

"Ah...no problem." Steve smiled before saying, "And now..."

Steve then took a piece of paper from the chair and he approaches Green.

"I made some observations but I feel that there are two most important things that you should know." Steve said.

"Sure." Green said before asking, "What's the first one?"

"The first one is that you seem to be using that jump move many times."

"Uh...Yeah. Any problem with that?"

"The big problem is that you are using it frequently. If you are using it frequently, then your move will soon be exposed and counter-attacked."

"Eh?!"

"Yep. That's right. Take it like a football or soccer or any other team sports. If a team uses a same strategy or a player uses the same moves, then the other teams and players will soon know about it and they can easily counter-attack it cause they already know what they will be doing."

"Oh..."

"If you use that jump move all the time, the other toons will eventually get used to it. Remember right now what that robotic toon bird did to you twice to avoid getting caught by you?"

Green then suddenly remembers what the robotic toon bird did to him twice and gulped a bit.

"The same thing will definitely happen in the class if you use that all the time. For example, if you are using that jump move against Sneezer, then soon Sneezer is gonna sneeze at you at mid-jump, or Sweetie can throw a bomb at you when you're about to jump."

Green gasped as he realizes what Steve is saying could definitely be true. He then immediately remembers a flashback.

 _Flashback:_

"Hey Ken." Green called as he approaches him.

"Yeah?" Ken asked.

"Do you ever use that jump move? I mean the Triangular Jumping Move one?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah as well as my other moves. If I keep on using that move, then the other players will definitely know what will I do and they are going to counter attack so that they can score a goal. So it's important that I use other moves in order to stop the ball."

"I see..."

 _Present:_

" _Shoot! Ken was really aware about using that jump move too many times whereas I am using it frequently. Am I actually showing off? I should had asked Ken when will be the best time to use it._ " Green thought and felt like kicking himself.

"Come to think of it." Steve said as Green immediately turned his attention towards him, "Even the Warner Brothers Studios may allow that jump move to occur once or twice in an episode...mainly in special moments."

"I see." Green said before asking, "So what should I do?"

"First thing's First. If you have to use that jump move cause the situation shows that there is no other way, make sure that you have your electric guitar spin changed into something else before hand. That jump move you did against the robotic toon bird for the third time is a good example for that."

"I see."

"Second is simple: Use other toon moves to catch them. You may have not noticed it by yourself but my instincts tell me that there are some hidden strategies, tactics and moves that is hidden from you and could be also useful to catch them rather than relying on your jump move."

"Oh... *Begins thinking* _I actually have my other moves that I can use?_ "

"One more thing: also use that jump move only if they are stunned, dizzy or blackened long enough that they cannot put any more resistance. Do not do that one now. Do that one after a few days or a week."

"Understood."

"And I will help you release those hidden talent of yours."

"Yeah!"

Green jumped happily in which Steve smiled before saying:

"And now on to the second one."

"What's the second one?" Green asked.

"The second one is that you seem to be struggling against the toon dog given your loss against the robotic toon dog."

"Well I gotta admit. Being a city cat, I never had any problems with the toon dogs which would end up getting me being chased."

"And you will chased when you are about to get hold of a toon bird or mouse. You see, whether us cats gets hold of them, something happens suddenly in which we end up getting pummeled up by them. Good examples could be Tom and my best buddy Sylvester. I too though less frequent."

"I see."

"So it seems like most of my individual teaching time to you will be how to outwit toon dogs with some on how to catch the toon birds and mice. Being the next smart toon cat, you have to outwit both of them. For now, you had faced them one by one but there will be a time where you will have to face both of them at the same time."

"I will be ready for that by then."

"That's the spirit Green. You need to know a few things though when dealing with the toon dogs."

"Sure. What is it?"

"The first thing that you must know is that going aggressively against them is a big no-no, especially when you are getting chased, cause of their size. You need to strategically and cleverly outwit them."

"Ah I see."

"Once you can outwit your main opponent, it's just between you and the toon bird or mice. Be careful though, they tend to set up traps as well or make sure that you fall into your own traps."

"Duly noted."

"About the jump move against the toon dogs, do not use that straight towards them cause the probability for that being successful can be a bit low. You had it yourself. Get an object, use that jump move ABOVE them and drop it on their heads. That might be the best part for you."

"Ah okay."

"There is also another way but for that, you need to master that basic toon part you seem to be struggling."

" _Wait. Could he mean that...?"_ *Gives a deep sigh.*

"Don't worry about that for now Green. That will be for the latter."

"Phew."

"Well that is all you need to know. Make sure that you keep those on your head."

"Inputs given to my head."

Steve then smiled a bit before asking:

"Now any questions you would like to ask?"

"Well I was thinking..." Green started.

"Yes?"

Green then asked in determination:

"Could show you right now about my hidden moves or anything about bird or mice catching?"

"Really? Now?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Yeah. If it's okay with you."

Steve smiled before saying:

"Sure. Why not?"

Green then cheered as Steve first told him to spin change his electric guitar.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Well I guess that is all for today." Steve said.

"Okay. If you say so." Green said as he picks up his electric guitar, "Alright then. See you later and thanks for the advises."

"No problem. Bye then."

Green nodded as he is about to walk off but then Steve realizes something immediately and called Green:

"Green wait! I forgot to tell you two things."

"Sure." Green said as he turned around before asking, "What are they?"

"The first one is that can bring Furrball with you right here in the next school week at the same time?"

"Okay. And the second?"

"The second is that if you have any problems or you wanna hang out with us, you can always tell me and Penelope. In case both of us are quite busy, make sure you tell Bugs about what you want to say to us so that he can deliver it."

"Yeah, Cool and Thanks."

"Okay then, you are free to go now. Good luck and see you in the next class."

"Looking forward to that."

"Same here."

Steve and Green gave each other a smile before Green then finally left. The robotic toon dog then barked a bit.

 _Inside the school building:_

While he is going inside the building, he is thinking about Steve's advises but the most important he is concern off is the frequency of him using that jump move.

" _Steve has got a good point. If I do that so many times then I'm gonna get..."_ Green is thinking when suddenly...

"Hey there Green." A voice said cheerfully.

Green then got interrupted a bit before seeing that it's none other than Furrball. Furrball happily approached him.

"Hey there Furrball." Green smiled.

"How did your class with Steve go?" Furrball asked in excitement.

Green nodded with a smile before asking Furrball:

"Furrball. Can you answer this honestly?"

"Sure. What is it?" Furrball asked curiously.

Green then took a breathe before asking:

"Do you think I was showing off a bit when I use that jump move?"

Furrball scratched his head a bit before asking:

"Don't know. Why you ask that?"

Green then told Furrball as to what happened in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats in which Furrball whistled a bit and is in awe and surprised.

"You should take those advises by heart Green. I think those are really good advises by Steve." Furrball smiled.

"Yeah I know." Green said, "By the way, Steve told me to bring you to that building at the same time next week."

"Ah Okay. *Looks at Green* Green. What are you looking at?"

Green didn't respond so Furrball is looking where Green is looking and saw Sweetie and Sneezer chatting happily.

"Good thing that Steve showed me one or two things about it." Green said in which Furrball looked back at Green, "Cause once if I have to chase them again or get chased by the dogs soon, I will show them that...I am not an incomplete cat without that karate jump moves as Steve even said that I have some hidden strategies, tactics and moves that can be useful."

"Ah I see. Interesting." Furrball smiled as he looks at Green, " _Such determination. If only I can have that kind of it..._ "

And so Furrball again looks back with Green as the young toon cat duo watches Sweetie and Sneezer chatting lovely and happily.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and this is the end of Chapter 6.**

 **Green *sarcastically*: Could you now say to me that I am the 'Next Steve' after such a lackluster performance?**

 **Buster: Well that wasn't lackluster. You destroyed the robotic toon bird into pieces.**

 **Babs: But yeah...you need to work on outwitting the toon dogs cause you need to beat them first to get a good chance of catching birds and mice.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Bugs: So Steve. What's the hidden move or talent you showed it to Green?**

 **Steve: Don't know.**

 **Everybody *except Me and Green*: Eh?!**

 **Junior *surprised*: You don't actually know?**

 **Steve: Nope.**

 **Sylvester: Are you actually joking?**

 **Steve: No. No way.**

 ***Everybody soon laughed a bit.***

 **Buster: Green?**

 **Green: No idea either.**

 **Babs: Now that's a pure joke.**

 **Me: Come down everyone. Steve and Green are right. You all may need to find out soon in the later chapters.**

 ***Everybody sighed a bit.***

 **Me: Now it's time for the surprise.**

 **Buster: I think based on what happened at the starting part of the chapter, it's none other than...**

 **Voice *singing*:** _ **I can talk!**_

 ***The music then suddenly got everyone's attention.***

 **Voice *singing*:** _ **I can talk!**_

 _ **I can actually, factually taaaallllkkkk!**_

 ***Soon Furrball appears wearing a singing dress and starts singing the song 'I can talk' by Wilbur from C** **harlotte's Web** **. Everyone is in awe.***

 **Babs: The way he is singing, it's as if he's actually talking for the first time.**

 **Buster: Well let's hope that it will be long term this time unlike the those two episodes where he spoke for a short time. Right Green?**

 **Green *smiling*: Yep.**

 **Junior *jumping happily*: Oh Wow! He can talk!**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile as we all continued to watch Furrball singing.***

 **Me: As usual, The next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and a day or two or three. Oh and I will be making an important announcement to after the end of the next chapter.**

 **Buster: Well we can't wait to hear that. And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Me: Yeah. That's all for now. So until then my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The music and the song Furrball is singing stopped as the Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Furrball *jumping happily*: Whoo-Hoo! I can actually talk!**

 **Junior and Green *smiling*: Well you sure can.**

 ***The Young Cat Trio then celebrated a while while the rest of us smiled at them as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	22. Part 3 Chapter 7: Shocker and New Class

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *smiling*: Hello everyone and Welcome to the 7th Chapter of Part 3.**

 ***The eight toons then soon arrived.***

 **Me: So...any stuffs you are doing right now?**

 **Bugs: Nope. Nothing doc.**

 **Me: Nothing?**

 **Buster: Yep. Nothing.**

 **Babs: Cause we are wondering what your announcement would be.**

 **Junior: Are you going to say the announcement now?**

 **Me *shook my head*: Nope. Later.**

 **Sylvester: After the chapter ends?**

 **Me: Correct guess.**

 **Steve *happily*: You are a genius!**

 **Sylvester *surprised*: Me?! Sylvester, the super genius?!**

 ***Everybody laughed a bit.***

 **Furrball *happily*: I can talk!**

 **Green: I think everybody knows it by now pal. Relax.**

 **Furrball: Oh...**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which Furrball smiled meekly while we are all smiling at Furrball.***

 **Me: And now it's now time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you docs for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thank you all very much.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Me: Alright then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get ready to read CHAPTER 7! Enjoy reading this chapter and stay tune for the announcement.**

 **Buster: What are you three doing by the way?**

 **Junior, Furrball and Green *together*: TEAM GATHER!**

 **Babs *surprised*: Wait?! Are we playing any sports right now?! Bring it on.**

 ***Every one of us laughed a bit as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 7: Shocker and a New Class.

Buster groaned.

"Still groaning about the mail you received?" Babs asked.

Buster sighed and nodded as he and his friends are walking towards the school on a new school week.

 _Flashback:_

On Sunday, at his home which is on a rabbit hole, Buster was excitingly counting the days till that Cool Club Party will occur when he suddenly receives a mail from a mailman. Opening it up and reading it, Buster's eyes got wide open and his jaws drops in shock when he sees that the mail was from none other than the Cool Club Association.

The mail said that the Cool Club is undertaking some major repairs and some expansion in order to fit the increase number of people and toons attending there. Thus as a result, his party will have to be delayed for at least one and a half week or two weeks and they will notify Buster as soon as they finished their work. The mail then ends with a typical formal apology of inconvenience.

" _Well there goes the party_." Buster said and sighed, breaking the fourth wall.

Sighing again, Buster then goes on to call all his friends and others. As for Green, since he is the only toon to be carrying a mobile phone, Buster decided to write a mail to him.

 _Present:_

"So we had one week left before the Cool Club Party." Hampton stated, "Now adding to the delay, we now have to wait for two and a half or three weeks."

"I was really looking forward to it since it's the first time I will be partying with you guys." Rhubella sighed.

"But think about it. The waiting could be worth it." Wally said in which everybody looked at him.

"Well it may depend." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Hey Plucky. You feel okay now?" Ronald asked.

"A bit better yeah." Plucky said before smiling, "Thanks to Shirl for staying at my house."

"Aww it was nothing or some junk." Shirley smiled as she gave a kiss on the cheek in which everybody smiled at the duck couple.

"What about Fowlmouth and Skippy?" Hilary asked.

"Not sure about Fowlmouth but for Skippy, same old same old." Wally said as everybody gave an 'Eh?!' expression, "Yeah I'm not joking. Skippy is still in his gloomy mood."

"I think it was the fact that it was none other than his own aunt who said it." Babs said.

"Yeah. That could be a good reason. If your own relative says it, then...yeah." Buster said.

Everybody nodded as Buster sighed again.

"You know Buster." Babs said as she pokes at Buster's stomach, "You do realize that there is one good thing about the delay though."

"And what could that be?" Buster asked curiously.

Before Babs could answer, they could hear two recognizable voices:

"Hey there."

Recognizing the voices, they all turned around to see that it's none other than...

"Furrball and Green." Buster smiled.

"The cat duo." Babs smiled.

"What up?" Green asked smiling.

They all nodded and smiled as they approached them.

"So how did your Saturday and Sunday go?" Hilary asked.

"Yep. Pretty good." Furrball said.

"Did you receive my mail about the delay of the party?" Buster asked.

"Yeah. On one of those two days, we went to that theme park Bugs mentioned when we all talked to Tyson Silver." Green said.

"Ah..." Everybody smiled.

"Now if I remember, we all went to that theme park before." Hampton said.

"Yes. We had lots of fun." Fifi said happily in her French accent, "Furrball was there too."

Furrball nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. He told me about it." Green said.

"Also Plucky made a big fall on the roller coaster." Buster said.

"Screw you for reminding that!" Plucky whined.

"Hey Plucky. You feel better?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to Shirl. She stayed at my house."

Everybody smiled at the duck before Shirley asked:

"So what did you two do in the theme park or some junk?"

"Fun, Fun and Fun." Green said in which everybody smiled, "And then my parents met Steve and Penelope."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Your parents met your mentor and caretaker?" Ronald asked in awe.

"Yeah." Furrball said, "He and Penelope were taking photos with the fans when they bumped into them. They saw us and immediately knew that they are Green's parents and soon they greeted each other and all those talks. If you know what I mean."

Everybody nodded and smiled before Wally asked in excitement:

"And then?"

"Then on the next day, they came to my house." Green said in which everybody is in awe, "They talked to each other and said some funny stuffs while I was practicing spin changing and ended up crashing on either Furrball or my bed. And then they talked about traps and other stuffs and Steve then said that I have the potential to be the next him. Of course, given the lackluster performance yesterday, I don't think that's the case."

"That's not true." Ronald said in which everybody looked at him, "From what I heard you destroyed the robotic toon bird but you need to work on the toon dogs."

"And pray tell me how do you know that?"

"Well you know...in the teacher's meeting... R and R knows about it. If you know what I mean..."

"Very funny and Very lucky."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Didn't another reaction take place?" Wally asked.

"What another reaction?" Furrball asked.

"Well from what we learned about Green from Ken, I though one of them from Toons and Humans Town/City may had saw you two together and they would be like..." Rhubella said before mimicking a bit, "OMG! That's Furrball and he is back with Green! Yeah!"

Everyone giggled a bit.

"Nope. That didn't happen." Furrball said.

"Oh..." Rhubella said.

"Don't the Toons and Humans Town/City toons and people go to that theme park?" Hilary asked.

"Of course they do." Babs said, "But given what Furrball said, it seems like none of his fans went there."

"Or maybe they were there but the crowd was so huge, just like when we visited, that the cat duo is far away from one side and the fans are on the other side." Buster said.

"That could be true." Green said, "The crowd was huge indeed."

Everybody 'ah...'ed upon hearing that.

"By the way, I thought I might tell you this that I saw something." Green said.

Everybody looked at Green curiously.

"What could it be?" Buster asked.

"Gold and Money?!" Plucky asked happily in which Green shook his head and Plucky groaned as a result.

"Not that." Green said, "What I saw is there is a grey or blue fur dachshund with long floppy black ears and a red nose. I saw him talking with Minerva with love and affection and she giggled."

"The one whom you saw and you are describing about is none other than Newt." Buster said in which everybody nodded.

"And they are boyfriend and girlfriend." Furrball said, "I am telling you."

"I refuse to believe it." Green said.

"Well what Furrball is saying is true." Babs said in which Green gasped in shock.

"What?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah. You see, he has been stalking on her for sometime before I grabbed him from the bushes." Ronald said, "He defended himself by saying that his intentions towards Minerva are entirely honorable and he also loves her personality and attitude. Soon Hilary and I myself, I think, realize that I was over-reacting a bit so I decided to let Newt be with Minerva. So far, so good. There has been no trouble so far and they get along really well."

"Oh..."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green is scratching his hair.

"Looks like Furrball is right." Fifi smiled and said in his French accent.

"Yep. He was there when all those events occurred." Hampton said.

"Yeah. Told you so." Furrball said happily.

"Is it me or is it that many who are flirting with Minerva will end up saying 'Lucky Dog Bastard'?" Green asked in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Lucky Dog Bastard!" Many whining voices from toons and toon humans can be heard.

"Dadgum it!" A recognizable voice can also be heard.

"Looks like they heard you." Hilary said and she, as well as others, giggled a bit.

"And it looks like Fowlmouth recovered back as well." Rhubella said in which Shirley sighed.

"Oh Brother or some junk." Shirley sighed.

"Just wanted to ask you. Have you ever met any of the Monstars?" Rhubella asked.

"Nope. Not really though I do look forward to it." Green said in which everybody smiled before asking, "And speaking about the previous one, what about Skippy?"

"This may shock you but he is still the same." Wally said in which Green is indeed in shock, "And I am not joking."

"Oh Man."

"Can't be helped since it was none other than his own aunt who said that." Buster said.

"Yeah." Furrball said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody sighed. Suddenly they heard a voice:

"Eh? What's up kids?"

Knowing that catchphrase, they all turned around to see none other than...

"Bugs." Green said.

"Yep. That's me." Bugs smiled as he munches his carrot as he approaches them, "What's the discussion about?"

"Well Green saw Newt and Minerva in the theme park and didn't believe that they are a couple until we told him so." Buster said.

"Ah yes. It's true new kiddo."

Green sighed a bit before Bugs said:

"And speaking about that, I think I saw ya and Furrball on the theme park."

"Really?" Babs asked as the others are in awe.

"Yeah. Me and Lola were touring around the guests when I somehow saw Furrball taking you to somewhere and there are two green cats who are following you. From their furs, I can say that they must be your parents right Green?"

"Yep." Green said.

"Does anyone knows us very well?" Plucky asked meekly in which everybody looks at him.

"Nah. Sorry kid." Bugs said in which Plucky groaned while Shirley comforts him.

"So what made you come here or some junk?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. I just wanna tell you guys that I will making an important announcement near the end of the school time."

Everyone is in awe.

"What could it be?" Furrball asked.

"Make three guesses." Bugs said.

"Darkwing Duck is coming again?" Wally asked in excitement.

Bugs shook his head.

"Some Disney fellas?" Hampton asked curiously.

Bugs shook his head.

"What about the beautiful French fella Ken mentioned?" Fifi asked lovingly in her French accent.

"Well we don't know much about him other than he has long hair, French captain and his name is Pierre." Hilary said.

"Have you met him Green?" Ronald asked.

"Negative." Green said.

"That's not that either." Bugs said as he munches his carrot, "Sorry kids. Looks like you have to find out later on."

"Oh Man." Rhubella sighed.

Everybody nodded and sighed except Bugs. A few seconds later, Gogo rang the bell which signals the start of the school day.

"See you in class then kids." Bugs said.

Everybody nodded as they all start to go inside the school building.

"Furrball. We will..." Green said.

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry." Furrball smiled in which Green smiled back.

 _Some Minutes later_

 _Wild Chase Class:_

There is a chase going on between Green and a bird toon in the living area chase simulator. The bird toon twice blasted Green but he kept on going. The students and Wile are watching the chase.

"Hmm...That's strange." Babs said, "He's not using that jump move."

"Maybe he wants to catch the bird in different ways." Buster said as he looks at Furrball.

" _That's it. Keep going. Remember what Steve said to you_." Furrball thought and smiled.

"I want to give another kitty-witty a good hug." Elmyra said happily.

"And I heard that Ron has been hired as a bodyguard." A toon joked in which Elmyra gasped in horror while the others laughed a bit.

"Just hurry up and finish the chase!" Max said in which everyone glared at him.

"Quite Max. Let him focus!" Wile said sternly.

Max scoffed a bit while the others giggled a bit as they continue to watch the chase. The bird toon is flying somewhere randomly whereas Green is standing on the chair and is looking at him.

"Is it me or is it just that Green seem to realize...?" Rhubella asked curiously.

"Yes I think that he seems to realize it. Right Skippy?" Wally asked before asking in surprise, "Skippy?"

Skippy is still carrying a depressed face in which Wally and Rhubella looks sadly at him.

The chase is going on. The bird toon has a dynamite on his small legs and is smiling but then suddenly notices that Green is nowhere to be seen! In a bit of panic, he started looking around for Green.

"Hmm...I wonder where is Green hiding?" Fifi asked curiously in her French accent.

" _Well he better find Green quick and fast or else the dynamite is gonna blow_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

The bird toon is still looking for Green when the others all saw Green is climbing on the dining table, spin changes his electric guitar into a baseball bat, grabs a baseball and throws it up...

"Uh Oh." Sneezer gasped a bit.

"Look out! He is behind you!" Sweetie called out.

However, the bird toon is still looking around in panic when he suddenly heard the bang noise. He turned around but it's too late. Before he could do anything, the baseball flew right straight towards the dynamite and...

BOOOOOOMM!

The explosion occurred and they could all see that the bird toon has been blackened as a result.

"Whoa!" Everybody said upon seeing that.

"Sorry Sweetie. But it is designed to make sure that they won't hear your calls so that they can focus on the chase." Wile said in which Sweetie sighed.

"Oh. It looks like the bird has gone into smokes." A toon said.

"Well this could be a good chance for Green to do that awesome jump move and catch him." A human toon said.

"I don't think he is gonna do that." A female toon said.

"Yeah. Take a look." A female human toon said as she pointed out in which the three others looked at it.

They all then saw in awe as Green then spin change the baseball bat into a rope. He then spinned the rope and threw it towards the bird toon. The bird toon got confused as the rope circled around him before tying him up. Everybody is in awe.

"Looks like he has caught him in a cowboy style." Buster said in awe.

"Yee-Haw! Riding like a cowboy!" Babs said happily as she is saying like a cowboy.

The others chuckled a bit before they all started giving claps to Green (" _Finally!_ " Max said to himself slowly) as he smiled and bowed. Wile smiled as he opens the door and deactivates the chase simulator.

"Nice chase Green." Wile smiled, "You can let him go and can go back to your seat now."

Green nodded as he let the bird toon go and spin changed his rope to his electric guitar as he is going back to his seat in which almost everyone extended their hands for a high four.

"Hey good job." Wally smiled as he receives a high four from Green.

"Nice catch." Rhubella as she receives a high four from Green.

"Skippy?" Green asked.

However, Skippy didn't say anything in which Green sighed as the two others looked sadly at him.

"Success." Fifi said happily in her French accent as she receives a high four from Green.

" _Keep it up Green_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards as he receives a high four from Green.

"Let me hug you another kitty-witty." Elmyra said happily as she tried to hug Green but Green ducked and ended up hugging Max instead.

"HEEEELLLPPPP!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Congratulations Green." Sneezer said meekly.

"Yeah. All the best." Sweetie gulped and said meekly.

"Thanks." Green said.

"Great performance there!" A toon and a human toon said happily as they receive a high four from Green.

"Marry us please!" A female toon and a female toon human said happily as they receive a high four from Green, causing everyone to laugh a bit.

After that, he soon sat on his seat which is beside Furrball, whom he immediately high fours, and in front of Buster and Babs, who turned around and got a high four as well.

"That's a great chase Green." Buster said in excitement.

"Yeah...but it seems like you are not satisfied." Babs said in surprise.

"Yep I admit." Green said, "I would really want to face against a toon dog and try to best him."

"Whoa Whoa there. I know you wanna but you need to learn a thing or two from Steve about outwitting them." Furrball said.

"He is right you know. Can't go heads on against them without learning about what to do." Babs said in which Green sighed and nodded.

"But if there is one thing that you already know, it's that you caught the bird in a different way rather than relying on that jump move." Buster smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Green said in which everybody smiled at him.

Meanwhile the bird toon limped his way to his seat.

"Hey there. You are alright?" A human toon asked.

"Yeah but shoot..." The bird toon said, "I was really anticipating that he was going to use that jump move and I was ready for it but I have no idea that he would have other ways to catch me."

"Well he has got other tricks other than that and you need to be ready for those." A female toon said.

"Yep. You made it look like as if you are ready for that jump move but what he did came out of the syllabus." A female human toon said in which the bird toon sighed a bit.

"Alright everyone. Enough talking for now." Wile said as he looks at the clock, "Looks like we have time for an another chase."

Everybody cheered upon hearing that. Wile then looked around and said:

"Max. I choose you."

"What?! Why me?!" Max cried out in horror as everybody laughed.

"Because I have said so."

Having no other choice, Max then went on the corner. Everybody is eager to see Max getting his butt kicked again.

"Skippy." Wile said.

"Yes Professor." Skippy said in a depress tone.

Everybody is in a bit of a surprise mood as they saw Skippy slowly walking towards another corner. However, Max thinks that he is just faking it so that he can pity him. Wile then activates the chase simulator and both Max and Skippy are now outside somewhere on the grass and plain blue sky.

"Good luck you two." Wile said in which they both nodded, "Okay then. Ready, Set, Go!"

Wile then blew the whistle as the chase began. Skippy started by throwing a few dynamites and started running slowly and Max got blown up by all of them. Everybody thought that Skippy might have finally overcome his depressing thoughts. Skippy tried to climb up a tree but he fell down instead, much to everyone's shock. Sensing a golden opportunity, Max ran towards Skippy, who is trying to climb again. However this time, Max quickly grabbed Skippy's tail by his own hands.

Max caught Skippy.

"Please repeat author." Babs said, breaking the fourth wall, as she is in shock in disbelieve.

Max caught Skippy.

Yep. That's right.

And everybody is in total shock.

 _Few hours later:_

The rest of the day went as follows: Cartoon Violence (in which they learned a topic from the 'Classic Gags' book), Advanced Spin Changing Class ("Give me a break" Green groaned as he attempted to spin change, only to crash in the wall for the 8th time. Minerva told him that her class will start tomorrow so he can attend there afterwards), History (More about the 'Golden Age of Animation' taught by Steve in which everybody is in awe) and so on.

But the day is dominated by the talks of Max catching Skippy in the Wild Chase Class. Everyone is talking about it and they are in total shock that this could have happened. Plucky refused to believe it and wanted evidence only to get a quick evidence from Wile himself that it had actually occurred. At lunch time, everybody tried to talk to Skippy but Skippy shrugged them off and wanted to be alone for sometime. Everybody is worried about him. As for Max, well...he is so happy that he caught Skippy that he bragged and boasted about his 'glorious' achievement (as Max would like to call it). Everybody soon got tried of it that Hilary had to uppercut Max again to the wall. But they all know that the history cannot be rewritten. What occurred had occurred.

The teachers are worried too, mostly Slappy. Slappy couldn't even believe what Wile told him. How is that even possible? Had Skippy given up following his aunt's footsteps? Or he is too depressed to continue doing so? Everyone is trying to find answers to it: Daffy said that Skippy might had been hypothesized to fail, Runt said that repeated losses against Wally might have crushed his spirits and so on. But Bugs, and possibly Slappy herself, might knew as to why Skippy is like this.

So back to the cat duo. The young toon cat duo are still hearing talks about what had occurred few hours ago.

"Looks like the talk of Max catching Skippy is still going on." Green sighed.

"Yeah I know." Furrball said, "And not only that, the chase only lasted for a minute and a few seconds."

"True. What the hell happened to him?"

"Beats me but if I may not be mistaken, it could be that..."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking as well."

"Hmm..."

The young cat duo sighed as they could still hear some talks about what happened in the Wild Chase Class. Green looked at his watch and said:

"We better be going to that building. It's almost time."

"Yeah." Furrball said.

And so the cat duo then went outside the main building to go the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats building.

 _Inside the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats building:_

The cat duo then entered the building but there is no one at sight

"Wait. Why is no one there?" Green asked in surprise, "Did something happen again?"

"Beats me." Furrball said.

"I remember that Steve told me that Elmer got stuck in a bucket 3 days ago and they had to pull him out of it."

"Oh Yeah. I was there. It was really tough."

Furrball then sighed a bit as silence occurred for a moment when suddenly they heard a voice:

"Psssh. Hey."

"Wait. What?" Green asked in confusion.

"I think I can recognize that voice." Furrball said.

"Yes you did." Another voice said, "We just want you to do one favor for us."

"And what is that favor?" Green asked.

Silence occurred for a moment before the voice asked:

"Have you heard of SWAT KATS?"

"Yeah. I heard it." Green said.

"Can you play the intro music?" Another voice asked.

"Season 1 or 2?"

"Season 1."

"I wonder what it has got to do with it." Furrball said.

"You will find out soon." A voice said.

"Alright then. Here goes." Green said.

Green then started playing the SWAT KATS season 1 intro music with his electric guitar. Furrball is in awe as to how Green is playing it perfectly.

"Oh Wow!" Furrball is in awe before looking to another direction and said in awe, "Oh Double Wow!"

That's right. What Furrball is looking in another direction in awe are none other than their mentors, Sylvester and Steve. They are wearing the SWAT KATS outfit with Sylvester wearing the Razor's one and Steve wearing the T-Bone's one.

While Green is playing the music and Furrball is watching in awe, Sylvester and Steve then jumped up and landed beside something which is covered by a large piece of cloth.

"Welcome..." Sylvester began.

"To the..." Steve continued.

Then just as Green is about to finish playing the music, Sylvester and Steve removed the piece of cloth to reveal the board and the writings in which Sylvester and Steve said together as the music is about to end:

"THE BEST FRIENDS AND PALS FOR LIFE CLASS."

The music then stopped as Furrball and Green looked at Sylvester and Steve in awe.

"Whoa!" Furrball said in awe.

"Hey. Nice SWAT KATS outfits." Green said in awe.

"Thanks." Sylvester said as he and Steve spin changed themselves back to their original selfs.

"And that was some great music you played as well." Steve said.

"Well I had to play what you wanted to play." Green said, "And yeah. Thanks."

Sylvester and Steve nodded with a smile as Sylvester then began to clear his throat before he and Steve said happily:

"Welcome to THE BEST FRIENDS AND PALS FOR LIFE CLASS."

"Where you will be studying the works of famous friend duos, like Abbot and Costello, Laurel and Hardy and the like." Steve said.

"As well as us." Sylvester said happily, "And you will get to see a demonstration and how to apply the toon friendship skills and the cartoon feline comedy."

"And at the end, if all goes well, the world will get to see a upcoming rising toon cat duo like us."

"And also the Young Cat Trio with Junior. Now that's even more amazing."

"It sure is."

While Sylvester and Steve are talking happily about the class, Furrball and Green are wearing the goggles with mini-wipers on them to block Sylvester's spittle as he is continuing to talk. After Steve finished saying it, he then notices that Sylvester is continuing to talk happily. So Steve has to give Sylvester a playful slap in the back which surprised Sylvester at first but then realized what is going on so he gave a meek smile and said "Oops."

"Now then you two. Before we start our class, we just want to let you two know that the individual classes that me and Sylvester separately have will have connectivity to this class." Steve said.

"Understood." Green said as he and Furrball nodded.

"And now with that being said, here's the book for this class." Sylvester said as he and Steve handed a book each to them.

Furrball and Green took the book and they took a good look at it.

"Classic Comedian Duos and us." Furrball said in a bit of puzzlement.

"That's right Furrball. You read that." Sylvester said happily, "You will learn the routine, framework, running gags and other funny and comedy elements from some well known classic comedy duos as well as us."

"Now open the book and see if you have any questions you can ask." Steve said.

Furrball and Green nodded as they opened the book and took a good look at it. Silence occurred for a moment before Furrball asked in puzzlement:

"Abbot and Costello? Laurel and Hardy?"

"Yeah. We have never heard of those guys before." Green said.

"That's because they occurred during the early to mid 20th century." Steve said in which the young cat duo are in awe.

"That's right." Sylvester said, "So maybe we can start with Abbot and Costello."

"Okay then."

So Steve then began to explain about them:

"Those two were a comedy double act composed of William "Bud" Abbott and Lou Costello, whose work on radio and in film and television made them the most popular comedy team of the 1940s and early 1950s. Their pattern routine "Who's on First?" is one of the best-known comedy routines of all time, and set the framework for many of their best-known comedy bits."

"Wow!" The young cat duo said in awe.

"But we have a question." Furrball said.

"Yes? What could it be?" Sylvester asked.

"Who fits who?" Green asked.

Silence occurred for a few seconds in which Sylvester and Steve smiled, much to the young toon cat duo surprise.

"Well that was one question we had on our mind and we were thinking about it and we even had to call Bugs just to make sure our answers were alright and that Bugs can take a look at it just in case. Soon we found out the answer." Steve said.

"You see our young toon fellows " Sylvester said, "Costello played a bumbling character while Abbott played as a straight man."

"So from the few days, it looks like that Furrball is the meek, non-dominant of the duo, while you Green are the smart, dominant one."

"But I never dominate him." Green said in a bit of surprise.

"On-screen I mean. Not off-screen."

"Oh... My bad."

"That's alright."

"So given that information, Furrball will be playing as Costello." Sylvester said.

"And Green as Abbott."

"Good. At least I won't be making decisions which would led us to a world of trouble and end up getting a load of slapsticks from other toons except Green which I won't mind since it will be on-screen." Furrball teased a bit in which the three others laughed a bit.

"I got another question." Green said as he raises his hand, "What's a straight man in comedy definition?"

"The straight man is a stock character in a comedy performance, especially a double act, sketch comedy, or farce. When a comedy partner behaves eccentrically, a straight man's response may range from aplomb to outrage, or from patience to frustration, but never laughter, making the partner look all the more ridiculous by being completely serious. The ability to maintain a serious demeanor in the face of even the most preposterous comedy is crucial to a successful straight man. Whatever direct contribution to the comedy a straight man provides usually comes in the form of deadpan." Steve explained.

"Oh I see..."

"Don't worry. It will be a bit tough but you will get to know soon about it and how to do it."

"Okay."

Silence occurred for a moment before Furrball asked:

"Do you have a episode for it?"

"Yep. We do." Sylvester said as Steve immediately prepares it within a few seconds, "Young Cat Duo. Here's an episode of Abbott and Costello to show you how it works."

And so, Sylvester and Steve showed a Abbott and Costello episode about them name 'Africa Screams' which caused Furrball and Green to nearly fell out from their chairs, laughing.

"Wow! I wanna know more about them and others." Green said in excitement.

"Me too." Furrball said happily.

"Don't worry. You will get to know about it." Steve said.

"Indeed." Sylvester said.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and it ends after a while.***

 **Me: Yep and this brings to the end of Chapter 7. And now it's time for the announcement.**

 ***The eight toons gathered around closely.***

 **Buster: So what's the announcement Mister Author?**

 **Me: Well the thing is that I will be soon going to Australia within a few days so I will need to prepare myself. Therefore, I will be taking a 2 week break.**

 **Everybody *sadly*: Awwwww...**

 **Babs: You mean that we have to wait for 2 weeks as to what Bugs' announcement could be?**

 **Me: Yep. Sad but true.**

 **Steve: Well then Bugs. How about you can tell us right now what will the announcement be?**

 **Bugs: Sorry Steve but I didn't get the script yet.**

 **Everybody *sadly*: Awwwww...**

 **Junior: Oh Well. We will have to wait until then.**

 **Green: I bet Superman will be coming to visit us.**

 **Furrball: Well I bet someone will be coming to visit us.**

 **Sylvester *curiously*: And who is that someone?**

 **Furrball: I actually have no idea.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Babs: Speaking about that, if that's the case then...**

 ***Suddenly they could hear some voices.***

 **Voice 1 *happily*: Back to my hometown!**

 **Voice 2 *jumping happily*: Yahoo!**

 **Voice 3: Hush! Start packing cause we ain't got all day you know.**

 **Voice 4: Chill out. It's not like we are leaving tomorrow you know.**

 **Voice 5: Kyaaah! Where is my dress?!**

 **Voice 6: What dress?!**

 **Voice 7 *singing*:** _ **I'm a Barbie Girl...**_

 **Voice 5 *angrily*: Oi! Give it back!**

 **Voice 8 *sighing*: Another day of some crazy packing.**

 ***Some noises and voices can still be heard.***

 **Buster: ...Then we should also get packing as well.**

 ***Everyone nodded.***

 **Me: So there you have it folks. The next chapter will be coming up after a 2 week break so stay tune for that.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: And until then docs please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and hope we will all hope to see you after a 2 week break.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks! And see you all after 2 weeks!**

 **Me *waving my hand*: See you then everybody! Alright then, let's start packing!**

 ***Everybody nodded as we all rushed to the room where the noises and voices are still occurring as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	23. Part 3 Chapter 8:Confrontation & Annouce

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. Afterwards, there is a silence for a moment in which everybody attended before the trumpets began to play as Babs, who spin changed into some kind of announcer, approaches forward.***

 **Babs *as an announcer*: Ladies and Gentlemen! After a 2 week break and back to the Land Down Under, hhhhheeerrrreee's ZAHIR890!**

 ***Everybody roared in cheers and they clapped and cheered as I arrived with a smile on my face. The other 7 toons are with me.***

 **Me *saying happily*: Hey there everybody! Welcome back to a new chapter after a 2 week break hiatus! Great to be back again to the Land Down Under!**

 **Buster: You said it!**

 **Green: Phew. That was surely one hell of a plane ride we had.**

 **Furrball: Yeah. It was a pretty cool.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Junior: So what now then?**

 **Bugs: The story of course.**

 **Steve: Oh I can't wait to see what Bugs is gonna announce as you stated in the previous chapter. This is gonna be cool.**

 **Sylvester: Well I think that somebody is definitely gonna come.**

 **Me: Who knows?**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Me: Alright then. Time for the Tiny Toons to make the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Buster *salutes like a soldier*: Roger that sir.**

 **Furrball *happily*: Finally! I can get to say something.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile as the Tiny Toon gang then stepped forward.***

 **Buster; Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Furrball: And he would also like to thank you very much for being patience. He is very grateful to you all and so are we. Thank you all very much.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto' and 'The Dislikeable Visit'.**

 **Me: Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After a 2 week break, it's time to begin the new chapter which is Chapter 8! Pump your fist up and enjoy some reading! Hope you would like it.**

 **Buster: But before that...**

 **Everybody except Babs, Furrball and Green *a bit confused*: Eh?**

 ***The four young toons then starts to sing in which everybody realizes as Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

 **Buster *singing*:** _ **We're tiny.**_

 **Babs *singing*:** _ **We're tooney.**_

 **All together *singing*:** _ **We're all a little looney.**_

 _ **And we're not in a cartoony**_

 _ **But invading your fanfics**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **So here's the author's good village home.**_

 _ **We are gonna have lot of fun, this time in Australia.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **They are furry, they are funny. They are Babs and Buster Bunny.**_

 _ **Furrball is lucky.**_

 _ **He and Green are best pals for life!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **We're tiny.**_

 _ **We're tooney.**_

 _ **We're all a little looney.**_

 _ **It's time to begin this chapter.**_

 _ **Come and join the fun.**_

 ***After a few seconds.***

 **Buster and Babs *singing*:** _ **Now let's all read the chapter.**_

 ***The Tiny Toon opening theme then ends.***

 **Me *smiling*: Enjoy reading this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Confrontation and Announcement.

Buster and Babs are just walking around outside of the class, chatting but at the same time getting really worried.

"I can't believe that Skippy would say that to himself." Babs said.

"Yeah. Me neither." Buster said, "What's worse is that he even said it and sang it in front of everyone and boy everyone was in shock."

"I am really getting worried about Skippy. Already depressed for 4 days, then having to get caught by Max and now this."

"Well you are not the only one. Us too."

Babs sighed as she pokes Buster's stomach for no reason in which Buster sighed as well. Silence occurred for a moment till suddenly they heard a voice:

"Heeeeyyy, Green! I'm a baaaaad cat!"

Then there is a laughing voice followed by another. Recognizing that voice, Buster and Babs then turned around to see none other than Furrball saying that and Green laughing about it. Then they saw Buster and Babs.

"Oh hey there Furrball and Green." Buster said.

"Oh hey there Buster and Babs." Green said in sudden surprise.

"The cat duo." Babs said happily.

"The bunny duo...or should I say, couple?" Furrball asked with a smile on his face.

All four of them laughed a bit while they smiled at each other. After a few second silence, Babs asked Furrball:

"So Furrball. What made you say that?"

"What made me say that?" Furrball asked before proclaiming himself happily, "The great Costello said that."

"Eh?" Buster got a bit confused.

"Well today, we got introduced to a new class by Sylvester and Steve called 'The Best Pals for Life Class' where they appeared as SWAT KATS and I even played the music." Green said as he plays the last part of the intro music in which the others are in awe, "So yeah. We got the book and learned a bit about Abbott and Costello."

"Yeah. We saw one episode and it was totally hilarious." Furrball said as he laughed a bit.

"Indeed my pal. Indeed."

"Ah! Abbott and Costello." Babs said in awe and happily as she spin changes into Costello and pokes at Buster's stomach, "Heeeeyyy, Buster! You better watch out cause I'm a baaaaad girl!"

Everybody laughed a bit before Buster asked:

"Is it me or is it that Abbott and Costello kinda reminds me of Plucky and Hampton?"

"What was that I hear rabbits?!" A recognizable voice is calling angrily which is none other than Plucky, who is waving his fist as more laughter follows.

"Plucky. Come down." Another recognizable voice is heard which is none other than Hampton, who is trying to calm Plucky down.

"I was just only saying." Buster called back.

"Is it only applicable to you two?" Babs asked.

"For now yes." Green said, "But in the coming days, anyone can be applicable as long as they show that they are great pals and hang out and goofing around with each other."

"Well you two already made the list."

"Ah yes Babs." Furrball said with a smile.

"Is it me or is it that I pray that Silver has a little cousin whom I can hang out with so that we can make it to that class?" Buster asked in which everybody chuckled a bit.

Soon everybody chuckled a bit as silence occurred for a moment before Buster said:

"Anyway, our fuzzy friends. We have a little serious problem up ahead by the way."

"Eh?!" Both Furrball and Green are surprised.

"Well you two weren't there cause you had that class with Sylvester and Steve." Babs said, "So happened was..."

Babs then told about what Skippy did and said which shocked the cat duo a bit.

"What? Seriously?" Green gasped in a bit of shock.

"Yeah. Getting depressed for 3 and a half days already and then getting caught by Max today and now this?!" Furrball asked in shock.

"Yeah. What's gotten into him?"

"Don't know." Buster said, "But it could be that..."

But just as Buster is about to say something, they could hear a singing and lots of shocking voices:

" _ **My name is Skippy and I am a failing squirrel. HeHe.**_ "

"Skippy! Knock it off!"

"Can't you see that we are worried about you?!"

"Your aunt is worried you know!"

Soon they could see that Skippy is walking like a zombie with clouds of rain coming down on him. Then soon, Bugs, Slappy, Minerva, Ronald and his parents, Wally, Rhubella and Hilary are trying to knock some sense on Skippy as every one of toon and human toon students and teachers are watching that scene with extreme worried look on their faces.

Soon Skippy met Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green and sang in a happy but somehow in a depressed tone:

" _ **My name is Skippy and I am a failing squirrel. HeHe.**_ "

"Skippy. That's not you!" Babs said in shock.

"Yeah. Please stop that." A recognizable voice said which is none other than Hilary.

But still Skippy continued on and sang merrily but in a depressed tone.

"Skippy..." Buster said worriedly.

Silence occurred for a moment as everyone is looking worriedly at the depressed Skippy. Suddenly, one angry voice caught everyone's attention:

"Hey!"

The depressed Skippy then soon turned around as well as the others to see that the one who made that voice is none other than Dave Green! Everyone got really surprised.

"Green?" Furrball asked in surprise.

"Hey Skippy. I don't know what's going in your head and I understand what's going on but would you please knock some sense in your head?" Green asked before saying, "There are a bunch of us worrying about you and yet you continue to act like that!"

Everyone looked at Green and nodded before they all looked at the depressed Skippy.

"What's the use? I have failed and failed so I can't help but be like that. It's hopeless for me." Skippy said in a depressing tone.

"And why are you like that?" Green asked, "Is it because of your repeated losses against Wally?"

Skippy flinched a bit in which as every one of toon and human toon students and teachers are slowly discussing about it and they kinda seem to agree about it.

"Or is it that you couldn't get to learn that jumping move from Ken because of your aunt stating the truth?" Green asked.

Skippy gasped and flinched even more and coldly stared at Green. Everybody gasped as they get themselves prepared to split them up in case they get into a fight or something bad happens.

"Is it me or is it that I kinda have a bad feeling about this?" Vinnie asked.

"Same here." Hampton said.

"I am kinda scared to see this happening." Fifi said in her French accent and gulped as Hampton comforts her.

"You think they are gonna go on a fist fight?" Plucky gulped.

"Me thinks he throws a dynamite." Dizzy said.

"If that's the case, then at Skippy's current state, there is no way he can go up against Green." Mary said in a worried tone.

"True. Remember Wild Chase Class?" A toon asked in which everyone nodded.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Max laughed causing everyone to glare at him while Ronald gave a big roar which caused Max to go white.

"You should dadgum know by now this is not to be laughed at." Fowlmouth said in which everybody nodded.

"Skippy. I know that you are not in a good mood but please listen to Green or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. We are all with you." Sneezer said.

"I don't think he is really listening guys." Sweetie said.

" _I was thinking that these could be the two reasons as to why Skippy is like that_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Same here_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Uh Oh." Concord gulped.

"I wanna give him a good hug." Elmyra said happily as she widens her arms.

"How about I hug you?" Ronald asked in which Elmyra gulped.

"Yeah. Shouldn't do things like that in a serious situation." A female human toon said.

"This is really getting bad." A female toon said.

"If this happens then cuckoo cuckoo!" Gogo said.

"Well then get ready to interfere in case." A toon human said.

"What are you doing Buster?" Babs asked.

"Getting ready to intervene just in case." Buster said.

"You don't have to do it Buster." Bugs said as he approaches them, "We can handle it."

Silence occurred for a moment as everyone is worried as to how Skippy is gonna respond regarding to what Green just said. And then Skippy said this:

"Hehe. You are right Green. I really wanted to defeat Wally and came out on the losing side always and I really wanted to learn that jump move of yours but it looks like what my aunt said was right so there's nothing I can do now or any hope left so I give up and I admit that I have failed my aunt and everyone. I am a failure. Now if you can excuse me."

Having said that, he turned around and is starting to walk away with everyone, including Slappy the most, looking worriedly and sadly at him.

"Skippy..." Everybody said sadly.

"If there is anything we can do to help him." Rhubella said sadly.

"I just had to do what I had to do." Wally said sadly.

"Come down Wally. It isn't your fault." Hilary said.

"Oh Dear." Furrball said.

Silence occurred for a moment before a not happy Green decided to spin change his electric guitar to a baseball bat. Everyone is looking at him with surprise.

"Green?" Buster asked in surprise.

Silence then again occurred as Green suddenly walks towards the depressed Skippy with the baseball bat. Everyone soon gasped in a bit of shock.

"Wait. He is going to...?" Minerva gasped.

"Green kid. I highly recommend ya not to do..." Bugs is about to finish the sentence...

But then Green dropped his baseball bat like a tree falling down and it ended up hitting the depressed Skippy right on the head. Everybody gasped in shock now.

"...it." Bugs then finished the sentence.

"Well he actually has done it." Daffy said.

"O-O-O-Oh dear. This can't be re-re-re-really good." Porky Pig gulped.

"Skippy!" Slappy called out.

"I say I say that ain't gonna help, my boy." Foghorn Leghorn said.

"Oh Dear. What a problem we are having." Wile said.

" _You can say that again Wile_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboards.

Taz made some growling noises.

"This is not good amigo. You might have already created more problems." Gonzales said.

"Never been in this confronting situation before right here." Lola said.

"Oh My." Granny said worriedly, getting ready for the medical aid if needed.

"Oh No. This can't be good." Elmer said and gulped.

"I think that was definitely a bit aggressive way to deal with the depressed kid varmint!" Sam said.

"It looks like a fight is surely gonna happen between them." Pepe said in his French accent, "We are going have to intervene."

Every teacher and staff nodded.

"I think that's exactly what will happen." Sylvester said.

"I think so too." Sylvia said.

"If there is one thing we all know about Green." Runt said, "It's that he doesn't hesitate at all to do what he has to do."

"I still remember what he did to Max's 100 dollar in an instant." Ronald said in which Max growled a bit.

"We have to do something." Rita said in an extremely worried tone before looking at her former mentor, "Penelope?"

"Wait...Let us see what Skippy will do after that." Penelope said in her French accent, "Maybe Green didn't have a choice but to do that."

"Yeah. As Pepe stated, we should hold them back in case a fight happens between them." Steve stated.

Everybody nodded as they looked at the dazed Skippy, who got a big bump on the head due to the baseball bat hit from Green, shaking his head before staring angrily af Green and asked:

"Hey! What was that about?!"

"Trying to knock some senses on your head." Green said, "Cause that's not the Skippy we all know."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Green then took a breathe before saying this:

"The real Skippy that we know is the one who appeared on Animaniacs, will stand up and fight like a brave toon warrior and won't give up no matter how many times he loses!"

Skippy gasped as if what Green said right now went through his head. The others made a small discussion and talk about it and they seem to agree what Green said.

"I have to agree with what he said." A female toon human said.

"Aye. Same here." A toon said.

Everyone then looks at Skippy. Suddenly they noticed that tears are coming out from his eyes.

"Skippy?" Green asked in surprised.

"Yeah but..." Skippy said as tears are coming out from his eyes before crying out loud, "BUT THEN WHAT CAN I DO ABOUT IT?!"

Everybody got a bit stun and surprised as they could all see tears coming out from Skippy's eyes. Not some toon crying but some really emotional crying.

"Skippy..." Slappy said in a worried tone.

"What can I do about it?" Skippy said sadly as he tries to fight his tears off, "Ever since I have arrived in this school, I strive to follow my aunt's legacy. Before that, I barely got along with Wally at first cause he was the great grandson of Walter Wolf so I thought that it can be easy for me to defeat him but in the first Wild Chase Class, I lost! I really really lost! I just couldn't believe it and I have shamed my aunt's legacy and my pride. So I thought about giving him back as to what he did to me in the Wild Chase Class."

Everyone remained silent as Skippy is continuing to say with tears coming out from his eyes.

"And despite the fact my aunt made me understand that I showed off and got a bit overconfident in which I also realized it myself, I still continued to pile up losses against him. To a point that I feel that I don't wanna talk to him for a while. And while I later reconciled with him after he saved me and my aunt, I still cannot beat him. Even after that Acme Bowl game and that crazy incident that took place, it still remains the same. I felt as if I have turned into a joker that would have driven me insane."

Everybody continued to look at poor Skippy who is still crying. Green got a bit surprised upon Skippy mentioning that crazy incident that took place. What was that crazy incident? That's what Green thought off.

"And then you arrived, Furrball's best childhood pal for life." Skippy is continuing to say with tears coming out from his eyes, "When I saw what you did against Sweetie in your first Wild Chase Class, I was in awe, especially with that jump move of yours. I really wanted to learn it cause I saw that this is my only hope of snapping my losing streak against Wally. You even introduced all of us to that guy who taught you that jumped move, that Ken guy or Richard Tex Tex. You all saw me, Plucky and Fowlmouth trying to do that move without any success and then..."

Skippy then lowered his head down as he is still crying. He then said and then later shouted in tears:

"And then what my aunt said about the impossibility of trying to do that jump move cause it's Green's unique skill. Although I soon knew that it was true, it crushed my heart, soul and any hopes of beating Wally so I think that I am a sore loser and failure as I think that I may never be able to follow the footsteps of my aunt. So tell me Green. What can I do about it? WHAT CAN I DO ABOUT IT?!"

And then poor Skippy started to cry emotionally on Green's foot. Everybody felt really sad for him, especially Hilary. Seeing Skippy cry immediately made her remember that moment she also cried as well in front of everyone after Ronald disappeared in a freak water accident in which it was later turned out to be a planned kidnapping by the Darkwing Duck villains, the Fearsome Five.

"Man. I feel really bad for him." Hilary said sadly.

"Same here." Ronald said.

"Is it me or is it just that him crying right now in front of us reminds us of that incident?" Rhubella asked sadly.

"Yeah. I know that too." Wally said sadly.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Skippy is still crying but then suddenly Green gave a pat in his head in which everyone got a bit surprised. Skippy then looked at Green.

"Green?" Skippy asked.

"Hey just cool it down. You just said it out of frustration. I think I have to tell you a few things." Green said.

"And what could that be?"

Green then took a breathe as everyone is wondering as to what Green is going to say. Green then took a deep breath before saying:

"First of all, you are not a sore loser. Given that you also appeared on Animaniacs along with your aunt, I am pretty sure that you had your fabulous moments there right?"

Everybody nodded with Slappy nodding quickly up and down till Minerva stopped her head. They are all saying "Yes. Yes.". Silence occurred for a few seconds before Skippy asked in a depressing tone:

"But what difference does it have to make with this situation?"

"That's the second one." Green said, "You are letting the pressure get into you. Your urge to defeat Wally everytime despite your failed attempts is nearly driving you to insanity and when everything is hopeless, boom and you go down into a depressing mode like you are right now."

"Yes." Granny said, "If you try to focus too much on one thing and see that it's impossible to do that and by the time you realize that, your stress level will be high and it can be bad for your health."

"Yeah cause it might reach to a critical point where it will go boom and you will be in that situation you are facing right now just like Green stated." Penelope said in her French accent in which everybody nodded.

"Exactly. And listen to this." Green said as Skippy looked at him, "None of us are perfect, not even me. You think that I am almost perfect but that's not the case. Look at me, I crashed like 8 times on the wall today when attempting to spin change and I couldn't even spin change myself to a darn thing."

"Don't worry kid. You will soon can." Bugs called out.

"Thanks. So as I was saying, also after my individual class with Steve, I realize that I still need to do some work on some areas."

"Green..." Steve couldn't help but smile.

"But your problems are different from my problems!" Skippy cried out before asking, "Tell me what should I do then?"

"Well I think it's best for you to take a break and let your head cool down and your stress level go back to the normal level." Granny said, "That's my suggestion."

"Exactly. Especially in some class, cool heads will definitely be required." Green said in which everybody nodded, "And don't worry, I am sure that you will win against Wally one day and I have a feeling that I will be beaten soon by Sweetie one day right?"

"Uh...hopefully." Sweetie said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Skippy this time didn't say anything.

"And one more thing." Green said.

"Yes?" Skippy asked.

"The way you are saying and the way you have acted for 3 and a half day makes me believe that you think that we don't care about your problems. Well we do! We all do! That was why everyone wanted to talk to you during lunch break but you shooed them off and I am pretty sure I saw you as one of them right Wally?"

"Yep. With Rhubella in case you didn't notice." Wally said in which Rhubella nodded with a smile.

"Just like Rita said, we are all a family and speaking about that *turns towards Rita, Runt and Ronald* I will honestly admit that I was in a world of surprise when Ronald told me about them being his parents in which I thought that they were mentors. Then those three talked about that family thing which made me really happy and even more glad that I came here, thanks to Tyson Silver of course."

Everybody nodded and smiled as Green turned towards Skippy and said:

"So you see we are all a family and we all care about you."

"He's right Skippy." Buster said as he approaches forward, "There's nothing to be ashamed off and you will come back hard next time."

"Yeah. Also there is nothing wrong about telling your problems." Babs said as she approaches forward, "We will all support you like a family."

"Green told us about his pure hate against PP and we all understood why." Furrball said in which everybody nodded as he approaches forward.

The other toons and human toons students and teachers soon all approached forward towards Skippy. The other toon teachers wondered the reason of Green's pure hate against Perfecto Prep other than Steve and Penelope, whose expressions shows that they know about it but they shrugged it off for now. Skippy looked at everyone of them.

"Skippy. You are one of the best pals I have ever have." Plucky said.

"Yes. The way you had acted over the past few days isn't the real you." Hampton said.

"Please don't be sad. We are all with you." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Like forever or some junk." Shirley said.

"You are a great squirrel Skippy." Vinnie said.

" _Yeah. How can you think of yourself as a sore loser when you did so much for us_?" Calamity showed it in one of the signboards.

" _Like setting up traps to make sure those Perfecto Preps don't spy on us_." Beeper showed it in one of the signboards.

"Plus you didn't let those repeated losses overcome you to the point where you would have hated Wally so much." Mary said.

"Awww... I wanna give him a hug." Elmyra said but the the toons and toon human blocked her path from doing so.

"I hate to admit this but...uh...never mind." Max said and sighed before saying, "When you go on full throttle, you sure are one cunning squirrel."

Everybody smiled at Max.

"We all care about you." Concord said.

"We are all your friends." Sneezer said.

"And family." Sweetie said.

"Me being your friend." Dizzy said happily in which everybody smiled at Dizzy.

"Yeah and we get really affected if any one of us gets kidnapped." Hilary said.

"But we swore to rescue the ones kidnapped." Ronald said.

"Wonder Wolf to the rescue!" Wally said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"We all love you Skippy." Rhubella said.

"We all do." A female toon smiled.

"So don't give up hope." A human toon said, "There's still a chance that you can beat Wally."

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Hope!" Gogo said.

"Yes Gogo. Hope." A toon said, "Do not give up on your dreams."

"It's everyone dream to perform and appear in the television." A female human toon said in which everybody nodded.

"The kids are right Skippy." Bugs said, "We all care about you kid."

"Yeah. Seeing you like that makes me sad." Lola said.

"Me too." Daffy said.

"M..M...Me three." Porky said sadly.

"See Skippy amigo? Even we got concerned as well." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Right. We were all worried about you." Sylvester said.

"Same here." Sylvia said.

"I think I am gonna cry now." Elmer said as he cried, "Waaaahhh!"

"Oh great. We were worried about Skippy. Now we have to worry about you too varmint?!" Sam asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Skippy. We all face problems even though we are toons." Penelope said in her French accent, "Holding back your problems will make things even worse."

"More worse." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Please don't hesitate to tell us." Steve said.

"And we will help what we can." Wile said.

" _Indeed_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboards.

" _ **Do not give up hope our little friend. We are all with you**_." Tweety sang as she flew around Skippy.

"True. I guess you need some rest to cool everything down so that you can back to the Skippy we all know." Granny said in which everybody nodded.

"See there Skippy? Even we are concerned about you." Minerva said.

"Us the most." Rita said, "You appeared on Animaniacs with us."

"Right. Remember what Wakko said before?" Runt asked before saying, "You gotta cheer up and never give up hope."

"Hey Skippy. It's okay to cry." Slappy said as she patted Skippy, "Do not give up, do not lose hope and remember whatever problem you face, just know that we are always here for you."

Skippy looked at everyone of them with tears in his eyes. After a while, he cried not in sadness but in happiness:

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!"

And so Skippy starts to cry in which everyone took turns to pat and comfort him. After Green did his turn, he waited for Furrball, who joined him after doing his turn.

"Hey that was really great of you Green." Furrball smiled, "You really made a step in to convince Skippy that he is not alone."

"That family thing Rita said gave me that idea." Green said.

"Well that was a good idea of yours." Steve smiled as he joins them and gave a pat to Furrball and Green, "We are all a family."

"Yep." Both Furrball and Green smiled.

"Green. Both me and Steve understood as to why you hate PP so much and you call them Cheating Loser Prep instead." Penelope said as she joins them and gave a pat to Green, "But as it has been said, we are all with you."

"Gee. Thanks." Green smiled.

Penelope nodded and smiled as they all looked at the others who are waiting for their turns to comfort the crying Skippy.

 _Few hours later:_

Everyone is assembled outside the building, curious as to what Bugs is going to announce but before that, here's a short description that had happened before that.

 _Flashback:_

After that crying scene, Skippy was taken to the nurse room so that he can get some rest while Pete Puma and Wally had to clean up the floor. Everything went back to normal but they still won't forget as to what had happened. Many minutes later after that, Slappy approached Green.

"Hey kid. Thanks a lot for helping Skippy out." Slappy said, "If there is anything I can do for you right, anything, please tell me."

"Uh...thanks." Green said, "But not now."

"Still if there is anything you want help from me, just call me from this number."

Slappy then hands Green a piece of paper which contains her number.

"Okay. Thanks." Green said.

 _Present:_

Green is looking at the number Slappy gave to him.

"Still want to keep that number?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah. It could be useful for me later on." Green said as he put the paper on his pocket before looking around, "Wow! This sure is one hell off an assembled crowd."

"Well what do you expect? Bugs told us to assemble here cause he said that he will be making a big announcement."

"You think Bugs could be fooling around us and end up announcing what we had said before like someone's coming or Disney is coming, etc?"

"Who knows? Let's find out. Looks like Bugs has arrived."

"Ah I see."

The cat duo then watches as Bugs finally went upstairs and started looking towards everyone else. The well known toons like Daffy, Taz, Lola, Sylvester, Steve, etc are sitting behind Bugs while the other toon teachers made sure that everyone is present...well expect Skippy, who is taking some rest on the nurse's office but he is using his spy binoculars and is looking through the window to see what's going on.

Silence occurred for a moment in which no one spoke a word before Bugs proclaimed happily:

"Good Morning...I mean Afternoon everyone our precious kids and future toonstars."

Everybody cheered before saying all together:

"Good Afternoon Principal Bugs."

"Thank you everyone." Bugs said, "Now as you may have been wondering, we have assembled here today cause I have a big announcement to make but first...guess the announcement."

Silence occurred for a while in which everyone is trying to guess before Plucky exclaimed happily:

"Batman's coming!"

"Nope. Not really Plucky." Bugs said in which everyone laughed a bit in which Plucky groaned a bit.

Everyone is trying to think again before a female human toon said happily:

"Winx Club's coming."

"WHAT?!" Everybody asked, some in awe and some in shock.

"Nope. Not that." Bugs said in which many chuckled a bit.

Silence then again occurred for a moment before Buster soon stepped up and said:

"I bet the President or Steven Spielberg is coming to visit us."

"WHOA!" Everybody is now in total awe, "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Well Buster. If it had been that, then the decorations would have been humongous with balloons flying all over with a sign welcoming either one of the two important guys that you have mentioned." Bugs said in which Buster then realize that it means 'no'.

"So what's the announcement?" A toon human asked.

"Well then kids. Here goes."

Silence then occurred for a while in which everyone is eagerly waiting for what Bugs is gonna say as he took a deep breathe. Afterwards, he then announced:

"We are going to the Toons and Humans Town/City."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 ***There are roaring and cheering noises that can be heard and they have gotten closer and closer. Finally, the toons have arrived and they are celebrating like crazy.***

 **Me *surprised*: Hey there. What's all the crazy celebration about?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which the toons gasped and all stood like soldiers with a smile on their faces.***

 **Bugs *meekly*: Well you see...**

 **Me: Yes I see...**

 **Buster *meekly*: Well you know...**

 **Me: Yes I know...**

 **Babs: It's about something...**

 **Me: And what could it be?**

 **Junior: Well it is...**

 **Me: Yes?**

 **Green: Enough of the suspense! We were just celebrating that after 2 week break, we finally get to appear again.**

 **Furrball: Yes Yes indeed.**

 **Me *surprised*: But didn't you have that party before that?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody gasped.***

 **Sylvester: Fine then. We will just say like honest toons.**

 **Steve: Well it's related to the very end of the story.**

 **Me: Oh I get it. Then there was no need to be nervous to say that.**

 **Buster *in awe*: Really? That's great! Then let's...**

 **Me: Hold it right there. Before you do so, let me say this. The next chapter is gonna be pretty long which depends so it can be coming within a week and a half to 2 weeks so I hope that you will understand.**

 **Everybody *in awe*: Whoa!**

 **Babs *happily*: Well it looks like that we are gonna have a great adventure.**

 **Furrball: Indeed.**

 ***Everyone nodded with a smile and in excitement.***

 **Green: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter after the 2 week break and stay tune for the next one.**

 **Me: Yep. That's it for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Furrball *does a Ric Flair mimic*: WOOOOOOOOOO!**

 ***All of us then celebrated for a while as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	24. Part 3 Chapter 9: Welcome to the T&H TC

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 9.**

 ***The toons, who are already there, nodded and smiled.***

 **Bugs: Say doc. Is it me or is it just I realize that this is the first time you have published it in a week and a few days?**

 **Me *sighing*: Yeah I know. A week and three days.**

 **Buster: Well it better be worth reading it.**

 **Babs: Yeah. Just take a break and chill out.**

 **Me: Well I do of course.**

 **Junior: Oh Dear.**

 **Me: But I did say it in the last chapter that the next one, which is this one, will be within a week or a week and a few days.**

 **Sylvester *teasing a bit*: Ah. You finally got yourself a back up proof then.**

 **Steve: Ah yes indeed. If you hadn't written that, they would all have been wondering what had happened to you.**

 **Me *surprised*: Of course I would write that, why you say that?**

 **Green *smiling*: Well take it as a reminder just in case you forget.**

 **Furrball *giggling*: HeHeHe.**

 **Me *sarcastically giggling*: HeHeHe. Very funny Furrball.**

 ***Everybody soon laughed out loud. I also laughed at myself.***

 **Me: Anyway, it's now time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer. Please step forward.**

 **Steve: Let me say first this time *breathes for a moment*. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thank you all very much and also thank you for being patience.**

 **Bugs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs docs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Me: Alright then. Let's get it on without any delay. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time to read Chapter 9!**

 **Junior: Hope you all enjoy reading it.**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Toons and Humans Town/City.

"We are going to the Toons and Humans Town/City." Bugs announced.

Silence occurred for a while in which the only sound that can be heard are the wind blowing and birds chirping. All of a sudden, everyone became in total awe and exclaimed:

"WHOA!"

"Wait! You mean that we are actually gonna go there?" A toon asked in awe.

Bugs nodded with a smile as even the teachers are in awe cause they haven't been told by Bugs other than he has a surprise announcement for them and the kids.

"Wow! Please tell me that I am not dreaming." A human toon said in awe.

"You are definitely not dreaming of course." A female human toon said as she pinched him.

"Yeah. What we are hearing is real actually." A female toon said, "Which means..."

Soon everybody roared in cheers in happiness. They are so happy and cheerful that the teachers tried to come them down but to no avail cause they are all getting very excited.

"This is amazing!" Hampton said happily, "We are finally gonna go there."

"Yipee!" Fifi jumped happily.

"Awesome! We can finally get to know and see things that have been told about to us." Mary said happily.

"Dadgum it! I cannot wait to see the school." Fowlmouth said in excitement.

"Well I can't wait to see the band Green is in." Ronald said in excitement.

"Well I cannot wait to see the whole place! It's gonna be completely new to us." Rhubella said in excitement.

"But how are we gonna go there?" Sweetie asked.

"Train!" Everybody said.

"I was only asking..."

"Finally. If I can get my hands on that another rich brat..." Max said as he clinched his fist while the others giggled about it.

"I wanna hug that pets on that place." Elmyra said sweetly as she opened her arms in which everybody gasped.

"Can I hug you?" Ronald asked in which Elmyra immediately gulped.

"Well let's see if I can make some bird friends there." Concord said in which everybody looks at him.

"Girlfriend?" Sneezer asked curiously in which everybody 'ooohhheeed' upon hearing that.

"Not girlfriend! Bird friends! Sheesh!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Cuckoo! Choo-Choo! _**We are going to this awesome place**_!" Gogo sang happily as he changes into the train and goes around.

"Yipee. Me going to that place." Dizzy said happily.

" _Ah. I can't wait to see some scientists and other people Wile told me about_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"Don't worry. You will." Wile called.

" _I wonder if they can organise a race competition_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Well I can't wait and see what happens once we all step foot in that place cause it's our first time for the most of us." Hilary said.

"Yeah. This is gonna be fun." Vinnie said happily.

"It looks like you are going to regain your memories when we reach that place." Green smiled.

"Yeah hopefully." Furrball smiled, "Though I saw the photos, I would like to see it myself."

Furrball then sighed sadly a bit:

" _Would have been nice for my parents to hear me talk_."

Green comforted him.

"Wait. What do you mean by most of us?" A toon asked.

"You know that only a few toons and some teachers know about that place." Hilary said.

"Oh...Yeah!" Everybody said.

Then some turned to see Furrball and Green, some turned to see Buster and Babs and some turned to see the teachers who knows about the place. It's an obvious reason: Furrball and Green spend their childhood in that place, though some doubted about Furrball knowing that place cause it has been a long time since he moved from that place to here, with Green staying longer before moving here a week and a few days back. As for Buster and Babs, they go Tyson Silver's house many times and they know some places here and there.

"Hopefully, we can get to see Ken, or Richard Tex Tex which is his other name, during our tour there." Wally said.

"Yeah hopefully." Green smiled.

"And what are you gonna do rabbits? Gonna visit your so called best buddy Tyson Silver's place again? Huh Huh?" Plucky asked sarcastically.

"And what if we say yes?" Buster asked in which Plucky groaned.

"The way you asked it, it seems like you have a grudge against Silver." Babs said in surprise.

"Grudge? No!" Plucky said in shock before sighing, "It's just that..."

"Hey Plucky. I know what you are thinking. Don't worry, we will have one someday or some junk." Shirley said in which Buster and Babs nodded with a smile.

"Ah yes. It will be the best day ever."

"And glorious as well Plucky." Daffy called, "Boy we can't wait to go treasure hunting."

"Yipee!"

"Alright kids. Come down." Bugs said on a microphone, "There's a few things I want to say regarding the tour."

Everybody then remained silent as Bugs began to say some important information:

"First of all is that we will be staying there for a week."

"Oh..." Everyone ohhheed.

"So that means the party will then soon arrive within a week and half to two weeks." Babs said slowly in which Buster nodded.

"So you better make sure that you let your parents know about this." Bugs said in which everybody nodded.

"Uh then. When are we going to leave then and where we will be staying?" Hilary asked.

"Tomorrow somewhere between morning and afternoon. Make sure to come here an hour before that. As for staying, you will see soon when we get there."

Everybody nodded.

"As for the ones who knows the T&H Town/City well, please approach me a few minutes after I finish this." Bugs said, "As for the teachers, please see me a bit later in my office room."

Everybody nodded as they soon realize who are the ones.

"Also." Bugs said as he breathed, "Always be in groups. Since this is almost all of your first time arriving there, there is a high chance that you might get lost and in case you do get lost, report to the T&H Police Station where I can pick you up and don't worry, they know my number. HeHeHeHeHe."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Bugs then also talked about the safety rules and the places they will be going to in which everybody cheered upon hearing that.

"What about the high school of it?" A human toon asked.

"We will be going there as well." Bugs smiled in which everybody cheered.

Bugs then began to say about going solo: They can go solo but if they want to do so, they will need to use a map or have someone who knows the place to guide them.

"But where are those maps?" A female human toon asked.

"They will be provided once we reach to the place of our stay." Bugs said.

Everybody sighed in relief when Bugs said that. After a while, Bugs then said:

"Last but not least *begins to say happily* Have Fun."

Everybody then cheered upon hearing that. Bugs smiled at everyone and is about to say something when Max interrupted angrily:

"Wait till I get my hands on that Richie Fich or Richie Rich or whoever that guy is."

"Eh...Well I suggest you to rather be...eh...pals with him." Bugs said in which Max gasped while everybody laughed a bit, "Anyway. Speech is over and school is over for today so pack yourselves up and meet here an hour before that tomorrow. Let's all hope that we enjoy this trip and I am really looking forward to it."

Everybody then gave wild cheers after Bugs completed his speech. The students then chatted with one another before going inside the building to pack their stuffs up.

"Alright then, I say, Alright then. Let's go to the Principal Bugs' room then shall we?" Foghorn Leghorn asked.

"Yeah!" The other Looney Tunes teachers cheered with Granny doing, "Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo."

"Well the casino better be ready cause I'm coming back to that place!" Sam said as he jumped happily, "Yee-Haw!"

"Oh Boy Oh Boy. I can't wait." Elmer said in excitement.

"Well I am looking forward to it." Lola said, "Even though some of us live there."

"Well we better discuss with Bugs about that." Steve said in which everybody nodded.

"Well whatever happens, I can't wait to have a best buddy for life to hang out with." Daffy said before doing his trademark, "Whoo Hoo! Whoo Hoo! Whoo Hoo!"

Everybody chuckled a bit as Bugs approached them and told them that they will be discussing that as well in which they all nodded before they all went back inside the building.

 _Few Minutes Later:_

"Bugs. We are here." A voice said.

Recognizing that voice, Bugs then turned around, only to see that no one is here which completely surprised him.

"Uh...Down." A voice said.

Bugs then looked down to see that it's none other than Buster, Babs and Green.

"Oh sorry. My bad. Didn't see ya guys there. Silly ol' me." Bugs said before he chuckles a bit, "HeHe."

The three young toons then sighed a bit. Bugs then cleared his throat and is about to say something but then Buster asked:

"So what brings us here?"

"I was about to say that Buster." Bugs said before asking, "What do you think about where you wanna stay since you know most parts, if not all, of the Toons and Humans Town/City? You wanna stay in Tyson Silver's place or you wanna stay with the others?"

Buster and Babs then thought for a while in which Green looked at them. After a while, they gave their answer.

"Well as much as we would definitely love to stay in his place, we think that staying with the others would better." Babs said.

"Yeah. We think that it would be very unfair for them that we will be staying in his place just because we mostly know about Toons and Humans Town/City." Buster said.

"Maybe when our tour is coming to an end, then hopefully so."

"Alright then kids." Bugs said before turning to look at Green and asked, "And what about you Green? Planning to take Furrball to your good ol' home you stayed before once we reached that place?"

"The same answer those guys said." Green said, "And besides, the doors are locked and the building requires some cleaning to do and my mom told me that it will be locked till they go back to the Toons and Humans Town/City for some temporary reason and then they will stay there."

"Ah I see."

"Well we can't to meet your band Green." Buster said in excitement.

"And your girlfriend, Green." Babs said happily in which Green gasped.

"First of all, I do not have a girlfriend." Green denied before asking, "And second, what's your relationship with Buster?"

"No relation." Both Buster and Babs said.

"Yeah. My foot."

"Love Relation."

"What?!"

And so Green gave a confused expression on his face in which the others laughed a bit. After sometime, Bugs then said:

"Alright kids come down. Thank you for the answers. Now go back to your homes, prepare yourself and see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." The three young toons said cheerfully.

So Buster, Babs and Green then left and after sometime in which Bugs gazed and looked at the scene, he headed back to his office room for the important meeting.

 _The next day:_

Everyone is getting ready as they all gathered outside the school area, carrying some bag packs with them as they will all be staying there for a well. Everyone is getting really excited and they started talking about it.

"The time has finally arrived for us to go to that place." Buster said happily.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see some other places in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Babs said happily.

"I'm gonna make myself famous!" Plucky said proudfully.

"Oh. Typical you or some junk." Shirley said.

"Hmm...I could see someone coming." Fifi said in her French accent as she points at someone.

"Hey. That's Furrball and Green." Hampton said before suddenly being in awe, "Wow!"

Everyone then saw Furrball and Green with the bag packs ready. Green is now wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar as well as some blue parts can be seen at the three downer parts of the white t-shirt, a dark blue jeans and green sneakers with white laces on it. While Furrball is finally wearing something: A red shirt with a big F being shown and there are two white parts at the downer part at the end of red shirt. Everybody stared at them in amazement.

"What?" Green asked while even Furrball got a bit confused.

"You are despicable indeed." Plucky whined in which Shirley comforted him and gave a smile at the cat duo.

"It's just that I think it's the first time we see you wearing something different." Hilary said.

"So can't I wear something different?" Green asked, raising an eyebrow a bit.

"No. She didn't mean that." Ronald said.

"So what type of clothes that you are wearing?" Babs asked curiously.

"Casual clothes." Green said in which everyone is in awe.

"I would love to see you wearing that one day in the school days." Mary said in which everybody nodded.

"So where's that primary cloth of yours?" Buster asked curiously, "You know? Green leather jacket with white accents and a black shirt underneath, black form-fitting pants with a green stripe down the middle and sometimes just plain, accessorized with a belt that has yellow and green strings dangling from it and wrap around the waist? And those tall white boots with green accents?"

"You really had to describe all those did you?" Green asked in which everybody chuckled a bit, "They are all in the bag pack."

"Ahhhh." Everybody 'ahhed' upon hearing that.

"But most surprising thing is..." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Furrball. You are actually wearing something." Hampton said in awe.

Everybody then looked at Furrball and are in awe for a moment.

"Indeed. This is the first time you are wearing something." Rhubella said.

"Yeah." Wally said.

"But wait. Didn't he wear something before?" Sneezer asked.

"Yeah. Like in the Cool Club with Buster?" Sweetie asked.

"I guess that was temporarily. Not permanently." Concord said in which everybody nodded.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo danced a bit.

"True. That's the first time Furrball is wearing something permanently." A toon said before looking at Furrball, "Hopefully right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Furrball said, "In fact, that's my younger days dress. In fact, it surprisingly still fits well."

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

" _That dress is from childhood? Wow! That's amazing!_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"Maybe I should have looked into some of my old stuff." Vinnie said.

" _I wonder what's gonna happen if they all find out that Furrball lived in that place before._ " Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"In fact, what's gonna happen if Green's band sees them together?" A female toon asked.

"Expect a lot of crazy music to happen." A female human toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Me thinks you two look cool." Dizzy said happily.

"You both look great." Skippy smiled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Plucky cried out.

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth whined.

"I shall find that Richie brat, face him and humiliate him." Max proclaimed.

"Well I will be looking forward to that match up or some junk." Shirley giggled in which the others giggled a bit.

"I wanna hug someone right now." Elmyra said as she opens her arms.

"Come and hug me." Ronald said in which Elmyra gasped as she ran to hide behind a human toon.

"Oh Come on! Not me!" A human toon cried out in which everyone laughed a bit.

Soon the laughter died down and they all looked at the cat duo.

"So. Feeling much better then?" Babs asked.

"Yep." Furrball said.

"Yeah." Green said.

"Well now that they have arrived, what's next?" Buster asked.

Suddenly they could hear the claps in which everybody turned around to see Bugs and others standing.

"Alright everyone. It seems that everyone has arrived right?" Bugs asked in which the students nodded, "Let me take the roll call first to confirm it."

And so Bugs did the roll call and after it is confirmed that everyone has arrived, Bugs then continues to say:

"Okay then. Here's another thing that you need to know. For now, stay in groups till we reach for the place to stay in the Toons and Humans Town/City. I don't want to see anyone getting lost cause with the exception of three or four students, most of you will be arriving there for the first time so be careful out there."

Everybody nodded. They all know that who those three or four students are.

"Okay then. Now let the mentors and caretakers join you so that they can accompany you on the journey." Bugs said.

The teachers nodded as they joined the respective students, like Lola standing behind Babs, Daffy standing behind both Plucky and Shirley, Rita, Runt and Minerva with Ronald and Hilary, etc with a few exception which are Granny, Pete and Bugs himself who is still standing and making some speech.

"Hey Furrball and Green. Junior really wants to meet you again." Penelope said slowly in her French accent.

"Yeah. He had big plans for the three of you two." Sylvia said.

"Oh Yeah." Both Furrball and Green said slowly but happily in which Sylvester and Steve smiled at them.

"Now then..." Bugs took a breathe before asking, "Are you all ready?"

Everybody nodded and said "Yes.".

"I said..." Bugs said before mimicking Triple H's voice, "ARE YOU READDDDDDYYYYY?!"

Everybody cheered loudly with all the might they have.

"Then...let our journey begin to the Toons and Humans Town/City." Bugs said happily.

Everybody cheered as they all began to walk outside the school with their mentors and caretakers accompanying them. Granny picked up and carried Bookworm since he is a bit slow to walk. Pete then made sure that no one is remaining before he closed and locked the school gates before joining the others afterwards.

* * *

 _Acme Acres Station:_

The entire Tiny Toon gang and the teachers are now at the station with Bugs leading the way. Many people and toons looked at them with awe.

"Hey there you all. Where ya going?" A toon asked.

"Well we are going to the Toons and Humans Town/City." Bugs said in which everybody is awe.

"Toons and Humans Town/City?! That's incredible." A woman said in awe.

"Well good luck on your journey then." A man said.

"Hey! Give them some space!" A female toon called out in which everybody realizes it.

Soon everybody gave them some space so that the Tiny Toon gang and the teachers can move forward.

"Hey where is he taking us?" Plucky asked slowly and nervously.

"To the train of course." Buster said in surprise.

And so Bugs continued to lead the way to a platform and after reaching there, they began to wait for a few minutes.

"Pray tell me what in the world are we waiting for?" Daffy asked sarcastically.

"You will see Daff." Bugs said.

"Well I better hope that this would be worth the wait varmint!" Sam said, "I've got some casino business to take care of."

"I've bwought a suitcase with me." Elmer said in which everyone is surprised.

"You didn't really need to do that." Minerva said.

"But the wabbit said to pack your things up."

"Well that's true." Rita said, "I have brought things to carry with me."

"So do I. As well as the kids." Runt said in which everybody nodded.

"Hey Minerva. Good luck. I bet you are gonna be a really good star for them cause as both Silver and Ken stated, you have been voted No.1 as an all time favorite in Animaniacs." Slappy teased in which Minerva sighed while the others giggled a bit.

Before Minerva could say something, there is an announcement happening all off a sudden which says:

" _Attention everyone. A private train is about to come. If your passenger number is 116, please board on that train with the others who are with you_."

Bugs then took something out from his pocket in which everyone looks at him. Bugs then looked at small piece of paper which turns out to be a ticket.

"1...1...6!" Bugs said happily, "That's it. We are next! Alright everyone, prepare yourself."

Everybody cheered but some teacher toons got a bit confused.

"Wait. You can purchase tickets on private?" Pepe asked in surprise in his French accent.

"It's not like that. It's like I brought the ticket so that we can ride on a private train." Bugs said.

"But then what's the difference between riding on a normal train and in a private train?" Pete asked.

"Well normal train is normal and I think everyone knows about it." Lola said in which everybody nodded.

"Well the difference is that in a private train, there are no people there so whoever gets the ticket can with his family and friends. Once there, it's relaxing and peaceful with some noises though." Bugs said, "Of course the cost is a bit high but it will be enjoyable inside."

"Ohhhhhhh..." Everybody said in awe.

"Ah how interesting." Wile said, "I would like to ride with one of those private trains."

" _Same here_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboards.

"Don't forget that it costs a bit higher than normal trains." Steve said.

"Yeah and you are gonna run out of money if you keep using private trains." Sylvester said.

"Oohhhh. I tawt I taw a train." Tweety said which suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"Wait. Are you seeing that the train is coming?" Penelope asked.

"Wow! That was fast." Sylvia said.

"Hmm...Let me check." Tweety said as he pulled out the binoculars and began to see for a minute before exclaiming, "I did I did twat a train."

"Everybody. You heard what Tweety just said." Bugs said, "Prepare yourself."

"But wait Bugs. How do we, I say, how do we know that it's a private train we will be riding on?" Foghorn Leghorn said.

"Y...Y...Ye...Yeah Bugs. We might end up going to one of the normal trains by...by...by...by accident." Porky Pig said.

"Try to make sure again." Granny said.

"Don't worry. They will announce it soon." Bugs said when suddenly there is an announcer saying:

" _Next train to come is the private train. 116._ "

The Tiny Toon gang cheered upon hearing that.

"Everytime you say it, it always turns out right and everytime I say it, it goes against me!" Daffy whined in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"I see that the train is coming." Granny said which caught everyone's attention.

Taz made some happy growling noises.

"Alright gang. Get ready for the big ride of your life where almost many of us will going to the Toons and Humans Town/City for the first time." Buster said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

"Awesome!" Hilary said in excitement, "I can't wait to see that place."

"Me too." Ronald said.

"I hope nothing bad occurs to us due to my past." Rhubella gulped a bit.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to okay." Wally said.

"Hopefully, this can regain confidence." Skippy said to himself.

"The train has arrived." Green called out.

Indeed, the private train arrived in front of them and soon the doors opened, much to everyone's excitement.

"Step in everyone." Bugs said.

One by one and carefully, everyone got inside the train. The train then stood for a few seconds before the door closes and off they went to the Toons and Humans Town/City, thus beginning their new adventure on that place.

* * *

 _4 minutes later_

 _Inside the train:_

Everyone soon sat down and relaxed a bit after they finished themselves preparing. The train also has the two bed like seat: one at top and one at bottom. After a minute silence, Buster stood up.

"First of all..." Buster said in which everybody nodded before they all said, "Thank you very much Bugs."

"Aww. It was nothing kids." Bugs said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"To be honest, I am kinda nervous." Hampton said.

"Don't worry Hampton. We will be fine and luckily we have three to four friends who knows about that place." Fifi said in her French accent, "Babs..."

"Buster." Shirley said in which Plucky groaned.

"Green." A female toon said happily in which everyone giggled a bit while Green sighed.

"And Furrball if he can recall the places." Rhubella said.

"But I can recall my childhood days." Furrball said.

"But that might not help cause as the years pass by, changes will occur." Mary said.

"She's right Furrball. Ever since you left with your parents to Acme Acres, even though we are visiting the Toons and Humans Town/City for the first time, I am pretty sure it has changed over the years." Ronald said before looking at Green, "Isn't it Dave Green?"

Everybody looks at Green. It has been a while since he first came to Acme Acres and almost 1 and a half week since he started attending Acme Looniversity.

"I cannot deny that." Green said.

"But hopefully, there are some places that can remain the same." Furrball said in which everybody nodded.

"Ah hopefully." Hilary said.

"I will get this Richie Rich!" Max growled, "I will find him, defeat him, humiliate him and finally put a nail in his coffin so that I can be even richer."

"And I will be with you." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"Ah. Good luck with that." Concord said.

" _Richie Rich vs Montana Max_." Calamity showed in one of the signboards.

" _Battle of the two rich cartoon boys_." Beeper showed in one of the signboards.

"Round 1." Skippy proclaimed.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Let the battle begin!" Gogo said happily as he is about to ring the gong, which appeared out of nowhere.

"I was only saying."

Everyone laughed a bit and smiled. It seems that Skippy is feeling a little bit better after what happened yesterday. And it also seems that Max is now so focused on beating Richie Rich that he hadn't done any evil plans to them lately, much to their relief. Everyone thinks that Max is still thinking about him being compared to Richie Rich by Green with Ken saying that he is in that place now.

"So...what's next?" Wally asked.

"Beats me." Sneezer said.

Suddenly they heard a tune in which they are very familiar to it before they all looked at Green to see that he is playing the tune with his guitar, in which he spin-changed from the electric guitar. Green looked at them as everybody smiled in which Green smiles back.

"Gang. You know what that means?" Buster asked.

Everybody nodded and smiled as the background music which is the playing in the background in which it is the Tiny Toon opening theme, the same theme Green is playing with his guitar. After a few seconds, first Buster and then Babs sang:

 _ **We're tiny**_

 _ **We're toony**_

*Everybody sings* _**We're all a little looney**_

 _ **And we're not in a cartoony**_

 _ **But invading your fan fics**_

 _ **We're comic dispensers**_

 _ **In fan fiction, there're less censors**_

 _ **On Tiny Toon Adventures**_

 _ **We still do comedy**_

 _ **So we are all going to Acme Acres' sister city.**_

 _ **It's a great amazing place**_

 _ **And we are going to the place**_

 _ **So come and join the fun!**_

*Plucky singing* _**The scripts were rejected**_

 _ **Expect the unexpected**_

*Green singing* _**On Tiny Toon Adventures**_

 _ **It's about to start!**_

Everyone is in awe.

"Wow Green!" Buster said happily, "That's the first time you are singing that with us."

"Well if I am the part of the gang, why won't I?" Green called as he spin changes it back to his electric guitar.

Everybody cheered and clapped as Green began playing the tune of that music, this time with his electric guitar. After a while, everybody sang again:

 _ **They're furry, they're funny**_

 _ **They're Babs and Buster Bunny**_

 _ **Montana Max has money**_

 _ **Elmyra is a pain**_

*Hampton singing* _**Here's Hamton**_

*Plucky singing* _**and Plucky**_

*Babs singing* _**Dizzy Devil's yucky**_

*Everyone singing* _**Furrball's new and lucky**_

 _ **and Go-Go is insane**_

"I'm new and I can talk!" Furrball couldn't help but show off a bit and said happily in which everybody clapped and cheered.

After Furrball did that, Green again played the tune of the music with his electric guitar. After he did that, Buster and Babs sang first:

 _ **They're mighty, they're funny.**_

 _ **They're Hilary and Ronnie.**_

 _ **Wally masters the spin-change.**_

 _ **Skippy's a bomber nutty.**_

*Rhubella singing* _**And I'm a reformed rat.**_

*Buster singing* _**Then there's Dave Green.**_

*Babs singing happily* _**He's awesome**_

*Sweetie singing scared* _**But he is so scary. Ah!**_

*Everybody singing* _**He and Furrball are childhood pals for life.**_

 _ **They got back together again**_

 _ **And they formed themselves the cat duo.**_

*Green singing* _**With Junior, the Young Cat Trio.**_

*Furrball singing happily* _**Yeah!**_

*Sylvester singing* _**We have another newcomer**_

*Rita singing* _**He's Steve**_

*Everybody singing* _**A very clever catty.**_

*Steve singing* _**The reason we're here for**_

 _ **Is to help our students.**_

*Slappy singing* _**And experimenting ways!**_

*All the students* _ **At Acme Looniversity,**_

 _ **We'll earn our degree.**_

 _ **The teachers had been getting laughs**_

 _ **Since 1933.**_

 _ *****_ EVERYBODY singing* _**We are Tiny.**_

 _ **We are Toony.**_

 _ **We're all a little loony.**_

 _ **Is Tiny Toon Adventures.**_

 _ **Come and join the fun.**_

*Green, after playing a few tunes and looking at the reader.* _**Now let's go the Toons and Humans Town/City.**_

As soon Green finished playing the music, everybody cheered. Buster then immediately cried happily:

"Oh My God! Thank you all so much for the big help in the lyrics changing. I was really confused about what to change and what to add other that changing Furrball's unlucky to Furrball's lucky. Thank you all so much for the help again."

"Well in that case, we are all glad to play the part." Babs smiled.

"Yeah but still some parts needs to be change from there." Lola said.

"Well in that case, make sure you submit me the draft of the lyrics change and additions so that I can take a look at it." Bugs said.

"Okay." Buster said.

"Steve, Green. Glad that you can sing along with us."

"Well we are together so I should sing as well." Steve said.

"You can say that again." Sylvester said as they slapped high fives in which everybody smiled.

"Like I said, if I am the part of the gang, why won't I be singing?" Green asked in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Junior, here we come." Furrball said happily as he and Green brofisted in which everybody smiled at them, "The Young Cat Trio will soon make its appearance known in both cities."

Everybody suddenly knew what Furrball is talking about.

 _11 minutes later:_

Silence occurred for a while as Sylvester is about to ask something when Bugs suddenly noticed something and said:

"Whoa!"

Startled, everybody approached Bugs.

"What is it?" Daffy asked.

"It looks like..." Bugs said before saying it again, "It looks like that we have arrived."

"We have arrived?" Everyone asked in awe.

When Bugs nodded, a few of them got a bit nervous.

"Okay this is it gang." Buster said.

"Hey Plucky. Feeling nervous?" Babs asked.

"Nervous? Ha!" Plucky laughed, "I will just show myself off as the finest duck ever in Acme Acres."

"Oh Plucky." Shirley couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I'm kinda a bit nervous." Hampton said.

"Don't worry. We can do this." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah. Expect some nervousness cause this is my first time in Toons and Humans Town/City." Mary said.

"Us as well." Ronald said.

"I wonder if they do know about us." Hilary said.

"Of course they do." Rhubella said, "Both Silver and Ken said that the boxing and the Acme Bowl had been broadcasted as well on the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Let us see what happens." Wally said.

"Shirley dadgum it. Let's go out." Fowlmouth said happily.

However, everyone laughed a bit as Shirley shook Fowlmouth's hand and uses her powers to zap Fowlmouth yet again.

" _Well that didn't work._ " Calamity showed it in one of the signboards.

" _Ha Ha :D_." Beeper showed it in one of the signboards.

"I wonder if I will be able to meet any mice toons." Sneezer said.

"Yeah. Of course, they will be." Sweetie said.

"Finally. We have arrived on the place where I shall find the Richie Rich brat and teach him a good lesson." Max said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"And here we go again." Concord said.

"Well looking forward to that battle." Vinnie said.

"And he will win." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max, who cried out as a result.

"Me can't wait to date more human ladies." Dizzy said in excitement in which everyone smiled a bit.

"Dizzy. I don't know what magic you are using or what charm you have to date them but I will seriously challenge you if I see you dating in this place." A toon challenged in which everybody 'ohhed' upon hearing that.

"Well good luck for that." A female toon said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Challenge." Gogo said.

"Yep. Challenge indeed." A female human toon said.

"Hey Green. Since you lived here, can you give us an advice as to what to do now?" A human toon asked.

"Just stay cool and calm." Green said.

"Yeah. Take it easy." Furrball said.

"They are right. Don't be nervous." Steve said.

"Well that's easy for you to say." Daffy said, "You are one of the few from our gang to know about this place."

"And you even live there." Minerva said.

"Hey. Speaking about that, I am sure that you remember that you have been voted No.1 as the favourite character right?" Rita smiled before teasing a bit, "Well good luck with that."

"Oh Boy..."

"I am kinda nervous." Skippy said.

"Don't be. Don't suffer from nervous wreck." Slappy said.

"Boy. I can't wait to meet so many people there." Runt said in excitement.

"Me too." Pepe said in his French accent.

Taz made some happy growling noises.

"And the people who know Green well." Penelope smiled in her French accent.

" _You work with the scientists on that place right?_ " Roadrunner showed it in one of the signboards.

"Why yes." Wile said before suddenly glaring at him, "Now don't tell me you wanna make a boost pack eh?"

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"We should check on Junior when we arrive." Sylvia said.

"Yeah." Sylvester said.

"Well I better check on my casino business after I get a good rest varmint." Sam said.

"I just wanna have a good gwiwwed cheese sandwich when we get thewe." Elmer said in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"This will be fun." Granny said.

"Boy I say boy. This is gonna be great." Foghorn said.

"Indeed. I am so excited." Pete said.

"Hmm...it looks like the train is slowing down now." Lola said.

Suddenly there is an announcement:

" _Attention. You are arriving at the Toons and Humans Town/City Station. Please make sure that you don't leave anything behind._ "

"Ohhhhh..." Everybody said.

"Okay gangs. It's time to begin a new adventure in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Bugs said, "Just make sure you stay together in groups right now and also get some help from the ones who knows this place. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

* * *

 _T &H Train Station:_

Many people and toons are waiting for the train to arrive when the train is arriving.

"Looks like the train is here." A human boy.

"Hey wait a second." A toon said, "That train looks very different."

That's what many of them are thinking about. The train stopped and the people and toons stepped aside in case someone comes out of the train. Then when someone did come out of the train...

Many people and toons are SHELL-SHOCKED and their jaws drops in shock.

Out comes Bugs Bunny first, munching his carrot. Then Lola and the rest of the Looney Tunes and the few Animaniacs characters (Slappy, Minerva, Rita and Runt) got out of the train. Then the Tiny Toon gang, except Skippy who is from Animaniacs, got out of the train. They all smiled at the people and toons.

Silence occurred for a while in which many people and toons are speechless and shock as to whom they are seeing actually.

"Eh? What's up docs?" Bugs asked smiling while munching his carrot.

"Hello there our Toons and Humans Town/City friends." Buster said happily.

"Oh My God!" A woman gasped in awe, "Is it them? Is it actually them?"

"Tell me that this is real." A female toon said in awe, "I'm dreaming actually."

"Dear. Please slap me. I think I am dreaming." A man said.

"Me too. You slap me." His wife said.

And so they decided to slap each other and when they did so, they rubbed their eyes and they could still see Bugs, Buster and others.

"It is true!" The married couple said in awe, "It's actually real!"

"Then that means..." The married toon couple said in awe.

"OH WOW!" They all said in joy.

"It is real!" A human toon man said happily, "Shiver me timbers."

"They actually came! The whole Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and a few Animaniacs characters actually came for the first time!" A female toon said happily.

"Well other than Buster, Babs, Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, Sylvia, Steve, Penelope, Junior, Sam, Elmer, Wile and Arnold." A hybrid toon said.

"But still it's..."

"AWESOME!" Everybody said in joy.

"Wow. It looks like we certainly have attracted attention here." Hilary said.

"Indeed." Ronald said.

So almost everyone who are waiting for the train soon forgot about that and excitingly went to meet them. They split into two: one meets the Tiny Toon mentors and the others meet the Tiny Toon gang.

"To all the Looney Tunes who knows that place and the others as well as the few Animaniacs characters who are arriving here for the first time." A man said before everybody said, "Welcome and welcome back to the Toons and Humans Town/City!'

"Aw thanks fellas." Bugs said.

"Hey there Wile. Good to see ya." Another man said.

"Ah George. It's good to see you too." Wile smiled as he shook hands with him, "I will introduce to my pupil later on."

"Sure."

"So the four of you are from Animaniacs right?" A human woman toon asked.

"We sure are." The four Animaniacs characters nodded and smiled.

"There is also my nephew who is on the student side." Slappy added.

"Ah I see." A human woman toon said.

"So you seem to be pretty confident eh Daffy?" A toon asked.

"Of course. Despite my first time coming here, I have already set my sights on beating Bugs in this place." Daffy said proudfully.

"Good luck on that cause Bugs' popularity skyrocketed." A woman said, "Yours as well but not as much as Bugs."

"WHAT?! That is fraud and manipulation!"

Everybody laughed a bit as Daffy whined a bit.

"H...H...H...Hello everyone." Porky Pig greeted.

"Hey there." The others greeted back.

Soon there is some big, happy and endless chatting like:

"How ya doing Foghorn?"

"Need any help Granny?"

"Ah Gonzales amigo. Our Mexican hero."

"Ariba Ariba! Andale Andale! Thank you everybody." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

So while that group is continuing to talk to them, the other group is talking to the Tiny Toon gang.

"Until today, we only saw you two Buster and Babs." A woman said, "Now we can get to see the others."

"Thanks a lot." A female human toon said happily.

"Heh. It was Bugs who arranged it to made it possible." Buster smiled.

"Just one thing. Is Arnold still around?" Babs asked.

"Yep. Promoting his gym." The man said.

"Cool. We can get to see him then." Hampton said.

"Oh Wow! Look at you all!" A man jumped happily, "Hampton, Fifi, Fowlmouth..."

"Ah bonjour friends." Fifi smiled in her French accent.

"Hey Calamity. I think I saw you once or twice on T.V." A human adult toon said.

" _Twice_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard before flipping it, "One is to prove what Walter did and another is the court."

"Hey Skippy. How does it feel to be the only Animaniacs character on the student side?" A woman asked.

"Well as long as my friends are there, I am okay." Skippy smiled.

"Step aside ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, your new star has arrived to make the greatest impact in this place." Plucky said proudfully.

"Well good luck with that cause both the bunnies' popularity has skyrocketed as well." A man said.

"Lies and lies."

Everybody laughed a bit as Plucky whined a bit. Then they noticed Hilary and Ronald and gasped.

"Hey! That's Hilary Hyena!" A female hybrid toon said in awe.

"Oh that's her! I heard a lot about her!" A man said.

"I saw that boxing and that Acme Bowl match on T.V." A toon called out.

"I saw you too Ronald and Wally." A human toon said happily.

"You are our role model." A female toon said happily.

"Role Model? Me?" Hilary asked, "Don't know what to say but I am...kinda touched to hear that."

"This is really incredible." Ronald said.

"Yeah. Even before we set foot here, they still know us." Wally said in awe.

"NOOOOOOO!" Daffy and Plucky whined, "They are known more than us!"

Everyone laughed a bit as Daffy and Plucky continued to whine. They continued to talk for a while till a boy noticed someone and said:

"Hey. I think I have seen this green cat before."

"Dave Green came?" A voice asked in awe which caught everyone's attention, "He actually came?"

"Yeah. It looks like."

Soon comes the person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle and is wearing sunglasses. When he saw Green, he jumped happily and ran towards Green.

"Oh My Goodness! It's so great to see you again along with the others!" The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle said happily, "How have you been doing in Acme Acres?"

"Yeah. Pretty good you can say." Green said.

"And hello to you too everybody."

"Hello." Everybody said.

"So it seems like you know him very well right?" Buster asked.

"Yep. My name is..." The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle is about to introduce himself but he then saw someone and his jaws drops in shock.

The one whom he saw is none other than Furrball! The others soon realize that as well.

"Holy Smiterins! Is that Furrball?!" The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle asked in awe and shocked.

"The blue cat one? That's him." A man said.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Like duh." A female toon said.

"Yep. Furrball is my name." Furrball said in which the person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle gasped in awe.

"Whoa! He talks." The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle said in awe and he couldn't believe it.

"Well I am glad to say that, me and Furrball are now the cat duo." Green said as they put their arms in each other shoulders.

"With Junior, the Young Cat Trio." Furrball said in which Green nodded and smiled.

"Cat duo? Young Cat Trio? Then it could be one thing..." The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle gasped between breathes before saying happily, "One thing...One thing...One thing...HE'S BACK!"

The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle then excitingly shook Furrball's paws.

"Welcome back again Furrball! Finally the time has arrived." The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle said happily, "I must say it at once."

"Whoa! Whoa." Furrball said as he is getting exciting handshakes from him.

"I must tell this. I will see you around then Green."

"Okay then." Green said.

The person who has the purple mohawk hairstyle left immediately, jumping and saying happily with joy:

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! FURRBALL IS BACK WITH GREEN! YAHOO!"

And soon, he then left.

"Whoa!" Everybody said.

"It looks like he is one of your friend right?" Furrball said.

"Yeah. He is." Green said.

"Wow Furrball. Never thought that you will be welcomed by someone who is Green's friend." Buster smiled and winked.

"I am more unlucky than Furrball!" Plucky whined.

"Okay. So it's understandable that Green also knows that place but Furrball?" A woman asked curiously, "I haven't seen him before."

"Well actually he is..." Babs is about to say something.

When suddenly they could hear the cameras flashing and voices:

"Hey there they are!"

"Interview please!"

"An interview already? Whoa." Ronald said.

"Never thought that I would have my own fans as well." Hilary said.

Soon several T&H journalists came with several cameras clicking and a lot of great excitement. Soon, the T&H police force arrive to restore some order since they felt that it's going a bit out of control. Half of the journalist interviewed the Looney Tunes and the Animaniacs teachers.

"Bugs, Lola. How do you two feel now that you have arrived again?" A human journalist asked.

"Great doc you can say." Bugs said.

"Yeah. Same here." Lola smiles.

"The others who knows this place?" Another human journalist asked.

"You know I come back here after my day is finished right?' Steve asked in which everybody realized and nodded.

"Aye true." Penelope smiled in her French accent.

"Same here." Sylvester said.

"Me four." Sylvia said.

"Well I am looking forward for some interesting discoveries I can make with the scientists." Wile said.

"Does anyone know how is my casino business doing varmint?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry. I went there. Everything is normal." A man called out.

"Thanks for the info."

"Uh...I don't know. All I would like is to have some gwiwwed cheese sandwich." Elmer said in which many giggled a bit.

Quick Meanwhile, the quarter part of that group is interviewing Minerva and others.

"Minerva. You had been recently voted the No.1 favourite character from Animaniacs. Any thoughts and comments about that?" A toon interviewer asked.

"Well...I..." Minerva tried to say something but Slappy interrupted and teased Minerva a bit by saying this.

"Well she feels great and she is pumped up." Slappy said happily.

"Slappy!"

Everybody laughed a bit as they continue the interview.

"Rita, Runt? How does it feel like to be one of the few fellas who came from a different show to be the part of the teaching staff?" A human interviewer said.

"Well it feels really great to be part of it and despite being in a different show, they are both produced by the Warner Brothers Studio." Rita said in which everybody nodded.

"Yes. We feel very thankful for that." Runt said.

Everyone nodded and smiled as they continued to interview several Looney Tune teacher characters. Some of the answers are:

"The main star, Daffy Duck, will entertain you more than those rabbits." Daffy proclaimed in almost everyone giggled a bit.

"Boy I say boy. This will be very exciting." Foghorn Leghorn said before adding, "As long as that little brown pipsqueak is not around here."

Everybody giggled.

"It feels nice to get known by some people." Granny said in which everybody smiled.

"Want me to help you with the package of yours?" A female half-species toon asked.

"No it's okay. I am good. It's light by the way."

"Well all I want to say this that I am looking forward to it." Pete said.

"Sa...Sa...Sa...Same as Pete said." Porky Pig said.

"Ah. It would be nice to attract some ladies." Pepe smiled in his French accent as he holds the rose in which everybody sighed.

Meanwhile, the other group of T&H journalists are interviewing the Tiny Toon gang.

"Skippy. How do you as the only Animaniacs student among the gang?" A human interviewer asked.

"Well that's unique and I feel proud of it." Skippy said proudfully before saying normally, "As long as I am with them, I will be fine."

"Buster, Babs and Green. How do you feel right now returning back?" A toon interviewer asked.

"It's great. Great to be visiting here again as usual." Buster said.

"This time with our gang and friends." Babs said happily in which everybody nodded.

"Well it feels like home sweet home." Green smiled.

Everybody nodded as some other journalist folks are interviewing Hilary.

"Hilary Hyena. What did you think for yourself for your boxing performance as well as others against the Tasmanian High?" A human journalist said.

"Heh, first of all, I'm flattered you guys are interviewing me... As for the question, I'm proud of myself but I also know I must keep training so I can get even better." Hilary smiled.

"Babs, Fifi and Mary. What about you three girls?" A toon interviewer asked.

"It was pretty cool, and we hope we can keep up with these victories." Babs said.

"Oui. We've all trained really hard to win the State Championship again." Fifi said in her French accent.

"And after Hillary's win on that cross-dressing T-devil, I guess those who might cheat will no longer try it." Mary grinned.

"I knew something wasn't right about Hilary's opponent." A hybrid toon said, "And I was right."

"Hence their name Cheating Loser Prep!" A man growled.

"Yes." Mary nodded before saying, "But it also shows that we're not dependent on Toon Tricks and we can defeat a strong opponent fair and square."

"Indeed. You all are strong." A toon interviewer said.

"Specially Hillary here." Wally said.

"By the way, what did you think for yourself for your performance on that Acme Bowl football match?" A female interviewer asked.

"Whoa, that was tough. With the Nerdlucks going all Monstar on us, we were pretty much playing against experienced professionals." Ronald said.

"But why would they do that? I thought they had changed?"

"Well they did but they were looking for some work so Roderick and Drake signed them and paid the football players to give the powers to them." Wally said.

"Despite that, your team still won thanks to the great Hill Smash. Tell us your thoughts about it." A female toon interviewer said.

"Heh, I'm just glad I don't need to use it too often. It can be a bit painful, even for me." Hilary said.

Everybody nodded as they continue to interview them when a haif-species toon interviewer spotted Rhubella and asked:

"So Rhubella. What made you change sides?"

"Rhubella?!" Everyone in the crowd, and even the police force, said in a bit of shock.

Wally then picked Rhubella up, carrying her in a marriage style in which everyone is in awe.

"Oh. She did change sides." A policeman said in awe.

"Uh hi. Seems a lot of excitement around here that I got sidelined a bit eh?" Rhubella chuckled a bit in which everyone followed suit, "So what were you asking? Oh yes I remember. Getting a much more decent boyfriend and getting tired of the Perfecto jerks."

"Wow. That rat should be ashamed of himself." A toon said in which Rhubella nodded.

Soon they continued to interview several Tiny Toon characters. Some of the answers are:

"Like Daffy said, we will make ourselves more entertaining than those rabbits." Plucky proclaimed in which Daffy nodded.

"Yeah. Okay and so but..." Max said before he demanded, "Where is that Richie Rich?!"

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Everybody ohhedd.

"Finally. The dream match I have been waiting for so long." A boy said happily.

"Yes and I will find it and I will thrash him, make him beg for mercy." Max said.

"And I will support him." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOT HEEEEEEERRE!"

Everybody laughed.

"Me wanna date." Dizzy said happily.

"Hey Dizzy. Date me." A girl said happily.

"No. You date me." A toon girl said.

"Hell no. He gets to date me." A hybird toon said.

And so they fight and fight and fight, just to date with Dizzy. The police desperately tried to stop them.

"It seems like you were well known before. Have you came here before?" A human journalist asked.

"No. Me here first time." Dizzy said.

"Then that's incredibly amazing for you." Hampton smiled.

"No! This cannot be true!" Plucky cried and whined.

"My dadgum it name is Fowlmouth and my hot damn girlfriend is S..." Fowlmouth is about to say the name when he got zapped again by Shirley in which everyone 'oohheeed' upon seeing that, "*F *Swear Word* Me."

"Liar or some junk." Shirley said, "My hot damn boyfriend is none other than Plucky."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

" _At least I have Shirl with me_." Plucky smiled, breaking the fourth wall.

So they continued to interview them. It seems that it's gonna go on forever and it seems endless until...

"Hey! Give them some space would you?"

Everyone then soon turned around to see the voice is. When they found out, the gang signed in a bit of relief as they all saw a silver haired boy with his arms crossed. A toon recognized him and gasped:

"That's...That's Tyson Silver."

"Silver." Both Buster and Bugs smiled and sighed in relief.

"You have already bombarded them with questions when they just arrived so you should at least give them some space." Silver called out.

Silence occurred for a moment before they all started to think as to what Silver said. After a while, a hybird toon journalist said:

"I guess the boy is right. We have already asked too many questions and they had just arrived."

"Yeah. I guess that means that this concludes the interview." A toon interviewer said.

"We are very sorry for cornering you like that when you had just arrived." A human journalist apologized.

"Hey that's alright docs. That has occurred many minutes ago when we had just arrived." Bugs said.

"Thanks for the interview though." Buster smiled.

"Yeah. Hopefully it gets published in the front page with me and Plucky at the top and those rabbits not appearing at all." Daffy said.

"Do that and we will give you 10 million bucks." Plucky said in which everybody laughed.

Silence then occurred for a while in which Silver said:

"And yeah. Welcome to the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Everyone! Let's give them a warm welcome." A girl called out.

Everybody nodded as they all looked at the Looney Tune gang, Tiny Toon gang and a few Animaniacs characters before they all, including the police force, sang:

" _ **Welcome...to the Toons and Humans Town/City!**_ "

"Eh...Eh...Eh thank you all." Porky Pig said.

"Indeed. Thank you all very much." Hampton smiled.

 _Several minutes later:_

"I would really like to apologize for what had occurred just when you all had arrived." Silver apologized.

"Hey. You didn't do anything wrong." Lola said in surprise before asking, "So why are you apologizing?"

"In fact, I had a feeling that this is gonna happen cause for most of us, it's the first time we had arrived in this place and I knew that it was gonna get some media attention cause of that." Babs said.

"Dadgum it! Look at the station." Fowlmouth said in awe as they looked around.

"I say I say that it's big and beautiful." Foghorn said in which everybody nodded.

"So now it has become 'big is beautiful'?" Vinnie asked in which everybody laughed.

"I love that!" Max said happily.

"Me too! Can't wait to get to the casino." Sam said happily.

"Yes it's big. That's why we have to make sure that we don't lose ourselves." Silver said.

"You heard him." Bugs said, "Stick with each other."

Everybody nodded.

"Uh. I thought of asking this Daffy but...what about your girlfriend Tina?" Shirley asked.

Silence occurred for a moment before Daffy gasped in horror.

"Tina!" Daffy cried out.

"Whoa. I thought you said that she is now working here." Wile said.

"Yeah. Besides, I called her and was told that to see her at least for once." Lola said.

"Then I will just take you two with me." Daffy said in which Plucky and Shirley cheered while Fowlmouth groaned.

While they are walking, Green is thinking about it regarding the latest discussion.

"Anything wrong Green?" Steve asked.

"Nah I am okay." Green said when his phone started vibrating in which he took a look at it.

"Hmm...Something interesting Green?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Nah. Just a bunch of messages."

"Bunch you said?" Skippy asked curiously.

"Could it be that one or several of your messages could be from your...?" Concord asked.

"Hell no. No way." Green said.

"Oh come on Green. Can't you say that you do have at least?" A human toon asked.

"Me wanna meet his girlfriend." Dizzy said happily.

Taz made some growling happy noises.

"I am sure that you do have one." Rhubella said, "I mean how you, who has good looks and has amazing skills, cannot have a girlfriend?"

"Every fella has his or her weakness." Wally said in which everyone nodded.

"I bet that he saw us looking at Ronald and Hilary kissing during the victory party so he decides to hid it from us." A toon said in which everybody looks at him.

"Uh. He didn't even attend here when that occurred." Rita said.

"Yeah." Runt said.

"Oh Yeah. He was not even there. My bad." The toon who said that banged his head.

"Well it's gonna to be interesting to see her." Sylvester said.

"Yeah and I am sure Furrball would love to hear that." Sylvia said.

"Indeed." Furrball smiled.

"You teachers as well?" Green gasped a bit.

"Well it's our curiosity you can say." Minerva smiled.

"Hey Green. That Mohawk guy." Silver said before asking, "Is he your friend?"

"Yes he is." Green said.

"Well I think he is the clue to answering this question." A female toon giggled a bit.

"Why I'm gonna..."

"Not that funny you know." Mary scolded the female toon, who said that.

"Yeah. Cool down a bit." The female human toon said that in which the female toon sighed a bit.

Silence then occurred for a while in which the only sound is "NOOOOOOOO!" made by Max after Elmyra 'hugged' him from the back in which everybody laughed.

"Oh. By the way, how are you gonna fit us all in?" Hilary asked which caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah. There will be definitely no space." Ronald said.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner beeper while walking. This is the first time he has ever walked.

" _I don't really like running around. I wanna sit down and explore the place_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

" _I know what you mean_."

" _Indeed_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"What about the small toons like us?" Sneezer asked.

"Yeah. Some of us can fly but the others might get squashed by mistake and ends up getting left out." Sweetie said.

"Is Bookworm with you?" Pete asked.

"Ah yes. He is with me." Granny said as Bookworm appears on her hand.

"Don't worry. I got this." Silver said.

"Yep. You sure got this doc." Bugs smiled.

"Good. Maybe I can hunt the screwy wabbit in the car." Elmer said in which everybody laughed.

They continued to walk as they nearly reached the parking place.

"Well I can't wait to see some ladies." Pepe said in his French accent as he holds a rose before asking, "You Fifi?"

"Oui. Me too." Fifi smiled and said in her French accent.

 _Parking Place:_

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe while Silver nodded and smiled.

What they are seeing is Silver's silver car and there are two big vans with a small metal hook thing attaching to the back side and front side between them.

"I will drive the car while the van will follow me and, with that metal hook thing, will pull that another van." Steve said.

"Wow. That's a really smart idea." Babs said.

"But who's gonna drive the van?" Buster asked.

"I will." A voice said as it approaches them in which they are in awe.

The figure who appeared is a fox toon with a slim build. He's covered in red and auburn fur and has black eyes and nose. He smiled at them.

"Hi everyone. What a great moment to see you all in one day." The fox toon said happily.

"Guys. Meet Nick." Silver said.

"Ah. Nice to see you Nick." Bugs greeted with a smile as he shook his hand.

The others followed suit when suddenly...

"Nick. Nick from Zootopia?" Lola asked in awe in which Nick gasped.

"Oh No! Not again!" Nick whined in which everybody got surprised.

"Apparently he is getting popular in school for all the wrong reasons." Silver said, "Everyone thinks that Nick is Nick from that movie. His full name is Nick Wilder by the way."

"Ah I see. So you also go to the T&H High School right?" Buster asked in which Nick nodded.

"Yep." Nick said.

"Well you do almost look like him." Babs said, "I mean your name only just adds an r in it."

"Just because of that?"

"Then how can we distinguish you from him?" Hilary asked.

"First of all, I have black eyes and nose while that Nick has green eyes and a dark purple nose." Nick said as he continues to explain, "And second is that I am in school while he is in the police force."

"Ah yeah. He has got a point." Ronald said in which everyone nodded in which Nick sighed in relief.

"Alright then. We are all ready then to put your bags inside?" Silver asked.

They all nodded as they got to work. After many minutes of putting the bags and small luggages inside the three different vehicles, they finally got inside the vehicles. Steve is in the car with Granny on the front while Bugs, Buster, Lola and Babs on the back. The other Looney Tune and Animaniacs teachers are on the big van in which Nick is driving while all the other students are in the attached van with a strong toon being in charge to make sure that it doesn't let off.

"Thank you very much young man." Granny smiled in which Bugs, Buster, Lola and Babs nodded and smiled as well.

"Hey. It was nothing." Steve said as he looks behind from the side car window in which he pulls it down when he presses that button and calls out, "Hey Nick! You're ready?"

"Ready as you are!" Nick called back.

"Are the others ready?"

"YEAHHH!" A loud cheering voices can be heard.

"Okay then!"

Steve then has his eyes focus on his vehicle.

"You are all ready?" Silver asked.

"Yep. We are ready." Bugs said in which Lola, Buster, Babs and Granny nodded and smiled.

"Okay then."

Silver then started the car as the roaring engine noises can be heard. Silver then called out behind:

"Then here we go!"

He then slowly put his foot on the gas as the vehicle slowly began to go front in which Nick followed the vehicle. Then afterwards, they are slowly heading towards the parking exit in which everybody cheered inside the three vehicles.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the long Chapter 9.**

 ***Everyone is in awe.***

 **Buster: And with that begins our new adventure in the Toons and Humans Town/City.**

 **Bugs: You can say that again.**

 **Junior: So what plans do you have for the adventure?**

 **Me: Many if not lots...**

 ***Everybody gasped in awe.***

 **Me:...but not now. Later.**

 **Babs: But it's sure gonna be lots of fun right?**

 **Green: Yep and I can't wait for that.**

 **Furrball *happily*: Me too.**

 **Sylvester: Well you will have to wait for that.**

 ***The four young toons nodded and sighed.***

 **Me: So there you have it folks. The next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Steve: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter cause this marks the new beginning of a new adventure.**

 ***Everybody nodded, smiled and cheered.***

 **Me: Yep. That's it for now. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Bugs *proclaiming*: Let the new adventure begin!**

 ***Everybody cheered as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	25. Part 3 Chapter 10: To The T&H Hotel

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 10.**

 ***Soon the toons arrive, with a smile on their faces as well.***

 **Buster *smiling*: And this is the start of our new adventure in a different place this time. Far Far Away...**

 ***Everyone got bemused all off a sudden.***

 **Babs: Uh Buster. It was only a 15 minutes ride you know.**

 **Furrball: Yeah. Did you get hit in your head or something?**

 **Buster *suddenly realizing it*: Huh? Oh Yeah! Oops. My bad.**

 **Green *curiously*: Have you forgotton everything?**

 **Buster *whining*: Of course not!**

 ***All of us laughed a bit.***

 **Bugs *smiling while munching his carrot*: You sure are all bursting with energy eh?**

 **Sylvester: This is only the beginning my friends. New stuffs awaits you.**

 **Steve *curiously*: Like the Easter Egg?**

 **Sylvester *whining*: No! Not the game part I meant.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Junior: So...what's next?**

 **Me: The appreciation and disclaimer of course. Alright then, time for the Tiny Toons to step up.**

 **Babs: Sure that. *Begins saying to the audience.* Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Buster: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons and Animaniacs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furrball: And we all hope that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for the new adventure to start when Chapter 10 begins! We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 10: To the T&H Hotel.

The three vehicles are driving to the city part of the Toons and Humans Town/City normally.

Silver is in the car with Granny on the front while Bugs, Buster, Lola and Babs on the back. The other Looney Tune and Animaniacs teachers are on the big van in which Nick is driving while all the other students are in the attached van with a strong toon being in charge to make sure that it doesn't let go off.

While in the car, Lola is about to ask something but then realizes that Buster, Babs and Granny are there so she didn't ask. Instead, she said:

"Hey Silver. Really thanks for the lift up."

"Hey no problem." Silver smiled in which everybody nodded and smiled, "After all, you are all famous toons in which four of you are my best pals."

"Yay." Buster and Babs said happily in which Bugs and Lola chuckled a bit.

"Eh Silver. I am just curious of one thing." Granny said before asking, "How do you know that we would be coming today?"

"Bugs called me yesterday." Silver said in which Bugs nodded with a smile.

"That's right. Advanced planning." Bugs said.

"Ah I see." Granny said.

They all nodded as silence occurred for a moment in which they are continuing their journey.

"Say Silver. Can you check for a moment how is our gang doing?" Buster asked.

"Yeah. Cause they are in the attached van rather than the van Nick is driving." Babs sighed.

"Check the staffs as well." Bugs said.

"Sure." Silver said in which he slowed down a bit before opening the car window and calling behind, "Hey Nick!"

"Yeah?" Nick called as he pops his head out of the window.

"How are the others doing? Can you check it out?"

Nick nodded as he got his head back to the van and asked to the teachers in which the message is passed from one of the teachers, Runt, to the students. Everybody responded cheerfully, excitement and appreciated. Nick then again pops how head out of the window and called out:

"Yeah. They are okay. They are very excited and enthusiastic."

"Okay thanks." Silver called back.

Silver then moves his head inside the car, closed the window door and told the ones in his car what Nick said. Everybody smiled.

"Well it can't be help." Granny said, "This is the first time for us coming here."

"For almost everyone you can say." Bugs said.

Everyone nodded as silence occurred for a few seconds before Silver seems to realize something and asked:

"Uh Bugs?"

"Yeah doc?" Bugs asked curiously.

"I don't know where you all are going to go to a place to stay."

"Oh..."

Bugs and others seems to be a bit cool at first but then suddenly, they realized it and gasped with everyone looking at Bugs.

"You haven't told him as to where we are all gonna stay?" Lola asked.

"Oops." Bugs said and sighed as he felt like kicking himself for not telling Silver yesterday as to where they are going to stay.

"Looks like it time to spill the beans for us." Buster said.

"He He." Babs giggled.

"Oh My." Granny said.

"Oh Well. I guess I don't have any choice, ain't I?" Bugs asked and sighed.

So Bugs is about to say something when suddenly they heard some voices and, much to their shock, sirens!

"Stop! Halt!" A voice shouted.

"Sirens?" Babs asked in shock.

"Young Man, did you break any traffic or speed limit rules?" Granny asked sternly.

"I didn't break any rules." Silver said in surprise as he lowers down the car window and calls behind, ""Hey Nick! Did you break any traffic or speed limit rules?"

"Hell no!" Nick called back as he pops his head out of the window.

"That's funny. What did we do?" Lola asked in surprise.

"The actual question should be: What should we do now?" Babs asked in a bit of panic.

"Stay calm guys. Let me handle the talking." Bugs said as lowers down the car window before calling out, "Hey Nick! Tell the others to stay calm."

"Got it!" Nick called back as he told the teachers about it in which one of the teachers, this time Rita, passed the message to the students.

Soon, two police cars and several police motorcycles arrived, which forced Silver and Nick to stop the vehicle. Everything now has come to a standstill. Some footsteps can be heard.

"I so don't hope that we are in trouble." Buster gulped a bit.

"Wow. What a start to the tour." Babs groaned.

"Lower down the car window!" The voice ordered as they could hear a knock on Silver's car.

Silver did as he is told. After he lowered the car window, the policeman showed his face. When Bugs looked at him, the policeman is in for a big surprise.

"Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Granny?" The policeman asked in surprise.

"Oh hey doc? What's up?" Bugs smiled.

Soon the two other policemen came and immediately showed their faces and they gasped in awe.

"Whoa! It's you all." The 2nd policeman said in awe.

"Hi!" Lola, Buster, Babs and Granny smiled and waved.

"Then does it mean that...?" The 3rd policeman asked in confusion.

"Who was inside those two big vans then?" The policeman asked in confusion.

"The one in which my fox toon friend is driving are the teachers and staffs of Acme Looniversity." Silver said in which the three policemen gasped, "And the van which is attached by the metal rope are the students inside."

"Sir. It's the Tiny Toon gang and the other Looney Tune gang with a few Animaniacs characters." A policewoman said happily.

The policeman gasped in shock and apologized:

"Guys. I am really sorry for blocking you. I thought that some suspicious activity had been carried out."

"Nah. That's okay docs." Bugs said, "Let bygones be bygones."

Everybody laughed a bit.

"So docs. How have you been doing?" Bugs asked.

"Eh...just normal stuffs we are doing you can say." The policeman said.

"And eating donuts." The 2nd policeman said happily.

"Yep. Typical stuffs." The 3rd policeman said.

"Ah I see." Bugs smiled.

"Hmm...you seem to know them very well." Silver said in which Bugs nodded.

"Wait. You have never saw them before?" Lola asked in surprise.

"I think I saw them somewhere on T.V."

"They did appear on T.V." Granny said.

"Yeah and we even saw them and greeted each other when we were there." Buster said.

"Ah yeah. We saw you two." The policeman nodded and smiled.

"What? You saw them and I never saw them?" Tyson gasped.

"I saw you once somewhere when I was having some donuts." The 2nd policeman said in which the 3rd policeman nodded.

"You even saw me and I haven't even seen you. How ironic."

"Ironic indeed." Babs said.

Soon they all laughed a bit before Bugs said and introduced:

"Don't worry Silver. I will introduce them to ya. The one standing on the left is Clancy and the one standing on the right is OHara. Both of them appeared in 'The Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'."

"Hello." Clancy smiled.

"Nice to meet you." OHara smiled as he shook Silver's hand.

"Same here." Silver smiled.

"Clancy's name had been mentioned by the policeman standing in the middle, who appeared in the 'Bugs and Thugs'." Bugs said.

"Just call me the unnamed police officer and I will come in a jiffy." The policeman teased in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Guys. This is my best friend for life, Tyson Silver."

"Ah Tyson Silver. Lucky Lucky Kid."

"Indeed." Clancy said.

"I bet that you are already known around the whole world cause of that right Tyson?" OHara asked smiling.

"Ah well. Something like that." Silver said.

Everyone laughed a bit before the policeman apologized:

"Once again, sorry for the mess we have caused."

"No need to apologize. Apology accepted." Bugs said.

"Say. Are you taking the kids and others to explore the great Toons and Humans Town/City?"

Everyone got a bit surprised.

"Whoa. How did you know that?" Lola asked in surprise.

"The news." Clancy said.

"The news?" Buster gasped.

"It has already spread?" Babs asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It's still currently trending in the T&H News ever since you stepped in here and many people are talking in excitement about it cause other than you four bunnies and a few others, most of them are stepping foot in this place for the first time." OHara said, "It has spread like wild fire."

"Wow. News sure do travel fast these days." Granny said.

"Yeah and it looks like even they are interested in getting some autographs." The policeman smiled.

The policeman, Clancy and OHara smiled and looked as the policewoman, policetoons and two police hybird toons are getting some autographs. Suddenly they saw the policeman and they immediately gasped and said:

"Sorry sir!"

"No go ahead." The policeman said, "Get the autographs."

Being excited, they continue doing so as the policeman, Clancy and OHara looks back at Silver and others.

"So where are you all going?" OHara asked curiously.

When Bugs told about the destination, the policemen gasped.

"The street which leads you there is already filling up with people, toons and hybirds ever since the news has been spread out." Clancy said.

"Uh Oh." Everybody said.

"Well that's not good. They might have blocked the road now." Silver groaned.

"I have an idea. Let us guide you to that destination." The policeman said in which Bugs got a bit surprised.

"Really? Ya serious?" Bugs asked in awe.

"Yeah. As a token of both gratitude and apology, we will form a protection circle around the three vehicles so that no one will be crazy enough to jump on them and you guys."

"Wow. Thank a lot doc."

"No problem. We will see you there then."

The others nodded as they could hear the policeman calling the others. After a while, they could see the policeman got on to a police car while Clancy and OHara got to another police car.

"Well there you have it fellas." Bugs said, "Just don't tell the others kids later on that I have told you guys."

"Sure." Both Buster and Babs said.

"There will be no problem." Lola smiled.

"I wonder what happened to the others when the police arrived." Granny said.

"Let me check it out." Silver said.

Silver then lowered the car window and called Nick to find out how are the others doing right now. After a few minutes, Nick called back and gave the answer in which Silver told them:

"There was some tension when the police arrived but that was washed away when they were asked for an autograph."

"Ah. Good to hear that." Bugs smiled.

"Silver. I think we better continue now." Lola said as they could then see a police toon waving his hand.

"Alright then. Let's go." Silver said in which everybody cheered and are in relief.

And so they continued their journey after their friendly encounter with the police. This time, the police vehicles are forming a protection circle around the three vehicles so that they can feel safe driving. In the big van where Nick is driving, the teachers and staffs are having lots of chat in which they all laughed a bit. While in the another big van which is attached, Green got a call and a young female voice can be heard which led to all the students believe that he has a girlfriend and they all cheered in which Green said it's his mother calling. Plucky, Fowlmouth, Max and a toon tried to grab Green's mobile phone but Green dodged them and ended up sitting on their backs in which everybody laughed.

* * *

 _A Street:_

Many people, toons and hybirds are gathering in a crowd. They are all very excited with the policemen, policewoman and the policetoons forming one big line to try to prevent any chaos. Meanwhile there is something floating above which is written something like ' _Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and some Animaniacs. Welcome to the Toons and Humans Town/City._ '

Behind the crowd, there are two very excited reporters. One is a dog toon while the another one is a woman. Both of them are smiling and are very excited.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Bark." The dog toon reporter said.

"And I'm Jane." The woman reporter said.

"From the T&H News." Both of them said together.

They smiled for a few seconds before Bark said:

"As you can see, there are exciting toons, humans and hybirds gathering around the street, forming a huge crowd with the police forces making sure that no one does some crazy activity."

"Yep. That's right. Ever since that news spread all around the place, everyone got really excited and quickly formed a crowd to give them a warm welcome." Jane said.

"And that news is that the whole Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and some Animaniacs characters stepped into this place. Other than a few toon folks, most of them are appearing in this place for the first time."

"Yep. And there was also saying that there are several new faces who joined the Tiny Toon gang. Only one of them, according to the reports, seems to know this place and lived here before."

"Yep and..."

Suddenly they could hear some noises of car horning and the people, toons and hybirds are screaming like happy crazy people. They could then see the three vehicles are going forward slowly, surrounded by the two police cars and several police motorcycles.

"They are here!" The reporter said happily as they joined the cheering crowd.

The crowd roared in cheers as they could see the vehicles approaching. Almost everyone wanted to reach their hands but the police presence is preventing them from doing so. Nevertheless, they are still very excited and every one roared in cheers with the crowd holding several signs and people cheering such as:

" _Welcome to the Toons and Humans Town/City!_ "

" _Welcome back bunnies!_ "

" _Daffy, Plucky. Don't worry. We love you_ _._ "

" _Thanks for making our childhood awesome!_ "

" _Dizzy! Dizzy! Date me please_ _._ "

" _Hilary! Hilary! Ron! Ron!_ "

" _MINERVA!_ _!_ "

" _GREEEEEEENNNN!_ "

"CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR VICTORY IN ACME BOWL AND THE BOXING MATCH!"

And a lot more signs and cheerings coming from the people, toons and hybirds. Inside the vehicle where Silver is driving, the rabbits and Granny are in awe.

"Wow docs! I have never seen such a huge and cheering crowd before." Bugs said in awe.

"Yeah. It's as if we are also appearing for the first time." Lola said.

"True. In our many times visits to this place, I have never seen such a big and cheering crowd before in my life." Babs said in awe.

"That's because they really wanna thank you for what you guys did in our childhood times." Silver said.

"Ah yes. That could be true." Buster smiled before asking, "But how do we thank them?"

"Try to give a little wave and say 'Thank You All'."

"Ah yes. Good idea." Granny said before asking, "But how?"

Silver then lowered the car windows other than his so that Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Granny can wave at the crowd with Buster saying "Thank You All!" which brought even more cheers from the crowd.

Meanwhile in the van where Nick is driving, he called out:

"Hey! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" A voice which is from none other than Foghorn Leghorn, "Well except, I say, except Daffy fainted happily."

"Oh I see."

"Well what do you know? Some crowd here do care for this duck varmint." Sam said.

"Yeah and they haven't remain silent which means that Daffy looks like he has some fans in this place." Wile said.

" _I think that Daffy is gonna force himself to stay here after the tour ends._ " Roadrunner showed it in one of the signboards.

"I wonder why did that woman said that his popularity is rising but not as much as Bugs'." Steve said, "From the cheering crowd, it almost seems like his popularity is somehow managing to catch up with Bugs' one."

"Yeah. Beats me. Maybe she must have seen the Acme reports rather than the Toons and Humans Town/City report." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Hey! They are still waving at us." Sylvester said happily as he waves at them, though in close windows.

Taz made some growling happy noises.

"Wow. Such a crowd." Sylvia said in awe.

"True. Never in my life I have seen such a big, cheering crowd." Rita said.

"Yeah. It's as if we made their childhood dream come true." Runt said.

"True." Nick called, "Many of them had a dream to see you at least once."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"This is amazing." Elmer said in awe.

"In-In-In-Indeed." Porky Pig said.

"This is making us feel like we are back to our homes." Pete said in which everybody nodded.

"Hey Minerva. Good luck for the cheers." Slappy couldn't help but tease a bit.

"Oh Sister..." Minerva sighed in which many of them chuckled a bit.

"Ooooh. What are we gonna do to this poor duck?" Tweety asked as they all looked at the happily fainted Daffy.

"Throw water at him of course." Pepe said in his French accent.

Soon they found out saw a small water bottle in which they asked for permission in which Nick granted it. They then threw the water at Daffy, who then immediately jumped like crazy.

"Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo!" Daffy did his trademark before asking, "I must confirm it by myself. Oi Mister Fox, can you please lower down the van windows?"

"Okay." Nick said as he did so.

Once all the van windows have been lowered down, everyone inside the van gave a big wave in which everybody from the crowd cheered and whistled like crazy. Everybody smiled, laughed and cheered at each other.

" _It is true. Those people do love me. No silence if I am around. This is really a great place!_ " Daffy said happily, breaking the fourth wall, before looking down and his jaws drops in shock when he saw someone from..., " _Wait. Is that..._?"

Meanwhile on the attached van, Calamity has quickly developed a small program that can make the van window go up and down when the button is pressed since there is no driver there. After it works and a big thanks given to Calamity, Plucky said happily:

"I cannot believe it! I have been appreciated at long last! This place is definitely a golden opportunity for me to squander those rabbits' popularity."

"Well to do that, you need to make many visits to this place like Buster and Babs." Hampton said in which Plucky nodded.

"I wonder if your mentor is reacting the same way like you are." Fifi said in which everybody giggled a bit.

"Plucky! Plucky! I think I could see someone Daffy told us so much about or some junk." Shirley said happily while Fowlmouth groaned.

"Really? Where?" Plucky asked as he ran towards Shirley and he then looks at the direction Shirley is pointing at and he gasped in awe, "Whoa!"

"Isn't it really great Hilary?" Mary asked smiling, "Even though we are arriving for the first time, we are very well known."

"Yeah." Hilary smiled, "Judging from the signs and what the crowd just said, it seems as if they had supported us when they saw our matches on T.V."

"Man. Imagine adding them to the crowd's seat." Ronald said in which everybody giggled.

"Oh. In the end, the Perfecto Preps will have to end up covering their ears all match long." Wally said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey Max. Aren't you gonna find out where that Richie Rich is?" Rhubella asked.

"Not now rat." Max said, "If I do it now and if he sees me, he is going to prepare himself in advance and when I challenge him, he's gonna finish me in one shot."

"Ohhh don't worry Maxi. I will be always there for you." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"Look at the crowd." Concord said in awe.

"It's almost feels like we are at home." Sneezer said.

"True." Sweetie said.

" _Well I can't wait to meet the scientists Wile is working with_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _I wonder if they do sell Acme products_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Of course they will." Vinnie said, "They are close."

"Dizzy getting ready for dates." Dizzy said happily.

"Dizzy. I will challenge you soon enough if we see you dating." A toon proclaimed in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey Furrball. What do you think?" A female human toon asked in which everybody looked at him, "Feeling like back home after a long time?"

"Yeah but it has changed a lot looks like ever since I left this place with my parents." Furrball said.

"Indeed it has changed." Green said.

"Hey everyone! Why not we give a wave to our crowd?" A female toon asked.

They all nodded as Calamity, with the small program he has created, pressed the button as the van windows then went down. Once it went down, everyone inside the attached van gave a big wave in which everybody from the crowd cheered and whistled like crazy. Everybody smiled, laughed and cheered at each other.

" _Wow. This feels so real._ " Plucky thought in awe.

Meanwhile while Green is waving, he notices someone and he is in awe. Suddenly, he could see a love heart coming from somewhere and it went right straight towards his cheek in which he blushed but smiled a bit and then...

"Oooooooohhhhh! So that dadgum it explains it all!" Fowlmouth said, "You do have a girlfriend."

"Excuse me. What was that about?" Green asked before saying, "And I do not have a girlfriend by the way."

"Oh Really?" A human toon asked, "Then what is that love heart from your cheek?"

"It came flying from someone."

"Yeah right!" Both he and Fowlmouth said.

And so they continued doing like that for a while before they all waved again, along from the two vehicles as well, in which the crowd roared in chants and cheered happily as the three vehicles, along with the police cars and motorcycles, are slowly moving forward.

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

 _Outside a Hotel:_

"We are here!" Tyson called out.

Nick heard the message and told the teachers and staff about it in which Runt passed it to the students in which everybody cheered.

The three vehicles, along with the police cars and motorcycles, soon are slowing down before they came to a stop beside a very big place. Some people and toons are looking at the vehicles before immediately realizing who they are and they all cheered in which the others inside the three vehicles saw it and gave a little wave in which everybody cheered about it again. Meanwhile, the policeman, Clancy, OHara, a policewoman, a police toon and a police hybird stepped outside to make sure that they are safe to go out. After a while, Clancy said:

"Okay you all. It's safe to go out now."

Soon everybody finally got out, breathing the smell of fresh air before they suddenly looked at the building in awe while Tyson, Bugs, Lola, Nick and the guard, who offered his help, to put the small bags and luggages.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"What...What is this place?" Daffy asked as his jaws drops in shock.

"I don't know but it's huge and glamorous." Plucky said in awe.

"It...It...It...It says 'Toons and Humans Hotel.'" Porky Pig said.

"Ah. That means we will living in a hotel then." Hampton said.

"Like wow. We are actually gonna live here or some junk?" Shirley asked in awe.

"Well that's where we made the stop." Slappy said, "So ya."

"Oh Wow. It's so beautiful." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

"Indeed." Pepe said in his French accent.

" _I wonder what it has inside._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Lots of things I guess." Wile said, "I have never been to this hotel before."

" _Ah yes. Should be and hopefully._ " Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboard.

" _I wonder what we are gonna do when we enter our rooms?_ " Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Dadgum it! I wanna enter the place now!" Fowlmouth said.

"That will be later, I say, that will be later." Foghorn said.

"Right. You must check-in first." Pete said, "And sign some stuffs while the rest of us lay lazily on the chairs."

Everyone giggled a bit.

"Is that where was Bugs actually taking us to?" Sneezer asked in awe before jumping happily.

"Let's go thank him." Sweetie said.

"Not right now Sweetie." Tweety said, "Bugs and few others are just bringing down the small luggages."

"Me wonder what food they will serve." Dizzy said.

"Well all you think is food and food eh?" Rhubella asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"You need to control your appetite this time cause I think it's a bit of an expensive place." Wally said.

"Indeed. I have never a building like this in my whole life." Hilary said.

"I wonder how many floors do they have?" Ronald asked.

"Maybe 40 to 50?" A toon asked.

"Probably 60." Skippy said.

"100." A human toon said in which everyone is in total awe.

"35 at best." A female human toon said.

"Maybe 190?" A female toon asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Whatever you say, I want to get my hands on this Richie Rich and make him regret for competing against me." Max said.

"Don't worry Maxi. You find him and I will give him a big hug." Elmyra said in which everyone gasped.

"As much as I would like to see that, ya need to properly learn to behave in some areas ya know." Sam said a bit sternly.

"He's wrigt. This is not Acme Acres, this is the Toons and Humans Town/City and the wabbit is taking us to a big hotel so we cannot tolerate that type of behaviour for now even though you find that boy." Elmer said before asking sternly, "You understand?"

Both Max and Elmyra gulped a bit and nodded. Max realized that they could be right as this is his first time in this place and he doesn't know about it so he decided to keep it shut for now.

"Hmm. Lets see." Concord said as he started counting, "One...Two...Three..."

"How about you fly up ahead and see for yourself?" Mary asked.

"Well it's gonna take ages doing so." Vinnie said.

"So what's Bugs and others doing now?" Sylvester asked.

"I see that he's talking to the others." Granny said.

"Looks like they are done." Buster said.

"Yeah. Every luggages has been taken out and the guard is putting it in on the luggage trolley and is taking it inside." Babs said.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Sylvia asked.

"No idea." Penelope said in her French accent before asking, "What about you Steve?"

"Beats me." Steve said before asking, "What about you two?"

"Beats us." Both Furrball and Green said.

Suddenly they could hear some gasping noises in which everybody turned around to see that Bugs is giving some money to Silver and others in which they gasped.

"45 dollars?!" Nick asked in shock.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" Silver asked in shock, "You don't have to do this."

"I know doc but you met us, picked us up with Nick, drove us all the way here and even helped us putting down the small luggages so I don't want to leave you all empty handed and as for the police, you guided us all the way here so I don't want to leave you all empty handed either."

"But what about you?" OHara asked.

"Don't worry about me. I've got the bank account on both Toons and Humans Bank Centre and at Acme Bank."

Silence occurred for a moment before the policeman said:

"Well thanks anyway and I am just glad that we were able to see each other again."

"Eh? No problem doc." Bugs smiled.

"I'm just afraid that they might think that we have bribed you." A police woman said in a nervous way.

"If that happens, then call me and I will say the truth myself." Bugs said.

"You know him." Lola smiled.

The police folks then sighed in relief before the police toon looked at the watch and said:

"Sir, I think it's time we better going now."

"And so indeed." The policeman said before smiling, "Once again. We are glad to see each other."

"Same here." Both Clancy and OHara said before Clancy said, "If there is any problem you face, just call us and we will more than happy to assist you."

"Sure thing doc." Bugs smiled.

"Well I guess it's a farewell then?" A police hybird asked in which they nodded.

"And it's farewell to you too, Silver and Nick." OHara said.

"Yep." Silver said in which Nick smiled.

And so after those farewells, the police force left and drove away. Bugs and Lola then looked at Silver and Nick.

"Well I guess you two will have to go also right?" Lola asked in which they nodded, "Thank you very much for what you and Nick did."

"It was nothing." Nick smiled.

"After all, we are best pals for life aren't we?" Silver asked smiling.

"We sure are." Bugs smiled before telling the others, "Kids and docs. He and Nick are gonna leave right now so give them a big..."

"Thank You Silver and Nick!" The others said cheerfully in which Bugs nodded with a smile.

"Wait! You are leaving us forever?!" Plucky asked in shock in which everybody laughed a bit.

"No No. He's leaving for now." Lola said in which Plucky sighed in relief.

"That's right." Bugs said, "So Nick. It looks like we will be seeing each other again eh?"

"Yeah..." Nick said, "But it depends."

Bugs nodded before saying this to Silver:

"Silver. When you get home, just say hi to your parents from me and tell them that the big bunny has come back."

"Sure." Silver said in which he and Bugs share a little laugh, "We are leaving then."

"Okay then. Bye." Lola said.

And so after those farewells, Silver and Nick left and drove away. Bugs and Lola then approached the others, who smiled at him well except...

"You...You...You both are so despicable!" Daffy cried and whined, "How could you give them money?"

"Oh Come on. Don't be such a whining duck." Lola said in which Daffy gasped in shock while the others chuckled a bit, "They drove all the way just to drop us here and the police to ensure the security. So they deserve to be rewarded right everyone?"

Everybody nodded with a smile while Daffy groaned.

"Indeed." Bugs said before asking, "Now then. Should we get inside the hotel?"

Everybody cheered as they got inside the hotel. Once they got inside the hotel, they are all in total awe.

"Wow!" Buster said in awe.

"Amazing!" Babs said in awe.

Everybody nodded as they looked around. Inside of the hotel is big with its own restaurant, lounge, T.V and many other things which left them in awe.

"Like I have never seen such a place before inside or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. Me neither." Plucky said.

They all continued to look around inside in awe when a toon saw them and said happily:

"Hey. There they are! The ones from the news!"

"It's them! It's actually them." A human said happily.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves in attention again." Hilary said.

"Yeah. That's true." Ronald said.

And so people and toons inside the hotel approached and met them. There are some excitement talks with them. As if the whole hotel looks at them in excitement and awe. Soon Bugs is looking at the reception room where a line is formed. After seeing Bugs and thinking that he might also need to see the reception, everybody moved away and offered:

"You can go first."

"Yeah. The decision is your hands."

"Can I join any room where Bugs and others will be?"

Silence occurred for a minute before everybody laughed a bit. They continue to talk excitingly with them.

"Hey kids and docs. Let me go to the Reception. I have everything sorted out and, don't worry, it might not take too long." Bugs said.

The others nodded and Bugs made his way to the receptionists, who greeted him.

"Ah. Bugs Bunny I presume?" The receptionists asked, "Welcome to this hotel and it's a big pleasure to bring the others, your and Buster's gang, with you."

"It sure is." Bugs smiled before saying, "So..."

"I think I know what you want, upon seeing those forms. Let me check on those."

"Sure."

Bugs then handed in all the forms and documents in which the receptionist began looking at those.

 _10 minutes later:_

"Dadgum it! I wanna sleep and rest right now." Fowlmouth whined.

"Come down Fowlmouth. You know that it takes time to get those things down." Wally said as he is busy signing autographs.

"What things?!"

"He meant the reception things." Rhubella said in which Wally nodded.

What happened is that while Bugs is doing the reception work, many others are signing the autographs for the people, toons and hybirds who excitingly wanted it. Daffy and Plucky are the ones most excited about cause they have never been asked for an autograph by so many others before. Therefore, they got really excited. So they are busy signing autographs when a voice called them out:

"Alright fellas. The autograph session is over. It's time to go up."

"Wait! You too!" Everybody cried out upon recognizing who that voice was as they rushed towards the figure which is none other Bugs Bunny.

"Oh Well...Guess I will do it."

Everybody cheered as Bugs signed the autographs as many as he can. After he finished, in which he got a bit exhausted from it, they all nodded and smiled at the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon gang.

"Well then. Have a pleasant stay in here." A man smiled.

"We hope that you will enjoy this place." A woman said.

"Yeah and you won't regret it." A toon said.

"Hope to see you all again." A female human toon said.

"Don't worry. You sure will." Buster smiled and winked.

"Yeah. You will definitely get to see Minerva again." Rita teased in which Minerva gasped while the others laughed a bit.

"And you will get to see the singing Rita again." Minerva teased back in which Rita gasped while the others laughed a bit again.

"Well let's hope of it varmint." Sam said.

After those exchanges, the people and toons then went in their separate ways while the two gangs joined Bugs, who led the way. They then approached the lift in which Bugs pressed the button and they got inside the lift. The lift then went up till...

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"25th Floor?" Green asked in surprise.

"Yep kid." Bugs said as they all got out, "Now. Is everybody here? Gather around here. I want to tell a few things."

"Well it looks like everyone is here." Lola said.

All the students and teachers then gathered like the one from the school assembly. Silence then occurred for a while in which Bugs looked at every one of them to make sure that they are all here. After doing so, he began by saying:

"Okay. First of all I wanna say that this is not officially the first day since we just arrived here. Tomorrow will be the official day one."

Everybody nodded.

"Second is that we are owning this 25th floor till the day when we check out." Bugs said in which everybody is in awe.

"Wait. So you mean to say that all of us will be living in this floor?" Buster asked in awe.

"Yep but we need to live in groups cause it's definitely not gonna be enough to room us all singly. So that's why..."

Bugs then quickly wrote something on the sofa which is there and folded it after a few minutes. He then showed it to them and said:

"Pick any one piece of paper kids."

Everyone then grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it for half a minute before Green asked curiously:

"2561?"

"That's right. That's the room number where you will be staying." Lola said.

"Ohhhhhh..." Everybody said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in horror after finding out that he will be living in the same room with Elmyra.

"Yay!" Elmyra jumped happily finding out that she will be living in the same room with Max.

"Hey. I am living in the same room as well." Ronald said, "2543."

"Same here." Mary smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Now both Max and Elmyra cried in horror in which everybody laughed a bit.

The rest of the gang have different reactions: some in happiness, some in surprise, some in pure horror (like the one on Max's and Elmyra's case), etc. After receiving their room number to stay, someone is about to ask something when Porky Pig asked:

"P...Pa...Pa...Pardon me Bugs. But what about us?"

"Don't worry Porky but first let's get those kids inside their room first." Bugs said before suddenly saying, "Oh! And one more thing."

Everybody looked at Bugs, who smiled and said:

"Have fun and let's make this a great adventure for us here."

Everybody cheered, well except Max and Elmyra who are still in shock upon finding out that they are going to live with Ronald and Mary. And pretty soon, they all slowly got into their respective rooms, but not before they all said "Thank you very much Bugs!" in which Bugs smiled at them and said that it was nothing. Bugs then soon turned his attention towards the teachers.

Green looked a bit left and right before saying slowly:

"Hey. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"I am always available so you can talk to me as long as you like." Furrball smiled as he finds out that he will be sharing the same room as him before asking, "What is it though?"

Green then began to tell something to Furrball, who listened slowly. First he got a bit surprised, then he said "ooohhhh." and then finally, after Green finished telling him fully, Furrball nodded, smiled and said:

"Okay."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of Chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Buster *curiously*: Green. What did you say to Furrball in the near end part of this chapter?**

 **Green: Don't know. Beats me.**

 **Everybody *in surprise*: Beats you?!**

 **Junior: Yeah right. That can't be true...**

 **Babs *slowly smiling*: Maybe he wants to introduce Furrball to his...**

 ***Green immediately puts a tape on Babs' mouth.***

 **Green: Definitely a big no.**

 ***Everyone giggled a bit as Furrball and Buster removed the tape.***

 **Babs *whining*: What is wrong not telling us about your love interest?!**

 **Green: I don't even have one.**

 **Bugs: Well it looks like we might have to find out in the next chapter as to what Green said to Furrball eh?**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. It kinda looks like that.**

 **Steve: Why can't you tell us now as to what he just...**

 **Me *sighing*: Spoilers...**

 **Steve: Oh...**

 ***Everybody nodded and sighed.***

 **Me: So this is it. To get the answer, you might have to wait for the next chapter. The next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and a few days to a week and a half.**

 **Furrball: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***We all nodded and cheered as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	26. Part 3 Chapter 11: Memories and Band

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 11.**

 ***Suddenly I could hear some voices.***

 **Voice 1: So what chapter number do you think will be the end of it all?**

 **Voice 2: The whole one or the Part 3 one?**

 **Voice 1: The while one kid.**

 **Voice 3: 40.**

 **Voice 4: 50!**

 **Voice 5: 55.**

 **Voice 6: 45.**

 ***Recognizing those voices, I followed the direction of the voices to see Bugs and others playing that predicting game. The toons then looked at me.***

 **Bugs: Oh hey doc. What's up? Wanna play?**

 **Me *a bit confused*: What are you folks even playing?**

 **Buster: Oh. It's a prediction game.**

 **Babs: Predicting what will be the chapter number for the finale.**

 **Green: With the winner getting to have all the pizza by him/herself.**

 **Furrball *smiling*: What do you think? It sounds like fun.**

 **Junior *saying happily*: I agree with you.**

 **Sylvester: Same here.**

 **Steve: So what do you think? Sounds pretty awesome eh?**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile while I gave a deep long sigh.***

 **Me: Anyway, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sylvester: Oh Well. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Thank you all very much.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and *looks at the script and gets a bit surprised* another show. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Bugs: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto' docs.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. Alright then. Let's get started without any delay. My dear readers and followers, it's time to read Chapter 11! Hope you all enjoy reading it.**

 **Green: By the way, what's that 'another show' coming from?**

 **Me *smiling*: You will get to know.**

 ***Everybody looked at each other with a bit of a confused look as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 11: Memories and Meet The Rockers.

The next day, in the morning, there are many toons, humans, hybirds and whoever lives there in the T&H Hotel are still sleeping soundly. For Bugs, Buster and others it was quite a hassle getting everyone in the rooms sorted out which lasted quite a while so everyone is having a good night and a morning sleep...

Except the two young toons.

 _Room No. 2561:_

Calamity and a human toon, like all the others, are sleeping peacefully except:

"Good. The letter is done."

"Yes."

"Ssshhh."

"Oops."

There are two young toons who are already awake. Both of them are young cat toons. One is Furrball and another is Dave Green. They seem to finish writing something on a piece of paper on a table. Furrball is holding the pen.

"Where do I sign?" Furrball asked quietly.

"On the left side." Green said quietly, "And also put your paw with the ink on the bottom of your name. And speaking of that, I need to do that myself as well."

Furrball then signed it where Green told before he and Green their paws with the ink on the bottom of their names. They then let it dry for a while.

 _A while later:_

"Is it dried up?" Furrball asked quietly.

"Yeah. I guess so." Green said slowly, "Okay we need a tape to stick it at the door."

"I think I see it."

Furrball saw a tape and is about to open it when Green suddenly stopped him.

"Don't. Tapes can make some noise and you are gonna wake up the two others if you do it here." Green said slowly.

"Oh..." Furrball immediately realized before asking slowly, "But then how do we stick it then?"

"I've got an idea. Bring the tape and paper."

Furrball nodded as he brought the paper and the tape with him when he and Green are outside the room. Then Green grabbed the tape, went to the emergency staircase, got a piece of tape, ran back to Furrball and gave the piece of tape to him. Furrball then put the tape on the top left corner of the paper on the door with Green lifting him up.

"Good idea." Furrball smiled and said slowly, "We won't be making any noise by then."

Green nodded with a smile as they repeated the process three times and then soon, the paper is taped on the door with the cat duo looking at it.

"Looks pretty cool eh?" Green asked slowly.

"Yeah. Really cool indeed." Furrball said slowly.

Silence occurred for a moment before Green asked slowly:

"Furrball. Everything check?"

"What about you?" Furrball asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine and check. I still feel though that I have missed something."

In case you do not know, Green is back wearing his main clothes again.

Luckily the door was nearly left locked so Furrball is able to open it without any trouble. Once he got inside, he slowly checked everything out until he discovered their keys in which he grabbed it before tip towing out of the room and slowly closing the door.

"We nearly have forgotten our room keys." Furrball said slowly as he tossed one of them to Green.

"Heh. I had a feeling that we might have missed something important." Green said slowly and in relief as he catches it in one hand.

"Yeah. Other than that, everything's check."

Silence then again occurred for a while before Green smiled at Furrball and asked:

"Well then Furrball. Ready to go?"

"You know I am." Furrball smiled and said happily but slowly.

"Then let's get going then."

"Yeah!"

"Ssshhh!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Green then sighed a bit as they looked at the letter they taped on the door for a while before they left.

* * *

 _Many minutes later_

 _Park:_

Some human, toon and hybird children are playing around with their parents smiling at them. They are having lots of fun but they are not the only ones. An old man is throwing bird seeds to the birds while some teens are climbing at the tree, etc.

Meanwhile, Furrball and Green are looking at the park with smiles on their faces as it triggers their memories.

"Remembering something Furrball?" Green asked.

"Yeah now. A lot." Furrball smiled back, "We had so many childhood times when we were there."

"Yeah."

"Say. Isn't this the place where we first met?"

Green thought for a while before saying:

"Somewhere around the park but not in this area."

"Hmm...I guess so." Furrball said as he thought for a moment.

The cat duo then continues to watch at the others having fun for a while. For Furrball, it brings him back the memories he has with his parents and as well as Green and his parents. Green is thinking the same thing as well.

"It's peaceful in here." Furrball said.

"Of course it is." Green said, "No troubles."

"But some noises from the people." Furrball said.

"Yeah but no screams."

"No clicks."

"No trouble at all like I said."

"True."

They then look at the park again before Furrball asked:

"Seeing this park sure brings our childhood memories eh?"

"Yeah. A lot." Green smiled, "It has changed a lot though but we still can remember the things we did here eh?"

"Yeah...if only my parents were here."

"Furrball..."

Green then comforts the saddened Furrball. Silence occurred for a while before Furrball thanked Green:

"Hey. Thanks for taking me to this place. It brings me back a lot of good memories."

"No problem. There are two more places I want to show you." Green said before suddenly seeing something, "Whoa!"

"Huh?"

Furrball got a bit surprised but then notices that a ball is coming right straight towards his face but then Green manages to catch the ball one-handed.

"Phew. That was close." Green said before growling a bit, "But who could be doing that?!"

"Hey there!" A voice called out.

"Are you two okay?" Another voice called out.

Soon there arrives a human child, a toon child and a hybird child. When they saw Furrball and Green, who is holding the ball, they gasped in shock and sat on their knees.

"Oh My God! Are you two Furrball and Green?!" A toon child asked in shock.

"We are so sorry. We didn't mean hurt you. Please forgive us." A human child cried as he begs on his knees for mercy.

"Hey come down. None of us a hurt." Green said, "Just make sure that you don't shoot randomly."

"Thank you."

"Hey there. You wanna play with us?" A hybird child asked in which Furrball and Green are in awe.

"Really? Seriously?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Yeah. Take that as an apology and gratitude that I am so glad that I can get to meet you two."

"You mean we?" A toon child asked.

"Yeah. That's right."

The three children, Furrball and Green laughed a bit before the three children then ran off to the play field while waving at the cat duo.

"What do you think Furrball?" Green asked.

"Sounds like fun." Furrball said happily.

"Well let's play then."

Furrball nodded as they followed the three children who are eagerly waiting for them.

* * *

 _An hour later:_

Furrball and Green are looking at a house.

"Was this really my house in this place?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Yeah. That was the house before you moved with your parents to Acme Acres." Green said, "Look I know that it has changed over the past few years but during my stay in here and my search for you, everytime I come across this house, it reminds me of our childhood days we use to have before you moved out to Acme Acres. Look here, sure it has been refreshed and refurbished but the color of this house stays the same. Touch it and see it for yourself."

Furrball then touched the wall and immediately his memory triggered which caused Furrball to fall down a bit.

"Hey. You alright?" Green asked.

"I...I remember now. I use to live here before and you often come to visit me along with your parents." Furrball said as he starts to choke up a bit, "And then one day, me and my parents then moved out to Acme Acres and then something terrible happened..."

"And after something terrible happened, you and your parents left a whole of bunch of stuffs there and that was the beginning of my long search for you. And then there was a family that wanted to buy your house and they soon agreed that your stuffs can be moved out as long as we have the evidence of you knowing us. So everything went well after I found you, your stuffs got moved out and here we are."

Furrball nodded and chocked a bit as Green comforts him. Then they looked at the house again for a while before Furrball asked:

"Do you think we can see them right now?"

"I doubt it. I don't see anyone on the window." Green said, "Either they are sleeping or are outside."

"Maybe you are right."

"But we did meet them once. Like I said..."

"I know what you said. You said that just now."

Green nodded as they looked at the house again with Furrball again is about to touch the walls when...

"Hey there!"

Furrball and Green got startled by the voice before they turned around to see, in total awe, that a small red car is coming towards them. When it stopped, the driver is a white mouse with a dress and a jean and he waves at them happily. Furrball and Green immediately realized who they are and gasped:

"Stuart Little?!"

"That's right. That's me." Stuart smiled, "I saw and heard that you two arrived along with the others. Welcome back to the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Uh...thanks." Furrball said, too shock to believe as to whom he is seeing.

"Weren't you living in New York?" Green asked.

"I did but there was some danger there and it even happened to my pals, George and Snowbell." Stuart said in which Furrball and Green gasped, "So we decided to move there. Yeah, it was really tough to move as George had friends there. So we decided to come to this place and boy, the crowd went really wild with joy as they seem to recognize us from the movie and T.V show and I even signed autographs and they helped us find a new home and I am really grateful for that. Many days have passed since."

"So what are you doing now?" Furrball asked.

"Just taking a drive around this place."

"And George?" Furrball asked.

"He is getting enrolled in the T&H Middle School."

"Ah. Good."

"Anyway. It was really amazing to meet you two. I better get going now."

"Okay then. See ya." Green said.

Furrball also nodded as Stuart started the car and off he goes with the cat duo waving at him.

"Careful when you drive on the road!" Green called, "You might get yourself squashed."

"I'll be fine!" Stuart called back.

After he left, the cat duo looked at each other.

"Well that was all off a sudden right?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Green said.

* * *

 _Some minutes later:_

Furrball and Green then looks at another house with a note being sticked on the door which says:

" _Moving to Acme Acres but will be using this house for holidays or other events. So no buying nor renting this house._ "

 _Green's family._

"I am definitely pretty sure that this is your house right?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah. That's true." Green said, "We really love this house and let me tell you that my parents lived here since day one when they got married."

"Wow!"

"I also lived in that house and have many memories there and you and your parents often come to visit here. All those time before we moved to Acme Acres, this is our only house. Is and will be."

Furrball then touched the wall and some memories triggered upon him when he did so. He then walked backwards a bit and smiled.

"Yeah. I do remember now. We had lots of fun in that house." Furrball smiled, "So many great memories there."

"True." Green smiled.

"And so many great things there. I can understand as to why you and your parents won't let go of this house and decided to keep it in case of holidays and other events."

"Yeah."

"And from the looks of it, it seems like that the house is still looks good as new which means either your mom, dad or both could have just came here recently or a few days ago."

"That's what I thought as well until my mom said that both of them went."

"Ah I see. Wait! Your mom did tell us! Why did I nearly forget?! Ah Damn it."

Green then chuckled a bit while Furrball sighed. Silence occurred for a while in which they both looked at the house with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, there is a ring coming from Green's mobile phone in which Green answered the call and, after a few minute chat, cut the call and put his mobile phone on his pocket.

"Furrball, we better get going." Green said, "It's them. They are waiting for me cause I told them that...you will find out yourself."

"Okay..." Furrball said, getting a bit surprised in what Green said at the last moment, "Lead the way then."

"Yeah."

And so the cat duo left with Green leading the way.

* * *

 _F_ _ew Minutes later_

 _Outside a big club:_

"Whoa! What a club!" Furrball said in awe.

Furrball looks at the big club here in awe as they approached there. It looks big compared to the Cool Club which has also nearly similar size of it. Before Furrball could see what the name is, Green called Furrball:

"Come on."

Furrball then joins with him again as they approached the other door which is being guarded by a bull toon. The bull toon looks at them and recognizes one of them.

"Ah. It's been a while Green and I see that you brought your friend with you." The bull toon smiled before looking at his friend and his jaws drops in shock immediately upon recognizing him and asked in awe, "Wait a sec! Is that Furrball?"

"First answer: Yeah. It's been a while but now I am back here again." Green said, "And second answer is yeah, this is Furrball. I reckon you didn't see or hear the news of us arriving?"

"No. I did hear it but I was doing my job and when a fella told me the news, I was taken completely surprise and just couldn't believe at it. Later I saw the crowd cheering as well as a silver car and two big vans moving forward but I couldn't get to see who was in it."

"Ah I see. We were inside later of the big van which is attatched."

"Whoa! That explains why the crowd went cheering crazy yesterday."

"Yep."

"Enter?"

"Yeah."

"Then enter my friend. And as for you Furrball, welcome to the Toons and Humans Awesome Club."

"Thanks. So that's the club name?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Yep. Or in short, The Awesome Club."

"Ah thanks."

"Your welcome."

The bull toon then let them in with a smile on his face as the cat duo got in before the bull toon closed the door.

 _Inside:_

Furrball then looked inside everywhere in awe as he follows Green to somewhere before he stopped as Green stopped.

"Wait here Furrball." Green said in which Furrball nodded, "When I call you, get inside."

Furrball nodded again as Green then slowly opens a door as he gets inside and calls out:

"I'm here guys!"

"Green!" Several voices called out in awe as the figures started to approach them.

Soon several of them came to see Green. There are: a teen with black hair with bangs, a wolf toon, a half cat-half dog toon and an African-American teen with black hair. When they saw Green, they are in total awe:

"Green!"

"Hey there. It's been a while!" The boy with black hair said happily as he slaps high fives with him.

"It sure is." Green smiled.

"How is it going in Acme Acres yo?" The African-American boy asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool."

"In fact, how is it going in Acme Looniversity? The great legendary toon school?" The wolf toon asked in excitement.

"One of the best."

"When did you come?" The half cat-half dog toon asked in which everyone got caught by surprise.

"You didn't see the T.V?" The African-American boy asked in surprise, "Yo man. They came yesterday."

"My T.V had some line problem unfortunately."

"Ooooooohhhhh." Everybody oooohhheeed.

"I guess that explains it." The wolf toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Anyway, glad you came back Green." The boy with black hair smiled before asking, "So how long will you be staying?"

"A week." Green said.

"Then we better make this song worth it then."

Everybody nodded before Green said:

"Anyway, I have got a big surprise for you all."

Everyone got curious and excited.

"Surprise?" Everyone asked in awe.

"Oh. I love surprises." The half cat-half dog toon said in excitement.

"Me too." The wolf toon said in excitement.

"So what's the surprise yo?" The African-American boy asked curiously.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody looks at Green. Green then smiled before calling out:

"Furrball! You can come in now."

Soon, slowly and steadily, Furrball arrives and he smiles. The others stared at Furrball with their jaws drop in shock as they are in total shock and awe.

"Hello everyone." Furrball said with a smile on his face.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the four of them are in shock and awe when they looked at him. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"Uh? Everyone?" Green asked.

"No...No way!" The boy with black hair said in awe before asking, "Is that really Furrball?"

"Yeah. He is the real Furrball."

"Am I actually dreaming?" The wolf toon asked as he slapped himself before seeing him again, "No way. I am still seeing you. That same fella on T.V."

"Yep. That's me." Furrball said.

"If that's true, this could only mean one thing..." The African-American boy said in awe.

"That Mohawk hairstyle guy was right all along! He did see both Furrball and Green at the station! And he was also there on the crowd!" The half cat-half dog toon said in awe before saying happily, "FURRBALL!"

"FURRBALL!" The others said happily.

And so they immediately rushed towards Furrball. They shook hands with him, slapped high fives with him and all the other happy things they did when they saw Furrball.

"Oh Wow! I never even thought that the day would have arrived at last when you are found and get back together again with Green!" The boy with black hair said in awe.

"Welcome back man! Welcome back!" The African-American boy said in excitement as he shook Furrball's hands.

"And you can even talk!" The wolf toon said in awe before asking, "When and how? I thought that you were always a silent type."

"True but I did speak on two episodes, shortly though." Furrball said, "It happened a few days ago. I don't know how but I was able to speak somehow."

"Furrball. The fans and Green were all around looking for you." The half cat-half dog toon said before saying happily, "And finally, we can see you with Green now."

"I was in Acme Acres all along. I didn't know that I also lived here till Green found me, took me his house and then my memories were starting to come back."

"Oh Man! Just think what could have happen right now if the fans see this?" The wolf toon asked in excitement.

"Yo. They are gonna crazy bonkers!" The African-American boy said in excitement.

"Well it looks like we owe that guy an apology and a big slice of pizza." The half cat-half dog toon said, "Congratulations Green for finding him and bringing him home."

"Hey thanks." Green smiled.

"And now, let's all give him a big hug." The boy with black hair said as he and the others cried out, "FURRBALL!"

And so they all gave him a big hug to Furrball. However, they are all doing it at the same time in which Green seems to realize it and cried out:

"Hey! You are squishing Furrball!"

"Huh?" The four others got a bit surprised before they saw Furrball in a squishy state, "Oops."

The wolf toon then brought Furrball back to its normal state.

"Sorry about that. I guess we got a bit too over excited." The boy with black hair apologized.

"Hey no worries. I can see that you were excited upon seeing me for the first time." Furrball smiled.

Everybody nodded and smiled till suddenly they could hear two stomach's rumbling which are none other than Furrball and Green. The others gasped.

"Didn't you two have breakfast?" The wolf toon asked in a bit of surprise.

"Uh...well. Not really." Green admitted, "I wanted to take Furrball to some places so that he can remember something from our childhood times we spend so that's why we left early."

"Yeah. We got up early and left them a note." Furrball said.

The others gasped a bit before the African-American boy said:

"Yo! Anyone give them some breakfast?"

"Breakfast coming right up!" The half cat-half dog toon said as he rushed off to somewhere.

"We will provide you two in just a few minutes." The boy with black hair said.

"Man. We really need to ask you questions." The wolf toon said in excitement, "It's been a long time since Green saw you leave to Acme Acres and it's our first time seeing you."

"Heh. Ask any questions you like." Furrball smiled before saying, "Let us just have our long awaited breakfast at first. Right Green?"

"Yep." Green said as his stomach rumbled.

 _25 minutes ago:_

Furrball and Green are eating the breakfast like hungry cats while the others are watching them, smiling.

"Hey. Thanks for the breakfast." Furrball said happily, "It's delicious."

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Green said.

"No worries." The half cat-half dog toon smiled, "It's entirely for you two."

"Oh Yeah. Before we ask you questions, let us introduce ourselves." The boy with black hair said, "I'm Ryan and this wolf fella is Watson."

"That's right." Watson, the wolf toon, nodded with a smile.

"Whoa. There is another wolf toon I know." Furrball said in which everyone is in awe.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Green nodded with a smile.

"Can I meet him?"

"Of course you will."

"Wow!"

Everybody is in awe before Ryan continued the introduction:

"This hybird fella, who is a half cat-half dog, is Jack."

" _ **Jack and Jill. Went up the stage to rock and roll everywhere**_." Jack, the half cat-half dog toon, sang in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey. There is someone I know who has the same species as you." Furrball said happily in which everybody is in awe.

"Whoa Really?"

"Yep."

"Can I meet him?"

"You will definitely."

"Whoa man! It seems like two of the species type, which is the same from our members, are part of the gang right?" The African-American boy asked in awe.

"Yeah indeed. This is really amazing." Ryan said in awe.

The cat duo nodded and smiled which left the other in awe before Ryan introduces the African-American boy:

"And this fella beside me is Jackson."

"Yo. What up cats?" Jackson, the African-American boy, asked happily.

"Ah. It's great to meet you all." Furrball said before asking, "By the way, along with Green, are you part of the Rockers?"

The others got a bit surprised.

"Whoa man! How did you know that?" Jackson asked.

"First I could see the instruments hanging on the wall." Furrball said before asking, "And second. Do you know Ken, or Richard Tex Tex as the Mexicans call him that?"

"Ah yeah. Ken Wakashimazu, the karate keeper from Captain Tsubasa." Ryan said before asking, "You met him?"

"Not really. Green organized a surprise visit from him since there are three toons who were begging him as to how Green did that jump move which I'm sure you all know it is. In case, just to let you know, it's jumping from one side to catch something on another side."

"Ah yes. That move." Jack said happily, "It's epic!"

"It was then, at some point, that Ken told us about Green being part of the Rockers."

"Ah I see." Watson said before realizing something, "Hey! He didn't tell us about seeing you two before!"

"Yeah. We could have known it before yo." Jackson said, "Or maybe he thinks that we may not believe him."

"I guess so." Jack said.

"Well anyway, yeah you're right Furrball. We are 'The Rockers'." Ryan smiled, "I sing and, along with Green and Watson, play the electric guitar while Jackson plays as the pianist while Jack plays the rhythm guitar."

"Wow! That's incredible." Furrball said in awe before asking in excitement, "And do you know what Green's electric guitar can do?"

"Yep. We all know that. A very unique one."

" _ **We are We are 'THE ROCKERS'!**_ " Jack sang as he claps his hands, " _ **We are We are 'THE ROCKERS'!**_ "

Everyone giggled a bit before Green asked:

"Now it's time for you guys to ask something right?"

They all nodded as Furrball gets ready to answer some questions.

"Where did Green find you in Acme Acres?" Jack asked in excitement.

"In the alley." Furrball said, "To be honest, I saw him when he first appeared in Acme Looniversity but I was completely clueless at that time and I wanted to talk to him but the others were very excited in talking to him but my memory triggered somehow when I high fived him."

"Do the others know about you and Green being childhood friends and the fact you lived here before?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. They all know that but they doubted that I might know that place because it was a long time since I moved to Acme Acres with my parents and it definitely could be subject to changes, just like any other towns and cities."

"Well not all things were completely changed in here." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"Yeah, like the park. Though it has also changed, there are some parts which ain't. It's still the clean and fresh same. Thank goodness for that."

"So what happened when he found you yo?" Jackson asked in excitement.

"How about you tell us about Green's first day in school." Jack said happily in which everyone chuckled a bit.

Furrball then began to narrate the events of what happened after Green found Furrball and reuniting with him: he took Furrball to his house, got a warm and lovely greeting from his parents, the pictures that slowly brought Furrball's memories back, had his injuries fixed by the doctor so that he can look good as new again, etc. He then told about Green's first day at school: how he bested Sweetie and Max separately, how he unfortunately flopped in the Advanced Spin-Changing class (in which poor Green sighed and groaned a bit), what he did in the canteen, how he had Steve as the mentor and finally, how he got welcomed as part of Buster's gang. After that endless narration, in which Furrball had to drink three glasses of water, everybody is in awe.

"Wow! That's totally cool and amazing!" Jackson said in awe.

"I wonder what happened on other days." Jack said in excitement.

"You will get to know." Green said.

"That's really amazing that you got Steve as a mentor. I heard about him." Watson said, "And you even caught Sweetie. That's a good start."

"Yeah but I feel that Sweetie might come out with tricks to defeat me and I still need to learn some important areas such as: dealing with toon dogs and that spin changing part."

"Don't worry. Like I said, it's just a start."

"This is really amazing. Both of you are really awesome." Ryan smiled in which the cat duo smiled back, "Furrball. On behalf of The Rockers and the fans, we welcome you back to the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Thanks." Furrball smiled before realizing something, "Oh Hey! I just realize something!"

"Really? What could it be?"

Everyone looks at Furrball, who said:

"Where's the drummer? The drummer is also an important part of the band as well."

Everybody suddenly realizes that before Watson sighed and said:

"Oh Yeah. We have got a problem on that."

"Why? What happened?" Furrball asked.

"Just a few days before you young toons arrived, he had to leave due to some family issues." Jack said.

"Oh. I remember Green telling me about that."

"Yeah man. And we're having a bit difficulty in finding the replacement. Sucks eh?" Jackson asked and sighed.

"Yeah. I feel for you. Without the drummer, the band is incomplete and you won't be able to perform on the show."

"Which is tonight at this place The Awesome Club." Ryan said before asking in a bit of a worried tone, "Won't the others be worried about you two?"

"Don't worry. We left a note on the door like we said." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"Ah okay. So Furrball *breaths slowly*. Do you know how to play drums?"

"Well I think I can." Furrball said before asking, "What song do guys are playing tonight?"

"This one. Let's do a test then. The song will play and you will play it with drums."

"I will do my best."

"Good luck pal." Green said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah! New drummer at last." Jack said happily.

"Oh Man. I wonder what will the crowd reaction be?" Jackson asked.

"It's gonna be a big boom tonight." Watson said.

So Watson picked up Furrball and sat him on the drummer's seat while Jackson gave him the drum sticks. Ryan is ready to play the song.

"Okay. Ready?" Ryan asked in which Furrball nodded, "3! 2! 1! Go!"

And so the song started to play and Furrball began to play the drums. The song name is 'We Are Outlaws' from the Sega game 'Wild Riders'. It was a bit hard but Furrball somehow is able to play it through the end. After he finished playing it, everyone is in awe and they clapped.

"Wow. Not a bad start." Watson said.

"Good good." Jack clapped in a bit of excitement.

"What ya think Ryan?" Jackson asked.

"Some hiccups here and there but good." Ryan said before getting an idea, "Hey everyone. I've got an idea. Let's bring the arcade game 'Drum Hero' right here cause the song is there. We will do a rehearsal with Furrball playing that arcade drum till he is confident enough that he can play it on his own."

"Good idea." Green said.

"Yeah. That will be better for me to practice that song." Furrball said.

"Well then what are we waiting for then? Let's get that arcade machine then yo." Jackson said.

"Yeah. Not a single minute to waste." Jack said.

"Let's go and set it up here then." Watson said.

They nodded as Jackson, Jack and Watson rushed to get the 'Drum Hero' arcade machine while Ryan, Green and Furrball waited for them.

"By the way, I know this is off-topic but..." Ryan said in which Furrball nodded, "Have you seen and heard the T&H High School?"

"Well I heard and been told about it but I haven't seen the building yet." Furrball said before asking, "Why you ask?"

Ryan then told something in which Furrball is in total awe and shock. Furrball then looks at Green, who nodded. After getting the confirmation, Furrball said in total awe:

"Whoa! Really? Wow!"

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of Chapter 11.**

 **Green: Wow. Never thought Stuart Little would make its appearance, even though it was brief.**

 **Furrball: Yeah. That's true.**

 **Me *smiling*: Indeed. *Suddenly gets really surprised when I saw only Furrball and Green.* Hey. Where are the others?**

 **Green: Well...we locked them.**

 **Me *a bit shocked*: You locked them?!**

 **Furrball: Yeah. We locked them when the meeting the band part was coming up cause... you know... we would like to keep it for now a...**

 **Me: I can understand what you mean. So I guess that we can end it for now right?**

 ***The young cat toons nodded.***

 **Me: Well the Looney Tunes were suppose to say those but since you locked them up, I will have to say it then.**

 **So the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half. We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And until then, please support me by reviewing and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **And we hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **That's it for now. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends *looks at the cat duo* can you unlock them now please?**

 ***The cat duo nodded as they unlocked the door in which the others rushed as the Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Buster and Babs *whining*: What's the meaning of this?!**

 **Bugs: Yeah kids. We were suppose to do what the author just said but you two locked us up instead.**

 **Steve: You two better have a good explanation for this.**

 **Sylvester and Junior: Indeed.**

 **Furrball and Green *meekly smiling* Well you see...**

 ***The toons, who got locked up, looks at Furrball and Green while I sighed and shrugged as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	27. Part 3 Chapter 12: Let's Rock!

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 12.**

 **Voice: There better be a good explanation for this ya know!**

 ***Recognizing the voice, I turned around to see Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster and Babs looking at Furrball and Green, who are smiling meekly.***

 **Furrball: Eh Well...**

 **Green: You see...**

 **Me: What's going on here?**

 **Junior: Well we're trying to get an answer as to why they had locked us up.**

 **Buster: Yes. There is something that those two are hiding that they may not want to share.**

 **Babs: Yeah. I suspect that it could be...**

 ***As Green gasped a bit, I stepped in.***

 **Me: Cool down everyone. I think it was a good idea at first.**

 ***Everybody gasped in shock.***

 **Bugs *demanding*: Now what do you mean by that may we ask?**

 **Me: Well it's simple. If they had let you seen what was going on in the last chapter, it's as if you already knew what was going to happen so there could have been some...spoilers.**

 ***Furrball and Green nodded.***

 **Sylvester: Is that so?**

 **Steve: But still...that doesn't mean that they had to lock us up. Oh Well. Sheesh.**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster and Babs sighed while Furrball and Green sighed in relief.***

 **Me: Alright then, time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Babs: Here goes. *Begins saying to the audience.* Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Buster: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and *looks at the script and is in awe* and a lot of other shows as well as the songs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furrball: And we hope that you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Let Chapter 12 begin! We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Green *curiously*: What could be that other shows?**

 **Me *smiling*: You will see.**

 ***The toons looked at each other, feeling a bit confuse, as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 12: Band Show at the Awesome Club.

"Furrball!"

"Green!"

What happened is that everyone is searching for the cat duo which happened when Calamity and a human toon reported that Furrball and Green are not in their room. In a bit of panic, they all started searching for them.

"Gee. How long has it been since those two left?" Bugs asked.

" _Not sure. We were sleeping at that time_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"So where could those two be sneaking around without our permission?" Daffy asked a bit sternly.

"Maybe Green is taking Furrball to their good old times places." Mary said, "That's what I think."

"Well they could have written a letter at least." Sylvester said.

"Yeah but now, we have to search around for them." Steve said.

"I hope that they are okay." Sylvia said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. They will be." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Should we report to the police and Silver?" Lola asked.

"I don't think it's necessary till we cannot totally find them." Minerva said.

"Kitty-kitties. Where are you?" Elmyra asked cheerfully.

"I think it would be better not to be found by her cause she's gonna squeeze them very hard." Babs whispered to the others in which they nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Ronald said slowly in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Ready or not, Dizzy is coming!" Dizzy said happily.

"And here Dizzy is thinking that they are playing hide and seek." Plucky said before asking, "What are you doing Shirl?"

"Trying to locate them or some junk." Shirley said as she is using her psycho powers to try to locate them, "It's getting a bit difficult cause this place is totally new here to almost all of us."

"Well we are still counting on you Shirley." Wile said.

" _Do your best_." Little Beeper said as he showed it in one of his signboard.

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth growled a bit.

"They can't be hiding around forever!" Max growled a bit.

"I say I say, boy, control your anger a bit." Foghorn said.

"Yeah varmint. We must not lose our focus on finding them." Sam said.

"Twue." Elmer said.

"I hope nothing bad happens to them." Hampton said.

"Don...Don...Don...Don't worry. They will be okay." Porky Pig said.

"Yes. Besides, they do know about this place." Fifi said in her French accent, "And even though Furrball may not, Green knows."

"Exactly." Pepe said in his French accent.

"But that won't stop our search for them." Concord said in which everybody nodded.

"So what can we do now?" Sneezer asked.

"Maybe we can use our flying and running abilities to search for them?" Sweetie asked.

" _It seems to be our only hope for now_." Road Runner showed it in one of his signboards.

"Not yet everyone. If the situation is impossible, then yeah we have to do that." Bugs said.

"I just wish they could leave a letter at least." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent and sighed.

"Yeah." A female toon said, "That could have been easier."

"Maybe." A toon said.

"What a start to the tour." A female human toon groaned.

"It's hopeless." Pete cried out.

"Do not give up hope. We can still find them." Wally said.

"With a bit difficulty though." Rhubella said in which everybody sighed.

"No give up. Hope." Gogo said in which everyone nodded.

While they are still searching for them, Hilary decided to check on the door just in case till she suddenly discovered something and sighed before saying:

"Really you two? Really?"

Everyone suddenly looks at Hilary with a bit of confused look on their faces.

"Huh? What?" A human toon asked in confusion.

"Didn't you and Calamity check the door?" Hilary asked before saying, "Because there IS a letter on the front of the door."

Hilary then slowly pushed the door while trying to make sure that she doesn't lock the door automatically. It is then everyone saw the letter and everyone erupted a bit.

"So there is a letter written!" Buster said in awe.

" _How did we not see that?_ " Calamity's face appeared in shock as he showed it in one of his signboards.

"I guess it's been taped on the front which is why you two didn't notice it." Runt said.

"Well at least the letter is shown now." Slappy said.

"Phew." Skippy said in relief.

"Well then. Let's check out the letter than shall we?" Rita asked.

"True. Let us see what did they write." Bugs said.

Everybody nodded as they all began to look at the letter which says:

 _Hey guys,_

 _If you are looking for us, come to the Awesome Club at 8:30 pm for a great event. See you there._

 _The Cat Duo,_

 _Furrball_ _and_ _Dave Green_

 _P.S: Sylvester. Don't forget to bring Junior with you._

The ink paws can also be seen in the bottom of their names.

"The Awesome Club?" Everybody asked in surprise.

"Well yeah. It's the club name in this place." Lola said, "Just a bit bigger than the Cool Club."

"So you are saying that they are awesome and we are just cool?" Plucky asked in shock.

"Come down Plucky. It's not like that or some junk." Shirley said.

"She's right." Bugs said, "It's just a name. Like the Acme Acres club has a name."

"So what does it do? Who usually come to that club?" Rita asked in a bit of excitement.

"Maybe you can see for yourself tonight." Ronald suggested.

"But in Day 1 already?" Slappy asked in surprise, "Well that was fast."

"What could those two and others be preparing?" Wally asked curiously.

"Maybe to celebrate me and Plucky's fame. Ain't it kid?" Daffy asked happily in which Plucky nodded happily as they slapped high fives.

"That could be your wishful thinking you two." Pete giggled in which the ducks glared at him.

"Or maybe they are waiting for me to sing." Rita said happily.

"I bet everyone is gonna be in awe when they hear you sing." Minerva smiled.

"Or maybe that French fella's, the one Ken was talking about, welcoming party as he steps foot in the club for the first time." Fifi said happily in her French accent, "Now that could be very awesome."

"Ah. That could be possible." Pepe smiled in his French accent as he smells his rose, "Maybe I could get some love advice from him."

"Oh you two." Granny chuckled a bit.

"Me thinks they will be food eating contest." Dizzy said in which Taz nodded in excitement.

"Lottery, Money, Power and Gamble!" Max said while laughed a bit evily.

"Ah yeah kid. This will be glorious varmint!" Sam said happily.

"Glowious." Elmer said happily.

"Maybe...Maybe Shakira must have arrived!" Skippy said happily in which everybody gasped.

Babs immediately spin changed into Shakira in her form and sang:

 _ **Tsamina mina, eh eh**_

 _ **Waka waka, eh eh**_

 _ **Tsamina mina zangalewa**_

 _ **This time in the Awesome Club.**_

Everyone clapped as Babs smiled, bowed and spin changed back to normal.

"Nice Babs." Buster smiled.

"Thanks." Babs smiled back.

"Have you ever visited that place you two?" Rhubella asked in which everyone looks at the bunnies since they know that they know a lot about this place.

Before the bunnies can answer this question, there is a sudden alarm sound which got everyone startled.

"Whoops but don't blame me. We all woke up a bit earlier than expected." A toon defended himself.

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody again began to give their suggestions before Bugs stepped up and said:

"Alright everyone. It seems that at least those two gave us the location. But it also seems like I have a feeling that the security might be a bit tight now before the event occurs. So let's all go back to our rooms, wait and then at 7:45 pm, we will all go to that club."

Everybody nodded as they all went back to their own respective rooms, wondering what's going to happen tonight in the Awesome Club.

"I can't believe that, of all people, we didn't notice the letter." The human toon groaned as he and Calamity went to their own room.

" _Yeah. But next time, I better ask Wile which Acme Product works on detecting this nearly unnoticeable items._ " Calamity said as he showed it in one of his signboards.

 _Meanwhile in another room:_

"They said to bring Junior though I don't know why." Sylvia said.

"I think I do know why." Sylvester said.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Street:_

The toons are back in the vehicles again with Granny, Lola, Babs, Buster and Bugs on Silver's car while the other staffs and teachers are inside Nick's van with Junior being with Sylvia and Sylvester. The students are on the attached van.

Earlier Gogo wanted to use his magic power to teleport to the place where the cat duo are but they disagreed, saying that they will go by the vehicle in a normal way cause they fear that the cat duo will feel a bit repulsed and betrayed that they have been found so fast. While Sylvester went out to pick Junior up, Bugs called Silver to bring Nick and their vehicles somewhere at 7:30 pm and explained the situation to them in which Silver agreed. So here there are, travelling to reach the Awesome Club.

"So guys. An Awesome Club in here and the Cool Club in Acme Acres." Silver said before asking, "So what will together be?"

"Eh...I know doc!" Bugs said happily before asking, "The Awesome Cool Club?"

"Yep."

"Wow! I bet I would go there every day, seeing how cool and awesome it will be at the same time." Buster said happily in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"But where will it be?" Babs asked, "Somewhere between this place and Acme Acres?"

"Maybe somewhere near those?" Lola asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

Soon Silver then opened the car window and popped his head outside to ask Nick as to how the others are doing.

"They are doing okay!" Nick called.

"Okay!" Silver called back.

Soon Silver closed the door and told Bugs and others who nodded and smiled. Silence occurred for a few minutes till Granny noticed something and asked:

"Is this the one we are looking for?" Granny asked.

Silver and others looked at it and, to their awe, saw that this is the place that they have been looking for: The Awesome Club! They all cheered.

"Hooray! We made it!" Babs asked happily.

"Good noticing Granny. Thanks." Bugs smiled.

"O-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho." Granny does her usual chuckle.

Soon they stopped and Nick ran towards Silver's car in which Silver lowered the car window.

"There seems to be a bull toon who is guarding the right side of the building." Nick said.

"If that's the case, then we better talk to him." Bugs said before warning, "And carefully since he's a bull."

"So shall we talk to him? Us?" Babs asked.

"How about bringing all of the gang here?" Buster asked.

"Splendid idea. The more people, the more believable." Granny chuckled a bit.

"Okay then. Let's all go and meet him." Silver said.

Nick nodded as then he let the others go. Everyone else looked at the building in total awe before Bugs called them in which they sighed. They all then went to meet the bull toon.

The bull toon looked at Silver and Nick.

"What do you two want?" The bull toon asked before looking at the others in awe and asked, "Whoa! Are those the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons?"

"With some from Animaniacs." Slappy said.

"Ah yes. Sorry about that."

"Yep. They are the ones." Nick smiled in which the bull toon is in awe.

"You know them?"

"Yeah. They would like to talk to you for a moment." Silver said.

"Ah okay. Go ahead."

Soon Bugs stepped forward and asked:

"Well I am pretty sure you know that there are two toons that entered here right?"

"Yeah. Two young cat toons entered here in the morning. They are Furrball and Green." The bull toon said.

"Ah yes. Those two." Lola said in which everybody nodded with a smile before asking, "Are they still here?"

"Well duh of course they will be inside."

"In that case, can we enter and talk to them?" Daffy asked smiling.

"I am sorry but at this time, you cannot enter."

"5 minutes?"

"Nope."

"4 minutes?"

"Na Uh."

"3, 2 or 1 minute?"

"No."

"30 seconds?"

"Nope."

"10 seconds?"

"Sorry."

"5 seconds?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Times up."

Everyone chuckled a bit before Daffy and Plucky both cried and hugged the toon bull's legs.

"Please! Just once! Only one ones!" Plucky cried out.

But then suddenly Bugs and Silver loosen Daffy's grip while Shirley uses her powers to float Plucky, thereby loosening its grip as the floating Plucky gets carried right straight to her.

"You know that you are gonna make the bull toon angry right?" Skippy asked.

"Yeah. He's doing his job." A toon said.

"We are very sorry on behalf those two cause...you know them." Runt said.

"That's alright." The bull toon said.

"Ha Ha." Fowlmouth laughed a bit only to get zapped by Shirley.

"You won't dare to laugh or some junk." Shirley said sternly.

"But I say I say, why can't we enter?" Foghorn asked.

"Definitely because they are preparing themselves." Hilary said.

"True and also it's one of the rules." The bull toon said, "You cannot enter when they will be preparing something at that moment. Also, in the normal day, the others cannot enter till anyone of the members prove that they know them very well. Like I can easily recognize all of you but they are preparing themselves so I am afraid that you cannot enter. It will only distract them."

"We understand what you said." Wally said before everybody nodded.

"So when can we see them then?" Minerva asked.

"Somewhere after the show?" Rita asked.

"Yeah. Somewhere after that." The bull toon said before asking, "So you are in here for the first time right?"

"Yes and it's big and amazing." Wile said in which everybody nodded.

" _It's totally awesome outside._ " Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboard.

" _I can't wait to see the inside_ _one_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

" _Me too_." Calamity got excited as he showed it in one of his signboards.

"Us three." The small toons, including Sneezer and Sweetie, said happily.

"D-uh. It might be the most memorable night." Concord asked happily.

"Cuckoo. Cuckoo. Exciting." Gogo said happily as he danced happily.

"Indeed." A female toon said.

"Hey there. I wanna know where is that so called Richie Rich?!" Max demanded.

"Wow. You had to bring that up do you?" A human toon asked.

"Don't worry. I will cheer for you Maxi." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"HEEEEEELLLPPPP!" Max cried out.

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Me thinks that they are cute and cool." Dizzy said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

Silence occurred for a moment till the bull toon said sadly:

"So you see. I cannot let you enter at this time. Sorry."

"That's okay. We totally understand." Rhubella said.

"Not even if we are super well known to them or mentors or caretakers?" Junior asked.

"Nope. Neither." The bull toon said.

"I think you should have known that by now son." Sylvester said in which Junior sighed.

"Yes but don't worry. You will get to see them after that." Sylvia said.

"Yeah. It will be fun." Penelope smiled in her French accent.

"True. Very true." Steve said.

"Are there any ladies around here?" Pepe smiled and said in his French accent as he smells his rose.

"Or maybe that French fella Ken mentioned?" Fifi asked happily in her French accent.

"I don't even know what you are saying." The bull toon said in confusion.

"Ah. They are love crazy sometimes you know." Hampton said.

"In...In...In...Indeed." Porky Pig said.

Taz made some growling but happy noises.

"Well if the rule says so, then we can't enter looks like varmint." Sam said.

"Indeed." Elmer sadly said and sighed.

"Then can you tell us as to how do we enter this club then, Mister Bull?" Tweety asked.

"Simple. Just straight and left but you will have to wait in the line and let the security guards check you first." The bull toon said.

"Wow. That was short and easy." Ronald said in awe, "Thank you very much."

"We really appreciate your cooperation with us." Mary said.

"Hey. It was great talking to you guys." The bull toon smiled.

"Yep. Indeed." Babs said.

"Alright then everyone. Let's get inside the club." Buster said.

Everybody nodded and cheered as they went to the two simple directions the bull toon told them. Only Bugs, Silver and Nick are there with the bull toon.

"Thanks for the cooperation." Silver said in which the bull toon nodded.

"Nah. It was great to talk to them so thank you." The bull toon smiled.

"No worries." Nick said.

"Well we better get going doc and fox." Bugs said, "See ya later then and thank you."

"Same here to you." The bull toon said.

The three of them nodded as they left to join the others. It wasn't a long line but the security guards are checking each and everyone of them thoroughly. When it is their turn, the security guards greeted them with a smile and words before they checked on them as well. Slappy and Skippy are the only ones who are checked twice. Skippy got bemused and confused as to why he and his aunt are checked twice but Slappy soon knows why. After they are done, they all went inside the club.

 _Inside the club:_

Everyone's jaws drops in shock and in total awe.

"Whoa! What a club." Plucky said in awe.

Everyone nodded as they began to look around the club in awe as to how big and clean it is with some advanced technology included here and there. There is also a disco ball and some DJ music going on and there are a lots and lots and lots of tables. There is also a stage which has been set. It seems as if everyone is getting ready for the show which will happen very soon but what brought them in awe is who are sitting on the tables.

In one table, there are two characters that are arm-wrestling and people are cheering at them like crazy. One is the large and muscular one who has facial hair around his mouth and is wearing sailor's uniform. His name is Bluto. The other is the normal sailor who is wearing the white sailor hat and has the small pipe on his mouth. His name is Popeye. So yeah, the people are cheering at them.

"This time. Your arm will be crushed into pieces." Bluto said.

"Well bring it on Bluto." Popeye said.

However it seems that Popeye's arm is gonna land on the table first. While Bluto is laughing, he sadly failed to notice that Popeye is eating some spinach and as a result he grew stronger than before. Soon Bluto's arm just suddenly lands on a table and Bluto got thrown out a bit from the chair. The people are in awe and clapped.

"Cheat! Cheat! He ate the spinach!" Bluto whined in which everyone chuckled a bit.

In another big table, there are several fellas that are playing 'Bingo'. Someone said:

"B7."

Amidst all the noise, silence occurred for a moment when suddenly someone, who has black hair, usually slicked back with gel, with brown eyes, has a peach to tan skin complexion and has a skinny but lean, muscular body and is wearing a green jumpsuit with yellow buttons and black shoes, jumped happily and said:

"Oh Yeah! Bingo! Take that!"

"What?! Damn you Yusuke!" A man said.

"Could someone tell me how do you play that game?" A fella with a thick mane of waist-length black hair, brown eyes and is wearing his signature red garment, asked, looking confused.

"Well there goes my thousands of lasagna." An overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat name Garfield sighed.

"Yo don't worry man. Next time, luck will come on any one of our side." A half-cybernetic half-man name Cyborg said.

On the another table, there are two people playing cheese. One is the one having green mask with yellow hat and outfit except for the tie which is red with some black dots on it. He and a grey, rough bulldog are staring at each other. The people are watching.

"Alright you green face name Mask. It's over!" The grey, rough bulldog laughed a bit.

"You think so Spike?" The Mask asked before saying, "Well think again!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, much to Spike's shock and the people's surprise, the Mask did a move which just simply eliminated the black horse which had trapped the white king and now he is free again! In panic, Spike tried to do a move but that move just opened the path for the Mask to trap the black king! Silence occurred for a moment before...

"Checkmate! HA HA HA HA!" The Mask did his trademark laugh.

"Oh No..." Spike groaned a bit while the people clapped.

In another big table, there is a green alien frog, who has green skin and a yellow star on his belly and the star insignia on his hat is red, is standing on the table, two high-school, super girls who are Sailor Moon and Mercury, a couple in which the boy who has a thin, athletic build, has pale skin and a dark brown/black hair with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back, has blue eyes and wears his high school uniform with a tie and his name is Shinichi, and the girl, who is beautiful and is light-skinned of average height, has slender in frame, yet sports an athletic and curvaceous build, has big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair in which it is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead and her name is Ran, a boy who has black hair and brown eyes, is wearing white and blue short sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L" and is name is Ash Ketchum, three anthropomorphic cats in which one of them is a creamy yellow-furred alley-cat with a white muzzle, four whiskers, a rather long tail and can usually be seen wearing a tyrian purple vest and matching pork pie hat and his name is Top Cat and his two other peers and Ken Wakashimazu, whom Buster and others recognize. They are having a chat.

"So I was wondering for the real reasons as to why the chickens really and actually cross the road." Top Cat said before asking, "Any ideas?"

"Don't know." A rather short and chubby cat with blue fur, and a cream colored muzzle that takes up most of his face, his tail is short and stubby, almost triangular at times, almost like that of a young kitten's tail, wears a white cardigan, buttoned at the top with a single button. and his eyes are portrayed as small little dots and his name is Benny the Ball, said.

"To collect eggs?" Ken asked.

"To do my maths?" Sailor Moon asked happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

"You are you always." Sailor Mercury teased a bit.

"There is a game I saw in the arcades which is similar to that which is called 'Crossroads'." A flamboyant pink cat, with a cream colored muzzle, and a long, bushy tail, the tip of his tail is either white, or black, depending on the material, wears a white long-sleeve turtle-neck sweater, and is often depicted with angular eyes similar to that of a Siamese Cat and his name is Chooch, said.

"There must a chicken Pokemon there and I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said in excitement in which they all laughed a bit.

"There is no clear answer to this question." Shinichi said while doing his detective pose.

"He's right. It's just a joke question many people ask." Ran said.

"I know. Kero Kero Kero, he must have come from outer space." The green alien frog said.

"Yep. That's you Keroro. Always saying answers relating to outer space." Ken said in which Keroro whined while the others laughed a bit.

During all those looks, a woman waitress greeted Bugs and others and lead them to a large, rectangular size of table so that everyone can sit in. Once they sat, everybody is in awe:

"Wow. This is truly amazing." Babs said in awe.

"Yeah. It seems like folks from both American and Japanese animated shows come here to relax, have fun and go around the T&H Town/City." Buster said.

"Why can't there be a scene like that in our place at the Cool Club?!" Plucky whined a bit.

"Yeah. Looking around, it's more amazing that I could have ever imagine." Daffy said.

"I wonder what our Acme Acres seems to lack?" Hilary asked.

"Not kinda lacking you can say. It's diversity." Bugs said.

"True. Looking around, you can see humans, toons, hybirds, folks from other American and Japanese shows which even includes the green alien frog." Lola said.

"So it's the diversity which makes Toons and Humans Town/City stand out?" Ronald asked in which they all nodded, "Wow. I really hope people from Acme Acres can learn something about this. No offense here."

"But I think we did have some from Acme Acres restaurant." Buster said.

"Yeah. Some like Yakko, Warner, Beast Boy, etc made a cameo appearance in the diner." Babs said, "Oh. Garfield was there too. Hey there Garfield!"

"Oh hey." Garfield said when he heard that voice and recognize them before asking, "Were you the folks dressing like Men in Black in that Acme Acres Restaurant?"

"Yep. And you seem to know this place I presume." Buster said.

"Of course. I love it!"

"Really? That's great!" Bugs said as he and others are in awe.

"I hopefully can't wait to meet the French fella." Fifi said happily in which everybody sighed.

Meanwhile on the other side, Fowlmouth, realizing that Plucky is on the other side of the long table, tried to make a move on Shirley, who simply zapped him not once but twice! Everybody sighed.

"What's the time now by the way Silver?" Bugs asked.

"8:29 pm." Silver said in which everybody gasped.

Suddenly the brightness dimmed and soon lights are coming out with someone saying in an announcing voice:

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Humans, Toons and everybody. Thank you all for coming to the Awesome Club! Coming up right now is everyone's favourite small band in this whole place! Introducing...THE ROCKERS!_ "

Everybody gave loud cheers as the curtains starts to slowly open and the band is slowly coming down. The people still continued to cheer as the band finally shows themselves...except the drummer. Bugs and others gasped in awe when they can recognize someone.

"That's..." Steve said in awe, "That's Dave Green."

"But...But I don't see Furrball." Junior said quietly though.

"Maybe he will. We just have to wait." Sylvester said.

"Yep. Maybe a surprise can appear." Sylvia said.

"True." Penelope said.

Silence occurred for a moment with some cheers before Ryan grabbed the microphone and said:

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming. It's another great night to rock and roll ain't it?!"

Everybody cheered loudly but they seem to be noticing something odd. Ryan noticed where the crowd is looking at and said on his microphone:

"Yeah I know. The drummer is still not around. As you all know, he had to leave due to some personal issues."

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." The crowd groaned a bit.

"But luckily, we have a new replacement."

The crowd cheered but wondered who.

"Guess who?" Ryan asked on the microphone.

"Who? Who?" The crowd asked.

"Yeah who?" Daffy asked as he stood on the table before demanding for an answer, "Who is the missing drummer?"

"Make a guess." Ryan said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Bugs had to pull Daffy back to his seat. After some thought, one man suddenly said:

"Goofy!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Everyone on the crowd seems to agree with him but...

"Gawrsh. I am right here. Are you calling me?" Everyone turned out to see a tall, anthropomorphic dog who really is Goofy as he waves his hand.

"Ohhhhhhh..."

The crowd got a bit disappointed. Wile looked at Goofy and others in surprise.

"Hey there. Even some Disney folks are there." Wile said.

"Well I say I say that it's diversity." Foghorn said.

"Hey look. Me see Disney people." Dizzy said.

"I know. I saw them too." Mary smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment before a female teen jumped up and said:

"Tsubasa!"

"What?!" Everyone in the crowd asked in shock with some people saying, "Whoa!"

"Wait. He is there actually?!" Ken asked in shock.

"I can't wait to get his autograph." A female toon said it in excitement.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone is talking about it but it all disappeared with a single shook face.

"Okay then. Then I take it as a no I guess." A female human toon said in which Ryan nodded.

"Yes. This is not the correct guess unfortunately." Ryan said on the microphone, "I will give you a hint. The Search is OVER!"

Everyone got a bit puzzled as they do not know that who it is. However, someone got a click as to what Ryan is trying to say and gasped in awe.

"The Search is OVER you say?" A hybird asked in which Ryan nodded before he gasped in awe, "Then this could mean only one thing..."

"Could it be that it's none other than..." A dog toon asked in which Ryan nodded.

"Almost there." Ryan said.

"Fur..." a human toon said In which Ryan jumped happily a bit.

Ryan then grabbed the microphone before saying:

"Yep. That's it." Ryan said happily before introducing, "Ladies and Gentlemen. After a long and long search for him, Green has finally found him in Acme Acres and not only they are back together again, but he is now part of us *the crowd suddenly is starting to become in a bit of awe and excitement*. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome... FUURRRRRRRBBAAAAAAALLLLL!"

Something is coming from upwards and there shows, much to everyone's awe and surprise as it slowly comes downwards, that it's none other than Furrball. Sporting a new kind of clothes, a jean and a sunglass, he smiled and said "Hey everybody!" before playing a few drum tunes.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody's jaws drops in awe and shock. Even Bugs and others are trying to understand if this is actually Furrball. They all stared at him. Silence occurred for a moment before a man said:

"He...He's back."

Everybody nodded before the man raised his voice a bit louder:

"He's back!"

Slowly some cheers are coming from the crowd as the man raised voice even louder:

"HE'S BBBBBBBBAAACCCCKKKK!"

"Furrball's back!" A teen said happily.

"Welcome back Furrball!" Someone cheered.

"We love you Furrball!" The girls said like crazy.

Soon a huge cheers occur all around with whistled, claps and craziness. Some voices can be heard like:

" _FURRBALL! FURRBALL! FURRBALL!"_

 _"WELCOME TO BEING PART OF THE ROCKERS!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Furrball and Green: The cat duo!"_

" _Don't be nervous! It's only your debut!_ "

" _How did things go in Acme Acres?_ "

" _Awesome Furrball! Can I get an autograph?_ "

And so the clapping and cheering 📣 continues for Furrball. Furrball got really touched because so many of them have come to attend and cheer at his return to this place. He never knew he would get cheered by that much. He is determined not to screw up in his debut.

Even Bugs, Buster and others had no idea that Furrball could get cheered by this many with Daffy and Plucky whining about being overtaken and they definitely must find a way to get more popular.

"Wow. It seems as if Furrball is very well known before he arrived here." Wally said.

"Yeah. The Rocker's fans have been looking for him and they finally are able to see him with the others." Rhubella said.

"My God. It seems as if it has been ages since they last saw each other but now they can finally see each other varmint." Sam said.

"Yes but still, don't you feel happy for him?" Elmer asked smiling in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"Yeah but would have been better if I was there." Max said.

"Can you play any instruments?" Pete asked.

"Uh...No?"

Everybody laughed a bit while Max groaned. Junior got really excited and wanted to jump and rush to the stage but is held firm by his father.

"No No. You must give those two focus." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. Don't wanna disturb those two and interrupt the show." Steve said.

"No...It's just...Never mind." Junior said.

And with that being said, the cheering and joy still continues all around till Ryan said in the microphone:

"Alright then. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The crowd screamed.

"I said AREEEE YOUUUU REEEAAADDDDDYYYY?!"

The crowd screamed as Ryan began the countdown. When the timer reaches 5 seconds, the crowd is recounting every single number. After, it reaches zero, Ryan said on the microphone:

"Let's Rock!"

Everybody roared loudly in cheers as they began to play and sing the song 'We are Outlaws' which is from the Sega game 'Wild Riders' in which everybody cheered like crazy. Also during the play, everyone, including Bugs, Buster and others, are in total awe as to Furrball is able to play drums properly.

"Wait. Furrball can play drums?" Babs asked in awe.

"I don't know. This is also giving me a surprise as well." Buster said in awe.

And so they continued to play the music and sing the song in which everyone is in awe till Green played the last bits of the music. After he finished, everybody went crazy and gave wonderful, hard claps. Even Bugs and others are in awe and they clapped. There are even some cheering voices like:

"Awesome Rockers!"

"Super awesome debut Furrball!"

"Keep it up!"

Furrball is in total awe as he could see around just how many people, toons and hybirds in the crowd are just simply cheering and clapping for him and others. He has never experienced such a sight in his life. After a while, Ryan said on the microphone:

"Thank you everybody! Thank you! Glad that you all are able to enjoy it!"

Everybody cheered and clapped like crazy.

"Wow! Those Rockers!" Hilary said in awe, "They are really awesome!"

"Yeah and now it seems that Furrball is one of them." Rhubella said.

"Hey. Is it me or is it just one of the Rockers species is the same as mine?" Wally asked.

"Not only yours but mine as well." Ronald said as he looks at the stage.

Everybody is getting really excited when Ryan asked in the microphone:

"Who wants to hear some more?"

Everybody cheered like crazy.

"Alright then. Here we go then! Let's Rock!" Ryan said on the microphone in which everybody cheered as he said and sang, "Let's start our engines cause it's _**Daytonaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_ "

The crowd cheered wildly as the Rockers began to play that music and sang:

 _ **Daytona! Let's go away**_

*The others sing* _**Let's go away**_

 _ **Daytona!**_

*Everybody* _**Oooooooooooo!**_

 _ **Daytona! Let's go away**_

 _ **Daytona!**_

*Everybody* _**Ooooooooohhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Weh, hey, hee, weh, hey hee**_

 _ **Weh, hey, hee, weh hee**_

 _ **Weh, hey, hee, weh, hey hee**_

 _ **Weh, hey, hee, weh hee**_

 _ **Weh, hey, hee, weh, hey hee**_

 _ **Weh, hey, hee, weh hee**_

 _ **Do-do-do-do...**_

 _ **Do-do-do-do...**_

 _ **Daytonaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_

 _ **Daytona! Let's go away**_

*The others sing* _ **Let's go away**_

 _ **Daytona!**_

*Everybody* _ **Oooooooooooo!**_

 _ **Daytona! Let's go away**_

 _ **Daytona!**_

*Everybody* _ **Ooooooooohhhhhhh!**_

*The music plays for a while.*

*Everybody singing* _ **Daytona!**_

*The last part of the music plays.*

 _ **Ahhh!**_

And so everybody clapped and cheered like crazy as some of the Rockers bowed just in case and all of the band members are waving their hands.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Ryan said, "We hope that you all enjoyed the show. Should we think of an idea, we will definitely make a comeback right here. Until then, thanks for enjoying the show everybody! Oh! And let's all applaud and appreciate Furrball for a great debut here and his first time as part of the Rockers!"

"FURRBALLLLL!" The crowd roared in cheers as they all gave massive claps in which Furrball is in awe as he bows down as well.

And so the Rockers all waved their hands again while the crowd continues to clap and cheer. While this is going on, Green notices Junior and did some gesture in which Junior saw, nodded and understood in which he looks at his father.

"What is it son?" Sylvester asked.

"It seems like Green has saw me and gestured me, telling that he will be..." Junior said as he told Sylvester what he thinks Green is trying to say.

"That's great."

"Yeah but they need a while to rest first." Steve said.

"Yep. It will be a while before that happens." Penelope said in her French accent in which everybody nodded.

"Looks like we will have to wait then." Sylvia said in which everybody agreed to it.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of Chapter 12. Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 **Buster: Wow Furrball! Congrats on becoming part of the Rockers.**

 **Furrball *smiling*: Thanks.**

 **Babs *in awe*: And wow! Look at the cameo appearances though.**

 **Green: Yeah. That's true.**

 **Sylvester: So what's next?**

 **Steve: Well we have to wait and find out.**

 **Bugs: Yep fellas. This seems to be the only option now. Things are going to get really interesting indeed. Just one day and this happens.**

 **Junior: Well we are off to another new exciting chapter right author?**

 **Me: Yep. It's true that the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Buster: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you had fun reading this chapter.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Green *waving his hand*: See you in the next chapter.**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	28. Part 3 Chapter 13: Band, Friends & Other

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 13.**

 ***The seven toons arrived with a smile on their faces. All off a sudden, Green suddenly plays his electric guitar in which everyone of us are looking at him with surprise.***

 **Babs: Uh. What was that for?**

 **Green: Ah. Just for fun.**

 **Furrball: Ah yeah. That feeling when you just wanna rock and roll suddenly.**

 **Buster *suddenly singing*:** _ **Oh Yeeeaaahhhh!**_

 ***All of us laughed a bit.***

 **Bugs: Wow folks. These kids are sure full of energy sometimes.**

 **Steve *smiling*: It really is.**

 **Sylvester: Indeed.**

 **Junior: Wow. This Is getting really amazing! Already Day 1 on the stay of the Toons and Humans Town/City has started with a bang. What's next?**

 **Sylvester: Beats me son.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Me: Well then, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. We all hope that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Bugs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and the other shows docs. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro doc, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Me *smiling*: Okay then. Let's get started. Without further ado, it's time to read Chapter 13! Hope you all enjoy reading it.**

 **All of the toons *waving their hands*: Enjoy reading this chapter.**

 ***Everyone of us nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 13: Meeting the band and their fan friends.

It has been a while since the Rockers did their band show in the Awesome Club. Now it is returning to the normal and crazy activities in which Bugs and others looked around in awe before they could recognize a similar voice:

"Yo."

They all turned around to see that, in total awe, that it's none other than Dave Green!

"Green!" Junior said happily as he approaches him.

"Hey Junior." Green smiled as they slapped high fives, "Glad to see you again. This time in here."

"You asked father to bring me here."

"Yeah. Sylvester, thanks for bringing him here."

"Hey no problem." Sylvester smiled.

"Man Green. That was really epic you played out there." Hilary said in awe before saying, "Seriously. Hire me as a bodyguard and I will take care of people like Max."

"WHAT?!" Max asked in shock in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah. Totally cool." Buster said happily, "I can't wait to see more of it."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"So where's Furrball by the way?" Ronald asked.

"You're looking for me?" A recognizable voice asked.

Everyone turned to see that it's none other than Furrball! He smiled as he spins one of the drum sticks and approaches them.

"Hey Furrball!" Junior said in awe, "You can talk!"

"And so can I." Furrball smiled as he high fives Junior as well, "So the three of us are back together again eh?"

"It sure is."

"Yeah." Green said.

"Furrball!" The others called in which Furrball looked at them and smiled.

"Hey there everybody! Don't worry. I also saw you guys." Furrball said.

"Furrball. That was an awesome debut you performed there." Babs said happily.

"True. Never saw a performance like that before." Silver said.

"Yeah. Congrats on your debut." Buster smiled.

"Yep man! That was epic!" A recognizable voice which is from none other than Cyborg called out.

"Congratulations!" Another recognizable voice which is from none other than Sailor Moon called out.

"Woooooo!" The crowd cheered as they clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Furrball smiled as he bowed.

"How and when did you learn to play the drums?" Mary asked in awe.

"Yes. It was really amazing." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

"Yep. We never saw you play drums before." Hampton said.

"Heh. I did play drums before but I was able to improve thanks to the arcade game name 'Drum Hero'." Furrball said.

"Drum Hero?!" Everyone asked in awe.

"There is also a game based on drums?" Wally asked in awe.

"True. I could only remember 'Guitar Hero' in the arcades." Rhubella said.

"Yeah but there is 'Drum Hero' as well in the arcade and our band also has that arcade machine." Green said.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"I can't wait to play that arcade machine." Concord said in excitement.

"Are you sure you will be able to play with your wings?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah. It might be difficult though." Sneezer said.

"I dare you then to pick up a drum stick." Concord challenged them.

"What?!" Sweetie and Sneezer gasped in which everyone chuckled a bit.

" _It was a good fun though right_?" Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

Furrball nodded with a smile as everybody smiled as well.

"Along with Hilary, Please let me be your bodyguard so that I can take care of people like Elmyra." Ronald said.

Elmyra gasped.

"Poor you two. First Max, then Elmyra." Skippy teased them in which Max glared at him.

"Wait. There is actually a way to stop Elmyra other than getting stopped by Buster and Babs?" A teen asked in awe as some people are in awe too.

"Yes. Allow me to demonstrate." Ronald said.

"Uh...I need to go to the bathroom. See you all." Elmyra said as she rushes to the bathroom in which everybody giggled a bit.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Shirley then said:

"Also it looks like the Young Cat Trio is back again eh or some junk."

" _I realize that way earlier. Ha Ha :D!_ " Little Beeper smiled as he shows it in the signboard in which Shirley sighed.

"Young Cat Trio!" Gogo said happily in which Junior, Furrball and Green nodded with a smile.

"Yep. Indeed." A young toon smiled.

"Young Cat Trio?!" Everyone else asked in awe as they looked at them.

"Young Cat Trio? Who?" A man asked in awe, "Them? Junior, Furrball and Green?"

"Me says yes." Dizzy said happily in which the others are in awe.

"Who formed that group?" A woman asked in awe.

"Me." Junior said in which everyone is in awe.

"Are you the leader then?" A girl asked.

"Uh..."

The people got a bit shocked.

"What? The leader has not been decided yet?!" A hybird asked in shock.

"Eh...Not really." Green said, "We are currently discussing on that."

"A faction without a leader is a bit weird." A female toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Discussion? Who cares?" Spike asked before saying, "I go for the Green kid."

"I actually go for Furrball." Sailor Mercury said before smiling, "He's blue and cute."

"Awwww..." Everybody said in which Furrball couldn't help but smile and be a bit flustered.

"I go for Junior." A human toon said, "He appeared on the Looney Tunes so he has got the experience."

"Well even so..." Junior is about to say something but is cut off by many people talking about it.

So yeah many of them are talking about it until...

" _ **I'm Popeye the Sailor Man**_!" Popeye sang before blowing his pipe twice in which everybody gave a confused looks at him, "What I believe is that we can settle this peacefully without creating a ruckus."

"I agree with that." A female human toon said in which everybody nodded.

"I call the Warner Brothers Studio to make that show name 'The Young Cat Trio'." A yellow-haired man, who wears a blue and/or white shirt, blue jeans and an orange ascot tie and his name is name Fred Jones, proposed in which everybody is in awe, "I believe that it will good."

"I kinda like that idea. I will watch that one." A man said.

"Can I appear on that show?" Top Cat asked as he raised his hand, "I know I'm from the Hanna-Barbera studio but don't worry, I will ask them for permission and pay."

"How about let me join?" Shinichi asked, "I will be happy to assist you if there is any mystery episodes."

Ran giggled about it as everyone seems to be talking about it. While everyone is talking about it, Junior said:

"I was thinking about it before so I'm currently writing a script."

"Whoa really? Good luck." Furrball said.

"But maybe it can't be done unless they know as to who is leading the faction." Green said in which Junior and Furrball nodded.

Everyone is still kinda talking about it. Bugs then cleared his throat.

"Furrball, Green." Bugs said in which brought the cat duo's attention, "You sure really gave us quite a scare."

"Eh?!" The cat duo got a bit shocked.

"Well you see, we really got in a bit of a panic mood after you two were not there." Lola said.

"Mainly us." Sylvester said.

"You really had us worried for a moment." Steve said.

"Right now, we are glad that you are safe." Sylvia said.

"But...But..." Furrball and Green got a bit shock.

"Don't worry. We saw your letter soon after Hilary discovered it being taped on the front door." Penelope said in her French accent which made Furrball and Green sighed in relief.

"And thanks to that. We all arrived here." Sylvia said.

"Thanks for the invitation." Runt smiled, "It was really worth it."

"Yeah. Glad to see you two perform in the stage along with the others." Rita smiled.

"The Rockers eh?" Slappy asked before asking, "Nice band name."

"Yeah varmint. It was amazing I can admit." Sam said happily.

"It was Euweka!" Elmer said happily.

"I really hope that you Green, Furrball and the other band members can perform in Acme Acres." Pete said in excitement, "It will be really awesome."

"Definitely agree." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Oh Ho Ho. It will be fun indeed." Granny said.

" _Definitely_." Road Runner showed it in one of his signboard.

"Well this really excited me. I wonder if I can invent something that can really help the music industry." Wile said.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"T...T...Th...That will be great." Porky Pig said happily.

Taz made some happy noises.

"Once again, congratulations on your performance." Tweety said.

"Yeah. Congrats." Junior said happily.

"Thanks." Both Junior and Furrball said.

"And now with that being said." Daffy said as he looks at Plucky, who cries and begs Furrball and Green on his knees.

"Dadgum it! I wanna join the band!" Fowlmouth cried as he begged as well.

"Yes please let me join the band." Plucky begged, "I will play any instruments. Anything. I admit that my reason is..."

"I think I can get your reason. You may have to ask them for it." Green said when he suddenly heard the footsteps, "Ah! Looks like they are here."

Furrball and Green then made way as the other figures made their appearances in which Bugs, Buster and others are in total awe cause it's none other then...

"The Rockers!" Everybody said in awe.

"Or the better way to say, the other docs from the Rockers since Furrball and Green are also part of it." Bugs said in which everybody nodded and looked at the Rockers in awe.

"Hey there everyone! It's really great to meet you all." Ryan said in excitement.

"Oh Boy Oh Boy." Jack said in excitement.

"Welcome to the Toons and Humans Town/City yo." Jackson said.

"Yeah. How you all doing?" Watson asked.

"Well we are doing fine and we are so pumped up thanks to that music." Buster said in excitement.

"Hey guys. I'm a big fan of the Rockers so can you please sign the autograph for us?" Hilary asked in excitement.

"An...An...An...And me?" Porky Pig asked in excitement.

"Ah sure yo." Jackson said as he and the other Rocker band members sign the autograph.

"Thanks a lot." Both Hilary and Porky said in excitement.

The other band members from the Rockers smiled as Babs asked in excitement:

"So can you all introduce yourselves? I'm so excited of meeting you all."

"Well allow me to introduce them to you all." Green said, "The one who is playing the electric guitar is the wolf toon fella name Watson."

"Hey there you all. What up?" Watson asked in which everybody excitingly nodded but Wally is in awe.

"Hey! You are from the same species as me." Wally said in awe as he stood up and reached his hand.

"This was the wolf toon I was talking about." Furrball said.

"Ah I see." Watson said in excitement as he shook hands with Wally, "Can't believe I would be seeing someone from the same species as me."

"Indeed." Wally said in excitement, "I'm Wally Wolf by the way but you can call me Wally."

"Ah okay."

While Wally and Watson are chatting happily in which the Rockers, Bugs and others looked at them with smiles on their faces, some Hanna-Barbera fellas are looking at Wally and about to ask something but they decided to ask later after seeing them chatting happily.

"Hello there. My name is Rhubella and I am Wally's girlfriend." Rhubella smiled in which a few of them gasped, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah I see. Congratulations. Please invite us to your marriage ceremony." Watson teased a bit in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Oi! Since when did you become so confident in telling that he is your boyfriend?" A recognizable voice asked which is from none other than Bluto.

"And when and how did you change sides?" A man asked in awe, "I always saw in the show that you are always with that rat. And before you all can say anything, my T.V line got cut off accidentally."

"For the first reply, well you sometimes need the courage to tell with the backing up of your friends who saw our relationship progressed." Rhubella said in which her friends nodded in which everyone is in awe, "As for the second reply, let's just say that I was really getting tired of him so I just dumped him after the Acme Bowl game and moved to Acme Looniversity."

"Ah!" Everybody ahhed.

"If it turns out like that, then I can just say that 'I love you' to my Olive." Bluto said in a romantic way.

"Ain't gonna be easy and Ain't gonna happen." Popeye said.

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. About time you ditch that rat and served him big time." The man said before asking, "Heard of him since?"

"Nope and it's better we not." Hampton said.

"Indeed." Fifi said in her French accent.

The others nodded before Green introduced another member of the Rockers:

"And this fella is Jack."

"Hello everybody. The half cat-half dog is hear to make noise." Jack said happily in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Hey there! I am from the same hybird species as well." Ronald said in excitement in which Jack is in awe.

"That's the another one I was talking about." Furrball said.

"Already two of them are from the same species as our friends." Junior said in awe, "Wow!"

"You really are?" Jack asked in awe before saying it in surprise, "But you look to me like a lion."

"Well it's kinda a long, rough story." Rita said.

"Maybe we can say it?" Runt asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Jack said.

And so Rita told about their past and background in which almost everybody heard it and feel really sadden about it.

"Ohhhh..." Everybody said sadly about it.

"Sorry to hear about it you three." Sailor Mercury said sadly in which Sailor Moon nodded.

"Man. That was one painful background." Cyborg said sadly and sighed.

"Yep. It's painful to hear." Garfield said before asking, "Ain't it Kero something?"

"It's Keroro by the way." Keroro said before nodding, "And yes Indeed Indeed."

"Didn't you three know about this place before?" A woman asked in which everybody gasped a bit.

"For most of them, it's the first time you know." A human toon said.

"Oh! Oh Yeah!"

"Oh. That explains why you hidden your true species and let everyone think that you are the lion huh?" Jack asked sadly in which Ronald nodded, "Sorry to hear about that."

"Well that's okay." Ronald said, "At least the situation is better now."

"Now that this has been discussed, are you really serious? Rita and Runt your parents?" A female hybird asked in awe.

"Yep. Proud parents of Ronald." Rita smiled in which Runt nodded as well.

"Lucky bastard." A hybird said in which Ronald giggled a bit.

"With me being his sister." Minerva smiled in which everybody is in shock.

"SISTER?!" Everybody asked in shock.

"Not really actual sister. Just kinda like a sister to her." Slappy said.

"But still..." A man said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Jack teased a bit asking:

"So. Hope you all have been treating Green like a bro?"

"Wait. What was that just now?" Green gasped in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Of course. After all, he's part of our gang." Mary said.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Can I be part of the gang please?" A female toon asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Well anyway, so what do you do Jack?" Ronald asked.

"Well I..." Jack then began explaining.

So he and Ronald chatted happily in which they all nodded and smiled at them. After sometime, Green then introduced another member from the Rockers:

"And this is Jackson. He is the pianist."

"Hey yo. What up you all?" Jackson asked.

"Ah. I see you do rap speeches." Plucky said.

"Well yeah. I'm just doing the mid-level rap though."

"What?! You are amazing and you speak amazing that you deserve to be in a Hall of Fame for Rapping." A recognizable voice, which is from none other than Yusuke, said.

"And what's more is that you are able sing normally along with the others." A female human toon said.

"I can do both yo." Jackson said.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"How about let me try rapping?" Plucky asked as he stands on the table.

"Me wanna rap too." Dizzy said happily.

"Dadgum it! I will be the man!" Fowlmouth said in determination.

"Roll on the rap music anyone." Plucky called out.

Soon someone tossed the microphone to Plucky in which he is barely able to catch it luckily. Sighing in relief, Plucky then hears the rapping music. Everyone turned to see them as Plucky began rapping:

 _ **The name's Plucky Duck**_

 _ **Yo and I wanna be the main star**_

 _ **Looking for something that's worth the deal**_

 _ **And soon when the contract is signed and sealed yo**_

 _ **The bunnies are going back inside the car. Ha Ha!**_

" _Yep. That's him._ " Calamity showed it in one of the signboards, " _Always wants attention. Right people?_ "

Everybody nodded and looked on as Dizzy began rapping next:

 _ **The name's Dizzy yo**_

 _ **And I munch and crunch**_

 _ **Hanging out with the babes with all I got**_

 _ **And when me hears something like this is about to occur**_

 _ **Spinning all the way and I say PARTY!**_

"Wow!" Everybody clapped as the microphone is handed towards Fowlmouth who sang:

 _ **The name's Fowlmouth**_

 _ **And they say that I'm filled with aggression**_

 _ **But they don't know that I seek attraction**_

 _ **And when something happens I say**_

 _ **Dadgum it, you pencil navier freak!**_

And so all three of them continued to try to rap, even rap battling each other in which everyone is in awe. After a while, they felt exhausted but the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Amazing you three! Amazing!" A man cheered.

"Like you did great or some junk." Shirley said in awe as she claps.

"Thanks." Plucky said.

" _Good stuff you did there_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Yeah. Well down." A young toon said.

"Wow. Congrats yo. That was really awesome even though it was just a beginning." Jackson said.

"Me thanks you." Dizzy said.

"Dadgum it." Fowlmouth said softly.

And so after that, they and Jackson chatted for a while before Green introduces the last member of the brand:

"He leads the band. He's Ryan."

"Hi there guys." Ryan said but Silver and Nick looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa. I have seen you many times in school." Silver said in which it caught Bugs and others attention.

"Yeah. I have seen you as well." Nick said.

"Wait. If you doc and fox have seen him in school..." Bugs began.

"This could only mean one thing..." Lola said.

"Yep. He goes to the T&H High School." Green said.

"Truth confirmed." Ryan said.

"Oh Wow!" Bugs and others said in real surprise before looking at the crowd, who is looking at them.

"Hey! Why aren't you all so surprised varmint?!" Sam asked.

"That's because we knew that way before you." Ken said.

"Yep. Therefore none of us are surprise." Fred said.

"Well I guess that explains it." Elmer said.

"That's right." The Mask said.

"What about you three?" Wile asked.

"Like duh yeah, we knew that before." Watson said.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Ain't it awesome?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah but don't you feel a bit pressure when you have to deal with school stuffs and leading the band?" Skippy asked.

"Well there are a lot of people that can do it." Ryan said.

"Exactly." Max said.

"Try asking that to that guy name Drake from 'Drake and Josh' show." Another Max, who wears baggy jeans, trademark gloves, brown sneakers, and a red shirt, said.

"Oh Boy. I am so excited." Pete said in excitement.

" _Same here_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboard.

"Amigo. Do you play some Mexican music? Just asking." Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"Yeah of course." Ryan said.

"That's great!"

"I wish I can be like that." Sneezer said.

"Do you carry your electric guitar always, even to the school like Green does?" Sweetie asked.

"Most times." Ryan said.

"So it looks like we have two Rocker members who attend schools." Buster said, "You to T&H High School."

"And Green to Acme Looniversity." Babs said.

"Such fine young people." Granny said.

Taz made some happy noises.

"At least you can keep in touch with the leading band member, Green." Steve said.

"Yeah I do." Green said, "And also I have his number definitely."

"Indeed. If you have any problems, just call me." Ryan said.

"Ah yes indeed." Pepe smiled and said in his French accent.

"Wow!" The crowd said in awe.

"Well it looks we can get to know each other than." Silver smiled before shaking Ryan's hand, "I'm Tyson Silver."

"And I'm Nick." Nick introduced himself.

"Ah okay. Looks like we can get to hang out sometime eh?" Ryan asked in which everybody nodded.

"What about you three?" Concord asked.

"One person will be enough." Watson said.

"Yeah and don't worry, you can see us all around in this place." Jack said.

"And we will come definitely yo." Jackson said.

"Thank you all!" Gogo said happily as he dances all around in which everybody smiled.

"Lucky people." Shinichi said and sighed in which Ran also sighed as well.

And so they continued to talk for a while till Plucky kneeled at them and begged at them:

"Please let me join the band! I wanna beat those wabbits."

"Yes Yes. Please let him." Daffy said as he begged as well in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"Yeah dadgum it! Let me join too!" Fowlmouth cried as he begged on Ryan's knees, "I wanna impress the girl of my dreams."

"Well..." Ryan is about to say something.

"Oh you two." Concord said.

"Who is that girl of your dreams?" Chooch asked.

"He actually meant Elmyra or some junk." Shirley said in which Fowlmouth gasped in shock.

"Really?" Elmyra asked in awe as she approaches Fowlmouth.

"WHAT?!" Fowlmouth asked in shock before getting 'hugged' by Elmyra, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone laughed a bit, including Max, in which Elmyra let go of Fowlmouth. Silence occurred for a moment before Ryan sighed and said:

"Well unfortunately, you may have to wait for sometime to get accepted."

"How long do I have to wait?!" Plucky asked and whined a bit in which everybody laughed a bit.

Before Ryan could answer that, someone's voice asked which is recognizable and it's from none other than Top Cat:

"Um excuse me. Hope you don't mind but you nearly look similar to that another wolf toon name Walter. Are you somehow related to him?"

Everybody looked at Wally. Silence occurred for a moment before Wally replied:

"Yeah. He is my grandfather, or great grandfather as I had to call him."

"Eh why you ask that folks?" Bugs asked before asking in concern, "Did he do something fishy again?"

"Wait for a moment please." Spike said before asking the waitress, "How much do I have pay for a broken glass?"

"Well it's a small one so $10." The waitress said.

"Here you go."

Spike then paid up in which the waitress and others wondered as to why did he pay up in advance for the broken glass. Spike finished drinking the soft drink before saying:

"On behalf of all the Hanna-Barbera characters, I would like to say to you that... *breaks the glass immediately, which caught everyone by surprise, before he roared a bit* THAT SON OF A GUN INSULTED OUR LEGENDARY PEOPLE, WILLIAM HANNA AND JOSEPH BARBERA! AND IN FRONT OF A KID!"

The Looney Tunes gang, the Tiny Toons gang and a few Animaniacs characters gasped in total shock:

"WHAT?!"

"Wait. When did that happen?!" Lola asked in shock.

"The day before you guys arrived." Benny said in which the the gang gasped.

"That means it was day before yesterday!" Slappy gasped.

"Yeah but why you seem surprised?" Ash asked, "I thought a few of you among the gang do live here I heard."

"Well some of us do live here like me." Steve said, "But we were so busy in preparing for the trip that I stayed in Acme Acres and we didn't see the T.V at all. And I am staying in the hotel now as well."

"True. Like we didn't see the news at all cause we were busy preparing ourselves." Runt said.

"Oh Yeah! That did happen but I was really busy preparing and waiting for you guys that I have forgotten to tell you." Silver said before apologizing, "Sorry about that."

"Nah. That's okay doc." Bugs said.

"So since you knew what happened, can you tell us what happened?" Babs asked in a worried tone.

"Well the day before you guys arrived, according to the witnesses, Walter Wolf and that kid were on the same street. His dad told him to wait outside the shop door for 5 minutes as he was going to buy something quick. While waiting for his Dad and was playing with the Gorilla toy figure, Walter saw something on the poster which was a discussion about Hanna-Barbers's legacy. According to the witness, he got frustrated and torn up the poster before he started ranting and insulting the legendary duo and he even spoke it aloud and even shouted right square in the kid's nose. The poor kid cried and his dad soon arrived and he told his dad about what Walter just said. Realizing his stupid and big mistake, Walter tried to escape but he was blocked by a group of angry people and many Hanna-Barbers characters like: Yogi, Tom, Jerry, etc. They thrashed him before throwing him to the police. Later on that day, he was fined $120,000 as a result." Nick explained.

"Yep. All what the fox just said is true." Top Cat said in which the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toon gang gasped.

Silence occurred for a moment in which they struggle to understand as to why Walter would do and say such a thing.

"Why that no good, fowl mouth wolf!" Popeye growled a bit.

"This is outrageous!" Bluto said in anger, "I may be a villain but this wolf had crossed the line of everything by a wide margin!"

"Gwash. I fear that he might make a insult against us." Goofy said.

"And if he does that, it will be the third offense for him and it's jail time for him I heard, just like you're out if you get three strikes in baseball." Another Max said before asking, "That was his second offense. Can someone remind me the first offense he committed?"

"First offense was that he insulted a legendary fella name Chuck Jones right in front of the young toons and human toons at the school name Acme Looniversity in which he got fined 50,000 dollars as a result after the incident report was made public." Garfield said before looking at Bugs and others, "Am I right?"

"Yep. That's true." Wile said.

"And he even did that on the kid's face!" Yusuke said in anger before saying, "Bring him to me! I wanna whoop his butt and break his jaws!"

"I'm with ya man!" Cyborg said.

"This wolf is more crazier than I have thought off." The Mask said.

"I feel bad for the kid. He really didn't deserve this!" Sailor Moon said in a bit of anger.

"That's very true!" A man said.

"Unforgivable!" A woman said in a bit of anger.

"He's on the verge of becoming the most hated toon now." A toon said.

"Well he already is after that incident." A female toon said.

"What's gotten into him?" A female human toon asked.

"Beats me." A human toon said.

"And I think he's going to start insulting about us." A hybird said.

"And possibly against you Japanese animated people and creators as well." A female hybird said.

"And if he does so..." Sailor Mercury is about to say something.

"Well at least you two girls got magical powers and Yusuke has his own powers that's gonna send him flying to the Sun." Top Cat said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"He's a dumbass that's for sure." Ken said.

"Total jerk." Keroro said.

"Either he has mental problems or it could be..." Shinichi said and gulped a bit.

"What's more is that he might be giving the wolf toons a bad image." Ran said.

"I know right?" Watson said in a bit of panic, "What if...?"

"Hey don't worry! It's not that the other wolfs are doing it." Fred said.

"Well there is a saying that it takes the action and will of a single individual to make the event happen." Ash said.

Everybody nodded but Wally carried a shameful look on his face and asked:

"Is there anyway I can approach the boy? I want to apologize to him for that incident my grandfather had committed."

"Hey. It's not that you are on your grandfather's side." Spike said.

"But if you really want to apologize, then you better ask the newspaper company about it." A waiter said in which everybody nodded.

"Is it me or is it just that I have seen plenty of shows where the parents are on one side but the kids are on the other side?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. It happens in almost many shows." The fella with long black hair said.

"True. Very true yo." Jackson said.

"Hey Slappy and Skippy. Isn't he the main enemy on your segments in Animaniacs?" Jack asked in which the two squirrels nodded.

"That's right. Now what he already did has fueled my anger." Slappy said.

"First Chuck Jones, then Hanna-Barbera." Skippy said before asking, "What's with him?"

"What's with him is the fact that his brain must be broken!" Max said angrily.

"That could be true." Mary said.

"I think we need to take this to the Warner Brother Studios and discuss as to what to do next." Minerva said.

"Yeah. True." Sylvester said, "Either he keeps his mouth shut or no more appearances for him."

"Go...Go...Go...Good idea." Porky Pig said.

"Maybe after that, he will definitely keep his mouth shut." Sylvia said.

"And if he still doesn't, as another Max said, it's jail time for him." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Well I better get to my home and see that headline with my own eyes varmint." Sam said.

"Me two." Elmer said.

"Same here." Sylvester said.

"Four." Steve said.

"I would have never thought that he would be even more a jerk." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah. He might end up losing everything if he keeps doing like that." A young toon said.

"A public humiliation might be needed to teach him a lesson." A young female toon said.

"Throwing pies at him?" A female human toon asked.

"What about throwing sticks?" A human toon asked.

"Ah yes. Sticks and stones can break his bones." Ronald said.

"And fist." Hilary said in which Ronald nodded.

"What a nuisance." Green said.

"Nuisance to all of us." Junior said.

"I think he might be even the threat." Furrball said in which everybody nodded.

" _Can't believe that he would do and say such a thing._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _True_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"The horror!" Gogo said in shock.

"You got that right." Vinnie said.

"Hey! Thanks for bring this incident up!" Bugs called, "I will definitely let them know about it!"

"No problem. Just make that, for his and our sake, do whatever you can to make sure that he doesn't create havoc or insult people again." Spike said.

Everybody nodded as silence occurred for a moment until they heard a voice:

"So what's all the chit-chatting about may I ask dudes?"

Bugs and others somehow recognized that voice but the others immediately realize it but they couldn't find the figure of the voice. Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody got a bit confused till suddenly something pops up between Ryan and Watson.

"Surprise!" The figure said to himself happily.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Hey. Isn't he the purple Mohawk hairstyle guy that we saw on the station?" Buster asked in awe.

"Yep folks. That's me." The purple Mohawk hairstyle guy said happily as he takes off his sunglasses.

"Woo Hoo!" Everybody said in awe as they clapped in which Bugs and others got a bit surprised.

"Wow! You sure are popular in here." Lola said.

"Cause he's epic!" A man said.

"More like a mascot in here, man." Cyborg said.

"Yep. He's awesome." Yusuke said.

"Wow!" Bugs and others said in awe.

"Ah. So I see you are well-known here doc." Bugs said in which the purple Mohawk hairstyle nodded with a smile bro before asking, "So what might be your name?"

"The name's Zoe. Nice to meet ya dudes." Zoe said as he shook hands with every one of them.

"Well it's great to see you then. Looks like we can finally get to know each other." Hilary smiled.

"Yep indeed. Now can you please explain what was the commotion about?"

"Quick clue. Have you heard as to what happened on the day before we arrived?" Rita asked in which Zoe gasped and groaned.

"Oh come on! Not that punk again! Someone please give him a beating!"

"Yep. He indeed does deserve more beating." Popeye said.

"He's a punk indeed. No offence." Shinichi said.

"Ah no. It's okay." Wally said.

"Wait. Are you somehow related to him?" Zoe asked in a bit of surprise.

Ryan said something to his ears in which he gasped and apologized.

"Uh sorry. Didn't mean to say that but still..."

"I know I know." Wally sighed, "I just hopefully want to apologize to that boy and hopefully some actions can comes against my grandpa, or my great-grandpa as I had to call him."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fixed out." Rhubella said in which everybody nodded.

Silence occurred for a moment before Plucky and Fowlmouth ran towards Zoe and hugged his leg in which everybody got surprised.

"Please tell me how do I become popular?" Plucky begged before saying, "I want to beat those bunnies' popularity."

"I wanna impress the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said.

"Here we go again." Hampton said in which Fifi giggled a bit.

"Could you two just stop begging everyone about that?" Vinnie asked.

"No!" Plucky and Fowlmouth cried out with Plucky saying, "I will not stop till I can get some guidance."

"And the girl of Fowlmouth's dream or some junk is her." Shirley said happily as she points out at Elmyra.

"Yeah. Let's hug!" Elmyra said happily.

"Nooooooooo!" Fowlmouth cried out as he hid behind Zoe in which everyone chuckled about it.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Zoe looked at Furrball and Green and said happily:

"What did I tell you folks? Those two are back together again!"

"Ah yes. You were right after all." Ryan said.

"Yep and as promised, we will have to order a pizza for you." Watson said in which Zoe jumped happily.

"Yeah!" Zoe said happily.

"And not only that, Furrball is now part of the band." Concord said.

"Me wanna be in the band." Dizzy said happily.

"Yeah. I saw it." Zoe said, "Congratulations Furrball."

"Thanks." Furrball smiled.

"Wait a second. You were there the whole time?" Mary asked in surprise as well as Bugs and others.

"Yeah. I was there the whole time but I couldn't get to hear about the incident cause I was in the bathroom." Zoe said.

"Then wait. Where were you sitting varmint?" Sam asked.

"You all didn't notice him?" Sailor Mercury asked in surprise.

"He was sitting in the table that is two or three tables beside a table where Goofy and Max are sitting." Sailor Moon said.

"What?! Who dares to have the same name as mine?" Max growled.

"Ohhhh!" Everyone suddenly realizes it.

"Wow. Coincidentally, we have the same name." The Disney Max sighed.

"Gwash. Now I do I know which is which?" Goofy asked in confusion.

"How about we can call you Montana then to avoid confusion?" Skippy asked.

"I did rather not get called by that." Max grumbled.

"And why? Is it because there is an idol girl who has that same name as yours?" A hybird giggled before saying, "Hannah MONTANA?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd oohhhheeeed upon hearing that.

"Nooooooooooo!" Max cried out.

"How about Warner Brothers Studio Max then?" Top Cat asked.

"Well...okay."

"Then we will have to call Goofy's son, Disney Max or Max Goof then to avoid confusion." Ran said in which everybody nodded.

"I'm fine with that." Max Goof said.

"Problem solved." Nick said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Zoe asked:

"And I also heard that there is another one beside Furrball and Green, forming the faction 'The Young Cat Trio' *everyone excitingly nodded*. Who is that?"

"That's me." Junior said happily.

"Ah yes Sylvester Junior. Congratulations on forming the faction."

"Ah thank you."

"And now, how are you going to decide who is going to lead?"

Everybody looks at Junior, wondering what will be his reply.

"I think I have got a heads up." Junior said, "We vote."

"Vote!" The crowd said.

"Let's vote then!" Jack said happily.

"I'm ready yo." Jackson said.

"Pen? Paper?" Garfield asked.

"Where to vote? Here or online?" Bluto asked.

"Give a sec. I have to think who to vote for." Keroro said.

"I'm confused." Ken said.

"Smokin'" The Mask said in which everyone got caught by surprise.

"Well that was sudden." Spike said.

"Wait everyone hold it! It's not going to be that sudden." Junior said, "But I can say maybe say that it's in this week."

Everybody cheered.

"Alright then. This is going to be cool." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to vote." Zoe said in excitement.

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment till they heard two voices:

"Hey yo. What up dudes?"

"Yeah. This is gonna be cool."

"Whoa. What's that?" Daffy asked but then Bugs and others could hear the gasp of the other ones.

"Whoa! Could it be?" Yusuke asked in awe.

"Yeah!" Zoe said.

"Wait. You know them?" Lola asked.

"Yep. Cause they are none other than..." Jackson is about to make the introduction.

Soon the two figures appeared in which everyone is in awe. Both of them are African-American. The man is wearing sunglasses and is wearing a black DJ outfit with cool shoes while the lady is wearing her DJ outfit. Everybody is in awe before they all, except Bugs and others, said in cheers and unison:

"The DJ couple!"

"The DJ couple?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. They are the ones." Ryan said.

"Don't you just love their outfits? It's awesome!" Jack said happily.

"Awesome indeed!" Watson said.

"Hey yo everybody." The African-American man said as he finally approached them, "What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP!" The crowd roared in cheers.

"That was some great DJ music!" Chooch said.

"Yeah. Totally awesome!" The blue cat said happily.

"Thanks everyone." The African-American woman said as she finally approached Bugs and others in which everybody cheered.

"You know them?" Buster asked.

"Yeah of course." Green said, "This man name is Michael while his girlfriend name is Sarah."

"Oh Wow! If it isn't Green and..." Micheal said before saying in awe, "Furrball!"

"Yeah. We saw you playing in the stage." Sarah said, "You were amazing yo."

"I know right? That was some awesome playing there Furrball!" Zoe said happily.

"Yeah. It was epic." Disney Max called out.

"Thanks everyone." Furrball said in which the crowd cheered.

"So you two have become the cat duo as so we heard right yo?" Micheal asked.

"Yep and, with Junior, the Young Cat Trio." Green said.

"Hi you two." Junior said happily.

"Ah hello there." Sarah smiled, "Looks like an interesting name for the three of ya. Even interesting for a show."

"A show!" The crowd cheered.

"That will be interesting." Rita said.

"Make it happen Warner Brothers Studio." Runt said in which everybody cheered.

"But...we still do not know that who is the leader." Slappy asked.

"I think that will be known soon through voting right?" Minerva asked in which Junior nodded.

"Oh I nearly have forgotten." Micheal said in which he then greeted along with his girlfriend, "Yo everybody!"

The crowd cheered.

"Ah hello." Buster said, "Looks like from the name we heard, you two sure played some awesome DJs."

"DJs!" Gogo said happily as he began playing some DJs on his own.

" _ **Yo Gogo. Cut the beat**_." Babs sang in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"Hey. I did play some DJs on my own in Acme Acres." Hampton said in which everyone is in awe.

"Really? That's cool!" Micheal said.

"But where do you play it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I would love to see you playing DJ." Shinichi said.

"Same here." Ran said in which everybody nodded.

"Well in that place called The Cool Club." Fifi said in her French accent in which everyone is in awe.

"Cool Club? I think I saw that place when I was in Acme Acres." Garfield said.

"Oi. Olive is also there too." Popeye said in which everyone is in total awe.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. She is taking on a tour."

"Tour?! No wonder I couldn't find her for the past few days." Bluto said.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." The crowd 'ohheeedd'.

"Well as they say 'Better luck next time'." Rhubella said in which Bluto groaned while the others chuckled.

"So you two. Do you two play together?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah. On almost all occasions." Micheal said.

"We play different sort of DJs." Sarah said in which Bugs and others are in awe.

"Wow! That's amazing." Skippy said in awe.

" _Well I would like to ask you as well_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards before flipping it over, " _But first look down_ 👇."

The DJ couple looks down to see Plucky and Fowlmouth hugging their legs and begging.

"Please teach me how to do DJ." Plucky begged, "I wanna beat the bunnies and become popular."

"I wanna impress the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said before saying, "And no it's not Elmyra. It's actually..."

"The one with golden yellow hair and is wearing the sailor uniform." Shirley said.

Upon knowing that description, everybody looks at Sailor Moon. Silence occurred for a moment before she simply said:

"Sorry. But I have got a boyfriend."

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd 'ohhhhheed' upon hearing that.

"Garwsh. The rejection." Goofy said.

"Too bad. So sad." Ash teased a bit.

"Keeeerroooo!" Keroro pretended to faint.

"When you have been rejected or being Friendzoned." Ken said.

"That's true." Sailor Mercury said.

"I agree." Top Cat said.

"Oh dear." Benny said.

"Well better luck next time yo." Cyborg said.

"Noooooo! I meant someone else!" Fowlmouth cried.

"Ha Ha!" Warner Brothers Studio Max laughed.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Well you could have learned DJ from Hampton since he does it as well." Vinnie said.

"Yep. That's true." Sweetie said.

"Plucky can surely do it right?" Sneezer said in which everybody nodded.

" _Well that's them alright_." Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Indeed_." Road Runner showed it in one of his signboard.

"Well they sometimes go begging for anyone who is popular." Wile said.

"So yeah. Please excuse them for that." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind." Steve said.

"Nah. It's alright." Sarah said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the two of them are still holding their legs.

"Dizzy wants autograph." Dizzy smiled as he shows a pen and a paper.

"Awwww..." The crowd is touched while Taz made some happy noises.

"Uh sure." Micheal said, "But my one could be a bit sloppy sometimes."

"I think he won't mind." Sarah said.

"Yes. Dizzy doesn't mind." Dizzy said.

And so the DJ couple signed it on the paper in which Dizzy said happily:

"Hooray! Me got autograph!"

"Good for you." Mary smiled.

Silence then again occurred for a moment in which the only sound is Yusuke ordering something till Elmyra asked:

"Excuse me Mister and Misses DJ. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Micheal asked.

"Does the another kitty-witty have a..."

All of a sudden, someone put tape on her mouth and it's none other than Dave Green!

"No you are not asking that." Green said.

"Whoa. What did she want to ask?" Sarah asked.

"I have a feeling that it could be..." Silver said before Green interrupted.

"No No. That's not true." Green denied.

"That was surprising from her varmint." Sam said.

"Indeed." Steve said before asking, "Why would she ask something like that?"

"Maybe she and Max are in love!" A young toon said happily in which Max gasped in shock.

"Aye. They are in love." A young female toon said in which the crowd said 'awwwww...' upon hearing that.

"False False!" Warner Brother Studio Max angrily denied.

"Then why is Elmyra about to hug you now?" A young female toon asked as Elmyra actually 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"Gee Green. Can't you just admit...?" Babs is about to ask when Green interrupted.

"What's your relationship?" Green asked.

"No Relation." The bunny couple said.

"Yeah Yeah."

"Love Relation."

"Ha Ha."

"Eh?"

Buster and Babs could hear few gasps.

"You You." A man said, "You never said that on the show."

"Yeah. You two even kissed and yet you still say 'No Relation'?" A woman asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd 'ohhhhhed'.

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do." A hybird said.

"Well...we..." Buster and Babs tried to say something.

"Looks like Green got you right under your noses." A young human toon said.

"Ha Ha! Good going Green." Plucky laughed, "I would love to see them being on that position. Ha Ha!"

The crowd chuckled a bit while Green removed the tape from Elmyra's mouth. Silence occurred for a moment in which Yusuke said, "Delicious!" in which everybody smiled at him. Suddenly someone from the crowd said:

"Smokin'!"

Realizing the voice, everyone then turned to see the Mask spinning around and gave Buster and others some disguise before stopping behind the Young Cat Trio. Everyone is in awe as they clapped at what the Mask did.

"Hey. What was that for?" Plucky asked.

"Chill out Plucky. He was just trying to have some fun." Buster said.

"That was epic Mask." Spike called out.

"Thanks." The Mask said happily.

"Whoa! You sure know how to spin that fast." Babs said.

"I say I say, you Rockers know him?" Foghorn asked.

"Well yeah. You can see him almost every random part of the street." Ryan said in which Buster and others are in awe.

"Ah. So what do you do or some junk?" Shirley asked.

At that moment, the Mask immediately spin changed into some attraction clothes, jumped on the stage and began saying this on a microphone:

"People! People! Come to the Toons and Humans Town/City! Enjoy the fun and explore some great amazing places!"

Although his voice got a bit loud as everybody had to cover their ears, they still end up cheering at him in which The Mask smiled and bowed.

"Bravo Mask!" Top Cat said.

"That's the worth of him." Ken smiled.

"Thank you everybody again!" The Mask said happily before spin changing back to his original clothes and returning back to Bugs and others.

"Ah. So you promote tourism." Silver said in which everybody nodded.

"That's right. Kids love me." The Mask said happily.

"Well everybody loves you if course cause they recognize you varmint." Sam said.

"Ah yes. That's true."

Plucky and Fowlmouth tried to do the same begging they do to everyone else but this time, Shirley and Fifi stopped them.

"Don't you think it's s bit tiresome that you two are doing the same thing over and over again?" Hampton asked.

"Yes. They will find it a bit annoying and tiresome in the long run." Fifi said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Plucky and Fowlmouth cried out in which everybody laughed.

"So it looks like you know the Rockers very well." Nick said in which the Mask nodded.

"How and when did you know them very well?" Sylvia asked.

"When the band was first formed, one of our first performances included the opening theme song of him." Ryan said in which is in awe.

"Wow! Really?" Ronald asked in awe.

"Of course. It was really amazing that I feel like I have kickstarted the beginning of the Rockers." The Mask said in which everyone is in even more awe.

"Amazing. Would really love to learn about the formation of the Rockers." Hilary said in awe.

"Me too." Cyborg said.

"Well it's a bit of a long story yo." Jackson said.

"Do not tell now man. Tell them a bit later." Zoe said.

"Yes Yes. Cause you already sang your lungs out." Micheal said.

"I agree here." Sarah said.

"Well alright. If you say so." Jack said.

"I still remember the first performance." Watson said in which Bugs and others are in awe while the others smiled.

"Would love to see that first performance." Sailor Mercury said.

"Me too." Benny said.

"Same here." Chooch said.

Everybody nodded and smiled before the Mask said:

"Anyway. We are all here to celebrate *approaches the Young Cat Trio and picks Furrball up* the glorious return of Furrball!"

"Glorious!" Many from the crowd said.

"Furrball!" The others from the crowd cheered as the Mask started blowing birthday tubes and even played the trumpet.

"Congratulations my young cat friends for finding Furrball, bringing him back safely and forming the soon-to-be-known faction." The Mask said.

"Thanks." Green said.

"The first two which you have mentioned actually goes to Green's credit while the last one is...yeah...my one." Junior said.

"But still. Furrball, do you realize how much we miss you and have been looking all over for you?" The Mask asked.

"I was in Acme Acres the whole time." Furrball said in which Green nodded.

"Yeah while you all were searching for him, Green knew that he would be still be in Acme Acres somewhere." Wile said.

"But we thought that he might have returned." A hybird said.

"And indeed did he return." The Mask.

"Speaking about Acme Acres, I was wondering if you can try to promote tourism in our city?" Minerva asked.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Everybody 'ahhhedd' upon hearing that.

"Good idea. Given the distance between here and there is only a 15 minute ride train, I can do so." The Mask said in which everybody nodded.

"Olive might tell you about that place since she's on the tour with some others." Popeye said.

"I will be the one to ask her." Bluto proclaimed.

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Everybody sighed a bit. Then they chatted for a while in which Lola said to Babs:

"Looks like the Mask is really good at spin changing. He might be a serious competitor here."

"I know." Babs said before calling out, "Hey Mask!"

"Yeah?" The Mask asked.

"I challenge you to a spin/costume changing contest."

"WHOOOAAAAA!" The crowd said in awe.

"Wait. Now?" A human toon asked.

"No not of course. Just a bit later if only I can arrange." Babs said.

"Then I accept your challenge." The Mask said.

"Wow!" The crowd said in awe.

"Now this is gonna be awesome!" Chooch said.

"Shut up and take my money." Ash said in which everyone chuckled.

"Well this will be epic to see." Yusuke said.

"But how is it gonna work out?" Shinichi asked.

"You will see." Babs said.

"Well whatever happens, it will be fun to watch." Ran said.

"Kero Kero Kero. I can't wait." Keroro said.

"Me too." Cyborg said.

"Gwash. Who do you predict will win?" Goofy asked.

"It will depend on what she will say about it." Max Goof said.

"I want both of you to lose." The Warner Brothers Studio Max said in which everybody laughed a bit.

Silence occurred for a in which they chatted for a while before someone said:

"Kick off."

Recognizing that voice, everyone turned to see Ken Wakashimazu, wearing his cap and his dresses.

"Hey there Ken." Buster said happily as Ken smiles and approaches him.

"What's up? Looks like we meet again." Ken said, much to everyone's awe.

"It sure is." Babs said.

"Please! Teach us that move! We really mean it!" Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy cried out as they begged in front of Ken and hugged his leg.

"Oh Boy. Here we go again or some junk." Shirley sighed.

"Even though they do know the outcome." Hampton said, "Like this is the second time you are doing it."

"Kero. Second time?" Keroro asked in confusion, "Wait. Where did you meet them first?"

"Didn't you know?" Shinichi asked in surprise before teasing him a bit, "Where were you all this time when Ken was saying about meeting them?"

"Um...Conquer Earth?"

"Yep. That's the typical you." Fred said in which Keroro whined a bit.

"Can't you think of anything else other than your space stuffs?" Yusuke asked in which Keroro sighed.

"Is it me or is it just that I realize that he acts quite like Marvin?" Wile asked in a quiet way.

"Yeah. He does." Sylvester said slowly.

"It seems that even he wanted to conquer Earth but ended up being used to it." Steve said slowly.

"I think you need to learn a bit more about Earth." Ran said in which Keroro gasped.

"Yep indeed. Like how the Earth is round and flat." Sailor Moon said happily in which the Japanese animated characters sweatdropped.

"I guess you really need to learn something through books." Sailor Mercury said.

"Indeed." Top Cat said.

"What the hell you three are doing?" A toon asked.

"They are trying to learn again from Ken as usual." Vinnie said.

"Why are you three doing this again?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

"Because Never Give up said by the epic JOOOOOHNNN CCCEEENAAA!" Skippy said when suddenly, Cena's theme music played out and it ended after a while.

"But what did you want to learn from him?" Popeye asked.

"That jumping move." The three young toons said in which most of them gasped a bit.

"Ha Ha! Not possible! Ha Ha Ha!" Bluto laughed.

"Harsh but true." Cyborg said.

"Can't you appreciate your own abilities?" Spike asked.

"No!" Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy cried out.

"Oh Well. Looks like we are back to square one again trying to convince them." Slappy sighed.

"It's not possible." Rita said but they are still holding Ken's leg.

"I think that they are definitely not convinced yet." Garfield says in which they nodded.

"Looks like we don't any other choice eh?" Mary asked in which Shirley sighed and nodded.

But before she could do that, the Mask asked cheerfully:

"Would you like to have some candy and chocolates?"

"Candy and Chocolates?!" Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy asked in awe as they let go of Ken and looked at the Mask with sparkles on their eyes.

"Here you go kids."

And the Mask provided each of them a box full of candies and chocolates. Getting excited, they thanked him before opening the box and eating some. Everyone is in awe.

"Well that was a quick solution." The black haired fella said.

"Amazing." Daffy said.

"Thanks a lot Mask." Ken said.

"No problem Mister Karate Keeper." The Mask said happily in which some of them giggled a bit.

"Cool." Silver said.

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before Ken approaches the Young Cat Trio and said:

"Good to see you two again as well as Junior."

"Ah. So you are the one. Father was talking about you coming to Acme Looniversity." Junior said in which Ken nodded with a smile while the some are in awe.

"Wait. You actually went to that place?" A woman asked in awe in which Ken nodded.

"Yep. He did as Green's surprise meeting between us and him." Ronald said.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"With a minor change." Furrball said, "I am now part of the band."

"Yep." Green smiled.

"Congratulations." A hybird said happily in which everybody smiled till...

"Hey man! You didn't tell us about them being back together again." Jackson said.

"Wait. What?" Ken asked in surprise before saying, "I did tell you about it guys but you couldn't believe it. Even Zoe-san told you about it but you didn't believe him either."

"Yeah dudes. Now you looked at it with your own eyes." Zoe said, "Which means it's time for some pizza."

"I think we get that part." Jack said.

"I guess you are right Ken. I remember you first told us about it." Watson said.

"It was only a statement before it was cool." Micheal said.

"Yep. I agree." Sarah said.

"I wonder what's your full name by the way." Nick said.

"Ken Wakashimazu." Ken said.

"It looks like we are are usually calling you by the first name." Silver said.

"Not really. Some of us call him by the last name." Yusuke said.

"In the end, it all comes down to whom addresses whom and which." Bugs said.

"So will I end up be called 'Bunny' instead by someone?" Lola asked, chuckling.

Everybody laughed a bit as silence occurred for a moment in which Taz growled but made happy noises. All of a sudden, Dizzy said:

"Me challenge the orange cat."

Upon realizing who that 'orange cat' is, everybody turned to see none other than Garfield, who is surprised himself.

"Huh? What?" Garfield got a bit confused by himself.

"Dizzy challenges the orange cat to a food eating contest." Dizzy said.

"OMG!" Everybody is in awe upon hearing that.

"Is that so? You think you can eat faster and bigger than me?" Garfield dared in which Dizzy nodded, "Fine then! I accept your challenge."

The crowd cheered and clapped as everyone is in awe and are very excited.

"Wow! This is gonna be awesome!" A human toon said.

"Yeah. First Babs vs The Mask in the spin changing contest and now Dizzy vs Garfield in a food eating contest." A female hybird said.

"Make it happen!" Yusuke called out.

"Yeah! Make it happen!" The crowd cheered.

"Are you really sure of this Dizzy?" Bugs asked in which Dizzy nodded excitingly.

"Yes. Dizzy challenges him." Dizzy said in which Taz made some happy noises.

"Looks like he is proud of you." Lola said in which Taz nodded happily.

"Yeah. I maybe also a food eater myself but I am definitely not faster than Dizzy." Hampton said.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Ronald realized something and asked:

"Since Hilary has gotten the autograph. Can I get one too?"

"And me!" A female toon said happily.

"Can I also have one?" A female human toon asked.

"Sure thing. Why not?" Ryan asked smiling in which the other members of the Rockers nodded as they signed the autograph.

"Thanks a lot!" Ronald, the female toon and the female human toon said in unison.

"No problem." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan. Hopefully now, we can get to see you more often in the T&H High School." Silver said.

"Same here." Nick said.

"Looking forward to that." Ryan smiled as he did a bro fist to Silver first and then to Nick, in which everyone looked at it and smiled.

Then while they chatted about other stuffs, Junior and a few others looked at Green and smiled.

"Hey thanks a lot for inviting us to see your band's show and even getting to meet them." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. First day surely started with a bang." Steve said.

"Yep indeed." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent.

"Well haven't you written the letter, we would have spend the day searching all over for you." Sylvia said.

"Yeah. Glad to be back again as the Young Cat Trio." Junior smiled, "Thanks for the invitation."

"No problem." Furrball said.

"Well you were the first thing that came to our mind." Green said, "And also we would love to start our 1st day with a bang."

Everybody nodded and smiled at Green as silence occurred for a moment till they suddenly heard a burp noise.

"Oops. My bad." Cyborg said in which everybody, including himself, laughed a bit.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the long Chapter 13.**

 **Buster: We surely had met their band and their friends.**

 **Junior: And even more so regarding one of the members of the list.**

 **Babs: But there is one question which is left in our minds?**

 **Furrball *curiously*: And what could that be?**

 ***Green seems to realize and gasped before discovering something and picks it up.***

 **Green *in awe*: Oh! What a lovely drawing of you and Buster.**

 **Babs *gasping in shock*: Hey give that back!**

 ***And so Babs started chasing Green in which everybody chuckled.***

 **Bugs *breaking the fourth wall*: Well folks and docs, like I said, they are really so full of energy.**

 **Steve: Hmm...It's interesting what's going to happen. After all, it's only Day 1.**

 **Sylvester: Day 1 like that? Starting one of those? I would delightfully take it please.**

 ***Everyone chuckled, nodded and smiled. The chase between Babs and Green is still going on though.***

 **Me: Well the next chapter will be coming up of course but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half. Hopefully you liked this chapter.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Do that and I will give you a carrot. He He.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right.**

 ***Suddenly we heard a crash noise and we all turned around to see that Babs and Green crashed in which we all gasped. Silence occurred for a moment till Green was the first to laugh, much to our surprise and then Babs followed it up as all as she laughs also. Then Buster and soon everybody is laughing.***

 **Me: Oh Well. That's it for now. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***And so we continued to laugh as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	29. Part 3 Chapter 14: Meeting and Challenge

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 14.**

 ***Suddenly, I could hear a booming voice.***

 **Voice *singing*:** _ **ROOOOLLLIIINNG STTAAAART!**_

 ***Recognizing that voice, I immediately followed the direction of the voice to see the two toons playing a very popular game while the others are watching. They saw me and smiled.***

 **Bugs *while munching his carrot*: Ah hello there doc! Getting ready to see a race?**

 **Me *curious*: What's that?**

 **Green: It's Daytona Acme!**

 **Me *confused*: Daytona Acme?**

 **Junior: Yeah. Very similar to Daytona USA except that it's taking place in Acme Acres.**

 **Furrball *excited*: Aren't you guys excited? Buster and Babs are going to race each other!**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: It sure is.**

 **Steve: Uh...Buster, Babs. The author is here.**

 ***Buster and Babs soon saw me and gasped as they paused the game.***

 **Buster: Oh Mister Author. Sorry that we didn't notice you.**

 **Babs: Our eyes were fixed on the game. Luckily, it has the pause mood or else we would have end up hearing them singing 'Game Over' by letters.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Me: That's alright. Well then, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Green: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Buster: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Furrball: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto' as well as 'A Dislikable Visit'.**

 **Babs: And we all hope that you enjoy the story.**

 **Me: That's right. Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Let Chapter 14 begins! We hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Let's get on the Rolling Start!**

 **Babs *cheering happily*: Yeah! It's time for you to lose Buster.**

 **Buster *determined*: We'll see about that.**

 ***And so they resume the game and began racing other as the other of us are watching it as the Tiny Toons opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 14: Meeting and Challenge.

The next day, which is the 2nd day of their stay, Daffy, Plucky and Shirley are walking towards somewhere.

"Hey. Where are we going?" Plucky asked as he yawned a bit.

"Well we are going to visit 'someone' we saw on the crowd the day when we arrived." Daffy said.

"But what about Bugs and others or some junk?" Shirley asked as she is using her psychic powers.

"Heh. No worries. I asked that rabbit for permission and he agreed. By the way, what are you doing Shirley?"

"Trying to locate the location of where she is or some junk."

But then, she failed as she fell down with a thud in which Plucky helped her out. Shirley sighed sadly and said:

"It's no use. I tried. That's the 2nd time I failed. Failed to locate the cat duo at first and now her. Something's wrong with my powers."

"Maybe it's because you are new here?" Plucky asked in which Shirley looked at him.

"He could be right." Daffy said in which Shirley looked at him as well, "The reason you were able to find and locate things easily in Acme Acres is because you lived there all the time. Now you are here in this Toons and Humans Town/City and you are new along with most others, so maybe visit here while you can and soon maybe your powers will be able find and detect anything soon."

"You might be right or some junk." Shirley said, "This place is unknown to me so if I can keep on visiting this place, then soon I can detect locations around here right?"

Plucky and Daffy nodded before Daffy said:

"Try locating the Awesome Club."

Shirley then uses her psychic powers in which silence occurred for a while before Shirley said:

"We already went pass through it."

"Yep. Looks like you can locate a few places now in here." Plucky said in which Shirley is in awe herself.

"Exactly. Try visiting here often and soon any location in this place and can be located easily using your powers." Daffy said.

"Why thanks a lot Daffy and Plucky or some junk." Shirley said in excitement.

"Hey no problem." Daffy said.

"No worries Shirl." Plucky said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Plucky asked:

"I wonder what the cat duo are doing right now after that awesome night yesterday?"

"Probably sleeping or some junk." Shirley said, "I think after waking up that early for Green to take Furrball on their good old times and have him meet and become the new member of the Rockers and perform on their stage at night, I think they are having a good and well deserved rest."

"Ah I see. My room mates were sleeping as well when I got up so I was wondering about them."

"Same here. The folks were sleeping as well." Daffy said before grunting, "And that wabbit's snore was so annoying that I had to cover myself with the pillow. Good thing he stopped after a while and good thing that I asked for permission yesterday and told you two before we all got to bed."

Plucky and Shirley giggled a bit before whistling when Daffy looked at them. Silence occurred for a moment before they are greeted by some people:

"Hey there ducks." A toon greeted.

"Hi there." Shirley greeted back.

"What up Daffy?" A man asked.

"What up sir?" Daffy smiled and greeted back.

"We love you Daffy and Plucky!" A small crowd, who are passing by, said cheerfully.

"We love you too!" Both Daffy and Plucky cried out in happiness.

And so it continued on for a few minutes before it died down a bit. Daffy and Plucky are really excited.

"Wow. In here, you are really getting cheered and greeted or some junk." Shirley said in awe.

"I know right? I am so happy!" Plucky said happily.

"Me too. Let's settle here then and build ourselves a fan base that will be recognized all over the world." Daffy said happily before asking, "Ain't it kid?"

"Yes Yes."

Shirley giggled a bit upon seeing Daffy and Plucky getting excited but then suddenly they could hear some voices:

"Can't believe that Walter Wolf can't keep his mouth shut!"

"What an *Censored*hole!"

"Yeah indeed."

The figures then could be seen clearly in which is none a hybird and a female toon in which the ducks looked at them.

"Any more updates about him?" A female toon asked.

"Well I heard that one more time and he's going to jail." The hybird said before looking at Daffy and asked, "Right?"

"Heh Heh. Yes indeed." Daffy gave a meek smile.

The two of them then left in which the duck toons looked at them.

"Gosh. It seems like the incident is still bring talked about or some junk." Shirley said.

"I know. Remember the horror when we all read the newspaper in which Steve got to his house before coming back to the hotel?" Daffy asked and gulped.

"I sure do remember yesterday." Plucky said and gulped in which Shirley nodded as well.

The three of then began to remember what happened last night after they returned from the Awesome Club.

 _Flashback:_

After everyone returned home at night from the Awesome Club, except Sam and Steve who called for a taxi, everyone is excitingly talking about what happened inside the Awesome Club when suddenly...

"Why that varmint?! This wolf is gonna pay!"

Everyone got startled as they saw two figures approaching which are none other than Sam and Steve. Steve is carrying the newspaper.

"Guys. Everything that was been told is true." Steve said, "There is an article about that incident."

"Really? Let us see then." Bugs said.

And so everyone is looking at the article where Steve is pointing and they all gasped in shock.

 _ **Another controversy for Walter!**_

 _ **Insults Hanna-Barbera right in front of a child's face. Gets thrashed by the fans and some H-B toons. Gets slapped another fine.**_

 **It seems that Walter Wolf is creating and landing himself into more problems.**

 **However, this could turn out to be even worse than expected.**

 **Yesterday, according to the witnesses, Walter, the kid and his father were on the street when his father told the child that he will back within 5 minutes cause he has to get something. However, those 5 minutes wait would turn out to be a nightmare for the child.**

 **"Walter was seeing a poster and he got furious and started tearing the poster out. This is when things got worse." Another witness said, "He ranted and shouted right in front of the poor lad. I was hearing those voices and I think he said, "Those bi*Censored*, They don't deserve to win anything or being born, etc.". I was angry at him when the child was crying but I didn't know what Walter said to him until he told his father what it was..."**

 **And what the child said is that Walter insulted Hanna and Barbera right in front of his face!**

 **Furious, his dad confronted Walter, who tried to make his escape but is soon blocked by a group of furious people and some H-B toons like Tom, Jerry, Yogi, etc. They thrashed Walter before sending him to the police station.**

 **Later on, he was fined $120,000: $100,000 for insulting the legendary duo, $15,000 for creating a trauma on the child as he was seen repeating crying afterwards and $5000 for tearing up the poster. He was also warned that if he does that again, he might be facing jail and if he continues to do so, he will be regarded as a threat and his entry to the Toons and Humans Town/City will be blocked. This will also cover any incidents in Acme Acres as well. The child's father successfully filed a lawsuit against Walter and the family expects to receive compensation within a few days.**

 **"I'm disappointed." The child's father said.**

 **"This was not expected of him. It's natural that a child can talk to the toons and other well known characters and be friendly with them with them but what that wolf did crossed the line by insulting the well-known duo right in front of my son's face. And this isn't the only time he did that."**

 **This is second time Walter has been faced with the same charges. The first time he did that was on Acme Looniversity which he insulted Chuck Jones and Wile and got fined $50,000 as a result.**

The students and staff gasped in shock and horror when they read the news.

"The horror! The horror!" Gogo said in horror.

"I can't believe that he would say things like that to a kid!" Bugs is a bit angry.

"True. He could be a H-B fan." Lola said in which everybody nodded.

"He's a psycho. That's for sure." Daffy said.

"Yeah. After what he is doing, we need to do something to shut his mouth once and for all." Wile said.

"Some dynamites on his mouth can be helpful." Slappy said.

"We need to build some traps which will await him." Skippy said.

"Whatever it is, I need to take some action right now." Bugs said in which everybody nodded.

 _Present:_

"And who knows what the Principal Bugs is doing." Plucky said in which Shirley gasped a bit.

"You didn't see? He was talking on the phone or some junk." Shirley said.

"Oh..."

"I predict that he would be either calling the Warner Brothers Studio or Spielberg himself." Daffy said.

"I go for the second one since he also made that show 'Animaniacs'." Plucky said before asking, "Can't they just throw in front of him so that Walter know what it's like to in fear by someone."

"I would love to see that happen!" A hybird called out.

"Yes. That could be a good idea or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky and Daffy smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment as they walked for a while before they stopped on a certain building.

"Well here we are." Daffy said.

"Wait. Copy Shop?" Plucky asked in surprise.

"Are you thinking that it's the same name or some junk?" Shirley asked before saying, "In Acme Acres, it's called Copy Place."

"Still. Why Shop in the last name?"

"Well that's what you two are about to find out." Daffy said before asking, "So. Ready to go inside?"

Plucky and Shirley nodded in excitement as Daffy opens the door and they got inside the place.

"Wow!" Shirley said in awe.

"Like it's amazing." Plucky said in awe.

"Look around the copy machines or some junk."

"I guess that's why there is Shop in the last name huh?"

Indeed. Around the place are several copy machines, each with a price set. As they looked around in awe, there seems to be someone calling.

"Hey there!"

They then looked forward and they are in awe. Her feathers are a pale shade of yellow, and her legs and beak are a lighter shade of orange than Daffy and also has a bigger beak. She has brown hair which appears to be streaked or highlighted. She wears brown, or sometimes black eyeshadow and she is wearing a light yellow working dress. She is waving at them.

"Tina!" The ducks said in awe and approached them.

"Hey Daffy. Hey Plucky and Shirley." Tina smiled, "It's been a while."

"It sure is." Daffy said.

"You mean it definitely is." Plucky said in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Like how are you doing right now or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. Pretty good." Tina said, "I saw you three on the vehicles when you first arrived here."

"We know. We saw you waving at us." Daffy said.

"Like thanks for coming to the street or some junk." Shirley said.

"Well I didn't what was going on at the street." Tina said, "There were a lot of people, toons, hybirds and so on attending there and I didn't know what was going on till I got a glimpse of Bugs' and Buster's hand that I soon realize what was going on."

"Ah yes indeed. People came to the street to glorify me and Daffy." Plucky said proudly in which Daffy nodded in excitement, "It's true. They were actually cheering for us."

"Yeah. I even saw that you guys actually got cheered."

"True or some junk." Shirley said.

The four of them nodded with a smile. Silence then occurred for a moment till Tina asked:

"So Mr. Wizard. Anything interesting happened in Acme Looniversity?"

"Wizard?!" Plucky asked in shock in which he looked at Daffy, "Since when did you become a wizard?"

"I think he's just making up or some junk." Shirley giggled a bit.

"Not really. I still have the bounced cheque." Tina said as she shows the bounced cheque in which Daffy smiled meekly.

"Could you teach me a thing or two about magic?" Plucky asked in excitement.

"Well...I..." Daffy smiled meekly.

Everybody laughed a bit for a while.

"So what were you asking? Oh Yeah I remember..." Daffy said as he explains everything about what had happened in the Acme Looniversity: The arrival of Skippy, Slappy, Hilary, Ronald, Wally, Rhubella and Minerva and their role, Walter's rant against Chuck Jones in which Wile sent him flying and Walter got into a big problem as a result, the Acme Bowl Game and the after match party which resulted in Rhubella joining, the big flood incident which resulted in Ronald being kidnapped, the search and rescue operation, Steve's arrival and his role and later on Green's arrival and his role and finally, the visits by Tyson Silver and Ken Wakashimazu.

"Wait. Green? Dave Green?" Tina asked in awe, "From the Rockers?"

"Yep. We even got to meet his band and friends yesterday." Daffy said.

"And we learned a lot about Furrball in which we couldn't believe our eyes and ears." Plucky said.

"Like Furrball actually lived here or some junk before moving to Acme Acres." Shirley said.

"Wow! They must be really close." Tina said in awe.

"Childhood best friends for life."

"Oh Double Wow. Hopefully I can get to see him and the other new students. You sure had a really amazing, crazy day other than the big flood incident and that rescue mission thing."

"Yep. It sure is." Daffy said.

They all smiled at each other before Tina said:

"And that wolf jerk sure had that coming. Did you see the news?"

"Yeah. It happened three days ago and we read it from the newspaper Steve got." Daffy said.

"Gosh. Like this is the second time he did that or some junk." Shirley said.

"And he even shouted in front of kid." Plucky said.

"I know right? What was he thinking? First Chuck Jones, then Hanna-Barbera. What's next? Walt Disney?" Tina asked before she clinched her fist and said, "What Walter needs right now is a thrashing from me and the other people."

"I would love to see that happening." Daffy said.

Both Plucky and Shirley nodded as well and they smiled at each other before Daffy asked:

"So Tina. You used to work in that Copy Place. How did you land yourself here?"

"Well let's just say that I got a bit of a bad reputation from those so-called customers cause they were rude and I had to fight back. The manager didn't have any other choice but to fire me which gave me relief since I was unsatisfied anyway so I decided to go to the Toons and Humans Town/City but not before seeing you at first. Then a few days later, I came across here and boy, it was a totally different working experience from the previous one." Tina explained.

"So what did you do with Daffy before you left?" Plucky asked smiling, "Some make-up if you know what I mean?"

"Plucky! You are too young to see and say that!" Daffy said sternly and whined in which Tina and Shirley busted out laughing.

"Anyway. What's different compared to your previous working place?" Shirley asked.

"First of all, you have already seen those amazing copy machines with your own eyes." Tina said in which Daffy, Plucky and Shirley nodded, "Then there's lunch break, good pay and the customers are actually nice. Not to mention some of the customers are from other American and Japanese animated shows."

"Wow!" Daffy, Plucky and Shirley said in awe.

"So where's the manager?" Plucky asked.

"And why the customers are not coming actually or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Well it's not opened yet. I was able to get inside thanks to the key card I have. I got here earlier so that I can get to see you three." Tina said, "There is a rule stating that friends and family can get to talk before the shop opens, during lunch break and, obviously, after the shop closes but not during working hours."

"Ohhhh..." Daffy, Plucky and Shirley 'ohhed' upon hearing it.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Daffy said, "So you will be along during your working hours eh?"

"Yep." Tina said, "But don't worry, we can always go for dates."

"I still refuse to believe that you went on your first date with Daffy straight away." Plucky whined in which Shirley and Tina giggled a bit.

"Well it happens or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky groaned.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before they suddenly heard some shouts and excitement in which they looked to see...

"Cyborg?" Shirley asked in surprise.

"What's he doing in the street?" Plucky asked.

"Beats me." Daffy said.

"Let me check." Tina said as she opens the door and calls out, "Oi! What's going on?"

"Yo! You gotta see what's happening on another street." Cyborg said, "It involves someone that the black duck, the green duck and the one with blonde hair knows."

"Whoa!"

"What's going on?" Daffy asked.

"Cyborg said that something is going on on another street and it involves someone whom you know."

"What?!" Daffy, Plucky and Shirley asked in shock.

"Could it be that...?" Shirley asked and gulped.

"I hate to see it..." Plucky groaned.

"Well you never know unless you are seeing it." Daffy said before asking, "You think you can come Tina?"

"Sure. I have 45 minutes left before another work day begins." Tina said.

"Then let's go then."

Plucky and Shirley nodded as they and Daffy waited outside for Tina, who is checking to make sure that the entry doors are locked. Afterwards, they ran to another street along with some people with Cyborg leading the way.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other street, Bugs, Buster, Lola and Babs are just walking.

"Isn't it great yesterday? To witness some amazing band show?" Babs asked in excitement.

"Ah yeah. It was awesome indeed." Buster said before asking, "I wonder where are the cat duo now?"

"I heard some voices from their room which means that they are still asleep." Lola said.

"More like relaxing right now after such a wonderful night folks." Bugs said in which the bunnies nodded.

Silence occurred for a moment before Buster asked:

"I never asked you. Where are we going?"

"We'll to take a good walk, pick up Silver doc and, possibly, Nick and we are gonna watch a movie." Bugs said, "The others are going on their own way today."

"Ah I see."

"Babs. Are you really sure of challenging the Mask?" Lola asked, "I know you are the master of spin changing but the Mask is also the master of spin changing himself."

"Of course I am sure and don't worry, I will be fine against him." Babs said, "And even though if I lose against him, it will be a good experience on facing characters from other shows. It's like a soccer player knows how to play against other teams in one club. Get transfer to another club or called up for the international and a whole new challenge awaits."

"I like that soccer reference Babsy." Buster smiled in which Babs giggled a bit.

"Thanks a lot. I will take that in heart." A teen called out.

"Looks like he heard ya doc." Bugs chuckled.

The bunnies then laughed a bit before Babs suddenly realized something and asked:

"Bugs. About Walter..."

"I know. Wally is looking for the boy whom Walter shouted to so that he can apologize to him and his parents." Bugs said, "As for this Walter, I called the Warner Brother Studio and they told me that they will keep a close eye on him and won't hesitate to take any action against his behavior. You saw in the newspaper what the government is gonna do to him if he goes too far on that."

"Oh Man. Talk about him being the first toon ever to be banned from entering the Toons and Humans Town/City." Buster said in excitement.

"Well he asked for it." Lola said.

"I don't believe this guy. I really wonder if he had some mental problem because if he keeps on doing that, he will bring Animaniacs cast, mostly Skippy and Slappy, to shame as he is their main enemy on their segment." Bugs said, "And possibly the image of the company."

"Don't worry. Rest assured that, as long as that Walter fool gets a big beating, I will continue to watch and laugh." The man called out.

"You heard the man." Lola said.

"Ah indeed." Babs said.

Silence again occurred for a while before Buster asked:

"I wonder where did Daffy, Plucky and Shirley go." Buster said.

"Well they told me that they are off to meet someone." Bugs said, "But they never told me as to who that someone is."

"You can always ask Daffy later." Lola said.

"That's right." Babs said happily.

The bunnies giggled for a moment as they continued to walk. Silence occurred for a moment till they suddenly saw a man tripping down and groaned in which they immediately rushed to him.

"Are you alright doc?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah but oh man." The man groaned, "It's such a pain to tie those laces on those shoes."

"Don't worry. Let us help." Babs said.

The bunnies then try to tie up the laces but on doing so, had the laces mumbled up and their fingers trapped on it in which Buster and Babs sighed and groaned. Bugs and Lola untie the laces to free the fingers before tying up the laces themselves.

"Thank you so much." The man said gratefully before apologizing, "Sorry if it has given you some trouble."

"No problem and don't..." Buster is about to say before he got clear picture of the man and gasped in awe, "Whoa!"

"What's wrong Buster?" Lola asked in surprise.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the others looks at the man's face and they got surprised and in awe as well. The man has brown hair and eyes and is wearing a blue business-like suit and black shoes.

"Wow doc! Are you...?" Bugs asked in awe before asking again, "Are you Stanley Ipkiss?"

The man got really surprised himself before looking at the four of them and he asked in awe and surprise:

"Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs?"

 _Few Minutes later:_

"Wow. I can't believe that we are actually meeting the real identifier of the Mask." Babs said in excitement.

"Wait. How do you know that I am the Mask?" Stanley Ipkiss asked in a bit of surprise.

"Well. Let's just say that you are very well known to the others." Lola said.

"And how do you know about our names doc?" Bugs asked.

"Oh..." Stanley Ipkiss seems to realize that and said, "Oh Well. Yeah, I admit that I am the Mask."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Buster asked:

"Does the Toons and Humans Town/City know that you are the Mask?"

"Uh Yeah." Stanley Ipkiss said in which the bunnies got a bit surprised, "Like you said, I am very well known to the others so they do know about me being the Mask unlike the other town I lived in when I was in on-screen."

"Ah. Good for you." Lola smiled.

"So what place do you work in?" Babs asked curiously.

"At the bank." Stanley Ipkiss said which caught them by surprise.

"Bank? Didn't you say yesterday that you work to promote tourism in here when you were in the Mask form?" Buster asked.

"That occurs when I am the Mask."

"Ohhhhhh..." The others realize.

"But doc. Don't you think it's a bit of a pressure for ya?" Bugs asked in a bit of concern, "You are working in the bank as yourself and in tourism when you are the Mask. How do you manage those time?"

"Well it's up to me to do so and don't worry, everything is going fine." Stanley Ipkiss said, "And second is that first of all, I feel safe here cause many of them do know that I am the Mask and they feel fine by it whereas if it was on my on-screen place, I could get into a world of trouble."

At that moment, Stanley Ipkiss felt a tap in the shoulder and he turned around to see a smiling child and his parents. The child is holding a pencil and a paper. Stanley Ipkiss then knew what he wanted.

"Sure." Stanley Ipkiss smiled as he signed the autograph.

The child jumped happily while his parents thanked him before they left.

"Wow Stanley Ipkiss. You are very well known indeed." Lola said in awe.

"Looks like you are safe." Buster teased a bit in which everybody laughed.

"Thanks." Stanley Ipkiss said before continuing, "Now continuing on, the second thing is that I feel safe here from that Lt. Mitch Kellaway. He was constantly chasing me when I was the Mask and wanted to shame the Mask's legacy and believed that the Mask had some connection with the villains. He didn't know that I am the Mask but he did, he would have arrested me on the spot."

"That's true doc." Bugs said.

"Hey Stanley Ipkiss. Do you remember the challenge?" Babs asked.

"Challenge? Ah yes I do. You vs Me, as the Mask, in the Spin Changing Contest." Stanley Ipkiss said, "Although I don't know when though."

"It's not being told yet. I will let you know soon."

"Ah okay."

And so they chatted for a while about other stuffs before they could hear some T.V. noises in which some people stop to look at it. The news reporter on T.V said:

" _Hello. This is Jane and welcome to the T &H News Center where you can get the news and analysis 24/7. And to begin with, we have a new officer who has joined the T&H Police Force today just some hours ago._"

"Oh. That's interesting." A man said as few toons, humans and hybirds started to gather up, "Who could it be?"

"Beats me." A hybird said.

However, Stanley Ipkiss got a bit terrified upon seeing the news and cried out to Bugs:

"Save me!"

"Whoa doc. Chill." Bugs said, "The name ain't mentioned yet."

"But what if it could turn out to be..." Lola is about to say but is cut short by the news presenter in the T.V.

" _His name is Officer Charlie Dibble_." The news presented in the T.V said as they soon showed a picture of him smiling.

"Whoa!" Everybody is in awe.

"Hey. It's him." A female said in awe, "From Top Cat."

"So it seems like you know him." Shinichi said.

"Yeah. Well I'll be darned." Top Cat said as he looks at the T.V in awe.

The news center then shows Officer Charlie Dibble shaking hands with a few police officers and even signed an autograph from one of them. The screen then shows him giving an interview in which he said:

" _I'm happy that I will be getting to work in the police force that also consist of toons and hybirds. Our job, as usual, is to make sure that the people, toons, hybirds and others, well known or not, feel safe in this place_."

Everyone is in awe as they continue to watch the news. Meanwhile, Stanley Ipkiss gave a big sigh in relief.

"Phew. Safe." Stanley Ipkiss said in relief.

"Yeah. Totally." Buster said, "Looks like you can relax easy now."

"And show your full potential when you are the Mask." Babs said happily.

"Oh you know I will." Stanley Ipkiss said.

"Good luck for the contest." Lola said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see what happens." Bugs said.

"Thanks." Stanley Ipkiss smiled.

Soon silence occurred for a moment before they could hear a voice:

"Hey there!"

Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Stanley Ipkiss turned around to see a figure running and approaching them which is none other than...

"Sailor Moon." Stanley Ipkiss said in surprise.

"Eh. What's up Sailor Moon?" Bugs asked as he munches his carrot, "Did anything happen?"

"Something did happen and it is happening right now on the street." Sailor Moon said.

"On the street?" Lola asked in surprise.

"Yeah and it involves someone in which the four of you bunnies know."

Bugs, Babs, Lola and Buster are in total shock!

"Wait? What?!" Buster asked in shock.

"Someone that we know is getting involved in it?" Babs asked in shock as well.

"Yeah. That's why I ran and was looking for you." Sailor Moon said.

"Wait?! Something's happening on the street?" A teen called out.

"Aye. So I heard from the SMS." A toon said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Who wants to see the action?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Lets go then." A female human toon said in which everybody nodded and they started to run to the street where the toon, who said that he saw the SMS, believes it's taking place.

"Wait for me!" Top Cat called out.

"We better get going as well." Lola said.

"I have a bad feeling about what's going on on the street." Buster said.

"Same here." Babs said.

"You can join us doc." Bugs said.

"Oh Really? Thank You." Stanley Ipkiss smiled as he prepares to follow them.

"Follow me then." Sailor Moon said as she led the way in which Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Stanley Ipkiss follows her.

* * *

At the street, there are many toons, humans, hybirds, other American and Japanese animated characters that are looking at the scene in awe. On one side, Daffy, Tina, Plucky, Shirley, Cyborg and a few others ran towards the crowd while on the other side Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs, Stanley Ipkiss, Sailor Moon, Shinichi, Top Cat and a few others ran towards the crowd.

"I hope we are not seeing another family tension between the two Ws if you know what I mean." Daffy said in which Plucky and Shirley nodded but Tina got a bit confused.

"Family Tension?" Tina asked.

"Long short story but yes and one from Animaniacs and another one is the grandson of him." Plucky said.

"We will explain you later but we can say now that his great grandson is totally different from him or some junk." Shirley said.

"I don't think that ain't the one man. Best to see the scene for yourself." Cyborg said before calling out the others, "Yo people. A little move please?"

The people and others turned around to see the duck toons and agreed as once so they gave them some space so that Daffy and others can see in the front as to what's going on.

Meanwhile on the other side...

"Jee doc. I hope that ain't gonna be that family rivalry again." Bugs said.

"I hope not too." Lola said.

"Whoa! So many people!" Buster said in awe.

"Yeah. How are we gonna see what's going on?" Babs asked.

"You can leave that to me." Sailor Moon said before asking, "Excuse me people. Can you please give them some space?"

"You guys can go ahead." Stanley Ipkiss said, "I can see so don't worry."

Bugs and others nodded as they went forward in which people gave them some space so that they can see in the front as to what's going on. Soon the others arrived and groaned.

"Whoa! Look at the crowd!" A female toon said.

"Oh Man! How are we gonna see what's going on now?" A man groaned.

"I've got binoculars." Top Cat said.

"How about I lift you up so that you can tell us what's going on?" Shinichi asked.

"Good idea."

And so Shinichi lifted up Top Cat so that he can see what's going on.

Back to the main part, the eight toons along with Cyborg on one side and Sailor Moon on other side are now on the front and the toons couldn't believe their eyes and ears. What and whom they are seeing is none other than...

"Montana Max!" Buster, Babs and Shirley gasped.

"And who's that boy wearing the red dress?" Plucky asked.

"Well this dude is none other than..." Cyborg started.

"Richie Rich." Sailor Moon said.

"That's right." A female in the crowd said.

Indeed, the boy whom Max is angrily facing is wearing a red sweater with a large "R" on the front as well as long trousers and he has blonde hair and black eyes and his name is indeed Richie Rich. Tense silence occurred for a while before Richie Rich asked cheerfully:

"Hello there friend. How can I help you?"

"Don't you dare call me friend!" Max growled which surprised Richie, "After a while of searching, I have finally found you! Richie Rich!"

Another tense silence occurred for a while before Richie asked:

"Ah okay. So is there anything you want from me?"

"Nothing! Just a battle between you and me!" Max demanded, "You are breaking off the 'rich guys' cliche and I have been compared to you by the folks from my school which is making me sick, tired and angry! If I can thrash you in front of a lot of people and others, I'll prove that I'm a supreme rich boy here and no one gets in my way!"

"Ah...okay? So when is the battle?"

"Right here. Right..."

"Whoa Whoa! Hold it! Don't do it right now." A hybird said, "If you do so, then the police might come and fine you both for causing a ruckus."

"How about doing that in the Awesome Club?" A fella with black hair said, "That's where two matches are scheduled already."

"Babs vs The Mask in the Spin Changing Contest." A female human toon said.

"And Dizzy vs Garfield in the Food Eating Contest." A female toon said.

"Yeah. Now another match looks to be added to the schedule." A female hybird said in excitement.

"Make it happen!" The crowd cheered.

"You all just can't wait for that huh?" Max asked before saying to Richie, "Fine then! The more people and others watching the battle, the more merrier it will be for me getting my hands on you and humiliating you in front of the people watching to such an extent where you will be starting to call me 'Master' and proclaim me as the greatest rich boy ever in cartoons as well as in other media!"

"Ah...well. I accept your challenge." Richie Rich said.

The crowd cheered wildly upon hearing that.

"Alright. We have another match on schedule." A man said.

"That's right. Richie Rich vs Montana Max." A woman said in awe.

"Battle of the Rich Boys. Sweet." A teen said.

"Looks like there are 3 matches now then." A female teen said.

"Awesome!" The crowd cheered.

"So do whatever you want. Have fun, get a girlfriend, blah blah blah." Max said, "While I count down the days and prepare myself to destroy you in front of everybody that there will be no more *mocks the last two words of the song before doing the evil laughter* _**Richie Riccccchhhh!**_ Ha Ha Ha!"

"Ha Ha Ha." Richie Rich also laughed which shocked and angered Max.

"Why you?! Gah...Never mind! Your mockery will be over when the time comes!"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Max left but he didn't notice that Bugs and others were also there. Soon the crowd started to disappear slowly with everyone talking about it. Stanley Ipkiss also left which means that only Richie Rich, Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs, Daffy, Tina, Plucky and Shirley are remaining. They all approached him.

"Eh. What's up kid?" Bugs asked.

"Oh hi there all." Richie Rich greeted with a smile, "I heard that most of you are new arrivals on this place. Nice to meet you all."

"Ah same here too." Tina said.

"Listen Richie. We are very sorry about the way Max acted. He got a bit aggressive against you looks like." Lola said.

"It's alright. I can get use to it." Richie Rich said before asking, "I assume that you are all his friends right?"

"Well...not really so but kinda." Buster said.

"He is more of a neutral villain but recently he has been focusing on you so that he can prove everyone in the world as to who's the rich boy." Babs said.

"Ah I see." Richie Rich said.

"So kid. Where do ya live there in here?" Bugs asked.

"In my own mansion."

Everyone got really surprised.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"You even have a mansion in this place?" Tina asked in awe.

"Well yes. My family has many real state investments." Richie Rich said in which everybody is in awe, "My dad heard a lot of good things about this place so he also invested here."

"Nice."

"Then you might need to look down cause there are two toons who are holding your legs or some junk." Shirley said.

At that moment, Richie Rich looked down to see Daffy and Plucky hugging his leg.

"Please let us live in your mansion!" Daffy cried and pleaded.

"Please adopt us!" Plucky cried in which everybody gasped.

"What about your own parents?" Buster asked.

"I will call them if I get accepted."

"Well you see. They mostly think of greed, fame and money." Babs said in which Daffy and Plucky gasped.

"Hey!" Daffy and Plucky whined in which they all laughed.

"Well...I will think about it." Richie Rich said, "Ah look. Here's my limo."

Indeed, the long white limo of Richie Rich soon arrived and stopped. The driver opened the door for Richie Rich to get in.

"I will hopefully give you the answer when we meet again." Richie Rich said.

"Good luck for your battle against Max or some junk." Shirley said while using her powers to try to remove Daffy's and Plucky's grip on the leg.

"Yeah. You're gonna need it." Lola said.

"Why thank you for wishing me." Richie Rich smiled, "I will hopefully get to see you all again."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Daffy and Plucky cried as they lost their grip thanks to Shirley's powers.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Richie Rich got into his limo as the limo drove off soon afterwards. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Why you do this Shirley?!" Daffy and Plucky (whom he called her 'Shirl') cried and whined.

"Hey. I couldn't let you guys have him drag all the way to the limo cause of you two holding his leg." Shirley said.

"So you're saying I have become Elmyra now?" Plucky gasped in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"I think she meant something else." Tina said in which Shirley nodded as everyone laughed a bit.

"But come on! I could have explored his mansion!" Daffy cried out.

"Knowing you Daff, the next thing you are gonna do is to steal the money and jewels the very moment you see them." Bugs said in which Daffy groaned.

"Yeah and you will be arrested for stealing stuffs." Buster said.

"So you are saying that I've become more like Rocky now?" Daffy gasped.

"Not really. You can be best described as..." Lola thought for a moment before realizing it and saying, "A good fella with the ego being the main headache."

"Same can go with Plucky as well." Shirley smiled in which Plucky whined.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Tina. It's been a while since we last saw you." Lola said.

"It sure is." Tina said, "But as far we can get to the greeting right now, I sadly will have to leave cause I've got to open the shop within 13 minutes. How about gathering up again tonight at 7pm in the T&H Restaurant?"

"Okay." Daffy said.

"How about watching the movie with us?" Bugs asked, "I have already planned that."

"Sure." Tina said.

"Movie? What movie?!" Plucky asked.

"You will see." Buster and Babs said.

"Well gotta go now or, as Jimmy Newton would say, gotta blast." Tina said.

"Okay. We will see you there then." Lola said.

"Bye for now or some junk." Shirley said.

Tina nodded as she waves at them while running off in which Bugs, Buster, Lola, Babs, Daffy, Plucky and Shirley waved at her back before they can no longer see her. After that, they all began to go back to the hotel.

* * *

 _Many minutes later_

 _Hotel:_

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Wow. It looks like the dream match has officially come true." Mary smiled.

"Finally. I can get my hands on him." Max said, "And when I do so, I'm gonna..."

"I know you will win." Elmyra smiled as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That will cost him the match." Rhubella said and giggled.

Everybody laughed.

"But still. It's really amazing." Hampton said.

"Yes. Truly." Fifi said in her French accent.

" _Three matches in the Awesome Club_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Expect a lot of ruckus to happen_." Little Beeper said in one of his signboard.

"Yeah. I completely agree about it." Concord said.

"But what type of match?" Skippy asked.

"Yeah. At least, the other is known." Sneezer said.

"Me thinks food eating contest." Dizzy said happily in which everybody looks at him.

"Uh...It's already happening in your match." A young toon said in which Dizzy realized.

"Fist Fight Match?" Sweetie asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everybody oooohheed upon hearing that.

"Dadgum it! That will be awesome!" Fowlmouth said happily.

"But either Richie Rich or Max will never be the same again." Hilary said.

"Make sure that doesn't happen to you." Ronald said and giggled a bit in which Max groaned.

"But the question is when it's gonna happen?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. We haven't got all day you know." Pete said.

"I say I say that's completely true." Foghorn said.

"We've got only 5-6 days varmint." Sam said.

"True. If we take other events into account, it's going to difficult to find a schedule on it." Wile said.

"Beep Beep." Road Runner beeper.

"If it's impossible, then just cancel it." Daffy said in which everybody is in shock.

"How can you say that?" Sylvia asked, "The matches have already been arranged."

"Yeah. It's already been hyped up." Penelope said in her French accent.

Taz made some growling noises.

"And yeah. I bet a lot of sponsors are sponsoring this already." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. It's going to be cool, awesome and exciting at the same time." Steve said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"You got that right Steve." Bugs said.

"Totally agree or some junk." Shirley said

"Pray for the participants." Buster said.

"Don't worry. We are all with you." Tweety said.

"We hope that you win." Lola said.

"Thank you all." Babs smiled.

"So it's Babs vs The Mask in the Spin Changing Contest." A young female toon said.

"Dizzy vs Garfield in the Food Eating Contest." A young human toon said.

"And finally Richie Right vs Montana Max." A young female toon said.

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before Plucky asked:

"Say. Where's that cool looking childhood friend of yours Furrball?"

"Ah. He's here." Furrball said.

Everybody looked at Green, as he finally approaches them and said:

"Hey guys. What up? I heard about the upcoming match between Richie Rich and Max but before we get to that part, there's something I want to show you."

Green then put a poster on the table and everybody looked at it. A few minutes later, everyone is in awe as they all said in awe:

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!"

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of Chapter 14. Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 **Buster: It's 1-1 now!**

 **Babs *determined*: So now it's going to be settled in none other than the Expert Track!**

 **Buster: Bring it on Babs.**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit.***

 **Babs: But first... *soon sees me* yeah. Looks like the dream match has been set.**

 **Junior *a bit confused*: What dream match?**

 **Green: Battle of the Rich Boys.**

 **Junior: Oh that!**

 **Furrball: Oh Boy! I am so excited on seeing that!**

 **Steve *smiling*: We all are.**

 **Sylvester: Any predictions who will win?**

 **Bugs: No idea Sly. No idea.**

 **Buster: But still it's going to be fun watching eh everyone?**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Me: Well we are going to have to find out soon enough but right now, the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Furrball: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toons ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Buster: Now let's race in the jungle!**

 **Babs *determined*: Bring it on!**

 ***And so the two bunnies then went back to play and everyone of us are watching it as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	30. Part 3 Chapter 15: Environment Minister

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 15.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with a smile on their face.***

 **Buster: Truth or Dare?**

 **Me *surprised*: Eh?**

 **Furrball: Don't worry. Just say it.**

 **Me: Uh...Truth?**

 **Babs: Then tell us what's gonna happen in this chapter?**

 **Me: Sorry...you will have to find out in this chapter.**

 **Green: No. You must say it. You said Truth. So you have to say it.**

 **Me: Sorry.**

 **Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green: Oh Come on!**

 ***Everybody laughed as we played 'Truth or Dare' for a while.***

 **Junior: Wow. This sure is fun.**

 **Me *smiling*: It really is. Okay my turn.**

 ***I spun the empty bottle and it pointed at none other than Bugs Bunny.***

 **Me: Truth or Dare?**

 **Bugs: Dare doc.**

 ***Everybody gasped.***

 **Me: Then I dare you and the other Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs: Whatever you say doc. *Munches his carrot* Zahir890 doc would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope that you are enjoying the story folks.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: Well that was an easy dare.**

 ***I nodded as everybody laughed.***

 **Me: Before we resume the game, let me say that, without further delay, here's Chapter 15! Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **All of the toons *waving their hands*: Enjoy!**

 **Bugs: Alright doc. It's my turn now.**

 ***I nodded as I passed the empty bottle to Bugs, who then spun it, as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 15: The New Minister of Environment.

"WHHHHOOOOAAAAA!"

Everyone is in awe as they saw a poster in which Green has put it on the table. The poster shows some dance, moves and laughs and it's titled ' _SHOW YOUR TALENT!_ '. They continue to read on the poster.

"What's this?" Plucky asked.

"It says 'SHOW YOUR TALENT!'." Buster said before being in awe, "Sounds pretty interesting."

"At the Awesome Club or some junk." Shirley said.

"But then the date is shown to be day after tomorrow!" Babs gasped in which everybody gasped.

"Allow me to explain clearly." Green said, "This poster has been around for a few days and it was even there before we arrived. Today when I woke up, I got a call from Watson to come to the Awesome Club in which I did. Once I arrived, Ryan gave me this poster and told me that he wanted to give me that yesterday but everyone was so excited yesterday that he had forgotten about it so he apologized and said that if any one of us participates, we can take up the last spots so that we can prepare ourselves."

"Ooooohhhhh!" Everyone oohhhheed upon hearing that.

"Oh. So you also went out." Lola said, "No wonder."

"This event really looks interesting." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Is there still time for registration?" Rita asked.

"Like I said, Ryan said that there are a last few spots in which you can take." Green said in which everyone is in awe.

"Cool." Runt said in excitement, "Maybe we can participate."

"Hey Minerva. Why not you participate?" Slappy asked and teased a bit.

"Just to make everyone whoo on me again? Nah uh." Minerva said, "If I do so, the men, toons, hybirds or anyone would woo on me again and the ladies will file a complaint against me on charges of causing traffic jams, divorces and break ups."

"Wow. That's kinda a bit extreme." Pete said.

"Indeed." Elmer said.

"What about you Green?" Skippy asked.

"Well I got to know that me, Furrball and Junior are already participating, much to my surprise." Green said in which Furrball got surprised as well, "So I called Junior to know about this so he told me which I cannot tell you now, other than Furrball, for the sake of avoiding ruining the surprise."

"Oh Awesome! I am participating as well!" Furrball said happily.

"Nice." Sylvester smiled.

"Good luck to you three." Steve said.

"I can't wait to see you three perform." Sylvia said.

"Indeed. Can't wait." Penelope said in her French accent.

"What's the matter amigos?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent, "You look quite nervous a bit."

"Uh...I know it might be a bit hard for you but do you think it will be alright if you can join us in the singing?" Hampton asked.

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said:

"Sure. Why not? As long as me and Furrball doesn't get the back to back spots, which will certainly wouldn't, we can do so. I will let Ryan know about this."

Everybody cheered.

"Alright. We are good to go looks like." Sweetie said.

"You guys have something in mind?' Green asked.

"Hopefully." Sneezer said before asking, "Anyone?"

"Well I don't know what we are gonna sing." Ronald said as he scratched his head.

"Which leads us to this: Why did you ask that Hampton?" Hilary asked.

"Well I told him." Buster said, "Cause I know what we are gonna sing."

Everyone looked at him.

"Dadgum really?" Fowlmouth asked.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need a laptop to do so so that I can show you all." Buster said, "I know you have a mobile phone or a smart phone Green but I need a wider screen for all of us to see clearly cause there's gonna be changes and additions."

"I think I have a laptop." Bugs said as he munches his carrot before asking, "How about you and I go right now to my mansion to take the laptop so that you can see what you want? There's still time for the eight of us to go, pick Silver and Nick up and watch a movie."

"Good idea."

" _Oh Man. I won't be able to sing_." Calamity showed a sad face as he shows it in the signboard.

" _Me too_." Little Beeper also made a sad face as he shows it in the signboard.

"How about we sing on your behalf?" A young toon asked.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry from getting left out." A female young toon said.

Calamity and Little Beeper are in awe and excitingly nodded.

"Why thank you very much indeed." Wile smiled.

" _Yeah. Hopefully, we can do sometime for you for singing on behalf of Calamity and Little Beeper_." Roadrunner showed it in front of his signboard.

"Ahhh. It's nothing." A young toon said.

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment.

"Do you think I will be okay with it?" Rhubella asked.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Wally said.

"Yeah. You are on our side." Babs said.

"I really hope that our performance doesn't end in a sudden halt because of me singing." Rhubella said.

"Relax." Daffy said.

"Yeah. Just sing with your heart varmint and forget all the bad memories." Sam said.

Everyone nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Max asked:

"So...all problems and confusions solved?"

"Just one left." Mary said before asking, "How are we gonna let Ryan or others know about us participating?"

"I will call Ryan and you can tell him about your interest in participating." Green said.

Everyone nodded as Green then began to call Ryan.

* * *

 _The Next Day (Day 3)_

 _Street:_

"Boy. That movie yesterday was sure sweet." Lola said.

"Yeah Lola. It sure was." Bugs said before asking, "What about you two?"

"It was good to me." Buster said.

"I feel the same way as well." Babs said.

They continue to talk for a while till they came across a well-known fella whom they seem to recognize as he has a purple Mohawk hairstyle. They gasped and smiled before approaching him and asked:

"Zoe?"

Zoe looked at the and is in awe before asking:

"Yo what up dudes? What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Just seeing and recognizing you when we saw you." Lola smiled.

"What about you doc? You seem to be pretty excited." Bugs said.

"Yeah. Waiting for someone cause we are going to go to the scene where the news is saying is about to take place." Zoe said.

"News? What news?" Buster asked as he and others are surprised as silence occurred for a moment.

"Wait. You didn't hear the news?"

"Well we were so excited about watching the movie with Silver and Nick last night that...yeah...we couldn't see and hear the latest newsfeeds." Babs said.

"Then why not ya come with me? Let's wait for the another dude first." Zoe said before seeing someone and recognizing him, "Ah! Here he is."

Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs then turned to see someone approaching them and the one approaching them is none other than...

"Michael!" The bunnies said in awe.

"Yo Yo. What's up?" Michael asked in excitement, "Getting ready to see the moment with your own eyes?"

"What moment?" Lola asked which surprised Micheal.

"They couldn't hear the news yo cause they watched a movie last night with Silver and Nick." Zoe said in which Michael understood.

"Ooohhhh." Michael 'ooohhheed' before asking, "Then why not you come with us?"

"We already agreed with Zoe doc." Bugs said.

"You two seem to be really excited." Buster said.

"Did something happen?" Babs asked.

"You will know and see what's happening." Zoe said before asking, "Ready everyone?"

"Ready as you are yo." Michael said.

"Then let's go then."

And so Zoe, Michael, Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs then went to somewhere with Zoe leading the way. For Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs, they have no idea what's going on or what it is being talked about as they could see people, toons, hybirds, etc are talking about it in excitement and are going on the same direction they are going.

* * *

 _Another Street:_

Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs, Zoe and Michael are in a huge crowd where it is divided into two parts: The left way and the right way. It is divided so that the middle way can have space. Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs, Zoe and Michael are on the left way.

"OMG! What a crowd!" Buster said in awe.

"Okay. Now this has to be a special moment for that to happen." Babs said.

"It is dudes." Zoe said.

"Why not you try to ask a recognizable folks right there?" Michael asked.

Michael then pointed at the two recognizable folks so Bugs went there and then tapped on the shoulder of the two fellas in which one of them jumped a bit cause he got a bit frightened while the other one got really surprised. The fella who jumped soon landed on the same spot. Recognizing them, Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs gasped.

"Eh what's up Goofy and...uh...Disney Max." Bugs said.

"Gwash! You sure gave me a scare." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Like you totally surprised us." Disney Max said.

"Sorry about that." Lola apologized before asking, "Do you two have any idea as to what's going on that's the cause of this huge crowd?"

"You don't know what's going on?"

"Not really yo. They watched a movie yesterday with their friends." Michael said.

"Gwash! Today's an amazing day and boy, you will sure be lucky to witness it." Goofy said in excitement.

"Really?" Babs asked in a bit of excitement.

"Yeah. Dad's right. In fact, I can tell you this though." Disney Max said, "A new Minister of Environment has been elected and is going to make his first speech here."

"Seeing this crowd, then that means the one who is chosen must be very well known." Buster said.

"Wait for it."

"Waiting for it..."

"Wait for it my friends." Goofy said.

"You know I am." Babs said.

"Wait for it." Micheal said.

"Eh?" Lola got a bit confused

"Wait for it dudes." Zoe said.

"You wait for it." Bugs said in which they shared a bit of laughter.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before a sound voice boomed...

 _ **Earth!**_

"Wait. What?" Babs got surprised.

 _ **Fire!**_

The crowd are cheering.

"What's going on?" Buster asked in surprise as well.

 _ **Wind!**_

 _ **Water!**_

 _ **Heart!**_

"Hold on! I think I'm getting it now." Lola said in awe.

 _ **Go planet!**_

The crowd cheered and sang that lyric.

"Wait docs. Is that who I think it is...?" Bugs is in total awe.

 _ **By your powers combined I am...**_

The bunnies looked at Zoe, Michael, Goofy and Disney Max and their jaws hit the ground.

"Is it real?" Babs asked in awe.

"Yeah. It is real!" Disney Max said.

"Are we actually witnessing it?" Buster asked in awe.

"Gwarsh. Like you sure are." Goofy said in excitement.

"Yeah and that's why everyone's excited that they came here." Zoe said.

"He will be coming any minute now yo." Michael said.

"Then that means the New Minister of Environment..." Lola gasped as she began.

"Couldn't be none other than..." Bugs is about to say but then got interrupted.

"Here he comes!" Someone from the crowd called which brought large cheers.

"Is it a bird?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Is it a plane?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"No you idiots! It's...It's..." Someone from the crowd is so in awe that he couldn't even his sentence.

It is then Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs soon realized and exclaimed in excitement:

"CAPTAIN PLANET!"

"That's right dudes!" Zoe said in excitement, "Here he comes!"

And so it is indeed Captain Planet who is flying around the crowd and the crowd cheered like crazy as the theme song is playing. His outfit represents the embodiment of the beauty of a beautiful, better environment; a grass-green proto-mullet, crystal blue skin, earthy brown eyes, a fire-red chest, gloves, trunks, and boots, and a sun-yellow globe insignia and he's sparkling.

" _ **Gonna take pollution down to zero**_!" The crowd sang.

"My God! I had never thought that I would see such a moment." Buster said in awe.

"Well you are seeing right now." Disney Max said in excitement.

"Yeah. He's been on a hot topic for the past few days and that him being voted has suddenly made everyone into joy and excitement." Zoe said.

"Yeah. It was great that you brought us." Babs said, "Thanks a lot."

"Hey no problem yo." Michael said.

"But on the other hand, I won't be surprised." Lola said, "The title, definitely and without question, really suits him."

"Absolutely." Goofy said in which everybody nodded.

"He's about to descend on the stage now." Bugs said as he munches his carrot, "Wonder what he's gonna say."

Indeed, as the theme song is nearing to the end, Captain Planet, with his bright white smiling teeth, descended on the stage. After the theme song stopped, he then went towards the microphone, cleared his throat and said cheerfully:

"Greetings my friends and fellow citizens in this Toons and Humans Town/City."

The crowd cheered.

"It's been an honour and a pleasure to be making this speech as the new Minister of Environment. I would like to thank everyone for making this possible for me. It's my dream come true and yours as well. Thank you all very much." Captain Planet said.

The crowd clapped and cheered again before Captain Planet continues his speech:

"I want to say a few things. First of all, the world has slowly become a bit of a polluted place. We, I mean the people of the world, are using most of the Earth's resources and are destroying the natural resources and beauty without giving a thought of how to conserve it so that we can save it. There are already reports by scientists here and around the world that global warming is on the rise and the sea level is soon on the rise and soon most islands and some parts of the countries will be flooded. I've been observing that the countries usually talk and talk about how to deal with environmental issues but little has been achieved. The temperature level is also rising. Tell me friends, do you want to live in a situation where temperature level is 50-60 degree Celsius?"

"Noooooooo!" The crowd said.

"Then I, as a New Minister of Environment, swear and promise that one day, we can take pollution down to zero. Yeah I know, it's a bit too realistic and impossible but don't worry, it's a long-term. Right now, what we can do is reduce the pollution level as much as we can. We can conserve our resources to save our planet and provide a balance between protecting the nature's beauty and development."

The crowd clapped.

"We can show the world that if you are seriously thinking of saving our planet, then we must act now and work together. And I promise you that this place will lead the charge of saving our planet and reduce the chances for the devastating effects of global warming to happen." Captain Planet continues to say.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Oh and by the way, I'm pretty sure that some or many of you have come from a place name Acme Acres for visits or works etc. Well hear me out, I will be working closely with the environmental officials in Acme Acres as well. Therefore, this place and Acme Acres will lead the charge of saving our planet." Captain Planet said.

"Yes!" A person from the crowd can be heard.

"Thank you Captain Planet!" A toon cheered.

Soon the crowd roared in cheers. Buster and Babs are in awe and are excited as well.

"What a great guy." Buster said happily.

"I know right? He's also gonna help Acme Acres as well." Babs said happily.

Captain Planet then continues his speech:

"I will be here all around so you can see me in here most of the time as well as in Acme Acres. The responsibility, as most people say, lies on the people, politicians, businesses and so on. Right now I'm developing my policies and seeing the Environmental Act which I can improve it. But I can tell you this: If you are facing a natural hazard or anything that can threaten the lives and the beauty of nature, make sure you call me with this number."

Captain Planet then says the number aloud so that the crowd can hear and insert the number.

"When you call me, just say the place or the area and I will come as fast as I can. My signal will also detect where the danger is occurring and for your own safety, please stay away from the danger zone and don't worry, the same will also apply to the Acme Acres as well." Captain Planet said.

"Hooray!" Some from the crowd cheered as the crowd roared in cheers and they clapped as well.

"And with that said, I want to thank everyone again for making this possible and let's all hope that we can mark a new chapter of dealing with those environmental issues. It will be a long progress but I'm all sure that it will be a successful one as well."

The crowd cheered wildly.

"I want to end my speech with this." Captain Planet said.

The crowd looked at Captain Planet as silence occurred for a few seconds in which Captain Planet smiled and said:

"The Power is Yours!"

The crowd cheered as Captain Planet then soon started to fly up and waved his hand. This occurred for a few minutes before he began to fly, high fiving everyone on the way and even signed a few autographs. After that, he took off and flew elsewhere as the crowd kept cheering on him till it died down. Then the crowd soon split up with many people talking about it in excitement.

"I'm still in awe that he's also going to be foreseeing Acme Acres as well." Buster said in excitement.

"Yeah. So that we can get a chance to see him on both places." Babs said happily.

"Lucky dudes!" Zoe said happily.

"Gwash. You sure are in luck." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Good luck on seeing him in your place." Disney Max said.

"Wow. The days are sure getting interested and exciting indeed." Lola said in excitement.

"Yep Lola. Then there's tomorrow." Bugs said.

"Ah yeah. Tomorrow yo." Michael said.

"Whoa. You heard about the event tomorrow?" Disney Max asked in awe.

"Gwash. Are you gonna participate?" Goofy asked.

"Well we will that up to you guessing." Buster said.

"Guessing uh..."

So Goofy is actually guessing in which Max Goof sighed.

"What about you two?" Babs asked.

"Same reply to you." Disney Max said in which Babs gasped while he laughed.

"Well we better go now folks." Bugs said, "For we have something else to do."

"See you around then." Lola said.

"Yeah. See ya." Disney Max said, "Come on Dad."

"I'm trying to guess and think to guess if they are coming tomorrow." Goofy said, still guessing.

"You know him."

Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs nodded with a smile as Disney Max started pushing Goofy while waving at the rabbit and bunny duo in which they also waved back. Pretty soon, Goofy realized something and quickly waved at them as pretty soon, Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs can no longer see them.

"Well dudes. We better also leave now cause we gotta set up the stage for the big event tomorrow." Zoe said.

"Yeah man. Come and have some fun yo." Michael said.

"Oh we sure will." Lola said.

Zoe and Micheal nodded as they said goodbye to them in which they did the same thing before they left.

"Come on you two. Let's go back to the hotel cause we've a big night tomorrow." Bugs said as he munches his carrots.

"I still can't forget that moment of seeing that Captain Planet and his speech." Babs said, "I wonder if the others know about it."

"Well we'll ask them about it." Buster said.

The others nodded as they soon left as well to go back to the hotel.

* * *

 _Hotel:_

"What?!" Everyone is in shock.

"Cap...Captain Planet has been elected Minister of Environment?" Ronald asked in awe.

"Well I'm not surprised given his name." Hilary said.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"This is amazing." Wally said, "You four even got to witness his speech."

"And he's also going to help Acme Acres as well." Rhubella said happily.

"That's not fair." Plucky said angrily and whined, "You were able to see it without telling us. We could have seen it as well!"

"Whoa calm down Plucky." Buster said, "We also didn't know as well."

"Until Zoe and Michael told us followed by Goofy and Disney Max." Babs said.

"Ah. So you had no idea also or some junk till they told you." Shirley said.

Buster and Babs nodded. They are in their own room, preparing something along with all other students.

"Oh. We were outside as well and we had no idea." Hampton said in which Buster and Babs are in awe themselves.

"Yes. We were shopping to get the items you told us to get." Fifi said in her French accent, "But I guess that was what people were talking about and that we saw a huge crowd on our way back to the hotel."

"Me happy he got elected." Dizzy said happily.

" _Well we are happy as well._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

" _He's the man for the job as his name implies_." Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Well Max. Gotta be careful now cause if you ever plan to set up a polluting business, you might feel the wrath of Captain Planet." Mary said as she teased him a bit.

"Ah Shut Up!" Max growled in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry Maxi. I'm here." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"Dadgum it! This is great! He'll be helping Acme Acres too." Fowlmouth said happily.

"Yep. This will be awesome." A toon said happily.

"It's too bad that we weren't able to see him doing his speech." A female human toon sighed.

"Not to worry. We can see him on the newspaper tomorrow." A female toon said.

"Or if any pollution incident takes place, we can always call Captain Planet and we can see him in our eyes." A human toon said.

Everyone nodded with a smile before Skippy realized something and asked:

"But hey. Doesn't anyone have Captain Planet's mobile number in case of emergencies from what Buster and Babs told us?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone gasped in shock!

"Nooo! Now we will never be able to call him." Sweetie cried.

"Gee. We are sorry everyone." Babs said sadly, "We wish we could have recorded the number in a safe place...if you know what I mean."

"Wait Wait. I'm pretty sure one of them from this gang has a mobile phone. I recall that." Sneezer said in which it got everyone's attention.

"You mean this number guys?" A voice asked.

Everyone then turned around to see someone holding his mobile phone which shows Captain Planet's number. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Ah! Dave Green!" Everyone said in awe.

"Whoa. How did you get his number?" Vinnie asked, "Were you outside as well?"

"Yep. I went outside to the Awesome Club to meet with the other Rockers to confirm our participation which is confirmed." Green said in which everybody cheered, "Then when I was about to go back to the hotel, there was a huge crowd in which made me wonder so I asked a lady about it and she told that someone has been elected the new Minister of Environment which was revealed to be none other than Captain Planet. So I stayed there and listened to his speech and he said his number in which I saved it in my mobile phone."

"Lucky us." Furrball said happily in which everyone smiled at the cat duo.

"Ah good good." Concord said.

"Which side of the crowd were you?" Buster asked.

"Right sure if I am correct." Green said.

"Oh we were on the left side. You didn't really have to go by yourself just to confirm. You could have just called Ryan or someone else but I guess this was one of the day's moments that cannot be missed in which you could have never recorded and saved his number if you hadn't gone outside. So thanks a lot Green."

"Heh. No problem."

Silence occurred for a moment before Buster said:

"Well then. Let's get to the practice now for the big tomorrow."

"Yeah. We haven't got all day so the earlier, the better." Babs said.

Everyone nodded as they prepare themselves to rehearse for the big tomorrow.

"Alright then. And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!" Buster called out as they began their rehearsal.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 15.**

 **Buster: Whoa! Captain Planet being elected? This is awesome!**

 **Babs: I wonder if we can see him again.**

 **Green: Yeah. That would be awesome.**

 **Furrball: Indeed.**

 **Me: Well you may never know...**

 **The young toons *whining*: Oh Come on!**

 ***Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Steve laughed a bit.***

 **Bugs: I wonder what's going to happen on that event?**

 **Junior: What event?**

 **Sylvester: That poster that was shown on the beginning of the chapter son.**

 **Junior: Oh...**

 **Steve: Well I hope that all goes well. Any ideas Mr. Author?**

 **Me: Well all of these will be when the next chapter comes out but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half. And I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

 **Sylvester: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's it for now. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends .**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***Everybody then jumped, much to my surprise, as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	31. Part 3 Chapter 16: Show Your Talent!

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 16.**

 ***Suddenly I heard a booming voice.***

 **Voice *singing*:** _ **COME ON EVERYBODY!**_

 _ **LET'S GO PARTYINGGGGG!**_

 ***Knowing that music and voice, I rushed to the direction of the voice and see that the eight toons are smiling at the machine which is Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine.***

 **Me *in awe*: Whoa!**

 **Bugs: What's up doc? Liking this machine?**

 **Me: Yeah. I played it when I was young but why did you install it?**

 **Steve: A small sign of what is to come in the chapter.**

 **Sylvester: And, according to your answer, to bring the good old days and times.**

 **Me *smiling*: Ah I see.**

 ***Everyone of us smiled.***

 **Junior: Wanna play now?**

 **Buster *happily*: Yeah! It's gonna be so much fun.**

 **Babs: But we need coins. Without coins, it won't start.**

 **Furrball: $1 for single and $2 for together.**

 **Babs *nodding*: Yep.**

 **Green: What about you author?**

 ***Everybody looks at Me.***

 **Me: Before we get to that, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Babs *sighing*: I had a feeling you would say that. *Says normally* But okay, Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Green: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so. Also the lyrics except the changed and added ones.**

 **Buster: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furrball: And we all hope that you enjoy the story.**

 **Me: That's right. Alright then! Without any further delay! Here's Chapter 16! And I hope that you will enjoy it.**

 **Everybody *happily*: Enjoy!**

 **Me: Okay now. What you say: The coins? *Reaches for my pocket before feeling something* Ah! A $2 coin! Here you go.**

 ***Everybody cheered.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Now this is gonna be some good fun.**

 ***Everybody nodded in excitement as Buster and Babs hoped into it with Babs about to put the coin to the machine as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 16: Show Your Talent!

As the morning approaches, which signals the gang's Day 4 stay to begin, Furrball is watching, from his bed, the morning approaching when suddenly he heard a soft voice:

"Got up all off a sudden?"

Furrball then looked at the direction of the voice to find out that it's none other than Dave Green.

"Yeah." Furrball said before asking, "You too?"

"Same here pal." Green said.

The cat duo then smiled at each other before looking at the morning approaching through the big window.

"Tonight is the night huh?" Green asked.

"Yeah." Furrball said, "It's going to be exciting performing on the stage not once but twice."

"Yep. This is gonna be awesome."

Furrball nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Green said as he offers a brofist:

"Furrball. Let's do our best."

"Yeah. Lets." Furrball nodded and smiled as they did a brofist.

After they did a brofist, Furrball then went back to sleep while Green went to his bed before going back to sleep as well.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Around the Awesome Club:_

Outside, there are many people, toons, hybirds, other American and Japanese animated characters are trying to get in. Some are parking their cars, some forming a big line due to the security checking in which one of them checking is the bull toon. Everyone is really excited.

"The night has come at last." A man said in excitement.

"I wonder how many of them will be participating?" A woman asked.

"Beats me." A toon said, "We'll have to find out when we get in."

"This is going to be one heck of an amazing night." A hybird said in excitement in which everybody nodded.

 _Inside:_

The demand for tables and chairs is greater than the supply of it so the waiters and waitresses are trying to get those extra ones. Luckily for Bugs and others, they got their seats. Among them are Silver and Nick.

"Hey. Thanks a lot for bringing me and Nick here." Silver said.

"Ah no problem doc." Bugs smiled, "Always ready to invite ya as well as your friend."

"Whoa there. Where are Buster and others?" Nick asked in surprise.

"We'll leave that to you guessing." Lola teased a bit.

"The night has come at last varmint!" Sam said in excitement.

"Ah yes indeed." Elmer said in excitement.

"Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Can't wait for it to begin." Daffy said in excitement.

"Thanks for inviting me as well." Tina said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Ah no worries."

"I wonder how many others are participating." Wile said.

" _Beats me_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboards.

"My main worry is that Rita and Runt aren't here." Minerva said.

"Ah don't worry. They did tell us that they will be outside and will meet us here so they must have been stuck in a big traffic or line due to this." Slappy said.

"Amigo. Thanks for some Mexican music!" Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"No problem!" A voice called out.

"Look at this place everywhere. They just keep coming." Pete said in awe.

"Well I say I say that it might come to a point where they will have to close down the entrance." Foghorn said.

"Oh. This is such a wonderful club indeed." Granny said.

"Yeah. The Cool Club can host events like this." Sylvester said.

"Lets wish the other participants the best of luck." Steve said.

"What a lucky time to be arriving in here to witness this moment." Sylvia said in excitement.

"This is sure gonna be one hell of a night." Pete said in excitement.

Taz made some happy noises.

"And then next will be the Battle Show." Penelope said in her French accent in which everybody nodded.

"Ah yes. Exciting times ahead." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Lo...Lo...Lo...Lo...Looking forward to that." Porky Pig said.

"Oooohh. I twat I taw someone calling and approaching us." Tweety said which caught their attention.

"Hey there!" A voice called.

Bugs and others turned to the direction of the voice to see that Top Cat, Benny, Choo-Choo, Garfield, Popeye, Bluto, Fred Jones, Spike, Cyborg, Stanley Ipkiss, Shinichi, Yusuke, Sailor Moon and Mercury, Ash and Ken Wakashimazu.

"Oh hello there all. What's up?" Bugs asked.

"Hey there. Thought of checking you guys out cause there seems to be a large table." Top Cat said.

"Ah yeah. Thanks." Granny said.

"Hey there Stanley. Not participating?" Lola asked.

"Nope. Got to get to work a bit earlier than expected, then having to work in the tourism as the Mask." Stanley said, "The fact that I was able to make here is more than enough."

"Oooohhhh..." Everyone oohhhheed.

"Say. Where are the kids by the way?" Spike asked.

"I say I say boy that we will leave that up to you guessing." Foghorn said.

"Oi there. Where's that lady of yours varmint?" Sam asked, "You know? The one with long hair?"

"Now that you ask about it, Goofy and Max aren't here either." Lola said.

"And that green alien frog?" Steve asked.

"The answer that you gave to us will also be our answer to yours." Sailor Moon teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

"The same to you cowboy." Shinichi said.

"It's too bad that Oliver couldn't come here to witness it." Popeye sighed.

"Yeah. That sucks." Bluto groaned.

"Don't worry. Let us hope that it can be shown on T.V." Fred said.

"Yeah. In fact, they are gonna close the entrance soon." Pete said before asking, "So how will they be able to watch it other than the T.V?"

"Well this is gonna be fun to watch." Benny said.

"Then there's the Battle Show coming up." Ash said in which everyone nodded.

"Already 3 matches are there." Choo-Choo said before asking, "Any other ones?"

"Can't think of one now." Elmer said.

"Is it alright if I can order lasagna now?" Garfield asked.

"Save that for your battle against the purple devil yo." Cyborg said.

"That will be Dizzy right?" Sailor Mercury asked in which they nodded.

"Hey there Ken." Pete said before asking, "Can I learn your moves?"

"Even you?!" Bugs and others gasped In which everybody laughed.

"It's not that simple." Ken said.

"And I know you are going to say that after what I heard what happened to Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy." Pete said.

"Extra table and chairs have been given!" A waitress announced.

"Well catch you later then." Fred said.

"Yeah. Don't wanna miss those extra ones." Yusuke said.

"Okay docs. See ya." Bugs said as the others went to get their seats and tables.

"I think the show's about to start." Steve said.

"How so?" Penelope asked curiously in her French accent.

"Look. Zoe's walking on the stage."

Everyone then looked as Zoe is indeed walking on the stage before standing still, looking at everyone. Everyone got excited as Zoe got hold of the microphone before saying happily:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DUDES AND LADIES OF ALL SPECIES!"

Everybody cheered loudly and wildly.

"Welcome back to the Awesome Club and I hope that everyone is having a good time yo." Zoe said on the microphone, "Before we get to the main part, I wanna say a few things."

Silence occurred for a moment before Zoe said:

"The first thing is that for those who couldn't come inside, follow the security guards to the big screen where you will be watching and if you want to order something, let them know."

"Alright everybody. Come to the big screen." A voice, in which Bugs and others recognised it as none other than the bull toon, said outside which is followed by the outside crowd cheering as they followed them.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled before Zoe said:

"And second is that it's been shown on T.V so call your parents, cousins or whoever you know. Oh and it's also being shown in Acme Acres as well!"

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Acme Acres as well? That's cool." Silver said.

"Indeed doc it is." Bugs said in excitement before saying, "I wonder how Acme Acres is doing right now."

* * *

 _Acme Acres:_

It all started when on the street, a man received a call from his friend a few minutes after Zoe said that and pretty soon, within 13 minutes, the news that the event that is taking place in The Awesome Club will be shown on T.V in this place spread like wildfire and soon some of them are watching in their homes, some of them in the big screen and some in the Cool Club.

In the Cool Club, among those watching are the Warner Brothers (And Sister). The tallest one is ambiguous dog-like cartoon character just like other two. He is the tallest of the three, and wears khaki pants up to his waist with a large belt. He also has short black fur covering most of his body and white fur over his face, cheeks and eyebrows just like other two. His eyes are black and he has a small red nose, black ears, as well as a tail that sticks out through his pants. His name is Yakko Warner.

The middle one has black and white fur like his sibs with a red nose and has his own red cap which he wears all the time backwards. It's rarely ever taken off. He is the only one of the three who wears a shirt, which is blue and a turtleneck. He has white gloves like his siblings. He is often seen with his tongue sticking out and his name is Wakko Warner.

The youngest one wears a flower between her ears (that adapts to fit various costumes), occasionally wears earrings, a short pink skirt and frilly pink or white panties (or bloomers) and her name is Dot Warner.

So the three of them are watching in the Cool Club when Yakko whistled a bit and asked:

"So what's going on that is showing on the Television?"

"There is an events that's taking place in the Awesome Club in a place called 'Toons and Humans Town/City.'" A woman said, "I think the event name is 'Show Your Talent' if I'm not mistaken."

"Toons and Humans Town/City?" Dot asked in awe in which everyone nodded.

"I heard that it's a very great place." Wakko said happily in which everybody nodded with a smile, "I would love to go there."

"I wonder whether our show's cast might have gone there before." Yakko said.

"Some of your cast had gone there." A toon said which got the Warner Siblings' attention, "5 days ago, I saw Minerva, Skippy, Slappy, Rita and Runt boarding the train to that place with Bugs and others."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Wakko asked in which everyone got surprised.

"You didn't know?" A man asked in surprise.

"Not really." Dot said, "But then again, we haven't seen them for a while."

"Wakko and Dot. I say that we must go there." Yakko said, "I'm pretty sure that they are having a great time there."

"I think it's best for you to take a tour guide if you are going there for the first time." A female toon said, "You might get lost."

"You mean like the one that's taking a tour around Acme Acres?" Dot asked in which everybody nodded.

"How long does it take to reach there?" Wakko asked.

"15 minutes by train." A hybird said in which Wakko gasped.

"Only?! Yakko, you think we can just hope in the train and go there now?"

"Better not cause as she said, we might get lost since we never went there before so we're gonna need a map or a tour guide." Yakko said, "Plus we can take some advice and guidance since some of our cast even went there as well. Doing it right now will cause us to miss parts of the show."

"I say let's have a night-time of our lives watching it." Dot said happily in which everybody nodded with a smile as they continued to watch it.

In another table, a female hybird is also watching it along with her friends. She is processing her thoughts from the conversation between Warner Siblings and others as well as from the call and messages she gets.

" _All the best..._ " The female hybird said to herself.

"Hey. You're alright?" A girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm cool."

* * *

 _Toon and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

"And now are you ready to..." Zoe said before saying it happily, "SHOW YOUR TTTAAAALLLLEEEENNNTTTT!"

Everybody cheered wildly and crazily. Soon silence occurred for a moment before Zoe said on the microphone:

"Michael's coming to say who's doing it first. Give an applause to your one part of the DJ couple!"

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered as Micheal arrived and he smiled and waved his hand. He then took out a piece of paper and is in awe before saying on the microphone:

"The first one is none other than the Young Cat Trio yo! Give them an applause!"

And so they cheered wildly as Zoe and Michael made their exit.

"Oh Boy. I hope they will do okay." Sylvia said.

"They will be." Penelope said in her French accent.

"You know them." Steve said.

Suddenly, the lights are turned off in which some of them got really surprised and confused.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sylvester asked in confusion.

Silence occurred for a few minutes before the singing voices can be heard in which they realize it and brought everyone in awe.

 _ **One, two, three,**_

 _ **Not only you and me.**_

 _ **Going 180 degrees and we're gonna go tooney!**_

 _ **Countin' one, two, three...**_

Everyone's jaws drops in shock as suddenly lights came out on the stage, revealing the first young toon cat which is none other than...

Junior *singing*: _**Junior!**_

Light came out on the stage, revealing the second one...

Furrball *singing happily*: _**Furrball!**_

And another light came out on the stage to reveal lastly...

Green *singing*: _**And Green!**_

The three young toon cats then continues to sing as lights came out to reveal a logo behind them which is showing a beautiful cat head's design with red eyes:

 _ **Getting crazy with the little loonies, everybody loves three...**_

The crowd then continues to cheer wildly as the Young Cat Trio continues to sing that song. The ladies whistled while the men clapped like crazy as soon as all the lights slowly returned.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"Hello Doctor!" Dot said in awe as her jaws drops in shock and her eyes extended towards the screen in which Wakko and Yakko are surprised while the others who are watching chuckled a bit.

"Hello who?" Wakko asked in surprised in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well you two always say 'Hello Nurse!' when you see hot toons or ladies like Minerva and the Nurse so this time, I get to say 'Hello Doctor!'"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Okay. So what caught your interest?" Yakko asked.

"Look at that young cat toon on the right. So young and handsome." Dot said in awe as her eyes turn into hearts, "Look at his hair which covers his left eye, look at his green furs and attire. Heck, look at his green electric guitar! And even his green eyes! Though his left eye is covered, I can say from the right eye that they are shining like a green sky. Ohh...he seems to be an idol prince."

"Uh...Sorry to ruin the mood but..." A man said before asking, "What if he already has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. From what I can see him, I think that he might have a girlfriend by now." A woman said.

"Well...it might not be true you know." Dot said nervously.

Everyone then chuckled a bit, including her brothers in which Dot sighed. Meanwhile on another table, the female hybird got a bit surprised and nervous but then slowly cooled herself down after her friends told her not to worry.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _The Awesome Club_

 _3 minutes and 10 seconds later:_

The Young Cat Trio continues to sing sing with Junior leading the singing:

 _ **We are all gonna go tooney**_

 _ **Cause we are all the little loonies.**_

 _ **The three of us...**_

 _ **Or Four**_

 _ **On the Floor...**_

The Young Cat Trio *all together *:

 _ **One, two, three,**_

 _ **Not only you and me.**_

 _ **Going 180 degrees and we're gonna go tooney!**_

 _ **Countin' one, two, three...**_

Junior *singing*: _ **Junior!**_

Furrball *singing happily*: _**Furrball!**_

Green *singing*: _**And Green!**_

Together *singing*: _**Getting crazy with the little loonies, everybody loves three...**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

And so after they finished the song and music ended, the crowd cheered and clapped wildly as everyone went nuts and they are really excited.

"Bravo!" A man cheered.

"Awesome!" Yusuke cheered.

"Really loved it!" Fred cheered.

"Pure amazing!" A woman cheered.

"Congratulations!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Hallabanga!" A toon cheered.

"Congrats Syl and Steve. Looks like the kids pulled it off beautifully in the end." Bugs said.

"Yeah. Totally awesome." Silver said.

"Young Cat Trio! Young Cat Trio!" Nick cheered followed by others.

"Whoooooooo!" A hybird cheered.

And so everybody clapped, cheered and chanted the faction name. Junior then came forward with the microphone in his hand and said happily:

"Hey everyone. Thanks for your cheers and glad that we are able to perform in front of you while we revealed the new logo of our faction to you. Hope that you all enjoyed it."

The crowd cheered like crazy.

"I just want to say one thing. The vote of who will become the leader will begin tomorrow and will continue to run for a few days." Junior announced.

"Best of luck you three!" A human toon cheered happily.

"I can't wait to see that coming!" A female human toon cheered happily.

Junior then smiled as they bowed before they made their exit. The crowd continues to clap and cheer for them.

"I say boy I say that they put up one heck of a performance." Foghorn said.

"Yeah! What a start to the event varmint!" Sam said.

"Yep. This is really going good." Slappy said.

" _Rita and Runt still hasn't come. Maybe they are watching it at the outside_?" Minerva thought.

"Who do you think is coming next?" Silver asked.

"Don't know doc." Bugs said, "Oh look. Zoe's coming."

Indeed, Zoe soon appeared on the stage before saying on the microphone:

"That was one hell of a performance, cat dudes."

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Coming up next is Ryan who's gonna say who's next. So give an applause to the leading band member which is the Rockers!"

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered as Ryan arrived and he smiled and waved his hand as well. Silence occurred for a moment in which he then took out a piece of paper and looked at it before saying on the microphone:

"Up Next is Ran Mouri! Please welcome her."

Everybody then cheered as Zoe and Ryan exited the stage and in comes...Ran! Everybody clapped and cheered as Ran made her entrance to the stage. She's wearing karate clothes and she is carrying a stone plank and is rolling a big stone rock. This puzzled the crowd as they whispered to each other.

"Any idea as to what she's doing?" Wile asked while whispering.

"Not really but a few others like us are getting puzzled as well." Sylvester said slowly.

"Let us wait and see what happens." Pete said slowly in which everybody nodded.

"Hope nothing goes wrong." Sailor Mercury said.

"Thanks." Shinichi said before thinking, " _Good luck Ran_."

After finishing the set-up, Ran approached the microphone and said:

"Hello everyone. As you all know, my name is Ran and I'm going to show you that with my karate skills, I can effortlessly smash stone and other very sturdy objects despite many folks believing that's impossible cause you may bleed. Enjoy the demonstration."

The crowd clapped but showed worried faces to her. They hope that nothing bad will happen to her.

"Now let's roll on the music shall we?" Ran asked.

The music that is playing is a Japanese smooth karate music as she walks towards the stone plank and bows before taking her karate stance. Tense silence occurred for a moment before she did her 'Hai-Yah' cry as her hand went straight towards the stone plank...

And it broke in half.

"Whhooooaaaa!" The crowd are in awe as they clapped and cheered.

"Damn! She broke a plank, which are made of stones, in half." The man said.

"I know right? But then what about this huge rock?" A woman asked.

"Well we just have to wait and see." A toon said in which everybody nodded.

"And now for the second one." Ran said as she calls out, "Sarah-san. Could you throw the rocks please?"

"Coming right up yo." Sarah said as she appears on the stage, carrying rocks and stones with her.

Soon she began throwing them and Ran punched and kicked them all, including doing her jump punches and kicks. Soon, many many many MANY pieces of stone and rocks are lying on the stage.

"Amazing!" The crowd clapped and cheered as Ran smiled and bowed.

"Hey there. What does she do?" Fred asked slowly in which Shinichi whispered to him the answer in which Fred is in awe, "Nice."

"Wait? What?" Stanley asked in which Fred did the Chinese whisper to him in which Stanley is in awe, "Cool."

"Don't you also do karate Ken?" Choo-Choo asked.

"Yep. A different style of karate though." Ken said.

"Just hearing the sound of it has already made me woken up." Garfield said.

"Wait. You were sleeping the whole time?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Well I did imagine me singing along with The Young Cat Trio and could hear the sound of music."

"Try to be fit Garfield." Popeye said in which Garfield groaned while the others chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Like me." Bluto said as he shows his muscles.

Silence then occurred for a while before Ran said on the microphone:

"And now for the final task."

The crowd gasped as she finally approaches the big rock and is prepared to smash it with her fist.

"You think she will be okay?" A human toon asked.

"Let's hope so." A female toon said.

And so Ran took a breathe and looked at the huge rock before she lands her first punch and then sends out multiple punches with such noticeable dexterity and agility in which everyone is in awe.

"Whoa! She's fast." Cyborg said.

"But will it enough?" Yusuke asked.

Soon Ran stopped punching and took another breathe. Silence occurred for a few seconds when suddenly, much to the crowd's shock, awe and surprise...

The big stone rock then collapses into many many pieces. Some of the crowd's jaws drops in shock.

"She did it!" Benny said in awe, "Holy Moly, the big stone rock collapsed!"

"I can't believe my eyes." Spike said as his jaws drops in shock.

"Awesome Ran! Awesome!" A female human toon cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo!" A hybird couple cheered happily.

And so as the music stopped, the crowd cheered at her like crazy and clapped in which Ran smiled and bowed. She then looked around before looking at Shinichi, who smiled, winked and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"Hello Japanese Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko said and are in awe as they whistled and clapped like crazy along with the others and they have love hearts on their eyes while Dot sighed.

"Here we go again." Dot sighed.

"I'm sorry you two but I recognise her. She already has a boyfriend." A woman said.

"What?! Oh Man!" Yakko and Wakko cried and whined in which everybody laughed a bit.

" _Yes_." Dot said to herself.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _The Awesome Club:_

"Thank you everyone." Ran said happily on the microphone, "Really glad you enjoyed it. Thank you once again."

She then bowed at the crowd, who are still clapping and cheering for her, before she exited the stage. Soon the sweeper is trying to sweep all the pieces of rocks and stones out of the stage.

"Wow! She's really strong." Minerva said in awe.

"Yeah. She definitely has got some hard knuckles on her given what she did on the stage." Slappy said.

" _I definitely agree_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboard.

"How's that even possible?!" Daffy whined.

"Why not try experiencing yourself from her?" Lola teased in which Daffy gasped as he covers in fear.

"Save me Tina."

"There There." Tina said as she comforted her.

"Yep. That's the typical you." Elmer giggled in which Daffy groaned.

"Is it me or is it that Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth are going to beg in front of her to teach them her moves?" Sylvia asked.

"Even so, Buster and others are there." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Right." Bugs said.

"Ohhhhhh. I twat I taw Zoe coming." Tweety said.

Zoe appeared on the stage before saying on the microphone:

"That was one hell of a karate performance you showed us there. Thanks a lot Ran."

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Up next is Watson and Jackson who's gonna say who's next. So give an applause to the two members of the Rockers!"

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered as soon Watson and Jackson arrived and they smiled and waved their hand as well. Silence occurred for a moment in which they then took out a piece of paper and looked at it before saying on the microphone together:

"A double performance from Goofy, Max Goof and Keroro!"

The crowd cheered as Zoe, Watson and Jackson then exited the stage.

"Wow doc. Double performance?" Bugs whistled as he munches his carrot, "You mean they are going to do their show twice?"

"I'll be impressed if they can actually do it." Lola said.

"I say I say I kinda agree with you." Foghorn said.

"Let us see what will happen." Steve said.

Taz made some happy noises.

"This will be good." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Well so far, it's certainly going good." Bluto said before sighing, "Wish Olive was here."

"I feel the way Bluto." Popeye sighed as the two comforted each other like brothers.

"There There boys." Sailor Moon comforted them.

"Wonder what they are going to do first?" Stanley Ipkiss asked.

"Beats me man." Yusuke said.

"Two lasagna please." Garfield ordered.

"Yo man. You hungry now?" Cyborg asked in which they chuckled a bit.

"Looks like someone's approaching." Spike said.

"Hey. It's Ryan." Fred Jones said.

"Whoa. Ryan is on the stage." Minerva said.

Everyone then looked at the stage to see Ryan with his electric guitar. He has the microphone in his hand. Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"Hey. What's with the lights?" Slappy asked.

Suddenly...:

 _ **The password is... afro and trio.**_

 _ **Afro! Afro!**_

 _ **Trio! Trio!**_

 _ **3, 2, 1, Fire!**_

Then suddenly the lights came back and there it shows Goofy, Disney Max and Keroro with their afro hairstyle and their dancing outfit with Keroro's one being the dazzling one. Everybody suddenly cheered in excitement, now realising what's going on.

"Whoa! This is so amazing!" A man said in awe.

"I remember Keroro having that hairstyle while dancing but Goofy and Max Goof?" A woman asked in surprise.

"The way you say it." A female human toon said before asking, "Do you think they can adopt to it?"

"I guess they have been practising a lot so let's hope so." A human toon said.

And so the crowd continued to clap and cheer as Keroro, Goofy and Max Goof are dancing with Keroro leading the way. The disco ball is spinning around as Ryan continues to sing:

 _ **Afro Trio! The Afro Trio has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Trio! The Afro Trio has an afro!**_

 _ **Do not pull it roughly. Do not touch it with your fingers.**_

 _ **Don't come any closer! Don't play with it! Don't touch it!**_

 _ **Smolder Smolerin', Shave Shavin', baby.**_

 _ **Bushy Bushy (Crumple Crumple) Hairy Hairy!**_

 _ **It's a tough battle, but first we'll eat!**_

 _ **The pure space life form is so straight that it's crooked.**_

 _ **The enemy's hair is blonde and straight!**_

 _ **As sure as the Earth's swing, it's too sharp for the eyes.**_

 _ **The head of a conceited frog inflates! 3, 2, 1, Fire!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped wildly.

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **He's dancing with the two other afros!**_

 _ **So Afro Trio! Afro Trio!**_

"Oh Wow! This is so awesome!" A female toon said.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" A toon cheered.

The crowd clapped and cheered like crazy as Keroro, Goofy and Max Goofy continues to dance while Ryan continues to sing:

 _ **Don't take the Earth in a forceful way!**_

 _ **The sun was left! Leave the light of night!**_

 _ **Sparkle Sparkle, Razzle Dazzle, baby.**_

 _ **Shimmer Shimmer (Gleaming Gleaming) Glimmer Glimmer!**_

 _ **It's a tough battle, but first we'll take a break!**_

 _ **The pure cosmic soul is too shy to speak.**_

 _ **The enemy wears armor of oxidized silver.**_

 _ **As sure as the Earth moves, it will become intensely drunk.**_

 _ **An honest body made of sharkskin!**_

" _ **3, 2, 1, Fire!**_ " The crowd as well as the whole Toons and Humans Town/City and Acme Acres, who are watching it, sang as well.

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **He's dancing with the two other afros!**_

 _ **So Afro Trio! Afro Trio!**_

The crowd continues to cheer.

"Holy Smokes! They are really rocking it varmint!" Sam said in awe.

"Indeed. What a joy to watch it." Pepe said in his French accent in excitement.

Ryan continues to sing as Keroro, Goofy and Max Goofy continues to dance:

 _ **Afro Trio, Funky Funky Trio.**_

 _ **Afro Trio, Funky Funky Trio.**_

 _ **Afro Trio, Funky Funky Trio.**_

 _ **Afro Trio...**_

" _ **FUNKY FUNKY TRIO!**_ " The crowd as well as the whole Toons and Humans Town/City and Acme Acres, who are watching it, sang as well.

Soon Ryan played his electric guitar for a while before singing again:

 _ **Read it as "serious" and write seriously!**_

 _ **The pure space life form is almost perversely honest!**_

 _ **The enemy's hair is blonde and straight!**_

 _ **As sure as the Earth's swing, it's too sharp for the eyes.**_

 _ **The head of a conceited frog inflates!**_

" _ **3, 2, 1, Fire!**_ " Everybody as well as the whole Toons and Humans Town/City and Acme Acres, who are watching it, sang.

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **He's dancing with the two other afros!**_

 _ **So Afro Trio! Afro Trio!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **He's dancing with the two other afros!**_

 _ **So Afro Trio! Afro Trio!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **He's dancing with the two other afros!**_

 _ **So Afro Trio! Afro Trio!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **Afro Sergeant! The Afro Sergeant has an afro!**_

 _ **He's dancing with the two other afros!**_

 _ **So Afro Trio! Afro Trio!**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

And so the crowd clapped and cheered like crazy as Keroro, Goofy and Max Goof did their pose while Ryan smiled and bowed.

"Awesome! You four rocked it!" Top Cat cheered.

"Can't wait to see the next performance." Benny said.

"True. So true." Choo-Choo said.

"Hey I wonder. Is it an English song or a Japanese one?" Nick asked.

"It's a Japanese song." Sailor Mercury called.

"Yeah but this guy knows how to sing them in English." Shinichi called.

"It looks like he has made some changes to it in order to fit their performance." Yusuke said.

"So then wait. I recall that when we met with Ken in Acme Looniversity, he said that the leading member of the Rockers can sing Japanese songs in English." Wile said as he gasped a bit.

"Yep. He's the one." Ken called.

"Eureka! We found him at wast." Elmer said happily before doing his trademark laughter in which everyone chuckled a bit.

" _Can't wait for the next one_." Roadrunner showed it on the signboard.

"Same here." Pete said happily.

"You're not the only one." Daffy said.

"My My. This is getting fun." Granny said.

Silence then occurred for a moment before the lights turned off again.

"What now?" Tweety groaned.

Suddenly they heard a music and a singing voice:

 _ **Yeah yeah!**_

 _ **Yeah yeah!**_

"That now varmint." Sam said.

"Is that what I think it is?" A man asked in awe.

Suddenly the lights came out and this time only Keroro, Max Goof and Goofy are there dancing. The only difference is that they do not have afro hairstyles anymore, just their dance clothes.

"Now it's Keroro who is dancing in an English song." A woman said.

"Do you think he can do it?" A female hybird asked worriedly.

"Well if Goofy and Disney Max were able to dance on Keroro's song, why can't he?" A hybird asked.

And so the crowd continues to clap and cheer as the dance and the music of the song gets underway:

 _ **Got myself a notion**_

 _ **One I know you'll understand**_

 _ **Set the world in motion**_

 _ **By reaching out for each other's hands**_

 _ **Maybe we'll discover**_

 _ **What we should've known all along (yeah)**_

 _ **One way or another**_

 _ **Together's where we both belong**_

The crowd roared in cheers and claps

"Hey look. Keroro is doing great dancing on an English song." Ash said happily.

"Well blow me down." Popeye said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sailor Mercury cheered happily.

The dance and the music of the song are continuing:

 _ **If we listen to each other's hearts**_

 _ **We'll find we're never too far apart**_

 _ **& Maybe love is the reason why**_

 _ **For the 1st time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

"Bravo!" A female human toon cheered as the others cheered.

"You can do this!" A human toon also cheered.

"Keep it up!" A female toon called out.

The dance and the music continues:

 _ **If a wall should come between us**_

 _ **Too high to climb**_

 _ **Too hard to break through**_

 _ **I know that love will lead us**_

 _ **& Find a way to bring me to you**_

 _ **So don't be in a hurry**_

 _ **Think before you count us out (oohh)**_

 _ **You don't have to worry**_

 _ **I won't ever let you down**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

"It's really impressive that they are able to do the second dance right after the first one." Gonzales said in awe in his Mexican accent.

"I say I say I agree with you boy." Foghorn Leghorn said.

"Wh...Wh...Who...Who do you think is next afterwards?" Porky Pig said.

"Beats me." Daffy said.

The crowd claps and cheers like crazy as Goofy, Max Goof and Keroro continues to dance as the music and song is still going on:

 ** _If we listen to each other's heart_**

 ** _We'll find we're never too far apart._**

 ** _And maybe love is the reason why,_**

 ** _For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye._**

The crowd continues to clap and cheer like crazy.

 ** _Love is why we're seeing it eye to eye._**

 ** _(Yes, we're seeing it eye to eye.)_**

 ** _Seeing it eye to eye._**

 ** _(Love is why we're seeing it.)_**

 ** _I think we're seeing it eye to eye._**

 ** _(Eye to Eye.)_**

 ** _Eye to Eye._**

 ** _We're seeing it Eye to Eye._**

 ** _(Eye to Eye)_**

 ** _If you're ever lonely, then stop!_**

 ** _You don't have to be._**

 ** _After all, it's only a beat away from you to me._**

 ** _(Take a look inside and see.)_**

 ** _Yeaaaaah!_**

 _ **If you're ever lonely stop!**_

 _ **You don't have to be**_

 _ **After all this slowly**_

 _ **I'll be there for just you & me**_

 _ **(Take a look inside & see).**_

 _ **YEAHHHH!**_

"This is awesome!" A man said happily.

"My childhood has returned not once but twice!" A woman cried out happily.

"Go! Go! Guys!" Sailor Moon cheered happily as the crowd continues to cheer and clap.

 _ **If we listen to each other's hearts**_

 _ **We'll find we're never too far apart**_

 _ **& Maybe love is the reason why**_

 _ **For the 1st time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

 ** _Seeing it Eye to Eye.  
_**

 ** _Seeing it Eye to Eye._**

 ** _We're seeing it Eye to Eye, baby._**

 ** _For the first time._**

 ** _For the first time._**

 ** _Eye to Eye_**

 ** _Seeing it._**

 ** _Seeing it, baby._**

 ** _Seeing it Eye to Eye._**

 ** _For the first time ever._**

 ** _Hey, yeah._**

 ** _Seeing it, baby._**

 ** _We're seeing it Eye to Eye._**

 ** _Seeing it._**

 ** _(C'mon, baby.)_**

 ** _Eye to Eye_**

 ** _Eye to Eye_**

 ** _Eye to Eye_**

 ** _Eye to EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

 _ **Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Yah-hoo-hoo-hoo-eeee!**_ *Goofy hollered*

Pretty soon, after the music ended, the crowd jumped from their seats and started cheering and clapping loudly as Goofy, Max Goof and Keroro bowed.

"Bravo! Bravo!" A toon cheered happily.

"You guys did it! Two performances in one go!" A female toon cheered.

"Amazing!" Fred Jones said happily.

"Nice. Keep that up in the future performances." Shinichi called out.

And so everyone continued to clap and cheer the three of them in which they smiled and waved their hands while Keroro also bowed.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"You know? Doing two dances in one go with a few minutes break after the first song has ended really gave me surprise and in awe as well." Wakko said.

"I agree. They could have taken a break between." Yakko said.

"True. But doing two dances in one go is difficult, if not impossible." Dot said in which Yakko and Wakko nodded, as well as everyone else, nodded.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _The Awesome Club:_

"Gwarsh. Thank you everyone for your wonderful support." Goofy said happily on the microphone.

"Yeah. It's great to be performing with you guys." Max said on the microphone.

"Kero Kero Kero. Till we meet again." Keroro said on the microphone, "Kero Kero Kero..."

"Thank you for watching!" The three of them said together on the microphone.

The crowd roared in cheers and claps as the three of them are making their exit on the stage, in a dancing way in which everybody clapped.

"Gee doc. It's amazing that they were able to dance twice in one go doc. Ain't it?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. Pretty amazing. Never seen anyone doing things twice before." Silver said.

"True. They must had practised hard for it." Lola said.

"Therefore #Respect." Steve said in which everybody nodded.

"Could have used some other hashtags though." Sylvester chuckled a bit.

"I wonder what's going on in the performers' centre." Sylvia said, "You know where the performers are there waiting for their next turn."

"Beats me." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Same here." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Ooooohhh. I wonder who's next." Tweety asked.

"Well you're gonna get your answer soon." Nick said, "Cause Zoe's coming."

Indeed Zoe appeared on the stage in which the crowd cheered. He then said on the microphone:

"Words cannot express how amazed we all are. Dancing two songs in one go with two from Disney and one is a Japanese animated character as they get to adopt to each others songs is pure amazing. Congrats Goofy, Max Goof and Keroro. Give them a big applause everybody!"

The crowd cheered wildly and also clapped.

"And now next is Jack who's gonna say who's next. So give an applause to the one of the member of the Rockers!"

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered as soon Jack arrived and he smiled and waved his hand as well. Silence occurred for a moment in which he then took out a piece of paper and looked at it before saying on the microphone:

"Up Next are Rita and Runt!"

The crowd cheered as Zoe and Jack exits the stage but the ones who are in complete shock are Bugs and others. And I'm pretty sure you know why.

"Wait doc. Rita and Runt?" Bugs asked in surprise.

"They're on the list?" Lola also asked in surprise.

"How did they even get there?" Slappy asked.

"Well we better ask them later on and find out." Minerva said in which everyone nodded.

"Hmm...That's strange." Spike whispered a bit, "They seem to be more in surprise then in excitement."

"Don't know why though." Ash said.

"Bugs and others are really caught a big surprise there." A man said.

"Yeah. Something is not right for them." A woman said.

"Look! Here comes Rita and Runt!" A hybird said happily.

And so the crowd cheered and clapped when they saw Rita and Runt. Rita and Runt then saw Bugs and others. It seems that they have a lot to explain after the show is over. But for now, it's time for the show to occur as the stage is set for them as Rita grabs the microphone and says:

"Hello everyone. This is Rita and Runt speaking and we're going to be performing a short but nice song. Hope you can enjoy it."

The crowd clapped and cheered as they seem to be readying themselves.

"Despite the surprise, let's all cheer for them." Wile said in which everybody nodded.

" _I agree_." Roadrunner showed it in his signboard.

"Me too." Granny said.

"Well we'll cheer for them but they will be have to do a lot of explaining varmint!" Sam said.

"That's right. We have to do something." Elmer said.

"I know what you guys meant." Bugs said, "But for now, let us sit back and enjoy the show."

"Oh. I hope this is gonna be good." Sailor Moon said in excitement.

"It will be." Benny said.

"Look. They are about to start now." Top Cat said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody looks as Rita, who is holding the microphone. She then took a deep breathe before singing:

 _ **Let's try for two**_

 _ **What's the sense of stopping now?**_

 _ **Just me and you**_

 _ **We're the pros with the know-how**_

 _ **To get kicked out of every place**_

 _ **We've ever set a paw.**_

 _ **We're not through**_

 _ **Let's try for two.**_

 _ **Home ahoy!**_

 _ **Told ya, boy!**_

 _ **Follow my lead**_

 _ **Watch my ploy**_

 _ **Oh Runt, You gotta use your brain and think.**_

 _ **Let's get fed!**_ *Runt sang this line.*

 _ **Give it a whirl.**_ *Rita sang this line.*

 _ **Hurts my head!**_ *Runt sang this line.*

 _ **Oh, Runt, you gotta use your brain.**_ *Rita sang this line.*

The crowd continues to clap and cheered for them.

"Hey. They are doing good." Tina said.

"Yeah. I agree." Daffy said.

"Keep it up!" A hybird cheered.

"Hoorah!" A female hybird cheered.

"Whoo Hoo!" A human toon cheered.

"Wow! Rita is singing amazingly!" A hybird said.

The crowd continues to cheer and clap when suddenly there is a voice singing:

 _ **Hot dog, check it out**_

 _ **Santa sent me brains for Scout**_

 _ **Come and stay with Aunty Glory**_

 _ **Forever in my laboratory.**_

Rita and Runt continued to sing:

 _ **Watch my stuff.**_ *Rita sang this line.*

 _ **Let's begin!**_ *Runt sang this line.*

 _ **Don't you bark or**_ *Rita sang this line.*

 _ **Track mud in?**_ *Runt sang this line.*

 _ **Hey, Runt, you just used your brain.**_ *Rita sang this line.*

 _ **Definit- Definit- Who me?**_ *Runt sang this line.*

 _ **You just used your brain.**_ *Rita sang this line.*

"Cool and amazing." A woman said in awe.

"I can recall hearing that song." The man smiled.

Everyone is excited as they clapped.

"But little did we all know that this happened _ **.**_ " Rita said which git most of them a but surprised and puzzled.

Suddenly a lot of crash noises can be heard in which some people panicked a bit.

"What's going on?" A human toon asked in fright.

"Chill. It's not that it's actually happening." A female toon said.

"Well that's a relief." Top Cat said.

"Yeah. Phew." Sailor Mercury sighed in relief.

Silence occurred for a moment before Rita said on the microphone:

"Getting bounced from two homes in one night is a new record for us."

"Damn!" Some folks from the crowd gasped in horror.

"What do we now?" Runt asked on the microphone.

 _ **Let's try for three**_ *Rita sang that line and the followings.*

 _ **What the sense of stopping now?**_

 _ **Just you and me**_

 _ **We're the pros with the know-how**_

 _ **To get kicked out of every place**_

 _ **We've ever set a paw**_

 _ **Life's rent-free**_

 _ **Let's try for threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

Some music occurred.

"I like that idea." Runt said before the music ends instantly.

Afterwards, the crowd clapped and cheered as Rita and Runt bowed before Rita said on the microphone:

"Thank you very much everyone for the support. We hope that you really enjoyed it."

The crowd nodded and they clapped and cheered as Rita and Runt exited the stage.

"Wow. They sure performed good." Steve said.

"Yeah. Even though they are in this new place, they still have got the heart to sing." Penelope said in her French accent in which everybody nodded.

"Yep. Definitely." Sylvester said.

"Same here." Sylvia said.

"But we still don't know as to how they were able to participate." Pete said.

"True. We all thought they are watching outside in a big screen." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Well they did their best so no need to worry." Granny said.

"Indeed." Tweety said before asking, "So any idea as to what's gonna happen next?"

"Beats me." Bugs said.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _The Cool Club:_

"Say there Warner Siblings." A man said before asking, "You think the song reminds us of our childhood?"

"Well it sure is and should be." Dot said.

"Just imagine us performing on that stage." Wakko said.

"Yeah. I can imagine." Yakko smiled, "That would be awesome."

"Plus it's good to see Rita and Runt again, even though we are seeing them on T.V." A toon said on which everybody nodded.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _The Awesome Club:_

"I say I say boys Zoe's coming on the stage." Foghorn said.

So Zoe appeared on the stage in which he looked all around the crowd cheered. He then said on the microphone:

"It was really an amazing song Rita and Runt. Everyone give them a big applause!"

The crowd cheered wildly and also clapped.

"And now next is Sarah who's gonna say who's next. Give an applause to your other part of the DJ couple!"

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered as soon as Sarah arrived and she smiled and waved her hand. Silence occurred for a moment in which she then took out a piece of paper and looked at it before she gasped and said on the microphone:

"It's the Tiny Toon gang everybody!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Zoe and Sarah then began to leave the stage.

"This is it everybody. This is our own kids performing." Bugs said.

"Heh. Good luck with that." Nick said.

"Yeah. It's gonna be interesting." Silver said.

"Thanks." Lola smiled.

"My eyes are fixed on the stage." Daffy said in which Tina chuckled a bit.

"This is gonna be interesting to watch." Tina said.

"Hmm...Is Skippy the only Animaniacs to be singing with the gang?" Minerva asked.

"Wait. Won't Ronald count?" Slappy asked.

"I say I say boy. This will be good to watch." Foghorn said.

"Yeah varmint! They had been rehearsing non-stop." Sam said.

"When will it begin?" Elmer asked and wondered...

"Hey yo! Good luck to your folks out there!" Cyborg called out.

"Why thank you." Wile said.

"Yeah. Let's hope for the best." Shinichi called out.

"Indeed." Pete said.

And so everyone else also gave their wishes for their best of luck in which the mentors and staffs replied gratefully.

"You think Furrball and Green will be okay after their first performance?" Sylvia asked.

"Of course they will. They performed first which gives them a time to rest." Sylvester said.

Taz made some growling noises.

"Hmm...When it's gonna start?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"Beats me." Steve said.

"I'm afraid something must had happened." Granny said.

"Let me check it out." Tweety said as he is about to fly out when soddenly...

The music is starting.

"About time amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

Soon at first, there are three lady voices singing as the curtains slowly moves up but they cannot be seen but soon when the lights came out, the crowd roared in cheers and clapped. At the stage are Buster and his whole gang with Furrball playing the drums while Green is playing with his electric guitar. As the three lady voices finished singing, Buster then sang:

 _ **What up everybody?**_

 _ **How it's going down**_

 _ **It's the latest chapter in this place.**_

 _ **I'm Buster Bunny and I'm sensation.**_

*Babs sings* _**I'm Barbara Babs Bunny.**_

*With Babs* _**No Relation.**_

 _ **We have got some rhymes just for you.**_

 _ **From me and Babs and the Tiny Toons crew**_

 _ **Cause you're gonna hear some personal raps.**_

 _ **Next on the mic is my girl Babs.**_

And so it pretty much continues to be the same with changes on it like Sweetie singing the additional lyrics:

 _ **But if I'm chased by someone smart,**_

 _ **All I can say is to cry for HELP!**_

The next change is a toon singing on behalf of Calamity:

 _ **Hey everybody! He is Calamity.**_

 _ **Getting smart with the technology.**_

 _ **He's smart and has an IQ of above 200.**_

 _ **Making things which can benefit us and help him capture...**_

The mic is then handed down to a female toon, who is singing on behalf of Little Beeper:

 _ **Oh Really Calamity, you think you're so smart?**_

 _ **Then trying catching Little Beeper, who's the fastest on Earth.**_

 _ **Running around the roads cause it's his passion.**_

 _ **And do you think you're gonna stop that in your fashion?**_

 _ **Cause the next time you meet when your technology fails.**_

 _ **He's gonna go ***_ Little Beeper does his 'Beep Beep'* _**and will send you falling from the cliff!**_

The mic is then soon handed to none other than Furrball. The crowd is getting excited to see him sing as he sings:

 _ **Hello everybody. The name's Furrball.**_

 _ **Always get in trouble wherever I go.**_

 _ **I'm just a toon cat who always got bad luck**_

 _ **But with Green soon, I'm having good luck!**_

 _ **With Green, we are the Cat Duo.**_

 _ **And along with Junior, we're the Young Cat Trio!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy as the mic is then soon handed to Mary as she began singing:

 _ **Hey what up everybody. My name is Mary.**_

 _ **Mary Melody. That's my name.**_

 _ **You will see me sometimes from here to there**_

 _ **And then I will say**_

 ** _Another cameo, another paycheck,_**

 _ **But despite what you think who am I**_

 _ **At least I can do this...**_

*Does her jungle girl cry.* **_NAAAH-AAAH-AHHHH!_**

And so the music is continuing to play in which the crowd is cheering and clapping.

"Damn. I recognise that song on the Youtube video." A man said.

"Me too but it looks like they have made some huge changes." A woman said.

"Like a new revised one." A toon said.

"Indeed." A female toon said.

Soon the ladies voices are singing again and afterwards Buster sang:

 _ **Now I'm pretty sure you have been groaning.**_

 _ **That this is where all will end**_

 _ **But hold up fellas! Don't give up yet.**_

 _ **Our new students are here to give you smiles.**_

 _ **So let's hear some cheers for our new folks!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy as the mic is then soon handed to Hilary Hyena as she began singing:

 _ **Alright ladies and gentlemen, hear me out!**_

 _ **The name's Hilary Hyena and you better know**_

 _ **That I'm ruthless, strong and don't give a damn**_

 _ **Mess with me and you are so dead!**_

 _ **Okay that's sarcasm, I do actually care**_

 _ **I'm just a normal toon like those around here**_

 _ **But mess with me, my friends or anybody**_

 _ **Then you will know that I'm damn serious**_

 _ **Oh and if you try to cheat on any sports**_

 _ **I'll be there to make sure that I'll punch out your lights!**_

The mic is then soon handed to Ronald as he began singing:

 _ **Now some of you may think I look like a lion**_

 _ **Given how I appear, you may be right.**_

 _ **But I'm actually a half cat-half dog fella.**_

 _ **And I'm pretty sure you will all be thinking**_

 _ **Like what?! That's not possible.**_

 _ **Like Hilary, I'm also strong**_

 _ **And I'm tough so don't mess with me!**_

 _ **Cause if you do so...**_

 _ **You know what's gonna happen to you.**_

The crowd clapped on every beat as the mic is then soon handed to Wally as he began singing:

 _ **I'm Wally Wolf. Hello everybody.**_

 _ **Where am I from is quite hard to say.**_

 _ **But right now, I'm all cool.**_

 _ **I'm also strong and I love superheroes.**_

 _ **So you will see me sometimes**_ *does his spin-change* _**Wonder Wolf away!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped but they soon wondered when the mic is then handed over to Rhubella as she began singing:

 _ **Now I'm sure you all wonder what I'm doing here**_

 _ **Cause I was a just a bratty villain when I was on T.V**_

 _ **But hear me out, I have changed**_

 _ **Thanks to Wally and all my new friends**_

 _ **Rhubella Rat is now a reformed rat!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy as the mic is then soon handed to Skippy as he began singing:

 _ **Hey everybody! Remember me?**_

 _ **It's Skippy Squirrel from another T.V show**_

 _ **That's right. I'm from Animaniacs.**_

 _ **I create dynamites and set up traps.**_

 _ **Making sure that no one spies.**_

 _ **Cause if they do, the sounds you're gonna hear are...**_

 _ **SHAKALALA BOOOM BOOM!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy as the mic is then soon handed to Dave Green as he began singing:

 _ **What up everyone? The name's Green.**_

 _ **Dave Green. Yep, that's my name.**_

 _ **Now if you think I'm just a normal toon cat.**_

 _ **Boy you are so dead wrong.**_

 _ **Don't get me wrong, I am a toon cat.**_

 _ **You see there's something else...**_

 _ **I ain't falling for your traps and I am too smart for that!**_

 _ **With me and my electric guitar, we will catch you guys.**_

 _ **And we're gonna soon hear the cries like.**_

*Sweetie singing a lyrics.* _**Oh No! Help me!**_

 _ **With Furrball, we are the Cat Duo.**_

 _ **And along with Junior, we're the Young Cat Trio!**_

The crowd clapped and cheered like crazy as everything is going the same afterwards with Sneezer singing last:

 _ **Hear me out when I wanna say...**_

 _ **Uh...Ha...Ha...**_

"Uh Oh." Silver said in which Bugs nodded as well.

Suddenly the curtains immediately went down to try to prevent the sneeze from blowing away the crowd. A huge sneeze then occurred but it seems like it has been blown on either left or right. When the curtains went up again, the crowd could see Buster and a few others tumbled.

"Bless me. I'm allergic to rap." Sneezer slowly said.

And so the crowd cheered and clapped like crazy as the young toons then gather themselves up from that tumble and they all bowed.

"Bravo! Bravo! Amazing!" A female human toon cried out happily.

"Please release that on album! I beg you!" A human toon said.

"Damn that was good!" Cyborg said.

"You know? It got me woken up for a while." Garfield said.

"Ah finally. Something to wake you up." Top Cat said in which the others giggled.

"Yeah. That was some good rap I heard." Stanley Ipkiss said.

"Awesome! Maybe we should do our rap as well." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. I agree." Ken said.

"Same here." Shinichi said.

"Like how do we start?" Popeye asked.

" _ **Grrrr everyone. Listen up...uh...**_ " Bluto tried to sing and failed instead which he sighed.

"It's not easy. Given how much they sang, it's not a surprise cause they definitely rehearsed a lot for that." Sailor Mercury said.

"You got the point." Sailor Moon said.

"But it will be nice if we can do that." Benny said.

"Agreed." Choo-Choo said.

"I better think of a rap like that on my own." Ash said.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

The crowd watching on T.V are in total awe.

"Wow. That was some performance there." A man said.

"Didn't you Warner siblings do rap before?" A woman asked.

"I think we did of course." Dot said.

"But not that kinda 'personal' rap Buster stated and sang." Wakko said.

"Let's do that in the near future." Yakko said in which Wakko and Dot excitingly nodded.

"Let me try." A toon said as he began singing, " _ **Uh...the name's...**_ "

"You're gonna need a lot of practice for that." A female toon said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

As Buster and others are exiting the stage while the people are cheering and clapping, Bugs said that:

"You know what? We never did a rap before about ourselves."

"How about you try to?" Nick asked.

"Ain't gonna be easy varmint." Sam said, "The kids had practised a lot."

"True but we can do it in the near future." Lola suggested.

"I say I say that it's a great idea." Foghorn said.

"Yes. Yes. Yeah. Good idea." The other mentors and staffs agreed to it.

"This might be fun." Steve said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Hmm...looks like Zoe's coming on the stage." Silver said before asking, "Who's next?"

"Beats me." Wile said.

So Zoe arrives on the stage in which he looked all around the crowd cheering and clapping. He then said on the microphone:

"That's one long but amazing rap dudes." Zoe said happily in which the crowd cheered before Zoe said, "Alright. Listen up. I have something that I wanna to say."

Everybody then looks straight at Zoe as they wonder what he's going to say. Silence occurred for a moment before Zoe finally said on the microphone:

"It's finished!"

Everyone got a bit surprised.

"Finished?" A hybird asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Those are the list of participants that performed today and I just wanna say all those performances were wonderful. Thank you all who were watching it: Here and in Acme Acres. From here to the outside, at the homes, at the club of Acme Acres, at everywhere. Thank you all so much to the performers for us being able to witness your performance. Thank you all and everybody!" Zoe says happily.

At that moment, everybody clapped and cheered like crazy as Zoe, along with Micheal, Sarah and the 4/6 of the Rockers all arrived on the stage, bowed and waved their hands.

"Pure Amazing!" Top Cat said.

"Yeah! Best I've seen so far!" Benny said happily.

"Whoo!" Fred Jones cheered.

"Let's do it again." Choo-Choo called out in which everyone nodded in excitement.

"Yes Yes. Let's do that again." Popeye said.

"Which one again? The whole event or the performers?" Garfield asked.

"The whole one obviously." Ash said.

"With different ones and this time, I'll be signing for it." Bluto said.

"Man. Good luck with that." Cyborg said.

"You do know that it's not possible for that to happen." Ken said.

"He's right. It just concluded." Stanly said.

"We know We know. A whole new different performers they meant." Spike said.

"Well next time that happens, I'll be signing for it." Yusuke said.

"And what are you going to do?" Shinichi asked.

"Well I..."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Wait. Is it still being in broadcast?" Sailor Moon asked in puzzlement.

"Hey Zoe! Is it still being broadcast?" Sailor Mercury called out and asked.

"Not Really. It's off the air now except the ones, who couldn't get inside, who are the watching the big screen outside." Zoe said before realising something, "Oh and thanks for reminding me cause there is something I wanna say."

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"And so it ended." A man said and sighed.

"So which ones are your favourite moments?" A woman asked.

"That little green alien frog dancing with Goofy and Max." A human toon said, "I may not know who he is but damn he dances good."

"The lady who broke the big rock into thousand pieces." A female human toon said.

"The Tiny Toon gang rap!" A toon said happily.

"All of it!" A female toon said happily.

And so while they are discussing as to what performance they liked the most, the Warner Siblings looked at the conversation.

"You know what? The next time this event comes around, we're gonna sign it straight away once we get to know that place." Yakko said.

"Agree." Dot said in excitement, "All of them performed great. My favourite one is that _**1, 2, 3**_..."

"Yeah. What a spectacular event we watched." Wakko said happily.

And so as the Warner Siblings are discussing about it, at another table, a female hybird got a bit elbowed by her friend.

"Hey. What's your favourite part?" The female hybird's friend asked.

"Well...all of it I guess." The female hybird said before smiling.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Everybody cheered and clapped like crazy as Zoe and others than exited the stage.

"Wow! We're gonna have a big dinner here." Silver said in awe.

"I know right doc? What a great time to be here." Bugs asked in excitement.

"Good cause I'm feeling hungry already." Lola said.

"Me too." Nick said.

"And the outside folks are also going to get the dinner." Tina said, "In boxes though."

"Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo!" Daffy does his trademark in which Tina chuckled a bit.

"I say I say my boy that it was great watching all those performances." Foghorn said.

"Yes. Truly some incredible performances indeed." Wile said.

"I still don't get it as to how Rita and Runt were able to perform in the stage when they were no signs for them to register." Minerva said.

"Same here." Slappy said.

" _Why not you go and ask Rita and Runt yourself_?" Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboard in which Minerva and Slappy nodded.

"Alright now. Where's the dinner?" Sam asked, "I'm hungry already varmint."

"It will take time." Granny said sternly.

"My only concern is that how to keep Taz away from eating our stuffs?" Pete asked in which Taz made some growling noises.

"Not to worry. Bugs can take care of him." Tweety said in which Taz gasped.

"Indeed." Elmer said.

"Ah...The next time this comes around, I will participate." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Ariba! Ariba! Me too!" Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

"So what are your favourite performances?" Steve asked.

"All of it." Sylvia said.

"Same here." Penelope said.

"Some of it." Sylvester said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

 _Half an Hour later:_

Everyone is having a great dinner. When Bugs saw a waiter, he raised his hand and the waiter approaches him.

"Um excuse me. Do you know where the participants are?" Bugs asked.

"The participants are at a big table with Zoe, Micheal, Sarah and the Rockers as the sign of thanks for participating." The waiter said.

"Uh okay thanks."

The waiter nodded with a smile as he left. Silence then occurred for a moment before a toon asked:

"So...what now?"

Silence then occurred for a moment before Fred has an idea and says happily:

"Wait. I have an idea. Waitress, the microphone and the last music on that position please."

The waitress got a bit confused but nevertheless did it. So pretty soon, Fred has the microphone and everyone is looking confused.

"Uh. What are you doing?" A man asked.

"Just wait and watch." Fred said before the music starts, "Ah. Here it is."

The music, however, didn't start in the beginning but in the middle of somewhere. Soon Fred then began to sing:

 _ **Hey everybody! This is Fred Jones!**_

 _ **Driver of the Mystery Machine van.**_

 _ **Solving mysteries and exposing the monsters.**_

 _ **Here's what I wanna say: Bad people,**_

 _ **If you continue to scare people away.**_

 _ **We may not know who you really are.**_

 _ **But we're gonna find you and we're gonna expose you!**_

Everybody then suddenly realises what Fred Jones is talking about: The last performance: The Tiny Toon gang's rap. Everybody is suddenly getting excited about it and cheered.

"Can I have a shot?" Yusuke asked as Fred gave him the mic before Yusuke began to sing:

 _ **Hey you fowling demons! You better star running!**_

 _ **This rap belongs to Yusuke Urameshi!**_

 _ **No cuts and bruises are gonna stop me**_

 _ **Whoever I find, I'll kick your butts!**_

 _ **King Demon, you give me a lust.**_

 _ **The lust I will use to kick your butts!**_

Everybody cheered and clapped loudly as Yusuke finishes his part.

"My turn! My turn!" A toon said in excitement.

"Wow! Looks to me that they like the last performance right?" Silver asked.

"You can say that again doc." Bugs said as he and others continued to watch the toon attempting to sing.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of a long Chapter 16. Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 **Steve *in awe*: Wow! What a bunch of performances we had got to witness!**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Yeah Steve. Pretty amazing.**

 **Sylvester: Which one are your favourite ones?**

 **Junior *happily*: Our ones!**

 **Furrball *scratching his head*: Hard to tell.**

 **Buster *panting*: Tell...Later.**

 **Babs *panting*: Yes...We have been...dancing non stop.**

 **Green: What about you author?**

 ***Everybody looks at me.***

 **Me: All of it. They are great.**

 ***Everyone nodded with a smile.***

 **Me: The next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half. Oh and leave a review here saying along as to which one was/were your favourite performance/s.**

 **Green: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Me: Yep. This is all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Green: Okay. Now it's our turn to dance. You're with me Furrball?**

 **Furrball *in excitement*: Hell Yeah!**

 ***Everybody nodded in excitement as Furrball and Green stepped in next in which Green is about to put the coin into the machine as the Tiny Toons ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	32. Part 3 Chapter 17: Meet and The Arrival

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 17.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Me: So what are you going to do today?**

 **Buster: Nothing pal. Absolutely nothing.**

 **Me *surprised*: Nothing?**

 **Bugs: Yeah doc. After that amazing last chapter, we decided to give ourselves a break.**

 **Babs *groaning*: My feet is still sore with all that dancing in that dance arcade machine.**

 **Green *groaning*: Yeah! The arrows were coming out way too fast in the third stage.**

 **Furrball *groaning*: All at once.**

 **Steve: Well it goes like this: 1st level Easy, 2nd level Normal and 3rd level Hard.**

 **Sylvester: Exactly.**

 **Junior: Well it was really fun though. With the dance we did in the arcade machine plus that last chapter, I mean what else is there to say?**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Alright then. It's for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Sylvester: Well then. Zahir890 doc would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toon, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Me: Just a quick note saying that one OC is owned by a Deviantart user name Axcido, who gave me the permission to use her OC.**

 **The eight toons: Ohhhh...**

 **Bugs: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Me: And now, without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 17! Hope you all enjoy reading this one.**

 **Junior *curious*: By the way, which OC you got permission from that Axcido to use?**

 **Me: You will see.**

 ***The eight toons looked at each other on their faces as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 17: Meet Scenes and the Arrival of Someone.

The next day, which is Day 5, Rita and Runt are explaining about yesterday to the other teachers. The kids are still asleep after their performance last night.

"...So we told Ryan about our interest in participating and that was it." Rita said with a smile.

"What do you think? Sounds cool eh?" Runt asked.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Very funny varmint. Very funny." Sam said.

"You sure left us wondering and we thought that you were outside watching on the big screen with the others." Minerva said.

"Did you come before us actually to avoid detection by us?" Slappy asked.

"Oh come on guys. What's with the fuss of that?" Runt asked, "We just want to perform."

"He's right docs and folks. We are talking too much about it and they just want to let the others enjoy." Bugs said as he munches his carrot, "It's just the matter of not telling us beforehand."

"Well we thought we want to give a surprise." Rita said.

"That's alright." Lola said, "At least you sang one of your songs to your heart's content."

"Yeah. It was gweat." Elmer said.

"Ve...Ve...Ve...Very great indeed." Porky Pig said.

"Aw thanks everyone." Rita smiled.

"That will be one of our best moments during our stay in here." Runt said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"You can say that again." Daffy said.

Everybody smiled for a moment when suddenly they could hear a voice:

"Guys! Everyone!"

Recognising that voice, they all turned around to see Steve running with the newspaper in his hand.

"What's the matter pal?" Sylvester asked, "Did something exciting happen?"

"Oh. I love excitement." Penelope said in excitement in her French accent.

"What is it about Steve?" Bugs asked.

"You won't believe what I saw in the newspaper today." Steve said, "Two articles that got my attention!"

"Two?" Sylvia asked in awe, "What's the first one?"

"Here."

Steve then pointed at an article in which everybody looked at it and their jaws drop in shock upon reading it.

 _ **Marvin and Keroro challenge each other!**_

 _ **Match set on The Awesome Club which will be in a Wild West Shooting Style. Date still to be confirmed yet.**_

 **It seems like things will be about to get more crazier and exciting in the Awesome Club.**

 **Yesterday, somewhere between morning and afternoon, a crowd gathered to watch the face off between Marvin the Martian and Sergeant Keroro. One witness who has seen it described the situation was 'tense'.**

 **"It was a tense face off between the two of them." The witness said, "I had a feeling that they could strike at each other at any moment. But then both of them said at the same time, "I challenge you.""**

 **After realizing that they both said that to each other at the same time, Keroro suggested that they should duel in the Awesome Club in the Wild West way in which Marvin agreed at once. The crowd cheered afterwards and they shook hands.**

 **"Another match in the making." A woman said happily.**

 **"This is now going to be even more awesome!" A man said happily.**

 **The date hasn't been set yet still however. The leading member of the Rockers, Ryan, said that it's up Babs Bunny to let them know.**

 **"She told me that she will let us know so we are waiting for her response." Ryan said.**

 _ **The Awesome Club updated Battle list:**_

 _ **1\. Babs vs The Mask in the Spin Changing Contest.**_

 _ **2\. Dizzy vs Garfield in the Food Eating Contest.**_

 _ **3\. Richie Rich vs Montana Max: Battle of the Rich Boys.**_

 _ **4\. Marvin vs Keroro: Wild West Style.**_

Everyone's jaws drops In shock.

"Marvin vs Keroro?!" Wile's jaws drops in shock.

"That happened yesterday?!" Pete asked in shock.

"I say I say that we were too busy yesterday and the kids were rehearsing." Foghorn said.

"Did you see that one you two?" Slappy asked.

"Not really." Runt said.

"Me neither." Rita said.

"But it's really amazing that Keroro put that aside for a while and did the awesome dance with Goofy and Max Goof yesterday." Minerva said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Ooooo. I agree." Tweety said.

Taz made some growling but happy noises.

"Hmmm...Now this will be even more interesting." Granny said.

"Aye. I agreed." Elmer said.

"Wild West style? I'll show them how you do in the Wild West style varmint!" Sam said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Now there are 4 matches." Pete said.

"Wow!" Sylvester said before realising something, "But we haven't seen Marvin since we arrived here. Where was he?"

"Probably in his home planet I guess amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Or probably watched it on the big screen." Pepe said in his French accent as he smells his rose.

"I guess it could be either one of them." Bugs said as silence occurred for a while.

" _So what about the date?_ " Roadrunner showed it in the signboard in which it got everyone's attention.

"Oh the date!" Sylvia exclaimed a bit.

"Don't worry. Me and Bugs will talk to Babs about it." Lola said.

"That's right." Bugs said as he munches his carrot.

Everyone nodded as silence occurred for a while.

"So...what's the second one?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

Steve then pointed at the second article in which everybody looked at it:

 _ **Show Your Talent smashed the number of viewer!**_

 _ **The actual figure was way above then they expected.**_

 **It started small but soon became a popular event in the Awesome Club.**

 **Yesterday, however, was something quite different.**

 **A huge crowd was there in the club to witness the wonderful performances of Goofy, Max Goof, Keroro, Ran, Rita, Runt, Junior, Green, Furrball and the rest of the Tiny Toon gang.**

 **However, to make sure that the ones who couldn't enter doesn't miss anything, a big screen was installed outside so that they can witness these moments. The event was also broadcasted in Acme Acres in which almost a lot of people tuned it up to see the event.**

 **The result was that the actual number of viewers was way higher than the expected ones.**

 **"Man. It was like the whole world was watching it." Jackson, one of the member of the Rockers, said.**

 **"Really feels great." Watson, another member of the Rockers, smiled.**

 **In the aftermath of it, several well known people and toons of both T &H Town/City and Acme Acres made it clear that they will try to participate in the next 'Show Your Talent!' event:**

 _ **"I think I'm hopeful that I'll try to participate in the next one for sure cause I have one in my mind."- Shinichi Kudo.**_

 _ **"Eh. Hopefully we can participate in the next one cause seeing the kids sing made me realize that we, the Looney Tunes gang, never did it ourselves."- Bugs Bunny.**_

 _ **"I would love to show my talent in the stage next time they announce it."- Fred Jones.**_

 _ **"They were great! Everyone was great! Would love to go to Toons and Humans Town/City to have fun and meet up with everybody. Already made a plan to sign up for the next one so that everyone can enjoy it."- Yakko Warner (Acme Acres).**_

 _ **"The Cool Club would like to congratulate the Awesome Club for the successful hosting of the event. We wish them all the best for the future events."- The Cool Club (Acme Acres).**_

Everyone is in awe and smiled.

"Wow! Congrats!" Lola said in awe.

"I think the Cool Club seriously needs to host events like this no offence." Daffy said.

"Your quote is even included in the newspaper." Wile said.

"Heh Heh." Bugs chuckled a bit.

"Wow! Even Yakko spoke up about being interested in participating." Minerva said.

"It has been a while Yakko." Slappy said.

"Wow! This will definitely be another great moment for us on our stay here. Got to be part of the historic event." Rita said happily.

"Time to party?" Runt asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"It's also the kids as well." Sylvia said, "They got to be part of it."

"We are proud of them aren't we?" Sylvester asked in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"And we got to see it! Inside the club!" Sam said in his party mood, "Yee-Haw!"

"What a gweat night yestewday." Elmer said happily.

"Ariba! Ariba! Let's celebrate!" Gonzales said happily.

"Indeed." Pete said.

"What a time to witness it!" Pepe said in his French accent.

"Best night I can only say." Granny said.

"I agree." Tweety said.

" _May I participate in the next one also?_ " Roadrunner showed it in one of the signboards in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"I say I say that I can't wait to see the reaction of the kids when they hear this." Foghorn said.

"Sp...Sp...Sp...Speaking about them, is...is...is...is...isn't it time for them to wake up?" Porky Pig asked.

"You're right, Porkstar." Bugs said as he checks his watch, "Let's go wake them up now."

And so the teachers went to different rooms to wake the students up, despite some groaning. The teachers told them to gather up Bugs' room cause he has some things to say when they are ready. After doing the typical morning activities, all the students gathered up in Bugs' room when the teachers broke the news to them. For the Marvin vs Keroro one, everyone was in shock and awe when they were told about it with Plucky, Fowlmouth, Skippy and a human toon whining that they had to miss the face off. Nevertheless, they all excitingly look forward to it with Hilary even saying:

"A battle between aliens?! Shut up and take my money!"

Everybody laughed at it, including herself. As for the Show Your Talent one, everybody cheered and exchanged hugs (though some had to suffer Elmyra's hugs) and they all agreed that this will go down as one of the best nights ever during their stay. Max even recalled that someone told him that he almost sings like Eminem in which most of them agreed surprisingly. They all planned to have a little celebration at night. Bugs told them that he has something to say after the students' celebration.

* * *

 _Street:_

Many minutes later, Furrball and Green are walking. They are chatting happily.

"I can't believe it! What a night yesterday." Furrball said happily.

"I see that you really enjoyed a lot." Green said.

"Yeah I did as well as the others."

"Yep. I know what you're talking about. It was cool indeed."

Furrball nodded with a smile as the two chatted one another for some time before Furrball said in excitement:

"Let's go tell Junior the news."

"I think he already knows it by now." Green said.

So they continued to chat about that till they bumped into a girl, who has black hair and eyes, in which they gasped.

"Oh Sorry!" Furrball quickly said in panic.

"It was our mistake. Sorry. We didn't see you." Green also quickly said in panic.

"That's okay." The girl said before seeing at them in awe, "Say. Aren't you two Furrball and Dave Green, the cat duo?"

"Why yes..." Furrball nodded and smiled before realising something and backtracked it, "Wait a second..."

"Yeah. How do you know our names?" Green asked in total surprise.

"Well it's simple cause..." The girl is about to say something when suddenly someone calls her out.

"Ah there you are Sasaki." A voice called out in which Furrball and Green recognises it and their jaws drops in shock.

"OMG!" Furrball gasped.

"Wait. Could it be that you know...?" Green gasped in awe and shock.

At that moment, a young man came and they both greeted each other in the Japanese way before looking at the cat duo.

"Ken Wakashimazu?!" Both Furrball and Green said together in shock and awe.

"Yep. That's right." Ken smiled before asking, "Still excited over yesterday?"

"Yeah but..." Furrball tried to say something but failed.

"It seems that you know the lady well." Green said, in which Ken nodded, before asking, "What's your relationship with her?"

"Well let's say that I'm a girl plus we are friends." The girl smiled.

"Girl plus friend." Furrball said and is counting with his finger before realizing it and gasped in shock, "Wait. Don't tell me that you are his..."

"Gi...Gi...Girl...Girlfriend?!" Both Furrball and Green gasped.

"Yep. That's right." Ken smiled, "I can understand that it came as a shock and surprise to you two."

"Wait?...What?...How?...When?" Both Furrball and Green got so confused that they started pointing at all directions before poking each others nose.

"Wow. They are so funny." The girl giggled and chuckled a bit.

"Well they are toons after all." Ken said.

After pointing randomly, Furrball and Green shook their heads before Furrball asked:

"Who is she? You know her? Did she appear on your show? How did you two hook up?"

"It's kinda a long story but I can say it short." Ken said, "No she didn't appear on the show but we hooked up when I was playing for my junior team, Meiwa FC, and continued to this day."

"Wow. That's really long ago then." Furrball said in awe in which Ken nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. It all started when I was a goalkeeper myself but I was continuously getting beaten and everyone laughed at me except him, who told me that I haven't shown my full skill yet and that's the only way to shut their mouths so I did so and it actually happened. Soon we talked to each other, exchanging numbers and so on." The girl said.

"Ah I see." Green said, in which Furrball smiled as well, before asking, "When did you come?"

"Yesterday."

The cat duo gasped.

"Yesterday?! Where we all dance and sang and everyone was cheering like crazy?" Furrball asked before saying, "And you were there also in the crowd."

"Yep." Ken said.

"There was a T.V on the arrival side in which I watched the whole thing as me and Ken agreed that he will pick me up after the show ended." The girl said, "And I saw your performance and you were really amazing and great."

"Ah thanks." Furrball smiled.

"And now with the confusions cleared. We..." Green said as he bows down, "We welcome you to this great Toons and Humans Town/City."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Furrball got a bit confused but soon Green's tail made him bow down.

"Ah thank you for your welcoming message." The girl smiled.

"And what's your name may we ask?" Furrball asked politely.

"Kyo Sasaki."

"Ah okay. We'll call you Sasaki then. Is that okay?" Green asked.

"Sure."

They then chatted with each other for a while before Furrball asked:

"Where are you living right now and what do you do?"

"I lived with my grandmother before and now I'm living with him." Sasaki said in which Ken nodded, "And I'm a sports photographer by the way."

"Whoa!" The cat duo said in awe.

"But what's with those two cameras you are carrying?" Green asked.

"One for personal use and one for the sports one." Sasaki said.

"Ah I see. Really cool. Maybe you can take a picture or two of our school competing against the others."

"Ah yes indeed. You should come to Acme Acres." Furrball said, "Your boyfriend went there."

"Yeah. If you have any problem, just call us or maybe me since I'm the only one with the mobile phone. I must repay Ken for helping me master that karate jump move."

"Hey it's okay. You don't need to..." Ken is about to say but is cut off by everyone laughing a bit, including himself.

"Sure. Let's exchange numbers then." Sasaki smiled as she and Green exchanged numbers.

"If you are coming to Acme Acres, just let me know okay?" Green asked.

"Sure."

They all smiled at each other as silence occurred for a moment before Sasaki said:

"Well we have to go now. We are about to go and get some groceries."

"Ah I see." Furrball said.

"Alright then you two. Catch you later." Ken said as he and Sasaki began to leave.

"Yeah. Later." Green said, "See you around."

The couple nodded as they crossed to another street and they disappeared afterwards.

"Wow. That was really amazing right?" Green asked.

"Of course. Ken's girlfriend is a sports photographer." Furrball said in excitement, "I could be famous if I play well and she takes a photo or two of me celebrating."

"Yep."

"What a shame. Even the one who taught you that move has a girlfriend." A voice said which surprised the cat duo.

Furrball and Green looks then at the direction of the voice to see that it's none other than Buster and Babs!

"What are you two doing here?" Furrball asked in surprise.

"Well we are just walking by and saw you chatting with her and Ken before they crossed the street." Buster said.

"Oh come on. I'm pretty sure you have a girlfriend." Babs pleaded, "Even Ken, the one who taught you that jump move, has a girlfriend."

"What's your relation?" Green asked.

"No relation." Both Buster and Babs said.

"Tell me more jokes please."

Everybody laughed a bit before looking at the street Ken and Sasaki crossed.

"Kyo Sasaki, sports photographer huh?" Buster asked.

"Boy. I can't wait for her to take a picture of us winning." Babs said happily.

"Indeed." Green said before suddenly realising something, "Hey wait a second. How do you know her name and what does she do?"

It is then Buster and Babs realize their mistake and tried to come up with something but Green got the clear picture and soon spin changed his electric guitar to a baseball bat.

"Uh Oh. I guess he caught us." Babs said slowly in which Buster gulped and nodded.

"You spies and lies! You were watching us from the start!" Green exclaimed, "Why I'm gonna..."

"Wait! We can explain." Buster begged before he cried, "Oh No! Run!"

And so Buster and Babs ran with Green chasing them with his baseball bat.

"Wait for me!" Furrball called out as he follows them.

* * *

 _Another Street:_

The chase occurred for a while till Buster saw something on another street and cried to the others:

"Stop!"

This caused Babs to bump into Buster, followed by Green, who was chasing them, who bumped into Babs and Furrball, who was following them, who bumped into Green as they all tumbled and nearly crashed into the post box in which some people got a bit worried and an hybird asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We are." Green said before asking, "Would you mind tell us what's with that Stop cry all off a sudden?"

Buster then pointed at the direction and they all looked at where he's pointing in which, when they saw it, they all gasped and groaned.

"Wow really? They are doing it again?" Babs asked and groaned.

"Well it looks like they are." Furrball said, "On a different person though."

On another street, where Buster pointed at, Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth are begging Ran. Shinichi is with them.

"Please teach us your karate moves." Plucky begged, "Please."

"Yeah. We dadgum beg you." Fowlmouth begged.

"Please. I will give you anything you want. Anything!" Skippy pleaded.

"Moe. You three are sure persuasive." Ran said and sighed.

"Why do you want to learn from her so much?" Shinichi asked.

"To beat the bunny stars." Plucky said.

"To impress the girl of my dreams." Fowlmouth said.

"You saw who Wally was right? The wolf toon wearing the red shirt. Yep, that one. Every time I go against him, I always end up on the losing side, no matter how many tricks I use or even toon tricks. Your karate skills can definitely can help me against him." Skippy explained before begging again, "So please!"

"What about Ken? Can't you learn from him?" Shinichi asked.

"We did!" Plucky cried out, "We wanted to learn that jump move and when Ken first appeared in Acme Looniversity, he showed us that jump move and we are in awe."

"We tried and tried but we dadgun failed!" Fowlmouth cried out.

"And then Aunt Slappy came in and said that some toon moves are unique and they cannot be copied which caused us to cry and be depressed for a few days." Skippy explained.

"So please, help us!" The three of them cried out.

Ran looked at the three with some pity, especially with Skippy, who explained it in some details. Their eyes look like a kitten who is in the need of a home and they took pity at the three of them.

"What're you are going to do now Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"Well I've decided that..." Ran is about to say in which the three young toons are getting excited on it when suddenly...

"Wow. You three sure haven't changed have you?" The voice asked.

Soon Shinichi, Plucky, Ran, Fowlmouth and Skippy all turned around in which the three young toons gasped in horror cause it's none other than Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green.

"Oh hey there. What's up?" Shinichi asked.

"Hey there." Babs said, "It seems like Plucky and the two others stills wants to learn some karate moves."

"We're sorry about them." Buster said, "I'm pretty sure that you know their reasons to it."

"Yeah I do." Ran said, "After hearing the reason, I..."

The three young toons then nearly got excited again when suddenly Shinichi got a phone call from someone and has a talk with someone before cancelling the call after a while and said to Ran:

"Ran. We better get going. Someone's waiting for us."

"Is that so?" Ran asked before apologising, "I'm sorry boys but it looks like I have to give you my answer sooner or later. Bye for now and bye to you too Buster and others."

"Yeah. Bye." Furrball said.

"Catch you later." Green said.

Shinichi and Ran nodded as they left. Meanwhile Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy are in stunned and shock as silence occurred for a moment before they whined and cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The three young toons cried as they turned towards Buster and Babs and glared at them.

"Why did you dadgum do this?!" Fowlmouth whined.

"Yeah. It was the only way I and others could approach and beg her." Skippy cried before asking, "Now what are we going to do?"

"You You..." Plucky wanted to say something but words failed him before he said something else, "You had to interrupt and wasted her time telling something rather than picking any one of us. It's gone and ruined!"

"Hey chill out Plucky. It's not the end of the world you know." Buster said, "There are plenty of other times you can meet up with her."

"Ah shad up!" The three young toons whined in which everybody laughed.

"Come down. Take it easy." Babs said.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which the three young toons cooled down a bit although there still was some grumbling. Suddenly Green heard some noise and said:

"Hey. Is that who I think it is?"

"Indeed. I can hear...a dadgum recognisable voice." Fowlmouth said.

"Not one but two." Skippy said.

"Oh. It seems like they are coming right here." Buster said.

Everyone nodded as they then waited for the two figures to approach them. When they did approach, their jaws drops in shock as to who they are.

One of them is an alien who wears a Roman soldier's uniform, with basketball shoes, his head is a black sphere with only eyes for features. The curved crest of his helmet appears, with the push-broom-like upper section, to comically resemble an ancient Greek hoplite's or a Roman centurion's helmet and his name is Marvin the Martian. Beside him is Keroro. When they met Buster and others, they are in awe but smiled.

"Why hello there little Earthlings." Marvin greeted before asking, "What brings you here?"

"Nah. Just a little roaming around till we saw Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth begging on someone." Babs said in which Green, Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth gasped.

"Lies! I bet you heard the entire conversation of us to them." Green whined.

"Lies! You wasted our precious minutes of begging her and now she goes off with her man." Plucky whined as he, Fowlmouth and Skippy whined and cried.

Everyone laughed a bit before Marvin saw Green and asked:

"Ah! Who is this new young Earthling may I ask?" Marvin asked curiously.

"Oh him?" Buster asked in which Marvin nodded, "He's well-known in here but he moved to Acme Acres. He's part of our gang as well was as the part of a rock band, the Rockers. He's also Furrball's best childhood buddy for life."

"And his name is Dave Green." Skippy said in which they nodded.

"Dave Green? The one who sang with Furrball, Junior as well with you guys?" Marvin asked in awe in which they nodded.

"Yep that's him." Keroro said, "Everyone's favourite band in this place and he's a part of it."

"Oh Goody."

"Nice to meet you." Green said.

"Same here."

And so they shook each others hands in which everybody smiled.

"So I see that you watched that dadgum it amazing show name Show Your Dadgum Talent yesterday?" Fowlmouth asked.

"Indeed but I watched it outside which was shown on the big screen." Marvin said, "And oh goody, Keroro danced in two songs in one go."

"Yep. Indeed." Furrball said.

"Now just wait a sec." Plucky said before asking, "You two seem to know each other very well."

"Of course. We hang out often." Keroro said happily, "Kero Kero Kero. We are buddies!"

"Buddies?!" Buster and others asked in surprised.

"Indeed." Marvin said.

"Alien Buddies!" A hybird called.

"Alien Duo!" A woman called out.

"So right here with us, we have the cat duo and now we are seeing an alien duo?" Plucky asked before whining, "Come on! When are we going to see the duck duo?!"

Everybody chuckled a bit before Skippy realized something and asked:

"Wait a second. Weren't you suppose to be facing each other come the day where we are going to see some battles?"

"Ah yes indeed you are right my fellow Earthling." Marvin said, "But for now, we are the alien buddies."

"Dadgum it! What we are going to hear next? Car buddies?!" Fowlmouth whined in which everybody laughed.

Silence then occurred for a moment till Green asked:

"So how did you two became buddies?"

"It's simple. Our planets are friends so they can come to our planet while we come to their planet." Keroro said, "Kero Kero Kero. And together we will rule Earth."

"Ah yes indeed. Oh what goody, it will be so much fun indeed." Marvin said and laughed in a comically evil laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha. What a wonderful plan." Babs said sarcastically in a slumber way in which the alien duo gasped while everyone chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, how did you two cats became best childhood buddy for life?" Marvin asked.

"It's a long story." Green said.

"But you can hear the whole thing though if you want." Furrball said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Keroro said as the alien duo nodded.

But before Furrball could explain, there could hear a loud voice and a sound of skateboards;

"Where is Keroro?!"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Everyone got a bit confused while some looked at Keroro.

"Did you do something fishy?" Buster asked.

"Absolutely not." Keroro said.

Pretty soon, the man with the skateboard finally spotted Keroro and rushed towards him where he breathed for a while from all that asking and skating he did. Everyone looked at the man.

"Why hello there Earthling." Marvin greeted before asking, "What do you need from him?"

"Nothing. Keroro, immediately go to the T&H International Airport right now!" The man said in which everyone is in shock.

"Me? But why?" Keroro asked in a confusing way, not quite getting what's going on.

"I'm not sure myself but from what I heard, which is spreading like wildfire, is that someone is coming to this place and that you know the person very well."

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Someone I know very well?" Keroro asked in total surprise.

"Yes. That is why you need to come to the airport at once." The man said.

"Holy Mackerel! Someone who knows Keroro very well is coming. OMG!" A toon exclaimed.

" _ **What's the gender**_?" A female toon asked and sang that lyrics.

"What's the species?" A human toon asked.

" _ **What's the animation type**_?" A female hybird asked and sang that lyrics.

"What's the age?" A female toon asked.

"I don't know but someone's telling me that he or she spotted someone well known on the plane and realises that it must be someone whom Keroro knows." The man said.

"Seriously?!" A hybird asked in shock.

When the man nodded, everyone seems to be talking about this. Even Buster and others are in awe and they are talking about it when they heard two voices:

"Hey what's up? What's all the noise?"

" _ **What's the story? What's the fuzz yo**_."

They then looked up to see that it's none other than the two members of the Rockers, Watson and Jackson.

"Oh hey there guys." Green said.

"Well if it isn't the Rockers?" Plucky asked.

"Not really. Just three are here, including Green." Skippy said.

"You just came on a dadgum time fella." Fowlmouth said.

"Indeed. Back to your question, there is a man who is saying that someone is coming to this place and it looks like someone whom Keroro knows." Buster said.

"Whoa! Really?" Watson asked.

"Yep." Babs nodded with a smile.

"And now he's telling Keroro to come to the airport immediately." Furrball said.

"Then yo! Why are we not all going?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. He's right." A woman said, "Let's go the airport and see what's up with it."

"Okay everyone. Let's all go to the T&H International Airport folks." A man said as everyone nodded and started running to the airport.

"We should also better get going and see what's up." Buster said in which everybody nodded.

So Buster, Babs, Plucky, Skippy, Fowlmouth, Furrball, Green, Watson, Jackson, Marvin and Keroro ran to follow the crowd.

"Oh Goody. I can't wait too see that person right?" Marvin asked.

"I'm not sure myself though." Keroro said.

* * *

 _T &H Airport (International):_

Many people, toons, hybirds, etc are gathering around and are divided into two crowds: The left one and the right one. The reason that is taking place is that there's a rumour that a well-known character is coming in here and that the person is very well known to Keroro. Among the crowd are Buster, Babs, Plucky, Skippy, Fowlmouth, Furrball, Green, Watson, Jackson, Marvin and Keroro. Silence has occurred for a while.

"Has the plane landed?" Buster asked.

"The plane has landed I heard yo." Jackson said, "Now they are parking it yo."

"Oh dadgum it great. We have already stood for quite some time." Fowlmouth said.

"Are you sure that one of the passenger could be that well-known person who knows that green frog alien very well?" Plucky asked.

"Well that's what the guy with his skateboard said." Babs said.

"He could be making up you know." Furrball said.

"Well let us wait and see what happens." Watson said.

"He or she better show up." Skippy said, "Heck even he and Marvin are there, waiting for him."

"I wonder what Marvin has got to do with it." Green said.

"Beats me." Buster said.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before an announcement occurred saying:

" _Attention everyone. The plane doors are opened and the passengers have already started to move out. So please give them some space._ "

"They are coming!" A human toon said happily.

"Everyone! Move a bit backwards!" The man called out.

Everyone did as they are told: Moved a bit backwards. Silence then occurred for a few seconds before they could hear some footsteps. Lots of footsteps so they weren't convinced till they could see someone about to open the door.

"Here they come!" A hybird said in which everybody cheered.

Soon the passengers are starting to come one by one. At first they are just normal people, toons and hybirds in which they are greeted. One by one, they're coming.

"Are you sure about this?" Keroro asked.

"I'm a bit confused as well." Marvin said.

"I'm sure that this is the plane." The man with the skateboard said, "Keep it cool. They are just coming."

And so the normal typical passengers are coming out with some wondering as to what the crowd is formed for and why. It went on like that for a while till suddenly, one passenger just caught everyone's attention.

A boy, who has dark blue hair which is pointed at back and has an ahoge and has dark blue eyes is following the same route the passengers are taking. He then stopped mid way and is scratching his hair before saying:

"Oh Dear. Now where do I go?"

Soon everyone's jaws drops in shock. Could it be...

"Is that...?" A lady asked in awe.

"Oh Wow." A female hybird said in excitement.

"Oh hello everyone." The boy smiled and bowed before asking, "Is there anyone who can..."

"Fu...Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro asked in awe and shock.

" _Wait a second. That voice..._ "

He looked around for a moment before spotting a familiar looking creature who is definitely none other than...

"Gunsou?" The boy asked in awe.

Silence then occurred for a moment before the man with the skateboard said:

"See I told you. One of them is a well-known passenger that knows him."

"Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro said happily as he cried out and jumped to Fuyuki.

"Gunsou. Glad to see you back again. It's been a while." Fuyuku smiled as he patted him.

All off a sudden, the crowd suddenly got a click in their heads and one of them suddenly shouted joyfully:

"That's him! That's really him!"

"One of the few main characters ever in the animation history, whether in America or Japan, to befriend an alien after Elliot."

"What's his full name?" A girl from the crowd asked.

"According to the sources, his full name is Fuyuki Hinata." A coyote toon said, "Or in Japan, Hinata Fuyuki."

The crowd suddenly started to cheer:

"Welcome Fuyuki Hinata!"

"WELCOME TO THE TOONS AND HUMANS TOWN/CITY!"

"Hope you will have a great time here!"

"Make a crossover between those two human and alien friends!"

"YEAH!"

And so everyone continued to cheer in delight which left Fuyuki surprised.

"You are very well known to others so that's why everyone got excited when you arrived." Keroro said.

"Ah I see." Fuyuki said before chuckling a bit, "Maybe a wave can help."

And so Fuyuki waved his hand in which everybody cheered when suddenly he heard a voice saying:

"Uh excuse me, fellow Earthling?"

Fuyuki then looked down to see Marvin and he got surprised.

"Are you the one who happens to befriend him?" Marvin asked curiously.

"Ah yeah. Are you...?" Fuyuki then asked, "Marvin?"

"Whoooooooaaa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Oh Goody. Looks like you know me." Marvin said in excitement.

"People have been talking a lot about you back from my home country." Fuyuki smiled before offering his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah. Nice to meet you indeed."

And so Fuyuki and Marvin shook hands with both he and Keroro offered Marvin to come with them in which everyone is in total awe while Marvin excitingly nodded as he went with them. Then they met the man with the skateboard.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Keroro asked.

"No No. No need." The man with the skateboard said, "Just glad to see you back together again."

"If you say so..."

"Ah yes. You were asking something." Someone from the crowd said before asking, "You need help around here?"

"Ah yeah. That was what I was about to ask." Fuyuki smiled.

"Then come. Let us accompany him towards the exit." Another one from the crowd said.

Everybody cheered as many of them volunteered to help Fuyuki out around this place. However, on the way, there are many journalist and media that wants to interview with him while an airport police woman and an airport police toon are desperately trying to stop them.

"Would you please interview him after he settles down at first?" The airport police woman said.

"Yeah! Even though he is well-known, he's just a boy and this is his first time here for God's sake!" The airport police toon said sternly.

"Fuyuki. How does it feel like to arrive here?" A toon journalist asked.

"How is everything going back there?" A female journalist asked.

"Do you know about Keroro's performance yesterday in the Awesome Club?" A male journalist asked.

And so while all the craziness is going on, the seven young toons, Watson and Jackson looked on.

"Well what did you know?" Buster asked smiling.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Babs said in excitement, "One of the few main characters in the animation history."

"Oi! What about the dadgum others like us and Jerry?" Fowlmouth whined.

"They are talking about human and alien friendship." Skippy said in which Fowlmouth realized.

"Will we see him in Acme Acres?" Plucky asked.

"Highly unlikely I guess." Furrball said.

"But we can get to see him flying." Green said.

"That's right yo." Jackson said, "I've seen Keroro flying a couple of times with some to extent that he's flying around the world."

"Now he has got Fuyuki with him and so possibly you can see them flying." Watson said.

"I would love to fly around one of those." Both Buster and Babs said at the same time and, when they realized it, they all laughed a bit.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Hotel:_

While the students are having a little party at night, one young human toon asked:

"Uh...what are we celebrating for?"

" _For being part of that successful 'Show Your Talent' event._ " Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Ah I see."

Everyone nodded and smiled for a moment before Shirley asked:

"So anyway, changing the topic, does that boy really knows that green alien frog or some junk?"

"Yeah. They seem to be close on one another." Plucky said.

"Why can't we be dadgum it be that close Shirley?!" Fowlmouth whined in which Shirley zapped him even without seeing while everyone chuckled a bit.

"Who else was with you?" Hampton asked.

"Watson and Jackson: Two members of the Rockers." Buster said in which everyone is in awe.

"How many of them witnessed it in the airport?" Fifi asked curiously in her French accent.

"Almost the same size of the crowd, though just a little difference, that witnessed Captain Planet's speech." Babs said in which everyone is in awe.

"Wow! So many?" Rhubella asked in awe, "I just wish I was there."

"Yeah. Looks to me like he might be a main character from a popular show." Wally said.

"Hey what are you doing Calamity?" Mary asked.

" _Finding out some information about him_." Calamity said as he shows it in one of his signboard as he is typing something on the laptop before showing another signboard, " _Ah. Here's some info about the boy_."

Everyone gathered around Calamity's laptop.

"What does it say?" A human toon asked.

" _The boy whom Green described is Fuyuki Hinata, one of the main characters in a popular Japanese animated show called Keroro Gunsou. He's one of the few humans in the animation history to be best friends with the alien_." Calamity showed it and he had to flip the signboard as everyone is in awe.

"Wow. What a lucky kid." Hilary said.

"Time to hunt some aliens and try to become their best friends." Max said in which everybody laughed a bit.

"I wanna give them my hug." Elmyra said in which everybody gasped.

"How about you hug me?" Ronald asked in which Elmyra gasped in fright while the others laughed.

"Me want alien friend." Dizzy said happily.

"But do you guys know if Marvin is now living with them?" Concord asked.

"I think so cause Marvin was walking with them in the end." Skippy said in which everyone is in awe.

"Hmm...that's funny." Sneezer before asking, "They are suppose to be facing each other and they are now acting like buddies?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a bit confused as well." Sweetie said.

"Well it happens." Furrball said, "Nothin' more than a good old fashioned friendly bout."

"You mean nothin' more than a good old fashioned friendly bang bang cause they are gonna be facing with each other in a Wild West style." Green said in which everyone nodded.

"Man I can't wait for that to happen." A female human toon said in excitement.

"But still I wish I was part of that boy's arrival." A female toon sighed.

"Well we can get to see him around this place." A toon said in which they all nodded.

So they continued to talk about it for a while before they could hear a clap sound and a voice saying:

"Alright kids. Listen up cause I've got an announcement to make."

Everyone turned around to see Bugs Bunny along with a few other teachers as they gathered around to listen.

"What could it be?" Buster asked curiously.

"Well I'll make it quick and short." Bugs Bunny said as he clears his throat before saying, "Okay then...the announcement is..."

Bugs then said his announcement in which the students are in total awe and they all cheered upon hearing it.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 17.**

 **Buster *bit surprised*: Hey! What about the announcement?**

 **Babs: Yeah. What is it?**

 **Furrball *pleading*: Please tell us what's the announcement, oh our kind principal Bugs Bunny?**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Sorry about that kids but I can't tell cause...**

 **Me: Spoilers?**

 **Bugs *nodding*: That's right author. Everyone hates spoilers.**

 ***Everyone nodded while Buster, Babs and Furrball groaned.***

 **Green: I had a feeling you would say that. Anyway, so it seems like that OC from Axcido has made her appearance.**

 **Junior: Yeah. Really interesting.**

 **Steve: Looks like we definitely haven't seen the last of her eh?**

 **Me: Of course not.**

 **Sylvester: True. This is very true of all the Sufferin' Succotash.**

 **Steve: It's has been a while since you last used your catchphrase eh?**

 **Sylvester *upon realizing it*: Well...**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit.***

 **Me: Well then the next chapter will come out but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half. Hope you really enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Junior: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's it for now. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends .**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	33. Part 3 Chapter 18: To T&H High School

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 18.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Bugs *smiling while munching his carrot*: Eh? What's up everybody?**

 **Me: Anything to do today?**

 **Babs: Nope. Not really.**

 **Buster: Of course we are.**

 ***Everybody turns to Buster.***

 **Me: And what could it be?**

 **Buster: Well let's imagine ourselves being in the movie Space Jam with Bugs and others.**

 **Furrball: If I was there, I would love to have fun in that basketball game.**

 **Green: Furrball, that basketball game ain't gonna be fun cause...**

 ***Steve suddenly covered Green's mouth.***

 **Steve: No spoilers around here.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. Everybody hates spoilers.**

 **Junior: Indeed father indeed.**

 ***Everybody nodded as Green sighed.***

 **Me: Oh Well. Before we get to the new chapter, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Green: You said it. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toon, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Buster: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furrball: And we all hope that you enjoy the story.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. Okay then. Let's go with Chapter 18 folks! And I hope that you will all enjoy it.**

 **Everybody *happily*: Enjoy the new chapter!**

 ***We all smiled as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 18: To The T&H High School.

Everyone is in total awe when Bugs announced this:

"Alright everyone. We are going to the T&H High School tomorrow."

"T&H High School? Seriously?" Buster asked in awe.

"Yep. We contacted the principal and he agreed to it." Lola said, "So we are going out tomorrow."

Upon hearing that, everybody cheered.

"Awesome! We are actually going there!" Babs said happily.

" _ **We're going to that school! We're going to that school! Tra La La La La La! Tra La La La La La!**_ " Plucky, Skippy and a human toon sang happily in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"How many more exciting days are we going to have?" Hampton asked smiling in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Probably a few more I guess." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Really looking forward to that visit." Rhubella said in excitement.

"Cannot wait to meet the sports team." Hilary said.

"Boy. I'm so pumped up." Ronald said.

"Say Green." Wally said before asking, "Isn't that the place where your Dad learned the translation one so that you can understand what they say even though they meow?"

"Just like I told you." Green said with a smile.

"Wow!" Furrball said in awe.

"We're gonna make lot of friends there right?" A toon asked.

"We sure will." Mary smiled.

"I wanna give them some hugs." Elmyra said happily while the others gasped a bit.

"I hope that someone will be there to counter your hugs beside Ronald." Concord said in which Elmyra gasped while the others laughed a bit.

"Who knows? Maybe a whole lot of them can." Sneezer giggled a bit.

"Yeah. It will be fun." Sweetie said.

"Ha Ha!" Max laughed at poor Elmyra.

"Me happy." Dizzy said happily.

" _I wonder if we can meet Green's girlfriend there."_ Calamity smiled as he showed it in one of his signboards.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" Everybody 'ohhhh'ed.

" _Ah yes. It will be fun to meet her indeed._ " Little Beeper smiled as he showed it in one of his signboards.

"You two! Of all species!" Green growled a bit before sighing a bit.

"But come on! I wanna dadgum see her!" Fowlmouth whined.

"And what are you gonna do if you see her? Fall madly in love and follow her? Na uh. Not a chance."

"Whoooooaaaa!" Everyone is in awe while Fowlmouth gasped.

"You hit it right on the spot Green." Shirley said, "He did that to a few others as well and got a big 'you deserve it' slap one day from a female toon or some junk."

"Ah yeah. Still remember that day." A female toon said.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Fowlmouth whined in which everybody laughed.

"Alright everyone calm down now." Daffy said, "The long ears has got something to say."

"Well I want to say to you all that the time we will begin our journey is let's say that an hour or an hour and a half after your typical school day starts." Bugs said before asking, "Did everyone get da clear picture?"

"Yeah. An hour or an hour and a half after our typical arrival school time right?" A female human toon asked.

"You're right. So after you're all done with the celebration, make sure you sleep well and sharp cause we got da big visit tomorrow."

"To...To...To...Tomorrow. Okay everyone?" Porky Pig asked in which everyone nodded.

"Sleep well cause you're gonna need it varmint!" Sam said.

"Babs. Can me and Bugs talk to you for a moment?" Lola asked.

"Sure." Babs said.

She then went with Bugs and Lola as silence occurred for a moment in which Buster thought happily:

" _Silver. We are gonna meet you in the school and this time, in the school that you go: The T &H High School._"

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Outside:_

It's the 6th day of their stay in the T&H Town/City and our gang is outside, waiting for something.

"Waiting for the transport you mean." Mary said, breaking the 4th wall.

Oh, sorry about that. So our gang is waiting for some transport to pick them up.

"Isn't there any transport that can take us?" Buster asked and sighed.

"It's not like that by the way. It's just that no one is coming towards us." Babs sighed before asking, "What about Silver?"

"Silver is definitely at school, kids." Bugs said, "So you can't drag him all the way just to pick us up."

"And we're gonna need more than one transport cause of how many of us are there." Lola said.

"Wait. What about the few others who could travel by themselves?" Hampton asked

"Not possible." Fifi said in her French accent, "Because we are going there for the first time, almost none of us knows where the place is."

"It's true or some junk." Shirley said, "My powers aren't working or detecting places at all for a moment cause, like Daffy and Plucky said, we are new here and it will only work if I keep visiting the place."

"Maybe we can all go by walking?" Plucky asked in which they all gasped.

"Not possible." Green said before pointing out, "It will cost a lot of time just for walking."

"Then why not you dadgum it ask your girlfriend to pick us up?" Fowlmouth asked in which Green glared at him.

"That's not funny you know?"

"He's right." Bugs said, "Now it's not the time to be making jokes like these."

"I say I say have some manners boy." Foghorn said in which everybody nodded.

Fowlmouth groaned.

"So what do we do now?" Furrball asked.

"We might have to wait I'm afraid." Sylvia said.

"Is walking our only option?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"No. Never." Steve said.

"My legs will be tired if I walk." Vinnie said.

"Yep. It will take hours to search for it." Sylvester said.

"I'm suwe that I had seen this building somewhewe." Elmer said.

"Well some of us might know but we need a car or a taxi to get us there." Wile said.

"So in short, it's back to square one." Max grunted.

"Oooooooooohhhhhh! We should have known the location before and made plans to make sure that we can be well prepared varmint!" Sam growled.

"Can't be helped." Wally said, "We had enjoyed and witness so many things that it's hard to forget about it."

"I don't want to forget about it." Rhubella said.

"I wanna hug someone right now." Elmyra said.

"I'm right here." Ronald offered her in which Elmyra gasped in horror while the others laughed a bit.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which everybody sighed a bit before Concord said:

"Maybe we can fly and find out where the place is?"

"But then again, it may be difficult for us to say the right directions and what if one of us get lost?" Sweetie asked in which everybody realized.

"That's unfortunately true." Tweety sighed, "And what if it's far away?"

"Oh My." Granny said.

"Oh Dear." Sneezer said.

"What about us going super fast and finding it out amigos?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"The same thing I guess?" Daffy asked in which everybody slowly nodded.

Road Runner and Little Beeper just showed their signboard showing their sad face.

"So is transport our only option?" Rita asked.

"I'm afraid so." Runt said, "We are new to this place even if we now know some of the places."

"Then me can't go there at all?" Dizzy asked and is starting to cry as Taz comforts him.

"Don't cry little devil." Minerva said, "We will definitely get there."

"Oi Calamity!" A human toon asked, "Why not you use that transporting machine of yours to transport us?"

Everybody then suddenly looks at Calamity with excitement on their eyes but...

" _The transporting machine won't work unless we do know the location of it like it frequently works in Acme Acres_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard before flipping it, " _Only if we visit this place frequently will the teleport machine get the hang of it_."

"Oh Man and just when I thought I had my hopes up." Pete sighed.

"All hope is lost." Pepe sighed in his French accent as he smells the rose.

"Is...Is...Is...Is that actually so?" Porky Pig cried a bit.

"Well it's gonna be hard for the first timers but once we get to know about it, it will be like a piece of cake." Hilary said in which everybody nodded.

"So that's it? We are gonna be standing here for the rest of our day?" Slappy asked.

"Not really. A Miracle might come." Skippy said.

Silence then occurred for a while till a female toon saw something and exclaimed:

"Hey! There's a transport vehicle coming towards us!"

In an instant, they saw a van and they all cheered.

"Awesome! Finally!" A human toon cheered.

"But wait. Isn't that van recognizable somehow?" A female human toon asked.

"Hey there!" A recognizable voice can also be heard.

"And that voice?" A toon asked.

And so the van stopped in front of them. But when Bugs, Buster and others takes a close look at the van, their jaws drop down in shock.

The vehicle is painted a medium blue with a distinctive horizontal green stripe around the van, adorn with two orange flowers. Each side of the van has a distinctive painted green panel with "THE MYSTERY MACHINE" painted in orange. The front of the van has a spare tire carrier, painted green, with one large orange flower located in the center. Two roof racks protrude from the top of the van to secure further storage, and the van is also equipped with green and orange or yellow and orange flowered wheels or hub caps.

"No way. Does this vehicle belong to none other than...?" Hilary gasped in awe.

"That's right." The voice said as the figure finally reveals himself, "It's me, Fred Jones."

"Whoaaaaa!' Everybody said in awe.

"Hiya Freddie." Buster said happily.

"Eh? What's up doc?" Bugs smiled as he munches his carrot.

"Heh. I was going to my destination when I just saw you." Fred said.

"Ahhhhh." Everybody said.

"So still driving the Mystery Machine van eh?" Ronald asked smiling.

"Of course. I own the vehicle and I'd been working on it, so it doesn't fails as often as usual even though it's been around since 1969." Fred said.

"1969?" Minerva asked in awe before saying, "That must be a long time."

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Rita said.

"Which goes to say that we never age indeed." Slappy said.

Everybody nodded with a smile before Fred asked:

"I'm hearing that you guys have been having some problem. What's the problem?"

"Well we wanted to go to the place name T&H High School but can't find any transport to travel." Lola said.

Fred gasped in awe and said:

"T&H High School? What a coincidence! I'm going there also."

"Whhhoooaaaa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Really?" Babs asked in awe.

"Yep." Fred said.

"See. I told you miracles can come." Skippy said happily.

"Ah indeed they did come." Runt smiled.

"Wait. So that means can you pick us...?" Plucky asked in awe.

"Heh. No worries. I can take you guys." Fred smiled before saying, "But I think there's a problem though."

Silence then occurred for a moment till everybody realized what the problem is.

"Lack of space?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Fred said, "They may not be enough space for all you toons to hop on. I can take the small ones and some legendary ones if it's alright."

"I had a feeling that this could be the main one." Rhubella said.

"Don't worry. Some of us travel in our own way." Mary said.

"Unfortunately, it cannot be possible this time cause we are new to this place." Hampton said.

"And it's our first time going there." Fifi said in her French accent.

"No worries. It can be enough I hope." Fred said.

"Thanks for the offer." Green said.

"No problem."

"Oh Well. Better to just relax for now and look at the window." Concord said.

"Me too." Sweetie said.

"Me three." Dizzy said.

"Me four." Sneezer said.

"But...But what about Bugsy rabbit and others?" Elmyra asked.

"Don't worry about us." Granny said, "We will soon find out somehow."

"Something tells me that it's going to be a loooonnnngggg day." Daffy groaned.

"I say I say kids. Why not you hop in now and let him take you there?" Foghorn asked.

"But we can't leave you to just search for a transport vehicle." Vinnie said.

"Like yeah we will hop in but we are not going without you guys or some junk." Shirley said.

"She has got a point." Fred said.

"True but..." Pete is about to say something when...

"Hey! I see a taxi coming towards us!" Furrball said happily.

"Yep. Luck has come to you all indeed at last." Max said.

Soon a taxi came and parked behind the Mystery Machine and the driver popped his head out of the window and said:

"Hey! What's up guys?"

"What's up to you too varmint?" Sam asked as everyone chuckled a bit.

"Well we are thinking of how we are going to take the transport to the place name T&H High School, kind sir." Wile said.

"I can take you there." The taxi driver said.

"With a 4 seat vehicle? Really?" Steve asked.

"I...I...I...I doubt it." Porky Pig said.

"Oh you haven't seen it yet." The taxi driver smiled.

The taxi driver then presses the button on the steering wheel and, to everyone's awe and surprise, it slowly changes to a big taxi van.

"A big taxi van to ensure that there are space available for the passengers and big guys like Foghorn can get in." The taxi driver smiled.

" _Awesome transformation_." Roadrunner showed it in one of his signboards.

"I say I say are you insulting my size my boy?" Foghorn asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Got to admit. Never seen a taxi transform like that." Sylvia said.

"Yeah. Even though we live in the T&H Town/City." Penelope said.

"Like it's our first time seeing it." Sylvester said.

Taz made some happy noises.

Silence occurred for a moment before Pepe said in his French accent:

"We better take this chance."

"Ah yes. Indeed." Tweety said.

"Heh. What about the Tiny Toon ones?" The taxi driver asked.

" _Well we'll be going on Fred's Mystery Machine van._ " Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboards.

"Looks like both of us are going to the same place huh?" Fred asked.

"Yeah indeed." The taxi driver said.

"Then it's settle then." Bugs said.

"So we are going on the Mystery Machine." A toon said.

"And you teachers and staffs are going on the big taxi van right?" A female toon asked.

" _I guess that's how it will work out_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboards.

"Then let's go in amigos!" Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "Ariba! Ariba! Andale! Andale!"

"I guess we better go in as well." The human toon said.

"Exactly." The female human toon said.

"Alright then. Let's get into the respective vehicles." Buster said.

Soon Bugs and others then got inside the big taxi van while Buster and others got inside the Fred's Mystery Machine. Ronald thought of travelling on the van's roof, with Skippy riding on his back but decided to abandon it after seeing even Babs, Mary, Shirley, Dizzy and Little Beeper, the ones who travel in their own ways, got inside the Mystery Machine. Once they all got inside, Fred and the taxi driver started their vehicles and off they went to the T&H High School building.

* * *

 _Inside the Mystery Machine_

 _4.5 minutes later:_

The Tiny Toon gang are enjoying the view of the inside of the Mystery Machine as well as looking at the front and front side windows. Green played a song with his electric guitar which is none other than 'What's New Scooby Doo?' opening theme in which everyone enjoyed it, including Fred who's driving.

"Hey. Thanks for the song." Fred said happily.

"No problem." Green said.

Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a moment till Plucky saw some photos hanging around beside the mirror and looked at them curiously.

"Hey. What are those?" Plucky asked.

"Photos of course." Babs said as everyone took a look at it before asking, "Is it okay if we may...?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Fred said, "Just make sure that you don't block the view."

They all nodded as they looked at the photos curiously. After a while, Buster said:

"No doubt about it. That's you and your gang with the Mystery Machine."

"That's right." Fred smiled, "That was taken after a mystery was solved with the one who asked us for help was more than happy to take a photo of us."

"Miss them huh?" Babs asked.

"Yeah I do but I hope that they will come here someday."

"Speaking about coming here someday, have you read the news today?" Hampton asked.

"Yeah I did. The boy who knows the green alien frog, Keroro, had arrived."

"Ah. I wish we could have seen that." A female human toon sighed as most of them sighed as well.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which they looked at the photos when Fifi saw a photo and is in awe as she said it in her French accent:

"Oh My. Is that you and Daphne at the beach?"

"Yep. Me and her at the beach." Fred smiled, "Velma was relaxing and Shaggy and Scooby were building a sand castle at the time."

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." Everybody 'ahhhhhh'ed.

"So it's true. You and Daphne are in love!" Skippy said happily.

"Awwwwwww..."

Fred's face become a bit red as he starts to whistle a bit.

"When did you two start dating? Did you propose to her?" Concord asked in excitement.

"Well I..." Fred tried to say something.

"Hey Fred. Can I dadgum ask you one thing?" Fowlmouth asked in which Fred nodded, "Does Green have a..."

All of a sudden, something fell down on him hard which is none other than a golf club. It's none than Dave Green, who spin changed it back to his electric guitar.

"Now that's what I called a 'you deserve it' hit or some junk." Shirley said in which everyone chuckled a bit while Fowlmouth is left in daze.

"It can also turn into a golf club?" Vinnie asked in awe.

"Why so surprise? Green's electric guitar can spin change into several different objects." Mary said, "It even spin changed into a rope to catch a bird toon."

"Wow! You had to remind that did you?" The bird toon groaned in which everyone chuckled a bit, including Fred.

"It would be nice to see Green's girlfriend." Rhubella said in which everybody nodded well except...

"For the billion times, I do not have one." Green denied.

" _Yeah right who knows_?" Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard, " _Maybe Furrball knows about it but we don't._ "

"I also don't know about it." Furrball said in which everyone got a bit shocked.

"What?!" Everyone got a bit shocked as they asked.

" _And I thought being Green's best childhood pal for life, Furrball would know something that we don't_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Well not all of it." Green said.

Everybody sighed for a moment as looked at the photos again in which Hilary saw one of them and asked:

"Hey. That's you and the gang again but it looks to me like it's a different city."

"Yes. It's the CN City. In full, it was the Cartoon Network City." Fred said.

"Was?!" Everybody asked in shocked.

"What happened to the city wity?" Elmyra asked in shock, "I would had love to go there."

"I'm sorry but it's way too late and you need to be a Cartoon Network character to be allowed to go there." Fred said, "As for the first one, yeah, it was really strange. That once great and beautiful city used to be full of life, laughter and joy. A place where friends and loved ones from all other cartoons would gather and share their adventures and stories with one another. Now it is nothing more than a ghost town and a graveyard, just like Chernobyl. Filled with nothing but grass and vines that have broken out through the concrete. A real shame eh?"

Everyone is really sad.

"Sorry to hear about that." Ronald said.

"Maybe it had got to do something with the changing times and schedule?" Wally asked.

"That's what I thought off as well." Fred said.

Silence then occurred for a moment.

"It would have been nice to go there." A human toon said.

"Did that Richie Rich brat stayed there?" Max asked.

"Nope. I hadn't seen him in the CN City Bumper era." Fred said in which Max jumped happily.

"Yes!"

Everyone looked at him in a bit of confusion for a while.

"So...what did you think of this town/city?" Sneezer asked.

"I can happily say that it brings me the good times me and my gang had in the CN City." Fred smiled, "But this place is like an extended one. Not only I can get to meet and chat with the other show characters but a wide range of it and even Japanese animated characters. You saw me hanging out with them in the Awesome Club. You can get to do a wide range of things around here. Heck, you can even see some well known and normal toons, hybirds and humans competing on Esport and other stuffs."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"I would love to tell that to my parents." A female toon said.

"I wonder if I can become the first toon to fly to the place without using the train." Sweetie said in which everyone is in awe except...

"Yeah right. As if." Concord laughed.

"You dare challenge me?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'll be the first toon to fly to this place without using the train."

Sweetie and Concord has a stare off contest in which everyone is enjoying it. After that died down, silence occurred for a moment in which Dizzy said happily:

"Me love this place."

"I love this place too." Fred smiled before saying, "I just hope that it doesn't suffer the same fate as the CN City."

"Yeah right. As if that will happen." Babs said, "This place and Acme Acres are close to each other with many folks from Acme Acres even come to this place. So if this place is gone, then we will all start crying."

"Plus, this place is free and independent." Buster said, "If it was a situation like Cartoon Network studio making CN City Bumpers and might have decided the city's fate, then we wouldn't had get to meet with other characters like Top Cat, Popeye, etc, we wouldn't had even get to meet the Japanese Animated characters like Ran, Keroro, Sailor Moon, Ken, etc. Heck we wouldn't have even met with other normal people, toons and hybirds like Silver, Ryan, Jack and maybe even Green."

Everyone was in awe as to what Buster just said.

"You're right Buster." Fred smiled, "I should stop worrying about the past and look ahead for more exciting times coming ahead in this place."

Everybody smiled as they as they continue the journey to the T&H High School. During the journey, Green is checking some messages and photos on his mobile phone in which a toon tried to take a peep look at it in which Green closed it instantly. Everyone is convinced that Green does have a girlfriend in which he denies and for the second time in the row, Plucky, Max, Fowlmouth and a human toon tried to grab his mobile phone but Green dodged them and ends up sitting on their backs in which everybody laughed.

* * *

 _A few minutes later:_

"Alright everyone. We are here." Fred said.

The Tiny Toon gang suddenly got excited and they started to look outside. They could see a glimpse of the building and their jaws drop in shock.

"Oh My God!" Buster said in awe.

"It's huge!" Babs said in awe.

However, they went past the building and went to the open area protected by the roof. It is called 'T&H High School Parking Area.'

"Like wow. They even have a parking area or some junk." Shirley said in awe.

"Indeed." Fred said as he parked his van.

Once he did so, everyone got out and Fred locked the door.

"Thanks for the ride." Green said.

"Yeah. Thank you very much." Furrball said happily.

"No problem." Fred said, "Well I gotta go now. See you around."

They all nodded and waved at Fred, who waved them back before he left.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ronald asked.

"Well we just have to wait for the mentors and staffs to arrive." Hilary said.

However, it didn't take long for them to wait as the taxi van soon arrived and dropped the teachers and staffs. The teachers and staffs thanked the taxi driver, who smiled. Bugs soon paid the taxi driver.

"Good luck in your T&H High School adventure." The taxi driver said.

"Thanks doc." Bugs smiled.

Soon, after a while, the taxi driver then started his vehicle and then drove away. Bugs and others soon met the students.

"So Fred doc parked his vehicle eh?" Bugs asked.

"Yep he did." Wally said.

"Okay line up horizontally everybody." Lola called as she blew the whistle, "We need to make sure that everyone is here."

And soon everybody lined up as they are told to. Soon Minerva is checking the attendance, in which some toons and Fowlmouth fell in daze on her but are cut short by the sudden glare from Ronald. After a while, she told Bugs:

"Yep. Everyone's here."

"Alright then kids." Bugs said, "Let's go and explore the T&H High School Building."

Everybody then cheered as they began to go out of the parking station when suddenly something has gotten Plucky's attention and his jaws drops in shock upon looking at it as he asked:

"What's this?!"

Everyone then turned around and almost all of their jaws drops in shock.

"Holy Moly! Is that..." Rhubella gasped in awe.

"Wow! I never knew it could be here." Rita said.

"But why the reaction on this vehicle?" Runt asked in a bit of confusion.

"Because Dad. This vehicle is none than..." Ronald started.

"THE DAYTONA USA HORNET CAR NUMBER 41!" Everybody said together in awe as the song 'Daytona' starts to play.

"Heard of it but never played it." Slappy said.

"But what's it doing in here?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea but it looks to me like the Hornet Car is still refreshed." Skippy said.

"Must have been very expensive to buy it." Minerva said in which everybody nodded.

"And maintainance as well." Hilary said.

"Wow. It looks really the same." Hampton said in awe.

"Wh...Wh...Who...Who...Who could buy and how could he or she buy such a vehicle?" Porky asked.

"Don't know but it looks like he or she must be a rich person to buy it." Daffy said, "And I can't wait to borrow some money as well. Heh Heh."

"Well I heard of it and played it." Max said proudly, "Now let's see if I can borrow some money to buy this glorious vehicle."

"I bet they will all laugh at you for thinking that such a vehicle actually existed." Mary said in which everyone chuckled a bit while Max growled.

"Imagine riding on this vehicle varmint!" Sam said and jumped happily, "Yee-Haw!"

"Ah the joy of wacing." Elmer said happily.

"I say I say that it would be a thrilling experience." Foghorn said in which everybody nodded.

"Wow. I've been living here but I never saw that vehicle." Steve said.

"That's also us pal." Sylvester said.

"We never saw that vehicle as well." Sylvia said.

"I wonder who drives on that." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Hmm. That's true." Pete said before asking, "Who owns that vehicle?"

"Me!" Elmyra said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Well definitely someone who is rich." Granny said.

"My. The green young putty twat isn't surprised." Tweety said in which everybody suddenly looks at Green.

"You know who owns this vehicle?" Sweetie asked.

"Can you tell us please?" Sneezer asked.

"Oh. I would love to hear it." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"And maybe one of us can hitch a ride although it's a two seat vehicle." Babs said.

"No." Green simply said in which everyone's jaws drops in shock.

"But why?" Buster gasped.

"This is the punishment for yesterday."

"Oh come on! Because of that?!" The bunnies whined in which everybody laughed.

"What about you Furrball?" Vinnie asked.

"I admit that this is my first seeing this." Furrball said.

"But still. Isn't this a lovely car?" Granny asked.

"It sure is." Pepe said in his French accent.

"This car seems really interesting indeed." Wile said.

" _Are you gonna use that to catch me?_ " Roadrunner showed it in the signboard in which everybody chuckled.

"Dadgum it! I want that Hornet Car!" Fowlmouth said.

"Well then. Why not try to get an executive job or some junk?" Shirley asked in which Fowlmouth gasped while the others chuckled a bit.

" _Still. What a great moment it in front of our eyes._ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

" _Indeed._ " Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"Man. I wish I could drive of those." A human toon said.

"Yeah. Getting a feel of it is way better than seeing it." A female toon said.

"I heard a lot of good things about it." A toon said.

"I just wish that it could have been a 4 seater instead of just two." A female human toon said.

"I feel the same way." Pete said.

"Me too amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Me three." Dizzy said.

"I am in total awe." Vinnie said in awe.

"Just imagine us driving." Lola smiled.

"Ah yes. That would be lovely." Bugs smiled before saying, "Alright everyone. Lets keep moving or else we are gonna be talking about this Hornet Car all day."

Everybody nodded as they began to leave the parking area, their eyes are still fixed on that car before they got out of the parking spot.

 _2 minutes later_

 _Outside the building_ :

Everyone is looking at the T&H High School building in total awe.

"Well kids. Here we are." Bugs said, "The T&H High School."

"Oh Wow!" Everybody said in total awe.

Just before one of them could ask a question, there could hear a voice saying cheerfully:

"Ah there you are my friendly visitors."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of Chapter 18. Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Furrball *happily*: And now let the exploration begin.**

 **Green: Not now Furrball.**

 **Junior: Yeah. It's just the beginning.**

 **Furrball: Oh...**

 **Buster: Can't wait for that to happen.**

 **Babs *excited*: Yeah I'm excited too.**

 **Sylvester: I wonder if there will be some birds to catch.**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Steve: Well this is going to be the start looks like.**

 **Bugs: Indeed and it looks like it will all begin in the next chapter.**

 **Me: Indeed the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Furrball: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Everybody *waving our hands*: See you in the next chapter.**

 ***We all waved our hands as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	34. Part 3 Chapter 19: T&H High School

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 19.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with a smile on their faces before looking at me, in which I was sweating.***

 **Me *gets a bit worried*: Oh man. I had no idea that this will take really long.**

 **Bugs *nodding*: Yeah. It's almost like 2 weeks since the last chapter.**

 **Buster: Indeed. I even thought that it will take a week and and a half at least.**

 **Babs: Oh Dear.**

 **Steve: But being on a situation like that, I'm expecting a pretty long chapter.**

 **Sylvester: Indeed.**

 **Green *breaking the 4th wall and waving*: Hey everyone! Missed us?**

 **Junior and Furrball: Oh Green.**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Alright then. It's for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Steve: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Bugs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows docs. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belong to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: And he also would like to apologise for the delay.**

 **Me: Yeah. Really sorry about that. Now them, without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 19! Hope you all enjoy reading this one. Oh and by the way, I want to say something at the end of this chapter so stay tune and and enjoy.**

 ***Everybody looks at me as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 19: T&H High School:

The principal approached them with a smile on his face.

"Why hello there my friendly visitors." The principal smiled, "It's so good to see you."

Everybody nodded with a smile as they looked at him. He seems to be in the middle age but is rather young and is a human toon with black hair and brown eyes. They all smiled at him.

"Good morning principal." The students said cheerfully.

"What's up doc?" Bugs smiled as he shook the principal's hand before smiling, "I'm pretty sure you know us eh?"

"And so do I." The principal smiled before saying, "Except a few of you. You know, the ones I didn't see them on T.V. Can you introduce yourself please?"

"Ronald." Ronald introduces himself.

"Wally Wolf." Wally introduces himself.

"Dave Green." Green introduces himself.

"Hilary Hyena." Hilary introduces himself.

"Ah Hilary, the star of the football team." The principal said in which everyone gasped in awe, "One of my student told me that he watched the match between Acme and Perfecto Preps, or Cheating Loser Preps as the students and some teachers would like to call it, where you gave the big boom to those big Monstars to take them down so that you can score the winning touchdown."

"Ah. I see that I have been made myself quite a star here."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"That must be Tyson Silver, no doubt about it." Buster said in which the principal is in awe.

"Ah. So it seems that you know one of them here." The principal said.

"Well we are his friends." Babs said in which the principal is in awe.

"Wow."

"Yep. Indeed." Lola said.

"Nice."

Everybody smiled before the principal looked at Green, smiled and said in awe:

"Dave Green eh? Ah! One of the former student's last name was Green as well. He sure was one heck of a popular toon around the school and aced the translation class of cats like a speed of light. I assume that he's your father now right?"

"Yep." Green nodded.

"Whoa! I didn't know that your Dad was that dadgum popular." Fowlmouth said in which everyone nodded and are in awe.

"His mom also went here." Steve said in which Green nodded.

"Ah yes. They got married for I attended their marriage ceremony." The principal said in which everybody is in awe, "She was also the student here. You seem to know them."

"Ah yes. Steve is his mentor and I am his caretaker." Penelope said in her French accent in which everyone nodded, "We met them in the theme park in Acme Acres."

"Ah I see. Nice."

"I always wonder what does the caretaker do." Mary said.

"In our case, the caretaker oversees student's progress and talks with them should they face any problem since sometimes their mentor can be a bit busy with other things. They also hang out often as well as their mentors."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"Cool I say Cool my boy." Foghorn said happily, "We also do the same thing."

"Well except the caretaker thing which we kinda don't have." Hampton said.

"Other than the one we talked just now, Sylvia is Furrball's caretaker and you can pretty much say Lola is Buster's caretaker, Babs also as well as mentor." Pete said before whining, "Oh No! Too confusing."

Everyone laughed a bit as they nodded with a smile before Wile asked:

"And what is your name may we ask, kind principal?"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me." The principal said in which everyone chuckled a bit, "I'm Principal Frank D. Rover but you can call me Principal Rover for simplicity."

"Ahhh." Everyone said.

"Nice to meet you Principal Rover." Rhubella said in which the principal nodded but is in awe.

"Ah Rhubella. What a surprise to see you here." Principal Rover said before asking, "No offence but what made you switch sides?"

"Let's just say I'm tired of those jerks and I got a new boyfriend who is way better than my previous one."

"Hello." Wally smiled.

"Ah I see." Principal Rover said, "You know. That same thing happened to one of the student and for the same reason she left the double PP or the CLP, as the students would love to call it."

" _Wait. Could she be..._?" Rhubella thought and gasped in a bit of shock like the others but then got interrupted by the principal's continued speech.

"And there is another one. He wants absolutely nothing to do with them after he once told me what they did to his dear old Daddy. The same had once happened to the former student as well."

Everybody gasped in total shock, mostly Rhubella. For that 'former student', almost everyone, except the teachers save Steve and Penelope, knows who it was. As for the current one...

"What did they do to him?" Vinnie asked in a bit of shock.

"I kinda don't want to share it in order to respect that student's Dad privacy." Principal Rover said, "Only a few of us know about it and we promised him not to share it with anyone except the closest ones but you gotta talk to him first."

"We understand or some junk." Shirley said.

"But whatever had happened must had been tewwible for him." Elmer said.

"Very true varmint." Sam said.

"Unforgivable." Ronald said.

"Unbearable." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Indeed." Rita said.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Runt asked in which the principal nodded, "Do everyone calls those double Ps as 'Cheating Loser Preps'?"

"Yeah. Almost everyone." Principal Rover said, "But then again, I agree with them after seeing what they do in the field as well as in academics."

"Well we all do agree." Minerva said.

"A fitting name for them." Slappy said.

"Indeed." Skippy said.

"Then why the heck are we calling them their original name?" Plucky asked in big surprise.

"Plucky's right. We should address them as CLP indeed." Hilary said.

"It will be interesting to see their reaction when we call them that." Fifi said in her French accent.

"It will be hilarious to watch it." Concord said.

"And fun." Sneezer said.

"Let's make a song of it amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent in which everybody laughed.

"Ohhhhh. I twat I taw CLPs." Tweety said.

Everybody nodded and smiled as they chuckled a bit. Silence then occurred for a few seconds before Dizzy said happily:

"Me wanna go in now."

Taz made some happy noises.

"Ah yes indeed. It's time to show you around this school." Principal Rover said, "Boys and Girls, I welcome you to the T&H High School. The students will be very eager to see you all."

"Yay!" Everybody cheered.

" _This is gonna be fun_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"I hope I don't see that Richie Rich brat." Max growled.

"I'm here." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max.

"HUG HIM! NOT MMMMMMEEEEE!"

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Alright. Everyone stick with each other. We are about to enter now." Bugs said.

"Oh Boy. Oh Boy." Furrball got excited.

"By the way, some students took a field trip to Acme Acres so you may have to see them for your own selves for a while." Principal Rover said.

"Alright doc." Bugs said.

"I do hope that they can take a look at our school even if we are here right now." Sylvester said.

"I'm sure they will." Sylvia said in which everybody nodded.

 _Inside the school building:_

Everyone is in awe when they saw Bugs and others with Principal Rover. Many of their jaws' drop in shock.

"Is it them? Is it really them?" A hybird said in awe.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." A boy said.

"Children. This is Bugs and others, coming from Acme Looniversity at Acme Acres, which I am sure that you all know." Principal Rover smiled before saying, "So please give them a good welcome."

"Good morning Bugs and others." Everyone in the T&H High School said cheerfully.

"Eh. Good morning kids." Bugs smiled.

"Good morning everybody." Buster said happily.

"Hope we can make lots of friends here." Babs said happily.

"Yep. You sure will." A T&H High School female toon student smiled.

"Greetings. Your star has arrived." Plucky said proudly in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"We hope that we will have an exciting time here." Lola smiled.

"Yep. This will be great." Daffy said.

"Yep." A T&H High School human toon student said.

"Alright then everyone, you can continue what you are doing right now." Principal Rover said in which everyone nodded as they continued to do what they are doing, "Bugs and others. Let's begin showing you around the school."

Buster and others excitingly nodded as they followed the principal to begin exploring around the school.

While they looked around, they could see so many classes such as: Tom and Jerry teaching 'Chases' and 'Toon Gags' respectively, Spike teaching 'Dog Antics', a cat with black fur and yellow and black eyes name Butch teaching 'Street Smarts', Yogi Bear and Top Cat both respectively are teaching 'Hanna-Barbera Gags and their history', Popeye teaching in the class as they could hear some voices:

"And remember kids, if ya face any problem or ya fighting against against a big, tough opponent like Bluto, always carry and eat a can of spinach cause..."

The students then sang:

" _ **They make you strong to the finish.**_

 _ **Cause you eat the spinach.**_

 _ **You're Popeye the Sailor Man.**_ "

Popeye then blew his pipe and chuckled a bit before saying:

"Very good kids. I'm proud of ya all. I always love singing that lyrics."

And so the list goes on: Goofy teaching 'Goof lessons' in the class, Pink Panther showing some of his techniques to the class and many more. Everyone is in awe:

"Wow!"

"So many amazing classes." Buster said in awe.

"From different cartoon stars from the different cartoon animation." Babs said in awe.

"It looks like the students are learning a lot from them." Bugs said, "Impressive."

"Not just impressive. Very Very impressive." Wile said.

"Yeah. Some of the classes that are here we also have like 'Cartoon Violence', 'Chases' and that 'Spin Changing' part." Slappy said.

"Ah interesting." Principal Rover said.

"I say I say my boy, this is really good." Foghorn said.

"Hey Green. Your Dad had definitely learned from those classes right?" Hampton asked.

"Yeah." Green nodded.

"That's right." Furrball said.

"Moi would love to attend the class one day." Fifi said in her French accent.

"That's okay." Principal Rover, "Even if you want to attend for a day, you can call me and I will set things up for you. Same goes to the teachers as well."

"Wow. Thanks a lot." Plucky said.

"Yeah. Would love to teach my famous skills to all of your students." Daffy said.

"Definitely. Though I wonder what will happen if I show up teaching here for a day." Minerva said, "You know, the typical reaction of the boys in Acme Acres when they see me."

"Oh come on!" Fowlmouth and a toon whined in which the others laughed a bit.

"Don't worry. I'll be there too." Ronald said.

"Do they have flying classes?" Sweetie asked.

"Of course they do Sweetie. I saw it." Tweety said, "But you were looking on the other side."

"Oh..."

"This is amazing." Sneezer said in excitement.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Vinnie said.

"Me wanna say hi to everyone." Dizzy said happily while Taz made some happy noises.

"I wanna hug everybody." Elmyra said happily.

"I have a bad feeling that someone might countew it." Elmer said in which Elmyra gulped.

"Yeah. So you better be careful varmint." Sam said.

"Oh. This sounds like a lot of fun." Pete said.

"Like totally or some junk." Shirley said.

"Ariba! Hello everybody!" Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent in which they greeted him back.

"Moi. I wonder if there are charming students I can teach." Pepe said in his French accent.

"I'm sure there will be." Steve said.

"Add definitely please." Sylvester said.

"There will be indeed." Sylvia said.

"Really. I have no words." Penelope said in awe in her French accent.

" _Yeah. Very astonishing and amazing_." Road Runner showed it in one of his signboard.

"Hmm. Seems to me that there is no singing class." Rita said.

"Looks like it's a job for us to do so." Runt said in which Rita nodded.

"Trust me, this is only the beginning." Principal Rover said.

"Ah indeed." Skippy said.

" _I wonder if I can make a friend here._ " Little Beeper showed it in one of his signboard.

"You definitely will." A female toon said.

"I can't wait to explore more." The human toon said.

"I agree." A female toon said.

"Oh. I can't wait to see more." Concord said.

They continued to look around for a while till Porky Pig saw something and asked:

"T...Th...Th...Th...What's that big white cross sign?"

Everyone looked at the big cross sign.

"I advise you all to be careful cause..." Principal Rover is about to say something but...

"It must be a treasure." Max said happily, "I'm rich!"

Max then rushed to the big mark cross when suddenly a huge net just lunged ahead of him and caught him.

"And you got caught instead." Buster said in which everybody laughed while Max groaned.

"Bollocks." Max groaned.

"Oh My." Granny said.

All of a sudden, they could hear a boy's voice:

"I got..."

The figure then jumped in an instant which is a boy. When they looked at him, Bugs and others are in awe. The boy has yellow hair, which is covering his forehead, and red eyes. He's wearing a plain white shirt and brown pants. Fifi felt in daze for a moment before shaking her head a bit. So anyway, the boy jumped out happily only to find out that he has caught none other than...

"Oh...Oops." The boy said.

"Hey! Is that how treat your guests?" Max called and growled in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"That's okay kid. He's like that mostly." Bugs said while munching his carrot.

"Remember everybody. An X cross marked means that if you are standing on that sign, some object is going to fall on you, other than an island, if you are looking for treasures." Babs said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Sorry there. I'm just getting you out." The boy said.

"Never mind." Max groaned before asking, "Who are you by the way?"

"Well my name is..."

"Ah! Looks like the net has fallen down." A voice said happily, "And fast."

Pretty soon, a figure came but Bugs and others immediately recognise him cause it's none other than...

"Fred Jones!"

"Oh hey everyone." Fred said before asking the boy in excitement, "Whom did you catch?"

"Him." The boy sighed in which Fred looked at Max.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Usually that X marks the spot in here means that you are standing on the trap which is about to befall on you."

"Now thanks for telling me that." Max groaned in which everyone chuckled a bit.

Max then went to join the others as silence occurred for a moment before Fred said:

"Ah hello there. What a coincidence to see you all again."

"Wait. You know them?" The boy asked in surprise.

"Yep. Seen them a couple of times here and there and today I picked up those young toons and dropped them on the parking spot."

"Ah I see."

"Hmm...It seems like you two know each other well." Buster said.

"So what's your name?" Lola asked curiously.

"Allow me to introduce him." Principal Rover said in which the boy nodded, "He is James Tyler and is Fred's top student so Fred is his mentor."

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe.

"Hey there. Good to see you all." James smiled.

"It's good to meet the next Fred Jones." Ronald said playfully in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Ah. That means you are showing him how to build traps eh?" Slappy said.

"That's right though not right now complex ones." Fred said, "Just showing him right now how to make simple traps to catch monsters like right here in which Max unfortunately walked there."

Max growled a bit while the others chuckled.

"Hey. Can I join the 'Trapping Monsters' program?" Skippy asked happily.

"Sure why not?" Fred asked.

"I thought you are already an expert in setting traps like the trap you set which blasted two PP students, one of them being Roderick, when they tried to spy on us." Wally said.

"What if a monster comes?" Concord asked.

"Ah. That's true." Rhubella said.

"Hmm... I think I have heard about you." James said before asking, "Can you tell your names again just in case?"

"Sure thing. I'm Daffy Duck, the most greatest cartoon star of all history!" Daffy proclaimed proudly.

"And I'm Plucky Duck, the most greatest cartoon student star of all history!" Plucky proclaimed proudly in which Daffy excitingly nodded.

Everyone laughed a bit while some did cheer in which Daffy and Plucky are in awe. Bugs and others soon introduced themselves.

"Oh Yeah. I heard a lot about you guys now that I can recall." James said, "I heard from the others and now I can recall that even Fred told me about you."

"Ah I say I say glad you remember us boy." Foghorn said.

"Wh...Wh...Wh...What do you also teach him other than setting traps?" Porky Pig asked.

"How to getaway from monsters and driving the Mystery Machine." Fred smiled.

"Being inside that van is sure one hell of an experience." James said.

"Yep indeed."

"Wait. Can I ask you one thing?" Minerva asked, "If you are James' mentor, who is his caretaker then?"

"The caretaker is not here but me, the principal and the one chosen had decided already." Fred said, "Daphne Blake."

"Daphne Blake?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"But she's not even in this place." Rita said.

"I know but I told my gang about him and they got very excited and said that they are looking forward to seeing him." Fred said, "And Daphne agreed on becoming his caretaker and can't wait to see my student."

"Ah. Good luck." Runt said.

"Yeah. Maybe if we are lucky, we can get to see them too." Hilary said.

"I doubt about it though." Mary said.

"Don't put a trap on me varmint!" Sam said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"X mawks the spot on a whowe new levew." Elmer said.

"So. Are you excited on meeting them?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Of course." James said in excitement, "I can't wait to meet them."

"I'm sure you will." Fred said.

"Well then Fred. Can I request an attendance on your class?" Wile asked, "You see. Every time I tried to catch Roadrunner, I failed due to this and that."

" _Me too except it's on Little Beeper_." Calamity showed it in one of the signboards.

" _Not a chance_." Both Road Runner and Little Beeper showed it in their signboards.

"Oh. Caught right on the spot." Pete said.

Everyone laughed a bit before James said:

"Oh and by the way, I am one half of the Mystery Boys."

"The Mystery Boys?" Everyone asked.

"What's that?" Hampton asked.

"Is that you boys look for clues and find out the culprit?" Shirley asked.

"Almost correct." Fred said.

"Wow Shirley. You sure are clever." James said.

"I just guessed it or some junk." Shirley said.

"So what's the other part of it?" Vinnie asked.

"Not only monsters but real life bad guys as well." Fred said in which they gasped a bit.

"Isn't that a bit too dangerous to do that at your age?" Sylvia asked.

"Dangerous." Sweetie said.

"Incredibly dangerous." Sneezer said.

"Aww...Poor little fella." Tweety said.

"Young Man. Don't put your life at risk." Granny said.

"You literally dadgum it scared me." Fowlmouth said.

"It's okay. In such cases, our mentors and caretakers will accompany us." James said in which Fred nodded with a smile.

"Ah good." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Indeed amigos. Keep yourself safe." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

Taz made some growling noises.

"So who's the another one?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

"You will be seeing him soon." Fred said.

"Well looking forward to see him." Furrball said.

"Yes indeed." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Me wanna be your friend." Dizzy said happily.

"Well we are already friends with him." Green said.

"That's right." Sylvester said.

"Let's hug." Elmyra said in which everyone laughed.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Fred said:

"Well we better going now."

"Glad to see you all and I hope that we will meet up again." James said.

"We sure will." Buster said happily.

"Good luck on your traps kiddo." Bugs said.

"Thanks." James smiled.

And so Fred and James waved their hands at them, who waved them back, as they left till they no longer can be seen.

"Well that was fun talking to them." Lola said.

"It sure was." Babs said happily.

"Well then. Shall we continue?" Principal Rover asked.

They all nodded as they are about to continue when suddenly they could hear a voice:

"Hey. Is that Steve?"

They all turned around to see a cat whose furs are all black and has some black hair. He is standing and crossing his arms and looking at Steve in awe. Everyone got a bit confused.

"Yes. That's me." Steve said before asking, "Is there anything you need?"

"Uh No. It's just that my mentor and caretaker told me a lot about you." The cat toon said in which everyone is in awe.

"Ah I see." Penelope said before asking in her French accent, "Who could it be?"

Suddenly they could hear some booming happy voices:

"Steve! Sylvester! Why it's good to see you again!"

"Hey there Penelope and Sylvia!"

"Wait...What? They...How?" Runt asked in surprise.

Suddenly two figures then made their appearance in which their jaws drops in shock.

One of them is an orange, slightly overweight cat with black stripes and conjoined eyes. He also appears to have a worm-like tail and a black nose. The other one is a white cat, possibly an Angora. Often seen with a pink bow around her neck, and a pink ribbon on a single strand of hair on top of her head. She also has a little beauty mark under her left eye. The "whites" of her eyes are pale blue. Suddenly, the WB cats gasped a bit:

"Heathcliff and Sonja!"

"Hello there." Heathcliff said, "And hello to you too Principal."

The principal greeted them with a smile.

"Wait. You four know them?" Rita asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We often see each other since we live in this place." Sylvester said.

"What a coincidence. This time in school." Sylvia said.

"Yeah indeed." Sonja said.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Well I'll be darned." Sam said.

"Hmm...I think I have heard about you somewhere." Wile said, "You are the one who can outwit dogs and others."

Everyone is in awe.

"But isn't that also Steve's role?" Pete asked.

"It's the role of the 'Clever Cats'." Sonja smiled.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Well then. Nice to see you." Bugs smiled as he shook Heathcliff's hand, "My name is..."

"No need to tell. You are Bugs Bunny, star of your franchise and the principal of Acme Looniversity." Heathcliff said in which everyone is in awe.

"No! I'm the main star!" Daffy whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"I am too!" Plucky whined.

"We heard a lot about you." Sonja said before asking, "But just to make sure, can you introduce yourselves?"

And so everyone then introduced themselves, except Green and Furrball at Steve's and Sylvester's request.

"Well then. It's great to see you all." Heathcliff said.

"Indeed my boy indeed." Foghorn said.

Everybody smiled for a moment till they all looked at the cat toon with Lola asking:

"So what's your name?"

"Allow me to introduce him." Principal Rover said in which the cat toon nodded, "He is Blackstorm and is somehow known to have outwitted the clever small ones by storm. Heathcliff is his mentor and Sonja is his caretaker."

"Great to meet you." Blackstorm said.

"Indeed." Hampton said.

"Blackstorm? That's a cool name." Hilary smiled.

"Thanks." Blackstorm said.

"Hey! I challenge you to see if you can catch me." Sweetie said which caught everyone's attention.

"Me too." Sneezer said, "2 vs 1. Let's do this."

"Wait! You two!" Tweety called out but it's too late.

And soon a small crowd formed to witness the chase. Sweetie and Sneezer began to run away but Blackstorm threw a discus and it went flying around at full speed and swing. It got Sneezer first, who's going for a spin, and then Sweetie, who dodged it at first but then it came back to her again and got her. They are flying around, in which the crowd is in awe, and soon it went towards Blackstorm, who caught it with along with Sweetie and Sneezer. Everyone is in awe and they all clapped.

"Wow!" Mary said.

"Impressive." Ronald said.

"Amazing or some junk." Shirley said.

"He caught them by throwing a discus." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

"Good." Dizzy said happily.

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth said.

"Not bad." Slappy said.

"Very good." Skippy said.

"Hug me kitty-witty." Elmyra said happily.

"Let me hug you." Ronald said in which Elmyra gasped.

"Hmph." Max said.

"Well that was fast." Rhubella said.

"Indeed." Concord said.

"Hope to see more of that." Minerva said.

" _Nice catch_." Road Runner, Little Beeper and Calamity showed it on their signboards.

Taz made some happy noises.

"It was gweat." Elmer said.

"Ah. Great indeed." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Now that's my student." Heathcliff said while Sonja smiled at him.

"Thank you all." Blackstorm said as he let go off Sweetie and Sneezer, who are shivering in fright.

"Are two okay?" Granny asked.

"Ab...Ab...Abba...Abba." Sweetie and Sneezer could only muster that as Granny checked on them.

"Well they seem broken to me." Concord said.

Silence then occurred for a moment for a moment till Heathcliff asked:

"So Steve. Any student you taught who is on your liking?"

"Yep." Steve smiled in which Heathcliff and Sonja are in awe.

"Wow. Who could it be?" Sonja asked.

"He's the recent one to join our school." Buster said.

"He also caught Sweetie and Sneezer though in different days." Wally said.

"And he's got pretty cool moves, looks and has a very cool object as well." Babs said.

"You can say that he's part of the upcoming 'Clever Cats' as well." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent as he ran to the top of Vinnie's head, "The Clever Cat from our school."

"Enter now, wherever you are." Vinnie said.

Soon that Clever Cat then stepped forward which is none other than...

"Cats. Allow me to introduce him." Bugs Bunny said in which Green nodded, "He's Dave Green and is the clever cat from Buster's gang. Steve is his mentor and Penelope is his caretaker."

"What's up?" Green said.

"Oh Wow!" Heathcliff said in awe.

"How great to see you." Sonja said.

"Wait. It seems like you know me already." Green said in surprise.

"Yeah we do cause you're part of the rock band, the Rockers." Blackstorm said as he offers a brofist, "Extremely glad to see you."

Green just smiled as he did a brofist to Blackstorm in which everybody smiled.

"Hey there." Furrball said.

"Whoa. I recall you. You are also part of the band." Blackstorm said in awe as he offers a brofist.

"And also Green's best childhood friend for life."

"Ah yes yes. Good. Very good."

"You know about Green's band?" Heathcliff asked.

"Of course." Sylvia said happily.

"We even met his band members." Sylvester said.

"Wow!" Sonja said in awe

Furrball did a brofist with Blackstorm as they soon chatted one another in which everybody smiled at them. Pretty soon...

"Oh My. We better get going now." Sonja said.

"Yes indeed." Heathcliff said, "We have to go somewhere around this school but hopefully we will see you again."

Everyone nodded.

"Come Blackstorm. Let's go." Heathcliff said.

"I'll see you around some day. Bye for now and good luck." Blackstorm said as he began to leave.

"Good luck to you too." Green and Furrball said.

And so they waved their hands at them, who waved them back, as they left till they no longer can be seen.

"That was amazing right everyone?" Bugs asked in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Well then. Shall we continue?" Principal Rover asked.

They all nodded as they continued to explore around before they hoped into a lift, in which everyone is in awe, and went up.

 _Next floor:_

The lift then soon opens when they hit the next floor and they soon got out. Everyone is in total awe with the Principal Rover explaining:

"In the down floor, the whole section was the Cartoon one. Now, in this floor, this whole section is the Anime one."

"Ahhhhh..." Everyone said in awe.

"Well then. Let's start exploring around shall we?" Bugs asked in which everybody nodded.

They then started to look around and see so many classes such as: Sailor Moon and Mercury teaching them 'The Magical Girls', Yusuke showing how to create a spirit energy, a tall, lean muscular man, who sports a simple hairstyle with bangs covering his forehead and hair that covers the back of his neck in which the colour is brown as well as his eyes, teaching the class 'Anime Comedy' in which they heard:

"The Anime Comedy has some similarities but a lot of differences from the Cartoon Comedy. Okay everyone?"

"Yes sir." The students could be heard saying cheerfully.

"Good. Now the essence of a successful anime main character in a comedy or rom-com..."

Bugs and others are in awe.

"Wow. It seems like they are learning comedy from their own animation." Lola said.

"Well the way they do comedy or slap sticks is quite different from us so what do you expect?" Rita asked.

"Well that's true." Runt said.

"But still despite that, we are getting to see how they work out in their own animation which is pretty cool." Ronald said.

"I can't wait I say I can't wait for more my boy." Foghorn said.

Everyone nodded with a smile as they continued to explore around and discover classes such as: 'Learning Japanese' by a beautiful lady whom Fowlmouth and a few others fell in daze only to get pulled back by others in the last seconds, 'Mecha Robots' by a bit spiky brown hair man and a long pink haired woman, 'All about Pokemon' by Ash Ketchum in which he demonstrated by saying:

"Here's how it's done. Pikachu! Thunder Shock!"

"PIKKKKKAAACHHHHUUUU!" Pikachu unleashes his thunder shock which nearly hit Plucky and Fowlmouth cause the door is left opened.

"Oi! Watch where you're hitting!" Plucky called out, "You nearly hit us!"

"Oh you guys. Sorry about that." Ash apologised.

"Next time it happens, I wanna dadgum it fight your Pokemon." Fowlmouth called out.

"Whooooa!" The students said in awe with some cheering, "Fight! Fight!"

"He looks like he's already ready." Ash said.

"Uh...No thanks. Don't wanna get dadgum it blasted by Team Rocket." Fowlmouth said.

"Flipping the switch huh or some junk?" Shirley asked in which Fowlmouth gasped in horror as he realises that he has wasted a golden opportunity of impressing her.

"Maybe that's why no one wants to be with you?" Mary teased a bit in which Fowlmouth groaned while the others chuckle a bit.

After that, they continued to look around.

"This is really amazing." Buster said happily.

"I know right? Not only they get to learn about the American animation but the Japanese animation as well." Babs said.

"Indeed." Hampton said.

"Oh I would love to attend a class in here if we can." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Of course we may." Concord said.

"Man. I would love to know how this animation comedy and slap sticks differ from our comedy and slap sticks." Pete said in which everyone nodded.

"Same here." Vinnie said.

"Cuckoo Cuckoo! Comedy!" Gogo said happily as he danced and hit himself with the hammer.

" _Yep. Insane as always._ " Calamity showed it in one of the signboards.

" _True. Very true_." Little Beeper showed it in one of the signboards.

"Well it's great to learn other animation's techniques." Hilary said in which everyone nodded.

"I wonder if they can throw dynamites like that us." Slappy said.

"That we don't know." Skippy said in which everybody nodded.

Taz made some happy noises.

"I wonder if we can learn as to how to have a hairstyle which is similar to Green." Furrball said.

"It's a bit complicated." Green said, "I will tell you when the time is right."

"Ah okay. Looks like the time is not right for now." Steve said.

"I agree." Penelope said in her French accent.

"That will be interesting to hear." Sylvia said.

"Hey. How's Sweetie and Sneezer coping?" Sylvester asked.

"Not good. They are still the same." Granny sighed.

"Abba... Abba... Ah... Ah." Sweetie and Sneezer could only be mumble that.

"You poor little things." Tweety said.

"Can't be helped especially since Blackstorm caught them with ease." Wally said.

"True and by the discus without breaking their sweat." Rhubella said.

"Aww hope is wost." Elmer said.

"That's gonna depress them even more if they heard that varmint!" Sam said.

"Poor little things indeed." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Back to the main topic." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "This is going to be fun."

"Ag...Ag...Ag...Agreed." Porky Pig said.

"That Magical Girl class is pretty amazing though." A female toon said.

"Yeah. Would love to join that class." A female human toon said.

"Good luck on that." Wile said.

"I wanna join too." Elmyra said in which, surprisingly, everyone nodded.

" _Your 'hugs' could be pretty useful against the enemies_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"That Mecha Robot class was awesome though." A human toon said.

"Yeah. Would love to pilot one of those." A toon said.

"I agree with you. Even though I only witness it, it's coming very handy for me on my strategy and plan to defeat that good for nothing Richie." Max said before turning around and suddenly asked, "Hey what you're looking at Mister?"

The others soon turned around and saw a boy, with the magnifying glasses, looking at Max.

"Pardon me mate but I'm seeing an insect and dust on your shirt." The boy said.

Everybody looked at Max as he looks at himself and gasped in horror and immediately starts to remove them.

"Didn't you take shower today?" Mary asked in which Max groaned while the others chuckled a bit.

Then they looked at the boy. The boy has a mixture of black and brown hair with bangs and has blue eyes.

"That's incredible." Wally said in awe, "How were you able to do that?"

"Yeah. Like you detected the dirt on Max's shirt." Rhubella said in awe as well.

"Well that's me." The boy said before realising something, "Oh by the way, G'day to you all and I heard a lot about ya."

"Ah I see. Thank you." Daffy said.

"I say I say that your accent is quite different by the way my boy." Foghorn said.

"Yeah. That is what I noticed as well." Buster said.

"Are you a foreigner?" Babs asked.

"He is a foreigner." A voice said which caught their attention.

"Ah Good morning Principal." Another voice said politely.

"Good morning, whoever is saying that since I cannot see clearly you two." Principal Rover said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that."

Soon, the two figures then made their appearance in which Bugs and others could immediately recognise them and gasped a bit:

"Ran and Shinichi!" Hilary gasped a bit.

"Hey everyone. It's been a while." Shinichi smiled before asking, "So kiddo. What did you find today?"

"An insect and dirt on Max's shirt." The boy said.

"Ah I see." Ran said, "Mister Max, you need to take shower often."

"And who ask for your advice Miss?" Max growled a bit.

"Your shirt asked."

"What?!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Anyway. What's your name?" Lola asked.

"Allow me to introduce him to you." Principal Rover said in which the boy nodded, "His name is Jason Mattsuya and is a foreign exchange student from Australia. He's actually 2/3 Australian and 1/3 Japanese. Shinichi is his mentor and Ran is his caretaker."

"Australia!" Everybody exclaimed.

"And 1/3 Japanese may we add." Slappy said in which Jason nodded.

"No wonder your accent was different." Rita said.

"Heh Heh." Jason chuckled a bit.

"So that means that from your parents, either one of them is a full Australian and another being half Australian and half Japanese right?" Wile asked.

"Yep mate." Jason said.

Everybody then smiled at each other for a while before Granny asked:

"So I see that your student is doing some detecting eh?"

"Yeah. Just teaching him some skills of being the better detective and how to cleverly outsmart and outwit the criminals." Shinichi said, "Plus how to have a surprise plan on them."

"And I show him my karate skills to him and he learns it for his self defence." Ran smiled in which Jason does his 'Hai-Yah' karate pose, "And as you know, I'm his caretaker."

"Ah nice." Furrball said.

"But are you sure of saying that in front of Skippy, Plucky and Fowlmouth?" Green asked.

Ran realised it as soon as she saw Plucky's, Skippy's and Fowlmouth's jaws wide open and they are about to rush to Ran but suddenly some teachers and students stopped them.

"No. No more begging." Bugs said.

"Yes. Have some manners." Runt said, "This is a school you know?"

"Please Ran. Teach me your karate moves." Plucky cried.

"I don't dadgum it care if you teach a few of your moves!" Fowlmouth cried.

"Please! I need to beat Wally! I must!" Skippy cried out.

"NOOOOOOO!" All three of them cried out while everybody sighed.

"What happened to those three?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Oh you know. They practically begged me to teach them my karate moves. Each with their different reasons." Ran said.

"Have you watched that 'Show Your Talent' show that took place in the Awesome Club?" Minerva asked in which Jason nodded.

"That's where they got inspired from." Shinichi said.

"Ah I see. Poor mates." Jason said.

Everybody nodded as silence occurred for a while before Jason asked:

"Say Granny. Didn't you also use to investigate?"

"Why yes indeed." Granny smiled.

"In the form of..." Tweety said before singing with Sylvester, " _ **Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries.**_ "

"Ah. The good times." Sylvester said.

"Indeed." Sylvia said.

"What fun you two had." Penelope said in her French accent and smiled.

"Yeah. Lots of it." Steve said.

"And I made an appearance. Hoo-Hoo! Hoo-Hoo!" Daffy jumped in joy.

Everyone smiled before Ran noticed something and asked:

"Say. What happened to the pink bird and the mouse?"

"Do you know a cat toon name Blackstorm?" Hampton asked.

"Yeah I know him." Jason said.

"Well he caught them with the discus with ease." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Without breaking a sweat or some junk." Shirley said.

"And as a result, they seem to be kinda scared." Vinnie said.

"I see." Shinichi said.

"Poor little things." Jason said in which Shinichi and Ran nodded.

"By the way, do you wear glasses?" Concord asked, "I saw you having them somewhere around when you were detecting Max's shirt."

"Not much except when it comes to test and detecting."

"Ah I see."

"Well can you hewp me with how shouwd I beat that wabbit?" Elmer asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"What about me varmint?" Sam asked in which everybody laughed.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Shinichi asked:

"By the way, have you met Fred and his student?"

"Yes. Me met him." Dizzy said happily while Taz made some happy noises.

"J...J...J...James Tyler is it?" Porky Pig asked in which everybody nodded.

"But why you asked that?" A toon asked in which everyone is starting to realise.

"Wait. Don't tell me that..." A female human toon gasped.

"That you're one of the Mystery Boys along with James?!" Everybody asked in awe.

"Yep. That's him alright." Ran said.

"So you even knew the Mystery Boys eh?" Jason asked in his Australian accent.

" _Yeah. They told us_." Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Mystery solved!" Gogo said happily as he danced.

"Hooray! We solved a mystery!" Elmyra said happily.

"So what do you two do as the Mystery Boys?" A human toon asked.

"Well I search for clues while he sets up traps." Jason said.

"Jinkies!" A female toon said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

" _Which area do you usually investigate: The monster one or the criminal one?_ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard.

"Both." Jason said, "Shinichi works in the criminal investigation while Fred does the monster investigation."

"Not a bad mix eh?" Ran smiled.

" _Indeed._ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard.

"Just be careful that there could be some cases which can endanger your lives." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Yeah. In these cases, we take charge." Shinichi said.

"Ah good." Pete said.

Silence then occurred for a while before Jason looked at his watch and gasped:

"Oh bloody hell bunker! I'm gonna be late for my History class!"

"Oh Dear." Ran said.

"Well you better get going then." Shinichi said.

"Yeah." Jason said before looking at the toons, "It was really amazing to see you. Hopefully I'll see ya again."

"Oh you sure will." Bugs smiled.

"See you around then, Foreigner Detective." Babs teased a bit in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Good luck for your class." Buster said.

"Now go and say 'Ariba! Ariba! Andele! Andele!' and you will go fast." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Thanks." Jason said as he picked up his bag, "Well then. Gotta go. Farewell then."

Bugs and others then waved at him, who waved back, till he can no longer be seen.

"Well we also better go now." Ran said, "We have some work to do as well."

Shinichi nodded.

"Well take care of yourself then." Lola said.

"See you around then." Buster said.

"Bye!" Everybody said.

"Yeah. Bye everyone." Shinichi said, "And Granny. Is there's any criminal investigation trouble you are having, just call me and Fred."

"Oh I sure will." Granny smiled.

And so they waved their hands at them, who waved them back, as they left till they no longer can be seen.

"Well docs. That was sure some amazing detective talks." Bugs said.

"It sure was." Buster said happily.

"Plucky. I know what you beg for as much as I do." Daffy said, "But you gotta choose an appropriate setting or it won't work."

"Understood Daffy." Plucky nodded and groaned.

"Well then." Principal Rover said before asking, "Shall we get going?"

Everybody nodded as they are about continue on their exploration when they heard some 'Swish Swish' sound.

"What's that?" Pete asked as they turned around.

There they could then see an orange alien frog doing some boxing, throwing punches up and down. In his chest, he has the fist sign and has a same but smaller sign on his forehead. Everyone is in awe.

"Oh Wow! A cute alien!" Elmyra asked as she rushes to hug him.

"Elmyra! Don't!" Lola called out but it's too late...

Or maybe not as the orange alien frog then jumped on Elmyra's head and did a 180 degrees spin which left everyone in awe. While on mid air, he said:

"Hello everyone."

"Wait. Did he just say something?" A toon asked.

"I think he did." A female toon said.

Soon the orange alien frog then landed before turning around and said:

"How are you?"

"Well we are fine. Thanks." Lola smiled.

"Hmmm...You spoke in a bit of weird way." Babs said before quickly saying, "No offence."

"Yeah I know. Sorry about my weird pronunciation." The orange alien frog said, "I came to Earth a month and a half ago so I'm still getting used to it."

"Ah I see." A human toon said before he and others realising something.

"Wait. Did you just say?" Hilary gasped before everybody said, "EARTH?!"

"Yep." The orange alien frog said.

"Hmm... By looking at you, do you come from another planet?" Minerva asked.

"Yep."

"No doubt about it." Ronald said, "You almost look like Keroro, that green alien frog, except you have different eyes, you are orange and you have a different symbol."

"Yep."

"I wonder how do you register a student as to where he or she comes from if it's from another planet." Vinnie said.

"Well..." Principal Rover said, "I just register him as 'From Another Planet'."

Everyone chuckled a bit before some voices can be heard saying:

"Oh look. It's him."

"Kero Kero. Let's see how he's doing."

And soon the two figures appear in which Bugs and others recognise them instantly:

"Keroro and Fuyuki!"

"Ah. What a surprise. We meet again." Keroro smiled.

"Hello." Fuyuki smiled as he bowed.

"Hey Wait a second." Plucky said before asking, "Aren't you that boy who came to this place yesterday?"

"Oh yes. I am the one."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"And I thought that you would be sleeping all day long cause you might have been dadgum it jet lagged." Fowlmouth said.

"I slept all day long on our new home." Fuyuki said.

"Ah." Everyone ahhed.

"So this is your first time in here?" Rita asked in which Fuyuki nodded.

"Well it's nice and great to see you." Runt said.

"Same here." Fuyuki said.

Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a few seconds before Lola asked:

"So orange alien frog. What's your name?"

"Allow me to introduce him to you." Principal Rover said in which the orange alien frog nodded, "His name is Boxoro. Keroro is his mentor and Fuyuki will be his caretaker."

"I can assume that name suits you because of that fist sign in your chest and forehead?" Mary asked.

"That's right." Boxoro said.

"And because you love to box or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Hey! It's not junk you know!"

"Whoa. Take it easy." Hampton said, "In most of her lines, she usually says or some junk."

"Like this is the first time, someone took that seriously." Fifi said in her French accent.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Shirley apologised, "It's just that that's how I say it."

"Ah okay. No worries. No hard feelings." Boxoro said.

Everyone smiled as Shirley sighed in relief before Wally asked:

"So what do you teach him?"

"Everything that I know about the Pekopon cause he came a month and a half ago." Keroro said, "And also how to build robot models and sometimes real ones in my style."

"What's a Pekopon?" Rhubella asked curiously.

"That's how they address the Earth and they call us 'Pekoponian'." Fuyuki said.

"Ah. It's like Marvin calling us 'Earthlings'." Steve said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"You said it." Penelope said in her French accent.

Silence then occurred for a while before Wile asked:

"So Boxoro. How did you find yourself in here?"

"Well..." Boxoro is about to say something but couldn't remember as to what to say.

"What actually happened was that, he landed in the wrong place, in this place in which he thought he was in Japan." Keroro continued, "I later met him and he showed me a map as to where did he land. I told him that he didn't land in Japan but in the Toons and Humans Town/City and he got a bit nervous and started walking around, getting lost. So I took him to a new home where he can stay and try to get use to it with my help and soon I enrolled him here to help him."

"Gunsou called me and others about his arrival and we all got excited to see him but he too...you know...needs to get a bit hang of it in Earth first." Fuyuki said.

"Ohhhhh." Everybody said.

"So I can pretty guess that you will be going to Japan during the vacation eh?" Slappy asked.

"Can I come too?" Skippy said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Oh you poor little thing. Feel sorry for you." Rhubella said.

"It's okay." Boxoro said.

"So that means we saw Keroro but not you right?" Furrball asked.

"That's true."

"So that means you saw that 'Show Your Talent' on the television at home." Green said.

"Yep and I saw all of the performance."

Everybody smiled for a while.

"Well whatever you do, just stay calm and don't panic when you get lost." Sylvester said.

"Thanks for the advice." Boxoro said.

"Oooohhh. I tawt I taw an alien frog." Tweety said.

"I did! I did see an alien frog." Sylvia said.

"That's right. Wait...What...Hey!"

Everybody laughed for a moment before Concord said:

"So I see you love to box eh cause we saw you throwing some punches before Elmyra ran to nearly hug you."

"Yeah. Before meeting Keroro, I landed myself on the audience seeing a boxing match and I was fascinated by it." Boxoro said, "There was also some boxing from our home planet as well."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe in which Keroro nodding with a smile.

"Oh Yeah! Then I dare you to hit me!" Max dared, "Come on!"

"Well...if you say so." Boxoro said.

Boxoro then gave an uppercut to Max and Max then flew up to the walls and his head got banged up before falling again.

"Whoa!" Everybody said, including the other students who saw that.

"That is sure definitely gonna be a big help for you amigo." Gonzales said his Mexican accent.

"I agree." Pepe said his French accent.

"Thank you." Boxoro said.

"Why am I seeing stars?" Max mumbled up as he is being in daze.

Everyone chuckled a bit before Porky Pig said:

"Ju...Ju...Ju...Just to answer some two clear up questions." Porky Pig said.

" _Is this your first time in this school Fuyuki_?" Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _You too Boxoro_?" Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Yeah. That's my first time in this school." Fuyuki said.

"Not really. Keroro enrolled me here before Fuyuki even came." Boxoro said.

" _Crystal clear._ " Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

Fuyuki and Boxoro nodded as Bugs and others talked with them for a while before Fuyuki said:

"Gunsou. It's your class now."

"Oh. Is that so?" Keroro asked in which Fuyuki nodded, "Well Boxoro. It's time to go my class then."

"Yes." Boxoro said, "I had a privilege of seeing you guys. I hope that we meet again."

"Good luck on your amazing adventures on Earth." Daffy said.

"Take care you three." Lola said.

"If you see Marvin, just say hi to him from me." Bugs smiled.

"We will." Keroro, Fuyuki and Boxoro said, "Farewell."

And so they waved their hands at Bugs and others, who waved them back, as they left till they no longer can be seen.

"I wonder if we can visit their home planet." Buster said.

"Yeah. That will be awesome." Babs said happily.

"And expect an invasion from them if you do something funny. Ha Ha." Plucky said sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled a bit before Principal Rover said:

"Well let's get going then."

They all nodded as they continued to explore around before they hoped into a lift, in which the principal pressed the 3rd floor button, and went up.

 _Third_ _floor:_

The lift then soon opens when they hit the next floor and they soon got out. Everyone is in total awe with the Principal Rover explaining:

"This is where the normal classes take place and where almost everyone goes to. You know, classes like English, Math, History, etc."

Everyone nodded as they look around at and also the typical classes. Even that also really left them in awe.

"Like wow or some junk. Lots of good normal classes are here." Shirley said in awe.

"Like seriously, how many dadgum it floors are there?" Fowlmouth asked.

"There is one more floor to go." Principal Rover said in which everybody is left in awe.

"I say I say no wonder this school is big." Foghorn said in which everybody nodded.

"So just to make sure: 1st floor is all about Cartoon Classes, 2nd floor is all about Anime Classes, 3rd floor is all Normal Classes." Lola said in which the principal nodded before asking, "What's the 4th floor about?"

"That you might want to know later." Principal Rover said.

Lola sighed a bit and nodded as they continue to go around the normal classes in awe:

"We have normal classes as well in Acme Looniversity." Hampton said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

Silence then occurred for quite sometime as they went around before they heard someone saying:

"Hey there! They are here!"

"Let's go see them."

Soon the two figures then arrived and approached to meet them in which Bugs and others could immediately recognise them and said in awe:

"Tyson Silver and Nick Wilder!"

"So you are here at last." Nick said, "This time in our own school."

"We meet again." Silver smiled.

"It's great to see you Silver doc." Bugs smiled, "And you too Nick."

Both of them nodded with a smile.

"Ah. I recall that he's the one whom you said you knew right?" Principal Rover asked in awe.

"Yep. He's the one." Babs said happily, "And we met Nick when we arrived in this place."

"So how's the tour going?" Silver asked.

"It's really great." Buster said happily, "We have met some cool folks there."

"Let me see." Wile said before realising, "Ah I know. James Tyler, Blackstorm, Jason Mattsuya and Boxoro."

"Ah some really interesting people you met." Nick said.

"You know them?" Steve asked.

"Ah yeah. Some of our classes are with some of them." Silver said.

"Wow. Coincidental meetings." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

"Something like that."

All of them laughed before they could hear some footsteps and a voice saying:

"Hey man. What's all the chit-chat about without me?"

Soon the figures then arrives and approached to meet them in which Bugs and others could immediately recognise them and said in awe:

"It's Ryan!"

"Ryan!" Furrball said happily.

"Hey there. What up Ryan?" Green asked smiling as he and Furrball high fived Ryan.

"Nothing much. Just heard some rumours about you guys going around this school but I got a bit busy and now I am free for now to meet you guys." Ryan said before smiling, "So it seems like we meet again, this time in our own school."

"It sure is."

"Wait. You know Ryan as well?" Principal Rover asked in awe.

"Yeah. Green is part of the band with Ryan as the leading member of it and a few days ago, Furrball joined the band." Rita said.

"Ah interesting."

"Hey there man." Silver smiled.

"What up Silver?" Ryan asked as he brofisted Silver.

"Ah so you became friends eh?" Slappy asked before smiling, "Nice."

"Yep and thanks." Nick said.

"Well before that, I didn't know him or Nick till you toons came to the town/city." Ryan said.

"Cool." Skippy said happily.

Silence then occurred for a while till Nick saw something and asked:

"Hey. What happened to them?"

"Oh them?" Granny asked in which Nick nodded.

"After we were told about Blackstorm, Sweetie and Sneezer refused to believe it and challenged him but Blackstorm was able to catch them cause of his discus throwing which caught Sweetie and Sneezer without breaking a sweat in which almost all of us are in shock." Tweety said.

"And that's why they are like that." Sylvester said.

"The horror! The horror!" Sweetie and Sneezer suddenly said that in fright.

"Ah I see. Poor them." Ryan said.

"Yeah indeed." Steve said.

They then chatted for a while before Plucky asked:

"So Mister Band Leader. Do you always carry that electric guitar with you?"

"Most days." Ryan said, "Today is one of your lucky days."

"Could it be that your electric guitar can spin change like Green's electric guitar?" Mary asked in excitement.

"Nope. His guitar is different from mine one."

"Oh. Well it would have been fun seeing it duel as to who has the best electric guitar." Ronald said.

"Yeah. It would have been fun." Runt said.

"But did you have that electric guitar with you from the very start?" Ronald asked.

"Yes. Something tells me that it's not the new ones." Wally said.

"Same here." Rhubella said happily.

"Since when did you start becoming the wolf varmint?!" Sam called out in which everyone laughed a bit.

They then continued to chat for a while till Dizzy asked:

"No mentors and caretakers?"

"Nope. Not really." Nick said before asking, "Why is that?"

"Well we thought that your mentor could be none other than Nick Wilde from Zootopia, given your same name." Vinnie said.

"Say that again would ya?"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Well not all of us have a mentor or a caretaker." Silver said.

"That's twue." Elmer said, "We also have some well-known students and new ones who doesn't have a mentor and a caretaker."

Road Runner beeped while Taz made some happy noises.

" _True. Like Mary, Wally, Hilary, etc._ " Little Beeper showed it in one of the signboards.

" _We asked that because the folks that we met has a mentor and a caretaker._ " Calamity showed it in one of the signboard.

"Yeah I see what you are talking about." Ryan said, "But then again, not all of us have a mentor and a caretaker."

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Penelope asked curiously in her French accent.

"Future? Uh...I don't know." Silver said.

"Same here." Nick said.

"The best I can say is something related to music." Ryan said.

"Ah we see." Sylvia said.

"Oh music. Mexican music amigos?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh...Oh...Oh...I love music." Porky Pig said happily.

"Well who doesn't Porkstar?" Bugs asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

They then continued to chat for a while before they could hear a voice:

"Hey there. Over here fellas and folks."

They all turned to the direction of the voice to see a boy waving at them before approaching them. The boy has as yellow hair and blue eyes and he seems tall and a bit muscular. That boy approached them. When they saw him, one of their beaks fell down while trying to address him.

"Ah...Hel...Hello...Hello there big guy." Fowlmouth gulped when trying to greet him.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I can move back a few steps if you want." The boy said.

"No don't. It's alright." Pete said.

"You see my boy. I say I say that he can be like that sometimes." Foghorn said in which Fowlmouth gasped.

"Ah I see." The boy said, "Okay then."

Everybody then smiled before Rita asked:

"So big boy. What brings you here?"

"Oh. Well I just wanna say that a big congratulations to you all for defeating that Cheating Preps Scums." The boy said in which everyone is in awe before they smiled.

"Ah why thank you." Buster said.

"We really appreciate it." Babs said happily.

"Ah thanks doc." Bugs smiled.

"What's your name by the way?" Lola asked curiously.

"Allow me to introduce him to you." Principal Rover said in which the boy nodded, "His name is Brian."

"He's the star of the football team." Ryan said in which Brian nodded as everyone is in awe.

"Football team?" Daffy gasped in awe before demanding, "Oi big guy! What's your football team name?"

"Well...I don't know." Brian teased a bit in which Daffy gasped.

"What?!"

"Ah. Sorry about him." Wile said, "That's the typical him."

"What again?!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"So anyway. Yeah, thank you very much." Ronald said.

"What you call the opponent just now sure suits their name." Skippy said.

"Next time we face them, someone help me change their team name on the scoreboard." Slappy said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Ah yes. I can't wait to see their reaction to it." Minerva said in which everybody laughed a bit.

"It's gonna be hilarious." Wally chuckled a bit.

"Yep. By the way." Rhubella said before asking, "How did you know about the Acme Bowl match against them?"

"Television. They broadcasted it." Brian said in which everybody 'ohhhhhed' before asking, "By the way, what made you change sides? I think I heard the reason but I wanna hear it from you."

"Well let's say that I'm tired of those jerks cause they are obsessed with money and beating us."

"Jerks indeed."

"It was broadcasted in here as well? I didn't know that varmint!" Sam said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it has been broadcasted." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, why would the journalists and interviewers come and interview the kids about those two matches." Steve said.

"You got a point." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Wow. That was really amazing." Sylvia said.

"Our match was seen on T.V? Whoo-Hoo!" Plucky said happily, "I'll be famous!"

"Like calm down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said.

"It was really nice for them to show our match live on T.V." Hampton said.

"But how and who were they able to broadcast the Acme Bowl Match?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

"I saw some video camera men broadcasting something when I was on my way to the commentary box." Mary said.

"Looks like they know the place then." Furrball said in which everybody nodded.

"And Silver came to watch the match in which I wasn't there at that time." Green said.

"Oh Yeah. It was really great." Silver said, "Like what happened in the end."

Everybody laughed.

"Ah yeah. It was really hilarious to see them getting beaten up by those Monstars." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Serves them right cause they asked for it." Brian said.

"One of the best moments." Tweety said and chuckled a bit.

"Also that last touchdown done by Hilary." Nick said, "Boy oh boy. Did that shook the core."

"Yeah. Everyone thought that that it was an earthquake at first." Brian said before asking in awe, "Hey! Are you Hilary?"

"Yep. That's me alright." Hilary said, "Founder of that move name Hill Smash."

"KA-BOOM!" Gogo said as he did that.

"That move surely took a lot of stamina eh?" Brian asked in which Hilary nodded.

" _Besides. The big Monstars were on her so she had to do that._ " Calamity showed it in his signboard.

" _It was part of the plan after all._ " Little Beeper showed it in his signboard.

"Yes. And she ended up being out of gas." Granny said.

"Not totally. She used her last strength to score the winning touchdown." A female toon said in which everybody nodded.

Everybody nodded with a smile.

"Me wanna big and strong like you." Dizzy said happily while Taz also made some happy noises.

"Then stop eating and start exercising." A human toon said, "Oh Yeah. You have that eating contest against Garfield on the Awesome Club."

"Let me hug you." Elmyra said happily as she ran to hug Brian but...

"Sure. Let me hug you." Brian said as he HUGGED her instead.

"Whoops. Looks like Brian misunderstood." A female human toon said in which everybody laughed.

Soon Brian then let Elmyra go but Elmyra got U-Shaped!

"Whhhhhooaaa!" Everybody said in awe.

"That's what you get for hugging us." A human toon said.

"Ah Ha! So amazing!" Max said happily.

"Now it looks Ronald isn't the only one who can give nightmares to Elmyra." A toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Oh Yeah." Vinnie cheered.

Road Runner beeped.

"Sowwy about hew." Elmer apologised, "She's awways like that."

"Uh okay." Brian said.

"Oh Wow." Pepe said in his French accent.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Brian looked at his watch and said:

"Well I gotta take my leave now. Class is coming up."

"Ah we see." Pete said.

"Wi...Wi...We'll definitely see you again right?" Porky Pig asked.

"Yeah of course. I'll definitely see you all again. Catch you later." Brian said.

And so they waved their hands at him, who waved them back, as he left till they no longer can see him.

"Now that's what was really amazing eh everyone?" Bugs said in which everybody nodded.

"It sure is."

"So then. Shall we continue then?" Principal Rover said.

They all nodded as they are about to continue on their exploration when suddenly...:

 _ **Give it an A**_

 _ **Give it a C**_

 _ **Give it a M**_

 _ **Give it an E**_

 _ **GO ACME!**_

"Whoo-Hoo!" Some students who are passing by cheered happily.

Then they all looked at the direction of the voice to see a girl who has brown ponytail hair and blue hair and she's wearing her cheerleader costume. When she saw them, she is in awe and approached them and greeted:

"Hi there you all."

"Hello." Everybody said with a smile.

"Wow. You sure look great in your cheerleader attire." Minerva said.

"Ah thanks." The girl said.

"So what's your name?" Lola said curiously.

"Allow me to introduce her to you." Principal Rover said in which the girl nodded, "Her name is Sabrina."

"She's the cheerleader." Silver said.

"Leading cheerleader you mean." Ryan said.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in her.

"Cheerleader of which..." Daffy is about to ask when Rhubella interrupted happily.

"Sabrina?! The teenage witch?" Rhubella asked happily.

"Oh come on. Really?" Sabrina sighed.

"Okay Okay. Sorry Sorry. Your name came on my mind for an instant."

"Well you should obviously see some differences." Wally said, "That teenage witch's hair colour is yellow or blonde while she has brown hair."

"And she has ponytail hairstyle you know." Slappy said.

"I know how you feel to be mistaken by someone else." Nick said.

"Thanks." Sabrina said before joking a bit, "Are you still that Nick from Zootopia?"

"Oh Come on!"

Nick whined while everybody laughed.

"Did you come back from a class?" Skippy asked.

"Yeah. From the cheerleading class." Sabrina said in which everybody 'ohhhh'ed.

"Well that explains why you are still in your cheerleaders' attire right?" Bugs asked in which Sabrina nodded.

"That was really a great cheer song we heard. Thank you. We appreciate it." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Thanks but you girls were amazing out there." Sabrina said, "Not only you dressed as cheerleaders to cheer for your team but you even played in the field and that was really awesome. I had never seen anyone doing like that."

"Oh. I feel flattened now." Babs smiled as she giggled a bit.

"Like thanks a lot or some junk." Shirley said.

"What about you Mary?" Sabrina asked, "I only saw you in the commentary box."

"Actually I play basketball and do boxing by the way." Mary said.

"Ah I see."

"So you also watched the match on T.V I see?" Rita asked in awe.

"That and also the boxing match in which a few from this place attended." Sabrina said in which everybody then realised, "Congratulations on your win girls but boy. Hilary, that last match was sure a brutal one."

"Actually that last opponent was a cross dresser which is actually a male toon but I still beat him." Hilary smiled before teasing, "That makes me the queen of boxing eh?"

"Oh my queen." Ronald said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"And one of those who attended it was this guy." Buster said happily as he pointed at Silver, who nodded and smiled.

"Ah yeah. I saw him and a few others." Sabrina said happily.

Pretty soon...

"Cheating Loser Preps!" A hybird student growled as he passed by, "I knew something wasn't right about the last opponent."

"Yeah but don't worry." An African-American girl said, "They ain't gonna get no mercy next time."

"Don't be mistaken. We were facing against Tasmanian High." Vinnie said.

"Well that must mean that they had contact with each other then." A female student said as she walks by.

"I won't be too sure on that." Wile said which caught everyone's attention.

"Let us friends remind you on what happened after that match." Pete said.

"You see. After that match, there was a huge angry uproar cause the Hilary's real opponent was actually locked inside the locker!" Sylvester said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said.

"Yeah. What had happened was that real opponent actually arrived first before her team mates so that she can do a few training." Hampton said, "Suddenly Roderick, Drake and a Perfecto Prep, or Cheating Loser Prep as you would like to call it, male student came behind her without anyone noticing and knocked her cold before locking her inside one of the lockers and then they dressed up that male student to a female boxer student in such a way so that the others could think that she was a real one."

" _It wasn't until, during the last match, the cleaner heard some banging noises and helped her out._ " Calamity showed it in his signboard.

" _And so everything was told and as for the reaction..._ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard before flipping it, " _I'm pretty sure you know what happens next_."

"And me and Gogo heard their conversation, which is now on Green's mobile phone, that they had been planned this from the very start or some junk." Shirley said.

"And I was loss of words of how would they do such a thing." Rhubella said.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Sabrina then realized and said:

"Oh Yeah. This was shown on the news and on television as well."

"I can recall the incident as well." Silver said.

"Same here. I was watching the match." Ryan said.

"Evil! Evil!" The students chanted.

"Evil indeed." Tweety said.

"T...T...True." Porky Pig said.

"It's a crime!" A female hybird cried out.

"It's unacceptable!" A boy cried out.

"What happened next?" A human toon student demanded.

"Don't worry docs. I'm happy to say that after that incident, Roderick and Drake are banned from entering the Acme Arena." Bugs said in which everybody cheered.

"Well thank god for that." A student said.

"Also Tasmanian High apologised to Hilary because of the damaged she received as they said that they had no idea that this had actually happened." Lola said, "And they called for stronger security measures."

"Yes. This must not happen again." Principal Rover said in which everybody nodded.

After that conversation, the pass biers went in their ways.

"Good thing I wasn't cheering for them during that football match." Rhubella said.

"Ah I recalled that you were feeling bored." Sabrina said.

"Hey. Don't you have any amigos?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent, "You look kind of a loner."

"Loner? No." Sabrina said, "Most of my friends went on the tour to Acme Acres."

"Ooohhhhh." Everybody 'ohhhhh'ed.

"Hey! Is that Furrball and Green? Hi there!"

"WHAT?!"

"You...You know her Furrball?" Plucky asked in shock.

"She was saying hi so I was going to say hi." Furrball said.

"Okay. That's understandable." Concord said.

"What about you Green?" A toon asked, "You lived in this place before so surely you must have known her."

"Well..." Green is about to say something when a human toon interrupted.

"Oh. You must be her..." A human toon interrupted.

"Friend you can say." Sabrina said in which the human toon groaned.

"Hey Sabrina. Since you are his friend, can you dadgum it tell me if he has a..." Fowlmouth tried to say it only to get zapped by Shirley.

"I'm pretty sure that you know what he just does or some junk." Shirley said.

"I sure do." Sabrina chuckled a bit.

"Hug me." Elmyra said.

"No thanks."

"But why?"

"Cause for the sake of our bones if course." Max said.

"Okay..."

Elmyra 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"They make a good couple do they?" A female toon asked.

"They sure do." A female human toon said.

"And I'm still single." Pepe sighed in his French accent.

Then they chatted for a while before Sabrina said:

"Well I better take change my attire now on locket room."

"It was really great for us to talk to you." Penelope said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Will we see you again?" Sylvia asked.

"Of course. You will see me all around the world."

Everyone then laughed a bit as Sabrina waved her hand at Bugs and others, who waved her back, as she left till she no longer can be seen.

"Amazing is she right?" Babs asked.

"I won't deny that." Buster said.

"Well it's time to continue the exploration now." Principal Rover said.

"Well then docs and fox." Bugs smiled, "It's was great seeing you three you but we have to go now."

"Yeah. Well then, bye for now." Lola said.

"See you later then." Nick said.

"Take care." Silver said.

"We'll see you again hopefully." Ryan said.

They all nodded as they waved at Bugs and others, who waved them back till they can no longer see them. After that, they continued to explore around before they hoped into a lift, in which the principal pressed the 4th floor button, and went up.

 _4th floor:_

"Oh bollocks." Principal Rover groaned in which everybody looked at him, "There was another class which I had forgotten to show you."

"Don't worry doc." Bugs said, "You can take us there later."

The principal nodded as they reached the 4th floor with some students doing here and there stuffs but there are many teachers that are working on their tables.

"What's all those?" Lola asked curiously.

"Oh. This is where the students usually do their club activities sometime but on the the other side of the building is where the teachers usually work in their own offices or have a coffee break." Principal Rover said in which everybody 'ahhhhh'ed upon hearing that, "Okay. Let's go a bit upstairs."

 _Roof:_

They all then followed Principal Rover as he led them to the stairs in which they went up and found a door in which Principal Rover opened it and said:

"This is...the Roof!"

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Ah I can feel the cool breeze." Plucky said.

"What's so special about the roof?" Daffy asked.

"Well this is where sometimes the students bring their own lunch box and eat it here." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in awe, "Plus..."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Pl...Pl...Plus?" Porky Pig asked.

"It's called the Romantic Confession Roof cause that's where many couples usually confess their love in this very roof." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in total awe.

"Wow! Seriously?" Buster asked in awe before saying, "Awesome!"

"But how does it work out?" Babs asked, "Some students could be here, having lunch."

"Well it's like this..." Principal Rover said, "They will have to notify me and let me know the time so that I can set an alarm on the small bell in which the students will realise what's going on and they will start to leave. Anyone who doesn't may have to taken away from the roof by force. This can help make the couple confident of each other without any nervousness that someone is looking at them."

Everyone is in total awe as to what Principal Rover said and are impressed.

"I have no words oh Principal." Fifi said in awe in her French accent, "You were able to create a security for them to make sure that all goes well."

"Heck there were even a few proposals." Principal Rover said in which everybody gasped in awe.

"Proposals?" Hampton gasped in awe, "You mean asking for marriage?"

"That's obvious you know." Max said.

"Let's get married Maxi." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max.

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHH!"

Every one laughed a bit.

"Maybe you should have done that when we are out." Hilary teased in which they all chuckled a bit.

"I say I say love is in the air indeed." Foghorn said.

"By the way, what's that another door?" Wile asked as he pointed out.

"Want yourself with a moment or two with your lover, enter there." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in awe, "The door is automatically locked with just a plain design to make sure that nobody looks at them and it absorbs the sounds."

"It's like the couple can have their romantic moments happily without having to get interrupted or some junk." Shirley smiled.

"Hey Shirley babe. Let's..." Fowlmouth is about to say something only to get zapped by Shirley in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"But surely there's gotta be some limits you know." Runt said.

"True." Principal Rover said, "The most time bookings are at lunch and at after school. There are also some bookings which took place before lunch began. No booking the time which is the class time. Plus, no hardcore s-word...if you know what I mean. Or else there will be some serious trouble here."

Everybody nodded and they are in awe.

"Very impressive indeed." Pete said.

"And now let's take a look at the view from the roof shall we?" Principal Rover asked.

They all nodded as they began to look the view from the roof. Everyone is in total awe and daze.

"Wow! I can see some buildings from the roof." Slappy said in awe.

"View time." Gogo said happily as he took out the binoculars to see it.

"Me love it." Dizzy said happily while Taz made some happy noises.

"Try to move right and see if you can see some buildings within our area." Principal Rover said.

They did as the Principal told them to and it didn't take long for one of them to find something.

"What's that small building?" Rita asked as she pointed at the building.

"Health and Medical Care building." Principal Rover said, "You know. First aids, Therapies and other medical care for the students and staff."

"A small building completely focusing on medical care on our health?" Minerva asked in awe, "Wow!"

"Usually we have first aid centre inside our school." Granny said.

"Ah I see." Principal Rover said.

"I hope I can see my business varmint." Sam said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Oh Boy Oh Boy." Elmer said in excitement.

"What a view." Vinnie said in awe.

"Never seen anything very amazing in my life." Mary said.

"Marvellous." Pepe said that in French.

"Hey Wally. Watch out." Ronald said, "You and Rhubella might fall down by accident."

"Don't worry. We are careful enough." Rhubella said.

"Hey. What's that amazing stadium?" Skippy asked in awe as he pointed out.

"Oh. That's one of the sports stadiums the T&H Town/City has. It's outside our area but near if you take the transport. Normally, we play sports here but in case of major matches against other teams, they go there." Principal Rover said in which everybody is in awe.

"What sport or sports does it play in the stadium?" Wally asked.

"How many stadiums are there in the Toons and Humans Town/City?" Penelope asked in her French accent in excitement.

"Seems like a big stadium to me." Furrball said.

"It is." Green said in which everyone is in awe, "My dad took me there once and he played there."

"Wow." Everyone is in awe.

"No surprise there. You lived here before." Steve said.

"Indeed." Sylvester said.

"Then maybe you can reply as to what Wally and Penelope asked." Sylvia said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Hey Sweetie and Sneezer." Tweety said, "You're missing some amazing things."

"We know We know." Sweetie sighed in a bit of a depressed tone.

"It seems to be a nice view." Sneezer said.

"Heck we can even fly there right?" Concord asked in which everybody nodded.

"I'll tell you in details when we get there after I show you a class." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in total awe.

"Really? You're gonna take us there amigo?" Gonzales asked happily.

" _Now this is gonna be fun._ " Calamity showed it in his signboard.

" _Indeed._ " Little Beeper showed it in his signboard.

" _This is really turning out to be a really awesome exploration._ " Road runner showed it in his signboard.

"Wow. We are actually gonna go there." A toon said.

"I know right?" A female human toon asked in excitement.

"Best exploring ever." A female toon said happily.

"It sure is." A human toon said.

And so they continued to look at the view for a while till they heard a voice:

"Enjoying the view?"

That voice caught the attention of the others as they looked at the direction of the voice when the figure is approaching them. He wears a green bowler hat and a yellow-black shirt who looks resemble to his cousin Jerry, but there are some differences: He does not have eyelashes like Jerry does, and his whiskers are a bit curvier than Jerry's. When they realise him, they gasped in awe.

"Is that..." Buster gasped, "Is that Muscles Mouse?"

"Whoa. You look like Jerry except that you are wearing a dress and hat." Babs said in awe.

"Other than two, there are other two differences." Muscles said, "Guess that or and by the way, some people also call me Freddie."

They all nodded as they tried to think of any other differences Muscles told but came out with nothing in which Muscles sighed and later told them about the other difference in which everybody 'ohhhhh'ed and nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Hampton asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just saw you guys and decided to see you." Muscles said.

"Ahhhhh..." Everybody 'ahhhh'ed.

"Like what do you do here or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"He's the Gym teacher, and also the sports teams' coach, specially for physical combat ones." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in awe.

"Physical combat. You mean boxing, wrestling, etc right just to be sure?" Mary asked in which everyone nodded.

"That's really amazing." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Max laughed a bit in which everybody looked at him. Max then said:

"You? Gym and fight coach teacher? I refuse to believe it."

"I can assume that since you're new here." Muscles said before asking, "Now I wonder how would I like to show it?"

"Hit me in the face."

And so Max closed his eyes and smiled while showing off his chin. Muscles then blow his thumb, which causes his fist to go giant in proportion, in which everyone is in awe, and uppercuts Max right square on the chin and he immediately went up like a rocket!

"Wow. Look at him go." Wally said.

"I guess he might be in outer space now." Rhubella said.

"Hey! If you discover any new planets, tell us!" Skippy called in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Oh look. He's coming down." Plucky said.

Indeed Max is coming down and fell right on the roof with the big thud and crash, leaving him in daze. They then approached him.

"You're alright kid?" Sam asked.

" _ **Max had a little lamb. It's face is white as snow.**_ " Max sang while being in daze.

"Nope. Doesn't wook awwight to me." Elmer said.

"Relax. He will get up soon." Slappy said.

"Well you gotta give the kid some credit for bravely taking that." Bugs said.

"Indeed. True." Lola said.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Rita asked:

"Ah yeah. It's true. You are the one. The name's Rita just to remind you and I'm the coach of the boxing team." Rita said.

"I know." Muscles said in some got a bit surprised.

"Really? How so?" Ronald asked.

"I watched the girls boxing match against Tasmanian High." Muscles said.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Everybody 'ohhhhh'ed.

"So did you watch it on T.V or you were a few among from this place to witness it as a crowd?" Runt asked.

"The latter one though I sat down in a different seat." Muscles said.

"So...did you enjoy it?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. Congrats ladies."

"Ah thanks." Hilary smiled.

"A crying shame for the last one though even though you won."

"So you also witnessed that one that one as well from the crowd right?" Vinnie asked in which Muscles nodded.

"What incident? That cross dressing opponent incident?" Sweetie asked in which everybody nodded.

"Do the others know about this?" Sneeze asked.

"Yeah. While you were in the shock mode because of Blackstorm defeating you both, we told the others as to what had happened after we won." Concord asked.

"And the conversation made by those two cheats are still in Green's mobile phone." Furrball said.

"Cheats." Gogo said as he gives a thumbs down.

"Me says right." Dizzy said.

" _And of course their plan backfired as usual_." Calamity said.

Road Runner and Little Beeper showed their signboard a laughing face.

"You still have it with you Green?" Daffy asked in which Green nodded.

"Better not delete it cause it's gonna be very useful when you have to face them for the first time." Steve said.

"Yeah and you can shove it right on their noses." Sylvester said.

"And the next time they try to do it again, well we have Gogo's recording, Shirley's magic and Green's mobile phone." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Can someone remind me what happened after that is all known?" Sylvia asked.

"Drake got a big thrashing since Babs already kicked Roderick out of the arena before the incident was revealed. Roderick also got the same treatment by the people who jeered at them." Wile said.

"The Tasmanian High apologised to Hilary for the damages she received from that cross dressing opponent cause they had actually no idea as to what had happened to the actual opponent before the team's arrival." Pete said.

"I say I say that I wonder if she could have given Hilary a stronger challenge than that cross dressing opponent." Foghorn said.

"I believe so." Hilary said.

Taz made some growling noises as silence occurred for a moment before Muscles asked:

"So what did you do today when you first arrived here?"

"Well exploring classes and meeting new fellas." A toon said.

"Wait. You met more of them?" Sweetie gasped.

"Yes. You were in the shock mode at that time." Granny said.

"Do you recall whom we met for the first time?" Tweety asked.

"I can recall James Tyler and Blackstorm." Sneezer asked.

"There were four more." A female toon said, "Jason Mattsuya and Boxoro."

"Brian." A human toon said.

"And Sabrina." A female toon said.

"Nooooooooo!" Sweetie and Sneezer cried out.

Everybody sighed as silence occurred for a moment till Principal Rover said:

"We must leave this roof now."

"Why so?" Muscles asked.

"First, the lunch time is approaching and second, a will be couple booked this roof so they will be coming any minute now."

"Dadgum it! I wanna see that moment please?" Fowlmouth begged.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Elmyra begged.

"Sorry but you gotta respect their privacy cause it's their moment." Principal Rover said.

"He's right. So a no means a no." Bugs said in which Fowlmouth and Elmyra groaned.

"That's right." Green smiled.

"Come. For I'll take you all to the big canteen." Principal Rover said.

Everyone then got excited as they started to follow Principal Rover while exiting the roof. On their way, they meet a fox toon and a female fox toon. Realising that they are heading to the roof, they greeted them and wished them good luck in which the will be couple thanked them before heading off to the roof. The others then continue to follow Principal Rover to the big canteen.

 _An hour later:_

"I say I say that the lunch was really good right fellas?" Foghorn asked.

"Yep. Sure indeed varmint." Sam said.

Bugs and others follows the principal after they had their lunch in the canteen. They went to the lift and reached 3rd floor.

"3rd floor again?" Lola asked curiously in which Principal Rover nodded.

And so while they are continuing to follow Principal Rover, they met a certain individual which is none other than...

"Hey there." Buster said happily.

"Whoa. We meet against looks like." Silver said before asking, "Did you miss anything important?"

"Not really doc. We came to this floor cause we are gonna see a special class." Bugs said.

"Ah I see. Well then, see you then."

Bugs nodded with a smile as he and others continue to follow Principal Rover. Silence then occurred for a while before Principal Rover proclaimed:

"Behold! The class every one of you is waiting for."

"So that's the door that will lead to your class?" Babs asked.

"Yes and now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I proudly present you...THE TRANSLATION CLASS!"

Principal Rover then opened the door slowly and what Bugs and others saw will leave them in total awe.

There are many many students but most of the toon species that are in the class, including the hybird ones, are cats or half-cats if they are hybrid ones. The humans are also attending the class as well. There is a teacher and a cat which is meowing and standing on teacher's table

"Meow Meow." The cat meowed.

"It means 'How are you'?" The teacher said in which the cat nodded and everyone is awe, "Remember sometimes the translation can be slightly different depending on the cat's mood so be aware of that."

They all nodded till a student spotted someone and said:

"Sir. Principal Rover, Bugs and others are there."

The teacher then turned towards the direction where Principal Rover and others are standing. Soon everyone then started to look at them and they are in awe.

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Ah sorry. Looks like I got a bit too busy teaching the class. Heh Heh." The teacher said.

"Ah no worries. Didn't mean to interrupt you." Principal Rover said before introducing, "This is the teacher that has been teaching this class for like almost 25 years."

"25 years?! You're kidding me?" Daffy asked as his jaws drops in shock along with the others.

"Wow! That means that you have a lot of experience sir." Hampton said.

"Lot of experience is not the right way to say." A student called out in which everybody looked at him, "He knows the whole animals languages which Is extremely beneficial."

"Wow boy. You surely have flattered me." The teacher said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Even the skunks?" Fifi asked in awe in her French accent.

When the teacher nodded, everyone is in awe.

"Like you have a whole book of animal language knowledge or some junk." Shirley said in awe.

"Do you have that book?" Plucky asked.

"That was just her saying." Vinnie said.

Everyone chuckled a bit before Principal Rover said:

"Now you can ask some questions to them if you want."

"What made you attend this class?" Wile asked. "Like what made you enrol this one?"

"Well there are some toons and hybirds that may not be able to talk at all and they can only give their usual animal language sounds which can be difficult for us since we won't know what they will be saying so by attending this class, I hope that I'll be able to understand them even better." A boy, who stood up while speaking, said before he sat down.

"I've got a normal cat on my home and sometimes he meow things which I don't understand which resulted in miscommunication. So by attending this class, I hope that I can get know what my cat is meowing about." A girl, who stood up while speaking, said before she sat down.

"Learn some examples from this fine girl, Elmyra." Vinnie said in which Elmyra gasped while the others laughed.

The cat toon then stood up and said:

"For the most of my early life, I always talked with the others who can speak. Then one day, a cat toon kept meowing at me and I had no idea what was he saying. So by attending this class, I can save myself from this embarrassment."

"Since I'm a hybird which is a half cat-half wolf, I feel the need to learn this." A hybird said.

"Wow. So many interesting reasons." Rita said in awe.

"Yeah. It seems like that this class is important to you." Runt said.

"Is this the whole class by the way?" Slappy asked.

"Of course not." The teacher said, "Soon my next class will be almost filled by dog toons and humans cause the dog translation is the next class."

"Ooohhhhhh." Everybody 'ohhhh'ed.

"But I see a dog toon and a kangaroo toon at the seat." Minerva said.

"Well I came here cause who knows? What if I see a cat toon who meows and I literally have no idea what he or she is saying." The dog toon said, "I know it's kinda hard but I'm giving my best shot."

"Well it's my first time here this semester so wish me luck." The kangaroo toon said.

"Ah. We see what you're saying." Ronald said.

"Plus the teacher said almost, not all of it." Skippy said in which the teacher nodded.

" _So Green is right when he told us about other toon species trying to learn an animal's language._ " Mary thought and smiled.

"There's one for the hyenas right?" Hilary asked in excitement in which the teacher nodded.

"Wow. I hope to have a class like that." Rhubella said in excitement.

" _Me too._ " Little Beeper showed it on his signboard.

" _Same here._ " Calamity showed it on his signboard.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Do you know my language?" Gogo asked.

Everybody laughed a bit as silence occurred for a moment before an African-American boy said:

"So what inspired ya to come here?"

"One of our friend who lived in this place but later moved to Acme Acres." Wally said.

"Ah I see. Who could it be?" The teacher asked.

"Alright then. Where are you?" Max demanded.

"Uh...he's with us by the way." A human toon said.

"Oh..."

"And here he is." A female toon said.

They all moved a bit sideways so that the teacher can see Green.

"This is Dave Green. He's the inspiration of us to have us curious about this class." Steve said.

"Me?" Green asked in surprise.

"Yes you." Furrball smiled.

"So how did these all happen?" A girl asked.

"Well when Furrball was a mute at that time and he only meows, Green is able to translate as to what Furrball's saying so we were all left in awe as to how was he able to translate what Furrball is saying even though he meows." Mary said.

"And then he told us about the dadgum it awesome translation class which really got our excitement." Fowlmouth said.

"He got home tutored about this from his Dad though." Sneezer said.

"Ah yes I remember now." The teacher said happily before saying, "One of the graduated student had his last name Green. He was in my class."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"What a coincidence." Sweetie said.

"So it's great to see you then Green. Jr." The teacher said.

"Wait. Did you just call him Green. Jr?" Sylvia asked in surprise.

"That's how he addresses it when he sees the last name that coincides with the graduated student's last name." A female hybird called out.

"Ah we see then." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Yeah. We usually call him Green." Sylvester said.

"That's true." Sweetie said.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Elmer said:

"It won't huwt if I can twy to weawn it mysewf right?" Elmer asked.

"Yeah amigos. I wanna try learn it too." Gonzales said in excitement in his Mexican accent.

"It will be fun and exciting." A female human toon said before asking, "So can we...?"

"Please?" Both she and a toon said.

"Pr...Pr...Pr...Pr..Pr...Pretty please?" Porky Pig smiled.

" _Even though it's a cat language class now, let us join you_." Road Runner showed it on his signboard.

"It will be great so that I may know what the puddy tat might be planning." Tweety said in which Sylvester gasped.

"I would so love to learn it." Granny said.

"Me wanna learn!" Dizzy said happily while Taz made some happy noises.

Bugs and Principal Rover then looked at the teacher to see what's his answer.

"Sure why not." The teacher said in which everybody cheered, "But you may have to stand though cause we don't have enough chairs."

"That's alright. We can live with it." Bugs said.

And so the class continued on but this time with Bugs, Buster and others as guest students and teachers.

* * *

 _Half an hour later_

 _Outside_

 _Inside one of the T &H Stadiums:_

"Holy Mackerel!" Sylvester said in a total awe.

Sylvester said that as they went around the stadium that is closer to the school. They are in awe when they saw it. The stadium is a bit larger with plenty of space and seats available. It's a football pitch.

"Is this stadium only for football?" Buster asked.

"No. For soccer as well." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in total awe, "Don't believe me? Here let me show you."

Everybody looked as Principal Rover then went somewhere and, after a while, they could hear the pressing of a button and then slowly in front of their eyes...

"Whoa!" Plucky said in awe.

"Like unbelievable or some junk." Shirley said in awe.

"Amazing." Hampton said.

"Sacre blue." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

Then they could see that the football field is slowly changing to a soccer field. After the change is complete, Gogo danced happily and said:

"Epic!"

"Epic indeed." Sweetie said.

"We have that one on our own." Pete said, "In the playing field though, not the stadium."

"But as he said, this is where the team trains for big and important matches." Penelope said in her French accent.

Everyone nodded with a smile as they then saw that Principal Rover is approaching them.

"So...how was it?" Principal Rover asked.

"It was epic." Vinnie said happily.

"How many stadiums can they do that?" Lola asked.

" _Can you try to know most, if not all, of them?_ " Road Runner showed it on the side board.

"Yes. There are several stadiums that are scattered around the T&H Town/City." Principal Rover said in which everyone is in awe, "One of them is this one. Another one is the T&H Arena stadium where the ring change into a boxing, wrestling and even octagon ring for MMA fights. Then there's the T&H Super Speedway in which it is raced annually and also convert it into a motor racing track. Then there's another stadium which covers basketball and swimming and finally, a baseball stadium. These are the stadiums I know."

"Wow!" Everyone is in awe.

"These sure must have taken a dadgum it awful long time." Fowlmouth said.

"Indeed and there are other stadiums as well." Concord said.

"I would have love to see them if we had time." Mary said.

"But sadly we can't." Minerva said.

"Oi! What you're smiling at Wile?" Daffy asked.

"Oh. By the way, he was also part of the building process." Principal Rover said.

"It was a great honour of being part of building those stadiums that you have mentioned. Not all though." Wile said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody asked in a bit of awe and shock.

" _Like I know that you live here but were you actually part of the building team?_ " Calamity showed it in one of his signboard.

"What process were you in charge of?" Hilary asked.

"Answering Calamity's one, of course I was part of it." Wile said, "And as for Hilary one, I was in charge of that button, making sure that the change goes well as well as creating the alternate field like you saw that it changed from football to soccer field."

"You even did that on the playing field in Acme Acres." Steve said in which Wile nodded.

"I'm not surprised." Green said.

"Cause he's a technical genius." Furrball said.

" _How many times did you fall down by the way?"_ Little Beeper showed it in his signboard in which Wile groaned while the others laughed a bit.

"I live here but until this, the only stadium that I know is the baseball stadium." Sylvia said.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Dizzy said happily:

"Me wanna play there."

Taz made some happy noises.

"Ah yes it would be great to see you kids playing in these stadiums and have fun." Rita said.

"And I bet the crowd will be coming to cheer for us." Runt said.

"Well except if we are facing them of course." Slappy said.

"I wonder how those PP will react if they play on stadium like this." Skippy said.

"Expect a lot of cheering for us and a lot of boos for them." Ronald said.

"Uh yes. It would be hilarious to see them covering their ears." Wally chuckled.

"Hilarious indeed." Rhubella said.

"What a stadium varmint!" Sam said, "This and Acme Acres needs to host an Olympic Games!"

"Whooooaaa!" Everybody said in awe...

"I always dream of witnessing that." Sneezer said.

"I can agree with that. It would be pretty cool to see it." Max said.

"Olympic Games." Elmyra says happily.

"I say I say what will happen if they can actually host it." Foghorn said in which everyone is in awe.

"Then I may never sleep again." A toon said.

"I will try to go to the opening ceremony." A female toon said.

"I want to invade the field and run around, looking up and telling that we are so glad to witness it." A human toon said in which everybody laughed about that 'invading the field' part.

"I wouwd be so happy." Elmer said happily.

"That's on my wish list now." Granny said.

"I can't wait to see the other stadiums one day amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Ohhh. This seems fun." Tweety said as he began to fly around.

Everybody nodded with a smile as they looked at the stadium for a while.

"Th...Th...Th...Thank you for taking us here sir." Porky Pig said.

"Well this is only stadium I can take you for now." Principal Rover said.

"Don't worry doc. As Gonzales said, we will get to see it some other day." Bugs said in which everyone nodded and smiled as they continue to look at the stadium.

* * *

 _One hour and a half later_

 _Outside:_

Many students and teachers are looking at the window cause there are rumours that Bugs, Buster and others are going to take their leave soon. They are seeing them having a chat with Principal Rover.

"So this is it doc." Bugs said.

"You are going to leave now?" Principal Rover asked.

"Yes. We have some other things to do in our own." Buster said.

"We would like to thank you really much for guiding us throughout this school." Lola smiled, "It's one of the best."

"Yeah. Hope we can come back again here." Babs said happily

"Ah yes indeed." Principal Rover smiled before asking, "But what about the vehicle?"

"Bugs took care of that half and hour ago and now the vehicle is waiting for us." Rita said.

"It's always the wabbit!" Daffy whined, "Why not me?"

"Cause everyone knows that you are gonna screw up big time." Ronald said in which Daffy groaned.

"Coincidentally, that driver is the same person who dropped our teachers and staff off." Plucky said.

"More like a miracle you can say or some junk." Shirley said.

"It has been really fun." Wally said.

"Yeah. They are already looking at us." Rhubella said sadly, "I'm gonna miss them."

"We all will." Hampton said.

"And even all of our newly made friends." Fifi said sadly in her French accent.

"Can we dadgum it stay here a bit longer?" Fowlmouth begged, in which this time, the others begged as well.

"I say I say I would also love to stay as well." Foghorn said, "But we can't, I say, we can't."

"They have their own things to do and do are we." Wile said.

" _Hey! You live here! You can even get to be a guest teacher!_ " Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

" _I guess this is one of the advantages of some one actually living here._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _Aw man._ " Calamity showed a sad face and showed that quote on the signboard.

"Doesn't it also apply to Sylvester, Steve, Penelope, Sylvia, Sam and Elmer?" Mary asked.

"And also Bugs and Lola who life here for half a year." Concord said.

"Yee-Haw! Looks like I'll be seeing you again after sometime varmint." Sam said.

"So is this an actuaw goodbye?" Elmer asked.

"Kinda not really for you guys." Pete said.

"Me don't wanna leave. Me stay!" Dizzy cried in which Taz comforted him.

"Aww don't cry little fella." Sylvia said.

"Yeah. Just because you live in Acme Acres doesn't mean that you won't be seeing them again." Penelope said.

"You can come and even if you get lost, Green will be there to help you." Steve said.

"That's right. You can count on me." Green said in which Dizzy jumped happily.

"Well we sure had a lot of great moments there." Furrball said.

"I agree. I feel like this is my third home after my beautiful mansion and Acme Looniversity." Max said in which everybody smiled at him.

"Me too." Elmyra said happily.

"The best." Gogo said and danced happily.

"Principal Rover, those kids are wonderful." Granny said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. We even managed to make friends with some of them." Tweety said.

"Ah. That's wonderful." Principal Rover smiled.

"Well there's one thing we know that for now." Sweetie said, "If we see Blackstorm, prepare yourself."

"Yeah. We missed quite of it because of us being arrogant, getting caught and being in a shock state ourselves." Sneezer said.

"Well at least you learned yourself a lesson." Skippy teased in which Sweetie and Sneezer groaned.

"By the way, shouldn't we say goodbye to the students, teachers and staff?" Sylvester asked.

"Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Dear." Porky Pig said.

"Hey! I don't wanna leave without saying goodbye!" A human toon said sternly.

"No you won't." Principal Rover smiled, "Cause they are here already."

And so Principal Rover made way for Bugs and others to see the students, teachers and staffs looking at them. Some are a bit sad that they are leaving. Silence occurred for a while till Minerva stepped forward and said:

"Children and friends. We are also sad that we are leaving but that doesn't mean that this will be the last time we will see you all. We will definitely see you all"

"Just a few words: Work hard, Have a great fun, go wacky and funny and do some goofy stuffs with your teachers, staffs and mentors." Slappy said in which everybody smiled, "Remember, for those who have mentors, The personality you may show in the show may be far different for what you are showing rich now. Bitter enemies on-screen, Great Friends off-screen. It happens."

"And come to Acme Acres if you can everybody." Buster said happily.

"Yes. You will enjoy there as well." Babs said.

"And if you get lost, we will be more than happy to guide you." Lola said.

"Amigos. Come to my pizza restaurant and you can get a free slice of pizza from me." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent in which everyone is in awe.

"Most importantly, you are more than welcome to come to Acme Looniversity anytime." Bugs said in which everybody cheered.

"Hey. If there's a transfer program between the two of them and if any of you gets selected, you're in luck." A female toon said.

"Same goes to us getting selected to come here even if it's for a while." A female human toon said.

"One last thing: If you see Walter coming here, kick him out." A toon said in which everybody realised.

"Yes. For he will cause nuisance like what he did in Acme Looniversity." Vinnie said.

"I will take that advice and definitely remember it, you two." Principal Rover smiled.

So silence then occurred for a while in which Silver said:

"So..."

"Yes my friend doc. It's time." Bugs said before he, Buster and others all waved their hands at the students, teachers and the staffs, "Farewell everyone!"

"Goodbye!" The students, teachers and the staffs said together, including Fred, Popeye, Keroro, Sailor Moon and many others.

"See you again someday!" James Tyler called out.

"Bye! Farewell!" Blackstorm called out.

"Have a good safe trip home mates." Jason Mattsuya said in his Australian accent.

"We'll come flying around Acme Acres someday!" Boxoro called out in which Keroro and Fuyuki smiled.

"Bye!" Nick called out.

"Goodbye...for now." Ryan called out, "I'll seeing you guys again."

"Hey! When you come again, let's have a football friendly match." Brian called out.

"Of course!" Both Hilary and Ronald called back.

"When my friends and others come back, I'm gonna tell a lot about you guys coming here." Sabrina called out.

"Thanks!" Babs called back.

"Well then have a safe trip home in case I don't see you again." Principal Rover said.

"Come to Acme Looniversity anytime doc. You are more than welcome. Till then, goodbye now and take care." Bugs said before turning to Silver and said, "See you again."

"Bye for now buddy." Buster said.

"Yeah." Silver smiled, "Goodbye for now."

And so they continued to farewell each other and say their goodbyes for a while till they can no longer see Bugs, Buster and others.

"Well... This is it. End of the memorable school day for us." Principal Rover sighed.

"Yeah but don't worry Principal. They will come again here in the future." Silver said.

"Yes. You're most likely right about that."

Meanwhile, Bugs, Buster and others got inside the bug taxi bus which is coincidentally being driven by the same driver who dropped the mentors, teachers and staffs to the T&H High School. It looks like he has transformed his taxi to a big taxi bus cause he will be taking all of them now. Bugs and others immediately greeted the driver in which driver greeted them back. Everyone then took their seat as the driver started the engine and off they went in which Bugs and others could see Principal Rover, Steve and the crowd and both sides did a quick wave at each other before both sides can no longer see each other.

* * *

 _11 minutes later:_

Everyone is chatting so much about their favourite moments in the T&H High School when Buster said:

"Before we go home, there's a place we would all like to visit." Buster said.

"Where would that be?" Bugs asked.

Everyone then looked at Buster, who then said:

"Remember in the P.E class, Green told us about the gym that was being advertised in this place and one of them used to be in our school."

Everyone started to think for a moment till they realize it immediately.

"I know...that gym being advertised Green told...our former teacher." Babs said.

"I remember now." Green said.

"Wait. Do you mean...?" Lola asked as she then said something which made Buster leap in joy.

"Yes! Yes! That one." Buster said.

"I think I know that one." The driver said before asking, "You want me to go there?"

"Yes. Since we have free time now, we can get to see him cause this is our only chance now. After that, we won't have any other time to see him."

Everybody nodded.

"You got that right Buster." Bugs said before saying to that driver, "Take us to that gym please."

The driver nodded as he began to go to that gym in which everyone got really excited about it before being back to chatting again about their favourite moments in the T&H High School.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the long Chapter 19.**

 **Bugs: Whoa doc. I had no idea it would be THIS LONG!**

 **Steve: That must be the longest chapter ever in this story, breaking several records.**

 **Sylvester: Might be even the longest chapter of all the fanfics excluding one-shots. Holy Mackerel!**

 **Junior: Well we don't know about that yet.**

 **Buster: But still we sure had a lot of great time in that school.**

 **Babs: Yeah. It was really fun.**

 **Furrball: And we even made friends with some of them.**

 **Green: Oh. I can't wait for more.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile before they all looked at me.***

 **Junior: So what's that you want to say?**

 **Me: I've got an announcement to make.**

 ***Everyone looks at me closely.***

 **Sylvester *curiously*: What could it be?**

 **Me: That will be announced in the next chapter.**

 ***Everyone suddenly groans.***

 **Silver *groaning*: That's what you had to say?**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep.**

 ***Everybody sighed.***

 **Me: Well then the next chapter will come out but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half. Hope you really enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. You got that right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends .**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	35. Part 3 Chapter 20: Battles

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 20.**

 ***The toons then arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Eh. What's up everybody?**

 **Me: Hmm...It seems that you guys are ready for the announcement.**

 **Junior: Of course. We all are.**

 **Buster: I'm ready.**

 **Babs *happily*: Me too.**

 **Sylvester *jumping happily*: Oh Boy. Oh Boy. I can't wait.**

 **Furrball: I'm excited already.**

 **Steve: So what's the announcement?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which the only sound that can be heard are the birds chipping.***

 **Green: Well...**

 **Me: The announcement will come at the end of this chapter.**

 **The toons *sadly*: Awwww...**

 **Bugs: Well at least he didn't say after the next chapter. So...**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep indeed.**

 ***Everybody then realizes it and smiles.***

 **Me: Well time, time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Buster: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. His OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so. One of the OCs belong to Axcido.**

 **Furrball: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Green: Hope that you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Me *happily*: You said it! Okay then, let's go to Chapter 20 folks and hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Everybody *happily*: Enjoy the new chapter!**

 ***I nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 20: Battles in the Awesome Club.

"So tonight is the night."

This is being said by someone who is with the gang. This is their last full night stay in this place in which everybody is sad about it but then they realize that there is only one more event to go and that is...The Battles in the Awesome Club. This afternoon, Buster and Babs called all the students to discuss about that event and now they are. Who said the first quote by the way? None other than Babs Bunny.

"Yeah. Tonight is our last night in this epic place." Buster sighed.

"Moi. I'm gonna miss this place." Fifi said sadly in her French accent and started to cry a bit in which Hampton comforted her.

"Take it easy Fifi." Hampton said.

"Like how do we dadgum it take it easy?" Fowlmouth asked, "There's already 3 of you guys participating. The others are: Dizzy and Max."

"Me wish good luck." Dizzy said happily.

"Hey. Where's Green?" Wally asked in surprise.

"He left me a note when I got up saying that since it's the last day, he went to the Awesome Club to prepare for the event tonight." Furrball said in which everybody 'ohhhhh'ed.

"Oh Dear. His last tour day here with his band members." Rhubella said sadly.

"Well at least give he's going there to prepare for it." Skippy said, "I hope to see him on the stage."

"This may be our last night but you have got a job in hand." Hilary said.

"Yeah. We are gonna have lots of fun in that club." Ronald said, "But I hope that you three do all your best."

"Ronald and Hilary are right." Mary said, "Let us finish the night in style."

"Duhhhh. Can someone remind the matches just in case?" Concord asked.

"Babs vs The Mask in the Spin Changing Contest." A toon said.

"Dizzy vs Garfield in Food Eating Contest." A female human toon said.

"Marvin vs Keroro in the Wild West Shooting style." A human toon said.

"Richie Rich vs Montana Max: Battle of the Rich Boys." A female toon said.

"I'm gonna destroy that brat with my own hands." Max said, "I might go Mad Max, who would have thought of that."

"Well good luck you three cause you're definitely gonna need it." Vinnie said.

"Thanks."

"You three better cause I have no intention of a bitter sour memory of seeing you three all lose and leaving the place at a sour note." Plucky said.

"Like Plucky's right, you three are the only ones or some junk." Shirley said.

"Let's hope that we don't see Blackstorm in the Awesome Club." Sweetie said.

"Indeed." Sneezer said.

Silence then occurred for a while before Buster said:

"Babs, Dizzy and Max. I wish you all three the best of luck tonight." Buster said.

"Yipee!" Dizzy said happily.

"Thanks." Max said.

"Alright everyone. Let's go meet our mentors and staff and prepare ourselves." Babs said, "And let's finish our last night on a high note."

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered like crazy before they all smiled at each other.

* * *

 _Night:_

A huge crowd is lining up to go inside as the security is checking on them. While they are waiting...some of them are looking at the tonight's event poster.

"Well who are you betting on?" Yusuke asked.

"Richie Rich." Top Cat said.

"Keroro." Sailor Moon said.

"I call for the draw." Fred said in which everybody gasped.

"Babs." Ran said.

"The Mask." Shinichi said.

"That alien with the helmet." Popeye said.

"Max." Bluto said.

"Garfield." Choo-Choo said.

"Dizzy." Benny said.

"Draw." Ash Ketchum said.

"Gawrsh. So many different victors being chosen." Goofy said in awe.

"Well it goes to show how amazing this event is already gonna be." Max Goof said.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure who to pick." Sailor Mercury said.

"What about you sir?" Fuyuki asked.

"Me? Mark my words people." a white, male pit bull, who is wearing sunglasses and is speaking in a European accent, "Acme Acres fellas all the way except the last one cause I go for Richie Rich."

"Wow." Everybody said in awe as the pit bull smiled while they are waiting for their turn to be checked and entered though some of them fear that they may not be able to cause of lack of space just like what happened on the 'Show Your Talent' event.

"Will we be able to get in?" Sasaki asked.

"Don't worry. We will." Ken said.

 _Inside:_

More tables and chairs are being put on as the demand of it is exceeding the supply.

"Oh Man. I had never thought that the club would be this popular." A toon waiter said.

"I agree. Even though in normal days, many people would still come to see some dance and music." The human waitress said and sighed.

Meanwhile, Bugs and others have already being seated and are in awe when they looked around. Among them are Silver and Nick.

"Hey. Thanks for taking us here." Silver said.

"No problem doc." Bugs smiled.

"And a good timing too." Nick said, "In events like this, you're gonna see the situation like this."

"When was the last time I saw such a crowd?" Lola wondered before asking, "Anybody knows?"

"Space Jam?" Buster asked.

"Or maybe when that 'Show Your Talent' event took place?" Mary asked.

"I guess that could be possible." Pete said.

"Hey where's your girlfriend by the way or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"You mean Tina?" Daffy asked in which Shirley and Plucky nodded, "She will watch it on T.V cause with that huge crowd which means a huge waiting line, she won't be able to make it."

"Hmmm...Strange. She came with us on the last event despite that big crowd." Plucky said.

"Oh Dear. It won't be long till they have to close down the entrance again and led the others to the outside big screen." Hampton said.

"T...T...T...True." Porky Pig said.

"I wonder if they can show some fashion showcase." Fifi said in her French accent.

"That you might have to find out by yourself if you come to this place again." Pepe said in his French accent.

"And even if they do, I'll refuse to sign for it." Minerva said, "Cause you know..."

"I think we can get the reason." Slappy said.

"Oh come on!" Fowlmouth and a human toon whined only to be silenced by the glares of Ronald.

"Hey is that...?" Skippy asked in awe.

Bugs and others then could see that white, male pit bull came along with the others whom Bugs and others saw most of them in school. They smiled and waved at them while they waved back.

"Arnold, Top Cat, Sailor Moon and others." Wally smiled, "No doubt about it."

"Hey look. The entrance gate is closing down." Rhubella said.

Everyone then saw that the security guards is closing down the entrance line in which many of them groaned while some tried to get inside either by begging or by force. Upon seeing that, Arnold jumped happily and said in his European accent:

"Yes! Yes! We made it! Phew!"

"We sure got lucky there." Sasaki said, "It's my first time in here."

"Same here." Fuyuki said, "Now let's get some seats."

And so they all went to find some seats.

"Looks like they are the last ones to get inside no doubt about it." Hilary said.

"Lucky them." Ronald smiled.

"Hey is that Tom and others?" Steve asked in awe while pointing at a table.

"Hey there!" Sylvester called as he waved his hand at them.

Soon the black alley cat saw it which is none other than Butch, who is sitting with Tom, Jerry, Muscles and Spike. They saw them and waved.

"I actually came earlier than others." Spike said, "Yahoo!"

"Well that was random." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Not really cause in events like this, we need to come early to get a seat." Sylvia said.

"That's true." Furrball said.

"Or maybe book a table. I saw in the website yesterday night along with Road Runner." Wile said.

" _Now you tell us_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _Well we are lucky that in both times, we are able to get inside._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _Well we're trying to figure it out how to book it online so don't get your hopes up_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"Will Maxi win?" Elmyra asked.

"Don't worry. He will win." Concord teased a bit.

"And even if he doesn't, you can always give him a good big hug." Vinnie said in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Really looking forward to the matches." Sneezer said.

"Yeah. As if they are put into the ultimate test by facing against other characters from other shows and from different animation." Sweetie said.

"True enough." Tweety said.

"Oh this will be fun to watch." Granny said.

"I say I say my boy, I cannot wait." Foghorn said.

"Me too. Let's end it with a high!" Sam said happily, "Yee-Hah!"

"Wike come down Sam." Elmer said.

"How long amigos?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent while Taz made some noises.

"Just a few minuets left." A female toon said.

"Oh Boy Oh Boy." A female human toon said.

"Hey. Is that the Mohawk hair dude?" A toon asked.

"Yep that's Zoe doc." Bugs said before asking, "And you know what that means?"

Everybody nodded with a smile as the crowd cheered when Zoe appeared and looked at everybody, who are cheering. He motioned them to remain silent, grabbed the microphone and said happily:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls from different shows and from different animatiiiiiiioooonnnnnsss!"

The crowd cheered wildly. Then silence...

"Welcome to another exciting event in this Awesome Club!" Zoe said in which everybody cheered, "Where in this event, 8 proud warriors from different shows will put their skills to the test when they face other to decide who will be the victors from each match!"

The crowd cheered wildly as they also started to clap. And then silence occurred for a while again.

"You know the drill folks but I'll say it again cause I can see some new comers here." Zoe said as he looks around before saying, "Those who couldn't make it inside, there is a big screen which is attached outside so the guards will lead you the way."

"Follow me everyone." The bull toon's voice can be heard outside as he and the others are leading them to the big screen.

"And second is that, like the last event, it's also being broadcasted, here and in Acme Acres as well. So call your cousins, relatives or anyone who lives in Acme Acres to watch the epic battles that will soon take place!"

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe as a few of them are starting to make phone calls and send messages.

"It's gonna be epic." Buster said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _Acme Acres:_

Like the last time, the news of it spread around like wild fire and almost everyone is watching the event on T.V.

In the Cool Club, the Warner Siblings are among them watching it on a big television screen.

"Now what could it be about this time?" Wakko asked curiously.

"My friend told me that it's about 8 folks from different shows pitting against each other, showing off their skills." A man said, "Plus, there are 3 of them that lives in here or so far I have been told."

"Really? That's awesome!" Dot said happily.

"Let's give them good luck people." Yakko said, "As for the ones who lives here, let's cheer for them with all our might!"

Everybody nodded and agreed as they looked at the screen, eager to see what's going to happen.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

"8 warriors, 4 matches and 4 different match types." Zoe said slowly before asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The crowd said.

"No. I said ARE YOU RREEAAAADDYYY?!"

The crowd cheered like crazy.

"Give me a hell yeah!" Zoe said.

"Hell Yeah!" The crowd cheered wildly and clapped.

"I can see why Zoe is popular around here." Pete said in which everyone nodded with a smile.

Silence occurred for a moment before Zoe said:

"The one who will announce the first match. Everyone's well known member of the Rockers...Dave Green!"

And so the crowd cheered like crazy as the Green approaches and waves his hand. Buster, Bugs and others are also cheering for him.

"Alright! Green can get to announce the first matchup." Buster said.

"You said it." Bugs smiled.

"Yipee!" Furrball jumped happily.

Silence then occurred for a while in which Green took out a small piece of paper and looked at it before announcing:

"It's Babs vs The Mask in the Spin Changing Competition."

The crowd cheered as Zoe and Green left.

"Let's hope she does her best docs." Bugs said in which everybody nodded.

Soon enough, The Tiny Toon Adventures opening theme is playing and in the left corner, out comes Babs as she waves her hand to the crowd in which the crowd cheered wildly.

" _Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Thanks everyone!" Babs said happily.

Soon enough, another opening theme song is playing which is none other than from the The Mask and you can guess who it is coming from the right corner? That's right! The Mask! The crowd cheered wildly.

" _The Mask from The Mask!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Smokin!" The Mask said as he went on a tornado spin for a few seconds before stopping.

Everybody cheered and then silence. Yep, now the tense silence as the two competitors looked at each other with Zoe coming again in which the crowd cheered. Zoe then said:

"Ryan will explain the rules of this match. So give your cheers to the leading member of the Rockers!"

Everybody cheered as Zoe then left and soon Ryan arrives. Everybody cheered wildly and clapped upon the arrival of the leading member of the Rockers.

"Thank you everybody." Ryan said in which the crowd clapped and cheered before he said, "Okay. Now the rules."

Silence occurred for a while as Ryan explains the rules:

"Alright then. You can spin change yourself whatever you want and like but you need to show your spin-changed form for at least 10-15 seconds. It's a 12 minute match. No cheating cause I know you guys aren't like the ones from the Cheating Loser Prep right?"

Everybody laughed for a moment before Ryan continued:

"Penalty will apply in two occasions: One is that if you show your spin changed form in less than 10 seconds and another is that when your opponent already showed their spin changed form but you didn't. Three Penalties and the opponent will win. In case the time runs out, the winner will be determined based on the least number of penalties. Got it?"

"Let me get it clear myself." Babs said, "12 minute match, show your spin change form at least for 10-15 seconds or else you will be penalized and also that will happen if they already spin changed and we don't."

"3 penalties and the opponent wins or the least number of penalties in case of time running out right?" The Mask asked.

"Yes! That's correct." Ryan said before asking, "Any words you want to say to the opponent?"

"Good luck Babs but in the end, you are gonna go smokin'."

"Heh. May the best one wins and we'll see about that." Babs said.

Soon Ryan left but not before saying:

"Hold your positions."

Soon tense silence occurred for a while in which the only sound that could be heard is the heart thumbing.

" _You can do it Babsy. I know you can._ " Buster slowly said.

Silence still occurred before the announcing voice boomed:

" _Begin_!"

This is followed by a bell ring as the match begins and the crowd cheers wildly.

Babs and The Mask spin changed into whatever they can think and show off: Ninjas, Super Heroes, Pop Stars, Police fellas, Historical Figures and so on with the crowd cheering wild.

"Wow! They sure have a wide variety of spin changing ideas." A man said.

"So far, So good." A woman said.

"Draw maybe likely to me." A hybird said.

"I think that too." A female hybird said.

"Let's hope that her experiences doesn't go in waste." Lola said.

"She'll be alright Lola." Bugs said.

Everything is going well but suddenly when the match just entered its 7th minute:

" _Babs Bunny. You get a penalty point cause you showed your spin changing form in less than 10 seconds._ " The announcing voice said in which the crowd gasped.

"What? I thought I showed it in 10 seconds? Oh Dear." Babs sighed and groaned as she keeps spin-changing to avoid another penalty point.

"Oh Great. She just got herself a penalty point." Plucky groaned.

"That's not good." Rita said, "If this goes on..."

"She needs a miracle now." Rhubella said.

"It looks like Babs has already got herself a penalty point which could be trouble for her." Top Cat said.

"Looks like Babs might need a miracle here." Sailor Moon said, "There's 5 minutes left."

"Anything can happen." Ash said.

"Well it's been a pleasure seeing her spin-change into so many different things." A human toon said.

Babs looked around the crowd and saw Fred. An instant idea came to her mind. She spin-changed into a pink monster. The Mask, upon seeing that, spin changed into a Frankenstein. Everyone is in awe but noticed that the two of them are looking at the certain individual.

"They are looking at you Fred." Bluto said.

"Yeah. I think I know what they want." Fred said as he stood up.

"What is that?" Shinichi asked.

"You'll see."

So Fred then went to the stage and looked at the two competitors. He then first unmasked the pink monster and guess who it is?

"Whoa. That's Babs Bunny " Max Goof, from the crowd, said.

"Gawrsh. It sure is." Goofy, from the crowd, said.

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Heh, and I'd have gotten away with it if not for you, Meddling Kid without your Dog." Babs said before laughing, "Always wanted to say that."

The crowd also laughed a bit before the Fred tried to unmask the green Frankenstein. However, it seems that unmasking it is a bit harder than Fred thought and he tried to pull and pull with his strength and suddenly, some weird noises and thunder sounds occur which left the crowd confused and wonder what's going on. Soon Fred successfully pulled off the Mask but flew out of the stage in which the crowd gasped.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Silver asked in concern.

"Are you hurt?" Sailor Mercury asked in concern.

"Nah I'm okay." Fred said as he got up, "I've been through worse than this."

"You may have but I would have gotten away with it if not for you, Meddling Kid." The now Stanley Ipkiss said.

"Hey! That's Stanley Ipkiss." Spike said happily in which the crowd laughed a bit.

"Back to the normal form eh?" Muscles asked.

"Wait? WHAT?!" Stanley Ipkiss asked in horror as he looks at Babs, who smiles and spin changes into a Babs Croft, handing the Mask/Stanley Ipkiss a penalty point.

Fred then tossed the mask back to Stanley Ipkiss, who quickly put in on and turned back to Mask. However it took time as Babs had already done another successful spin change.

"I'm back." The Mask smiled.

" _Don't just stand there Mask! You already got two penalties!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the Mask gasped in horror as he spin changes without giving a second thought.

"Wow! Great plan by Babs." Nick said in awe.

"That's our Babs." Hampton said happily.

"Yeah. What a perfect plan to turn this match around." Hilary said.

"Indeed. Keep it up Babs!" Mary called out.

"Wow! I would have never thought that such a turnaround can occur." Yusuke said.

"Can I take a few photos?" Sasaki asked as she holds her camera.

"Then make sure you turn off the flash." The waiter said.

Sasaki nodded as she turns off the flash light and starts taking photos.

" _3 minutes left!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd clapped.

The crowd that started to chant the competitors' names. However, in the midst of it, Babs got another penalty cause she had to spin change again quickly after she lost focus on her last spin change and spin changed into something really weird.

"Bollocks." Babs groaned.

"Oh dadgum great! Really?" Fowlmouth growled a bit, "She just threw out her advantage away!"

"Like it's not the time now to say it or some junk." Shirley said sternly.

" _I'm getting tensed!_ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard.

" _1 minute left!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd went wild.

"Draw. Definitely a draw." A toon said.

"Unless one of them makes a mistake." A female toon said.

"Oh Boy..." A female human toon gulped.

"Who will win?" A human toon said.

So the competitors are still spin changing and showing off for a half a minute but then suddenly, the Mask then slipped and fell down while Babs did another successful spin change.

"Sailor Moon, allow me to join your group for I am Sailor Earth and I fight bad guys and kick their butts." Babs said.

"Sure. You are accepted." Sailor Moon said in which the crowd gasped in awe.

"Well that was fast." Ran said.

Suddenly they could hear the bell ringing repeatedly before the announcing voice boomed happily:

" _It's over! With the last few seconds remaining, the Mask slipped and, as a result, we have a winner! BABS BUNNY!_ "

And so the crowd clapped and cheered while Babs shook hands with the Mask.

"Hey! It was really great facing you and you did great." Babs smiled.

"You were great yourself." The Mask said, "Landing me right where you wanted. Congrats on your victory Babs."

"Thanks and I'll be ready for a rematch."

"We'll see about that."

Soon Babs and the Mask left the stage in which the crowd clapped. Babs joined with Buster and others others who all happily cheered on her while the Mask removed his mask to become Stanley Ipkiss again as he sighed.

"Hey. Don't feel bad." Ken said, "You did your best."

"Yeah." Popeye and Bluto said.

"I'm sure you will win next time when you face her again." Ash said.

"Thanks." Stanley said.

"1 done. 3 to go." Benny said.

"I wonder what's the next match." Choo-Choo said.

Meanwhile Babs has been cheered by her friends and teachers.

"You did it!" Plucky said happily.

"I knew you could pull it off in the end." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Thanks but the Mask wasn't a pushover himself." Babs said, "And I got penalized twice because I showed my spin change form in less than 10 seconds both times."

"Well you can let go off that now cause you won." Minerva said.

"Let's celebrate now with some few some dynamite blast!" Skippy said happily.

"Not now kiddo. There are 3 matches to go." Slappy said.

"Oh..."

"But all in all..." Lola smiled and began.

"Congratulations!" The others said happily with Taz making some happy noises.

The crowd smiled at them.

"Look at them go. Happy and cheerful." A toon said.

"Well what do you expect? They came from Acme..." A female human toon said before everybody realized.

"Acme Acres!" The crowd said.

"Hey! Isn't that the T&H Town/City's sister city that we can get through there by train within 15 minutes?" Butch asked in which everybody nodded.

"Yep. That's right." A female toon said.

"It's also the home of the legendary school: The Acme Looniversity." A woman said in which everybody nodded.

"Oh Boy. I wonder what will the reaction be." A human toon said.

"It's obvious isn't it?" A man asked.

"There are 3 matches left though so it's not over yet." A female hybird said.

"Oh Yeah. The Acme Acres. What's happening there I wonder." Tyson Silver said.

"I'm sure you know yourself doc." Bugs smiled.

"Happy I guess." Nick said.

* * *

 _Acme Acres:_

Everyone around went nuts and wild happily after seeing Babs beating the Mask in the Spin Changing Contest with many of them chanting her name.

In the Cool Club, everybody cheered happily.

"Alright! Babs won!" Yakko said happily.

"Three cheers for Babs!" The man called out in which everybody said, "Hip Hip Hooray!"

"I think that monster part really shifted the gear to Babs cause the Mask got two penalty points as he fell on her trap." A woman said.

"But still Babs got the 2nd penalty and that really scared us." Dot said in which everyone nodded.

"Wow and so many people thought it would be a draw." A toon said.

"Small is beautiful. Or to say it properly, even a small percent of what may occur CAN OCCUR." Wakko said.

"Hold your breath folks! There are 3 matches left so it's not over yet." A female toon said.

"You're right." Yakko said, "Let's hope that the others can do their best."

Everybody nodded as they looked at the screen. Meanwhile on a table...

"Say. Aren't those the ones he told you about?" A girl asked.

"Yep. That's them alright." A female hybird.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Everybody cheered as Zoe arrives and said:

"That was surely one hell of a spin changing match. Congratulations for that match and more so to the winner!"

Everybody cheered and clapped as Babs bowed again. Silence then occurred for a moment before Zoe said:

"Next match will be announced by one half of the DJ couple. Please welcome... Micheal!"

And so the crowd cheered like crazy as Micheal approaches and waves his hand. Silence then occurred for a while in which Micheal took out a small piece of paper and looked at it before announcing in a rapping way:

 _ **Yo Yo everyone**_

 _ **Get your food munching.**_

 _ **Cause the Food Eating Match is coming up**_

 _ **Between Dizzy the Devil**_

 _ **And Garfield yo!**_

The crowd cheered and clapped as Zoe and Micheal left. Taz made some happy noises.

"Time to put the eating skills to the test looks like folks." Bugs said in which everybody nodded.

Soon enough, The Tiny Toon Adventures opening theme is playing again and in the left corner, out comes Dizzy as he spins his way to the stage and waves his hand to the crowd in which the crowd cheered wildly.

" _Dizzy Devil from Tiny Toon Adventures!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Yahoo! Me on stage!" Dizzy said happily.

Soon enough, another opening theme song is playing which is none other than from 'The Garfield Show' and you can guess who it is coming from the right corner? That's right! Garfield! The crowd are cheering wildly.

" _Garfield from The Garfield Show!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Hmmm. This is going to be fun eating on the stage." Garfield says before calling out, "Hey you purple devil! Once I beat you, I shall do my victory dance."

"Bring it on." Dizzy said.

Everybody cheered and then silence. Yep, now the tense silence as the two competitors looked at each other with Zoe coming again in which the crowd cheered. Zoe then said:

"Sarah will be the one explaining the rules of this match. So give your cheers to the other half of the DJ couple!"

Everybody cheered as Zoe then left and soon Sarah arrives. Everybody cheered wildly and clapped upon the arrival of her.

"Yo everybody. Sup?" Sarah asked in which the crowd clapped and cheered before she said, "Okay. Now the rules."

Tense silence occurs before Sarah said:

"It's simple yo. It's a 15 minute match. The one who eats the most will win."

The crowd nodded and cheered.

"However since Dizzy Devil challenged Garfield, it will only be fair if Garfield can get to do the choosing. Alright?" Sarah asked.

"Okay." Dizzy Devil said.

"Hmm...Ah Ha!" Garfield said, "Lasagna."

"Very well then yo." Sarah said before asking, "Any words you wanna say to your opponent?"

"Like I said, once I beat you purple devil, I shall do my victory dance right in this stage."

"Me says you won't win." Dizzy said in which Garfield gasped while the crowd 'ohhhhhhh'ed.

"Oh Yeah. We'll see about that."

Dizzy chuckled in which Garfield just shrugged.

"Alright you two. Sit on the table and wait for the food to come out." Sarah said.

Dizzy and Garfield nodded as they went on separate tables and put on the napkins. Soon, a few minutes, a huge stack of lasagna arrive, much to the crowd's shock.

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Holy Mackerel!" Sylvester gasped before asking, "Can Dizzy really do it?"

"Don't know but I'm afraid for that purple fella." Plucky said.

"Oh Boy..." Furrball gulped.

"Guys. Have faith in Dizzy." Babs said in which Taz made some happy noises.

"Yeah. You will never know what can happen." Lola said.

"Do you think they can do it?" Ash asked.

"Watch and know kid." Arnold said in his European accent, "Watch and know."

Soon Sarah then said this before leaving:

"Are you two ready?"

Both Dizzy and Garfield nodded as they looked at the lasagna in which tense silence occurred for a moment.

" _This is it buddy. You can do this Dizzy_." Buster thought.

Silence still occurred before the announcing voice boomed:

" _Begin eating_!"

This is followed by a bell ring as the match begins and the crowd cheers wildly.

Garfield wasted no time in eating the lasagna and began eating on it. Ahh the taste. The taste makes Garfield feel like he is in heaven. Such a sweet taste. Grinning at himself and thinking that his opponent have never eaten that before, he turned to see the opponent.

But much to his, and the crowd's, surprise, Dizzy is relaxing, smiling and not even laying single finger on the lasagna.

"Hey. You aren't gonna eat?" Garfield asked, "Or you despise the taste of the beautiful lasagna?"

"Me wait for a while." Dizzy smiled.

"Have it your way."

The crowd also seems to be surprised and confused.

"Oi. What's that purple toon kid doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't know. Even I'm confused as well." Fred said.

"Looks like the orange cat is having a time of his life." Fuyuki said.

"His name is Garfield by the way." Max Goof said.

"Hey. What'cha doing camera lady?" Top Cat asked.

"Taking photos of the events of course." Ken said.

"Oh Really. How about a photo for us?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. That will be great!" Choo-Choo said happily.

"Okay but let this all finished first." Sasaki said.

"Gawrsh. Garfield has already finished one-fourth of it." Goofy said.

"Oh Boy." Max Goof sighed.

"Unless that Dizzy seems to have some kind of master plan, I don't think there's not much he can do about it." Shinichi said before sighing, "The winner has already being decided before it could even be announced."

"Not yet." Arnold said in European accent in which everyone looked at him, "Not yet."

"And how so?" Popeye asked.

"Just watch."

"Hmm...You think he seems to be in some kind of making a plan?" Steve asked.

"Not sure or some junk." Shirley said.

"Maybe he has some kind of plan." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Well he better think and act fast cause there's only a couple of minutes left." Hampton said.

Surely enough, a couple of minutes has passed and Dizzy still hasn't done anything while Garfield is continuing to eat the lasagna in a merry way before asking:

"Hey. Aren't you gonna do anything? Then what's the use of challenging..."

Then all off a sudden, in his very own eyes, Dizzy then opened his mouth wide Wide WIDE opened and ate the whole stack of lasagna and even the table in one go and gulping it down before burping.

"Delicious." Dizzy said happily.

Stun and shock silence occurred for a while and Garfield himself is so shocked that he dropped the lasagna that he was holding. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The crowd couldn't believe it too as many of their jaws drops in shock.

"Wait..." Sailor Mercury said in surprised.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked in a bit of surprise.

"Eh?" Ran asked, still in disbelieve.

"Wha...Did he just...?" Butch couldn't it believe what he saw.

"He just the ate the whole thing in one scoop!" Spike said as Tom's and Jerry's jaws fell down in shock as well.

"I see. So that was his plan." Muscles said, "Pretty impressive I can say."

"He...He even ate the table!" The man gasped.

"Oh My God." The woman gasped as well.

Suddenly they could hear the bell ringing repeatedly before the announcing voice boomed happily:

" _We have a winner! With one big mouth to gobble up all the lasagna! DIZZY DEVIL!_ "

Then all off a sudden the crowd stood up and clapped and cheered like crazy. The ones who went most crazy are Buster and his friends.

"Fun. Let's do it again." Dizzy said happily.

But Garfield was shock, so shocked about what just occurred that he couldn't move nor speak. Anyway, Dizzy shook Garfield's hand by himself and then called out happily:

"Ladies!"

Soon some ladies came and picked up Dizzy as he waves at the crowd.

"Huh?!" Some of the crowd couldn't even believe what they are seeing as their jaws fell down in shock.

"Im...Impossible! How can get a kid like him get popular with the ladies?!" A toon asked in shock.

"I heard that he dated some human girls in the show." A hybird said.

"Impossible!"

"Let's ask Buster then. That blue rabbit."

"Heh. He did date some human ladies and that's why he's popular around them." Buster said when they asked him the question.

"No way!" The toon and the hybird said in shock.

"So he gets popular the ladies...and I'm still single." A man groaned.

"I feel for ya bro." A human toon said.

Meanwhile Garfield still didn't move so Shinichi had to pick him up and put him in a seat. They are waving their hands on him but to no avail.

"Is he okay?" Fuyuki asked.

"He's still in shock. Poor him." Ash said.

"Yo. Sup?" Cyborg asked as he waves his hand on Garfield without any success.

"Wait. You knew before that he was going to do it?" Stanley Ipkiss asked in awe and surprised.

"Heh. I was a former P.E teacher in the Acme Looniversity so I knew what that little devil is capable off." Arnold said in his European accent and smiled.

"Oh good. Maybe I can hire him to eat all the spinach so that Popeye can never beat me again. Ha Ha." Bluto said.

"We'll see about that." Popeye said.

On the other side, Bugs, Buster and others cheered for Dizzy as the ladies put him down.

"Congratulations!" They all said with Taz hugging Dizzy, promoting the crowd to say "Awww..."

"Wow. You sure have given Garfield a night to remember." Runt teased a bit in which everyone laughed a bit.

"That was really awesome stuff you did there." Ronald said.

"You're full after that one big gulp?" Hilary asked.

"Yes. Me want bottle of water." Dizzy said.

"Bottle of water please." Lola said in which the waitress nodded and went to get a bottle of water.

"You...You..." Fowlmouth has no idea what to say.

"You devil bastard. What's the secret of you getting popular with the ladies?" A human toon asked.

"You are my No.1 rival from now on on chasing ladies." A toon said.

"Okay." Dizzy said in which the toon gave an 'Eh?' look in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Wow. First Babs, now Dizzy." Nick said, "Acme Acres is gonna go nuts in joy."

"There's no other reaction beside that." Silver said.

"Other than if you can think of how he got popular with the human ladies." Bugs smiled and chuckled as the waitress came back with a bottle of water on her hand as she gave it to Lola.

* * *

 _Acme Acres:_

"YES!"

"OH YEAH!"

"HALLA BANGA!"

"Our Babs and Dizzy won!"

And so everyone in Acme Acres cheered wildly with some trumpet sounds that can be heard.

In the Cool Club, everyone is in a joyful mood as they cheered on the screen, including the Warner Siblings.

"Alright! That's two in two folks!" Yakko said happily in which everyone nodded.

"Raise your hand as to who saw that coming." A man said.

"Saw what?" A woman asked.

"What Dizzy did. Eating the whole lasagna thing in one gulp."

"Oh!"

And so some of them raised their hands, including the Warner Siblings except Dot.

"Can he really do that?" Dot asked.

"Well I guess his mentor taught him." A female toon said, "That's all I know."

"2 down, 2 to go." A female human toon said in which everybody nodded.

"How the hell does he get popular around the ladies?" A toon asked.

"Yeah. That's not fair." A human toon said.

"I should be asking the same thing." Wakko said.

"Well it might come from a fact that you flirt to a whole new level?" Dot asked.

"Excuse us?" Wakko, the human toon and the toon asked a bit sternly.

Yakko and others couldn't help but laugh as a result. Meanwhile on another table, the female hybird and the girl are enjoying the event.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

After the cleaner cleaned the floor of the stage, Everybody cheered as Zoe arrives and says on the microphone:

"Now who would have saw that coming? What a finish the food eating match! Congratulations for that match and more so to the winner!"

Everybody cheered and clapped as Dizzy bowed. Silence then occurred for a moment before Zoe said:

"Next match will be the announced by the proud band member of the Rockers... Watson!"

And so the crowd cheered like crazy as Watson approaches and waves his hand. Silence then occurred for a while in which Watson took out a small piece of paper and looked at it before announcing:

"Marvin vs Keroro in the Wild West Shooting contest."

The crowd cheered and clapped as Zoe and Watson left.

"Oh boy. It look like 2 aliens from different animation are going to face each other." Buster said in awe in which everybody nodded.

"Ah yeah. You're right kid." Bugs smiled, "This is gonna be fun to watch."

Soon enough, The Looney Tunes opening theme is playing and in the left corner, out comes Marvin the Martian as he walks his way to the stage and looks at the crowd in which the crowd cheered wildly.

" _Marvin the Martian from the Looney Tunes!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Greetings! Fellow Earthlings." Marvin said in which everybody cheered.

Soon enough, another opening theme song is playing which is none other than from the show called 'Keroro Gunsou' and you can guess who it is coming from the right corner. That's right! Keroro! The crowd are cheering wildly.

" _Keroro from Keroro Gunsou_!" The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Gunsou!" Fuyuki cheered happily.

"Come down kiddo. They are just making their entrance yo." Cyborg said.

"Ah sorry."

"Kero Kero Kero. I am here face an American animation alien." Keroro said.

"And I'm here to face an Japanese animation alien." Marvin said.

Soon everybody cheered and then tense silence as the two aliens from two different animations face against each other as they could feel the tense silence till Zoe arrived in which the crowd cheered and sighed in relief. Zoe then said:

"Alright everyone. Jack will be the one explaining the rules of this match so please welcome the band member from the Rockers!"

Everybody cheered as Zoe then left and soon Jack arrives. Everybody cheered wildly and clapped upon the arrival of Jack.

"Hey everybody! It's good to be here." Jack said in which the crowd clapped and cheered before he said, "Time for the rules."

Silence then occurs before Jack said:

"Okay then. You two move a bit backwards."

Marvin and Keroro did as they are told.

"Good. Now then, since it's like a Wild West scenario, do not do anything till you hear a bang sound. Break that rule twice and you lose. Got it?"

Marvin and Keroro nodded.

"Good." Jack said before asking, "Any words you wanna say to your opponent?"

"Once I blast you to ashes, the Earth will be mine." Marvin said in which everyone is in awe.

"Oh Really? We will see about that." Keroro said.

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Alright you two. Good luck and may the odds be in your favour." Jack said.

Marvin and Keroro nodded as Jack soon left. Tense silence occurred for a moment before Sailor Moon cheered:

"You can do it Keroro! Get the victory for us!"

"Gunsou!" Fuyuki said happily.

"Marvin! Marvin!" A toon cheered.

"Don't let us down!" Wile called out.

Soon the whole crowd went into chanting frenzy with many from the crowd, especially from Bugs, Buster and others, are cheering for Marvin but the cheers for Keroro can also be heard as well, mostly from the Japanese animation characters and other people. This went for a while till the announcing voice can be heard saying:

" _Quiet please!_ "

Everyone remained silent.

" _Thank you. Now then...Begin!_ "

The bell then rang and everybody cheered before they became silent again.

Soon a Wild West style music then began to play with Marvin and Keroro staring at each other from their respective distance. Everyone is getting tensed.

"Indeed. This is getting tensed." Bluto said, breaking the fourth wall, till everybody hushed him down, "Alright Alright. Sorry."

"So this is what it looks like in a typical Wild West face off." Shinichi said slowly.

"Yep. Indeed." Ran said slowly.

"Oh Man. What's gonna happen?" Cyborg asked slowly.

"Beats me." Fred said slowly.

"It could be anytime now." Popeye said slowly.

"Oh boy..." Fuyuki said slowly.

"Just do something already." Arnold said slowly.

"If they do it now, they are going to break the rule." Sailor Mercury said slowly.

"Hey. How's Garfield doing?" Stanley asked slowly.

"Still shocked bro." Yusuke said slowly.

"Understandable." Top Cat said slowly.

"Yeah. Can't blame him." Benny said slowly.

"True. No one, even him, saw that coming." Choo-Choo said slowly.

"Is this how the tension is build in the Wild West?" Ash asked slowly.

"Something like that." Ken said slowly before asking slowly, "How you're doing?"

"Okay so far. No flash and no click sound." Sasaki said as she took a photo without any trouble.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said.

"Ssssshhh." Max Goof hushed.

Still Marvin and Keroro faced each other without doing anytime as the Wild West music is still playing.

"Oh God. What will happen?" Plucky asked slowly and gulped as he hold Shirley's hand.

"Come down Plucky. I'm tensed too or some junk." Shirley said slowly as she hold Plucky's hand.

"Take it easy." Steve said slowly.

"Cool heads will be required." Sylvia said slowly

"I can't look." Furrball said slowly and gulped.

"Anytime now." Wally said slowly.

"One mistake and you're finished." Rhubella said slowly.

"What are we looking Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked curiously and slowly.

"Not now kiddo." Slappy, who is covering Skippy's eyes, said slowly before breaking the fourth wall, "If you wonder why I'm doing this, go see the Animaniacs episode 'Bambi's Mom' and you'll understand why."

Suddenly they could hear a BANG BANG sound as Marvin and Keroro immediately took out their alien weapons and zapped at each other in which it collided at first, which created a huge smoke, before another zapping sounds could be heard before it stopped.

"Whoa!" The crowd said while trying to cover themselves from the smoke.

"What happened?" A man asked in confusion.

"Is everyone okay?" A woman asked.

"Who won?" A female toon asked.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing." A human toon said.

"Me too." A female human toon said.

"Can someone do something?" A toon asked.

"I see some waiter and waitresses somehow." A hybird said.

"They are trying to remove the smoke." A female hybird said.

"We got this." Both waiters and waitresses said.

Soon after a while, the smoke has been cleared. And what did they see?

They saw both Marvin and Keroro have been blackened to smitherins with Marvin falling down to ashes while Keroro fell down and could only say "Kero Kero.". Soon the bell immediately rang and the announcing voice boomed:

" _It's a draw! It's a draw folks!_ "

"Wow! Who saw that coming?" Spike asked asked as Tom and Jerry are in awe.

"Not me." Muscles said.

"Well that some Wild West shooting." Butch said in which everybody nodded.

"Wait? A draw?" Slappy asked.

But in the process of doing so, she let Skippy entirely see the after effect and gasped.

"Uh Slappy. Did you just let Skippy see it?" Minerva asked.

"What?" Slappy asked before she realizes her mistake, "Uh Oh."

"Marvin and Keroro...they are..." Skippy's eyes are watering before he cried, "UNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

"Hey don't cry Skippy." Ronald said.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Hilary said.

"But they are dead...dead." Skippy cried.

"Does he usually do that?" Mary asked.

"Yep." Slappy said before saying to Skippy, "Come down kiddo. Marvin is an alien toon and he won't be gone with just a simple zap and blast."

"Oh." Skippy said before asking and crying a bit, "But what about the poor green alien frog?"

"He will be fine." Vinnie said.

"Besides. Coming from a Japanese animated show which has comedy and laughs on it, I'm pretty sure he has gone through worse than that." Lola said.

"Exactly." Slappy said before calling out, "Hey there blue haired kiddo! You think that alien friend of yours is going to be fine?"

"Don't worry. He has been through some slip ups, falls and blast and this is just one of those so he will be fine after a while." Fuyuki said as he picked Keroro up while the waiter is taking Marvin's ashes somewhere.

"See? I told you he will be alright."

"I...I guess so." Skippy said.

"Wow. First draw." Silver said.

"Yeah. Indeed." Nick said.

"I wonder how Acme Acres is reacting to it." Bugs said.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"First draw folks." A hybird said, "First draw."

"Wow. We won against two other American animated show and we drew against the Japanese one." A toon sighed.

"Wait. The opponent is Japanese?" Yakko asked in surprise.

"No. The opponent is from a Japanese animated show given the show's name." A woman said.

"The green alien frog one right?" Dot asked in which the woman nodded.

"1 to go looks like." A female toon said.

"I would love to go their home planet." Wakko said happily.

"Knowing you three, you will probably get us invaded by the aliens." A man said in which everyone laughed a bit.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _The Awesome Club:_

Zoe then arrived on the stage in everybody cheered.

"Well what do you knows folks? First draw!" Zoe said, "But let's hope that Marvin and Keroro are alright."

Everybody nodded as silence then occurred for a moment before Zoe said:

"Last match will be the announced by the another proud band member of the Rockers! Please welcome... Jackson!"

And so the crowd cheered like crazy as Jackson approaches and waves his hand. Silence then occurred for a while in which Jackson took out a small piece of paper and looked at it before announcing:

"Yo Yo. It's the battle of the Rich Boys: Richie Rich vs Montana Max!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Zoe and Jackson left.

"Yeah! The dream match has arrived!" The man cheered happily.

"Yahoo!" Some people and toons from the crowd cheered.

"I say I say that they were really expecting that." Foghorn said.

"Indeed." Wile said, "Hero vs Neutral Villain."

"Then it should be one heck of a match to watch." Ronald said.

"True. I guess that they made it in the main event." Runt said.

"My thoughts exactly." Rita said.

"What if Max somehow wins?" Mary asked.

"Expect him to be the happiest boy on the planet." Babs said.

"And brag and boast about his glorious victory." Hilary said, "Just like what he did after he caught Skippy."

"I want a rematch against Max before settling things with Wally." Skippy said.

"Well even so, Max catching you is part of the history books." Slappy said.

"Hey. Where's Furrball?" Plucky asked in surprise.

"Oh. Green called him and Furrball went with him." Sylvester said.

"I guess you know what that means." Steve said.

"We all sure do." Buster said.

"Looks like the entrance is about to begin." Lola said as they all looked at the stage.

Soon enough, The Richie Rich Show opening theme is playing and in the left corner, out comes Richie Rich as he walks his way to the stage and looks at the crowd in which the crowd cheered wildly and ladies cheering like fangirls.

" _Richie Rich from the Richie Rich Show_!" The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Hello everybody." Richie Rich in which everybody cheered.

"Look at that bright kid. Always smiling with a bright smile." Bugs said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"What?! Dizzy and this boy has attracted human ladies and I am dadgum it single?!" Fowlmouth whined, "That's dadgum not fair!"

"The way you speak or some junk, you won't be able to get one." Shirley said.

"Then how about we..."

Zap!

"Guess not." Hampton said in which everybody chuckled a bit.

Soon enough, another opening theme song is playing which is from 'Tiny Toon Adventures' and on the right corner, out comes Montana Max. The crowd are cheering.

" _Montana Max from Tiny Toon Adventures!_ " The announcing voice boomed in which the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you everybody!" Max said and clapped as the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Yo. Anyone knows about him?" Cyborg asked.

"Who think do you think?" Yusuke asked, "This huge pitbull fella of course."

"That's right. It's me Arnold." Arnold said in his European accent as he shows off his muscles.

"That's true. You appeared in the show and was also the P.E teacher as well." Top Cat said.

"So what do you think?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Hmm...I must say that Richie Rich might have a slight edge over Max but Max ain't no push over either cause he's aggressive, cunning and makes many plans to try to catch and beat Buster." Arnold said in his European accent, "I must say 60-40 but I expect a tight battle though."

"This will be great to watch." Benny said.

"The battle that could change their lives." Choo-Choo said.

"Where everything is at stake." Ken said.

"This is not soccer you know." Ash said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Garfield is still in shock? Really?" Bluto asked.

"Maybe this can work." Sasaki said as she flashed the camera which made Garfield jump up.

"Wha...What just happened?" Garfield asked.

"Why didn't anyone think of that?" Popeye asked.

"No idea." Max Goof said in which everyone laughed a bit.

Soon tense silence occurred for a while with Max looking angrily at Richie Rich till Zoe arrived and said:

"Okay everyone. Someone will be the one explaining the rules of this match so please everyone welcome... Me!"

Everybody laughed a bit and cheered. After that, Zoe then said:

"Alright you two. It's simple: Anything goes but no biting, poking and low blows. Okay?"

Richie Rich and Montana Max nodded.

"Okay then." Zoe said before asking, "Any words you wanna say to your opponent?"

"Let's have a good match." Richie Rich smiled.

"People, toons and hybirds who are watching from here, in the television sets, in the big screen in this place and Acme Acres!" Max called out, "Tonight you will witness the historic making on this day when I destroy Richie Rich and make him bow down on me and have me proclaim 'The Greatest Rich Cartoon Boy of All Time'!"

"Yay!" Elmyra cheered happily.

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Well then. Good luck to you two and all the best." Zoe said.

Richie and Max nodded as Jack soon left. Tense silence occurred in which Max gave a thumbs down to Richie Rich.

"This is it." Fred said.

"The time has come." Stanley said.

"Any second now." Daffy said.

"Let the dream match begin." Spike said.

"Can't wait for it." Shinichi said.

"Will be thrilling to watch." Ran said.

Silence then occurred for a moment before the booming voice announced:

" _Begin_!"

The bell then rang and everybody cheered.

So Max ran, jumped and tried to headlock Richie Rich. Of course, it failed and everybody laughed.

"Hey Max. What are you doing?" A man laughed a bit, "Hugging him?"

Some of them, including Bugs' and Buster's gang, chuckled a bit.

"Unnnnng! Uhhhhhh!" Max groaned as he tried to lift Richie Rich from his neck to his leg. All fail.

"I just can't stop laughing." The woman laughed a bit.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Goofy did his trademark laugh.

"What are you doing kiddo?" Bugs asked.

"I think he's trying to show that he's Superman." Buster said in which everybody chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." Babs said.

"Remember that this guy was also the one who carried an anvil by himself on T.V." Lola said in which everybody nodded.

"Hey. Just keep trying to lift him up." Spike chuckled a bit.

"Wow. What a start to the match." Butch laughed a bit.

"Wonder what's gonna happen next." Muscles said.

After several tries, Max panted hard.

"You don't really have to do all this." Richie Rich said.

"Oh Yeah?" Max growled, "Then take this!"

And then with that said, Max threw his fist and PUNCHED Richie Rich to the cheek, causing Richie to stumble back.

The crowd are in shock and stun at what just happened with most of them standing up.

"Did...Did he just punched Richie Rich?" A hybird asked in shock.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd 'ohhhhh'ed in shock.

"Well this is rare." A female human toon said.

"Did we just saw the unthinkable?" Plucky gasped.

"I know right or some junk." Shirley said.

" _Like this is the first time Richie Rich got hit cleanly in the face._ " Calamity showed it in the signboard.

"Wait. Not even in the show?" Concord asked in a bit of shock.

"Not that either." Wile said.

"Someone punching Richie Rich." Shinichi said, "This is rare. Very rare."

"I think Max might have an advantage here." Arnold said in his European accent, "Max always gets punched, kicked, squashed by anvils, beaten and other things so Max is definitely ready for those."

" _Looks like things are spicing up a bit after the unthinkable happened._ " The announcing voice said in which everybody nodded.

Richie Rich got stun by what just happened and even touched the cheek. He shook his head, turn towards Max and said:

"Now that wasn't nice you know."

"See that? Ha Ha Ha!" Max laughed, "You don't know the toon pain but I do! I get thrashed, beaten, punched and kicked but I'm still here! Ha Ha Ha! Now just try and stop me."

"I don't know what did I do to you from the start that made you challenge me and also throw that punch at me."

"What was that?"

"Well I don't get you sometimes. We can still have fun together but instead you are acting like a whiny, little boy demanding something."

"Oooooooooohhhhh!" The crowd 'ohhhhh'ed.

"Max just got trolled here a bit." A human toon said.

"This is gonna be a war of words looks like." A toon said.

"WHAT?!" Max growled angrily to Richie in which everybody looked at him, "You dare tell me this to me?! That's the last straw, you blonde fool."

And with that said, Max called out his robot: A medium size robot to ensure that it fits the stage and does not break down when it stands. Everyone is in awe as Max jumps inside the robot.

"Wow. Nice robot." A female hybird said.

"Richie Rich, prepare to meet your doom." Max said.

"Oh Well, I guess I don't have any other choice." Richie sighed.

Richie then starts to call out his robot. Max laughed a bit but then suddenly the robot just nearly slipped, much to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa!" The crowd said.

"Wait. What?" Max asked, "Did I press a wrong button?"

"No. You haven't." A robotic voice said as it slowly descends.

The iron maiden who descended has a recognizable orange hair. The crowd seems to recognize her and gasped in awe.

"Wait. Is that..." A female toon said in awe.

"So judging by the cloth you are wearing and from whose side you are, you must be Richie Rich's employee eh?" Max asked before laughing, "Well whatever. My robot is gonna destroy..."

Suddenly the robot maiden threw a punch towards Max's robot. Two or three more and the robot suddenly collapsed. Max is SHELL-SHOCKED! And so are the others.

"Holy Mackerel! She just destroyed Max's robot with two or three punches!" Sylvester said in awe.

"Yeah. She must be strong." Hilary said.

"Dadgum it strong indeed." Fowlmouth said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Garfield asked.

"Who is she by the way?" Sasaki asked curiously in which Ken whispered to her, "Oh..."

Pretty soon, the iron maiden then slowly walks towards Max.

"Who...Who are you?!" Max asked in shock before the robotic maid grabbed his hair, "Hey! Let me go!"

"I'm Irona; I'm Master Richie's bodyguard." Irona said before looking at Max with frown and anger on her eyes, "And how dare you punched Master Richie in front of the crowd? Tonight will be your punishment."

"No wait! I can explain!

But it's too late as Irona started to spin him like a hammer throw and, after a while, let him go as Max flee off.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Max screamed as he flew out of the building and crashed into a post box, leaving him in daze.

"Wow. That was fast." A woman said in which everybody nodded.

"Master Richie. Are you okay? Where did he hit you?" Irona asked in concern.

"Nah. I'm okay. Just a punch he gave me on the cheek but it will be goon soon." Richie Rich said.

Soon they could hear the bell ringing repeatedly before the announcing voice boomed happily:

" _We have a winner! His name is..._ "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice boomed.

Everyone got startled as they all looked at the direction of the voice and guess who it is? None other than Montana Max, who stormed his way back and has a bump on his head as a result of crashing towards the postbox.

After that, he angrily said:

"That's cheating! He has called her assist to protect him from me while I control my own robot! This is not fair! I demand a rematch!"

" _Well if you remember what Zoe said, he said that anything goes but no biting, poking and low blows_." The announcing voice said, " _So that's legal."_

"Come on! That's not right! How can calling his robot maid for protection is legal?! This is not right! I demand that this should be illegal and I want a rematch, this time based on fair play! I must win...I must!"

"Enough." Irona said angrily as she picked up Max by his hair, "You dare punch Master Richie and now you are asking for a rematch? Well shame on you and here's your rematch!"

Soon she goes out, does a hammer throw on Max and throws him high up in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed as he is flying to, possibly, space.

After that, Irona returned on the stage and the announcing voice boomed:

" _As I was saying before being rudely, the winner is Richieeeeeeee Rich!_ "

The crowd cheered and clapped happily in which Stanley and Garfield jumped happily and said:

"Yes! Our defeat has been avenged!"

"Well it looks like you can live, work and eat in peace now." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. Looks like a big sigh of relief for you dudes eh?" Cyborg asked in which Stanley and Garfield nodded with a smile.

"Look at them. They seem to be so happy." Daffy said.

"Well what do ya expect varmint?" Sam asked, "Their defeats have been avenged."

"No good." Dizzy sighed.

" _You mean that wasn't a good way to end it in a defeat right_?" Little Beeper showed it on a signboard in which Dizzy nodded.

"Well Max's opponent was Richie Rich after all so what do you expect?" Hampton asked.

"Oh dear. Poor Maxi." Elmyra said sadly.

"Don't worry. He will be back from outer space." Fifi said in her French accent and teased Elmyra in which they all chuckled a bit.

"As expected, Max never changes." Arnold said in his European accent and sighed.

"Acme Acres must be pretty sad about the loss." Silver said.

"Indeed." Nick said.

"I doubt it doc." Bugs said.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"Okay. Who saw that coming?" A toon asked, "Raise your hands."

Almost everyone raise their hands.

"Well It looks like Max has sure got a few loose screws around his head." Wakko said.

"Yeah. From the very start, I knew that Max had no chance against him. Yakko said.

"Well at least Max had a golden moment on his own." A human toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Has Richie Rich never being punched and kicked before?" Dot asked.

"Nope. Never before." A woman said.

"A shame that it had to end this way." A man said.

"But hey. 2 wins, a draw and a loss. Still not bad." A female toon said.

"Yeah. When Babs and others come home, we will welcome them." A female human toon said.

"Speaking about that, when will they come?" Yakko asked.

Everyone then looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Meanwhile, a female hybird and her friends are watching, wondering what's gonna happen next now that all four matches are done.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Zoe then appeared on the stage in which everybody cheered. Zoe then grabbed the microphone and said:

"Well that was great victory but who will forget that unbelievable moment?"

Everybody nodded.

"Well I've got a few things to say now so listen carefully." Zoe said.

Everybody then listened to what Zoe has to say.

"Well then, that concludes the Battle Event. Thank you so much to the ones who participated, whether they won, lost and drew, and the ones who watched it on T.V, big screen and anywhere in this place and Acme Acres. Thank you everybody folks." Zoe said.

The crowd clapped and cheered but the question is: What's next now that the event has been concluded?

"You may all be guessing what now now that this has all finished." Zoe said before saying happily, "But not to worry. Who wants to hear a song from the band 'THE ROOOOOOCCCCCKKKKEEEERRRSSS'!?"

Everyone is in total awe as they all roared in cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: The Rockers!"

More cheers followed as Zoe then left the stage.

"Alright. Looks like we are gonna hear some music from them eh fellas?" Bugs asked smiling.

Taz made some happy noises.

"Indeed. This is going to be rocking." Lola said.

"I say I say let's enjoy the night fellas." Foghorn said.

"Indeed. What a way to end the event." Daffy said.

"That will depend on the excitement level." Pete said.

"Let's get the music on the road varmint!" Sam said.

"Hit the music." Elmer said happily.

"Can't wait to know what they are gonna sing." Penelope said in her French accent.

"True. This will be amazing." Sylvia said.

"Indeed." Sylvester said.

"Looks like it will be the last time we are gonna hear such type of music eh?" Wile asked slowly so that the others won't hear.

" _Yeah :(._ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard.

"When will it start?" Pete asked.

"Please start, our band friends." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Don't worry. They will start soon enough." Rita said.

"Yep. It's gonna be electrifying." Runt said.

"Our last stay here..." Minerva said quietly so that the others won't hear.

"Let's hope they pull it off." Slappy said.

"Oh-Ho-Ho. What fun indeed." Granny said.

"Yep." Tweety said but then suddenly the lights are turned off, "Whoa. What's going on?"

Suddenly they could hear some guitar sounds playing.

"It's starting." Steve said in which everybody nodded.

Soon some lights appeared but a bit dim but one light appeared and fully focuses on one person: Ryan. Ryan then starts to sing on the microphone:

 _ **It's all the same, only the names will change**_

 _ **Everyday it seems we're wasting away**_

 _ **Another place where the faces are so cold**_

 _ **I'd drive all night**_

 _ **Just to get back home**_

 _ **I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_

 _ **I'm wanted dead or alive**_

 _ **Wanted dead or alive**_

 _ **Wanted dead or alive**_

And so the music plays in which there are some clapping voices.

"Bring on the music!" Spike cheered.

"Keep it up fellas!" Butch cheered.

"You're rocking it!" Muscles cheered in which Tom and Jerry jumped happily.

Soon afterwards, Ryan then began to sing again:

 _ **Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**_

 _ **And people I meet always go their separate ways**_

 _ **Sometimes you tell the day**_

 _ **By the bottle that you drink**_

 _ **And times when you're all alone all you do is think**_

 _ **Think Think Think**_

 _ **I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_

 _ **I'm wanted**_

 _ **Wanted ***_ Jackson, Watson and Jack sang that lyrics in which the light suddenly appeared before flicking out again after they sang that one but everybody cheered.*

 _ **Dead or alive**_

 _ **Wanted**_

 _ **Wanted! ***_ Furrball and Green sang that lyrics in which the light suddenly appeared before flicking out again after they sang that one but everybody cheered.*

 _ **Dead or alive**_

And soon the music began to play as it gets electrifying.

" _ **Ohhhhh Yeaaahhh**_!" Ryan sang that lyrics in the lights are slowly returning.

Eventually most of the lights returned, showing the Rockers and the crowd, who are cheering wildly.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

As everyone is enjoying the performance, Yakko said:

"You know what's certain? Going to the T&H Town/City is certain and it's on our list."

"Right you are. Looks like the band is small but is able to get everyone on their seats." Wakko said, "So electrifying they are."

"But what's the band name and who they are?" Dot asked.

"That you might need to find out by yourselves." A man said.

"I think you should get some advice from those five cast members who also went there." A woman said.

"Yeah. That way, you won't get lost." A toon said.

"Let's go Rockers!" A human toon cheered in which everybody looked at him.

"Rockers?" A female toon asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear being said the name by that purple Mohawk hair dude?"

"Maybe I guess we slipped out then." A female human toon said in which everybody sighed.

"Well we are definitely gonna get an autograph from them once we get to the T&H Town/City." Yakko said.

"Making plans already eh?" Wakko asked in which Yakko nodded with a smile.

"Hey. He's gonna sing again." Dot said.

Everyone then instantly turned their attention on the screen to avoid missing anything. Meanwhile on another table...

"Hey. Do you think we can get to see them?" A female hybird asked.

"We might but if we miss them then don't worry." A girl said, "We will definitely see them some other time."

"Hopefully so."

And then they looked at the screen.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Ryan then sings again...

 _ **Ohhhhhh I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back**_

 _ **I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back**_

 _ **I been everywhere,**_

 _ **Oooooohhhhhhhhhh**_ *Green did that*

 _ **Still I'm standing tall**_

 _ **I've seen a million faces**_

 _ **And I've rocked them all**_ *Everybody sang that lyrics as the crowd continued to cheer.*

 _ **I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_

 _ **I'm wanted**_

 _ **Wanted!**_ *Everybody sang that lyrics as the crowd continued to cheer.*

 _ **Dead or alive**_

 _ **I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**_

 _ **I'm wanted**_

 _ **Wanted!**_ *Watson and Jack sang that lyrics.*

 _ **Dead or alive**_

 _ **And I ride**_

 _ **And I ride**_ *Jackson sang that lyrics.*

 _ **Dead or alive**_

 _ **I still try!**_

 _ **I still try!**_ *Furrball and Green sang that lyric.*

 _ **Dead or Aliveeeeee**_ *With Furrball and Green.*

And so some music plays and it ends.

After that, the crowd cheered wildly and clapped.

"Thank you everybody!" Ryan called out happily.

"Bravo!" Fred called out.

"Awesome!" Cyborg called out.

"Stupendous!" Garfield called out.

"Yahoo!" Yusuke called out.

"Great going guys!" Shinichi called out.

"Amazing!" Ran called out.

"That was one hell of a song!" Stanley called out.

"Hey! Can I joined the band?" Bluto asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"It should be me!" Top Cat said.

"Congratulations!" Benny and Choo-Choo called out.

"Keep up the music boys." Sailor Moon called out.

"Wonderful." Sailor Mercury called out.

"Gunsou you are right. I'm thrilled." Fuyuki said happily.

"Kero Kero. Told you there will be thrills." Keroro said.

"Ah indeed. They can do some wonderful music." Marvin said.

"This is exciting." Richie Rich said.

"Ah yes indeed Master Richie." Irona said.

"I can't wait to take the photos." Sasaki said as she takes the photos.

"Well you already are taking them." Ken said in which Sasaki giggled.

"Now that was awesome!" Max Goof called out.

"Yah-hoo-hoo-hoo-eeee!" Goofy hollering happily.

"Way to go guys!" Ash cheered.

"Halla Banga Baby!" A hybird called out happily.

"Looking forward to more of it." A female hybird called out happily.

As the cheering continues, Bugs and others looked at the Tiny Toon gang, who are a bit sad.

"Hey. Why are you all so sad?" Lola asked.

"It's just that...it's the last time Green and Furrball will be playing with them." Buster said sadly.

"Last time before we go you mean." Babs said in which Buster nodded.

"Man. I feel gutted that we won't be able to see them playing again in this awesome club." Plucky sighed sadly.

"Except if we are coming here or some junk." Shirley said.

"Gosh. I really hope that they can play in Acme Acres." Hampton said.

"We will even give them a tour if they want if they arrive." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Well at least we got to see the Rockers playing in the end." Vinnie said.

"Me sad already." Dizzy said sadly.

"We are sad too. We really enjoyed them playing." Concord said.

"And we even got a chance to sing on the stage." Mary smiled in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Dadgum it! After that, it's back to our normal lives." Fowlmouth sighed.

"The day after tomorrow you mean." Sweetie said.

"At least we had fun meeting with the others." Sneezer said.

"After that, I really hope that we can visit here and this place again." Hilary said.

"True. It's a fantastic place." Ronald said.

"I would love to come here again." Skippy said.

"Same here Skippy." Wally said.

"I'm gonna miss this place so much." Rhubella said sadly.

"Me too." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Me three." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Hey look. Maxi's here." Elmyra said happily.

"I've…witnessed…it." Max said in a dizzy way.

"Oh Dear. Looks like he banged himself hard." A female toon said.

"Anyway, this is like a third home to me after my home and Acme Looniversity." A toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Aye. Same here." A human toon said.

"Do you think we will ever come back here again?" A female human toon asked.

"Of course you will." Silver smiled.

"Indeed." Nick said.

"That's right. It's not the end of the world once we depart. We can come here many times cause I'm sure now that you all know about this place eh?" Bugs asked in which all of the students nodded, "We will definitely see everyone again so cheer up and let's applaud the Rockers for the last time on our visit cause Green and Furrball are there."

Everybody nodded as they all clapped and cheered along with the crowd. Bugs is right. Even though they depart tomorrow, they will never forget this club, the events that took place during their visit and The Rockers. And they will definitely come back.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of Chapter 20. Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 **Buster *suddenly saying*: And now it's time for the announcement.**

 **Me: Oh Well...**

 ***Everybody then looked at me as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Babs: Well...**

 **Me: Okay. So the announcement is *I took a breathe* is that after my next chapter, I'll taking a hiatus for a month or a month and a half.**

 ***Everybody then got a bit shock.***

 **Furrball: Hiatus?**

 **Junior: For a month or a month and a half?**

 **Green: It's after the next chapter though.**

 **Sylvester: But why writer's block?**

 **Me: Not really. Because December will be the month where I will get back to my home country for vacation and there will be many events there so it will be hard for me to find any time writing in the very last month of the year. So yeah...**

 ***Everybody 'ohhhhhh'ed.***

 **Steve: Ah. That's true. The last month will be full of events, parties, Christmas and so on.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Bugs: Well at least we will see the readers in the next chapter before the hiatus right doc?**

 **Me: Yep. You said it. The next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Green: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Everybody *waving our hands*: See you in the next chapter.**

 ***We all waved our hands as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	36. Part 3 Chapter 21: Farewell

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 21.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived.***

 **Bugs: So this is it doc. Last chapter before the month or a month and a half long hiatus.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Buster: Well everyone does need a break.**

 **Babs: Yeah. *Looks at me* Are you suffering a writer's block?**

 **Me *gasped*: Absolutely not!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Sylvester: It's been fun while we are in here.**

 **Junior: Indeed father indeed.**

 **Furrball: Just to make sure. We are going back to your home country after this chapter is done right?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Green: Uh Steve. Why are you carrying handkerchiefs?**

 **Steve: It's obvious isn't it? I think that this chapter might be a bit emotional for me so I'm carrying all of this just in case.**

 **Green: Ohhhhhh...**

 ***Steve nodded as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then. It's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Listen up docs. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Have a carrot folks.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows docs. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so. One OC is own by the Deviantart user name Axcido.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: And he hopes that you all will enjoy this chapter cause this is the last one before he takes a break.**

 **Me: Yeah. That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 21! The last chapter before I take a break. I really hope that you can all enjoy reading this one.**

 **The eight toons *waving their hands happily*: Enjoy!**

 ***They continue to do so as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 21: Farewell! We'll come again.

As the luggages are being taken to the ground floor, almost all of the teachers and students of Acme Looniversity gathered around for one last time in this hotel.

"So...this is it docs and fellas." Bugs said in which everyone is sad about it.

Silence occurred for a while before Pete asked:

"Hey. Where's Daffy, Sylvester and Steve?"

"And Plucky, Shirley, Furrball and Green?" A toon asked.

"Daffy said that he's going to see Tina off before coming back." Lola said in which Bugs nodded and everybody 'ohhhhh'ed.

"And he took Plucky and Shirley with him right?" Babs asked in which Lola nodded.

"Same. Sylvester and Steve are going to see off Junior before coming back." Sylvia said in which nodded.

"So they took Furrball and Green with them cause they are gonna see the Rockers for the last time for now." Penelope said sadly in her French accent in which everyone gasped a bit.

"Oh No. The...The...The...Rockers." Porky Pig gasped.

"Well at least Junior knows the way around Acme Acres but the Rockers?" Sweetie asked in which everybody nodded sadly.

"Oh Dear. Me feel sorry for them." Dizzy said sadly as he nearly started to cry in which Taz comforts him.

"Well Green does have a mobile phone right?" Minerva asked before saying, "So he can keep in contact in them."

"And just like I said yesterday, we can give them a tour around if they come here." Fifi said in her French accent.

Everybody nodded with a smile before they all became sad again.

"Well we do come here often so kinda not a problem for us eh?" Buster asked.

"Yeah but we saw a lot of things for the first time." Babs said, "The Rockers, Awesome Club, Inside the T&H High School, T&H Football/Soccer Stadium as well as a few others."

"And those events 'Show Your Talent' and the battles yesterday right?" Wile asked in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Speaking about battles..." Mary said as she pointed out at Max, who is furious.

"I...the greatest rich boy of all time...had lost unfairly to the Richie Rich brat...Injustice!" Max called out angrily, "And I'm gonna leave this place in a sour note! No I'm not leaving this place till I beat him down with my own bare hands!"

"Come down kid varmint." Sam said, "You might have lost but at least you had some good capable experience against him."

"Maybe you can use that to make a pwan, come back, challenge him again and put that pwan into action." Elmer said.

"And besides, you are not leaving on a sour note kid." Bugs said, "I'm sure that there are many good things that happened to you here right?"

Everybody nodded with a smile as Max remained silent for a while before saying:

"You might be right. I do have many good moments here but I'm not gonna leave him alive even though I'm from another place."

"That's my Maxi." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"We're gonna miss this place this very much." Skippy said sadly.

"True. Very true." Wally said sadly.

"You guys should have seen the shopping mall." Hampton said, "It was huge..."

"And glamorous." Fifi said in her French accent in which everyone is in awe.

"Wow. Really?" A female toon asked in awe in which Fifi nodded with a smile, "Then we should go there the next time."

Everybody nodded with a smile.

"Then there's T&H High School." Rita said in which everyone became sad again.

"Ah yes. So many classes we have seen and so many people we met." Runt said.

"Yeah. I do hope that there could be a student exchange program between our school and their school." Ronald said.

"Yeah. It would be fun." Hilary said.

"Let us hope so kids." Bugs said.

"And let us all hope that we don't see that fowl mouthed Walter again." Slappy said in which everybody nodded.

"Then there was that 'Show Your Talent' event." Rhubella said.

"Ah yes. The songs, the moves that was shown by the Japanese girl, etc. I liked all of of it." A human toon said.

"Especially our rap right?" Mary asked in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"I say I say that we never did a never rap song about ourselves before." Foghorn Leghorn said.

"Well it looks like we are gonna have to do it ourselves." Wile said in which everybody laughed a bit.

" _Then there was Captain Planet, the new Environment Minister._ " Calamity showed it in his signboard in which everybody realised.

"Ah yeah. We were really lucky to see his speech." Lola said.

"Not us!" Some of the students whined in which everybody laughed a bit.

" _Well he said that he'll also help Acme Acres so there can be a good chance that we can see him._ " Little Beeper showed it in his signboard.

" _Let's hope so._ " Road Runner showed it in his signboard.

Silence then occurred for a while before Fowlmouth whined:

"Dadgum it! Can we stay here for another day?"

"Well we would love to but we have things to do at school ya know?" Bugs said.

"Besides, we have stayed like almost 8 days." Tweety said.

"I hope that we all know this place now right children?" Granny asked in which everybody nodded with a smile, "And even if you don't, there's always everyone to ask for directions."

"Truly a remarkable experience indeed." Sneezer said.

"Yeah though we haven't seen some places like that shopping mall Fifi said, a few sports stadiums Principal Rover said, etc." A female human toon said.

"Do you think we can have another group tour like this?" Minerva asked.

"Absolutely." Bugs said in which everybody cheered, "Hopefully next time, a bit longer holiday tour stay."

"Ah yes amigos. More adventure awaits for us in this place amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"And more fun." Pepe said in his French accent.

"I would love that." A human toon said happily.

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before some voices could be heard:

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow indeed."

"There There Plucky."

"So this it eh?"

"Yeah but we'll come back again."

Recognizing their voices, they all turned around to see that it's none other than Daffy, Plucky, Shirley, Sylvester, Steve, Furrball and Green.

"Hey there. You met your lady?" Bugs asked.

"Like Plucky just said before, parting is such sweet sorrow." Daffy said.

"It started with this or some junk..." Shirley said as she began explaining what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Copy Shop:_

"Tina...We are kinda leaving today and going back to Acme Acres." Daffy said sadly, "So yeah..."

"I see." Tina said, "I had a feeling that you may have to go back to Acme Acres someday."

"Good luck with your work and we'll miss you." Plucky said sadly.

"Like come to Acme Acres or some junk." Shirley said, "It will be great to see you there."

"Of course." Tina smiled as she patted on both Plucky and Shirley, "I know the place luckily and I will definitely see you two and Daffy when I arrive there. Until then, live and do well, follow your mentor's advice as in case of Plucky and teacher's advice in case of both of you, have fun and all the best you two."

"Thank you Miss Tina." Plucky and Shirley said in which Plucky mistaken added 'Miss' in which they laughed a bit.

Soon Tina smiled and kissed on their forehead which causes Plucky to fall down happily in daze while Shirley chuckled a bit. Tina then kissed Daffy on the cheek in which Daffy smiled as silence then occurred for a few seconds before Tina said:

"Well then...I'll see you off at the streets then."

"Thanks." Daffy said.

 _Present:_

Everyone is a bit sad.

"We are sorry to hear about that." Fifi said sadly in her French accent.

"It's kinda tough to leave your girlfriend behind eh Professor Daffy?" Hampton asked in which Daffy nodded and sighed.

"But...But...But...But...all is not that bad and sad." Porky Pig said.

"True. She knows Acme Acres." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Yep." Daffy said.

"Let's hope we see her in that place." Plucky said.

"Like she will or some junk. Maybe one day." Shirley said.

Everybody nodded and smiled before they all looked at the four cats.

"Well...how did your one go?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"I'm guessing that it got a bit emotional right?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah..." Green said.

"Something like that..." Furrball said.

"What you said is true." Steve said.

"Well it all started with this." Sylvester said as he told what had happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Awesome Club:_

Junior, Furrball and Green gave a one last together hug in which the other members of the Rockers, Micheal, Sarah, Zoe, Sylvester and Steve looked at them sadly in which two of them are nearly in tears.

"Hey. You're crying." Jack said.

"Well you're crying as well." Watson said as they both nearly cried.

"Oh Man. You really had to leave?" Jackson asked sadly in which Sylvester and Steve nodded.

"Yeah. It's about time." Steve said.

"I had a feeling that they will have to leave at some point cause they have their own stuffs to do at Acme Acres right?" Ryan asked in which Sylvester and Steve nodded.

"In that case, thank you very much yo for coming to our club, witness your two students play with the Rockers as well as the others in that 'Show Your Talent' event." Micheal said.

"Your presence will be very much missed." Sarah said.

"Hey. It was great fun here and glad that we were able to see Furrball and Green play with you guys." Sylvester said.

"Green is part of the band before while Furrball became the new member." Steve said.

"Ah yeah indeed."

"Come and play in the Cool Club in Acme Acres someday. I'm sure that they will be excited to see you play there."

"Yeah but we don't know where the direction of that club is." Zoe said, "We have never been to Acme Acres before."

"Even so, we'll be there to give you a tour and even Junior knows the place." Sylvester said as he looks at the three young cat toons, "Ah..."

Silence then occurred for a while before Junior said:

"Furrball and Green. You two were great yesterday night." Junior said.

"Thanks." Green said.

"We're gonna miss you. All of you." Furrball said sadly.

"We will too." Junior said, "But know that you will always be part of the Rockers and the Young Cat Trio."

"Yeah." Both Furrball and Green smiled as they did a brofist at each other in which everybody smiled.

"Son. You know Acme Acres right?" Sylvester asked.

"Of course I do." Junior said.

"In case the Rockers come to Acme Acres, can you give them a tour and let us know?" Steve asked.

"No problem."

"And oh, there is one last thing." Sylvester said as he takes out a piece of paper, "Normally, Junior knows around this place but in case he gets lost, can he come here and you guys can drop him back to my house?"

"Sure." The other members of the Rockers, Micheal, Sarah and Zoe said and smiled.

"Thanks. You all are the best. Here's my home address."

Sylvester gave that to Watson as they looked at it before they nodded.

"So this is it..." Green said.

"Thank you so much for being part of your band." Furrball said.

"Heh. No problem yo." Jackson said.

"You played one hell of the drums." Jack said.

"Yeah. It was really fun." Watson said, "You had fun in this place overall?"

"Of course." Furrball said happily.

"Good to hear bro." Micheal said.

"Let's hope we can rock and roll and do DJ in the Cool Club in Acme Acres." Sarah said in which everybody nodded.

Silence then occurred for a while before Ryan said:

"My class is coming up within half an hour. I'll let the principal know about this so that we can see you off from the school."

"And we'll see you off from the club then." Zoe said.

"Then let me do the same." Junior said in which everybody nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks a lot. We hope that we'll see you guys from the vehicles." Steve said in which they nodded.

 _Present:_

Everyone is really sad about it.

"It looks like on your case, only Junior knows that place." Lola said.

"We're really sorry to hear about it." Babs said.

"But hey, let's all hope that they can come to Acme Acres so that we can hear the rock, roll and DJ from them." Buster said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's hope so." Furrball said.

"Eh? Not to mind but can't you play single?" Bugs asked.

"Like what you mean?" Green asked.

"Like you can play and sing on your own, can you?" Plucky asked.

"Well I can..."

"Then how about giving it a shot in the Cool Club or some junk?" Shirley asked in excitement, "What do you think?"

"Yeah...Yeah...Will be great." The others are talking about it.

"Uh...may we remind you that the Cool Club is still under construction of expanding it?" Steve asked.

The others realize and groaned.

"I wonder how those extra people were able to see it?" Sylvester asked, "Homes or somewhere?"

The others looked at each other, wondering about it as silence occurred for a moment before Bugs said:

"Well then kids and fellas. Check and make sure that you don't leave anything behind cause once it's locked, it's locked."

They nodded as they looked at their respective rooms for the last time to check that if they had left anything behind. It took a while but some things were indeed left behind in which they grabbed those. After that, all the doors are locked and they all then went to the ground floor by the lift.

 _Ground Floor:_

"It's been a really great pleasure to have you all staying here." The receptionist smiled as Bugs signed the check out forms.

"Ah yeah indeed doc. Thanks for the hospitality fellas." Bugs smiled.

At that moment, everyone is talking about it.

"Wait. You're leaving?" A man in a bit of shock.

"Yes sir. The time has come for us to leave and go back to Acme Acres." Rita said.

"We have our things to do you know." Runt said.

"Ah that's understandable." A woman said.

"In that case, if you see Yakko, Wakko, Dot and other Animaniacs cast, then tell them to come here if they can." A hybird said.

"Definitely." Skippy said.

"Well in that case, make sure you get prepared for all the wackiness that they are gonna do." Slappy said, "As for the hotel, please prepare your bills and insurance before hand."

"Sure. Thanks for the advise Slappy." A female receptionist said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"But we haven't seen them In a while so it might take a while." Minerva said.

"But let's all hope for the best." Ronald said.

"And thank you all for the kind hospitality." Wally said.

"I would love to tell my parents about it." Rhubella said.

"I'm sure they would." A hybird smiled.

"So...Ciao?" A human toon asked in his Italian accent.

"Ciao it is." Hilary said.

"Bye everyone, I say, Bye everyone." Foghorn said.

"Thank you everybody for your kind hospitality once again." Granny said.

"You all helped us make this visit possible and enjoyable." Mary said.

"Me never forget you." Dizzy said.

"Don't worry varmints. I'll come again." Sam said, "I couldn't get to see how my casino business was doing due to the visit so I will come again."

"Me too." Elmer said.

"Same here." Wile smiled.

"Me four." Steve said.

" _Until then, it's bye for now_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

" _Bye._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _Take care._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"You will always be in our hearts." Tweety said.

"As well as our memories." Sweetie said.

"We won't forget you." Sneezer said.

"Indeed." Concord said.

"We'll definitely come back someday." Vinnie said.

"Goodbye this city-witty." Elmyra said and boy she cried in which Mary comforted her.

"I'll definitely come here again." Max said before growling a bit, "But when I do, tell that Richie Rich brat that I wanna have a rematch against him with every bobby trap possible to cut off his escape."

Everybody nodded as they chuckled a bit before they all waved their hands.

"Goodbye." A man said.

"Come again." A woman said.

"To the ones who know this place, have a safe living there." A toon said.

"To the ones who live in Acme Acres, come here sometime!" A female toon called.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." A human toon cried.

"Well we all will." A female human toon said.

"Good luck in your studies in Acme Looniversity." A hybird said.

"Let's hope that we will see you on the screen someday." A female hybird said.

"You sure will." Bugs, Buster and their gang said together, "Till then, farewell."

And so as they slowly began to leave the hotel, some are luckily able to shake their hands, some photos have been taken and so on. After a while, they are finally outside the hotel when they could hear a voice:

"They are finally there."

Knowing that voice, they all turned around to see that, to their own eyes, it's none other than Silver and Nick with their vehicles. In awe, they approached them.

"Hey there everyone." Nick said.

"Eh? What's up you two?" Bugs asked smiling.

"Wait. Weren't you suppose to be at school?" Lola asked in surprise.

"Ryan told the principal about you guys leaving and soon it spread all around the school." Silver said, "The principal gave us the permission to drop and see you guys off."

"Ah. Good for him."

"Are all the luggages loaded?" Babs asked curiously.

"Yep. They all." Nick said.

"So then. Same seat position like the one when you arrived here?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. That will be better." Buster said before asking, "What do you think gang?"

Everyone agreed to it as they slowly got into their seats. Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Granny are inside Silver's car, the other Looney Tune characters in Nick's van and Buster's gang in the attached van.

"Alright. We are ready to go." Silver called out in which Nick nodded as they started their engines.

"Wait." Granny said, "Look outside."

They all looked outside to see people, toons and hybirds who are living in the hotel are all waving their hands and saying, "Goodbye!", "Farewell!", "Come again!", etc. Heck even the managers, servants, maids, security guards and other employees are also doing the same. And that's not all, there are farewells from the others who opened their windows and waved farewell to them.

Very moved by this, Bugs, Buster and their gang also waved their hands and said their farewells as Silver and Nick started slowly going forward before going steadily. The two sides continued to wave and said their farewell words till they can no longer see each other and Bugs, Buster and the gang could see the distance between them and the hotel further and further.

"I have a feeling that this isn't the last one." Silver said.

"You got that right doc." Bugs smiled.

"Indeed. You said it." Buster said.

* * *

 _Street:_

As the news of the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toon gang, with 5 Animaniacs characters, departing traveled out fast, the people, toons and hybirds formed out a large line crowd like they did when they greeted their arrival. They soon started to chat one another.

"Is it true that they are leaving?!"

"I guess so cause one of my toon friend who lives in the T&H Hotel said it."

"Hey! I heard some engine noise."

"That's it! There they are!"

And so when the vehicles arrived which is carrying the gang, they all said their farewells and waved their hands in which the gang also waved their hands as well. Suddenly they heard a noise in an European accent:

"Wait! Stop!"

Recognizing the voice, Silver and Nick stopped the vehicle in which Bugs, Daffy and Hilary, from three different vehicles, looked to see where the voice was when suddenly, someone is coming which is none other than Arnold.

"Arnold!" The Looney Tune and the Tiny Toon gang said together.

"Someone told me from the gym right now that you guys are leaving." Arnold said in his European accent before asking, "You're going back to Acme Acres?"

"Yep. We are." Bugs said.

"As Plucky would say." Daffy said, in which he and Plucky, from two different vehicles, said, "Parting is such a sweet sorrow."

"But it's not a total goodbye for us right?" Hilary asked.

"Maybe not but for now, I want to thank you guys very much for being able to come and visit me and my gym." Arnold said in his European accent and smiled, "It moved me cause I thought you may not had the chance."

"Well we are all glad that we could visit you since you were our P.E teacher before and you are one of the characters from our show." Buster said.

"Stay safe and strong Arnold." Wile said.

"And come to Acme Acres and visit us someday if you can." Hampton said.

"Oh you know I will." Arnold said in his European accent, "Till then, goodbye my fellow friends."

"Goodbye!" Everyone in the vehicles, except Silver and Nick, said and waved their hands.

Soon the vehicles slowly began to move as Arnold is joined by everyone in the crowd who are all saying their farewells:

"Goodbye!"

"Bon voyage!"

"We will miss you!"

"Come back someday!"

" _We'll miss you too._ " Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"Thank you for everything!" Ronald called out.

And so they continued to wave and say their goodbye words till they can no longer see them.

"There's a lot more to come." Nick said.

"I say I say we're prepared for it my boy." Foghorn said in which everybody nodded.

* * *

 _T &H High School:_

"Hey! Is that Ryan?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Yeah. It is Ryan." Green said as the others are in awe.

"Look! It's Ryan." Babs said.

"And the others are coming as well." Lola said.

"Hey!" Ryan called out.

Soon Ryan, who is this waving his hand, is joined by the principal, teachers and students including Popeye, Bluto, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Muscles, Top Cat, Goofy, Max Goof, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Shinichi, Ran, Yusuke, Fuyuki, Keroro, James, Blackstorm, Jason, Boxoro, Brian and Sabrina. The principal and Ryan approached forward.

"So...Furrball, Green, Sylvester and Steve told me and others at the that you guys are going back to Acme Acres huh?" Ryan asked.

"Yes young man." Granny said.

"We have our stuffs to do varmint." Sam said.

"But we will definitely come back again someday." Concord said.

"Yes Yes. I really hope so." Principal Frank.D Rover said, "But for now, I want to thank you all very much for visiting this school. We are all happy to see you visiting here."

"And thank you for coming to the Awesome Club." Ryan said, "It was really great to have you guys come and had fun."

"Actually, it should be we thanking you for entertaining us and letting us sing on the stage." Mary said, "As for the principal, for guiding us throughout the whole school as well the football/soccer stadium."

"We will be missing your presence for now." Rhubella said sadly.

"Have a great day you aww." Elmer said.

"Thank you." Principal Rover smiled before asking, "So Bugs. You have my number?"

"I sure do doc." Bugs said, "We will be in contact and in touch."

"Yes indeed. Silver and Nick, come back safely."

"We will principal." Silver and Nick said.

"Wait!" Sylvia called out, "Ryan is talking to Furrball and Green."

Everyone is looking at Ryan, who is talking to Furrball and Green.

"You two, you will always be part of the Rockers even though you are in Acme Acres." Ryan said, "We sure had a rock and roll time."

"Indeed." Green smiled.

"I would like to again thank you for having me being part of the Rockers." Furrball said.

"Heh. No worries. I'm glad to see you two back together again." Ryan smiled.

"Ryan. Please come to Acme Acres if you can." Vinnie said, "There is a club name Cool Club."

"Yeah. I will try to come and even though it will only be the three of us, let's try to rock on the stage."

"Don't worry. We will guide you." Fifi called out in her French accent.

"Thanks. Alright then, have a safe trip back to Acme Acres and the others will be seeing you off near the Awesome Club."

"Okay. Take care of yourself." Green said.

Ryan nodded with a smile as he took a step back and joined the principal.

"Alright. We are good to go." Nick called out.

Silver nodded as they started their engines as they slowly began to move. Then everybody then realized that it's time to say...

"Goodbye everybody!" Bugs called out, "Best of luck and have fun in your school!"

"Farewell!" The others inside the vehicles, except Silver and Nick, called out.

"Bye!" Every teacher, student and staff at the T&H High School called out and waved their hands including Popeye, Bluto, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Muscles, Goofy, Max Goof and Top Cat.

"The other two will see you off." Top Cat called out.

"Sayonara!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Shinichi, Ran, Yusuke, Fuyuki and Keroro called out and waved their hands as well as a few others.

"Have a safe trip home guys!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Come back again!" James called out.

"See you guys someday!" Blackstorm called out.

"Bye mates!" Jason called out.

"Let's box!" Boxoro called out in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Have fun back in your school!" Brian called out.

"When some of them return from their tour, I'm gonna tell them a lot about you visiting us!" Sabrina called out happily.

"Thanks a lot!" Sweetie called out.

"Goodbye!" Both sides said to each other.

And so they continued to wave and say their goodbye words till they can no longer see them. On their way, Plucky said "Goodbye you Hornet Car!" when they somehow saw the Daytona Hornet Car in the parking area which left them wondering as to whoever owns that car.

"Pretty sad though that we may, for now, not find out as to who owns that car." Babs said.

"Silver. Do you know?" Lola asked.

"Not really." Silver said and whistled in which Lola 'hmmm'ed a bit before they all laughed a bit.

* * *

 _Near the Awesome Club:_

The people, toons and hybirds around that area are patiently waiting for something to arrive. Once they saw the vehicles coming and they immediately recognized that those are the same vehicles that carried Bugs and others to the destination, the crowd immediately pulled out the signs, signboards and banners in which some of them says:

" _Goodbye gangs!_ "

" _Thanks for coming here!_ "

" _We'll miss you Plucky and Daffy!_ "

" _Come back again!_ "

"Hey look. They are even there to see us off." Bugs said.

"Why not you give them a little wave?" Silver asked.

"Good idea." Buster said.

So they lowered down the car windows so that they can all wave their hands at them. Meanwhile, Nick told them the same thing and the message has been passed to the young toons in which they all waved their hands in appreciation.

"Anything wrong Daffy?" Slappy asked.

"It's just that I wasn't able to get at least a pal whom I can have fun with." Daffy sighed and said sadly, "Like that rabbit and Silver."

"Oh. Don't worry, you will have one." Minerva said.

"Besides. This is definitely not the last time we will be coming here so there's hope." Rita said.

"So don't be a sad duck and wave your hands to the ones who actually cheer for you." Runt said.

"Heh. I guess you are right." Daffy said as he began to wave his arm again.

Meanwhile on that attached van...

"Like what's wrong Plucky or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"I didn't get to have a pal whom I can have fun with." Plucky sighed.

"Like don't worry or some junk, you will have one and we'll have lots of fun but now, don't show that face to the crowd who are actually cheering for you."

"I guess you are right. Thanks Shirl."

Shirley nodded with a smile as Plucky waved at them before Shirley said which caught some attention:

"I think I sense somebody approaching."

"Really? Who?" Skippy asked.

Suddenly...

"Wait yo Wait!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Dadgum it! Could it be that?" Fowlmouth gasped.

Recognizing the voices, Silver and Nick immediately stopped their vehicles and they could see Zoe, Watson, Jackson, Jack, Micheal, Sarah, Fred, Cyborg, Benny, Choo-Choo, Garfield, Tina, Richie Rich, Marvin, Junior, Stanley, Ken and Sasaki approaching them.

"Oh Man! You guys are actually leaving." Zoe cried.

"Thank you for coming to this place and the club." Jack said.

"Your presence will be missed." Sarah said.

"We're gonna miss you too." Lola said sadly.

"Like thank you for everything you did for us." Penelope said in her French accent.

"It was great to be part of that singing contest." Sneezer smiled.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Thank you all." Gogo said happily.

"It was really nothing yo." Micheal said.

"Glad that we can help." Watson said.

"You'll be coming here again right yo?" Cyborg asked in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"I had no idea you guys were leaving. Someone told me, when I was going to the T&H High School, which had me jump out of my seat." Fred said before asking, "Did you see James Tyler and others off?"

"Top Cat?" Benny asked.

"What about Ryan yo?" Jackson asked.

"Keroro?" Marvin asked.

"We saw all of them at the school." Bugs said.

"Come to Acme Acres someday." Plucky said.

"Oh I sure will." Garfield said, "And once I do, just you wait Dizzy. Just you wait till I challenge you again."

"Me accept any challenge." Dizzy said happily.

"I'll get you for this Richie!" Max growled, "I ain't done with you yet!"

"Someone is behind you." Richie Rich said and chuckled a bit.

"Wha...?"

Elmyra 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everybody laughed.

"I really had a lot of fun with you." Stanley smiled.

"Me and Ken are planning to go to your home town cause he went before." Sasaki said.

"Yeah. I hopefully will see you all again." Ken said.

"Don't worry Richard Tex Tex. We'll help you out." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"I will definitely come to Acme Acres since I know that place." Tina said.

"Please do." Lola smiled.

"Yay!" Daffy and Plucky cheered happily.

"Hey look. I feel really sad." Choo-Choo sadly said.

Everyone then looked to see Zoe, Watson, Jackson, Jack, Micheal, Sarah and Junior talking to Furrball and Green.

"When the results come out, I'll immediately rush to inform you guys as to who will be the leader." Junior said.

"Okay." Furrball said.

"But we will always be the Young Cat Trio."

"Yeah." Green smiled.

"Green and Furrball buddy, have a safe trip home." Zoe said and cried a bit.

"Good luck on your semester at Acme Looniversity." Jack said.

"We're gonna miss you very much." Watson said sadly.

"We'll try to come to Acme Acres and rock and roll there yo." Jackson said.

"Looking forward to that." Green smiled.

"Until then, take care yo." Micheal said.

"Hey you two. Do send us some crazy and funny photos or videos." Sarah said.

"We sure will." Furrball said, "Though Green has one."

"You won't dare." Max growled a bit in which everybody laughed.

Soon everybody realizes that the time has come to say goodbye as Silver and Nick started their engines as the vehicles are slowly beginning to move.

"Goodbye father, uncle and everybody!" Junior said.

"Goodbye son!" Sylvester called out.

"You take care!" Steve called out.

"Farewell and Goodbye!" Both sides called out to each and waved their hands which includes Zoe, Watson, Jackson, Jack, Micheal, Sarah, Fred, Cyborg, Benny, Choo-Choo, Marvin, Garfield, Tina, Richie Rich, Junior, Stanley, Bugs, Buster and their gang.

"Sayonara!" Ken and Sasaki called out as they waved their hands.

"Goodbye Earthlings!" Marvin called out as he waved his hand.

"Remember! We'll come to Acme Acres one day! That's a guarantee!" Zoe called out.

And so they continued to wave and say their goodbye words till they can no longer see them.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to the Awesome Club now that Green and Furrball won't be there with them?" Tweety asked sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay." Nick said, "There are a lot of other things to do at the club after all."

"Let's hope." Pepe said in his French accent.

* * *

 _10 minutes later:_

"Goodbye!"

The ones inside the vehicles heard that voice and turned to see Clancy, OHara, Charles, some police officers, people, toons, hybrids and... Captain Planet!

"So looks like home awaits you eh?" Clancy asked.

"It sure is." Buster said.

"Glad to see you again after a while." OHara said.

"Same here." Babs said.

"Ah. So you were the toons Top Cat was saying to me about." Officer Charles said, "Too bad that this is the first and last time I'll be seeing you all."

"Not really. We'll be coming back." Bugs said.

"Ah. That's good to hear."

"So you are leaving huh?" Captain Planet asked before saying, "But not to worry. Remember that I'll be also helping out Acme Acres as well."

"Thank you very much!" Everyone inside the vehicles said cheerfully.

"And does anyone have my number when I announced it during my speech?"

"I do." Green said as he shows his mobile phone.

"Well then. Have a safe trip home and remember, the power is yours!"

"Thank you again much!" Everyone inside the vehicles said cheerfully.

"You need our help?" The police officer, who appeared in the Looney Tune episode 'Bugs and Thugs.', asked.

"It's okay. We are good." Lola said.

"Well. Move aside folks, cause until they return, it's time to say them goodbye." Clancy said as Silver and Nick started their engines, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" The other police officers called out.

"Have a safe trip home!" Captain Planet called out.

"Bon Voyage! Farewell!" The people, toons and hybirds called out.

"Goodbye you all!" Everyone inside the vehicle, except Silver and Nick, called out.

And so they continued to wave and say their goodbye words till they can no longer see them.

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _T &H Train Station:_

It took a while to find two parking spots but eventually found it and parked there successfully without any trouble.

"Well here we are. At the train station." Silver said.

"Time to take out the luggage." Nick said.

The Looney Tune and Tiny Toon gang nodded as they got out from their respective vehicles and start to take out the luggages. It took a while with Fowlmouth, unfortunately, suffered a full blunt when a luggage fell on him. In the end though, everything is out with Silver and Nick locking their respective vehicles. Then they head towards the train station.

 _12 minutes later:_

"So...it looks like this is it." Silver said.

Bugs and others nodded sadly as everyone looked at them in a bit of a sad way as they heard from their relatives, friends, etc that they are going to leave. Silver and Nick are talking to Bugs and others.

"It sure is Silver." Buster said sadly.

"I just wonder how all of you are going to fit in a normal train." Nick said.

"Don't worry docs and fellas. We are going via a private train." Bugs said, "The ticket that I purchased also contains the return trip."

"No wonder it got a bit expensive." Pete said.

Everyone nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Babs said:

"Well we would like to really thank you for all the work you did us."

"Wait. What work?" Silver asked in surprise.

"You know. Carrying, transporting and doing the same thing today all by yourself you two." Lola said before saying sadly, "I just wish we could have given you something before we return home."

"Don't. It was just nothing." Nick said in which Silver nodded.

"Daffy! Plucky! Stay with us!" One of the human toon cried out.

"Yeah! You're gonna have all the love you really wanted throughout those years." A man said, "No offence intended towards Acme Acres but you two are gonna get heckled there."

"Heh. Looks like they want you two to stay." Silver said.

"Anything you want to say to them?" Nick asked.

"Like that was really nice of them or some junk." Shirley smiled.

"Aww. Thank you everybody for I'm moved." Plucky said, "But despite what you said is gonna happen to me is true, I do have my parents and home to be considered after all."

"But do not worry." Daffy said, "We, Daffy and Plucky, will one day return to have fun and maybe I will settle here if I can get a chance."

"Please do." A toon said.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Silver asked:

"Green, Furrball. How did you two feel when you came back to this place?"

"It's looks as if my childhood memory had been restored and I got to be a part of the awesome band." Furrball said happily in which everybody smiled at him.

"Yeah. It was fun to be back to the place I lived before I moved to Acme Acres." Green said, "And I'm glad that you got to be pals with with the members of the band."

"Let's hope they do come to Acme Acres one day." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. Just think what's gonna happen in the Cool Club when they see them." Steve said.

"They are gonna go nuts." Sylvia said.

"And that is being said by the ones who lives here mostly." Penelope said in her French accent.

Everybody nodded with a smile till Nick asked:

"So anything else you want to say?"

"Well I'll be coming here often so no worries people." Wile said in which everybody nodded with a smile and some cheered.

"Me too. I've got a casino business here to take care of varmint!" Sam said.

"Me thwee." Elmer said happily.

"I do live here after all." Steve said.

"Well then it all comes down to the ones who are visiting here for the first time then." Silver said in which everybody nodded.

"Everyone." Hampton called out in which it got everyone's attention, "Thank you for being great to us and it was really amazing."

"You all made our visit to this place possibly great." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Me says best ever." Dizzy said happily.

"Yeah. Come to Acme Acres some day if you can." Concord said.

"No worries. I've got one of my cousin living there so no worries." A toon said.

"Dadgum it! There's still some places we haven't visited though." Fowlmouth said.

"Like the other stadiums, that shopping mall, etc." Sweetie said.

"Well we can come back and visit those places." Mary said.

"Ah. That's true." Sneezer said.

"I will avenge my humiliation against that Richie Rich brat!" Max growled before saying, "Please pass that message to that brat."

"I know you will win next time." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody laughed.

" _I will come again with Wile sometime_." Calamity showed it in the signboard.

" _We will come back again definitely._ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard.

" _What did you think of a chance for a chase between me and Wile in this place?_ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard in which everybody 'ohhhhh'ed.

"I think that will be great." A female hybird said happily.

Everybody nodded with a smile before Hilary said:

"Thank you everybody for making this visit so great for us. I'm gonna treasure it."

"Your love has greatly touched us all." Ronald said.

"And we will definitely come back someday." Wally said.

"I'm really glad that you all considered me to be one of the good fellas despite being portrayed as a villain in the T.V show till that game against Perfecto Prep." Rhubella said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Or Cheating Loser Prep you usually say." Rita said in which everybody laughed.

"We had lots of fun in this place." Runt said.

"Aunt Slappy. Can we come back here again?" Skippy asked.

"Definitely kiddo." Slappy smiled before saying, "A fair warning to you all. Just be prepared for the craziness and wackiness if other Animaniacs characters comes, especially the three main ones if you know who they are."

"Yeah. We sure do." A female human toon said.

"Take care of yourself everybody." Granny said.

Taz made some happy noises.

"And we will continue to entertain you as much as we can." Tweety said.

"Indeed." Pepe said in his French accent.

"We won't forget you people." Pete said.

"Your support throughout the years is what made us who we are today." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "So thank you everybody!"

"Your welcome!" The crowd said happily.

"I'm looking forward to more adventures around this place when we come here again." Minerva smiled.

Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a moment before there is an announcement saying:

" _Attention everyone. A private train is coming. If your passenger number is 116, please board on that train with the others who are with you._ "

"1...1...6." Buster said the ticket number in which Bugs nodded, "Yep. This is it."

"It looks like this is the final goodbye huh?" Nick asked in which everyone nodded.

"Hey Nick. Come to Acme Acres if you can." Babs said.

"Yeah. Maybe Silver can accompany you if he can come." Lola said.

"We...We...We...We...We can guide you also." Porky Pig said.

"I say I say you will have lots of fun there fox." Foghorn said.

"You're gonna love it." Vinnie said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Come to Acme Acres!" Gogo said happily as he danced.

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

Then there comes another announcing voice which said:

" _Passenger No. 116. May you have a safe return to Acme Acres and thank you for coming to the Toons and Humans Town/City to the ones who have arrived here for the first time. Please come back again someday._ "

"Even the announcing voice is saying it. I feel like I'm gonna cry." The man said and cried a bit.

"There There dear." His wife said.

"The train is coming." Nick said.

Everyone could see that the private train is coming.

"So Silver. Is there anything you want to say?" Bugs asked.

"Uh...Hug?" Silver asked meekly.

"Sure doc."

And so Silver and Bugs hugged each other in which everybody smiled while some groaned and wish that they could be the ones hugging Bugs instead.

Soon the private train arrived in front of them and then the doors opened in which one by one and carefully, everyone got inside the train.

"I'll come to Acme Looniversity and see how you guys are doing and we'll keep in touch." Silver said.

"Indeed doc." Bugs smiled.

"You and your friends are welcome to come to Acme Looniversity anytime." Buster said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. Till then..." Silver said before waving his hand, "Bye everyone for now!"

"See you later one day!" Nick said and waved.

"Goodbye! Take care! Later! Bon voyage! Come again!" The crowd called and waved.

"Farewell! Thank you all! Come to Acme Acres! We will come again! Bye!" Bugs, Buster and their gang called and waved.

And so they continued to wave and say their goodbye words till the door closes and the soon the train went off slowly before going at its normal speed back to Acme Acres.

Somewhere along the crowd, a man and a white mouse, which is none other than Stuart Little, is chatting to each other in which the mouse asked a question and the man replied:

"The place they are going back home is called Acme Acres." The man said.

"Ah I see." Stuart Little said.

* * *

 _8.5 minutes later_

 _Inside the train:_

Everyone is chatting about their favorite moments in the Toons and Humans Town/City till Bugs asked:

"So...you wanna sing?"

"I really feel like not singing." Buster said, "I wanna take our time to recollect our memories in the T&H Town/City."

"Out of all visits we made there, this seems to be the best one." Babs said, "Mostly because we visited new places and made many new friends. Plus we stayed longer."

"I'm definitely with you on that." Lola smiled.

"They are some places we still haven't gone though." A toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Daffy, Plucky. You're crying or some junk." Shirley said.

"It's just that I have never been this much loved before." Daffy cried a bit.

"I will never forget the love they gave to us. Never ever." Plucky said and cried a bit.

"There There you two." Shirley said as she comforted them.

"It...It...It...It was really fun that we all had." Porky Pig said.

"We really enjoyed it a lot." Hampton said.

"Staying in the hotel was so much fun in terms of accommodation." Fifi said in her French accent.

"True. The beds were relaxing despite living in a shared room." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Me never forget that place." Dizzy said in which Taz nodded and made happy noises.

"It was so much exciting." Elmyra said happily.

"Gwad that you wewe abwe to enjoy youwsewf." Elmer smiled.

"Oi Max. If you cut that last night out, how was your experience there?" Sam asked.

"If I cut that one out, I gotta say that it was really a cool experience and I hope to come back there again." Max said in which everybody smiled at him.

"Glad to hear that."

"Overall, we all enjoyed that place." Mary said in which everybody nodded.

"Calamity. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you to meet some of my scientist friends." Wile apologized.

" _That's alright. Take me to them next time we both go there._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard in which Wile nodded.

" _Let's run around the street someday._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _Careful though. We do not want to crash into cars and other objects._ " Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"Dadgum it! I wanna go there again!" Fowlmouth cried.

"Don't worry, I say, don't you worry my boy. It's the same with me." Foghorn said.

"And now it's back to our normal, wacky lives." Sweetie said.

"True but we will go there again." Tweety said.

"I firmly believe that." Sneezer said.

"Me too." Granny said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! We will come back!" Gogo said.

"Ah yeah indeed." Concord said.

"It was really enjoyable." Vinnie said.

"To all of us of course." Hilary added.

"It was really amazing." Ronald said.

"True. What fun we had." Wally said.

"That was really a great holiday we all had." Rhubella said in which everybody nodded.

"It's definitely going in my brain of course." Runt said.

"Same here Runt " Rita said.

"And now it's back to school works and homework." Skippy groaned.

"Well it ain't that bad kiddo." Slappy teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Might as well include that translation class if you can Bugs." Minerva said.

"Furrball, Green. How are you two coping?" Sylvester asked in which everybody looked at Furrball and Green.

"Like I said, it was really cool to come back to the place I lived for such a long time." Green said, "Truth to be told, I already miss your son and the Awesome Club fellas."

"Yeah. Now we become cat duo again." Furrball said.

"Yep true."

"But you two can show your stuff in the Cool Club once they finish the expansion." Sylvia said.

"Yeah. Everyone's gonna love it." Steve said.

"You got your memory restored Furrball?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"Most of it but that will be enough I guess." Furrball said.

"Well that's good to hear." A female human toon said.

Everybody nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment till Pete asked:

"How long?"

"2 and a half minutes left." A human toon said.

"We are now far away from that place huh?" A female toon asked.

"Kinda." Buster said.

"Okay everyone. Time to prepare yourself on your return home." Bugs said.

Everybody nodded as they soon prepared themselves.

* * *

 _2.5 minutes later_

 _Acme Acres Station:_

The private train then arrived to Acme Acres train station and stopped. Soon the doors opened and everybody got out where they are warmly greeted by the crowd.

"Ah welcome back, Bugs and others." A man smiled, "It's been like 8-8.5 days."

"Yep. It sure is doc." Bugs smiled.

"I assume you went to the Toons and Humans Town/City right?" A toon asked in which everybody nodded, "So how was it?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Bugs, Buster and the gang smiled with Hilary simply saying:

"THE BEST EVER!"

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 21.**

 **Bugs *sadly*: And the end of the Toons and Humans Town/City arc.**

 **Sylvester: And the beginning of the month or a month and a half long hiatus.**

 **Junior: It's still November though.**

 **Me: Then it's starting from this day.**

 ***Everybody 'ohhhhhhh'ed.***

 **Buster: But we sure had lots of fun on that place.**

 **Babs: True. In fact, my mind has been clustered with a lot of favourite moments around my head.**

 **Green: Yeah. It was really fun. Now I wonder what's gonna happen in Acme Acres.**

 **Furrball: Well this will all be revealed when the author comes back in January or in mid-January right?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Steve *breaking the fourth wall*: Well then our fellow readers, what was/were your favourite moment/s among the Toons and Humans Town/City arc chapters?**

 **Me: Yep. Please answer that when you reviews this chapter. And you all know by now, I'll be taking a hiatus starting from today so the new chapter will arrive either on January or in mid-January. But I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Sylvester: And until then fellas, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Green: We'll see you around when the target month arrives.**

 **Me: You can say that again. So until I come back when the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while but we were not done yet.***

 **All of us *waving our hands and said happily*: AN EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU READERS AND FOLLOWERS!**

 **Me *smiling*: Have a wonderful December you all.**

 **Bugs: Well, now that this has been done, we have the time to pack up eh doc?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Buster: Then let's get packing cause the earlier, the better. The others might also be packing right now.**

 ***Everyone nodded as they left with the exception of me.***

 **Me: Once again, have a plenty of happy holidays and see you on the first week of January or in mid Jan.**

 ***I waved my hand and then I also left.***


	37. Part 3 Chapter 22: Leader of the YCT

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, the trumpets soon are starting to role and a few drums being hit.***

 **Voice *booming happily*:** _ **Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Look who has arrived from his break**_

 _ **Ready to publish the chapters again**_

 _ **Please welcome back...**_

 _ **Zahir890!**_

 ***Everybody started to cheer as I finally arrived with a smile of my face.***

 **Me *happily*: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 22. I'm back from the break!**

 ***Some cheering noises still occurs as the eight toons then arrived with some smiles on their faces.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: It's been a while since you last posted the previous chapter till now. Now here we are in Jan.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: You enjoyed your break fella?**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. I sure did.**

 **Steve: Yeah** **indeed. You looked charged up and refreshed.**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Junior *happily*: Now that we are all here, let's have some fun.**

 **Furrball: Yeah indeed.**

 **Green: I wonder what's gonna happen now after the last chapter.**

 **Buster *suddenly*: Hiya folks! I'm Buster Bunny.**

 **Babs.*joining in*: And I'm Babs Bunny!**

 **Buster and Babs: No relation.**

 **Green: Yeah right and you say that now?**

 ***Everybody laughed while we all smiled.***

 **Me: Well time, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Buster *saying happily*: You betcha! Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for being patience and continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: And remember that he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. His OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so. One of the OCs belong to Axicdo.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that, as well as some reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furrball *happily*: And we welcome you all back!**

 **Me *happily*: That's right! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, after a long break, here is Chapter 22 people and I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter after a nice break.**

 **Everybody *happily*: Welcome back!**

 ***I nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 23: Leader of the Young Cat Trio.

One week and a few days had passed since Bugs, Buster and their gang arrived from the Toons and Humans Town/City to Acme Acres.

One day during that timeline, Bugs asked Buster and the others in the class to write a 300-400 word essay about their adventure in the T&H Town/City and what were their favourite moments in that place. When the writing was done, everybody was able to submit it with some exceeding the word limit but all of them concluding that they would like to go there again. Bugs was in total awe but smiled. He is still keeping in contact with Principal Rover of the T&H High School as well as his friends.

For the teachers, life continued as normal but they are still talking about the great memories and moments they had and how they would like to go there again. For Sam, Elmer, Wile, Sylvester, Steve, Sylvia and Penelope, it's not a problem cause they live there though some among them do have a temporary home in Acme Acres. A few of the teachers did manage to go there again though.

Rita, Runt, Minerva, Skippy and Slappy attended the Animaniacs' Reunion program where they met Yakko, Warner, Dot and other Animaniacs characters after a bit of a long time. They talked about a lot of things with even the 5 of them talked about their adventures in the Toons and Humans Town/City in which everybody is in awe upon hearing that.

For Buster and others, after they had arrived to their respective homes, told about their exciting adventures in the Toons and Humans Town/City to their parents. Their parents were in total awe and so excited that they organised a group trip to that place and even begged Green's parents to come with them after it was told to them that Green and his parents lived in that place for a long time before moving to Acme Acres.

They were a bit worried among themselves that they aren't keeping in contact with their friends in which Bugs assured them that's not the case because he's keeping in contact with Principal Frank in which everyone is happy about it and second is that, Green is still keeping in contact with the Rockers, especially Ryan so that Buster and others can get a chance to talk to him and the others.

Speaking about Green, the thought of Green having a girlfriend had slowly seemed to die down with many believing that Green may not have a girlfriend after all in which some were surprised and shocked that a really cool toon with a cool hairstyle like him cannot have a girlfriend. Though some like Fowlmouth, Plucky and a few others, still believe so especially Green can be seen messaging sometimes and even some chit-chats and even suspected that Furrball might know something about that. They had several chances to do so after they talked to the other T&H High School friends via Green's mobile only to get their heads whacked by Green by a baseball bat, golf club, etc.

They haven't heard about Walter or seen him since the incident he had committed for the second time. Who knows? Only time will tell when he will go on ranting and will end up insulting some one else.

Max got sometimes in a bit of a angry mood ever since he came back to Acme Acres. Not because of Buster and others outwitting him but because of what happened to him on their last night in the Awesome Club. Every time someone brings that up, he would go in full rage and rant at how Richie Rich unfairly beaten him through the assist of Irona. He seems so focus on his revenge against Richie Rich so he now less frequently pulls pranks and other stuffs to Buster and others, which brought them relief. At one point, Max was even send to Anger Management Problem room because he ranted and used swear words even more than Fowlmouth when someone brought up that night's event and he had to be calmed down when asked about the good moments he had in the Toons and Humans Town/City.

Meanwhile in the Toons and Humans Town/City at the Awesome Club, things got a little bit dull due to no singing and dancing that occurred during the past few days but luckily, some well-known people and toons like Arnold, Stanley, Sailor Moon, etc had stepped up on the stage to entertain the crowd and get its feet back up again. Even Elmer and Daffy participated, with Daffy excitingly going back to that place for their show. They did their show called 'Daffy's Rhapsody.' although they asked Wile to create an invisible barrier around the stage cause they fear that Elmer might shoot someone accidentally.

The Cool Club management send another letter to Buster and the gang, congratulating them on their performances in the Awesome Club. The club management said that the work is 70% complete and many toons and people were able to see them in the T.V in the club in which everyone is in awe about it. The disco room is still left, however, and it will take another one week and a half to complete it. Once done, the club will have the honour of hosting the party first by Buster and his gang. Everyone hoped that the wait should be worthwhile.

Life continued as normal in the T&H High School but everyone is still talking about the day Bugs, Buster and others visited the school and are relived to hear that their principal is still in touch with Bugs Bunny. Also, the ones who went on a tour around Acme Acres came back so Popeye and Bluto were able to see Olive again, Sabrina with her friends, etc.

One day during that timeline skip, Zoe sent a text message to Green about the rest of the Animaniacs cast arriving at the Toons and Humans Town/City. As the news went all over the Acme Looniversity, many couldn't believe their eyes and ears because they knew that only their parents went there. However a call by Ryan, the newspaper Steve got from his home, a visit by Tyson Silver who visited them during that timeline and a chats with a few people and toons in Acme Acres Station all confirmed the fact that the rest of the Animaniacs cast did indeed went there. Heck, a fan even sent a video to Green showing them singing the Animaniacs opening theme song while getting out of the train. Everyone was in total awe and happy that they visited with Bugs, Buster and a few others wondering about if things were gonna get wacky and that how the Rockers will be able to handle it in the absence of Furrball and Green. Green told them not to worry because they made a contingency plan before Green moved to Acme Acres about what should be done in case of his absence. They luckily were able to update it before the night where the battles took place now that two members are studying in Acme Looniversity.

And as for Green, his school life continued as normal with Steve mentoring and guiding him while Penelope makes sure that he is alright. The only change came was that he now attends the Beginners Spin Changing Class which was taught by Minerva in order to fix his spin changing problem. He and Furrball are still doing the Comedy Duo class taught by Sylvester and Steve in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats.

He and Furrball kept in contact with Junior but they wondered about what happened to the result in which Junior said that it hadn't come out yet, leading the cat duo to believe that it was all forgotten.

Until that day after one week and a few days later had passed...

"Guys! Guys!" A voice called happily.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton and Fifi, who are chatting together, could hear a crying and exciting voice. When they turned around to the direction of the voice and saw a figure approaching, they are in total awe when they saw that it's none other than...

"Ju...Junior!" Buster said in awe.

"Hey there everybody." Junior said happily as he arrives with a piece of paper, "It's been a while."

"It sure really is." Babs said.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Plucky asked.

"What I'm doing here is that the results have been released and it has been decided." Junior said happily.

"What result or some junk?" Shirley asked curiously.

"The one who will be the leader of the Young Cat Trio."

"Oh! That one! I remember that there was a lot of talk about it when we were in the Awesome Club in the Toons and Humans Town/City." Hampton smiled.

"So...who won?" Fifi asked curiously in her French accent.

When Junior told the name, everyone is in total awe and cheered.

"Marvelous!" Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Really?! Is that true? Is the paper you are carrying shows the result?" Buster asked in which Junior nodded, "Let us see if you don't mind."

Junior nodded as he handed over the paper to them. When Buster and his friends saw the result, they are in awe and cheered happily.

"Hooray for him or some junk." Shirley said happily.

"I'm not really surprise upon seeing that result." Plucky said, "I almost knew that he could be the one."

"Congrats to him." Hampton said happily.

"Now lets go tell him about this." Babs said.

Everybody nodded as they are about to rush inside the school when suddenly:

"No! No way!"

"Yes! Yes way!"

"Dadgum it! You won!"

"Hey! What are you all even doing here?!"

"Well the sound of text messages were frequently popping up and your eyes were rolling in shock."

"And Furrball was happily saying something about the result and that's when we realize that it could be the one that was talked about when we were in the Awesome Club in the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"What do you guys even have secretly? Long ears?!"

The sound of laughter could be heard as Buster, Junior and others could see many figures approaching.

The first one to arrive are Furrball and Green, who is in total shock. This is followed by the rest of the gang with Elmyra trying to chase Green so that she can hug him only to be stopped by Ronald, who 'hugged' her. When Junior saw them, he jumped happily:

"Furrball! Green!"

"Ah Junior!" Furrball said happily, "It's been a while."

"It sure is."

"Hi. What up?" Green could only say as his face is still in shock.

"Hey there! Why you're shocked?"

"It's because the sound of text messages and social media messages were popping up on Green's mobile phone and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears when he read those." Mary said.

"Yeah. It seems like everybody is congratulating someone." Hilary said before smirking, "If you know who that is..."

"That's right. The winner and the new leader of the Young Cat Trio is none other than..." Junior said before jumping happily, "DAVE GREEN!"

Everybody cheered but Green refuses to believe it.

"Hey. What's that paper you are carrying?" Green asked.

"The result." Junior said.

"Give me that."

And so Green snatched the paper away from Junior and began to look at the result from the paper and then on the mobile. The result shows that almost 85% voted for Dave Green, 10% for Junior and 5% for Furrball.

"How nice of them to even post it online." Rhubella said.

"Yeah. Congratulations on your win Green." Wally smiled.

"You will be great!" Skippy said happily.

"Now that's what I call a spectacular day." Ronald said in which Hilary chuckled a bit.

"I knew I would get less votes." Furrball said before asking, "Because after all, what was expected from me after what they saw on T.V?"

"Did...Acme Acres also took part of the voting?" Green asked in shock in which Junior nodded, "Then how in the world do they know me cause I'm the recent one among the gang to settle in this place."

"I think they could have friends from the Toons and Humans Town/City telling them here about you." Concord said.

" _Or maybe some T &H Town/City folks were here for whatever reason when the vote arrived_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

Everybody nodded with a smile but Green is still puzzled and a bit shock.

"But...But...But I have never even appeared on the show on-screen on T.V and yet I got this?" Green asked in puzzlement.

"True but you've got the qualities that are far better than Junior and Furrball and maybe possibly even combined." Vinnie said.

" _Like the ability to catch Sweetie and Sneezer._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Noooooooooooo!" Sweetie and Sneezer cried out in horror in which everybody laughed.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Congratulations!" Gogo said happily as he danced.

"Me happy for you." Dizzy said happily.

"Plus you are one of the rising 'Clever Cat' cast star after all." A human toon said.

"I wanna face that Richie brat again!" Max growled in which everyone looked at him.

"Don't worry. You will." Elmyra smiled as she 'hugs' Max.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well that was off topic." A toon said.

"So once again, congratulations Green." A female human toon said.

"You're the new leader of the Young Cat Trio." A female toon said.

"Congrats!" Everybody cheered happily.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled while Green sighed before asking:

"Okay. So now what?"

"Here's the leaders' wristband." Junior said as he handed the wrist band to Green, who put it on his wrist.

"Looks good on you." Furrball said in which everybody smiled.

"Thanks." Green said.

"Now what?"

"Now Green must prepare a speech." Junior said in which Green gasped while the others cheered.

"Speech! Speech!" Everybody cheered.

"Now that's rubbish." Green said.

"Of course not. Leaders, whether they are newly elected or current, must make speeches." Buster said.

"Shall I call out the mentors also?" Plucky asked in which Green gasped in a bit of horror.

"Hey! Let me decide!" Green said.

"Yeah! Let him decide." Babs said.

"Well now that he's the leader of the Young Cat Trio or some junk." Shirley said.

"Can we come?" Hampton asked pleading.

"Can I dadgum it come also?" Fowlmouth said.

"Let him decide please." Fifi said in her French accent.

Silence occurred for a while in which Green thought for a while and looked at the clock before saying:

"At lunch time. Inside the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats and yes, call our mentors, not all, as well as Sylvia, Penelope and maybe even Rita and Runt if you see them. And no, it will just be us as well as the teachers whom I specifically mentioned as I don't wanna screw things up on the first day of the leadership."

Some of them groaned but they all understood what Green meant.

"I'll be around this area then till lunch time comes." Junior said in which Furrball and Green nodded.

"It isn't far away though." Furrball said.

"Agreed." Green said.

Suddenly the bell rang and all of them, except Junior who stayed behind, went back inside the school and went to separate classes. On their way, Buster and Babs stopped to see Bugs and Lola.

"Eh what's up kids? What was all the commotion outside about?" Bugs asked.

Buster and Babs told about what had happened outside in which Bugs and Lola are in total awe and congratulated Green indirectly. Then they passed on the message to the specific mentors and a few others Green stated: Steve, Penelope, Sylvester, Sylvia, Rita and Runt (much to his surprise) in which they are also in total awe with Sylvester going outside to meet his son. They all agreed to come to the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats during lunch time. The other teachers were also told about the result in which some congratulated Green directly and some indirectly.

 _40 minutes later_

 _The Hall of Cartoon Pussycats:_

Junior, Furrball, Sylvester, Steve, Sylvia, Penelope, Rita and Runt are waiting inside The Hall of Cartoon Pussycats.

"Remind me as to why I'm in a cat's meeting." Runt said.

"Because you and I will never leave each other." Rita smiled.

The others said 'Aww.' upon what Rita said. Silence occurred for a while.

"Hmm...Where could Green be?" Sylvester asked.

"He'll be coming." Steve said, "The lunch time started just now."

"I wonder what he can say about what had happened earlier before." Penelope said in her French accent.

"I'm worried though. He didn't even get the time to prepare for it." Sylvia said.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Junior said, "I think we all know what he can be capable off."

"Yeah. Even more capable than us." Furrball said when suddenly they heard some footsteps, "What was that?"

"It's him. No doubt about it." Rita said.

"The new leader of the Young Cat Trio." Runt said.

"And here he comes." Sylvester said.

Pretty soon, Green indeed came and panted for a moment.

"Hey there. Sorry if I made you wait that long." Green apologised.

"Not at all. We just arrived here when the lunch period began." Steve said.

"So Green. Are you ready?" Sylvia asked in a worried tone though.

"You seem nervous though." Furrball said.

"Maybe you can give the speech another time?" Junior asked.

"No! I would like to do it right now." Green said.

"Well suit yourself and good luck."

Green nodded as silence occurred for a moment in which Green cleared his throat before saying:

"Well I got really surprised at first. The fact that I was voted the leader despite not appearing in an episode on-screen really caught me off but then as I was thinking about it, I realize that it may not be bad after all."

Everybody nodded with a smile.

"Uh...look everyone. I am no Captain Planet and I can't make the speech impact like his one so I'm just doing my best okay?" Green asked.

"Of course." Everybody said.

"We are just a small crowd after all." Steve said.

"Who knows? Maybe it can have an impact." Penelope said in her French accent in which everyone chuckled a bit.

Green then took a breathe for a moment before saying:

"First of all, a big thank you to the Toons and Humans Town/City and Acme Acres for voting for me. I'll do my best to guide you Junior and Furrball and take you under my watch and wing."

"We may have different opponents or birds or mice to chase in the T.V on-screen and even crossovers with Animaniacs but on off-screen, it's important that we support together in case of any danger coming by. Who knows? On on-screen, you and I could be opponents of catching a mouse or a bird but on off-screen, we are all a family."

"Green." Junior and Furrball said in which everybody smiled.

"Junior. What happened on that script you said before and do they know about what happened earlier before?"

"I send them the script and told them at the same time so that they can be aware of it." Junior said.

"I see. Well then, right now, we are in this great Acme Looniversity. The great school which will help us prepare to be the next stars as well as chasing our dreams in some cases."

Everybody smiled as Green continues his speech:

"Before arriving here, I had no idea what to do when I was about to move to Acme Acres till Tyson Silver told me about this school in which I thought of giving it a shot. And now here I am: Back with Furrball again, with us three being the Young Cat Trio, having Steve as my mentor and Penelope as my caretaker and had a great time in the place where I lived for so long: The Toons and Humans Town/City and so on."

"Green..." Everybody smiled.

"Again I'm saying that what had happened earlier caught me by surprise but then I realize, and that's why, to repay all the great things that happened to me, that if I am voted the leader of the Young Cat Trio then so be it."

Everybody is in awe and smiled at Green.

"Everyone. Lend me your strength, support, experience, the toonity and the wackiness for which we are gonna encounter when we are in on-screen or even more so when there will definitely be some episodes that's gonna focus on me. As for you two Furrball and Junior, whether you are inside or outside the school, we are gonna rock and roll this school and on the television sets. Who knows? Maybe we can rock and roll right now on the television sets in case they do make an episode about us. So let's do this together shall we?" Green asked with a smile.

"Green! No matter what, we'll support you!" Junior and Furrball cried happily while the teachers nodded and smiled.

"Of course we'll support you and definitely you will be in the television sets anytime soon even though you are still a student." Rita said before teasing a bit, "A rock star student I must say."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Good luck on you being the leader of the Young Cat Trio." Runt said, "Though I do wonder whether they are gonna show your wrist band if the episode focuses entirely on you."

"We'll all do our best." Penelope said in her French accent and smiled, "Especially from the others."

"Glad that I could help you be the next me, if not totally fully." Steve said in which Green nodded.

"You have a tough role besides. As one of the 'Clever Cats', you gotta have to outwit dogs and catch birds and mice." Sylvester said.

"I'm ready to accept the challenge." Green said.

"Ah that's the spirit. That's our Green." Sylvia said happily in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"We won't let you down and I'm sure that you won't let us down." Junior said in excitement in which Green nodded.

"I can't wait for an episode where my luck has finally turned around thanks to you." Furrball said in excitement as well.

"Yeah." Green said, "That is all I have to say for now."

"And what a speech that is." Steve smiled.

Everybody nodded as they all clapped at Green. Suddenly, they could hear their stomachs rumbling.

"Oops." Green said before asking, "Looks like our stomachs finally have to make a rumbling sound after my speech eh?"

Everybody nodded and laughed.

"Alright then. It looks like me as the leader of the Young Cat Trio has been commerce." Green said, "So let's do our best."

"Yeah!" Junior and Furrball cheered happily in which everybody smiled at them.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

 _T &H High School:_

Meanwhile, at the T&H High School, Sabrina and her friends seem to be chatting about something.

"And so that's how our tour in Acme Acres ended." An African-American girl said.

"Wow. It seems that you guys had lot of fun there that you had split up into parts for days." Sabrina said in awe.

"Yeah. We sure did." A tomboy smiled, "And you had fun too when they arrived."

"I sure did but I was able to meet them once before seeing them a few times, especially the farewell scene."

"Well at least, you were able to see them. I haven't seen her, my best friend, for a while." A female toon duck, who does have an attractive figure and has a mixture of light pink and purple long hair, groaned before saying, "After that big flood incident which resulted in one of Wally's friends being kidnapped, I'm a bit worried that she might be their next target. You may never know about those villains."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that you will be able to meet her and let's pray and hope that that scary incident does not happen again."

The others nodded with a smile in which the female duck toon smiled and said:

"Thank you very much. You girls at the best."

Silence occurred for a moment in which they all smiled before Sabrina asked:

"So what'cha doing?"

"I'm texting him cause it's been a while since I talked to him and we were kinda busy ourselves during that time." A female hybird, who is also attractive, said, "The only time I saw him in Acme Acres was through the T.V screen in the Cool Club."

"Ah yeah. I remember that." A tomboy said, "That was really some great performances by them and makes me wanna go on the stage myself."

The girls laughed a bit but they accidentally laughed loudly which causes the students to look at them in a bit of confusion while a hybird teacher called out:

"Girls. Quite down!"

"Sorry!" Sabrina and her friends quickly apologized.

The hybird teacher sighed and left as silence occurred for a while before the African-American girl said:

"Anyway. Let's hope we see him cause it has been really been a while since we saw him."

"Yeah." A tomboy said, "But let her meet him first before we can get to see him."

"I can't wait to see him cause it will be my first time seeing him." The female duck toon said in excitement.

"You sure will." Sabrina smiled before saying, "By the way, I met him with his childhood best friend during their tour."

"I know. You told us that before and we even saw them on the T.V screen." A female hybird said before asking, "After a long time right?"

The girls nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a while before Sabrina said:

"You seem to be writing a long message."

"Not really. I had to think what to write so I write and then had to delete it after I found it myself to be unconvincing." The female hybird said in which the girls 'ohhhhh'ed, "There. It's been sent."

* * *

 _Acme Looniversity:_

Lunch break is nearly over as many of them are exiting the canteen while some are heading to the respective classes earlier.

"Furrball. You go ahead." Green said, "I'll join you within a few minutes."

"Okay..." Furrball said as he went.

Green then is about to go to the bathroom when suddenly something is vibrating.

" _Huh?_ " Green wondered as he opens his phone to see that it has a new message.

And when he saw the message, his eyes extended towards the screen, his jaws drops in shock and his tongue rolled over like a red carpet. Luckily, he managed to get himself back quickly before anyone could notice. Then when he cleared saw who the sender was...

" _It's...It's..._ " Green gasped at himself.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: Yep and that brings the end of Chapter 22. Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 **Buster *curious*: Hmm... I wonder who the sender could be.**

 **Babs: Yeah. Interesting.**

 **Green: Well whoever is sending it is none of your concern and business.**

 **Buster and Babs *together*: Of course it is!**

 **Green: Yeah right. Love Relationship bunnies.**

 **Buster and Babs *gasped together*: Eh?!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Junior: Well that was interesting.**

 **Sylvester: Ah indeed son.**

 **Furrball: I suspect something big happening.**

 **Steve: Me too. Wonder what's gonna happen next.**

 **Bugs: Hmm...Those friends of Sabrina are really interesting with a bit more on one of them which is...**

 **Green *gasped*: Since when did you start getting interested?**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit while Green sighed and groaned as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then, the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Buster: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	38. Part 3 Chapter 23: The Hybrid Girl

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 23.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with a smile on their faces as well.***

 **Buster: In the last chapter, we see that Green is in real shock when he sees a message, what could it be?**

 **Green *meowing angrily a bit*: Don't you dare build a hype on that!**

 **Babs: Why? It sounds fun.**

 **Green: And besides, this is the message people.**

 ***Green just shows a video of two people dancing.***

 **Junior: That's a video. Not a message.**

 **Green: Yeah. That's the message I got.**

 **Furrball: It's possible that you can send videos on the message nowadays.**

 ***Green excitingly nodded.***

 **Bugs: But it's on-screen Buster is talking about, not here kid.**

 **Green *gasp*: But this is the on-screen one.**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Steve: Who's gonna be even shock of seeing two people just dancing?**

 **Sylvester: Yeah.**

 ***Everybody nodded while Green groaned as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then. It's for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs: Well then docs, Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Please have a carrot folks.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows docs. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter cause you know why.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 23!**

 **Green: I'm not liking this.**

 ***We all chuckled a bit as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 23: The Hybrid Girl.

Green stared at the message in eyes wide open as sweat is coming down all around his face as he looks left and right.

He now thinks that if any one of them see this message, then the fact they thought about Green that is slowly dying will suddenly revive again. Especially when it comes to some pestering toons.

So he looked left and right, up and down, up-left, down-right, etc in order to make sure that no one is following him. When he is sure about it, he immediately rushed to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, there IS someone who is following him.

Fowlmouth was walking towards the bathroom as well but then saw Green looking left and right before rushing towards the bathroom, much to his surprise.

Curious about it, Fowlmouth carefully followed Green to the bathroom. He then saw Green closing the toilet door and locked it. Fowlmouth then sneaked to the toilet door to hear the conversation because just before Green rushed to the toilet door, Fowlmouth saw his mobile phone on his grip which means he knows that he's going to talk to someone. Fowlmouth checked to make sure that his feet doesn't get seen by Green cause the toilet door didn't cover the ground. After a few seconds, Fowlmouth began to listen to the conversation.

And it is that conversation which would renew Fowlmouth's interest, excitement and instincts.

"Okay...Yeah...I see...Gee Thanks...Sure then...See ya."

Fowlmouth got quite excited upon hearing it but then realizes that he needs to avoid getting caught and avoid any suspicious movements. So he exited the bathroom and then turned around after a few seconds and started to walk casually where he meets Green.

"Hi there Green." Fowlmouth greeted.

"Hey there." Green said before asking, "Going to the bathroom?"

"Of course. Gonna have to wash my dadgum it face!"

They both laughed for a moment before going on their separate ways. Fowlmouth did indeed wash his face but then started to think about the conversation he heard.

" _I've got to somehow dadgum tell Plucky and Skippy about this without Green knowing about it._ " Fowlmouth thought.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Street:_

"We are really gonna meet her?" Junior asked in awe.

"Yeah. I asked her if we can meet up in that place but she said not to worry cause she will meet us in this place." Green said.

"That is so nice of her." Furrball said before saying it in excitement, "Oh Boy Oh Boy am I excited."

"Yes I know you are."

Unknowingly to the Young Cat Trio, there are three toons that are hiding behind the walls, making sure that they don't get caught. They are Plucky, Skippy and, reluctantly, Hampton. Plucky and Skippy spin-changed himself into spy agents and they dragged poor Hampton with them.

"Okay this is it. They might be meeting her somewhere around the street." Plucky said.

"Copy that Plucky." Skippy said like a soldier.

"Please you two. This is dangerous." Hampton pleaded, "What if Green sees us? He will show us no mercy."

"Oh come on Hammy boy. There is no need to get scared cause we are a bit far off." Plucky said, "And besides, we cannot let that opportunity slip by."

"Exactly. Ever since Fowlmouth told us about what he had heard, all three of us got excited and that since she's coming here, it will be quite easy for us since we know all around Acme Acres." Skippy said, "I wonder what she looks like."

"Beats me but that's what we are gonna find out."

"I don't like where this is going to." Hampton gulped and sighed.

The three well known toons then all followed the Young Cat Trio till they stopped at the certain point where they listened to the conversation.

"Here we are. This is the destination." Green said.

"I can feel myself thumping already." Junior said.

"I know that you two are excited but you gotta promise me this..."

Junior and Furrball listen to him carefully.

"You two gotta promise that you do not tell anyone about the three of us meeting her okay?" Green said and asked.

"Cross my heart. We'll keep the promise." Furrball said in which Junior followed suit.

"It will be safe with us." Junior smiled.

"Glad you two have my back." Green said in which Junior and Furrball smiled before saying, "Now we wait and meanwhile, I'll be sending her a text about our arrival."

Junior and Furrball nodded as Green then send a text on his mobile phone. Then they waited as silence occurred for a moment before they could hear a cheerful voice:

"Hey there! I'm coming!"

"That's her. I can recognize her voice." Green said.

"That's really her?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Yep. That's really her. Junior and Furrball, meet her."

And so she arrives. Upon seeing her, Furrball and Junior are in total awe. Meanwhile on the area where Plucky, Hampton and Skippy are spying, Plucky's and Skippy's jaws drops in awe, their tongues are rolling on the ground and their eyes turn into love hearts and it got popped out from the binoculars they are carrying. Hampton quickly pulled them out from their spying area to avoid getting spotted.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _Toons and Human Town/City:_

Buster, Babs and Tyson Silver are walking with the bunnies walking merrily.

"Now that's what I called a fantastic good old times movie." Buster said.

"Yeah. We can get to see our eyes as to what the others did during their summer vacation and boy that Plucky and Hampton one was hilarious." Babs said with a laugh before asking, "You enjoyed it Silver?"

"Yep. I really enjoyed it." Silver smiled.

"Glad to hear about it buddy." Buster said happily in which Babs and Silver smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment in which they continued walking before Silver asked:

"So what should we do now?"

"How about going to the Awesome Club to see how the other Rocker members are doing?" Buster asked, "It's been a while since we saw them other than Green and Furrball talking to them."

"Yeah. That's right and who knows? Maybe we can perform on the stage as well like what Professor Daffy and Elmer did on the stage." Babs said.

"That's a great idea." Silver said in which the bunnies nodded in excitement, "Let's go then."

They all nodded as they all then went to the Awesome Club in which on their way, they are greeted by and they greet several of their cameo friends such as Fred, Sailor Moon, Garfield, Ken Wakashimazu, etc.

On their way, however, someone accidentally swung the handbag and it hit Tyson Silver in which he fell down. Buster and Babs gasped in a bit of shock before reaching it out to him.

"Hey Silver. Are you okay?" Babs asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just got hit in the forehead." Silver said as he shook his head.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" A female voice said, "I didn't mean to hit you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Just be careful not to..." Buster is about to finish but when he turned towards the female, his jaws drops in shock and his eyes turn into love hearts as he is in total awe and could only say, "Oh Wow!"

The female Buster is awe at is a female hybrid. She looks like a half tigress-half cat with stripes at her back. She has medium long orange hair with some bangs covering her forehead and has black eyes. Her physique sports a slightly muscular build. She wears black boots without socks, very short cut-off blue jeans (turned into Denim Shorts) and a green crop top. She also wears a pair of fingerless black gloves. You may see now as to why Buster is looking at her in awe.

When Babs noticed this, she gave a kiss on Buster's cheeks in which Buster shook his head and asked:

"What just happened?"

"Well you are looking at her attractively." Babs said in which she sighed, "Even though she really is."

"I'm sorry. Did I do anything wrong?" The female hybrid asked curiously.

"Not really. It's just that sometimes Acme Acres boys like him tend to fall heads over hills or drool over attractive ladies like Minerva, Hello Nurse, Bimbette, etc. And you are one of those attractive ones."

"Well excuse me Babs but you, Fifi and a few others also fell heads over heels or drool over attractive toons as well like Dave Green when he first came to the Acme Looniversity." Buster countered before asking, "So what do you have to say about that?"

"Well...that was just once..."

"Once?! What about a few times in the show?"

Babs tried to say something but she failed. Buster laughed though while Babs stamped a bit which caused Silver and the female hybrid to laugh a bit as well.

"Anyway. Sorry about the hit that you took." A female hybrid apologized.

"That's okay." Silver said before saying, "Hey. I recognize you somewhere in the school."

"What? Oh Yeah."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Buster asked in surprise.

"Not really. We are just classmates."

"Ah Classmates." Babs said, "Which means that you go to the T&H High School as well correct?"

The female hybrid nodded in which the bunny duo are in awe.

"Speaking about that, one of my friend did tell me about you toons as well as your mentors going around the school when you were staying here." The female hybird said.

"Ah. That must be Sabrina." Babs said in which the female hybrid nodded, "We met her when we were touring around the school with the principal."

"Ah yeah. Cool."

"And it looks like you were one of those who took on a tour around Acme Acres cause she said that her friends went on a tour around that place." Buster said.

"Yep. That's correct."

"How did you enjoy it?" Silver asked.

"It was fun, amazing and wacky."

"Glad you enjoyed that place." Buster smiled.

"What about you and others in here?"

"Well we come here a couple of times and it's really awesome." Babs said, "For the others who came here for the first time, put it simply, as our hyena friend said "The Best Ever!""

"Wow. Glad you and the others really enjoyed the place."

The bunnies nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled before Babs asked:

"So...do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wait...what did you ask that for so suddenly?" The female hybrid gasped.

"Well...for curiosity?" Buster asked.

The female hybrid then whistle a bit as she rolls her finger in which the bunnies and Silver looked at her.

"I guess it's a yes." Silver said in which the bunnies nodded.

"Wait...How?" The female hybrid gasped.

"Your expression says it all." Babs winked, "Plus you do look attractive after all."

"Oh Man."

They all laughed a bit before Buster asked in excitement:

"So what's his name and can we see him?"

"Do I have to tell?" The female hybrid sighed.

"Well no harm done." Silver said, "I can say that Buster and Babs are in a love relationship."

"Exactly." Buster and Babs said happily.

"Well okay..." The female hybrid sighed before saying, "But you see, he is in the other place."

"Eh?" Buster, Babs and Silver are surprised.

"Yeah...Well...his name is..."

So when the female hybrid said the name, Buster's and Babs' jaws drops in shock and Silver couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

"Wait? What?!" Buster and Babs asked in awe and surprise.

"Whoa!" Tyson Silver said in awe.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 23.**

 **Buster: Hmm...I wonder what could his name be?**

 ***The seven toons then turned to one toon, Green.***

 **Green: What are you looking at me for?**

 **Babs: Oh Nothing...**

 **Green: Nothing?! Yeah right!**

 **Furrball: I wonder what's going to happen next.**

 **Junior: Beats me but I sure wonder what's her boyfriend's name.**

 **Bugs: Indeed kid indeed.**

 **Green *gasping*: Since when did you get interested in it?**

 **Sylvester: Well it's going to be fun in the next chapter to see who her boyfriend is.**

 **Steve: You said it pal.**

 **Green *gasped*: Not you as well Steve!**

 ***Everybody laughed a bit.***

 **Me: Well then the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: You can say that again. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs and Furrball *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Green: Yeah. See ya.**

 **Me: Hey you don't look cheerful. Anything wrong?**

 **Green *whining*: You ask that now?!**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit as The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	39. Part 3 Chapter 24: Green's Girlfriend

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. Here's Chapter 24!**

 ***The seven toon then arrived with smile on their faces.***

 **Buster: Oh Boy. I really can't wait for this one.**

 **Babs *happily*: Me too!**

 **Green: Why are you two so excited?**

 **Buster and Babs *smiling*: Oh you know...**

 **Green: I don't know...**

 **Furrball: Me neither.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: I think something exciting is gonna happen following the previous chapter.**

 **Sylvester: You don't say...**

 **Junior: Nah. I doubt it.**

 **Steve *smiling*: Would be nice though.**

 ***Everybody then smiled for a bit except Green, who sighed.***

 **Me: Okay then. It's for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Buster: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Babs: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Furrball: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Green: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *smiling*: True. Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Presenting you Chapter 24! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Green: Enjoy reading it.**

 **Babs *happily*: You should say it happily because of this chapter.**

 **Green: What?! What are you talking about?**

 ***Every one of us laughed as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 24: Meet Green's Girlfriend.

The next day, everything is going on normally as the toons and human toon students just buzzed around and doing their stuff, especially the well known toons. One human toon turned around and saw Dave Green and Furrball with their sunglasses and is in awe.

"Hey. Nice sunglasses." The human toon said in awe before asking, "Where did you get them by the way? Better not be in that disguise of that 3D glasses you worn before on TV, Furrball."

"These are not 3D glasses in disguise." Furrball smiled as he took off his sunglasses, "They belong to Green."

"Well we are planning to make a cool entrance of the cat duo and the Young Cat Trio." Green smiled before asking, "Isn't it Furrball?"

"Yep. It sure is."

Green and Furrball did the brofist while the human toon is in awe.

"You two will become the Cats in Black in action aspects." The human toon said, "I can't think of the comedic aspects though."

"Abbott and Costello and Laurel and Hardy." Green said, "You may not have heard of them cause they were around the times of black and white screen in Hollywood around 1920s to early 1950s."

"I can only think of 3 Stooges when you mentioned black and white screen as well as Charlie Chaplin."

"Ah yes. That's true." Furrball said.

They laughed for a moment before the cat duo then began to leave.

"Well then. Catch you later." Furrball said.

"Before you make your next steps, I should advise you that you need to be cautious this time." A human toon said, "Cause there has been a buzz around the school about something."

"Is it Elmyra or Max again?" Green sighed, "Don't worry about them. They are always like that in their own ways."

"Uh...it's not about them...it's kinda about..."

The human toon then saw someone and gasped.

"Look out! Someone's behind you!" The human toon called.

"Huh?" The cat duo then turned around to find out that...

"Yahhhhh!" The three voices cried out which are none other than Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy.

The three of them then tackled the cat duo to the ground which caught everyone's attention as they looked at to see what's going on. Plucky, Fowlmouth and Skippy have tackled the cat duo to the ground. Silence occurred for a moment in which Plucky picked Furrball up and rubbed some dust off him.

"Sorry about that Furrball. We didn't mean you." Plucky apologized.

Furrball is still confused as Plucky then jumped back to Green. So now Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth have tackled Green. Their friends came running towards them with Hampton looking at Green with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright Green?" Hampton asked worriedly before apologizing, "I'm sorry that they had to do that to you."

"What in the Sam Hell are you three doing?!" Green exclaimed, "A football practice or what? What did I even do?!"

"You did no wrong Green old buddy pal." Plucky said which confused Green.

"Huh?"

"Well you see, the thing is that..." Skippy stated first.

"You do have a dadgum it girlfriend." Fowlmouth concluded.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone, including some teachers, looked at them before Green and Furrball roared in laughter and Green bashing their heads with his electric guitar as he got out of their grip before laughing so hard that the cat duo hugged each other.

"Me...girlfriend?" Green laughed before saying, "I think you guys were having a dream or a nightmare."

"Or maybe you got hit by several anvils that made you hallucinate or say straight away about Green having a girlfriend." Furrball said.

"Yeah. That could be true."

"But it's true!" Plucky said, "You do have a girlfriend!"

"Plucky, I understand that it's alright to talk nonsense. It's Acme Looniversity after all."

"Oh believe me. Plucky does talk nonsense quite often or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky sighed while Green smiled before saying, "Maybe not in that case."

"What?!"

"Yes!" Plucky jumped happily.

"See it's true. You do have a girlfriend." Skippy said happily.

But then Furrball and Green went all around Skippy with Green spin changing his electric guitar to a guitar to play while Furrball clapped his hands as they sang:

 _ **Ho Hum the tune is dumb**_

 _ **This speech isn't a thing**_

 _ **Isn't it a silly thing**_

 _ **For anyone else to say?**_

"It's not silly." Skippy said before asking, "Why can't you admit that you have a girlfriend?"

"Skippy. I understand your pain and concern and what happened on that day before we went to the Toons and Humans Town/City." Green said, "I suggest you take a good break and cool your head off."

"What if it's true?" Slappy asked as she appeared out of nowhere in which Skippy jumped happily.

"That can only happen in the dreams."

"Come on Green. Be a dadgum man and admit it." Fowlmouth demanded.

"Fowlmouth, I understand that you couldn't get your dream girl to be going out with you." Green said, "I advise you to stay strong and sooner or later, your luck will come soon."

"I'm not dadgum it talking about my luck, we are talking about your luck."

"I don't have any luck either."

"Yeah. He has no luck." Max said and laughed, only to slip on a banana peel and went for a 360 degree spin before falling down in which everybody laughed.

"You still believe about Green having a girlfriend?" Furrball asked.

"Yes!" Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth said together.

"I do so too." Fifi said happily in her French accent in which Green gasped, "I would love to see her."

"Fifi?! You too?!" Green asked in shock.

"I think it would be great to see her as well." Hilary said.

"Oh come on Hilary. Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with that Green." Wally said.

"Damn you Wally."

"He He."

Rhubella also chuckled with Wally as well.

"Me wanna see your girlfriend." Dizzy said happily.

"Dizzy. I don't even have a girlfriend." Green said.

Everyone is soon talking about it which made Furrball kinda nervous as he asked Green about what to do in which Green assured that he has got the situation under control.

"Alright then. If you three so desperately believe that I do have a girlfriend, then I dare you to tell every single detail about her." Green dared, "Try answering that."

Silence occurred for a moment in Plucky, Skippy and Fowlmouth didn't answer which caused the cat duo to chuckle nearly to a point where they would burst out laughing. Pretty soon, some came to his aid.

"I honestly don't think that he has a girlfriend." A female toon said.

"True. He has repeatedly denied it." A toon said.

"And the fact you couldn't even answer his question proves it." A female human toon said.

"Seriously, get a life you three." A human toon, who chatted with the cat duo early on, said.

"Exactly. Thank you fellas for understanding him finally." Furrball said.

"Now then. Shall we settle down with that fact and move on to our classes?" Green asked.

The others nodded except some to many of them when suddenly they could hear a voice:

"Hold on Green. Maybe we can answer that."

Everybody turned around to see the direction of the voice and the figure of the voices are approaching the cat duo which are none other than...

"You bunnies?" Green asked in shock.

"Yep." Babs smiled, "Buster and Babs."

"No Relation." Both she and Buster said together.

"No Relation? Yeah right." Green said, "What about Love Relation?"

Everybody laughed.

"Fine then. I dare...no double dare...no..." Green snapped his fingers before saying, "I TRIPLE dare you to answer this question if you had heard it."

"Whoooa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Yep. We heard your question loud and clear Green." Babs smiled and winked.

"Here we go then." Buster said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone looked at Buster and Babs. Buster cleared his throat before answering:

"Her name is Sarina."

Everyone then turned to look at the cat duo's reaction and they are extremely surprised. Not on Furrball, who is simply surprised, but on Green, whose reaction is a mix of surprise and shock.

"Huh?!" Green asked in surprise and shock.

"Half tigress-Half Cat." Babs said.

Everybody gasped in awe before looking at Green to see that his lower body has turned to white.

"She goes to the T&H High School." Buster said.

Green's tail got white.

"She and Tyson Silver are in the same class." Babs said.

Green's upper body got white.

"You saved her from a disaster." Buster said.

Green's furs got white as everybody is in total awe.

"And she's finally one pretty badass girlfriend you have." Babs winked.

"Wow!" Everyone is total awe as Green's face and hair got white.

"Like Hilary?" Ronald asked.

"Somewhat." Buster said in which Hilary is in awe as well before Buster asked, "So what do you think Green? Are we correct?"

"The information you two told are false and baseless." Green tried to say proudly.

However, Green then melted down like a snowman before slowly crawling his way to the bathroom. Everybody gasped in awe.

"So it's true." Rhubella said in awe, "Green does have a girlfriend."

"Hooray! Hooray!" Sneezer jumped happily.

Everybody cheered including many of the teachers, who are in awe as to what they just heard.

"Another couple in the making in here? Wow!" Sam said in awe.

"It wooks wike she goes to the T&H High School from what we just heawd." Elmer said.

"Incredible." Wile said in awe.

" _So it's true all along about Green having a girlfriend._ " Calamity showed it in one of the signboards.

" _Yep."_ Little Beeper showed it in one of the signboards.

"You knew this all along did you?" Concord asked to Furrball.

Furrball could only smile meekly.

"It's a yes." Vinnie said.

"That's really amazing." Runt said.

"Yeah but why did he hide it from us?" Rita asked curiously.

"So where's Green now by the way?" Minerva asked.

"He crawled his way to the bathroom." Sweetie said.

"Ah. Here he is now." Sylvia said.

Green then arrived from the bathroom but he is walking nervously in a weird way. Never in his life he had been reacted like this and he could feel the shivers coming down from his spine. Slowly, he approached towards Buster and Babs and then started to ask in a bit of a mumbling way.

"How...How...How...did...did...did...you...find...out...?" Green mumbled up before shaking his head and asked a bit sternly, "How did you find out about this?!"

"Whoa come down Green." Buster said, "We, along with Silver, met her last night."

"You what?!"

Everyone is in awe.

"You really did?" A female toon asked in awe.

"Yep. We met her, chatted with her and after we found out that Green is her boyfriend, we all got excited and went to the Awesome Club where the other Rocker members were there." Babs smiled, "They all know her so we talked a lot about him and her and we really enjoyed it."

"Wow!" Everyone is in awe.

"No...This cannot be true..." Green said in shock.

"Ryan called you a few times but you weren't answering his call so we all assumed that you were busy." Buster said.

"So she said that she wants to have a nice, lovely talk with you later on." Babs smiled and teased a bit before winking.

"Awwwww..." Everyone is touched.

"Sufferin' Succotash! He does have a girlfriend!" Sylvester said happily.

Taz made some happy noises.

"Hmm...Interesting." Daffy said.

"Oh My. A handsome young toon is in a nervous state." Granny said.

"I say I say that's because he is blown away when they finally revealed that he has a girlfriend." Foghorn said.

"Hey kid. Why are you so nervous on that?" Slappy asked.

But Green didn't answer as he stumbled on the locker room, lost in thought. He is now confused as to what he should do now. Silence occurred for a moment in which Green sweated a lot.

"Uh...Green? Are you okay?" Furrball asked worriedly.

"All this had happened...how did it happened...He called me...I left it in silence mood." Green is randomly saying before saying it in a nervous way, "Well at least I was saved from a huge embarrassment since I didn't answer. I wonder how many..."

Green then immediately switched on the phone and his eyes extended and popped out on the phone in shock upon seeing how many missed calls and messages are there.

"Gosh. Looks like he sure has a lot of talking to do or some junk." Shirley said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Let's see her." Gogo said.

"Well it wasn't fair that you three only saw her and not us!" Plucky whined a bit.

"Come down green feathers. We know it." Buster said, "And that's why we invited her to come to Acme Looniversity."

Everyone is in total awe, surprise and happy except poor Green as an anvil fell on him.

"You did?" Hampton and Fifi asked in awe.

"Yep. Though she needs Green to confirm about it." Babs said.

Everybody cheered before they eagerly look at Green to see what he can do next.

"Me love to see Green's girlfriend." Dizzy said happy.

"Well we all are." Mary said.

" _This is gonna be great_." Road Runner showed it in the signboard.

"Hey Green. You shouldn't be getting a breakdown just for that." Hilary said.

"I wanna hug you and squeeze you and your girlie and we'll be together forever and ever." Elmyra said as she ran to hug Green.

"Not on my watch." Ronald said as he grabbed Elmyra and squeezed her and hugged her in which everybody cheered and laughed.

"I'm a bit nervous though. Since she goes to that school we went on the tour, is she gonna be hostile to me?" Rhubella gulped a bit.

"Don't worry. All the explanations will be done." Wally said.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Babs said.

"So what did you think Green?" Buster asked, "It will be great fun ain't it?"

Green, who just recovered from the damage of the anvil, quickly shook his head, stared at them for a while and said:

"Hmph. You can be happy, celebrate and pester all you want but I'm sure that the teachers won't be liking it. Especially the principal and the top teacher himself, Bugs Bunny."

"I would love to see her as well. Please don't be shy about that Green kiddo." A voice, which is none other than Bugs Bunny, said as he approached them.

"Yeah thank you but..."

Green then suddenly got a bit surprise.

"Wait. What?" Green asked in total surprise.

"It would be great if you can bring or invite her to come to Acme Looniversity. It would be amazing kid." Bugs smiled before saying, "After school of course."

Upon hearing that, Green's jaws drops in shock and another anvil fell of him. After that, a white flag is raised which reads:

 _When the principal even supports this._

"Gee doc. What's wrong with the Green kid?" Bugs asked in a bit of confuse tone.

"Oh. Now that we all know about Green having a girlfriend, he's been acting like that." Babs said.

"Why you do this?" Furrball asked.

"Cause we care for him." Buster said.

"Doesn't look like to me."

Everyone then chuckled a bit as Green is recovering from the damage from another anvil that fell down.

"Ariba! Ariba! Who wants to meet her amigos?" Speedy Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"I think it's gonna be great." Vinnie said.

"Can I see her too?" Pete asked in excitement.

Bugs nodded and smiled as the teachers said, "Yes.", "Good idea.", "Definitely.", etc in which the students cheered about it except Green, who just recovered and shook his head and is in shock that even the teachers would want to see his girlfriend including Sylvester and Sylvia, Furrball's mentor and caretaker. Then he suddenly realized that two teachers didn't answer yet and he went towards them, hoping for a miracle.

"Steve? Penelope?" Green asked meekly to his mentor and caretaker.

"I think it would be nice if you can invite her here." Penelope smiled and said in her French accent.

"Yeah. It's going to be really awesome." Steve said happily.

Upon hearing that, Green's jaws drops down in even more shock and, this time, a safe fell of him with words written which reads:

 _When your own mentor and caretaker even supports this._

"Oooooohhh. Now that's gonna hurt." Tweety said.

"In...In...Indeed." Porky Pig said.

"So we are all in?" Bugs asked.

"Yes!" Everybody cheered except Furrball who is trying to open the safe.

While everyone is excited and talking about it, Furrball, with the help of Sylvester and Steve, opened the safe to see a very dizzy Green in which the small electric guitars are moving around his head like stars.

"Hey Green. Are you okay?" Furrball asked.

"Okay? I'm Super Okay!" Green said happily in a dizzy way, "I'm gonna go rock and roll now. Yahoo!"

And so Green dizzily made his way to the bathroom. However...

"Uh Oh. He went to the females' bathroom." Penelope gasped a bit in her French accent which caught some attention.

"Merci. It can't be help since he got hit three times by a falling object." Pepe said in his French accent.

Everybody nodded when suddenly they could hear a female human toon voice:

"Hey. This is the girls' bathroom! Wait. Are you dizzy? Oh Dear, it can't be help. Time for a slide then."

And so they could see that a dizzy Green being slided to the boys' bathroom.

"Hey! That's so light!" Max growled and whined, "I got slapped and hit when I mistakenly went to the ladies one and all he gets is a slide?!"

"Same here!" Plucky whined.

"Well the difference is that he got hit by a safe while you two were in a perfect condition when you accidentally went to our bathroom or some junk." Shirley said in which Max and Plucky groaned.

Soon enough, everyone is back to talking about Green's girlfriend again. Few minutes later, Green came back. He folded his arms and said:

"There's no way I can invite her! I can't and I won't!"

Upon hearing that, everybody gasped and they are in total shock. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Buster asked in a bit of shock:

"How can you say that Green? She is your girlfriend."

"Yeah and she really wants to come here to see you and others." Babs said.

"Like come on Green. She really cares about you." Fifi said in shock in her French accent before asking, "Why do you say that?"

"She loves you." Hilary said before asking, "Don't you love her back?"

"I do and I can try for the invitation." Green said, "But because of one specific main reason, I can't."

"One specific main reason?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Yep."

Green nodded as silence occurred for a moment before a voice asked:

"What could be that main reason that is barring you from inviting your girlfriend to come here?"

"The reason is that..." Green said before turning around and asked in surprise, "Do I know you?"

Everybody looked at her and said "Wow!" upon seeing Lola Bunny. She is wearing the attire from her appearance from 'The Looney Tunes Show'.

"Of course you know. I'm Lola Bunny." Lola said.

"The Lola Bunny I know is kinda from the Space Jam one." Green said.

"Oh...you mean this?"

The new Lola then spin changed herself into the Space Jam Lola in which everyone is in awe.

"Heh. I would love to do that trick." Babs said.

"Wait? How?" Green asked.

"Oh. It's just that I can spin change into two different versions of me in case the directors call me to appear on a show which seems fitting since the mix of those two appear only in the flash episodes." Lola explained, "The new me that you just saw is from the 'The New Looney Tunes Show'."

"Oh. Does Silver know about this?"

"Yep."

Bugs, Buster and Babs also nodded as well as the others.

"I see. So you were saying as to what's the main reason right?" Green asked.

Lola then spin changed into the new Lola and said:

"Yep."

Silence then occurred for a moment in which everyone is waiting for Green's answer but Green really didn't feel like answering it. After a while, Wally suggested:

"Is it because she's a hybrid?"

Everybody is soon talking about it. Given Acme Acres's history on inter-species marriage, most of them thought that this could be the case.

"But I think Acme Acres is now better off than in the past regarding that issue." Ronald said.

"Gee. That past still gives me chills boy." Runt said.

"You just can't be taken aback because of what happened in the past Green." Rita said.

"Yeah and if anyone tries to bring back the past situation, I'll be around to kick their butts." Hilary said.

"Same here." Mary said.

Everyone soon began to talk and say encouraging words. Suddenly, Green then rapidly shook his head.

"Nope." Slappy said, "No is the answer."

"Second guess?" Daffy asked.

Green nodded and everyone seems to be thinking about it till Rhubella asked:

"Elmyra?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Green roared in laughter in which everyone started to laugh as well, even Max.

"What's so funny about me?" Elmyra asked curiously.

"No. It's just that when Rhubella mentioned you, he laughed so we couldn't help it." Buster laughed a bit.

"Which means that she might also avoid your hugs without breaking a sweat." Babs said.

"Oh My. Like this is on a rise or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. Soon you will have no one left to hug." Plucky said in which everyone roared in laughter while Elmyra groaned.

"There is that dadgum Max with you." Fowlmouth said which shocked Max.

"Ah yes. It's a good idea." Elmyra said happily.

"WHAT?!" Max gasped in horror as he tried to run only to get caught by Elmyra's 'hugs', "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"You will pay for this chicken!" Max growled.

"Make me!" Fowlmouth dared.

Everyone then laughed again for a while before Skippy asked:

"So if this is also not the main reason, then what is?"

"Looks like I will have to say." Green said and sighed.

Everyone then watches as Green spin changes his electric guitar to a normal guitar, waited for a while before began playing and starting to sing:

 _ **Once upon a time**_

 _ **Comes a beautiful mink inside the school**_

 _ **She enters to teach in the class**_

 _ **And folks are like...**_

Green then spin changes his guitar back to the electric guitar and then made some crazy noises like "OH YAY!", "Yahoo!", etc and whistled and meowed and so on.

The others are trying to think what Green is trying to mean and say when suddenly Minerva got a click in her head as she realizes what Green could mean.

"Wait. I think I might know what you mean." Minerva said before asking, "Could it be that the main reason is that if she comes here, then the other toons and human toons will start drooling over her and fall heads over heels on her and you will find it difficult to control it and you will be embarrassed?"

Green quickly nodded his head as everybody gasped in shock, mostly the males.

"So you are saying that the reason you can't invite her...?" Plucky started and gasped.

"Is because of us and others?!" Fowlmouth finished and gasped.

Green nodded and pretty soon, everyone is talking about it.

"This is a very understandable reason." Babs said.

"Gosh. Like I totally agree with Green or some junk." Shirley said, "He wants to protect her."

"At least he is way better than that Johnny Pew jerk." Fifi said in her French accent.

"I knew that this could be the reason." Minerva said.

"Yeah. This main reason is very understandable cause you know what happens when you walk around Acme Acres right?" Lola asked.

"Yep."

"Look out Pepe. He could mean you as well." Penelope teased a bit in her French accent.

"Why me? It's not my own self. My body and instincts reacts." Pepe said in his French accent, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah right." Steve said in which everybody laughed.

"Don't look at me. I've got Tina." Daffy said.

Taz made some noises.

"I totally understand you mean Green." Runt said.

"Same here. Some toons are very aware of the surroundings." Rita said.

"Good reasoning Green." Sylvester said.

"Especially since they showed that many times in the television." Sylvia said.

"That's true and it cannot be denied." Bugs said.

While the other teachers are talking and seemingly agreeing to Green's main reason, some of the students protested.

"Oh come on! That's not right! Why does it have to be us?!" A human toon cried and whined.

"Yeah. We cannot help it you know. It's what we do." A toon said.

"Yeah dadgum it. Look at you, you are surrounded by hot, pretty girls." Fowlmouth said.

"Hmph. As if." Green said, "You can be charming all you want but I'm not gonna fall for your charms and looks. No offense girls."

"That's okay." The female toons and human toons said.

"One of the few toons not to be in total daze or drooling." Wally smiled.

"What a loyal and great boyfriend she has." Hilary smiled in which the others nodded.

"Green. That's not true that all of us are like that." Ronald said.

"Name the ones who don't act like that please?" Green asked.

"Wally." Rhubella said.

"Ronald." Hilary said.

"Hampton." Fifi said in her French accent in which Hampton smiled.

"Max." Vinnie said.

"I don't need love. I need money and lots of money!" Max demanded.

"Then what about Elmyra?" Concord asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe even Furrball can fall in daze." Sweetie chuckled.

"Totally agree." Sneezer chuckled.

"Excuse me!" Furrball said.

" _Me too Green. I never fall in daze._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard before turning it, " _Well sometimes but not often._ "

" _Me too_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Us teachers will never do that on students so get that point." Wile said in which Road Runner nodded and beeped.

"And finally you Green." Mary said.

"Thanks." Green smiled back.

Everybody is talking about it for a while. After that, silence occurred for a moment before Penelope then said in her French accent:

"Look Green. We understand your main reasoning and we all know that this happens but you shouldn't hold back because of that."

"True. We'll be all there right?" Steve asked in which everybody nodded.

"Right." Sylvester and Sylvia happily said and nodded.

"Indeed Steve." Bugs also nodded as he munched his carrot.

"I say I say, don't be afraid my boy." Foghorn said.

"Yeah. I'll be there to give a good glare at the ones who do that." Ronald said in which the toons and human toons gulped.

"And we'll keep our boyfriends in check." Babs said before smiling evily at Buster, who smiled meekly.

"True. You know I have zapping powers or some junk eh?" Shirley asked before evily smiling at Plucky but more so on Fowlmouth.

"Heh Heh Heh." Plucky and Fowlmouth gulped and sweated.

"See Green. Even some of us can help you avoid that situation." Hampton said in which Fifi nodded.

"Ex...Ex...Ex...Exactly." Porky Pig said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green is tapping his foot.

"So what do you think Green?" Lola asked before excitingly said, "It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah. Please invite her." Skippy said as he hugged one of Green's leg.

"Me wanna see your girlfriend." Dizzy said as he hugged the other leg of Green.

"Pleasssseeee?" Skippy and Dizzy looked at Green with sparkles twinkling in their eyes.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green groaned and sighed before he reached something in his pocket. Everyone's getting excited as to if Green is finally convinced but then...

"Heads or Tails?" Green said as he reveals a coin.

"Wow Green. I'm impressed." Buster said, "You're still putting up a resistance."

"Yay!" Furrball cheered.

"Not you Buster. I mean to Dizzy." Green said in which everybody 'ohhhhh'ed before asking, "Well then Dizzy. Heads or Tails?"

"Uh...Me heads." Dizzy said.

Green nodded as he tossed the coin in which everybody looked at it. The coin then fell down on the floor in which Dizzy and Green looked at it and the result is...

"Dang it!" Green gasped in horror and snapped his finger in frustration like King from The King of Fighters when she loses by time up.

"Yeah! Heads win!" Dizzy said happily in which everybody cheered.

"Looks like your last pocket of resistance has ended early." Plucky said.

"Can't believe this. What has gone wrong with me today?" Green asked as he scratched his hair.

"Don't know. Beats me." Furrball said and gulped a bit.

"So Green. Is there anymore resistance you would like to offer to us?" Buster asked smiling.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Let's see your girlfriend." Gogo danced and said happily.

Green could only growl and groan in response while everybody cheered except Furrball, who is very sad and looked at his best childhood friend for life.

"I'm sorry that this all got blown up." Furrball said sadly.

"Heh. It's not your fault Furrball. We were not there when Buster, Babs and Silver met her." Green said before sighing, "I'm gonna have to let Junior know about this."

Furrball nodded and sighed while Green looked up and gulped before saying:

"You know what? Something tells me that this is not going to be a good day for me."

"How and why?" Furrball asked.

All off a sudden, an anvil fell on Green which made Furrball jump all off a sudden before worriedly looking at Green. The only thing Furrball could hear is a meek voice of Green saying, "Ow."

So for the rest of the day, everyone is chatting happily and in excitement about the upcoming arrival of Green's girlfriend while Green is 'kinda forced' (as he would say that while breaking the fourth wall) to make arrangements and had to respond the calls and messages he had missed. He has a huge feeling that they could be looking and spying at him as to whether he is doing it, which they did, and so he has to use the Five Nights of Freddy's jumpscare techniques which frightened them and they ran off as a result. At one point, he caught Sweetie, who is flying, and Sneezer looking at him. They tried to fly and run away but Green caught them with his electric guitar-spin changing-into-rope before throwing a dynamite on them as well. When Sweetie and Sneezer got tied up, they also got blasted by the dynamite before being made into a pair of golf balls in which Green swatted it with his golf club, in which he spin changed it from his rope. The golf balls landed on a bucket of water in which Pete noticed it and said in joy, "A hole in one!". Luckily Steve and his single class with him, Penelope, Furrball's company and the History class helped him cool down a bit.

 _Some hours later_

 _Outside:_

It's the end of the school day but the students and teachers aren't leaving.

You wanna know why?

Green arrived at the scene, feeling in a bit of dread. He had never thought that day would come and he is a bit scared. Furrball is with him and he tried to cheer him up.

"Just come down Green. It's only for a day. Pretty soon, everyone's gonna forget about it." Furrball said.

"Yeah right. I highly doubt it." Green said, "To be honest, I was hoping to invite her when all of them left so that we can see the school. It's gonna happen but they are going to meet her this time and you know what's gonna be their reaction if they see an attractive girl or lady right?"

Furrball nodded before saying:

"Yeah I know but it's quite natural that it happens and you will have to live it. Even the girls went crazy about you like Babs, Fifi, etc when you first arrived here. Remember that day?"

"Yeah I know and you're right, I guess I'm gonna have to live with it and be one of the few toons not to fall heads over heels over random attractive ladies and girls." Green said.

"Well that's very good."

"Thanks."

The cat duo then smiled at each other as silence occurred for a while before Furrball spotted someone and gasped:

"Hey. Is that..."

Green looked at the direction where Furrball is looking and he gasped as well.

"Oh No. She's here already?"

"Yep. She's already here." Furrball said.

Green gulped a bit.

"Tell me what to do." Furrball said, "I think I can block them off."

"You're serious?" Green gasped, "That's impossible."

"I can try."

Green thought for a moment before saying:

"Okay then. Good luck but try not to get yourself hurt too much."

"Thanks. Go talk to your girlfriend."

Green nodded as he jogged by to meet his girlfriend while Furrball braced himself to try to block the others from approaching them.

When Green is near approaching his girlfriend, he called out:

"Hey Sarina."

"Hey Green." Sarina called out happily.

Both of them soon slapped each other high fives and hugged each other although Sarina had to lift Green up because of their height difference but they are overjoyed to see each other. Sarina then put Green down.

"You look really badass and beautiful on that attire." Green said.

"Thanks." Sarina smiled before saying, "And you still really look handsome. Your hair is still cool. I guess that your last name 'Green' suits you based on yourself eh?"

"Could be..."

Both of them laughed a bit with Sarina playfully rubbing Green's hair before asking:

"Don't you ever wear your casual attire when you come here?"

"I hope so cause summer is approaching and it will soon be hot." Green said.

Sarina nodded as silence occurred for a while before she smiled and said:

"It's been a while since we saw each other and have a moment talk like this alone if you know what I mean. We have been calling each other and sending some messages but my heart was beating really fast and even a love angel came and said "Go and see your boyfriend." and shot an arrow at me since I got really nervous."

"I see." Green said before asking, "By the way, how did your tour go around Acme Acres you won't mind saying that again?"

"Of course not. The tour was great and it was really fun. We even came here and saw the Acme Looniversity."

"Ah cool."

"Ryan and my friend, Sabrina, told me and my friends about you and the others visiting to the Toons and Humans Town/City and to the school as well. I also saw your performances as well as the others on T.V at the Cool Club and we all really enjoyed it. Felt great to be back where you lived before?"

"Yep. Felt great to be back and thanks for watching us."

Sarina smiled and chuckled a bit. Green then asked:

"So...did you have any problem coming here like skipping some stuffs and like that?"

"Not really." Sarina said, "My class routine ended early and I told my friends beforehand and all I had to wait was your confirmation in which you called and told the specific time to come but I arrived to Acme Acres earlier so I took the time to go around before coming here. Luckily I knew the route to here so yeah. Thanks for letting me come here."

"Ah...yeah...No problem."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Sarina asked:

"So you have any more to ask? I'll be more than happy to answer those."

"Ah yeah." Green sweated a bit before asking, "So...I heard that you met Buster, Babs and Silver yesterday right?"

"Oh Yeah. I accidentally hit Silver with the bag and that's how I met them. He recognized me cause we are both classmates and we talked and even went to the Awesome Club where the other Rocker members were there so we talked and then me and Ryan called you but you were not picking up the phone so we had to leave some messages to you."

"Ah...I...see. I saw the messages "

"I know why you are sweating. Hey Green, I'm sorry I mentioned you as my boyfriend cause we both know that we don't want to be embarrassed. I hope it didn't cause you any trouble today."

"Well...uh...it did...not trouble...but..."

"You were really nervous when you called me today. Did anything happen?"

"Well you see..."

So Green told what had happened inside the school when Buster and Babs, in front of everyone, told Green about his girlfriend and what happened afterwards. However, he is so nervous that he is mumbling up. Sarina then patted and rubbed his hair and kissed his forehead before saying:

"Take it easy. I can understand though what you are saying. So you are saying there is one big reason that you wanted me to come later on rather than the time you told me right?"

Green quickly nodded.

"What is the reason?" Sarina asked.

"The reason is..."

Suddenly Green could hear some awwing voices and a love heart flying in which Green popped it. He then turned around...

And there it was...

Plucky, Fowlmouth, Skippy and other toons and human toons...

All their tongues rolled on the ground and their eyes turn into love hearts when they are staring at Sarina. The worst fear for Green came totally true.

"This was what I dreaded." Green groaned while breaking the 4th wall.

All off a sudden, Furrball's head popped up and said:

"I'm sorry Green. I tried to block them but I got overpowered."

"I had a feeling that this will happen." Green said as he pulled Furrball out from the crowd.

"Hey Furrball. Are you alright?" Sarina asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking." Furrball said.

"Sarina. There's your answer." Green said and sighed as he shows the crowd full of love-struck toons and human toons.

All off a sudden, Ronald appeared out of nowhere and glared at them causing some of them to back away in fear while some of them are getting smacked and zapped by none other than...

"Have some respect for the visitor will ya?" Babs asked sternly as she whacks some of them with her hammer.

"Like you are making Green totally right about his main reason or some junk." Shirley said sternly.

"But we can't help it!" Some of them whined including Fowlmouth.

"No wonder why Green is afraid of bringing her here." Ronald said as he continues to glare at them.

While this is going on, Furrball said:

"Yep. There you have it."

"Ah I see." Sarina said before smiling, "Don't worry about that. I know how to handle that situation since the teacher taught us that scenario."

"The teacher did?" Green asked in awe.

"Yep. It looks like some of your friends though aren't love stuck at all."

"That's because some of them have boyfriends and girlfriends and are sticking by them."

"Ah. Good to hear."

Meanwhile Plucky, who got glared off by Ronald, is banging his head after he was told by Shirley what he did.

"Oh Come on! I had to make Green right and in front of his girlfriend!" Plucky cried out, "I just can't help it! My body and instincts..."

"Like come down Plucky or some junk." Shirley said, "I know that you are like that right now but maybe we can do something about it."

"Yeah right. Knowing you, what's gonna happen to me in the future if I continue to act like that?"

"We will do something about it. Don't worry."

Plucky groaned and sighed. Afterwards, everyone turned to see Sarina with the other students joining them. Green sighed for a moment before introducing:

"Fellas. This is Sabrina..."

"Yep. We know." Buster said before apologizing, "We are sorry that you had to be welcomed like that."

"Yeah. Green was right about why he wanted to invite you but can't." Babs said as she glares at the ones who went love-stuck upon seeing her.

"Like they can't help it when they see an attractive toon lady or girl or some junk." Shirley said.

"It can't be help being pretty attractive huh?" Fifi asked in her French accent.

"Yeah." Sarina nodded.

"Hope that didn't upset you Green." Hampton said.

"Not upset but dreaded that my worst fear came true." Green said.

"See. You made Green feel bad." Ronald said in which the ones who went love-stuck gulped.

"Men." Hilary sighed, "They can be sometimes like that."

"I know." Sarina said.

"Me very sorry about it. Me usually date human ladies." Dizzy said.

"And I'm sorry too." Plucky apologized, "I really just can't help it."

"Well at least Dizzy and Plucky apologized." Wally said.

"Ah that's okay. It also happened like that when we were on the tour." Sarina said, "Luckily, I was able to fend it off."

"Wow!" Everyone is in awe.

"So we are fended off as well?" Skippy asked and gasped in which everybody laughed a bit.

"No dadgum it! I wanna date someone!" Fowlmouth whined.

"Date Elmyra." Vinnie joked in which Fowlmouth gasped.

"Did someone wants to date me? Oh you chicky-wicky, I'll be more than happy too." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Fowlmouth.

"Nooooooooooo!" Fowlmouth cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Finally! Someone getting hugged other than me." Max said.

"You may have one luck but you will be running out on another luck." Concord said, "I'm so gonna peck you for switching papers during Steve's class."

"Peck me! I dare you!"

And so Concord did peck him in which Max ran around and cried "Ow! Ow! Ow!" in which everybody laughed.

"Anyway, welcome to Acme Looniversity." Mary smiled, "We are very glad to meet you."

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Welcome to Acme Loo!" Gogo said and danced happily.

"Thanks." Sarina nodded and smiled.

" _How were you able to know this place?_ " Calamity showed it in the signboard.

" _Did Green gave you the direction?_ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard.

"No because we even came here during the tour so I knew the directions." Sarina said in which everyone is in awe.

"Ohhhhhhh." Everybody 'ohhhh'ed.

"We were at the Toons and Humans Town/City at that time." Sweetie said.

"We went to the high school and boy it was fun going around." Sneezer said.

Everybody nodded and smiled before a female human toon said:

"And now we wait for the teachers to arrive."

"Wait! Teachers?!" Green gasped.

"Yeah. They were also there when that took place." Furrball reminded.

"Oh No..."

"What's going on here may we ask varmint?" A voice boomed.

Recognizing that voice, they all turned around to see that now the teachers and staff are approaching them. They looked at Sarina and they are in awe.

"Oh My. Who is this wonderful young girl?" Granny asked in awe.

"Must be Green's girlfriend I presume?" Lola asked in which Green gasped.

"How do you know?" Green asked in surprise.

"Why are the others here then?"

"Oh..."

"Hope nothing had happened that left you embarrassed kid." Bugs said in which Green gulped.

"I think something did." Furrball said, "Some folks became love stuck upon seeing her."

"I see. Is this the way you greet the visitor like that if it's a lady or a girl?"

The ones who went love-stuck gulped and smiled meekly.

"Not me." Buster said as he steps out.

"Ah sorry about that kiddo. Sometimes we usually do that as well." Daffy said.

"Twue. Vewy Twue." Elmer said.

"Well not all of us. I'm too busy catching Road Runner." Wile said.

" _And you're too busy making failed experiment and plans and having to fall down a thousand times_." Road Runner showed it in the signboard in which Wile groaned while everybody laughed.

"I say I say, welcome to Acme Looniversity." Foghorn said, "We sure had some surprise visits before we went exploring the T&H Town/City."

"Really? Who?" Sarina asked.

"Richard Tex Tex." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"A...A...A...And Tyson Silver." Porky Pig said.

Taz made some happy noises.

"Sufferin' Succotash! You are Green's girlfriend indeed." Sylvester said.

"I think this was already known by now." Sylvia said in which Sylvester realized and sighed while the others chuckled.

"My My. Can we go out and have some lovely moments?" Pepe asked smiling in his French accent.

"Pepe!" The teachers, staffs and some students said angrily in which Pepe realized his mistake.

But before Pepe could say anything, Steve headlocked him.

"Still on your flirting ways eh?" Sam asked.

"Merci! Merci! Merci!" Pepe cried out in his French accent.

"I think I already heard that word a thousand times by now." Penelope said in her French accent in which everyone chuckled.

"Sarina. Steve is your boyfriend's mentor while Penelope is your boyfriend's caretaker." Buster said.

"Damn you! I was going to introduce them!" Green exclaimed in which Buster smiled and whistled.

"Ah I see." Sarina said in awe.

After a while, Steve let Pepe go and, along with Penelope, gave a small wave and said "Hi." to her.

"Hi there. I'm Steve, Green's mentor. Nice to meet you." Steve said.

"And I'm Penelope, just in case, and I'm his caretaker." Penelope smiled.

"I think Buster has already introduced it before." Sarina said in which everyone chuckled a bit, "Well then, it's really great to meet you and thank you very much for being his guide."

"Ah no worries. He is very smart, cool and clever." Steve said.

"Yep. Your boyfriend is wonderful indeed." Penelope smiled.

"Not in front of others!" Green cried and whined in which everybody laughed a bit as his face turns to pink reddish.

"There There." Furrball comforted him.

"Well Sarina. Now that we know a bit who you are, let's hope you appear in his and/or with Furrball episode segments." Bugs said.

"Yeah. It will be fun." Lola said.

"My episode segments?" Green asked.

"Yeah. We have many episodes that focuses on one or a few toons like some episodes focusing on Furrball, 'My Dinner with Elmyra' focusing on Max and Elmyra..." Buster said.

"How dare you mention that episode?!" Max growled angrily in which everybody laughed.

"It was the best episode ever!" Elmyra jumped happily which brought even more laughter.

"We also have relating to this..." Babs said before she and Buster said, "The Wheel of Comedy."

"I say I say that there will be some action if episodes focuses on Green himself only." Foghorn said.

"I think I get it now." Sarina said, "Looking forward to be appearing those episodes."

"Yes!" Furrball jumped happily in which everybody smiled at him.

"There's still some learning I have to do." Green said in which everybody nodded and smiled at him, well except...

"No Steve! No more please!" Sneezer and Sweetie cried out loud in which everybody laughed.

After that, silence occurred for a moment before Tweety asked:

"Oooooooohhh. Are you a hybrid I guess?"

"Yeah." Sarina said, "Half tigress-Half cat."

Everybody is in awe.

"Nice. I'm a hybrid too." Ronald said happily, "Half dog-Half cat."

"Yeah I know. Many people and toons had mistaken you as a lion." Sarina said before asking, "Are there anyone else there?"

"Nope. I'm the only one."

"What? Why?"

"Did the school teach you about the history of Acme Acres?" Mary asked.

Sarina thought for a moment before realizing something and said:

"Oh Yeah! Things weren't looking good at Acme Acres regarding the inter-species topic right?"

"Yep. That's true. It affected us as well." Rita said in which Sarina gasped.

"We are Ronald's parents by the way." Runt said in which Sarina is in total awe, "So since you are new friend and you are Green's girlfriend, we will tell you exactly about what had happened to us."

Ronald and his parents then told about their lives during that time in which Sarina gasped is in shock. After hearing all this, she sadly said:

"I'm really sorry to hear all of this. I just wished that you could have heard about the T&H Town/City earlier so that things could have been better."

"That's alright." Ronald and his parents said before Ronald said, "At least, the situation is a bit better now."

"Yeah but don't forget that before your government or mayor took stern actions, there were some sabotage attacks on the inter-species wedding in that town/city as well." Slappy said in which Sarina nodded.

"And the rest you know what happened next." Steve said in which everybody nodded.

"You live in that place?" Sarina asked in which Steve nodded and she is in awe.

"Not only him. Also me, Elmer, Sam, Sylvester, Sylvia and Penelope." Wile said, "Bugs and Lola also live there for a half a year there and half a year here."

"Indeed folks." Bugs smiled as he munched his carrot.

"And your boyfriend and Furrball also lived there before moving here with Green much later." Vinnie said.

"I'm very well aware of that." Sarina said, "I think I saw you all sometimes."

"You did? Wow!" Sam said in awe.

"Eureka!" Elmer said happily.

Everyone chuckled a bit as silence occurred for a while before Minerva asked and said:

"It's tough being attractive huh? Getting being drooled instantly when you stepped in."

"Oh Come on!" The students who drooled cried and whined in which the others laughed.

"Not really." Sarina said in which everyone is in total surprise, "There is a way."

"Really? How so?" A female human toon asked in awe.

Sarina then explained:

"There is a class which is available in our school in both Cartoon and Anime Section. This class teaches and lends help as to how to ignore and avoid the drooling situations when you are in it so that you can focus on your own relationship and not having to face some tension or misunderstanding that you are a playboy or playgirl."

Everyone is in awe.

"Really? There's a class on that?" Lola asked in awe.

"I had no idea on that kid." Bugs said, "I mean we went on the whole tour around the school but we might had not seen some few classes. This is really incredible."

Everybody nodded and are in awe.

"Can I apply for it? Even though I'm a teacher?" Minerva asked in excitement.

"Yes but there's a catch." Sarina said, "You must not lie saying that you have been drooled around and that you need help."

"I do not want to be boastful but I had been drooled all around in our T.V show including Wakko and Yakko and I have a relationship on my own."

"I think the teacher will recognize you so it won't be a problem I hope."

"Yes! Thank you very much for your help! I will definitely give something for you."

"Nooooo!" The drooling students cried and whined with Fowlmouth saying, "We dadgum it love you!"

"Thank you but I have to attend in order to save myself from lawsuits and blames of divorces and breakdowns on me in the future."

Fowlmouth and others groaned while the others chuckled a bit.

"I might need help too." Plucky said before asking, "I have Shirl but I drooled along with the others when I saw you but I'm really afraid of what's gonna happen to us in the future if I continue to do so. So is there any help I can get?"

"That I'm not so sure." Sarina said before apologizing, "Sorry."

"Oh Nuts."

"Don't worry Plucky. We'll figure it out somehow or some junk." Shirley said in which Fowlmouth cried and whined.

"How about giving up your addiction to gold and fame?" Hampton asked in which Plucky gasped.

"Never!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Yeah. We will fight to overtake you rabbits!" Daffy proclaimed, "And our golden chance is at the Toons and Humans Town/City where everybody REALLY loves us!"

"Yes! We'll be famous!"

"Indeed."

Daffy and Plucky then slapped high fives in which everybody chuckled a bit. Silence then again occurred for a moment before Sarina then said:

"You look good on that green wristband by the Green."

"Ah...yeah...thanks." Green said.

"Oh. Green is the leader of the Young Cat Trio by the way." Sylvia said.

"Yep. He is indeed even though he hadn't appeared in the T.V show yet in which I hope he will." Sylvester said.

"He will indeed." Steve said in which everybody nodded.

"I hope so too." Penelope said in her French accent.

"I bet you voted for your boyfriend did you?" Fifi asked smiling in her French accent.

"Well I..." Sarina whistled a bit in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Him being leader is better because he's more clever than me." Furrball said.

"Why? Why Green?" Sweetie cried and whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

After that, they chatted about other stuffs for a while before Hilary said and asked:

"Say. You look kinda pretty athletic. What sports do you do?"

"Well..." Sarina said, "Basketball..."

"See you next time in the court." Babs said happily.

"Boxing in my form of MMA..."

"Oi. See you in the ring." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Wait. What?"

"Well the sports that you mentioned, they are also in there." Mary said, "I'm also part of the boxing and basketball team as well."

"And I'm the basketball coach." Lola said.

"Boxing coach." Rita said.

"I say I say do you play football?" Foghorn asked.

"Well not really..." Sarina said.

"Ah I see."

"Wait. You do MMA or some junk?" Shirley asked in awe as well as everyone else, "Like gosh. That's amazing."

"You know about this right?" Ronald asked in which Green nodded.

"I would really love to see one of your fights." Minerva said.

"I would like to ask you one thing." Sarina said in which everyone listened closely, "Try to say one bad thing about Green."

"I wanna cut your boyfriend's hair cause it's too stylish!" Max said.

"Please say that again would you..."

Crackling knuckles can be heard.

"You just said to tell one bad thing about Green!" Max defended in which they chuckled a bit.

"I know. I was just saying." Sarina said.

"Wow kid. That's one badass girlfriend you have kid." Slappy said.

"Indeed Green. You didn't really have to hide it from all of us you know." Penelope said.

"Can't blame him. He did that because he knew what's gonna happen if they see her." Bugs said in which the toons and human toons who drooled on her when they saw her gulped and smiled meekly.

"Good luck Sweetie." Concord said in which Bookworm laughed.

"Why me?" Sweetie asked gulping.

"Yes!" Furrball said happily.

Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Hilary said:

"Wow. I would love to fight against you someday."

Green gasped and gulped upon hearing that.

"Knowing you, I would be finished within only 10 seconds." Sarina said.

"That's not true. You might be tough as well." Hilary said.

"You say that but you'll show your true power later on." Ronald said, "That turned out to be true in most cases."

"It will be a good fight. Right Green?" Wally asked smiling.

"More like one-sided." Green groaned in which Wally sighed.

"We will have to see about that." Sarina said before realizing something, "Oh and by the way, congratulations on your victories on the boxing and football matches."

"Thank you very much!" Everybody said cheerfully.

"A shame about that controversy though Hilary in that boxing match."

"Heh. It was no worries cause even though my opponent was a cross-dresser, I still beat him." Hilary said.

"Yeah but what ticked us off was what happened afterwards." Runt said.

"You are aware about it right?" Skippy asked in which Sarina nodded.

"Me very angry." Dizzy said.

"Well we were all angry Dizzy." Pete said.

"Well at least it was fun beating Drake." Mary said, "Roderick got kicked out before by Babs."

"I actually enjoyed it even though I was in Perfecto Prep or Cheating Loser Prep as your school calls them." Rhubella said.

"You also call them CLP right?" Buster said in which Sarina nodded.

"Very understandable kid." Bugs said.

"That name suits them." Sarina said.

"Totally." Everybody said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Your boyfriend has the conversation in his mobile phone. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo said.

"You do?" Sarina asked in awe in which Green nodded.

"Like he wasn't there at that time but we heard their conversation and warned Hilary about it. We still have that but we transported the conversation to his phone so that we can frighten them by showing that with just a few taps on the phone, their conversation will be released to the world or some junk." Shirley said.

"I would love the whole world to hear it and their reaction to it." Babs said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah." Sarina said, "And by the way, great finish on that football match Hilary."

"Thanks." Hilary smiled.

Pretty soon, afterwards, Plucky asked:

"Can I ask something?"

"And what could it be?" Green asked.

"Can we hear the story of how you are so darn lucky to get such a pretty badass girlfriend like her?"

"WH...WHAT?!"

Everybody gasped in awe before they smiled and happily nodded.

"Yes Yes tell us please." Skippy said happily.

"You are asking every single detail as if I'm in a police investigation!" Green said.

"That's because we care about you." Vinnie said.

"Yeah right..."

"Come on Green." Concord said before pleading, "Please?"

"Pretty Pretty Please?" Sneezer pleaded.

"Sacre blue. I wanna hear the story too." Fifi said in excitement in her French accent, "Maybe I can get a thing or two from there as to how to attract boys."

"Don't you have Hampton by the way?" Sweetie asked in which Fifi gasped.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Ah. It's okay." Hampton said.

Everybody laughed.

"Me wanna hear the story." Dizzy said happily.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Me too!" Gogo said happily while dancing.

"I wanna hear the lovely-dovely-cuddling-sweet touching story." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"HHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Like I recall you two said that Green said her from a disaster or some junk right?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah but not the whole one though." Buster said.

"Now we can get to hear the full one." Babs said happily in which Green groaned.

"Dadgum it yeah!" Fowlmouth jumped happily.

"It's going to be interesting." Mary smiled.

"Hey. You wanna hear our love story?" Rhubella asked.

"Ah. I would love to hear it since I sometimes wonder what made you switch alliance." Sarina said.

"Your boyfriend, Green, knows about it but we prefer telling it with our own lips." Wally said.

"You guys really have courage to be telling that."

"Heh. That's because we are all family as Rita said." Hilary said in which Rita nodded with a smile as well as others.

"Maybe you can get to hear our love story as well." Ronald said in which Sarina is in awe.

" _Three Love Stories? Hooray!_ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard.

" _We know two of them though._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Yep. Just Green's one we really want to know." A toon said.

"Yeah. I bet it's gonna be awesome!" A human toon said happily.

"I can get a thing or two from there as to how to get a boyfriend." A female human toon smiled.

"That's just what Fifi said." A female toon said in which they chuckled a bit.

Soon they all looked at Green and others. Silence occurred for a moment.

"So what do you think Green?" Sarina asked.

"Green?" Furrball asked curiously.

"Well..." Green thought for a moment before sighing.

Everybody then soon got excited as they all sat down.

"Looking forward to it." Plucky said, "Good thing that we knew before about Green having her thanks to our little spying me, Skippy and Hampton had done 2 days ago."

However, little did he know that it is the biggest mistake he has ever done and said in his life.

"Uh Plucky?" Shirley asked, "Did you say that in here or while breaking the 4th wall or some junk?"

"Right here." Plucky said before asking, "Why?"

"Because..."

"Well...you might have a lot of explaining to do by the way." Sarina said as she points meekly at her boyfriend.

"Whoa!" Furrball jumped back a bit.

Everybody then looked at Green and gasped. Green's eyes couldn't be seen as his hair is covering it. He is clinching his fist in anger as his whole fur and hair has turned to red and steam is coming out from his ears. He looks like he's on fire! Plucky, Skippy and Hampton gulped before the latter two give a scornful glaze at Plucky.

"Dave Green...Now becoming Dave Red." Buster said.

"Good luck you three." Babs said, "Big mistake from you duck."

"Mother..." Plucky meekly said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Green angrily said:

"You...You...You...YOU THREE SPIED ON US 2 DAYS AGO?!"

"Wow. Way to go Plucky." Skippy said scornfully, "Now we are in trouble thanks to you."

Plucky gulped.

"So you knew it before and that's why you jumped on me all off a sudden when I arrived!" Green angrily said, "DAMMMMNNN YOOOOUU PLUCKY, HAMPTON AND SKKKIIIPPPPYYYYY!"

"Wait please listen to me honestly. I never wanted to be part of it cause I knew the consequences before." Hampton tried to defend himself before asking Plucky, "Why? Just why?"

"Sorry...?" Plucky apologized meekly.

Pretty soon, Dave Green (or Dave Red) spin changed his electric guitar to a baseball bat in which the three of them gasped in shock because taking out pieces of paper and said sarcastically:

"Oh look! What do we have here? Four tickets to the roller coaster. We're gonna have some fun isn't it?"

"Uh...Ro...Roller Coaster?" Skippy asked meekly as he, Skippy and Plucky took a step backwards.

"Yes. Come on now. Let's have a great ride!"

"Uh...No...I better go back to cleaning." Hampton meekly said while gulping.

Green took another step forward and Plucky, Skippy and Hampton backwards.

"Cleaning can be done later." Green said sarcastically, "Come now. Don't be afraid now. We're going for a ride!"

"Uh Green. I've got other things to do." Plucky meekly said before quickly saying, "So later."

Plucky, Skippy and Hampton took off with a ZOOM! Green followed suit as a chase ensured.

"You three aren't going anywhere!" Green bellowed angrily.

"Help! Help! We're sorry! Save us!" Plucky, Hampton and Skippy cried as they have been chased.

Silence occurred in which everybody watched it before Max said angrily:

"Wow! Thanks to your dimwit boyfriend, he blew a chance of Green telling us about it!"

"Well you know him or some junk..." Shirley said.

"Exactly. And that's why you need to date..." Fowlmouth is about to finish but...

ZAP! Shirley zapped Fowlmouth.

"Date a lady?" Vinnie asked curiously in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh Great. Now what?" Buster asked which left everyone wondering.

"How about you can tell us Sarina?" Bugs asked.

"Me?" Sarina asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We can hear it from you instead." Lola said.

"I would love to hear as to how Green saved you from a disaster." Minerva said in excitement.

"I would like to apologize to your boyfriend for my nephew doing that." Slappy said, "He does stuffs like that sometimes."

"It would be very interesting to hear about it." Runt said in excitement.

"We can tell you our love story if you hadn't watched us." Rita said.

"That's three love stories." Wile said.

" _So this day is going to be all about love stories_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"It sure seems like indeed. Whoo-Hoo!" Daffy said happily.

"Oh. I love love stowies." Elmer said happily.

"And I thought your only love one was a grilled cheese sandwich varmint." Sam said in which Elmer realized and whistled while the others laughed.

"I say I say let's hear it." Foghorn said.

"Oh. This is going to be wonderful." Granny said.

"It sure is indeed." Pete said.

"Ohhhhh. A love story between two putty tats." Tweety said in excitement.

"She's a half tigress-half cat by the way." Sylvester said.

"Oh..."

"I'm sure that Furrball can learn a thing or two about it right?" Sylvia asked sweetly.

"Same here." Pepe said in his French accent.

Furrball smiled meekly as everyone else smiled.

"So what do you think?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"Well..." Sarina thought for a moment before someone called out.

"Just say it." Green called out, "It's no use of me hiding it so just tell them anywhere."

"Okay...Whoa!"

Everyone then looked to see in awe that Green performing that jump move on a tree and he is flying towards Plucky, Skippy and Hampton!

"Oh No!" The three of them cried out, "The jump move!"

"Not on us!" Plucky cried out.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!" Green battle-cried out.

And so Green landed on the three of them and a cartoonish style fight started.

"You heard him. He has given green light." Steve said in which Sarina nodded.

"Man. It's been a while since I saw him doing that move." Hilary said.

"You know him doing that?" Ronald asked.

"Yep." Sarina nodded.

"Believe us. Our jaws were dropped in shock when he first did that." Wile said in which everyone nodded.

"The scariest moment in my life." Sweetie gulped.

"Same here." Sneezer said.

"True. He even did that on a soccer match as a goalkeeper." Babs said in which everyone nodded.

"Alright then. Sit down everyone cause we're gonna hear as to how he saved Sarina from a disaster." Buster said.

Everybody nodded in excitement as they all sat down with Fowlmouth saying:

"All this won't have been possible if it weren't for me telling Plucky and the others about me having heard Green's conversation."

"Well then Fowlmouth. Get ready to be pounded by Green cause you said it here instead of breaking the fourth wall." Mary said.

"Wait...WHAT?!"

Fowlmouth gasped in shock as he realized that he has done a very stupid mistake. Before he could think about it, Dizzy pointed at the direction behind in which they could see a rope above the cartoonish style fighting that's taking place and it got thrown towards Fowlmouth! Fowlmouth tried to run away but the rope got him and it's slowly now pulling Fowlmouth to the fight.

"No please! Wait! I can dadgum explain! Wait! Please!" Fowlmouth cried out before being pulled forcefully, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And just like that, Fowlmouth got pulled right straight to the cartoonish style fight.

"And there goes Fowlmouth." Wally said.

"Like I hope he gets a bigger beating cause it was him who started it, not Plucky or some junk." Shirley said.

"Sorry about that little interruption." Buster apologized before asking, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes but I need the ones who can handle the effects." Sarina said.

Everybody then looked at Taz, who gasped and made growling noise:

"GROWLFAZZA! Taz hates handling flashbacks!"

"He said the same thing when I wanted to say the flashback of my one when the girls were in my house for an overnight sleep." Rhubella said in which the girls nodded.

"Wanna have a hamburger Taz?" Bugs asked as he did a little magic before showing it, "Ta Da!"

Everyone is in total awe as Taz jumped happily and ate it without a second thought before saying:

"Minute please."

He then spinned his way to wherever he is going. Silence occurred for a few seconds.

"Here goes." Sarina said as she hold her breathe.

The screen then becomes a bit blurry as she starts to tell her story.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 24.**

 ***Suddenly I could only see the three toons standing by.***

 **Me *surprised*: Hey. Where are the others?**

 **Buster: Dave Green ran off.**

 **Babs: In the middle of the chapter. Looks like he got too embarrassed.**

 **Furrball: And now the others are finding him.**

 ***Suddenly, they could hear some voices in which they recognized.***

 **Steve's voice: Come on Green. There's nothing to be worried about.**

 **Green's voice: No! No! Too embarrassing!**

 **Bugs's voice: It's over now.**

 **Sylvester's voice: No need to get embarrassed now.**

 **Junior's voice: I know that feeling of you having a girlfriend being found out. Don't worry, I'm here.**

 **Green's voice: Too embarrassing!**

 ***Me and the three others sighed.***

 **Buster: It looks he's still embarrassed after what we had found out about him.**

 **Babs: Yep I know.**

 **Me: Oh well then the next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Furrball: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing as the others immediately arrived.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Green: Now I'm outta here!**

 ***Green rushes off.***

 **Others *except me*: Wait!**

 ***And so the others rushed off as well while I sighed as The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	40. Part 3 Chapter 25: Flashback

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 25.**

 ***The other rooms then arrived with smiles on their faces...well except Green, who is mumbling and grumbling.***

 **Furrball: Hey there. Why you're upset?**

 **Green: You know what happened in the previous chapter?!**

 **Junior: Oh that.**

 **Buster: Come on buddy. Everyone, today we have a special chapter.**

 **Babs: That's right folks. Judging from the end of the previous chapter, it looks like we're going to have a flashback chapter.**

 **Green *groaning*: Oh bollocks! This is going to be even more embarrassing.**

 ***Bugs, Steve and Sylvester comforted him.***

 **Bugs: There There fella. I know it's embarrassing and your main reason was understandable from the previous chapter.**

 **Steve: But since it has been revealed, I don't think there's nothing to be embarrassed about.**

 **Sylvester: Exactly. Check out Ronald, Hilary, Wally, Rhubella and a few others.**

 **Green *groaning*: You do know that they are different. Therefore, their reactions are different from my reaction.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which Green sighed.***

 **Me: Oh Well. Anyway, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Steve: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Bugs: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 25! A note though, the ones within in italic without the quotation marks are the ones Sarina is saying in the first person view. Make sure to note that.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Green *sighing*: I don't wanna look.**

 **Furrball: There There.**

 ***Furrball and Junior are comforting Green.***

 **Me: By the way. There is an announcement coming up after this chapter. I should have mentioned that at the end of the previous chapter and I'm really sorry about it. Stay tune for the announcement.**

 ***Everyone looked at me curiously as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 25: Green X Sarina Flashback.

 _It all started in the T &H Town/City at night..._

Somewhere around the street between the two buildings, Sarina, a half tigress-half cat with stripes at her back who has medium long orange hair with some bangs covering her forehead and has black eyes and her physique sports a slightly muscular build and she wears black boots without socks, very short cut-off blue jeans (turned into Denim Shorts) which covers her belly and a green crop top and also wears a pair of fingerless black gloves, is devastated and is nearly in tears. She is feeling a bit down and depressed.

" _Why did this have to happen?_ " Sarina asked herself, " _Why? Why?!_ "

She then starts to cry again while making sure that she doesn't attract any noise or attention. This continued for a while to the point where she's going to cry fully. Well she did for a few seconds till she heard someone calling him out:

"Excuse Me..."

Sarina then turned to the direction to see a young, green male cat, who has an anime-like hairstyle in which he has green hair, his green, anime-style, hair which has bangs and his eyes are a mixture of beautiful black and green in which his left green eye is nearly covered with bangs while above his right green eye is some bangs. He's carrying a special electric guitar with him at the back and is wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar as well as some blue parts can be seen at the three downer parts of the white t-shirt, a dark blue jeans and green sneakers with white laces on it. She is in awe when she saw him.

" _Wow. He looks pretty cute and cool_." Sarina thought in awe.

The young, green male cat then approached her and said:

"You shouldn't be crying at a place like this cause there's a high chance that some fellas might see you."

"What do you mean by that mister young pussycat?" Sarina growled a bit, "You think I can't cry or show any emotions?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Whoa! Cool down. I'm just saying that you could cry at your home if something terrible had happen. If you want the others to be minding their own business, then this is not a right place to do so."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Sarina sadly shook her head and said:

"I can't. I really can't go back."

"And why?" The young, green male cat asked, "Family problems?"

"Something like that you can say. More like a total destruction of a happy family."

The young, green male cat then got shocked and gasped upon realizing what she meant.

"Total destruction of a happy family?!" The young, green male cat asked in shock, "Wait could it mean that you got..."

"Divorced." Sarina interrupted before saying, "And no. It's my parents."

The young, green male cat got even more shocked when he heard that as Sarina's tears are escaping from her eyes.

"Uh...I'm really sorry to hear that." The young, green male cat said, "Definitely no ones gonna take that very well."

"Of course!" Sarina exclaimed before saying, "But what's even more painful was that we were all happy together. Just some small, minor arguments here and there but we were still all happy until the event that took place destroyed everything."

"Oh Dear. What was the event that took place?"

But Sarina ignored his question and continued to rant:

"And then I couldn't believe what just happened today. Right in the court, my Mum, Dad and some others are in the divorce court and after all the arrangements are done, they signed the divorce papers and then I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears in my eyes saying that why did this need to happen and that it's totally unfair and that I would rather live alone than a single parent if that had to happen so I ran away while the others were trying to stop me."

"Oh." The young, green male cat felt bad upon hearing it before asking, "Uh..."

"I can never go back home now. It's been really dreadful. I feel like I've been weakened, my fist is weakening and I'm sure that my eyes have been reddish. I would rather spend the rest of my days, months and years to come in here."

"Hey!"

Sarina then turned to see that the young, green male cat is very angry when she said that.

"Listen. I don't like what you said just now. It's not cool saying that." The young, green male cat said, "And besides if you stay here and given what had happened to you today, the police will certainly find you!"

"And what are you gonna do about it huh?" Sarina asked.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which the young, green male cat offered his hand, much to Sarina's surprise, and said:

"Here. Take my hand. We're going to a place."

"Are you sure?" Sarina asked suspiciously, "How can you be sure that you're not going to take me to the police station?"

"Because your situation is dire. Plus if you continue to stay here, the police will find you eventually. Maybe while you're sleeping."

"I'm not sure..."

"Just give me a chance and trust me dammit!"

Sarina scratched her head and looked at Green's hand and is unsure what to do next.

 _Despite being a bit reluctant, I had a feeling that Green, whom I didn't know at that time, could be right about me being found out by the police if I stay here. So I decided to give it a shot and give him the chance._

"Well okay. If you say so..." Sarina sighed as she grabbed Green's hand and got up before asking, "Now what?"

"Now we scram and let's hurry to a place." The young, green male cat said, "Not a single second to waste or else the cops will find you."

"Whoa! Wait..."

But the young, green male cat kept pulling her hand and continued to run so she decided to follow him without asking any questions. While following him, she smiled at the young, green male cat. She may not know him but she could tell that he is serious about her situation so she is kinda grateful for it.

* * *

 _18 minutes later_

 _Awesome Club:_

 _It was then he took me to that place called 'The Awesome Club'. I knew that place because me and my friends visited there sometimes and I did recall seeing him on the stage with the other Rockers. Anyway, he took me to the part of the club where the bull toon was guarding since although it was going to close down for tonight, there were still some folks there, having a laugh and he wanted to avoid attention. I got settled down and..._

"Hey there. Wanna eat something?" The young, green male cat asked, "I'll go get it."

"No. No need. I'm fine enough." Sarina said before admitting, "Though water can be fine though."

"Water? We have a lot of it cause it's a necessity. Wait for a minute."

The young, green male cat then rushed outside and then came back half a minute later with a water bottle in his hand. He threw the bottle to Sarina, who caught it.

"Nice catch." The young, green male cat said.

"Thanks." Sarina said as she drank it.

While she is drinking it, the young, green male cat then took a seat. Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina asked curiously:

"Say isn't that the locker room?"

"Nope. It's a place for us, the Rockers, and for some our well-known fellas." The young, green male cat said, "Normally we practice here, chill, do crazy stuffs, invite our well-known fellas and so on. The door that is being attached does lead to the locker room though."

"Ah I see. I think I saw you on the stage but you usually wear that green jacket on the stage."

"That one's my main one and this is my casual one since we had nothing to do today."

"Hmm I see. Interesting. You still have your electric guitar on your back though."

"That's because whatever attire that is, it will be always be with me."

"It seems as if your electric guitar is special to you."

"It is..."

"Wow."

Sarina is in awe when the young, green male cat showed his electric guitar. Silence occurred for a moment before the young, green male cat asked:

"So anyway. You won't mind telling me about you and your parents and what was the cause of the divorce won't you?"

"Well..." Sarina sighed sadly as she scratched her head, "I guess I can tell you since you're keeping me in a safe place for now since you wanted to avoid attention. Okay then, here goes."

The young, green male cat nodded as she began to tell him about it.

 _I told Green everything what he asked in which I'm going to tell you guys right now..._

So she told everything that the young, green male cat wanted to know and he listened deeply. There is one particular information which caught the young, green male cat in awe.

"Fix it?" The young, green male cat asked in awe, "Isn't that the shop which is well known for fixing Acme products as well?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Sarina said, "It's own by my Dad and it's a very popular one."

"I see. It was in the magazine and the newspaper several times I recall."

"Yep."

The young, green male cat is in awe as silence occurred for a moment before he said:

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Sarina. Half tigress-Half cat. You fight in the form of MMA. You go to the T&H High School and you have friends there. Your dad owns this 'Fix it' shop."

"Yep." Sarina nodded.

"Is your dad a tiger and your mom a cat then or vice versa?"

"The former one."

"Oh..."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina said:

"My dad is a bit prone to temper sometimes but he loves all of us and around us dearly and is really gentle."

"Looks like he got really angry as to what's happening right now and before eh?" The young, green male cat asked in which Sarina sighed sadly and nodded, "What caused that anger and the divorce that took place?"

"He said my mom cheated on us."

The young, green male cat's jaws drops in shock.

"Cheat?!" The young, green male cat asked in shock.

"Yeah. Someone send him a video about my mom hugging someone else and saying that love confession words and boy he was very furious and smashed some objects. There was a lot of chaos over the past few days, all leading to what had happened today." Sarina said.

"Hmph... I don't take things kindly to the ones who cheat and have an affair on someone else."

"You may think my mom was cheating on my dad but she was really denying it. I could tell from her that she is speaking the truth and that she would never do such a thing and she was really crying."

"Well Fred Jones once said 'Evidence doesn't lie'. So as much as she can deny it, the video shows her that she is doing it."

"..."

"You're thinking that someone might had put up an act?"

"I don't know..."

"Did that spread around the school?"

"Sadly yes though my best friends were supporting me."

"And what happened to that 'Fix it' shop over the past few days?"

"Not doing good. Share prices fell down that's all I know."

Silence occurred for a moment in which the young, green male cat looked at the sad Sarina before saying:

"My heartfelt condolence even though I know that it won't be enough."

"It's okay. Thanks though." Sarina smiled.

 _I actually felt a bit better when talking to Green about the situation that I had faced but then what had happened next really got me very afraid._

"Say. What's your name by the way?" Sarina asked.

"Well the name is..." The young, green male cat is about to introduce himself when suddenly...

"Green!" A voice called out.

"Yep. That's my last name."

"I see." Sarina said.

Then they turned towards the direction of the voice to see a bull toon approaching them.

"Yo there. Any problem?" Green asked.

"Uh Green. I'm sorry to interrupt your chat with her but you need to come cause someone is waiting outside and it's a bit urgent." The bull toon said.

"And who's that?"

"It's the police."

"Wh..."

Green then immediately fell down in his chair and got up. He then turned to see Sarina getting a bit scared as she put her hands on her head as if she's already accepting her fate given that she knew what they had come for.

"This is bad but I better take the risk cause it's the police after all." Green said, breaking the fourth wall, before saying, "Wait here you two. I'll handle this."

The bull toon and Sarina, while sighing, nodded as Green then went outside to meet the two policemen.

"Hello." Green greeted.

"Hi there." A police officer greeted as he showed his badge, "I'm Officer Clancy."

"And I'm Officer OHara." Another police officer greeted as he showed his badge.

"So I see that this club is still open eh?"

"It will closed soon for the night." Green said.

"Ah I see." Officer OHara said.

"So what brings you two here?"

"It's something related to do with a missing person case." Officer Clancy said as he took the photo from his pocket before asking, "Do you recognize her and know where she is it now? Have you seen her?"

Green then looked at the photo of her. Exactly the one whom he is talking with. Green then looked at the photo for a moment.

"She looks really attractive." Green said, breaking the fourth wall, before saying, "Sorry. I don't recognize her so I don't know where she is."

"Oh. That's too bad." Officer Clancy sighed, "Looks like we have to continue our search."

"Please let us know if there's anything you discover related to her okay?" Officer OHara asked.

"Okay." Green nodded.

The policemen then nodded and said goodbye before hoping to the police car and took off. After seeing that, Green then immediately returned inside where the bull toon asked curiously:

"Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. Sarina, we gotta leave now." Green said which caught the bull toon and Sarina by surprise, "The police officers are already searching for you and plus it's closing time for the Awesome Club."

"That was just what I thought." Sarina sighed as she put her hands on her head, "They are looking for me."

"What's going on?" The bull toon asked in confusion.

"I'll explain everything but first let me pack my things up." Green said before asking, "Can you put up a disguise for her if you can?"

"I'll try though."

Green nodded as he rushed somewhere to pack up his stuffs while the bull toon is thinking what disguises he can put for Sarina.

 _20 minutes later:_

Green then arrived back with his stuffs pack and a written paper in his hand. He then looked at the disguise Sarina.

"That's the only disguise I could think of: A bodyguard." The bull toon said.

"That's alright then." Green said as he put on his sunglasses before handing a written paper to him, "I wrote what you want to know and what needs to be done till it lasts."

"Okay thanks. Goodnight then and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya. You take care then. Let's go Sarina."

"Okay." Sarina said as she thought it would be best for now to follow him rather than ask where are they going.

So after the three of them went outside, the bull toon then locked the door before waving goodbye to Sarina and Green, who waved back before taking off with her. Once they were gone, the bull toon then looked at the paper and his jaws drop in shock upon reading what is written about what he wanted to know. He then turned the page to read what needs to be done till it lasts.

"I see." The bull toon said before putting the paper in his pocket.

* * *

 _It was very difficult though to get to his home though. Normally, Green told me that it would take around 10-15 minutes to get there but because of us having to hide to avoid the police's attention as well as others and also say that I'm his bodyguard, it took about half an hour. There I met his Mom and Dad..._

 _30 minutes later_

 _Green's house:_

"Hey there Mom and Dad!" Green called out, "I'm home!"

His parents soon arrived but with a bit of a concern look. Green's mother is very pretty and beautiful cat whose green hair covers one eye on the right and her hairstyle that covers one eye is like a shape of floating waves. She has green fur, eyes and tail. Her husband is the same except he is like the typical toon cat appearance. They looked at Green first.

"Hi there but what took you so long? I can assume from some dirt on your casual attire that something must had happened." Green's mother said before looking at the disguise Sarina and asked, "And who is she? Your bodyguard?"

"Not really." Green said, "That's her in disguise."

Sarina nodded and sighed as she removed her disguise. Green's mother is in awe when she saw her.

"Oh Wow. What a pretty, attractive girlfriend you have." Green's mom said in awe.

"Mom! What are you talking about?!" Green gasped while Sarina giggled a bit.

"Wait a second. Are you Sarina?" Green's dad asked which shocked and surprised Sarina, "The police were looking for you. What are you doing here? I bet your parents are looking for you."

"Dad. It's not like that." Green said, "Besides, I'm letting her stay in our house till her problem is over, done and dusted."

"Eh?" His parents got a bit confused.

"If you can let her explain what's going on around her, I'm sure that you will understand."

"Okay Okay. Then lets listen to her explanation to know what made our son brought her here right dear?" Green's dad asked.

"Right." Green's mom nodded before saying, "But I think you better take a shower first you two. Let me see if I can get some clothes for you Sarina."

Green and Sarina nodded as they then went to the shower rooms.

 _There were two shower rooms so me and Green took a separate ones. After I was done, I thought I could try Green's clothes but because he's a cat, it definitely won't be fit me so his Dad had to give me his one since he said that he does sleep without clothes sometimes much to his wife and me chuckling. The clothes were also a bit tight though. Green was taking a nap at that time so I sat down with his parents and I explained them what I had been going through and what he did when he found me crying._

After Sarina told everything as to what they wanted to know, Green's parents got really sad when they heard them.

"Oh Dear. We're very sorry to hear about it." Green's mother said sadly, "Our condolence."

"So that tiger and that cat who were in the news for the past few days were actually your parents?" Green's dad gasped in shock in which Sarina nodded sadly, "Oh Dear. My bad. I shouldn't have said that your parents were looking for you."

"It wasn't your fault though." Sarina said.

She sighed again before Green's mom asked:

"So you two had to play like a hide and seek game as well as pretending that you are his bodyguard in a bodyguard disguise to avoid getting spotted by the police or others right?"

"Right." Sarina nodded, "The police were there looking for me and asking Green which lead us to this."

"The police were also asking us as well and showed me the picture of you which is why I was able to recognize you as well." Green's dad said.

Sarina then sighed as silence occurred for a moment before Green's mom asked:

"What shall we do dear? Our son is right that her situation lead him to ask us to let her stay at home."

"It is." Green's dad said, "Will be a bit risky but let her stay with us for a while till everything around her comes back to normal."

"Well then Sarina. You want to stay with us?"

"Really? I can?" Sarina asked.

Green's parents nodded with a smile.

 _I was really glad that they understood my situation and let me stay in their house till the problem is resolved. After dinner and me and Green played some video games, it was time for bed. I slept in his bed while he slept on the floor which he said he doesn't mind since he had an extra bed sheet, pillow and blanket. It was then that I first caught a glimpse of Furrball._

 _Green's room:_

"Hey there Green." Sarina said.

"Yeah?" Green asked.

"Who's that blue cat in the picture? He seems to be a childhood friend of yours."

Green nodded.

"He is." Green said, "His name is Furrball."

"Wow. He's cute." Sarina said.

"Ah yeah. He really is."

"So where is he recently? Have you see him?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said:

"I can't possibly explain right now. I'll explain to you later when the situation is right."

"Oh...okay." Sarina said, seemingly a bit concern.

Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina yawned a bit before asking:

"You're sure you're alright sleeping on the floor?"

"Like I said, yes and I'm okay with it." Green said as he is about to turn off the lights, "Farewell and sweet dreams though I doubt that you're gonna have sweet dreams."

"Now that was mean."

Green chuckled a bit before Sarina also laughed a bit. After Sarina said good night to Green, she drifted to sleep. Green then turned off the lights before going back to sleep as well.

 _Next day:_

 _I couldn't sleep well though. I really had nightmares about my parents leaving me, divorcing each other and being in a unwanted spotlight. It was really a frightening experience._

Sarina woke up with her eyes being red and she rubbed her head and then her eyes. Suddenly she heard a voice:

"Yo."

Realizing that voice, she turned to that direction to see Green in his main attire which consists of green leather jacket with white accents and a black shirt underneath, black form-fitting pants with a green stripe down the middle and sometimes just plain, accessorized with a belt that has yellow and green strings dangling from it and wrap around the waist and tall white boots with green accents. His electric guitar is still with him. She is in awe when she saw those.

"Is that your another attire?" Sarina asked.

"Yep. That's my main one." Green said.

"Wow. That's a really cool attire you have."

"Thanks."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Green asked:

"You didn't sleep well right?"

"How did you know?" Sarina asked in surprise.

"You were circling around the bed saying 'No', 'Why', 'Please don't go' and all other sad stuffs."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Sarina sighed sadly and said:

"I'm sorry...but..."

"Don't need to apologise. I had a feeling that it will happen given what had happened to you over the past few days." Green said as he is checking his hair on the mirror, "You are welcome to stay here if you want."

"Really? I can?"

"Yep. Plus the police force are probably in full force right now searching for you so the second you step outside, the police will find you out of nowhere."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green is now combing his hair. Sarina then asked:

"Why?"

"Eh?" Green then asked.

"Why? You could have left me alone like the others when you pass by but instead you lend me your hand to help me and I couldn't help but feel a bit grateful."

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said:

"Well I hated to see you being like this. Plus, an attractive girl like you doesn't deserve to be on the position you were in when I saw you until something serious had happened."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Sarina smiled and said:

"Thank...Thank you for everything."

"No problem." Green said as he readied himself before saying, "Well I'm off. See you around."

Before he could leave, Sarina called out and asked:

"Wait! I never knew your full name. So is it alright if you can tell me your full name?"

"Dave Green." Green said as he turned around, smiled and winked, "Dave Green. That's my full name."

He then put on his sunglasses and walked away with Sarina looking till he's not to be seen.

" _Dave Green...That's a nice name_." Sarina said to herself and smiled.

* * *

 _By that time he was outside, this is where he first met one of my best friend, Sabrina._

Green is about to take off when he closed down but, after a few steps, someone accidentally kicked him like a football and he is sent flying to the lamp post where he crashed there. That person gasped in a bit of shock of what had happened which left Green in daze before he rapidly shook his head and angrily said:

"Watch where you're going and kicking!"

"Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that. I was tensed." A female voice said.

After rubbing his head, he then looked to see a girl who has brown ponytail hair and blue eyes and she's hearing jeans, shirt and sneakers. After a while, Green then said and asked:

"You do seem tensed. Did something happen?"

"Yes of course." The girl said, "I'm looking for one of my best friend whom I heard had gone missing. She's a half tigress-half cat."

Green then gasped and gulped a little bit and unfortunately, the girl could see through it.

"You obviously know where she is do you?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Green quickly said.

But the girl still remained suspicious about that. Silence then occurred for a while before Green tried to convince her and said:

"It's true. I have no idea where Sarina is."

"Then how do you know her name may I ask?" The girl asked, finally confirming her suspicions.

Green then realized his mistake and broke the fourth wall:

"Bollocks."

The girl then went past Green which lead to Green asking:

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"To your house of course." The girl said, "Lead the way I forgot to say by the way."

"And what you're going to do? Drag her back to the police? Do you have any idea what had happened to her when I saw her?"

The girl seemed to be in a bit of shock when he asked her the second question. She then said:

"Tell me what happened to her. I'm all ears."

Green nodded when he told her about what had happened when he saw and the events that had followed. Slowly, the girl seems to be in shock about the thing Sarina said to Green before lending his help. Green then said:

"So you see. She's clearly upset about her parents getting divorced and she even said that she would rather live alone."

"But...But her mother is really worried about her." The girl said in a tearful voice.

"Her mum? Sarina also told me about her and taking that information for now, how can you expect her to be looking for Sarina when she herself instigated the problem between her family?"

"But she won't do such a thing."

"Her dad went in complete rage after someone send her that video. I'm sure that you had heard it yourself since it was in the headlines for the past few days and you and your other friends were supporting her back in the past few days."

"She told everything about the situation she is in after you took her to the Awesome Club?"

Green then nodded as silence then occurred for a moment in which the girl felt really sad. She didn't know what to do now. After a while though...

"I'm really glad that she's okay though and grateful for what you did but please..." The girl said as she cried and begged Green, "Please let me to talk to her at least. We are all super worried about her and scared. Please let me talk to her. I'm begging you."

Silence then occurred for a moment in which the girl is begging Green to do so. Green sighed for a moment and felt kinda bad for her.

* * *

 _He didn't really have any choice for she was really serious about it. So he called his mom and described her to let me know about it. As soon as his mom told me about it, I immediately realized who she is: Sabrina. I didn't know at that time as to how she was able to find out about me living in his house but I realized that I had left my best friends kinda freaked out about my disappearance so I asked Green to let her in. Green took Sabrina to his house before departing. I then had a talk with her..._

 _Green's room:_

"Sarina. I know and understand how you feel but please come home." Sabrina pleaded, "We are all worried about you."

"I'm sorry but I can't." Sarina said, "I clearly said that seeing that my happy parents now came crashing down to filing divorce, that I'm not staying in a single parent house and I would rather live alone."

"But then why did you accept his help if you had said that?"

"It's because what he said was right. That if I stay in that place where he found me, then the police will find me. In extreme circumstances, I would rather stay here and never set foot outside again."

"But..."

"IF YOU THINK ABOUT DRAGGING ME IS GONNA WORK, THEN HELL NO!"

Sarina said that in pure anger but then realized her mistake on staying that.

Sabrina felt kinda hurt after hearing that but then understood Sarina's feelings. If she plans to stay here for now, then Sabrina will have to accept that as well as the rest of her friends but she kinda wonders how things are going to be really hectic now. She kinda blamed herself for 'goading' her best friend to come back.

"Very well then. So be it." Sabrina sighed before saying, "I just want to let you know that we are very super worried about you that's all."

"I'm sorry..." Sarina cried a bit, "I'm really sorry that I shouted at you. All this wouldn't had happened...my parents separating, me running away..."

"Sarina..."

And so Sarina cried a bit upon not knowing what to do now. Sighing a bit, Sabrina comforted her best friend. It's the only thing she could do for now.

 _It was really painful, having to scream at my best friend like that. Things were getting worse for me. Little did I know what took place next..._

* * *

 _Between Evening and Night_

 _The Awesome Club_

 _The Band's Room:_

At their room, the band called The Rockers are practicing for their big performance.

"Okay guys. Good job dudes." An African-American fella with black hair name Jackson said, "We're all set to rock and roll tomorrow."

"Boy. I can't wait for tomorrow." The half cat-half dog hybird name Jack said in excitement.

"Me too." The wolf toon name Watson said in excitement as well.

"Hey Green. You are feeling down. Is everything okay?" A boy with black hair with bangs whose name is Ryan asked which caught everyone's attention, "Did anything happen?"

"Uh...nothing. I'm okay." Green quickly said with a smile.

"Yeah right. I'm seen plenty of those who made that sort of excuse while covering their sad face." A man, who has yellow long hair like the one from the 80s which covers both of his eyes, said before asking, "I think you had a fight with your girlfriend did you?"

"Mike! I don't even have a girlfriend!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"So then." Ryan said before asking, "Any luck finding your missing best childhood friend?"

Green sighed sadly and the other band members could quite possibly tell so.

"Looks like a no to me." Jack said.

"Oh Shucks. That's really sad." Watson said, "We hope that he is alright after what you had told us got us in a bit of fright."

"Yeah. Even our fans were looking for him, without any success though." Jackson sighed.

"Hey Green. Cheer up man. Don't worry. Your childhood buddy will be found." Mike said, "You just to need to believe in yourself and hope that he is okay. I can guarantee you that one day you will find him."

"Ah yeah. Thanks." Green smiled.

The other band members smiled at him before Ryan asked:

"Well then. Let's have another practice shall we?"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

 _Street:_

Green is walking by, eating an ice-cream, after having a good practice for the performance tomorrow in the Awesome Club. He's thinking what to do now.

" _Maybe I should go home and see how Sarina is doing and how did her talk with her best friend go_." Green said to himself.

So he continues to walk along when suddenly a newspaper came flying and trapped Green like a net.

"Hey! What gives?" Green growled a bit.

It didn't take long though for him to get out. Getting hold of the newspaper firmly, he began to see it for a while until there's a title that caught his attention:

 _ **End of Fix It?: Owners signed divorce papers!**_

 _ **But their daughter ran away. Police currently looking for her.**_

"Oh Boy people. This is not gonna be pleasant reading it." Green said, breaking the fourth wall, "Here read it yourself."

He then showed the newspaper on the screen when suddenly, he heard some roaring laughing voices. Quickly he hid himself in the paper in such a way that as if he's reading it while giving a quick peek to see three figures coming by.

One of them is bald and very fat. Another has some hair and is quite normal. The third one is a raccoon toon. All three of them are wearing business suits and are laughing and cheering happily.

"It's done!" The bald and fat man said happily.

"Yes! They are finished it seems." The raccoon toon chuckled.

"Aye. They sure are bye bye!" The normal man laughed in which the two others laughed as well.

Their conversation seemed to be alarming to Green. Looking at the newspaper and then looking at the three of them, he is having a bit of suspicion that they might have some link to it.

A black limo came and stopped by in which the driver came out and opened the door.

"To our head office." The raccoon toon said in which the driver nodded.

Soon all three of them got inside the vehicle, still laughing. The driver then closed the door before getting back to his seat, started the engine and then took off.

"Let's celebrate then shall we?" The normal man said.

"Definitely." The raccoon toon and the bald and fat man said happily.

Meanwhile at the top of the limo, guess who's chilling out? None other than Dave Green! He is relaxing with his sunglasses, took it off, looked at the screen and said by breaking the fourth wall:

"Looks like I'm gonna have quite an adventure ain't I?"

Having said that, he then put them on again before relaxing as the limo is going to its destination.

* * *

 _15 minutes later:_

The limo reached to its destination but it stopped in such a way that Green was thrown out of the limo and landed right into the bushes.

" _Now that was some hard breaks_." Green said to himself before spotting someone, " _Oh. Looks like they are coming_."

Green hid himself as he could see the three figures getting out of limo, still in a cheerful mood. After a while, the driver got back to his seat and took off.

"Let's go up then by the lift." The raccoon toon said.

The other two nodded as they then went inside the building. Meanwhile on the bushes, Green's mind is filled with questions.

" _This is really a tall building. How do I follow them?_ " Green asked to himself and sighed before spotting something and smiled, " _Ah Ha!_ "

Minutes later, Green is unscrewing something with his claws before turning towards the audience and said:

"The secret passage or more like the secret tunnel which is the vent. You know where the fake Buzz, Rex and others went to search for Woody. Yep, that secret passage I'm talking about. There!"

Green finally unscrewed it and the thing fell down, leaving the passage open. Once it's done, Green took a steady breathe, perform a few exercise and checked everything on himself before saying:

"Here I come!"

And then with that being said, Green entered the secret passage.

" _Gotta try to close it up before anyone else could see it._ " Green said to himself.

He the grabbed the thing which fell down and try to close it but it proved difficult. After a while, Green gave up and sighed but left it like a that it seemed to be close. Realizing that he has no time to waste, he set off in the vent to confirm his suspicion.

* * *

Left and right and sideways after climbing up ("Man. It seems as if I'm in the American Ninja Warriors or something." Green said, breaking the fourth wall), Green went to many passages but to no avail. Either it has lead to the dead end or that it has lead to the room in which they are not there. At that point, Green feared that he had missed the lift.

" _I think I'm too late._ " Green said to himself and sighed.

Suddenly he heard some break like sounds. Turning around, he could see the lift coming down. He got quite excited.

"Took that long to come down huh?" Green asked smiling while breaking the fourth wall.

He then immediately rushed to the lift but took careful steps to avoid the noises that can be heard from down below. Since he took the secret passage as Green said, he's at the top of the lift. However, he's a bit worried that if it's not taking the ones he is following.

"Let's hope I'm right on time." Green said, breaking the fourth wall, before saying, "Well then. At least I made it at the top of the lift."

He then sat at the top of the lift when suddenly...

ZOOOOOOMMM!

The lift is going up fast and Green is feeling the full force of it.

"Whooooooa!" Green gasped as his tongue is sticking out and his hair and fur feeling the force of the wind.

 _10 seconds later:_

The lift finally stopped but such was the force that Green is send flying up. He is able to hold the thing that is holding the lift and clinched it tightly.

"Seriously?! What type of lift is that? Going down slowly and up as if it's a rocket?!" Green asked, breaking the fourth wall before climbing down and seeing the another secret passage.

" _That must be the one where the lift stopped_." Green said to himself before he could suddenly feel himself going downwards, " _Whoa!_ "

He the suddenly jumped towards the secret passage where he nearly slipped but managed by hang on to it to see the lift going down.

" _That was close_." Green sighed in relief as he climbed back up, " _Okay. Let's hope for the best._ "

 _1 minute later:_

Green is slowly tip-toeing in that secret passage with his claws before turning towards the audience and breaks the fourth wall by saying:

"You can't just go bang bang inside or else they will hear you from down below."

Green then slowly tip toed again until he could see something down below which is obviously closed. He is able to see it and smiled when he saw the three figures walking by with the security guard, laughing and chatting happily.

" _Perfect. Lucky me_." Green said to himself and smiled before saying, " _Hmm. They are entering a room on the right looks like which could mean one thing..._ "

Green then turned right to see the path leading by. Smirking at himself, he went there.

 _2 minutes later:_

Green slowly went till there is another vent door in which he could see clearly those three fellas sitting there, pouring drinks (in which Gogo immediately placed the 'censored' sign on it) and smoking (Gogo did the same thing), little knowing that someone is watching them from above.

"Warning. What those guys are doing ain't cool. They kill and drive you crazy." Green said breaking the fourth wall before looking at them for a while.

Afterwards, Green then said:

"It's a good thing that I have my mobile and my handy-dandy..."

Green then showed the item to the viewers:

"Acme Voice Recorder!"

Green then smiled as he slowly put it near the vent door before slowly explaining:

"This ACME voice recorder can record anything, anywhere. A simple and easy to use product with just some buttons to press. And oh, what's more is that..."

Green then pulled out the a cable plug out of nowhere and then demonstrated and explained slowly:

"I connect this cable plug on my mobile phone's socket to my Acme Voice Recorder's USB port and press the on button and there..."

Green then further added:

"Though I don't why. It really isn't necessary cause you can simply turn it on and record it but they said that doing that can provide better accuracy if it is connected with the mobile phone and recorded it with the video. Strange huh?"

Once it's done, Green then pressed the camera app on his mobile phone, switched it to the video mode, immediately also made it to the silent mode when Green immediately remembered and finally pressed the big red button to begin recording as well as the voice recorder.

"Done. Now then, let's hear what those three fellas have to say shall we?" Green asked smiling while breaking the fourth wall before recording what's going on down below.

Green is still a bit nervous though. Hopefully he doesn't get caught!

So down below, those three fellas and cheering before the bald and fat man cheered happily:

"We did it!"

"Yes. With the latest news headline, Fix It is finished!" The normal man said while clapping his hands.

"Indeed. It's all thanks to me and the support from you two." The raccoon toon said before saying a bit evily, "Those Perfecto Prep tactics and tricks sure did me a good favour when I was there."

Green triggered upon hearing that.

"Yes Yes. Indeed." The bald and fat and the normal men said.

"Hopefully. That will serve that so called tiger fool for kicking me out just because of what was I doing." The raccoon toon said.

"Ah. Revenge is sweet indeed." The normal man said in which they all laughed a bit.

"I really wanna thank you two for hiring me and also following my plans."

"Ah yes no problem." The bald and the fat man said, "Our business was being overshadowed by that so called Fix It so we had to do something about it."

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the raccoon toon asked:

"You didn't mind that part of the plan did you?"

"A bit but at least it was quick." The normal man said.

"Man. It was so hilarious filming it." The bald and fat man laughed, "You raccoon, disguising yourself as that Fix It owner's wife, hugging him."

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, that was one great plan you did." The normal man said.

"Thank you." The raccoon toon smiled as he bowed, "It wouldn't have been done without you two. Lucky for me that I had his number so I was able to send the video."

"Yep. Now with that out of the way, nothing can stand in our way!" The bald and fat man said.

"Yes." The normal man said before asking, "Hey. What are you drooling about by the way?"

"Oh. It's about their daughter." The raccoon toon said with love hearts in his eyes when thinking about her, "Boy. She is really hot and sexy. Too bad she ran off to somewhere."

"Oh her. Ah that's true." The normal man smiled, "I wanna marry her."

"Hmm. I wonder if there was any marriage between humans and species over the past years." The bald and fat man said.

"So you're telling me that I have no chance?!"

Everybody laughed. Silence occurred for a moment before the normal man asked:

"So what shall we do then?"

"A Japanese animated character told me about the upcoming performance by the Rockers in the Awesome Club tomorrow." The raccoon toon said.

"Alright then. Then we shall join the others having the time of our lives in the Awesome Club tomorrow." The bald and fat man said, "Then day after tomorrow, it's back to business!"

"Yes." The raccoon toon and the normal man said.

"Alright then. *Raises the glass* Toast and Cheers!"

"Toast and Cheers!"

And so they toast and drank (in which Gogo immediately put the censored sign on it). After a while, the raccoon toon yawned and stretched a bit before saying:

"I'm going home guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"In the Awesome Club or on the way?" The normal man asked.

"On the way I guess." The bald and the fat man said.

"Alright then. See you around." The raccoon toon said.

"See ya." The two men said.

And then they left. A few minutes later, the security guard came and turned off the lights before leaving as well.

Meanwhile inside the vent, Green stopped the recording on both devices and boy he is filled with anger. His teeth is clenching like a very wild cat, he tighten his fist and his claws just couldn't get any more sharper.

" _So another Cheating Loser Prep fella, even though a graduate, trying to ruin someone's life again huh?_ " Green said to himself angrily, " _You...You...You...just you wait! You three are so gonna be in a whole world wide of trouble and lawsuits!_ "

" _But first how do I get out of this one? In fact, how do I get out of the building?_ " Green asked himself before turning to the audience and breaking the fourth wall, "Any ideas?"

 _Few seconds later:_

Green opened the vent door, put it back, grabbed his stuffs, jumped and landed. He looks around in awe.

"Now that's one big table they sure have." Green said breaking the fourth wall before seeing something which made him gulp, "Oh No."

That's right. What Green saw that made him say that is none other than the CCTV camera which slowly turning towards him. Luckily, Green found a quick hiding place and hid there.

While hiding, Green discovered a window: A normal window that is very close to the hiding place. Green then realized that this is his only means of escape with the CCTV camera on his way. From the situation, it seems like if the CCTV camera turns on the other side, then Green will take the action. Right now, the CCTV camera is looking at the area where Green is hiding.

Soon slowly, the CCTV camera is turning to the other side. This is it, this is Green's chance. Without wasting a single second, Green then jumped and opened the window before seeing down below...

So HIGH!

Green gulped when he saw down but having no other choice, he slowly went out, closed the window and said at the top of his lungs:

"People of the world! Witness the hardest elbow drop you have ever witnessed! To infinity and beyond!"

And so with that said, he jumped like a Superman and the song 'Fly like an Eagle' began playing. Green could sometimes feel that he's flying.

"Ah! Reach for the sky!" Green said happily breaking the fourth wall.

Suddenly the music stopped when Green look down when he is in the air before saying:

"Of course! If only I had wings."

And then Green fell down. Down and Down and Down...till he landed on the bushes. After a minute or so, Green got out and said happily:

"Hey! The bushes saved me! Thank you very much!"

He bowed at the bushes before realizing something and said:

"And now that I have done it all. It's time to set things rights. First stop: The police station!"

And so with that being said, he ran off to the police station.

* * *

 _Police Station:_

Officer Clancy is doing some busy paperwork when a toon police came in with a hurry.

"Whoa there! Hold your horses." Officer Clancy said before asking, "What's the big hurry?"

"Sir. Dave Green wants to see you." The toon police said in which Clancy gasped.

"Dave Green of the Rockers?"

"Yep."

Clancy is in total awe but a bit surprised before saying:

"Bring him here then."

The toon police nodded as he rushed back. A few seconds later, he came back with Dave Green before exiting. Silence occurred for a moment before Officer Clancy greeted:

"Hello there Green."

"Yo." Green said before asking, "Doing some paperwork?"

"Something like that..."

Both of them laughed a bit before Clancy offered Green to take a sit in which he did. Officer Clancy then asked:

"So then what seems to be the problem that brings you here?"

"It's about the yesterday one in which you showed me the photo." Green said.

"You mean the daughter of the now separated parents who ran away?"

Green nodded before Clancy asked:

"You found her?"

"Not really but I came here for a request." Green said before requesting, "Please take me to her father's house."

Officer OHara was nearby when he was drinking some tea and he nearly dropped it when he heard it. Soon the whole T&H Police Force went:

"EH?!"

"Wait Green. What are you talking about?" Officer Clancy asked in shock, "In fact, what are you even saying?"

"Listen. I understand that you all are in shock." Green said, "But I'll soon explain to you what had actually occurred. Give me that chance cause I want to set things rights."

Clancy is a bit hesitant about this while some police officers thought that Green might have lost his mind. Silence occurred for a few minutes before Officer Clancy got up, much to everyone's surprise, went to the police car and opened the door.

"Well get in the car then." Officer Clancy said.

"Thanks." Green said as he got in.

Soon Clancy went to the driver's seat, started the engine and off they went. Some of them were scratching their heads.

"Got any idea what Green is doing?" A hybrid police officer asked.

"I have no idea myself." Officer OHara said.

* * *

 _Big house:_

The police car then stopped beside a very big house in which Green looked at it in awe. It's almost like a mansion.

"This is where her Dad lives." Officer Clancy said, "Well they used to live together but then you know what had happened."

"I see." Green said.

"I seriously hope that you're thinking what are you actually doing."

"That's right cause I need you to stay here. If I want to really set things right, I'm gonna need your cooperation as well as the others."

"Okay...if you say so."

Green then jumped off to the police car, went to the door and rang the bell. After a while, a growling noise could be heard as the door got opened to see a tiger toon.

That tiger toon is huge and muscular with his appearance looking like a Bengal tiger. He is wearing jeans. After growling a bit, he looked left and right before a voice can be heard saying:

"Yo. Down here."

The tiger toon then looked down and he is in total awe when he saw who the figure is.

"Da...Da...Dave Green?" The tiger toon asked in awe.

"Yep." Green nodded with a smile.

 _Few minutes later_

 _Inside:_

"Wow. I can't believe that a Rocker member is here at my place." The tiger toon said in a bit of excitement.

"Heh. It seems that you know us very well." Green said.

"Yeah. I know all the members. You, Ryan, Watson, Jack, Jackson and Mike. We saw your performances in the Awesome Club and we totally loved it. Me, my daughter and *growls a bit* my ex-wife."

"Ah. I see."

Silence then occurred for a moment before the tiger toon asked:

"So what brings you here?"

"It's about your daughter." Green said in which the tiger toon got a bit nervous, "You are her father just to make sure."

"I am...How is she...?"

"She's staying at my place but I'm not giving her back to you until things are set up right between you and your ex-wife."

Sarina's father got really angry and growled saying:

"What are you talking about Mister Rock Star Pussycat?! If you had heard what's going on between us or if my daughter had told you about it, then you should know that my wife god damn cheated on us by hugging another man and confessing to him! How you can make things right between me and that cheater huh?! I don't tolerate and I won't stand any scumbag cheaters! As to what my daughter said in the court, I don't blame her. The blame's mainly on my cheating ex-wife!"

"I'm very well aware of that." Green said before asking, "Do you have that video with you on your mobile?"

"What?!"

"Yes. That video 'someone' send you."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina's father sighed, grabbed his mobile phone and said:

"It's frankly a waste of time and I was going to delete it anyhow but if you want to see it, then it shall we done! Here!"

Sarina's father than gave the phone to Green to watch the video.

Green is looking at the video where he could see that Sarina's mother hugging the normal man and confessing to him. Suddenly, Green noticed something and asked:

"Just two questions. One, your ex-wife is a cat right?"

"Yes." Sarina's father nodded.

"Did you play it without stopping to notice some details?"

"What's that about?!"

"Look at this."

Green then stopped the part where the ones on the video broke the hug and showed it to Sarina's father. For a while, the tiger toon scratched his head but then, he discovered something which made the tiger toon gasped in shock:

"Wait...Is that..."

"I'll have to apologize to you for being a bit rude." Green said as he put the phone on the table before taking his mobile phone out from his pocket before asking, "Now then. Do you have any cable plugs that can connect my phone to your laptop?"

Sarina's father is confused as to what's going on but nevertheless he ran to get the cable plug. He then took Green's mobile phone, plugged it, turned on the laptop, waited for a while before giving it to Green. Green then went to his mobile phone name on the file explorer and then to the videos.

"Now look what I have exposed." Green said as he clicked the video.

Unfortunately, he clicked the video which shows him and the other Rocker members having fun. Green then realized his mistake.

"Whoops. Sorry." Green quickly apologized in which Sarina's father chuckled a bit before saying, "Now you really look of what I had exposed."

This time, he clicked the right one. You know, the one he recorded when he was inside the vent, recording the three fellas from above and everything as to what they said. Sarina's father then saw everything on the video.

Every single thing on the video...

Everything...

Sarina's father couldn't believe his eyes and ears as to what he is hearing. After a while, Green then said:

"And that's not all. I even recorded it in my ACME Voice Recorder. Hear it out."

And so he took out his ACME Voice Recorder, did some few settings and pressed the play button. Same thing but only a bit louder audio when Green increased the volume. Sarina's father heard everything and is in total shock. When the audio finished playing, silence then occurred for a moment before Green asked:

"So. Do you have anything to say about it?"

Silence then occurred for a moment before Sarina's father said:

"Just a minute."

Sarina's father then went to the bathroom. Again silence occurred.

Suddenly, there is a huge very angry tiger roar. Such was the noise that some objects crashed to pieces and even Green went jiggling a bit.

"Wow! Now that's one very angry roar I tell you." Green said, breaking the fourth wall.

A while later, Sarina's father came out. He is very emotional and put his hands on his head. Some sniffing can be heard. Green then approached him and asked:

"Hello?"

"I'm...I'm such a terrible husband and father." Sarina's father chocked a bit before saying angrily, "That raccoon bastard!"

"From what I had heard, it seems that he was doing some fishy business before you found out and kicked him out."

"Not only that, he even lied to me on the C.V saying that he attended the T&H High School but I soon overheard from his office that he's so glad that he attended the Perfecto Prep so that he can get lots of money while ruining my business reputation at the same time."

"A Cheating Loser Prep graduate scum indeed."

"Yes and now to frame my wife of me believing that she cheated on me and having those two men to help him just so that he can take revenge and finish my business off, *says very angrily* THIS IS AN ALL TIME LOW!"

"Aye indeed."

"And now, it seemed that I had walked right into his trap and also due to my own foolishness. The damage had been done. I ended up giving him the victory over me. What had I done? If only I could have noticed the details... If only I could not screamed at my ex-wife so angrily... If only I had known all that before hand... That's it. I lost. Now I bet both my wife and daughter hate me now and my business is finished."

After having said that and ranted a bit, Sarina's father got broke and sobbed for a moment till Green then said:

"Don't give up. Like I said, I've got a plan."

"You do?" Sarina's father asked.

"Yes. If you can cooperate with me, I'm sure that all will go well. As Shakespeare quoted 'All's well that ends well."

Sarina's father thought for a moment before saying:

"I will be glad to cooperate with you though I doubt that things may end up well between me and my ex-wife given what had happened to us."

"We shall see." Green said, "First of all..."

Green then asked Sarina's father as to whether he has a butler in which he nodded and rang the bell. The butler came and Green asked the butler to call the person the butler sees waiting outside. The butler nodded and left. Silence occurred for a while.

Soon, Officer Clancy came and greeted Sarina's father. Green then showed the video and made him listen to the audio. Like Sarina's father, Officer Clancy was shocked, angry and outrage that those three fellas, especially the raccoon toon, could do such a thing, credited Green for being brave and decided to call for an immediate arrest but Green calmed him down and then told about his plan. Both Sarina's father and Officer Clancy liked the idea and agreed to it with Sarina's father planning to try to give those three, mainly the raccoon toon, a beatdown in such a way, if he can get his hands on them, that it can even horrify Jason Voorhees.

* * *

 _Night:_

 _Beside Green's house:_

The police car then arrived at Green's house.

"Well then. See you tomorrow then." Officer Clancy said.

"Yeah. See ya." Green said.

Green then jumped off the car and gave a little wave as Officer Clancy then started the engine and then took off.

Once he's gone, Green then went to the door and rang the bell. Guess who opened the door? None other than Sarina.

"Sarina?" Green asked.

"Hey there Green." Sarina said, "Your parents are taking a nap for a while before preparing for the dinner. They also told me that you might be late because you have a big performance coming up tomorrow so you are taking preparations for it."

"Ah I see." Green said in which Sarina nodded before saying again, "There's something I have to tell you by the way."

"Eh?"

"Come to my room."

 _A minute later_

 _Green's room:_

"Okay Sarina. Listen up." Green said, "We have to go to the Awesome Club in the afternoon tomorrow cause the event is going to start somewhere between evening and night."

"Wait? Why? What are you saying?" Sarina asked in a bit of confusion.

"I'm saying that follow every of my instructions tomorrow."

"Okay...but why?"

Green smiled and winked while saying:

"Cause there's hope."

"Hope?" Sarina asked.

"Yep. There's hope."

* * *

 _At that time, I didn't know what 'hope' Green was talking about but I decided to follow him anyways. So the next day, which was the night of their performance, Green took me to the Awesome Club to the bands' room where we ate some food. When the bull toon told me about Ryan and others arriving, he pushed me to the dressing room and left me with some food and drinks before telling me what to do, including not to make any noise in which I nodded though I wasn't not sure what was going on and why he was doing all of this. Then something happened during the performance..._

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night_

 _The Awesome Club:_

 _ **What's New Scoobbbyyyy-Dooooooooo!**_

And like that, the Rockers have finished another song in which the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo!" A man clapped happily.

"Fabulous!" A toon said happily.

"Okay. We're glad that you enjoyed it." Ryan said on the microphone.

"We really did!" A hybrid said.

"Hey. Thanks for singing that song." Fred Jones said, "I really appreciate it."

"Indeed you sure did." A human toon said.

"More please more!" A woman cheered happily.

"You wanna here some more songs?" Ryan asked on the microphone.

"Yes! Yes!" The crowd cheered.

"We wanna hear some more!" Sailor Moon cheered happily while Sailor Mercury giggled.

"More! More!" The raccoon toon, the bald and fat and normal men said happily in which Green noticed them while on stage.

" _Just as I thought, they are here_." Green thought.

"More lasagna please." Garfield said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Man you sure are one big eater aren't you?" Yusuke asked in which Garfield couldn't help but smile.

"Can't be helped." Stanley Ipkiss said.

"Hey! What's the next song?" Top Cat called out.

"This is gonna get exciting ain't it boys?" Spike asked in which Tom, Jerry, Muscles and Butch nodded in excitement.

"You said it." Butch said in excitement.

"Count me three." Muscles said.

"Gawrsh. What type of song genre is gonna be?" Goofy asked.

"Leave it up to them Dad. Whatever is next, it will bring excitement as well." Max Goof said and smiled in which Goofy excitingly nodded.

"Well then Top Cat. You'll have to find out yourself what the next song is. Okay here we go!" Ryan called out on the microphone in which everybody cheered, "And a 1! And a 2! And a..."

"Halt!" A voice boomed and called out.

Everybody froze and stood stand still.

"Who said that?" Benny asked.

"Not me." Ash Ketchum said.

"Hey yo Mister Alien Frog. Don't tell me you are a planning another invasion ain't you?" Cyborg asked.

"Kerrrrrrooo! No way." Keroro rapidly shook his head.

"Oh God. It's the police!" A female toon said.

"Eh?!" Everyone asked in a bit of fright.

Pretty soon, Officer Clancy, OHara and other police officers arrived at the club.

"Okay everyone. Hands up." Officer Clancy ordered in which everybody did without a fuzz.

"For a while." OHara added in which everybody got confused.

"What's going on?" Choo-Choo asked.

"We have no idea ourselves bros." Mike said.

Silence occurred for a moment until a hybrid police officer spotted the three fellas, gasped and shouted:

"There they are!"

"Alright! Arrest them!" Officer Clancy ordered, "Charge!"

"Wait? What?!" The three fellas gasped.

But before they could ask anything, several police officers lunged at them and a cartoonish style fight started but it didn't take long for them to handcuff the three fellas.

"Got them." The female police officer said.

"Alright. Good job." Officer OHara said.

"Wait! What's going on?!" The bald and fat man cried out.

"There must be a mistake here!" The normal man angrily protested.

"Exactly!" The raccoon toon cried out till everybody heard the roar of the tiger which shooked everyone, "Hey what was that?"

Pretty soon, somebody arrived with anger in his eyes and his fist is clinching so much. And his sharp teeth is grinning in total anger. You guess it. It's Sarina's father. Everybody gasped when they saw him. The tiger toon then immediately looked at the three fellas who gulped.

"Wait. You...?" The raccoon toon gasped.

"You low-life raccoon scum!" Sarina's father growled angrily, "I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOOUUUU!"

"Wait. Is that..." Shinichi gasped before seeing that Sarina's father leaping towards the three fellas, "Ran! Look out!"

"Whoa!" Ran got pulled out by Shinichi and they tumbled on Fred.

"Yikes!" The officer toon also dodged.

And so Sarina's father got his hands on the three of them and a violent beating began and boy oh boy how did Sarina's father seriously trash them to a bloody pulp. He's slamming them on the walls and beating them with any weapons he could find. Everyone is watching the beating in pure horror with some of them trying to stop him but he keeps on attacking them.

"AHHHHHH!" The normal man cried.

"HELP!" The bald and fat man cried.

"IT HURTS!" The raccoon toon cried, "THE PAIN!"

"NO MERCY!" Sarina's father roared as he beats them with a metal pipe!

"Oh My God. He's gone violent." Sailor Mercury said in pure horror as she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Oh My! Police! Police!" A woman, who has black hair with a red bow and wears a red shirt with short sleeves, black skirt with a red line on the bottom and black high heels and her name is Olive Oyl, cried out.

"Come down Olive! The police is here." Popeye said.

"Well we better do something or else they won't make it." Bluto said.

"The raccoon toon might since he's a toon but the other two, you're right." Ken Wakashimazu said before approaching to stop the fight, "Hey stop!"

"Ken! Watch out!" A female hybrid called out, "He's gonna throw them to...EEP!"

Everybody watched in pure horror as Sarina's father threw the three bloodied fellas outside where the media is there, taking pictures and recording videos.

The chaos continued. Although the normal man and the bald and fat man were soon spared from further attacks and are escorted safely to the police van, the raccoon toon is continued to get beaten to a bloody pulp. Sarina's father slammed him, ground-pounded him, threw him to trash cans, lamp posts, walls, etc, beating him with any weapons he could find. Several people, toons, hybrids, other characters from other American and Japanese animated shows tried to stop the fight but to no avail as he keeps on attacking the raccoon toon. Even Green got surprised by the scale of the assault. Finally it had to take several strong fellas and a stern threat from a police officer to cool Sarina's father down but he's nearly not done yet. He first threw the raccoon toon to a mailbox then threw him to the police van in such a way that it landed on his head. Two police officers immediately closed the van, jumped towards the seat, started the engine and took off before Sarina's father could do any more damage to them.

After that, the manager and staff of the Awesome Club tried to cool Sarina's father down and took him inside. Everyone is talking about it and is really afraid.

"Whoa! He went berserk man!" Jackson said.

"I know right?" Jack said before gulping, "He snapped."

"But why did you attack those three so badly?" Watson asked in confusion.

"Beats me dude." Zoe said.

"Maybe it might be something to do as to what we heard in the past few days?" Mike asked.

"It could be. After all, this tiger fella must be the owner of that 'Fix It' shop." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Which means those three might have done something bad that made him snap." Micheal said before asking, "Hey Green yo. What are you doing?"

"Just calling someone." Green said as he began to call someone on his phone.

 _I heard a lot of noises but I didn't know what was happening till Green called me. He explained what had happened which included the arrival of my father. His explanation really shocked me to the core as I have never seen my dad so angry like that. He then told me to come out and wait beside the bull toon. I did so and the bull toon guarded me for a while. Half and hour ago, Green came along with the two cops, my father and my..._

Sarina couldn't believe whom she was seeing with our eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Sarina asked.

"Sarina..." Both of his parents smiled.

"Your Dad came here early and boy did he cause one hell of a ruckus." Officer Clancy said.

"Meanwhile, the other two cops had urged your mother to come with them." Officer OHara said, "She was confused and don't know what's going on but they finally brought her here."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina's father began to speak:

"Look I have been a terrible father to you for the past few days when I saw the video. I understand that you suffered a breakdown when we signed the divorce papers and that you had to run away and go into hiding but then some evidence came up when I checked the video again and boy I snapped when I realized that my wife has been framed which lead me to what I did today on those three douchbags."

"Sarina, my lovely girl. I'm really sorry for what had happened to us for the past few days. Same goes to you too my dear. I know that both of you might be angry inside for what I did but after finding out the truth, I just want to have a second chance and ask for forgiveness. I know that it will difficult for now for that but we can..."

"Hush dear. No need. I forgive you." Sarina's mother smiled in which her husband is in awe, "Men can react crazy if they see their wives doing that or vice versa so those three fellas might had known that and took advantage of it to separate us. You'll always be my man and to our daughter, a lovely father. Right Sarina?"

Silence occurred for a moment before tears starting coming out from Sarina's eyes in which she cried out happily:

"Yes! Yes! I forgive you! Mom! Dad!"

And with that said, she swung her arms on her parents. They hugged her as well as they shared their tearful but happy family reunion in which Green, Officer Clancy, Officer OHara and the bull toon saw it and they all smiled.

"Oh. The happy tears are coming out." The bull toon said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"There There. Take it easy." Green said as he comforted him, "Thanks for everything by the way."

"Ah no problem."

"Uh Green. We might need your mobile phone so that we can transfer the video to our computer which can be used during the trial." Officer Clancy said, "We will do it in a jiffy and give it back after the trial."

"We'll also need your ACME Voice Recorder and we're gonna need it during the trial." Officer OHara said.

"Sure." Green said as he handed over the two items, "Just make sure that..."

"Don't worry. We know." Both of the police officers said at the same time and laughed upon realizing it.

"Dear but how was the video able to change your mind when you saw it again?" Sarina's mother asked.

"Ask Green." Sarina's father said which caught both of them by surprise.

"Green?"

"Green? Then what happened yesterday?" Sarina asked in surprised, "What did you do?"

"I think that Green might have to tell you later because..." The bull toon is about to reason but Green interrupted.

"No need. Let me say as much as I can cause the event is definitely gonna delay for a while." Green said as he began explaining what had happened and what did he do.

 _So he told me everything as to what I said to you all just now about yesterday: what he discovered, sneaked in, recorded and found out and his visit to my father's place and believe me, I was so shocked and angry that I really want to mess up their faces cause I never thought that these three, especially that raccoon toon who was a PP or CLP graduate, would stoop so low just for his revenge and to overtake and overthrown my dad's business but it didn't matter now cause my dad took it upon himself and gave them a thrashing to remember. Officer Clancy told us to be present in the trial because my dad had definitely something to say about that raccoon._

 _Because of what had happened, the event was delayed for nearly 2 hours so Green was able to tell us everything. My dad was quick to pay for the damage he caused and even apologized for that. Everybody urged the Rockers to continue their performance because they don't want to see a hard worked event go to waste so the Rockers were able to continue and finish their performance in which we all enjoyed it and I was able to witness my future boyfriend at that time, Green, performing on stage and I was able to see it with my parents. Other than that incident which took place, it was really an enjoyable event. I later went home with my parents._

 _Still, that incident caught headlines around the Toons and Humans Town/City and everyone wondered as to why did he do that. It was then when the trial was broadcasted that they said that the attack was justified and those three fellas deserved every beating. We were all there. Green wasn't there at the request of us and the police officers that we don't want them to know that he was the one who did that. And believe me, those three were beaten up so badly that they had to stand on the trial with a wheelchair on each on them. And so the video and audio was shown as pure evidence and many who were present were so shocked and angry as to what they saw and heard, including me. I wanted to attack them but they kept me cool down. My dad also said about what the raccoon toon did in which many of them were totally shocked. That raccoon tried to protest and deny but it fell on deaf ears when other folks told that they got cheated._

 _They were really furious and demanded to know who did that but before they could get their answers, charges were laid by the judge: Fraud, money laundering, anti-competitive practices, cheating, causing grievance, etc. The two human men were sentenced to 10 years and were ordered to pay $50,000 fine each but the raccoon toon got 30 years sentence and was ordered to pay almost $2 million dollars of fine for what he did before. And that was it. Later, Green got his items back. It was Monday at that time so I couldn't go to school because of that. Not even Tuesday as well cause I wanted to spend time with my parents._

 _When I finally did go on Wednesday, everybody greeted me warmly and with cheers and my best friends were overjoyed to see me again and they all asked as to how I was doing. Life began to come back to normal and my dad's business is back to normal again._

 _This won't had happened if it wasn't for Dave Green. I didn't get to see him for a few days and I was a bit sad about it. That he did all these to unite my parents so I really want to give something back to him. Pretty soon, it became clear to me as to what should I do. Luckily, I have Green's number so I called him and told him to come to the place where he saw me crying. He arrived before me and then..._

* * *

 _An alley between the two buildings:_

"Yo." A voice said.

Sarina, who arrived and was looking around for Green, heard the voice and turned around to see him indeed. He is wearing his casual clothes.

"What up? It's been few days." Green said.

"Ah yeah. It is." Sarina smiled.

"How's everything going? Back to normal now?"

"Yeah. It's all thanks to you. If you weren't there to see me crying, I don't know what could have happened to me."

"Ah it was nothing. That's the place where I saw you crying and offered you help right?"

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a while before Green asked:

"So what is it that you want to meet me for?"

Sarina is a bit nervous.

 _I was nervous but I had to do it. I couldn't let that opportunity slip by._

"Well you see. Ever since you saw me crying, you lend me a helping hand and you have given me a ray of hope. Not only that, you even let me stay at your place and tried to make sure that I don't get any attention of being seen and to top it off..." Sarina said as she hold her breathe again before saying, "You did the most daring exposure thing anyone had ever done which helped me and my parents to come back together again. Goodness knows what could have happened to you if you were caught."

"You did all of this for me and my parents to be back together again and I'm really grateful for it but ever since I got back, I haven't contacted with you for a few days and I'm really sad about it. I think I also might have given you constant anxiety of trying to not let me being seen by others."

"That's not true." Green said in surprise but Sarina continued.

"So I knew what to do when I was thinking for a while. That's why I called you here. I couldn't bring any gifts for you. I just wanted ask you this. So please listen."

Green nodded as he listened closely. Sarina is breathing a bit heavily.

 _I got a nerve wreck on what was I about to ask but I had to do it._

Despite that, Sarina asked with pure courage:

"Dave Green. Is it alright if you can become my boyfriend?"

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Ah. That's nice. I would love to..." Green said before realizing something and looked at her in awe and shock, "Wait...What...Wait...Boyfriend?!"

"Yep." Sarina nodded with a smile before saying, "After what you did, I thought that I want to spent my time with you, hold hands and even protect you from any danger even I do know that you can handle it yourself. Let me do something for you and lets be together. And I do love you and I admit I did have feelings for you midway during my crisis."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Green scratched his cheek a bit, not knowing what to say. Sarina then said:

"I understand it might be a bit embarrassing because I'm a half tigress-half cat and you are only a cat so I'm taller than you."

"Ah...no. It's not that. It's just that I'm a bit touched of what you said so it kinda left me in awe. And I'm glad that you asked me so..." Green said before smiling and said, "Alright. I'll be glad to be your boyfriend."

"You do?"

"Yep. So..."

Before Green could say anything, he found himself pulled by Sarina and getting a hug from her as silence occurred for a few seconds.

"Whoa." Green said.

"Thank you Green. Thank you very much." Sarina said with a smile on her face, "I really look forward to spend time with you."

Silence again occurred before Green said:

"Yeah. You do your best. I'll do my best."

Sarina nodded with a smile before breaking the hug and giving a kiss on Green's forehead.

"Now that was sudden. You already confessed to me." Green said in which both of them couldn't help but laugh.

The new couple then smiled at each other before Green asked and said:

"Well now that we are a couple, wanna eat on a restaurant or watch a movie or so?"

"You decide. I pay." Sarina said.

"No you decide and I pay."

"No I pay and you decide."

"No I pay and you decide."

"No you pay and I decide then."

"Nah uh. You pay and I decide."

Upon realizing what they are doing, they laughed at themselves so hard. Afterwards, they hold their hands and started walking. Cause wherever they are going now, they are gonna have lots of fun now that they are a couple.

 _I really had lots of fun with him. We went on dates including one big date, had lots of fun and I even gave him a ticket to see one of my MMA fights in which he saw it that I won nicely. I introduced my boyfriend to my best friends in which they are in awe and they thanked him many times for taking care of me during my crisis time, mainly from Sabrina. He introduced me to his band members in which their jaws drop in shock and they started teasing each other before they all fun teased on Ryan because he goes to the T &H High School as well. My parents even visited his parents with my Dad thanking Green and gave him his phone number in case he faces any problem. So yeah, things went fine. 2 and third-quarter weeks later though..._

 _An Alley:_

"You brought me here to tell me something?" Sarina asked as she arrived.

"Yeah. Glad you came." Green, in his casual attire, said as he nodded before saying, "This is very important so please listen."

"Don't worry. I'm all ears."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Green took a breathe and said:

"Um...I'm moving out..."

"Oh..." Sarina said in a bit of surprise.

"To Acme Acres."

"Oh."

Sarina sighed in relief but Green could see through it and asked:

"What? Were you thinking that I would be going to overseas?"

"Well your tone did say so." Sarina said.

"Got ya."

"What? Darn you."

Then they laughed for a moment before Sarina asked:

"There is a reason for that right?"

"Yeah." Green said but before he could say anymore, Sarina interrupted.

"No need to tell me. It must be something important right?"

"Ah...Yeah...Look don't be sad...we can still..."

"No. It's fine. I'm not sad. I heard that it will take you 15 minutes to go by train to that place so I can still see you."

"Yep. You still can."

The couple smiled at each other before Sarina asked:

"Did you tell your band members about it?"

"I did that before so we made a contingency plan as to what to do during my absence." Green said, "You're the last one I'm telling you."

"Jee. The Awesome Club and the fans are definitely gonna miss your presence here."

"I'll try to come back often."

"Make sure they know that."

"Yeah."

Silence occurred for a moment before Green asked:

"Sarina. Is it alright if you can do a part for me?"

"Of course." Sarina said in excitement before asking, "What is it?"

"Take a look at this."

Green then took a photo from his pocket and gave it to her. Sarina then looked for a moment before asking in awe:

"Hey. Is that the blue cat I saw in the pictures in your house?"

"Yeah. He's the one." Green said, "All I can say to you is that something terrible had happened to him and I couldn't find him anyway around this place."

"Oh Dear. I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I'm gonna try my luck searching for him in Acme Acres. So, if possible, could you also find him and let me know if you found him?"

Sarina salutes like a soldier and said:

"No problem sir. I'll do my best to find him."

"Thanks a lot." Green smiled.

"And I hope that you can do your best to find him too."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina asked:

"When are you leaving then?"

"Day after tomorrow." Green said.

"Oh I see. So that you are packing up your stuff then."

"Yeah."

Green then realized something and said:

"Oh by the way. I'm also gonna attend a school."

"Oh that's great. Second Rocker member to attend after Ryan." Sarina smiled before asking, "What's the name?"

"Not sure but I met a silver haired guy and he told me that to attend a school name Acme Looniversity since I'm moving to Acme Acres."

"Acme Looniversity? Wow! I heard that it's a famous school. I think you should go there."

"Thanks. I'm gonna give it a shot."

Sarina nodded with a smile before Green said:

"Once I reach Acme Acres, I won't be available for a few days. Maybe 3-4 days but I'm gonna give you my new address when all the preparations are done. That's when you will know that I'm available for contact now."

"Thanks for that info." Sarina said, "I'll definitely see you off day after tomorrow then."

"Thanks. Well then..."

"Wait Green. I need to give you a present."

"What present?"

Sarina then lifted Green up and kissed him...on the lips!

Green's tail and fur immediately went straight up when the kiss occurred. Even his hair went straight up. Silence then occurred for a while in which Sarina then put Green down in which Green's face went pinkish-red as love hearts started to come around his head.

"Well. That's my present to you." Sarina smiled.

"I see. I'm in love. Yahoo!" Green said happily before suddenly saying, "No wait! We are already in love aren't we?"

"Yep."

Silence then occurred for a while before the couple laughed a bit at each other.

 _Although I was a bit sad that I won't be seeing him often, I was also hopeful because he won't be going overseas but to Acme Acres where I can come to see him. Also I wanted to look for his childhood friend since he gave me that part to do._

 _Me and my best friends had a plan for a hang out that day after tomorrow but I requested them to delay it till night as I explained my reason to them. They really understood and said that they are gonna miss his presence while telling me to make sure to keep in contact with him which I nodded. Later on, Green told me that he will leave between morning and afternoon and that his parents had contacted my parents in which I was in relief upon hearing that._

* * *

 _So the day after tomorrow arrived and I came to the T &H Train Station with my parents. Green was there, talking with his band members, the bull toon, Zoe, Micheal and Sarah while his parents are waiting for the train. We arrived and had a chat with him._

 _T &H Train Station:_

"So you're taking on a private train?" Sarina asked in awe in which Green nodded.

"Yeah of course." Ryan said, "It's a bit expensive but only he, his parents and the movers can get in and no one else. Plus they have a whole lot of stuff to carry."

"Do you really have to leave?" Jack asked sadly in which Green sadly nodded.

"Well it's his and his parents decision man. You just gotta accept it." Jackson said.

"Oh Man. I'm gonna miss you. Boo-Hoo!" Watson cried a bit.

"Hey don't be sad." Sarina's dad said as he gave a playful slap on Watson's back, "It's not that he's going overseas. It's just to Acme Acres. Only 15 minutes."

"True." The bull toon said, "But you need to give him some space cause he needs to prepare some stuffs."

"Yeah and he's also gonna attend the school you know." Sarah said.

"Ah. That's true." Sarina's father said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Mike said:

"Well good luck on there dude. Have some fun."

"Yeah and go and find that childhood friend of yours." Zoe said happily.

"And if you find him, we're gonna rock and roll hard." Micheal said.

"Send some pictures to us if you can." Watson said.

"And don't forget to keep in contact with your gal." Jack said before teasing a bit by asking, "Speaking about that, why don't you get a girlfriend Ryan?"

"Hey!" Ryan whined in which everybody laughed.

"Good luck at school." Jackson said in which Green nodded.

"Dave Green." Sarina's mother smiled, "Thank you so much for taking care, having fun and spending time with our daughter. We hope to visit you once you settle down in Acme Acres."

"Thanks." Green said.

"And boy do I really owe you a favor for helping us reunite again." Sarina's dad said as he shook Green's hand, "If ever your ACME products get broken or malfunctioned, you can always come to our place and if you have any trouble, just call me."

"Thanks again." Green smiled.

"We're gonna miss your presence though." The bull toon said sadly.

"Yeah but new place means new adventures." Zoe said before saying sadly, "But yeah. We're gonna miss you."

"Have a safe trip there yo." Micheal said.

"Green. We want to let you know that wherever you are., whether in Acme Acres, T&H Town/City, Acme Looniversity or anyway else, you'll always be part of the Rockers." Ryan said.

"Thanks a lot." Green smiled as he did a brofist with Ryan.

"Here's a present for you." Sarina said as she gave a kiss on Green's forehead, "There you go."

"Awwwwww..." Everyone said.

"Now that's sweet yo." Sarah smiled.

"One sweet farewell kiss on the forehead." Mike said.

"Ah indeed." Sarina's parents said.

"Guys." Green sighed in which everyone chuckled a bit.

Silence then occurred for a while before the announcer said:

" _Attention Passenger No.136. If you have that ticket number, then the private train to Acme Acres will soon be coming in a minute. Please stand behind the yellow line._ "

"Green! Our train's coming." His mother called out.

"So this is it." Green said.

"Yeah." His fellas said sadly.

Soon the private train came and the door opened. The movers are moving the stuffs towards the train. The crowd saw that Green's friends and girlfriend are trying to get to the front line so they moved aside to give them some space in which they are thankful for. Green, his parents and the movers are now inside the train.

Soon it was time to go.

"Goodbye everyone!" Green called out, "Thanks for everything!"

"Goodbye!" His fellas said.

"Take care in Acme Acres bro!" Zoe called out.

"Good luck in Acme Looniversity!" Watson called out.

"Don't forget us!" Micheal called out.

"Good luck finding your childhood friend in Acme Acres!" Sarah called out.

"Hope you can rock and roll in that place!" Jack called out.

"Come back again yo!" Jackson called out.

"Contact us once you've settled down!" Ryan called out.

"Farewell Green!" The bull toon called out.

"Have a safe trip you three!" Sarina's mother called out.

"Thank you for everything!" Sarina's father called out, "If you have any problem, just let us know!"

"Thanks!" Green's parents called back.

"Green! I'll visit you someday!" Sarina called out, "Till then, take care and good luck on your objectives!"

"Thanks!" Green called out and then said along with his parents, "Goodbye everyone!"

And so they continued to wave goodbyes till the train's doors are slowly closing before it fully closed down. Then the train took off to Acme Acres. Green's friends and girlfriend then stopped waving and sighed sadly.

 _Although he left to Acme Acres, I really hope to see him again when I go there._

 **END FLASHBACK.**

"So there you have it." Sarina said.

Everyone is in total awe when they listened to it. Bugs then asked:

"A few questions though Sarina. First of all, from what we heard, it seems that this Mike doc must be the former Rocker member then right?"

"Yeah. Furrball replaced him as he had to leave due to some personal reasons." Sarina said in which everyone nodded.

"Haven't you heard or seen him since?" Lola asked before saying, "We hadn't seen him at all during our tour."

"Sadly I don't know where he is now but I do know is that he knows that Furrball is now with Green and he looks forward to meeting him."

"I look forward to meeting him too." Furrball said happily in which everybody smiled at him.

"I have a question too. Although it's just a quick one." Hilary said before asking, "Who was your opponent when Green attended your match?"

"You will be surprised by this." Sarina said in which everyone listened closely, "It was your very same opponent but you were suppose to fight but got forcefully replaced by that cross-dresser which caused controversy when it was found out later on. A tough yet actually pretty-looking female T-devil."

Everybody gasped.

"That means your opponent was from Tasmanian High then." Mary said in awe in which Sarina nodded.

"What's her strength and weakness?" Ronald asked, "Maybe it can be helpful for us."

"Nah. I would see it myself Ron." Hilary smiled.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Babs asked:

"They still don't know that it was Green who exposed them right?"

"Nope."

"That's good. Let it be like this." Fifi said in her French accent.

"True. Otherwise, he would be in a lot of danger if they find it out." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Well even if they find out, we awe thewe for him as we will be all weady to beat them eh?" Elmer asked in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Green's voice can be heard.

"I was wondering." Shirley asked, "Did you keep in contact with Green when he left to Acme Acres or some junk?"

"We didn't call each other for 3 days till he send a message about his new address." Sarina said, "From there, we did but from an eye to eye view, we didn't see each other for a while. I thought I might get a chance to see him but you guys went on a tour to the T&H Town/City. I did meet his parents though."

"So that means you meeting the Young Cat Trio 2 days ago was also the first time you met Green in Acme Acres right?" Rita asked in which Sarina nodded.

"I bet you were super excited eh hybrid fella?" Slappy teased a bit in which Sarina whistled for a moment while the others chuckled.

"Sufferin' Succotash. What about updates?" Sylvester asked, "Like Green finally finding his good ol' childhood fella?"

"Yeah. We really talk a lot." Sarina said, "I even talked with Furrball on the phone. And yeah, Green use to tell me some funny stuffs that happened."

"Don't get it wrong. That 2 days ago was the first time I met her in person." Furrball said in which everybody nodded.

"Oh...so texting messages and talking undercover eh?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah. That wasn't cool." Sneezer said before asking, "She, with courage, showed you to her friends. Why didn't you do the same to us?"

"Hey you two." Green then can be seen with a tennis racket, sitting on the poor Plucky, Hampton, Fowlmouth and Skippy, "I have a tennis racket and I got a wildcard to the US Open so can it be alright if I can practice on you two? Two is better than one they say."

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Max. Max, why do you deny your love to Elmyra?"

"WHATTT?!" Max exploded while everybody laughed.

"Oh so you love me? Don't worry, I love you too." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody roared in laughter.

"Nice thinking." Tweety said in which Sweetie and Sneezer sighed in relief.

"It's good that you have been keeping in contact with him even though you two live in different places." Minerva said.

"I say I say that does a 15 minute ride be even consider as a long-distance?" Foghorn asked.

"I didn't even say long-term distance!"

Everybody laughed a bit. While they are all chatting about it, Rhubella put her hands on her head. Yet another Perfecto Prep member trying to ruin someone's life. This time a graduate member.

" _What kind of school did I even go to?_ " Rhubella thought before asking, "Uh Sarina?"

"Yeah?" Sarina asked.

"I'm sorry..."

Everybody got really surprised.

"Whoa...Wait...you didn't do anything wrong." Sarina said.

"It's not that." Rhubella said sadly and started to cry a bit, "It just that I'm really sorry to hear that some graduate from my previous school nearly destroyed your life before Green was able to expose them."

Everybody looked sadly at Rhubella while Wally comforted her.

"If you know about Perfecto Prep, or Cheating Loser Prep as you can call it, you do know that they lie, cheat and act like spoiled fellas right?" Wally asked in which Sarina nodded, "But to do something like that is something unheard from them."

Everybody nodded. However, as you know by now, Buster and his gang are very well aware of what happened to Green's mother in the Perfecto Prep but they couldn't bring that topic up because the teachers and staffs are with them. They wonder if Sarina knows about it.

"Me hate Double P even more." Dizzy said angrily in which everybody nodded.

"Right. What that raccoon and those two men did are pure despicable." Daffy said.

"True. Never thought he would stoop that low just to take revenge on Sarina's father." Runt said, "Taking advantage by framing your mother."

"Agreed. He just crossed the line of the toon villains." Concord said.

"So that tiger fella is your father?" Sam asked in a bit of shock in which Sarina nodded, "I think I saw the news of that incident you described that took place."

"You did?' Sylvia asked.

"Yeah. I also saw it as well." Steve said, "I thought that some cartoonish style fight was going on but later on, I realized that something serious was going on."

"True varmint. There was blood on the two men's face." Sam said in which everyone gasped in shock with some toons making some twitching noises, "And the way your father was thrashing that raccoon, I was like 'Why in the Sam Hill he is beating him up so badly varmint?!'."

"W...W...We...Well now you know the reason why he did that." Porky Pig said in which Sam nodded.

"Yep. I can say that it's justifiable." Steve said.

"Well it's safe to say that they deserve every single beating the got from your father, Sarina." Hilary said.

" _As well as the charges_." Calamity showed it in the signboard.

"Yeah. Who knows what could have happen to you now if Green hadn't lend you a helping hand." Vinnie said.

"Ah yeah. That's true." Pete said, "That was the most daring and kinda bravest thing I had ever heard done by a toon. I can't possibly imagine what could have happened to Green if he had been caught."

" _True. Why not we go to Green then?_ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard.

" _Good idea._ " Little Beeper said.

So they all went towards Green, who is still sitting down on the four poor beaten toons.

"Yes?" Green asked.

"Green. What we heard just now was the most daring thing anyone has ever done." Buster said.

"Yeah and thanks to you, her parents got reunited." Babs said.

"I wish I could get some advise from you." Fifi said in her French accent.

"I hope that Warner Brothers Studio doesn't make an episode of him spying on me." Max growled a bit in which everybody laughed.

"The way you were and are still are doing, it's highly likely they might make an episode of it." Ronald said in which Max groaned while the others chuckled a bit.

"Yep. A new clever cat arriving on the scene indeed." Sylvester smiled.

"Like that was really incredible from you or some junk." Shirley said.

"And we are proud of you." Sylvia smiled.

"You didn't really have to hide it from us you know." Penelope said in her French accent in which Green groaned a bit.

"It's for a right reason though." Steve said in which some of them nodded while the others sighed as Steve then patted on Green's hair, "I'm really impressed. You made me proud."

"Oh Shucks." Green couldn't help but smile but then sighed when Steve patted on Green's hair, "Oh Really?"

Everyone chuckled a bit before clapping at Green, who smiled a bit. Sarina also patted on Green's hair as well in which everyone is in awe before they all smiled at him. As silence occurred for a while before Bugs asked:

"By the way Green. When did you stop the fight?"

"When she was telling of me suspecting those three douchbags." Green said.

"Ah. So that means it has been a while." Lola said.

"Okay now. Be a good kitty and let me pick up those four so that I can treat them." Granny said.

"Like a good young putty tat." Tweety said.

Everyone chuckled a bit as Green did so and so Granny picked Plucky, Hampton, Skippy and Fowlmouth and went inside the building to take them to the nurse room.

As soon as Granny was gone, Gogo came out of nowhere and danced and danced while saying:

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Handy-Dandy ACME Voice Recorder."

"Huh?" Green got a bit confused but then, "Hey! Wait! What are you doing?! Whoa!"

Gogo is searching something in Green's pocket and then suddenly found the object and said happily:

"Ta Da!"

"Ah. So that's the ACME Voice Recorder." Wile said in awe as he looks at his magnifying glasses.

"That's the one you use to record what you heard and showed it to Dad right?' Sarina asked in which Green nodded.

"What are you doing?" Furrball asked.

Gogo then did something with the help of Shirley. After a while, Gogo pressed the play button...

And the it's showing the audio of Roderick's and Drake's conversation. Everybody then instantly recognized it.

"Oh I get it now or some junk." Shirley said, "Like we just transported their conversation to your device since this device can give a better sound quality as stated."

"Wait. What conversation?" Sarina asked.

"Before the last match was about to start, I noticed that Roddy was whispering something to Drake since I could sense that their vibes became even worse. I didn't know what they were planning cause they were too far from the reach so I asked Gogo to do it instead. So he went towards them and took out a little microphone he and I could use to get the conversation and that's when we heard about Hilary's opponent being the male one. The conversation is already in Green's mobile phone so I guess Gogo wanted to transport it to the voice recorder device also."

"Oh. You already mentioned that."

"Yep."

"So that the whole darn world can hear it?" Sam asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"The whole darn world will hear it soon since Green also has that in his mobile phone." Babs said.

"Boy. I can't wait to see the reaction of their faces." Buster chuckled a bit.

"It's gonna be hilarious." Mary said in which everybody, even Max and Elmyra, laughed.

"Looking forward to that moment." Hilary chuckled a bit.

"You could have just told me to transfer it to there but thanks anyway." Green said as Gogo hands back the device to him, "Boy. You sure are wacky."

"He is wacky." Steve said.

"Yes. In fact, you can say that he's born to be wacky." Minerva said.

" _ **I'm wacky! I'm lacky! I'm the Wacky Lacky Gogo Wacky! Chuckoo! Chuckoo!**_ " Gogo sang and danced a bit and even hit himself in the hammer in which everybody enjoyed it.

After a while, Wile asked:

"Your dad owns a 'Fix It' Shop and it can fix ACME products? How did I not know that despite living and going to the Toons and Humans Town/City as well?"

"Well I do encourage you to go there and try it out yourself." Sarina said.

"I will indeed."

" _Can I go too?_ " Calamity showed it in the signboard in which Wile nodded with a smile.

" _Yeah right. You can keep on fixing and you can keep on failing to catch me._ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard in which everyone chuckled a bit.

" _Ha Ha_." Little Beeper also showed it in the signboard.

"One day, I swear either me or Calamity will get our hands on you." Wile said.

" _In your sweet dreams_." Road Runner showed it in the signboard before flipping it and said, " _And oh...you can keep on falling down from the cliffs._ "

Everybody laughed a bit while Wile and Calamity groaned. Silence occurred for a while before Sarina asked:

"So you four. I mean Rhubella, Wally, Ronald and Hilary?"

"Yes?" The four mentioned toons asked.

"Now can I get to hear your stories? Plus I'm interested to know how Rhubella has switched alliance."

"Oh..." Everybody 'ohhhhh'ed as they all look at the four toons.

"Well fair is fair. You told a lot." Ronald said, "Now it's our turn to tell you."

"You guys can give it a shot first?" Hilary asked.

"Sure." Rhubella said, "Cause after all, it's true that I had been in Perfecto Prep in the television and that it was a surprise to many at that time that I'm now attending here. So yeah..."

"Here goes then." Wally said as he began to tell.

However, he got interrupted by Taz, who did a wild spin towards Green and said "Hero! Hero! Hip Hip Hooray!" to Green before throwing him up and down. Bugs, however, pulled Taz out and caught Green in which Sarina thanked him with Bugs smiling and saying that it was nothing in which Green sighed. Then they went back to the narrative telling in which Rhubella and Wally told first, followed by Hilary and Ronald.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 25.**

 **Buster *in awe*: Whoa! What a flashback!**

 **Babs *happily*: This definitely needs to be in the T.V!**

 **Green *in shock*: Excuse Me?!**

 **Junior: Oh come on. It will be great.**

 **Green: Hmph...**

 **Furrball: Well now that it's been all found out, I guess that there's nothing for you to hide now.**

 **Green *sighing*: I guess so...**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Steve: But at least you got hold of those four toons who spied on you.**

 **Sylvester: Well I hope that satisfies you at least.**

 **Bugs: Look kid. I know you didn't like being spied by them but still...**

 **Me: Well we'll have to find out what damage they got on the hands of Green when the next chapter comes up... after 2 weeks.**

 ***Everyone gasped a bit.***

 **Buster: So does it mean that?**

 **Me *nodding*: Yep. I'll be taking a 2 week break cause I'll be heading back to Australia so I'm gonna need to take some preparations for it.**

 **Babs *happily*: Land Down Under here we come!**

 ***We all smiled.***

 **Junior: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks! And see you in 2 weeks!**

 **Babs *happily*: I hope to see more of those moments like this chapter!**

 **Green *meowing harshly*: Damn you Babs!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Bugs: No time now. Let's go and start packing our stuffs.**

 ***Every one of us realized and nodded as we all rushed outside as The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	41. Part 3 Chapter 26: Meeting the Owners

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, the trumpets are blown.***

 **Voice: Ladies and Gentlement! After 2 weeks, the author is finally back!**

 ***Everybody cheered as** **I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. It's been a while eh? Welcome to Chapter 26!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces.***

 **Green: Glad that we are all back after a while eh?**

 **Bugs: It sure is kiddo. It sure is.**

 **Buster: I can't wait to see what's in store for us**

 **Babs: A whole lot of things.**

 **Junior: Yeah. It's gonna be fun.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: You're right son.**

 **Steve: This is gonna be awesome.**

 **Furrball: And fun.**

 ***Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a few seconds.***

 **Buster *smiling*: So then Green. Is there any more information you might be hiding from us.**

 **Green *shocked*: What did you ask that for?!**

 **Babs *smiling*: Just wondering.**

 **Green: Yeah right *Slowly mumbles* Love Bunnies...**

 **Buster and Babs: What was that you just said?!**

 ***Every one of us laughed.***

 **Furrball: So what are we going to do today?**

 **Junior: Beats me.**

 **Steve: How about 'Toon Cooking'?**

 ***Everybody looks at Steve.***

 **Me: Isn't that something to do with Home Economics?**

 **Steve: Well...so so.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Ah. Good ol' Steve buddy pal.**

 **Bugs: I think that 'Home Economics' was mentioned somewhat in Jose Ramiro's 'The New Students' story.**

 **Me: That's true.**

 ***Silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: Okay then. It's for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Green: Sure. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for being patience and continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Furrball: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Buster: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Babs: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Presenting you Chapter 26 after my 2 week break! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Babs *spin changing into a pirate*: That's right maties. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 ***We all laughed a bit as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 26: Meeting the Fix It owners.

The next day, everything is going on normally. Laughing, chatting, singing, teaching and, in Max's and Elmyra's case, planning and chasing. Yeah, typical day in Acme Looniversity.

Well except for the four toons...

Hampton can be seen with one-two bandages in his cheeks because of what happened yesterday. Luckily for him, he was left with little damage. Maybe Green thought that he was innocent and telling the truth so he was spared. However, Green left so much dust everywhere around Hampton as a warning. And you know Hampton HATES dust, being a clean-freak on his own.

"Well at least, you didn't get so much beat from him unlike other." Fifi said in her French accent.

"True but he left me in a complete heap of dust and you know what happens to me when dust comes around me." Hampton said.

"I sure do."

"Despite that, this gave me a good lesson. I'm never ever gonna spy on Green's love life ever again although though I tried to warn Plucky and Skippy of the consequences 3 days ago."

In the nurse room, Slappy and Granny are trying to untie Skippy's tail. Like Hampton, Skippy was also left with little damage though he got a 1 or 2 more bandages like Hampton. Green thought that he didn't want to anger his aunt so he was kinda spared you can say. However, like Hampton, Skippy was also left with a warning: His tail was tied like a bow! Slappy tried to untie it yesterday but failed so it had to take the two of them to do so and then after a while...

"Phew...Untied at last." Granny said.

"Finally!" Skippy said happily, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah but listen to this..." Slappy said in a bit of a stern way, "You were lucky that Green knows that I'm your aunt and he was considerate not to leave you in a bad state and left your tail tied like a bow as a warning."

"But Aunt Slappy. I didn't know that his reaction will be a bit extreme unlike Hilary's and Ronald's one."

"That's because everyone saw that coming between Hilary and Ronald. Green, on the other hand, kept his love life a complete secret till yesterday because he knows that you and others will be drooling on her like you did yesterday and you made his main reason completely right. The consequences you got yesterday was this."

"But it wasn't me who said it. It was Plucky."

"True. Those two..." *sighs*

Meanwhile, Plucky is walking with Shirley and boy poor Plucky is walking in a zombie way. He has several bandages and he looks a bit awful. After a while, Plucky cried and whined:

"Could someone tell me what did I do to deserve this?!"

"Like come on Plucky, you know it yourself or some junk." Shirley said, "Not only you spied on them but you also blurted it out saying that which led you to this."

"But...Hilary and Ronald..."

"We saw that coming and you made a bet on the others that they will kiss which did happen."

"But then why did Hampton and Skippy...?"

"Green was considerate enough not to harm Skippy badly since he has an aunt and plus he might have known that Hampton was telling the truth so there..."

Plucky groaned.

"Despite that, I'm sure someone got that even worse than you or some junk." Shirley said before smiling at someone and asking, "Isn't that right, chicken?"

You guess who would that be? That's right. Fowlmouth. What can I say about him? He has been bandaged in such a way that he's like an Egyptian mummy in which only his beak can be seen.

"Dadgum it! What did I do to deserve this?!" Fowlmouth cried.

"Simple. You started the Green's girlfriend rumour again which was true and you admitted it doing what you did in front of us rather than breaking the fourth wall so you got the worst beat or some junk." Shirley said.

"Oh come on..."

"Are you trying to make enemies with Green?" Plucky asked in which Fowlmouth gasped.

"Dadgum it no! I was just..."

"Oh. Like the cat duo is coming or some junk." Shirley said.

Plucky and Fowlmouth then looked at to see Furrball and Green approaching them and Green then asked:

"Oh My God! What had happened to you? Like how did you get so many bandages?"

"WHAT?!" Plucky and Fowlmouth gasped in which everybody laughed, including Shirley.

"Did you get scratched by Furrball? I'm very sorry cause you know, he's a bad kitty."

"That's right." Furrball smiled before saying like Costello, "I'm a baaaaaaadddd kitty."

"You know why we are like this!" Plucky whined.

"Oh. So you got hit by a train?" Green asked in which everyone roared in laughter, "I'm so sorry to hear about it. I wish you a speedy recovery."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Plucky and Fowlmouth asked in shock and whined in which everybody laughed.

Soon someone has approached them and said:

"That was really funny."

"Heh. Thanks. Like..." Green is about to say something when he turned around and is like..., "Whoa!"

And then everyone looked to see Wally carrying Rhubella in a bridal style in which everyone is in awe.

"What are you doing?" Green asked.

"We're getting married!" Rhubella said happily in Wally nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Everybody said and clapped.

"Thanks everybody." Wally smiled.

"Yeah right. Go get yourself arrested for getting married below the legal age." Green said.

Everybody laughed.

"Green. I sometimes wonder what's gonna be a marriage like between you and Sarina." Wally smiled in which Green gasped while everybody 'ohhhhh'ed.

"I really can't wait to see her carrying you in her arms Green." Rhubella smiled in which Green doubled gasped and everybody 'ohhhhh'ed again.

"Rhubella. I swear if I ever get paired against you in either Wild Chase Class or Cartoon Violence Class, I'm so gonna get catch you for this." Green said.

"Catch me. I dare you."

Green is surprised.

"You serious?" Green asked.

"Yeah." Rhubella smiled.

"I won't mind." Wally said.

Silence occurred for a while in which Green sighed, spin-changed his electric guitar to a rope and then said:

"Okay. If you say so, just don't blame me afterwards..."

Green then suddenly threw the rope to Rhubella but then suddenly...

ZOOOOOMM!

"Wait...What?!" Green got really startled at what just happened.

"You see my little cat friend." Wally said, "Even though both of you are in the beginners class, she knew two advanced tricks before."

"But then where is she?"

"Right here, Young Pussycato."

Green then turned around to see Rhubella wearing a white outfit, consisting on cotton shirt and pants, complete with a large yellow sombrero, and a red bandana around her neck

"Who are you?" Green gasped.

"Who am I? I'm Ruby Gonzales, the fastest rat of all the USA." Rhubella said in a different tone before she said normally, "You can also call me Rhubella Gonzales which is fine since you call me by that first name."

"Oh Okay..."

"So Young Pussycato, you may have caught Sweetie, Sneezer and other prey fellas with your amazing moves and tricks but you will never match me. Not even your combined efforts with Furrball will work."

"What are you? Gonzalez's sister?"

"Arriba! Arriba! I've a sister?" Speedy Gonzales asked in excitement in his Mexican accent as he rushed to see her in which everyone chuckled only to realize, "Oh...That's only her in disguise. Oh Well."

Speedy Gonzales took off.

"Ruby. Someone's behind you or some junk." Shirley said.

Ruby Gonzales turned around to see Little Beeper looking at her and boy he's not pleased as he is tapping his foot.

"Yes my birdie friend?" Ruby Gonzales smiled before asking, "Is there anything you want?"

" _I want a rematch!_ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard, " _You tricked me in the starting lineup and you took off and that's why I lost the last time, you little cheat_."

"Okay then birdie. We'll have a rematch outside and this time no tricks, just speed. But the loser will have to pay all the orders in the Weenie Burger okay?"

" _Deal_!"

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone chuckled a bit while Ruby Gonzales and Little Beeper left. Green then sighed as he gave a small kick before saying:

"Great. Even she is able spin-change and I can't. Boy am I alone."

"That's not dadgum true." Fowlmouth said, "At least you made a major progress."

"True. You were able to stop spinning around and crashing to the walls." Furrball said.

"Wow! Really?" Plucky asked.

"Like that's amazing or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. Keep it up and I'm sure you can spin change to one or two things." Wally said.

"Thanks." Green couldn't help but smile.

Silence occurred for a moment before Plucky said:

"Uh...Green. About yesterday and the day before that..."

"Ughh... You know what. Just let it be like that. What happened has happened." Green said in which some of them are surprised, "To be honest, I had a feeling that no matter how much I try hiding it, it would be found out. Whether it was you two or the bunny duo or Hilary and Ronald or whoever it would had been."

"Well at least you did hide it so long from us until yesterday or some junk." Shirley said.

"Hey Green. Can I date her?" Fowlmouth asked in excitement.

"Fowlmouth. Can I have your beak?" Green asked.

"Why?"

"Because I thought of some excellent app games in my mind like Angry Beak, Flappy Beak, Talking Beak, etc and your beak seems perfect for it."

"Oooohhhhhh!" Everybody 'ohhhhhh'ed.

"I would love to play those games." Wally said happily.

"Dadgum it! No thanks!" Fowlmouth said as he tries to cover his beak.

Everybody laughed at it. Some teachers also chuckled as well. Among them is Wile E. Coyote along with his student, Calamity Coyote. After laughing for a while, Wile then asked Calamity:

"So then. Ready to go to that place?"

" _Yes._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Okay then. After school is done, take a rest for an hour and pack some stuffs. Meet me in the Acme Acres Station. When the sign shows ' _Over Hear_ ', it means that I'm right here. In case you come here first, do the same thing and tell the people that this sign is for Wile E. Coyote to meet me. We'll then board the train to the T&H Town/City together okay?"

" _Got it_."

"Good then."

Both of the coyotes then smiled at each other before Wile is checking something on the card.

* * *

 _Between Late Afternoon and Early Evening_

 _Toons and Humans Town/City:_

Wile and Calamity are walking by with Wile carrying the card on his hand and looking at it. They seems to be carrying some objects in their bags.

" _You sure have carried a lot of stuffs._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Trust me. You will see how many stuffs I carried when I open them." Wile said, "Now if only I could ask someone for the directions. Ah there's one."

Wile and Calamity saw someone walking and they approached him.

"Uh. Excuse Me." Wile said before realizing someone, "Oh. You must be one of the Japanese animated fellas we saw in the Awesome Club."

"Yeah. Good to see you back again." Yusuke said before asking, "How are things going?"

" _Good indeed._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"So. Any help you need?"

"Ah yes." Wile said as he showed him the card, "Do you know where this place is?"

Yusuke then looked at the card before chuckling a bit. Wile and Calamity got a bit confused.

"Anything funny?" Wile asked curiously.

"Coyote dudes. You just have to cross the road." Yusuke laughed a bit, "Look. It's on the other side."

Wile and Calamity looked on the other side to see that, indeed, this is the building labelled in big letters 'Fix It'.

" _Oh._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Man. You guys are hilarious." Yusuke laughed a bit as he gave a playful slap on their backs.

"That's because I'm looney you know." Wile smiled.

" _And I'm Tiny, I'm Toony, I'm a Little Looney!_ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard.

"You guys sure are." Yusuke smiled before saying, "Hope that helped. See you again then."

"Thanks for the help." Wile smiled.

"No problem."

And so Wile and Calamity waved at Yusuke, who waved back, till he can no longer be seen.

" _Funny eh_?" Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Yep. How ironic of us." Wile said before asking, "Well. Let's get going to the other side to the 'Fix It' building then."

" _Yep._ "

And so they crossed the other side. Unfortunately Calamity tripped on the road and got runned over by a car in which he got flattened as a result. The driver came out, repeatedly apologize, made Calamity back to normal again, apologized again and took off.

"Remember people. Always look left and right when crossing the road because if you don't then, unlike us toons, you will get injuries that can range from serious to fatal." Wile said, breaking the fourth wall.

" _Road Safety_." Calamity showed it on the signboard while in a bit of a dizzy mode.

* * *

 _2 minutes later_

 _Fix It:_

Wile and Calamity have entered the building and they are in total awe.

" _Whoa! Look at all those broken stuffs_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"And look at the machine and the workers." Wile said in awe.

Wile and Calamity could see many humans, human toons, toons and hybrids working and fixing many different things.

"Just the last part and..." The dog toon said before saying it happily, "And there we go."

"Nice. Job done." A Japanese animated human smiled.

"Hmm...looks like a tough one to fix." A hybrid said.

"Well then let's give it to the machine then." A human toon said, "It will fix it."

"Okay."

"Hey. Is that Wile and Calamity am I seeing?" A man asked in awe.

Pretty soon, everyone turned their faces to Wile and Calamity and they are in total awe and surprise. Silence occurred for a moment before a female worker said happily:

"It's them! It's really them!"

"Ah yes. It's us indeed." Wile smiled.

" _Hello everyone_." Calamity smiled as showed it on the signboard.

"Ah hello to you too." A hybrid worker smiled before asking, "So what brings you two here? You seem to be carrying a lot of stuffs in your bag packs. Is it fixing related?"

" _Something_ _like that you can say._ "

"But first we want to see the owners of this company if its okay with you guys." Wile said.

The workers got really surprised upon hearing that.

"I'm not sure." An ox toon worker said, "They are busy and may not like guests at the moment."

"Just try and ask." Wile said, "I understand that they are busy but you may never know what can happen if you ask."

" _Say our names and let's hope that they know us_." Calamity showed it on the signboard in which Wile nodded.

The workers are a bit hesitant until a Japanese animated worker said:

"I'll give it a shot. Wait here."

He then left in which the workers then looked at each other and wondered what's going to happen next. Wile and Calamity patiently waited.

However, it didn't take long for the Japanese animated worker to come back and he smiled saying:

"Looks like you two coyotes are in luck. Wait for 5 minutes."

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe.

"See. You may never know what can happen till you try." Wile smiled.

" _Miracles do happen._ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard in which Wile nodded.

 _5 minutes later:_

"We are here!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see the two figures approaching and the workers greeted them upon their arrival. One of them is a tiger toon and is huge and muscular with his appearance looking like a Bengal tiger. He is wearing a business suit. Standing beside him is his lovely wife who is a cat toon. After a while, the tiger toon said in awe:

"Ah. So it's Wile and Calamity indeed."

"Yes. Welcome to Fix It, our dear coyotes." His wife smiled.

" _Thank you._ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard.

"Ah. Glad you know us." Wile said before asking, "Anyway. I first want to apologize for bringing you two out like that since I asked one of the workers I want to see you two."

"Ah...no. It's alright." The female cat toon said.

"Is it alright if we can talk to you two if you are not busy enough?"

"Well...okay. Let's go then." The tiger toon said before asking, "Are you gonna bring those bag packs with you?"

" _Yep_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Okay then. Let's go to our office room then."

Wile and Calamity nodded as the four of them went to the office room.

 _Office Room:_

"You must be the one who always tries to catch Road Runner in the T.V show." The tiger toon said.

"Yeah and I always fail and fall from the cliffs." Wile groaned in which everyone chuckled a bit, "I even wonder if I had made it to the Guinness Book of World Records on that."

"And you must be the one from the Tiny Toons who tries to catch that Beeper fella."

" _Yep._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Here's your sandwich." The female cat toon said as she gave it to Calamity.

" _Thank you_."

"Well it's really great to see two well known stars in here."

"Ah it is dear." The tiger toon said.

"Why thank you." Wile smiled.

" _I'm flattered._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

Everyone chuckled a bit before the tiger toon asked:

"So...what do you want to talk to us about?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Wile took a breathe before asking:

"Are you Sarina's Dad and Mom?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the tiger toon and the female cat toon jumped a bit and gasped before the tiger toon asked sternly:

"Hey! How did you know that and our daughter's name?"

" _We met her yesterday_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Oh Yeah." The female cat toon, who is Sarina's mom, suddenly realized something, "Our daughter did told us about where she went yesterday."

"Are you the teacher and student of that Acme Looniversity?" The tiger toon, who is Sarina's Dad, asked curiously in which Wile and Calamity nodded with a smile before suddenly realizing it, "Oh! No wonder. Heh Heh. Sorry for asking a bit rudely. My bad..."

"No I should be sorry for asking a question which made you a bit uncomfortable." Wile apologized.

"No I'm sorry!"

"No I should be sorry!"

"You should be sorry!"

"No you should be sorry!"

Suddenly they realized something in which everybody laughed before Sarina's mother asked:

"So...I hope her boyfriend wasn't embarrassed when she came I guess?"

"You mean Dave Green right?" Wile asked in which they nodded.

" _He was nervous but embarrassed from the start and looked like suffering a toon breakdown_." Calamity showed it on the signboard before flipping it, " _He always denied having a girlfriend till Buster and Babs exposed it. He said he would rather had invited her later on than now. Like he would love to invite her but can't._ "

"But he had an understandable reason though. He feared that if he had invited her now, which actually happened, then the guys would drool on her and fall head over heels on her."

"Ah yeah. That's true. Most Acme boys can be like that sometime. I would have invited her after the school hours if I were him." Sarina's dad said in which the coyotes nodded before asking Calamity, "You do that too right?"

" _Well..._ " Calamity smiled meekly as he showed it on the signboard.

The four of them laughed for a moment before Sarina's mother soddenly asked:

"I'm sure you heard of Furrball being with Green again right?"

" _From Green's second day of school, we know about their history_." Calamity showed it on the signboard, " _And then yeah. They are known as the cat duo and, with Sylvester Junior, Young Cat Trio. Furrball also became one of the Rockers, being the new drummer. We all even went to this place._ *Picks up another signboard* _Didn't you see them or us in T.V_?"

"We did and believe me, we were a bit upset." Sarina's father said sadly, "Like we couldn't even get to meet Furrball and Green, since it has been a while since we saw him. Even though our daughter went on a tour around Acme Acres, we thought we can visit them but everytime we try to do so, something unexpected happens like emergency or power outrage. At the end, we couldn't get to see them."

"Well our least our daughter did meet them 3 days ago." Sarina's mother said in which her wife nodded.

"Sorry to hear about that." Wile said before asking, "Why not you try to visit them on Saturday or Sunday? You do know his address right?"

"Right and thanks." Sarina's father said, "Let's hope nothing unexpected happens this time."

They all nodded as silence occurred for a while before Wile said:

"Anyway. She told all of us as to how she and Green became lovers and I want to say that I'm really sorry to hear about the problems that occurred between you three where your wife had been framed for real."

" _And Sarina would had been lost if Green hadn't given her a helping hand_." Calamity showed it on the signboard before flipping it, " _And it's safe to say that those three deserved every beating they got from you especially that raccoon toon who not only tried to destroy your business' reputation but also your family life_."

"Ah yeah. It's okay. Things are better now than before." Sarina's father said, "And thanks for the compliment."

"I'm sure that Green got a bit embarrassed when she was telling them that." Sarina's mom smiled.

"Not really. While she was telling it to us, Green was chasing four young toons who were kinda responsible for finding out Green's girlfriend before." Wile said in which they got surprised.

" _Yep. One of them is Plucky, who made a mistake in admitting that he, Skippy and Hampton spied on then 3 days ago, rather than breaking the fourth wall, which made Green furious and they were trashed by him, although Skippy and Hampton suffered less damage than Plucky_." Calamity showed it on the signboard before flipping it, " _Fowlmouth also made the same mistake and got even more trashed than Plucky because he started it_."

"Whoa. I didn't know that he would be that serious." Sarina's father said.

" _Well they started it so yeah..._ "

Silence occurred for a moment in which Wile said:

"Well then. I look forward to see you two and your daughter in Acme Acres sometimes."

" _Ah yes. It would be nice._ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard.

"We look forward to go there as well." Sarina's Mom smiled.

They smiled at each other before Wile said:

"And now. For an important thing I have come here for."

"Oh. What could that be?" Sarina's Dad asked curiously.

Silence occurred for a moment before Wile again took a breathe before saying:

"Well it's just that despite being living here, I had never thought that there would be a shop that can also fix ACME products until your daughter told us..."

"Wow! You actually live here?" Sarina's dad asked as he and his wife and in awe.

"Yes. Me, Sam, Elmer, Sylvester, Steve, Penelope and Sylvia actually live here. Bugs and Lola usually stays here for half a year here and half a year in Acme Acres. But some among us do have a temporary home in Acme Acres when an important work needs to be done."

"Wow. That's really amazing." Sarina's mom said in awe in which her husband nodded.

"Ah thanks."

Silence occurred for a moment before Wile said again:

"Well anyway. You may know that I frequently use a lot of Acme products to catch Road Runner, which would fail obviously, and to demonstrate it in front of Calamity, since he also sometimes uses it to try to catch Little Beeper, and sometimes in my class. Most of them are now either a bit worn out or broken. So..."

Wile then asked with pure courage:

"So now that I know this shop, is it alright if I can enter a long-term contract with your Fix It shop?"

The owners are in total awe upon hearing that.

"Wow. A long-term contract?" Sarina's mother asked in awe, "Wow! We're really touched."

"But is it alright with you two?" Sarina's father asked in a bit of worried tone, "Like you had to carry all these stuffs to here from Acme Acres. Plus some extra charges on the ticket."

" _Don't worry. We can manage that_." Calamity showed it on the signboard, " _Plus we didn't go on private train. A bit tough though yeah_."

"Unless you can open a branch in Acme Acres." Wile said in which everyone smiled for a moment, "But yeah. Don't worry about it. I know this shop's address now."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sarina's father stood up and said:

"We'll need to discuss it though with the others. You won't mind staying here for a while?"

"No problem." Wile said, "I know that it's a sudden request or proposal you can say, so I won't mind."

"You two are really kind coyotes." Sarina's mother smiled in which Wile and Calamity smiled back, "Alright then dear. Let's discuss what Wile had brought up."

"Indeed." Sarina's father nodded before saying, "Oh. And if ever you are hungry, just ring the bell right here and he will come to ask what food would you want."

" _Thanks a lot for that._ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard.

The owners nodded and smiled as they left the office to discuss the proposal Wile brought up. Silence occurred for a while before Wile asked:

"You brought everything that needs to be fixed just to make sure?"

" _Yes._ " Calamity showed it in the signboard.

 _2 hours later:_

The owners came back and saw Wile and Calamity.

"Hey. Sorry that we took longer than expected." Sarina's mother apologized.

"Heh. No worries." Wile said, "I knew that there would be some discussion regarding it so it would take some time."

" _We had our food and roamed around for a while_." Calamity showed it on the signboard in which Wile nodded.

"Glad to hear that." Sarina's father said before announcing, "And now dear. Reveal what's inside the red scarf."

"You said it." Sarina's mother nodded with a smile.

Wile and Calamity then looked curiously and they are then brought to a sudden awe when Sarina's mother pulled out the red scarf to reveal...

"Ta Da!" Sarina's mother smiled.

"After much discussion, we finally agree to give a long-term contract with you where you will provide us your worn or broken Acme products and it will be fixed as if it's good as new." Sarina's father smiled.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Wile said happily.

" _You two are the best._ " Calamity jumped happily as he showed it on the signboard.

"Your welcome you two." Sarina's mom smiled.

"Just sign here, here and here." Sarina's dad said as he points at the part of the contract before saying, "You need to sign in too."

Wile then signed the contract on the parts where Sarina's dad pointed out. Calamity followed suit with the help of Wile. After the signing is done, the owners looked at the bag packs curiously.

"Wow! It seems to be a lot of it." Sarina's mom said in awe.

"It is." Wile said as he and Calamity then opened up their bag packs and turn it upside down to reveal it.

Down comes a lot of broken or worn out Acme products with some spare parts on it.

"Whoa. Now that's really a lot of it." Sarina's dad said before asking, "You brought all of it at once?"

" _Yep._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard, " _But take your time_."

"Yeah. We just want to have it fixed. No need to rush and the payment will be done if all is complete. It will be displayed by my full name if you receive notifications on confirmed payments. Remember, my full name."

"Understood." Sarina's dad nodded.

"Well then..."

Wile then took one of Sarina's dad hand and shook hands with you.

"I really look forward to be in a long-term customer with you." Wile smiled.

"Thanks. And I really look forward to do business with you." Sarina's father smiled, "And if you have a card and if you have any problems or complaints, just call us and we'll be happy to help."

"Thanks and no problem."

Everybody smiled as the long-term contract has finally being established. Though it might be a little difficult them for them to bring them from Acme Acres, the two coyotes believe they can manage it though they do hope that they can open a shop in Acme Acres. But for now, they look forward to see their Acme products getting fixed by the well known 'Fix It' shop.

"Hey Calamity. If you see Green again, tell him that we say hi to him and hope that he and Furrball are fine." Sarina's mother smiled.

" _Okay._ " Calamity smiled as he showed it on the signboard.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 26.**

 **Buster: Well Wile and Calamity can now be relaxed by the fact that they can now see their Acme products getting fixed.**

 **Babs: But they still have to take the train though to get there.**

 **Junior: And they have to carry their broken stuffs to that stop.**

 **Furrball: But still it was fun for them to meet them.**

 **Green: One thing for sure is that I hope that those four pestering fellas learned their lesson.**

 **Steve: Exclude Hampton please. He never pesters and he's a nice guy.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah and he was really afraid of doing that.**

 **Green: I guess you got a point.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Bugs: So what's next doc?**

 **Me: That you will have to find out in the next chapter which will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Babs: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing as the others immediately arrived.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	42. Part 3 Chapter 27: Selfie & Stadium

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 27.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces.***

 **Babs: Still getting embarrassed about us finding out about your girlfriend?**

 **Green: Ugh... You know what? Whatever happened had happened so just forget it.**

 **Buster: Ah don't worry. We hope you have a good time with her.**

 **Green: Yeah. You and others drooling over her.**

 **Furrball: This happens when you are in Acme Acres.**

 **Buster and Babs *whining*: Oh Come on!**

 ***Everybody laughs.***

 **Bugs: Well then now that's over, what do you think is gonna happen next folks and docs?**

 **Sylvester: I don't know.**

 **Steve: Beats me.**

 **Junior: How about a game of cat and mouse?**

 **Green and Furrball: We're on!**

 ***Everybody smiled at the cat duo.***

 **Me: Well then, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs: Zahir890 doc would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Have a carrot docs.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Junior: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Sylvester: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me: Okay then. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 27!**

 **Everyone: Enjoy reading!**

 **Bugs: Before that, how are you going to play the game of cat and mouse when there is no mouse?**

 **Young Cat Trio: Oh...**

 ***Everybody chuckled a bit as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 27: Selfie and Acme Bowl Stadium.

Everything seems normal on Acme Looniversity except Gogo dancing on Max's head for some unknown reason when suddenly they heard a sound of...

CLICK!

"He He. Nothing like a good ol' childhood buddy selfie." Green said.

"Ah yes. So that's what it's called a selfie eh?" Furrball asked in which Green nodded, "Looks like it's your first selfie photo in here."

"Not really. I took it with Buster when he was showing me around the building. Check it out."

Green then showed the photo of him and Buster taking a selfie he took on his first arrival to Acme Looniversity. Furrball is in awe when he saw it before asking:

"That was when you first arrived here right just to make sure?"

Green nodded.

"So what are you going to do with our photo then?" Furrball asked before teasing a bit, "Are you going to show it to your girlfriend?"

"She will see it. As well as the others." Green said.

"Really? How?"

Green then opened a app called WorldBook (Parody name of Facebook) and showed it to Furrball.

"See this?" Green asked in which Furrball nodded as he demonstrated, "First I select that camera sign showing and it will ask from where you want to select the photos from. Then I select 'From Device' and it will show my phone photos. Now I click our selfie we took just now and it will appear after a few seconds. Then I type on the post 'Me and Furrball's Selfie', press post and wallah."

Furrball is in total awe as Green showed the post in the WorldBook's home page.

"See that?" Green asked.

"Now that's really awesome." Furrball said in awe before asking, "What's next?"

"Well we would have to wait and see what happens cause I'm gonna switch it off for now and that's cause we have a Duo class coming up with Sylvester and Steve."

"Ah. That's true."

"And with that said, let's do this."

Furrball nodded and smiled as they slapped high fives like the Ghost Squad Members from the Ghost Squad game when their mission was a success.

"Alright. Let's go then." Furrball said in which Green nodded.

They are about to go but then...

"Just a minute. You two!"

That voice made them stop but Furrball slipped and landed in which he said:

"I think that the floors are too slippery. Pete and Wally will need to do something about it."

"Yeah." Green said before looking at the direction of the voice to see, "Oh hey what up fellas?"

"What up?! So you're the one who made that click sound eh?" Plucky asked as he approached them.

"Like what you two are doing or some junk?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Oh. That click was me and Green taking a selfie right?" Furrball asked.

"Yep. That's right." Green smiled.

"So you two took a selfie without my presence eh?" Plucky asked and glared at them, "Why did you take a selfie without me?"

"Well take that as a punishment."

"What punishment?! What did I do?"

"If you know what you did 3-4 days ago."

"You're still thinking about that?!"

Everybody laughed. Plucky then knelt down, bowed his head while saying:

"Fine! Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Gosh. You're way too funny or some junk." Shirley couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Everybody chuckled for a while before Dizzy arrived and said happily:

"Me want selfie! Me want selfie! Yahoo!"

"Whoa! Another one wants to have it with us." Furrball said.

"Well then Dizzy. Let's..." Green said before getting interrupted.

"Hey. What about me?" Vinnie asked as he approaches them.

"And me?" Concord asked as he flew towards them.

"Ah you kitty-witties. Let's all have our big selfie hug with Maxie." Elmyra said happily as she drags and 'hugs' poor Max with her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everybody laughed.

"Ah monsieur. A selfie with me and Hampton would be nice." Fifi said in her French accent as she and Hampton approaches them.

"Yeah indeed. I gotta make myself look clean." Hampton said, "Because you gotta look good on the photo right?"

"Dadgum it! I wanna have a selfie too." Fowlmouth said as he approaches them.

"Don't forget me. A selfie would be great for our school memories." Mary smiled as she approached them.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Selfie!" Gogo said happily as he danced his way towards them.

"Hey. Let me be part of it." Sweetie said as she flew towards them.

"Hope I don't get another big sneeze like I did in the last class." Sneezed sighed as he approaches them.

" _May I be here_?" Calamity shows it on the signboard as he approaches them.

" _And Me. And Me_." Little Beeper shows it on the signboard as he races them.

"Hey. We never had a selfie before together ourselves." Hilary said as she and Ronald approaches them before asking, "So let's do it."

"Yeah. My parents would love to see it." Ronald said.

"Hey. Don't leave us." Wally said as he's carrying Rhubella on a bridal style.

"Yeah. Especially since we're getting married." Rhubella said happily.

"Good luck on trial then." Green said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Hey. I wanna go SHAKALAKA BOOM BOOM selfie style." Skippy said as he rushed towards them with his sunglasses.

"Me! Me!" A random toon, human toon and the female ones said as they rushed towards them.

"Wow! Looks like a lot of folks want to take a selfie with Green." Babs said in awe as she and Buster approached.

"Which means that he just took a selfie with Furrball." Buster said, "He also took a selfie with me when he first arrived. So let's do it together."

"You got it."

And so they joined the others wanting to take selfie with Green. Everyone is getting excited.

"Wow! It looks like everyone wants to do it." Furrball said in awe.

"Yeah and I know what to do." Green said as he claps his hands before saying, "Alright listen up. For now, not at the moment because there are some big fellas that will be impossible to take selfie with."

"Hey that's alright. We can kneel down." Hilary said.

"No need. I've a good idea. A selfie stick."

"Eh?" Everyone seems a bit confused.

"A selfie stick?" A female human toon asked curiously.

"Like I know selfie but what's a selfie stick?" A female toon asked, "A selfie with a stick?"

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"It's not that." Green said before explaining, "A selfie stick is a monopod used to take photographs or video by positioning a digital camera device, typically a smartphone, beyond the normal range of the arm. This allows for shots to be taken at angles and distances that wouldn't have been possible even with the human arm by itself."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Interesting. Never seen that item before." Ronald said.

"You will." Green said before asking, "And instead of doing it one by one, how about we do it together?"

"Together?" Everyone asked in awe.

"Yeah. Everyone of us in one big photo." Furrball said in which everyone is in awe before asking, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." Plucky said, "All in one go."

"With that selfie stick thing you've saying right?" Babs asked in which Green nodded.

"Wow. Now that will turn out to be a very cool photo." Buster said in excitement.

And pretty soon everybody agreed with the "Yes.", "Oh Yes.", "That will be great.", etc.

"So you all agree?" Green asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered except...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out as Elmyra 'hugs' him, "Not with her!"

"It's going to be great." Elmyra said happily as she continues to 'hug' him.

Everybody laughed a bit, including some teachers who are watching the students chatting excitingly about it.

"So it's all selfie-crazy huh?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah looks like but Green is going to need a selfie stick if he wants to take it with Hilary, Ronald and/or Wally." Lola said.

"Ah yes indeed." Sylvester said.

"What about us? Didn't we take a selfie?" Steve asked.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the teachers looked at each other and gasped when suddenly they could hear Fowlmouth asking:

"Hey Green. Can you play that dadgum Acme Voice Device of yours to hear what those three dadgum fools were celebrating about?"

"What's that got to do with it?!" Green asked and whined in which everybody laughed a bit, including the teachers.

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Street:_

Buster is walking around someway as silence occurred for a while when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Whoops. Sorry." Buster quickly apologized.

"Heh. Sorry too." A human toon said before realizing him, "Oh hey there Buster."

"Oh hey there. If it isn't you along with the many others who rushed towards Green when you want to take a selfie."

"Yep."

They chuckled a bit before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Buster asked.

"Home cause I'm bored." The human toon said before asking, "You?"

"Same here."

"Don't you usually go out with Babs often?"

"Not today. Girls hangout party which will be starting within a few minutes."

"I see."

Buster nodded before silence occurred for a moment before a human toon said:

"Seeing you now, this gives me an idea."

"What idea?" Buster asked.

"I forgot the stadium name but I remember the game you had against those Perfectos. Filled with twist and turns especially the Monstars arrival and it ended with a big BOOOM!"

Buster snapped his fingers happily before saying:

"That's the Acme Bowl Stadium! Yeah, let's go there. Even though it's just seeing around the field, it will surely bring back memories of that game."

"Well then. Let's go there then." The human toon said happily.

Buster nodded in excitement as they now happily began going to the stadium. While walking, the human toon asked:

"I never asked this one but why Roderick and Drake got beaten up by the Monstars at the end of the game?"

"They insulted them just because they lost in a closely fought game and if you know Space Jam, then you do know that they hate to be insulted after losing, especially if it's a closely fought one." Buster said.

"That definitely explains it."

"Yep."

* * *

 _12 minutes later:_

Buster and the human toon are looking at the stadium outside.

"Yep. Here we are." The human toon said before smiling and asking, "Sure brings back a lot of memories of that last game eh Buster?"

"It sure is." Buster said before asking, "Shall we go in then?"

"Go in? You sure? What if we are blocked from entering?"

"You may never know until you try."

The human toon sighed as they are about to go inside the stadium but they are blocked by the security guard, who recognized Buster and said:

"Oh hi Buster. It's been a while since you last played there against the Perfecto Preps."

"It sure is." Buster smiled before asking, "By the way, we really appreciate your seriousness in your job but is it alright if you can let us enter please?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the security guard asked:

"And who is this human toon fella with you?"

"He's my classmate. We both go to Acme Loo." Buster smiled.

"Yep indeed. It's true." The human toon said.

Silence occurred for a moment as the security guard scratched his head before performing a few security checks on them before saying:

"Alright you may go. But let me tell you that I'm only letting you go inside for free because you're the star of your football team and he's the classmate of yours."

"Thanks a lot." Buster said happily.

"And no mess or else you're going to pay for the ticket cost plus the fine!"

"Oh Boy...we got it."

"Go in then."

Buster and the human toon thanked the security guard before quickly getting inside.

"Can't be helped huh?" The human toon asked in which Buster nodded.

 _3 minutes later:_

Buster and the human toon could finally see the whole view of the field in the crowd's seat.

"Wow! So this is what it likes to be when you are in the seating area." Buster said in awe, "We played but we never sat and saw the other matches."

"True but this surely brings back a lot of the past matches." The human toon said, "Most painful one were the ones before you became captain but the most brightest one was the recent one where, thanks to Hilary, we won despite going up against a lot of cheating tricks by them, the Monstars and especially having to deal with one big bully who was secretly working for them."

"Ah so you had seen it all. Thanks for cheering us."

"Hey. Everyone is excited and will be cheering for you against the Cheating Loser Prep as Green would call them that."

Buster nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before saying:

"Oh Man. If only I had the camera, I could have taken a photo of the field."

"I did. Wanna come and see it?" A voice asked.

Buster and the human toon then looked at the direction of the voice and their jaws drop in shock upon recognizing the boy when they approached him.

The boy has as yellow hair and blue eyes and he seems tall and a bit muscular. Upon seeing him, memories immediately began to flood on Buster's and the human toon's mind about their visit to the Toons and Humans High School and finally recognized who he is.

"Whoa! You must be Brian." Buster said in awe.

"From the T&H High School." The human toon said in awe.

"Glad you recognize me." Brian smiled, "It's been a while."

 _5 minutes later:_

"Wow. I'm in awe that someone from the T&H High School will be coming here." Buster said in awe before asking, "How have you been Brian?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking." Brian said.

"How did you get in? For free?" The human toon asked.

"Of course not. I had to pay the View Ticket you know."

"Well we got here for free cause Buster is the star of the Acme Loo Football Team and I go there."

"Lucky you two."

Buster and the human toon chuckled a bit before the human toon said:

"Anyway, welcome to Acme Acres. Hope you have a great time here and have fun in your first time here."

"Thanks but actually, I've been to Acme Acres many times before." Brian said in which Buster and the human toon are in awe.

"You did?" Buster asked in awe.

"Yeah. My uncle lives in this place. Me and my parents sometimes go to his place and he takes me around Acme Acres."

"Whoa!" Buster and the human toon said in awe.

"So you mean you know almost all around Acme Acres. That's pretty cool. You should come to our school one day." Buster smiled, "Tyson Silver, one of my human best friend, came here and he knows around this place."

"Thanks. I hope to see your school one day." Brian said.

Buster and the human toon nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before Brian asked:

"It sure brings back a lot of memories for you two right?"

"Yep. You can say that again." The human toon said before asking, "What about you? Ever came here to see a football match?"

"Yes I did. It was your recent match against those Cheating Loser Prep. I was with Sabrina when we watched it."

Upon hearing that, Buster's and the human toon's jaws immediately dropped down in shock.

"Wait. You were also watching that match in the crowd's seat?" Buster asked in awe in which Brian nodded, "Wow!"

"Remember I told and you knew that the match was broadcasted on the television on both Acme Acres and the Toons and Humans Town/City?" Brian asked in which Buster and the human toon nodded, "I wanted to tell that I was in the stadium at that time but you guys were on the tour around the school with the principal so I couldn't get to say it."

"That means Silver wasn't the only one that saw it." The human toon said in which Buster nodded.

"Where did you sit?" Buster asked.

"Coincidentally, the same seat I'm seating now." Brian said, "Silver told me that he sat on the other side of the stadium."

"What did you think of the match?"

"It was great and you guys were awesome. To defeat the CLP and the Monstars upon your first encounter with them shouldn't be ignored. I think it was the best match so far against them."

"Really glad you came and cheered for us."

"Who wants to cheer for those Cheating Loser Scums especially since its own cheerleaders barely cheer for them."

"True."

They laughed a bit before the human toon teased a bit while asking:

"So you saw it with Sabrina eh? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Really?" Brian rolled his eyes and looks at the human toon in which they chuckled.

"Well you see. He's just saying that cause if you see Sabrina again, tell her that we met Green's girlfriend, Sarina." Buster said.

"Oh Yeah. I know that. Damn, Green must have been left embarrassed."

"And furious. Plucky, Fowlmouth, Skippy and Hampton knew it before but Plucky and Fowlmouth accidentally blurted it out which lead to Green's fury and them getting thrashed."

"Hampton and Skippy didn't get thrashed that badly but was left with a heap of dust with the later having his tail tied like a bow as a warning." The human toon said in which Buster nodded.

"I see but it can't be helped. Especially if you know why Green got a bit afraid of inviting her to your school right after it ended." Brian said.

"True but we cannot help it."

Brian nodded before asking again:

"You two. While me and Sabrina were watching the match, I need to ask you two questions in which I will say through flashbacks. Is that alright?"

"Sure Brian. You can always ask us." Buster smiled.

"What could it be?" The human toon asked curiously.

Brian then took a breathe as he began to say it.

 _Flashback:_

At the Acme Bowl Stadium, in the crowd's seat which is almost full as everyone is cheering for the Acme team, Brian and Sabrina are watching the match with their binoculars and they are a bit worried. The announcements were going on.

"Hmm. Even though they scored recently, one thing still puzzles me. How did those Perfectos counter their plan as if they saw them coming?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't know. That's what I am thinking as well." Brian said.

After a while, there is the last announcement voice which said:

" _And last, the Acme National Bank had just called, and asked us to inform Mister Mauler that his last check bounced. If you are in the stadium, please, contact them as soon as possible._ "

"What does this have to do with that?" Brian asked wondering.

"I have no idea as well." Sabrina said as she is seeing again with her binoculars before gasping, "Brian! Something is happening on the Acme side."

"What?! Really?!"

Brian then immediately looked at it through the binoculars to see that the Acme team mates are glaring at the big human toon, showing furious looks. It was followed by a big, white male pitbull saying something angrily to him, grabbed him and pressed the helmet against it until the whole body of the human toon was inside it. Then a squirrel toon approached the team, pushing a cannon, and the pitbull tossed the boy into it. The cheerleaders moved next to the squirrel, and made a military salute. They could then see that a purple skunkette screaming something and the weapon has been fused before a big BOOM sound occurred and the human toon flew out from the stadium, and over the city.

"Ah! They just threw their own teammate out of the stadium." Sabrina said in a bit of shock before asking, "Why would they do that?"

"Unless he was doing something bad or fishy, I can't think of any possible reason." Brian said before looking at the binoculars and said, "Hey look Sabrina. That purple female skunk has just entered the field with her football uniform."

"Yeah. I heard that the Acme cheerleaders can even play football as well and they are used as reserves. Pretty impressive right?"

"Very impressive you can say."

...

"Uh...Brian." Sabrina gulped a bit as she watches what's happening on the field through her binoculars, "What are the Monstars doing in the field?"

"I don't know but judging from their uniforms..." Brian said before he gasped and said angrily, "They are playing for the Perfecto Preps!"

"What?!"

Both of them looked at each other in shock and are seeing it through the binoculars.

"But they should have changed for good. Why are they siding against them?!" Sabrina asked in shock, "This is horrible! How can the Acme team even face them?! This is like 'aliens against boys and girls'!"

"Damn those Cheating Loser Preps!" Brian said angrily as he clinched his fist, "To think that they would do something like that. This shows that they deserve to be called CLP and not PP. Never thought that the rat captain would sink so low."

"What can they do? The Looney Tune gang can't even get to volunteer to play because they are teachers. Possibly they can bring Micheal Jordan back again for a quick time?"

"Micheal Jordan doesn't play football. He plays basketball and, sometimes, baseball."

"Oh sorry. Just seeing what's happening on the field made my head mess up and I already want to split that rat in his face!"

"I know how you feel. Unless that hyena, lion and the wolf can do something, the Acme team's victory margin seems to be very thin."

"Yeah... Let's hope for the best..."

...

"Hey. The aliens are flying!" Sabrina said in awe as they look through it with the binoculars.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Brian asked as he's confused as well.

The aliens are flying in a compact mass, until they were out of sight. Silence occurred for a while till they heard some shouts:

"Look, up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane, I mean, plane!"

"No... they are the Monstars, falling back!"

"Brian! Look!" Sabrina gasped as she is seeing something through the binoculars.

"Shoot! Some multi-colored comet is coming back to land. Something is big is going to happen!" Brian gasped before exclaiming, "Sabrina! Take cover!"

And so they, along with the others, covered for the impact.

WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The shockwave was felt and after sometime, Brian and Sabrina got out from their cover.

"Now that was one big earthquake like landing that I'm sure that the T&H Town/City must have felt for it as well." Brian said.

"True." Sabrina said before asking, "But did she make it?"

Silence occurred for a while before they could hear wild screams in happiness and everyone cheering followed by the cheering voices from the cheerleaders:

"THIS WAS A REAL PERFECTO'S BASH! WE WIN THANKS TO A HILL SMASH!"

"Yep. There's your answer." Brian smiled as he and Sabrina happily slapped high-fives.

"Hooray. They won!" Sabrina said happily, "They really did the impossible."

"Yeah. Looks like the Cheating Loser Prep once again showed that they lose even though they cheat."

Both of them laughed and giggled for a moment before watching the Acme team carrying the hyena around the field and the Monstars bashing the rat and the duck toon.

 _Present:_

"That big human toon you mentioned, his name was Marcus. He was a former student at our school and Max's bodyguard so I'm quite sure you know his role." Buster said before explaining, "You see, what he did was that he was sending the information to the Perfectos using the zoom. Every time Marcus walked to be on position, he directed a fast look to the Perfectos, and moved his lips spelling the name of the key player, and the name of our play to a hawk who used his superior sight to see it clearly and pass the information to Roderick. Mary told us all of this after the game. Later at the victory party, Rhubella told us that she overheard Roderick talking with Drake before entering the field, so she discovered the spy's identity which is Marcus and after that, she made a call pretending to be the clerk of the Acme Bank, and set the trap to make him reveal himself. That's how he got exposed and that's why we blasted him out of the stadium. Oh and that announcement about the check being bounced was announced by Hubert, the one who commentated the Space Jam game along with Bert."

"So he was doing something bad or fishy. I had a feeling of that." Brian said in which Buster and the human toon nodded, "I will have to tell Sabrina about this."

"Yeah and as for the Monstars, they said something about looking for a job or else they will be taken to the laboratory." The human toon explained, "And that the Perfecto gave them full scholarship and even paid the professional players to give the powers to them. Right Buster?"

"That's right." Buster said, "But no need to worry now cause they became Nerdlucks again after that game and they are now working at the theme park."

"Good for you then." Brian smiled, "Looks like you won't be facing them again."

Silence occurred for a moment before Buster smiled and said:

"Brian. We really want to thank you and Sabrina for cheering and supporting us throughout that game even though we had never met before at that time and thanks for your concern when we had to confront the Monstars."

"Yeah and you're right about them being called CLP cause they would do whatever it takes for them to win even though they cheat." The human toon said before laughing a bit, "They still lost though."

"Yep. Thanks once again. Oh and that comet thing where the big boom occurred was done by Hilary through Hill Smash."

"I think I knew of it by now." Brian said, "And your welcome by the way. It was a really amazing game."

Buster and the human toon nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a while before Buster said:

"So Brian. Try playing in this stadium. You played in your games in the T&H Football/Soccer Stadium right?"

"Yep." Brian said, "And I did play in this stadium."

"What?" The human toon asked as he and Buster got a bit surprised.

"Yes. You see..."

It was then Brian said this which lead to shockwaves all around Buster and the human toon.

"I'm looking forward to facing you and I'm sure that your team is looking forward to their rematch against us." Brian said.

"REMATCH?!" Buster and the human toon asked together in shock.

"Rematch? We played against against you before?" Buster asked in a bit of shock before pleading, "Please tell us what had happened before. I need to know."

"I can't quite possibly tell you what had happened because it's going to unsettle you if I tell you so." Brian said as he stood up and looked at the field before saying, "But I can tell you this. Most of your friends and all three cheerleaders reserved as football players were there during the match against us..."

"Oh..."

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Brian looks at the field. Buster and the human toon are also looking at it while sitting but while watching, Buster thought:

" _Three cheerleaders reserved as football players were there during the Acme match against them? Then it could mean...Babs..._ "

* * *

 _Night_

 _Buster's burrow home:_

Before going to sleep, Buster is thinking about what Brian saying about looking forward to the rematch. He knows that the T&H High School obviously has a football team and that Ryan mentioned that Brian is the star player but he never knew that they played against them before. But it could be true as Buster thought because during their tour around the school and when they met Brian, Fowlmouth's beak immediately fell on the floor and Buster noticed some few frightful faces when they saw him. If it turns out to be true, then it could mean that the match took place before Buster became captain and the result could be...well I'll leave that up to you.

"Something tells me that a new challenge awaits us." Buster said while breaking the fourth wall before heading off to sleep, "If it turns out to be true then I, as well as the whole Acme team, will definitely be ready for you Brian and your T&H High School football team for our rematch."

And with that said, he switched off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 27.**

 **Buster: I hope it's true.**

 **Green: You're like you're begging for it. Why so?**

 **Babs: Because we love new challenges. Who wants to go against the same opponent over and over again?**

 **Furrball: Yeah. It would be awesome for that to happen.**

 **Junior: I would love to see that match.**

 **Bugs: Eh. Don't get your hopes up kids. First it needs to be found out whether it's true or not.**

 **Sylvester: Yes and if it's positive, you can start to celebrate.**

 **Steve: But you need to start preparing for it cause I got an aura that...**

 **Young toons *together*: Are you Shirley in disguise?!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Me: The next chapter comes up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Steve: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	43. Part 3 Chapter 28: Shock and Cool Club

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. Here's Chapter 28!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces.***

 **Buster: Ah hello everyone. Back again to do something.**

 **Babs: What do we have in store today?**

 **Furrball *sighing*: Nothing. Just nothing.**

 **Green: Or maybe. There is one thing we can do.**

 ***Green grabbed his electric guitar and played it like Klavier Gavin from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. He looks at us and smiles. ***

 **Bugs: Well then doc. What about us?**

 **Sylvester: Well then. No for now I guess.**

 **Steve: Well that didn't work.**

 **Junior: How about we just splash paints all over faces for now.**

 ***I rolled my eyes and sighed again as silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: Okay then. It's for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Furrball: Oh Boy. *Clears thought.* Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Green: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Buster: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Babs *gives a thumbs up*And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcoming you Chapter 26! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 ***Everybody then nods with a smile as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 28: Shock and Another Rocker comes to Acme Acres.

"Whoa!"

Everyone is in total awe when Buster told about him and a human toon meeting Brian and Sabrina in the stadium and then...

"They also saw the match with their own eyes and not on the television?" Hilary asked in which Buster nodded and she is in awe.

"That means your human buddy, Tyson Silver, wasn't the only one watching it in the crowds seat on the stadium." Vinnie said.

"Yep." Buster nodded with a smile.

"That's incredible." Furrball said in awe.

"Okay. First of all, how did you and whoever that human toon was got inside the stadium?" Plucky asked suspiciously as he rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"The security guard recognised me and let us in for free since I'm the captain of our football team and that human toon goes to our school." Buster said.

"Lucky you Buster." Babs said as she playfully slapped him in the back before asking, "So can the Amazing Three also get inside for free because we are the cheerleaders?"

"Let's hope so."

"And who could be that human toon who went with you?" Plucky asked suspiciously as he did his 'hmpph'.

"Like Plucky, Buster just said right now that he goes here or some junk." Shirley said.

"They appear random random throughout the story you know."

"Fair point though."

"Incredible." Hampton said before asking, "Did you ask him about if the others actually came to the Acme Bowl Stadium from the T&H Town/City?"

"I don't think so but then again, we all know that the match was broadcasted so the others could have watched it on T.V." Buster said, "Brian told me that he knew where the stadium is and about it because his uncle lives here and..."

"I wanna see his dadgum uncle right now." Fowlmouth said.

"Sacreblue. Le Magnificent." Fifi said in her French accent in awe and happily, "Tell them that we really thank them for their support and concerns for us."

"No problem though I did thank him I recall." Buster said.

"Since they supported and cheered for us, why not we also cheer and support them back too?" Ronald asked in which everyone excitingly nodded.

"Good idea. We can also support and cheer for them in their boxing and basketball games." Vinnie said.

"Good thing that he knows that I have joined the other side." Rhubella smiled and sighed in relief.

"Even though if it came as a surprise to him, we can explain him." Wally said in which Rhubella looked at him with a smile.

Everyone smiled for a moment before Skippy asked:

"I wonder what their reaction was when Hilary scored the winning touchdown?"

"Screamed in joy like never before?" A toon asked in which everyone nodded.

"Did they watch it from the beginning to the end?" Mary asked curiously and in excitement.

"Yep and he wanted to know two things." Buster said, "Why we kicked and threw Marcus out of the team and stadium and why the Monstars were on the Perfecto's side."

"You told him the reasons right?" Concord asked in which Buster nodded.

"Well it's understandable that they, as well as the others who watched it on T.V, would be in shock that we kicked our own teammate unless the camera was showing closely as to what was going on on the field." Sweetie said.

"And understandably shocked as to why the Monster had joined the Perfectos." Sneezed said before about to give a big sneeze, "I'm about to...AHHH...HA...HAAAAA..."

"Fall back! He's gonna blow us out, crashing windows in the progress if we don't hide!" A female toon exclaimed.

They quickly hide as Sneezer gave a big sneeze before saying:

"Bless me."

"Please tell me what you are NOT allergic to." A female human toon sighed in which most of them chuckled a bit.

" _Speaking about Marcus, looks like Max needs him more than ever_." Calamity showed it in the signboard followed by an arrow to show the direction.

Everyone looked to see Elmyra 'hugging' Max.

"Oh Monty-Wonty. We'll be together forever and forever." Elmyra asked happily.

"Noooooooo! Marcus! Come back!" Max cried out, "What is this?! I am supposed to make evil plans right now and now I'm getting hugged like a ragdoll around here!"

" _Because she loves you._ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard in which everybody said 'Awwwwww' and laughed a bit.

"Damn you!"

Everybody laughed.

"Me wanna date human ladies from our friend school." Dizzy said happily.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Let us be friends!" Gogo said and danced happily.

"Come down. We are already friends with them." Buster said before asking, "By the way, where's Green, Furrball?"

"Bathroom." Furrball said.

"You say that but I bet he's talking to his girlfriend. Probably hiding in one of the locker rooms." Babs said in which everyone chuckled a bit, "Speaking about that, looks like everyone knows who his girlfriend is."

"Yep. At the cost of Plucky and Fowlmouth getting beaten up with Skippy's tail being tied up and Hampton left in dust." A human toon said in which all four of the mentioned toons sighed.

"I would love to play a game called 'Angry Beaks' though." Wally smiled.

"Dadgum it! Really?!" Fowlmouth whined in which everybody laughed.

After that, silence occurred for a while before a voice said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen."

Recognising that voice, everyone then turned around to see Dave Green in his casual attire.

"Hey Green. You just missed the chat we had about Brian and Sabrina visiting the stadium..." Buster said but got interrupted by Green.

"I know. I know. Sarina told me about it." Green said.

"Ah...Ha! So you were talking to your girlfriend." Babs said happily in which everyone is in awe.

"Yes...ter...day."

"Oh..."

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody sighed before Plucky asked:

"So what's the deal?"

"Deal? We don't have any deal." Green said.

"I didn't mean that deal!"

Everybody laughed before Green said:

"Anyway. I wanna show you something extraordinary that happened when me and Furrball were on our way here."

"Oh Yeah. You were acting in a bit of shock and awe when you saw something on the mobile." Furrball said.

"Really? What happened?" Babs and a few others asked in a bit of excitement.

"Someone shared my post on WorldBook."

Silence occurred for a while before Ronald said:

"It's quite natural for the people in this generation to like and share stuffs. That's what my mom told me."

"But the way you are saying it..." Wally said before continuing to say, "It seems like someone really IMPORTANT has shared it right?"

Green nodded in which everyone is in awe before Mary asked:

"Who could it be?"

"Who? Who?" The students as well as the teachers and staffs asked.

"Who has shared the selfie post?" Furrball asked curiously and wondering.

"Lady Gaga?" A toon asked.

"Britney Spears?" Vinnie asked.

"Your dadgum girlfriend?" Fowlmouth asked.

"Get a date on your own." Green said in which Fowlmouth whined while the others laughed.

"I dadgum it can't."

"Keep trying bro!"

More laughter occurred.

"Bugs Bunny!" Rhubella said as she snapped her fingers happily.

"Eh what's up doc? We are just as curious as you are." Bugs said as he, as well as the other teachers are looking at the conversation.

"Something IMPORTANT might mean that either it could be a celebrity, a sports person or someone else which I can't recall." Lola said and sighed.

"I say I say my boy, that it could be Micheal Jordan." Foghorn said in which everybody is in awe and excited.

"He knows us but I don't think he may recognise them." Steve said as the students sighed sadly, "Unless the Nerdlucks are keeping in touch with him. Not sure on that one though."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Hillary said:

"Okay. We give up. Just tell us."

"Yeah darnit. It doesn't seem like it's the right answer from your expressions varmit." Sam said.

"Lex Luthor!" Max cried out before getting 'hugged' by Elmyra, "HEEEELLPPPPP!"

"Wally Luthor to the rescue!" Wally proclaimed before realizing something, "Hey wait. I don't do Super Villain disguises and spin changes to the villains."

"Superheroes and Super Villains are two different things kiddo." Slappy said in which everyone nodded.

"Oh well then anyways." Green said as he switches his mobile phone on and does a few taps before saying, "Folks! Check this out!"

Green then showed the mobile as the students went closed enough to see it.

"Warner Brothers Studios shared your post..." A female toon read in which everybody nodded.

Suddenly everybody gasped in shocked as they all said aloud:

"WARNER BROTHERS STUDIO?!"

"Warner Brothers Studio?!" Minerva gaped and is in awe and shock.

"They shared his selfie post?" Rita gasped.

"Come on. Let's go in and check it out." Runt said in excitement.

"And look what it even says on the shared post." Concord said in total awe, "Upcoming cat duo taking a cool selfie. Be sure to check them out."

"And it's getting a million likes!" A human toon said in awe.

"No! It's impossible! Don't let that overtake me!" Plucky cried out, "My career will be ruined!"

"Ha Ha!" Fowlmouth does a Nelson-like style laugh only to get zapped by Shirley,

"Sometimes. You gotta just have to accept the reality or some junk Plucky." Shirley said.

"Oh Wow! Will it make it to the media?" Hampton asked wondering.

"Possibly and if even so, this might had reached out already given how many likes are there." Buster said.

"Boy. I bet that the Awesome Club and the T&H High School has gone bonkers already." Babs said.

"Like this is really amazing!" Fifi said in awe in her French accent, "Like one single photo and it became popular."

"That's the power of selfies." Green smiled before saying, "But I do admit that this really caught me by surprise."

"Me very happy! Me congratulate Green!" Dizzy said happily.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Congratulations Green." Gogo said happily as he blew all sorts of party items.

"Hey thanks guys." Green smiled.

"Well this can explain why your reactions were like that." Furrball smiled as he slapped high fives with Green.

" _I bet the Rockers are blowing some music now_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _How can they? Ryan goes to the T &H High School_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"I would love to see what your girlfriend's reaction would be when she sees it." Mary said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that it could be none other than the Warner Brothers Studios who could be sharing it?" Rhubella said in awe.

"You bet. This is gonna be exciting." A female toon said happily.

"I've never been this stupefied before." Vinnie said in awe.

"Congrats you two." Hilary smiled before saying, "I'm pretty sure that everyone's gonna love it."

"Thanks." The cat duo smiled.

"Oh No! Why WB Studio had to share it?!" Sweetie cried out.

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Sneezed cried out.

"Come down you two. You will have lots of fun working with him." Ronald smiled in which Sweetie and Sneezer gasped.

"Yep. Good luck you two." Wally said in which Sweetie and Sneezer groaned.

"Oh you kitty-wittys. I wanna hug you and congratulate you." Elmyra said as she tried to 'hug' the cat duo only to run into Ronald and got 'hugged' instead in which everybody laughed.

"So all you had to do is to take a selfie and post it on WorldBook?" Max asked before laughing, "Ha! Too easy! I can do it myself!"

"Do you even have an account?" Skippy asked in which everyone chuckled.

"Hey kiddo. Can we see the post?" A voice asked.

The students then saw the teachers, who joined them. Green showed the post to them and their jaws drop in shock while some whined.

"Whoa! Look at the likes!" Pete said in awe.

"No! This must be a scam by WorldBook! WB cannot do this to me!" Daffy whined in which everybody laughed.

"Oh come on. You can't be jealous of a student are you?" Slappy asked.

"No. I mean..."

"Ariba! Ariba! This is great!" Speedy Gonzales said happily.

"Oooooo. Nice photo." Tweety said in awe.

"Yes. It's a wonderful photo indeed." Granny said.

"Eureka!" Elmer said.

"Congratulations cat duo once again." Wile said in which the cat duo nodded with a smile.

" _Good luck_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"Will the Warner Siblings see it?" Rita asked.

"I think so." Runt said.

"In that case, he better get prepared against their wackiness." Minerva said in which everyone nodded.

"I...I...I...think he can handle it." Porky Pig said in which everybody smiled.

"Upcoming cat duo taking a cool selfie. Be sure to check them out." Lola read before saying, "Wow!"

"I would love to see the photo that would make me proud." Sylvester said happily.

"Will it spread around?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"In this generation, of course it will." Penelope said in her French accent.

"I wonder what's gonna happen when I return home." Steve said.

After everyone is done talking about it, Bugs handed the mobile phone to Green before saying it:

"Amazing Green. This is the first step of getting accepted to the WB Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Community where you will soon appear in the televisions and commercials and make a name of yourself."

"Ah I see." Green said as everyone is excited before realizing something and saying, "Wait. Don't I really need a toon degree to appear on televisions?"

"Well the kids did perform on T.V without that."

"Exactly." The students said in excitement.

"See there Green kiddo. The difference is this. Right now, if you get accepted, you will be appearing based on episode segments since the TTA show usually lasts for 25 minutes. Like in one day, they will show three different episodes with different characters the main focus like you in the first episode, Furrball second, Dizzy third. Just like Animaniacs. And the DVDs that are sold will be based on Season 1, 2, etc. But if you get a toon degree, the same thing happens but you can make a name for yourself with Furrball and Junior and you can appear on commercial as a single toon or with them like Sylvester appearing on 9 lives dry cat food. Right now, you will be sticking with the others on the commercials. Heck you, Furrball and/or Junior can even have a spin off show. That's what happens when you get a toon degree."

"9 lives. Where are thou?" Sylvester asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Ah I see." Green said.

"Well there was a spin off called Plucky Duck Show but..." Shirley said.

"The Injustice cursed had befallen the company!" Daffy and Plucky whined.

"Keep it up and you will be good to go." Buster said.

"Yeah. I hope that we can see your first spin changing appearance." Minerva said.

"True. I can't wait to see you and your electric guitar spin change at the same time." Ronald smiled in which everyone chuckled.

"Dog toons chase needs to be sorted out also." Steve said.

"All in all, good luck kiddo." Bugs said.

"And good luck also if you go to the Toons and Humans Town/City since I'm sure that it has spread out." Lola smiled.

"Really?" Green asked as he rolled his eyes.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but you know that the show got rudely cancelled in 1992." A female toon said.

"Well despite that, we are still together and getting along." Babs said in which everyone nodded.

"Ah true."

"Do I have a feeling that if he appears on T.V, then the girls will just simply faint happily and drooling over him because of his appearance, especially his hairstyle?" A toon asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Plucky, Fowlmouth and Max whined and cried in which everybody laughed.

"Good luck Sweetie and Sneezer. You're gonna need it." A dog toon said.

"Can I have a paper and pencil to write my last will?" Sneezer asked in which they chuckled a bit.

"And here I thought that dogs are birds' and mice's best friends and protector." Sweetie said and groaned.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Outside:_

"Say then folks." Buster said before asking, "Wanna go to the Cool Club and have a break?"

"Yah! That will be fun." Babs said happily.

"But are you sure of entering there?" Hampton asked before saying, "The construction is still going on I mean."

"Like I don't think that will be a problem other than the noise pollution or some junk." Shirley said, "Besides, I have heard that many of them were still there despite the space limit."

"So then Hammy boy. What do you think?" Plucky asked.

"Well...if you guys and girls don't see any problem, then lets go then." Hampton said although he still is a little bit afraid.

"Oh come on Hampton. Everything will be fine." Fifi said in her French accent.

"I guess so."

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

 _Outside the Cool Club:_

The six toons then arrived at the Cool Club and looked at the building In awe.

"Wow! They really had renovate this place." Babs said in awe.

"Yeah. I mean, I wonder what will be on inside." Buster said.

"Sheesh. Despite that, the party still had to be push backed cause of the disco repairs or whatever that is." Plucky sighed and groaned as he rolls his eyes.

"Like that was the same place we had it like that once long ago ain't it right or some junk?" Shirley asked in which Buster and others nodded.

"It will be even more awesome once the disco room gets all fixed, re innovate or whatever that is." Hampton said before noticing something, "Uh Fifi. Anything wrong?"

"Sacreblue! Look who they are!" Fifi gasped in awe as she pointed at the direction which is just outside the club.

The others looked at the direction where Fifi is pointing out and their jaws immediately dropped down in shock upon seeing two young toons and a human chatting and it seems like our friends know this humans.

"Hey. That's Dave Green." Buster said, "In his main attire though."

"And Furrball!" Babs said in awe.

"And..." Plucky said before he gasped and asked, "Wait a minute. That human seems to be recognizable to us."

"It is or some junk." Shirley said while she did some mediation, causing Plucky to be in awe.

"Let's take a closer look." Hampton said in which they nodded before doing so, "Oh Wow! I think I can recognize him."

"I think this must be his first time here as I could see him talking to the cat duo and his appearance seems similar." Fifi said in her French accent before all of them got a click in their heads, "Then he must be none other than..."

"RYAN!" All six of them called out happily.

This caught the attention of Furrball, Green and Ryan. They then turned around to see that the six main young toons approaching them in excitement and boy Ryan is in awe.

"Hey there Buster, Plucky and others." Ryan said in awe and smiled, "It's been a while."

"It sure is, leader of the Rockers." Buster chuckled a bit before asking, "How have you been doing in the Toons and Humans Town/City?"

"Pretty good."

"What are you six doing here?" Furrball asked in surprise.

"Well we thought of hanging around the Cool Club for a while and see how the disco part is going." Hampton said, "It's been a while since we last had a party there."

"You said it Hammy Boy." Plucky said.

"Well that explains it." Green said.

"Like is this your first time in Acme Acres or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. It's my first time here. After Brian visited you guys, I thought of trying my luck as well even though I never came here before." Ryan said, "Luckily I called Green and they took me around to some places that I can get familiar with."

"WELCOME TO ACME ACRES!" The six main young toons said happily in union.

"Even it's your first time, we are glad that you came here and being able to see us." Babs said happily.

"Hey cat duo. Thanks for giving Ryan a tour around here to some places cause we're looking forward to seeing some performances in this Cool Club." Buster said happily.

"Your welcome." Furrball smiled.

"After all, we are the Rockers." Green said in which everybody nodded with a smile, "I mean part of it since the others aren't there."

"Yeah. I came from the school after its school day is finished." Ryan said in which the six main toons 'ohhhhhhhh'ed upon hearing it.

"Well at least it was really great seeing you." Hampton said before smiling, "Third member and the leader of the Rockers we are meeting in Acme Acres."

"Thanks."

"Don't forget to visit our school Ryan." Plucky said happily before saying proudly, "Cause we have got some good visitors we received including Green's lovely girlfriend, Sarina."

"Yeah. And I knew you and others would go on drooling at this very instant." Green said as he does a 'hmmph', "So no help from me for a few weeks."

"Oh come on! Look! *Knees on the floor and starts moving his head up and down.* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."

Everybody laughed.

"We met her 2 days ago." Buster said.

"Yeah I know. She told us about this as well as the flashback between her and Green." Ryan said, "And your three big friends and Rhubella told their love story to her."

"She does MMA right?"

Ryan nodded in which everyone is in awe.

"Like she also mentioned that incident which took place in the Awesome Club or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. It was very scary. It seemed as if some mad toon came and started to cause ruckus and boy there was a lot of beating that took place but one thing that puzzled me was why they couldn't arrest her father." Ryan said, "Later on I found out why."

"Do you have a girlfriend Ryan?" Babs smiled, teased and winked.

"What's with that sudden change of topic Babs?"

Everybody laughed before Ryan looked at the club again in which Hampton explained:

"Well then Ryan. This is the Cool Club of Acme Acres like the Awesome Club of the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"I see." Ryan said.

"By the way Green, is this your first time here?" Buster asked.

"Not really but I did came here once 5 days before finding out Furrball." Green said.

"That's a long time then." Babs said in awe in which Green nodded.

"So you went alone or with your parents but not together with Furrball till now." Hampton said in which Green nodded.

"Yep." Furrball nodded and smiled.

"By the way, the cat duo told me that there has been some work going on around the Cool Club." Ryan said in which they nodded.

"Yes Ryan and we haven't been there since so it's our first time after a while." Fifi said in her French accent.

"And now they are doing some disco part work or some junk." Shirley sighed.

"Thanks to you blue rabbit for the continuous delays." Plucky said, "I hope it better be super worth it."

"Really Pluckstar? I also didn't know about it before they send me that letter." Buster said before challenging Plucky, "Then I dare you Plucky to arrange a party where there will be only ducks and no one else."

Plucky gasped while everybody laughed. Silence occurred for a while before Ryan said:

"Plus I promised them that I will try to come here if I can for one performance."

"Really?" Babs asked in awe, "Who and what it could be?"

"That you will have to find out. Well then, shall we go in?"

"OH YEAH!" Everybody cheered happily.

And so everyone is about to go in before Buster said:

"Ryan. I need to talk to you something after all that is done. I was suppose to tell you in the other town/city but I forgot to tell. You won't mind sparing a few minutes afterwards."

"Sure and no problem." Ryan said in which Buster smiled.

 _Inside:_

Once they are inside, Buster and his friends are in total awe when they saw the changes of the Cool Club.

The Cool Club has an expanded room with some more chairs and tables as well as some decoration. It feels like that the club is making itself alive and real. Buster's and his friend's jaws drop in shock about the development.

"I gotta say. Looks like it's getting worth it." Buster said.

"Just a week or so and we can go SHAKALA BOOM BOOM!" Babs said happily.

"Hmm...Not bad. Not bad at all or some junk." Shirley said.

"Cool Club has definitely expanded." Hampton smiled.

"Aye. True. Looks like we're gonna have so much fun in the club." Fifi said before asking, "How you three are doing?"

"Okay." Furrball called out.

"Ryan will take a while to look around," Green called out.

Plucky then notices many shocked and awe places and proudly said:

"Don't worry fellas. Plucky's here."

"No way!" A toon gasped in awe, "Isn't that Ryan, Green and Furrball from the Rockers we saw on T.V?!"

"Yep. They are the ones." Buster smiled.

Silence occurred for a while before Ryan meekly smiled, waved and said:

"Hi?"

"It's him! It is him!" A toon cried out happily.

"They are here for the first time!" A female human toon cried out happily.

"Um. Correction. The seven of us had been in this place before. Proper way to say that it is the first time after a while and Green did come here once. So this is the first time Ryan arrived here." Babs said.

"WELCOME TO ACME ACRES!" Everybody cheered loudly as they all looked at Ryan as well as the cat duo.

"Oh Man! I cannot believe whom I'm seeing!" A man said in awe.

"They actually arrived here!" A female toon said in total awe.

"You mean Ryan actually arrived here." Hampton said.

"It doesn't matter. The thing is we are actually seeing them with our eyes."

"We saw you performing on stage on T.V in the Awesome Club right?!" A human toon asked in which Ryan, Furrball and Green nodded, "Those are some of the best performances I had ever since!"

"Ah thanks!" Ryan smiled.

"Hooray! Hooray! He's here! Part of the Rockers are actually here!" An African-American female human said that.

"Well Plucky. Looks like you need to wait a bit longer or some junk." Shirley couldn't help but tease a bit in which Plucky groaned before she said, "Guys. I've found a seat. Jump right here before the others gets it."

"We haven't got all day you know." Plucky said.

"No! No need! Explore as long as you like cause we ain't gonna be taking your seats. It's yours. Feel free to use it." A man said.

"Hey thanks." Ryan said while the others sighed in relief.

 _15 minutes later:_

"Please oh please Ryan. Tell me how to get some popularity over the bunnies." Plucky is begging and hugging his leg.

"Really Plucky? Now on Ryan?" Hampton rolled his eyes while the others couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about him." Buster said.

"But I thought that you are actually loved on that place." Fifi said in surprise in her French accent.

"That's him you know. Always wants to be first." Babs said.

"Or tell me how do you make awesome music or lyrics. Or tell me about your skills." Plucky said in excitement followed by the others.

"Yeah. Since it's your first time, tell us what do you think about it." A toon said in excitement.

"Wow! Everyone's going bonkers!" Furrball said.

"I wonder what's gonna happen if the Warner Siblings were there." Green said.

Suddenly, they could hear a voice saying:

"Did someone mention us?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Buster asked in awe.

Pretty soon, you guess it, the Warner Siblings as they simply arrived in a crazy way. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"The Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said happily.

"And Sister." Dot added as she joins them.

Everybody clapped and cheered. The Warner Siblings recognized Buster and others and greeted them.

"Hey there Buster. Been a long time away from here eh?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah. Good to be back here." Buster said.

"How are the other casts doing?" Babs asked.

"Ah. They are doing pretty good." Dot smiled before asking, "What about Ronald and the others in Acme Looniversity?"

"Same answer."

"Hey Plucky. No hard feelings bro." Yakko said.

"Hmph." Plucky does a grumpy like expression like that Grumpy one from the Disney adoption of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Well. You know him..." Shirley said.

"He sometimes can't get let go off his past you know." Hampton said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Mister Grumpy Duck will change soon to a Mister Happy Duck." Fifi said in her French accent and chuckled a bit.

"What?!" Plucky gasped in which everybody laughed.

"Hey Furrball. How have you been?" Yakko asked before spotting Green and asked, "Hey. Is that Green, your childhood friend?"

"Yeah. I'm cool." Furrball replied the first question with a smile before asking in surprise the second one, "And how do you know him?"

"They went to the Toons and Humans Town/City you know?" Green asked in which Furrball immediately realized.

"How did the trip go by the way?" Buster asked.

"It was..." Wakko said before saying it together as Wakko siblings, "FABULOUS!"

Everybody cheered.

"It was fantastic. Not only we get to see folks from other shows but folks from different animation as well." Yakko said.

"And we even took a trip around the school and it was pure amazing." Dot said happily.

"Glad you like it. We have some friends who studies there including the one who is here right now." Buster said as the Warner Brothers nodded and smiled at Ryan before Buster noticing something strange and asked, "Uh Dot. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? Hello Prince!" Dot said happily as she lays herself on Furrball and Green and starts drooling on Green, "The most handsome toon I've ever met. His hair, greenish eyes and attires make me fall madly in love. So Green. Since you're single, why not you and I hook up on a date?"

"Awwwwwwwww." Everyone, including Plucky, said that.

Green then whispered something to Buster, which got Dot confused a bit. Then from Buster to Babs, Babs to Shirley, Shirley to Plucky, Plucky to Hampton, Hampton to Fifi, Fifi to Furrball, Furrball to Wakko, Wakko to Yakko and finally Yakko to Dot. When she heard it, her jaws drop in shock and she asked Ryan:

"Wait. Is it true? Green already has a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so." Ryan said.

"Oooohhhhh." The crowd 'ohhhhhh'ed.

Dot then began to melt and said:

"I'm too late. If only I could be the broke child. Farewell Warner Brothers. I'll always be with you in spirit."

And like that she melted. Silence occurred for a while before Wakko said:

"Well she has taken an interest in you when we saw your performance with Sylvester Junior and Furrball and after what we found out just now, she melted just like that."

"I see." Green said.

Silence then occurred for a while before Wakko asked:

"So. Ready to give yourself a try in here in the Cool Club?"

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe.

"Are you sure? They are still working on that disco and the quarter of the stage is left." A toon said.

"It's just only one performance." Dot said.

"Sure. I'm ready. Let's rock." Ryan said as he gets his electric guitar ready.

"Hold it right there fella. Help yourself first. Don't wanna go rocking on an empty stomach." Yakko said.

Everyone chuckled a bit as they began ordering for something to eat. During that time, they chatted about many things including Green's girlfriend in which Dot 'pouted' which lead to the others chuckling a bit.

 _1 hour later:_

As the whole crowd is waiting for someone to come, Buster, Babs, Hampton, Plucky and Shirley are also waiting. Furrball and Green who left with Ryan and the Warner Siblings went somewhere.

"Jee. It's been a while since they left." Babs said.

"True." Hampton said before asking, "Where did they go?"

"Well it's Ryan's first time. So probably they are in taking some precautions." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Yeah. That's what I hope as well." Buster said.

"What do you mean?! It's already 1 hour had passed you know." Plucky exclaimed a bit.

"Yeah. Like if they still couldn't come then it means that something is wrong with then or some junk." Shirley said, "But I don't feel anything that something tells me that something bad might had happened."

"Well let's keep our fingers cross and see what happens next." Buster said.

They all nodded but it didn't take a while to see them on the stage finally after an hour or so. When Ryan, Furrball and Green arrived, the crowd cheered wildly.

"There he is!" A man screamed happily in which a few others screamed like that as well.

"Looks like they have arrived at last." Buster said in which the others nodded.

They could see on the stage that Furrball is going to play the drums while Ryan and Green are going to play their electric guitar.

"Just the same lineup." Buster said, "Except that nothing bad that had happened to us won't had happen to them "

"Don't worry long ears. Everything will be fine." Plucky said.

"Yeah. Like you shouldn't worry too much or junk." Shirley said.

"I agree." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Hey look. Ryan is about to say something." Hampton said.

Everybody cheered as Ryan grabbed the microphone and said:

"Good afternoon everyone for a short performance in which we hope we can make an impression on them."

Everybody cheered.

"I'm Ryan, just to let you guys know. And this is Green and Furrball who will playing electric guitar and drums respectively."

Everybody cheered again as Ryan said it on the microphone.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for waiting you in the seat for so long. We hope that you will enjoy this one so that you can be satisfied."

Everyone clapped their hands as silence occurred for a few seconds before Ryan then said on the microphone:

"Alright. Here we go then. 1...2...3!"

Furrball then tapped the sticks on each other before they finally started playing wildly in which the crowd cheered. The Warner Siblings came out soon in which the crowd roars in joy. Soon they began to sing it:

 _ **It's time for Animaniacs**_

 _ **And we're zany to the max**_

 _ **So just sit back and relax**_

 _ **You'll laugh 'til you collapse**_

 _ **We're Animaniacs!**_

The crowd continues to cheer as they are in awe about the three members of the Rocker.

"Wow! Being a first timer in here, Ryan is doing pretty solid." Babs said.

"As well as Furrball and Green." Buster said in which everyone nodded.

 _ **Come join the Warner Brothers**_

 _ **And the Warner Sister, Dot**_

 _ **Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot.**_

 _ **They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught**_

 _ **But we break loose and then vamoose**_

 _ **And now you know the plot!**_

"Go Go Ryan." A toon screamed happily.

"Yeah. I'm loving it!" A man said in which everybody nodded.

"Yeah!" A female toon cheered happily.

"Wow. All three are doing pretty good." Hampton said.

"Oi. The singing will arrive again. Don't worry about it." Fifi said in her French accent.

 _ **We're Animaniacs!**_

 _ **Dot is cute and Yakko yaks.**_

 _ **Wakko packs away the snacks**_

 _ **While Bill Clinton plays the sax.**_

 _ **(or We've got wisecracks by the stacks.)**_

 _ **(or We pay tons of income tax.)**_

 _ **We're Animaniacs!**_

 _ **Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe.**_

 _ **(or Meet Ralph and Dr Scratchansniff; say hi to Hello Nurse.)**_

 _ **Goodfeathers flock together; Slappy whacks 'em with her purse.**_

 _ **Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse.**_

 _ **The writers flipped; we have no script**_

 _ **Why bother to rehearse?**_

"Looks like there is nothing to worry now right?" Plucky asked.

"Yes. Like it seems like or some junk..." Shirley smiled

 _ **We're Animaniacs!**_

 _ **We have pay-or-play contracts.**_

 _ **We're zany to the max**_

 _ **There's baloney in our slacks.**_

 _ **We're Animanie,**_

 _ **Totally insaney**_

 _ **Here's the show's namey**_

 _ **Pinky and The Brainy**_

 _ **Come back, Shaney**_

 _ **The rain in Spainy**_

 _ **Cockamamie**_

 _ **Shirley MacLainey**_

 _ **How urbaney**_

 _ **Citizen Kaney**_

 _ **Andromeda Strainy**_

 _ **Where's Lon Chaney?**_

 _ **Eisenhower Mamie**_

 _ **Miss Cellany**_

 _ **Chicken Chow Meiny**_

 _ **Dana Delaney**_

 _ **No pain, no gainy**_

 _ **Hydroplaney**_

 _ **Money down the drainy**_

 _ **No pain, no gainy Penny Laney**_

 _ **Uhhhhhhhhhh...**_

 _ **Tarzan and Janey**_

 _ **Novocainey**_

 _ **Here's the Flamey**_

 _ **Meet Mark Twainy**_

 _ **Presidential campaigny**_

 _ **Hunchback of Notre Damey**_

 _ **Bowling laney**_

 _ **Bangor, Mainey**_

 _ **Frasier Craney**_

 _ **Mister Haney**_

 _ **Quiche lorrainey**_

 _ **Lake Champlainy**_

 _ **High octaney**_

 _ **Public domainy**_

 _ **Candy caney**_

 _ **Ryan's my namey! ***_ Ryan sang that lyrics*

 _ **Animaniacs!**_

 _ **Those are the facts.**_

Silence then occurred for a moment before everybody roared in cheers for that performance.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for that!" Yakko said happily.

"Amazing!" A man said.

"Yeah!" A woman said happily.

"Awesome!" A toon said.

"Thanks for some memory revival." A female toon said.

"It was stupendous pal." A human toon said happily.

"I really loved it." A female human toon said.

"Thank you and you all for your support." Dot said.

"And last but not least..." Yakko said before saying it happily, "The Three Rockers: Furrball, Green and...RYAAAANNNN!"

The crowd cheered immediately after the names are being told. There are lots of cheers with some saying:

"This is awesome!"

"Come back soon!"

"Amazing cat duo! Amazing!"

"Nice job Furrball."

"Keep it up Green!"

"Totally amazing Ryan. Please come back to Acme Acres and the Cool Club anytime. You are great!"

"Thanks everyone. I'll try to come Acme Acres often and I hope you can support me since it's my first time in here." Ryan said on the microphone, "And I'll do my best!"

Everybody cheered loudly as Ryan tossed the microphone to Green, who caught it and then gave it Furrball who said:

"Thanks. And now our fans here, thanks for the love, support and the cheers. We'll continue to rock and roll as well as go tiny and toony cause we are all little loonies."

The crowd laughed a bit before actually cheering for Furrball, who is awe. He later on give the microphone to Green, who simply said:

"This can be said in only one way." Green said.

Everyone got a bit confused when Green suddenly played his electric guitar and played it like Klavier Gavin from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney during a case. The fans, as well as everyone else, have continued to cheer for him and they are in total awe to see Green doing that. Green then tossed the microphone to Yakko who said:

"Once again. Let's give our biggest applause to the these three members of the Rockers who have entertained us today in the Cool Club! Let's hope for the future tour of the Rockers right?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" The crowd continues to cheer as the performers bowed as a thank you.

Meanwhile, the six young main toons also clapped and cheered for them.

"It has really been a while since we last saw them play in the Awesome Club." Hampton said.

"True but it would have been nice if the entire Rocker band appeared." Fifi said in her French accent. "It would be amazing too see them all perform in one go."

"Well. It looks like you're gonna need to wait for a while or some junk." Shirley said while Fifi sighed.

"I wish that he could be me and me him." Plucky sighed in which the others giggled a bit.

"Like in your dreams that it will happen." Babs laughed a bit.

"But I'm in my dreams."

"Doesn't look like a dream to me since you're awake." Buster said.

"Curse you! I curse you!"

The gang then laughed a bit before looking at the stage to see Ryan, Green, Furrball and the Wakko siblings coming downstairs from the stage.

"Hey Babs. You think that it's the best time now for me to tell him?" Buster asked.

"Up to you but better if almost everyone is gone by then." Babs said as Buster nodded and waited for Ryan to come out so that he can have a chat with him.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 28.**

 **Buster *smiling*: Good to see Ryan back after a while eh?**

 **Green: Yeah. It sure is.**

 **Furrball: Well that stage thing was fun to watch.**

 **Babs *a bit aloud*: Where's Stacey Jacxx when you need him?! Stacey Jaxx needs to join the Rockers!**

 ***Everyone got a bit surprised.***

 **Junior: What was that about?!**

 **Sylvester: Old habits die out son.**

 **Steve: I hope there is not an alien invasion.**

 **All of us *shocked*: ALIEN INVASION?! AUUUUGGGH!**

 **Green: Hang on. What does this have to do with that?**

 ***All of us suddenly got surprised and laughed loudly.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: So what now then doc?**

 **Me: Well the next chapter of course will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Green: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing as the others immediately arrived.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	44. Part 3 Chapter 29: Chase & Meeting

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 29.**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces. They seem to be getting quite excited.***

 **Me: What's all the excitement about?**

 **Buster: It's about your story pal. We might break a record.**

 **Me: What record?**

 **Bugs: The most number of chapters. We might break the record of the very first fanfic that you wrote that stood ever since you have wrote it.**

 ***Suddenly voices can be heard.***

 **Voice 1: Don't you dare...**

 **Voice 2: Yeah. Or else...**

 **Babs *calling out*: Or else what?**

 **Junior: Oh Dear. Looks like they are clinging at each other for whatever reason. Are you scared of us?**

 **Steve: Not really but it could also be possible.**

 **Sylvester: What if we actually break it?**

 **Green: Then we can scream, celebrate, sing and rock and roll!**

 **Furrball: I love it when you say Rock and Roll like that!**

 ***Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Bugs: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' docs and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me: That's right. Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 29!**

 **Everyone: Enjoy reading the chapter!**

 ***Everybody sighed as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 29: Confrontation and Meeting the Others.

"What?!" A toon's jaws drops as he asks a question, "You mean you met more people from the Awesome Club to a Cool Club?!"

"Yeah. We met Ryan, who was one of the newbies." Buster said.

Almost everyone is in total awe when Buster told them about him when he arrived.

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth cried out, "Why he's getting cheered and not me?"

"Simple. Because you love to talk a lot or some junk." Shirley said in which Fowlmouth gasped while the others laughed.

"How's the Cool Club doing?" Mary asked, "Are they almost done?"

"I guess you can say that the club is almost complete and they just need to do that disco party stage." Hampton said.

"Oi and there are a lot of other people and toons as well." Fifi said in her French accent in which is in awe.

"That's amazing!" Skippy said happily in which everybody nodded.

"If only I was there." A human toon asked and sighed sadly.

"So you, Green, Ryan as well as the others even met the Warner Siblings and they played the theme song of Animaniacs in a rock and roll style?" Wally asked in awe before saying, "This is amazing!"

"Did they say anything about me?" Ronald asked.

"Oh Yeah. They told us to say hi to you and your parents on behalf of them if we see you." Babs said.

"Wow!"

"Are they going to be against me once they find out about the previous school I was in?" Rhubella sighed in which everybody realized instantly.

"Don't worry Rhubella. We will give a quick explanation." Hilary smiled before smirking and said, "And if he still doesn't believe us well...we can always ask him/her where did they go to."

"Ah thank you."

"No worries."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Vinnie said:

"This is really awesome isn't it? First Brian and Sabrina and now Ryan."

"Me wanna see them soon." Dizzy said happily.

"Don't worry. Everyone will see them okay." Concord said.

"Who's next to come?!" A human toon said, "Can anyone guess?"

"Me and my Maxi." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"HEEEEELLLPPPP!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"That alien frog and the human boy fella." A female toon said.

"I know. Micheal Jordan." Sweetie said happily.

"He's in the real world and we are in a different world." Furrball said.

"Well Bugs and others did bring him here before so why can't they..." Sneezer is about to ask but then he is about to sneeze again which is causing everyone a bit of panic as they gasped but luckily, Sneezer did a small sneeze and said, "Bless Me."

"That was close." A female human toon said.

"Captain...whoever that is...starting with T." Plucky said happily.

" _That's Tsubasa if I'm correct._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _I think the Scooby Doo gang._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Looks like you got a hold load of suggestions." Plucky said

"I think whoever does come to this place, whether in Acme Acres or jn here, we shall greet them if we see them." Buster said.

"Very true." Babs said.

Everyone nodded with a smile before Plucky is asked the same question in which he said:

"I think it will be..."

"Klavier..." A voice shouted happily.

"What?"

Then suddenly, an electric guitar sound is being played right behind Plucky which caused him to jump up to Shirley, much to everyone's surprise before seeing that it's none other than Green who is playing the same tune he played yesterday.

"Hey. I recall you played that one yesterday." Hampton said, "You seem fascinated about it."

"Well it's a small music I like playing it." Green said.

"And you do that behind my back?" Plucky asked scornfully in which everyone chuckled a bit, "You are despicable."

"Despicable or Despacito?"

Plucky gasped as everybody laughed before Green started playing and singing the 'Despacito' song in which everybody is in awe and they all enjoyed it, including some teachers.

"Hey Furrball. Did you only meet the Warner Siblings or there was someone else from our cast?" Skippy asked.

"Only the Warner Siblings." Furrball said in which Skippy nodded and sighed in relief.

* * *

 _Between evening and night_

 _Somewhere around the Alley:_

Furrball is scrambling around the alley, the place where he used to until live until Green found him and took him to his house in which Furrball took the cardboard box with him.

You see. What happened was that he and Green went to play some arcade games. That's when Furrball realized that he had forgotten something so he told Green to wait as he's going out to the alley to collect something from the alley in which Green nodded and told him to be careful. It did serve lots of bad memories though for him when Furrball entered the alley. Many minutes have passed and still no progress of the search. He then began to think and said to himself:

" _I wonder if I can get it. There's gotta be somewhere around here."_

Sighing a bit and sad that he couldn't find something that is important to him, Furrball is about to go back to the original place when suddenly:

"Hey there!"

Furrball then suddenly recognized the voice and gasped in shock as he turns around to see The Buff Bully Alley Cat (Dubbed Cataclysmus Imbecilious) who is shown to be an orange muscular cat and the Blue Bow-tied Bully Alley Cat (Dubbed Catatonia Moronicus) is shown to be a light grey cat who wears a yellow bow-tie.

Furrball could see them and gulped before he meekly smiled and said:

"Uh...hi guys. Been a while eh? How are things going?

The orange and the blue cat gasped in shock.

"He talks!" The orange cat said in shock, "He's taking!"

"Yeah. No kidding." A blue cat said.

"I can talk yeah." Furrball said before asking, "So what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal you said?!" The bullies meowed angrily with the orange cat asking, "You know what you did before didn't you?"

"Yeah. We got chased by that skunk lady punk and then put the lineup to the backbone of the crore and it didn't take a while to find out that it was you who did that. So now, it's payback time!" The blue cat bully said.

"What?! Just because of that?!" Furrball tried to explain, "Look you two. I'm sorry for what had happened before and I only did that to..."

"NO!" The orange muscular bully cat said, "Don't even explain and I'm not gonna accept any apology from you!"

"Yeah. We thought we could bash you the last time cause you're weak and vulnerable but someone..." The blue alley cat said in these rouse of anger, "SOMEONE hit us in the head before and we got knocked out before he arrived."

Furrball gulped as he realizes who it could be. Silence occurred for a while before he dared the bullies to fight them which caught them by surprise.

"Come on then! Fight me! I don't care what you do or say about me." Furrball said and meowed in which the bullies gasped, "You think I'm scared? Well not anymore! And you could do whatever you want to threaten me but I'm not scared anymore. In fact, you are scared and coward yourself!"

"What?!" The orange muscular cat exploded as he grabs Furrball before he could make his escape, "You little, good for nothing, fleabag, one low scum of trash!"

"You dare say this to us?! Looks like you and your mouth needs a little clean up and this is where it's going to happen rights now!" The blue bully cat said angrily, "Do your job then."

The orange cat nodded as he appears that he is going to deliver one, big and knockout punch to Furrball and he's about to do so when suddenly...

A rock is thrown and it hit the orange bully cat, causing him to let go of Furrball and give the blue bully cat a surprise.

"Hey who?! Who are you...?!" The blue bully cat shouted as he turns around to see someone inside the cloak.

He and the orange muscular cat then went to give a closer look to see who is actually inside the cloak. They moved slowly till someone in the cloak asked:

"Do you really know who I am or you want to know so desperately?"

"Yes we want to know who you are but the thing is..." The orange muscular cat is about to ask but got rudely interrupted.

"Ah shut up!"

The bullies gasped before he pulled out his cloak like Rei from Fist of the North Star, much to his awe himself. It's Dave Green! All while saying:

"I don't give a damn as to what you want to say."

Silence occurred for a moment before the orange muscular cat and the blue cat got bemused before the blue cat demanded:

"Hey! Who are you and what do you want from us, pussycat?"

"My My. Ain't I surprise?" Green asked, "You forgot about me. What a sad day."

"Who cares about that?!" The orange cat muscular toon asked a bit loudly before demanding answers, "First of all why did u hit my head with a rock and what do you want?!"

"I believe that we have met before. Oh Well..." Green gave a shrug before saying, "My name is Green. Dave Green from the Rockers!"

"Dave Green eh?" The blue cat asked, "Well then. Why did you hit him?!"

"My My. I guess you have all forgotten since it has been a long time." Green said before asking, "Don't you remember what happened at night? You two really favour each other whoever you are as you sure have little brain dimwits expect for each other."

"Why I'm gonna..." The orange muscular cat is about to attack Green.

"Easy there." The blue cat said, "We need to think about what he is saying though as he is definitely avoiding the question for whatever odd reason."

"Long time ago on that same alley incident..." Green started.

"Dave Green..."

"Got banged on the head right?" The orange cat thought.

Dave Green nodded before the alley cats suddenly remember something and gasped in shock and anger.

"Don't tell me that..." The orange muscular cat before asking angrily it, "That you are the one who hit us on the head with something at night and hit me with the rock just now?!"

"And leaving us with our tails being tied up?!" The blue cat said angrily.

"Heh. So you finally recognised me eh? Good." Green smirked before saying, "Now it's time for the real answer to the question that you two begged to get it answered as to why did I hit you and the answer is..."

Green then points at them like Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney and said:

"You two have no respect and sympathy for what you did to Furrball and this drove me mad. Plus Furrball did quite told me a lot about you when I rescued him first before you guys could hurt him. You think of yourself as superior and you made some nonsense philosophies. The strong and the weak will never cooperate and can't live together? I call that B.S!"

This is enough for the alley bully cats to get triggered as they looked angrily at Green.

"It seems like this fool knows a lot about us and that Fleaball might be his cousin, friend or anyone." The blue cat said.

"I know and you know that. I'm still proud of myself and I'm gonna crush you and later, Fleabag, right now cause my quote is always correct!" The orange muscular cat growled as he readied himself, "Prepare to be beaten and get smashed!"

"Is that all you can say?" Green said as he yawned, "Poor fellows really need a break, don't you think?"

"WHY YOU?! YAAAHHHHHH!"

"Too late."

As the orange muscular cat charges towards him, Green simply tripped him right straight to a big wall and he soon fell flat on his face, much to the blue cat's shock. Green then started to approach him.

It didn't last long though as the orange muscular cat tried to grab him from behind. However, Green first jumped on one side to another, much to everyone's awe before jumping back to its original position. Soon after a while the orange cat turned around and said:

"Hey! Don't think you can escape from me!"

"Why not you look at yourself?" Green asked.

"Huh?"

The orange cat then looked at himself in horror as he found himself surrounded by no more than 10 dynamites before it exploded, leaving him in a complete mess. The blue cat is so scared but furious so he grabbed a weapon, grabbed Furrball and threatened him by saying:

"Don't move. Don't you dare take a step for if you do, then this fleabag is going to go down and out."

"Oh. What's the matter? Feeling helpless cause your big buddy has been turned to smithereens?" Green asked as if he is mocking someone.

"Don't..."

But by that time it's too late as Green got hold of the blue cat's moustache.

"Hey! What are ya...?" The blue cat asked in shock.

"This moustache...doesn't seem like real...it's fake!" Green exclaimed in which the blue cat is shocked, "You are better off without that fake moustache."

"No! Wait!"

And so Green forcefully removes the fake moustache and the blue cat gave a very loud scream which is "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, the blue cat is down as well as he is holding his mouth. Pretty soon, Green approached Furrball.

"Hey there. You're alright?" Green asked.

"Yeah no problem. Thanks for helping me again." Furrball said.

"Did you find anything you thought you might had left out?"

"Well I was doing so till they came to confront me."

"I see. You can check it out later or else they are gonna have our dignity if we don't scram right now."

Furrball nodded and didn't ask any more questions as they ran out of the alley.

Pretty soon, the alley cats also got up and boy they are totally furious.

"That...green...pussycat." The blue cat growled, "He ruined my identity, my pride, my everything!"

"Him and that Fuzzball!" The orange cat growled even louder, "So it's true that he had some sort of family or friendship relation with that fleabag! Wait till I get my hands on them."

"Me too! So we better not waste a second of grieving or else they will just simply make their escape."

"You got it."

And so after this one, the two alley cats then got up to split up so that they cannot escape.

 _20 minutes later:_

"I think we lost them." Green said, "I don't see them coming or running fast or the last concrete.

"I don't see them too." Furrball said, "Though I doubt that they have stopped searching for us."

"Then let's be aware of them then. I go back and you look to the opposite direction to see if anyone is watching us."

"Got it."

Little did they know on the other side that the two alley cats are also looking and boy they are frustrated.

"Damn those fools!" The orange cat growled, "Why they gonna...?"

"Come down. We need to search for them. They are not going anywhere!" The blue cat said with a growl, "But yeah, it doesn't matter. We'll find him and make sure that we destroy them. You look at the back while I look at the front."

"You got it."

And so he got ready and together, they search for them.

Soon silence occurred for a moment in which they are continuing to walk on each other slowly. Soon the song 'We no speak Americano' began to play and for a while. For a while, everyone's reaction was their own way and that song was still there. And that's untill...

They bumped into each other. While Green and Furrball gasped, the two alley cats immediately turned around to see Furrball and Green indeed.

"So we finally found you two." The blue cat says angrily.

"Uh Oh." Furrball gulped as he realized that they got caught and prepares himself for the worst.

"Yes. Not only you wlll pay Fleabag bit by bit but also your friend too." The orange cat growled.

"Hold it. I got a present for you." Green said in which the other thee are surprised.

"You do?" The blue cat asked in awe.

"Yeah. Here it is."

Green then gave a present to the blue cat in which their excitement was running high. When suddenly, after the blue cat opened the present as the trumpets began to blow. After seeing a cake, they were about to eat it when suddenly:

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Right on their face as the trumpets stopped blowing. Silence occurred for a while before Green said:

"We better scram now."

Furrball nodded as they made their escape but their foes somehow shook their heads with both of them saying:

"CHARGE!"

Then they gave chase.

 _ **Pa Pa'l Americano**_.

And so the chase begins. The two alley cats tried to grab Furrball or Green but they managed to escape beautifully. At one point, Green threw a dynamite towards them. When it exploded right on their faces, the bullies' rage level went high and continues to catch the cat duo.

 _ **Pa Pa'l Americano.**_

The chase continues as they went from street to street, different streets. Green and Furrball managed to lose them for a while but they saw them coming back, much to their disbelief.

 _ **Pa Pa'l Americano.**_

Furrball threw some marbles and paints so that they can lose them and buy them some time. Silence occurred for a while in which they found somewhere to hide to take a breathe. Then a different lyrics has occurred singing.

"Oh God! I feel like I'm running around circles." Furrball said.

"Me too." Green said before he heard his phone ring and Green groaned, "Oh No! Not at this moment."

"Just pick it up and see who it was."

Green then sighed as he switches on the mobile to see that he didn't get the call but a message instead. Before Green could say anything. Furrball noticed something and gasped:

"You can tell me later cause we gotta get out of here! They have found us!"

"What?!" Green asked in shock.

 _ **Pa Pa'l Americano.**_

The cat duo then scram away and the two alley cats just arrived at the scene. It didn't take long for them to find the cat duo though.

"There they are!" The blue cat screamed.

"STOP! You two!" The orange cat screamed as they continue to chase them.

Pretty soon, in the car parking lot, the alley cats are looking for them everywhere. However, one car then began to leave and the cat duo's hiding place got exposed just like that. It didn't take long for the two groups to be alerted in each other presence and the chase resumes.

While the last lyrics are being sung, Green then said:

"I got an idea. Follow me."

"But wherever we go, they seem to find us." Furrball groaned.

"Not this time, trust me. This time, they are gonna get what's coming."

"That will happen? Oh Well. Better follow cause your plan seems to be the only one in our heads right now."

Green nodded and smiled as he and Furrball did the brofist and they are now following Green's own plan as the music ends.

* * *

 _10 minutes later:_

Sarina is waiting for someone to come for whatever reason until she heard a voice:

"Yo there. Help needed please."

Recognizing that voice and in total awe, Sarina then turned around to see Green and Furrball running towards her in a bit of panic mood.

"Green! Furrball!" Sarina called out.

"Ah! Your girlfriend's here." Furrball said happily.

"Hey there Sarina. Glad you came but we can do chit-chat later cause we've got a real problem here." Green said.

"Oh. What seems to be the problem?" Sarina asked curiously.

But both Green and Furrball are breathing heavily after so much for running away from them and so on. Finally, they could hear a voices saying:

"There they are! They must have stopped in their tracks! We can't let them escape this time."

"Wait till I get my hands on this fleabag and his friend."

Soon they arrived, the orange muscular cat and the blue cat. While they immediately spotted Green and Furrball, they also spotted Sarina and immediately started drooling on her and falling heads over heels on her.

"Wow. This gal is sure one hotty." The orange muscular cat said in daze.

"Indeed my friend. Indeed." The blue cat said in daze.

"Sarina. This is the problem." Green said as he pointed at the two alley cats, "And not what they are doing right now. Furrball, take the cue."

"You got it." Furrball said.

Furrball then began to explain what they did to him and how they even mistreated the others as well. Although he did admit that he's the one who started it because he painted the tails black and white tall so that Fifi could chase them but still, just because of that, they are picking on him for whatever reason.

After hearing that, Sarina got really angry and enraged as to what she heard from Furrball. Sarina then told this to the cat duo:

"Just watch you two. I'm gonna give them a lesson to remember."

And so she stormed the two alley cats, who are stilling drooling on her.

"Hey you two!" Sarina said angrily.

"Yes dear?" The orange muscular cat asked before suddenly getting picked up by her, "Hey! What the!"

"Wait! What did I do to you?!" The blue cat asked as he is also grabbed by Sarina.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before Sarina said angrily:

"Alright you two. Listen up. I heard everything and what you did to Furrball really brings me fury. He was just trying to have some fun but you fools thought otherwise and subject Furrball to a humiliating beatdown and embarrassment when he used to live on the alley. You have no idea how angry I am alright now!"

The two alley cats then gasped in shock and gulped. It seems that Sarina knows Furrball and Green!

"Ah... well... you see." The blue cat said, "This fleabag van cause quite a trouble sometimes you know..."

"He...what?!" Sarina asked angrily.

"No I mean...fleeball..."

The blue cat then gasped about what he just said and really felt like kicking himself.

"You blew it!" The orange cat muttered before saying, "There must be a mistake here."

All off a sudden, Sarina just collided them painfully causing Furrball to gasp a bit before Green said:

"Now that was painful."

"Indeed." Furrball said.

The two alley cats are in daze quite painfully and after a while, they shook their heads before crying out:

"That hurts you know." The orange muscular cried out.

"Please spare us and tell us what we should do." The blue cat pleaded.

"Oh. It's simple." Sarina said, "All you have to do is is to apologize to Furrball for what you had done to him. Okay, he might have started it but it does't matter now. You two better apologise now!"

And so the two alley cats are brought in front of Furrball and Green. Never in their life that they had to be so embarrassed and humiliated in front of those two pussycats. Silence occurred for a moment before the two alley cats looked at Furrball and mutters:

"Fleabag..."

"Sore Loser..."

Suddenly they got grabbed again by Sarina, who is now extremely pissed-off as to what she heard just now. She then angrily said:

"Even if you two are in the situation you are in right now, you still are trying to act arrogantly and call Furrball names eh? Very well then. Take this you bullies!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" The two alley cats screamed in great pain.

During the beat down, Green apologised:

"Sorry that this had to happen to you."

"It's alright. I had a feeling that they will still call me names despite even being threatened with a public exposure." Furrball said.

"Yeah no kidding. Oh! She hit him on the cheeks!"

"Whoa! Really?!"

And together, they saw Sarina beating the two alley cats brutality using her MMA, boxing and some wrestling moves in which the cat duo are in total awe. This continued on for a while till the blue cat screamed:

"OKAY! OKAY! FURRBALL, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM TO YOU! PLEASE SPARE US AND FORGIVE US! YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!"

"YEAH! ME TOO! I'm going to get slaughtered by her! Sorry for everything!" The orange cat said as the once mighty and proud cat becomes a pure wimp.

After a while, Sarina is staring above the two very badly beaten up alley cats in which Furrball clapped happily and Green took a picture of it and said:

"Photo of the year! Boy this sure will be exciting."

"Thanks." Sarina smiled before asking, "What shall we do with them now?"

"Throw them in a dirty trash bin where they will stink and they will know whatz it like it be called names by others."

"Or how about in the animals control centre?" Furrball asked in which the couple looked at him, "If they are taken to that place, unless someone know something extra special, they might not escape at all."

"Good idea." Green said, "Speaking about that, there's an animal catcher nearby."

Indeed, beside the street, is an animal catcher for the ATTC as stated in the back of his 'T-Shirt'. Sarina, Green and Furrball called him and he immediately arrives without a second thought. They presented him the two beaten up alley cats and he immediately caught them on the spot.

"Nooooo!" The orange, muscular cat cried.

"Please Furrball! We'll be friends! I'm sorry! Don't let them take me to that place!" The blue cat cried out.

Sadly for him, he was so beaten up that he couldn't sat it loud to Furrball as he and the orange cat are thrown into the van name 'Animal Control Centre.'. The driver thanked them before taking off. Soon silence occurred for a while before Sarina smiled and asked:

"That's two less alley cats to worry for now eh Furrball?"

"It is. Thanks a lot." Furrball couldn't help but smile and jumps happily.

"Ah no problem."

Silence then occurred for a while before Green asked:

"So then Sarina. What brings you here in Acme Acres?"

"Well you see Green..." Sarina said before smiling, "I came here because of their desperation."

"Eh?" Furrball got confused.

"I clearly don't understand what you are saying." Green said, also confused as well.

"In other words, I brought my friends." Sarina said happily.

"Your friends?" Both Furrball and Green asked.

"That's right."

Suddenly, they could hear a voice:

"Remember me?"

Coming from behind Sarina and jumping to the left side is none other than...

"Sabrina!" The cat duo said in awe.

"Ah! Good to see you again you two." Sabrina said as she does her cheerleading pose.

"Ah Sabrina. Still in your cheerleading mode eh?" Furrball asked in which Sabrina couldn't help but giggle when suddenly...

"Sarina!" Two other voices came running by.

They then look to see two other girls approaching them. One is the African-American girl and another is a tomboy. Well the cat duo saw them, Green recognized them and said:

"Ah! Now I can say that it's been a while eh?"

"It sure is Green yo." The African-American girl said, "And you're back with Furrball."

"Yeah. Now that's awesome!" The tomboy said before asking, "Now tell me when I can see a show about the cat duo or the Young Cat Trio?"

Everyone laughed a bit before Furrball asked:

"So those two are your other friends right?"

"Yeah. The girl on the far right is Janne." Green said, referring to the African-American girl, before introducing the tomboy, "And the one on the far left is Kate."

"Wow Green! You still know their names despite our first time meeting you two in here." Sarina said and smiled.

"We are touched." Sabrina, Janne and Kate said with some funny tears on their eyes.

Everyone smiled a bit before Furrball said:

"Ah nice. Well I am his best childhood friend for life, coming by the name...I guess you know who I am."

"Of course yo. It's Furrball." Janne said, "Can't believe in my own eyes that I can finally get to see you face to face."

"Yeah me too. I was in a nervous whack on the train cause since I'm going to meet you for the first time and Green after a bit of a long time." Kate said before saying in surprise, "And besides you can talk. I thought I only saw you twice on the show that you talked."

"Ah yes. Well it kinda happens sometimes and I gotta admit that I'm now talking way longer than the two episodes combined." Furrball said.

"So does it mean that we'll get to see you talk for a long time if there's another show coming involving you yo?" Janne asked.

"We'll have to see."

"I guess I can understand what you mean by that desperation eh?" Green asked.

"Something like that." Sarina smiled.

Everybody smiled as well before Sabrina asked:

"Sarina. What happened by the way when you saw them?"

"Oh. There are two alley cats, who bullied Furrball, chasing them and after what Furrball told me what they did, I gave them a thrashing to remember and they had been sent to the Animal Control Centre." Sarina said.

"Yep. And I even got a photo of it." Green said as he opens his mobile phone, "Take a look."

Green then showed them the photo of the two alley cats being in a beaten up state in which they laughed.

"Oh Man! I could have joined the fun." Kate said before asking, "How dare they do this to you?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could have left them eat some dirt." Janne said in which everybody laughed.

"Thanks for your concern." Furrball said, "As Sarina said, I've now got two less alley cats to be worried about."

Everybody nodded.

"Speaking about the photo." Sarina said before smiling, "Green. That selfie you took with Furrball had gone viral."

"Yeah. That really got me by surprised." Green said.

"That selfie? Oh Yeah! It was even shared by the Warner Brothers Studio." Furrball said.

"I know. We saw that and we can't believe it man!" Janne said before asking, "Did they already know you despite not really meeting them?"

"I thought it was a fake account." Kate said, "But no. It's actually real and everyone is talking about it."

"Wow! Didn't know that it will be that popular." Green said.

"Indeed." Furrball said.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before Furrball said:

"Janne, Kate and Sabrina. Sarina told us how she and Green became a couple and I really want to thank you for helping her during her difficult time."

"Ah yeah. She told us about what you said just now yo." Janne said.

"Well we couldn't do much other than comforting her." Kate said, "Credit should go to Green for doing the most daring thing to expose them."

"Well. Best friends are always there for each other right?" Sabrina asked smiling.

"Right." Sarina said happily.

"Best friends indeed." Green smiled.

Everyone nodded with a smile. Furrball then said:

"Sabrina. Buster told us that you and Brian were watching on the stadium, cheering for us. Thanks a lot for that as well as your concern."

"Ah. Brian told me that as well. It was nothing for you toons were trying to play fair but had to restore to toon tactics because the opponent was playing unfair." Sabrina said.

"Well we saw that match on the television and boy it was awesome." Sarina said, "Especially the last part where Hilary went boom!"

"Yeah but those Cheating Loser Prep fools still can't get through their heads that Acme is better then them now yo." Janne said, "Them cheating is one thing with even one of the former Acme member backstabbing the Acme team but sending the Monstars against you guys? MONSTARS?! Now that's too far!"

"Don't forget that controversy in the last boxing match also where that last opponent is none other than that stupid cross dresser!" Kate said, "If I was there, I would be glad to hand them a thrashing!"

"Ah. Can't wait to see that." Green said.

Everybody nodded with a smile.

"Since I met you for the first time, did you and Kate also went on a tour to Acme Acres?" Furrball asked.

"True. We even thought that we could have seen you but you toon guys went on a tour to the Toons and Humans Town/City." Janne said.

"Well at least we had lots of fun and we even saw your performances on T.V." Kate said, "All of yours and the Rockers' performances were really great especially the battle parts."

"Ah thanks." Green smiled.

"Our new best friend had also joined us as well." Sarina said in which the cat duo was really surprised.

"New Best Friend?" The cat duo asked in surprise.

"Oh. Looks like I didn't tell you unfortunately. My bad."

"Well you see Furrball and Green. We've got a new best friend joining us and she's here." Sabrina said, "Furrball will recognize her."

"Whoa!" The cat duo said in awe.

"Is it alright to make my entrance now?" A voice asked.

"Yes. You can come in!" Janne called out.

"Prepare yourself!" Kate called out in which everyone chuckled a bit.

And so, the attractive female duck toon then made her entrance and approached them.

"Meet the cat duo." Sarina said.

"Ah hey there." The female duck toon greeted and smiled.

Green then nodded and greeted her.

But Furrball? From the moment he saw her, his eyes extended in shock, his jaws drops in shock and his tongue is rolling on the ground. Once he got himself back together again, he asked in shock:

"Ma...Ma...Ma...Ma...ar...ar...ar...ar...MARGOT?!"

"Golly Furrball. I'm surprised myself." Margot said in awe, "First time I'm hearing that you can talk."

"Yes but... I, as well as the others, thought that you left to study in St. Canard?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Margot smiled and explained:

"It's true but as the time flew by, I was starting to get homesick as I was really missing everyone of you, including Rhubella, but at the same time, I was really afraid to come back here in case my jerk ex-boyfriend sees me again but luckily me and my parents learned about the place that takes 15 minutes to come here by train and that there's already a high school name T&H High School so I decided to enroll there."

"And I was the first one to help her get around the place and soon we became friends." Janne said, "Then I introduced the others to her so she joined us."

"She also told us as to what made her leave those Cheating Loser Prep scums and go to St Canard." Kate said in which the cat duo 'ohhhhhhhhhh'ed before asking, "That's where that Darkwing Duck lives right?"

"Yes Yes." Furrball and Green nodded.

"So, like Rhubella, you also left because you cannot stand them right?" Green asked in which Margot nodded.

"Exactly." Margot replied, "After that Acme Bowl game in which they were sent to the hospital after getting beaten up by the Monstars, I visited them and then realized that all they care was the silly bet they always do so I decided to break up with him, whose name is Danforth Drake, and later move to St. Canard."

"Ohhhhhhhh." The cat duo said in awe.

"A fine job you did there. After all, all they care is backstabbing each others back." Green said.

"True and thanks." Margot smiled.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Furrball said:

"I've no words to say but anyway though, welcome back to Acme Acres, Margot Mallard."

"Thanks again." Margot smiled before saying, "Actually I took on a tour with the others to relive my good and not so good times here but it's great to be back here again and meet you two at least."

"Yeah. That's just like what I said." Sabrina said, "Furrball will recognize her since both of them appeared on the show."

"That's right. Good to see you again Furrball."

"Same here." Furrball said before saying proudly, "And now may I introduce you to my best childhood friend for life, Dave Green!"

"I know. I heard about him and my friends, especially your girlfriend, told me a lot about you and I was hoping that I can get to meet you at one point so now I'm able to. It's great to see Green."

"Ah same here. I remember Wally and Rhubella told me some about you." Green said.

"Yeah I know. I would have love to see you performing in the stage with my very own eyes though."

"Don't worry. It will happen."

"I thought you might flustered when someone mentions your girlfriend." Furrball said in which Green gasped.

"Like I said, whatever happened had happened." Green said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Your girlfriend, Sarina, also told me what had happened when you were found out about you having a girlfriend." Margot couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "And I'm sorry to hear about that Green but you just have to live with it. Almost many of Acme Acres fellas do so, including Furrball."

"What?!" Furrball asked in shock in which everybody laughed.

"Yep but don't worry, we'll get through it." Sarina said before asking, "Right Green?"

"I hope so. Minerva is still drooled by some other guys despite clearly having a boyfriend." Green said.

Everybody nodded before Furrball said:

"Now Rhubella will somehow see her and then let's get the party started."

"I agree and we'll rock and roll." Green said as he starts to play on his electric guitar the 'Air Guitar' trick Klavier Galvin from Ace Attorney does during the court, in which the girls are in total awe.

"Wow. Now I've seen one." Margot said happily, "That was awesome."

"Thanks."

And so they continue to chat for a while till Green saw someone and gasped. Sarina also noticed something too and she gasped.

"What's the matter you two?" Margot asked.

"Looks like the party is about to get started." Sarina smiled.

"Yep and we can rock and roll now." Green said in which everyone is surprised.

"What do you mean?" Furrball asked.

"Look who's behind us close by by some distance."

And so they looked to see who is there close by...

And there they are...

Guess who?

That's right. It's none other than Rhubella Rat and Wally Wolf!

Margot gasped in shock as she looks at her friend and she has no words to say. Same goes to the couple as well. Silence occurred for a moment as they looked at each other with their eyes fixed. After a while, Margot asked with a mumble:

"Rh...Rh...Rhubella?"

"Ma...Margot?" Rhubella gasped in awe.

"When...When did you come?" Wally asked in a bit of shock.

"Just now. A few minutes ago with my new friends." Margot said.

"No...I mean when did you come back to Acme Acres?" Rhubella asked.

"It's a long story Ruby."

Silence then occurred for a moment as Rhubella's tears are coming out from her eyes as she said:

"Is this true? Is it really you? I never thought that I'll be able to see you again Margot but now that you arrived, I...I...Margot!"

"Rhubella!" Margot cried out happily.

And so, they are both into each others arms as they happily hugged each other while the others are watching it and smiling.

"Aw. Ain't that sweet?" Janne asked.

"It sure is indeed." Kate said.

"How lovely." Sabrina smiled.

"It really is a great day to be both Margot and Rhubella." Sarina said.

"Yeah. It seems that they hadn't seen each other for a long time." Green said.

"Of course. We were able to communicate with her by phone. Rhubella mostly" Furrball said.

The girls nodded before Wally joined the conversation and asked:

"I'm really glad that Rhubella and Margot are finally able to see each other again. Just one thing though: How did all of this happen?"

"It's a long story Wally that I will tell you later." Green said.

Furrball and others nodded with a smile in which Wally sighed before turning to see Ruby and Margot chatting about a lot of exciting and reunion things.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 29.**

 ***Everyone is in total awe.***

 **Babs *happily*' Look whose back!**

 **Buster: Yeah. It sure is gonna be pretty interesting.**

 **Green: I couldn't agree with you more.**

 **Furrball: Well at least I'm safe from those two alley cats.**

 **Junior: You said it**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Bugs: Hmmm...this is certainly interesting to see what will happen.**

 **Sylvester *nodding*' Indeed.**

 **Steve *curious*: Well what now author?**

 **Me: Well we'll see what happens when the next chapter comes up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Junior: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	45. Part 3 Chapter 30: Darkwing Duck Returns

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. Here's Chapter 30!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces.***

 **Buster: Uh Green. What are you doing?**

 **Green: What else? Guitar Hero! That's what?**

 ***Everyone is in awe as they looked at the screen to see Green indeed is playing 'Guitar Hero'.***

 **Babs *in awe*: What a game that is.**

 **Furrball: It's like Dance Dance Revolution but you have to play in guitars and they will show which buttons you have to press.**

 **Steve: Aren't you feeling nothing? Does it hurt?**

 **Green: Nah Steve. I'm good.**

 **Junior: After that, let me try.**

 **Buster: No! I'll try.**

 **Babs: You let me...**

 ***And so they continue to argue like little kids...***

 **Sylvester: Uh...guys?**

 ***Still some argument...***

 **Bugs *loudly*: Quiet!**

 ***Everyone then soon remained silent.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot while chuckling*: HeHeHe. That's me. The amazing me. Right?**

 **Me *nodding*. I guess so. Anyway, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Babs *clapping her hands*: Alright then. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Furrball: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Buster: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me: Yep! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcoming you Chapter 30! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 ***Green then starts playing the music Klavier from Ace Attorney did in which everyone is in awe as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 30: Darkwing Duck Returns!

"WHAT?!" Everybody asked in shock and awe.

They are all in shock and awe cause Furrball, Green (who is checking on his hair), Wally and Rhubella told them about what happened last night which includes the return of Margot in which everyone is in shock.

"Wait. Wasn't she studying in St. Canard?" Buster asked in surprise.

"Well she was but she was getting homesick and decided to study in the T&H High School." Furrball said, "That way, she could be with her friends as well as coming to Acme Acres to visit us."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everybody 'ohhhhhhh'ed.

"Ah so I see." Hilary smiled, "Two former Perfecto Prep students studying in two different schools. One here and one there."

"Yep." Rhubella said happily, "Now we can get to see her sometimes finally. I really did miss her."

"Ah. That's great." Babs said happily before asking, "And those two girls, Janne and Kate, it seems that they also went on a tour around Acme Acres since we only saw Sabrina in school when we went there."

"Yep and from what Sarina told us before, it seems that Green knows them very well." Wally said.

"True and I won't deny." Green said as he is checking on his hair.

"Me wanna date her friends!" Dizzy said happily.

"Well good luck on that."

"Well he's the only one who has experience in dating humans." Mary smiled in which Dizzy jumped happily.

"The teachers were pretty shock too when you told us all that." Vinnie said.

"Ah yes indeed." Concord said.

"That's not fair! Why I can't be there?!" Plucky whined, "First the long blur ears and the human toon fella meeting Brian on the stadium and now the cat duo and a couple meeting Sabrina and her friends!"

"Like come down or some junk." Shirley said, "There's always next time."

"And when will it be that next time may I ask?"

Everybody laughed.

"Say. Where's Max and Elmyra by the way?" A human toon asked.

"In the principal's office." Ronald said, "Haven't you heard what happened? Max, finally having enough of her, started a brawl with her but she kept on chasing him. Bugs caught them and now they are in the office."

"Oh darn it. Should have seen that."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Fifi said in her French accent:

"Well that's amazing. You can now see her many times if you want since she goes to the T&h High School."

"Thanks." Rhubella smiled.

"Just tell her to be aware of the surroundings for the Perfecto Prep students when she comes to Acme Acres." Hampton said.

"True. Especially that dadgum it ex jerk boyfriend of hers, who is nothing but a *BLEEP* prick!" Fowlmouth said.

"Yeah and she could be in trouble and roasted if she butts heads with them again." Sweetie said.

"Oh. I don't like to see that." Sneezer gulped.

"Don't worry. She's aware of it." Wally said.

"Well at least it's a good thing that she has returned and we can see her now someday." A female toon said in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah." A toon said.

" _And don't forget the two girls._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard before flipping the signboard, " _We also haven't met them before._ "

" _Well all of us except Green, Furrball, Wally and Rhubella_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Ah. Don't worry about that. There's always a chance to meet them." A female human toon said.

Everyone nodded and smiled for a moment before turning towards Green, who is still checking on his hair.

"You seem to be checking your hair a lot today." Buster asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Green asked.

"Not really. It's just that it's okay to check your once but you did it like 5 times now." Babs said.

"Well that's none of your concern."

"Do you have any special moments tonight may we ask?" A female toon asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Nope."

"Me thinks that he has a date tonight." Dizzy said happily in which everybody 'ohhhhhh'ed.

"Absolutely not!"

Everyone laughed.

"Is it true Furrball?" Fowlmouth asked in which Furrball shook his head, "You're just dadgum it defending him. Anyway Green, can I date your hot girlfriend?"

"Wally. Do me a favour and remove his beak from him." Green said in which Fowlmouth gasped in shock while the others laugh.

"WHAT?!"

"With pleasure." Wally smiled as he approaches Fowlmouth.

"Dadgum it! No!"

"Yes! For Green, I will do it."

"Save me Shirley!"

And so he hid behind Shirley but she stepped aside, leaving Fowlmouth exposed. He then was running around in circles, thinking that it was real in which everybody laughed. Then soon Steve came and everyone went back to their seats. After that, the class began.

* * *

 _Night_

 _A Restaurant:_

"Imagine if either Dizzy, Plucky or Fowlmouth is or are there right now, watching us." Green sighed as he and Sarina are having a meal in which Sarina chuckled a bit.

"Well at least you've got lot of nice and funny friends." Sarina smiled, "And you have me."

"True. Thanks for that and yeah...good friends who always drool on every hot lady they see."

Sarina chuckled a bit and they smiled at each other for a while till they both saw a heart flying all around Sarina in which Green popped it.

"What now? Where did that come from?" Green asked before turning around, gasped and sighed before saying, "Sarina. Here's one of those examples."

Yep. Guess who and what made Green said that?

Guess again...

It's none other than the Warner Siblings!

That's right. Wakko's and Yakko's eyes turned into love hearts and their tongues fell on the floor while Dot simply pouted after looking at her. Dot then asked while pouting:

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hello Hybrid!" Both Wakko and Yakko whistled and said happily.

"Uh...Hi." Sarina said before asking, "Aren't you the ones from Animaniacs?"

"We sure are." Wakko said happily as he whistled.

"They also appeared on the Tiny Toon Adventure show on some episodes." Green said in which the Warner Brothers excitingly nodded.

"And vice versa." Yakko said happily.

"I'm jealous already." Dot said, still pouting.

"Well. Great to meet you all." Sarina said.

"Yahoo!" The Warner Brothers jumped happily.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the Warner Brothers continue to stare lovingly at Sarina in which Green groaned and needed something to get out from this situation when he suddenly saw someone and a bright idea came out from his mind.

"Well then you two. I'm pretty sure you can recognize..." Green said before turning Yakko'a head around and said, "This lady, don't you?"

"Wow! Is that who I think it is?!" Yakko gasped in which Wakko and Dot turned around with Wakko immediately falling heads over heels over the woman they recognized.

"Hello Nurse!" The Warner brothers said happily as they drool on her and started to walk towards her.

"Oh come on! Not that again!" Dot cried out in which she followed them.

Many people chuckled and laughed a bit upon seeing that, including Green and Sarina. After that took place, Green said:

"Here's one fine example of it."

"Well as Furrball said, you just need to live with it." Sarina said in which Green nodded and sighed before she smiled and said, "But don't worry. It will be fine between us."

"I hope so... Heck I'm even getting drooled by the girls from Acme Looniversity and what do you think about that?"

"I know but sometimes they just can't help themselves."

"Yep..."

The couple then sighed afterwards.

* * *

 _24 minutes later_

 _Outside:_

Sarina is carrying Green as she walks.

"You seriously really didn't have to carry me like that you know?" Green asked and sighed, "I can walk."

"I know but you treated me to a dinner tonight so why not I take you on a ride with me?" Sarina asked as the couple chuckled a bit before she kissed on Green's cheek.

"Uh...thanks...your welcome."

The couple smiled at each other as Sarina continues to carry Green while walking. Sarina then smiled and said:

"Thanks a lot for the dinner. It was really enjoyable."

"Ah...no problem. Anytime. Well except the drooling part of course." Green said in which Sarina chucked a bit when suddenly something felt really awkward for Green as he said, "Hey Sarina. Put me down."

"Eh?" Sarina got a bit confused.

"Just put me down."

Sarina then put Green down. Silence occurred for a moment in which Sarina notices Green's expression changing like Ayako Takasu from Venus to Mamoru in Episode 1.

"Green. Is something wrong?" Sarina asked in concern.

"It appears so." Green said in which Green then spin-changed his electric guitar to a boomerang.

Green them immediately threw it and a faint "Yeow" sound can be heard. The boomerang then returned to Green, who spin changed it back to his electric guitar.

"I don't quite get what you are doing." Sarina said.

"I think so." Green said, "It seems that there are some stalkers that might be following us."

Sarina gasped in shock.

"Come on Sarina. I'm dropping you to the train station." Green said as he grabbed Sarina's hand.

"Wait...I can..." Sarina is about to say but Green kept on walking and holding her so she had to follow him.

* * *

 _5 minutes later:_

 _Acme Acres Train Station:_

"Green. I can defend myself. You didn't really have to drag me to here." Sarina said.

"Well I just can't leave you alone at night to be followed by a bunch of disgusting stalkers." Green said, "It might be dangerous."

"What about you? You need to go home as well."

"Not till I see you off now."

Sarina is a bit touched upon what Green said but she's a bit concern about what Green will do next after she leaves.

Pretty soon, the train arrives and opens its doors. Sarina hopped in.

"Green. Listen this. The next time we go out together, it will be me treating you and paying for it since you did yours tonight. It was really enjoyable." Sarina said.

"Ah okay." Green smiled.

"And hope you can reach your home safely. Take care. *Plants a kiss on Green's forehead* Love ya."

"Love you too and take care on your way home."

The couple smiled at each other as the train doors are starting to close down. Once it's close, the train then rode off. After it left, Green then returned home. On his way, he discovered something and gasped in a bit of shock.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Acme Looniversity:_

The day, as usual, continued on normally for Buster and others. Fifi and Hampton are having a romantic talk.

"So then. Where did you want to go to?" Hampton asked.

"Oi. Anywhere that it suitable for us at night.' Fifi smiled and said in her French accent.

"Okay then. Anyway at tomorrow night then."

"Okay."

Fifi jumped happily while Hampton smiled as silence occurred for a moment before a voice said which caught everyone's attention:

"I would be going out by evening and returning at night if I were you..."

Recognizing that voice, Hampton and Fifj turned around to see Furrball and the slightly concerned Green.

"Hi guys." Furrball said happily as he jumps and waves.

"Oh hi Furrball." Hampton said before asking Green, "Did something happen at night?"

Everybody looked at Green before Fifi said in her French accent:

"Your expression says that something did happen at night."

"It sure is. Cause last night, there were some stalkers roaming around the street yesterday night." Green said.

Everybody got shocked.

"STALKERS?!" Everybody gasped in shock.

"Stalkers?! On our Acme Street?!" Babs gasped in shock.

"Yep. We were going to my place when suddenly, I had a feeling that someone was behind us somewhere so I threw a boomerang at them and a small "Yeow!' sound can be heard." Green said, "Later I dropped her to the train station myself and I was returning home when I discovered this!"

Green then showed an arrow in which everyone is in shock.

"An arrow?!" Buster gasped in shock.

"Yes an arrow found near the station exit and some small footprints." Green said, "I can easily say that they must have left in bit of hurry when they could hear my footsteps."

"Gah! If there were anymore people and/or toons trying to stalk us, I swear that I will make sure that it will be their last!" Hilary proclaimed and growled a bit.

"Same here." Ronald said.

"Well that's very terrible!" Mary said in a bit of shock..

"Do you know what the shadows were look like?" Steve asked as the teachers also got concerned as well, "Oh there were none at all?"

"I think I saw a glimpse of it and as far as I know for now, it's a duck."

Everybody then immediately looked at Plucky, who protested saying:

"I was in Shirl's house!"

"Like he's right or some junk. He was at my place." Shirley said before zapping Fowlmouth to smithereens.

"Dadgum it..." Fowlmouth groaned.

"I was going to say adult duck after all." Green said as Plucky sighed in relief.

"Say then. Would you mind if we have that arrow?" Wally asked.

"Sure."

Green tosses the arrow to Wally.

"Now Now kids. I know that the stalking is a crime." Bugs said, "But there might be a misunderstanding here and he could just put them back on together so we can understand as to what they were actually doing."

"I doubt that this could change the facts." Furrball said.

Everyone then sighed when the bell rang which means it's time for another class and everyone soon started going to their own respectively classes. Before they left, Wally and Rhubella looked at the arrow before both of them gasped in a bit of shock.

"Did she really do that?" Rhubella asked in shock and confusion.

"Not sure but we have to find out and see what had happened." Wally said in which Rhubella sighed.

 _After school_

 _Outside:_

Green and Furrball are standing beside the tree. They seem to be waiting for something.

"Any latest news about the investigation?" Furrball asked.

"I don't know but Wally and Rhubella did tell me that the arrow that I founded belongs to someone." Green said as he looks at the arrow.

"Now who could it be that does that?"

"Beats me..."

The cat duo sighed for a moment before Green asked:

"Now I know that this question might seem a bit ridiculous but did any superheroes actually visited here?"

"Well..." Furrball is about to about to say something.

But then suddenly..

 _ **I'm the terror that flaps in the night!**_

"Furrball. Did you just say that?" Green asked in surprise.

"Not me." Furrball quickly said before realizing, "Besides, I feel like I've heard that voice before."

"You do?"

Furrball nodded when suddenly the same voice says it again:

 _ **I'm the hero that is coming back to this place!**_

"I think I know that voice." Furrball suddenly jumped up.

"Me too!" Green said as he jumped up as well, "It definitely is none other than..."

Soon the hero arrives as the smokes and dust flew by. He's a short mallard duck with white feathers, a large forehead, and orange beak and feet. His attire is gray fedora with an oversized brim and black band, a mask, a cape, and a long-sleeved coat over a turtleneck and the vast majority of his outfit is in shades of purple, with the exception of the turtleneck which is a teal color. Yep. You guessed it. It's none other than...

"DARKWING DUCK!" All three of them then said together in which they soon realized.

"Hey! The hero should say first then us!" Green said in which the three of them laughed.

After a few seconds, Darkwing Duck greeted:

"Greetings cats!"

"Darkwing Duck! You're back!" Furrball said happily.

"He's back?!" Green gasped in shock before asking, "You mean he actually came here before?"

"Yeah. He did. He is Wally's biggest idol or to put it simple, he is Darkwing's biggest fan."

"Whoa!"

"Why hello there Furrball. What a surprise to see you talk." Darkwing Duck said in awe, "You were mute the first time I came here."

"True but thanks to him, I can talk. He is my childhood buddy for life." Furrball said.

"Childhood friends? Wow!"

Darkwing Duck is in awe upon hearing that before asking:

"You are the new student here then?"

"Best say latest one since I got used to this place now." Green said in which Darkwing nodded before Green said, "By the way, this is afternoon not night. So you should be saying that you're the terror that flaps in the afternoon."

"I can't say that can I?"

The three of them laughed a bit.

"Well then new student. It's nice to meet you." Darkwing Duck smiled as he shook Green's hand before asking, "What's your name?"

"My name is..." Green is about to say when he gets interrupted suddenly.

"Darkwing! There you are!" A female voice said as she runs towards him.

The female one is also a duck toon who wears a purple T-shirt with rolled-up pink sleeves, white socks, and magenta Converse sneakers. She arrives and smiles at the cat duo.

"Hey there you two." The female toon smiled.

"Gosalyn! You are back after a while." Furrball said in awe.

"Wow Furrball! You can talk." Gosalyn said in awe as she slaps high four with Furrball before saying, "And yeah. It's really been a while."

"Wait? What do you mean that it's been while?" Green asked in surprise and confusion.

"Ah. You see, my friend, she also attends here as well." Darkwing Duck said in which Gosalyn nodded with a smile and Green's jaws drop in shock.

"You What?! Is it true Furrball?"

"Yep." Furrball nodded in which Green is even in more shock.

"But then...how...how I have never seen you before?"

"That's understandable don't worry." Gosalyn said, "You see. We were on an important mission on St. Canard."

"And she tagged with me even though I say that I can do it on my own. Well usually..." Darkwing Duck said, "You know. She can be a bit persistent sometimes."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed a bit.

Soon silence occurred for a moment before Gosalyn asked:

"Anyway. What were you doing?"

"Oh. I was just asking the new student's name." Darkwing Duck said.

"His name is Dave Green."

The cat duo then immediately got surprised.

"Whoa!" Furrball said in awe.

"How in the world did you know my name?" Green gasped a bit.

"Well..." Gosalyn is about to say when suddenly they could happy voices.

"Hey! Look who's back!" A voice said happily.

The four of them turned around to see many students, cheering in excitement, approaching them.

"They are here." Darkwing Duck smiled in which Gosalyn nodded with a smile as well.

"Darkwing Duck!" Wally said happily as he hugged him in which everybody said 'awwwww...' , "It's great to see you after a while."

"It sure is." Darkwing smiled as he hugged him back.

"Well you see Green..." Babs is about to say but Green made her stop.

"I know. Wally is his biggest fan right? Furrball told me about this." Green said, "It must be pretty good being Wally right about now."

"Gosalyn. It's been a while." Hilary smiled.

"It definitely is Big Hyena Lady." Gosalyn teased a bit before asking, "How are you two doing?"

"Pretty fine." Ronald smiled.

"You seem not to be in surprise that she goes to this school as well." Buster said.

"Darkwing Duck told me that." Green said.

"Well that explains it."

"Eh? What's up duck?" The voice can be heard.

Pretty soon, all the teachers and staff then arrived to meet Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn. Upon seeing them, Pete jumped happily:

"They are back! Hooray!"

"Ah hello there all of you." Gosalyn smiled, "How have you all been?"

"Well we are fine as usual." Rita said.

"Yeah. Most of the time fine." Runt said in which they all laughed a bit.

While they are chatting, Darkwing noticed a teacher and said:

"Hmmm...I've never seen you before. You new here?"

"Not really new since I've been around for a while. The latest teacher to arrive you can say." Steve smiled.

"Allow me to introduce to you." Sylvester said, "His name is Steve. Best buddies for life like Furrball and Green. Teaches History and is Green's mentor of chasing mice and birds with Penelope being his caretaker."

"Bonjour you two." Penelope smiled and said in his French accent.

"History? History about you guys?" Gosalyn asked in awe.

"Yep." Steve smiled.

"And you're Green's mentor? Wow! Maybe we can see one day Green having both of them in his hands."

"I think it's on the display now." Darkwing Duck said as he pointed out to see Sweetie and Sneezer in Green's hand. Gosalyn is in awe.

"HELPPPP!" Sweetie and Sneezer cried out.

"Wow. That was fast." Gosalyn said in awe.

"Green. You can just let go of them now you know." Sylvia said and Green did exactly that.

"Someone shoot me." Sweetie groaned.

"At your service, pinky!" Max said as he is about to do so but then gets 'hugged' by Elmyra, "ROOOOONNNNALLLLLDDDD!"

"Oh Maxie. It's not good to shoot little birdies." Elmyra said in which everybody laughed.

"Typical scene like that happens." Lola smiled.

"Ah I see." Darkwing said.

"Well look who's here? The impostor trying to copy Batman eh?" Daffy asked in which everybody gasped.

"You never say like that to him before." Slappy said in surprise.

"That's because we had a missing student crisis. Now that this was over, I'm free to say what I want ain't I?"

"How typical of you Daffy. How typical." Wile said in which Daffy whined while the others laughed.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before a toon came up to Darkwing Duck and asked:

"Can I have an autograph please?"

"Yeah me too." A human toon said, "I wasn't there when you first arrived here."

"I say I say, can I get an autograph as well?" Foghorn asked.

"Ah don't worry. You're getting an autograph. You're also getting an autograph. Everybody's getting an autograph." Darkwing Duck said happily.

They all then cheered as Darkwing is signing autographs which went for a while.

"Since you are our newest friend, here's a photograph of me which is signed right now by me." Darkwing Duck smiled as he gave the signed photograph to Green, "Here you go."

"Wow cool! Thanks!" Green said in awe in which he looks at it.

"And you too Steve."

"Amazing. Thanks a lot for that." Steve said in awe.

"Anytime."

And so after the autographs are done, Porky Pig asked:

"So...So...So...So...So what were you doing before the others came?"

"Oh. Gosalyn was about to answer one of Green's questions." Darkwing Duck said in which everybody 'ohhhhhhh'ed.

"Me love to hear it." Dizzy said happily.

"Good grief." Furrball sighed.

Silence then occurred for a minute before Gosalyn said:

"Your name is Dave Green. Leader of the Young Cat Trio and one half of the cat duo. Well know for catching Sweetie and Sneezer and Steve is your mentor. You used to live in it the place called Toons and Humans Town/City but still part of the band name 'The Rockers'. And you have a girlfriend name Sarina who goes to the T&H High School and..."

"Hey!" Green exclaimed before asking, "How did you know about me having a girlfriend part?"

"Well..."

"Oh I get it now. No need to explain. DAAAAAAMMMMNNN YOU PLUCKY AND FOOOOOWWWLLLMOUUUTH!"

"Wait. What?!" Plucky and Fowlmouth gasped in shock as slowly Dave Green is slowly turning to Dave Red in which everybody gasped.

"Wow you two. You had to go telling that to everyone eh?" Speedy Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent as he looked at Plucky and Fowlmouth.

"Here we go again." Pepe said and sighed in his French accent.

"Wait. We didn't say anything!" Plucky said.

"We swear. Not a single dadgum word to her." Fowlmouth cried.

"Oh boy. Dave Red is back." Hampton said.

"Dave Red?" Darkwing Duck asked.

"The angry version of Dave Green." Fifi said in her French accent.

"You two are such chatterboxes!" Dave Red said angrily, "I'm taking your beaks for real!"

"Uh...Green. That's not what I meant." Gosalyn said but it fell in deaf ears.

"Shirl! Save us!" Both Plucky and Fowlmouth cried as they hid behind her.

"Like calm down Green or some junk. Plucky was at my house at that time." Shirley said, "I don't know about Fowlmouth though."

"WHAT?!" Fowlmouth gasped in shock.

"Hand them over!" Red demanded but then...

"Green! Stop!" Rhubella said as she stepped in, "They didn't say anything. I was the one who said it. Especially your girlfriend part. I am friends with Gosalyn and I'm sure that she would like to meet her."

"I was gonna say that one." Gosalyn said.

"Oh...Okay." Dave said as he immediately changed from Red to Green.

Everybody sighed in relief.

"Crisis averted." Minerva sighed.

"Hey! Why did he dadgum it let go of her that easily?!" Fowlmouth asked in shock.

"That's because you guys knew it before we all knew about it and Rhubella was one of them who knew it with us." Mary said before asking, "Right Rhubella?"

"Right." Rhubella said.

"Ha Ha." Skippy laughed a bit.

"Very funny squirrel." Plucky groaned, "'Very funny."

Everyone chuckled a bit before Darkwing Duck said:

"There's no need to hide about your girlfriend Green." Darkwing Duck said, "Mine is a sexy, smart sorceress whose name is Morgana and she and I are dating."

"And I've got Honker." Gosalyn smiled.

"How about you date me?" Fowlmouth asked with a smile as he approaches her.

"Here's your date."

Gosalyn then grabbed Fowlmouth 's hand and slammed him on the ground. Fowlmouth groaned and everybody laughed.

Silence occurred for a while before Darkwing Duck said:

"By the way. You know about that T&H Town/City? Me and Gosalyn went there."

Everyone is in awe.

"Wow! Really?" Bugs asked in awe.

"Yeah but temporarily though as we had a lunch break there." Gosalyn said.

"But there, to our awe, we met Goofy and Max Goof and had a long chat in which they told a lot about that place. Hopefully, if we can get some free time, me and Gosalyn would love to go around that place." Darkwing Duck said.

"And I hope to see the Rockers." Gosalyn said in excitement.

"Say hi to them for us." Furrball smiled in which Green nodded.

"Okay."

And so they chatted about other stuffs. Gosalyn looked at Green for a while before whispering something to Darkwing Duck, who nodded before saying:

"Dave Green. Is it alright if we can talk to you for a while?"

"Uh...sure." Green said.

Green then followed them as the others looked by.

"Well that was sudden." A female toon said.

"I think he might have enlisted help to catch those stalkers from last night which I still believe that it could be Plucky and Fowlmouth." A female human toon said.

"Again?!" Plucky and Fowlmouth whined and cried while the others laughed.

 _Somewhere inside:_

After leading Green to a room and looking at him, Green then asked:

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's just that we thought we could let you know about our secret identities." Gosalyn said.

"Wait...what?" Green asked in a bit of confusion.

"Yep. We thought that you are one of the trusted ones." Darkwing Duck said, "And also you are good friends with Wally so..."

"Alright then. What is it you want to show me?"

Darkwing then removes his mask now, and his true name; Drake Mallard. Green is in awe.

"Whoa!" Green said in awe.

"Welcome to the club." Drake Mallard smiled, "Club of the ones who knows our secret identities."

"And it's not over yet." Gosalyn said and she then runs to off-screen.

Silence then occurs for a few moments before a voice can be heard:

"I'm the Arrow that Strikes in the Night. I'm the shot that never misses. I'm..."

And holding her bow in a shooting position, was a red-haired duckette using a large purple shirt with a huge Q symbol on it, as well as purple mask, gloves and clothing shoes, and green and purple cape and Robin Hood-like hat. She was also carrying on her back a quiver, filled up with several trick and conventional arrows.

"The Quiverwing Quack!" The Quivering Quack proclaimed.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Green said in awe.

"Thanks. And I'm her teacher and..." Drake Mallard said before whispering something to Green's ears in which he is in awe.

"Does the others know about this?" Green asked.

"Most of them but definitely not Plucky and Fowlmouth for they are loudmouths who will blurt everything if we tell them since they blurted about knowing your girlfriend before the others which lead them to paying the price." The Quiverwing Quack said.

"Ah that's true." Green said before smiling, "Don't worry. Everything will be safe and my mouth zipped as to what have I discovered today."

"Thanks a lot buddy." Drake said happily as he puts on his secret identity, "You're the best. I'll let him know about this so that he can also get to see you someday."

"Ah I see but first..."

Green then sat on a chair and pulled out an arrow. The Quiverwing Quack and Darkwing Duck saw the arrow and gasped.

"Wait. Is that..." The Quiverwing Quack gasped in a bit of shock

"I found this while I was returning home yesterday." Green said, "And also yesterday, I had a feeling that there were some stalkers so I had to use my boomerang to fend it off. So now answer me this."

Green then asked:

"Were you two st..., or maybe I'll say on a lighter term, following us last night?"

"Gosalyn. You have a lot of explaining to do to him." Darkwing Duck said sternly.

The Quiverwing Quack sighed as she then removes her secret identity masked and said:

"Look. I didn't really mean to do that one. I really didn't mean it but the first time me and Drake Mallard saw it, I remembered instantly about Rhubella talking on the phone with me about you so I thought..."

"What you decided next was the worst decision any superhero can make unless it was on the bad guys. That hybrid girl, Sarina, who was with you, she's your girlfriend right?" Darkwing Duck asked in which Green nodded, "And she dragged me into this and I fully knew the consequences about what's going to happen to us if we get caught."

"Okay I'm really sorry. It was just that my temptation and excitement made me want to follow you and your girlfriend and I indeed dragged him into this..."

"And I indeed wanted to pull out after we got nearly hit by your boomerang but she insisted me to continue!"

"Okay Okay. I think I was a bit rough there. I did cross the line I admit."

"And finally, near the train station, I pulled her out, not wanting to be in further trouble anymore and I guess that's when you dropped one of the arrows in a hurry eh? So Gosalyn, do you have anything to say about that?!"

Gosalyn sighed before saying sadly:

"Look Green. I'm really sorry about the last night and I know that you won't forgive me for what I did but rest assure that this will never ever happen again. Plus we are friends so I'm ready to hear your rage against me since I feel like I deserved this."

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said:

"Maybe I can forgive you for that..."

"Really?" Gosalyn asked in a bit of awe.

"Yeah. At least, you admitted that you were the one who were the one who started it and not Darkwing Duck."

"You think I would do that one that will ruin my superhero career?" Darkwing Duck asked in which Gosalyn and Green shook their heads.

"Well then I can forgive you but on two conditions."

"What are those?" Gosalyn asked curiously.

"First one is that I forgive but not forget."

"You hear that Gosalyn?" Darkwing Duck asked a bit sternly before saying, "Next time you try to do things like that, know that Green ain't forgetting about what you did last night!"

"Yes Darkwing." Gosalyn nodded before asking, "And the second?"

"I'll call my girlfriend and let her know about this." Green said.

"Including our secret identities?"

"Well...uh...?"

"It's entirely up to you my friend." Darkwing Duck said, "However, if you do tell her, then please tell her to keep it in secret and not to tell anyone about it."

"Definitely. So yeah...you're forgiven."

"Thanks a lot Green. I just wanna know one more thing." Gosalyn said before asking, "Where is your boomerang?"

"Right here."

Green then shows his electric guitar.

"But that's your electric guitar." Darkwing Duck said.

Green then suddenly spin-changed it into a boomerang and walla! Darkwing Duck's jaws drops in shock while Gosalyn is in awe.

"So it's true about Rhubella telling me about Green's electric guitar spin changing into several different objects." Gosalyn said in awe, "Amazing."

"This must be the first time in history that I could see a object spin-changing into the another object. Wow!" Darkwing Duck said happily.

"Glad you liked it." Green said as he spin changes it back to his electric guitar, "Now let's go then. The others maybe are waiting for us."

"Oh Yeah. That's true. Lets go."

"And Gosalyn, the Quiverwing Quack's costume is still on you."

"Not for long." Gosalyn said as she rushed off-screen and arrives after 3 seconds to say, "Ta Da!"

"Nice."

The three of them then exited the room to join the others.

 _2 minutes later:_

While the others are waiting for them to arrive, they suddenly saw Green coming and Plucky and Fowlmouth rushed to meet him.

"So what did you three talk about?" Plucky asked.

"Nothing." Green smiled.

"No way would I dadgum it believe that!" Fowlmouth said a bit sternly.

"Okay Okay. That was just a joke. Actually, we were talking about the sky, the clouds and its blue color setting."

"That was it?!" Both Plucky and Fowlmouth gasped in shock.

"Well he could dadgum it have talked about that in here!" Fowlmouth said, "And he's not a person to take away people and forcefully say that I'm Negaduck."

"Please Green. Tell us." Plucky pleaded as well as Fowlmouth.

"This is what we three talked about gentlemen." Green said, "No more particular information can be provided. I'm sorry fellas."

Plucky and Fowlmouth then cried like babies as they are hugging Green's leg. The others are seeing it and soon realize that Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn might have told something really important to him.

" _I think I do get the feeling that they told him something important so he's not saying it._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _I think so too._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _But what about them getting the stalked part?"_ Road Runner whom it on the signboard.

Taz made some noises.

"Ah look." Rhubella said, "Here they come."

Pretty soon, Darkwing and Gosalyn then arrived before looking at Plucky and Fowlmouth crying and begging Green.

"Poor fellas." Darkwing said, "But it's for our sake that we cannot tell those two."

"Exactly. Especially since they tend to blurt out almost everything including knowing about Green's girlfriend before." Gosalyn said.

"Ah. That's true." Vinnie said, "That's very true."

"And now they are getting double punishment." Concord said.

"And what did you talk to Green about?" Pete asked.

"Hush. They might hear us." Lola said.

"Well I guess it's better to keep quite or some junk." Shirley said as she looks at her poor boyfriend pleading Green.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Rhubella asked in excitement:

"By the way, did you know that Margot has returned?"

"Yeah but she's living in the T&H Town/City in an apartment for now because she's a bit afraid to come to Acme Acres for fear of getting spotted by her stupid ex-boyfriend, Drake." Gosalyn said, "So her parents just went there to live with her for a while. They said that they will come back here tomorrow."

"Ah. So that means that you're living alone for a while now." Wally said in which Gosalyn nodded.

"Yep."

"Darkwing. Since you live in St. Canard, did you notice any change on her that made on want to leave the place?" Lola asked.

"Ah yeah. I did." Darkwing said, "Her face and expressions did tell me that something bad happened. She admitted that she's getting homesickness and wants to return home but doing so would mean crossing paths with the super jerk ex-boyfriend. She's a good student but she usually feels a bit down and was kinda loner."

Everyone is a bit sad to hear about it.

"Well at least she found out some comfort in the T&H High School where she befriended several fellas including Green's girlfriend." Gosalyn said.

"Well that's good to hear about that at least." Babs said.

"Yeah. We've got lots of friends there also." Buster said.

"Say hi to Margot for us." Skippy said happily.

"If he see her." Furrball said.

"Ah don't worry. We will see her." Darkwing said, "And just one more thing. Gosalyn is rejoining here."

"I'm back!" Gosalyn couldn't but do a little happy introduction show off in which they all laughed a bit.

"Welcome back kiddo." Bugs smiled.

"You studied here before?" Steve asked in surprise in which everyone then soon realized while looking at him.

"Oh Yeah, I say, Oh Yeah she did but she had to go on an important mission son." Foghorn said.

"Indeed. Welcome back." Granny said.

"Ohhh. I twat I taw a new student." Tweety said.

"She's not a new student varmint!" Sam exclaimed in which everybody laughed.

"Eh...Sowwy to interrupt but we need to hewp Gween cause his weg wiww be souwed by now." Elmer said.

"He's right. Let's go help them." Hilary said.

They all nodded as they all went to help Green as well as Plucky and Fowlmouth, who are still trying to plead him so that he can tell what Darkwing and Gosalyn told him about.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 30.**

 ***Everyone is totally in awe.***

 **Bugs: Whoa! Looks like someone well known is back.**

 **Steve: I have heard of Duck Avenger but that's the first time in my life I have seen Darkwing Duck.**

 **Buster: Imagine a crossover with them.**

 **Babs *in excitement*: That would be awesome seeing them collide and being teammates.**

 **Green: True. I would rather pay for it to come and see it.**

 **Junior: Me too. It would have been an exciting movie to watch.**

 **Furrball: Yeah. Think about the action and comedy that it's gonna show.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. It's going to be crazy if we're watching TV instead.**

 **Me: Well watching on T.V means that you're watching on a censored version.**

 ***Sylvester realizes this and groans.***

 **Me: Well the next chapter of course will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Green: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	46. Part 3 Chapter 31: Confrontation

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 31.**

 ***The seven toons then arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Bugs: Eh. What's up everyone? Still wanting for the game to take place?**

 **Me *getting confused a bit*: What game?**

 ***Dinosaurs then roared on the screen.***

 **Me: Oh...that game.**

 **Sylvester: Ah. That good ol' game sure brings back the memories eh?**

 **Junior: But it seems to be awesome. It's shooting dinosaurs and rescuing people as well as dinosaurs.**

 **Steve: Oh...That game.**

 **Buster: Guess the game name people?**

 **Green: It's definitely Jurassic Park.**

 **Babs: I go for Cadecilla and Dinosaurs.**

 **Furrball: I don't know. Sorry people.**

 ***Everybody then sighed for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs: Well then docs. Zahir890 doc would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' docs and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior' And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me: That's right. Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 31!**

 **Buster: Heeeeeeeerreee's Chapter 31 people!**

 ***We all then laughed a bit as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 31: Confrontation.

Jot. Jot. Jot.

That's what Green is doing as he is jotting down so notes as Steve teaches him some new tricks on outwitting toons dogs in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats. Green is in awe as it seems like a lot of it.

" _I wonder how many tricks Steve actually use those on television._ " Green thought.

"And that's it. That's some ways on outwitting those toon dogs which will stand in your way on catching the birds." Steve said, "A lot of them looks like eh?"

"You seem to know a whole lot of them." Green said.

"It's innovation fellow. Being innovative is the key to victory over those two toons. Sometimes the toon dogs will be smart enough to avoid your traps so you gotta be innovative and make sure that they didn't see that one coming."

"Ah I see."

Silence occurred for a moment before Steve asked:

"How is your progress on the spin-changing part by the way?"

"Well..." Green groaned before saying, "Well at least I stopped spinning around and I'm spinning on one position."

"Ah that's some good start fella but I think you might need to catch up a bit because the class after the next class will require the spin-changing part."

Green gulped before breaking the fourth wall by saying:

"Bollocks."

Pretty soon, the bell rang which signals the end of the class. Steve then stretched a bit before smiling and saying:

"Well then little fella. Gotta go now. Got any problems or need some help? Come to me or Penelope's office. See ya then."

"Yeah. See ya." Green said.

Steve then left. Green then put his head down a bit before closing off his notebook and packing his things. Before leaving, he thought of calling Sarina but decided not to as he thinks that Sarina might have class at that time. He then looks at the picture of him and Sarina in which he smiled.

 _Two hours later_

 _Outside:_

The teachers and students are cheering at the ones who are playing in a friendly baseball game. The typical boys vs girls game with the score tied at 4-4. The umpire is Foghorn Leghorn. Dizzy is the pitcher while Babs is the batter. There is no one on the base but the fielders are remaining alert. Green is in the right fielder position.

"Wow docs. Now that sure is an exciting game of baseball ain't it?" Bugs asked.

"You said it." Lola said.

"Come on boys. Show the gals what you have got." Daffy cheered.

"Come on Babs! Show the boys what you have got." Rita cheered.

"Arriba! Ariba! The last innings amigos!" Speedy Gonzales said.

"Yeah and there are two outs already." Runt said.

"If she's out, then that means it will be a draw." Minerva said.

"Ohhhhhhhh. The tension." Tweety said.

"I...I...I...can't the feel the tension." Porky said in which the others sighed.

"Any predictions?" Pepe asked in his French accent.

"Out and a draw." Wile said.

" _Home Run_!" Road Runner showed it in the signboard before doing the 'Beep Beep'.

"Well it's a good game of boys and girls at least." Slappy said.

"I wonder where's Green?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"Right here at the right fielder position." Steve pointed it out.

"Looks like the game is about to go on now." Sylvester said.

"This is gonna be exciting." Sylvia said.

"I can't wait." Pete said.

Soon the last part of the game began as Dizzy stared at Babs for a while before throwing a fast ball but it got wide so Foghorn called it a ball. The next one, another fast ball but...

"Ball, I say, ball boy!" Foghorn called as he tossed it to Dizzy.

"Dizzy! Would you stop throwing balls already?!" Buster called out from the first base angrily, "Two more and she'll be getting a free pass through here."

"Sorry." Dizzy sighed.

This time, Dizzy though the ball which went through the catcher so it's a strike as Foghorn called out. Then in the next ball, Babs hit it but it landed on the foul zone so it's another strike.

Babs groaned. One more and she's out unless the ball lands on the foul zone.

"Come on Babs! You can do this!" Rhubella called out.

"I'm trying." Babs called out and decided to look at Dizzy.

Tension and silence occurred for a moment as Dizzy threw the ball but then...

SMACK!

The ball flew in the air. Not too fast but still enough to be declared as a home run.

Afterwards, the girls team jumped up happily and lifted Babs upside down while the boys groaned.

"Hooray! We did it!" Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Like great job Babs or some junk." Shirley said happily.

"Thank you all." Babs said happily.

"That was one hard smack you did in the end." Gosalyn said happily.

"Thanks."

"Cheer up boys. At least it was a tight game." Hilary called out.

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth snapped his fingers.

"Yeah but a loss is a loss." Ronald groaned.

"Curse you! I curse you Dizzy!" Plucky whined in which Dizzy sighed.

"Hey! Don't blame Dizzy just for that." Buster said before sighing, "We couldn't score enough."

"I'll go and get the ball." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

Soon the others started to w around.

"It was a good game though." Wally said.

"Yeah. We enjoyed it." Vinnie said.

"Oh Monty-sugarrrrr! We won. So you know what it means..." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everybody laughed.

"Bad luck boys. Better luck next time." Sweetie said.

"Wait till I can get to say that 'Bad luck girls. Better luck next time.'" Sneezer said.

"We'll see about that."

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo danced around.

" _Now what's that all about_?" Calamity showed it in his signboard.

" _Beats me_." Little Beeper showed it in his signboard.

"Say. Where's Dave Green by the way?" A female toon asked.

"Well he's..." Furrball is about to say something when suddenly...

"WTH?! What's the old nasty fool doing here?!"

"Shut it kid! Don't you have manners?!"

Everybody gasped in SHELL-SHOCKED as they soon realized who the thundering voices could be.

"Oh No! You gotta be kidding me right?" A human toon gasped.

"Well I wish it was." Lola said.

"Shoot! This is not good then!" A toon said.

"Furrball. You were going to say that he was collecting the ball right?" Buster asked in which Furrball nodded.

"That it means that he might have ran into him!" Skippy gasped.

"True and my veins are telling me that something bad is about to happen." Shirley said.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Bugs asked angrily, "Let's go find him!"

They all nodded as the they ran straight to the direction where the ball flew.

Once they arrived at the destination, they could see Green confronting someone, immediately recognising someone and gasped.

You can guess who it can be...?

That's right.

"WALTER WOLF?!" Everybody gasped in shock.

"Grandpa?!" Wally asked in shock before looking at Rhubella, who also gulped. She is in for a big trouble.

"That's right! Walter Wolf appears again and I won't be stopped this time." Walter Wolf said before he laughed.

"You sure have got guts for someone who won't stop insulting great animators and directors and that whom I blasted you away and heard that you got beaten up and got fined twice." Wile growled a bit.

" _Go away! Acme Loo doesn't need you!_ " Calamity, making an angry expressions, shows it on the signboard.

But Walter ignored him when Bugs stepped and asked angrily:

"Alright wolf. What in the darn hill do you want this time?!"

"First: I've been looking for a job so I wanna apply here." Walter said, "And second *points at Green* deal with this kid!"

"You think we're gonna give a job to someone who doesn't even damn about his own son, his wife and your very own grandson, acts like a total jerk even off the camera, backstabs the legend Chuck Jones and recently Hanna-Barbers and screaming it to a child?!" Lola asked angrily, "What's next? Japanese animated characters? Oh I'm sorry but they are gonna whoop your sorry butt if they hear any one of your insults against them."

"Grr...why you..."

"As for Green, I give him the permission to make fun of you whenever he likes. He knows what you did in both here and the T&H Town/City." Bugs said as he munches his carrot.

"WHAT?!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the worst grandpa toon in the whole world, Walter Wolf!" Green said while recording what's going on in which Walter, thanks to his ignorance, didn't notice it, "Grandpas are supposed to be kind and caring but he's the opposite."

"You better shut your mouth kid..."

"He won't and we won't also." Vinnie said as he stepped up, "We, the students, have enough of being silent like we were when you first arrived. No more because let's face it, what Green is saying it's true."

"Yes and despite what happened last time, you still have showed up as if there are issues to be dealt with." Buster said in a bit of anger.

"Yeah and you SUCK!" Max called out in which Walter gasped while the others nodded at him and smiled.

"And you're one meanie wolfie." Elmyra said in which everybody nodded.

"And I feel like shutting your mouth!" Mary said angrily.

"King of Controversies." Pete said in which everyone nodded while Walter gasped.

"You can say that again my boy!" Foghorn said.

"Grr...You all are the..." Walter is about to say something but then...

"Walter. We have to talk." A voice said.

Walter then looked around the direction of the voice and saw Skippy, Slappy, Minerva, Rita and Runt.

"What's going on?" Gosalyn asked in confusion, "Why is he so hostile?"

"I can tell." A female human toon said slowly as she whispered to Gosalyn all she wants to know.

Silence occurred for a moment before Walter growled and asked:

"What do you five want?!"

"Why did you insult Hanna and Babera? And why even front of the kid?" Slappy asked.

"They had nothing to do with you even though our company brought them." Runt said.

"Yeah and why did you insult them and shouted on that to a kid?!" Rita said angrily, "That's the most awful thing I had ever heard."

"True. Who knows what has happened to the child now." Minerva said.

"I'm a wolf! Sue me!" Walter said in which everybody gasped in shock.

"Walter, I'm warning you. Drop those fascists ideas of yours and let us work together." Slappy said.

"Never! You will never change me!"

"I hope the Warner Siblings and the Warner Brothers Studio hears that and kicks you out!" Skippy said angrily.

"Yeah. You are nearly destroying your reputation and Animaniacs' reputation." Daffy said before mocking, "Oh I'm sorry but your reputation is already ruined."

Everyone chuckled a bit while Walter shouted:

"You are all gonna pay for that! *Looks at Green recording something* What are you doing on your phone?!"

"Recording what's happening right now." Green said in which Walter gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah Green. Keep recording so that we can kick his sorry butt and upload it for the whole world to hear!" Babs called out.

"Smart move." Sylvester called out.

"Give me the phone now!" Walter shouted as he tried to grab the mobile phone but failed as Green managed to dodge all of them whole keeping his mobile phone in which they cheered.

But then... Walter noticed two toons and stopped.

That's right...I'm talking about Wally and Rhubella.

" _Uh...Oh_." The others thought and gulped.

"Well Well. If it isn't my disgraceful grandson sinking to an all new low by dating the BIGGEST TRAITOR IN THE PERFECTO PREPS HISTORY!" Walter said aloud in which everybody gasped.

"Grandpa. If you could let me explain..." Wally tried to say something but Walter interrupted.

"Screw your explanations! You are already disowned and booted out! And call me great grandfather, little fool!"

Everybody gasped.

"You have gone too far mister!" Furrball said but Walter ignored him and continued to rant.

"So then Miss Traitor! Why, out of all things, did you deserted Perfecto Preps despite you being there on the television all of the time huh?! Eh?! Care to explain?!" Walter asked angrily.

"Hey listen! Roderick actually never cared for me just like Drake to Margot! I was sick and tired of him as days passed by. At least he treated us better even when he was working with us as a slave!" Rhubella countered angrily, "He's remarkable since he remained firm on his roots despite others treating him like pure crap."

But then Walter made a mockery of it in which everyone is in shock:

"Ohhh. Love problems! Please let's go out there! Please buy me this! Please buy me that! Let's kiss and make up! Oooooooohhh! You're so hot!" Walter mocked Rhubella by saying it like a female toon fella which shocked everyone before saying it angrily, "Well you could have waited for him to accomplish his objective and then go out with him! That's common sense Mrs. Rat Traitor! Leaving him because of some stupid love problems? That's one of the most stupidest reason ever! And because of you we lost that Acme Bowl game thanks to you!"

"He treated me like he doesn't like me ever since that day we suffered out first defeat against them in the Acme Bowl!" Rhubella said a bit angrily, "Always thinking about those silly bets and them trying to defeat Acme Loo and he started to care for me less and less. Same goes to Drake to Margot, especially what happened during the park incident before Ronald and Hilary intervened!"

"Oh shut it will ya?! Because of your traitorous actions. Perfecto Prep lost the top female idol! Thanks you once again traitor!"

Rhubella just simply gasped.

"Grandpa! Please stop!" Wally pleaded.

"Shut it! I've enough of you! Be gone!" Walter screamed in which everybody gasped.

After a while, Dizzy said angrily:

"Me hate your attitude!"

Taz made some angry growling noises.

"You are just dadgum it crazy!" Fowlmouth said.

"True. You make me wanna blow your skulls off varmint!" Sam said.

"You stink worse than me." Pepe said in his French accent in everybody nodded.

"True. He thinks. Ugggh!" Fifi said in her French accent.

" _With that attitude of yours, good luck trying to find a job._ " Road Runner showed it in the signboard.

" _Cause as Bugs and Lola said, you will never ever get to find a job in here._ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard.

"Well screw that then. Why would I even be looking for a job in one of the worst schools ever that shames the toonity?!" Walter shouted in which everybody gasped, "And besides I thought I could convince that kid, since I heard a lot about him, to come to Perfecto Prep but its now ruined thanks to his foul greeting!"

It was then Green's reply will somewhat trigger Walter's mind.

"Not In a billion years I would go to that CHEATING LOSER PREP ever!" Green said.

"What did you just say?" Walter asked angrily.

"Cheating Loser Prep! That name sure suits your daddy bills as well as the school's doings."

Walter soon got furious and screamed:

"HOW DARE YOU CALLED OUR SCHOOL BY THAT NAME?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH?!"

"Let's face it! It's a perfect alternative name of that school." Hampton said in which Walter gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"Tr...Tr...Tr...True. That school always ch...ch...ch...cheats." Porky Pig said..

"Yeah and they still lost or some junk!" Shirley said.

"Yeah. We heard a lot from what Wally told us. His uncle paying the bullies just to bully Wally?" Plucky asked before saying, "Now that's an all time low and pure sick!"

"You don't give a damn about others cause you suck, oldie!" A toon shouted.

"Oldie! Oldie!" Other toons and human toons chanted.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE ALL OF YOU!" Walter screamed.

"Eh oldie. As long as you call our school 'the shame of toonity', we'll call your school 'the school that always cheats and loses.'." Bugs said as he munched his carrot, "In short, like what Green said, Cheating Losers Prep."

"Oh Yeah!" The students, teachers and staff cheered while Walter growled angrily.

"There is no school that is perfect in the world than Perfecto Prep! And it's not Cheating Loser Preps alright?!" Walter asked angrily.

"Yadda Yadda Yadda. I'm already allergic to you cause I'm gonna..." Sneezer said as he's about to sneeze, "AH-HA-HA CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sneezer directly aimed the sneeze at Walter in which the others cheered as Walter just got thrown out. After a few seconds, Sneezer said:

"Bless me. At least it was a good sneeze aimed at him." Sneezer smiled.

"Good job Sneezy." A female toon said in which everybody nodded.

But soon, Walter came back.

"Oh Really?!" Sweetie groaned just like everyone else.

"I'm...I'm not going to get thrown out from here this time!" Walter proclaimed, "In fact, I'll stay here as long as I like and will demoralise you all!"

"Never!" The others nodded.

" _Did his brain just got frozen that he doesn't notice that I'm still recording on my mobile phone?_ " Green thought as he continues to record.

"It wooks wike he's pwobabwy in a dawk pwace on his own." Elmer said.

"Most certainly." Bugs said before munching his carrot and said, "I'm pretty sure if Mel Blanc was alive for a few years, he would be utterly disgusted and might refuse to voice you Walter..."

"Mel Blanc...A Man of Thousand Voices?" Walter asked in which Bugs nodded before he is going to say something that will shock everyone again, "More like A Man of Thousands and Thousands of Stupid and Lazy voices!"

Everybody gasped in total shock as Walter continues to rant:

"A Man of Thousand Voices?! HA! How is that possible? Maybe he has done some magic on his throat so that he can voice so many babies and others! He's a fraud, cheat and a complete loser. I'm so glad that before Animaniacs arrived, he..."

And so Walter continues to rant and rant and say bad stuffs about Mel Blanc. Everyone is in total shock and anger and it seems that Walter has gone too far.

Walter continues to rant about Mel Blanc until he had found out that he was saying most of the lines in Green's face!

Walter gasped and covered his mouth before seeing the others not in an angry version, but IN A RAGE MODE. Walter gulps as he realizes that he has done the most biggest mistake in his life eh?

"Uh...Oh." Walter gulped as he could see tons of angry students, teachers and staffs staring at him.

Green is SHELL-SHOCKED upon what Walter said before angrily spin-changing his electric guitar into a hammer.

"You...You Two Timing Old Insulting Ba*****d!" Green meowed angrily before smashing Walter's two feet with the hammer.

Walter leaped in pain as he howled before saying angrily:

"Why I outta..."

"You deserved it!" Bugs said and boy he's pissed.

Walter then looks at everyone and gulps as they all approach him angrily. And rightfully so, since Mel has voiced most of the Looney Tune teachers so it's easy to understand.

"You've have gone too far!" Buster said aloud.

"Yeah. How dare you insulted Mel Blanc and saying that right in front of Green's face?!" Babs asked angrily.

"You...You're the worst toon anyone could have met!" Plucky said angrily.

"Like I can't believe what you said to the legendary voice actor or some junk." Shirley said.

"Dadgum it! You are the worst!" Fowlmouth growled angrily.

"And how could you say that in front of Green's face?!" Hampton asked.

"He, like us, is working on becoming a toon star and you might have destroyed him!" Fifi said angrily in her French accent, "You stink!"

"Wait till the Warner Siblings hear about this!" Skippy said angrily.

"As well as his friends and fans on the T&H Town/City." Vinnie said before saying angrily, "I'm sure that they will have a piece of you like we will do right now when that news of the incident spreads like wildfire!"

"After what and whom do you just said to, I don't think you deserve any respect from anyone anymore!" Mary said angrily as she hardens her knuckles.

"Me says tornado time for you!" Dizzy growled angrily.

"You're gonna pay and that's all that matters!" Max said angrily.

"You meaning wolfie. You insulted to a poor kitty-witty." Elmyra said.

"Ugh...you have no respect for others in that sense right? Well you won't be getting it back any!" Concord said angrily.

"You just sold yourself!" Gosalyn said angrily, "I now know all about you!"

" _That's the second time you did this!_ " Calamity showed it in the signboard.

" _And unlike last time, we won't be silent this time!_ " Little Beeper showed it in the signboard.

"How could you insult Mel Blanc, the legendary voice actor?!" Sweetie said angrily.

"Yes and even right in front of Green?!" Sneezer said angrily.

"You're gonna feel the wrath right now!" Ronald said angrily.

"My mom always tells me to respect elders. Well now you are the only exception to this for what you just did and said!" Hilary growls as she crackens her knuckles.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Payback time!" Gogo declares.

"Down with Walter!" A toon said angrily.

"I hope that you get kicked out from your job!" A human toon said angrily.

"You are a horrible, mean wolf toon!" A female toon said angrily.

"Think that insulting everyone makes you strong eh?" A female human toon asked before saying angrily, "It's time to smash your brain! And I hope that his girlfriend can kick your sorry butt!"

"You think we will back off just because you're the eldest?" Rhubella asked angrily before saying, "You insulted my love life and then to the legendary voice actor in front of Green so it's payback time!"

"You...You!" Furrball meowed as he showed his sharp claws and his very rare rage face, "How dare you insulted Mel Blanc to my best childhood buddy for life?! It's payback time!"

Walter gulped and sweated a lot as they all approached him closely, ready to give him a trashing any moment now. Walter then turned to his grandson and asked pleading:

"Wally...?"

"You disappoint me grandpa..." Wally muttered as he went off to approach Green and comfort him.

True off, Green got shaken up as to what Walter ranted on his face. He's kinda like mentally scarred. Penelope is comforting him.

"It's okay. I'm here." Penelope said in her French accent as she hugs him before asking angrily to Walter, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Yeah! How could you insult someone again with this time being in Green's face?!" Lola asked angrily.

"Walter Wolf. What you did is just gonna cost you big time!" Rita said angrily.

"And some thrashing from us." Runt said.

"I'm gonna make sure your face gets bruised up badly!" Minerva said angrily.

"I just can't believe your attitude Walter. You're also destroying our reputation!" Slappy said angrily.

"Why I'm gonna fill you with bullets varmint!" Sam said angrily as he takes out his pistols.

"Same hewe." Elmer said as he takes out his shoutgun.

"You are more dethpicable then Bugs alright!" Daffy said angrily.

"You can't get away for what you just did now!" Sylvester said as he shows his claws.

"I won't even wanna see your face now Walter!" Sylvia said angrily.

"It's time, I say, it's time to roast ya KFC style my boy!" Foghorn said.

"I really wanna thrash you right now!" Pete said angrily as he carries himself a broom stick.

"Ohhhhhhh. I twat I thou a very big bad wolf!" Tweety said.

Taz made some angry noises.

"You are very selfish! Look what you did to poor Green!" Granny said angrily.

"Ah! You are going to regret this!" Pepe said in his French accent.

"Time to make you pay for what you did just now!" Speedy Gonzales said angrily in his Mexican accent.

"Th...Th...This is going to spread like wildfire!" Porky said.

"Exactly. From Warner Brothers Studio to the Awesome Club to his girlfriend. Everyone's gonna know what Walter did just now and even if it doesn't, we can always tell them." Bugs said as he munches his carrots, "So you will have nowhere to run and know that you will never ever get a job here... Isn't it Wile?"

"Exactly. You will never ever get a job with us because you keep on insulting others especially legends and you were never cooperative!" Wile said angrily, "So it looks we are going to beat you up first before sending you off to a faraway land!"

And so they are about to do so when suddenly...

"Wile. Let me take care of him!" A voice said as he approaches.

"Steve." Wile said, recognizing that voice and stepped aside.

" _Good idea. Green is Steve's student so he should be the one to confront him._ " Calamity showed it on his signboard.

"Good luck Stevie." Bugs said and winked, "Make him pay for insulting a legendary voice actor right in your student's face."

Steve nodded as he approaches to confront Walter. Silence occurred for a moment before Walter asked meekly:

"A...A...Are you Steve that I heard about?"

"Yes. I am." Steve said.

"Well it's nice to see..."

All off a sudden, Steve grabbed Walter's neck and squeezed him hard in which Walter's eyes are about to pop up. Steve then angrily said:

"Listen up, you racist wolf! You first insulted Chuck Jones in which I read about it. Then you insulted Hanna and Barbera in front and to a child. And now you came here again to insult Mel Blanc in front and to my student. My student?! *Points to Green in which he is still comforted by Penelope and Furrball.* Care to explain me that?! HUH?!"

From the looks of it, it seems that Walter looks like a tiny wolf mouse now in the face off to Steve's angry eyes. Everyone is smiling at Steve.

"Spare me?" Walter asked meekly, "I'm sorry."

"Spare you?!" Steve said before meowing angrily, "I'm gonna skin you alive! Like this!"

And so Steve grabbed Walter and pressed his body hard. As he is doing so, many cracks can be heard and Walter is screaming in pain but they ignored it cause Walter himself was the one who ignition it the first place. After a while, he made Walter into a basketball! Everyone is in awe.

"Now then. Who wants to play some basketball?" Steve asked as he circles the ball with his finger.

"Did anyone say...basketball?" Lola asked in excitement as she spin changes into her Tune Squad outfit in which some guys whistled though.

"Yeah. Some basketball. Time to relive the good ol' days when we faced against the Monstars eh?"

"Yeah!" Every teachers cheered, even the students.

"That's a stupendous idea pal." Sylvester said.

"I agree. The students can also witness the good match that they so wanted to see only for the cruel fate to befall on them." Steve said.

"May not be against the Monstars but we will take it." Buster smiled.

"It will still be exciting." Babs said happily before asking, "Right Green?"

"I guess..." Green said in a bit of upset tone.

This made everyone feel sad for him and glared at Walter who is crying in pain.

"Let's head off to the basketball court then." Bugs said, "Follow me."

And so everyone roared in cheers as they all started running to the basketball court except Penelope. Wally, Green and Furrball.

"Hey Green. Are you okay?" Penelope asked in her French accent.

"I guess..." Green said feeling a bit down.

"Green. I'm very sorry that my grandfather had to say all those things right in front of your face." Wally apologized, "Your mentor has already made him into a basketball so come on and enjoy the match. I'm sure it will cheer you up."

"I think so...Yeah. Let's go."

"Amazing. Let me get it through you then." Furrball said as he carries Green to the basketball court with Penelope and Wally smiling and following.

 _Basketball court:_

Inside the basketball court, everyone is cheering inside the court. It consists of two teams. One is: Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Porky and Elmer. Another team consists of: Wile, Sam, Sylvester, Steve and Foghorn. The others are cheering on the crowd's seat.

"Boy. This is gonna be fun." Buster said.

"Hey Green pal. Are you alright buddy?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah. Better." Green smiled in which everybody smiled at him.

"Good. Cause that dadgum it old man is so gonna pay for what he did to you." Fowlmouth said.

"Thanks."

While the players are getting ready for the match to start, Walter is screaming in pain:

"NO! Please! Ow! I promise I won't do it ever again!"

"You got what's coming." Wile said, "I could have done that to you again if it wasn't for me blasting you out to send you out."

Soon Gogo, who is the referee, came with the ball in his hand before saying something and finally this:

"Let the match begin. Chuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo said as he threw threw the basketball up which signals the start of the basketball match.

"Here we go!" Rita said as everybody cheered.

The captains then jumped up in order to get the basketball first.

Bugs got it first and it went to Lola, who slam dunked in which everybody cheered but let Walter groaning in pain. Soon, Wile passes to Foghorn, who passes it to Sam as Sam soon passes it to Steve. Steve really caught everyone by surprise by scoring a 3 point basket in which Wile's team cheered.

"Nice shot buddy." Sylvester said happily.

"Thanks." Steve said.

And soon the game went on. Even though Bugs' team is leading, Wile's team seems to be catching them up quickly, thanks to Steve's 100% 3 point basket shots in which everyone is in total awe and poor Walter is screaming and screeching in pain. At the end of the 1st half though:

 _Team Bugs: 21_

 _Team Wile: 29_

Everyone is in total awe upon seeing that scoreboard.

Bugs' team is having a bit of chat and discussion.

"Did you see that?! Who is he anyway?" Daffy asked in a bit of shock.

"S...S...S...Steve of course." Porky said.

"Wike how did he do that? He must be vewy good at wong wange shots." Elmer said.

"Yeah. He must be good at scoring 3 points." Lola said, "He could have been in the Tune Squad."

"I agree but now we must focus docs." Bugs said, "We need some catching up to do."

Everyone nodded as both teams got into their respective positions for the second quarter. Gogo then blew the whistle and threw the ball up which signals the start of the 2nd quarter.

This time it's Wile team that got the ball and it went to Sylvester, who immediately passes it to Steve. Steve then does another 3 point basket in which everybody cheered. Despite that sudden start, Bugs' team manages to crawl back with even Lola, Porky and Elmer managing to steal the ball from Wile's teammates though Daffy tried to score a 3 point basket and failed. The crowd is loving it but I think you know what's happening to Walter. Despite the fight back, Wile's team is able to maintain a good position and at the end of the second quarter, which also signals half time. The scoreboard reads:

 _Team Bugs: 45_

 _Team Wile: 50_

The crowd is enjoying the match so far.

"Wow! This is going great." Buster said.

"Yeah. Plus I didn't know that Steve can be very good at basketball." Babs said in awe.

"It looks like scoring 3 points is his speciality." Rhubella said.

"I was also thinking of that as well." Wally said.

"Wow Green. You sure have one hell of a mentor." Ronald said.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Maybe Daffy could have been in Wile's team instead." Plucky groaned.

"Like don't worry Plucky. They are fighting back or some junk." Shirley said.

"True. They trailed by 8 points in the first quarter and now by 5 in the second quarter." Hilary said.

"It's just a friendly game after all." Gosalyn said.

"Ah indeed but we are still loving it." Vinnie said.

"Indeed." Concord said.

"Dadgum it Foghorn. Please win." Fowlmouth said.

"Something tells me about a turnaround incoming." Fifi said in her French accent.

"You think so?" Hampton asked in which Fifi nodded.

"I wonder what's gonna happen in the second half." Sweetie said.

"Beats me." Sneezer said.

"Oi you two. What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Why of course. Hugging Maxi." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"SHOOOOOOTTT MEEEEE PLEASEEEEE!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Yep. They sure make a lovely couple." Skippy chuckled a bit.

" _Anyway. I can't wait for the third quarter to start."_ Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _What do you think Furrball?_ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"I hope our team wins." Furrball said in which Calamity nodded as they looked at the scoreboard.

Soon, the two teams then soon arrived arrived for the second half. The crowd cheered. Walter's pleading of letting him go has fallen in deaf ears once again. After a while, Gogo then blew the whistle and threw the ball up which signals the start of the 3rd quarter.

Bugs' team made a stunning fight back as they scored more than Wile's team and even Steve's 3 point shot was blocked by the team up of Lola and Bugs in which the crowd are in total awe. Despite that, the ball has been switching hands for a couple of times and that Wile's team is somehow able to hold the lead. By the time Gogo blew the whistle which signals the end of the third quarter, The scoreboard reads:

 _Team Bugs: 57_

 _Team Wile: 60_

Everyone is in awe as they all brace for the fourth and final quarter.

Meanwhile, Wile's team is having a bit of chat and discussion.

"Sufferin' Succotash! We are slipping away!" Sylvester said and gulped a bit.

"The game is not over yet. The last quarter is the only one left." Steve said.

"True but I think, I say, I think we might have lost the momentum here." Foghorn said.

"Those rabbits! Wait till I swoop them up and blast then varmint!" Sam growled a bit.

"This game ain't finished yet. Come on guys, we can do this!" Wile said, "Let's finish the game!"

"YEAH!" His teammates cheered.

Soon, both teams got into their respective positions for the fourth and last quarter. Gogo then blew the whistle and threw the ball up which signals the start of the last quarter in which everybody cheered loudly because of it.

The game soon became intense as they repetitively scored in order to gain the lead. There is a lot of steal, dunks and 3 shot baskets. Everyone is getting jubilant and excited. There are even some fouls on the way. Within a few seconds, Bugs' team needs to score 2 points for victory but the ball goes to Wile's team.

But then just when Wile is about to pass it to Sam when suddenly, Bugs intercepted the ball and took it away. It looks like it finally had its moment.

But then wait, Wile's team won't give up easily as Wile and Foghorn tried to block Bugs but he went pass them. Sam is utterly helpless against him as Bugs used him to jump over his face and do a memorable dunk like Micheal Jordan did within a few seconds against the Monstars on Space Jam in which everyone is in awe.

However, Sylvester and Steve rushed and grabbed Bugs on the lower body to prevent him from scoring the winning dunk. Unfortunately for them, all they could do is to watch in horror as Bugs extended his arms so that he can finally score the winning dunk. Wile's team are in shock, Bugs' team is celebrating, the crowds are thrilled and cheered as poor Walter is struggling after heaps and heaps of dunks and shots. Then the whistle blew to signal the end of the game. The scoreboard reads:

 _Team Bugs: 81_

 _Team Wile: 80_

The crowd roared and clapped.

"This sure was a really good game that we had witness." Runt said.

"Yeah. Poor Wile though." Rita said.

"Well they were leading well but I think the 3rd quarter changed everything." Minerva said.

"It is. Poor Wile though." Slappy said.

"Ah. Bad luck. I thought Wile's team was going to win." Penelope said in her French accent.

"3rd quarter changed everything." Sylvia said.

"This is basketball. Anything can happen." Pete said.

"Oooohhh. I twat I thou two putty tats." Tweety said.

"But still that dunk made by Micheal Jordan will definitely talk about that for years to come and Bugs had lived up to it." Granny smiled.

"Ah. How sad this had to occur." Pepe said in his French accent.

Soon Bugs' team and Wile's team shook hands in which everybody cheered. The respective positions from both sides shook hands. After that, Bugs said to Steve:

"You were really incredible here Stevie with those three point baskets of yours. You could have been in our team and face those Monstars."

"And get myself squashed by them? No thanks." Steve joked in which they all laughed a bit, "But yeah. It would have great."

"In...In...In...Indeed." Porky said.

"But now, I say, now the really problem is what shall we do next with the bad mouthed wolf?" Foghorn said, "I mean he's got beaten up with all the dunks and shots we did."

"What else varmint?! Blast him to smitherins!" Sam said.

"Gogo. Can you bring the baww back?" Elmer asked.

Gogo nodded and gave the ball to them. Walter looks like is groaning in pain.

"Yep. Looks like he got knocked out. Serves him right." Daffy said.

"I agree. He deserved it." Wile said.

"I can't seem to think of any ideas." Lola said.

"What about you Steve buddy?" Sylvester asked.

Steve looked at the ball before grinning and said:

"I think I've got an idea."

 _Outside:_

"Noooooooooooooo! Please!" Walter cried out as he is getting mashed into a ball, "Don't do this!"

"After what you did and said to my student?" Steve asked angrily before saying, "Not a chance!"

"Wally! Help me!"

But Wally remained silent and didn't do much but only said:

"I'm sorry grandpa. I can't do much for you now after what did and said. The only thing I can do now is hire a lawyer that is known to us. That can do good eh?"

"You...You... You little..." Walter is about to say something.

But Walter couldn't say anything anymore as Steve finally turned him into an American Football in which everybody cheered.

"That was some creativity." Gosalyn smiled.

"Yeah. Glad I could get to take part of it." Sylvester said.

"Good work Steve." The others said happily.

Pretty soon, afterwards, Steve then put and hold the football. He then looked at everyone and then asked:

"Alright then! Who wants to kick the footb...alllllllllll!? Whoa!"

Steve then notices someone running towards kicking the football. His reaction is amazing as he pulls out the football at the very last moment as the shooter is about to shoot the ball but he completely misses it and he is sent flying to the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!" The shooter screamed as he land on his back while Steve goes and checks him when he discovered...

"Really? Daffy?" Steve's haunting as his memories come back to him again.

"Well I thought of doing so, so yeah!" Daffy couldn't help but chuckled a bit as well as some others...

"Okay. Who's next then? Wally? Wanna give it a try?" Steve asked.

"Nah. I pass." Wally asked, "He is my grandfather and I really don't wanna hurt him despite what he did and said so you know..."

"Ah I see. Understandable."

Taz made some growling noises.

"But then whom are you going to call?" Hilary asked.

Steve then looked around and saw Green. After a while, Steve called up:

"Hey Green! Maybe you can give it a try."

"Me?" Green asked.

"I guess it will be better for you to do it." Ronald said, "After all, he was the one who insulted Mel Blanc in front of your face, shocking you and others."

"Now it's payback time." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Go Green Go!" Fifi said happily in her French accent in which everyone followed suit.

"I guess I will take the offer then." Green said in which everybody cheered.

"Cool. Now then, run and kick the ball. Before that..." Steve said before looking at Walter and said, "Good Luck in jail Walter!"

"WHAT?!" Walter gasped in shock as he could see that Green is running towards him, "Oh No!"

Green is nearly there and pretty soon...

BANG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Walter screamed as he flies away to the sky.

And soon as Walter is gone, Green looks at the direction of Walter being flew away. After a while, Steve then asked:

"You're feeling any better?" Steve asked.

"I guess yes. Thanks Professor Steve." Green said.

"Ah. No problem fella."

As they looked at the direction of where Walter got kicked out, several students and teachers approached them.

"That's a good kick Green." Buster said.

"Yep. Hopefully, he doesn't come here from now on forever and ever." Babs said.

"Agreed. I would have cracked his skull though." Gosalyn said.

"I was about to dadgum it say it too." Fowlmouth said happily but she ignores him in which he groans.

"That old jerk. Why does he even exist?!" Plucky asked scornfully.

"Well...to be our enemies of course." Skippy said, "But you are right. He has gone way too far indeed."

"Me despise him!" Dizzy said.

"I think we all do after what he did to Green." Mary said.

"Like very true or some junk." Shirley said.

"Ooooooohh. I could have hugged the wolfie." Elmyra said in which everybody realized.

"Oh. I would have loved to hear the screams of him." Concord chuckled.

"Me too. We'll all be happy as to what was coming to him." Vinnie said.

"Well at least, nothing seriously happened to us today." Hampton said.

"It's all going to change though." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Like what? Bringing him here again?" Max chuckled in which everyone glared at him and Elmyra 'hugging' Max, "AIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody laughed.

"Anyway. What about our baseball game?" Sweetie asked which got everyone's attention.

"It's finished you know." Sneezer asked.

"We won." Hilary said before asking, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh..." Sweetie realized and sighed.

"What Walter said and what did he did took a toll on our mood." Ronald said.

"Well at least we all got to see a basketball match." Wally said.

"And also good to see Walter getting kicked all around." Rhuballa said in which Wally chuckled as well.

"So that means problem solved?" Furrball asked.

"Yep." Buster said.

"Let us hope that this will never ever happen again." Babs asked .

Everybody nodded, especially the teachers, as they put the baseball equipments before getting inside the school. The teachers are still outside though.

"You seem to be very upset Bugs." Lola said.

"Of course Lola! I just couldn't believe it!" Bugs said in shock before asking, "How could I let him enter twice?"

"It's ain't your fault. No one saw coming varmint." Sam said.

"Yeah but I think this calls for security measurements so that no people or toons like him can enter or cause a ruckus." Sylvia said.

"That's a great idea!" Sylvester sahd.

"Eureka!" Elmer said happily.

"Better now than later." Daffy said.

" _Something needs to be done about that bad mouthed wolf_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"Indeed." Pete said.

"I should apologize to Green for not doing anything to stop his insults." Slappy sighed.

"It's not your fault." Minerva said,

"No one saw that coming, not even us." Rita said.

"But we must do something about him." Runt said, "Shall we call the Warner Siblings or talking to the Warner Brothers Studio?"

"I prefer the later one." Granny said.

"Me...Me...Me...Me too." Porky Pig said.

"That amigo have no shame ain't it?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"No shame indeed." Tweety said.

"True and just like last time, I'm gonna go straight forward by making sure that..." Wile is about to say but then Steve put his hand on his shoulder.

"No. This time. Let me do it." Steve said, "He shouted in front of my student so it's my responsibility to tell what he has done."

Everyone thought for a moment before Bugs nodded and Penelope saying:

"Well then. Good luck cause we are all counting on you." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Yes. He needs your help now." Pepe said in his French accent.

Taz made some noise.

"Fair enough. Make sure Walter really gets what he deserves." Wile said.

"Good luck then Steve." Bugs said.

"Thanks." Steve said.

 _2 days later:_

Furrball is walking around the locker room and then sees Green laughing at the newspaper.

"What's so funny?" Furrball asked.

"You gotta read this." Green laughed a bit as he hands over the newspaper to him.

Furrball then reads:

 **WALTER WOLF SEND TO JAIL!**

 _ **Third time accused for insulting a legend. Gets beaten up badly by some furious fans about being found out about what he did and whom he screamed too. Gets fined $50 000 for its crime. Growing calls for him to be banned from entering this place.**_

 _It seems that Walter Wolf won't stop talking trash but it looks like things have finally caught up with him after he has landed in jail and got slapped $50k for its crimes after Steve told the public and the world about what he did which enraged the fans. The length of the sentence is not known though._

 _2 days ago, Steve, a Looney Tune character, appeared in the T &H News Centre to talk about the latest incident that took place in Acme Looniversity. Calamity Coyote, a Tiny Toon character, was also with him carrying the Acne Truth Device. Steve then described the incident as to what had happened before the worst part came in which Steve said:_

 _"This wolf, who I think is considered as a maniac, snapped and insulted Mel Blanc. And what's worse is that he insulted right in front of Green's face!_ "

 _He then told about what they did when they got all enraged by his comments. By the time he finished, the green light occurred which means that all that he told to us was true._

 _And many people were watching it, according to the media organisation._

 _Realizing that everyone soon will be wanting for his head, Walter tried to escape but found himself surrounded by many group of angry fans, fans of the Awesome Club and many others, who thrashed him and booted him to the police force._

 _The court occurred next day and despite the best effort of Walter's lawyer, which includes Walter's lawyer accusing The Acme Looniversity for causing body harm and that his freedom of speech has been violated, it all cane to nought. For that bodily harm, the judge told Walter that he deserved it after years of promoting hate speech all around and that he also began to talk crap about the legends. As for the freedom of speech, the judge said this:_

 _"While it's true that your freedom of speech is violated, you did it upon yourself cause you use that law to abuse others, insult them and legends and make yourself feel superior to others."_

 _The judge then sentenced him to prison and slap of $50k. He still hadn't given the other fines he got slapped with due to the previous two crimes he committed._

 _As soon as the judgement was delivered, Walter is escorted to the jail centre. Meanwhile, people and toons staged a sit down, demanding that he be kicked out and never be allowed to enter the Toons and Humans Town/City ever again._

 _"This guys doesn't respect anyone. We don't need him here." A man from the crowd said._

 _"Send him to the wolf pack he so proudly talks about!" A woman from the crowd chanted._

 _Even the wolf toons are angry at Walter._

 _"We don't need him. He's giving us a bad name." A wolf toon from the crowd said._

 _"He will definitely insult us, the Japanese animated characters, next if they don't something." A Japanese animated character from the crowd said._

 _During the protest, both the T &H Town/City and Acme government called on the Acme Looniversity Principal, Bugs Bunny, to ensure its security measure. Bugs replied:_

 _"Don't worry about that docs. We are already doing it. We'll make sure that guys like him (Walter Wolf) will never step foot here again as well as the incident that took place in our school beforehand."_

 _Mel Blanc, known as the Man of Thousand Voices, is one of those beloved figures the toons adore. According to the T &H Town/City laws, there can be a debate about him but saying anything offensive that will hurt the toons, Mel's family as well as the others will immediately be sentenced to jail and fines ranging from $30k-$90k._

 _Looks like Walter hasn't read that law and he has now suffered a heavy price for insulting almost every time. This is third offence which made him land in jail automatically._

Furrball then also laughed a bit before saying:

"I'm glad he really got caught this time as to what was coming." Furrball smiled, "Looks like Steve did a good job."

"Yeah. Glad to have him as my mentor." Green smiled as he looks at the paper.

"Hey you two. What's the news?" A voice called which is none other than Buster.

Green then handed the paper to Buster and in no more than 10 minutes, it spread around the school in which everyone is in awe. When the teachers heard this, Bugs, Lola, Wile, Taz and Sylvester gave playful slaps on Steve's back for a job well done :).

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 31.**

 ***The seven toons looked a bit scornful.***

 **Bugs: You know automatically that it means war when Walter comes in and tramples the school area.**

 **Steve: Hope he never comes back.**

 **Sylvester: I think he might come back.**

 **Babs: True. Without him or some others villains like him, the story would be pretty static at best.**

 **Buster: Fair point though.**

 **Junior: Looks interesting to see what will happen next.**

 **Furrball: Any ideas Green?**

 **Green: Not me. Ask the author**

 **Me: Well we'll see what happens when the next chapter comes up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Sykvestr: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	47. Part 3 Chapter 32: Spin Changing

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. Here's Chapter 32!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Eh. What's up doc?**

 **Me: Nothing much.**

 **Buster: Very Well then. Knock Knock.**

 **Me: Who's there?**

 **Babs: It's the bunnies.**

 **Me: Bunnies who?**

 **Both of them; Bunnies from the South Pole!**

 ***The bunny couple and Bugs starts to laugh while I sighed. Soon the others arrived.***

 **Junior: That was a nice joke.**

 **Green: How about a song?**

 **Me *curiously*: What song?**

 **Green: You need to get ready when the interactions are done as shown on the video XD.**

 **Furrball: I have already seen it and it has taken me to the gut.**

 **Steve: Don't worry. As long as we are all around, nothing bad will happen to us.**

 **Me *nodding*: I guess so. Anyway, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Furrball: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Green: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Babs: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Buster: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *happily*: That's right! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcoming you Chapter 32! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Everyone *waving their hands*: Enjoy reading it!**

 ***Everybody then smiled as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 32: A Successful Spin Change and Battle.

Minerva, dressing like an old lady to try to stop the male students from wooing her with little success, is writing something on the board before explaining it and concluding it by saying:

"And that's why spin-changing is usually a very important part for us toons." Minerva said before asking, "Do I make myself clear?"

The students nodded. Meanwhile, Green groaned as despite learning and training for it possibly million of times, nothing seems to be going right for him. Minerva then said:

"Alright then. Let's demonstrate it shall we? I want all of you to spin change yourself to a Western cowboy/cowgirl. Here, let me show you."

And so she spin-changed herself into one hot looking Western cowgirl, in which she immediately regretted it, as many male students are in awe and some are drooling at her in which she got a bit embarrassed. Luckily, Ronald's glare made the male students stop staring at her in which Minerva sighed in relief.

Meanwhile. Green is embarrassed. Not because of the drooling part but because he knows what's gonna happen next as he prepares for the worse and more embarrassments to come.

" _I've got to thank him later on_." Minerva said to herself before saying, "All right then. In you go children and good luck.*

" _Here we go again._ " Green groaned to himself as he gets up and does the spin changes technique.

After a few minutes, they all stopped and show themselves as Western cowboys/cowgirls. Minerva smiled as she looks at all of them.

"Well done you all. Now how did you..." Minerva is about to ask but when she saw someone, she couldn't believe her eyes and ears and could only say, "Whoa!"

The others looked at the direction where Minerva is facing and they couldn't believe their eyes and ears as well as their jaws drops in shock.

Green actually did the spin changing one! His Western Cowboy style attire consists of brown cowboy dress that has greens sleeves, green jeans, brown boots and his cowboy hat being attached on his back. Green, feeling that he made himself a fool again, asked and said:

"What? I least I tried. I hope I don't make myself a fool again."

"No you didn't. Take a look at yourself." Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

Green looked at himself and he himself couldn't believe it!

"Wait. How did I do that?!" Green asked in shock.

"See for yourself later on. Well done Green." Minerva smiled as everyone starts to clap their hands before saying, "Now then. On to the next one."

"Hey Green. Good job." Furrball said, "That was your first successful spin change."

"Yeah. That's kinda cool." Green smiled, "Though I had no idea as to how I did that."

"You will know it soon." Ronald smiled.

Green sighed a bit as he wonders about his first successful spin changing attempt and how is he able to do that.

 _After the class:_

"Dadgum it! Congrats Green on your first successful spin changing appearance." Fowlmouth said.

"Yeah. It's actually magnificent." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Ah. Thank you once again." Green said in which everybody smiled at him.

"I would love to see another one of yours soon." Ronald said in excitement.

"Yeah. Looking forward to that." Furrball said.

"Hey Green. Do you know as to where the spin changing attire of yours came from?" Rhubella asked.

"How should be I know? This is my first time doing it." Green said.

"Oh...okay."

"Me love to see another spin changing appearance from you." Dizzy said happily.

"Yeah. 2 or 3 is better for the beginners in case you might need one of those for Steve's class and some other classes." Skippy said.

"Thanks." Green said.

"Well that was one awesome spin change you did." A toon said happily.

"Aye. What's next? Spin changing to one of the Ghost Busters?" A female toon asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

While they are chatting about it, one human toon said to the other female human toon:

"I think I have seen that somewhere the attire Green spin-changed into."

"Really?" The female human toon asked.

"Yeah. Though I'm not sure about it as to where it came from but I'm going to look into it."

And so the day went on like that for the cat duo. Many of them were congratulating Green, including Buster and Babs, while some got interested as to where it came from, including some teachers cause it's Green's first successful spin changing attempt.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Green's house_

 _Green's room:_

Green is looking at a book in which the title says 'All you need to know about Spin Changing.' while Furrball is relaxing for a while before he asked:

"Hey Green. What are you reading?"

"Well since somehow I was able to do that cowboy thing, I'm wondering as to how I was able to do that given what had happened before when I crashed into the wall while spinning and then later on, spin changing into nothing even though I stopped spinning around." Green said while he is looking at the book.

"Ah I see."

"And now let us see if I can do it."

And so Green stood up and tried to spin change but it failed and he fell down immediately.

"Hey! What happened?" Green asked in a bit of surprise and shock.

"Uh...you tangled up your tail which is why you fell down quickly." Furrball said.

Green then groaned as he stood up again and corrected the mistake. Then he attempted to spin change again. This time, it went perfectly for him but, much to his shock, he spin changed into nothing. Even Furrball got surprised.

"What? How? How could this have happened?!" Green asked in shocked.

"That I'm surprised as well." Furrball said.

"But how was I able to...?"

"Beats me..."

Green groaned again as he looks at the book again for sometime before taking a deep breathe and saying:

"Okay. Last one. Focus..."

And with that being said, he starts to spin change again...

 _Outside Green's room:_

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Green's mother asked.

She then went to her son's room and is about to knock when there are roaring and cheering voices can be heard:

"OH YEAHHHHHHH! I did it Furrball! I did it!"

"Yeah! Now that's one heck of a spin change you did. Boy, I can't wait to see what will happen in school tomorrow!"

"You sure said it!"

And so the cheering voices and high fours can be heard.

" _These boys sure are having lots of fun._ " Green's mother said to herself and smiled.

Deciding not to disturb their celebration, Green's mother then went back to her own room.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Acme Looniversity_

 _Cartoon Violence Class:_

The students are sitting around as Slappy is teaching them another part of the Cartoon Violence. After a while, Slappy then announced:

"Okay then. Who wants to see a Battle Royal-style fight today?"

The students got excited and they cheered.

"Alright then. We'll first have a 4 toons Spin Changing Battle." Slappy said, in which everyone is in awe, before asking, "Alright then. Buster and Fowlmouth, you're in. Any other two new volunteers?"

Buster and Fowlmouth then immediately got out of their seat. Silence then occurred for a moment in which Slappy sighed and asked:

"I'm saying it again. Who wants to volunteer? Any new ones?"

"Can I?" Plucky asked happily as he raised his hand.

"You already fought with them."

Plucky groaned while Shirley giggled a bit.

"Come on anyone. It will be fun." Buster said.

"Yeah! Get your dadgum it butts in here!" Fowlmouth said in which Slappy glared at him in which he quickly said, "I mean, Come and join the battle."

Everybody laughed a bit while Fowlmouth groaned a bit. A few minutes later, Max quickly raised his hand and asked:

"Can I join the battle then? I'm interested. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Uh...sure." Slappy said in a bit of confusion as Max joined in.

" _Of all the human toons, it had to be Max_." Buster said to himself and groaned.

"Go Monty Go!" Elmyra cheered in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah! Keep cheering for your boyfriend." Mary teased in which Max gasped angrily, everybody laughed and Elmyra cheered even more.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to go after Buster." Gosalyn said.

"That's for sure." Vinnie said.

"Okay then. Anyone else?" Slappy asked.

"Can I?" Wally asked.

"You're too big and strong for them to handle."

"Better luck next time." Rhubella said in which Wally sighed.

All off a sudden, someone raised his hand and said:

"I would like to join."

All faces then turned towards someone and they gasped and got really surprised.

And that someone is none other than...Dave Green.

"Okay then. Get in." Slappy said.

Green then joined them and gave a high four to Furrball as he joined them but it has everyone talking about it.

"Is he going for that cowboy attire again?" Concord asked.

"Don't know but knowing Buster, Max and Fowlmouth, he might have a little chance against them if he does that one." Sweetie said.

"That will be fun to watch though." Sneezer said in which Sweetie nodded.

"Hey Furrball. You know what Green has been up to?" Skippy asked.

"No idea." Furrball smiled.

"Hmmm..."

Skippy remained suspicious though as he knew that Furrball must have known something. Otherwise, why would he slap high fours with Green?

Silence then occurred for a moment before Slappy took a seat and then said:

"Okay now. Start spin changing. One by one. Buster, you start first."

Buster nodded as he spin changes into a...Karate Bunny in which everyone gave a clap.

"I fear you not cause I've kicked many butts. I'm the Karate Bunny!"

"Nice." Babs said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Okay Fowlmouth. You're up." Slappy said.

Fowlmouth nodded as he spin changed as well to...

"I'm dadgum it Batman!" Fowlmouth proudly said, "Or maybe, Bat Chicken!"

"You will bring shame upon him and tarnish his legacy!" Plucky growled a bit and said sternly.

"Nonsense. Decoy, you will soon find me as a better dadgum it leader than this loud, fowl mouthed superhero known as Batduck."

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody 'ohhhhhhh'ed and Plucky gasped.

"Well that was savage." Hilary said.

"Savage indeed." A toon said.

"Oh Dear." Hampton said.

"Merci. It's going to be difficult now as to who to choose." Fifi said in her French accent and she giggled a bit.

After that, silence occurred for a while before Slappy said:

"Max. You're up."

Max nodded as he spin changes into...

"I'm Max Luthor..." Max said proudly.

"With hair!" Everybody said.

"Did I say Lex Luthor, you fools?!"

Everyone gasped a bit in which Max Luthor boasted:

"With my Warsuit, I'm going to crush all three of you! No kicks, punches, tricks and bullets can outwit me! I'm the smartest, toughest and ruthless among you three!"

"Yay! Go Monty!" Elmyra cheered in which everybody laughed.

Soon afterwards, Slappy then turned towards the last student.

"Okay Green. You're up. Good luck."

Green nodded as everyone is looking at him. He then starts to spin change into...

Into...

INTO...

When Babs and others looked at the result of Green's spin changing, their jaws drop in utter shock and awe and all they could say is...

"Wh...Who...WHOA!"

"Oh Wow!"

"Oh My God!"

"Oh Goodness!"

The result shows Green wearing a red sleeveless denim vest with a white star on the back, worn over a white cutoff T-shirt; the latter occasionally features tattered sleeves. He also wears black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, a pair of red Chuck Taylor All Star shoes, and a red-and-white baseball/trucker cap. Everyone's jaws drops in shock upon looking at him.

"Terry Bogard?" A female toon asked in awe.

"Nope. He's..." A human toon is about to introduce.

"Green Bogard is the name. Or you can call me Dave Bogard since Dave's my first name." Green Bogard said before asking in Terry Bogard's style, "Get Ready?"

"Looks like we have a second spin changing video game character folks." Babs said happily.

"Yeah. With me being Chun Mary." Mary said, "But the difference is that no one saw that coming."

"Like that's totally amazing or some junk." Shirley said.

"Sacreblue! Le Magnificent!" Fifi said in awe in her French accent.

"Now that's one cool spin changing appearance I gotta admit." Plucky said.

"That's a very nice outfit." Hampton said.

"Ah. I remember him." Gosalyn said happily, "I used to play arcade games before and he is one of my favourite characters."

"I heard about him too." Hilary smiled.

"What a surprise we got." Ronald said in awe.

"Me No.1 fan already." Dizzy said happily.

"Wow! That's pretty incredible!" Wally said.

" _Awesome!_ " Calamity showed it on the signboard as he gave a thumbs up.

" _Indeed._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Hey Bogard. Where's your pet monkey?" Rhubella couldn't help but tease a bit in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"So we have got one from the movie, a superhero, a super villain and a video game character." Vinnie said.

"This is going to be very intense." Concord said.

"Oh No.. " Sweetie gulped.

"We are finished. That's for sure." Sneezer said.

"At last, I could finally see Bogard in action with my own eyes!" A human toon said happily.

"Where did the kitty-witty go?" Elmyra asked in confusion in which everybody laughed.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo said.

"Ah. So you knew it before eh?" Skippy asked.

"Can't the spoil the surprise till now." Furrball said.

"Fair point though."

"Boy. You did got me by surprise on that one." The Karate Bunny said.

"Yeah! That's pretty dadgum it awesome!" Bat Chicken said.

"Thanks." Green Bogard said before asking, "So Max Luthor. Got anything to say about that?"

"I don't care! No punches, kicks and tricks will stop me from claiming victory!" Max Luthor proudly said.

And so everyone is talking about Green's recent spin change. After a while, Slappy said:

"Alright Alright. I know that we are all in awe about Green Bogard but the show down must begin now! Spin changing warriors, take your positions and do you have anything to say before we begin?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which the spin changing fellas then took their positions.

"Well then. Good luck to you three. May the best spin changing warrior wins." The Karate Bunny said.

""Hey, c'mon c'mon!" Green Bogard said as he did the Terry Bogard's taunt in which everybody cheered.

"Come On Come On? I'll give you the c'mon." Max Luthor growled.

"I'm a dadgum it dark superhero and I cannot be beaten!" Bat Chicken said.

Soon, they readied themselves as silence occurred for a moment in which the only sounds could be hearts beating and clocks ticking. After a few minutes, Slappy then shouts:

"BEGIN!"

And so she rings the bell and everybody cheered as the battle begins! Pretty soon, the Karate Kid and Bat Chicken started suddenly pouncing on Max Luthor, surprising everyone as well as Green Bogard.

"Hey! What the...?" Max Luthor gasped as he gets pummelled up.

"Heh. Don't think we are gonna let you carry your evil plan while we fight eh?" The Karate Bunny asked.

"Yeah. You're dadgum it cornered if us are at the close distance all around you." Bat Chicken said.

After some beating, the Karate Kid and Bat Chicken hold the beaten Max Luthor with the Karate Bunny calling out:

"Alright Green Bogard, he's all yours."

Green Bogard nodded as he stood to face Max Luthor for a few seconds before battle crying out:

"Burn Knuckle!"

He then moves towards Max Luthor with his arm extended and with some energy surrounding his fist and punches him right straight to the face cleanly. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Now that definitely is gonna hurt." Babs said.

"Yeah. He hit him clean." Hilary said.

"Wow! Three heroes pummelling a villain from the start. Not bad." Slappy said.

As a result, Max Luthor just got knocked down and out. After a few seconds, the Bat Chicken said:

"Every dadgum it toon for himself!"

He then starts to attack the Karate Bunny and Green Bogard but they luckily managed to dodge it and so the triple threat fight begins.

The Karate Bunny and Bat Chicken are exchanging some punches and kicks but Green Bogard jumps out of nowhere, and spins his body with his leg extended, and hits Bat Duck right on the head in which he battled cried "Crack Shoot!" when he does that.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Everybody 'ohhhhhhhhh'ed.

"Merci. He hit him right on the head." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Now that's definitely gonna hurt." Plucky said.

"Like I agree or some junk." Shirley said as she is enjoying it, "It must be very good to watch."

"It seems like he taught himself as to how to do those moves." Hampton said in which everyone nodded.

"Sorry you three! I forgot to tell you this!" Slappy called out which stopped the fight temporarily, "You can also use the Toon-Props style if you want. It's optional."

And then Slappy rang the bell again. Pretty soon, Green Bogard immediately put a dynamite on Bat Chicken's beak and lighten it up before it exploded and Bat Chicken's face got blackened by it in which everybody laughed.

"I like how he uses the dynamite in innovative ways." Skippy said.

Green Bogard then tried to do the same time to the Karate Bunny but the Karate Bunny did a sweep kick to make both Green Bogard and Bat Chicken fell down.

The fighting continued for a while in which all three of then fought and everyone's cheering, including some teachers who came to witness. And while Bat Duck and the Karate Bunny are duking it out, Green Bogard then whacked Bat Duck on the head again with his electric guitar-turned-baseball bat in which everybody went "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Dad...gum...it." Bat Duck said in a dizzy way as stars flew around his head before he fell down.

"Looks like his head definitely got a beating." A human toon said in which everybody nodded.

"Looks like it's you and me huh?" The Karate Bunny said.

"Bring it!" Green Bogard said before doing again Terry Bogard's "Hey C'mon C'mon!" taunt.

Silence occurred for a moment in which they took their fighting stance and circled around. Everyone is getting excited.

" _This is it!_ " Little Beeper shows it on the signboard.

"One from the movie and one from the video game." Gosalyn said before asking in excitement, "Who will win?"

"I don't even know myself. It's too exciting." Vinnie said.

Silence occurs for a few seconds when suddenly, Green Bogard rushed towards the Karate Bunny and battle cried "Power Charge!" In which Green Bogard charges towards his opponent and hits him with a shoulder block. The Karate Bunny blocked it but he seems like Green Bogard has some extra power to it and he was send a few feet away, nearly crashing the teacher's table.

"Now that was one powerful shoulder block." Concord said in which everyone nodded.

Green Bogard again charges towards the Karate Bunny and does punches, kicks and combos. The Karate Bunny also did the same as well as deflecting the ones coming before the delivering three karate punches to Green Bogard's face, body and arm in which Green Bogard stumbled a bit as everyone is in awe.

"Go Buster! Go!" Babs cheered.

The Karate Bunny then jumps up and is about to give a flying karate kick towards but then suddenly got a nasty surprise in which everybody is in awe as Green Bogard battled cried "Rising Tackle!" which is an Anti-air move as Green Bogard spins upwards and hits the Karate Bunny in which everyone gasped in surprise and shocked. This is followed up by Green Bogard battle crying "Power Dunk!" in which Green Bogard jumps, hits the Karate Bunny with his shoulder, turns around in mid air and hits his opponent with a fist-charged punch which slammed the Karate Bunny on the floor. Everyone is in total awe.

"This is incredible. It's as if he must have learned those moves." Mary said.

"Yeah no kidding. He must have done some research and trained those moves." Ronald said.

"Otherwise why would he spin-change into Green Bogard? For nothing?" Wally asked.

"And it looks like it paid off." Rhubella said, "It was a good resistance from the Karate Bunny but in the end, those moves seems to be powerful for him to overcome."

" _It was good and it shows that some moves need to be developed in order to counter the moves._ " Calamity said.

"We are doomed!" Sweetie cried out.

"There's Slappy about to ring the bell now." Sneezer sighed sadly, "It's over."

"Not yet!" The Karate Bunny called out as he struggles, but slowly, gets up which caught everyone by surprise, "Don't think I'm going down that easily."

"You do have a lot of guts." Green Bogard said, "But I'm afraid that it will be over soon. Burn Knuckle!"

And so Green Bogard did that move but this time, the Karate Bunny dodged it and it went straight to Max Luthor, who just got up and is about to rush into action before getting hit in the face again which knocked him down for the second time. Everybody laughed.

"And now he becomes a Sleeping Beauty again." A toon said in which everybody laughed.

"Me Green Bogard's No.1 Fan!" Dizzy said happily.

"Yes I am too." Furrball said as they slapped high fours.

Just few minutes later, from the moment Green Bogard turned, the comeback began. The Karate Bunny jumped in and delivered some punches and kicks to Green Bogard despite getting punched in the face. Everyone is in total awe with Babs cheering.

"He's launching a fight back." A female toon said in awe.

Green Bogard stumbled back. Just beside him, the Bat Chicken recovered and shook his head before saying:

"Time for some dadgum it action!"

"Well you're getting some action alright." Green Bogard as he grabbed him.

"Hey! Wait! What...?!"

Green Bogard threw the Bat Chicken right straight towards the Karate Bunny's flying kick.

"OH DADGUM IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bat Chicken screamed as he got hit by it and fell down with a thud.

Many of them couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that was a good trick by Green Bogard." A female human toon said.

"Monty! Get up!" Elmyra called out.

Anyway, Green Bogard charged towards the Karate Bunny the moment he landed and punched him in the face again. However, the Karate Bunny fought back and they did some punches and kicks before the Karate Bunny did a sweep kick on him and Green Bogard fell down.

"Time for my finishing karate punch!" The Karate Bunny said as he is about to do so but Green Bogard stopped his hand by grabbing it.

"Not this time!" Green Bogard said.

And so, it became a push and pull one with the Karate Bunny trying to deliver the final karate punch but Green Bogard trying to stop it out with both hands. Everyone's getting excited as they await for the epic conclusion but...

The bell rang.

That's right. Slappy rang the bell.

"Okay. Match is over." Slappy said.

"Awwwwwwwww..." The crowd sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know but look at you guys. You are fighting as if it's a real street fight. At least luckily it's not that worse than that predators fight or the girls spin-changing fight but still...

It's true though. Both Karate Kid, Green Bogard and Bat Chicken suffered bruises all around and what can I say about Max Luthor? He's got the worst of it all, despite getting barely any action.

Soon, the Karate Bunny helped Green Bogard up.

"You really fought well there." Green Bogard said.

"Me? Heck no, you gave me a scare with some amazing moves. You sure were successful in emulating Terry Bogard eh?" The Karate Bunny asked.

Soon both of them laughed a bit in which everybody smiled at them.

Soon, Bat Chicken got up and asked:

"Ugh...dadgum it. What did I miss?"

"The epic fight between the Karate Bunny and Green Bogard!" Gosalyn called in which Bat Chicken gasped in shock.

"Nooooooo! Blame Green Bogard because he threw me right straight to the dadgum it flying kick of the Karate Bunny!"

"Well. It's anything goes." Slappy said.

"Batman would be totally embarrassed on seeing that." Plucky said before he and Shirley starts to laugh in which the Bat Chicken groans.

And Max Luthor? After he got up and heard what had happened...

"NOOOOOOOO! I didn't get any action and yet I got the worst beating amongst all you fools?!" Max Luthor whined.

"That was your fault to start with I'm afraid to say." Slappy said in which Max Luthor gasped, "Look at you! You could have least go down fighting the heroes off but instead, you let them pummel you and you got hit by that Burning Knuckle twice. Just look at your face."

"But...that's not fair...they got me when the bell rang."

"Well you gotta be ready for anything." A human toon said in which Max groaned.

"Okay you four. Gather up." Slappy said, "It's time to do that the wall's trick."

"Wall's trick?" Green Bogard asked in confusion.

"You will see." The Karate Bunny said.

Soon Slappy opened a hidden door, and walked next to them. Then, she took a large bricks' wall out from her purse. Upon seeing that, Green Bogard is in awe but a bit confused.

"Whoa! What's that?" Green Bogard asked in a bit of confusion.

"That's the Out-of-Scene Recovery." Slappy said, "No worries kiddo cause I know it's your first time seeing it so I'll explain what you have to do. You just need to pass behind the wall, and emerge the other side as good as new, or something close. Karate Bunny, Bat Chicken and Max Luthor, led the way."

The mentioned ones nodded and followed what Skippy said. Green Bogard later followed suit. A couple of seconds later, they emerged without any bruises or any signs of beating. Slappy smiled at them, and the whole class wanted to give them the major ovation but decided to let Green Bogard take a look at himself and see what he thinks. Green Bogard is in awe as he looks at himself and said:

"This is awesome! I'm without any bruises now. And in a few seconds only!"

"Like it? It's basically the same as when a toon gets injured, and he/she is totally fine in the next scene. I take a wall out of nowhere, walk behind it, and this works as a 'next scene recovery'." Slappy explained.

"It's like you get hit by an anvil on one scene and on the next scene, you look fine and good as new." Skippy said in which Slappy nodded.

"Wow! That sure saves a lot from those hospital bills eh?" Green Bogard asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

And so, they received a major ovation from the whole class in which the three of the toons thanked them (except Max Luthor who's grumbling). They spin- changed back to normal and returned back to their seats. Buster got a cheek kiss from Babs. Green high fouring almost everyone on his way back to his seat. Some congratulations though to Fowlmouth as he did fought well against Buster before getting knocked out by Green's baseball bat (Green got his electric guitar back before returning to his seat). And as for Max...

"Oh Monty-Wonty. You were awesome out there!" Elmyra says happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everybody laughed.

Ronald, who's sitting in front of Green, tapped Green on the shoulder and said:

"Terry Bogard would have been proud if he had saw that."

"Ah yeah. You sure knew his moves well." Hilary smiled.

"Thanks."

 _Some Minutes later:_

 _Principal's office:_

Bugs is looking at the list of students who can spin change, whether they are in beginner or in advance and what are their specialities. Bugs updated the list when Daffy arrived and asked:

"So what are you doing Mister Principal Rabbit?" Daffy asked.

"Just updating list of the students who can spin change, duck." Bugs said, "Just added the recent one."

"Really? Let me see."

Daffy then looks at the list with Bugs pointing at the recent one.

"Dave Green. Beginners Class and speciality..." Daffy read before reading the last one in a bit of surprise and shock, "Japanese Animated and Video Game Characters?!"

"Heh Daffy. When Minerva described me about Green's first successful spin change, I did a little research and found out that Green's spin changing attire was based on Bob, a character from the game name 'Sunset Riders'." Bugs said, "The another one he did in the Cartoon Violence Class was the instant one I remember as he's based on Fatal Fury..."

"Okay Okay. I get the video game part but Japanese animated characters?"

Bugs then explained:

"He appeared on 4 Japanese animated shows. Three as the main character and one as the supporting character. Even though it's been adopted and based on from the video game, it counts. Similarly, that Japanese guy who is the main character has also appeared in the Japanese animated show which is based on the another video game so he will be counted as both. Likewise, if a character appears in a game but the game doesn't have a Japanese adopted animated show, then he/she will only be classified as the video game character and vice versa."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Evening_

 _Street:_

Sarina is walking to somewhere, probably on her friend's place. As she continues to walk, she saw someone wearing a red sleeveless denim vest with a white star on the back, worn over a white cutoff T-shirt; the latter occasionally features tattered sleeves, also wearing black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, a pair of red Chuck Taylor All Star shoes, and a red-and-white baseball/trucker cap, walking on the opposite direction. At first she's in awe and thought:

" _Terry Bogard? No way...wait. He can't be so that short..._ "

Just as when they crossed paths, Sarina noticed the green tail.

And she immediately realizes who he is. When he walked a few steps, Sarina called and asked:

"Green? Is that you?"

He then stopped and said:

"Not just Green."

He then turned around and slightly adjusted his hat so that his right eye can be seen. He then said to his girlfriend:

"I'm Green Bogard."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 32.**

 ***Everyone is in total awe.***

 **Babs: Now you can totally battle it out against Green Bogard!**

 **Buster: Boy. What a match we had.**

 **Furrball: Definitely!**

 **Bugs: Imagine. If that happens in the street fight.**

 ***Everybody said 'oooooohhhhhh' upon hearing that.***

 **Sylvester: Now that's definitely gonna be bloody but a great one indeed.**

 **Steve: Yeah. People will be cheering for it.**

 **Junior: Well ignore the battle, look at Green Bogard's one. How is he able to do that?**

 **Green *smiling*: Practice Makes Perfect!**

 ***Junior groaned while the others laughed. Soon, silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: Oh Well then. The the next chapter of course will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Green: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Green *doing the Terry Bogard taunt*: Hey** **, c'mon c'mon!** **!**

 ***We all laughed a bit as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	48. Part 3 Chapter 33: Meeting Others

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 33.**

 ***The toons then arrived with a smile on their faces much to some fans' delight.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Eh what's up doc? What's the move sir?**

 **Steve: Yeah. Looks like things are about to move out of control.**

 **Junior: What's wrong? Looks like something quite serious.**

 **Green: What could it this time?**

 **Sylvester: EVERYONE GET DOWN!**

 ***Everybody got down, including me. Soon silence occurred for a moment. After a while, each of us got out from their hiding place, looking confused.***

 **Buster *confused*: Nothing happened.**

 **Babs: I didn't see any danger. Why all the panic and fuss?**

 **Furrball: Must be some drill practice**

 ***Everyone then soon reallzes that it could be the case.***

 **Bugs: You're right doc. It could just for a drill practice.**

 **Me *suspiciously*: Did you set up?**

 **Bugs *whistling*: Well...I...eh...You see...**

 ***Everybody then soon laughs.***

 **Me: Well then, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Steve: Zahir890 doc would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Bugs: And this doc doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' docs and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Junior: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter. After just what had happened here.**

 **Me: Oh Well. Anyway, Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 33!**

 **Everybody *waving their hand*: Enjoy Chapter 33 people!**

 ***We all then smiled at each other as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 33: Meeting Sarina's Parents and a Rocker member.

The next day between evening and night, around the street of Acme Acres, the two toon cats are walking by. One is laughing a bit and is doing a bit of a happy talk while the other one is groaning. You can guess why it is the case.

"Ha Ha! Like I never knew that Sarina could spin-change very quickly before you whereas you did it all by yourself where you had to take ages and act from start to finish by the books." Furrball laughed and teased a bit.

"Oh shut up." Green mumbled before asking, "How can it be that Sarina was able to do it quickly and smoothly as well?"

 _Flashback:_

"Green. Is this your first spin changing success?" Sarina asked in awe as she looks at Green Bogard.

"Not really. First one was that cowboy and they say that he was base on the video game name Sunset Riders." Green said, "This is the second one."

"Ah. I think that's a great one for you, Green Bogard."

"Heh. Thanks."

Sarina then picked up Green and had her nose touched Green's nose before putting him down and said:

"Looks like we can make ourselves a fighting couple." Sarina said.

"Eh? Fighting couple? I don't get quite what you are saying." Green said.

And then, Sarina starts to spin around, much to Green's shock and awe as she starts to spin change. After a while, Green's jaws drop in utter shock when Sarina finished spin changing.

Sarina is wearing small sleeveless green crop top, loose blue jeans with the sign of a star and brown boots. She also wears a brown belt around the jeans and blue fingerless gloves. Green couldn't believe his eyes and ears as to what he just saw.

"Wait? How?" Green asked in shock.

"Name's Blue Sarina." Sarina said before she whistles and says it in Blue Mary's style, "Come on."

 _Present:_

"Had she ever spin changed before during dates and before you left to Acme Acres?" Furrball asked.

"Nope." Green said.

"Then that's why you got shocked as to how she was able to do that. Had she shown you before, then you could have asked for some advice right?"

"Yeah. Good point though. At least though I did it all by myself through sweat and tears!"

Furrball then nodded as silence occurred for a moment.

"Where shall we go now?" Furrball asked.

"Let's go home. It's going to get dark soon." Green said.

Furrball nodded as they are about to go home when suddenly:

"Well Well Well..."

Furrball and Green got surprised as they looked at the direction of the voice to see a black alley cat coldly staring at them. He also has a small army of stray cats which made the cat duo realize that they are out numbered.

"What do you want?" Furrball asked and sighed.

"Nothing. Just revenge. Revenge for you did to those two well known alley street cats!" The leader of the alley stray cats said, "They were our friends!"

"Well they deserved it! End of the story." Green said.

"WHAT?! Why you?! Meowwww!"

And so, the alley stray cats, as well as the leader, all lunged towards the cat duo. Green is readying himself with the electric guitar while Furrball doesn't know what to do.

Then suddenly, out or nowhere...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Huh?" The cat duo asked but then suddenly saw many alley cats are already lying on the ground.

"Okay. What just happened?" Furrball asked in confusion.

"Beats me." Green said, "Let's look and see who did it."

Furrball nodded as they followed the trail.

But then, Green saw someone. When he saw it, he is in total awe and shock but allowed himself to smile.

"What's the matter?" Furrball asked.

"It looks like we have found someone who did that." Green said before asking, "So we finally meet again huh? Welcome to Acme Acres."

"Who are you talking too?"

Green then pointed at a tiger toon who is huge and muscular with his appearance looking like a Bengal tiger. He is wearing jeans and a shirt. He is seen pummelling up some baddies and now the alley cat gang leader.

"Whoa! He looks strong! That leader is now begging for mercy." Furrball said in awe.

"He is very strong. And you know wanna know what?" Green asked before whispering something to Furrball in which Furrball's jaws drops in shock.

"Wow! Seriously?!"

"Yep. He's giving us a wave to see if we are alright." Green said as he also gave a wave to signal that they are okay.

Not far from their sight in the alley, the tiger toon is staring angrily at the leader of the alley cats who's begging for me. He then said:

"Listen up you pussycat! If anything happens to my little friends, I'll pound you and poke ya in the butt. I'll smash you and I'll pound you to pieces. That's what I'll do, pound you to pieces!"

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I won't harm any innocent creatures ever again!" The leader of the alley cats cried and pleaded as he is facing the wrong end.

"Well then...take this!"

And so he pushed the leader's body in such a way that he ended up becoming a piano.

Afterwards, the tiger toon then saw Green and Furrball, who are still talking, and sighed in relief.

"Time to see the two kids. One after so long and another one whom I am gonna meet for the first time." The tiger toon said in excitement as he went off to meet them.

Silence occurred for a moment till the cat duo notices someone approaching then with Green smiling and saying:

"Well Well Well. If it isn't the good ol' strong tiger toon fella?"

"It sure is. Boy oh boy. It's been quite a long time since I saw ya. How have you been?" The tiger toon asked in excitement as he shook Green's hands, "I heard a lot as to what's happening to you recently."

"Ah I see."

"So how are you and my daughter doing?"

"Pretty cool you can say."

"Your daughter?!" Furrball gasped, "Wait! Could it be that..."

"Looks like you can introduce him by yourself. Well then..."

The tiger toon gasped in awe.

"OMG! Is that you Furrball?" The tiger toon gasped in shock in which Furrball nodded before excitingly shook his hand while saying, "Say. Boy oh boy. Finally I can get to see Green's childhood buddy for life. I heard a lot about you and you with Green and me and my wife really wanted to see you when you guys came to the T&H Town/City but because of tours, dates, events and my business silly problems, me and my wife couldn't get to see you and Green cause it has been quite a long time. I'm sure that you had met my daughter right?"

"Ah yeah I did. She's Green's girlfriend. Her name is Sarina." Furrball said in which the tiger toon nodded.

"It indeed is. I'm Ty, her father."

Furrball gasped a bit before he asked:

"Ty, owner of the 'Fix It' shop?"

Ty nodded.

"The one who created a ruckus in the Awesome Club because of Green showing what actually had happened?"

Ty nodded.

"The one who gave those three a thrashing of their lives especially the racoon toon who was the mastermind of the plan?"

Ty nodded.

"Wow! It's really great to see the father of Sarina. Yep. We hang out with her very well so no worries." Furrball smiled before asking in surprise, "By the way, is this your first time in Acme Acres?"

"Yeah but luckily, Sarina told me about this place so I kinda know some routes here to there." Ty said before asking, "What about you Green?"

"I think you already know it by now." Green said in which they chuckled about it.

"By the way, I'm not the only one alone that came here to see you two."

"Wait then. Who else came?" Furrball asked.

Suddenly, Furrball's and Green's eyes just got covered.

"Hey!" Furrball couldn't see a thing.

"Guess who?" A voice asked.

"Must be female voice." Green said in which his eyes covered as well, "So it must be his wife since I cannot be fooled by that voice."

"Yep. That's right."

After their eyes got uncovered, the cat duo looked at them to see Ty's wife in which Furrball gasped.

"Are you his wife?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Yep she is. Her name is Sarah." Green said in which Ty's wife nodded with a smile.

"Wow! You're pretty. Just be careful though, there are plenty of guys and toons around here that will drool over every single hot or pretty lady they see."

"Ah yeah. Sarina told us about that." Sarah said and sighed a bit.

"Well if they want to drool around my wife and date my daughter, they need to get pass you and me first." Ty said.

"That's right." Green said.

"I doubt that they are gonna date her when they try to overcome you." Furrball said.

Everyone nodded with a smile before Sarah said:

"It's really great to meet you. I heard a lot about you and what happened in recent days and months through what our daughter told us. We could have seen you in that place but I'm sure that Ty told you the reason right?"

"He sure did and I heard a lot about what happened to you through the accounts of Sarina." Furrball said, "I just wanna say that I'm really sorry that you got caught on the wrong side before Green resolved things eventually."

"Ah that's okay. By the way Green, Sarina said hi to you from us."

"Hi." Ty said in which everyone laughed.

"Well just say the same thing to her." Green said.

"Okay." Sarah said.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Sarah asked:

"So where's Junior? I would like to see him. Doesn't he form, along with you two, The Young Cat Trio?"

"Yes but he's on the Toons and Humans Town/City." Furrball said.

"But where he lives we don't know." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"No worries. Thanks for the partial information though." Ty said in which the cat duo nodded.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before Green asked:

"So. How are the Rockers doing?"

"Ah yeah. The Rockers!" Furrball said happily.

"Oh they are doing good." Sarah smiled.

"Speaking about that, they told me that some one is going to come here." Ty said.

"Who could that be?" Furrball asked before saying, "Ryan did come here before."

"Then maybe someone else is coming like..." Green is about to say it but...

Some footsteps can be heard.

"Wait. What's going on?" Green asked said in a hurry.

"I don't know also." Furrball said

"Don't worry Green." Ty said, "Though I have doubted it also but he made his appearance in other shows."

"And Green will definitely know him but not Furrball since it's the first time to you will be seeing him." Sarah said, "Ah here he is."

Pretty soon, A man, who has yellow long hair like the one from the 80s which covers both of his eyes? And is wearing a rockstar t-shirt and blue jeans. When Green saw him, he gasped:

"Mi...Mike?!"

"Uh hey! What's up dudes?" Mike asked smiling before looking at Furrball and gasped in awe, "Whoa! Is that Furrball?!"

"Uh yes. It's me." Furrball smiled before getting swung up and down while receiving a handshake from him, "Whoa Whoa!"

"Oh Man! I've been waiting for that moment where I can get to see you again and now my dreams have come true! Oh Yeah!"

"After he resolved the issue and stepped foot inside the Awesome Club after a while, the crowd cheered for him. He then met with the others who told him about your arrival to the Awesome Club as well as what events took place while we were having dinner." Ty explained.

"Plus he missed a lot of time due to some personal problem reason." Sarah said.

"I know that. Are all your personal problems resolved?" Green asked.

"Yeah thankfully." Mike said, "Things were crazy. There were lots of fights. Lot of strange things happened my friend."

"Oh Darn."

"Anyway, Furrball, I heard that you took charge on my drum duties. Good luck bro and keep it rocking!"

"Thanks." Furrball said happily as he gave a thumbs up.

Mike also has given the thumbs up.

"So will you be around the Awesome Club then?" Green asked.

"Of course. But I'm here to tell you that I'll be taking over the drum duties for now till you come and if there is a performance when you are still around that place okay?" Mike asked.

"Okay. At least the drums won't be sitting idle for now." Furrball said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"All in All, glad you came back Mike." Green said.

"Yeah man. It feels great to be back!" Mike said happily.

"And thanks for bringing him here in Acme Acres and thanks for coming."

"Ah no problem, my son-in-law." Ty smiled in which everybody gasped.

"Son-in-law?!"

"Well you're dating our daughter and you will get married soon." Sarah said happily.

"I'm too young to even get married!"

Everybody laughed.

"I'll be damn sure to let my daughter know about this today." Ty said.

"Yeah. Same here. First time meeting in Acme Acres and first time meeting Furrball right?" Mike asked.

"Yep." The cat duo said.

"Well at least, we can finally see you two." Sarah said happily, "Do say hi to your parents though from us and Mike."

"Sure."

And so they continued to talk about it.

Not far away from them, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton and Fifi are walking by when they saw the cat duo and others.

"Hey there. There's the cat duo." Buster said.

"But who are those people and toons?" Babs asked.

"Judging by what they are doing, it seems that they are on good terms with them." Hampton said.

"And I think either the cat duo together or only Green knew about them before or some junk." Shirley said.

"So...shall we go to them?" Plucky asked.

"Yay! If they know Green at least, then we can introduce ourselves as his friends." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Well no harm done so lets meet them then." Buster said as they all then approached the cat duo, Mike and Sarina's parents.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 33.**

 ***The seven toons then sighed in relief.***

 **Bugs: Well it looks like everything is back to normal.**

 **Sylvester: Sufferin' Succotash! After everything that had happened before the chapter began.**

 **Steve: I think that this is not over yet.**

 **Junior: Well it was fun at least.**

 **Babs: It was great.**

 **Buster: We'll have to wait and find out what will happen next.**

 **Green: Any ideas Furrball?**

 **Furrball: I'm blank.**

 **Green: Doesn't look like to me.**

 ***Everyone then laughs a bit.***

 **Me: We'll see what happens when the next chapter comes up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Bugs: And until then docs, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	49. Part 3 Chapter 34: An Unknown Person

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. Here's Chapter 34!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces. Looks like they are getting excited.***

 **Green: We did it!**

 **Junior *in total awe*: Are you serious?!**

 **Steve *happily*: Yeah. How awesome is that? We have now broke the record for the most number of chapters!**

 **Sylvester *in excitement*: No questions asked. We have made history!**

 **Furrball *in excitement and dancing*: Yay Yay Yay!**

 ***They danced, jumped happily and enjoyed themselves that the record is now broken and they got hold of it.***

 **Voice 1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Curse you! I curse you!**

 **Voice 2: Come down. Records are meant to be broken. Congratulations.**

 **Bugs *calling back*: Thanks docs. It ain't over yet till the author says so!**

 **Buster *in awe*: Wow! Never thought that we would have come this far.**

 **Babs: Same here Buster. Same here.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile.***

 **Me: Well then it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Green: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Furrball: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Buster: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Babs: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *happily*: That's right! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcoming you Chapter 34! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Everyone: ENJOY!**

 ***They all waved happily as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 34: An Unknown Person.

 _Flashback:_

It was yet another day of signing out autographs. Men, woman, children, toons, humans and other species flock to get their autographs sign by their favourite characters.

Bugs and Daffy were one of them. Pretty soon, everyone was getting signatures from Bugs and only Bugs. Not even a single fellow came for Daffy's one other than some fat fellows or elder people.

This definitely had hurt Daffy Duck, who was clearly upset by what happened before before looking at Bugs to see several of them as different groups taking pictures with Bugs Bunny.

Normally, any person seeing that would have made him or her go crazy and start a random rampage killing spree. However, Daffy Duck looked at the crowd and groaned a lot before starting to pack up and leave quickly.

" _What's the use of my existence here when the wabbit is getting all the spotlight? Even the supporting characters are also getting some spotlight here and there._ "

" _Why can't I win any awards for my performances no matter how much I tried?!_ "

" _Do I actually have zero fans? No one likes me?_ "

" _Maybe if that continues, I'm gonna..._ "

Daffy is about to fly in rage and rant when suddenly he heard someone calling him:

"Uh...Mister Daffy?"

Daffy then looked around to see a little brown haired boy with an autograph in his hand.

"Yes?" Daffy asked, looking at him and probably thinking that he might be looking for Bugs Bunny.

Little did he know that what the boy will say next will change his life.

"Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked.

Daffy gasped in awe when he heard those words and looked at him as his grey and black world starts to change to the colourful world.

"Me? An autograph?" Daffy asked in awe.

The boy excitingly nodded as Daffy jumped happily, made some crazy 'Woo-Hoo' noises before signing the autograph. The boy then asked:

"Can I take a photo with you?"

"A photo? Sure kiddo, sure." Daffy said happily.

So the boy's father as well as the camera man then took some pictures and photos. After all that's done, the boy said happily:

"Thank you so much Daffy. Hope to see you again soon."

"Wait!" Daffy called out before asking, "Just for curiosity, what's your name?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the boy answered:

"Rudolf. Rudolf is my name."

"Ah I see. Well then Rudolf boy, take care then." Daffy said.

Rudolf then nodded as he then left. Daffy looked at him for a while before he disappeared. Daffy then thought:

" _I wonder if I can see him again_."

 _Present_

 _Acme Looniversity:_

"Daffy! Daffy! Daffy!" Someone called out.

"Huh?" Daffy asked in a groaning voice before fully waking up and saw Bugs in his office room, "Gah. What's up rabbit?"

"What's up is that you need to get to the class now since it's already been 10 minutes after the bell rang and you are still here." Bugs said, "And the second thing is that..."

"What?! My class started 10 minutes ago?! Aaaahhhhh!" Daffy screamed in terror as he got up, packed some teaching materials and rushed off to his class. While he got to his class, he cannot help but think about the boy who asked for his autograph and took pictures with him.

* * *

 _After School_

 _Outside:_

Plucky and Shirley are walking on the street, holding hands. Actually, for some reason, they feel a bit uneasy.

"Shirl. Do you think Daffy is okay? It seems that he is doing some mumbling while teaching." Plucky said.

"Like I don't know Plucky or some junk. I didn't use my powers for fear of me being found out." Shirley said.

"I see."

They sighed for a moment before Plucky decides to change the subject.

"Anyway, so I dream of the world that is in danger thanks to some Martians invasion, who are probably stupid for some reason and..."

"Ah Plucky..." Shirley said but was interrupted.

"And later on, the world will be saved thanks to the duck couple which is me and Shirl..."

"Plucky..."

"And then finally, our own rivals whom we will destroy so that they can go home crying..."

"PLUCKY!"

"What?!"

"You're standing on the middle of the road..."

"EH?!"

Plucky then finds himself standing in the middle of the road, much to his horror. Before he could make an escape, Plucky then sees that the full traffic red light has been turned to green and the walking sign flickered to the red sign.

"Mother." Plucky groaned and gulped.

And so the road rush begin in which Plucky tried to find a way to get avoid getting hit by the cars, trucks, motorcycles and so on. All off a sudden, a truck hits him and he is sent flying out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Plucky cried out.

"Plucky!" Shirley called as she rushes towards him, trying to use her powers to avoid her boyfriend from crashing into something.

However, it seems that he is going to crash into another car's glass.

"Mummy!" Plucky cried out as he braces for the impact.

However, in a blink of the eye, someone just came and saved Plucky by running and jumping towards him and fell down on the ground of the pedestrians area. Shirley saw that but she just couldn't believe what just happened so she rushed to the spot where someone is holding Plucky and a few people and toons got concerned and wonder what just happened.

"Is he okay?" A human asked.

"Shall we take them to the hospital?" A toon asked.

Suddenly, they could see Plucky and the one who saved him slowly getting up. Shirley sighed in relief, as well as the others.

"Are you two okay?" A female asked in a bit of concern.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Plucky said.

"What about you, young man?" An elder toon asked.

"I'm good." The young man said.

And so everyone stayed there for a while just to make sure and once all is confirmed to be good, then they went in their own ways.

Shirley then approached them.

"Like thanks for saving Plucky or some junk. Thanks a lot." Shirley said.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but boy do I owe ya my thanks." Plucky said happily before looking at his face and said, "Whoa!"

When the duck couple took a good look at his face, they are in awe. He has long shiny brown hair and brown eyes as he's wearing black shirt and dark blue jeans. So yeah, Plucky and Shirley are in total awe.

"Anything wrong?" The young man asked which brought them to their senses.

"No. It's just a big thank you for saving me." Plucky smiled.

"Your welcome. But you should have been careful as to where you are walking on the middle of the street."

"Ah very sorry sir or some junk, he does something silly and stupid on most occasions." Shirley said in which Plucky groaned.

"Anyway then. Just look where you are walking and take care of yourselves. See ya then."

The duck couple nodded as the young man patted and gave a rub on their heads before he left. Plucky and Shirley looked at him for a while before Shirley asked:

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Plucky or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. Something tells me that he seems to fit Daffy Duck's description." Plucky said.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Acme Looniversity_

 _Daffy's office room:_

"What?" Daffy asked in shock, "You mean you think you met the guy whom I had described you before?"

"Yeah." Plucky said, "He saved me when I was flying."

"And how were you flying may I ask?"

"Oh. Like he was in the middle when the walking light turned red and the vehicle light turned green or some junk and got hit by a truck and was about to crash in another's car glass when that fellow, whom we thought might had matched your description, saved him or some junk." Shirley said.

"Really Plucky? I thought you were more responsible than that about crossing the road. Imagine what could have happened in real life."

"Don't blame me! Blame the traffic signals!" Plucky whined in which the unseen audience laughed while Plucky groans.

"See. Even they think that it seems a bit ridiculous."

Plucky groaned again. Silence occurred for a moment till Daffy said:

"Okay then. Looks I'll have to see about it. Thanks for telling me about that."

"No problem." Shirley said, "Come on Plucky. Let's go cause like we have another class coming up or some junk."

'Can we bunk the class?" Plucky groaned in which everybody laughed before saying, "Anyway. See you later Daffy."

"See ya." Daffy said.

And so they left. After they left, Daffy began to ponder the thought of them possibly meeting that fellow.

 _An Hour later_

 _Classroom:_

There was some laughter in the classroom first.

"Really man! That was totally funny!" A toon laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Maybe you could have won the 'Stunt of the Year'." A human toon said.

"Who is that guy you said met yesterday?" A female toon asked curiously.

"Guys. Cut it out. He is thinking something right now." Gosalyn said.

"He's been like that since the start of the class." A female human toon said.

"But still...you guys can't barge at him like that. He will definitely say something soon." Hilary said, "Now please leave or else...we may have to use force."

"Something like that." Gosalyn said.

The four fellas gulped a bit before backing off. Silence occurred for a moment till Max laughed and made some mockery noise:

"Ha Ha Ha! I thought ducks can fly! Why couldn't you fly? Were you aiming for the 'Stunt of the Year' trophy?!"

"Ah shad up!" Ronald said angrily as he gave Max one big powerful slap causing Max to fly around spinning and crashed to the wall in which everyone is in awe.

"Now that's one kind of slap you don't really want to get if you are a male." Skippy said.

"Ah don't worry Monty sugar. Nurse Elmyra is here at your service." Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"True love never dies eh?" Mary asked smiling in which everyone chuckled about it while Max groans in pain.

Silence then occurs for a while till Buster broke the silence by first asking this:

"So when did you meet that guy?"

"Yesterday somewhere at the street after school or some junk." Shirley answered.

"How does he look like?" Babs asked curiously.

"Well..."

"Does he look handsome?" Fifi asked sweetly in her French accent.

"Does he go to the T&H High School?" Hampton asked.

"What's his age group?" Furrball asked.

"Does he know about my change?" Rhubella asked and gulped a bit.

"What sports does he play?" Wally asked curiously.

"Does he watch any movies?" Skippy asked in excitement.

"Guys Guys. Like I can't answer all of it now cause we just met him yesterday or some junk okay?" Shirley said.

"Ah that's true. Sudden answers can be told only after a period of time." Green said in which the duck couple nodded.

"Well it's gonna take dadgum it days for him to come and answer so date me instead." Fowlmouth said happily.

ZAP!

"Dadgum motherf*BEEP*g it." Fowlmouth said in which everybody gasped.

"Sometimes I wonder which is hilarious." Vinnie said, "That zapping part or that Gosalyn date me part?"

"I kinda like both of them." Concord chuckled a bit.

"Cuckoo Cuckoo! If you ask Shirley or Gosalyn on a date, then you are Cuckoo-Cuckoo!" Gogo said as he danced.

"You felt okay yesterday after that near crash?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah but the way I nearly crashed is almost like crashing on a Road Rash game." Plucky said in which everyone gasped a bit.

" _Ohhhh. Then it's really lucky for you to have nearly avoided the crash._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

"Now that's scary." Sweetie said.

"Yeah. What could have happened if he hadn't arrived just in time?" Sneezer asked and gulped a bit.

" _Tell me about it_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Any chance he can come here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Unlikely." Hilary asked.

"But we did receive some guest like Tyson Silver, Ken Wakashimazu." Mary said.

"A Japanese animated character even came here?" Gosalyn asked in awe in which everybody nodded, "Whoa!"

Everybody nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a moment before Babs said:

"Well I think it's obvious that he might know you two without you two knowing him cause otherwise why would he then make that save if Plucky is confident about taking the damage himself?"

"Hey!" Plucky whined in which everybody laughed.

"Like I don't know but I get a feeling that you could be right or some junk." Shirley said.

Silence occurred for a moment before the bell rang, which signals the start of the class. Pretty soon, Elmer Fudd came and conducted the class.

* * *

 _Some hours later_

 _Outside:_

"Hey Shirl. What made you say that you have a feeling that he might know us but we don't know him?" Plucky asked, "I think he might know us from DVDs but not in person."

"But he would have been like any other normal citizen walking and passing by but he jumped in and save you or some junk." Shirley said.

"I'm getting confused now."

"Me too Plucky."

The duck couple then sighed as they sat down. Silence occurred for a while before a voice asked:

"It sure is a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah. Like very beautiful indeed or some junk." Shirley said till something struck her about the voice.

"Looks like your school is getting more popular. Any new students joined in other than the Big Three Toons, Rhubella, Skippy and Green?"

"Well. Gosalyn rejoined us after her mission so..." Plucky is about to explain when suddenly he got really surprised and asked, "Hey? How did you know about the other six of them?"

"Like I guess you need to turn around Plucky cause prepare for some shocker or some junk." Shirley said.

So then Plucky turned around and gasped in shock as he couldn't believe whom he is seeing.

The young man, who was leaning on the tree, got back to his standing position and simply said:

"Yo."

"Like you are that long brown haired young guy from yesterday or some junk." Shirley gasped in awe and shock.

"Yep I am. Glad that you remember."

"Uh...once again, thank you for the save. May I know your name dear sir?" Plucky asked curiously as Shirley saw that the other students, teachers and staff are approaching to the spot.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the young man introduced himself:

"My name...My name's Rudolf."

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 34.**

 **Furrball: Oh cool! Another cool guy!**

 **Sylvester: He seems to be interesting for now.**

 **Green: Yeah. I wonder how it's gonna go.**

 **Babs: Beats me.**

 **Steve: In whatever case, we can all look forward to it don't we?**

 **Junior: Yeah I guess so.**

 **Buster: Same here.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Looks like all questions will be answered on the next chapter eh?**

 **Me *nodding*: You said it. The next chapter of course will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Buster: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Buster *happily*: And now let's celebrate the breaking of the record by us!**

 ***Everybody nodded and cheered as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	50. Part 3 Chapter 35: Rudolf

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 35.**

 ***The toons then arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Bugs: I wonder who that Rudolf doc was in the previous chapter.**

 **Steve: Looks like we might find out from this chapter.**

 **Sylvester: Wow! It seems really interesting as to how we have come this far.**

 **Junior: And I still celebrating that we have broken the record.**

 **Buster *happily*: Yeah. That was awesome.**

 **Babs: Yep. I still can't get over that excitement..**

 **Furrball: Well we all can't.**

 **Green: Yep. But I think in the near future, some story will come and break our record soon.**

 **Furrball *gulps*: Oh No!**

 **Junior: Is it true?!**

 **Me: We will see.**

 ***Everybody sighed a bit as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then, it's time for the Looney Tunes to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Zahir890 doc would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. Here, have a carrot fellas.**

 **Junior: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Steve: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' docs and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Sylvester: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *smiling*: Indeed Well. Anyway, Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 35!**

 **Everybody *waving their hand*: Enjoy Chapter 35 people!**

 ***The Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 35: Getting to know Rudolf.

When Rudolf introduced his name, Plucky is in awe and said:

"Ah I see. Well my name is..."

"Plucky Duck and she's Shirley the Loon. I know you guys." Rudolf said in which Plucky is total awe.

"Wow! You really do know a lot about us! Well then..."

"Plucky. Like I think you better stop. Look who's coming or some junk." Shirley said as she saw that the other students, teachers and staff are approaching to the spot.

"Why do I always have to get interrupted at the right moment?"

Both Shirley and Rudolf chuckled a bit. Pretty soon, the whole students and staff are already here. Plucky and Shirley then stepped aside to give them the space. They curiously look at him.

"Eh? What's up doc?" Bugs asked as he munches his carrot, "Welcome to Acme Looniversity."

"AND ACME ACRES!" Everybody said cheerfully.

"Thanks guys." Rudolf smiled.

"Hey there. Sorry if we startled you for a bit but the reason is that because of the latest incident that happened in here. Are you aware of it?" Lola asked.

"Yeah I know. That no good wolf said something bad again and got himself thrown to jail right?"

"Yep and since then, we are increasing our security so that people or toons like him can never set foot here again. So..." Bugs said as he spin changes into a police officer in which everyone is in awe before asking, "Can we check you sir so that we can be sure that you are not one of them?"

Rudolf nodded as Bugs did a lot of checking on him including checking his mouth and tongue (just in case it doesn't get filled up with bad or toxic words to the legends as Bugs said). After a few more minutes checking, Bugs then smiled and said:

"Alright doc. Looks like you are all okay." Bugs said in which everyone is in awe.

"You kids can go first and talk with him." Lola smiled in which they all cheered.

Pretty soon, the students are closely approaching Rudolf in excitement.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Acme Looniversity first of all once again." Buster smiled as he shook his hand, followed by everyone saying it.

"Thanks guys and Buster." Rudolf said in which everyone is in awe.

"Wow! You even know our names!" Babs said and is in awe.

"What's my name?" Ronald asked.

"Ronald." Rudolf said in which everyone is in total awe.

"Wow! You even know his name!" A toon said in awe.

"Oh My! You are le handsome indeed." Fifi said in her French accent as her eyes became heart-struck and she is filled with love hearts in which everybody sighed, especially Hampton.

"Eh...what should I say about that?" Rudolf chuckled a bit as he touched his cheeks.

"Sorry about her. She's like that most of the time when she sees someone like you." A female human toon said.

"Ah okay."

"Do you go to the T&H High School?" Hampton asked curiously.

"Yep."

When Rudolf nodded, everyone is in total awe as the trumpets are blowing over all around.

"Awesome! That means you are one of us!" Hilary said in excitement.

"Eh?" Rudolf got a bit surprised and didn't understand what she meant.

"She means that you are one of our friends now." A human toon said in which Hilary nodded.

"Oh...okay."

"But we didn't see you when we toured around your school." Vinnie said only for then to realize...

"Did you take part of the Acme Acres tour?" Concord asked.

"Yep and they even toured around here which is why I knew the route through here." Rudolf said in which everyone is in awe.

"Ah. So that's how you knew it through here." Sweetie said.

"Incredible." A toon said as he clapped his hand.

"Ah...Uh...UH!..." Sneezer is about to sneeze big in which everybody gasped but then gave a small sneeze instead, "Bless me."

"Hey you!" Max called out as he approaches Rudolf, "Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you handsome money."

"Only if you can escape from the clutches of someone who is behind you just now." Rudolf said.

"Wha...?"

It's Elmyra, who 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Oh Ruddy, me and Monty sugar are gonna be together forever and ever." Elmyra said happily.

"I approve it." Rudolf smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"DARRRRRNNN YOOOUUU!" Max groaned as he head butted Elmyra.

Everybody gasped when he did that but Elmyra seemed unfazed by it.

"Oh you are so funny Monty-Wonty." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' her.

"HEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Aren't they amazing together Rudolf?" Mary asked.

"They sure are." Rudolf smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment before Rhubella bravely asked:

"Uh Rudolf...?"

"Oh hey Rhubella. What a great surprise to see you here." Rudolf said in awe.

"Ah I see but just wondering, do you know why I'm here?"

"Cause your ex-boyfriend from the Cheating Loser Prep was a super jerk and Wally was very nice to see which is why you switched schools after the Acme Bowl game."

Everybody nodded and are in awe.

"Oh ok. So you do know about my change." Rhubella said and sighed in relief.

"Yep. Heard it from my friend though." Rudolf said.

"Me also say Cheating Loser Prep." Dizzy said happily.

"Well we all dadgum it say it but Green says it all the time." Fowlmouth said in which everyone nodded.

"So then Rudolf. What sports do you play?" Wally asked curiously.

"Soccer and baseball." Rudolf said in which everyone is in awe, "Soccer as a goalkeeper and baseball as a batter."

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Do you watch any movies?" Skippy asked in excitement.

"Heh. Yeah...many of them." Rudolf said.

"Do you hear some music?" Green asked in which Rudolf is in awe.

"Whoa! Are you Green from the Rockers?" Rudolf asked in awe in which Green nodded with a smile.

"Don't forget about me." Furrball said as he rushes towards Green before saying, "We are the best childhood buddies for life and I'm the drummer."

"Furrball. You can talk!"

"That's right! _**I can actually fractually taaaalllkkkk**_!"

"They are the cat duo in here as well as, with Junior, YCT which is the Young Cat Trio." Plucky said.

"Ah I see." Rudolf said.

"Could you mind do a small favour and tell Ryan and/or others that we are both fine?" Green asked.

"Of course. Lucky for me, I know what he looks like so yeah..."

"Thanks." The cat duo said.

"No problem."

Silence occurred for a moment before a kinda upset voice can be heard saying:

"Hey! I was way behind! Let me see him!"

"Oh sorry!" Some students apologized as they made way for the student to come forward.

Soon the student came forward and Rudolf looked at the student, he is in total awe cause it's none other than...

"Gosalyn?!" Rudolf asked in awe.

"Yep. That's me." Gosalyn smiled, "From Darkwing Duck series."

"A Disney character in Acme Looniversity? Whoa! And I thought that the companies were on each other's necks for the past many years."

"Well doc. That was the past." Bugs said as he munches his carrot, "Rivalry still exist but a less hostile though."

"I see."

"Ah. So you must be one of the T&H High School students right?" Gosalyn asked in which Rudolf nodded, "Nice to meet you. You are the first one I met who is from the Toons and Humans Town/City. I would love to tour the school, meet new people and toons and even make friends with them since some of us do have friends, best friends or, in Green's case, girlfriends and boyfriends from that school."

"Really?" Green groaned in which everybody chuckled.

"Wait. You weren't with them before? Are you new here?" Rudolf asked.

"No like she's been quite here for awhile but she had to take a temporary leave in order to take part of the mission in St. Canard or some junk." Shirley said.

"Oh okay. Come and take a tour around our school anytime you want."

"I must." Gosalyn said and smiled with pure determination in which everybody smiled.

Silence then occurred for a moment till Bugs said:

"Alright then. It's time for us to talk shall we?"

The teacher and staff nodded as they approached Rudolf.

"Ah there. Welcome to this place young man." Granny said as she shook hands with Rudolf.

"W...W...W...We...We...We...hope that you will enjoy your stay here." Porky said.

"Ah thanks you two." Rudolf said.

"Hi. Recognise us?" Rita asked before saying, "I'm Rita."

"Runt." Runt introduced himself.

"Minerva." Minerva introduced herself.

"Slappy." Slappy introduced herself.

"From Animaniacs? Wow!" Rudolf asked in awe in which the introduced teachers smiled, "No wonder Skippy is also there."

"That's right." Skippy nodded with a smile followed by Slappy.

"I say I say that what a day that is after that crazy day yesterday." Foghorn said.

"Hmm...I wonder do they explain the benefits of technology in your school." Wile said as he shows off his latest gadgets.

" _Yeah but all of your gadgets will come to a naught once you try to chase me._ " Road Runner showed it on the signboard in which Wile groaned but everybody laughed a bit.

"Ohhhh! I twat I though Rudolf." Tweety said.

"Hi ya Rudolf." Pete said happily in which Rudolf smiled at him.

"Check out my pistols varmint!" Sam said happily as showed off his pistols.

"Excuse me siw. I'm kinda confused." Elmer said before asking, "Some peopwe say that it's Duck Season and some peopwe say that it's Wabbit Season. Which is Which?"

"Well try CLP season. You know...the Cheating Loser Prep students?" Rudolf suggested.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Everybody said in awe.

"Oh Yeah. A vewy good idea indeed." Elmer said before doing his signature pose, "Shssh. Be vewy vewy quite. I'm hunting Cheating Losew Pwep students and staffs. Ha Ha Ha Ha..."

Everyone also laughed a bit as well.

"So then Rudolf. Can you tell me how to get some ladies?" Pepe asking in French accent.

"I do. Go spray perfume on your tail first." Rudolf said in which everybody 'ohhhhhhh'ed.

"Ariba! Ariba! You just got owed!" Gonzales said in his Mexican accent while Pepe groaned.

"That's right. No ladies will like you with the stinky tail of yours you have." Penelope said in his French accent in which everybody 'ohhhhhhh'ed again.

"Now that's double served." Sylvia chuckled a bit.

"Yep indeed. A car wash would do good for you though." Sylvester said in which everybody laughed.

"A splendid idea indeed." Steve said in which Pepe gasped while the others chuckled a bit.

Silence then occurred for a while before Rudolf asked:

"Say. Where's Daffy? Haven't seen him with you guys."

"DAFFFFFYYYYY!" Bugs called out with the loudspeaker.

"Alright I'm coming! I was in the bathroom at that time!" Daffy called as he rushes to join the crowd before looking at Rudolf and said, "Whoa!"

Silence then occurred for a while to see that Daffy is staring at Rudolf. Everyone wondered as to what is going on.

"Yes?" Rudolf asked.

" _Long brown hair, brown eyes_ ,..." Daffy said to himself for a while before picturing Rudolf and then realizing something and said happily, "Ah! You must be that long haired fella I've been finally looking for."

"Eh?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Rudolf boy. Don't ya remember me? That autograph signature and the photograph when you were little?"

"Wait. You met each other before?" Buster asked in awe.

Silence occurred for a moment before Rudolf somehow got an idea and asked:

"Hey I think I kinda remember now. Were you that lonely fella who couldn't even sign a single autograph nor take a photo with anyone before I had arrived?"

"Yeah. That's me! That's me!" Daffy said happily, "Glad that you can recognize me and it's really been a long time."

"It definitely is."

"Wow! So you two had knew each other before even though it was temporarily!" Plucky said.

"Like wow or some junk!" Shirley said in awe as she and Plucky goes to talk with him along with Daffy.

Silence then occurred for a while in which they smiled as they saw Daffy, Plucky and Shirley talking to Rudolf.

"So he finally recognized Daffy eh?" Buster asked smiling.

"Yep. That's what I think as well." Babs said.

"I feel so happy for them." Fifi smiled and said in French accent.

"Ah yeah. Me too." Hampton said.

"Well at least I feel safe now with Rudolf knowing that I have changed." Rhubella said.

"I think everyone must have realised that for now." Wally said.

"Looks like everything has gone well." Ronald said.

"Hey what happened to Max?" Hilary asked as she looks at the down Max.

"Oh. Elmyra squeezed him so hard that he fainted." Mary said, "But don't worry. He'll be alright."

"Monty! Wake up!" Elmyra called him out but to no avail.

"Mum...mmy." Max could only muster that word in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Looks like some toons sure get lucky of having human friends." Vinnie said.

"Speaking about human friends, how's Ryan and others doing in the Awesome Club?" Concord asked.

"Yeah. They are doing fine." Green said, "I hope."

"Purr...fectly fine." Furrball said in which Green nodded.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Sneezer said.

"Beats me." Sweetie said.

"I guess this will be very interesting, given that I don't even have a human friend to begin with either." Gosalyn said.

" _Good luck on that_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _You're gonna need it_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Hey Fowlmouth. Got a problem?" A toon asked.

"Mind your own dadgum it business." Fowlmouth said.

"Me thinks that his pursuit is over." Dizzy said in which Fowlmouth gasped.

"Absolutely not!"

Everyone chuckled a bit before Sam asked:

"Oi you rabbit. What about Tyson Silver? Is he alright varmint?" Sam asked.

"Yep doc. He sure is A-OK." Bugs said.

"I kinda wonder if he knows Rudolf." Granny said.

"That we will have to ask him." Lola said.

"I say I say, I'm sure that they will know each other." Foghorn said.

"Yes. Besides, they play soccer so they must be from the soccer club." Wile said.

"Beep Beep." Road Runner beeped.

"Ohhhh. This is good to witness." Tweety said.

"Ariba! Ariba! Indeed!" Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Looks like it's a new beginning for them." Pete said.

"Ah! Let's dance." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Yeah. Just don't release the stink of yours." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Yeah. I didn't bring my gas masks." Sylvester said.

"Me neithew." Elmer said.

"Well let's see what happens next." Steve said, "I hope everybody and everything goes well."

"Me too." Sylvia said.

And so silence occurred for a moment till they heard the happy voices saying, "Yes!" and "Yeah!"

"Well then Rudolf. Let's get along with each other very well." Daffy said.

"Looking forward to that." Rudolf nodded and smiled as they slapped high fours/fives and did brofist.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 35.**

 **Bugs *smiling*: Wow. I can't help but feel happy for the duck.**

 **Buster: Let's not forget Plucky and Shirley as well.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Well true friendship does exist.**

 **Steve *smiling*: Indeed buddy Indeed.**

 ***Sylvester and Steve did brofist and high fours. Babs looks at me for a while and got a bit surprised.***

 **Babs: Hey author. Why do you look so...?**

 **Me: Me? Never mind. Look at me. I'm A-OK.**

 **The Young Cat Trio *looking suspicious at me*: Hmmmmmm...**

 **Me: I swear I'm fine. I feel great!**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which I sighed.***

 **Me: *quickly saying* Anyway, *says it normally* The next chapter comes up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Junior: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	51. Part 3 Chapter 36: Movie Night

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Hi there fellas. Here's Chapter 36!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived with smiles on their faces. ***

 **Bugs and Buster *munching their carrots*: What's up doc?**

 **Babs: Since when did you added doc in your sentence?**

 **Buster: Um...well it happens**

 ***Everybody chuckled a bit and then remembered something with a smile on their faces.***

 **Green: Still thinking of us because of the record we broke.**

 **Steve: Yeah. I still can't believe it.**

 **Sylvester: I can't believe it but I'm so excited about us breaking records.**

 **Junior: Yeah! Me too!**

 **Furrball: Me three!**

 **Green: Man. We sure have gone this far.**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled at Green.***

 **Me: Well then it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Babs: Well Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Buster: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Green: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furball: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me *happily*: That's right! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcoming you Chapter 36! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Everyone: ENJOY!**

 ***They all waved happily as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 36: Movie Night.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Daffy and Plucky are dancing happily inside the school cause they finally have their own best friend for life to hang out with. They are so happy. So happy that they couldn't contain their excitement. Everyone is watching them dance.

"Like whoa, I say, whoa there! Come down boys." Foghorn said.

"It can't be help though." Buster said.

"That's right. Look at them. They are so happy." Babs said.

"Yeah. As if they found a treasure or something." Hampton said.

"Well that's the treasure. They finally get to hang out with their own best friend." Fifi said in her French accent before asking, "What do you think Shirley?"

"Like I think it's really great now or some junk." Shirley smiled.

"Hey Fowlmouth. Why are you so sad and groaning?" Vinnie asked.

"None of you dadgum it *CENSORED* business!" Fowlmouth said in which everybody gasped.

"Fowlmouth! Language!" Bugs said sternly in which Fowlmouth gasped, realized and apologised for it.

"Me thinks he has finally accepted defeat." Dizzy said in which Fowlmouth gasped in shock.

"Absolutely not!" Fowlmouth said before approaching to Shirley, "Hey there."

"What?" Shirley asked.

"Let's go out for a date."

"Here's my date."

Shirley then touched Fowlmouth's hand before zapping him off which caused him to turn to ashes.

"Dadgum it." Fowlmouth's beak said.

"Well that didn't go well for him." Green said in which Furrball chuckled.

"Indeed." Furrball said.

"Something tells me that Fowlmouth is acting like Johnny Bravo." Gosalyn couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I was thinking the same thing as well." Skippy said.

"Yeah. Flirts with girls only to get thrashed by them." Concord said in which everybody nodded.

" _Exact description of him_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _Totally true_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"I feel sorry for him though." Sweetie said.

"Yeah. Especially I wonder what's going to happen to him now." Sneezer said.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Rhubella said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! If you act like a jerk all the time, then cuckoo cuckoo!" Gogo said.

"Nah. To be honest, I'm kinda worried about him though." Wally said.

"Yeah. Looks like he unfortunately lost." Hilary said.

"I'm sure that he'll move on from some point of time." Ronald said.

"Not sure though." A toon said.

"Yeah. I fear that Fowlmouth might change for worse." A female human toon said.

"Everything will be fine." A female toon said.

"True. There are plenty of girls he can pursue." A human toon said.

"I would gladly have him pursue Elmyra." Max said but...

"Oh come on Monty. I have you." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"You should treasure her instead of dumping her." Mary smiled in which Max growled.

Everybody nodded and watched as Plucky and Daffy are still dancing in which Lola said:

"Two lucky ducks eh?"

"Indeed. Can't be helped Lola." Bugs said.

"I'm so happy for those two." Pete said as he is cleaning the locker rooms.

"Me too. It looks like they have finally have some luck at last." Wile said.

"Beep Beep." Road Runner beeped.

"How long they have been dancing?" Rita asked.

"I kinda lost count." Runt said.

"About half an hour already since Rudolf left." Minerva said.

"I wonder who can dance that long with such enthusiasm." Slappy said.

Taz made some noises.

"Well the fact that they finally have someone, who can hang out with makes them to dancing, with such enthusiasm?" Steve asked.

"I believe so pal." Sylvester said.

"Isn't it just lovely to see them dance?" Granny asked.

"I say I say I couldn't agree more." Foghorn said.

"Wi...Wi...Wi...Wi...Wish I could dance like that I admit." Porky Pig said.

"Oooohhh. That's some nice dance by those two." Tweety said.

"Very true." Pepe said in his French accent.

"Ariba! Ariba! When they can stop dancing though?" Speedy Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"True. Seems like they are gonna dance forever." Sylvia said.

"Or maybe dance throughout the whole school day." Penelope said in her French accent.

"What can be done?" Elmer asked.

"I've got an idea." Bugs said before calling out, "Hey you two! Stop dancing cause I heard that he was joking all along."

"WHAT?!" Daffy and Plucky gasped in total shock as they stopped dancing only to realize that..., "Are you joking with us?!"

Everybody soon laughed, especially Daffy and Plucky themselves.

 _The Next Day_

 _Daffy's Office Room:_

Daffy is doing some paperwork when suddenly the phone is ringing.

" _Now who could that be_?" Daffy asked, breaking the fourth wall.

He then picked the phone up and said:

"Hello. This is Daffy Duck, the greatest duck in animation history teaching in one of the most finest school ever heard across the world, speaking."

"Yo there." Says the voice from the other side.

Upon realizing that voice, Daffy immediately fell down from the chair and said in awe:

"Rudolf!"

"Looks I startled you a bit eh?" Rudolf asked.

"A lot that I fell down from my chair."

"Oh...My bad."

"Hey. That's normal for me."

"I see."

"Yep."

Both of them laughed a bit as silence occurred for a few seconds before Daffy asked:

"So then Rudolf. What made you call me? Wanna come here to study? No worries. Coming from the T&H High School will be easy as pie for me since that school is our friend. You just need to take the entrance test though."

"Actually there is something I would like to ask and invite." Rudolf said.

"What is it?"

Rudolf then proceed to tell something which made Daffy's jaws drop in awe.

"Really?" Daffy asked in awe.

"Yep." Rudolf said.

"Send me in."

"Okay then. Try to invite someone if you can."

"I will."

"Alright then. See ya."

"Bye."

The line then got cut off. After that, Daffy got super excited and does one of his catchphrase.

"Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo!"

He then proceed to Bugs' room to ask two students to come into his room after the class is finish in which Bugs announced it via the announcing speaker.

 _Some minutes later_

 _Daffy's office room:_

Plucky and Shirley are entering the room. They seem to be afraid at first.

"Like did you do something fishy this time Plucky or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"I didn't do anything Shirl. I swear." Plucky said before asking, "And even if I had, why would he also call you?"

"Like you got a point or some junk. Strange..."

The two of them then entered to the room and waited for a while till someone is slowly turning around the chair which is none other than Daffy of course.

"Greetings you two. So you have arrived I see." Daffy said in which the two nodded, "There is something I wanna say..."

"Please I didn't do anything! I swear!" Plucky cried and pleaded.

"Would you please listen to me first before you jump into conclusions?!"

"Sorry."

Shirley chuckled a bit before asking:

"So what is it or some junk?"

"You see." Daffy took a deep breathe before announcing, "Rudolf invited us to watch a movie at night."

Plucky and Shirley gasped in awe.

"Really?" Plucky asked in awe in which Daffy smiled and nodded, "What's the movie name?"

"The movie name is Skunknophobia." Daffy said in which upon hearing it, Shirley gulped a bit.

"Awesome! Sign me up!"

"Like I don't know if I can go there again or some junk." Shirley said, "I mean it's great that I'll be going with you guys but what if he..."

"The movie will be shown in the Toons and Humans Cinema Hall." Daffy said.

"I'm in or some junk!"

"Well that was quick." Plucky said in which the three of them laughed a bit before asking, "Did you ask for directions?"

Silence occurred for a moment in Daffy gasped in shock.

"Directions?! Sufferin' Succotash! I forgot to ask Rudolf the direction!" Daffy said in shock and panic.

"Hey! That's my catchphrase, you duck thief!" A voice said sternly in which it is none other than Sylvester in which Daffy groaned.

"Anyway. Shirl can track it for us easily." Plucky said confidently but...

"Unfortunately I can't cause you said it yourself that it was my first time in the Toons and Humans Town/City at that time so I won't be able to find places that easily. For now, the only thing I can find from that place is the Awesome Club and the T&H High School or some junk." Shirley explained.

"Uh Oh..."

"Wait. I've got an idea!" Daffy said as he rushes towards Bugs' room.

Daffy then begged Bugs to help him find the direction to the Toons and Humans Cinema Hall from the train station. Sighing a bit, Bugs then simply went to Googly (Parody of Google) Map and it gave the directions.

"Can't you do that on your computer Daffy?" Bugs asked groaning.

"Nope?" Daffy asked meekly in which Bugs sighed.

"What would that Charlie Brown kid say in this situation? Oh yeah...Good Grief."

 _Few minutes later:_

Daffy came back with three printed papers in his hand and gave the two of them to Plucky and Shirley respectively.

"Here are the directions." Daffy said.

"Thanks." Plucky said before asking, "When did Rudy boy tell us to arrive or when will the movie start?"

"8 pm sharp so meet up at 7:30 pm near the entrance."

"What's the ticket cost?"

"That I can recall or some junk though I had to make sure again though cause prices always change depending on the crowd and time." Shirley said.

"Good point Shirl."

"Alright then. See you two around in the entrance or do you want the three of us to go together?" Daffy asked.

"Like I prefer the later one or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky nodded.

"Then meet me at least 6:40 pm at the entrance of the Acme Acres Train Station then."

Plucky and Shirley nodded. After all the arrangements are done, Daffy let go off Plucky and Shirley before getting back to his paperwork but stopped short as he is getting excited about the movie night.

" _This is gonna be one heck of a night people_." Daffy said and smiled, breaking the fourth wall, before resuming his paperwork.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Toons and Humans Cinema Hall:_

The cinema hall are filled with people and toons from different animations. Daffy, Plucky and Shirley are in total awe when they looked around.

"Wow! Somehow we made it!" Plucky said happily and sighing in relief.

"Like imagine what could have happened to us if we just missed the train or some junk." Shirley said in a bit of frightful way.

"Well at least the thing is that we made it to the cinema hall and that's all that matters. Hey Daffy, anything wrong?"

"I wonder if Bugs, Lola, Silver, Green and a few others actually went here." Daffy said in awe as he looks around it, "So many people and toons from different animations are here and look at those movie posters. They sure air a lot of American and Japanese animation, drama and real life movies."

"Yeah. This is incredible." Plucky said in awe as he looks at the cinema hall.

"Like wow or some junk." Shirley said as she looks at it, "Must be more incredible than the experience I had with Fowlmouth in the Acme Acres Cinema Hall."

"Well you're not going to get that experience this time again." A voice said in which Daffy, Plucky and Shirley gasped in awe as they seem to recognize that voice.

"That voice...Could it be?" Daffy asked in awe before seeing a female figure approaching them in which Daffy immediately recognized and asked in awe, "Tina?"

"Hey there Daffy. It's been a while." Tina smiled as she hugs him.

"Oh Wow! Tina!" Plucky and Shirley said happily in which Tina noticed them and smiled as well.

"Oh hey you two! It's been a while as well."

"It sure is, Daffy's lover girl." Plucky smiled and smirked a bit.

"Plucky!" Daffy cried in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Like how have you been doing or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. Pretty good." Tina said before asking, "And you?"

"Same here or some junk."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Daffy asked:

"Well Tina. It's really great to see you but did you come here by yourself or someone invited you?"

"Someone invited me." Tina said, "The one who invited me had long brown hair and brown eyes and..."

"Wait! I think I know that person. We met him 2 days ago!"

"Could it be that he somehow knows you and Daffy are dating together?" Plucky gasped in awe.

"I won't be too surprised on that revelation since I think he did watch the Looney Tunes Show version of us."

Then suddenly a voice came saying:

"And so I did. Glad to see you all finally made it."

Recognizing that voice, they all turned around to see none other than...

"Rudolf!" Daffy, Plucky and Shirley said in awe as Plucky and Shirley ran to hug him.

"Hey you four." Rudolf smiled as he hugged back Plucky and Shirley, "Thank you guys for showing up and I'm really sorry Daffy for not telling you the directions to this place."

"Heh. No worries. We got here through a lot of asking and map drawing." Daffy said as he showed a badly drawn map of his.

"Oh Daffy." Tina said and chuckled a but before saying, "Thanks for the invitation Rudolf."

"No Problem." Rudolf said before asking, "So is everybody ready to go inside?"

"You bet I am, Rudy boy." Plucky said happily.

"Like I hope that my cinema experience will turn out to be a better one than what happened to me with Fowlmouth or some junk." Shirley said.

"Well let's all go inside then." Rudolf said.

"Yeah!" Daffy, Tina, Plucky and Shirley cheered.

And so they went to the ticket counter and asked for tickets in which the person in charge is in total awe upon seeing Daffy, Plucky, Shirley and Tina and gave them discounts as well as to Rudolf as well. They all paid the ticket with Rudolf having to pay a bit more because Daffy's money is only a hand drawn money in which the person in charge immediately rejected it. Daffy felt really bad and sad that Rudolf had to end up paying a bit more because of him.

Anyway, they got their tickets and start to walk toward the cinema hall when Daffy said slowly to Rudolf:

"Hey Rudolf...Thanks for inviting my girlfriend here."

"Ah. No problem." Rudolf smiled.

"And sorry about you having a bit more because of me. I'll repay you back somehow."

"Okay."

While they are entering to the cinema hall, they could see left and right the many posters about several different kind of movies from different animation in which they are in total awe.

"Wow! They sure do advertise a lot of movies." Plucky said

"Like indeed or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah. From different animation." Rudolf said, "Some Japanese, Some American, Some Canadians, Some Australians, Some Real Life, etc."

"Amazing." Daffy said as he looked around.

"No wonder why it is so big this cinema hall." Tina said.

"Alright guys we are there." Rudolf said as the guard stopped them and checked their tickets before letting them in.

 _Inside the Cinema Hall:_

"Like wow!" Shirley said in awe, "It's really amazing or some junk."

"Yeah! I've never seen a cinema hall this much bigger than before." Plucky said.

"There are other rooms also other than this one." Rudolf said.

"I can't imagine just how much did it even cost to build it." Tina said.

"Yeah. Probably a lot." Daffy said.

Everyone nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Rudolf looked at the seat number and said:

"Just a few steps down and turn right." Rudolf said.

"Can't we just sit anyway we want?" Daffy asked meekly.

"Well if you want the others to complain about their seats being taken."

Daffy sighed and groaned as they all then went to their adjusted seat. After reaching there, they sat down. They chatted for a while as right now the music is playing.

Soon a lady turned around and recognized one of them and said in awe:

"Ah. Hey there Shirley."

"Oh hi there or some junk." Shirley said before saying in awe, "Like I recognize you from the Acme Acres Cinema Hall or some junk."

"I recognized you right now..."

"Oh..."

Both of them laughed a bit before Plucky asked:

"You know her?"

"Like not really but she was here during the screening of Skunknophonbia in Acme Acres Cinema Hall. Remember that summer vacation movie?" Shirley asked in which they nodded before introducing them, "These are my friends: Daffy, Rudolf, Tina and Plucky."

"Ah I see. Nice to meet you all." The woman smiled.

"Same here." Tina smiled.

"Since when did I become from a lover to being friend zoned?" Plucky asked in a bit of sad depressing tone in which some audience chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. I know how it feels to get friendzoned." Daffy said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Anyway. I was always wondering this." Rudolf said before asking, "Was it able to finish screening after what had happened in Acme Acres Cinema Hall?"

"Sadly no cause the actors' spirit went down thanks to that continuously talking and spoiling the movie by that spoiler Mister Chicken." The woman said before muttering, "Curse that spoiler movie chicken."

"Not only the actors but us as well." A man with long blonde hair said as he turned around before saying, "Hey there."

"Ah. Like I recognized you as well or some junk." Shirley said in which her friends are in awe.

"Who's next then to get recognized? Ralph the security guard?" Daffy asked in everyone chuckled a bit.

"It's still nice to see other people who were on the T.V screen before." Tina said in which everybody nodded.

"I can agree with that." Plucky said.

"So what happened?" Rudolf asked.

"The screening didn't finish and as a result, we all started crying as we left the cinema hall but did you see the actors?" The man said and asked before saying, "They were broke as well and cried a lot."

"If only that chicken was there to take a good look of the consequences due to his behaviour and actions." The woman said.

"I agree."

"Ah...my condolence." Rudolf said sadly.

"Our condolence." Daffy said sadly.

"Sorry to hear about that." Tina said sadly.

"Say that to the actors also." The man said.

"But luckily, they hadn't completely abandon screening the movie cause they are gonna do it here." The woman said, "I've been in the Toons and Humans Town/City for visits so I knew all around it luckily."

"Same here but I come here for business and entertainment trips mostly."

"Hmm...it looks to me that one of you is from this place."

"Oh. That will be me." Rudolf said, "I go to the T&H High School."

"Ah. That explains it." The man smiled in which everybody smiled.

"Well let us hope that it goes smoothly this time unlike the last time." Plucky said.

"Like I was about to say that or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky realized and sighed.

Soon, they all began to wait for the movie. While they are waiting, a voice came out and said:

"So you couldn't watch the whole part?"

Daffy and others then yield and turned around before they all gasp as the person who said that is none other than.

"Fuyuki, Sgt Keroro and Boxoro?" Daffy asked in awe.

"Like hey guys. It's been a while since we have seen each other." Fuyuki smiled.

"Why thanks and all."

"But...what are you doing here?" Tina asked before asking, "I thought that you would be watching your own Japanese Animated Movies?"

"True but we thought that we could compare both if we can see that movie. Keeerroooo!" Sgt Keroro said.

"So it got your interest too? Wow!" Plucky said in awe.

"Well 2 in one is enough for the comparison. Besides, it will be lot of fun." Boxoro said in which everybody smiled before saying, "By the way? Where's that chicken? I want to punch him in the face."

"Like why or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"That's why I wanted to ask." Fuyuki said before asking, "You guys couldn't finish watching the movie?"

"Nope because he kinda spoiled the entire film and everyone cried as a result." Daffy said.

"Sorry to hear about that." Keroro said.

"I wasn't there. Shirley was there."

"Oh I see."

"Like at least this time, they won't be more interruptions by Fowlmouth or some junk." Shirley said in which everybody nodded.

"Are you the only Japanese animated characters around here?" Rudolf asked.

"Not quite actually." A voice said which is not far away.

Immediately, they looked at the direction of the voices to see that it's none other than...

"Shinichi and Ran!" Tina said in awe.

"Hi there guys." Ran said in which they are in total awe.

"Heh. Taking breaks from solving crimes?" Daffy asked.

"Almost you can say. The reason I came here is two things." Shinichi said, "1 is to analyse the difference between the Japanese animated and the American Animated comedy and slapstick and 2 is...uh..."

"We're on a date." Ran smiled in which everybody smiled while Shinichi gave a nice bright red face, "You sure love to analyse a lot don't you?"

"Well...eh...eh..eh...eh."

"As expected from the detective himself." Rudolf said.

"Like how about publishing a report based on it or some junk?" Shirley asked, "It could sell you a fortune."

"Really Shirley?" Plucky whined in everyone laughed a bit.

"So it's you two and us looks like." Boxoro said.

"Yep. It seems to be like that." Shinichi said.

"By the way, I heard that this movie was also there in your place but I also heard that something bad happened in your cinema hall place?" Ran asked.

"It's a long story." Shirley sighed.

"Long painful story you can say." The man said and sighed.

"Oh. It looks like someone's there to surprise you." Fuyuki said.

"Kero Kero Kero." Keroro chuckled a bit.

Rudolf and the ducks got confused a bit as silence occurred for a moment before a voice can be heard behind them happily and said:

"Yo Yo Yo. Coming to try your luck here with your new friend dudes?"

They turned around to see...

"Cyborg, Fred, Garfield and..." Tina said but she's unsure about the one sitting beside Fred.

"That's James Tyler." Fred said.

"Hi there guys." James said, "It has been a while since I met you guys."

"Yeah. That's true. What about you?" Plucky asked, "Doing fine?"

"Yeah. Same here. And I think I can recognize your friend someway. Ah Rudolf right?"

"Yeah. That's the name." Rudolf said.

"Are you popular in the school?" Tina asked.

"A bit..."

Some laughter occurred.

"Anyway. Looks like we heard that one of your friend did cause some ruckus on your place before did he?" Cyborg asked.

"Well that explains your recent question Cyborg." Shirley said.

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hand." Fred said.

"Exactly. How did he know the plot before the movie even began which would be the latest one at that time?" James asked.

"Hmm...Seems like to be more of a crime mystery." Shinichi said in which Ran sighed a bit.

"Maybe it aired a few times within a few days when it came out?" Fuyuki asked.

"I think so. They tend to screen for a few days when the new movie is released." Keroro said.

"I'll go with that." Shinichi said.

"Me too." Fred said.

"This seems to be the only explanation I guess." James said.

"Like that would be almost correct or some junk." Shirley said.

"Mystery solved looks like." Plucky said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Yay! Let's celebrate! Whoo-Hoo!" Cyborg said happily before looking at Garfield and asked, "Really Garfield?"

"I just can't help myself." Garfield said as he's eating popcorns, "Popcorn with some lasagne flavor? I would take that anytime in the world!"

"Yep. Still the same old Garfield." Rudolf smiled.

"I agree with you." Daffy said.

"Me too." Tina said.

"There has to be some other reason you know." Boxoro said.

"To protect myself from punches." Garfield smiled.

"What does this have to do with that?!"

Everybody laughed but then the crowd hushed them down as the lights dim.

"It's going to start now." The woman said in which they nodded.

A disclaimer shows up, saying that Skunknophonbia has been rated "F", much to many crowd's confusion.

"F?!" A teen said, "I heard of MA 18+ but F?!"

"It looks it's warning us that we might seeing something not so good." A female toon gulped.

"I'm confused as well kiddos." An elder man said. "I think you could be right."

And then much to the crowd'a surprise and a bit of shock, the disclaimer rated "F" as to "Not Suitable for Fowlmouth", which had the crowd talking:

"Not Suitable for Fowlmouth?"

"What did he do?"

"See the summer movie first! That reveals everything!"

"I guess that most of them got really surprised by the rating when they already showed that in the movie." Rudolf said.

"Can't blame them or some junk." Shirley said.

Pretty soon, an announcement voice came which announces:

" _Attention everyone. This is from the management of the Toons and Humans Cinema Hall. The security had seen something suspicious and is coming right here with immediate effect. Please remain seated and when everything is done, the movie will start. Enjoy._ "

The crowd gasped in shock.

"Suspicious?! Please let it not be me for I'm not carrying anything suspicious!" Garfield cried.

"Just listen to then if you don't wanna get tossed out from here." Shinichi said in which Ran chuckled a bit.

"Look. Here they come." James said.

Indeed, there are many security guards who soon arrived and started checking as they are slowly going down. They even checked where Daffy, Rudolf, Tina, Plucky, Shirley, Fuyuki, Keroro, Boxoro, Shinichi, Ran, Garfield, Cyborg, Fred, James, the woman and the man who are sitting in different seats. Silence occurred for a moment when suddenly...

"I'm sorry Fowlmouth but if the movie rating says 'Not Suitable for Fowlmouth' then you aren't even allowed here to see it." A Japanese animated security guard said as he grabs an object.

"No dadgum it no!" Fowlmouth cried out as he got exposed in front of others.

Everybody gasped in shock when Fowlmouth has been revealed.

"Fowlmouth?" Both Tina and Rudolf asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Daffy asked.

"How did you know this place?" Plucky asked.

"I was asking that dadgum it people of course." Fowlmouth said.

"Oh Really? You must be spying on us didn't ya?" Shirley asked angrily, "My energy vibes were telling me about something fishy. You want to create a ruckus and spoil the movie again ain't ya?"

"No I..."

"And to top it off, you illegally entered the cinema hall as you didn't pay for the ticket." The Japanese animated security guard said, "You just sneaked in to the screening so that you can ruin the movie for others didn't ya?"

"No...I mean..."

"Oh come on! Not you again!" A toon shouted angrily.

"Everyone for those who are new here, he's the one who spoiled the movie and made us and the others cry, especially the actors!" The woman proclaimed as she pointed at Fowlmouth.

"Darn you chicken!" The man shouted angrily, "You're not gonna do it for the second time aren't ya?!"

"Time for some little payback!" A toon growled as they are prepared to thrash him.

"Oh No! It's Fowlmouth again!" Many of then could see that even the actors are horrified too.

"Please I won't..." Fowlmouth tried to plead but it fell on deaf ears.

"That wasn't expected from you." Ran said in a very hard way, making Fowlmouth gulp.

"Well off you go now. And remember to pay the fine." The Japanese animated security guard said as he's carrying Fowlmouth.

"No! Please! Dadgum it no!" Fowlmouth cried out.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The crowd roared in cheers.

"Thank you security! Thank you security!' The actors cheered and said.

"Dadgum it NOOOOOOOO!" Fowlmouth cried out as he is being taken outside.

Everybody cheered upon seeing that. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Finally! Now we can watch the movie in peace." The woman said in relief.

"If only Acme Acres Cinema Hall had the security like that." The man said, "Well at least everything is good now."

"I must say that most of them might have come from Acme Acres to watch the movie after what he did on the summer movie." Plucky said.

"True. Looks like there is no trouble at all now or some junk." Shirley said.

"Would have been a disaster if they hadn't suspected something." Rudolf said in which they nodded.

"Yo. Does he do that always?" Cyborg asked.

"Sometimes." Shirley said.

"Still. Sorry that someone from your gang had to do it." Fred said.

"Yeah. It sure sucks huh?" James asked.

"Don't worry. I think Daffy, Plucky and Shirley got used to it right?" Tina asked in which they nodded.

"Indeed." Daffy said.

Everyone is in a good mood as the announcing voice just came from the announcer saying:

" _Well now that's over. Please enjoy the movie_."

"HOORAY! HOORAY! THANK YOU SECURITY! THANK YOU!" The crowd cheered.

"Buckle up with seat belts cause this is gonna be good." Garfield said.

Everybody nodded as they can now fully focus on the screen without any interruptions. Soon the light got dim again...

And a promo for the THUD sound system appears onscreen, much to the crowd's shock.

"Uh Oh!" The crowd said.

"Quick! Hide!" A hybrid said, "Before its sound system promo sends us to the moon!"

And so everybody looked for somewhere to hide including Shirley, who puts on a helmet and ducks. Well almost all of them except.

"I don't know why the people are panicking over this logo and screen." Garfield said.

"I wonder too." Plucky said before asking, "You too Keroro?"

"Kero Kero Kero. This is not making any sense to me." Keroro said before asking, "Why not we convince them that it's no big deal?"

"My thoughts exactly." Both Garfield and Plucky said.

And so they went downstairs to try to convince everyone on the crowd. Just then, the announcing voice boomed:

" _Plucky, Garfield and Keroro! What are you doing?! Get back to your seats and hide now!_ "

"People! Why are you so afraid of this logo screen?" Plucky called out, "It's just a logo!"

"Yeah! And the music will be sweet and short." Garfield said.

"Pekoponians. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid off." Keroro said before asking, "Why not we slap each other high fours to see if the sound system promo they so talk about sounds true."

"Good idea." Plucky and Garfield said.

And so they smiled at each other as they did the high four but just as they did that...

BOOOMMM!

The sound system promo plays and Plucky, Garfield and Keroro got thrown out by it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Plucky and Garfield screamed.

"KKKEEEEERROOOOOOOO!" Keroro also screamed.

As soon as the sound system promo finishes, they all got out from their hiding place and cheered. Luckily, no one was hurt except for some human toons, who were a bit unfortunate to get thrown a bit of distance and, of course, the poor Plucky, Garfield and Keroro. Everybody cheered as the slogan shows, 'The Audience is Now Deaf'.

"Alright. That was one hell of a sound promo." A human toon boy said.

"Totally agree with you." A female toon said.

"Like Plucky. Are you okay or some junk? Speak to me." Shirley said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. He's okay." Tina said, "He just got thrown out by the sound system promo."

"What lesson have you learned here given your reaction you did may I ask?" Daffy asked.

"Never...ever...underestimate the THUD's sound system promo..." Plucky said in a groaning voice.

"Yep. Or else you will be blown away by the sheer force of it." Rudolf said.

"You said it." Daffy smiled.

"Yo Garfield. How did the fly go?" Cyborg asked as he, Fred and James are checking on Garfield.

"La...san...ga." Garfield said in a dizzy way.

"Does he still mentions food even in that situation?" James asked.

"Not always." Fred said.

"Master Keroro. Are you alright?" Boxoro called out.

"Kero...Kero..." Keroro could only mutter that.

"Gunsou must have taken big fly." Fuyuki said.

"Ah. Does he need help? I can help him." Ran asked and said.

"Thanks but it's okay. He's been through like that."

"So what they say about the THUD's sound system promo is true." Shinichi said before asking, "I wonder who even made such a sound."

"Beats us." The man and The woman said.

It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down and after a while, the announcing voice just said:

" _Is everyone okay? If so, enjoy the movie. And I mean for real!_ "

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! HOOOORRRAAYYYYYYY!" The crowd cheered.

And so after the Fowlmouth trouble they had to go through on both Acme Acres and the Toons and Humans Cinema Halls and after the THUD's sound system promo...

The movie, Skunknophobia, has officially began, much to the happiness of the crowd.

 _2 hours later_

 _Outside the cinema hall:_

"Oh Wow! The movie was great!"

"Did you see it? A awesome music followed by an romantic moments."

"Did you see the actors after the movie ended? May the fourth be with ya!"

And so the people and toons went outside, all being happy and joyful. After surviving that Fowlmouth gauntlet and that THUD sound system promo, the actors tearfully said that they thanked everybody and why not? They worked really hard for it after twice crossing paths with Fowlmouth and the sound system promo that took place. From the looks of the people and toons, it seems that they have enjoyed it a lot.

"Hey Shirl. What do you think of the movie?" Plucky asked.

"Like it was great but what makes it even greater is that Fowlmouth isn't there this time and we were able to finish the movie or some junk." Shirley said before smiling at Plucky, "Like thank you for accompanying me whenever you can. I'm really grateful that you are my boyfriend."

"Oh shucks. It was nothing. Besides, you should also thank Daffy for guiding us all the way here."

"No need to thank me Plucky." Daffy said as he and Tina approached them, "It's my job to guide you here to the unknown places such as this one till now. Hopefully, you two know where the place is now.

"Yep." Both Plucky and Shirley nodded.

"I really had lot of fun with you guys." Tina smiled, "Thanks to everyone, you three as well as the security, we finally watched and completed the movie for them."

"Yeah I agree." Daffy said as Tina planted a kiss on his cheek in which he did his trademark dance before realizing something, "Hey! We forgot to thank the most important one whom he actually arranged it for us to watch it here."

"Hey Rudolf!" Plucky and Shirley called out.

"Yes? What is it?" Rudolf asked as he approaches them.

"Thank you for the invitation!" Plucky, Tina, Plucky and Shirley said together happily.

"Oh that's okay. Really glad that you could all enjoy it."

"Yeah. We really appreciate it." Tina said

"Thank you a lot once again buddy." Daffy said happily as he shook Rudolf's hand, "Hopefully I can repay the favour you did for us tonight."

"Looking forward to it." Rudolf smiled.

They all then smiled at each other till somebody called them out:

"Hey!"

At that hearing, Daffy and others approached the voice which is none other than...

"What's up Cyborg?" Daffy asked.

"What's up is that we're gonna have pizza right now at the Doomino (parody word of Dominos)." Cyborg said.

"Pizza!" Garfield said happily, "I'm gonna eat all different types of pizza."

"Make sure that you don't get way too fat." Ran teased a bit in which they all chuckled a bit.

"So you guys are in?" Fred asked.

"Count us in." Plucky and Shirley said happily.

"I'm on it." Rudolf said.

"Me three." Tina said.

"That's great." Shinichi said before asking the boys, "Fuyuki. James. Wanna come with us to eat pizza?"

"Sure." Fuyuki said.

"I'm more than happy to come." James said.

"Hmm...Pizza." Boxoro said.

"Yes. Finally something good to eat." The man said.

"It sure is. It's been a while since I had pizza." The woman said.

"Kero Kero. To the Doominos then." Keroro said in which they all cheered.

Having that said that, Daffy, Rudolf, Tina, Plucky, Shirley, Cyborg, Garfield, Fred Jones, James, Ran, Shinichi, Fuyuki, Keroro, Boxoro, the man and the woman, who was there on the movie when it first shown on Acme Acres Cinema Hall, then all started to go to Doominos.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 36.**

 ***Everybody is in awe and chuckled a bit.***

 **Buster: Looks like Fowlmouth couldn't do what he could have wanted.**

 **Babs: Yeah exactly.**

 **Green: I could imagine the tears of happiness from them.**

 **Me *smiling*: It sure is.**

 **Junior: What you're doing Furrball?**

 **Furrball: Trying to catch some milk.**

 **Everybody: MILK?!**

 ***Furrball nods as he began to chase a bottle of milk in which everybody laughed.***

 **Me: By the way guys, I'm going to make an announcement guys.**

 ***Everybody looked at me.***

 **Steve: Announcement?**

 **Sylvester: When?**

 **Bugs: Where?**

 **Me *nodding*: On the next chapter of course. The next chapter will be coming up but the date of publishing it might depend so it can be coming within a week and few days to a week and a half.**

 **Green: And until the announcement comes, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. So until the next chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	52. Part 3 Chapter 37: Contract

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me: Well hello there everybody and welcome to Chapter 37.**

 ***Silence occurs this time.***

 **Me: Yeah. It's kinda different now from the rest of the other chapters. That is because I'm going to make an announcement and it seems like they are preparing for it.**

 ***Bugs then arrives slowly.***

 **Bugs *whispering*: Pssh doc. Right now or later?**

 **Me: At the end of this chapter.**

 ***Bugs nodded and left.***

 **Me: Well then, it looks like I'll be the one saying the appreciation and disclaimer this time.**

 **First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me. Thank you all again.**

 **And I don't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave me the permission to do so.**

 **And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and I give him credit for that, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **And I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well then, Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Here's Chapter 37 people. Enjoy this chapter.**

 ***The Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 37: Contract.

Many days had passed since Rudolf took Daffy, Tina. Plucky and Shirley with him to watch the movie.

Plucky told everyone and bragged a bit about it in which everyone is in awe. He and Shirley are still dating, leaving Fowlmouth devastated and tired in which Foghorn comforted him and gave him some advice.

Buster and Babs are also still dating like Plucky and Shirley. They wonder whether Tyson Silver knows Rudolf in which Tyson Silver confirmed that he does know. Rudolf is the goalkeeper of the T&H High School Soccer Team in which they gasped in awe when he told them about it. Buster and Babs though are looking forward to all the new challenges thrown at them.

Green and Furrball are just continuing on their daily lives except a few days where he and Furrball are usually seen playing on the band, the Rockers, in which everybody enjoyed it when they perform. The Rockers had made a new contingency plan since Mike has returned, much to everyone's joy. The plan is that in case of Green's and Furrball's absence over something wrong which is unavoidable, Mike will temporarily take over the drums while Ryan took it up with himself to take over Green's place temporarily so he has now two responsibilities while on stage in case. Green and Sarina are still dating in which Furrball wished that he had a girlfriend like him too. They are also keeping in touch with Junior, leaving people and toons wondering as to what's next for the Young Cat Trio.

The rest of them are also just having their normal time. Gosalyn is back in the boxing and the basketball game even though she was a reserve member and they witness a sparing match between Lola and Steve. Hilary and Ronald are preparing to lift weights as they heard somewhere about the weight lifting competition. Rhubella and Wally are thinking about their future. Rhubella just didn't know what to do as her confrontation against Walter still haunts her in which Wally comforted and said that everything's going to be alright. Sweetie and Sneezer are still trying to find out as to how to outwit Green which dreaded them. Calamity and Beeper are still chasing around, Dizzy as usual is eating lots of food, Fifi still going out with Hampton and so on.

As for the teachers, Daffy got so excited about his new best friend for life that he started talking to him quite often and had to be scolded by Bugs. As for Steve, well he's teaching new ways of outsmarting toon birds, dogs and mice to Green as well as the history class to everyone.

The party might be coming soon as Buster received a letter that the work has been done and now the final arrangements are made to host Buster's party before letting them know that whether they need changes or not. Buster broke that news to everyone and everyone is in total joy before they discussed about them asking their T&H Town/City friends to see if they can come to Buster's party before calling the management about the increase number of guests.

The arrangements are done and now they wait.

 _3 days left till Buster's Party_

 _Acme Looniversity:_

"Heads up everyone!" Green called out which got everyone's attention.

"What's that about?" Mary asked curiously.

"Gang selfie time! Cause I've got the selfie stick."

"Yeah! Selfie stick!" Furrball said happily.

"Wow! Really?" Everybody asked in awe as they approached Green, who showed them the selfie stick in which everybody is in total awe.

"Whoa! So that's the selfie stick you explained before right?" Buster asked in which Green nodded.

"With that, we can take a whole group selfie photo right?" Babs asked in which Green nodded.

"Oh. It's time to be handsome to look myself good on the photo." Plucky said.

"Like I think you're already handsome enough or some junk." Shirley giggled a bit in which Fowlmouth groaned.

"I better look pretty for the photo." Fifi said in her French accent before asking, "What do you think Hampton?"

"I think you're already pretty enough." Hampton smiled.

"But will it be enough to reach our heights?" Hilary asked in which Green nodded.

"Of course he can. He said before that the selfie stick can allow to take pictures from angles that are impossible for the human's arm." Ronald said.

"Can you demonstrate it?" Rhubella asked.

Green nodded as he did so. Calamity did some measure and mathematics before he gasped and showed it on the signboard:

" _It worked! Enough to also fit our big friends in!_ "

" _It did_?" Little Beeper showed it on the signboard as his jaws drops in shock.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Now that's the beauty of the selfie stick!" Vinnie said it happily.

"I agree with you." Concord said.

"But how do you take a picture if your mobile is attached to the selfie stick?" Wally asked.

"By the click of this button." Green said as he demonstrated it and a click sound can be heard, "See?"

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Me want to have a selfie stick!" Dizzy said happily.

"You need a phone first." Mary said.

"We're gonna look so good on the phone ain't we, Monty-Sugar?" Elmyra asked as she 'hugs' him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried out in which everybody laughed.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo danced happily.

"What about us?" Sweetie asked.

"True. Don't take a photo that will make us look invisible." Sneeze said in which Green nodded.

"It's amazing." Gosalyn said, "I always wanted to try one of these."

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth said.

"Whoa! What's with that again?" A female toon asked in surprise.

"I bet he finally admitted his defeat." A human toon said in which Fowlmouth gasped.

"Well there are always others to look out for." A female human toon said.

"No! I don't give up that easily." Fowlmouth said in which everybody laughed.

"So Green. Where you wanna take the photo?" Furrball asked.

"Lets go outside." Green said as they all followed him.

 _10 minutes later_

 _Outside:_

"Alright everyone!" Green called out, "Sing the last lyrics of our theme song."

" _ **IT'S TINY TOON ADVENTURES! COME AND JOIN THE FUN!**_ " Everybody sang before Buster and Babs finished the song, " _ **And now the show is done.**_ "

CLICK!

A photo has been taken and everybody cheered.

"More! Please! More!" Everybody cheered.

"Okay. If you say so." Green said.

And so more photos had been taken and soon afterwards, the crowd cheered.

"WHOO-HOO!" Everybody cheered.

"Me had some fun!" Dizzy said happily.

"Glad that you all enjoyed it." Green said while they looked at the photos.

"So how are you gonna upload those photos?" Gosalyn asked.

"You can even upload photos from here." Green said which shook Gosalyn.

"Really? How?"

"It's very simple to do that." Green said he showed her the photo and the process.

He first opened the app called WorldBook. Then he typed something on the wall, press the camera button, go to documents, tap the photos and they the preview will show. Then he'll type a few words and then clicked submit and done. Everyone is in awe.

"That's it? Just like that?" Gosalyn asked in which Green nodded as she is in total awe, "Wow! This is incredible!"

"It sure is." Buster smiled before asking, "When can we see it again?"

"Probably a few hours later." Green said.

"Sure."

The bell then suddenly rang, which means the start of the other classes as the gang soon went to their different classes.

 _Few hours later:_

Furrball and Green are talking about their previous class which was both their teamwork class taught by Furrball's and Green's mentor, Sylvester and Steve, when suddenly, the phone starts vibrating.

"Now what?" Green asked in which Furrball shrugged as he checks on his mobile phone.

While he is seeing, Furrball could notice that change in expression of Green's face to in total awe.

"Anything new?" Furrball asked.

"Oh Wow!" Green could only say.

"What is it?"

"12.9k likes and still counting, so many comments and shares and HOLY MACKEREL! All in one photo!'

"What's that Holy Mackerel part? And what photo are you talking about?"

"That part is that the Warner Brothers Studio shared my photo again. As for the photo, it's none other than the one WE TOOK A FEW HOUR AGO FURRBALL! WHOO-HOO!"

Green then showed him the post of the Warner Brothers Studios sharing the post and the photo he took with gang. They are still many likes, comments and shares on the shared post. Furrball looked at it in awe and said:

"Now this is the original Holy Mackerel part! YEE-HA!"

They then slapped high fours with each other which got everyone's attention already since it had just been spread around. They all soon gathered around Furrball and Green.

"Can we see the original post?" Buster asked as Green showed them which made everyone's jaws drop in shock, "Oh Wow!"

"13k likes and still counting..." Babs said in total awe.

"So many comments." Plucky's jaws drops in shock upon saying that.

"Like so many shares also or some junk." Shirley said.

"Sacreblue. It's incredible!" Fifi said.

"Yeah I agree." Hampton said in awe.

"Can you show us that shared post done by the Warner Brothers Studio?" Rhubella asked in which Green nodded and showed it in which everyone gasped in total awe, "Well blow me down."

"10k likes and still counting..." Wally said in total awe.

"So many comments." Hilary's jaws drops in shock upon saying that.

"And so many shares on this single photo." Ronald said in total awe.

"How did you do that?" Vinnie asked.

"You mean how can your original photo get so many likes?" Concord asked.

"This is really amazing!" Mary said in awe.

"Oh Max. What do you think?" Elmyra said as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max cried in which everybody laughed.

" _Congrats Green_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _Yeah. It sometimes is pretty much difficult to achieve that unless you can keep on trying._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Me sees Warner Brothers Studio sharing post. Yahoo!" Dizzy said happily.

"Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth stammered in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo danced happily.

"We are finished!" Sweetie cried out.

"We are doomed!" Sneezer said.

"Come down." A toon said, "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Yeah. It's just your imagination." A female toon said.

"But still, it's really amazing." A female human toon said.

"All in all, congratulations Green." A human toon said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Green said.

Everybody smiled as silence occurred for a few minutes till a message alert came from Green's mobile phone.

"Now what again?" Green groaned as he sees the unread message.

So Green read it despite everyone looking at him. After reading for a few minutes, Green became white. Everyone just got confused all off a sudden.

"What's the matter?" Furrball asked as he takes a look at it and he became white as well after a few minutes.

"Huh? Let me check." Buster said as he looks at the message and became white as well.

And one by one, they all turned to white after reading it.

Soon many teachers later on saw them in white and became quite concerned and they contacted Bugs afterwards. Bugs soon arrived with Lola.

"What's going on here?" Bugs asked.

"We don't know. They became wike statues." Elmer said.

"And everyone's white. Not one, two but everyone." Steve said.

"I hope our boy, Ronald, is okay." Rita gulped a bit.

"I think it must have something to do with Green's mobile phone." Lola said, "I bet they read a message that had shocked them to such a extent they turned to white."

"Let's check it out. I hope Green won't mind." Bugs said as he carefully took Green's mobile phone and sees a message in which he read it.

Upon reading it, Bugs' ears went flying all around before it came back.

"What is it varmint?" Sam asked.

"I think I know the reason now as to why did they all turned to white." Bugs said.

"Eh?" Some teachers got a bit confused.

"Read this."

And so they began reading the message. When they read who the sender is, they all gasped in shock.

"Stev...Stev..Steven Spielberg?!" The teachers gasped in shock.

And just like that, it spread around Acme Looniversity.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _Warner Brothers Studio:_

"Alright Green. This is his room." Bugs said, "Just don't be nervous. If he ask you any questions, then answer them."

"Don't worry kiddo. Everything's gonna be fine within a few days though." Steve said, "Just do your best and don't be in a nervous whack."

Green nodded as he is wearing his main attire with his electric guitar and is in his best possible appearance although his hairstyle is still the same.

You see what happens was that in the message, Steven Spielberg asked him that if he could come over when the school is done and wished him the best on the coming days. Everybody was in shock and in awe that such a message could bring everyone gasping in shock and awe.

Bugs then decided to prepare himself. The message also said that Green will need his mentor and the principal to accompany him. Which means Steve and Bugs will be the ones accompanying Green all the way to the Warner Brothers Studio. Green felt a bit nervous but Hilary assumed that everything's gonna be fine and just be himself. Also luckily, the Warner Brothers Studio is in Acme Acres so Green didn't have to worry about moving from here to the T&H Town/City by train.

Anyway. Here he is, about to enter Steven Spielberg's office room.

"Don't worry kiddo. We'll be right behind ya." Bugs said.

"Just do your best and don't panic." Steve said, "They said that he'll be coming within a few minutes so stay sharp."

"Okay. Thanks." Green said.

And so the door opens and he enters Steven Spielberg's room.

Once he entered the room, he was in total awe when he went around the room.

*The music from Toy Story 2 when Woody first looks at his past old self begins to play.*

As Green looks all around, he is in awe as he looks at the trophies Spielberg has carried, posters of the movies he made, toys and merchandise, pictures of him along with the others and in Hollywood, him with the Tiny Toon, Looney Tunes (Steve is there in the picture in which Green is in awe), Animaniacs and many other different types of characters.

" _Wow! This is amazing._ " Green said to himself in awe.

He then continues to look around for a while till then he sees the magazines which is all about him. Green then picked the recent one and many articles talked about him.

" _He must be a Legend by now._ " Green said to himself before he discovered something in which he is awe, " _Whoa! Hilary, Ronald, Wally and Rhubella are there in the magazine? Must be lucky for them_."

Silence then occurred for a while till the voice came and said:

"Don't worry, green kiddo. You'll be featured in the magazine in one of these days."

Recognizing that voice, he then turned around to see, to his awe, that it's none other than...Steven Spielberg! In the Tiny Toon version though and he's wearing the Hawaiian dress.

"Steven Spielberg?" Green asked in awe.

"Yep. That's me." Spielberg smiled, "Glad you were able to come. Sorry that it was sudden for you to come here after school."

"Nah. It's okay. *Bows Down* It was an honour to come."

"Whoa Whoa there. I'm not the king. I'm just a normal human being."

"I know."

They both laughed for a minute before Steven Spielberg asked:

"Anyway, do you need something to drink? It must be really tiresome to come and navigate to get through here."

"A glass of milk?" Green asked.

"Ah milk! Cat's favourite drink. Be right back fella."

And so he left and Green waited.

 _5 minutes later:_

Green drank the glass of milk while Steven Spielberg drank some tea.

"Feeling better?" Steven Spielberg asked.

"Yeah. Much better. Thank you so sir." Green said in which Steven Spielberg nodded and smiled before Green asked, "So...uh...shall we talk?"

"Yep. Let's talk after I take a sip of tea."

Green nodded as Steven Spielberg took a sip of tea. Silence then occurred for a moment before Steven Spielberg began by first asking:

"Just to make sure. You're Dave Green right? A band member for the Rockers, Furrball's childhood friend, the one who caught Sweetie and Sneezer and you have a girlfriend who lives in the Toons and Humans Town/City right?"

"You know that place?" Green asked in awe in which Steven Spielberg nodded.

"Yeah of course. I even went there and it's a very pretty cool place, housing characters and others from different types of animation which is pretty cool. And that Awesome Club was so awesome that I stayed up all night one day and dozed off a bit as a result."

"Oh I see."

"And speaking about that, I think I recognised you once in the Awesome Club. You were there playing the electric guitar while the others were playing their own instruments right?"

"Yes sir. They are my friends as well."

"Nice and speaking about that electric guitar, I really liked that guitar cause I heard that it's unlike any other normal electric guitar."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Just confirm that what I all said is true."

"Yes sir. It's all true."

"Perfect my friend."

Silence then occurred for a while before Steven Spielberg smiled and said:

"With you in there, you have already filled up the void of so many questions asked by the fans. First of all, you are cool and good looking just for a complement. Second is that, you are Furrball's childhood friend which is a big plus point for you, for us and for the fans. Also, your toon and your own skills, especially that awesome jumping move, is another big plus point for us. And to top it off, you already have fans in that place as well as you as the rock star where you can make music videos."

"Ah thanks for the praise." Green smiled.

"I just want to ask you this. Does the club, band and you promote and merchandise?"

"The club definitely promotes its awesomeness and as for the band, well we give out and sell T-Shirts featuring our band and that's it."

"And also, we'll feature you in your own green T-Shirts and other clothes in pure green style."

Green got a bit surprised. Steven Spielberg nodded and took a breathe before explaining:

"You see Green. Seeing you, you seem to be a fine young toon cat already my friend. The writers and producers have already thought a few brilliant episodes of you. In short, you can check them out and see if it's up to your liking. What we ask is for you to act on those so that it can be made into one of the brilliant episodes."

"We understand that you have school work and life outside which is why you can be your own schedule. Just let us know when you can be available so that we can start working immediately."

"For now, you won't be having the part of you chasing Sweetie and Sneezer and giving them the nightmare of their life. We will take it step by step before we can get to the main part in which the fans will be dying to see."

"I see." Green said.

"By the way, how many attires do you wear? And what's that attire type you are wearing now?"

"Two attires: The Main one and the Casual one. I'm wearing the Main one right now."

"Ah I see. Just to make sure. For the commercials, let me know what are your interests so that you don't have to promote a product that you don't like or find yourself in an awkward situation."

"Okay."

"That's all I can say for now. This paper will tell you in more details. Before I hand you out the paper, is there anything you would want to say?"

"Yeah. Just three things. One: The episodes I'll be there. Will it be part of the Tiny Toon Adventures?"

"Of course. Definitely. We're working out that issue though."

"I see. So second one is that, if you plan to promote me in the Awesome Club, let the management know cause they are doing their own one and you will be in trouble if you don't let them know."

"Understood. Thanks for the heads up."

"And third. I want an episode which deals with relationships, cheating and the consequences."

"Oh Yes! I nearly forgotten that! Thank you very much! Seeing how you get along so well with your girlfriend and one of the rarest toons not to drool when you see a hot lady or girl, I knew there needs to be an episode of you and your gal telling the consequences of it. Thank you so much!"

"It's alright and I do droll on my girlfriend sometimes I admit."

"Well it's your girlfriend so...it doesn't count, does it?"

They laughed a bit before Steven Spielberg apologized:

"And by the way, I'm very sorry about Walter shouting at you and saying bad stuffs which caused the others to snap."

"It's okay. It's his own action and not yours." Green said.

"Still though. Anyway, here's the cover and open it."

And so Steven Spielberg handed Green the cover paper. Green opened the cover and slowly pulled it out away to see that it's none other than a...

A Tiny Toon Adventures contract with a WB logo beside it.

Green is in awe when he looks at it before looking at Steven Spielberg who nodded and smiled before saying:

"This will also say everything that you need to know. By the way, did Bugs tell you about the difference between this contract and the Looney Tunes contract?"

"Yeah he told me." Green said, "He told me when the WB Studios shared my selfie with Furrball."

"Ah yes. Those were great selfies you took. I still have them and I still love it including the recent one. Takes me back to those times."

"Ah I see. Where shall I sign?"

"Here."

Green signed it.

"Dave Green." Steven Spielberg smiled as he shook Green's hand, "Welcome to my family and you're now part of the Tiny Toon Adventures gang on-screen. You're now the newest member after Hilary, Ronald, Wally, Rhubella and Margot, the later two whose contracts had to be changed due to them switching sides."

"I see. Yeah. Looking forward to working with you and the others." Green said.

"Same here."

They both shook hands with Steven Spielberg saying:

"Green. I can damn guarantee you right now that the place you used to live before is going to go crazy tonight."

"How so?" Green asked in surprise.

"By the power of selfies."

"Oh."

"Give me a minute."

And so Steven Spielberg is ready to take a selfie with Green with his selfie stick.

"Ready? Hold your contract. Good. Okay then. 1...2...and..." Steven Spielberg said...

CLICK!

Meanwhile, Bugs and Steve ran towards a lady assistance.

"Ma'am." Steve said.

"Oh hello Bugs and Steve. What can I do for you?" The lady assistant asked.

"Ma'am. Can we use your computer please? Just for a few minutes." Bugs pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't cause I have my duties."

"Well that didn't work." Steve said.

"Okay. Can you log into the Worldbook and see if the company posted anything just now?" Bugs asked.

"Hmmmm...okay." The lady assistant agreed.

 _2 minutes later:_

"Something did got posted just now." The lady assistant said.

Immediately Bugs and Steve rushed to see the photo and post of Steven Spielberg taking selfie with Green, with the contract in his hand and the WB Studios welcoming him. After seeing the post for sometime. Bugs said:

"Well Stevie. Good luck trying to reach your home cause that place is definitely gonna go bonkers today when they see this."

"I know but who knows? Maybe I can will also get some recognition since I'm his mentor." Steve smiled in which Bugs smiled as well.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Zoe is just taking nap for a while before he got up and yawned.

" _Ah Wow! That was a nice nap_." Zoe said as he yawned before looking at his mobile, "Let's see if there's anything new today."

He then yawned again and logged into WorldBook to just see something when suddenly he saw one post that he will forever remember upon.

When he saw that post, his eyes and jaws are in total shock as he gasped in awe before he said:

"OMG! NO WAY! IS THIS TRUE?!"

 _5 minutes later:_

Everyone is minding their own business while they look at Garfield, who's doing his own funny tricks on the stage in which everybody laughed when suddenly...

"STOP! STOP! I need to say something dudes!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked in the crowd confused.

"Oh hey! That's Zoe!" Yusuke said in awe.

"Dude. You're okay?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah. It seems that you are still tired." Mike said.

"Hold on!" Watson calls out.

"Don't go nuts man!" Jack said.

"He's been like that for a while." Micheal said.

"You mean he's been like that since checking his mobile." Sarah said.

Pretty soon, Zoe has the microphone and he began to say:

"Attention: Ladies and Gentlemen! I've got something very important to say!"

"We are all ears!" The crowd said.

"Green!"

"Huh?" Everyone got confused.

"Ah yes! Dave Green right?" Sailor Moon asked from the crowd in which they soon realized and nodded.

"Well done!" Popeye said in which Sailor Moon smiled.

"Okay. So what about him?" Fred called out.

"The think is..." Zoe said before saying this loud, "DAVE GREEN...GREEN HAS SIGNED A CONTRACT WITH THE WARNER BROTHERS STUDIO!"

"WHAT?!" The crowd and Spike said as he got up along with the other Tom and Jerry characters as well as Fred.

"You've got to be kidding me." Muscles said.

"Yeah. Is it true?" Butch asked.

"Where's the evidence?" Ken asked.

"Watson! Bring the T.V here now!" Zoe called.

"Got it." Watson said as he goes off in a whoosh.

Pretty soon, Watson came back with the T.V set as he and Zoe set it up before Watson turned on the T.V and returned to join the others. Pretty soon, the channel that is showing the Toons and Humans Town/City News Centre when they could see a deer male toon and a lady chatting happily before they could see the screen and got back to their business.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the T&H News Centre. I'm Jane." Jane said.

"And I'm Simon." The deer toon said.

"From the T&H News Centre!" They both said happily.

"And now we have just got a special breaking news to tell you all." Jane smiled.

"That's right." Simon said as he clears his throat before speaking, "Dave Green, the electric guitarist from the Rockers, the toon cat who previously lived here, much loved by all and Furrball's childhood friend, has become the latest member of the Tiny Toon Adventures on-screen as he signed the contract with Steven Spielberg. Later on, they posted this photo of him and Green with the contract in his hand. More details will be coming and we'll let you know soon."

Silence occurred for a while before Zoe asked:

"Does this prove to you now?"

Silence occurred for a moment before they all nodded when they suddenly started cheering wildly.

"Yay! This is awesome!" The bull toon said.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Our favourite rock star cat has become the Warner Brothers Studio's latest signing!" The man said in awe.

"Amazing!" The woman screamed happily.

"OMG!" A toon and a hybrid said in total awe.

"OMG indeed!" A female toon and a female hybrid said.

"Totally speechless!" A human toon said.

"Same here." A female human toon said.

"To all our Warner Brother Studio friends." Zoe said, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah! Congratulations WB Studio dudes!" Cyborg said.

"Excited to see him?" Shinichi asked.

"Well I'm already thrilled by it even though he's signed in for a different show." Fred said in excitement.

"Boy. Now I would like to see a crossover between our show and that show where Green is." Butch said.

"I would love to see that one." Sailor Moon said.

"I bet he got surprised by it." Sailor Mercury said.

"Definitely surprised but he'll now be in the show anyway." Muscles said as Tom and Jerry nod each other happily.

"Well down. Well down." Popeye said as he claps his hand.

"Ah yes. Well done indeed." Olive Oyl said as she claps her hand.

"Kero Kero. So much reminds me of our fans when a new series or movie gets announced." Keroro smiled and said happily.

"I agree with you Gunsou." Fuyuki said.

"Gwarsh. And here comes another signing from the Warner Brothers Studio." Goofy sighed a bit, "I haven't seen anything special from Disney yet."

"Easy dad. The school Green goes is a Warner Brothers Studio one so only they can sign him." Max said.

"Well I think you two are the special ones." Ran said.

"Thanks."

"Now we can see him do some wacky stuff!" Top Cat said in excitement.

"I think from what I heard about that school, I guess he's already into some wacky stuffs." Benny said.

"Aw. Why can't we get to meet that Steven Spielberg guy?" Choo-Choo sighed a bit.

"Cool. Now it's gonna be a lot of fun seeing him on T.V." Ash said.

"Yeah. Expect some real traffic jam once Green's first appearance gets on-screen on T.V." Jack said.

"This is gonna go so bonkers." Watson said.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Jackson said.

"Yeah man! This is gonna be totally awesome!" Micheal said.

"Let's jam now!" Mike said in which everybody cheered.

"I could hear some cheering by the way from the outside." Sarah said.

"Here comes the traffic jam." Bluto said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"It doesn't matter now!" Yusuke said before calling out, "Oi! Shouldn't we party like crazy now since we heard that news?"

"They just showed the news just now." Zoe said before asking, "How about we celebrate and party really hard when Ryan arrives?"

Everybody nodded as they cheered wildly for now till Garfield asked:

"Hey Ken. Any chance that they could show that jump move of yours on-screen since Green knows it?"

"I have no idea what's gonna happen because there are plenty of differences between your animation and our animation cuts, edits and slow motions." Ken couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What if they actually showed it?" Sasaki asked.

"We'll celebrate!" Everybody said as they continued to cheer wildly as Ken and his girlfriend smiled.

* * *

 _Outside the club:_

"Yeah!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

"HALLABANGA!"

From the very moment the news is being shown on T.V, men, women and children whether they are toons, human toons, normal people, hybrids or from different American and Japanese shows, celebrated wildly on the street.

Fireworks are being lit up, everyone dancing on the street, office and other workers celebrated too as they stopped working. Like the whole Toons and Human Town/City celebrated. The police force send some crowd controllers though to make sure that no one is hurt.

"Why is everyone celebrating like crazy?" Officer OHara said.

"Haven't you heard?" Tina asked before saying, "Green just got signed in into the Warner Brothers Studio!"

"Clancy damn it! We missed the news cause of some problems on our T.V."

"I know right?" Officer Clancy sighed and groaned.

"Hey. This will be the main top news and they are gonna rerun it for a few days so you can see it." Tina said in which the two police officers sighed in relief.

* * *

 _'Fix It' shop:_

Like all the other workers and office workers, the 'Fix It' workers also left early to celebrate and boy, Ty is in a very happy mood.

"Sarah look! Our daughter's boyfriend just got signed by the Warner Brothers Studio." Ty said happily.

"I know right?" Sarah smiled before saying, "Looks like we can see him on T.V now."

"Yeah. I wonder how our daughter and her friends will be reacting to it."

"I think you'll know that by yourself now."

"Indeed."

* * *

 _T &H High School:_

Hugs are given to Sarina, Green's boyfriend.

"Sarina. Your boyfriend will be on the T.V." Sabrina said happily as she hugs her.

"Yeah Sarina. This is gonna be super great!" Janne said happily as she hugs her as well.

"You have one lucky boyfriend." Kate said as she hugged her also.

"He He. Thank you all." Sarina said, "Green once told me that he would be in total awe if he lands on that contract."

"Well it actually happened." Silver said before asking, "What do you think?"

"Awesome! I'm looking forward to see him on television."

"I'm a bit worried though." Brian said, "Because of what just happened, Green's private life will become public and anything he does will become in the headlines."

"Everyone knows Green even before that because he plays the electric guitar for our band, the Rockers." Ryan said.

"Plus we all know Green so let's hope he can provide an example of a perfect celebrity." Silver said.

"Yeah. And also not get involved in some crazy affairs like what Tiger Woods did that nearly ruined his career." Kate said.

"Don't worry. I've full confidence in him." Sarina said.

Everybody smiled.

"Wow! That's amazing! If I see him on T.V, I'll just say that you said hi to him." Margot said and smiled.

"Thanks." Sarina said.

"But did you fix your contract with them?" Rudolf asked.

"Yep I did." Margot said.

"Oh Man. Think about it. The autographs, the fan pictures, selfies with fans and many more." Blackstorm said.

"Jealous, my boy?" Heathcliff asked.

"A bit...?"

"Don't worry. It's not that he got a Looney Tune contract." Sonja said.

"Yeah and besides, he needs a toon degree, like all others, to get that contract." James said.

"So ya saying that he's still going to that wacky school mates?" Jason asked in which they all nodded.

"So he now has a Tiny Toon contract." Janne said in which they all nodded.

"Gah! I still can't remember the difference between the Tiny Toon and Looney Tune episodes." Brian said, scratching his head.

"The Tiny Toon one has one episode which contains 3-4 segments and lasts about 24-30 minutes. Sometimes, it can have one whole segment of it." Sabrina said.

"The Looney Tunes ones are just one episodes of its own and last about 6-7 minutes." Silver said.

Brian 'ohhhhhh'ed as silence occurred for a moment before Boxoro asked:

"So how should we celebrate?"

"Zoe called me and said that we're gonna rock and roll and party inside the Awesome Club." Ryan said, in which everyone is in awe, before asking, "Anyone in?"

"We all are!" They all said it at once.

"Well...let's go then." Rudolf said.

They all nodded as they got out from the school and head off to the Awesome Club.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Outside the Warner Brothers Studio:_

Bugs and Steve accompanied Green all the way to outside.

"Green. I'm proud of you. Congratulations." Steve said and smiled.

"Ah thank you. I have no idea what to say to myself either." Green said.

"Regardless of what you achieved, it seems that he's not the only one to congratulate ya Green." Bugs smiled and winked as he pointed towards a direction.

"Eh?"

"Dave Green!" Several voices called out as they all approached him.

"Guys. Junior? Furrball?"

"Hi there. It's been a while." Junior said before asking, "What happened to you inside the studio? As soon as my father called me about you, I immediately rushed to the train station to come to Acme Looniversity and see you here."

"Yeah. I'm getting nervous cause I'm anxious as to what had happened to you here." Furrball said

"I got a call from Rudolf. He said that the place has gone crazy bonkers." Daffy said before asking, "What happened?"

"Green?" Sylvester asked.

Everybody then looks at Green curiously. Silence occurred for a while before Green smiled and said:

"I got this."

Green then shows them his Tiny Toon Adventures contract. Everybody gasped in total awe.

"Hey. That's the same one me, Ronald and Wally got from none other than Steven Spielberg himself." Hilary said.

"Wait. Does that mean..." Ronald said before he gasped as well as the others.

"Yep." Green smiled.

As soon as Green said that, the celebration began.

"Green!" Furrball and Junior said happily as they hugged Green in which everybody smiled.

"Looks like you can now be seen on-screen as well." Buster smiled, "Congrats Green."

"The missing piece has being found." Babs said, "And now the YCT will together appear on on-screen."

"YCT?" A purple female hippo asked curiously.

"Young Cat Trio consisting of Junior, Furrball and Green."

"Oh...Ah..."

"Wait. Aren't you the one from Animaniacs?" Green asked in surprise.

"Yep. That's me. I'm Marita Hippo."

"That contract you are having means that you can also make crossover appearances in Animaniacs as well as other shows which depends." Ronald said before asking, "Right Mom and Dad?"

"You said it son." Runt smiled and winked.

"Well we are looking forward to seeing you on T.V." Rita smiled.

"No wonder why the Toons and Humans Town/City is going bonkers right now." Plucky said.

"Like think what's actually gonna happen if they see Green on T.V or some junk." Shirley smiled.

"Congratulations Green. I think you deserved it all after all the things you did and showed it to us." Hampton said.

"Same here." Fifi said happily in her French accent.

"Looks like you will be part of us now on on-screen." Vinnie said.

"Good job Green." Mary said as she gave him a thumbs up, "I knew that it will come to you one day."

"Thanks." Green said.

"Good luck Sweetie and Sneezer." Vinnie chuckled.

"May the dying odds ever be with you." Concord couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Oh No." Sweetie groaned.

"Looks like we're doomed." Sneezer said, "But what happened has happened. Congratulations Green."

"Thanks." Green said.

"Yahoo! Me happy already." Dizzy said happily.

" _Good luck on your wacky adventures_." Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _Yeah. You're gonna need it_." Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

"Thank you all." Green said

"Dadgum it! Congratulations Green!" Fowlmouth said happily.

"Well you totally earned it." Max said, "Credit is due where it must be due."

"Yay!" Elmyra said happily as she 'hugged' Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"So it looks like we are all available on on-screen now right?" Hilary asked in which they all nodded, "Good job Green."

"All the best for your segments cause we definitely will be getting different segments most times." Wally said.

"Thanks." Green said.

"I can't to wait for to see what happens for us in T.V." Junior said happily.

"Same here." Furrball said happily.

"Well I think the same way too." Green smiled at both of them.

"I twat I thou a new putty tat." Tweety said, "I did I did thou a new putty tat."

"Oh My. That's wonderful." Granny said as she claps her hand.

"Well congratulations Green and be ya self." Bugs said.

"Hope you can have a great time with the company." Lola smiled.

"Thanks." Green said.

"Congratulations. You deserved it." Daffy said as he claps his hand.

"Congratulations varmint." Sam said, "Now let's shoot 5 times in the sky and say 'Yahoo!"

"Congwatuwations. I wish w couwd be wike you successfully chasing wabbits and ducks." Elmer said in which Bugs and Daffy gasped while the others laughed.

"I say I say congratulations my boy." Foghorn said, "Boy I can't wait to see that jump move of yours on-screen."

"Ah yes. That will be amazing to watch." Pete said.

"Go...Go...Go...Good luck on your debut." Porky Pig said.

"Thanks a lot about that." Green said.

"I wonder if you and Steve could appear together like me and Furrball did once?" Sylvester asked.

"That would be cool." Steve said.

"I agree." Green said.

"Now I would love to see that." Penelope said in her French accent.

"Same here." Sylvia said.

"Congratulations." Pepe said in his French accent.

"I may be a Disney fella but I still say congrats to you." Gosalyn smiled as she claps her hand.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Let's party." Gogo said as he danced around happily.

"Hey Aunt Slappy. Do you think he can appear on one of our segments?" Skippy asked in excitement.

"Well it depends on the scenario and the writers." Slappy said.

"Or maybe someone trying to drool him?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Really?" Green asked.

"That's just my suggestion."

Everybody laughed till a doctor and a nurse arrived and the doctor greeted and said:

"Hi. I'm Doctor Otto Scratchansniff from Animaniacs and this is Hello Nurse." The doctor introduced, "We were at the back cause we thought let the teachers and your friends congratulate first."

"Hi." Hello Nurse smiled.

"And we would love to see you once when you'll be on T.V. You know? Help me how to deal with those crazy monkeys that would drive me insane and crazy myself!"

"Crazy monkeys?" Green asked.

"He meant us." A voice said which is none other than the three main characters from Animaniacs, who danced their way towards Green.

"Hey Green. Congratulations on getting the Tiny Toon Adventures Contract." Yakko said.

"Even though it may be a background or a short screen time or medium screen time, we are really looking forward to your crossover appearances in our show." Wakko said in excitement.

"Wait. Does it mean that I'll still get a chance to win his heart?" Dot asked in excitement but the only sound could be crickets chipping and some chuckling, "What?"

"Yeah right as if you can do that. Don't you remember what happened in the Cool Club when Ryan was there?"

"From what I heard about him, the chances are extremely low I'm sorry to say." Yakko said.

"Oh come on! Really?" Dot whined a bit in which everybody laughed.

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this brings to the end of the Chapter 37. Alright now, you can all come out now.**

 ***The eight toons have arrived now.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Has the chapter ended doc?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Bugs: So what's the announcement?**

 ***I took a deep breathe before announcing.***

 **Me: The thing is...*Announces* that the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF PART 3 AND THE STORY.**

 ***Everybody gasped in awe.***

 **Junior: So you're saying that the next chapter is the finale?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Buster: So this is it fellas. After all the we had done...**

 **Babs: And all the things we did...**

 **Furrball: It has led us to this...the Finale.**

 **Green: Hey there. There's saying that all good things must to come to an end. Well we had achieved plenty during the story.**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled.***

 **Sylvester: We sure had plenty of fun. I'll never forget these moments.**

 **Steve: Yeah and we even broke the record of his his first ever Fanfic story as the most number of chapters.**

 **Junior *happily*: And we even crossed 50 chapters.**

 **Everybody: Whoo-Hoo!**

 **Voice 1: No! I'm a heartbroken person now...**

 **Voice 2: Come down. Records are meant to be broken sometime.**

 **Buster: You're right. We sure had lots of fun from this story.**

 **Babs: Yep and after the finale chapter is finish, it will be like all the other stories 'completed but never forgotten.'**

 **Furrball *smiling *: It was nice being part of the fun.**

 **Junior: Me too. I'll miss the story though.**

 ***Everybody nodded as silence occurred for a while.***

 **Bugs *munching his carrot.*: So when will the finale chapter come?**

 **Me: Within a week, cause I'm working on it now.**

 ***Everyone is in awe.***

 **Sylvester: Wow!**

 **Steve: And until then, please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. So until the last chapter arrives, my dear readers and friends.**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: Till The Finale Folks!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


	53. Part 3 Finale: Epilogue

***The Looney Tunes opening theme starts to play. After it ended, I arrived.***

 **Me *a bit sad*: Hi there fellas. So this is it...Here's Chapter 38, the finale one!**

 ***The eight toons then arrived. ***

 **Bugs: So this is...1 year and 5 months later...now we are all here on to celebrate the final.**

 **Buster: Well it has been a long ride fellas.**

 **Babs: Long but a lovely ride we had been through filled with fun, drama, disputes, etc and now here we are...in the finale. But we had achieved many things.**

 **Junior: Yeah by breaking the record of the most number of chapters as well as being the first story to cross 50 chapters.**

 **Green *in awe*: We crossed the 50 mark?! Wow!**

 ***Everybody finally smiled a bit.***

 **Steve: But all good things must come to an end though**

 **Sylvester: That's true. Very true.**

 **Furrball *smiling*: For one thing I can say that it has been a really wonderful been with you all and enjoying alongside with you.**

 ***Everybody smiled.***

 **Me: Well then it's time for both Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons to do the appreciations and disclaimer together since it's the finale chapter now.**

 **Bugs: Well docs. Zahir890 would like to really thank you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this the very end and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Buster: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and any other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. Now there are lots of OCs that belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Sylvester: And the references are from Jose Ramiro's story 'The New Students' and he gives him credit for that docs, with a small reference from 'The Rat from Perfecto'.**

 **Furrball: And he hopes that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Green: And we hope that you really enjoy it since its the last chapter.**

 **Steve: And we want to thank you all very much for reading from the start till here.**

 **Me: That's right! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After 1 year and 5 months since the story began, we welcome you to Chapter 38, which is the finale! We really hope that you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Babs and Junior: ENJOY!**

 ***They all waved their arms happily as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Chapter 38: Epilogue.

 _2 days left till the party:_

Buster and Babs are relaxing, napping and are looking at the beautiful sky. Silence occurred for a while before Babs asked:

"Say Buster. The sky is beautiful today eh?"

"Yep it sure is. It takes me back to the times we had." Buster said.

"Uh...huh."

"Like meeting up with Steve and Green."

"Yeah. As well as the ones Green knows, including his girlfriend."

"True. We even went back to the T&H Town/City."

"Well I say that that was the biggest and the longest tour we had ever had."

"And then there were the Rockers."

"Oh Yeah. The loved band whom we will be celebrating of course. So much fun we had with them during that time."

"And then there was that soccer match and boy how Green was able to shot these shots from the opposite team."

"Yeah he is really good."

"And then there was spin changing, spin change fights and a lot of others stuffs we did during that time."

"Yeah I remember."

"We sure did a lot of others throughout this story like: witnessing that jump move, boys and or vs girls thing, confrontation against Walter, etc."

"Yeah..."

"And I'm really look forward to all the new adventures and challenges that will be thrown at us."

"Yeah I kinda agree."

"Me too. I can't wait to face a new team or maybe against the T&H football team."

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a moment before Babs said as she reaches her hand to the sky and said:

"There's so many things I wanna do but can't."

"Well there's saying that you can do those next time." Buster said.

"When will it be that next time?"

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the bunny couple started to laugh as they looked at the school before Babs gives Buster a kiss on his cheek in which Buster smiled.

Soon they again looked at the school for a while before Babs asked:

"I wonder how Green is doing with the invitations we gave it to him."

"Don't worry. We know Green. Probably waiting for us to talk about the invitation or saying it with the others." Buster said before thinking, "Hmmmm. Are there anymore toons and people we can invite?"

Babs started thinking as well. Before that, let me explain what happened. You see, Buster and Babs planned to invite more people and toons since they asked the Cool Club for an increase in capacity and space for the party. The invitations tasks had been handed to Green as he lived in that place before moving here.

And while they are thinking, the bell rang.

"Come on Buster. Lets get inside and head off to class." Babs said.

"Okay." Buster said.

 _An hour later_

 _Class:_

After a class ended, there are some noises and excitement about the party coming up day after tomorrow when Green stepped up and called out:

"Hear me out people and toons! I've got news for you!"

"What news?" A toon asked.

Green took a deep breath before announcing something in which everybody are in awe.

"Oh Wow! That's awesome!" Mary said happily.

"Now I bet that's it's gonna be even bigger than the last time we had." Hilary said.

"You can say that again." Ronald said.

"There's no way I'm gonna miss that one." Vinnie said in excitement.

"Same here." Concord said in excitement.

"Like this is gonna be even more amazing or some junk." Shirley said.

"It will be even amazing if you can dadgum it date me." Fowlmouth said happily.

"Here's your date."

ZAP!

"Can't you find someone else?" Sweetie asked.

"I feel sorry for him though." Sneezer said.

"Looks like we're gonna have lots of fun in the new Cool Club party." Wally said.

"I agree." Rhubella said in excitement.

"Me ready to party now. Yahoo!" Dizzy said happily.

"Come on Monty. Let's dance." Elmyra said as she 'hugs' Max...

Wait! Not this time! After getting many painful crushing hugs, Max finally dodged it and said:

"Ha! You'll never hug me now! After all this time, I finally avoid one! HA HA HA!"

"Wait Monty. Come back!" Elmyra called out as she chases Max, who fled.

Everybody laughed.

"Look like after all this time, he finally avoids one." Plucky said.

"Unless he trips or falls." Fifi said in her French accent in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! If you don't come, then you are Cuckoo Cuckoo!" Gogo said.

"Hey Buster and Babs. Is it okay if I can come with my Dad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sure. Like this will be your first time right?" Babs asked in which Gosalyn nodded.

"It will be great if you can bring him here." Buster said.

"I will." Gosalyn said.

"So what's next?" Furrball asked in excitement.

"Nothing. We wait now." Green said.

"Whoo Hoo!" Skippy said happily.

Everybody cheered.

"But Hampton. You are gonna meet those two DJs tomorrow for the discussion." Green said.

"Alright." Hampton nodded.

"You want to go to that place or let them come to you?"

"I prefer the former one though."

"Then go and meet them at our base between morning and afternoon. Do you know where the base is?"

"No worries. I remember that place."

"Good. That's all I can say for now."

Everybody clapped and cheers as Green got back to his seat, slapping high fours along the way.

"Nice going." Buster smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for doing that job." Babs said happily .

"No problem." Green said as he got back to his seat.

 _1 hour later_

 _Principal Room:_

Bugs is checking something till he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in docs." Bugs said.

Pretty soon, Buster and Babs came and approached the principal.

"Eh? What's up kids?" Bugs asked smiling as he munches his carrots.

"Hey there. You called us?" Buster asked in which Bugs nodded.

"So we are here." Babs said happily as she shows off a bit.

Bugs and Buster chuckled for a moment before Buster asked:

"So what's the call?"

"It's about that grand party you are hosting in the new Cool Club." Bugs said in which the two bunnies got a little bit nervous about it.

"So...what about it?" Babs asked nervously.

"Well it's just that..." Bugs said before motioning them to come closer.

Buster and Babs did so as Bugs whispered something on their ears in which the bunny duo are in awe.

"Awesome! That will be great!" Buster said happily.

"Yeah! We'll let the others know about this." Babs said.

"Thanks a lot kiddos." Bugs said, "I'll let the others know about it too."

"Yeah. Good luck." The bunny duo said.

"Thanks. I can't wait for that moment to come."

"Yeah. Us too." Buster smiled.

"Well that's all I want to say for now. Go to your class now kids."

"Alright then. See ya." Babs said.

"And be prepared within 2 days time." Buster said happily.

"I will." Bugs said.

And so Buster and Babs left as silence occurred for a moment before Bugs munches his carrot and said white breaking the fourth wall:

" _Day after tomorrow is sure gonna be one heck of a night docs._ "

* * *

 _2 days later_

 _Night_

 _Cool Club:_

The party is set and ready...

The Cool Club has a huge expansion to begin with with increased space, capacity and the design of it. The stage has been look good as new again since the last time Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Hampton, Furrball, Green and Ryan visited there. A new version of the disco ball has been added and the floors looks designed already. Near the stage, Buster and Babs are talking to Cool Cat. Buster is wearing black shades, hats, pants, coats, and ties; the coats were open, so a white shirt was visible on him. Babs is wearing the Amazing Three outfit.

"Wow! I can't believe that it has been so long since we last had a party here." Babs said.

"Yeah but I bet this time, it's gonna be better and bigger before." Buster said, "More like PartyMania."

"Wow! So I assume that there's gonna be lot of folks coming here right?" Cool Cat asked in which the bunny duo nodded before he apologized, "By the way, I'm very sorry that it had caused your party to be delayed for a long time."

"Hey that's okay." Buster said, "I think the wait is gonna be worth it."

"Hope no electricity problem this time eh?" Babs asked.

"Nope. Hopefully." Cool Cat said.

The last time they had a party, the place's lights went off, as well as the music. The light returned after a few seconds, but the music was still off. It was later turned out to be the generator problem and the party could had ended at that moment...if it wasn't for Calamity who, with the assistance of Babs and Wally, fixed it.

"Hopefully no problems this time. The electricians made every attempt to make sure that all is okay during the expansion." Cool Cat said.

"Don't worry. We believe ya." Babs smiled.

"Hey look! Looks like someone's coming first." Buster said in awe as he points out.

The first to arrive is Dizzy, arriving on his trademark way, in tornado's shape. Dizzy is in awe before asking:

"Me late?"

"Nope. You're on time tornado buddy." Buster smiled.

"Yahoo! Me in new Cool Club!"

"That's right. It will be bigger, better than ever." Cool Club said.

"What now?"

"We wait cause there's a lot of people to come tonight." Babs said.

"Okay."

And so Dizzy waited. Some chatting happen for a while before they could hear some electric guitar sounds and voices:

"Whoo! We made it!"

"Yeah! Looking forward to this awesome party."

And so in comes the cat duo: Furrball and Green. Furrball is wearing the same attire Buster's wearing while Green is wearing his main attire.

"Welcome to the party cat duo." Babs smiled.

"Wow! This place is sure making me jelly now." Furrball said in a funny way in which they all chuckled a bit.

"Wait. Didn't the others come?" Green asked in surprise.

"Me here! Me first! You two second!" Dizzy said happily.

"Oh there you are."

"It's just the beginning." Buster smiled.

"OMG! Are you Dave Green, the one I heard so much about and you came here before with that human boy?" Cool Cat asked in awe in which Green nodded before he shook his hand, "Oh Boy! Oh Boy! It was great seeing you this time! I heard from so many folks that you came here before."

"Yep." Dave Green said.

"Can I have an autograph?"

Green signed it in which the Cool Cat jumped happily.

"You two wait now. Again, it's only just the beginning." Buster said.

"Okay." The cat duo said before they began waiting but not before Buster said something on Furrball's ears in which he nodded.

Soon again, silence occurred for a while with some music playing till they heard the running sound and voices:

"We made it!"

"Phew!"

"I'm sorry that..."

"No worries it's alright."

And soon enter Hilary, Wally, Rhubella and Ronald. Wally was on his usual outfit, but added a black jacket; Hillary decided to wear a black top instead of her usual crossed bones-symbol one, but kept the rest of her outfit unchanged; Ronald was wearing a black and white jacket, and a blue cap and Rhubella is wearing some pretty dresses. They met Buster, Babs and the Cool Cat.

"Welcome to the party." Buster smiled.

"Thanks. Wooooo!" Ronald said in awe, "It's almost looks like a different version of Cool Club."

"Yeah. Most of them looks a bit different." Hilary said.

"Cool Club Version 2.0." Cool Cat said.

"Hey. I've got a feeling that you might have carried Rhubella all the way through here. Rhubella, you owe him a few drinks." Babs said.

"I know." Rhubella said.

"Didn't the others come yet?" Wally asked.

"Hey!" Dizzy, Furrball and Green waved their hand happily.

"Oh they are there."

"Waiting time looks like eh?" Hilary asked in which they nodded.

"You there. Two things." Cool Cat said, referring to Rhubella, "First one, you look pretty in your dress and second, what made you change sides?"

"First one, thank you and second one, it's a long story." Rhubella said.

"I can make it short." Wally said as he says it short as to what had happened in which the Cool Cat 'ohhhhhh'ed.

"Oh I get it now." Cool Cat said, "Nice job on that Rhubella."

"Thanks." Rhubella said.

"I guess its waiting time now huh?" Hilary asked in which they nodded.

"There's a lot more people to come." Buster said in which they nodded.

And so they joined Dizzy and the cat duo waiting.

And just like that, others soon are starting to arrive. Vinnie and Fowlmouth arrived next, on their regular outfits, and then gave themselves a good look to Buster, Babs and Cool Cat in which they chuckled for a moment.

Next to arrive are Plucky and Shirley. Shirley is wearing the Amazing Three outfit while Plucky, for some reason, is wearing the same thing Buster and Furrball are wearing with the exception that it is in green color. Fowlmouth tried to make a move on Shirley but to his own eyes, he, as well as the others in awe, saw Shirley actually carrying Plucky on her back while levitating. Carrying him! Soon when they reached the ground, they laughed a bit before meeting Buster, Babs and Cool Cat.

"Don't you feel embarrassed when, in your attire, you're carrying your boyfriend like that?" Babs asked and teased a bit.

"Like half of it because it's at least what I could do for him after we went to the movie with Daffy, Tina and Rudolf or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky smiled at her before she said, "And half of it because of what you said."

"Aw come on. I'm not like Hilary or Wally that I have quick feet." Plucky said, "And if I were Flash, I could have just picked you up..."

"Teleportation?"

"Aw man!"

The others chuckled a bit before Buster asked:

"And would you mind telling me why we are wearing the same outfit barring the colour?" Buster asked.

"Freedom of what to wear!" Plucky proclaimed.

"Yep. You have your rights." Cool Cat said.

"Like you're funny or some junk." Shirley smiled as she kisses Plucky on the cheek.

Fowlmouth, upon seeing that, nearly fainted as his soul broke to thousands of pieces.

"Bad luck Fowlmouth. Better luck next time." Vinnie said.

"Dadgum it." Fowlmouth groaned.

Next to arrive is Skippy, who is wearing his sunglasses and is feeling the excitement.

" _ **I'm feeling good! SHAKALAKA BOOM BOOM!**_ " Skippy sang in which everybody clapped.

Beeper, Concord and Gogo Dodo arrived next with Gogo Dodo driving an invisible motorcycle and holding his date, a toaster, which caused Beeper and Concord to look at him oddly.

"Why are you always carrying the toaster may I ask?" Concord asked.

"It's a date. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo said happily.

" _Very weird_." Beeper showed it on the signboard in which Concord nodded.

Mary arrived next on her skates as she's wearing pink shades, a white bow, blue jeans, and a green top.

"Don't fall off or your dress will be ruined." Babs called out.

"I'm cool! Thanks!" Mary called back.

Sneezer and Sweetie arrived next, when a more than slightly overweighed bald eagle (Sweetie's adoptive father) dropped them, transporting the couple on his back; the mouse was dressed with a little tuxedo, while Sweetie was wearing a bright yellow bow and a fake pearls necklace. They saw Green enjoying with the others but they decided to go in a party mood today.

"Let's enjoy ourselves while we can." Sneezer said.

"I agree." Sweetie said.

Fifi's Cadillac soon arrives and out comes Calamity, who was driving it, and, after stopping, rushed to open the other side's door; he was wearing an open black and white jacket and a blue T-shirt with a bright red "C" on the middle of his chest. When he opened the door, Fifi emerged from the car, wearing her Amazing Three's outfit. She left the car a moment later, with her special outfit as well. And on the other side comes Hampton. He's wearing a golden shirt, hat, shades and gloves.

" _Thanks for picking me up_." Calamity smiled as he shows it on the signboard.

"You were driving so we should thank you." Fifi smiled and said in her French accent.

"Thank you and have fun." Hampton smiled in which Calamity nodded as well.

Once Calamity joined the others, Fifi and Hampton met Buster, Babs and Cool Cat.

"Looks like the three of us are herer finally." Babs said happily.

"Indeed." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Wait Hampton. You're not going to be the DJ tonight?" Cool Cat asked.

"Nope. I had a talk with two fellows and they happily agreed to it." Hampton said in which Buster looks at Cool Cat, who then suddenly realized.

"Oh Yeah! You two did tell me about that before. My bad. He He."

"Good Grief." Buster said before he saw something in awe and loudly said, "Lo and Behold! Look who's here."

Buster's voice caused the others to stop and look at the direction and what they saw is...

"Wow!" Everybody said.

"Noooooooooo!" A voice cried, which is none other than Max, "Not that! Anything but that!"

"Come on Monty. It will fun." A voice said happily, which is none other than Elmyra said.

In comes Max and Elmyra, wearing the attired they wore during their so called date (as Max would like to say it) in the episode 'My Dinner with Elmyra'.

"Welcome to the party!" Everybody said happily.

"Hope you have a nice lovely time with your boyfriend Max." Buster said in which everybody laughed.

"Thank you and thank you!" Elmyra said happily.

"Noooooo please nooooo! Save me!" Max cried out.

Most of them thought of singing 'Monty and Elmyra sitting in a tree' but they decided not to cause they think that Max will die from embarrassment.

"Max and Elmyra... I had never thought that they would appear here." A waiter said.

"Same here." Cool Cat said which is understandable cause Max and Elmyra were the notable ones absent from the last party.

Last to arrive is none other than Gosalyn, who is in her original attire. She came via taxi. When she entered, she said:

"Hi."

"Oh hi." Everybody soon said as they greeted her.

Soon Gosalyn makes his way towards Buster, Babs and Cool Cat.

"Wait. I thought you said that you'll be coming with your Dad?" Babs asked in surprised.

"I was but then...duty calls if you know what I mean." Gosalyn sighed a bit.

"Oh..."

"Sorry to hear that." Buster said.

"No worries. He said that he'll definitely be coming and if he doesn't, then I'm free to disturb him and go crazy for 3 days." Gosalyn said.

"Oh!"

"A Disney character? Oh Boy!" Cool Cat said in excitement as he shook hands with her, "I've always wanted to meet a Disney character once."

"Thanks." Gosalyn smiled.

"Trust me. There will be more coming soon." Babs said.

"Whoa!" Cool Cat is in awe.

"See you around then." Gosalyn said in which they nodded.

And with that said, Gosalyn joined the others.

After a while, Cool Cat said:

"Well, I guess we are all together now."

"Not quite. There's more to come." Buster said in which Babs nodded.

"Whoa! Who else?"

Suddenly, they could hear some munching voices and a voice saying:

"Eh? What's up docs?"

They all turned around to see in awe that Bugs Bunny arriving with Lola. Both of them are wearing party dresses.

"Hey there everybody!" Lola smiled.

"Hi there!" Everybody said.

"Keep up with the parties kiddos." Bugs said in which everybody cheered.

Then they continue to enjoy themselves for a while while Bugs and Lola met up with Buster, Babs and Cool Cat.

"Welcome to the party." Buster smiled.

"How's your first impression about the expanded Cool Club right now?" Babs asked.

"I think it's great. They are so many things that are not seen before in the old Cool Club." Lola said.

"Yeah fella. That's why you took it that long to renovate didn't ya?" Bugs asked.

"Well something like that." Cool Cat said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Have fun and enjoy yourself." Buster said, "More will be coming soon."

"Ah that's great to hear." Lola smiled, "We'll wait till at least one of them comes here."

"Okay." Babs said.

And so they waited for a few minutes till another voice can be heard:

"Whoo-Hoo! Who-Hoo!"

"Like did you hear that noise or something or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"You bet I know who that is. Whoo-Hoo!" Plucky jumped happily as he and Shirley tried to move a bit.

Once they got there, guess who had arrived?

None other than Daffy Duck...and Tina. The others stopped dancing and are in awe when they saw her and drooled a bit except Green and a few others of course. Shirley looked at them which causes them to go silent and they continued their own partying.

"Sorry about them. You know what I mean or some junk." Shirley said in a bit of a quick way.

"That's alright. I got used to it by the way since I had gotten dozen of them being like this on the last customers service I worked at." Tina said.

"Ah I see." Plucky said.

"Yep. You heard her. Now we must meet Bugs and others before we join the party with you guys." Daffy said, "Please wait."

Pretty soon, Daffy and Tina met Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Cool Cat.

"So you rabbit. Aren't you enjoying the party?" Daffy asked.

"Well now that you came, we will." Bugs said.

"We just wanted someone so that we can start partying." Lola said, "And it's glad to see you back again Tina."

"Yeah. Thanks." Tina said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Daffy said as he begins dancing.

"Well take care you two then." Lola said as she and Bugs joined them.

"Have a good dance!" Babs called out happily.

"How many more fellas?" The Cool Cat asked.

"A lot more my friend." Buster said in which the Cool Cat gasped a bit and sighed.

Again, everyone is enjoying themselves for a while till they heard some voices:

"Holy Mackerel! What a new Cool Club!"

"It sure is."

Upon realizing the voices. Furrball then asked:

"Do my ears deceive me as to who it could be?"

"Nope." Green said, "Someone we know. Let's go."

Furrball nodded ad they fought through the crowd to meet Sylvester and other and when they did...

"Sylvester and Sylvia." Furrball said in awe.

"Steve and Penelope." Green said in awe.

"Hey boys. What up?' Sylvia asked smiling.

"We brought someone for you two to enjoy." Penelope said in her French accent and smiled.

As soon as she said it, Penelope let go of him and guess who it is...

"Furrball! Green!" Junior said happily.

"Junior!" Furrball and Green said happily as they slapped each other high fours.

"Yeah! YCT! YCT!" Wally and others from the crowd cheered.

"YCT?" The Cool Cat asked in a bit of confusion.

"Young Cat Trio which consists of Furrball, Green and Junior." Babs said.

"Oh..."

"Well then, time to meet them." Sylvester said.

"Okay. You three can join the others and we'll join in later." Steve said in which they nodded .

"Let's go!" Green said in which they cheered.

"Yeah!" Junior and Furrball cheered.

So while the YCT immediately joins the others, the four cats then went to meet Buster, Babs and Cool Cat. When Sylvester saw the Cool Cat, he gasped in awe before saying:

"Hey! I've seen you on T.V before. How are you doing?"

"Ah yeah. That's true but unlike you guys. I wasn't that popular which is why I'm here right now but I'm enjoying it so far." Cool Cat said.

"Ah I see." Steve said, "But you can ask for your own movie if you want."

"Yeah as if I can..."

"Managing that one is so tiring for you right?" Sylvia asked.

"Nah. We are good." Babs said.

"We enjoy it by the way." Buster said.

"Ah good for you then." Penelope said in her French accent and smiled.

"Well then let's hop to the party shall we?" Sylvester said.

"Yeah!" Sylvia, Penelope and Steve cheered.

"Have a good dancing." Buster said happily as he, Babs and the Cool Cat waved their hands and cheered.

"Wow! I think this will be the biggest party ever!" Cool Cat said.

"I agree." Babs said.

Next to come is Taz, who spun his way through it and said:

"Taz likes parties! Yahoo!" Taz said happily as he puts on his sunglasses and starts to dance.

"Don't break any stuffs!" Buster called out.

Next to arrive is Foghorn Leghorn who is in total awe upon seeing the party and said:

"I say I say we've got a fine crowd here son. Time to do the chicken dance."

And so he began dancing as well. Fowlmouth is also dancing with him upon seeing him.

Next to come is Speedy Gonzales, Road Runner and Wile E Coyote, who was holding Road Runner, in case he falls down. Luckily, they arrived safely.

"Wow amigos! We meet at the same time." Speedy Gonzales said.

" _Exactly_." Road Runner showed it on the signboard before giving a 'Beep Beep' sound.

"What a ride I had." Wile said in a bit of dizzy way in which the two Speed stars chuckled a bit.

Meanwhile, Max is not having a fun at all as he's continuously getting hugged, kissed, etc till he couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Max said as he's about to storm off.

"Not this time partner." Someone called and and put the hands on Max's shoulder.

Max groaned as he turned around only to see that, in surprise, that it's none other is Yosemite Sam.

"Sam?" Max asked in surprise.

"Hey there. Why ya leaving varmint? Have some fun." Sam said.

"If I do, she's gonna chase me again." Max groaned.

"How about you dance in with me?" Sam asked.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Let's do it then!"

Sam nodded as Max follows him while thinking:

" _Maybe, Maybe I won't have to leave after all_."

Meanwhile. A sadden Elmyra sat on a chair while watching the others.

" _Why did Monty leave me?_ " Elmyra thought and started to cry until...

"Why are you so sad?" A gentle voice asked.

Recognizing that voice, she then turned to see that it's none other than Elmer Fudd.

"Because Monty left me." Elmyra said sadly.

"Maybe you pwessuwized him too much and that's why he weft you tempowawily." Elmer asked

"Oh..."

"How about you dance with me?"

"Really?"

"Yep?"

"Thank you."

Elmyra is happy now.

The next to arrive is a a pink convertible in which everyone recognized the car, especially the boys. Shirley moved next to Plucky to keep him on control, just in case.

Out comes Minerva, who emerged the other side of the vehicle, wearing a red top and white mini-skirt; it was a tight outfit, so the guys who were without couple, except Skippy (used to the mink), Wally (who could control himself just fine) and Green (who face-palmed) couldn't resist doing a series of wild takes. Runt, Ruby, Newt, a grey fur dachshund with long floppy black ears and a red nose, and Slappy also emerged from the car.

"Thanks for the ride Minerva." Slappy, Runt and Rita smiled.

"No problem." Minerva smiled, "I won't miss the grand party at the New Cool Club even though I know the risk."

"No problem. You have me." Newt said in which Minerva nodded with a smile.

"Come now. Let's search for our son." Rita said.

"He's giving a wave already." Runt said as he points out the wave.

Soon they all went inside with Runt and Rita began having fun with their son and Slappy and Skippy. Poor Minerva is having almost all of the boys looking at her in awe until Newt looks at them. Soon they approached Cool Cat.

"Uh...who is he beside you?" Cool Cat asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Minerva smiled in which the others groaned a bit.

"Oh hi. I heard what you and Minerva did the last party. Don't worry, you can dance with her again if you want." Newt said.

"Okay." Cool Cat smiled and sighed in relief.

Next to come is Granny, Pete, Pepe, Tweety and Porky Pig, arriving at the car Granny drove on the show 'Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'.

"Th...Th...Th...Thank you." Porky Pig said.

"Wow! Even at your age, you sure can drive wonderfully." Pete said.

"Thanks boys. I might be old but I still can drive like I have driven to thousands of miles with Sylvester, Tweety and Hector." Granny said.

"Ooohh. I twat I though putty tatts dancing and having fun." Tweety said.

"What will you do now?" Pete asked.

"Don't worry. I'll just sit and clap." Granny smiled.

"I feel bad though." Pepe said sadly in his French accent before asking, "Are you sure about this ma'am?"

Granny smiled and told them not to worry as she sat down. Pete began dancing by himself while Porky Pig, Pepe and Tweety are looking for their students so that they can dance with them. Granny just sat down and claps her hands.

Soon everyone is enjoying themselves till they heard a voice saying:

"Hello everybody!"

They all turned around and, to their awe, they could see Drake Mallard, Launchpad and Honker.

"Welcome to the new Cool Club!" Everybody said.

"Thanks everyone." Launchpad said in excitement, "Boy it seems like a massive improvement."

"True. Reminds me of the Awesome Club from the Toons and Human Town/City." Drake smiled.

"Launchpad Uncle, Honker!" Gosalyn said happily as she hugged Honker.

"It's been a while." Honker said as he hugged her back.

"Awwwww..." Everybody smiled except a few who mumbled..

"Come in fellas." Bugs called out.

They soon nodded as they entered in.

While the others are having fun and dance, Drake, Launchpad Honker and Gosalyn met Buster, Babs and Cool Cat.

"So glad you guys came." Buster said happily.

"Of course we won't wanna miss that." Drake said, "I even promised my daughter about it."

"I think she told us that." Babs said.

"The job we were suppose to do finished quicker than expected so we had plenty of time." Launchpad said, "Then Drake told me about this one and I couldn't resist it. We picked up Honker before coming here."

"Wow." Gosalyn said in awe.

"OMG! More Disney characters! Is it a dream come true?" Cool Cat asked in total awe.

"He's a bit forgotten character in Looney Tunes so hope you don't mind." Buster said.

"Ah I see." Honker said, "Yep. We are the Disney characters."

Cool Cat shakes their hands. Silence occurred for a moment till Honker saw someone and gasped in awe.

"OMG! Gosalyn, is that Dave Green you told me about?" Honker asked in awe.

"Where? Whoa!" Launchpad asked in awe, "Is he the one you were saying, Drake?"

"Yep. He's the one." Drake said.

"Gonna get an autograph? Good luck." Gosalyn smiled in which Honker smiled back.

Green is having fun and chatting with Furrball, Junior and a few others when Launchpad and Honker approached him and said:

"Hey there Green!"

"Oh hey. You must be Launchpad and Honker right?" Green asked in which they excitingly nodded.

"I'm Honker." Honker said.

"I'm Launchpad." Launchpad introduces himself.

"I see. Looks like it's our first time meeting eh?" Green asked.

"Yeah but we heard a lot about you from Drake and Gosalyn." Honker said.

"And we are excited to meet you." Launchpad said in excitement before asking, "So would you mind signing the autograph for us?"

"Sure." Green said as he did so, "Here you go."

"Hooray!" Honker said happily.

"Let the party begin." Launchpad said happily.

And so everyone's chatting and having fun while Granny, who is seating and clapping her hands, and Drake, who is also sitting and clapping his hand as he needs to take a rest, are also celebrating. Cool Cat noticed that Buster and Babs are still not dancing.

"Still there are some guests left?" Cool Cat asked in surprise before saying, "No wonder you asked me to have a larger than a large space."

Buster and Babs chuckled a bit as they watched everyone having a good time till they heard a voice:

"Wow! What a crowd!"

"What up people?"

They then all turned around to see, in total awe, that it's none other than Tyson Silver and Nick Wilder. Many of their jaws drops in shock as to when they finally saw him. Upon seeing them, Bugs said happily:

"I knew you will come you two."

"Welcome to the Party." Everybody said happily.

"Thanks! It's my first time here in this new Cool Club party!" Silver said

"Same here." Nick said.

"Whoa!" Some of them who had seen them before said in awe.

"Still. Glad you two arrived here." Lola said happily.

"Come and take a seat you two." Babs said as she shows off a bit.

"Uh sir? Who's that fox friend of yours by the way?" Cool Cat asked.

"Oh me? I'm Nick Wilder." Nick said and smiled but...

"NICK WILDER?!" Everybody asked in awe.

"From Zootopia?!" Honker asked in awe.

"That's a Disney movie!" Drake said in awe.

"Hooray! Another Disney character!" Cool Cat said in awe.

"No No No! I'm Nick Wilder! Wilder! With a just a normal personality." Nick Wilder said, "The Nick you guys know is a police officer."

"Hmmm..." Honker decided to do a little investigation on Nick as he looks at him with the magnifying glass and concluded after a while, "Guys. I guess what he is saying is correct for I recognise that his accent is different and told he is totally wearing a different attire."

"Exactly." Nick said.

"Oh." Porky said a bit sadly.

"Hey there fella! Do you appear to come from the great Toons and Human Town/City?" Launchpad asked.

"Yep." Tyson Silver said.

"Both of them are from that place." Lola said in which the ones who don't know him said, "Ohhhhhhhhhh."

"Who's that silver haired fella then?" Gosalyn asked in awe.

"Like he's our friend. Mostly friends with Bugs, Lola, Buster and Babs or some junk." Shirley said.

"Whoa! Lucky guy getting to be friends with the main characters."

"Come in fellas. You're still outside!" Bugs called in Silver and Nick realized and they went in and joined Buster and others.

"Welcome once again to this Cool Club Party Celebration." Babs smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks. It feels great. It's feel like a real thing." Silver said.

"Thanks a lot for the compliment." Cool Cat before apologizing, "And Nick. I'm very sorry for thinking that you are actually that Nick from that Zootopia."

"That's okay. I was seen like that by the people most of the time." Nick said, "Although they do ask for autographs, which is sometimes good right?"

Everyone chuckled a bit before Buster asked:

"So what are you gonna do Silver?"

"I'll just in a chair cause there is no space to dance given the crowd already." Silver said as he sat down on a chair.

"What about you Nick?" Babs asked.

"What did I come here for? To dance of course!" Nick said happily as he joins the others while singing ' _ **Just Dance**_ ' in which everybody cheered.

"Way to go Nick." The crowd cheered widely.

"I think it's already off to the good start." Cool Cat said, "Just this first day and so many fellas came by."

"Thank us." Both Buster and Babs said in which Cool Cat did and they chuckled a bit.

Soon they watched that everyone's having a good time while Granny, Drake and Silver clap their hands. It went on like that for a while till they heard a voice:

"I'm here!"

As usual, they all turned to see who the voice is and to their awe, it's none other than Rudolf!

"Hi everyone." He smiled.

"Hi!" The crowd cheered.

"Yo." Silver said.

"Ah so I see a silver haired fella and a dancing fox." Rudolf said in which they all laughed a bit, including Silver and Nick themselves.

"Rudy boy! Over here!" Plucky said happily as he waved his hand in which Rudolf saw it.

"Hey there!"

"Whoa. Who's that?" Gosalyn asked in awe.

"Like he's our friend. Mostly friends with me, Daffy, Plucky and Tina or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yep. That's true." Tina said before calling out, "Hey there!"

"Yo." Rudolf said, "Hey Daffy! I can see you too!"

"Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Same to you brother." Daffy said.

"Do you come from the T&H Town/City?" Drake asked curiously.

"Yep." Rudolf nodded.

"I would love to explore there one day."

"Don't worry. You will." Silver said.

"Hey Rudolf! Welcome to the party." Buster smiled.

"Yeah but unfortunately there's a lot of toons and guests dancing so there's kinda a lack of space unless you are brave enough to squeeze through it." Babs said nervously before apologizing, "Sorry about that."

"Ah no worries. Coming here to witness the event is already enough for me." Rudolf smiled.

"Coming here for the first time? Hi, the name's Cool Cat and I'm a manager and the owner of this club." Cool Cat introduced himself.

"Ah nice."

"There are seats available." Silver said, "We'll dance later on."

"Okay."

And so Rudolf sat down and by the way, he saw Nick waving at him in which he waved back. Soon they began dancing again.

"Just a few more to come and all is checked on the list." Buster said in which Babs nodded.

"Rudolf check." Babs said.

"Wow. That's kinda a long list you have." Cool Cat whistled a bit in which the bunny duo smiled.

Meanwhile, like the others, the Young Cat Trio are enjoying themselves.

"Wow! The number keeps on increasingly." Junior said in awe.

"It has. I wonder who could it be next." Furrball said.

"Hmmm...For me, I think it could be..." Green is about to say something but then, somehow, he's able to see someone waving at him outside which made him go like "Holy Mackerel!"

And so he started to do some wild takes himself in which everybody looked at him in surprise.

"Dadgum it! Why are you drooling and whom are you drooling this late?" Fowlmouth asked in which everybody giggled a bit.

"I think someone is coming." Steve said, "And I think I know who that is."

"My thoughts exactly." Penelope said in her French accent.

"I think I got the point also you two." Bugs said as he munched his carrot.

"Green is the only one drooling? Who could it be?' Buster asked.

"Maybe it could be..." Babs is about to say when suddenly...

They could then hear a voice and a sound of a whistle.

"Whoa!"

"Yep pretty awesome eh?"

"Give me a C! Give me a double O! Give me a L! Cool!"

"Come down Sabrina."

As usual, they all turned to see who the voices are and much to their surprise and shock and given that Green is only one who is still drooling around, it could be that it's none other than...

"Hey everybody!" Sabrina said happily and in cheerleading style.

"Wass up toons?" Janne asked in which she was in her sunglasses.

"Oh yeah baby. Let's hit this club party rocking tonight." Kate said.

"Anyone miss me?" Out comes Margot in which everyone is in awe.

"Let's party everybody!" Sarina said happily.

"So this is the new Cool Club design everyone was talking about huh?" Brian asked, "Well I like it."

"It's the girls from the T&H High School as well as Brian!" Babs said in awe, "I would love to give him a surprise."

"Hello everyone!" Sabrina said happily.

"Hi there! You came!" Everybody said happily.

"Margot! You're here actually!" Rhubella called in awe and is happy that Margot is here.

"Glad you could come by despite the risk involved." Wally called.

"Hey. There's no way I'm gonna miss this party." Margot called back.

"Come and join us!" Wally and Rhubella called.

"I'm coming! Seems to be a lot of crowd here!"

"Yeah I know." Kate said as Margot joined Rhubella and Wally.

"Sorry! Really sorry about that crowd problem docs." Bugs tried to apologize.

"It wasn't your fault." Lola said.

"I'll see you guys soon. Looks like someone handsome and cutie wants to dance with me." Sarina smiled as she blows a kiss towards none than Green, who drooled and whistled once he got that kiss before starting to nearly fall off.

"Hey easy and careful." Minerva said.

"Did Sarina just call Greem handsome and a cutie?" Gosalyn asked in awe while the others groaned.

"Dadgum it no fair!" Fowlmouth cried out in which they all chuckled a bit.

"Who is she?" Honker asked curiously.

"Green's girlfriend." Gosalyn said in which Honker is in awe.

"Well what would you know?" Launchpad asked in awe.

"Ah. It's been a while Sarina." Junior said.

"It definitely is." Sarina smiled before asking, "And you?"

"Fine you could say."

"How is the school going?" Furrball asked in excitement.

"Yep. It's okay you can say." Sarina smiled.

"Wanna hear a toon dog joke I pulled off?" Green asked in which he said it while the others laughed a bit.

Meanwhile, Sabrina, Brian, Kate and Janne met with Buster, Babs and the Cool Cat.

"Are you all four new here?" Cool Cat asked curiously.

"Not really. Me and an human toon met Brian and his uncle lives here." Buster said in which Brian nodded.

"Me, Sabrina and Kate did come here once yo to see Furrball and Green." Janne said.

"Ah! It almost looks like you girls and Brian are new here." Cool Cat said.

"Well in that case, you can say that Welcome to Cool Club and Acme Acres!" Babs said happily in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Thanks anyway." Brian said.

"We are really glad that you guys are able to come so..." Buster is about to say but it got interrupted.

"Silver, Granny, Rudolf and...uh..." Sabrina tried to say something.

"Drake Mallard." Drake smiled.

"and Drake, thank you. Why are you all four sitting?"

"It's obvious because Granny is old." Janne said.

"Yes children but I do clap my hands." Granny smiled.

"How did we not notice you four when we entered?" Brian asked in surprise.

"Ask the crowd please." Silver said.

"Yeah. I had no idea it will be that big." Rudolf said.

"Same here." Cool Cat said.

"True fellas. I would love to dance but I came from a long journey so I need to some rest." Drake said.

"It's a bit crowded now." Janne said.

"And even if we do, we might step on someone by accident." Kate said.

"I'm really sorry that it had to come to this." Babs felt a bit sad.

"Don't worry. We..."

Suddenly Dizzy came in the tornado way and approached them.

"Me wanna dance with you two. Let's party!" Dizzy said happily, pointing at Janne and Kate.

"Go for it girls. Take the chance." Sabrina said happily.

"But the space..." Kate said.

"No worries. Me organised space." Dizzy said as he points out the space.

"Looks like we can't refuse then huh?"

"Let's go then. Take care Brian and Sabrina." Janne said.

"You too." Brian said as Kate and Janne left to dance with Dizzy.

"Now it's only us looks like huh?" Sabrina asked in which Brian sighed.

"No worries. Like I said before you'll have plenty of fun here." Buster smiled.

"Only 1 more group and 1 single person and it's all check and done." Babs said.

"Cool." Cool Cat smiled.

So everyone's having a good time while Granny, Drake, Silver, Rudolf, Brian and Sabrina all clap their hands. It went on like that for a while till they heard the electric guitar sounds.

"Did you just play that Green?" Junior asked in which Green shook his head.

"No way I would play that." Green said.

"Then who played it?"

Everyone is searching for the answer to be found in which the tune is playing again and they wonder who would play that. Then suddenly Buster saw it and gasped:

"Oh My God! It's the Rockers!"

"The Rockers?!" Everyone gasped in awe as everyone looks at the direction Buster is looking and their jaws drop in shock as they are in awe. There they could see the other Rockers band members: Ryan, Jackson, Watson, Jack and Mike, The DJ couple and Zoe.

Wild cheers soon occurred after Zoe said:

"What's up dudes!"

"Wow! You guys finally came!" Buster said happily.

"Yeah. I had to lead them the way though." Ryan said, "By the way, we brought someone on our way."

Pretty soon, two figures approached the club in which the other's jaws drops in shock.

One of them is an alien who wears a Roman soldier's uniform, with basketball shoes, his head is a black sphere with only eyes for features. The curved crest of his helmet appears, with the push-broom-like upper section, to comically resemble an ancient Greek hoplite's or a Roman centurion's helmet and his name is Marvin the Martian and another one is the young, female martian with a round black face, red hair, a pink and purple skirt, a purple cone-shaped hat with a pink bowed ribbon, white high tops and white gloves and her name is Marcia. Everyone is in total shock and awe.

"Greetings Earthling. It has been a while." Marvin said.

"Well if it isn't the fella from Mars?" Bugs said as he munched his carrot.

"Who's this lovely young girl beside you by the way?" Lola asked as everybody looked at her.

"Oh. She's Marcia and she's my niece. I remember that there are two Earthlings she told me that she still remembers them about." Marvin said.

"Oh Yeah. Shirl, that's the alien I was talking about to you when me and Duck Dodgers went to save the universe and confronted those two. Well me and Marcia played in the end while those two were fighting as usual." Plucky said in Daffy and Marvin whined in which everybody laughed, "Look. She's saying hi to us."

"Oh. Like I remember you were telling me about them or some junk." Shirley said before smiling at the little Marcia, "She's cute."

"Why thank you." Marvin smiled in which everybody 'awwwww'ed before saying, "By the way, you Earthlings can talk with the Rockers first before I have to say two things to you."

Everybody nodded as they looked at the Rockers in great excitement.

"I would never knew in my wildest dreams that I can meet the full band with my own eyes." Cool Cat said in awe.

"Well you are now." Babs said happily.

"So glad you two can come and take over my place for tonight." Hampton smiled.

"No problem bro." Micheal said.

"We're happy to help yo." Sarah said.

"Merci." Fifi smiled and said in her French accent.

"Hey! Is that Mike? Mike has returned!" Vinnie said in which everybody cheered.

"Feeling great to be back?" Silver called out.

"You bet I am. Time to go full swing baby. Whoo!" Mike said in which everybody cheered

"Hey Watson! What up?" Wally and Rhubella called out and waved happily.

"Hey you two. When's the marriage?" Watson teased a bit in which Watson and Rhubella gasped and blushed a bit in which everybody laughed.

"Whoo! We sure have a crowd here." Jack said.

"Does it have to do with the opening of the fresh new Cool Club?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. It does." Mary smiled, "All happening in one night."

"Whoa! Slow down Launchpad, Honker and Gosalyn." Green said.

"You might stomp on..." Sarina said only to see them approaching the Rockers.

"Looks like they got excited." Furrball said.

"True." Junior said.

"Rockers. We heard a lot about you through Drake Mallard, Gosalyn and others." Launchpad said in excitement.

"And we would love to see you perform." Honker said in excitement before asking, "Can you give us the autograph by the way for we got Furrball's one and Green's one."

"I got those some days ago but not the others." Gosalyn said.

"Sure." The Rockers said as they sighed the autographs.

"Thank you." Launchpad, Honker and Gosalyn said happily in which everybody cheered.

"Well now that that's done, what are you waiting for varmints?! Come in!" Sam said.

"We can come?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Get in!" Steve called out.

And so the moment they step foot, everyone cheered. Pretty soon, the DJ couple (Micheal and Sarah) went to the locker room straight away thanks to Cool Cat, who lead them. Marcia joined Plucky and Shirley as they danced lightly for now. Marvin is talking with Bugs and Lola while the Rockers (Ryan, Jackson, Jack, Watson and Mike) and Zoe are talking to Buster, Babs, Cool Cat, Granny, Drake Mallard, Silver, Rudolf, Brian and Sabrina.

"Hmm. Will this schedule time be okay for you?" Buster asked as he showed them the paper.

"Let me see." Ryan said as he checks it out before saying, "Alright. We are cool on that time."

"Yeah. We'll be the first one but we've got time." Watson said.

"So it's gonna be your first performance here eh?" Babs asked smiling in which the Rockers nodded.

"First performance?" Drake asked in a bit of shock, "Wait but..."

"She meant first performance in this club." Brian said.

"Oh...okay. Now I get the point."

"Were you thinking the whole global world?" Sabrina chuckled in which Drake whistled a bit.

"Oooooh. I sure can't wait to hear you sing." Granny said as she excitingly clapped her hands.

"By the way, what about Green?" Mike asked as they looked at him.

"Let him have his fun now and I've got an idea also." Ryan said.

"What could that be?" Jack asked.

Ryan then told something in which the others kinda agreed and like it.

"But who's gonna pass the message to Green since he's on the dancing area yo?" Jackson asked.

"I will." Babs said, "Buster will be readying himself now that the checklist has nearly been completed and so will Cool Cat."

"Okay then." Mike said.

"Good luck guys." Silver said.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"So then buddy. First time in here?" Zoe asked.

"First time here but I've been in Acme Acres before." Rudolf said.

"Ah cool."

"Well guys. I think we better get prepared now. See you on the watching scene fellas." Ryan said, "Let's go guys."

"Yeah!" The band members cheered.

"Follow me people." Cool Cat said as he led them to their locker room.

"And that's it. Everybody finally arrived." Babs said happily before suddenly realizing, "Wait! Arnold is not there yet!"

"There he is! Hey!" Cool Cat see and called out in which the white pit bull who approached them.

"Hi guys. Sorry if I came late. I just came to this place via train." Arnold apologized in his European accent.

"Not really. You made it!"

"Really? Phew."

"And now we are done!" Babs said happily.

"Well gotta prepare myself for the stage now. See ya." Buster said in which Babs nodded as he hopped on his way.

" _Time to pass the message to Green_." Babs said to the fourth wall as she hopped also.

"Looks like things are about to get starting." Drake said in excitement.

"Same here." Silver said.

Meanwhile, Marvin is with Bugs and Lola.

"I think that's the solution." Marvin said.

"Okay. Thanks doc." Bugs said.

"Um Earthlings. Is it alright if I can ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Lola said.

"The manager of the Awesome Club asked me as to how the crowd can see this event live cause I got an update saying that a lot of people now in the Awesome Club, waiting for the event to be lived broadcasted. I told him that I'm in the club now so I'll ask you."

"Good news. Tell him to tune on the T.V within 5 minutes. That's what Buster said to me." Bugs smiled.

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yep. Speaking about that..."

Bugs immediately ran to the sitting and viewing area where Granny, Drake Mallard, Silver, Rudolf, Brian and Sabrina are there.

"Guys. To your parents, brothers, sisters or whoever you have, let them know that they can see this event live within 4 minutes." Bugs said.

"Really?" They asked in awe and once Buster nodded, Silver, Rudolf, Brian and Sabrina immediately did so.

"Thanks a lot Bugs." Silver said in excitement.

"No problem." Bugs smiled, "Hopefully you all will be able to dance when there's space available."

"We will." They said together in which Bugs smiled.

And so when all is clear and done, Marvin joined the others as they all enjoyed themselves.

 _5 minutes later:_

Some microphone voices can soon be heard as well as the clearing throat in which they all turned around. It's non other than Buster and Zoe on the microphone. Buster than first began:

"Hello everybody! Buster's here and I would like thank each and every one of ya for coming here and enjoying yourself. Beside me is the one who will take on the microphone duties after I'm done with my job. Give an applause to...ZOE!"

Everybody cheered while Zoe smiled and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you all yo." Zoe said on the microphone.

"Okay then. I just wanna say a few sentence. From Hilary to Plucky, to Silver and Ryan and from Bugs to my lovely Babsy, you all had given me great advice, life, fun and excitement, not to forget our parents of course. And also to the rest of our Acme Acres and the Toons and Humans Town/City friends, thank you all once again."

The crowd then aroused to cheers and thunderous applause. In the others areas, the Acme Acres and the Toons and Humans Town/City, people are also applauding. Even the world is also clapping and cheering for him. After a while, Buster smiled and said:

"Alright then. Now before I hand over the microphone to Zoe, let me first introduce the DJs who will be covering up Hampton's schedule for tonight. They are the DJ couple from the Awesome Club. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome MICHEAL AND SARAH!"

Everybody soon jumped and cheered loudly as the scene then shifts to the DJ couple, Micheal and Sarah. Each of them have a microphone in their hand.

"Yo everybody! Are you in?" Michael asked on the microphone in which everybody cheered.

"Then we hope that you all enjoy this one yo." Sarah said in which they all cheered, "So then..."

"Let's party!" The DJ couple said together in which everybody cheered.

So they began to do their DJ's job and oh boy, they are really rocking it!

The toons and humans soon separate in groups and couples. Cool Cat and Newt are dancing with Minerva, taking turns. Bugs is dancing with Lola. Brian is dancing with Sabrina, after they found out that there are some spaces on them. And just like that, Buster, Hampton, Sneezer, Plucky, Green, Wally, Ronald, Max (although by force), Honker, Daffy, Sylvester, Runt and Steve, obviously, went to the dance floor with their girlfriends (wife in Runt's case), while the other males tried to find a couple among the girls at the club. Mary agreed to dance with Furrball while Marcie danced with Junior while some others like Silver, Rudolf, Launchpad, Granny, Drake, Arnold, etc just danced on their own or clapped.

"Ain't you gonna dance Arnold?" Silver asked.

"Na. Too much couple dancing." Arnold said in his European accent.

"Feeling jealous?" Rudolf teased a bit in which Arnold gasped while the others chuckled a bit.

"What's that about?!"

They laughed for a while before they could see the others dancing.

"Ah. Youth is sure nice aren't they?" Drake asked.

"Ohhhhh yes. I agree." Granny said.

During the dance, poor Green is having trouble dancing with his girlfriend because of their height.

"Oh Man. If only I could be grow up a little..." Green groaned.

"No worries. I know what to do." Sarina smiled before looking and said, "Furrball and Junior are also really enjoying themselves. Your mentors too."

"They sure are of course."

Dizzy, always the party animal, was already there, dancing with 3 girls at a time which includes Kate and Janne. Taz soon joins them.

"Wow Dizzy! Never knew that you can be this popular among the human ladies, you devil womaniser." Kate couldn't help but chuckle and teased a bit as she danced.

"Me date human ladies also. Dizzy confident with them also. Me love eating food and party." Dizzy said happily as he danced.

"It's possible. Jessica Rabbit, a human lady, is the wife of Roger Rabbit, a rabbit toon." Janne said.

"No kidding." A female human toon who's dancing with them.

"YAHOOOOO!" Taz danced happily.

Vinnie is dancing with a nice gazelle lady (whom he had danced before and seemed to do well with her), Beeper with a black swan (same thing), Concord with a female parrot, Skippy with a yellow-haired squirrel, Nick with a beautiful female fox (the female fox jokingly told him before that she is excited to dance with Nick from Zootopia! XD, leaving Nick a bit embarrassed) and Elmer and Sam with the human ladies while keeping Elmyra and Max with them while poor Fowlmouth was still trying to get a girl to dance with. Silver and Rudolf got a surprise call up from Bugs and Daffy to dance with them, their girlfriends and their students.

"It ain't no fun without dancing with our human best friend for life." Bugs said in which Lola, Buster and Babs excitingly nodded.

"With you, our cycle is complete." Daffy said in which Tina, Plucky and Shirley smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. I'm good." Silver smiled.

"Me too." Rudolf said in which they cheered.

After a few minutes, Micheal and Sarah motioned the dancers to make a circle so the couples could dance in turns inside it in which Green gasped.

"Oh No..." Green groaned but got a pat from Sarina.

"Don't worry Green. We got this." Sarina smiled and winked.

Bugs and Lola were the first ones and boy did they dance in some Space Jam, high acrobatic style in which many of them are in awe. Daffy and Tina came next and did a nice dance in which everybody cheered. Runt and Rita did a husband and wife dance next in which everybody clapped and cheered. Sylvester and Steve danced with their girlfriends and their performance brought everyone in awe.

"Awesome Steve and Penelope!" Green called out.

"Way to go you two!" Furrball called out to Sylvester and Sylvia.

"Good job father!" Junior called out happily.

"Thanks!" Sylvester, Sylvia, Steve and Penelope thanked them.

Next comes the surprise package: Granny and Drake are dancing much to everyone's awe and even though theirs one was kinda less impressive, everybody cheered for them.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could dance that well." Gosalyn said in awe.

"Yeah. Especially, at your age." Honker said.

"Way ta go Drake." Launchpad cheered.

"Thanks." Drake smiled.

"Putty tat. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tweety asked as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"No kidding. I must be dreaming." Sylvester said as he rubbed his eyes.

"No dream pal. It's real. She danced for real." Steve said in which the others are in awe.

"HoHoHo. Didn't want to get left behind." Granny said.

"Now that's what I call willpower docs." Bugs said as he clapped his hands while the others followed suit.

Now next are Buster and Babs who really did a really good acrobatic dancing in which everyone clapped and cheered. Next are Plucky and Shirley who made the dance slow, before they switched gears in which everybody cheered also. Next are Fifi and Hampton and their dance brought everyone to cheers. Ronald and Hillary are the next ones and walked inside the circle this time unlike getting pushed inside the circle by Minerva the last time. The pair perfectly coordinated, and had a lot of fun together and everybody clapped and cheered. Then the funny part happened in which Max was forced to dance with Elmyra.

"Oh No!" Max cried out.

"Come on Monty, it will be fun!" Elmyra said happily.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody had a laugh of their time and poor Max had to dance with Elmyra. Next up is Brian and Sabrina and they performed the footballer and cheerleader dance style in which everyone is wowed by it. A human toon, who immediately recognized Brian, called out:

"Hey! I knew that you two are together! Remember me from the Acme Bowl Stadium when I was with Buster?"

"Aw man!" Brian whined in which Sabrina chuckled a bit.

Next up is Green and Sarina and they are getting pushed by Kate and Janne.

"Why are you doing this?" Green groaned.

"Come on you two. Get in there and let them have it." Kate said.

"Show them that the height difference won't matter." Janne said.

"You two can do it!" Margot cheered.

"If you say so." Sarina said before smiling, "Let's go inside then, Green."

"Here goes nothing." Green said while breaking the fourth wall.

"You can do this!" Junior cheered.

"We believe in you!" Furrball said happily.

Green sighed as they are now inside the circle.

Green then started doing song dance moves he saw in pop music videos and when he goes acrobatic, Sarina supported him with her MMA style kicks so that he can land safely. Sarina did herself some dance moves and Green tried his very best to support her. Everyone is in total awe. Finally they danced together with Green getting wheeled around in the air for a while and pretty soon, they finished their dance in which everybody said, "Wow!" and clapped and cheered.

"Way to go Green!" Honker called out.

"You did it!" Sabrina cheered happily.

"Awesome!" Both Silver and Rudolf cheered.

"You two were amazing!" Hilary called out.

"Well down you two." Steve said happily.

"Super amazing!" Penelope said happily in her French accent.

"Spectacular!" Sylvester said happily.

"What a dance!" Sylvia said in awe.

"Now that's what I called overcoming the challenge docs." Bugs said.

"Which is height difference in their case." Lola smiled.

"Yeah. They pulled it off." Babs said in awe.

"No kidding." Buster said.

"We did it Green." Sarina said happily.

"Yeah...we sure did." Green said before he fainted happily in which Sarina dragged him out of circle and quickly got up thanks to Buster's water gun.

"At least that saved some time right?" Buster asked meekly when Green glared at him, only to thank him later on in which Buster sighed in relief.

After that, Gosalyn and Honker did their dance in which everybody cheered but left poor Fowlmouth a bit jealous. Next up are Wally and Rhubella who mixed up the ballet dance to some modern dance in which Pepe described it in one word in his French accent: "Perfect.". Lastly, Cool Cat and Newt took turns in dancing with Minerva, which caused a lot of guys on the club to whistle and clap.

"Give them a break would ya?" Green asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

While the last dance was happening, Cool Cat said to Calamity:

"I'm just glad that this time the lights and music didn't go off unlike the last time."

" _Salute to the electricians_." Calamity showed it on the signboard and did a salute in which Cool Cat nodded and smiled.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _The Awesome Club:_

"Oh Wow! Look at them go?"

"Awesome!"

"Some great dances they are doing."

Many of them have gathered in the Awesome Club to see what's happening inside the new Cool Club inside and a lot of you have heard it by now. Also, given that the entire band left, the bull toon is left in charge of the club for now.

Now, everyone's watching the dance thanks to the T.V and they all cheered. The fans know it as well.

"Look at those moves by them." Yusuke said.

"Gwarsh. Some dancing they are showing." Goofy said in awe.

"Hey wait a sec! Is that Drake, Launchpad, Honker and Gosalyn?" Max Goof asked in awe before saying happily, "It is them!"

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Hey look. Check out the purple devil." Top Cat asked before saying, "Very cheeky of him eh?"

"I guess he seems to be popular with the ladies there." Benny said.

"My thoughts exactly." Choo-Choo said.

"Sounds like they are having fun to me." Garfield said.

"Well they are having fun." Ash said as he sweatdrops.

"Yo. Look at the human couple dancing. Ain't they cute?" The Cyborg asked in which they laughed a bit.

"You bet they are. Evil falls in love with evil." Spike said.

"Yeah but it looks like they are going to take things to the next level." Butch said which shocked the others.

"Are you crazy? Of course not, if they themselves see what they are doing..." Muscles said in which Tom and Jerry nodded.

"Hey. It looks they are going to do a couple dance." Sailor Moon said.

"Couple dance?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"It's when the other dances just moves backwards and the couples for real dances in the middle."

"Well blow me down." Popeye said, "Look at that duck and the old lady dancing."

"Duck and old lady dancing? How wonderful." Olive Oyl said.

"Yeah right..." Bluto said, "Disgusting."

"Well don't worry. It's nothing." Fred said, "I'm pretty sure you can't do that one you know."

"Hey look everyone! My daughter and Green are up next." Ty said in excitement which caught everyone's attention.

"Really?" Ran asked in awe as they looked at the screen before gasping in awe.

"Keeeerrrro! It is them!" Keroro said in awe.

"I'm a bit worried though because of height difference." Sarah said.

"Ah don't worry. All will be well." Stanley Ipkiss smiled.

"He's right. Believe in yourself that they can do it." Sasaki said.

After the dance was done, everyone's like "WHOA!" as they clapped their hands.

"Even despite the height disadvantage, they still managed to pull it out beautifully." Shinichi said.

"I couldn't agree with it more." Fuyuki smiled.

"Hip Hip Hooray!" Ty said happily while Sarah giggled.

"Hey guys. Check the screen right now. There are saying something on the screen." Ken said in which everyone looked at the screen immediately.

Soon they showed at the screen the T&H News logo before switching to on the screen which shows a dog toon. He then first began by saying this:

"Hi there. My name's John and welcome to the T&H News Centre where you can hear all the events happening on the Toons and Humans Town/City as well as in Acme Acres."

Pause occurred for a moment before he continued:

"Tonight, the new and refurnished Cool Club has fully opened again after it was closed and later on, partially reopened, due to some extensions and repairs required. Right now, the new Cool Club has hosted its first party and now reporter Matt will be joining us.

The screen then switches to Matt who is just behind the Cool Club entrance and he began saying:

"Hello everyone. This is Matt right in front of the entrance of this beautiful and good as new Cool Club. As you can see *screen showing Buster and other having fun*, the inside is different from when was it's old version and even some of their T&H Town/City friends managed to join in...

He then continues to talk about the rebuilding of the Cool Club and after a while, Marvin the Martian is getting interviewed, much to his excitement.

"Oh Goody." Marvin said in excitement.

"Marvin. Did anything happen just now?" Matt asked.

"Why yes indeed Earthling. The couple dance just finished." Marvin said.

"What were your thoughts when you first entered here?"

"Beautiful. It's as if they had done it from the scratch."

"Any problem you had faced in the building?"

"Till now nope."

And so Matt continued to ask some more question on Marvin till Matt said:

"Well thank you so much for your time. Go and quickly join your friends." Matt said.

"Why thank you Earthling. You are very kind." Marvin says as he left to join the others.

"So there you have it. I'm Matt, reporting from the Cool Club." Matt concluded.

As the screen then switched to something else, everybody said "Wow!"

"Wow what?" The bull toon asked.

"The T&H News Centre covered the building of the new Cool Club as well as interviewing with Marvin." A human toon said.

"Oh I see."

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"What?! Those guys interviewed you and not us?!" Plucky asked in shock as Marvin told then about the interview part.

"Well ask the Earthlings, not me." Marvin said.

"Come on Plucky. Let's see if we can get that chance." Daffy said as they rushed outside to see none of them are there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daffy and Plucky screamed like Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 2.

"There There." Rudolf said.

"Take it easy guys." Tina said, "It's not the end of the world you know."

"Like you will get a chance someday or some junk." Shirley said.

"Yeah right..." Both Daffy and Plucky groaned as they got inside the building.

Meanwhile though, the reporter, who interviewed Marvin, came from his break and he started to talk about the Cool Club's new building structure.

 _Inside:_

"Cheer up ducks. I could see someone coming." Bugs said.

"Who's coming?" Daffy groaned.

"Zoe is." Buster said.

"What?" Plucky immediately asked.

Then they could see Zoe walking on the stage in which everybody cheered. Soon, Zoe grabs his microphone and says:

"What up toony and people dudes and ladies?"

Everyone cheered

"Hope you all are enjoying this party right now cause we are also enjoying this party folks." Zoe said in which everybody cheered.

Silence occurred for a few minutes before Zoe said:

"I think the band needs no further introductions as we know about them. *Cries of pleas can be heard* Fine Fine, I'll say it. Ladies and Gentlemen, coming from the Toons and Humans Town/City and the Awesome Club, consisting the humans and species alike, please welcome...THE ROCKERS!"

And soon entering on the stage are Ryan, Johnson, Watson, Jack and Mike. Some people got surprised though.

"Hey where's Dave Green?" Arnold asked in his European accent.

"I'm right here with you guys!" Green called back as everyone looked at him in surprise, "I'll be playing in here!"

Ryan nodded in which everyone got surprised. Soon Ryan took the microphone and said:

"You will find out why. Well anyway, hello everybody and how you're doing everybody?"

The crowd cheered.

"First of all I just wanna thank you to the ones who brought us here to play in front of all you. This is our first band's performance in Acme Acres so we'll do our best so please support us. I'm sure that our fans are watching from the T&H Town/City and from the Awesome Club as well." Ryan said on the microphone.

Everybody cheered and changed the band's name in which they smiled.

"We're gonna do two straight songs." Ryan said in which the crowd cheered wildly, "Here comes the first one."

The crowd cheered as Mike is making the tune with drum sticks of Ryan's countdown.

"And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!"

And so they started the performance with Green playing on the crowd's side in which everybody cheered. Then the band began to sing:

 _ **We're tiny**_

 _ **We're toony**_

 _ **We're all a little looney**_

 _ **And we're not in a cartoony**_

 _ **But invading your fan fics**_

 _ **We're comic dispensers**_

 _ **In fan fiction, there're less censors**_

 _ **On Tiny Toon Adventures**_

 _ **We still do comedy**_

 _ **So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart**_

 _ **Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art!**_

 _ **The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected...**_

 _ **On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start!**_

 _ **They're furry, they're funny**_

 _ **They're Babs and Buster Bunny**_

 _ **Montana Max has money**_

 _ **Elmyra is a pain**_

 _ **Here's Hamton...**_

 _ **...and Plucky**_

 _ **Dizzy Devil's yucky**_

 _ **Furrball's new and lucky**_

 _ **and Go-Go is insane!**_

And this follows up with the instrumental as they all clapped and cheered and whistled in excitement. After a while, the band began to sing again:

 _ **They're mighty, they're funny.**_

 _ **They're Hilary and Ronnie.**_

 _ **Wally masters the spin-change.**_

 _ **Skippy's a bomber nutty.**_

 _ **And Rhubells is a reformed rat.**_

 _ **Then there's Dave Green.**_

 _ **He's awesome**_

 _ **But he is so scary. Ah!**_ *Everybody laughed a bit while Sweetie groans.*

 _ **He and Furrball are childhood pals for life.**_

 _ **They got back together again**_

 _ **And they formed themselves the cat duo.**_

 _ **With Junior, the Young Cat Trio!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_ *Jackson said that.*

 _ **Then we have Steve**_

 _ **The new teacher**_

 _ **A very clever catty.**_

 _ **The reason we're here for**_

 _ **Is to help our students.**_

 _ **And experimenting ways!**_

 _ **At Acme Looniversity,**_

 _ **We'll earn our degree.**_

 _ **The teachers had been getting laughs**_

 _ **Since 1933.**_

 _ **We are Tiny.**_

 _ **We are Toony.**_

 _ **We're all a little loony.**_

 _ **Is Tiny Toon Adventures.**_

 _ **Come and join the fun.**_

*Instrumental*

 _ **And now our song is done!**_

*Finishing touch*

And so after they finished, everybody cheered wildly and clapped.

"At last! We can get to hear our newly version theme song by them!" Babs said happily.

"Yeah indeed." Buster said.

"Wow! They are awesome!" Honker said in awe.

"Indeed they are." Gosalyn said.

"Amazing. No wonder they talk a lot about the Rockers." Drake said, "I think I should see their performances more often when I have the time and chance."

"Trust me. You will love it." Granny said.

"Yippee!" Dizzy said happily.

"Great!" Lola said happily.

"Amazing Green!" Both Junior and Furrball said happily.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Hands up yo as to who wants that song to be the new version of it." Micheal called out.

Everybody raised their hands as they continue to clap and cheer till Ryan calmed them down and said on the microphone:

"Okay everyone. Thank you Thank you. Glad you all have enjoyed it. Now then...who's ready to hear the second song?"

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd chanted.

"Okay then. Here we go!"

Green, who played on the crowd's side, now joins the stage as Mike is making the tune with drum sticks of Ryan's countdown again.

"And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!"

And so the electric guitars are began to play and everybody cheered. As drums and guitar are finally being played, Ryan then began to sing:

 _ **Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight**_

 _ **I've got a fist full of my drinks, the bottle just bit me**_

 _ **Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _ **That s**t makes me bat s** crazy**_

 _ **We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**_

 _ **We're going out tonight**_

 _ **To kick out every light**_

 _ **Take anything that we want**_

 _ **Have everything in sight**_

 _ **We're going till the world stops turning**_

 _ **While we burn it to the ground tonight**_

 _ **Ooooohhhhhhh**_

 _ **We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling**_

 _ **I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me**_

 _ **Ooooohhhhh**_

 _ **We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and s**t faced**_

 _ **We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown**_

 _ **Ooooohhhhhhh**_

 _ **We're going out tonight**_

 _ **To kick out every light**_

 _ **To get anything that we want**_

 _ **Have everything in sight**_

 _ **We're going till the world stops turning**_

 _ **While we burn it to the ground tonight**_

And so the instrumentals then began to play but boy oh boy, everyone is dancing crazily and jumping up and down. They could be even heard outside as they could hear some jumping noises and other noises. Seems like everyone is really excited to hear that song. After a while, Ryan begans to sing:

 _ **Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone**_

 _ **Well get you hands out of this glass, last call my foot**_

 _ **Ooooohhhhhhh**_

 _ **Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop**_

 _ **We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**_

 _ **We're going out tonight**_

 _ **To kick out every light**_

 _ **To get anything that we want**_

 _ **To have everything in sight**_

 _ **We're going till the world stops turning**_

 _ **While we burn it to the ground tonight**_

 _ **Ooooohhhhhhh**_

 _ **We're going out tonight**_

 _ **To kick out every light**_

 _ **To get anything that we want**_

 _ **To have everything in sight**_

 _ **We're going till the world stops turning**_

 _ **While we burn it to the ground tonight!**_

And so the band played some few instrumental notes before finally finishing it. After that, the crowd clapped, cheered and chanted the band:

"ROCKERS! ROCKERS!"

"More please...?" Fifi said in her French accent jumped happily, "More!"

"You guys are awesome!" Hampton cheered.

"They sure are amazing ain't there?" Wile asked.

"You bet there are." Minerva said.

"Hello Hello thank you very much for all the support and cheers you gave to us." Ryan said on the microphone, "Unfortunately, we have to end it here now but don't worry, if you wanna know our upcoming live events, no problem. Just go to the Awesome Club page click the like button on the WorldBook. Once again, thank you for everything you did for us. We will continue to rock on!"

And so they all clapped when the Rockers began to leave the stage.

"Well at least they did 2 songs. 2 is always better than one." Rita said.

"Yep. You got that right." Runt said.

"I really liked the way Green played his electric guitar on the second song. It was amazing." Nick said.

"True my boy true." Foghorn said before asking, "I wonder how the Awesome Club is reacting to it while watching it."

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Everyone clapped and cheered upon watching it on the screen.

"That's the Rockers people." Top Cat said in which everybody nodded.

"True. They never fail to amaze us." Benny said.

"Yep I agree. I hope they can perform here again." Choo-Choo said.

"So now that no more Rocker's performance on that stage for tonight, who will be the next one then?" Ty asked.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that there are some waiting for the chance." Fred said.

"You're saying that as if there's an audition place." Sailor Mercury said.

"Wait! There's an audition already?!" Sailor Moon asked suddenly in which everybody laughed a bit.

"They won't even show the audition in the T.V unless it's a crime series or maybe in the movies." Spike said.

"You said it." Butch said in which Tom and Jerry nodded

"Ah! And what about Excel?" Muscles asked.

"Who cares about those Excel Mexcel when you have plenty of things to do?" Bluto said in which everyone's reaction is, "Whoa!"

"Anyway, who wants some spinach?" Popeye asked.

"Me please." Olive Oyl said as he hands over the spinach.

"Anyway, what's next on the stage for them? Nermal jumping from one stage to another?" Garfield asked.

"Which was more enjoyable by the way dudes?" Cyborg asked.

"Possibly both of them." Shinichi said.

"Ah I like both of them too." Ran said.

"It's so hard to decide..." Ash said.

"What if I say that I like neither of them?' Yusuke asked in which everybody looked at him, "Yep figures. Just only kidding."

"Can we like both of them?" Fuyuki asked.

"Keeeerrrooo! Both are great!" Keroro said happily.

"I go by the first one." Ken said.

"Second one." Sasaki said.

"Both of them." Sarah said.

"First." Ty said.

And so they continued to think and think and think. In the end, they think that both of them are great and they enjoyed themselves before looking at the screen again.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

After a while, Most of the Rockers had join the crowd from inside.

"Hey there. Great performance." Concord said happily.

"You were awesome there." Vinnie said happily

"Thanks Brothers." Jackson said.

"Hey nice work pal. Keep up the good work." Wally said as he gives a playful nudge to Watson.

"Yeah. Loving every single of it." Rhubella said.

"Thanks." Watson smiled.

"You were in a bit of peace now ain't ya?" Ronald asked.

"You did a fantastic job there." Hilary said.

"No worries folks " Jack said.

"Nice drumming pal." Silver said in which everyone cheered.

"Yeah. You were the original member before right?" Elmer asked.

"Hey don't worry now. Everything's fine." Mike said.

"Great performance as usual doc." Bugs smiled.

"Yeah. That was off the hook." Lola said.

"Thanks but where's Buster, Furrball and Plucky?" Ryan asked.

"They are gonna perform soon." Rudolf said.

"Me thinks your boyfriend will perform as well with them." Dizzy said in which Sarina nodded.

Pretty soon, Zoe arrives with the microphone and then he says:

"Well we have witnessed the awesome performances by the Rockets so it's now awesome!"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright then! Ladies and Gentlemen! Coming up next is the Blue Brothers!" Zoe announced in which the crowd cheered wildly before pointing at the DJ couple.

"Alright dudes! Are you ready?!" Micheal called out on the microphone in which everybody cheered.

"Then let's do this!" Sabrina called out in which they also cheered.

And do they started to play the DJ music. A few seconds later, Buster and Furrball emerged from the corner, wearing black shades, hats, pants, coats, and ties; the coats were open, so a white shirt was visible on both toons. The rabbit and cat made then some cool dancing movements.

"Wow! Now that's some sweet moves." Brian said.

"I agree." Sabrina said.

"Look at those two. They are gonna hit wild when they go international." Kate said.

"Tell me about it." Janne said.

"He did that once though." Babs said in which the girls are in awe.

A few minutes, someone suddenly exclaimed:

"Not so fast, you so called Blue Brothers!"

They then turned around to see Plucky wearing green shades, hats, pants, coats, and ties; the coats were open, so a white shirt was visible on Plucky. Beside him is Dave Green who is wearing the same main attire plus he is wearing sunglasses. The crowd is in awe when they looked at them as Plucky did his own dance moves in which everyone clapped and cheered. Green then did the Klavier Gavin's Air Guitar trick through in which everyone is total awe.

"What do you guys want?" Furrball asked.

"Well it's simple. We are the Green Brothers and we'll make sure that we'll entertain you more guys than ever before and that the Blue Brothers era is over and now it's time for a new era to come which will be known as the Green Brothers." Plucky proclaimed before asking out, "So what do you think of a challenge?"

"What type of challenge?" Buster asked

"A Rap Battle challenge!"

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Bring on the challenge!" Furrball said.

"Good luck for that." Green said as he did the Air Guitar trick again in which Furrball groaned.

Pretty soon, all four of them have the microphones in their hands. A while later, Zoe came and announced happily:

"EPIC RAP BATTLE OF TOONS! Blue Brothers vs Green Brothers! BEGIN!"

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Everyone is in awe as they could see on T.V that the four of them of them are rapping against each other in pairs.

"Whoa! These guys are rapping.' Ty said in awe.

"But what rap is that?" Sarah asked, "I've seen some of it but I'm not sure what they are doing."

"That's a Battle Rap." Fred said

"Battle Rap?"

"Or Rap Battle as many people say it." Yusuke said, "Basically it's just you know two people standing and rapping against each other, attacking each others flaws and dislikes until one gives up."

"Like say you vs me." Oliver said, "You rap against me for being too thin and vice versa for being timid."

Suddenly they could hear the singing voices from T.V:

 _ **Look at you Buster. Where are your pants?**_

 _ **Are you trying to bury yourself in a pile of sand!**_

"Whoa!" The crowd said.

"That's one fine example about it." Sailor Moon said.

"Ah I understand now. No wonder why it is so popular in the internet." A female human toon said.

Everybody nodded and agreed when again they could hear the singing voices from T.V:

 _ **Listen up Plucky, you're making a fool of yourself.**_

 _ **Just run back to your mamma's room and hide on the shelves!**_

"Whoa!" The crowd said awe.

"Sa...vage." A man said in which everybody nodded.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"Who won? Who's the winner? Please like and comment." Zoe said in which everybody cheered.

"Wait. Is this rap battle being recorded on Youtube?" Buster asked in surprise.

"I'm the clear winner here!" Plucky whined in which everybody laughed.

"Oh you two." Furrball and Green said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

Despite that though, the crowd gave them a warm of applause in which the Blue Brothers and the Green Brothers bowed down in appreciation before exiting the stage.

"Say wabbit. Does it wemind us of the wap battwe we did in Robot Chicken?" Elmer asked.

"No kidding doc but the the difference is that the winner was decided already which was..." Bugs said before pointing at himself and smiling, "Me."

"Ohhhhhh. I'll get ya next time wabbit."

"Robot Chicken? You mean that scene where you puked on your locker room before the rap battle started?" Daffy asked and chuckled a bit before seeing Bugs staring at him.

"You want me to puke on ya the next time we appear in Robot Chicken, Daffy?" Bugs asked.

"Rudolf! Save me!"

And Daffy and hid behind Rudolf in which everybody laughed.

"I wonder what's it like to appear in the Robot Chicken episode?" Rudolf asked.

"Well you should get ready to do R-Rated stuffs and say cuss words." Silver said in which everybody nodded.

"Exactly doc." Bugs said.

 _15 minutes later :_

The DJ couple continue to DJ some music. Most of them are dancing and singing while some of them are having food and drinks. A funny moment occurred when Elmyra kissed Max in the middle of the dance floor in front of everybody, causing everyone to be in awe and started taking pictures while Max melted like a snowman. #TrueLove.

Just near the stage, Cool Cat whispered something to Zoe in which he nodded before announcing on the microphone:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I just got a word from Cool Cat! It seems that we are going to have guest performers performing here tonight!"

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe before asking, "Who? Who?"

"Shakira?" Lola asked.

"Rihanna?' Mary asked.

"Lady Gaga!" Kate said happily.

"Nickleback!" Ryan said.

"Eminem?" Vinnie asked.

"Chris Brown?" Bugs asked.

"They are here!" Cool Cat called out.

"Oh okay then. Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome...ATC!" Zoe announced on the microphone.

And soon enters four adult toons: A female toon, a human female toon, a toon and a human toon. As usual, upon seeing the female ones, some male toons did some wild noises.

Anyway, soon, a female toon grabbed the microphone and said:

"Hey there everybody!"

The crowd cheered.

"It's really great to be performing in here. We actually come from the Toons and Humans Town/City and the Awesome Club knows us." The female toon explained, "But upon hearing the news of the opening of the good as new Cool Club, the party and that some T&H Town/City fellas are also here, we thought of coming here to be the part of it and to entertain you all."

"Thank you! Thank you!" The crowd cheered, mostly the male voices.

"It's only gonna be one song but we hope that you will all enjoy it. Having said that, are you all ready?! Especially the ones watching on TV, at the Awesome Club and the Toons and Humans Town/City?"

"YAY!"

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

"You bet we are ready!" Top Cat said.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Yusuke cheered as the crowd are getting excited.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"Alright then! Here we go!" The female toon said in which everybody cheered.

And so they begin, starting with some music first and then the female toon began to sing:

 _ **The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink**_

 _ **I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic drink**_

 _ **The radio playing songs - That I have never heard**_

 _ **I don't know what to say - Oh not another word**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing**_

 _ **La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing**_

 _ **La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

 _ **La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

Everyone is in a dancing mood already.

" _I think I heard this song. Someone told me about it._ " Hilary thought as she dances.

The female toon continues to sing:

 _ **Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows**_

 _ **Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes**_

 _ **The magic melody - You want to sing with me**_

 _ **Just la la la la la - the music is the key**_

 _ **And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on**_

 _ **So deep inside of me - I long to set it free**_

 _ **I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you**_

 _ **I don't know what to say - Oh not another word**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing**_

 _ **La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing**_

 _ **La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

 _ **La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

They are all loving that song so much that they kept on dancing.

" _Hmmm...I'm loving it_!" Margot said, breaking the 4th wall.

 _ **The kisses of the sun**_

Silence occurred for a few minutes in which the female toon then began singing again:

 _ **La la la la la - It goes around the world**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world**_

 _ **Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing**_

 _ **La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing**_

 _ **La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

 _ **La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

 _ **Around - Around - Around the world**_

And after the last line was sung a few times, silence occurred for a moment in which everybody applauded.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Everybody cheered.

"Le Magnificent ." Fifi said in her French accent.

"Thank you! Thank you! Glad that everyone continued to rise and dance up." The female toon said in which more cheers occurred.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

"Yeah baby! The music is sweet!" Cyborg said.

"I agree!" Butch said in excitement.

"Whoa! Come down people!" Shinichi said.

"Gwarsh. They are sure have a lots of fun in that new place." Goofy said.

"That's a refurbished place by the way and yeah. I wonder what's happening on the outside." Max Goof said.

"Sounds like a cool song and dance." Ken said in which everybody nodded.

"Kero Kero. Pekoponians sure has some nice and interesting things." Keroro said.

"Uh your welcome." Fuyuki said.

"OMG!" Ty said in awe which caught everyone by surprise.

"What it is dear?" Sarah asked.

"Is that whom we are actually seeing with our own eyes?"

"Where?"

Ty then pointed out in which everyone looked and they are in awe as well as they could hear him saying:

"Uh Uh Uh. Not good littering around young man."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Won't do that again." The young man pleaded as he rushed off.

"Well blow me down. If he couldn't be..." Popeye said as he slapped his forehead.

The others nodded as they looked at him to see him looking at them back. That's right. It's none other than the Minister of Environment, Captain Planet!

"Hey guys. I'm just taking a break for a while. Would I mind join you guys?'

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

Everyone is enjoying themselves for a while with some DJ music thanks to the DJ couple. Hampton gave them something to eat and drink.

"Whoa! You didn't need to do of all that. Thanks anyway." Micheal said.

"Well you really helped me a lot already by covering my part already with some Awesome DJ music of yours. For that, I'll really grateful to you two." Hampton said, "I hope we three can become great DJs and perform all together at one point in the stage centre if we can."

"Looking forward to it." Sarah smile.

Suddenly they could noises from outside which kinda made them a bit afraid.

"Please let me in,"

"Sorry sir but this is restrictive one!"

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"I think someone is trying to forcefully get in." Rudolf says in which everybody gasped in horror.

"Quick everyone. Hide!" Bugs called.

Too late! By that time, the man had barged in already in which everybody gasped. He came in empty handed though.

"Alright. What do you want?" Lola demanded an answer.

Silence occurred for a moment before the man asked a simple question:

"Don't you know me from before?"

"Eh?" Everybody asked.

"It's me!"

The man then removed his disguise and pretty soon, everyone's jaws drops in shock and they all exclaimed:

"Steven Spielberg!"

"Steven Spielberg?' People and toon from outside asked in surprise.

"Steven Spielberg?" Many of them in the Toons and Humans asked in awe.

"Steven Spielberg?" Many of them in the Awesome Club asked.

"Are you actually for real?" Silver asked in awe.

"Yep. That's me." Steven Spielberg smiled before apologizing, "I'm sorry by the way. I didn't really mean to scare you all like that. I just wanted to come in surprise but it looks like it's wrong method to do."

"Am I dreaming yo?" Jackson asked in awe.

"Nope. I'm really here."

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"OMG! It's him! It's really him!" Zoe said happily while on the microphone.

"Cool down bro. You're gonna burst our ears." Micheal said.

"By the way, can I join you guys?" Steven asked.

"After what you did with us from 1991-92 and back to '95 again?" Babs asked and teased a bit in which Spielberg gave a meek smile, "Of course you can!"

"Thank you and also..."

"Yes?" Lola Bunny first asked followed by the others.

"And also I want to talk your close friends who come from the Toons and Humans Town/City."

Everybody gasped a bit.

"You mean us?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Steven Spielberg smiled.

"Okay! Then what are we waiting for yo? Let's meet him!" Sarah asked.

"Good luck to you all." Pepe said in his French accent.

"This is gonna be a great time." Tina said.

"I agree." Wile said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Granny chuckled a bit

"Now let's get this party going!" Sam said before throwing up his cowboy hat, "Yahoo!"

" _Looks like we'll need to have some music now since Micheal and Sarah are talking with Steven_ _Spielberg_." Calamity is showing it on the signboard.

They all nodded and agreed as they continue to party while Steven Spielberg is talking with Silver, Rudolf, Sarina, Ryan, Brian, Sabrina, Kate, Janne, Jackson, Watson, Jack, Zoe, Micheal and Sarah. The reporter, who interviewed Marvin, is now currently reporting Spielberg's appearance.

 _25 minutes later:_

Micheal and Sarah pretty soon started the DJ music again in which everyone enjoyed it with Steven Spielberg joining them. And while they are dancing, Buster and Babs then turned towards the readers and broke the fourth wall.

"Well this is it readers. Looks like we have come to the end of it." Buster said.

"Thank you all so much for following us till the end." Babs said, "And because of that we ain't leaving without you people so we are gonna finish with a song."

"That's right. Time to sing."

But what they didn't realize that they are in their own world themselves so only they are singing. Then later sang:

 _ **We're tiny**_

 _ **We're toony**_

 _ **We're all a little looney**_

 _ **And we're not in a cartoony**_

 _ **But invading your fan fics**_

 _ **We're comic dispensers**_

 _ **In fan fiction, there're less censors**_

 _ **On Tiny Toon Adventures**_

 _ **We still do comedy**_

 _ **So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart**_

 _ **Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art!**_

 _ **The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected...**_

 _ **On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start!**_

 _ **They're furry, they're funny**_

 _ **They're Babs and Buster Bunny**_

 _ **Montana Max has money**_

 _ **Elmyra is a pain**_

 _ **Here's Hamton...**_

 _ **...and Plucky**_

 _ **Dizzy Devil's yucky**_

 _ **Furrball's new and lucky**_

 _ **and Go-Go is insane!**_

*Instrumental*

 _ **They're mighty, they're funny.**_

 _ **They're Hilary and Ronnie.**_

 _ **Wally masters the spin-change.**_

 _ **Skippy's a bomber nutty.**_

 _ **And Rhubells is a reformed rat.**_

 _ **Then there's Dave Green.**_

 _ **He's awesome**_

 _ **But he is so scary. Ah!**_

 _ **He and Furrball are childhood pals for life.**_

 _ **They got back together again**_

 _ **And they formed themselves the cat duo.**_

 _ **With Junior, the Young Cat Trio!**_

 _ **Then we have Steve**_

 _ **Our new teacher**_

 _ **A very clever catty.**_

 _ **The reason they're here for**_

 _ **Is to help us out.**_

 _ **And experimenting ways!**_

 _ **At Acme Looniversity,**_

 _ **We'll earn our degree.**_

 _ **The teachers had been getting laughs**_

 _ **Since 1933.**_

 _ **We are Tiny.**_

 _ **We are Toony.**_

 _ **We're all a little loony.**_

 _ **Is Tiny Toon Adventures.**_

 _ **Come and join the fun.**_

*Instrumental*

 _ **And now our song is done!**_

*Finishing touch*

And so they bowed, little did they know what they are doing.

"Hey! You sang without us!" Plucky called out angrily.

"Huh? What?" The bunny duo gasped.

"We were talking and you sang without your pals or teachers singing." Silver said.

Upon hearing that, everyone looked at Buster and Babs, who are embarrassed.

"Oh Dear Oh Dear. They sang without us." Rita said.

"I know. Very sad." Runt said.

"Mom...Dad..." Ronald sighed in which Hilary chuckled.

"Well that didn't go well." Newt said.

"I know." Minerva said.

"Oh My." Granny said.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester said.

"Me didn't sing! Why you sing without Dizzy?! WAAHHHHH!" Dizzy whined and cried.

"There There." Kate said in which Janne and Taz comforted him.

"Well that was awkward." Green said.

"Awkward at its best." Sarina chuckled a bit.

"True." Furrball said.

"I agree." Junior said.

"Hey! Oi! Not cool man! Not cool!" Zoe said.

"Yeah. That wasn't nice." Margot said.

"See look what they had done to you, Silver." Plucky called out, "Join us Silver and we'll have lots of fun."

"Hey!" Both Buster and Babs whined in which everybody laughed.

"Looks like they sang their ending theme song themselves without anyone singing." Bugs said.

"Earthlings are so weird sometimes." Marvin said in which Marcia chuckled.

"I admit we are." Arnold said.

"What punishment shall we give them?" Lola asked in which the bunny duo gasped and gulped before chuckling a bit, "I was only kidding."

"Well since they sang that song twice already, we need a new song." Steven Spielberg said before asking, "Any ideas?"

Silence occurred for a moment before a female fox toon raised her hand and said:

"Maybe I can."

Everyone looked at her though some young make toons drooled at her.

"You will?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Yep. I'll do my best with the aid of the music." The female fox toon smiled.

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

"Yo. Why did those bunnies song along themselves only?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't know. Beats me." Yusuke said

"Well it's Tiny Toon Adventure so I guess anything can happen." Top Cat said.

"I agree." Benny said.

"Whoo Hoo!" Choo-Choo received cheers as well.

"Nice. There There." Fuyuki said as if he's setting up a surprise, "Look at that!"

"Surveys! Surveys! Lots of prizes to win!" A man called out.

"I'm ready to win or do anything!" Garfield said, "Especially for the thousands of lasagnes."

"Here we go again." Popeye said and braced himself.

"Hold it. Who's surveying?" Bluto asked.

"Me please Me!" Butch said.

"No I'll do it cause I live it that type of area." Muscles said.

"No! Me!" Spike barked a bit.

"Oh Wow. This is going to go crazy." Shinichi said.

"I agree." Ran said.

"Now come down gentlemen. Let's just politely talk." Fred said.

"Didn't think it would be that chaotic later on." Stanley said.

"Keroooo! What's going on?" Keroro asked in confusion.

"Gwarsh. I don't know but sometimes tells me that I'm a bit scared and confused now." Goofy said.

"Easy Dad. We'll get some answers." Max Goof sad.

"You wanna do that survey?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Bit skeptical though." Sailor Mercury said.

"Oh My. This will be good." Sasaki said.

"Yeah. Don't know what's gonna happen next. I hope Green's alright." Ken said.

"He'll be alright." Sarah said, "Sarina is with him."

"Good point though." Ash said.

"Oh My. What's wrong Captain Planet?" Olive Oyl asked.

"I see some one coming in a rowdy way." Captain Planet said, "And they are gonna crash!"

Suddenly some noises can be heard and everyone turned to see a group of fellows colliding all one other on the entry. There are: James, Jason, Blackstorm, Boxoro, Heathcliff, Sonja, Principal Rover, Officer Clancy and OHara.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" Ty asked.

"Well there is a song coming up and we couldn't help but be here right now." Heathcliff said.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Rover asked.

"Sure. Why not? Hope it. The bigger, the merrier." Sailor Moon smiled.

"Wait. I know what Heathcliff is talking about." Fred said before calling, "Hey! Cut that survey thing out cause pretty soon, a female fox is gonna sing."

"Really?" Everybody said as they immediately looked at the T.V.

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

"Okay then! Everybody ready?" The female fox toon called out in the microphone in which everybody cheered, "Okay! 3...2...1...!"

And so the music starts and, with the aid of music, she began singing:

 _ **Don't think about it**_

 _ **Just move your body**_

 _ **Listen to the music**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Just move those left feet**_

 _ **Go ahead get crazy**_

 _ **Anyone can do it**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire (fire)**_

 _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_

 _ **Prove to them you've got the moves**_

 _ **I don't know about you**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **You know we can do this together**_

 _ **Don't you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

And during that singing, everyone is so hooked up that they all began to dance. Even on outside and even the reporter and the cameraman, they all began dancing. In the buildings, in the supermarket, heck even in the alleys, police stations and hospitals! In short, everyone in Acme Acres is dancing.

 _ **When you finally let go**_

 _ **And you slay that solo**_

 _ **Cause you listen to the music**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **'Cause you're confident, babe**_

 _ **And you make your hips sway**_

 _ **We knew that you could do it**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)**_

 _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_

 _ **Show the room what you can do**_

 _ **Prove to them you've got the moves**_

 _ **I don't know about you**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **You know we can do this together**_

 _ **Don't you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala (Come on.)**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

The same effect happened on the Toons and Humans Town/City where everyone is so hooked up with the song that they began to dance. It all started when Garfield did some dance moves he did on his 3D movie. Pretty soon, inside the building, police station, government buildings, etc, everyone is dancing. Even some cars are dancing. Basically, everybody danced in that place.

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **You know we can do this together**_

 _ **Don't you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **You got the music**_

 _ **Heh Heh**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **I'm better when I'm dancing, hey**_

 _ **Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah**_

And everybody danced on the last lyrics. And soon as she finishes, there was a roar of applause, even from the outside and some male toons starts to throw roses at her.

"Bravo!" Pete called out.

"Spectacular!" Concord called out.

"Pure awesome!" Newt said.

"She didn't do her best! She did it perfectly!" Drake said in awe.

"I know right?" Launchpad said in awe.

"She's good." Babs said in awe.

"Very good." Buster said.

"Amazing!" Lola said.

"Whatta performance!" Zoe said happily.

While everyone is cheering and applauding, Bugs turned towards the author (Me) and broke the fourth wall by asking:

"Psssh. Hey doc. Got a few minutes to spare? Just need to ask a few questions if ya don't mind."

* * *

 _Toons and Humans Town/City_

 _Awesome Club:_

Some couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Seriously. What went wrong with this wanker?" Jason asked.

"Beats me." Shinichi said in which Ran giggled as well.

"Guys! Guys!" A voice called out which is none other than Principal Rover, "I just got a confirmation from Bugs that it's going to end soon so we better take a photo right now."

"WHAT?!" Everybody asked in shock.

"I'm getting the camera ready then." Kyo Sasaki called out as she sets up her camera.

"So this is it dudes. Our last cameo appearance in here." Cyborg said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much.." Garfield said sadly as he wipes a tear.

"There There. Don't cry." Sailor Moon said, "It was bound to be over soon."

"But I'm sure there will be new adventures that will await us to come in which we'll be gathered again." Sailor Mercury said.

"Gwarsh so this is it son." Goofy sighed sadly.

"Easy Dad. It's bound to happen pretty soon." Max Goof said.

"Well then, at least I brought tons of thing with me." Heathcliff said.

"Well the times we had was sure fun attempts." Popeye said.

"Oh. I didn't get to have much fun." Olive Oyl sighed.

"Well we are cameos after all so what do you expect?" Bluto asked.

"But still it was really a lot of fun." Spike said.

"Yeah." Butch said which Tom, Jerry and others nodded.

"Well we may leave soon after the photo is taken so look out for any obstacles." Muscles said in which everybody nodded.

"Well I had a great time meeting Buster and others and I even drove with them till I drop them off." Fred said.

"Same here. We had a great time meeting them in school as well." James said in which Fred nodded and smiled.

"Looks like the end is about to come near to us." Blackstorm said.

"Well at least it's not totally over." Heathcliff said.

"Yeah. New Stories brings in New adventure." Sonja said.

"Are we gonna come back again?" Boxoro asked.

"Of course we will." Fuyuki said.

"Keeero! Goodbye everybody! Wah!" Keroro cried a bit.

"Hey. What are you doing Yusuke?" Top Cat asked curiously.

"Trying to think of what to do after the photo is taken." Yusuke said

"I don't wanna leave." Benny cried out.

"All good things must come to an end unfortunately." Choo-Choo said.

"Well at least it was a great time to be here with you guys." Ash said.

"Yeah mates. I'm pretty sure they are taking the photo on the other club now." Jason said.

"True but we're gonna stick to the end right?" Shinichi asked.

"Right." Ran smiled.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Life takes you to new places so we may be leaving but it will be worth it if we are remembered." Captain Planet said.

"At least Bugs and others came and tour around the school which is a great moment of my life." Principal Rover said happily.

"Well Clancy. Looks like this is it." Officer OHara said.

"True. I've known Bugs for a long time now." Officer Clancy said before asking, "What's wrong Ty and Sarah?"

"Well we can't take a photo with our daughter looks like." Ty said sadly.

"Yeah. What a shame." Sarah said sadly.

"On the bright side though, at least she's taking pictures with her boyfriend." Ken said in which they realized.

"Yeah. That's true." Sarina's patents said.

"The camera is set!" Sasaki called out, "Gather your positions!"

And so everybody then went to their positions with the smallest one on the front and the largest at the back. Some people joined the photo cause they don't wanna miss it.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" A voice called out in which everyone soon realized.

"Ah. It's that bull toon." A toon said.

"Come and join in!" The manager and Principal Rover called.

"Thanks." The bull toon sighed in relief as he manages to find space.

"Alright everyone! Say your own cheering words!" Sasaki called happily.

"Yeah!" Almost everyone said that.

"Banzai!" Some characters from the Japanese animation said that and cheered.

The camera then waited for a few seconds before it finally makes a sound...

CLICK!

* * *

 _Acme Acres_

 _Cool Club:_

Like what happened in the Awesome Club, the same thing is happening in the Cool Club.

Sabrina is setting up the camera and everybody had already gotten to their positions with the smallest one on the front and the largest at the back.

So as she is setting up the camera, some toons looking to face the fourth wall and then Buster said:

"This is it fellas. No joke this time. Thank you all so much for enjoying this chapter and the whole story."

"Yeah. It has been one heck of a ride and I'm sure everybody had their own favourite moments." Babs smiled.

"My favorite moment? One is the exploration around the Toons and Humans Town/City." Plucky said before saying it in excitement, "And second is that we met Rudolf. Best day ever!"

"I have the same thing Plucky!" Daffy said happily.

"I guess it's safe to say that the exploration around the Toons and Humans Town/City will be one of the best moments for all who live in Acme Acres." Tina said in which everybody nodded and agreed, "As for my second one, it's getting back to the wizard again."

"Awwwwww..." Everybody said.

"Like I can't believe that me and Plucky's relationships have been kept stable from start to finish. It truly is amazing or some junk." Shirley said in which Plucky excitingly nodded, "And then there's Rudolf."

"Well I that case, I'll say that meeting you guys will be one of the best moments of my life." Rudolf said.

"Thank you all." Everybody said.

"Well...uh...uh...uh...uh ...I have a lot of it by the way." Porky Pig said.

"Same here." Pepe smiled and said in his French accent.

"Like Plucky and and Shirley, we have kept throughout the story which is amazing." Hampton said..

"Yay us!" Fifi jumped happily.

"Dadgum it! Dadgum it! Dadgum it!" Fowlmouth stamped angrily.

"Whoa Whoa! Hold your feet! Now! Now! Take it easy." Concord said.

"I say I say come down son." Foghorn said.

"Looks like Fowlmouth's quest for love is over." Vinnie said in which Fowlmouth gasped while everyone chuckled.

"My condolence." Arnold said in his European accent.

"Poor chicken dude." Micheal said.

"Yo. Everything will be alright soon." Sarah called out.

"Thanks." Fowlmouth said.

"No.2 best moment is me dancing with the human ladies." Dizzy said happily, "Yahoo!"

"Yippee!" Taz growled happily.

"You devil womaniser." Kate couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Well he sure danced good though." Janne said in which the others nodded.

"Monty! Let's hug together for the last time!" Elmyra said happily.

"No please no." Max cried a bit.

"Enough already you two. This is a photo as we are nearing to the end yet." Mary said a bit sternly which caused Elmyra to back off a bit and Max sighing in relief.

"Looks like someone's taking actions and finally being able to separate the two by jumping on the act to save him." Nick said in which everybody nodded.

"Thank you."

" _I have too many favourite moments of mine to say._ " Calamity showed it on the signboard.

" _Me too but I feel really great and happy to explore new places and things._ " Little Beeper showed it on the signboard.

" _Same here._ " Road Runner showed it on the signboard.

"Well my particular favourite one was getting a long term contract from the 'Fix It' shop where I can have my products fixed at a low price." Wile smiled.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"My Mom and Dad told me about it. Congratulations." Sarina said.

"Thank you." Wile smiled.

"Well my favourite is..." Rhubella thought for a moment before realizing it happily..., "We didn't had to fight against those Perfecto jerks."

"Yay!" Margot jumped happily.

"Yeah. Very lucky us." Wally said, "Expect my grandpa's insults but that's it."

"Yeah and I'm relieved after I did a lot of fighting on Jose Ramiro's TTA stories, this story had recharged me and also learn and go around new places like the T&H Town/City." Hilary said.

" _ **A whole new world**_..." Ronald sang a bit.

"Yep. Something like that."

"Don't let your guard down though cause the next story, those Perfectos might come for sure." Rita said.

"Stay strong." Runt said.

"Don't worry. I will." Ronald said.

"You hear that my Toons and Humans Town/City friends, we may be spared in this story but maybe not the next one so stay sharp when you arrive here." Newt said.

"Don't worry. I'll wreck them." Brian said, "Just like Ralph said "I'm gonna wreck it.""

"Wow!" Minerva said in awe.

Everyone chuckled a bit and smiled at Brian.

"Cuckoo-Cuckoo." Gogo danced with his toaster.

"Sweetie and Sneezer. Are you two okay?' Tweety asked.

"Yeah. We are alright." Sweetie said, "We had some up and downs but we got through."

"I hope I don't sneeze." Sneezer said in which the others hope so.

"My My. Aren't you lovely?" Granny asked smiling.

"Ah yes. Your bird is very lovely." Drake smiled.

"Gosalyn. I never thought you would make so many friends just by joining this school." Honker said.

"I'm surprised myself as well." Gosalyn said.

"We are very proud of you." Launchpad said in Gosalyn smiled.

"I'm still a bit surprised about you joining the Acme Looniversity given that you are a Disney fella. Not that I'm against it but given their history..." Rudolf is about to say when he got interrupted.

"You can always go to the Warner Brothers Studios and ask them." Tyson Silver said.

"You want me to get arrested for trespassing?! Boy, you are so despicable."

"Whoa!" Everybody said in awe.

"Yes. You are very despicable, especially you bunnies." Daffy said in which everybody laughed.

"You know. Maybe a Daffy and Rudolf combination will work after all." Lola said.

"Indeed Lola. Bugs said as he munches his carrot.

"Hey guys. Don't worry. I can make things easy for you to enter since I know all of you now personally. So maybe in the afternoon next day, come to the studio with your ID and we can settle it." Steven Spielberg called out and waved his hand.

"Wow!" Everybody said in awe.

"Thanks bro!" Zoe called out.

"No problem!" Steven Spielberg called back.

"Hmm...my favourite moments are all moments. Got a problem with that varmints?" Sam asked as he looked at us sternly.

"I guess I'ww have to go with the same answew." Elmer said, "I can't think of any that shouwd be left out."

"Uh...me three also." Pete said.

"So many great times we had except for the past days where I was depressed cause when I realized that the jumping move will never ever be learned." Skippy said

"Too much excitement. Can't skip any." Slappy said.

"Well mine one will be a draw against Keroro, the Japanese animated alien frog and that's it." Marvin said.

"I hope to join the school." Marcia said.

"You will be welcomed anytime." Bugs smiled in which Marcia jumped happily.

"What's my favourite moment? What would you expect?" Furrball asked, "I've finally reunited with my childhood friend Green and we finally became cat duo and me being the new member of the Rockers!"

"That's right." Green smiled.

Everybody cheered in which Ryan smiled and said:

"Ah! I remember that scene."

"And with me, Junior, we became the Young Cat Trio." Junior said happily.

"That's right." Furrball and Green smiled.

Everybody cheered again in which Watson smiled and sang:

 _ **1...2...3**_

Everybody nodded and smiled before Junior said:

"And Green finally seeing how girlfriend after a while."

"You really had to tell that did you?" Green whined in which everybody laughed.

"Hmm. I think coming to the Acme Looniversity was my best part as well seeing the Warner brothers and sister when I was with Green." Sarina said.

"How did you survive their wackiness?" Furrball asked in awe.

"Teach me also please." Jack said and begged in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Well my favourite part is my first meeting with him and his classes particularly the toon dogs." Steve said.

"Yep. I think I'll go with me and Steve meeting with Green's parents in the theme park." Penelope smiled and said it in her French accent.

"Good Grief." Green sighed in which Furrball chuckled a bit.

"First meeting with Green." Sylvester smiled.

"Attending that rock concert when Furrball first performed as a drummer." Sylvia said in which everybody cheered.

"Oh Yeah!" Jackson said.

"So many dudes are talking about it and I was thrilled!" Mike said, "If only I had seen it myself."

Everyone nodded before Sabrina called out:

"Alright. It will take a picture very soon."

"Join in then!" Lola called back.

Sabrina joined the others.

"Well this is docs. Thank you all so much for reading it till the end." Bugs said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Yeah. We hope that we can see each other again." Lola said, breaking the fourth wall as she blows a kiss.

"I'm seriously gonna keep that photo for as long as I live." Steven Spielberg said.

"Me too. What a great start we had on this brand new Cool Club." Cool Cat smiled.

"Indeed." Marcia said.

"Finally! No more getting hugged around!" Max said happily.

"We'll have to see about that." Buster chuckled.

"Indeed." Babs said.

"Alright everyone! Say your cheering words for the last time!" Sabrina called.

"Yeah!" Almost everyone said that, "WHOO-HOO!"

" _What they just said_." Road Runner, Little Beeper and Calamity smiled as they showed it on the signboard.

The camera then waited for a few seconds before it finally makes a sound...

CLICK!

* * *

 _Two and a half weeks later_

 _Warner Brothers Studio:_

The entire production team is getting ready to welcome the new debutant as they are making their own preparations, checking and so on.

Sitting in the directors seat, Steven Spielberg looked at the photo that was taken on the new Cool Club and said:

"Man. I can't believe that it's almost two and a half weeks since the photo was taken." Steven Spielberg said, "Times does fly so fast."

"True sir. Looks like you have a good photo with you by the way." An employee said.

"Thanks. And I'll never forget it."

"Cool. By the way, is the debutant here?"

"If he weren't, would we be here right now?"

"Nope."

"Good. He definitely must be a bit nervous though."

 _Dave Green's Locker Room:_

"Wow Green! It's been already like two and a half weeks since that party in Acme Acres." A voice said in excitement.

"I know right? It's almost as if I wish that this was real and not just a dream or vice versa." Green said, talking on his mobile phone while he's checking his hair.

From the looks of it, it seems like he is certainty talking to his girlfriend, Sarina. On the table is the photo Spielberg has also as well as the extra one. Anyway, Sarina, from the mobile phone, then soon asked:

"So you're gonna make your dream debut huh? Wish I had joined you as well."

"Heh Heh. Thanks for saying that." Green said.

"So what's the script like?"

"Can't tell."

"Your role?"

"Can't tell."

"At least anything related to it?

"Still can't tell. Must be kept secret till they air it on the television."

"Oh Man. It will be a long time then till we can get to see it on T.V."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. If they ask you to keep it a secret, then I can totally respect that."

"Thanks for understanding."

Silence occurred for a while before she asked:

"Say. You wanna hang out somewhere tomorrow? I'll pay this time."

"Wait. You don't have to..." Green is about to protest but...

"Green. It's okay. You don't have to worry. Also, just because we are a couple lovers doesn't mean that I have to depend on my boyfriend to pay. I gotta take responsibility as well you know for yourself and your well-being and you would do the same right?"

"Definitely. So it's a date then right?"

"You said it."

"And that adds to my event list."

Sarina, from the mobile phone, chuckled a bit as Green writes it down before he realizes something and warned a bit:

"Sarina. There is something I need to tell you. Once and from the very moment whoever says 'Action' or the very moment they show me on T.V, our relationship is gonna be soon in public not only in here but in the whole world and I admit that I'm a bit scared that I might end up like what the other celebrities usually do in relationships, especially that Tiger Woods, and I might get accuse by it even though the real offenders force me to do it."

"Green. It's okay. Don't worry and don't be scared. I know that these things happen on the celebrity world and I'm fully aware of it and whoever tries to force you to cheat, just call me afterwards and I'll come and knock out the offender's teeth and don't worry about me for I'll be even more dangerous if they try to force me." Sarina said, "Besides, everyone knows about those bunny duo, Plucky and Shirley, Hampton and Fifi and possibly Hilary and Ronald, etc. So a little headline won't hurt a bit eh?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and understanding and..."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door in which Green opened it.

"On hey there." Green said.

"Hey. Just letting you know that everyone's almost ready." An employee said.

"Thanks for the info."

"No problem bro."

The employee then slowly closed the door. Green then said on the mobile phone:

"Sarina. I better hook up now cause they are already ready."

"Okay then Green. Have fun doing toony and wacky stuffs on the stage. Stay strong and remember that I always love ya Green." Sarina smiled and said on the mobile phone.

"Yeah. Love you too. You also stay strong and safe as well. Oh and tell your mom and dad that I say hi to them."

"Definitely. Tell me what you guys did on the stage without giving spoilers though of course."

"Of course. Well...Bye then."

"Bye."

And with that, the call has been cut.

After the call, he then put his mobile phone on the table beside the photo of the new Cool Club event and the extra one which is none other than the photo of Sarina and himself. Green then looks at the mirror and allows himself to smile before saying to the mirror:

" _I feel much better now_."

 _10 seconds later:_

Green then exited his room and got immediately greeted by someone.

"Green!" Someone approached him.

"Oh hey there Furrball. Ready to rock and roll on the stage?" Green asked.

"You bet I am."

Green then nodded with a smile as the cat duo then head off to the stage.

"Boy. I'm so excited to be part of your debut. I can almost feel my fur rising for it. I couldn't hide my excitement." Furball said in excitement.

"Glad you are with me on my debut." Green smiled as he and Furrball did the brofist.

"What about you? You nervous?"

"Well yeah. I admit that I was nervous but after talking with Sarina, I feel okay now."

"Lucky you Green. Lucky you."

"Don't worry. You will get one I believe." *Pats Furrball in the back.*

"Thanks."

"Oh. Looks like we have arrived on the stage already."

"Alright then! Let's do this!"

"Yep."

 _5 minutes later:_

Everybody clapped their hands on the cat duo, who smiled before Steven Spielberg approached on the stage and tells Green:

"Well then Green, this is it. Welcome to the stage where you will be making your debut. Me and my people will work hard to ensure that you will have a successful debut and as well as being successful in the coming days also."

"Thanks." Green said.

"Now then. Here's what you need to know."

 _14 minutes later:_

"Furrball you're ready?' Steven Spielberg called out.

"Ready!" Furrball said.

"Green, you're ready? Don't worry, it's your debut after all so give your best!"

"I will!" Green called out.

"Everybody behind the scenes ready?"

"YEAH!" The ones behind the scenes cheered.

"Let's do this." Furrball smiled.

"Yeah." Green said as he did the brofist.

Pretty soon, Green's thought began to speak up:

" _So this is. This is..._ "

"Alright then." Steven Spielberg said as he took a breathe before calling, "LIGHTS!"

" _A new beginning..._ "

"CAMERA!"

" _For me._ "

"ACTION!"

And so when the lighter flashes on to turn on the light, the screen also flashes on and slowly a word of three simple letters appears at the centre of it:

' _Fin'._

 ***END OF PART 3***

 ***The Looney Tunes ending theme plays and ends.***

 **Me: And this is it fellas. The end of this chapter and this story.**

 ***Everybody is in awe.***

 **Bugs: Whoa doc! What a finale!**

 **Buster: Yeah! That's the longest chapter I had ever seen since this story began.**

 **Babs: No Kidding.**

 **Green: But still we had a great time at the finale, don't you think?**

 ***They all nodded.***

 **Furrball: We sure had a great time there.**

 **Junior: Yeah. We had done so many things in during the course of the story and achieved so many things.**

 **Steve: And the story ended with a bang!**

 **Sylvester: Yeah...Our first Cartoon novel to be divided into 3 parts...it's over now.**

 ***Everybody nodded and sighed sadly.***

 **Me: How about a photo?**

 **Everybody: Great idea!**

 ***And so they all gathered around, ready to get themselves photographed while I set up the camera as The Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play.***

 **Me: First of all, I would like to thank each and everyone of you so much for favouriting and following this story till the very end. Thank you all so much.**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: And even though the story is over, please continue to favourite this story or share it you want cause the others in the future might have want to look at it as well.**

 **Green: You heard him alright?**

 ***Soon I set up the camera and told them their positions before I joined the others as the theme is nearing its end.***

 **Me: Okay. It's time to say these words when all is done! And that is...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to end.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Junior, Buster, Babs, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme then finishes its final touches as the camera waits for a while before it...CLICKS as the ending theme finishes.***

 ***THE REAL END OF PART 3!***

 **Buster: And that's a wrap people. Thank you all for enjoying and...**

 **Me: Wait. It's not totally over yet. I'm gonna write a note which I'll publish it tomorrow. So stay tune for that folks.**


	54. Note

**Thank you all so much for reading and liking my first ever Cartoon Novel. I had a really great time writing this and it was a lot of fun writing this. But sadly good things have to come to an end though as the story has to.**

 **Okay, so as promised before, I'm writing this as to what will I do after this story ends. Well first of all, I will be taking a break for 2-2.5 weeks. Then afterwards, I will publish one Comic one-shot and one Anime one-shot. Then there will also be three Cartoon one-shots. After that, there's gonna be a Misc Anime/Manga story. Yay! I'm gonna be writing my own Anime story XD. After that finishes, I'll write another note to say what will I do.**

 **That's all I have to say folks. Even though the story ended, please continue to read, review and like this and my other stories and support me by following and favouriting me. I'll be back after 2-2.5 weeks. So right now...**

 **Bugs: Hmm... I wonder where Steve is?**

 **Voice: I'm right here! Again!**

 ***Steve soon arrives with Tom, Jerry, Butch and Muscles Mouse from Tom and Jerry.***

 **Furrball: What brings us all here this time?**

 **Green: For the final photo of course.**

 **Junior *in excitement*: This is gonna be really awesome!**

 **Butch: You said it! Heck we even appeared on the story as cameo characters.**

 **Muscles: Yeah. *Sighs sadly* But it's sad that we have to leave and part ways for now.**

 **Sylvester: Don't look down fellows. We will come back again fellas.**

 ***Steve nodded with a smile with Tom and Jerry, who are also smiling before giving a thumbs up.***

 **Babs: Who's gonna set up the camera then?**

 **Me: I'll set it up. You, Jerry, Green, Furrball, Muscles Mouse and Sylvester Junior can stand up or kneel at the front while Bugs, Sylvester, Steve, Butch and Tom can be at the back.**

 **Green: Cool. *Begins to say happily and claps his hand* Let's do this!**

 **Others *cheering happily*: Yeah!**

 ***And so everyone got into their positions while I set up the camera.***

 **Me *smiling*: See you everybody within 2-2.5 weeks..**

 ***After I set up the camera, I joined the others with me standing at the back.***

 **Me: Everybody say your own last words.**

 **Others *cheering happily*: YEAH! YAHOO! GOODBYE!**

 **Me *smiling and waving*: Goodbye to you all. Have fun reading the story. See you later then.**

 ***Everybody cheered as the camera waits for 5 seconds before it clicks.***

 ***THE END OF A NEW TEACHER AND A NEW STUDENT.***

 ***FIN.***


End file.
